The Mad Dog, The Princess, and The Dragon
by Mikuxmew85
Summary: Olivia Harper hadn't necessarily thought that it would be easy. Going to the other side of the world and living in a culture so drastically different from your own wasn't an easy feat. Everything was different; the food, people, and day to day life. When caught in a conflict from the people she tried to avoid, would she escape alive from the teeth and claws of the Dog and Dragon?
1. The Princess Meets The Mad Dog

One would think she'd be used to it by now. Although some things were still the same, most things were different between here and home. She was aware when she left home that of course _some_ things were going to be. After all, she had gone to the other side of the world. Clutching the box in her hands, the cardboard giving way to her nails served as a grim reminder of the current position she was in. This time, she thought that—while slow on some aspects—she was doing good at this job. A desk job wasn't something that was common for people her age back home. Usually people in their early 30's were the ones dominating the salary person's force. Her resume had been bare compared to others, but surprisingly, it hadn't deterred the company from hiring her. Looking down at the baubles and nameplate that had previously adorned her desk, she realized how much of a fool she had been.

Hot tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, her head resting on the varying objects inside the box. She crossed her ankles to keep them from shaking as they hung over the edge of Sotenbori's river bank. She had tried her hardest. Everything from making copies to writing up proposals, she had given it her all. Hadn't given up. At the end, it didn't matter.

 _We can't have people like you here. It's causing problems between our companies' bosses._

Her boss had been a nice man, even at the end. Sorrow was evident in his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. He had even helped her gather her belongings, much to her gratitude and her dismay. Heads peeked around and up from their desks to find the source of the commotion. He had even walked her to the front door and bid her farewell; wished her the best in everything that she did in the future. The hot tears that had been building up fell down her face. If she didn't figure something out quick… she'd be even more screwed. Her savings were drying up, and while the landlady of her apartment was a sweet woman, there was no way that she'd let her stay there for free. The companies that her bills belonged to wouldn't let her utilities continue for free either. With her saving dwindling, she didn't have money for a ticket back home either. To that end, she was stranded.

"Hey." Olivia gripped onto the box tighter, hunching into herself desperate to disappear from the world completely. "Hey!" She wanted to block out all conversations and just let herself cry. Steps came closer and she realized they were coming closer to her. Her blue eyes rose to the person approaching her. Sotenbori wasn't exactly a safe place, but she had never really feared it until now. Her blue eyes focused on the person before her which she assumed was also the person who spoke. The man was tall, probably bordering on six foot, maybe a little over with a strange undercut. Olivia preferred to remain part of the crowd as much as she could, but the man behind her wanted to make as much of a statement as he possibly could with his leather pants, gloves, and a very… _interesting_ snakeskin jacket. Even with the bold statement of clothing, those weren't the most unique things about him at all. Peeking out from his jacket was the remnants of a tattoo. Back home, no one would bat an eye at a tattoo, in fact, they would most likely be commented on if the ink was well done. Here though… she could only think of a select few sorts of people with tattoos, especially that big. And none of them were good. The man stared down at her with a raised eyebrow and one eye, the other covered with an eyepatch.

"… I… um…" Olivia began, swallowing a lump that gathered in her throat. _Terror._

"Ya shouldn't stare at people." The man with the eyepatch said. "It ain't a polite thing ta do, no matter where yer from."

Her brows furrowed and she blinked.

Her lips parted as her brain racked for a way to translate the Japanese back to her native tongue so she could understand it, and answer. The response was slow, but enough to answer.  
"S-Sorry."

"So whatcha cryin' for? I ain't tryin' ta pry or nothin'." The man said and sighed. "'Course, this really ain't none of my business, is it?"

She had been in Sotenbori long enough to be used to hearing a Kansai accent, but this person's accent was so thick even among the rest of the residents. Olivia put some hair behind her ear, looking back down at the possessions in the box. He was right, staring wasn't very nice—even if she was trying to read his lips in order to decipher what he was saying quicker.

"I not able to understand quick." She admitted, gripping onto the box tighter. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him put his hands on his hips and sigh. "I not try to stare… Sorry." The man looked terrifying enough to where with the blink of his eye, he could probably hit her once and she'd die. If the man truly did want to do her harm, he'd be able to do it quickly. Maybe talking to her was a way to get her guard down. The man waved his hand dismissively, letting her catch a glimpse of his tattoo which went further onto his back.

 _Oh no…_

"Naw, I should be the one apologizin'." The man stated. "After all, I was the one that got all up in yer business."

 _Please… don't hurt me._

"I not be sure if—ah… no…" Her face grew red with embarrassment that she stumbled over her words in front of someone, even if he was terrifying, that was trying to talk to her and didn't seem to judge her. Maybe. Of course, if what she was told was true, people like _him_ would be able to lull people into a false sense of security before they utterly tore your life apart at the seams.

"Well, I would suggest—but ya ain't got a reason ta listen to me—ya go home." Snakeskin Jacket Man said. "Cryin' is somethin' ya usually wanna do in private." Was he going to follow her home and figure out where she lived that way he would be able to demand money for her? She had no money to give. What would happen if she couldn't pay…? Would she end up dying here? The truth was, she really _did_ want to go home, but her legs had stopped working and she ended up in her current predicament.

"…"

"Folks in Sotenbori like ta get in other people's business."

 _Like—_

"Ah well, kinda like I'm doin' I guess." The man chuckled. A deep sound that she hadn't expected to come from him. His voice, while not annoying or girly, wasn't very deep. In fact, it sounded more like he was bordering on giggling or something all the time. Thinking that he may laugh at her, made her face burn from embarrassment to anger. "Also, it's gon' get dark soon, and ya got some stuff to carry."

Olivia looked down at her box and bit her lip.

"Either way ya look at it, don't die now. These streets can be scary to newcomers at night." The man waved his hand and then let them retreat into his pockets before turning on his heels and heading back up the metal stairs a small chuckle emanating from his lips before heading back down the street. He must've been here for a long time if he could give her such good advice on Sotenbori. Unfortunately, she would have to go through some of these "dark streets" to get back to her apartment. On the positive side, it wasn't too far away. In order to stop her from going slightly insane from everything that had happened recently, she had to keep looking at the positives. Yeah. Home. Maybe she could just explain everything to her landlady, and she'd be able to give her more time. After all, her rent was due tomorrow.

 _Positives… Positives…_

Olivia walked down the streets, desperate to remain in the lights of the street but at the same time, she wanted to take every shortcut that she could. The further into the poorer parts of Sotenbori she went, the less lights were present and the more darkness she was forced to brave. In the distance, she could hear voices from the park, but they weren't ones of children. By this time of night, all the children would be at home with their parents. The cracklings of fire in a barrel which was the only thing keeping the homeless warm there tonight. If things didn't go well, she'd be out there soon. Maybe the landlady wouldn't throw her out. After all, she wasn't like the others at her old job. So many times, during her work hours, under the breaths of her older coworkers, she heard it— _gaijin._ Of course, she had learned that it wasn't truly a slander term, but… for the older coworkers who had been alive during World War II, they used it just as Americans had used slander terms for others. It wasn't that she wanted to deny where she was from, but… to be hated and looked down on because of it. She never understood why people would do that. Especially when someone would move to another country and try to learn and live among other cultures. To broaden her horizons.

" _Also, it's gon' get dark soon, and ya got some stuff to carry."_

The words of Snakeskin Jacket Man reverberated in her mind. She furrowed her brows and frowned. Her sadness from before turned to a bit of anger. Was he taunting her before? What did he expect her to do? Hit him? She wasn't stupid. A stranger. A foreigner, but not stupid.

"Hopefully I never run into him again." She murmured to herself before heading up the stairs to her apartment. While she was grateful she went home without incident, the idea of her impending financial troubles was pressing to the forefront of her mind. Her feet carried her passed the apartment at the first floor where the landlady stayed.

"Harper-chan." A voice, wavering and old spoke behind her. She stopped and looked down at her box again. She must've been waiting for her. Preventing an exhale from escaping her lips, she put a smile on her face and turned around.

"T-Takahiro-san." Olivia stammered, trying to make sure that she didn't break down and kept everything the way that it was now. "What I can help you with?"

"Do you have the rent?" Thankfully, Takahiro-san was a lot easier to talk to than Snakeskin Jacket Man because she had lived in Tokyo before with her husband, so she hadn't taken on the Kansai accent when she came to live in Sotenbori after her husband died.

"I… Due tomorrow, right?" Olivia tried to confirm. Takahiro-san smiled, and Olivia could tell that things were getting a little more on the strained side. There was no reason that she needed to keep her. Another great thing about Takahiro-san was that she didn't treat Olivia like a foreigner. She treated her just like she wanted to be treated, like someone that _belonged_ there. If she ended up kicking Olivia out, she would feel terrible, however she would understand. Takahiro-san was managing a business, and it could put the woman in an even worse predicament if she didn't get the rent.

"Yes, but… Harper-chan," Takahiro-san began. "you're already a month behind."

"Y-Yes…" She cleared her throat, tightening the grip on her box again. "You'll get the rent though."

"Unfortunately, Harper-chan, I'll need all the rent tomorrow."

"All of it?"

"Yes. For the two months." Takahiro-san looked at the box in her hands and sighed. The young woman was like a daughter to her, but she was having problems herself and if she was using context clues to the fullest, she had just gotten fired. "I'm so sorry, Harper-chan."

Pushing the tears back further, she forced a smile on her lips and let a small chuckle escape. If she kept smiling, kept laughing, the sadness wouldn't be able to catch up with her while she was in front of other people,  
"No… I understand." She assured, keeping the smile on her face and the tears at bay. "It your job. You have been kind at me, Takahiro-san. I try hard to get money for tomorrow." With a low bow to the older woman, she walked up the steps back to her apartment.

The four walls that had once been her home and her comfort now felt like they were taunting her. There wasn't much in here. A phone, a couple blankets, a kettle, the small kitchen that came default in all the apartments, in addition to the small things that she had brought from America. She sighed again and plopped down on the floor, sitting the box right next to her. Peeking outside of her curtain, the stars and moon shined bright even against the neon signs of Sotenbori's night life district. Part of her wanted to go to bed and never get up again. She felt like such a failure. It was stupid of her to think that she would be able to go to another country and be able to live. Her Japanese was sub-par at best, no one wanted to hire her, and when she _was_ hired, she was quickly fired due to her language skills. The fact that she was fluent in English and was able to help with all their English calls from international companies meant nothing apparently. She grabbed onto her phone and hesitated for a moment before calling her home. The call would be expensive for her, but she just needed to hear her mother right now. She gripped onto the receiver, listening to the ringing. Even if her mother _didn't_ pick up, she would still be charged for the call and they didn't have caller ID either.

"Olivia?" Her mother's voice was enough to almost make her cry right there. There was nothing she wanted more right now than to sit next to her on the couch and watch some movies and eat some popcorn. She had tried to find some here in Sotenbori, but apparently it wasn't popular in Japan yet. Neither was gravy which would be amazing on some biscuits. She missed home, missed her _mother_ so, so much. "Olivia, are you there?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry Mom." She said, gripping onto the receiver tighter. "Were you sleeping?"

"Oh, no. I was just on the phone with your grandmother." Olivia smiled. Her grandmother made some of the best cookies and when she was upset or crying, she would always bake some. With her being in Japan and unable to even taste the cookies, it drove a blade deeper into her heart. As well as her mother, her grandmother couldn't find out that she was having trouble. The woman was old and one of the last things she wanted to do was be the reason she had a stroke or heart attack or something.

"How's she doing?"

"Great. Her and your grandfather went to the disco last night."

Olivia laughed. Actually, _genuinely_ laughed. The thought of her grandparents at the disco was funny enough. Back home, there were about three disco clubs. One of them was primarily frequented by the older generations that way they could enjoy the new fads as well without worrying about the younger group potentially hurting them.  
"He's been wanting to go for a while, right?"

"Yeah, and they had a really good time. She was telling me all about it." Her mother said, happiness evident in her voice. "Enough about that though. How are you doing?"

 _Terrible. Horrible. On the verge of being homeless._

"I'm doing good."

"How's that job coming along?" She asked. "Are you getting along with everyone?"

"Good. I'm learning a lot."

"I know you were worried about your Japanese level. Are you studying like you said you were going to?"

"Of course." Olivia said. And she had been. Studying really hard. However, she didn't know how she would be able to explain the differences between what the books taught and how everyone in Sotenbori talked. How difficult it was to make a full sentence when faced with a Kansai accent.

"What about food? Have you learned to cook Japanese food?"

"W-Well… I'm trying." She cleared her throat and looked down. Japanese cooking was a lot harder than she had thought it was. Her apartment was also missing one of the major staples she needed to make most of the dishes that she loved buying; like onigiri. "It's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." At the thought of onigiri and sushi all packed into a bento box her stomach rumbled. She quickly placed an arm around it and tucked into herself praying that her mother didn't hear it.

"When you get home, make sure that you make me some okay?" Olivia nodded like her mother was going to be able to see it. "What snacks do you want me to send?"

"Whatever you want to." Olivia smiled. "But don't stress yourself over it. I don't want to spoil myself on food from home." If she really did get kicked out of her apartment, there would be no place for the packages to come to. They'd be forced to return to sender which would only worry her mother; most likely terrify her actually. "When I'm craving something, I'll totally tell you though."

"Alright sweetie. I gotta make some breakfast." Olivia looked at the clock on a small stand close to where her two blankets were at. It was almost time for lunch. As if she was able to see, her mother spoke. "Well, I guess if you want to get technical, it'd be brunch."

"Alright Mom." Olivia choked on the word a little bit, blinking back the tears that came to the surface again.

"Alright sweetie. I love you. Call my anytime. I'll write you soon."

"I love you too…"

"Goodnight."

When Olivia hung up the phone, she crawled over to her closet and pulled out a box from the bottom and opened it. Inside was about 80,000 yen. She counted the bills over and over, checking to see if they were at any point sticking together. Unfortunately, she truly only had 80,000 yen. That wasn't even _close_ enough to how much she needed by tomorrow. It was barely enough for one month… not what was she going to do? Takahiro-san would kick her out tomorrow. She had already decreased her rent by 15,000 yen when she was learning about all the trouble she was having. If she was having enough trouble with this, if she did end up running a tab from the rent, it would be to an amount she wouldn't be able to think about getting. Grasping the bills to where they crinkled, she began to cry letting the tears she had been holding in since her encounter with Snakeskin Jacket Man fell down her face and onto the bills. Her whole world was going to be turned upside down. Completely, and _utterly_ turned upside down. What was she supposed to do?

The tears continued to fall until she had no more left and they were just dry sobs. She so desperately wanted to tell her family what was going on. She knew that they would send money, but they really weren't in a place to gather that much money to bring her and all her belongings back to America. Slowly, she placed her minor savings back into the shoebox she had deemed her safe and decided to take her shower in the morning. Setting up her makeshift futon, she fluffed up a jacket she had brought from America into a pillow and curled into the ball, ignoring the growling from her stomach as she drifted to sleep.

The sunlight practically stabbed her already sore eyes, bidding her to get up. Her body ached in every sense of the word in muscles she wasn't aware she possessed. Her hair was a mess and she gripped onto her head, trying to ignore the throbbing that was attempting to make its presence known. Pressing herself with a fair amount of difficulty off the floor, she headed to the fridge. Her stomach felt like it was consuming itself and it was making Olivia nauseous. Opening it, she saw exactly what she expected to: a bottle of water, one of tea, and half of an onigiri. Taking the tea and the onigiri, she leaned against the counter. Normally, she'd heat up the onigiri just a little bit, however, she didn't have the energy or frankly the desire to. Even after she ate, her stomach just demanded more. If she continued to not eat, she could end up getting sick and even worse—and up in the hospital. That would be one bill she wouldn't be able to pay _ever_. Tallying up all the ingredients she'd need to buy for some food for tonight or going out for one last meal before she was kicked out, she voted for the latter. Grabbing 800 yen from her stash, she stared at the bills before grabbing her book and heading out, locking her door behind her. After she was back on the street, she stared at the building silently saying goodbye to it before heading to get some Magutako.

The small stand on the corner was the only place in Sotenbori that made takoyaki specifically for takeout. It was incredibly tasty and one of her favorite places. Clutching her book and her bills in hand, she headed towards the stall. The man behind the counter was very sweet to her and understanding of her situation.

"Welcome." The man said. "Would you like something to drink?"

Olivia looked at the menu, squinting her eyes. She opened her English to Japanese dictionary and moved to where the characters and their sounds were. While she was familiar with most of them, she tended to get the pronunciation of some wrong or didn't remember others. "I get Oolong tea, please?"

"Of course." The man said, not commenting on her words. The man had seen her come to the stall enough to know that she was trying. Able to peek at her book, he saw notes and highlighted areas showing that she was—in fact—trying and trying hard. He handed her a large cup of tea, not charging her for the extra size. It was nice to see her coming here frequently, even though her visits had dropped some which saddened him a little. "What else can I get you?"

She looked at the menu of takoyaki. It seemed that the man had added some more meals and combos. The thought made her hands sweat. While she hadn't had the menu memorized by _any_ means, she had been able to decipher some of it. With the new additions, she flipped through her book, trying to match some of the characters to their sound. Sounds of footsteps were starting and stopping by her. She bit her lip but was thankful that the man didn't rush her. Perhaps it was because he was around her age that he was able to be so kind. Normally she would've gotten the 16-piece takoyaki, but she was sure that wouldn't be enough for her. They were rather tiny no doubt why they were so low. Truly, she should've just gotten that and dealt with the hunger, but she didn't.  
"Sour cream…fries, I can get?" She asked, confident on how she had said it. The guy behind the counter didn't correct her because she was so happy, and lately, he hadn't been able to see her smile as something always seemed to be weighing on her mind. The confidence she had built for herself fell when she heard laughter behind her. It was muffled, but it was there. "U-Um… wait… Uh…"

"Hey! Hurry it up would ya?" Someone called from the back of the line that had formed while she was trying to figure out what she wanted to order and how she was going to say it without sounding like a child. The feeling of wanting to cry returned when other people in the line continued to get upset with her for taking so long. The pages of the dictionary crinkled when she gripped it, biting into her lip. She couldn't cause a scene, not now. This wasn't her home and she wasn't sure what would happen to her if she ended up getting in trouble with the law.

"S-Sorry…" Olivia mumbled. "The Absolutely Tasty! Takoyaki, please."

"C'mon really?"

"Hurry up!"

"What's takin' so long?"

Olivia put the tea that she had just gotten on the side of the counter out of the way and stepped back, giving a small bow to the next person in line.  
"I'm sorry…" She murmured again, pushing back the tears. It's true that she was there first, but they already knew what they wanted and wouldn't have a problem ordering it.

"Harper-san—" The takoyaki man began, but she shook her head.

"I come back after all have ordered." Olivia explained and headed to the back of the line. Sighing again, she hunched into her shoulders her stomach rumbling even more from the smell of the food. Of course, she was sure all these people were on break from work or on their way to their jobs…. She didn't have one anymore, so she could wait for the more important people to go first. If things didn't have to be cooked to order, she wouldn't have had to wait too long, but like most places in Japan, especially street food, was cooked to order. By the time she had returned to the front, she felt like puking from nausea as the sun was well past noon.

"You wanted Oolong tea, sour cream fries, and Absolutely Tasty! Takoyaki, right?" The man asked. After all the orders he had taken, she was shocked that he had remembered her's. Maybe he wasn't used to someone ordering so much for themselves. Olivia nodded and watched him place the batter and ingredients into the molds. It wasn't long before tapping from shoes behind her could be heard. No doubt another line had grown in the time that she was waiting for her food. She pretended not to worry about what was going on behind her or hear the mumbling.

"Ya know, if you wanted to eat so much _gaijin,_ you should've waited until lunch was over for us workers." One man behind her said. Every time she heard that word from an old person, it reminded her of all the hatred that was still filled in the world since World War II. That they blamed them for events that had happened before she was able to even know about it. Hiroshima… Pearl Harbor… none of it had anything to do with her, why bring her into it?

The man put the takoyaki and fries that he made into Styrofoam containers and placed into a bag. He handed it to her with a small smile and a look of apology in his eyes.  
"Have a good day, okay?" He told her.

"I have pay you." Olivia said and flipped through the bills that she had, trying to count all of them.

"It's okay, please take it."

"Can ya move so that we can eat too?" One of the patrons behind her said.

Finally, the takoyaki chef made a deal that she'd pay for the tea since he wouldn't take a yen more. Olivia smiled and nodded her thanks at him. All the while, she tried to ignore the hate filled comments that the others behind her were giving all the while.

"Young people don't have respect anymore, do they?"

"Why don't she just go back to her own country?" One older woman behind Olivia said. "Or at least learn ta speak Japanese before they come here."

"Hey!" Olivia jumped at the loud, booming voice behind her, almost dropping all the yen she had in her hand. Quickly, she put the rest of her money in her pockets. She was so exhausted already and she had just gotten up. All desire to eat had gone out the window. Of course, she wasn't going to tell the takoyaki chef that… he had given her the food after all.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome Harper-san." The chef smiled.

Olivia practically darted from the cart, just wanting to be away from anyone. Anywhere. Just _not_ there. As she was leaving, she could only catch some words.

"Ya know… pathetic… foreigner… tryin'… act special… Ain't shit."

More tears pricked the corner of her eyes. This was so ridiculous. Back in America, she didn't cry _nearly_ this much. Actually, she was quite self sufficient and wanted to protect her family. She had a habit even back in America of holding in her emotions, but she could still deal with them. Here, she wasn't sure what to do. There was no way she could tell someone off like they needed to be in Japanese, and it wouldn't have the same effect in English. All she could do was take it like a doormat right now. Hopefully, she would be able to learn Japanese enough to tell off people that would insult her later. Then again… when she finally ended up going back home, she wasn't sure that she'd want to come back. All these years, she had such high hopes for Japan and the way things were here. Never in a million years would she think that she'd be discriminated against for just _existing_.

She sat down on the bench and finally exhaled all the air that she had been holding in. However, she didn't let the tears fall. The man in front of the barrel trying to get warm didn't need to see someone else's problems. He had enough of his own she was sure. Olivia looked up and saw that he was looking at her. Blinking, she locked eye contact and then looked down at the bag. Slowly she stood up and went over to where the man was at and opened her bag. She placed the Styrofoam container that contained the fries and a fork into his space.

"Here." She said. "Sour cream fries. Not full meal, but hope you like it."

"…?" The homeless man stared at her and then back down at the food. "Yer really gonna give me this?"

"Yes. Of course." Olivia assured. It seemed that rudeness to homeless people wasn't just centered in America. If he was worried about truly getting some food then someone must've promised him food and not followed through with it, mostly for sport or laughs… or just to be cruel. "Everyone needs to eat."

The man bowed low, clutching onto the container with all his might Olivia was worried that it might break. If it did though, she would just give him her takoyaki. After all, she had promised him some food.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He bowed repeatedly to the point where it made her a little uncomfortable. She was so used to being made fun of repeatedly, she didn't know what to say when someone other than Takahiro-san treated her like a person.

"It's okay… Enjoy." Olivia said and turned around, looking down at her feet as she headed back to her bench to enjoy her takoyaki and tea. Plopping down onto her bench, she felt like she could go back to sleep and rest for days. Opening the container, she smiled seeing the chef had put a few more takoyaki balls into the container almost to the point of it being fully stuffed. Hopefully he hadn't heard her stomach grumbling the whole time. She broke her chopsticks apart and took a sip of her tea before grabbing one of the octopus balls.

"Hey!" The takoyaki had just touched her lips when a booming voice came from behind her, making her jump again. She stumbled, attempting to catch all the balls and make sure that none were wasted. They were so painstakingly made, the thought of one going to waste was terrible. In addition, the homeless man might try to eat it off the ground, and that wasn't a good idea for anyone. People's animals may have peed there, shoes tread through there not sure what had been on the bottom of those shoes. Laughter moved from behind her to her right, and she went rigid. Her eyes focused on a tall figure with a bold taste in fashion, an undercut, and an eyepatch. Sure enough, despite her praying the tattoo that she thought she had seen was most in fact there.

 _Please if you're gonna kill me, please let me eat first. Kill me with a full stomach._

Her eyes widened when Snakeskin Jacket Man rounded the bench with a grace and elegance someone his size shouldn't be equipped with, plopping down on it right next to her with an exhale. She frowned and looked over at him from the corner of his eyes. He had a bag of his own, sitting right next to her. His elbows rested on the back of the bench, the loud jacket falling from his waist as he did so. The man sighed, adjusting himself on the bench more to where his legs took up most of the space.

 _Is this how it starts? Then he's gonna slit my throat…? Then the homeless man is next so there's no witnesses._

His head rolled to the side so he could look at her with his eye. She hadn't thought about it before, but she had been in his blind spot. Would he have heard her if she got up and left? Oh well… probably, his eye was gone not his ears.  
"So," The man began, quirking an eyebrow.

 _Please don't kill me._

"Ya come here often?"

"H-Huh…?" Olivia blinked, unable to fully hide her surprise. That hadn't been even in the same _realm_ of what she had been expecting him to say. Even if he didn't kill her right then, she never would've guessed that he was just making small talk. Letting her guard down was a terrible move. There was no reason to trust the Snakeskin Jacket Man. There was also no reason for him to be curious about her for means other than to get rid of her.

"Ya know, with yer legs. Walkin' here." The man continued. "Ta come here." The grin that was widening on his face was now from ear to ear. Oh, so that's what this was… To get her to talk to him in order to make fun of her speech. Right? That's what this was about.

"No…" Her mind continued to attempt to catch up with his accent and fast talking. From their previous meeting, he had talked a little slower, but not much.

"So ya like ta sit by the river and cry yer eyes out instead?"

"I did not cry my eyes out." She defended, looking back in his eye despite her shaking legs. This was absolutely terrifying. _He_ was absolutely terrifying. Behind the smirk on his lips, there was no doubt that she was only living in his presence because he was allowing it. He didn't take his eye off her, nor did his smile fade as he spoke.

"Ya gonna let it get cold." He said.

"…? Huh?"

"Takoyaki."

Olivia's eyes widened and looked down at the Styrofoam container where her chopsticks remained. She cleared her throat and dipped her head before grabbing one ball again with her chopstick. Every so often she would glance at him. One's guard was quite low when they were eating and now she was doing so in front of someone she's met only twice.

"Calm yerself." The man said and Olivia heard another bag opening next to her. Out of the corner of her eyes, in his blind spot she saw him open a container containing takoyaki much like her own. "I ain't tryin' ta cause no trouble."

"I… not say… you is." She began and then shook her head. "No… that you are." She continued to repeat her corrected sentence in her head and exhaled with relief that it was said mostly right.

"Naw, but yer lookin' at me like I am."

"S-Sorry… I—"

"Yer not used ta people treatin' ya like a person, right?" Upon his words, she looked over at him. "Or is it 'cause I look scary?" His smile returned.

"… Neither." Olivia lied and took a sip of her tea. Internally she sighed again. Of course, the person that she really didn't want to deal with was the only person that wanted to talk to her. She knew what he was but pointing it out could get him angry and if he was angry, that could mean death for her. Or worse, torture. Then death. Someone with an eyepatch isn't to be trifled with. "Your food will get cold." She retorted, taking a bite out of the takoyaki ball. The man took a bite of his own takoyaki.

They were both silent. The only sound in the park was eating takoyaki and fries. She stopped half bite into a ball and her eyes widened. She had an idea on how to keep her apartment, if only for a little while. Considering that she was behind on rent, and if she was able to get it all to her that would give Olivia more time to be able to find a new place to live or save up money to go back home. There was no way that she'd be able to stay in Japan if she didn't find another job. The man next to her noticed her stop and followed suit.

"Ya know," He began and Olivia didn't feel like divulging all her secrets about her life. However, if she didn't, things could get bad for him. What did he _really_ want from her? Why was he here? She looked over and saw that he had stopped because he had shoveled away all his food. She glanced at his abdomen in curiosity.

 _Where does he put it all?_

"People are pieces o' shit."

"What?"

"I know ya got ears." The man smiled and got more comfortable on the bench. "I think it's pretty shitty that them people tried to get all in yer business and treat ya like yer fuckin' stupid or somethin'." When she didn't say anything, the man continued as if it was an invitation. "It may not be the best, but ya can speak two languages. And anyone can tell that yer tryin'."

"…Can they…?" She whispered to herself.

A large sigh and his gloved hands slapped his legs. He pressed himself up and stretched popping his back. This man was definitely a mystery. His actions contradicted his words so much that he was completely unreadable; a very good strength to have. Back in America, she used to be like that to everyone else but her family. Now though, everyone in America could read her like a children's book.

"Welp!" The man said and turned from around the bench and stopped at the entrance, taking a glance over his shoulder. "Catch ya later… Harper-chan."

"…!" Olivia sat up and looked over at the man, but he was already heading down one of the alleyways, that same strange—borderline maniacal—laughter echoing against the walls of the concrete jungle of Sotenbori.

Olivia stared at the alleyway the man had left into long after he had disappeared. Now she was at an even greater disadvantage. He knew her name, albeit her last name but still. She would be easy to find if he wanted to. Her last name and her first name stuck out like a sore thumb. Then again, among the ocean of Japanese people on the streets, just her in general was able to be seen from practically a mile away. All of this begged the question: how _did_ he know her name? Had he been stalking her? Being… what he was, there was really no need to come after a small American girl who barely had some yen to her name. Wasn't that what those type of people wanted? What they _thrived_ from? Money? She stood up, getting chill bumps on her arms at the terrifying prospect of him coming back. Of him just knowing more about her. The man that she had given the fries to bowed again to her as she left. She simply waved and smiled, feeling awkward with all the gratitude. As the man with the snakeskin jacket said before, she wasn't used to people treating her as a person. She was always a thing. _The_ American.

The metal stairs clanked against her shoes with her quick ascension to her apartment. The determination that she hadn't felt since her last day in America had returned. Determination that she _would_ get her apartment back. She _would_ get to save her place. There would be no reason for her to be on the streets and even more satisfying that she wouldn't have to bother her family and burden them with the thought of her living on the streets or trying to get her to come back to America. Olivia flung open her door and went to the closet where all her belongings were at. All the ones that were from America. She opened her jewelry box and caught her lip between her teeth. She grabbed onto a necklace her mother had gotten for her years back. She gripped onto the jewelry so tight that her knuckles turned white. It would be okay. It _had_ to be okay. No, it had to be fine. Great. Perfect. Anything other than that was completely unacceptable. Under any other circumstance, this would be something that she wouldn't do. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Olivia was sure they would know that. They wouldn't judge her… right? Any doubts that would begin to arise, Olivia shook them away resolute in her decision. Just as quickly as she had entered her apartment, she closed the door and locked it behind her slamming down the stairs completely ignoring the rattling and the clanking and heading down the street.

She bolted down the street, trying her hardest to get to her destination before they closed. If the clock in her apartment was right, she had five minutes to get there. Sotenbori was always crowded and with each passing day it seemed like they were becoming more crowded. Would Sotenbori even be able to hold all the incoming people? She accidentally ran into a man after what looked like a high school girl deliberately ran into her. The man, tall and wearing a gray suit with a red button down turned to look at her. His brows were furrowed, and she felt her blood become ice in her veins. His intense brown eyes scanned her up and down. He also seemed like he'd be able to break her like a toothpick. She had been so stunned from ramming into him and somehow still able to keep her footing—most likely from him being a living wall to balance on.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Olivia apologized, bowing repeatedly. This was taking up precious time that she could be using to get to her destination, but she didn't want to be on this man's bad side. "I did not look where I going."

The man cleared his throat and turned to fully face her and backed up slightly. He looked away from her and frowned, or perhaps that was just his default face. Either way, he shook his head and Olivia was worried that he was going to say that he would have to teach her a lesson. However, the relatively scary man folded his arms,  
"No, it's my fault. I should've been paying better attention to where I was going. No hard feelings." He waved awkwardly and turned around and headed back down the street heading to his destination.

Olivia stood there in shock for a moment. Four people in one day had treated her like a person. Hadn't treated her like a 'damn American'. When her mind put itself back upon the rails it had left, she remembered that she was doing something. She turned the corner and headed into a smaller street. It was practically bordering on an alleyway, but it had more foot traffic than one. She was panting by the time she reached the door. Just as she was about to grab the handle, the man inside turned it from _Open_ to _Closed._ All strength in her knees left and she collapsed onto the dirty ground in front of her destination:

 _Ebisu Pawn Shop_

The man inside did a double take when he saw Olivia collapse to the ground. He was on the older side, just starting to get gray hairs. He pressed his glasses upon his nose and opened the door. Tears had already started to blur her vision. Had she not run into that man and talked to him she would've made it with some time to spare. Fate was not on her side though, just like everything going on in her life right now.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to come back again tomorrow."

Olivia looked at the man who, even through her blurry vision, could see he was rather shocked at the reaction she had to the pawn shop being closed. This was her last option, her _only_ option. If he wouldn't open for her to do this, then she would definitely be gone. There wouldn't even be a little bit of hope.  
"Please sir can you just do me a favor and open the store this one time? I _need_ to sell this to you. My life here in Japan depends on it." She begged, pressing the palms of her hands together in a pleading manner. The pawn shop owner was quiet for a while and when she chanced a look up at him, his eyes were full of confusion. It took her a few moments to realize she had been so desperate to get her point across that she had chattered on in English. She cleared her throat and tried again, furrowing her brows. Hopefully the desperation would be able to be felt even through her Japanese. "Please Sir, I need you open store…" She begged, her voice cracking. "Just one time… this my only chance to stay in Japan. I need pawn this…" In this man's eyes, she most likely sounded and looked childish, but she desperately needed to get her point across.

"I'm sorry, but I've already closed up shop. It wouldn't be fair to my other customers if I opened up the shop for you after hours."

Olivia placed both her hands on the wet pavement below not even wanting to know if it was wet from rain that had passed or from something else. She lowered herself the most she could and placed her forehead against the pavement, closing her eyes and letting the tears flow.  
"Please…" She begged picking up and placing her forehead back onto the pavement almost on the verge of slamming it. "Please…" Olivia repeatedly begged with what felt like forever. If it meant that she would be able to do what she needed to do, she would embarrass herself like this for hours. Hours it did not take though, the man seemed to be uncomfortable enough as he just sighed and agreed.

"Only this one time." The man said and let her come in.

Ebisu Pawn Shop was a very beautiful place. Everything was wonderfully organized, and the interior was exceptionally clean. In her now dirty state, she didn't belong here. Even in her cleanest state, this place was too posh for her to fit in with the other patrons that regularly shopped here. The owner walked behind the counter and adjusted his glasses again. Without a word, Olivia reached over the necklace to him. He grabbed his magnifying glass and examined every bit he could of the necklace; the chain, the pendant, the condition, the material, and the jewel in the middle. She fidgeted every time he made a _hmm_ sound. Was that good or bad? Finally, the owner sat down the pendant on the glass counter between them.

"I can offer you 150,000 yen."

 _That's a large chunk, but… not enough._

"Really?" Olivia asked, her face falling.

"Yes. That's all I'm able to offer."

"I'll take it!"

After holding the money in her hands and silently promising the necklace that she would come back for it, she thanked the man before leaving Ebisu. The amount she got was an amazing chunk of change. It was more than her mother paid for it, she knew that for certain. The only trouble was that in addition to the rent she was behind, she was also behind in utilities. Takahiro-san hadn't brought that up, but Olivia knew it was there. It was on her behalf though, she didn't want Olivia to worry, but that didn't stop her. Considering everything that happened and what was owed, if she hadn't gone and gotten that takoyaki, she probably would've _just_ made both payments—if her calculations were correct. Math, however, was never her strong suit, so she couldn't test the theory. The necklace was the most expensive item she owned. Everything other belonging would've made 500 yen at best or been unable to be pawned at all. Sluggish and utterly defeated, the determination once held fell like water through fingers.

 _I tried… I tried so hard Mom._

The steps creaked almost mocking her when she made her way back to the apartment. She would have to gather her belongings before she took the money to Takahiro-san. This wasn't enough for everything and she knew it. If Olivia prolonged getting the money to her, Takahiro-san would just come up to collect. That was her job and Olivia didn't hold it against her, even if the whole thing just sucked. Slowly, lead hanging off each of her movements, she gathered them up and hauled everything into whatever container she could find. Some was a box, another a duffel bag, others she would just have to carry to… She didn't know where. This apartment complex was the only place that she had. Olivia hadn't made any friends, and even if she did, she didn't exactly have enough money for a pay phone after giving all of it to Takahiro-san. Looking at the small pile that was all her belongings, she realized just how pathetic her life in Japan has been. She had no friends here, no family, she pretty much just lost her home, and a man with an eyepatch knew her name and she had no idea whether he was friend or foe. Although considering his… occupation, she could clearly deduce which he would be.

Olivia gathered all her belongings making sure to give the apartment a once over to make sure she had grabbed everything before she locked the door behind her. The imbalanced weight from the boxes and duffel bags along with the blanket just shrugged onto her body staggered her all the way to the first floor. She knocked sadly and when Takahiro-san answered the door, the smile on her face quickly turned to a saddened one. All through the day she had been convinced that Olivia was going to push through. Against all odds, she had come through the whole time she had been at the apartment. Now with all her belongings in hand, she had been unable to collect the necessary money. The money felt very heavy in Olivia's hands when she handed it to Takahiro-san. The older woman held onto it.

"You already done much for me. But can I have one more favor?"

"What is it, Harper-chan?"

"… I no want to worry Mom. Can I have mail still sent here?" Olivia asked. "I can come get."

"Yes. I will keep it in my apartment for you. You're very kind to think of your mother, even now." Takahiro-san smiled reaching out and touching her shoulder. "I wish I had a daughter like you." Sifting through the money, she pulled out 5,000 yen and handed it to her. "I wish I could do more for you."

"You done so much for me." Olivia said and clenched the 5,000 yen in her hand. With a small smile to Takahiro-san, she headed down onto the street. Literally kicked to the curb, she was unable to think of any other place to go. Thankfully, the light of day had calmed so there were less people on this side of town. If a mugger didn't kill her, the embarrassment of roaming around with all her belongings might. Silently, she wandered to the only place she could think of where she'd had a moment's peace.

The park was different tonight. The man at the barrel wasn't around. She had nothing to light the tinder in the barrel either. With a light plop, she laid on the bench, curling up tighter and wrapping the blanket to conform her body trying to keep herself warm. She buried her face into the jacket she had placed for her pillow and exhaled, trying not to cry for what felt like the 800th time in the past two days. If she fell asleep, she'd be lucky to wake up and still have all her belongings, or even wake up at all. Even with that thought probing at her mind, her body wanted her to sleep _begged_ her to do so. Trying to alleviate some of her brain's pressure, she closed her eyes and shifted the belongings under the bench.

In the demi space between conscious and unconscious, she almost didn't hear the conversation between the two men just outside of the park. Even so, her brain tried to write it off as if it were just a figment of her imagination; like a dream. It was too detailed to be a dream though, but she stayed through it.

"Ya know, we work real hard and some people just get to live without no bills or anythin' like that."

"You do realize those people are homeless, right?" The man stated, the harsh edge in his voice. "That little alley by the river is all they have."

"Again, they ain't gotta pay no bills or anythin'." Was this man serious?

"I think they'd rather pay bills than deal with being out in the elements all the time, especially during winter."

"I still think they should be rounded up and put in jail." The one said. "At least that way they won't be botherin' no one."

"Did you call me out here to just complain about homeless people, or are we going to get dinner?"

"Eh, yer right. Let's go get some grub."

The clanking of heels and tennis shoes alike lulled Olivia from her demi state towards unconsciousness. Talking and the jingling of bike bells only added the fuel to the fire of sleep. While unconscious, she was just barely. Every time a sound got too close, her eyes would shoot open and she'd be on full alert. When she was awoken for the sixth time, she decided she may as well get up. The restless sleep gave her just enough energy for another trek. She was still unsure whether the talk in her head was a dream or not, but it was worth a shot. Going back to the Sotenbori river was not something that she hated doing, but because of the current circumstances it seems like every time she went to the river it was because of something terrible; getting fired, becoming homeless. What else could happen next? Actually, scratch that. Olivia didn't want to find out. From the park, it was hard to tell if the nearby alley was the one that had been discussed—if that talk wasn't a dream—but there was no harm in trying. The strap of the duffel bag was chafing her shoulder and she couldn't wait to set it all down.

A barrel lit for heat near the Sotenbori river was the only indication that the alley was occupied by anyone until closer inspection. Inside, just as the man had said contained homeless men of varying sizes, shapes, colors, and degrees of homelessness. Some looked like they had been this way for years while others looked like they had just become such, like her. It wasn't exactly packed like she had expected it to be. Just when she was about to turn around and find someplace else, she heard a voice,

"Hey there, pretty lady. What can I do for ya?" One homeless man said, staggering. He smelled worse than a brewery. Completely trashed. The overwhelming scent of alcohol made her cough and cover her nose. "What can I do for an exotic pretty lady like yerself?"

"I…" Olivia wasn't sure the man would be able to understand her broken Japanese in his current state. "I come here because I no have a home."

"Wel-hell!" The man exclaimed, leaning against one of the walls, almost missing. If this was an attempt to impress her, if there was a grade worse than F, he would've gotten it. "I got ya covered pretty lady." He snickered and tried to get closer, making Olivia back off a little bit. "In more ways than one if ya'd like."

"Ota!" Another man's voice yelled from further into the alleyway. Stepping around people and few belongings, a familiar face presented itself behind the drunk man. "This is the kinda shit that made yer wife leave ya."

 _Oh shit…_

Ota clicked his tongue and looked at Olivia before retreating into the alleyway, staggering and knocking against the walls like pinball. Hopefully he'd fall into the gutter like in pinball too. The other man turned to look at Olivia fully and she was able to figure out why he looked so familiar. He was the same man that she had given the fries to. Even if she barely knew him, it was nice to see an old face among all the new ones. Especially during this new time in her life.

"I'd like to apologize on Ota's behalf… He's not usually like this, but it does get bad some days and he can't help 'imself." He sighed and looked at all her belongings and stepped aside to let her inside the small alleyway. "My name is Sato. Haru Sato."

"Olivia Harper." She took the hand he offered and shook it. For a Japanese man to instantly want to shake someone's hand was rare. Either he wasn't completely from Japan or he's had experience from other cultures like her. "I'm sorry for all trouble."

"It's no trouble Harper-chan." Sato said and smiled softly. "It's the least that I can do for giving me some food. Most people would just look the other way when they see us 'cause they just don't care, ya know?"

"Yes. I do." Olivia was well aware of how cruel some people can be; Japanese _or_ American. She took another deep sigh and looked around. "Where do I stay?"

"Come on, I'll guide you." Sato said and led her towards the back of the alleyway, but still near the middle where it was vacant. "Others have recently moved to the other side of the river. That left us with some room." He took a seat next to Olivia and rested his elbows on his knees. "What happened?"

Olivia leaned her head against the cool concrete of the wall behind her. Her blue eyes closed. This whole thing was stressful and happened so fast. She explained the best she could with her broken Japanese. It most likely didn't have the same effect as either actually experiencing it or being unable to fully explain everything.  
"I sold my necklace to shop. Now I not sure how I get back." She admitted. "I am not Native and have no home. Not sure what to do now. Because my Japanese, no one wants to hire me for job."

Sato nodded and rubbed the back of his neck listening to her story. She looked so lost and helpless. Olivia smiled, trying to assure him that despite her words, she was and would be alright.  
"If ya don't mind me askin', that guy that you were with in the park. The one ya ate takoyaki with," He began making Olivia's attention turn full force to him listening intently to be able to understand him and answer effectively. "Why didn't ya go and find him, ya know? You two seem pretty close."

"I met him twice." Olivia explained, her brows furrowing. Did people really think that just by looking at them? That someone in his line of work would date at all, let alone a foreigner. Shocking and amusing all at the same time. "I do not know his name. We not be friends. Ah wait… No… We _are_ not friends." Olivia corrected herself, wondering about the eyepatch man. His name, how he got the eyepatch, and why he knew her name. While he was a rather intriguing individual, she would be glad if she never saw him again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Sato said with an embarrassed laugh. "Ya two seemed to get along really well, so I assumed…"

"No, but, do you know where to get work? I need buy back necklace."

"I can't really think of anywhere. Some of us get odd jobs here and there. Others just kinda find cash in… various places." Sato explained, looking around at some people that were either asleep or that were playing games they had found. "Some of us… we'll find things and pawn them off. It's really rare though."

"Hmm…" Olivia bit at her lip, wondering what she could do in order to gain enough money back to where she'd be able to get that necklace back. Getting 150,000 won? Not exactly an easy feat. "I try hard tomorrow. Best I can do."

"I know this isn't exactly something you'd be proud of learning, but ya got some people here that can help."

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"You can get a full rest here. No one will bother you in here and no one outside bothers us in here." Sato explained.

Olivia trying her hardest not to let the tears flow that have been gathering since the hole of selling her necklace really settled in. Even though she would've never left a debt to Takahiro-san, it still felt like she sold it for nothing. She curled up into her blankets and made her jacket-pillow again before letting the crackling of the tinder in the barrel along with the other residents of the alleyway's conversations and gameplay lure her back into an unconscious state, pushing any unpleasant thoughts from her mind. There would be no getting rid of them until they were fully addressed and dealt with—something she may need a therapist for after this—no truly moving on with her life, yet that could be pushed for another time. A time where the mere thought didn't make her vision blur with tears.


	2. The Princess and The Dragon

"Cold" was an understatement. Sometime during the already chilled night rain just as cold had started to fall from the sky, waking Olivia from her surprisingly hard slumber. The awning from the buildings on either side of the street primarily shielded them from the drops themselves but could do nothing for the concrete that had slowly become wetter under them. To avoid most of the rain's onslaught, the already tightly packed alley became a sardine tin each person almost sitting or laying on top of each other. It was a way to share body heat to keep each other warm from the soaking wet concrete, but with the varying smells wafting around her giving way to the degrees of homelessness she was surrounded by, she was half tempted to deal with the cold air instead. Never in a million years would she even _attempt_ to blame the men—the few women that had been present the previous night must've moved onward—for their current condition. Life had dealt them a shitty hand, just like it had her. _Some_ of them though, like Ota, must've become this way of their own volition. Surely there had been some warning that things were spiraling out of control; like your wife taking your child and leaving, but either he refused to notice or didn't care. Considering how he reacted to Sato bringing it up and how shamelessly he had hit on her, she settled on the latter.

Even though she had slept relatively peaceful until the icy rain had exiled them to the alleyway walls, her body ached. With every movement that she made, she was sure that her body was going to break. Never had the morning light been so destructive. The nerve endings behind her eyes seared with pain. It was probably from the amount of crying she did the previous night. Or perhaps something from the concrete had gotten into her eyes. Insurance was on the ever-growing list of things she didn't possess so if something _did_ get into her eyes, she'd just have to deal with it. Mid rub, Olivia stopped when her mind drifted towards the man with the eyepatch. Surely something more drastic had happened to make him have to wear an eyepatch but was it possible she'd have to wear one too if a rock or something managed to lodge its way in there?! Or if both eyes were affected would she have to wear _two_?

 _Oh wait… That would just make me blind._

Olivia blinked her eyes and stood up, attempting to stretch out the kinks that had already formed and prevent others from following suit. Her movement jarred some of the others near the walls, and she offered a hand in apology before following with a small bow. One of the people that was jarred from their less than peaceful slumber was Sato. He looked up and upon seeing her standing, followed and dusted his clothes off. It didn't make him any less dirty, but he had tried. Not that it made him any less of a person due to the shape his clothes were in. She began to dig into her box, pushing small knick knacks out of the way of each other to reach the bottom. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sato standing in the same spot he had been sleeping in, his hands in his pockets.

"So, uh…" He began after the silence had become to much for him to deal with. "Whatcha doin'?"

Olivia had just pulled her target out of the bottom of the box and stood up when Sato had spoken. She showed him the minute amount of money she held in her hand and smiled kinda awkwardly.  
"I have to do a thing." She told him, not missing the smile that rose to his own lips. So far Olivia held Sato in high regard due to him treating her like a person instead of just a _gaijin_. Even with her broken Japanese, he didn't seem to mind and conversed with her normally. She bowed to him and turned and headed out from the alleyway.

The streets of Sotenbori felt like a completely different world now. The park where she had eaten the takoyaki, given Sato the food, and slept for a couple hours was just in her view but it felt like everything had happened years ago. Takahiro-san had explained to her that Sotenbori could get dangerous for an American as they didn't understand the streets very well and things in your life could change within seconds. Olivia had been told, therefore she thought she had been prepared, but the only thing she had been prepared for was her inevitable downfall. Slowly, she made her way through the crowded streets, bumping into a few people along the way that refused to move. In that aspect, she was reminded of home. On the crowded streets, people would refuse to move and would expect the person they were moments away from colliding with would move instead. Often, this sort of thinking had led to altercations where someone would have to run to a pay phone and call the cops so they could break up the fight. Not enough times, the cops had been nearby where no call was needed. Even fewer times was there a time in which an altercation didn't contain a weapon, used or not. That was one thing that she didn't miss about home.

"Harper-san." The takoyaki chef smiled at her as she approached the window of Magutako. He was just as bright and happy as ever. Happiness like that was contagious and she found her own lips curling into a smile. That must be the reason that Magutako was so popular. Even if someone was having a bad day, the man would be able to make her smile. "Are ya here to buy?"

"W-Well yes." Olivia explained. Was there some other reason that she should be here? She wouldn't be passing by. Other than the fact that there was nothing that interested her on that side of Sotenbori, why would she approach the stand if she wasn't going to order food. It seemed like a rather… stupid question, but she was sure he had meant well by it. From their encounters, she was 100% convinced that he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"What can I get for ya?"

Olivia eyed the menu, even though she had known before she arrived what she was going to get. Her hopes were dashed again when she checked the prices. The original plan was shot out the window. Despite her current plan fading, she kept the smile on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was worry the man after everything he had done for her and how nice he had been.

"I would to get nine Oolong tea and nine 16-piece takoyaki." Olivia saw how taken aback he was for a moment before nodding.

"Anything else?"

"I can get water bottle and 8-piece takoyaki." Seeing him nod, she smiled. "Thank you." She watched him start to make the food. Takoyaki was one of her favorite Japanese foods. The price was great for what you get, and the chefs are always so amazing and polite. Politeness was a common and expected trait from a cashier in Japan, more so than in America, so it didn't shock her too much. This man seemed real and genuinely friendly. From a safe enough distance away to avoid getting in his space as well as being burnt, her eyes were intent on the process for making it. Hopefully one day, if—no _when_ this blew over and her life was back on track, she'd be able to make it for herself.

"…Nakamura…"

"I'm sorry?" Olivia looked up from the balls being formed to his face which was still glued to the steaming grill. The oil sizzling may have made her think she was hearing things.

"Nakamura." The voice was a little louder this time, so she was sure she hadn't been imagining it. "My name."

"O-Oh!" All the time she had been coming here, she had never thought to ask for his name. It wasn't that he didn't have a name tag on, she just… she couldn't read it. As embarrassing as it was to admit it to herself, it would be ghastly if she had to admit it to someone else. "Right. Thank you, Nakamura-san." The frown that had previously adorned his face was replaced with his usual smile. He wasted no time in putting all the balls into separate containers and into bags, giving her a carrier for the tea. It was a lot to carry, but it would be okay once she got to see everyone's depressed faces turn into smiling ones. Even if they tried to hide it, she knew they hadn't really smiled in a long time either. Everything was so depressing on this side of Sotenbori. If she couldn't afford to stay on the poorer side, there'd be no way she'd be able to live on the other side of the river where the 1% stayed and tossed away money like it was mere paper on booze, girls, and food.

"Ow!" A man bumped into Olivia, almost making her drop all the food and tea. A man was kneeling on the ground holding tightly onto his arm. Glasses adorned his face and the other two men that were with him rushed to his side. "You sprained my arm, you bitch!"

"What? You run into me!" Olivia defended, watching the men crouched by the kneeling one stood up to full height.

"Tell ya what. Ya give me 50,000 yen for my medical bills and we'll call it square."

"W-What?!" Olivia exclaimed. Where the hell was she supposed to get that amount of money? Her brows furrowed and she scanned the frames of the three men in front of her. "… It cost 50,000 yen to get your arm checked out?"

"O' course. They gotta run all sorts of tests and X-rays and shit like that. It adds up quick, girlie!" The man that was holding onto his arm explained to her.

"You sprain your arm lots if you know how much it going to charge." Olivia explained and glanced a look at his hand and then back at his face, trying to lock eye contact through his glasses. "If your arm hurt, why you hold it so hard? Does that not make pain?"

"Ya fuckin' bitch." The man finally stood up. "Ya gonna pay me or not?"

"No!" Olivia stood firm.

The middle man laughed and clapped his hands, clearly finding her resistance humorous. Even if she could take the man in the middle, the two next to him would cream her. Even if she did want to pay them to get out of this situation, she had no money anymore, just under 2,000 won. One of the large men slammed her into the wall, dropping the tea all onto her clothes and making her drop almost 5,000 yen worth of food onto the concrete. The people that were nearby quickly began to move faster deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"Ya think yer funny do ya girlie?" The main man said, the other two pressing her further into the wall the more she tried to resist them. "If ya ain't gonna pay, we're gonna have ta persuade ya a little bit." Olivia's heart nearly stopped when the gleam of the sun caught onto a blade he had pulled from his jacket pocket. Now that she was focused on them, she could tell how sketchy they looked, the skeevy sort of vibe that they gave off just by being in their vicinity. "Pretty li'l thing like yerself would go fer a pretty price. Them men like exotic things, exotic women even better."

Olivia tried to pull from their grasp again but was met with the cold steel of the blade against her cheek. Sweat prickled her hairline, warning her of the extreme danger that she was in. One false move and these men wouldn't hesitate to kill her or sell her off to some old man like she was just a toy, a sack of meat for anyone to use. Footsteps were coming closer instead of further away, and Olivia knew they had gotten back-up. More people to harm her, hurt her, kill her, or… rape her. The tip of the blade dug into her cheek, a red line following its path, digging in deeper the further it went.

 _Oh shit…_

More men crowded around her. Unable to tell whether they were from the same schemes as the other men or if they just wanted a piece of the action. Two more men took knives and cut at her top, revealing the bra underneath. The skeevy laughter only foreshadowed what would happen if no one came to her aid. The snap of a cut bra strap made her freeze. Tears gathered in her eyes.  
"Please stop! Please what do I have to do to make you stop?!" Olivia begged in English, defaulting to her native language to somehow try and get through to them. Another cut through her fabric was leaving one of her only shirts in tatters. "Please—" She screamed as a fist met her cheek, knocking her head back against the wall. Dots spotted her vision and her head bobbing forward.

"Ya gonna shut up now and let us have some fun, _gaijin_?" The man standing in front of her spoke. Her jaw set and her hands clenched into fists. There is was again. That word. "That's what I thought. Seems ya got enough sense ta—" Without a second thought, Olivia spit in his face. Even when it dripped down his nose and passed his eyes, she didn't regret what she had done. "I've had enough of yer shit!" He said and flipped his knife. Her eyes closed and she waited most likely for death.

Whatever he had been planning to do to her never came. She dared to peek one eye open. A single hand wrapped around the wrist of the man with the knife halted his attempt at her life. Her hands were shaking, and she felt like she could collapse at that moment. All the men had turned their attention to her savior; a man with a gray suit and a red button up shirt. The look in his eyes was smoldering fire, a stone-cold glare so strong, it was rivaling even Medusa's. The furrow in his brows, focused in his attempt of stopping these men.

"Oh-ho!" The knife-man chuckled and turned to the man which could be described best as a living brick wall. "We got a knight in shining armor here huh? Ya wanna end up bein' a punchin' bag?" He ripped his wrist from the living brick wall's grasp. Although, to be truthful, he most likely just let the man go.

"Careful," Brick Wall Man said. "I'm the type of bag that punches back."

The man laughed and snapped his fingers. Four other men surrounded the man in the gray suit. He was utterly surrounded. Even if he was strong, how was he supposed to take on almost ten men by himself? The two men that were holding her had let her go, letting her sink to the concrete. As much as Olivia wanted to, she was unable to take her eyes off Brick Wall Man and the gang that surrounded him. One of the things that shocked her most was his reaction to being surrounded. He cracked his knuckles and neck. Was he _really_ going to try and take all these men on by himself? Even when three other men grabbed knives out of their pockets. Olivia wiped her hands down her pants. Men and women surrounded the scene cheering. Where the hell were all these people when she was being assaulted?!

He stood there, not making a move. One man rushed at him, throwing a punch. Even to her untrained eye, it was obviously frantic and unskilled. The man didn't move, but simply moved his head to the side. Missing, they looked around trying to figure out where the man had gone. Her eyes widened when he grabbed onto the man's shirt and flung him over his shoulder into the other men like he weighed nothing. She would hate to get on his bad side. One of the other gangsters came from behind, ready to run him through. Olivia wanted to scream for him to watch out, but, didn't have the time. With a quick about face, he slammed a fist straight into his abdomen. Olivia was almost positive she heard some bones break. He coughed and held onto his stomach, desperately trying to regain some air into his lungs. Brick Wall Man let out a gruff grunt and kicked the man in the face with his shoe, sending him flying to the ground. Without looking, he reached his hand out and Olivia watched in amazement as the knife landed cleanly in his hand.

The cheers continued to ring out, louder than before. Each person was clapping and cheering except for the people that were near the man that had skid across the road when Brick Wall Man kicked him. Olivia gasped when Brick Wall Man was gripped from behind by the collar of his suit. Without missing a beat, He slammed his elbow into his abdomen and turned, grabbing the man on either side of his head and rammed his knee into his nose, taking his foot placing it onto the nose she was sure was just broken and slammed onto the pavement below. Slowly, he turned to the men that were still standing. Each of them cringed away from him, backing up against the wall and trying to escape. In a desperate attempt to bring victory to their group, two men rushed him. The man dodged another unskilled punch, grabbing onto the collars of each confused man and slammed their heads against each other, throwing down onto the ground each of them writhing in pain.

Brick Wall Man slowly walked over to one of the last two men. Out of a desperate attempt, he threw a punch which the man caught easily in his palm and twisted it behind his back, a loud yell escaping his lips. The man grabbed onto his head and slammed it into the wall. Again. Again. Again. With a look that was bordering on unconsciousness, he glanced at the gray suited man. With no caring or sympathy in his eyes, he slammed his head against the concrete wall again, letting him go and slide down to the ground. With a quick jut of his arm in the opposite direction, the knife he had been previously holding lodged itself in a crack right next to the face of the last man. He sunk back to the ground, covering his head with his hands. Even Olivia could tell from across the way that he was shaking. He walked over to the man that had adjusted himself until he was kneeling with his face almost to the ground.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Olivia watched him. With a single hand, he would be able to kill the man in seconds. The other man seemed to think so and tried to crawl away when the suited man said nothing for a few seconds. The surrounding people also seemed to think the same. He grabbed onto the man's shirt and dragged him across the area where their fight had taken place and threw him to the ground in front of Olivia. She cringed into herself when he grunted in front of her.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

The man scrambled to his knees and pressed his forehead against the concrete repeatedly, just like she had done to the owner of Ebisu Pawn Shop. Olivia could tell that his voice was cracking. There was no doubt in her mind that he was apologizing and on the brink of tears because of the very real threat of murder not even two feet away.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" He repeatedly apologized. "Please… Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Olivia looked at the man and then up at Brick Wall Man. She cleared her throat and nodded. She gripped onto the sides of her shirt, attempting to keep it closed since they had slashed it so much. Any attempt to keep her bra strap from falling off completely and her shirt closed as well was terrible.  
"Okay…" She said. There was no reason that she should forgive him, he had almost killed her. At the same time though… she felt like if she didn't forgive him then he'd get killed. "I forgive."

The man gasped and looked up at her and then quickly back down, like he didn't feel he had the right to look at her.  
"Y-Yes thank ya! Thank ya!"

The man pressed him to the side with his foot.  
"Leave."

"Y-Yes! Right!"

The man quickly got up and left his friends, tripping over their arms and shoes as he pressed through the crowd of spectators that had slowly started to deteriorate talking and laughing among themselves. Surely, they were going to be talking about this encounter to their friends and family. Of course, they probably weren't going to complain to the police the girls were passing and looking at Brick Wall Man. He looked down at her and for a moment she was terrified, but… he had saved her. Right? He reached his hand down to her. They had just saved her and potentially killed a couple men, but it was offering her some protection. The perpetual furrow at his brows softened a little. Olivia reached into his hand, noticing how easily he could crush her hand. It was so small compared to his. He gently pulled her up to where she was fully standing and made sure that she was able to fully stand before he let go of her hand and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I are." Olivia said and pulled her shirt closed. "Thank you."

The man noticed her struggle and how she was looking down and away. She looked back up when she felt something around her shoulders. The man now stood before her in a jacket-less suit, his red button up shirt starkly contrasting against his gray pants. The jacket was large enough to be a blanket and envelop her completely. He was obviously uncomfortable from the look she was giving him, so he looked away and down at his shoes. She smiled and pulled the jacket closer. It had a sort of cologne smell to it, but it wasn't a brand she was familiar with. Back in America, some places were practically swimming in conflicting colognes. This wasn't assaulting her nose and was very subtle. It must've been a Japanese brand.

"It's no problem. I'm glad I got there before things got bad." He said and scratched the back of his head. "Or… well… worse."

"Yes…" Olivia was worried about speaking so much. This was one of the longest conversations she'd had in a long time, she didn't want to mess it up by speaking in her broken Japanese.

"You uh… should…" Olivia furrowed her brows. His brows furrowed again, and he looked down and sighed. It seemed that he wasn't as confident as she had expected. Someone like him should have all the confidence in the world. Yet here he was, being awkward and stumbling. He turned to her and she stumbled back slightly. His hands rose in a sentiment of trying to calm her. He went and knelt, buttoning the jacket and standing back to his full height. "There. That should help."

"Thank you." Olivia said and finally let her hands let go of her shirt and relax, putting them into the arm holes. The chill from the weather and the cold concrete from the alleyway was seeping away from the warmth of the jacket. The man scratched at the back of his head again. The awkward demeanor at this beast of a man made her giggle. "Um… my name Olivia Harper."

The man fidgeted slightly and looked at her. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat,

"Kiryu-chan!" The voice that came from his parted lips was not the same one that he had spoken this whole time. It took Olivia a moment to realize that it was someone else's completely. She turned with this "Kiryu-chan" and saw Snakeskin Jacket Man literally _running_ towards him. When he stopped in front of this Brick Wall Man, his eye darted from Olivia and back to the man. "Ooh, Kiryu-chan, you been holding out on your friend?"

The man sighed and scratched the back of his head,  
"Majima-san." He rubbed his head and didn't turn to look at Olivia, but it was obvious he was talking to her. "Kiryu. Kazuma Kiryu."

Olivia looked from Majima to Kiryu and blinked. What were the odds that these two men knew each other? Out of all the people in Sotenbori these two had to know each other and even more so, they had to both know _her_? She bit her lip and watched the two men; Kiryu-san all calm, cool, and collected while Majima-san smirking from ear to ear seemingly taunting his "friend". The exchange between the two gave off any vibe other than friendly.

Majima glanced over at Olivia and after a quick look up and down, his head rolled over to where Kiryu was standing. His hands comically on his hips with his perpetual smirk adorning his lips. Kiryu shifted his weight from foot to foot, almost like he was squirming under Majima's one-eyed gaze having a silent conversation. It seemed that Kiryu was able to hold his own in a fight completely solo but was less than sturdy in social situations. He took a step closer to where Kiryu was at, his gloved hands shoved into the pockets of his leather pants. How the hell could he even fit them in there? His head tilted to the side, his jacket falling to the side and she was able to view more of his tattoo. What kind of person was Kiryu to have him be on such terms with this Majima?

"Kiryu-chan!" He said in a sing-song sort of voice, scaring her. Her gaze had been focused on the bit of tattoo she could see, trying to dissect every line and color to imagine the whole picture. She quickly looked away to Kiryu like she had been caught doing something forbidden. Normal people would be terrified at having a one-eyed, snakeskin jacket wearing man that close to them but Kiryu simply quirked an eyebrow. She supposed that they would've had to have been rather close for him to be able to call him _Kiryu-chan_ in such a sing-song voice. A voice that was completely different from the one that he had used to talk to her the previous night. "Ya know, if ya got a girl or somethin', ya shoulda told yer friend. 'Specially if it's someone yer friend knows."

"Huh? You know her?" Kiryu gestured at Olivia.

"Harper-chan?" Majima laughed, almost on the borderline of maniacal. "Yeeeeeeeah, you could say that." He ran in place, his hands remaining in his pockets. Olivia's eyes widened. Did he say things _deliberately_ to make it sound suggestive? She checked Kiryu's expression and back at Majima's.

"So, you mean—"

"Kiryu-chan!" Majima gasped in faux shock. "What are ya suggesting?! I never said that!"

"What? You—"

"Get yer head outta the gutter!"

Olivia sighed, shaking her head. It _did_ seem that he just continued to say things that would deliberately get Kiryu flustered. Headaches and shock were becoming more and more prominent with each passing moment. The adrenaline from her near-death experience was fading which was allowing the pain from her head being rammed into the wall to push itself, demanding to be noticed and felt. Pressing the palm against her head, she hoped the pressure would be enough to get the headache to go down. The banter between the two had continued the whole time.

"So!" Olivia jumped, seeing Majima slap his thighs and stood at his full height that crazed smile still on his face, his eye almost mirroring the borderline psychosis. "Whatcha _really_ doin' here, Kiryu-chan?"

"Harper-chan was in the middle of a shakedown that was… escalating."

The perpetual, crazed smile left Majima's face and his eye flickered over to Olivia, a look in it that was completely unreadable. Majima had stared at her long enough to make her squirm. It wasn't that she was disturbed that he only had the one eye, it was the _way_ he stared. Olivia wasn't quite able to read people very well to begin with, but he just _stared_ with that unreadable gaze _._ Unsure how to react, she looked at the edge of the bridge. Whatever hold he had on her was broken, a small nasal laugh coming from Majima's direction. The tapping of shoes against concrete called her attention to the sound; just out of her peripheral vision steel toed shoes made their way to one of the unconscious men.

Olivia looked at the shoes and up to the person they belonged to. Majima took the edge of one the shoes and jabbed it into the side of the man, earning a groan of pain and a cough in response. Her eyes widened, the cough leaving blood on the man's face. To make matters worse, the man's once white teeth were now coated with blood on and in between.

 _Talk about kicking someone when they're down…_

The men had tried to hurt her and… well… if Kiryu hadn't come along when he did, there was no telling what would've happened or if she would've even been alive. Still, the blatant violence to someone that was already down and out for the count—and may have internal injuries… It was borderline cruel. Majima clicked his tongue and after wiping the metal toe of his shoe onto the man's face to rid it of blood, pushed him until he was on his stomach.

The shoes headed to another man. The mugger's face was swollen, black, and blue. If she wasn't mistaken, then there were a couple teeth next to his face. Her head tilted to the side watching the steel toed shoe step on the man's face and turning it every which way as if he was taking in every single detail. The man's cheek gave way to the force of Majima's shoe against his face and Olivia's eyes widened watching two more teeth fall onto the space next to his face. A grunt of approval later and this man was pressed to lay on his side.

"This yer handiwork then I take it?" Majima quirked an eyebrow. A small grunt came from Kiryu. From their speech, it was obvious that Kiryu was the younger of the two, but it didn't mean that he was the least childish. He walked off a few feet off to the man that had been slammed repeatedly into the wall. Again, Majima jabbed the man in the rib. It was a rather weak moan, but it was still present. She curled into herself, watching that man receive the same treatment the other had. Majima mused, putting some pressure onto the man's forehead. Even from the distance where Olivia was planted, she could see that the man's skull was giving away to Majima's shoe. The man groaned from pain as the shoe upon his head rocked back and forth followed by side to side. Without looking at Kiryu, he continued what could only be described as mild torture, "Hm. Been a while since ya beat someone within an inch of their life, ain't it?"

"…"

"Been 'bout… two years now, ain't it?" Majima pressed his foot further onto the man's skull. Olivia swallowed the bile that had rose in her throat, without meaning to, she took a step forward. Majima turned his head to look at Olivia as she had been in his blind spot. He sighed and wiped his shoe, front and back, onto the man's face. He dug the heel into the man's shoulder, sending him onto his stomach with a forceful push. The smile came back to his face and he practically skipped to stand in front of them both. "Didn't know ya still had it in ya, Kiryu-chan!" He said in that sing-song voice and rocked back on his heels repeatedly. The prideful and unapologetic looks were undeniable. "Normally I'd ask ya if ya wanted to fight Kiryu-chan," He sighed, needlessly exaggerated. " _But_ seems like ya got some things to take care of first." Majima headed passed them towards the other side of the bridge but stopped halfway through. "This'll be gone soon. Ya don't need ta worry 'bout it, Kiryu-chan." With those parting words and a wave of his hand, he continued down the bridge.

Their presence around the bodies was rather damning if the police arrived. From the way Majima spoke, he didn't sound too worried about them getting into trouble with the law, and she sure as hell didn't want to test it. With her being from another country, the possibilities of what the law could do could be endless. Possibly sensing her discomfort, Kiryu headed the opposite way from where Majima had went and through the streets. People parted the way for them as they walked. What sort of reputation did he have in order to receive this response? Then again, his appearance was rather intimidating. If she was walking down the street and passing by him, she'd move out of the way too. Some looked terrified while others just didn't seem to want to be in the way.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to read him." Kiryu murmured to himself.

During the whole conversation between Kiryu and Majima, even though eyes had been on her and it had been mostly about her she couldn't be more grateful that she had been mostly on the sidelines. No matter what country she was in, she hated being the center of attention in a conversation. Usually they weren't about her anyway, and while she should've cared about being an integral part of a conversation especially when the subject was about her, she was so relieved. When the park came into view, she grabbed onto the jacket's buttons and began to undo them.

"U-Um…" Kiryu began and grabbed her wrist, making her stop and look at him. "What are you doing?"

"I going to give back jacket." Kiryu's furrow only grew and he quickly let go of her wrist, most likely finding it rude that he had grabbed her without her permission considering what had happened the last time people had grabbed her. The bodies were most likely still on the street as a reminder.

"Let's get you some clothes first."

Olivia looked down at the buttons on the jacket. The sentiment was sweet especially from a man who had single-handedly taken down ten men without a scratch on him. He put his hands in his pockets, rolling his shoulders. The movement made her watch the fabric move as he did, but when their gaze met his, she quickly looked towards the park. Despite the fight that had just taken place, and the terror that some people had seen and that she had been through, the small park now contained children swinging back and forth on the swings. If it wasn't for her current situation, she may have just sat there and watched them. Children were always sweet, they held no prejudice and treated her with respect. A couple times they even wanted her to play with them. A couple parents didn't want them to play with an American, but others she had gotten to spend time with. They hadn't made fun of her and had asked her numerous questions about America which she was happy to answer.

"No, it fine." Olivia said. "I glad you help me though."

"Then let me take you home. Goons can linger around in groups here."

She shook her head and began with the buttons on the jacket again.  
"Thank you, but I to go now." Kiryu couldn't take her home… he'd find out that she didn't have one and she wasn't sure how she could take that embarrassment. She couldn't explain that she had no money without feeling like she was fishing for him to buy her clothes. Besides, if what he said was true wouldn't newer, shinier clothes make her more of a target?

"Look," Kiryu sighed. "You've got two choices: either we get you home or we get clothes first."

"…"

"You can't walk around Sotenbori with your shirt in the condition it's in right now."

"…" Olivia frowned, remembering how tight she had to hold her shirt to keep it closed and how her shoulder and collarbone was exposed because of her bra being sliced. Even though the alleyway wasn't too far away, the streets were crowded, and she'd gain more attention than she wanted. The alleyway was full of men too. It wasn't that every man was a dog and just considered women a piece of meat, but she remembered how Ota had acted when she got to the alley. If he had been drinking again and tried to flirt or worse reach out and touch her, she'd probably hit him one. It wouldn't be anywhere _near_ close to the sort of punch that Kiryu could throw but considering that she was new to the location she might be kicked out and then she'll truly be on her own. She had just found someplace where she could rest peacefully—even if it was cold—she had a friend in Sato. Closing her eyes, she sighed and hung her head. "Okay."

Kiryu gestured to the bench that was in the park. He plopped down and leaned against the back of it. Olivia stared at Kiryu in disbelief. He had finally convinced her to go and get some clothes and now he was sitting on a bench in a park. She was about to take off the jacket and go to the alleyway. This was one hell of a day and she just wanted to relax. Sitting on a bench technically _was_ relaxing but sitting next to a living brick wall could get stressful. Although, he had literally saved her life. The least that she could do was let him relax for a few minutes. Taking on a group of ten men by yourself wasn't exactly a small feat despite how easy he made it look.

Olivia exhaled and plopped onto the bench next to him. The park wasn't exactly new and the same could be said for the bench. The moment that she plopped down on it, her blood went cold worried momentarily that it could break. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Kiryu, he had stopped in the middle of lighting a cigarette between his lips his own intense eyes staring at her. She cleared her throat and sat up fully, resting her own back against the bench.

"How are you?" His voice was deep, like velvet and chocolate combined. A rather strange question to ask considering everything that had happened at the bridge. Potentially seeing the confusion on her face, he blew some smoke from between his lips. "You went through some traumatizing shit."

"O-Oh." Olivia chuckled slightly and stretched her arm through the long arm hole in the jacket and rubbed her hand down her face. "Yes, I fine."

Kiryu flicked some of the ashes that had gathered at the end of his cigarette into a nearby ash tray. He exhaled and took another drag of his cigarette. Olivia stared at Kiryu's movements, focused on the shirt's tightening and loosening around the muscles of his arms and shoulder blades.  
"That's good to hear." He said blowing out some more smoke.

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

Olivia placed her hands on her lap, fingers fiddling with the buttons on the sleeves. Kiryu didn't seem like the type to have a long conversation at all. Two people trying to have a conversation that had that in common was one of the most awkward things she had dealt with in her whole life. In her peripheral vision, she watched Kiryu adjust himself on the bench before taking another drag of his cigarette. Kiryu and Olivia locked gazes. He turned his head away from her and blew out the smoke.

"You're a strong woman." He said, the last wisps of smoke moving with his words as they escaped from between his lips.

"Me? No, I not." Olivia said. If he was aware of how much she had cried recently, his opinion would change. Lately, her own opinion of herself had changed. Back in America, she had been more on the strong side. She didn't really go out of her way to find a fight, but she would stand up for herself. Here in Japan, it felt like every time something upset her, she started to cry. "I rather weak actually."

"Hmm." Another drag and an exhale. Kiryu was silent for about a minute before he continued his thought. "You were outnumbered and in trouble but didn't give in to what that mugger asked. You stood up for yourself even in the face of danger. I know some grown men that won't even do that." She flicked some of the built-up.

"I wanted to live." Olivia explained.

"Yeah," Kiryu's voice dipped to a lower octave, the chocolate that was his voice melted and merged with the softest silk she could think of. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Olivia blinked. It took her mind to realize what he had actually said, she had been too surprised by how low an already deep voice could get. "What you sorry for?"

"… I heard what that man called you."

Olivia immediately looked down at the ground. Being called a _gaijin_ was embarrassing enough when she heard it by herself, but words couldn't describe how she felt when others had heard it. She bit onto her lip. Does that mean Kiryu had just helped her out of pity. Inside of the sleeves of the jacket, her hands balled into fists. Just before she was about to get up, thank him again, and leave Kiryu's voice stopped her.

"I wanted to let you know, not many people could deal with being called that." Olivia watched more ashes drop into the tray. "Let me explain something to you, Harper-chan." Kiryu leaned over towards her and Olivia leaned away. He cleared his throat and pulled out a lighter, "Sorry…" He flipped open the top and lit his cigarette again. Sometime during their talk, it must've went out.

"It okay."

"You are a gaijin."

Olivia's eyes widened. As much as she wanted to look away from Kiryu, she couldn't. The man that had been her savior had just insulted her? The idea of saving her out of pity popped into her head again,  
"W-What?"

"You're a gaijin, but not a _gaijin_."

Olivia's brows knit together creating a furrow almost as deep as Kiryu's. Aware that her Japanese was sub-par, she tried to piece together the sentence to make sense to her. One of the main things she had trouble with was when someone said that they were and weren't something; especially if the words sounded close to each other.

"Huh?"

"In the literal sense, you are a gaijin." Kiryu said, flicking more ashes onto the tray. "A foreigner. Unfortunately, people have taken the word and twisted it to mean something different then what it should. Old, bitter men and women, or people that have been raised by people like that are the ones that call people a _gaijin_."

"Hmm…" Olivia mused, listening carefully and thankful that he was talking slower and breaking it down.

"So, there may be some who continue to call you a gaijin, just because of the literal word. That's something that you won't be able to really get away from." Kiryu explained, blowing some of the smoke from between his lips. "However, when those that use it as an insult; you've got people on your side. Don't forget that."

"Kiryu-san…"

Kiryu leaned forward, lacing his fingers together.  
"Anyway," He cleared his throat and stood up, snuffing out the little bit of cigarette that was left and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Let's get you some new clothes… It looks like you're drowning in my jacket."

Olivia raised her arms and looked at it. Well… he wasn't wrong. His shoulders were about twice as wide as her's and had muscles for days. There'd be no way she'd even begin to fit into this jacket. A smile spread across her lips and she found herself giggling. She stood up and followed him out of the park. Olivia assumed that Kiryu had an idea on where he was going because he started walking without hesitation. Her steps turned into borderline jogs, with the severe difference in length between their legs. She strayed behind slightly when they headed back towards the bridge where the altercation had happened. She quickly jogged until she was closer to him, looking behind her. There was no trace that a fight had went down and all the bodies were gone without even a speck of blood.

…


	3. False Security

During the walk through Sotenbori, Olivia had tried her best to keep up with the long-legged giant. Unfortunately, in trying to keep up with him it meant that she was in the pathway of numerous people. After she ran into a young woman about her age and they both apologized, she found that she wasn't having a hard time keeping up with him. Her blue eyes took in everything that she could on this side of Sotenbori. Her smile and eyes were wide and bright as the neon sides they were passing. A couple of girls even moved out of the way for her to pass on the sidewalk and smiled at her, _smiled_ at her. Olivia's eyes locked onto one sign; a bright sign with huge bulbs and alternating blue and green colors. She focused on each of the characters and slowly sounded them out, pointing at each of them as she sounded it out. She had been so focused on reading the sign that she hadn't noticed the person coming up behind her.

"So-te-n-bo-r-I" Olivia began, very slowly, continuing to point out each character. She bit onto her lip and furrowed her brows. "… u-uh… Ir-yō-hi-n-te-n." She stood up proud and with a smile on her face. She heard a laugh behind her, but it was more of a small nasal laugh. She quickly turned around and was met with a red silken button-up shirt. A loud exhale escaped her lips and she rested a hand on her chest to calm down her racing heart.

"Sorry Harper-chan." Kiryu said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"O-Oh no, it okay. I took too long?"

"No, it's fine." Kiryu assured her. Olivia smiled, she had been about to apologize. "I can wait."

"We go now."

Kiryu turned back to leading her. The smile remained on her face. The amount of excitement bubbling in her chest was almost overflowing and hard to keep contained. This was all normal for Kiryu and all the other residents. If she continued to be excited over every small detail, she'd hardly make it through the day. There was no denying that even though Kiryu was being _super_ nice to her and had saved her life, he most likely wanted to get on with his life.

"You did good." Kiryu said, the corner of his lip quirking up. "The reading I mean."

"Y-You heard that?" Olivia was so embarrassed that he had heard her. Granted, he had complimented her and tried to raise her confidence about her reading skills, but she couldn't shake the embarrassment.

Kiryu had said nothing in response. He merely stopped in front of a store who's sign matched the same one that she read before. In the window, she saw mannequins modeling various outfits that she wouldn't be caught dead in. She had heard of these dresses before. They were popular among the clubbing group around her age; snug at the body with rings that held the skirt together on both thighs. The neckline was lower cut and the sleeves went down to just passed the elbows. If she remembered correctly, they were called _body-con dresses._ She couldn't even _begin_ to picture herself in something like that. Props were given to the women who had the confidence to wear something like that.

A _ding_ of a bell distracted her from the fashion show the mannequins were putting on. Kiryu had went and opened the door for her. Olivia cleared her throat and bowed slightly before walking in. The inside was elegant, but also trendy. The wood floor was deliberately weathered with black clothes racks filled to the brim with multiple styles that could accommodate everyone. A loud exhale escaped her lips. Her hands had started sweating seeing those body-con and other clubbing outfits on the displays. Terror had filled her, thinking that this was a clubbing outfit. There was _no_ way she was going to put one of those outfits on. Seeing the tamer outfits was a giant relief.

"Welcome to Sotenbori Clothing Store." The woman behind the counter said with a deep bow. Her eyes darted from Kiryu to Olivia. It wasn't a common thing to see a foreign woman inside of a clothing store in Japan, and even _less_ so to see her with a large Japanese man wearing his jacket. Something like that—even in America—would be considered very intimate. Thankful that he had cared enough to make sure that her body wasn't bared to the world, ideas could grow in some people's outfits. Either Kiryu didn't think about it or didn't care. "What can I do for you?"

"U-Um…" Olivia looked at Kiryu and then back to the clerk. Any of the hope that he would bail her out was dashed when he nodded his head for her to continue. It was important for her to practice her speech, she knew that. It was really the only way to get better. A book could only teach so much, but after the day she had, she just wanted to get everything done as soon as possible. "My shirt is mess up. Could I get new?"

The cashier didn't comment on her speech but kept her smile bright.  
"Yes of course. What kind of clothing style would you prefer to purchase?"

"…prefer to… purchase?" The words sounded strange and were extremely formal. She tried to connect them to a clothing style but didn't quite understand.

"What kind of clothes do you want?"

Oliva nodded her head and looked from Kiryu to the cashier. She put her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to explain her style.  
"The short no sleeve." Seeing the look of confusion on the woman's face, she felt embarrassment creep up into her. Kiryu had saved her so far or assisted, but since he hadn't said anything either he wanted to watch her suffer or even _he_ didn't understand what she was trying to say. "Um…" She took the side of her hand and put it at the top of her shoulder and down to her wrist, running her hand up and down the length of her arm.

"We have many long-sleeved shirts." The cashier smiled. "Anything else?"

"It no tight." Olivia explained moving her arms further away from her body.

"Okay, a baggy shirt. What about pants?"

"Oh no, I get shirt." She waved her hands in front of her face, shaking her head.

Olivia looked at the source of the steps that came up to her side.  
"She'll get a whole outfit."

"Of course, Sir." The woman bowed and turned her attention back to Olivia who glanced at Kiryu.

"I no need get all outfit." Olivia said, shaking her head. "Just shirt is fine."

"Listen, Harper-chan. Consider this an apology gift for not helping sooner." Olivia opened her mouth but Kiryu just shook her head.

"So which style would you prefer for pants and shoes?"

"Pants, here." Olivia placed both her hands at her abdomen and went down to her ankles. Thankful that the cashier seemed to be understanding her. "Shoes, I…" Olivia chewed on her bottom lip. Some of the clothes from American style to Japanese were the same. It was such a relief when she first saw that as she didn't want to change into a style, she was uncomfortable with just to blend in as much as she could in Japan. "I like these type shoes." She pointed to the tennis shoes that were on her feet.

"Come this way." The woman said and led her towards the clothing racks while her co-worker went and took over the register.

Olivia noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Kiryu had walked out of the store and leaned against the wall. She continued to watch while he reached into his pocket and shook the packet grabbing a cigarette between his lips. Replacing the packet and taking out his lighter, he flicked open the top and lit the cigarette, replacing his lighter as well. When he blew some smoke from between his lips, she focused on the worker's voice.

"Would you like to try this on?"

The sweater that the woman held was a pink and white striped sweater. It was rather baggy, and the sleeves were extremely long. It was like a tent, she really loved it. Shopping for clothes was very different in Japan from America. The sizes were completely different, and the body composition was different as well, so it could be rather complicated. It was one of the reasons she liked baggier clothes. The primary reason was that she loved to be comfortable.

"Yes, please."

She followed the employee to another rack. The level of how thankful she was for this worker was out of this world. Olivia would've been having a panic attack trying to navigate these clothing racks by herself. Men were hopeless when it came to these sorts of things too; American _or_ Japanese. With a deft amount of skill, she sifted through the hundreds of hangers her eyes darting back and forth taking in every article of clothing. Without hesitation, she picked up a pair of light-colored blue jeans. They were high-waisted and cuffed at the ankle.

"I like those."

Olivia hated shopping for clothes. It was always stressful for her, there were clothes that she liked but they never had her size in. Or the clothes that she didn't like had her sizes. Even worse was when she had to try and match an outfit to have the style that they did back in America. Even the tamer styles that she liked in America still could get awkward. This trip to the clothing store wasn't stressful though. Perhaps it was because the employee was doing most of the work, but she felt really involved. Just for a moment, she felt like a normal girl shopping instead of all the things she was in Japan; a homeless foreigner.

With these thoughts in mind and a small smile on her face, she followed the employee to the shoes and looked at her shoes and then grabbed a pair that was as close to the ones that she had on as possible. They were tennis shoes. The problem with them was that they had a platform. Olivia wasn't exactly uncoordinated but maneuvering through the crowd with platform shoes could get… dangerous.

"… Those are a little high."

"These are the lowest ones we have." The employee said with a small frown. "Excuse me for saying this, your shoes are on the worn side, that is why I'm worried about your shoes."

"I… I can try them."

"It may seem scary, but they're very easy once you walk on them for a little bit. The more you walk on them, the platform wears down too."

"…wears down…?"

"Like the bottom of your shoes."

"…Oh!" Olivia nodded.

The employee went towards the fitting rooms. Olivia looked over at the beautiful woman and cleared her throat. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this, and it was awkward, but it needed to be done.  
"I got in fight on bridge." Olivia explained and rubbed her arm. "They cut my… um… my bra."

The woman nodded and pointed to a group of drawers close to the fitting rooms. It was sort of like a turnstile. Each side had different sizes, fabrics, and cuts of both underwear and bras. Okay, now it was stressful. The designs and fabrics were beautiful, but it wasn't her yen that she was shopping on. When— _if—_ things got better, she would come back and buy more. This store's staff had been so understanding and kind, she had almost started crying. Olivia picked a set at random that would fit and headed back towards where the woman was standing by the fitting rooms. She bowed and handed the clothes to Olivia.

Inside the fitting room was just as beautiful and chic as the lobby. She took the jacket off and hung it on the hook on the door. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her shirt was torn all to hell, worse than she had thought back on the bridge. No wonder Kiryu had wanted her to wear his jacket. The front was slashed as was the shoulders. The empty space where her bra strap used to be and noticed a large cut from where the knife had went too far. Turning her head to the left, she could see the cut that had dug into her skin from the knife. The positive side was the swelling had gone down and it wasn't as bad as it had felt. She undid the button on her shirt and the fabric might as well have went through a shredder. Seeing the shreds made her depressed, it was her first shirt she had bought in Japan and had treasured it dearly. Olivia undid her bra and put on the clothes that she had picked. Each bit of clothing fit her perfectly and she was slightly unsteady on the shoes, but nothing close to what she had expected.

Oliva looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit looked like it was made for her. If tipping was a common thing in Japan, she would give the woman some money, probably the last bit that she had. Maybe when she was able to get some more income, she would take the woman out to eat. It would be the biggest thank you she could do for the woman. She grabbed the old clothes and headed back out to the lobby. When Olivia was in sight, the woman came over with a bag and placed the old clothes in it. The woman must've read her mind. The clothes meant something important to her, she couldn't give them away, but she couldn't really carry them around by themselves either.

The jingle from the door's bell rang throughout the store and when she turned around, she saw Kiryu coming up to the register. The woman took the tags that Olivia had taken off and rang each of them. With each article of clothing she rang up, her glance switched from Kiryu to Olivia. Her gaze went to the register and watched the total go up and up.

"The total is 5,547 yen."

Olivia almost choked on air. All this was around 5,600 yen?! Just for an outfit? She reached into the pockets of her new pants where she had put her money. She took it out and counted it. Granted, Kiryu had said that he was going to pay for, but she wanted to try and help. She was about to reach her hand out to give all the money she had, but Kiryu was already flipping through yen bills of different denominations. Some of them, she had never seen before as they were too high above her paygrade. Surprise marked her features at how casually he had whipped out all those bills all the while slowly chewing at the butt of his cigarette. The woman didn't seem to be surprised either. What kind of person was Kiryu to have all these bills at his disposal?

"I help." Olivia said and held out her money again, but Kiryu slowly pushed her hand back towards her body. "…"

Kiryu received his change and Olivia bowed deeply. The nametag that she focused on for the first time read 'Watanabe', if she was reading it correctly.

"Thank you, Watanabe-san."

The woman smiled brightly and nodded,  
"It's no trouble." She said and bowed to the two of them.

Kiryu headed out and she turned to leave.  
"He's a keeper, isn't he?" Watanabe said behind her. "A very nice man."

"O-Oh. Kiryu-san is nice, yes." Olivia murmured. "He a good man… A very good friend."

"I hope to see you again. Come soon."

Olivia bowed again and left, exhaling deeply when the door closed behind them. It felt good to have clothes on that really were made for women again. There wasn't enough time in life enough to repay Kiryu for what he had done for her. Kiryu cleared his throat and lit the cigarette again.  
"Do they fit okay?" He asked, staring across the street, blowing smoke from between his lips.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Kiryu-san. Oh!" Olivia held up his jacket and handed it back to him when he reached for it. He kept his cigarette in his mouth and put his jacket back on, adjusting the jacket so it fit his form better. "Thank you very much, again."

"Don't worry about it." Kiryu took his cigarette between his fingers and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Olivia was staring across the street to where a large building was at. The signs were shining brighter than anything she had seen here in Sotenbori. A large crown bright and shining along with the name of the establishment that she could read with no problem and no hesitation:

 _The Grand_

"Interested?" Kiryu asked, startling Olivia. She hadn't realized she'd been staring. The building looked as if it were made from pure gold. Taking in everything she could from the outside, Olivia had almost forgotten to answer him. The red carpet looked so plush and bright able to be seen from even where she was at. A strange desire to run her hands along it made her hands twitch. Thinking about it, the idea was rather gross. It had most likely been washed numerous times or even replaced when it got dirty, but countless pairs of shoes had drug over it.

"N-No… I okay." Olivia lied, forcefully tearing her eyes from the _grand_ building. Fitting, that was for sure. Whoever had named it had great taste. No matter where her eyes looked, they were met with something else that she either had trouble reading or were pulling her in; sometimes both. _This_ was the side of Sotenbori that made it such an amazing tourist spot. Not wanting to look like one, she looked back at Kiryu and smiled. "Thank you— "Her words were cut off by a loud grumble. Crimson dusted her cheeks. With all the adrenaline from everything ending, her body reminded her that she hadn't eaten. She gasped, turning towards the bridge.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I to go!" Olivia said and headed back towards the bridge, trying her hardest to ignore the neon lights.

Pristine concrete ground and brick walls at the edge of Bishamon Bridge set her on edge. Passersby took no notice of the area continuing with their conversations. A few stared at her silently wondering what her obsession with that small patch of land was. Unbelievable. No traces of blood, body fluids of _any_ kind, or teeth were present. Majima had kept to his word and truly cleaned it all up. The muggers had been on the brink of death when he found them, had he finished off the job? Looking at it from an outsider's perspective, the task was as simple as wiping up a spill. To him, those people's lives and the blood that had begun to crust on the floor was specifically that; a spill. They were insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Back in America, she believed that everyone was in control of their own lives; sure, things happened, and other people needed to help, but primarily they were in control. In Japan, the veil between fiction and fact was thin for those that treaded too close to the edge. Normal people on the streets, working in the shops all believed the same as she had in America. Times were tough, but they could pull through it. Oliva, however, was one of those that tread too close to the veil. Numerous times on this side of the Iwao Bridge, she had seen thugs collect fees from people like her. Those people too were able to see beyond the thin fabric of the veil but remain on this side. Although they remained on this side, to people like _that,_ they were no more than pawns.

Olivia forced her eyes to look away and her legs to move from the scene. The wailings of her stomach only reminded her of her predicament. All the preparation that she had mustered to bring a surprise to everyone in the alleyway was thrown out the window. The money that she had was paltry in comparison to what she needed to replace all the food that had been dropped during the shakedown. Scents of takoyaki taunted her as she rounded the corner towards Magutako. Her eyes remained down as looking at the stand would anger and agitate her stomach.

"Harper-chan!" Olivia turned her head seeing Nakamura-san looking at her. For the first time that she could think of, Magutako didn't have a line. Had she been able to get by, she wouldn't have been subjected to the torture of the wonderful takoyaki smell. Unfortunately, Nakamura-san _had_ noticed her and as kind as he had been, she couldn't deny him nor ignore him. Neither was in her character. Pasting a bright smile on her face, she turned, and he waved her over. "Hello, I'm glad I saw you."

"Why?"

Nakamura didn't answer. His hands worked deftly making Olivia's brows furrow when he began to pour batter into molds. It wasn't that making takoyaki was out of the ordinary for him, but she hadn't ordered anything. Even more important, she had no money with which to pay him. He worked quickly, but efficiently. Each bit was as perfect as she remembered it to be. Yes, there were molds for this, but Magutako was the only place that she knew of that could have each takoyaki uniform as the other despite the differentiating amount of filling inside. Piece by piece a Styrofoam container was filled up and when she arrived at sixteen, the container was closed. Still not speaking, he started again, opening another container.

"What you are doing?" Olivia asked, not bothering to correct herself.

"You've been here enough to know, Harper-chan." Nakamura-san said with a small smile, filling up another container.

"I have not enough money."

"It's already been paid for. Someone came and paid to remake the order. They told me you were involved in a shakedown and dropped the food."

Olivia looked at the takoyaki in the molds. There was no mistaking it, he was remaking the order that had dropped onto the streets with extreme precision and speed she might add. What the hell? Someone would come up and just pay for some random girl's takoyaki? As grateful as she was that the other homeless people were going to be able to eat, someone paying for this much of a stranger's order grated at her. Unless…

"Who was it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Nakamura-san shrugged his shoulders and continued to fill Styrofoam containers. "They didn't say."

"Did they have anything to look strange?"

"Strange?" Nakamura-san repeated and furrowed his brows in thought. "Not that I could tell."

Olivia folded her arms trying to think of all the people that she knew. Takahiro-san. The old and frail woman would've had to seen her during the shakedown. Her age nor the state of her health would've stopped her from trying to rip those guys a new one. Sato-san and Ota-san were both homeless and in the same predicament that she was in. Majima-san was the dictionary definition of strange. Kiryu-san was the dictionary definition of intimidating. Had it been either one of them, Nakamura-san would've had no trouble describing them to her. Not to mention that Kiryu-san would've had to pass her on her way back to Magutako. Olivia resigned with a sigh, reading too much into things was a specialty of her's. It must've just been someone that had seen it all go down on Bishamon Bridge and wanted to do their part in order to make sure that she got her food.

Nakamura-san finished remaking her order and put it in another bag, carefully handing her the bag and drinks. Olivia took it with a deep bow and thanked him. About facing, she made a bee-line to the alleyway. The trek from Magutako to the alleyway was not far by any means, but after the day that she'd had, oddly enough she sought the comfort of a dingy alleyway. Just thinking about sitting and even more—laying on the pavement made a twinge of regret fly through her stomach. Kiryu had spent a fair amount of yen on her clothes and the chances of her being unable to go through one night without them looking dingy were extremely high. Hopefully today was the last time she'd ever see Kiryu _or_ Majima. If they saw her with dirty clothes, she was sure she'd be asked a million questions and snapping at someone like them was not on her to-do list.

The entrance of the alley seemed to be waiting for her. The desire to just lay on her makeshift bed increasing with every step that she took. Small murmurs and sounds of dice in cups called her attention. Even when they had no home to go to, it amazed her that these people could still smile and find games to play. They never lost hope and always tried their hardest. Every now and then, laughter would come from one of the games that they were playing.

"Harper-chan." Olivia looked around and saw Sato adjusting the jacket he was wearing. Both smiled and Olivia showed the bag to him. "What's that?"

"Oh uh…" Oliva adjusted her grip and cleared her throat. "That was my clothes. These I show." Trying to get off the subject of her mess up, she let him peek into the bag that held the Styrofoam containers. Many different emotions crossed over his features; confusion, surprise, and thanks. "I have enough for all."

"Well c'mon. Let's get to eatin'." Sato said softly.

Olivia agreed and slowly maneuvered her way to the spot she had made her own. Every person that had been slouching either half asleep or to get comfortable adjusted themselves until they were sitting. She knelt and opened the bag, taking out a Styrofoam container for each person and placing it in front of them one by one followed by the tea that she had gotten.

"I not sure if you all like Oolong tea, but that's what I get."

"No, I love it!"

"Thank you!"

"This is great!"

"Wow, I can't believe ya did this!"

"Ya didn't have ta do this, y'know!"

"How can I ever repay you?"

Choruses of thanks rang up admittedly making Olivia uncomfortable. In less than a week, she had gone from people never talking to her to a group of homeless people smiling and thanking her like she was someone extremely important. The scent of takoyaki and oolong tea filled the air as each person dug into their respective tray of food. The awkward clattering of chopsticks scratching against Styrofoam happened more and more the closer each person got to being done. Olivia let her food settle, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Surprisingly, the takoyaki and tea had filled her up. With how exceedingly hungry she had been, it had been iffy if that amount of food would do so.

Dice knocking against the inside of cups signaled the return to normal behavior in the alley. The once bright laughs and jokes were increased tenfold. True merriment and joy exuded throughout the small space they were all sharing. The pain from her head hitting the wall during that fight and being punched were catching up with her. Olivia squeezed her eyes tighter trying to focus on anything _but_ the pain. The sound of the Sotenbori River eased her racing mind, however it did little to ease the throbbing pain in her head.

"Ya got some new clothes?"

Olivia peeked open an eye to see Sato staring right at her. For a moment there was a look on his face that was unreadable as he looked her up and down. However, when she opened her other eye the expression was gone. Blame it on the tired body and soul along with the sun casting hues of orange onto Sato's face as it tried to set. From the opening of the alleyway, Olivia looked at the sky making sure to avoid the sun. She was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Absent mindedly she wondered if the days were shorter in Japan as it seemed that they always passed by too quick.

"Yeah…" Olivia said and then looked at Sato. "I got saved from shakedown. He got me clothes."

"What?!" Sato exclaimed, "You were in a shakedown? Are you okay?"

"Well, I alive." Olivia smiled. Sato didn't seem to find the humor in her words. She wiggled, pressing herself up further into a sitting position with her back. "Things could be worse."

"Yeah…" Sato murmured, looking at her cheek. "Ya got a cut and yer face is a little bruised."

Oliva placed her hand against her cheek in a weak effort to hide them. There wasn't anything to be ashamed of. She had been completely taken by surprise as well as outnumbered. Yet the way he was examining her face was making her squirm a bit. Seeming to sense it, Sato cleared his throat and looked down.

"He bought clothes to say sorry for not being there sooner."

"Huh… really…" Sato mused and smiled. "Well, I'm glad yer alright. Things can get bad at the drop of a hat, be careful."

"…"

"What?"

"…drop of… hot?"

"No, a hat." Sato corrected, another more patient and softer smile rising to his lips.

"… I no understand."

"Um… it basically means, things can change very quickly. Within a moment's notice."

"Oh!" Oliva said. "At the drop of a hat. It seems that there are things said over here the same as in English. I didn't know that these kinds of terms were international." By this time, she was mostly talking to herself as she had switched back to English.

"U-Um…" This time it was Sato's turn to be confused and merely blink at her.

"I'm sorry. We have similar saying in English."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

Silence descended between her and Sato again. This time though, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had previously been. Oliva replaced her head against the wall, letting the cool brick do the same to her heated skin. Her breathing became soft and just as she had fallen asleep, she heard rustling next to her and felt her blanket be wrapped around her slowly she guessed to prevent her from waking up. She had lived through a stressful day and her body was begging her to sleep. She was sure that she'd be able to sleep for at least ten hours.

Proven the next day to be right, when she opened her eyes the sun was already high in the sky. Olivia was again thankful of the awnings of the alley. Being on the fairer skinned side, prolonged exposure to the sun could leave her with a nasty sunburn that may even blister. When she glanced around, the alley was emptier than it had been the previous night. For a moment she found it strange before she remembered that Sato-san had said there was another alley that they congregated at on the other side of the river. Part of her had wanted to move there, but if she was going to be on the beautiful side of Sotenbori she wanted to be there as a resident or a customer to some of the places, not just a homeless person looking afar from an alleyway for things they were unable to have.

Olivia dug into her pockets and grabbed the amount of yen she had. It was roughly 900 yen. She reached into the bag where she had put her other clothes. Sifting down at the bottom, she pulled her pants into view, trying to find a little bit of extra money. A lumpy sensation met her hands when she grabbed onto the pants' pocket. Reaching her hand inside, she pulled out a wad of yen bills. It wasn't much by normal terms, but to her it was a fortune. Quickly scanning through it, she counted around 493,000 yen. Where the hell had _this_ come from? She searched around in the bag trying to find something else, _anything_ else that could determine where it came from. She stopped, realizing the only person who it could've been.

"Kiryu…"

Clearing her throat, she placed the money back inside her pants pocket and placed the bag down. Olivia looked down at her clothes. They weren't extremely dirty which had shocked her. If she had went to a bath house, she'd be able to take a bath and keep herself clean. All this time, she had been worried about how she was going to remain clean, temporarily forgetting that public bath houses existed. With a bright smile on her face, she left the alley and headed towards the only bathhouse that she knew existed in Sotenbori; passed the Iwao Bridge. That amount of money would be enough to get herself a new apartment as well as get her necklace back. Feeling like she was walking on sunshine, she practically skipped to the bathhouse.

It was the first time she had ever been in one. Although everything else in her life had been going wrong, she'd be able to relax now that she had some sort of plan. The way this place worked was new to her, so she stood watching the people in the main area go about their daily lives. One thing she knew was that she was to take her shoes off. She placed them in a locker and cleared her throat. Nervousness was evident in her small steps towards the front where the attendant sat.

"Welcome!" The woman at the counter was very bright and bubbly. "What can I do for you?"

Public baths like this were completely unheard of in America. While it was normal here and something people did daily, she was having trouble with the idea of people she didn't know seeing her naked. Taking a deep breath and knowing she didn't have a choice, she parted her lips to speak but nothing came out. Olivia gave a small whimper and tried again. Likely sensing her worry and tension the attendant smiled and began,

"I understand your worry." The woman spoke, obviously not native to Sotenbori. "This is something different than you are used to. Correct?"

"Very yes." Her face turned the shade of a tomato.

"You pay an entry fee here. If you do not have toiletries with you, you may buy some here." The attendant explained, gesturing to many different items available for sale. "Then you go to the changing area. From there you shower and then enter the bath. That's the very basics."

Olivia hesitated for a moment before nodding. This was definitely going to be something to tell her mom when she got a new apartment and was able to have everything go back to normal. When she was able to get some more money and income flowing in, she'd be sure to repay Kiryu back.  
"I-I see…" She began and cleared her throat, trying to keep her head high, but she just wanted to crawl into a corner. She scanned everything they had to offer. "I get one of everything need for hygiene."

"Of course." The woman said and gathered everything Olivia needed. "Plus, the fee, it will be 1,700 yen."

Had it not been for the money in her old pants, she wouldn't have been able to pay for all of this. She silently thanked the man again before paying the attendant and receiving everything in a small basket as well as a key to wrap around her wrist for the locker where she could put her clothes. A small smile returned to her lips thinking how cute the basket was. Olivia took another deep breath and turned around, going to the sliding door and entering the changing room. On the wall was a couple posters describing etiquette and procedure. There was also the explanation in English, and she fought the urge to cry from relief. She read and read the poster until it was practically memorized and with a definitive nod, undressed.

When she walked into the main area where the faucets and the bath was, she felt like all eyes were on her. In truth only two women had looked, but it wasn't because she was a foreigner or anything. They were just the type of people who looked at everyone that came into a room. At times, she was also one of those people, but this would not be one of those times. She just kept trying to tell herself that this was normal, completely normal here. The worries that had built up over this whole process ebbed away in small chunks as she started to wash. Taking care of everything, she was beginning to feel like a human again. Lately, Olivia felt like a piece of trash that had been thrown to the side. Now though, she was starting to feel normal and it had given her a small semblance of confidence back.

After she was all clean, she brushed her hair with the comb, exhaling when it broke in half and got stuck in her hair. Olivia stared in the distance. Groaning, she pried the half of a comb from her hair. Brushing her hair had never been a more painstaking process. It had been hard enough to do with a comb that was attached. More hair than she cared to admit shed from her head, dead ends and weak strands wrapped around the comb. With another sigh that reached into her soul, she placed the comb into the trash after her hair was brushed completely.

Swallowing the lump that was growing in her throat, she tread to the bath that was in the middle of the area and quickly got into it making sure to keep an adequate amount of distance between her and the other woman to make her comfortable but not be rude to the other woman. Each of them smiled at her, welcoming her. Olivia sank further into the bath, closing her eyes. Each pore of her skin soaked up the amazing and no doubt medicinal properties of the steaming water. Olivia couldn't help but equate it to a sauna back home. It felt amazing. Hopefully some day she'd be able to get rid of the butterflies associated with coming to the bath as this was rather relaxing. If she was going to have more days like the few she'd had recently, she'd need the muscle relaxing water.

The two women next to her continued their conversation with a Kansai accent so thick she couldn't understand a word that they were saying. It was most likely the same problem she'd have with Majima if she couldn't read his lips when he spoke. Her eyes shot open and her face began to flush. If anyone asked, she'd be able to blame it on the hot water. A desperate attempt to rid her mind of her previous thoughts, she looked around. The floor was made of beautiful blue tiles and a large wall was in the middle of the room. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear muffled men's voices coming from it. So, what she had heard was true, they were separated from men from just a wall. No matter how thick the wall, it was still awkward and an experience she never would have in America. Not that it was bad… this is part of what it was about; bordering her horizons. The mural to her right all in mosaic tiles was of a traditional landscape. To her, it looked like Mount Fuji, but she wasn't a Japanese geography specialist.

"Is this your first time?" One of the older women's voices called her attention.

"O-Oh… Yes ma'am. It be."

The worry of discrimination quickly left when the woman smiled. It was a smile that reminded her of her mother and grandmother. Kind. Loving.  
"How do you like it?"

"It very beautiful."

"You don't have anything like this where you come from, right?"

"Oh no. Not even close." Olivia gave a small chuckle. "It little scary if I be honest."

"I bet." The woman smiled. "Coming to this _onsen_ first was a good idea. The staff are very polite."

"I-I sorry… _'onsen'_?" Olivia said.

"Yes. An _onsen_ is a type of bath house that has the baths filled with natural mineral water. I prefer them as I'm getting older."

So, a nice older woman and she gets a vocabulary lesson too? Olivia was more thankful to this woman than she could describe. It was one step closer to her blending in.  
"Oh, I see."

For a few more minutes, Olivia and the elderly woman talked. She asked the woman more things about Japan, small things like what kind of food was good around Sotenbori, places of interest. She knew she sounded like a tourist, but she couldn't help it. In exchange, the woman asked her tons of questions about America; the sort of food what biscuits and gravy were, the things she heard about called _zombies_ , and numerous other things relating to her culture. By the time Olivia and the woman couldn't think of any more questions, they started talking about their families. She talked about her mother, grandmother, and grandfather. The woman talked about her husband, their children, and grandchildren. It was a large family, but it made Olivia feel closer to home in a small way.

"I should get going." Olivia said and dipped her head. "Thank you very much for help, uh—"

"Suzuki." The woman offered.

"Thank you, Suzuki-san."

Olivia got out and went back to the changing room, taking her small basket with her. She got dressed and headed back out to the lobby with her small basket in hand. Rather proud of herself for being able to brave one of the fears that she had had since coming to Japan, she didn't notice the movement to her right.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhh." The voice sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I in your—" Olivia turned to apologize and stopped short. "—way…?"

Her eyes were met to chest with red flowers and bright green leaves. Unknown to her, Olivia had stopped breathing and her jaw dropped slightly. Her gaze traveled upwards passed the flowers to a white towel wrapped around the neck, cutting off some creature's face that were on the shoulder and collarbone area. Her gaze unwillingly traveled further up until it was met with a face smirking and a one eye gazing down at her. Wet, black hair was stuck to high cheekbones only made higher by the large smirk plastered on lips. The smirk was enough to make anyone shiver, and she was no exception. Droplets of water fell from the tips of hair, the ones that didn't land on the towel traveled down the length of skin she had just looked away from, while the corner of her vision was assaulted by that loud jacket.

"M-M-Majima-san!" Oliva exclaimed, stammering more than she'd care to admit and quickly turned around.

"Ya know, Harper-chan. If ya wanted ta take a bath together, all ya had ta do was ask."


	4. The Dog and The Kitten

" _Ya know, Harper-chan. If ya wanted ta take a bath together, all ya had ta do was ask."_

She quickly turned back around to face him, ready to retort with every ounce of sassiness she held in her veins. Unfortunately, she had done _just_ that.

"T-That's not it!" Olivia exclaimed before turning back around to keep her back facing him.

 _Wow. So sassy…_

The nose laughter from behind her attested that he felt the same that she did at her display of 'sassiness'.

"I didn't know they allowed kittens in an _onsen_. I'll hafta keep that in the back 'o my mind."

Embarrassed beyond all possible belief at her would-be display of fierceness, she squinted her eyes shut again, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands shook as she tried to slam her feet into her shoes, jamming her finger in the space between her heel and the edge of the show where her foot was supposed to go. All the while, she could feel a gaze boring into her back. Under normal circumstances, turning your back on his kind wasn't a good idea. In fact, it displayed a _severe_ amount of trust. What she felt was the complete opposite. A severe amount of _distrust_. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to keep turned to him for an extended amount of time. Had she heard, that right? Kittens? Her brows furrowed, from the lack of understanding. She turned back around to face him, steeling herself. Yet when her eyes met his smirk again, her throat closed. Olivia forced her eyes to try and remain focused and narrowed. From her lack of understanding though, she looked more confused and curious than angry and fierce.

"Kittens…" Olivia began, glancing from his face to the jacket in his arms he had _yet_ to put on. "They do not allow here." Her nose wrinkled. It really was a terrible jacket.

She fidgeted nervously under the gaze that hadn't left her face since she turned around. Even if she wasn't looking directly at him, she could _feel_ his one-eyed gaze on her face. Wondering what he had meant, she was about to ask if he had truly meant a kitten when he spoke or if she had misunderstood. If the latter were true, she'd have to apologize. While it was something she could physically do, it was something she wasn't prepared or really _wanted_ to do. Like ever. Just as she parted her lips to speak, his slender finger raised and pointed straight at her.

"Kitten."

Olivia made a small sound between disbelief and embarrassment; her mouth agape, her eyes wide, and her throat closing. Despite her best efforts, a crimson blush came to her face. It may have been from her lack of air supply to her lungs. Yes. That was it. Tearing her gaze from him, she turned her back to him again and gathered her small basket and towel, booking it out of the _onsen_ just a fraction before running out.

Outside, she was met with the bright sun that was significantly dimmed down during her stay in the _onsen._ She looked around, practically running in place as her eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight. People were everywhere per usual. Her mind was racing trying to find the fastest route back to the alleyway. Preferably a secret way that _he_ didn't know about. Someone like him wouldn't be _too_ familiar with alleyways, would they? Alleys were meant for people to hide in, and from his appearance he had no intention of hiding. Even if he tried to, he wouldn't be very good at it.

"Where do I go? Where do I go?" Olivia gripped onto the basket, desperation wiggling its way into her words. "Where am I supposed to go?!" English had slipped out, causing the passersby to pay attention to her even more. Giving a weak smile and an awkward bow, she headed down the street trying to find anything to sneak into.

Running from the _onsen,_ she ran passed a payphone and towards Iwao Bridge. Her eyes caught something and she almost tripped, running backwards to find a small alleyway. It may have been smaller. She looked around and dipped into the small space, keeping her basket close to her chest. From the compact space, she didn't really have much of a choice to begin with. Olivia pressed herself further between the two buildings as much as she could. Exhaling a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and put her forehead against the other wall directly in front of her.

This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Majima hadn't done anything to her, _personally_. His kind though, they were enough problem to warrant hate just by association. What was with the toying too? Was that just his trademark? Thankfully, it wasn't something that was reserved just for her. Kiryu had been a victim of his deliberate suggestive marks and his childish nature that Olivia was almost positive was partially due to borderline psychosis and partly a put on. No one his age could be that childish just by nature… right? Her brows furrowed and she ground her head back and forth against the wall, a small whine escaping its way from her. Why did this happen to her? _Her_ of all people! Weren't there tons of people just ripe for the plucking if he wanted someone to pick on? Had she done something in a past life to warrant this kind of unwanted attention? If so, she wanted to deck past her. Olivia wasn't sure how long she'd have to wait in this small space before the coast was clear. Her eyes opened and she rested her head on the wall against her back.

"Little cramped, ain't it?"

Olivia screamed from shock, jumping and frantically looking at all the places that her small toiletries had landed. Her gaze darted to the entrance. She saw the outline of a form leaning against the entrance with one arm, legs crossed at the ankles, and the other arm on his hip. Even though the sunlight from behind him was casting a shadow so deep she couldn't see, Olivia had no problem identifying the man. Her brows were furrowed, and a pout remained on her lips.

 _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_

"Found ya." Majima giggled, switching the ankles that had been crossed. He must've been able to read her expression very well or just was able to guess because he laughed. As the sound ricocheted off the walls, it sounded even more ominous than when she was standing right by him. "Ya know, Kitten," Majima began attempting to hide the humor in his voice. "If ya didn't wanna be found, ya shoulda picked a better hidin' place." Finally, the man stood up and moved his hands either into his pockets or at his hips, it was rather hard to tell. "Have ya always been this bad at hide and seek?"

… _Yes. But that's none of your business!_

"… Maybe." Olivia pouted, looking away and down the space more towards the end.

"Well c'mon!" Oliva saw the shadow of him gesturing for her to come out which only made her slink her way further down away from the gloved hand that was trying to reach her. "C'mon, yer gonna get stuck."

Olivia smacked at his gloved hand when it reached for her again. Either hurting or surprising Majima, he drew his hand back to his form. She had no delusions that it was the latter. Even more so when that same smirk that she'd come to expect, and fear appeared on his lips.

" _Meow."_

The way that he had said that made Olivia's cheeks flame again despite her desires. She huffed and watched him, not even trying to hide her suspicion. He leaned against the wall again and Olivia realized that he wasn't planning on moving until she at least came out of this space. Sighing again, she looked down at her almost empty basket and at the little bottles that had fallen around her feet.

"Whatcha waitin' for? An invitation?" Majima watched her. "Look, yer so cramped ya can't even get yer stuff."

"It wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't have scared me!"

Silence fell between the two and Majima looked genuinely shocked for a split second. If Olivia hadn't been looking at him and her eyes hadn't adjusted to the sun, she wouldn't have seen it. The perpetual smile returned to his lips,  
"I have no idea whatcha just said, but I'm sure it was some sorta smart ass remark." Majima chuckled again and waved his hand.

Resigning herself to whatever fate was awaiting her, Olivia made the movement to leave but ended up stopping. Her eyes widened and she moved again, but to no avail. She attempted to wiggle around and moved her hand to try and press herself further to the entrance, yet she hardly moved. She hung her head and sighed.

"Whatsa matter?" Faux worry was next to ring through the small entrance. "Stuck?"

"No!" Olivia wasted no time in lying, wiggling herself more. She could feel his eyes—well _eye_ —staring at her. Along with his gaze, she could practically feel his smile as he _literally_ watched her squirm. She grunted as she tried to move. Having only moved a couple inches she hung her head and sighed. "…Yes."

He didn't even _try_ to hide his snicker nor the pure smile of victory. To make matters even worse, Majima started scooting down the space right next to her. Olivia tried to back up even more, but just put herself back in the spot she had started in. He wasn't having as much of a time as she was currently having. Olivia started to wonder if she had gained a few pounds since moving to Japan. How was that even possible? She walked everywhere, hardly ate, but—oh… when her mom did send snacks, she ate them. A lot. Hanging her head again, the internal beating only increased.

"Gimme that."

"Huh?"

"The basket. Gimme it."

Majima held out a hand and Olivia tried to move the basket, but only grumbled when she couldn't really move it. Having Majima look at her, she sighed and nodded her head, looking away. He got closer and she tried to move away even more. The smell of the _onsen;_ soap and shampoo wafted its way to her nostrils. This closeness was not her friend, not even close. The leather gloved hands went to the basket's handles which were very close to her chest. This was one of the worst things that could possibly happen. She closed her eyes and when the pressure from her chest was relieved after it being pulled away, she opened them again and blinked. Majima was holding the basket in his left hand lazily while his right one jabbed upwards at her elbows, releasing them from the confines of the small space she was in. She exhaled and almost hit her head against the wall in front of her when all the pressure was released, and she could move freely.

Without saying a word, Majima moved back towards the entrance with the basket in hand. Olivia stood there for a few moments just staring. This was suspicious. Well _everything_ about Majima was suspicious. Kiryu was right. Reading him was nigh impossible. Back out onto the normal streets, she rolled her shoulders and sighed. She might go back straight to the bath now her muscles were all tensed up from this stress and from being in the same position so long.

"Here." The basket was held out to her and with a small bow, she took it back holding tightly onto it. It's not like it was a very effective weapon, but it could be used as one if need be.

"Thank you…" Olivia said and looked at the bottles that were still littering the small space. She went over and got on her knees, reaching into the space and wiggling her fingers. She just managed to touch one, but it ended up rolling away. All the frustration that she had been holding in escaped with a loud groan.

"Ya can't get it?" Majima walked closer and Olivia glanced at his shoes. They were the same ones that had had blood on them. Or perhaps they were new ones that were just the same type. Now—never—seemed like a good time to ask. "Why don't ya just buy new ones?"

 _Because I'm saving my money so I can try and secure more of a future here!_

"Because not empty." She explained, a pout on her lips.

Majima sighed and got to his knees next to her. Olivia looked at him and then behind. Every so often, people would be slowing down to look at them, but most of them were too involved in their conversations to care. He reached over her, and Olivia's eyes widened. He was practically on top of her reaching for these bottles. She was half tempted to just say forget it, but… She really _didn't_ want to be wasteful and she did want to save her money.

Olivia looked up and saw he was hovering over her, his arm reaching farther into the crevice of the alleyway than hers ever would've been able to. Thankfully, she was in his blind spot so he couldn't see how uncomfortable this was making her. His other arm was bracing himself against the wall and that gloved hand and his strength were the only things preventing him from falling right on top of her. The edge of the jacket she hadn't realized he had put back on had surrounded her like a blanket over her shoulders. She had to be mere _centimeters_ from his abdomen touching her right shoulder.

"Basket."

"Huh?"

"Gimme the basket." Majima repeated and she reached back and grabbed it, putting it in front of her. "Geez all this fer some trial sized bottles." Olivia got the feeling that the last bit wasn't for her ears, so she said nothing. Truth be told, she didn't want him to be this close, but she did want her bottles back. It's all his fault anyway that this happened. This situation would only be awkward if she let it be awkward. She watched him grab another bottle and put it in the basket. When he turned to place it, his waist and abdomen were right in her face.

… _Abs for days…_

When the last bottle was placed into the basket, he moved and got back up, Olivia following soon after. Clutching onto the basket for dear life, was internally screaming. She'd have to thank him, after all he had put all that work into getting the little bottles back for her. He could've just left her stranded in the small alley. Then again, if he hadn't aggravated her and terrified her the way that he did the she wouldn't have felt the need to run and hide.

"Thank you." Olivia told him before she talked herself out of it. "For help."

"Women are a pain." Majima murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"Your fault this happen." Olivia muttered. Her eyes widened when she realized she had said it out loud. After all, she had done a lot of things that could make her an easy target. She had pushed him away, ran from him, _smacked_ him. True, it was just his hand but still. Olivia had all the paint for a target, now she just needed to have it painted on her back.

"Is it now?" The smile on his face was back and her own lip quirked up a little. "Hmm, that's what I thought."

"I go now. I get home."

 _Wherever that is…_

"Ya. I'll see ya." Majima waved. "I gotta meetin' ta get to."

Olivia nodded again and turned to leave. She took a few steps before turning around to look at Majima who hadn't moved even an inch.

"Why you allowed at bath house?"

"Hm?" Majima asked, curiosity and humor peeking in his voice. "Wassat now?"

"… You heard me." Olivia frowned. He just wanted to hear her broken Japanese again.

"Refresh my memory."

"Never mind. I no need to know." Olivia turned on her heels and headed back towards her temporary home. Just as she turned around, Majima appeared in front of her again. Was this an episode of _Majima Everywhere_ or something? She sighed and watched him.

"Lemme guess: Ya wanna know why I'm allowed ta go ta the bath house, right?"

 _I knew you did hear me. You… You… Snake! A sneaky snake, just like your tacky jacket!_

"… Yes."

Majima walked closer making her back up to the edge of Iwao Bridge. This was it. He was going to toss her over the river and kill her. Or wait… kill her and _then_ toss her over the bridge. She'd go as a missing person, and then she'd be on the news when they find her, but she doesn't really have any identification and she wasn't sure if her death would ever be aired in America. Her mother and grandparents would have to go through the rest of their lives wondering what happened to her. Or if they expected her to be dead, then they'd have to go through some difficult channels. Then they'd have to identify her body!

"What makes ya think I wouldn't be allowed?"

"… That." Olivia pointed at what she could see of his tattoos.

"Ya mean my amazing jacket?"

… _Amazing?_

"No!" Olivia was getting more and more aggravated. "That um… ink."

Majima nodded his head,  
"Oh I see. If a bath house is publicly owned like that, they gotta take everyone. All tax payin' citizens." He held up a finger and smiled. "And I am an honest ta goodness tax payin' citizen."

 _Right. And I'm the president of the United States._

Olivia blinked when Majima leaned back and took a few steps away from her. He shrugged his shoulders and saluted her with two fingers before heading the opposite way of where she was, not even attempting to hide his laughter. She wanted to smack him. _Really_ smack him. Like across those high cheek bones smack him. The basket felt like lead in her hands, the weight of the favor he had done her prominent. What if he came to collect on the favor _s_ that he had done for her—plural. What kind of things would he want from her? An unstable one-eyed snake with a lust for attention and a drive to make everyone uncomfortable. What the hell had she gotten herself into? If she could go back in time, she would make sure that she never, _ever_ met Majima.

Making sure said man was _completely_ out of sight before she moved, she headed back to the alleyway. He had already taunted her in one small space today. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to take another without snapping completely. Maybe she'd turn psychotic like him. Olivia continued down Iwao Bridge and took a right. As she passed the park, her steps slowed. The barrel outside the alleyway wasn't lit. Strange. It was _always_ lit. A tedious task for sure as they didn't have much in the way of tinder, but they had always made do. Considering the clashes with less than desirables lately, her heart rose into her throat. They were okay, right?

Turning the corner into the alleyway, she stopped dead. Her body lost all its strength and the basket fell from her arms. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she was having trouble breathing. Her mouth remained agape from the shock. Was this really happening?

 _No… this can't be happening. This is all a dream. All a terrible,_ terrible _dream._

It was gone. Everything was gone. All the people, all the belongings; everything. It was as if no one had been there at all. Olivia walked into the alley, barely listening to the lonely echo of her shoes against the pavement. She hadn't had much, but it was still _her's_. Now she had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even her blanket and her jacket were gone. The box that contained all the other items was gone. The bag that contained her old clothes was gone. If that was missing; taken, that only meant one thing. Someone had seen the money that was in her pocket… and they had taken it and everything else that she had. Was this some sort of revenge for having some money on her? Did they think that she was making fun of them? Or was this all a ploy and they were working in cahoots with each other? The tears continued to fall. They had to be somewhere in Sotenbori. Actually… with that amount of money that Kiryu had given her, they could've booked it.

A gleam in the setting sunlight called her attention. She walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. It was silver and smooth. When she realized what it was, her tears came even harder. This was all that she was left with and either this was to mock her or a mistake that had dropped out of the box. A one yen coin. That's everything she had to her name. What was she supposed to do with _this_? Olivia walked out of the alley unable to bear the surroundings any longer. They hadn't been gone for too long because the scent of a put-out fire along with sparking embers here and there remained in the barrel. Just before she passed it, Olivia stopped and stared at where the fire had been. Inside, almost burned to a crisp was something she recognized. The embers that burned her hand was nothing compared to the stake in her heart when she picked up what little fabric remained from the fire, confirming her fears to be true.

This was—or had been—her favorite shirt. The first one she had bought in Japan. The one that she had been wearing when Kiryu saved her from those goons. It was almost gone. All she had was a one yen coin and a swatch of fabric from her favorite shirt. She buried her face into the fabric, collapsing to the ground beneath her feet as her legs were unable to keep her aloft any longer. She rested her head upon the barrel, the tears soaking into the swatch of fabric. She took her head and bashed it repeatedly against the barrel. If she gave herself another concussion or knocked herself out all the better. Someone could mug her and take her last yen and a piece of fabric. She was going to start looking for jobs too later. Olivia didn't have much in the way of clothing, but she would try her hardest to try and piece something together that would look good for an interview. While the clothes that she had on were cute and comfortable, they were one of the farthest things from professional.

Olivia looked at the one yen coin again. She couldn't even make a phone call with this. Even if she wanted to get to a pay phone and call her mother, which would cost more than if she had her own landline, she couldn't. One yen wouldn't pay for _anything_. She had been planning what she was going to do with the money that she had been given. Of course, she had been going to share some of it with the people that had helped her, she wasn't going to take advantage of their kindness. Or… what she _thought_ had been kindness. Olivia was going to get an apartment, maybe a rice cooker, and put in some things for savings. Now… Now she had nothing. All those plans went up in smoke. As did any hope of getting back that necklace either.

Now she was really stranded. More stranded than she had been before. There was no place that she could go. No place that she could run. Sotenbori had become a cage for her; a prison. There was no place to eat or sleep, and she couldn't run. It was strange how a town so beautiful was able to become a prison. She couldn't help but wonder if this beautiful place had become a prison for anyone else, or if she was just _that_ special?

 _What do I have to do…? What_ can _I even do?_

Olivia forced herself to stand up. Hopefully she could walk on the edge of Sotenbori and a taxi would hit her or something. Unaware of where to go, she walked towards Bishamon Bridge. Suicidal thinking wasn't in her nature. Everyone on this Earth had a purpose. She had thought that her purpose was going to be something amazing. She'd had that mentality upon leaving America. Now she felt like her purpose was to rot in a gutter somewhere in Sotenbori. She grabbed onto the railing of Bishamon Bridge and closed her eyes tightly, forcing any tears that started brimming to go back down and to not fall. She looked up at the orange sky and wiped some tears away before they could fall. She took a deep, shaking breath. She looked down at her hands and frowned, then jumped. She had been so distraught that she had left the basket and the shampoo and stuff that Majima had so painstakingly got for her even if it _was_ his fault to begin with.

Trying to prevent herself from sniveling and being more of a spectacle than she already was, Olivia wiped her eyes and blinked. She didn't move until she was sure that she wasn't going to cry. She had to bounce back. No one wanted to see her like this. _She_ didn't want to see herself like this. The crisis Olivia was enduring in Japan was changing her, and that isn't what she was like nor was it what she wanted. She would find a way out of this, she always would. Perseverance and determination went hand and hand and if you had both, you were unstoppable. There was no way she was going to quit; her heart wouldn't let her. Olivia bit her lip and headed back towards the alleyway to grab the rest of her things. Honestly, there was a chance that they wouldn't even be there. While it wouldn't be a great loss, these bottles and that small basket meant everything to her.

Mumbles and whispers disappeared into the wind. They were so soft and quiet, they almost tickled her ear. Whatever conversation was going on, she didn't want to have any part of it. Eavesdropping was one of the worst things imaginable and… while she had been guilty of it a few times, it wasn't something she made a habit of. Covering her ears would make her even more conspicuous. Not to mention it was a childish way to drown out the noise. A little version of herself covering her ears and screaming _lalalalalalala_ to avoid listening to things her mom had to say pushed to the front of her brain. Even though her eyes were red and puffy, a tiny smile quirked her lips upwards. Her tired footsteps took her closer to the alley; the place of one of the worst betrayals. In addition to reaching her goal, the mumbling of the conversation became even more prevalent.

"I knew… Is it really worth it?" The voice sounded familiar.

"Ya know..." Another voice. "It's all business."

Olivia turned and looked towards the voices. It was one hell of a sight. Two people conversing; but the two most random people. Takahiro-san and Majima were standing in front of her apartment. It was hard to make out the whole entire conversation as they were still talking quietly. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw it: Takahiro-san handing a wad of bills to Majima-san who stuffed them into his pocket. The sorrowful look on her face said it all. This was collection money. _Protection_ money. If people didn't pay what was requested of them 'strange things' could happen. She had heard that some of these things _those_ people made just to scare the people that couldn't take care of themselves into paying. _He_ was the reason that everything had happened to her. _He_ was the reason that the rent had gone up. It was _all_ him. Everything! She took the basket and slammed the small bottles into it, almost breaking it. How could she have almost fooled herself? They were all the same. The fear that all Sotenbori had—all of Japan had wasn't for nothing. This was the type of people that they were.

Olivia waited until they were done with the conversation, hunkering into the alley. When Majima passed and headed east from her old complex, Olivia exited and followed him. She didn't have to remain so close; he was taller than most of the men that were around and stuck out like a sore thumb. He turned the corner and instead of going towards Iwao Bridge like she expected, he went the south side of the park. She frowned and her nose wrinkled. What kind of person was he about to exploit money from now? He stopped just south of the park near a payphone.

"You know, if you're going to follow someone." The voice startled her, but he didn't seem to notice. "You should make it less obvious."

"…" Olivia stared hard at him, waiting for any moment to where he would turn and try to attack her. She may not be able to hold her own for a long time, but she could still put up a fight. She _would_ put up a fight. If Olivia was going to die, she would do it fighting. Hopefully she'd take his other eye out in the process. That would be one for the books. She tried to keep herself from shaking, but she couldn't fully stop it.

"But!" Majima turned around and clasped his hands together. "Since it's you my precious Kitten, I'll let it slide, hmm?" The voice had retained its humorous tone, but there was a bit of roughness to it, almost like the edge of steel just waiting to cut someone. Considering what he was and the current situation that they were in right now, the steel just may cut her. "What can I do for ya?"

The first attempt at speaking was a failure. Then the second. Only on the third time was she able to utter some words. It wasn't as confidence nor as fluent as she had hoped it would be. Yet, she still did not falter. His kind thrived on weakness. Terror coursed through her, infecting each vein and nerve ending in her body; but she did not falter.

"I saw."

"Huh? Saw what?"

"Takahiro-san." Olivia cursed herself when her voice wavered. "Why you hurt people?"

Majima sighed and scratched the back of his head,

"Look, this here is a misunderstandin'." He took a step towards her and Olivia grabbed one of the small bottles in her basket and held it up. 

"Don't!" She yelled, readjusting her grip on the bottle since her sweaty hands were making it slip.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Majima asked, holding his hands up like he was surrendering. However, Olivia didn't miss the smile that was on his face nor the teasing tone in his voice.

"You come and see."

"Ooh." Majima taunted, taking steps closer.

Perhaps she hadn't thought this completely through. Nor had she realized how tough he was. The first bottle that she threw didn't even make it close to him. He looked down at it and raised an eyebrow before coming closer. With the second one, it headed right for his face, but he moved it just at the last second and it went flying passed him. He had been giving her false hope that she was going to hit him. With the third one, he merely swatted it away like it was a fly that was buzzing around his head; annoying him. Olivia tightened her grip on the fourth, her last one. With all the force she could muster at the enclosing predator, she threw it. Majima caught it no problem in his hand and looked at it.

"Coconut and orchids, huh?" He chuckled. This time, there was no humor. "Tryin' to smell all fuckin' tropical?"

In a desperate attempt to try and land a hit of some kind, she threw the basket. As soon as the basket left her hands, she turned around and high-tailed it.

 _I have to get out of here!_

Olivia hadn't even made it two buildings up before a grip like a vice wrapped around her and she was slammed against a wall. However, there wasn't enough force to knock her head against the wall. But there _was_ enough force to be jarring. A loud _bang_ slammed on each side of her head, making her jump. The tall man enclosed around her, cutting off every exit she had; just like a snake. She refused to give him any inkling that she was terrified of him. Even if it cost her a trip to the hospital, something that she had always wanted to avoid… she wouldn't let him win.

"Ya got balls, Kitten. I'll give ya that." The laugh was low, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"You're terrible person."

"And ya think followin' me makes ya a good one?" Majima asked. "News flash; yer wrong."

"Why do you hurt?" Olivia asked. "Why do you take?"

"Yer too nosy for yer own good." Majima began. "Ya—"

 _Crack._

Olivia's chest was heaving from borderline hyperventilation and adrenaline. It took her a few moments to realize what she had done. The stinging in the palm of her hand, and the print on his face attested to it. Blue eyes watched for his reaction. With his head still turned to the side, she saw his tongue move on the inside of his cheek most likely checking for any tooth being broken or blood. Not that her smack would be able to do that, but it was probably instinct from being in so many fights. The inability to hide her shaking only increased as he slowly turned his head to look at her. Blue eyes met dark brown and at once she stopped breathing. This handprinted stained face was going to be the last thing she saw before she died. Majima wouldn't even need a weapon, his bare hands were enough to snap her neck.

Chills of fear ran down her spine as his lips moved down closer to her face. Was _this_ the type of person that he was? Someone who would use a girl like _that_ and then kill her? That was worse than collecting a protection fee! She closed her eyes, the chills and shaking growing more with his lips right by her ear, his breath tickling it.  
"Ya better be careful." He warned. "In this town, seeing the wrong thing can end up causin' someone ta go missin'. Careful where ya tread. Ya get me?"

He pressed himself from the wall and Olivia peeked open an eye. Majima was standing there with his hands in his pockets, a smile she had never seen before on his face.  
"Get goin', Kitten." He said.

Olivia didn't look at him and ran away. She wasn't sure where she was heading, she just wanted to be as far from Majima as possible. She had been wary of him before, but he had always been on the casual side. She had been absolutely _terrified_ of him. Her hands were clammy, and all the blood had rushed from her face and turned to ice in her veins. She wasn't stupid, well… she _had_ tried to take on someone with a shampoo bottle. So maybe she was a _little_ stupid. She only stopped running when she ran out of breath. It was on the opposite side of this side of Sotenbori, but it was far enough away from Majima that she felt comfortable enough to stop. It was another alley, but it was a lot larger than the others. It looked like some people frequented here already. She hoped that it was and wasn't the people that had stolen from her. She would beat the hell out of them… maybe. Her first attempt at beating someone up didn't work. Olivia sighed again and rested her back against the concrete wall near the back.

A blue and black poster caught her attention on the left. It was a weird place for an advertisement, but people probably needed to stick posters anywhere to try and get some business. Now that the 90's had just started, businesses were trying to remodel and revamp their stores to appeal to the newer fads and different clientele. Olivia took down the poster and stared at it. It had a sun motif with a beautiful sky. There were a few things that she didn't understand, and she reached in her pocket for her dictionary before realizing it had been in the box that was stolen. Thankfully, there was a few words she could understand. One of them was the title of the place:

 _Club Sunshine_


	5. The Princess Walks On Sunshine

_Club Sunshine._

The name had sounded promising. Bright even. Most likely, hence the name. Or was it that they were trying to create a certain atmosphere with such a name? Either way, while she was turning the poster in every which way trying to make sense of the characters she didn't understand, this wasn't what she had been expecting. For a moment she had been worried that it had been the wrong place. Upon reading the address after a prolonged amount of time and seeing that it was on _this_ side of Sotenbori concerned her. Despite her worries, she had gone along to find it. Something was better than nothing. Standing in front of the establishment with its English sign and matching address, she wasn't sure if it was a blessing that she stumbled upon the poster.

Club Sunshine was a small hole in the wall place. Even with its bright moniker, if one wasn't looking for it, _had_ seen it, or knew the address then it was easily missed despite its grander size in comparison to the other buildings surrounding it. Looks can always be deceiving though. With the past couple of days, it was practically her motto. With a shaking hand, she went and grabbed the handle. This was a business, right? She could just walk in. Contrary to what her mind was telling her, she couldn't pull the handle. Instead, she let go and went over the choices in her mind. Either she could walk away now and lose out on a potential job, or she swallow down her fear and go inside.

Truthfully, she knew she was being too harsh on this place. It gave her no reason to be afraid by itself. Neighborhoods didn't define a place's worth. Takahiro-san's apartment complex was a prime example. While it was rather rough and dated looking on the outside, the other people and Takahiro-san herself were bright and caring. At a second look, brighter, more _beautiful_ things popped out. The door. To her, it was a first impression on what lay inside. The door was white with French door handles. Stained glass windows appeared on each side of the double doors. Nodding to herself, she gripped the handle and pulled but it resisted. Staring at the door, she hung her head and sighed. All that mental preparation for nothing. Not to be deterred by something like this and before she could control her actions, she cupped her hands around her face with flyer still in hand to peek inside. The glass' distortion gave no discernable patters to the interior and the more that she focused, the less she was able to decipher.

"Excuse me." The voice made Olivia jump and drop the flyer as she turned around. "We're not open yet."

Before her stood a beautiful young woman, who looked like she had just stepped out of a modeling magazine. Her brown eyes were big and bright with her hair cut into a small bob which framed her face beautifully, resting just above her collarbones. The long white dress that she wore that would've looked terrible on some, she pulled off with no problem, the blue polka dotted bow under the breasts and the straps only added to the subtle cuteness. Without blatantly saying it, Olivia thought she was gorgeous. The beauty that others attempted to replicate, this young woman had naturally.

"O-Oh." Olivia cleared her throat, hoping that it hadn't taken _too_ long to answer. "I'm sorry."

The woman looked her up and down, a look coming over her face that seemed like a cross between confusion and worry. Perhaps there may have been a tint of distrust in the look as well. They stood across from each other for about a minute, each looking the other up and down. The young woman's eyes fell from Olivia to the flyer that she had dropped onto the ground. She bent down and picked it up and from over the top of the slightly crumpled piece of paper, locked eye contact.

"You came here from the flyer?" Her lips curled into a genuine smile.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let's go inside." The woman walked passed her and placed the key she now had in her hand into the lock and turned it. When the door opened and she saw that Olivia was still rooted to her spot, she gestured inside. "Come on in."

The inside was the exact opposite of what she had been expecting. Inside were six tables, a booth surrounding the whole table along with two stools on the opposite side. Each table was separated from the other with a small wall with a stained-glass top that matched the one on the door. The carpets were a plush, velvet red and with a small two steps down, a stage displaying _Club Sunshine_ waited. Beautiful chandeliers dotted the marbled ceiling casting a low, yellow light along the floor. The pillars that made up the establishments walls each had a light placed on them only adding to the mood lighting. In the center was a disco ball, which she was sure since it was now 1990, they'd need to be taking down soon. The tables were separated from a bar by a large screen with a vined looking motif. The red, velvet chairs sat in front of a beautiful bar. Alcohol bottles of varying shapes and sizes lined the glass shelves of the wall behind where the bartender would be standing.

 _First impressions aren't always correct._

"Sorry, it's a little messy in here." The woman smiled and gestured for Olivia to sit down at one of the tables. With a small awkward bow, she went and sat at one, the woman sitting across from her. All the while, the same smile that had been on her lips outside never left them. "Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Yuki."

"H-Hello. I am Olivia Harper."

Yuki clasped her hands together, her eyes lighting up with excitement.  
"You're American, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" Yuki gasped, the brightness in her eyes becoming even brighter. "That's amazing! I've always wanted to visit there!"

Yuki's bright smile and wide eyes eased her shoulders into relaxation. This woman had beauty and could make others feel at ease. She really was special. Even more exciting was her love for America and desire to gain knowledge. The fact that turned away most only attracted Yuki to her.

"T-Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I get really excited when I hear about overseas."

Olivia smiled. Back when she lived in America, she felt the exact same way. Any mention of overseas—especially Japan, would get her heart racing and her blood pressure up. Her desire to learn more was never really sated, even after her move.

"I understand."

"The club's manager and owner aren't here yet." Yuki smiled, placing some hair behind her ear. "But I can ask some questions in their place. You wanted a job here, right?"

Olivia furrowed her brows. Club Sunshine wasn't exactly a place that she _longed_ to work for. Three hours ago, she had never even heard of the place. It was a stretch and overall not a wise idea to attempt to get a job from a place that you knew nothing about, but Olivia was desperate. As much as she didn't want to use that term and hated even the mention of it, it described perfectly what was happening right now. If she were honest about the fact that it was just some place that she stumbled across, would she be offended or commend her for her honesty?

"W-Well…" Olivia began. "Not here just because here. I need job somewhere."

"Hmm," Yuki placed a finger on her chin as she thought. "and that's when you ran across our flyer, right?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands that remained in her lap. It wasn't that she wanted Yuki to feel sorry for her, but as she was aware of from applying to jobs in America, most of the time you had to sell yourself and even make it seem like you're worse off than you are. Although, the only way that Olivia would be able to be worse off was if she were dead. "I lost other job soon. My Japanese not as good."

"They fired you because of that?!"

"Y-Yes." Yuki's face became enraged and her face turned slightly red. It was rare for people to get this upset for someone they did know, almost unheard of for someone to do the same for someone they had met not even an hour ago. "No one want hire me because of my Japanese, so I have hard time finding job. Because of that, I lose apartment and have nowhere to go. I got, um…" She searched her brain, trying to find the word she was looking for, but nothing came. "Money got taken. So now I have nothing." Not wanting to make Yuki feel bad, she tried to make it sound nonchalant.

"That's terrible…" Yuki trailed off, looking down at the table. Even from where Olivia was sitting, she was able to see the gears turning in her head. "Okay, you're hired!"

"What?" Olivia blinked. Like that? Just like that? That was all? Yuki had heard how her Japanese was, and she still wanted to hire her. Wait… "You said owner and manager were gone. You should wait."

"Absolutely not!" Yuki frowned. "You need help and that's what Club Sunshine is all about! They can deal with it."

… _? They can… 'deal with it'?_

"… It feels wrong."

"Nonsense!" Yuki was adamant and it soon became clear to Olivia that at this point, she really didn't have a choice in the matter. It sounded like the manager and the owner didn't either—poor them. Yuki seemed like a force to be reckoned with. "Oh, but there are a couple things I need to know."

"Like what?" Olivia asked, her hands starting to sweat.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." Yuki's eyes widened. "Is… that bad?"

"No! No! Not at all, you're just… you're younger than me!" Yuki practically lamented, a small pout on her face. "I thought you looked young, but… I thought we were the same age…"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three…"

Olivia cracked a smile and for the first time in what felt like forever, she giggled. She was reminded of her reaction when she had turned twenty. She felt like she was so old. In a way, the feeling of it being international was nice.  
"You not old. Still very young."

Yuki smiled at her as well.  
"Do you have anything specific you want to do here?"

"Specific…specific…" Olivia trailed off, repeating Yuki's words in her head. "Oh! I can clean."

"Huh? Clean?"

"Yes."

"U-Um, but—"

"Yuki-chan!" Another voice rang against the walls, shocking Olivia.

When she turned, there were six more women that were just as beautiful as Yuki and one man. Seven pairs of eyes focused on her. They must be the other people that worked here. That man must be either the owner or manager, if her deduction skills were to be tested. This was awkward. A silence fell over the whole entire room. Olivia felt like she shrunk to a few inches high and she was wondering what place she could crawl into in order to disappear forever. None of the looks were full of malice, per se, but she couldn't read any of their expressions. All eyes went from Yuki and back to Olivia. The desire to disappear raised with every look.

"Yuki-chan," The man said, blinking away the shock he must've endured from seeing someone in here other than a worker. "who's this?"

"Youda-san!" Yuki exclaimed and stood up, walking over to where the group was at. "This is Harper-chan. She needs our help."

Olivia kept her eyes on the group as Yuki talked. Each of them was talking so fast that she was unable to catch anything other than the occasional 'yes' that was added. Whether this was intentional or not, she wasn't at liberty to take a case as she didn't know any of these people. It felt weird to be talked about while she was sitting right there. Looking at them wasn't going to make her understand the conversation so she turned around and looked back down at her hands. This was a turning point. It had to be. Yuki had said that she got the job. Although, even though Olivia was thankful for her desire to help, it really wasn't he call to make. Chancing another look behind her at the group who was still conversing, she looked at the man Yuki had called Youda. He was a rather kind looking man. His clothes were professional looking, and he was clean cut. It was obvious he was in the position of an executive or an owner, something of that degree.

"Okay, okay." The man called Youda held his hands up in what seemed like surrender. He turned to look at her, making Olivia's gaze go back down to her hands. It wasn't that she had been staring, she had just hoped to catch some bit of the conversation. Yuki seemed like the type to be needlessly dramatic sometimes and she didn't want to have them think bad about her if Yuki slipped in something that wasn't true—be it on accident or purpose. "Harper-chan, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome to Club Sunshine." Youda's smile widened and he bowed to her.

"W-What? Really?!" Olivia practically yelled, standing up to look right at him. When Youda nodded, tears filled her eyes and she rubbed them away not wanting to cry in front of everyone. "Thank you… Thank you so much!"

Yuki came back over to Olivia and placed a hand between her shoulder blades.  
"C'mon, let's introduce you to everyone."

One of the women had beautiful auburn-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Even though she was beautiful, there was something that set her a little on edge about her look. Perhaps she was stressed or worried. After all, a stranger was in their workplace and there had been no warning. It felt like she was the type that would always be on watch for a mistake. Not exactly to reprimand or anything like that, but there was still something unsettling about her.  
"This is Chika-chan." Yuki said. "She can look scary, but she really isn't."

"Yuki, don't scare Harper-chan."

"See what I mean?" Olivia nodded. It was rather strange though, even though Chika's words had been nice, there was something about her that scared Olivia. There was always the chance that she was just being awkward about it since she'd been let down so many times.

Another woman was standing next to the man, a bright smile on her face. The woman's hair was just about the same length as Yuki's. This woman must've sensed how awkward and nervous Olivia was feeling because she put on another bright smile that was enough to light a room.  
"Hello. My name is Mana."

"H-Hello."

The next woman in front of her was another woman with a bright smile. Was it a requirement for all beautiful women to have this sort of smile, or were they just special? Their smiles were the epitome of Sunshine. Olivia blinked, was _that_ the reason that this club was named this?  
"Hello. My name is Ai!" She said with a small wave. "It's nice to meet you, Harper-chan! I'm sure we'll work great together!"

The next woman's hair was long and silky looking. The urge to just ask how she got her hair so beautiful was almost unbearable. Olivia didn't want to be weird and set off her new job with a bad start. Her face was small and with the smile gracing her lips, she looked almost like a doll. She cleared her throat and blinked, breaking the eye contact she hadn't realized she was entranced in.  
"Hello, Harper-chan. My name is Hibiki."

The next—and last girl—stood at full attention practically bouncing on her heels at the chance to say hello to Olivia. Her eyes sparkled and just like the others her smile was as bright as sunshine. The young woman put a hand on her shoulder.  
"My name is Saki."

"And our manager isn't here. Sometimes he can be so terrible. Spending time and then disappearing for days on end." Yuki folded her arms.

If Olivia tried to say that her new encounters weren't stressful, she'd be lying. It wasn't that she was terrible at remembering names, it was just that so much was happening at one time—it was straining on her. On top of that, she'd have to remember someone else's name too? At the mere thought of all these names, her head was reeling. There was a chance that she _may_ not have gotten enough sleep as she had previously thought. With all the stress of her worries fading away at last, her body was tired. Exhausted. Although, taking another look around Sunshine, it was extremely possible that this place would be _her_ Sunshine. Her light in the dark.

"Yuki, don't talk about him like that." Hibiki frowned.

"Well, you know it's true."

"He told us from the very beginning that he had other things to do too." Ai interjected.

"…" Yuki sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know…"

Olivia was about to sit back down to relax when Yuki wrapped her arm through Olivia's and pointed to a door on the right.  
"That's the dressing room. Or a common room. We all spend time there." Yuki explained.

 _A dressing room?_

"Oh, I see."

"There's also a couch in there. It's not very roomy since there's a lot of other things in there, but… that's where you can stay for now."

"Stay?"

"Of course!" Yuki exclaimed. "Winter's coming and we don't want to send you into the cold after your shift. I know it's not really a good home, but we hope you'll like it."

Tears built up in Olivia's eyes again. They were all doing this… for her? They didn't even really know her, and yet they were willing to give her a job and a roof under her head all at the same time. Fighting the tears with all her strength, she looked down and away. Crying in front of people wasn't exactly an essence or sign of weakness, but right now, if she started, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to stop. So much kindness was shown in such little time, hope for the future was reignited. How could she ever repay them? Already, thoughts of what she could do that would even come _close_ to repaying them raveled and unraveled in her mind.

"We're opening soon." Youda-san said, calling the girls' attention.

Yuki turned and faced Youda-san and nodded before turning to look back at Olivia. She went over to the table where they had been sitting and reached into her wallet. When she came back and placed them into Olivia's hands, her eyes widened. Money.

"Sorry, I wanted to go with you, but we're close to opening…" Yuki explained. "We don't have any pillows or blankets for you, so go ahead and get some."

"N-No, I—"

"C'mon, Harper-chan!" Ai exclaimed, her smile widening even more. "Friends help each other out."

 _Friends…?_

Olivia gripped onto the money and nodded. Had they really considered her a friend? It would be amazing to be considered a friend… She bowed as deep as she could muster and smiled at all of them before heading out of Club Sunshine's door. The sun was setting, leaving Club Sunshine to do all its work. She stopped and realized that she hadn't asked where she was supposed to buy these things at. What she had, she had brought to Japan from America which made the sting of losing them even worse. Shaking the dreadful thoughts away, she turned left and was about to round a corner when she heard voices coming from the other side.

"You know we've only got one chance at this. Years of preparation aren't gonna go into this for fuckin' nothing. Got it?" The voice was deep and menacing. It held no room for argument, and it was absolute when it spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I told you I've got it all covered. Tell the boss he doesn't have to worry about it." The other voice was laid-back, and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"You tell him that. I've been in this from day one. I wanna see how it plays out. They won't know what hit them."

Tingling crawled up and down Olivia's spine, causing her to look around. Even more eerie than the men's words were that they were speaking in English. What kind of business would they be doing here that would warrant those kinds of words? Setting her jaw, Olivia backed up slowly the footsteps of the men disappearing into the distance masking her own softer ones. Eyes bore into her soul, but no matter how much her eyes darted to every shadow that surrounded her, she was unable to find the source. Exhaling and shaking her arms, she turned the opposite side and rounded the corner, desperate to be back on course and enjoy her night.

"Ow!" Olivia screamed, ramming into something as she rounded the corner sending her to the ground beneath her. She frowned and looked up seeing a familiar face leaning against the wall with a cigarette between two fingers. It was also one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Harper-chan?"

"…Kiryu-san." Olivia took the hand that he had offered and was pulled up to stand in mere seconds.

"Nice to run into you again." Kiryu said and Olivia blinked. Whether he had meant to or not, the pun made her snicker and a smile form on her face. The perpetual furrow in his brows left for a moment and a small smile came to his own lips. It was the first time that she had ever seen him really smile. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Hm? No, I fine." Olivia smiled and looked at him.

"Where you heading to?"

"Oh, maybe you help." Olivia said. "I need blanket and pillow. But… I not sure where to get."

"That so? Well, Don Quijote is probably your best bet. I'll walk you."

Normally, Olivia would have declined. While Kiryu was very sweet and generous, she hadn't wanted to burden him with her presence. Now, she felt like she was becoming a normal person. Perhaps for good this time. _Hopefully_ for good this time. If it wasn't for him, she'd probably be dead, so she nodded.  
"Okay."

To her shock, Kiryu took the burning edge of the cigarette and snuffed it out between his thumb and index finger, replacing it in the pack that had been in his pocket. Gesturing for her to follow, they started heading to Don Quijote. Neither one spoke. The clicking of their heels was the only noise between them. The peace filled her, and the silence didn't seem to bother him either. A living brick wall probably _wouldn't_ be awkward with silence. Most likely, he preferred it. Kiryu walked along the sidewalk with her, taking the side closest to the main part of the road. While there weren't many cars in Sotenbori, the plethora of people did make a habit of bike riders accidentally knocking into people.

"You seem better." He spoke out of nowhere.

"Oh, I am." Olivia began, but then her smile turned to a frown. "Actually, there something I need tell you."

Kiryu stopped and looked at Olivia. Whenever he looked at her, the first thing she thought of was fire. It didn't matter what kind; it was fire. Ice seemed more his element, so associating him with fire was something that confused her, but she couldn't help it. His gaze was fire. _He_ was fire.

"The money you gave." Olivia glanced at him and looked back down. "It got took… ah no, taken."

Two large hands gripped onto her shoulders. Quickly she looked up and met fire. The furrow had increased deep into his brows. Worrying it might make a permanent mark she locked eye contact to let him know that she was listening.  
"You got robbed? Are you okay?" His voice had taken on a sharp edge that if she didn't know him—or at least been acquainted with him—would've scared her.

"Y-Yes, but money—"

"The money isn't more important than someone's life." Kiryu exhaled and checked her up and down.

"Really, I fine."

No matter how much she had tried to convince Kiryu that she was alright, he hadn't let her go until he was able to see for himself. She had sighed and turned completely around and moved her arms and legs to show that they did still work. She wiggled all her fingers and only after he had checked did, he let her go and stand back up to his full height again. They started walking again, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Kiryu was watching her.  
"Let me know if something hurts, okay? It's because of the money I gave that you got robbed."

"I will."

"Do you know who robbed you?" Olivia bit her lip. They were homeless people, so she didn't want to rat them out. Yet, at the same time… she didn't want them to get away with it. "Do you know names?"

"Only one."

"Who?"

"…"

"Harper-chan."

"Sato." Olivia said sighed, putting her hands into her pockets, dropping the money in there as they continued towards Don Quijote. "That all I know."

"… Hm." Kiryu mumbled. Whatever thought he had, he didn't finish.

He stopped in front of a large building that had numerous items hanging from clip strips. It was a cute building that reminded her of shopping centers back home. It seemed to have everything that one could think of. Kiryu motioned for her to head in first and followed close behind. Olivia had passed by the store multiple times in her day to day lifestyle and had even bought a few things from there. Mostly snacks and small stuffed animals. In fear that she'd find even more things that she wanted to buy, she never fully went towards the back. As Kiryu guided her, the saw that the store had everything that she could really want and more. Near the back, there were pillows and blankets of differing sizes and variations. Jaw dropping from the cute and stylish designs, she walked closer. Taking the stock all in, there was no wonder that Don Quijote was so popular.

"This one… and… this one." Olivia stood on her tiptoes and grabbed onto one of the panda blankets that had a pillow and pillowcase to match. Holding the bundle in both hands made her wobble to the counter. She had almost made it halfway when the bundle rose from her hands and placed on the counter with no issue. Kiryu was already fishing in his pockets for his money. Without thinking, she grabbed onto his sleeve near his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Paying."

"I can do."

"Don't worry about it. Save your money for something else." Kiryu told her. Resigning her defeat and knowing no matter how much she spoke, nothing was going to change, she let go and scrambled to pick up the bundle that was just bought but ended up grabbing air. For someone as large as Kiryu, he sure was able to move fast. Olivia clicked her tongue and had to practically run after him when he left the store.

Moving stealthily was no good either. When she took a dive to try and grab the bundle that he was carrying, he merely held it higher than she could reach. He hadn't even looked behind him to see where she was. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head. It was a little bit ridiculous how he could move so lithe with his muscle mass. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get over that, and she knew that Kiryu would just give her an answer. If there was one thing that she noticed about her very interesting… acquaintances is they both liked to speak in riddles and dodge answers.

"This isn't fair…" Olivia mumbled to herself in English.

A small laugh that sounded more like an exhale made her look at Kiryu.  
"I'm not really sure what you said, but you're moping." He turned and looked back to her. "You want to pay me back?"

"Yes."

"I have an errand to run. Go with me."

"…? Where?"

"I have to get something from Ebisu."

 _The pawn shop…? But…_

"Alright." Olivia nodded, walking back down the road with him towards Ebisu.

Ebisu was beautiful, but it felt like a prison now. The air felt like it was suffocating her when she investigated the glass case. Among all the other jewelry and other shining items was the necklace. Her hand twitched and she wanted to just take it and run. Whoever ended up buying it…she hoped that it went to a good person. That the woman who would end up receiving it would take as good care of it as she had over the years. That no matter what, she wouldn't give into pressure like Olivia had and would never sell it. Maybe this was a sign, one that she didn't deserve to keep it. Knowing the steep price that she'd have to deal with in order to retrieve it and she decided to take the plunge anyway knowing it would be a miracle if she'd be able to pull it off. Seeing that red jewel shine in the fluorescent lights above her, it almost mocked her, but she could only stare at its beauty.

"Harper-chan."

Olivia looked around for the source of the deep voice. Kiryu had moved from her side and was at the door now. She blinked and bowed slightly to the man behind the counter. Had she been so enveloped with the necklace that she had missed everything that happened? Considering Kiryu had already opened the door, she assumed that she was correct. It was a little embarrassing to have been that far into her own world that she hadn't heard not only the whole entire transaction go down, but someone that big and bulky move from around her and towards the door.

"Thank you for that." Olivia pointed to the package in his hand he still wouldn't let go.

"It's no trouble. Kiryu said clearing his throat slightly. "I'll walk you home."

Olivia stuck her hands in her pockets and smiled.  
"Do I have choice?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so." Olivia started walking back towards Club Sunshine, Kiryu again taking the space closest to the road. "Did you get all done at Ebisu?"

"Yeah," Kiryu smiled. "Thanks for asking."

Olivia hummed her response and huddled into herself. Fall was ending and Winter was near. The only remnants of what would be Fall were the leaves that were falling from the sparse number of trees and the cold rain. While she was a little worried about the cool temperatures of a Japanese Winter, she was also excited. Excited for the snow that would dust the ground and land in her hair, excited for the little puffs of smoke that would exhale from parted lips when her warm breath met the cold air, excited for the crisp scent of the cool air, excited by just the sheer aspect. It was no secret that Japanese winters could get very cold, so before she'd be able to even fully live in the amazing season, she'd have to get the correct clothes. While she loved the outfit that Kiryu had gotten her, it wasn't equipped for winter. With things looking bright, she might be able to afford everything that she needed to for winter _and_ be able to pay everyone back for the things they'd done for her.

Unknown to her, a smile played on her lips. A weight that had been strong enough to crush her was slowly being lifted from her chest. In the back of her mind, thoughts of the rope snapping and the weight coming to fully crush her chest tried to surface, but she quickly pushed them back. Right now, nothing was wrong. Right now, she was walking with a friend back to her home. Right now, there was only the peace of their shoes against the stony sidewalk. The sound of Sotenbori River becoming more and more distant made her realize she was getting closer to home. It was nice to hear that… _home_. While she didn't know about the women much that worked at Club Sunshine, and she'd yet to meet the manager, she was still excited to have a place to call home and the potential for friends.

"You cold?"

"Hm?" Olivia asked, looking over at Kiryu. "No, I fine."

Kiryu stopped and Olivia followed, looking at him. By the time that she had turned to look at him, Kiryu had already draped his jacket around her shoulders again. The small lie she told of her not being cold instantly faded to the truth. The warmth from Kiryu's body that the jacket still carried hugged her like the fabric from the jacket itself. He gave a small huff obviously pleased and placed one hand in his pants' pocket before starting to walk again with Olivia scampering to follow.

 _Damn him and his long legs._

"Maybe I should just buy a new jacket and you can keep that one since I always seem to be taking it off for you."

Olivia's face turned almost as red as Kiryu's shirt and she had to look away.  
"You would have buy new suit."

"True."

The exterior of Club Sunshine had changed drastically from how she had left it. The sign flickered brightly beckoning all who passed by it. Standing outside in the dropping temperatures were a few men gossiping and laughing among themselves. A few looked slightly nervous while others seemed to be on the way to being drunk. Whatever was going on inside seemed to have people busy. There were only six tables there after all, so things could get a little cramped. Surely though, Club Sunshine wasn't the only place to offer whatever they wished to receive. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, standing on her tiptoes to look around and try to grasp some semblance of the actual situation.

"Huh? You live here?" Kiryu asked. His voice was the most surprised she had heard it. They weren't extremely close or anything like that, but just to hear such a drastic shift in tone was cause for concern. Even more so when it involved where she was living.

"Yes. They nice people."

"Do uh… Harper-chan… Do you um…" Kiryu stumbled over his words, scratching the back of his head. He looked up at the sky like it would have the answers to what he was trying to say. This time the fire looked more like small embers, flickering to keep hold of what it had. "Do you know… what kind of place that this is?"

"Huh? It club."

"A cabaret club." Kiryu explained.

"…Cabaret?" Olivia furrowed her brows. She repeated the word over and over in her head. "Oh! Yes."

"You uh…" Kiryu laughed a little.

"Shows, we have at home."

"…N-No. Well yes, but um," Another awkward huff left Kiryu's lips and he cleared his throat. "This is a hostess club."

"What?! A hostess club?!" Is _that_ why Yuki was so surprised when she said that she wanted to clean. Was the flyer scouting for hostesses and she couldn't read it because of her lost dictionary? The _last_ thing that Olivia could do was be a hostess. While she had a very, very vague understanding of how the business worked, there was no way that she'd be able to hold a conversation with any of the men. Men! That's why they were lined up outside. Her face flamed as red as Kiryu's shirt again. It seemed that everything she did lately was embarrassing. Making sure to hide as much as she could, Olivia covered her face with her hands. The heat that radiated from her face was enough to rival the pits of hell.

There wasn't anything wrong with hostesses per se. They could be wonderful people—obviously—and they had some regulars who would come just to talk. It was like a therapy session with a pretty girl. Now it all seemed to make sense. Why each of the women there was so beautiful. The mood lighting. The beautiful interior. The fact it said _Club_ on the sign. This wasn't the sort of club she had been expecting. When Yuki said something about a dressing room, that should've sent up some red flags that this wasn't exactly the place that she had been thinking. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I feel like idiot." Olivia admitted. The fact that it was a hostess club didn't bother her really. It was the fact that she didn't _know_ it was a hostess club and went in there looking like probably an even bigger idiot. Maybe that was why Chika had scared her a little.

Kiryu scratched the back of his head rattled from the change in events as well. She had to admit though that he had kept it together more than she had. Then again, he was more used to the idea of hostesses than she was. They had nothing like that back in America. So, while her Japanese was poor, she wouldn't even really know where to begin being a hostess. Olivia rubbed her eyes,

"Oh my God." She murmured.

"Hostesses aren't bad people." Kiryu told her, his voice slightly cracking. She could only hope it wasn't because he was trying to hold back from laughing at her. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks, Kiryu-san."

"Do you want me to carry this in for you?"

"No, it's okay. I can do." Olivia held out her hand for the package, but he didn't budge. "I don't have choice. Do I?" That same small smile came to his face which she mirrored. "Okay. Thank you."

This time Olivia was the one to lead the way and walk inside. Instantly, she was pulled out of the way by a leaving customer by an arm around the waist. Hostess clubs were stressful. Club Sunshine was packed. The tables were rented out and the bar was next. Each girl was dressed in clothes and jewelry she had only seen in movies and magazines. They weren't just beautiful or gorgeous. They were stunning. Even then, it didn't come close to how their true beauty was.

Youda greeted Olivia as she entered the room and looked over at Kiryu.  
"He friend of mine." She said before Youda could ask. "Just help me carry my things."

"Yes of course. Thank you for coming, Kiryu-san."

"O-Oh, I'm not a customer." Kiryu cleared his throat. "I'll be out after I drop this off."

Ai had called from the opposite side of the room, Youda quickly running to her aid. For an instant, her and Olivia locked eye contact and she smiled. What was _that_ about? She glanced over and saw Kiryu. When she looked back at Ai though, her attention had already gone back to her customer. Olivia cleared her throat and pointed at the door.

"Here."

Inside the dressing room were eight mirrors with their big bulbs to illuminate the girl doing their hair and makeup. On the right was a small space where boxes were put. A closet where all the clothes went. Two tables made up the middle where a couch was on each side. A phone lay on one of the tables and she wondered momentarily if it was the direct line. If so, it was kinda out of the way if someone ended up calling. Oh well, maybe that was for the manager to do if he were here. She pointed to the table and Kiryu gently placed the bedding down. He looked around and nodded as if giving the room his approval. It wasn't meant to be a bedroom, but to Olivia it didn't matter. She would sleep the most peaceful tonight than she ever would have on the streets.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Kiryu said.

"I walk you out."

Standing back outside, the line for the customers had gotten longer rather than shorter. A couple men turned their heads when Olivia walked out with Kiryu, but then began talking among themselves again. They stood a little way away from Club Sunshine across from each other.

"Thank you." Olivia said. "For all you done for me."

"It's no trouble, Harper-chan."

"Here." Olivia slipped off the jacket and handed it back to him. "Thank you."

Kiryu slipped it back on without any problems. His shirt bending and moving, tightening in places that couldn't contain the muscle well. She stared and then locked eye contact. The silence between them strayed on from moments to seconds with nothing but eye contact. Kiryu took a step closer to Olivia to which she never broke eye contact. He stared down at her, the fire in his eyes heightening. She said nothing, unable to speak. A light by them flickered when he stepped closer and for a split second, Olivia wondered if he had somehow done it. A large hand, enough to crush someone in their grip reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face making her blink. She hadn't even been aware that it had been there, let alone in her direct line of sight. His hand awkwardly came to rest at his side, quickly moving into his pocket more likely from escape than needing to be there for warmth. The gaze didn't fade, but the furrow did increase like he was unable to figure something out.

"Go on back inside. I'll leave after."

"The door right there."

"It is, so go ahead." Despite herself, Olivia smiled softly.

"But—"

"You've got really bad luck I've noticed. I'm not sure if it's always or lately, but it isn't good to try it."

He wasn't wrong. Within not even a month's time she had lost her home, all her money, her clothes, _everything_. She was just starting to get things back again. Olivia didn't want to test luck either. Accepting her verbal defeat, she nodded.

"Be safe. Okay?"

"Yes." Olivia turned and headed back towards the door. When she turned around Kiryu was still standing there but had a cigarette between his lips now. His eyes were locked onto her, but when she touched the door handle his eyes darted to somewhere off to the side and back to her. She raised her hand and gave a small wave to which he returned.

" _How long before it's all set up?"_

" _A couple weeks. Tops."_

" _Can you guarantee that?"_

" _Of course."_

" _You better. He doesn't like failure."_

Olivia stopped, those same tingles traveling up and down her spine when she touched the door handle. By the time she turned around, the voices were gone. The space where Kiryu had once stood was empty.


	6. The Dog's Truth

The water droplets from the overturned glasses slid down the sleek surface, damping the mat underneath. Fast-paced wasn't even close to what this night had been. Upon her return to the building, Youda had given her a list of instructions. Her duties had entailed cleaning up after a customer and his hostess left, wiping it down and making sure that it was prepared for the next customer, and cleaning the glasses and plates that were used. By themselves, the tasks seemed simple enough. It was part of daily living. Nothing could have prepared her for the insane amount of washing and drying she'd have to do. During her many trips to and from the back, she had caught the eyes of some of the men that were standing in line or that were just getting up to leave. They were no doubt regulars and were shocked at a new face to be walking around; and, the only woman in the building that wasn't a hostess. The time she spent in the back allowed her to think. Not that there was one thing in particular, it just gathered all in a cluster each one pushing to become the first that would be noticed. Today had been a roller-coaster. When she woke up, she had been homeless as well as jobless. Now, deep into the night, she had both. Fate had dealt her a very strange hand indeed. Among the day's memories there were a few—excluding the news of her getting both a room and a job—that made her feel completely different emotions.

The time that she spent with Kiryu made a smile cross her lips. He was the first _real_ friend that she had in Japan. Ah… perhaps it was too soon to call him a friend. Either way, the word seemed to describe their relationship perfectly in her eyes. He had done so much more than he had to. When the shakedown was occurring, he could've been like the other people and just walked by. Not only had he helped her, but he had apologized that he had been unable to get there sooner. Everything from him loaning her his coat to carrying her bedding back to Club Sunshine and everything in between shocked her more and more. In the time that they spent together, he had kept watch over here without expecting anything else in return. There wasn't much that she knew about Kiryu other than the couple encounters she had with him, but she could feel how gentle he was even though he was a walking brick wall. There was no way he was completely innocent though. He had been able to take on ten men without hardly breaking a sweat. Then there was also what Majima had said about Kiryu having beaten people within inches of life before. Despite those words, she held no fear of him.

Olivia stopped mid wipe of one of the glasses and the smile that had previously graced her lips fell. Majima. He was the reason that all of this had happened. _He_ had demanded a protection fee. In order to compensate, Takahiro-san had to raise the rent which in turn made Olivia lose her apartment. Adding onto the anger, there was another feeling that had attached itself. Her brows furrowed, unsure if she was placing it right but it felt like… hurt. From the first time that she had met Majima, she knew what he was. Yet, he had given her advice and ate with her when she was alone. He had helped her when she was stuck. It had been his fault that she got in that position in the first place, but he had helped her. All of it… she had thought he was different. He had acted like he was different. There it was. He had _acted._ Back in America, she had heard stories of _them_. Trying not to stereotype, she had believed that some were different. Some had to be. Not all of them could be cold, brutal, murderers with no sense of humanity or care for other humans. The conversation between Takahiro-san and him had proven her thoughts to be false. They were all the same.

Quite possibly the most unnerving thing about it all was the voices. Two times she'd heard them and each time they sent a chill up and down her spine that felt like it was sinking into her very vertebrae. She knew nothing of these men other than the words they spoke. From her body's reaction and the content of their conversation, she could only assume that they were up to no good. Not to mention that they were speaking in English, no doubt to be able to talk freely and yet not have anyone understand. Why did she have to be unlucky enough to hear it? Considering how many people resided in Sotenbori, the chances of her running into these men were slim to none, but she couldn't make her brain engrain it. The only way it could've gotten weirder was if it had been the same two men in both conversations.

Shaking her head, Olivia turned her attention back to the glass. Right. Work. Forget those useless thoughts about people and events. All she had to do was work her hardest and things would turn around. Setting the glass down next to the others, she headed back out to the main floor. All the tables were empty except for one that she had yet to clean. Chika was already gathering up the items, still dressed in a beautiful black, floor-length dress. Had this been America, she would've been sure that she was dressed up to walk down the red carpet. Making sure to quicken her pace but not run, she went to Chika's side.

"Um… I take those." Olivia said and held her hands out for the glasses and plates. While she was thankful for the clothes that Kiryu had gotten her, even to the untrained eye she could tell that dress was more expensive than her whole outfit. It was a very real possibility that the dress may have been worth multiple of her outfits combined. While not understanding the whole entire concept and aspects of hostesses and the way they worked, she knew they pulled no punches and spared no cost to make sure that the girls were dressed and looked like perfection.

"Are you sure…?" Chika asked, hesitating. "You've been working hard tonight."

"Yes. I can do."

Chika had hesitated for a few moments longer before handing it all over to Olivia. Balancing many breakable things wasn't new. When she lived in America, she helped her family move things around all the time—most of which were breakables. Assuring Chika that she alright, she smiled and went back to her station. By the time she had finished the last plate and sat it to dry, her hands were pruned more than she had ever seen before. Muffled murmurs from the main floor could still be heard. Every now and then she caught a word. What parts that she could pick up centered mostly around all the business they had today along with how excited they were that they had gotten so much done. Youda added to how proud he was of their hard work today. Bosses like him were all too rare, truly appreciating their employees. Even though she was scared, having someone like Youda above her eased some of those knots that were in her stomach. Relieved at her accomplishments, she placed the rag she had used for drying into a bin for washable fabrics.

"Harper-chan!" Ai exclaimed when she left her workspace startling her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that briefly she had forgotten where she was.

"Y-Yes? Um… Ai-san."

The beautiful woman clasped her hands together and smiled.  
"Let's go get something to eat."

Hibiki came up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"How about we go tomorrow. I'm sure Harper-chan is tired."

"Oh… I suppose she would be."

"Here, take this." Saki interrupted the two and handed Olivia a piece of paper. It had numbers written on it and names. "It's our names and numbers. In case anything happens or if you just need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to call us. Okay?"

"No matter what." Ai assured.

"Please, Harper-chan. Take care. We'll see you tomorrow." Youda-san said.

Giving each of them a bow, she stood in the middle of the main hall. Letting someone, an almost complete stranger live in a business, was completely unheard of. In America, no one in their right mind would do that. Club Sunshine's atmosphere was different of any place she'd seen—America or Japan. Each individual employed completely trusted each other. If they had accepted her into their ranks, that must mean they trust her as well. Youda also must've figured that if anything went missing or something was amiss, they could report her to the cops no problem. She couldn't afford to get out of Sotenbori, and she was the only foreigner in the town that she had seen, tracking her down would be like taking candy from a baby. It could even be classified as a joke or a waste of time by police.

Olivia let out a yawn from deep within her soul and rubbed her tired eyes. Exhaustion unlike any other seeped into her bones. The small trek from the main floor to her makeshift bedroom felt like a marathon. The light that filled the room when she flipped the switch was blinding enough to make her quickly shut it back off.

"Dammit!" Olivia exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. In the main hall, the lights were dimmed to accentuate the mood and she had bene in a room all night with light just as dim. The sudden assault left her seeing spots even in the dark. With a large amount of mental preparation, she turned the light back on. Sitting on the table was a small basket and the bedding Kiryu had sat there. She turned the basket over and over in her hands, the crinkling of the shrink wrap around it filling the room. Inside, she could see some necessities and an envelope with her name on it in awkward English. They really were trying to make her feel at home. Gently she sat the basket down, too exhausted to go through it.

Desperation grew with each failed attempt at unzipping the plastic holding the bedding. By the time she was able to grab the big blanket out with the other pieces of the set falling onto the floor she was barely keeping herself standing. For about two weeks when she first arrived in Japan, sleep had eluded her. She had tried to convince herself it was because of the change in time because if she admitted the real reason, she was worried she would turn tail and head back home. Even still, every now and again she'd be stuck with the homesick feeling that made her almost physically nauseous. Tonight though, that wouldn't be a problem. She straightened out the blanket onto the couch and adjusted the pillow. She kicked off her shoes and went and turned the light off. Welcoming darkness around her and into the room. Not much adjustment was needed when she finally laid down on the couch. A few seconds once she got into her comfortable position was all it took before she was out just like the light she had shut off.

 _The snow fell from the morning sky. At first, they just touched the deadening grass, disappearing to give it some much desired moisture. The more time passed and as the temperature dropped, the flakes fell upon each other in a team effort to wrap the earth in a white blanket. No footprints shattered the surface leaving an almost ethereal feel in the little bubble that was the small home and yard. What happened behind closed doors though, stayed behind closed doors. Walls were meant to separate the world and give peace to those inside; to shield. These walls were different. These walls were a prison, deliberately giving a tease of the outside world from the windows before ripping it away with the locked door preventing escape leaving tears and bloodied hands in the wake of the freedom and hopes being torn away._

 _Today was no different. While the outside marveled at the lights strung from the rafters of the house and around the trees. While the outside remained amazed at the sleek elegance of each placement of the decorations and the freshness of the undisturbed snow, the inside was anything but peaceful. Yelling and screaming tore through the air of the home's interior. Wrapped presents remained under a tree by the door, the occasion not serving any significance to the fight occurring down the hallway. A little girl sat on an L-shaped couch with hands pressed tightly over her ears while the bulbs on the tree cast a kaleidoscope of lights on her skin as if trying to force the spirit of joy and merriment into her._

 _Fighting had become second nature in this house. The young girl was used to hearing it more than someone her age should be. This time though, she knew it was different. Voices cracked from either tears of anger or the inability for the voice to carry any higher octaves of rage. No matter how hard she pressed her shaking hands against her ears, the hums of anger and name-calling didn't cease. There was no rule book to how she could react. How she was_ supposed _to react._

 _Countless tears had been shed for this moment's precursor. Too many times had her desperate pleas fallen on deaf ears to the heavens above. When no more murmurs could be heard from the small shield her hands had presented her, the small girl pulled them away and looked around. Two adults stood in front of her just as frozen as the temperature outside. Red-rimmed eyes and a shaking form scanned everything; a large suitcase was held in a strong hand so hard the knuckles had turned white. When her gaze met his, everything that had been protected and shielded shattered. Every blissfully ignorant moment revealed itself as such. No matter the age, a suitcase associated with one thing: leaving._

 _The instant her feet touched the carpet, the man looked away and headed towards the door. Tiny hands reached towards the jacket, gripping it with little strength she could muster. Weak in comparison, the desperate attempt to reverse the irreversible caught the man off-guard. Arms wrapped around her from behind, gently pulling her away and wrenching her hand from the jacket's fabric. Perhaps taking it as a benediction for the end, his footsteps continued. The door ripped open shattering the bubble of where peace had stayed separate from the harsh reality inside. Two different worlds became one when the harsh breeze entered the home._

 _The little girl screamed, begging him to turn around. Turn around and look at her, at_ them _. More desperate pleas, but they didn't have to go to the heavens to reach deaf ears. Crying from behind her matched her own sobs. With a form as small as her's, there was no way she could tear herself from the woman, but it didn't stop her from trying. Resigning herself with a countless failed attempt, she fell limp in the woman's arms. The beautiful snow being broken by footsteps walking away._

 _Please don't go…_

 _I'll be so much better…_

 _Turn around please…_

Persistent tapping turned the unconscious into conscious, although just barely. Opened eyes were met with blurred surroundings. Slumber had been a welcome friend one that she had desperately needed. Unfortunately, her pounding temples disagreed. Each consecutive tap called her more into a conscious state. When it finally registered that it had been knocking, Olivia sat up her back popping in all sorts of painfully pleasurable places.

"Harper-chan. Are you awake?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes…"

"Can we come in?"

 _We? And why are you asking?_

"Y-Yeah."

In walked five out of the six girls that she had met the previous day. They were all just as beautiful as they had been the previous night—maybe even more so now that she could admire them with a perfectly clear mind. Even though her eyes burned from the light they had to flip on, she still looked at them. Looks of concern crossed each of their faces. The various shades of brown boring into her worried her even more. Before she could even ask, Hibiki came to her side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hm?" Olivia blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

"It looks like you've been crying…"

It was true that when she awoke, her face did feel a little odd. But… crying? Sure enough, when her hand reached up to touch her cheek, her fingers touched a singular wet trail of where a tear had carved its way down her face. Where had _that_ come from? She hadn't dreamed anything, not that she could remember. If she had, what would it have been to cause this much of a reaction? No matter how much she racked her brain for answers, she came up blank almost like when she took a math test. The endless pounding of her skull against her brain begged her to stop trying to recall what had happened during her slumber. At the moment, she decided to give it what wanted. Her attention turned back to Hibiki.

"I think my eyes water."

She wasn't even convincing herself let alone Hibiki and the other girls. However, if they didn't believe her none of them stated as such. Yuki and Ai came trying to force their previous worried face to turn into a bright and happy one. The presence of this many girls in the room could only mean one thing; she had slept through most of the day. Her slumber must've been sound and hard as a log. There was also the off chance that they came over to go out to eat like Ai had said the previous night. Although, when Chika went to the closet and opened it, that really only left the initial thought.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mana asked.

"Oh, no. Thank you." Olivia murmured and uncovered, standing up. "Is it close to open time?"

"Yes, it is." Yuki smiled. "We have only about two hours to get everything ready."

Olivia's eyes widened. She brushed some of her tousled hair from her face and looked around. The room had no windows, so she hadn't been able to see how much time had passed. The sunshine also hadn't been able to wake her up. Even if it had peeked through the windows, Olivia may not have even moved.

"I'm sorry… I not mean to sleep too long."

"No no!" Ai was quick to dash her worries. "We just got here ourselves. Honestly, we always get here a couple hours before we open so that we can get some prep done. The only difference is that this time we didn't want to wake you."

"So, you're not at fault." Yuki assured.

Few more patterns of tapping came from the other side of the door before a man entered. For a moment, she had forgotten that Youda worked here too she had been so concerned with the other girls. He was the reason that she had been truly able to stay here. Even though Yuki had good intentions, Youda was the owner and if he said that she couldn't stay or work here, she wouldn't have been able to. Forgetting that he was there felt like an insult in a way. Youda seemed like a gentle soul that would've been upset if she did tell him that she had forgotten, so she made sure to leave that out of any conversation. This was her one chance, and she didn't want to screw it up.

"I can go somewhere before we open?" Olivia asked. "I be back before we open."

"Yes, of course." Youda said. "Please be careful and return safe."

"Thank you, Youda-san." Olivia bowed to her coworkers. "I let you get dressed now."

The chill of the evening ripped through the thin fabric of Olivia's clothing when she stepped outdoors. Youda had offered her a jacket before she left, but she politely declined. They had already done so much for her and with her luck on clothing leaving her with someone else's piece may not make it back from her small excursion. Even worse than the chill in the air was the wind. It slapped onto her bare skin like a whip, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She kept telling herself that her destination wasn't far, but with each step that she took it felt like she wasn't getting any closer.

Thankfully, after what felt like an eternity and after countless puffs of breath from her parted lips, she arrived at her destination. The apartment complex that she used to call home felt light years away, even as she stood in front of it. Not that her _whole_ time there was stressful, just near the end with the raised rent and the dwindling food. Despite herself, her nose wrinkled, and her lip curled up. Ghosts of the previous day's memories stood at Takahiro-san's door seeming to repeat what she had seen. During the small time that she had known him, Majima hadn't gained an ounce of her trust. While his presence was annoying; his humming, his accent, his face, his high cheekbones, the sauntering over-confident gait that he possessed, and that _fucking_ jacket! All of it! She had somehow convinced herself that he wouldn't take protection money. Granted, she had only found out recently that he was a boss let alone of _her_ area, but the idea of money or lack thereof never seemed to interest him. Looking back on it, his outfit _screamed_ of the desire to acquire money.

With a small sigh either from the cold or from the unknown, she ascended the creaking stairs. She was aware that she wasn't going to fall, but her hand still gripped the chilled railing nevertheless burning it with a cold fire that was the physical manifestation of her description of Kiryu's gaze. A chill ran through her just thinking about those deep brown eyes that stared with an intent she wouldn't quite pinpoint. Olivia knocked at Takahiro-san's door. When roughly a minute had passed and nothing was said or heard, she assumed that her ex-landlady was gone. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to Club Sunshine, she heard shuffled footsteps from the apartment's interior. The door opened slowly, and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face upon seeing Takahiro-san's own smiling face and gray hair.

"Harper-chan." Takahiro-san smiled. "What are you doing here? Oh dear. Come in, it's cold out there."

Olivia laughed and nodded before walking into the apartment. She took off her shoes and followed the woman deeper into her apartment. Pictures hung on the wall of her deceased husband and whom she assumed were her kids and grandchildren. She realized that this was the first time that she'd ever been inside Takahiro-san's apartment. It was full of all the small things she loved; a kotatsu in the center with a small television on the opposite side. A fully stocked kitchen and a door near the back that led to the more private areas.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, that be great."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Anything fine, Takahiro-san." There were preferences, but she didn't want to put the elderly lady out.

"Go ahead and take a seat and warm yourself up."

Olivia smiled and went over to sit at the kotatsu. Almost instantly, she was warmed up from the chill outside. The television was playing some sort of television show that she didn't quite understand. It must've been a series that had been around for a long time since it was making references to things from decades passed. It could very well be a Japanese soap opera, but again she wasn't sure. Lost in her thoughts about how different Japanese television was to American, she hadn't heard Takahiro-san come back and take a seat next to her, setting her tea down in front of her.

"Thank you very much." Olivia said and wrapped her hands around the cup, letting the warmth seep into her almost frozen solid fingertips.

"So, Harper-chan. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I—"

"Oh! Before I forget. You had a package delivered yesterday from home. I left it sitting on the counter by the door for when you came by."

"Oh, thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt dear." Takahiro-san said and took a sip of her tea. "What were you saying?"

"I want tell you that I'm okay. I have place to stay and job."

"Really?!" Takahiro-san smiled, and Olivia took a sip of her tea and nodded. "That's great to hear! Where?"

"Over at Club Sunshine."

"Oh. They're a famous hostess club around here."

"I no do that. I just clean." Olivia informed.

Silence filled the space between them, and the only thing heard was the conversations between the characters on the television. Each woman sipped their tea in silence. Olivia basked in the familiar, homey feeling. It made her miss home. A lot. When Olivia was halfway through with her cup of tea, she cleared her throat. At first, she hadn't wanted to bring this up. It would've meant that she was eavesdropping, and she would be admitting it. However, she needed to let Takahiro-san know how she felt about the whole entire thing. The incident did include her after all, in the grand scheme of things.

"Yesterday… I saw conversation."

"Hm?" Takahiro-san asked, taking another sip of her tea. "Conversation?"

"Y-Yes… I was go to get something." Olivia began, looking down at the remaining tea in her cup. "I saw you and… and Majima-san talking." Her grip slightly tightened around her cup.

"Oh Majima-kun?"

… _Majima…kun?_

"H-Huh?" Olivia asked, looking over at Takahiro-san. She had taken a sip of her tea and exhaled. The smile on her face didn't look like one of a woman being extorted for money. Or was that a ploy…? Was she supposed to act like that so they wouldn't get onto the trail? Her casual use of his name, even her endearing tone threw her for a loop.

"I didn't know you knew Majima-kun."

"I-I… M-Majima…kun?" Olivia repeated, making sure that she was understanding what was being said. Surely, she was hearing this wrong. She _had_ to be.

"Yes. While a bit on the unpredictable and unstable side, he's a rather charming man."

"Charming?"

Takahiro-san continued her thought like Olivia hadn't even said anything. It wasn't rude, Olivia was almost positive she wanted to continue to make sure that she didn't forget it.  
"His poor taste in fashion and Kansai accent only add to his charm, wouldn't you say?"

Floored, Olivia could only sit there with her mouth agape like a fish. Her eyebrows raised so high, she was surprised they didn't raise off her face. Her Japanese wasn't amazing, and she wouldn't even go so far as to say _good._ Sub-par was the best description that she could give. There was something that she was missing. Between 'Majima' and 'charming' shouldn't there be an 'isn't'? On what planet was his personality and poor taste in fashion _charming_? Someone being extorted for money shouldn't be thinking this let alone saying it. Was this all scripted?

"I saw you give lots money to Majima."

"Hm? Of course." Takahiro-san looked at Olivia first in confusion which morphed into an understanding expression. "Ah… this was before you moved in."

"What was?"

"About two years ago—mm, maybe about a year and a half, some things happened. Parts of Sotenbori were damaged because of it. This building was one of them. When I bought it, I didn't realize how bad it was damaged. I couldn't rent it out to anyone in the state it had been in. I tried to fix it myself, but repairs were more expensive than they had been in the country and I hadn't needed to fix as much at one time." Takahiro-san smiled. "One day, just as I was about to give up, some young man in a snakeskin jacket saw me sitting in the park. 'Whatcha doin' sittin' there for, Old Woman?' he had said. His cocky walk, his devious smirk, and his complete lack of respect spelled trouble, but his voice seemed genuinely concerned despite his harsh tone."

"…" Olivia was so engrossed in the story, she could practically hear his voice dipping up into the air and dropping below sea-level in pitches only he could get to halfway through a sentence.

"So, I told him everything. I hadn't wanted to, but he plopped down on the bench next to me and sighed. His demeanor made it obvious that he wasn't moving until I explained myself. At the time, I just wanted the young man to leave me alone, so I told him everything."

"And… what happened?"

"The strangest thing. This young man took out a wad of bills and handed them to me."

"What?"

"'Use that ta fix up that eyesore of a buildin' ya got there. I ain't gonna have a shitty building in my area' was what he said. So, I took it and used the money to fix the building."

"You use it even though he's—"

"A Yakuza. Yes." Takahiro-san finished, speaking about his…profession like it was as honorable as a doctor. "I had heard about the interest rates for loans, how they'll come at you with everything that they have. Some have even committed suicide to be free of the debt Yakuza instill on them. I've seen it before, but… I promised my husband that I wouldn't give up no matter what. Without Majima-kun, I would've."

"I confused now." Olivia admitted with a pout and her eyebrows furrowed. That look on her face and the small bit she had heard weren't anything like the story she was being told. "You give him money. You look sad."

"I gave him money back for all the money he's invested into the building." Takahiro-san explained. "It's still nowhere near what I need to pay him back for all the kindness he's shown me. Never once has Majima-kun given me any interest. Sometimes I've wondered, and I asked, 'is it really worth it?' all the money he's pouring into this building. I've asked him many times why he wanted to help so much, but he never gives me a straight answer. 'Don't worry 'bout it, ya Old Bag.' Or 'what is it about women not bein' able to listen? They always gotta make things more difficult with their talkin'."

 _Are we talking about the same Majima here? The name isn't exactly_ common _, but there have got to be more men with the last name…_

"Whenever I bring up his kindness and try to drag more out of him, all I get is 'it's all business'. He's terrible at admitting things."

Olivia's shoulders fell. This had to be what it felt like to be the worst person in the world. Not only had she eavesdropped, she had even heard small bits and completely misinterpreted them. Back on the street, Majima had said that it was a misunderstanding. Even still, she hadn't given him a chance to explain because of his job… Because of what he was. Sure, he had a few screws loose… more like a box actually, but, if Takahiro-san was telling the truth then it was her that was in the wrong. There had been many times he had the opportunity to kill her without a second thought, and yet she still drew breath. All her time in being the _gaijin,_ she had dropped low and stereotyped as well. But he was still a Yakuza. Just because he performed a kind act to an elderly person didn't erase that. Takahiro-san had said it herself, it was because it was _his_ area. It was all for his benefit. Small acts of kindness lowered down walls so they could sweep in for the kill, literally or metaphorically.

"Is he Boss?"

"No. He has a small area, but I'm not sure of his ranking. I haven't asked and he hasn't offered."

There was no doubt that if Majima held insane power like a Boss did that he would have no problems and no qualms with flaunting it around. If what she knew about mafias in general to be true, then he was on his way up the ladder. That could only mean trouble in the long run for everyone even halfway acquainted with him; her, Takahiro-san, Kiryu-san, and who knows who else? Someone like him shouldn't climb that sort of ladder. What kind of acts _had_ he done in order to take those small steps with big rewards? His ladder to the top was made of bones of each person he had to take down. No matter what Takahiro-san said, she wouldn't trust Majima. One thing still bothered her though,

"If this all true, then why you have to raise rent? If not to pay protection fee."

"The cost of living has gone up and with inflation, everything else has too." Takahiro-san explained looking at Olivia like she should've known this. "I didn't increase yours because I knew your situation and I had money from Majima-kun's loan to fall back on. The utilities though, I couldn't prevent from being raised. Nor would they accept anything that didn't come from you personally…"

 _So… Majima was the_ reason _I was able to keep my apartment for as long as I did?_

"But… I couldn't rely on that money forever, because it kept dwindling down, and I had to use it for repairs and such. There's no doubt in my mind, Majima-kun would've given more had I asked, but… I couldn't do that."

The tea in Olivia's cup had grown cold. In the surface, she could see her guilty face. Each time her breath hit the liquid, her visage would waver, but it was burned into her memory. Internally sighing, she tipped back the cup drinking the rest of the tea.  
"Thank you, Takahiro-san. I have to get going."

"Don't forget your package!" The woman called and Olivia nodded, grabbing the package and heading back into the cold.

Strange how one conversation could change someone's complete opinion of them. If what Takahiro-san had said was true, then _she_ was the one in the wrong. With prices going up on everything, she would've lost her home a while ago. Small, rectangular pieces of paper shouldn't be able to hold so much power over someone's lives, but… it was a sad world. Some lived their whole lives dedicated to having more, _more_. Some of these pieces were covered in the blood of others to reach the hands of a new person. Picturing this and how many people had been hurt to receive this money… on how many people's lives was that apartment complex repaired? On how many lives had she been living in her cozy apartment? Even if his money _had_ kept a roof over her head for an extended period, how many mothers, children, and fathers were crying for their murdered loved ones? Yakuza money was still dirty money. Still blood money, no matter how you looked at it. But… she had been wrong. He hadn't been using Takahiro-san so for that… she had to apologize.

 _Or I could just pretend that I don't know! That would solve everything! I could keep hating him silently and I wouldn't have to apologize. Perfect plan!_

…

…

 _Not perfect plan. Curse my mother and the apologetic and honest nature she bestowed upon me._

An exhale reached from the inner recesses of her soul. On her trek back to Club Sunshine, the cold almost hissed at its inability to get a reaction out of her. Too lost was she in her own thoughts to give the chilled weather a second thought or notice. The clamor of a line at Club Sunshine was becoming more audible with each continued step. Just as she turned the corner, she saw a familiar gray suit. Kiryu was standing across from a man with a black suit so dark he almost blended into the night. A smile came to her lips and she walked towards Kiryu, glad to see a familiar face that could talk her into feeling less guilt and more joy. However, the closer she got she noticed something was off about the exchange. The relaxed shoulders she usually saw were taut and his legs were a few inches apart, alert and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I heard you could give me the information I needed." Shivers ran up and down her spine. And it wasn't from the cold. The voice was low, deep, and deadly. It was something she had never heard from Kiryu before. It had held that same type of steel that Majima had held in his voice. Ready to cut, slash without a second glance.

The man across from him either didn't notice or didn't care. He put his hands in his pockets seemingly bored with the conversation, but she wondered if it was so he wouldn't see them shaking. If she had been that man, it would've been the latter.  
"Hmm, depends. What do I get in return?"

 _I'm turning into such the eavesdropper…_

"A face that isn't broken." Kiryu cracked his knuckles and neck. Even from where Olivia was standing, she could see the man's face pale. One hit from Kiryu and he'd be in critical condition if not dead. "That payment enough for you?"

"Of course! Of course! You thought I would charge you, ha!" The man quickly back peddled, in no mood to lose his face or life today. "L-Let me clarify something though."

"Make it quick." The steel in his voice increased and Olivia could tell he was .2 seconds from letting the deal off with the man and beating him to a pulp, but then again, he wouldn't acquire the information he wanted if he did that.

"You a Family man?"

 _A family man? What's_ that _got to do with anything?_

For a few seconds, Kiryu said nothing. From this distance, she hadn't been able to see but she could almost picture the furrow in his brows getting deeper and his frown pulling down his lips more.  
"I used to be."

 _Huh… I never would've guessed._

"Now, are you going to tell me, or do we have to go back to our original plan?"

"N-No Sir, not at all! O-Of course I'll tell ya!" The man was quick to reassure Kiryu who right now was scaring her. There was no humor in his voice. He had every intent to beat this man within an inch of his life.

" _Hm. Been a while since ya beat someone within an inch of their life, ain't it?"_

"Talk fast." Kiryu gripped the man by the shirt and held him up slightly. She recalled Majima's words from that day on the bridge. He hadn't been shocked, but rather proud. Even more so, Olivia hadn't really considered the words since he had just saved her life and the shock hadn't worn off, but he _had_ beat people with inches of their lives before. Who's to say this man wouldn't receive the same fate?

"I don't really know for sure where they're based," The man practically stumbled over his words trying to get everything out before Kiryu changed his mind and rearranged his face. "But, t-the man at Gandhara? T-The one behind the counter?"

"What about him?"

"I-I… word is that he's somehow involved." The man trembled, his voice cracking so much she was sure it would shatter. The man began talking so fast that she couldn't keep up.

 _And at the most important part!_

"A-Are we done?"

Olivia watched Kiryu eye the man, checking every inch of his face before tossing him down.  
"Leave." He ordered, jutting his chin in a direction that was the opposite direction of him and one closest to her.

The man didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled from the ground and ran away from Kiryu.  
"He's fuckin' crazy! Holy shit!" The man exclaimed, passing by Olivia and knocking into her shoulder. To prevent loss, Olivia gripped tighter onto the package her mother sent. The man didn't even look back or offer an apology running away into the night.

Footsteps came closer to her position. For the first time since meeting him, Olivia felt the need to escape from Kiryu. Quickening her own pace, the brightly lit sign called her home. She passed by the customers that were already lining up at the door and ducked inside. Into the warmth. Away from the cold. Away from Kiryu. Her palpitating heart calmed, but not for long.

"What are we going to do?!" Yuki exclaimed, pacing back and forth, already in her beautiful dress.

The incident outside had dimmed her perception of what was going on inside. Only Yuki's terrified and worried declaration had called her back. All five women were standing in the main room, each looked a few inches from a ghost with how pale their faces were. Just before Olivia could ask what was wrong, Ai saw her come in and gasped.

"Harper-chan! You're here!"

All eyes turned to Olivia and she shrunk into herself. They weren't opening for another twenty minutes. She had come back ample time before they had to open, just as she had said she would. What was the problem? Before she could take another breath each of the beautiful women came up to her so fast, she was almost immediately surrounded. Among the women was Youda-san as well who also donned the same worried expression.

"U-Um… yes, I come back before we open. Like I said."

"Y-Yes!" Saki exclaimed.

"Everything okay? What happen?" Now Olivia was starting to get worried. Each of these girls was usually so bright like the sunshine.

"Mana-chan called out." Ai explained. "We're down a hostess for tonight and we have tons of reservations."

"Oh no…" Olivia frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she just got a little sick. She's been feeling gross for about a week now." Chika explained.

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked and looked at each of the girls and Youda-san. None of them said anything, just continued to stare at her. Realization reached her eyes and she almost choked on air. "No no no no no." Olivia shook her head.

"Please!"

"We have so many reservations!"

"We're going to be so busy!"

"I-I can't do it." Olivia tried to reason. Their sales could possibly decline if they put her on the floor. No man in his right mind would want to spend an hour talking with an American girl with sub-par Japanese. "This bad idea, I—"

"Please Harper-chan!" All of them exclaimed at once, bowing deeply to her. She was surrounded by desperation and pleas. They had given her a place to live and a job. The first time that they needed her, she was going to back out? As much as she wanted to, and as beneficial as it would be in the long run for her to decline, the looks on their faces prevented her from uttering those words.

"… Okay."

Each girl let out a respective sigh of relief. Yuki and Hibiki grabbed her by the shoulders, ushering her into the dressing room. Chika had grabbed her package and placed it gently on the table. Each girl swiftly and deftly began helping Olivia gather up the outfits and accessories. Dresses of numerous lengths, cuts, and colors were held in front of her the other girls sizing her up each time. To be honest, she wasn't sure she'd be comfortable in any of these dresses. They were all different than what she was used to wearing on the special occasions she wore dresses in America. Then again, those were more casual, and these were about as classy and dressy as someone could get. When she was younger, she used to do the same thing with her dolls, if this is how they felt while she was doing it, she needed to apologize to every Barbie she had ever owned in the history of ever.

"How about this one?" Saki asked, holding up a deep blue dress to her frame.

"Perfect!" The rest of the girls exclaimed.

 _That?! That?! Oh no. No. Nope._

Her mind screamed to deny this. Call it all off and forget about it, but her mouth stayed closed. Saki rummaged through the closets and grabbed onto a pair of black heels, coordinating the outfit while Olivia was placed into a chair. Hibiki brushed swiftly, but carefully through her hair while Ai was going through drawers picking out different shades of makeup she'd need. A large lump rose in her throat. Yuki was helping Saki get accessories. After Hibiki had brushed through her hair, they pulled her up and practically tore her clothes off. Time was ticking, she knew, but it was still so awkward. They peeled her down to her underwear, Ai tossing her clothes carefully onto the back of the couch.

"Okay, step in." Chika said, holding the dress for her. Yuki and Saki steadied her while she took an awkward first step into the dress. Then a second. The fabric was as soft as silk and as Chika pulled it up her body, she was shocked at how much more comfortable the dress was than she thought it would be. "This won't do."

"You're right." Ai said and pointed to Olivia's bra. "Off."

"Huh?!" She practically yelled, covering her chest.

"Come on, don't freak out. We're all girls." Yuki tried to assure.

"Not the point!" Olivia argued, her face flushing as bright red as Yuki's dress.

"The dress has a build in bra. You'll be fine." Hibiki assured.

With a severe amount of awkward movement, she unclasped it and threw it to the couch. Chika wasted no time in pulling up the dress onto the rest of her body while Ai adjusted everything in the back to make sure it was in the right places. Olivia looked down at herself feeling like she was going to die. It wasn't that the dress didn't fit, she just was not used to wearing something like _this_. Her blush only deepened when she noticed the large slit up the side of the dress.

 _Oh my God…_

"Wow, you look great!" Ai clapped. "Okay, sit down and we'll get the rest all taken care of."

Hesitant, but truly not having any other choice, she sat down while the girls worked on her hair, makeup, and helped her get the shoes on. By the end when she looked at herself, she blended in physically just like another hostess. The hair was done beautifully, accented with some small jewels. The necklace simple, yet elegant. Her makeup was simple as well but complimented the look.

"Wow, Harper-chan!" Ai clasped her hands together. "You look amazing!"

Chika and Saki helped her stand up and with shaking steps she made her way towards the door. Heels weren't her thing. Especially heels this tall and thin. Before the night was over, she was going to fall. She was sure of it. Somehow. Some way, she was going to fall. No, no she had to stay positive. She was helping her friends. After everything that had happened, she owed them immensely. She could stomach one night doing something she had never done before. It would be the longest night of her life and she'd clock out like she had the previous night, but she'd do it. Repeating her mental pep talk like a mantra, she almost didn't hear the conversation outside the door.

"Whatcha mean?"

 _No._

"I just told you!"

"Ya, but what're we gonna do now?"

 _No._

"D-Don't worry. We've got it covered."

"Haw? How?"

 _No._

The door opened to the main room and all conversation ceased. Two men turned to them, one that she hadn't expected to see in here. Ever. Youda smiled bright seeing Olivia come out with Chika and Saki's help as she still staggered. The other stared with an unreadable expression. Knots filled her stomach and part of her felt physically nauseous. Her mind completely short circuited, unable to process any sort of coherent thought process. Majima stood in front of her. It wasn't the same Majima she was used to seeing though. _This_ Majima looked like a walking fashion model instead of a walking fashion disaster. His usual mess of a hairstyle that had some strands sticking up every which way was smoothed down completely. The tacky jacket, gloves, and insanely tight pants were replaced with a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath. The only thing about him that was the same was those steel-toed loafers. Olivia had it already planned out that the next time she saw him, she was going to apologize for her earlier comment, for smacking him, and the misunderstanding… No matter how ineloquent it would've been. Although, she would've preferred ineloquent over inability. It seemed to go both ways as he hadn't said anything either.

"Harper-chan, this is our manager Majima-san."

"…" Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her throat was dry, and the heat was doing her no favors with the already increased temperature.

"Majima-san, this is Harper-chan."

"…"

The girls looked at each other and then at Youda-san. They all knew Majima to be loud with the lack of a filter when he spoke. This was completely new to them, and to her. No matter how many times she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"Are you okay, Harper-chan?" Yuki put a hand on her back.

"Mhm!" She forced out, still unable to tear her eyes from the suit-clad Majima in front of her.

 _This is not happening. You're lying._

"Majima-san?" Youda-san asked and with an exaggerated cough, Club Sunshine's manager turned his attention towards the door, putting all the hostesses—and Olivia—in his blind spot.

"Whoa…" Another exaggerated cough. "A-Alright!" Majima cleared his throat again, clapping his ungloved hands. She'd never actually seen his hands before. "Let's do this people! We ain't gettin' any younger. And them customers out there ain't gettin' any less impatient."

Chika and Saki helped her towards the door, letting her go but staying close enough to where they'd be able to assist as necessary. Each girl lined up at the door in front of Majima. Youda went and unlocked the door and opened it for the first customer.

"Welcome, Sir." Majima spoke, in perfect unaccented Japanese in a tone she'd never heard before and bowed.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming!" Each girl spoke and bowed. Olivia hadn't known what to say, but uncoordinated and a little late, she bowed along with the other girls and peeked at Majima when she stood up, quickly looking away to the men that were coming in but couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She wanted to disappear. Completely and utterly disappear.

 _This could be bad._


	7. The Princess Becomes A Hostess

If she had been told she'd be waiting to be seated with men of varying social classes in an elegant, but sexy dress as a hostess a month ago, she would've laughed in the person's face; hell, even two hours ago would've warranted the same response. Now though,

"H-Hello." Olivia began with a bow. "I'm Olivia Harper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

While she had been waiting for the first throng of customers to take their seats, Yuki had run across the basics of introducing yourself, the hand signals in case she needed something for the customer, how to talk to them, etc. It had been a lot to take in along with Yuki speaking rather quickly…

"Oh, a new hostess?"

Olivia smoothed her dress and sat down next to the customer. He absolutely _reeked_ of alcohol. Either he had been kicked out of more clubs or bars. The man oozed money almost as much as he did of the scent of alcohol. He pulled out a cigar and a clipper from his coat pocket along with a lighter which he tossed in her direction. Her fingers tangled around the metal thing, but it fell to her lap ungracefully. When the cigar was prepped for his inhalation, she reached over and lit it making sure to keep a bright smile on her face. Smiling and laughing was everything. During her shift yesterday, she had been unable to tear her eyes away from the other hostesses and the workings of taking care of customers and small nuances associated with a quality hostess.

"So," the man began blowing a puff of smoke. "Yer American?"

"Yes, Sir. I am."

 _Smile. Smile._

"Cute." He huffed, expelling more smoke from his lungs.

Olivia put on the fakest smile and giggled the fakest she ever had before. It was like retail back home. You'd ask someone if they wanted a bag and the customer would proceed to tell them about how their dad died when they were thirteen or pop some terrible joke about how they _just printed the money_. All one could do was fake laugh and smile all the while wanting to roll her eyes.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled and dipped her head in respect as the customer flicked some of the ashes into the ashtray.

"So, tell me," The man began again after another long drag; the edge glowing a bright red-orange with his inhale. "What would make an American wanna be a hostess for?"

 _I didn't really want to be, not that it's any of your business._

"I want learn."

His eyes turned and looked at her, his gaze slowly taking in every inch of her. Despite the urge to vomit from the gaze she retained her smile.

"Ya gonna ask for a menu?"

"O-Oh! Yes!" Feeling more embarrassed than she'd care to admit, she raised her hands and opened them slightly. "I'm sorry for that."

Majima came over and knelt on one knee in front of the table. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. This was the most proper she had ever seen him. There was no trace of the over-confidant psychopath that she had seen on the streets.

"Excuse me sir, if I may." He dipped his head and handed the customer a menu, a glass, and a small bottle of alcohol. Quite possibly a subtle apology for her taking so long. He placed an open hand on his chest and bowed. "Enjoy."

As he stood up and the customer was looking over the menu, Olivia tilted her head to look at him and gave a small wave of gratitude and an awkward smile. Even more shocking than his covered tattoo, ungloved hands, and masked accent was the look he gave her from over his shoulder; a smirk and a thumbs up. She blinked and the smile grew on her face before her attention turned back to her customer.

"I noticed yer Japanese is broken." He said, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"A-Ah… yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Doll." Olivia looked down at her lap, a hand raising up to the top of the dress' slit at her thigh. "I could teach ya a few things if ya'd like."

Looking at him now infuriated her. Sweat pricked his hairline and he chuckled, his round belly jiggling with every single laugh expelled from his chest. She wasn't ignorant of the risks of being a hostess. Drunk men coming into a club with women dressed in beautiful attire was sometimes a recipe for disaster. Granted, not all men were like that by any means. Last night, she had heard a couple customers come in and talk to the girls like they were old friends talking about friends and family. Naturally, _she_ had to be saddled with the type all hostesses despised. Well… it wasn't right for anyone else to go through it either. Unfortunately, she was unsure of what to do. This man was no doubt rich and would bring a significant amount of money into the club.

"I grateful for offer, but no thank you." Olivia placed her hands in her lap, pressing hard onto her thighs to prevent his sausage hand from moving further up. There wasn't much more space that he could move before he got places that no one like him should be able to touch.

"C'mon baby." The man squeezed her thigh, his hand trying to roam further up. "Say something in that sexy English you can speak."

If that would stop him from continuing his movements, then she'd have to. She put on the fakest smile that her subtly worried face could muster. Stroking this sweaty pig's ego. It was disgusting and she could already feel the self-loathing, disgust, and guilt poke its way into her chest. The customer was the most important person in the service industry. It was always like that, Japan wasn't any different.

 _Suck it up. You can do this._

An idea popped into her head and she smiled. She turned to lock gazes with him and spoke in the most sensual and seductive voice she could conjure,  
"If you keep running your hand up my leg," Olivia put on hand on top of his, trying her hardest to prevent its movement and giggled. "I'll kick you in the balls so hard they'll get lodged in your fucking nostrils. You get me?"

From the bar, she heard a glass hitting the wood of the bar, a snicker attempting to be hidden, and sputtering. The smile rose on her face even further. The ignorant look in his eyes only added to the humor she tried to press down. His eyes looked absolutely entranced with her words. All the while, the bartender was trying to quell the choking customer.

"Welcome, Sir." Youda-san's voice came from the front. They were already packed, and another person was coming in? She'd only dealt with this one person and she was already ready for a nap or a coma. This was exhausting. How the hell could they do this night in and night out and keep smiles on their faces? Even more proof that this wasn't her calling. "Go ahead and take a seat."

"O-Oh uh… Alright." Oliva cocked her head to the side. She turned slightly in her seat, continuing to press the man's hand down further and saw Kiryu.

 _Oh, for the love of—_

"Hey!" Olivia screamed, feeling his hard dart up further her dress in her momentary distraction.

"Whassa matter?" The smell of alcohol on his breath made her gag and her eyes water. The body was made mostly of water, but with every second that passed she was _positive_ this man's was made mostly of alcohol.

"Stop."

"Come on, baby. Ya can't just turn me on like that and not deliver. Lemme get to yer goods."

"I said stop."

Conversation dwindled to a hum then to whispers as all attention was on them. It seemed that she was terrible at doing the exact thing she wanted to be amazing at.

"Stop!"

"Listen, Harper, I'm payin' good money for ya. Which means," the pig grabbed her wrist and Olivia balled up her fist. "Ya—"

Footsteps against carpet weren't even part of her worries.  
"I do believe the lady has told you to stop."

Olivia looked up and saw Majima standing at their table with his hands at his sides and a smile on his face. His eye remained trained on the customer. Thankfully, the man took his hands off her body and stood up. There was no doubt he could handle himself, he was still the manager of this establishment.

"Yeah? And what of it?" The pot-bellied pig said.

 _Actually, that may be an insult to pigs._

"As I'm sure you're aware Sir, our establishment has a strict no-touching policy. Therefore, I must ask that you refrain from touching while you remain our guest."

"If me touchin' yer sluts bothers ya so much," He took a step closer. "Why don't ya try and stop me."

Majima raised his brows. The tension in the room was laying around everyone like a thick blanket and Olivia was no exception. Her breathing became shorter and her eyes wide. His eye finally looked at Olivia, but only for a split second leaving her wondering if she imagined it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir. _The customer is king_ , you see."

 _Sounds like 'the customer is always right' back home._

"Oh?" A chuckle. "I've heard about ya. The Lord of the Night. I've heard about yer policy too. Quite an interestin' one ya got there." The man inhaled and clicked his tongue, grabbing the bottle from the table. "Gotta say, I'm honored to be in the same room as The Lord of the Night. Real honor. Here, lemme get ya somethin'. My treat."

Olivia's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. This man tilted the bottle, dumping the liquid onto Majima's head. Her heart thrummed against her ribcage and her breathing all but stopped. Not once did his eye even leave the customer while the alcohol dripped down every contour of his face. Even when all was gone and the remnants dropped from his chin, staining the white shirt underneath he still looked at the man. The other girl produced gasps where she had been unable to.

"Very kind of you, Sir. I have always stated to my girls that I love this brand so much, I wish I could bathe in it." Majima took his hand and wiped some down his face, poking out his tongue to glide across his lips. "You've made a dream come true."

"Fucker." The man tipped the bottle and gripped the neck, swinging.

Olivia leaned forward, every muscle in her body tensing. But the bottle only struck air. Up. Down. Left. Right. Straight. It didn't matter what direction the customer swung, air was its only victim. With hands folded behind his back, Majima moved almost like taking a small stroll down Sotenbori's streets. The man was left breathless and aggravated, his brows creating a deep furrow enough to rival the Grand Canyon. His glare was as cold as the ice in the Artic.

"I must repeat my earlier request." Majima began. "It seems you've had too much tonight."

"The fuck did you say?"

Olivia noticed the twinge in his eye that she had become too familiar with and the smirk that crossed his lips. His eye closed. If she hadn't been focusing on his lips from the smirk, she would've missed it.  
"Fine. If that's how ya want it."

"If you continue to overstep your bounds sir, I will have to take care of you." Majima said, finally looking at the more than shocked man. "But I will not raise a hand to fight you. After all, _the customer is king_." His voice took on a deep-seated steel edge and the change in his gaze to those who knew him meant trouble.

"It's true what they say. The Lord of the Night is an annoyin' bastard." The man tossed the bottle, missing Olivia's head by mere inches. The near assault didn't escape Majima's gaze. The smirk and short humorous exhale that crossed his face radiated confidence.

Music filled the room and Olivia looked around and over towards the bar where the bartender had turned on something she could only describe as jazz meets techno. The bartender was bobbing his head to the music and some of the other girls looked like they were about ready to cheer. What the hell kind of club did she get hired into? Thankfully, Majima backed up to take this "show" onto the stage where it belonged while the man staggered afterwards. Olivia's heart continued to drum in her chest, harder this time. The man's untrained punches were met with snickers from other customers and smart remarks from the girls, a hospitable comment with each miss:

"Right here, Sir."

"I think you've had enough…"

"Would you like a towel?"

With the last drunken punch, he missed and landed face first into the table. Olivia's eyes widened, training on the exact thing the customer was; the icepick in the bucket. He picked it up and chuckled, turning to look at Majima who merely gave that same smirk.

"How about I take out yer little slut then?" The customer turned and held up the ice pick, the shadow looming over her chest. Her breathing stopped and she was sure her heart did as well. All blood rushed from her face as the scream came from him, all his drunken energy behind this one swing. As much as she desired her eyes to close, they didn't. She saw the pick striking down and heard rushed footsteps. His arm was grabbed, and he was flung onto the floor. Majima twisted his arm and grabbed the pick.

"For your safety as well as that of my girl, I'll take this."

Olivia exhaled all the air she'd been holding in, only for it to stop when Majima looked at her and winked. Since he had one eye though… would it be blinking? Either way it stunned her breathing.

 _At this rate, I'm going to have to wear Oxygen._

"I am very sorry for the disturbance this evening." Majima said, bowing to the rest of the customers and girls.

The man that had been previously writhing on the floor holding his arm stood up, chest heaving with labored breaths. He pulled out something from his back pocket. The gleam from one of the lights crashed against it and Olivia's eyes widened. A switchblade. Customers from the other booths and the girls moved out of the way. From the left side, she saw Kiryu coming down to join Majima. While he may not have been able to hit the man, Kiryu sure could've.

"I ain't afraid to hit assholes."

 _That's it! No one calls my friends assholes except me!_

"Me either!" Olivia exclaimed. The man whipped around to look at her just in time for her fist and to meet his nose and the space between his eyes. The customer fell to the ground, the knife falling from his now limp hand to the carpet below. Oliva shook her hand with wide eyes and labored breathing of her own.

 _Fuck._

Cradling her swelling hand in the other she looked at the man; pathetic. Her eyes focused at Majima and Kiryu.

"Are you okay?" She asked the two, still holding onto her hand. The two men looked at each other, to the customer laying fully unconscious on the ground, and then to her. "You not get hurt, right?"

It took a few moments, but when they had regained their bearings they spoke simultaneously.  
"No."  
"Naw."

A wide smile of relief and an exhale just as relieved spent from her lungs.  
"Good…"

Olivia had been pulled off the floor after the incident. The other appointments had resumed as usual after Majima gave an amazingly polite and wonderful speech calming the other patrons down. Honestly, she had been in awe. Even back in America, she had never seen someone so eloquent in front of a group after a fight that could've potentially went deadly. And they wanted to _stay_! In any other business, the customers would've darted out of the door. Yet, he had calmed them all down and the night continued. Charismatic wasn't a word she had thought of to describe Majima, but now she had a completely different opinion. A charismatic psychopath. That… wasn't a good combination. Countless serial killers had those exact characteristics. But he had many opportunities to end her life or worse if he wanted to, but nothing.

Now she was sitting at the bar holding her tender hand. Looking down at it the skin on her knuckles was red. It was swelling pretty bad. Sighing, she looked at the main floor, at how her fellow hostesses were elegantly continuing their shifts. Every now and again, they'd look at her with concerned eyes. Each time, she smiled and nodded. There was no way she was going to tell them that she was in pain. They were kind enough to worry about her. Whenever one of them would call for help, Majima would swiftly arrive and come to their rescue.

"Harper-chan."

"Kiryu-san." He sat on the stool next to her and held out his hand.

"Let me see your hand."

During the time of the incident, she had forgotten about what she heard from Kiryu's conversation. It hadn't been relevant. Since she was willing to deck that lard bucket of a customer in defense of two men who could clearly take care of themselves, did that mean she thought of Kiryu as a friend too? She had clearly thought _friends_. Friendship was a process, something that could either be fast or a slow one. Slow friendships didn't always mean that they lasted longer, nor did it mean that they were more loyal, she had learned that the hard way. Was she just thinking of them more than they were because of the times that they had saved her?

"Harper-chan."

"Hm? Oh, right. Sorry." Olivia looked up and nodded, placing her hand in his. Slowly, he turned her hand palm up.

"Wiggle your fingers." Olivia did as commanded. It hurt a little, but she could clearly move them all. "Good." His calloused hands moved her hand palm down just as carefully as he had before. "Again." Just as Kiryu had commanded, she moved her fingers. It hurt more this time and she winced. It seemed to be all the sound that he needed because he placed the icepack he had carried with him onto her hand. While it was freezing, the cooling sensation brought welcome relief to her heated skin.

"Thank you."

"You probably bruised a bone." Kiryu said, adjusting the icepack a little bit.

Another person joined their merry little group.  
"Kiryu-chan."

"Majima-san."

"How is she?"

"Bruised hand, but okay."

"Hey—" Olivia began.

"Do me a solid, 'kay Kiryu-chan?"

"… Depends." Couldn't really say she blamed him. Majima could've asked for a wide array of favors.

"Sit with Harper-chan for a session, yeah?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Hmmmmm, why indeed?" Majima pouted, gripping onto Kiryu's elbow. "C'mon, c'mon. Ya can do that for yer best friend, right?"

"Guys—" Olivia tried again.

"That's stretching it, Majima-san."

"Kiryu-chan, I'm offended." Majima smiled and giggled. "So, will ya do that for me?"

"Well, I—"

"Guys!" Olivia said loud enough to get their attention, but to keep the main floor out of it.

"What is it?" Kiryu asked. "Ah, is your hand still hurting?"

"Haw? Kiryu-chan, she decked someone twice her fuckin' size and knocked him clean out. Thunk! 'Course it's still hurtin'!" His normal giggle was back. Only for the moments in their conversation though. In a way, it was special that it was their little moment. _Friends._ Right? Or was that thinking too much ahead?

"A-Ah right."

"Guys!" Olivia said again. "I fine. Thank you very much for help. But I really am fine."

Majima pouted and leaned down close, cocking his head.  
"Weeeeeeeeell, it isn't exactly that I don't believe ya. Truth be told Harper-chan. I need ya ta talk ta the police when they get here, and I need ya on the floor. But Kiryu-chan is gonna be yer customer 'till then."

"Customer?" Olivia and Kiryu said simultaneously.

"Ooh, wassa matter Kiryu-chan? Can't sit through a session with a cutie with a deadly left hook?"

Kiryu cleared his throat,  
"No, that's not—"

"Haw? So, ya don't think she's a cutie?"

"I—"

"So ya do!" Majima laughed again and looked over at Olivia. A strange expression crossed his eye when he looked at her hand. It disappeared just as quick though. She shook her head. Getting into a conversation with Majima was like a merry-go-round. Around and around. Nine times out of ten he was the man behind the ride. Always in control. " _Anyway,_ Harper-chan. Like I was sayin'. Gotta have ya on the floor, but seein' ya with a customer will keep everyone else at ease. On top of that, I get ta keep an eye on ya."

"Huh?"

"Get it? 'Cause I only got one." He tapped the patch and rolled his head over to Kiryu. "We gotta deal?"

"… As long as it's alright with Harper-chan." His voice had turned into a mumble.

"Haw? She's my girl, she's gotta do it."

 _I'm sorry?! I don't have to do—_

"Well at least for t'night she is. My other hostess called out. Prob'ly a good thing in the long run. Not sure Mana woulda been able ta drop an ass that size."

Majima giggled, pulling Kiryu by the elbow and placed a gentle hand on Olivia's back between her shoulder blades leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.  
"C'mon c'mon." He said and brought them back to the floor but let go once they got onto the floor.

Olivia sat down at the booth that Kiryu had been sitting at when he came in. She smoothed out her dress, adjusting the icepack when it started to slide. This was extremely awkward. Kiryu and her had been close before, but not as a customer and a hostess. Each of them was a fill-in for the specified roles, but from his fidgeting frame he must've felt the same. Majima placed a hand over his chest and bowed.  
"Let me know if there is anything I can get you." His perfect Japanese came back and when he looked up his signature giggle came back, shaking his shoulders. "'kay? Thank ya Kiryu-chan. Take care of my girl for me."

When Majima left, Olivia settled into the bench and exhaled. The man knew how to keep you guessing that was sure. Maybe he was bipolar in addition to being a psychopath? She bit her lip and looked over at Kiryu who had pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. She held her good hand out and he looked at her. Granted, this wasn't a real session and after tonight she wouldn't be a hostess, but she should still be the part for appearances from the other customers. Some of the ones that had seen the incident had left already and new ones were gathering. Appearances were important after all. They made a business.

"What is it?"

"I do."

"Ah, no." Kiryu cleared his throat. "it's fine. You're hurt."

"Yes, but it my job for tonight."

Sighing, he handed her the lighter and she flipped it open and awkwardly lit the cigarette for him. Usually, this was when conversation started but she had handed the lighter back and silence had followed. Olivia placed her good hand over the ice pack keeping it in place. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kiryu take a drag from his cigarette the end glowing brightly. She watched him not really meaning to when he blew the smoke out.

"Sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"Majima-san and I having a conversation about you and ignoring you. It was rude."

 _You'd be surprised how much that happens in general._

"Oh. It's okay." Olivia smiled. "I understand. You both just worried."

Her apology must've relieved some tension. The muscles in his neck, jaw, and shoulders relaxed and he leaned back slightly in the booth. It was a start, but the tension was still there. Olivia chewed at her lip, trying to come up with a conversation topic. Usually, from her understanding it was the hostess' job to come up with a conversation topic, but she hadn't been good at that from the get-go let alone if it was a job. Talking to people was stressful. She just kept trying to tell herself that this was Kiryu.

 _Oh!_

"So… you used be family man?" Olivia blinked as Kiryu coughed, smoke spitting out with every heavy cough. Without having to call him, Majima came over with a glass of water and sat it down on the table. Kiryu took it with a wordless thanks and took a sip. When his coughing stopped, he looked over at her. The fire had dwindled to embers and the ice had melted. A new element, something akin to the hardness of metal crossed his eyes. All the muscles in his body went rigid and he leaned forward towards her making her lean back. Had she touched a nerve?

"… Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, well… I was came back here and I heard you talking to a man. I heard him ask if you were family man. You used be." Olivia explained, guilt coating her voice. "I've been bad with that currently."

"…"

"How was your family?" Olivia asked, tilting her head to the side. Perhaps silence was better? But she had already dug her grave with this conversation. Might as well keep it going. If he got angry, she could always break her other hand. Internally smiling at the thought of Kiryu getting angry enough at her to want to do harm to her personally was funny. Like a teddy bear made of stone.

"…"

"What happen to wife?"

Tonight, may as well have been named _The Many Elements of Kiryu_. While his face showed very minor changes his eyes spoke volumes. Metal left and earth entered. His gaze while still hard had room to be broken unlike the metal before.

"W-What?" Majima came by and put two more glasses down, each of water.

"You were in family." Olivia explained. "What happen to wife? You have kids?"

Majima had just gotten past their booth when he stopped and gripped onto the edge and hung his head calling Olivia's attention. She saw his shoulders shaking with such ferocity she wondered if they would fall off. She heard a sharp inhale and exhale. His hand moved, but she couldn't tell what it was doing. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and then back to normal. Had he heard something funny? She saw the edge of his suit jacket move, like he was pulling it down.

"M-Majima-san…" Olivia turned her gaze back to Kiryu who had already downed half his glass of water. "Can I get some alcohol? It doesn't matter the kind."

"Of course, Kiryu-chan." The remnants of a smile remained on his face and his eye was red, like he was trying to fight back tears. Crying and smiling at the same time? Well, it _is_ Majima. "Anything for ya, Harper-chan?"

"U-Um—"

"Ooh wait, how old are ya?" Majima teased. "Ya look pretty young."

"I'm twenty."

Between the three, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The small booth where her, Kiryu, and Majima were was seemingly separated from the rest of the place. No one really paid attention to the booths in the back. It was also special to Olivia. Majima could drop his _Manager Majima_ persona and just be regular Majima. Well, the Majima that _she_ knew anyway. Both men looked at her, mouths agape.

Her eyes darted between the two; Majima's mouth was agape and Kiryu's cigarette hung limply between his lips.  
"W-What?"

Kiryu gripped his cigarette between his fingers and cleared his throat.  
"You're… really that young?"

"Yes."

"Ya sure?" Majima was the next to speak. Was she _sure?_

Olivia furrowed her brows and her nostrils flared slightly. A look of disbelief crossed her face.  
"Pretty sure."

 _God do I look fucking old or something?_

"Like _really_ sure?"

"Kiryu-san!" Olivia said, her eyes widening. "I've been me all my life."

"But like are ya sure that yer parents didn't lie ta ya or somethin'?"

"Why? I look old?" Yuki had reacted the same to her age. The fact that her two other friends had reacted the same must mean _something_. There was no way that she didn't look old with this many reactions. What was wrong with being twenty? Was that the taboo age here or something? The descent into being an elder?

"N-No!" Kiryu cleared his throat and looked over at Majima.

"I'll be back with yer alcohol Kiryu-chan. Uh… Harper-chan, do you want something?"

"With you two acting weird, yeah I guess I'll have to take something, 'cause y'all are stressing me out. I guess I have to look old or something…" Olivia pouted and looked over at Majima who was just blinking, slinking back into the booth. "Yes."

When Olivia got her drink, a cute little cocktail the color of a strawberry she only admired it for a few seconds before drinking a good chunk of it. She wished that she could order glass after glass and slip into a deep sleep, but she had to be sober enough to talk to the cops.

"Oh. You didn't answer question about family."

"Oh… right." Kiryu said and drank more of his alcohol. "Well… I used to be married. But we got a divorce."

"Oh… I sorry to hear that."

"No, it's fine. Kiryu smiled, setting her at ease. "We were better off apart. And we never got to the kid part."

"Oh, I see." Olivia smiled. "Little Kiryu be cute."

"That so…"

Shockingly enough, Kiryu didn't seem to be angry at her for listening to the conversation. In fact, he looked like he was slightly relieved. She wanted to ask more questions like what that had to do with the threats that were in the conversation, but she wasn't sure how he'd react to knowing that she heard it _all_. She still wasn't sure how to feel about it. Even though Kiryu was Stoneface McGee, eliciting a response from him that was easily discernable was difficult, but if the right nerve was poked he was terrible at hiding his emotions. The only other time that she had seen him angry was when he saved her from those muggers. If his emotion was that evident the person must've deserved it. Guilt sunk into her chest. To judge someone based on a snippet of a conversation was out of her character and yet she felt like she was doing it a lot lately. With Majima. With Kiryu. Both deserved an apology.

"Excuse me, Sir." Majima bowed to Kiryu. "I need to borrow my girl. The cops have arrived."

Olivia nodded and got up, smoothing out her dress again before going in the back to talk to the police.

The talk had been boring and repetitive. Answering the same questions in different formats was something for job assessments, not for talking to the law. By the third time she had recounted the incident she was ready to bash her head against the wall until her brain fell to the floor with a wet squish. What would she have to gain from lying to the police? The man had already been taken to the hospital before the police arrived. His nose had started swelling and she was worried that she had broken it. The paramedic had asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital to get an X-ray, but she had politely declined. That was one bill she didn't feel like dealing with. Kiryu _and_ Majima had tried to convince her, but she was adamant.

"Can you tell us—"

"Haw? The lady's told ya three times now. Are ya just not writin' fast enough or do ya need ta clean out yer ears? Lemme shorten it for ya; he touched her without her consent and continued ta do it when she told him ta stop, I intervened. He got pissed and attacked me. Got pissed and tried ta attack her with an icepick. I got it from him, and our friend came down ta help and our delicate little flower here," Majima placed a hand on her head. "decked him one and knocked him clean out onta the floor." As if to prove her point, Olivia lifted her left hand and her lip curled back slightly from aggravation and pain.

"Very well. We'll get your friend's statement and when the victim wakes up, we'll get his statement as well."

"Haw? Dontcha think she's a victim here?!" Majima yelled. Olivia was thinking the same thing, but unfortunately her Japanese wasn't good enough to transfer her anger to the officer. "She almost got shanked with a fuckin' icepick and defended herself. All the other guy got was a broken nose, and for touchin' someone the way he was tryin' ta warrants more than that in terms of self-defense!"

"Sir, please calm down." Majima's stone cold glare set the officers on edge. Each one fidgeted and looked at anything but his singular gaze. "C-Could we speak to the other man?"

When the doors finally closed for the night and the doors were locked, everyone inside breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion. The desire for a massage was becoming more real with every passing day. Kiryu remained inside even after the door was closed. Olivia was sitting at the empty bar, another icepack on her hand. The swelling was going down, but it still hurt to move so much. She wished she had been wearing a ring that way she could've _really_ done some damage. That's just the tip of the iceberg of what he deserved for touching her like that. No one had gotten that close to her. Just the thought of how close he had been made her shiver and bile rise in her throat. She resisted the urge to gag. If Majima hadn't come along when he did, there was no telling what else he would've done before someone was able to come to help. He was owed another apology.

"I saw you come in with a package." Ai said when the other girls finally came out in their regular clothes. Olivia had changed out of her hostess outfit as soon as she was able. "What is it? Can you open it? Can we see?"

"Ai, that's kind of rude." Chika said.

"No, it fine. I really want open it." Olivia said.

"Good thing I brought it then!" Ai exclaimed and handed it to Olivia and a letter opener.

"Ai!" Hibiki exclaimed, her eyes widening at her friend.

"It really fine." Olivia assured and slowly opening the package. She had no idea what was inside and didn't want to risk breaking or harming something that had made such a long trip.

The inside was even better than she had hoped. Inside was snacks of varying types from home. Everything from Teddy Grahams, Reese's, Nutter Butter, and everything in between. She picked them up and put them out one by one on the bar. Everyone crowded around her looking at the foreign snacks. Olivia picked up some Blow Pops and by the point the last snack was on the bar, she was beaming. This was so nice to see. The twinge of homesickness knotted in her stomach and her smile wavered for a moment. Blinking away tears before they could arise, she continued looking through the box. Another box lay in there. On the top read _Polaroid_. She took it out and tried to open it but winced when her wrist twisted the wrong way.

"Here." Kiryu said and gently took the box, opening it carefully before handing it back.

"Thank you." She pulled the camera out along with the accompanying film.

Back home, she had been so desperate to get one, but they had been expensive, and she was saving her money. Olivia couldn't count the amount of times she had looked at one of them and thought _I'll just get it now. Save up the money after._ Her patience had paid off. Back in the box, underneath the camera was an album. She picked it up and continued opening the camera getting help from Kiryu whenever she couldn't get it. She turned the camera over and over, trying to figure out how to load it.

"Uh…" She murmured, tilting it again. "How do I—"

"How 'bout ya read the instructions?"

"Quiet. I can do!" Olivia said. She smirked when she loaded the film.

Yuki was sorting through her snacks, turning them over and looking at the words she couldn't read, feeling insides carefully making sure to try and not break anything. Olivia smiled at her friend, glad that she was so energetic about her package as much as Olivia herself was.

"How do I…" Olivia muttered, trying to figure out how to take a picture.

"Just read the directions."

"I don't need!" Olivia yelled again, looking at Majima. "I can do!"

"Whatever, I'm goin' home. Youda already went home." Majima turned to leave and Kiryu reached out just as Majima passed him and grabbed his jacket sleeve and dragged him back. Olivia pretended not to hear his grumbling or the other girls laughing. Any of them knew that Majima was an impatient person, having to wait on someone was probably a fate worse than death for him, but Kiryu had no intention of letting him leave.

"I think I figure—" Olivia turned to her friends and blinked when the camera flipped up and a bright flash shone through the club. The picture slid out from the slit in the front. "It works!" Quickly she grabbed onto the undeveloped picture and looked at it, setting it down on the bar for everyone to see. The process of the photo developing felt like the longest thing ever. The flash had gone off so suddenly that she wasn't sure what she had even taken a picture of. No matter what it was—even if it was just her finger—she was going to keep it. This would be her first picture ever taken. Slowly, the photo developed. The image at its full made Olivia's eyes widen.

In the picture was Majima and Kiryu. They were in her life what felt like for good, but the expressions in the photo she had yet to see. Now they were immortalized in this photo. Both men were looking in the camera's direction and were almost touching shoulders. Kiryu had one hand in his pocket, the other had yet to make it back since he pulled Majima back. The furrow that was always between his brows was almost gone and a genuine smile was on his lips that reached to his eyes. It looked like he was at peace with what he was seeing; happy. Majima had one hand on his suit's jacket what looked like trying to fix it. And while his head was tilted slightly towards Kiryu either from being pulled back or from about to argue with him, but his eye was looking in the camera's direction. A smile was on his face as well and looked like he was in the middle of small laugh.

She had heard about red-eye from looking into a camera. Olivia wasn't sure how it worked, but apparently looking at the camera when the flash went off would make the eyes red. Maybe it was the reflection of the flash, but with this picture it had none. Their gazes were just as they were in person. It was the perfect first picture. And it was an accident at that.

"Wow…" She said under her breath.

"I wanna see."

"Let me see."

"What is it?"

Olivia couldn't take her eyes from the photo and the girls clamored around.  
"Oh it's just Majima-san." Ai said.

"Kiryu-san looks nice though." Saki giggled.

"Haw?"

"W-Wait what?"

Both men came towards the group of girls, but Olivia held it away from them.  
"No." She said, a smile on her face.

"Whatcha mean I can't see? It's got me in it, ain't it?"

"….." Kiryu looked away and cleared his throat.

"She said no, it's her picture. You can't look at it." Yuki stuck her tongue out at the two.

"… Fine."

"Haw?! That ain't how this works!"

"It's her photo. Yes, it is." Hibiki said.

Olivia said goodbye to her girl friends. When they opened, they had agreed that after their shifts that tonight would be the celebration dinner for all the girls. She understood why they had to postpone it. Olivia had a difficult night, but the other girls had to pick up for the lack of a hostess. Despite her lack of helping, the other girls had been grateful for her and been worried about her since the altercation went down. Now she sat awkwardly on the barstool across from Majima and Kiryu. She had put the photo in the album, turning away from the prying eyes of her friends.

"Hey um…" Olivia looked down at the carpet.

"What's wrong?" Kiryu asked tilting his head to get a better look at her face.

"…Can we go out?"

"…"

"…"

 _Neither of them said—wait. No!_

Olivia cleared her throat and looked up.  
"I-I mean walk around town." Her eyes darted around, trying to look at anything other than the two.

"O-Oh… um…" Kiryu cleared his throat. "I—"

"It's late." Majima interjected. "Don't ya think that ya should get some sleep?"

"Majima-san is right. You had a hell of—"

"No." Olivia frowned and looked at them. "I want walk around town. You don't have to come, but…"

"Haw? But what?"

"…"

"I want you to." Olivia admitted.

"…!"

"Both of you. I want you to show me Sotenbori."

She'd understand if they really didn't want to come with and if they were unyielding about it, she would concede but… she really did want to spend time with them both. Looking around Sotenbori wouldn't be as fun—if at all—without her friends. Little by little she was getting to know each of them and her first impression of both were wrong. By now, she should've learned not to judge a book by its cover. A beautiful cover could hold the cruelest insides; the most twisted and hate-filled. While a blank or rough cover could hold soft pages. These were far from perfect; there were space issues. Wording issues, but the insides collectively meant well and wanted to complete a good story. They wanted to make the person reading these pages feel happy and smile.

Without too much proof, she was starting to think that they were the latter. Rough and dark covers. Covers that were unable to be read and that would turn someone away at seeing it. But with each peek into the pages, she had yet to be disappointed. She held no delusions though. No book was without its faults. Every reader would get to a part they didn't like; that they wanted to rip out and wish wasn't there. But, looking at it from the outside without those bad parts, the good parts wouldn't shine as much as they did.

"A-And…" Olivia held up her camera. "I want take pictures."

"Alright." Kiryu smiled and nodded, brightening Olivia's smile.

She turned and looked over at Majima. The smile was still on her face, but her heart drummed against her ribs. If he said no, it would be a big disappointment. It's not that she wouldn't have fun with just Kiryu, but from what she understood Majima was a busy man. At first, she had wanted to apologize to them both during the meeting, but… the apologies and the situations revolving around them were rather private. So, maybe it wasn't a good idea. She was sure that Kiryu was aware Majima was a Yakuza, but that didn't mean she needed to divulge what he was doing in the area and especially with Takahiro-san's building. In fact, that might just paint a target on her back. Or even Kiryu's.

An exaggerated sigh left Majima's lips.  
"Are ya gonna keep lookin' like that if I say no?"

Olivia's face fell and she gripped onto her camera.  
"You don't have go if you don't want." She said. "I don't want force you."

Majima grunted, but she didn't look up.  
"A-Alright. Geez, just don't look like that. Ya look like yer puppy just got hit by a car or somethin'."

"You'll go?" Olivia brightened.

"Yeah…" Majima looked away. "Damn women."

Without saying anything else, she went to her makeshift room and rummaged through the closet. While the girls were pulling out dresses, Olivia had seen some of the other clothes they hoarded in the back. She was sure that the girls wouldn't mind if she borrowed some. She grabbed a black sweater and a red scarf. It was really getting cold outside. She'd have to bundle up. She tugged at the sweater, having an issue with the chest area for a moment. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and walked back out to the main room. Kiryu had already lit a cigarette and Majima had just grabbed one. She didn't know he smoked too. Olivia went over and grabbed her camera and album.

"Okay! We go!" Olivia exclaimed.


	8. A Night Out

When Olivia stepped outside, she looked around and exhaled a big vapor while a smile rose to her face. It felt like a whole new day; no… a whole new life. Whispers of a bright new beginning were carried on the breeze. Inhaling the hope, the crisp breeze slightly burning her nose she practically skipped down the road. It was true, a brush with death was the way to make you truly feel alive. She turned back around and saw both men following her although rather grudgingly. They had agreed to come so they had better wipe those looks off their faces or she'd wipe them off herself. Pursing her lips, she decided it was probably better to keep one hand able to be used to its fullest extent. The look she gave them seemed to be enough incentive since they picked up the pace. From the very moment that she walked out of Club Sunshine, her destination was already locked in. Holding the camera and album close, she headed towards Bishamon Bridge, stopping and looking at Magutako. Her smile had yet to leave her face. There was no line and a huge sigh of relief escaped her.

"Harper-chan." Nakamura-san smiled upon her arrival and nodded at her camera. "Oh, you got one?"

"Yes. My mom sent it."

"It's really nice."

"Thanks. I going to take pictures with friends." Olivia said, holding up her camera more, earning another smile in response from Nakamura-san.

"Then I'll make you some for the road." Without her approval or denial—she could tell it wouldn't matter—he whisked up the batter and poured it into the molds. Olivia bounced on her heels, watching him place more filling than normal into the molds. The smell was borderline intoxicating. She lifted her camera and took a picture of the takoyaki in the molds. Just as the photo slid out, Nakamura-san looked up. "Oh, I'll be right with you." Olivia turned around.

"Oh! You took long time. I order us takoyaki."

At the mere mention of the dish, her stomach grumbled. It was excited for the takoyaki too. Olivia awkwardly opened her album and put the photo inside; immortalized takoyaki. Over her shoulder, she saw Kiryu and Majima trying to peek, undoubtedly looking for the forbidden picture. The puzzled expression on each face only confirmed it. Joke was on them, she had put it in the back. A triumphant smile graced her lips momentarily.

"Is that all ya eat is takoyaki?"

Olivia clicked her tongue,  
"Maybe." She said.

"Ya keep eatin' it and yer gonna turn into takoyaki."

"At least I be delicious."

Majima opened his mouth and put up a finger, but Kiryu pushed his friend's arm down and shook his head.  
"Mm-mm." He looked over at Olivia and smiled. "You eat as much takoyaki as you want."

"I planned."

Olivia tilted her head and moved, peeking behind Majima and Kiryu. Bishamon Bridge was illuminated by the neon lights of the district behind it. The water reflected the buildings on its surface crystal clear colors bouncing off each other in a frenzy of beauty. Many times, she had stood on Bishamon or Iwao Bridge looking into the distance at night. It had always been beautiful, but there was something about this specific night that made her stop and took her breath away. Perhaps it really _did_ have something to do with her near-death experience. Others had closer brushes and more intense, but a brush was still a brush no matter what. She took her camera and headed for Bishamon Bridge, the same smile returning to her face unaware it had fallen in her shock.

She laughed and twirled in a complete circle in the middle of the bridge, practically dancing in the cold night. This camera was the best gift her mother could've gotten her. It was the best way to document her trip to Japan. Words wouldn't be able to describe just how beautiful nighttime in Sotenbori was. She lifted her camera and made sure it was completely still before she snapped the picture. The ejected picture was quickly gathered, and she stared at it. Nothing was more satisfying than when the picture on the film matched the one she had seen through the view finder. Seeing it in person was much more beautiful, but this was a close second. Olivia quickly placed the photo in her album.

Her stomach brought her back down from her high, alerting her that she had neglected to nourish it. Silently apologizing to her angry stomach, she headed back to Magutako, but stopped before she had fully arrived. Majima and Kiryu were standing with a batch of takoyaki in each of their hands. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she could see the vapors of breath between them. Whatever Majima had said set Kiryu on edge and his response seemed to have the same effect on Majima. As curious as she was, Olivia knew she had done enough eavesdropping for a lifetime in the passed few days. The invisible barrier faded, and her shoulders relaxed when Majima shifted his weight and his chest heaved with a laugh while Kiryu shook his head and jerked his head to the side his own chest heaving with a laugh. Before she realized what she was doing, she had lifted her camera and snapped scene.

Three eyes turned to look at her, but Olivia turned towards the opposite side of Bishamon Bridge and took the photo. She bit her lip and looked at the photo. She kept her eyes trained on the photo as it developed pretending not to feel the gaze on her. Silently, she cursed the flash and her momentarily lapse in memory of its existence. It was worth it when the photo developed; they each had a smile on their faces. The corner of Kiryu's lips were quirked and he had a takoyaki on the small skewer, ready to pop into his mouth. Majima's brows were raised with a puffed cheek and a smile of his own with an empty skewer in front of him. She opened her album and placed it in the back with the other photo. While the other girls had seen the first one, this one was for her eyes only. Clearing her throat, she turned to see Kiryu and Majima were watching her. She nodded wordlessly letting them know she was on her way.

Olivia tried to take the takoyaki, but her hand was slightly hurting on top of not having enough arms. Kiryu had taken her camera while Majima had tried to take the album. Sneaky snake.  
"I carry."

"Do whatcha want then." Majima waved a hand and tossed his garbage into the bin.

"Would a bag make things easier?" Nakamura-san asked looking between the two extremely intimidating men. As much as he tried to hide it, Olivia could tell he was shocked and uncomfortable with his friend being close to these two men that could break her in half without much effort.

"Yes. Thank you." Olivia bowed. "I come back next time."

Kiryu helped her gather her camera and the album into the bag. She slipped the handles onto her good hand and stabbed her first takoyaki ball. She popped it into her mouth and walked away with a man at each side of her. If it weren't for her eating and a bag on her wrist this could misinterpreted into a whole list of ways; none of which were good. They couldn't be mistaken for siblings that was sure so there was no other place for the mind to go.

"Do you have an idea of where you want to go?" Kiryu asked, still working on his takoyaki as well.

"Mhm." Olivia popped another into her mouth and pointed towards the bridge. "I want take pictures of that side."

"Haw? Over there? Why?"

"Because I not seen all." Olivia said, her mouth still full.

 _He looks a little uncomfortable with the idea… Oh well! He agreed to go with!_

"Honestly, Harper-chan," Kiryu began. "I don't live in Sotenbori."

"Huh? You don't?"

"No. I live in Kamurocho."

"K-Ka-mur-o-ocho?" The word was extremely foreign on her tongue. Her whole world had been in Sotenbori that she hadn't thought of the prospect of the other places she had yet to visit or that some people could just be visiting. "Where that?"

"It's in Tokyo. If you come to Kamurocho, I can show you around if you want."

"Then why you here?" Olivia asked, popping her last takoyaki into her mouth.

"I came here to investigate something." Kiryu glanced at something over her head. "For work."

"You work?"

From her right, she heard Majima snicker.  
"W-Well, yeah." Kiryu said.

"What you do?"

"I'm in real estate." He said, tilting his container and the leftover of his takoyaki tumbled into her empty one. When she looked at him, he simply continued. "I came to see about this building I have the intent on buying."

 _A real estate agent…? Yikes. If he came to my door, I'd sell whether I really wanted to or not._

"That so?"

"Yeah. Majima-san has lived in Sotenbori for a while."

"…Hey, Kiryu-chan!" Majima exclaimed. "Ya gotta throw me out like that?"

"I'm not. Just telling her the truth." Kiryu shrugged his shoulders, throwing away his empty container.

The last time she had really been on the brighter side of Sotenbori was just after the mugging. While she had taken a few seconds to admire The Grand across the street, she hadn't been able to see anything else. It was even more beautiful at night. The lights flashed casting their color across her skin. The Grand was aptly named and could truly be appreciated only at nighttime. The glowing crown of gold and red only added to the regal air surrounding the building. Along the other businesses, it looked slightly out of place; almost _too_ impressive. The sides held plants that were still blooming, even in the cold weather the green of the leaves starkly contrasting against the tan-gold of The Grand's exterior. She jogged in place for a moment and made a beeline for the front of the club. She dug into the bag and pulled out her camera. It was hard to get all the building into the viewfinder it was so large. Slowly, she backed up and when the whole building was in the viewfinder, she snapped the picture. By the time the picture developed both Kiryu and Majima were looking over her shoulder.

"Not bad." Kiryu complimented placing a hand on her head. "You might want to pursue photography."

"…" Majima just stared at the picture and then at the club. The hard stare made Olivia's brows knit together. The look of pure _hatred_ was so strong it was like an aura. Was it contempt for the club itself or something else?

"Does it look bad?" Olivia tilted the picture side to side.

"Huh? Uh no. The picture looks good." He cleared his throat and turned around. "So, uh… what kinda stuff do ya like ta do?"

Olivia looked up at him. Their relationship wasn't exactly normal for making friends. There wasn't really a true formula for making friends, but a friendship that started with a job loss, a mugging, and punching a man in the face was as far away from the norm that she could think of. His question was the closest thing to a regular question she had heard. For a while, she was starting to wonder if he had that concept in his twisted brain. His eye widened and she realized she hadn't answered him yet.

"Oh. I like stuffed animals. Oh back home we have arcade. Those fun too."

The worry that was present in his eye drifted away to relief. Showing someone around town wasn't exactly the _hardest_ thing in the world to do, but when the only thing you were used to showing someone was your fist to their face, Olivia could understand why he had been so awkward about it. Majima put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head, beckoning them further down the street.

"Oh, I see. Yer one o' them." He said. Olivia looked over at Kiryu who merely shrugged and followed Majima. "C'mon, ya said ya wanted to see things didn't ya?"

"O-Oh. Yes!" Olivia scurried after her and Kiryu and Majima.

When she came to her place standing between them, she smiled but her nose quickly scrunched up. She leaned close to him and sniffed. Glancing up, she saw him looking down at her with raised eyebrows. Awkward was too light of a word. Well, whatever it was, it wasn't Kiryu. He smelled just like he had that time after the mugging. Then she thought it may have been a cologne of some sort, but it seemed it was just his natural scent. It didn't fit the metropolitan landscapes of Sotenbori. Hoping to get off the little hook for being weird, she just smiled and leaned away from him. Not her either. Olivia glanced at Majima and leaned closer to him sniffing. Without meaning to, she coughed and her eyes watered. She had to stop and rub her eyes as the world blurred around her.

"Oh my God." Olivia murmured held her breath for a moment before exhaling once she was sure she wasn't going to gag. "You smell."

"Haw?"

"S-Sorry!" Olivia blushed.

 _That hadn't meant to come out!_

To her left where Kiryu was standing, she heard a snicker.

"I smell?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Like alcohol."

"Well ya. That ass dumped a whole bottle on me remember? Ya were sittin' right there."

 _I didn't think it was_ this _bad._

"You really want bathe in that?"

"Haw? No moron," Olivia grunted when Majima flicked her forehead. "I said that so he'd get pissed. Ya usually this slow?"

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Ya were the one who told me I smell!"

"You do!"

"And ya were a moron just now."

"…"

"…"

Majima sighed. Despite his tone when she looked at him, he didn't look pissed. In fact, he looked rather amused. Not sure why. If she had been told that she smelled she would've been so mad. She may have punched the person. But, Majima was right. He had gotten a whole bottle of champagne dumped all over him. That would make anyone smell. He brought his own nose to his jacket and it scrunched. Olivia pursed her lips forcing down her laugh.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"How could you not smell it?" Kiryu asked, raising his brows.

"Well since it's dumped on me. I've been smellin' it since it happened. _Hours_ ago. Kinda got used ta it." Majima sighed. "Goddammit. At least it's only on my jacket."

Olivia stopped walking when he began undoing the buttons to his jacket. He draped it over his arm and tugged at the edge of the white dress shirt underneath until it was untucked. She raised an eyebrow at his exaggerated tugging and exhale. Her nose scrunched and he turned and looked at her. Suddenly the world went dark and the smell of alcohol surrounded her assaulting her nostrils.

"Hold that for me would ya?" Majima's voice was slightly muffled. "Ya can use it ta keep yer face covered."

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed and pried the foul-smelling fabric from her face and stopped short.

Majima was now standing with a hand in his pocket and a cigarette between his lips. His shirt was fully untucked and the tie that had been so properly done only about a couple hours ago hung undone limply around his neck. With anger flaming her face, she tossed the jacket back at him.

"It's yours!" Olivia exclaimed and stabbed the last takoyaki ball and shoved it in her mouth with a huff, tossing the container away. "You almost made me drop food and camera."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And?"

"You be glad you didn't."

"Oh ho!" Majima taunted, starting to walk again.

"I'm gonna need another drink…" Kiryu mumbled under his breath as Olivia followed with a huff.

Olivia raised her camera and snapped another picture, her gaze wide and her mouth agape. In front of her was one of the largest buildings she had seen. Outside the building was red and white. The inside was brightly lit and even from outside she could hear cars screeching, a jingle, the sounds of punching. The outside in large letters read _Club Sega_. Her legs pulled her inside waiting what felt like forever for the automatic door to open. Each person was engrossed in their game. Olivia was really bad at them, but she liked to try new things. It was another reason that she moved to Japan. There was no way to try things _this_ new unless she was there immersing herself. On the games that were occupied, high scores displayed across the screen of numbers she wasn't aware scores could get. Olivia gasped and went over to where the UFO catcher was at. She looked around and saw Kiryu talking to Majima outside.

"Hold hold." She said and shoved the camera and the bag on her wrist at him and ran back inside.

Olivia looked at the prizes with wide eyes. Frill-necked lizard prizes, a Sega hi-drive plush, something that reminded her of aliens; one was knitting, and one had a hat on and a mustache, and over in the corner were cute little plush birds. One was pink and the other was a yellow color. Each of the bird ones had a hat and a tie. She knelt and looked at the price. 1,000 yen for a play. It gave you three turns. Quickly she stood up and saw that both Kiryu and Majima were in the building now.

"I borrow to play? C'mon c'mon." Kiryu laughed and handed her 1,000 yen. "Thank you!"

"Keep that up, Kiryu-chan and yer gonna spoil her." Majima warned. "Women are dangerous when they're spoiled."

"She's had a bad day, might as well make her happy."

"Ah, well yer right. And it's just Harper-chan. She ain't a woman."

… _Don't let him ruin your good time._

Olivia didn't really have many talents, but she was decent at this back home. By the third play, she had successfully gotten two prizes. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but… they weren't the ones that she wanted. The cute pink bird had fallen from the claw but was held by the tiny hat. A sound went off to her right, but she just stared at the bird. If she tore her eyes away, the mojo would be gone, and she would lose it. Just before it arrived at the opening, it fell off and Olivia's head fell against the game. She stared at the little pink bird with its tiny green hat and red tie. Its beady black eyes stared at her.

 _I tried. I'm really bad at getting the things I want._

"Well ya got somethin' ain't that enough?"

She knelt and got the two prizes that she won. It was true, they were rather cute, and it was nice that she had won them by herself. Olivia cocked her head to the side staring at the little bird that she had wanted to come home with her.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled over at Kiryu and Majima. "Thank you."

Olivia looked around the arcade at the posters, admiring the art. The font for them was a little wonky and crooked so she was unable to ready any of it except for _Club Sega_. The artist really put all their heart into these drawings. Just as she turned to look at another, she yawned. When her eyes opened, drops of tears were at the corners. All the exhaustion from the day was setting in. That's why she hadn't gotten the prize she wanted. Yeah. That was it.

"Aw lookie Kiryu-chan. Little Harper-chan is sleepy." Majima chuckled. " _Okay_ , time ta go home."

"…Okay."

"That was surprisingly easy." Kiryu commented, walking out with Olivia and Majima. "I thought you'd put up a fight for sure."

"Geez… I no fight _all_ the time." Olivia argued.

"Ya kinda do."

"Mm."

The walk back to Club Sunshine was quiet and she was tired. All the running around and excitement had built up the adrenaline that had now faded. Her eyes were half-lidded as they walked. When they arrived back at Club Sunshine, Olivia looked down at the prizes that she won and smirked. They wanted to be smartasses, she could too. She walked a couple steps in front of them and turned around abruptly, stopping them in their tracks.

"Thank you for today." Olivia said.

"No trouble. Oh, here." Kiryu gave her back her bag where he had placed the camera as well.

"Yer a pain when yer tired. Ya know that?"

"Oh!" Olivia said and handed one of the prizes to each man.

"What's this?" Kiryu asked.

Olivia smiled brightly.  
"A gift for come with me." She said. "They remind me each of you."

Neither Majima nor Kiryu said anything. Their gazes switched from their own gifts, to each other's, and then to Olivia. Throughout the exchange, she stifled a laugh and just kept a smile on her face. Kiryu's mouth opened and closed numerous times, looking at the gift that she had given him. He was trying to not be rude, but then there was Majima.

"How does this remind ya of me?!" He exclaimed.

"Hm? It is you. How it doesn't?" Olivia had given him the frill-necked lizard that she had won. "You hiss lots." She put her hands at the sides of her neck and hissed, wiggling the fingers on her good hand. "Like lizard."

"Kiryu-san." Olivia said, leaving Majima standing there with his mouth agape staring at the lizard. "It you." She had given him the alien looking one with the top hate, cane, and mustache.

"U-Um. How is—"

"He wants ta know how that reminds ya of him!"

"Oh!" Olivia pointed to her eyebrows. "See, he look mad. Like you do."

Both men had been stunned to complete silence staring at their gifts. Olivia smiled when Kiryu rubbed the space between his eyebrows and Majima was rubbing the side of his neck. Success. That's what they get. Her verbal skills wouldn't be good by themselves, but visual with verbal. That was the way to go. That was going to have to go into the filing cabinet of her mind for future use. The adrenaline of a flawless victory coursed through her veins. As much as she wanted to ride the high of this feeling, her body had other ideas. With another loud yawn she waved to her two friends.

"I go inside."

"Alright. Sleep well."

"Goin' and insultin' people then goin' ta bed."

Olivia turned around and went inside Club Sunshine, locking the door behind her. She pulled the scarf and sweater off her body. If there were winter clothes in there, maybe pajamas…? One victory exhale later and Olivia was in pants and a T-shirt. It was the first time she had pajamas on since this whole ordeal had happened. Tomorrow, maybe she'd borrow someone's shower. It wasn't the perfect situation, but a shower was a shower. Any of the girls would let her use their shower hopefully. Back out on the main floor, the snacks were still sprawled out on the bar. One by one, she put them inside. Yuki would want to taste some, and she'd be completely ecstatic to share. If Yuki would listen, she'd talk about home all day. It would cause some sadness, but Yuki would understand, and it would be nice to let it all out. Having lost her home and all her money, she tried to stay strong and not cry. Granted, she had failed. Bad. Although, her mother had told her crying didn't mean that you failed. It's just a way to heal and continue onwards.

Taking her box, she walked to the back and sat it on the table along with the bag that she carried. She sat down on the couch and pulled out the album. Opening it, she marveled at every picture that had been taken. The pictures of food, Club Sega, The Grand. Tomorrow, she'd fill up the album more. When she returned to America, she wanted this to be full. It would be an excellent way to recount what had happened in Japan. Her mother and her grandparents would love to hear the stories behind each picture. Slowly, she flipped towards the back page admiring the pictures. For an angry alien and a fill-necked lizard they had really made an impact on her. They never truly smiled, and yet somehow, she had been lucky enough to get not one but _two_ pictures of such a rare feat.

"Idiots…"

As much as she wanted to get angry for them making fun of her back at Club Sega, she couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. Their personalities were complete 180's of each other and yet they had tried their hardest to make sure that she had a good time out on the town. It was a short trip, but she had expected as such. All of them were tired. Back at Club Sega her hand had started to throb again, she didn't want to tell them because Majima would just roll his eyes and Kiryu would get worried. Strange. She had spent most of her life not knowing these two, but it felt like they belonged in her life. Almost like a void that she hadn't been able to place all these years was filled. Yuki and the others were right there with them, all of them cramming into that hole. Before where she felt lonely and depressed now she felt acceptance and peace. Gently, like it was her most prized possession, she placed the album on the table and went to the light.

Tingles ran up her spine and her breath hitched in her throat. The hand on the light switch was cold and clammy. In one swift motion, she turned around eyes darting back and forth. Barely able to think with her pulse slamming against her temple and her heart drumming against her chest, she grabbed a bat that sat next to the door. Normally, she would've wondered why there was a metal bat in the back. It wasn't like they would hit anyone. Well Majima wouldn't hit anyone. The Customer was kingafter all. With all the force one hand could muster, she gripped onto the handle and scoured every inch of the back room. Nothing.

Hands shaking as much as her breath, she went out into the main room with the bat at the ready. No matter what room she checked and how thoroughly, nothing was there. The tingling didn't stop. The closer she got to the front door, the harder it was to move her feet and even the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end. She tried to reason. It had to be the cold. Being cold can make your body react all sorts of ways and… could it terrify you? But… the heat was on. Olivia kept her eyes on the front door until she got to the thermostat. Unfortunately, the heat was on just as she thought. As much as she wanted to open the door and check outside, it could lead to several terrible endings. She'd seen horror movies. The idiot that would go and check out the noise or the weird feeling was always the one to trip over nothing and get murdered.

Just as quickly as the feeling started, it stopped. It was almost like the absolute terror hadn't been there. Olivia looked around and exhaled, heading immediately back to her room, checking it once more before locking it and turning off the light. She placed the bat back in its space, but her fingers refused to let go. The brain was an amazing organ and sometimes it knew more than the person did. If her brain thought that she needed the bat, then she wouldn't argue. Olivia carefully sat the bat next to the album and the box of snacks on the table.

When she covered up, she couldn't help but feel like she was five years old again trying to hide from the monsters under the bed. Monsters weren't under the bed. The scariest thing was that they took the form of other people; wearing the faces of family or friends. They liked to blend in and strike when the person they were haunting least expected it. Exhaling a laugh, she shook her head and tucked herself under the blanket. What a cheery thought before bed. Bringing the past wasn't going to make the worry go away. There was no way she was going to let her mind run away and try to ruin the last bit of this good day. Forcefully pushing those thoughts and the feelings associated with it away, she closed her eyes and thought of her friends and family. Her heartbeat slowed back to its normal pace just in time for sleep to overtake her.

"Whew!" Ai exclaimed, reclining against one of the booths. "We were so busy today!"

"You're telling me." Chika said rubbing her neck.

Oliva rolled her head, grunting when her neck cracked. When Mana came into work that night, she had spent the first thirty minutes profusely apologizing for her absence. Upon finding out about the incident her apologies only came at a faster pace. The fact that she was still able to do her shift with all the bowing and possible vertigo she inflicted upon herself was rather shocking and admirable. Olivia had every intention of making last night her first and last night as a hostess. The glitz and glamor, the constant smiling and laughing was not her thing. Majima hadn't given her a choice though when a couple men came in and started requesting her personally. Apparently being able to drop someone twice her size with a single punch was enough to put stars in some customers' eyes. She rubbed at her jaw hoping to release some of the tension from the fake smiling. Not all her customers were bad though. Some of them just wanted to come in and talk and had even come up with some conversation topics themselves. Most of them were questions about America.

"I'm sorry again, Harper-chan." Mana bowed and shook her head.

"It really okay, Mana-san."

"Oh!" Yuki clasped her hands together. "How about we go out for that celebration dinner tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Hibiki nodded.

A night on the town with just the girls was a great idea. She'd be able to bond with her fellow workers and broaden her circle of friends. Not to mention the food. It was a win-win situation. There weren't any other places that she had went out to eat at besides Magutako. If she didn't eat takoyaki, she would cook for herself. Which… she was really bad at, but she had still tried, nevertheless. You couldn't learn without failing. She had tried to look at all her failures like that, just a stepping stone on her way to success, but… it had been hard.

"Have fun with that." Majima waved his hand dismissively, closing his eye.

"You're still here?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

Olivia covered her mouth to hide her smile. They were always butting heads, but she could tell that the hatred was a front. Both were terrible at showing emotions. She got the feeling of a pair of siblings that never wanted to admit they cared for each other so showed affection by always insulting each other. While they were arguing, Youda-san came up to her and held a small envelope out to her. She blinked and took it.

"Wait, I cannot take."

Inside was a significant amount of money. It was more than she would've made from a month at a retail job back home. She closed the envelope and tried to hand it back to Youda-san, but he simply pressed it back to her.

"Take it. It's your wages for the past three nights and a bonus for everything that had happened last night."

"N-No. It fine."

Olivia turned to an exhale seeing a cloud of smoke rising to the ceiling.  
"It isn't." Kiryu said.

To say that she was shocked when Kiryu had come in that night was an understatement. Yesterday, they had been customer and hostess because of appearances. Tonight, he had come in as a legitimate customer and requested her. For an hour, Olivia had assured him countless times that she was okay. At times, she wanted to tell him about the fear she had experienced before she went to bed, but she had shaken it away. There was no need to bother her friend over something as trivial as a feeling. There wouldn't really be anything to look for. No one had been in the Club no matter how much she had searched. She had written it off as a feeling of loneliness at night.

"Kiryu-san is right." Youda-san agreed with another bow. "Please Harper-chan. Accept the money with my sincerest apologies."

… _How can I say no to that…?_

"O-Okay." Olivia murmured, opening the envelope again. There was so much money in there. Hard to believe that was wages for three nights. She couldn't help but wonder what a whole week's would look like. Or even a month. "Thank you very much."

"Alright, alright!" Saki said, clapping her hands. "Let's go!"

The girls practically dragged Olivia out of Club Sunshine and pushed the men out. They were determined that this would be a fun and amazing night. Olivia had had to go back into the club to grab her album and camera. Having donned the sweater and scarf from the previous night, she was thankfully protected from the chilled night. Yuki and Hibiki laced their arms through her's. With linked arms, they became a line of young women heading down the street.

"Where we go to eat?"

"You'll see!" Ai said.

Almost being dragged by the excited hostesses, they made their way towards Shofukucho Street. Clearly, they had conversed about where they'd eat in the beginning. They stopped in front of a beautiful traditional looking building. The sign read _Komian_. She'd heard about this place. It was supposed to be very good and the atmosphere was supposed to be relaxing. They had to break into two groups to fit into the doorway. The beautiful woman at the front in her kimono gestured to the inner part of the restaurant. Olivia blinked and looked at her friends who each were wearing a smile.

"Your table is waiting."

Olivia was pushed towards the back of the restaurant where large tables were at. Passing by the bar, Hibiki raised her hands and waved at the man and woman standing there. The table they were seated at was large with a dark, but shiny lacquered surface. With a few looked around the beautiful restaurant she sat down with her friends. It was probably one of the most beautiful restaurants that she had ever been in. A woman came and delivered the menus dressed in a similar kimono and bowed. Another came close behind delivering some tea. What was with the celebrity treatment? It was slightly uncomfortable in a way since this was such a 180 from the way customers were treated in most restaurants in America.

"Enjoy." The two women spoke simultaneously before walking away.

"The food here is so amazing." Yuki said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Definitely." Chika agreed.

Olivia opened the menu and felt her heart drop into her stomach. There was _nothing_ on the menu that she could read. The font was off from what she was used to seeing along with some of the kanji that she wasn't familiar with. Widened eyes scanned the menu for something that she could recognize, looking at the pictures. Thankfully, there were a few things that she had been familiar with, like the tempura and the snow crab. Stuck between the only two familiar things on the menu to her, Saki spoke up.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

Saki scanned the table at all the other girls and nodded, earning one in return. Sensing their decision, one of the women came back with a pad of paper and a pen. This had all been planned to the smallest details. When did they have the time for _that_? Well, they did end up going to and from work in a group. It could've been then.

"We'd like the Hannari Kaiseki, please." Hibiki said and folded her menu. One by one the girls followed suit leaving Olivia no choice but to follow as well. Staring at the menu really wasn't going to help her decide any faster. Not to mention she didn't know what was with the tempura or the snow crab. A picture wasn't much to go on from a menu. "Don't look so worried. It's got an endless array of dishes for us to share."

"Really? Wow…"

The first round was profoundly beautiful. Almost too beautiful to eat. _Almost_. Upon seeing the food, her stomach rumbled what felt like loud enough for America to hear. She covered her abdomen with her hand and blushed. Tonight had been stressful at work too, so she was hungry. Every now and then she had gotten to eat something that a customer had ordered, but she tried to keep away from the food primarily because she didn't want to get sick from eating and eating. The other part because she wanted to make sure the customer was able to eat what they ordered. After all, it was their money. Olivia took out her camera and straightened up to take a picture of the food. When the picture ejected from the camera all the girls waited in anticipation for it to develop.

"Wow! It looks great!" Ai said, tilting her head her own stomach grumbling. Olivia smiled and placed the picture in the album before replacing both into the bag from last night. "Now let's actually eat!"

Each girl had placed pieces from the meal onto their plates. Some of these things were so new, she was anxious to try them. Small portions at first to test out her favorites and then graduate to larger portions. It was a relief to know that she was going to be fuller tonight than she had been in a long time. There had to be something she could do for her friends. It was practically written in stone that they were friends. No group of people would go out of their way for someone that they thought of as merely a coworker.

"So, how do you like it at Club Sunshine?" Mana asked.

"Oh. It a very nice place."

"I'm super glad that you beat up that guy from last night." Yuki said. "That was totally cool!"

"I… I hurt hand though."

"It _was_ really cool though." Hibiki agreed, popping some sashimi into her mouth.

Usually she didn't act without thinking. However, she had been so frazzled and angry for that pig calling her friends assholes that she had just let her emotions take control. The swelling had gone down significantly, and it didn't hurt as much as it had. She was so thankful that her hand hadn't received a huge amount of damage from the hit.

"Are you here to stay, Harper-chan?" Mana asked. "Or are you going to move back to America sometime?"

"I really have not thought." Olivia admitted. "Right now, I just try to live here."

"Makes sense." Yuki said, her mouth full of a bit of snow crab.

"I surprised that Youda-san gave me place to stay and job."

"That's the kind of person he is." Chika said. "About two years ago, all of us were hostesses at different clubs in Sotenbori. Each person that owned those clubs was corrupt in some way or another, but we stayed for various reasons. Club Sunshine was failing, and Yuki was the only girl out of three that worked there. Majima-san became manager and with him, Youda, and Yuki they could down all the other clubs that threatened Sunshine. Youda-san welcomed each of us into the ranks almost instantaneously."

"Really?"

"Mhm!" Saki smiled brightly. "It was totally awesome."

Olivia tried to picture the Club Sunshine of two years. They were packed every night that she had been there. The idea of empty booths and only three hostesses employed was rather devastating to think about. It sounded like Majima had come at the right time to help. Everyone at Club Sunshine was truly a blessing. The more time she spent there, the more time she realized that without them her place in Japan was becoming more important and fulfilled.

"I probably leave in couple months to visit." Olivia said, putting some sashimi in her mouth.

"That so?" Ai asked and turned to the other girls reaching into her bag and taking out a pen and a pad of paper. "Should we place our bets now?"

 _Bets? For what?_

"10,000 yen on Kiryu-san." Chika said.

 _Wait. What?_

"Ooh, I like those odds." Saki said. "20,000 on Kiryu-san."

"Geez Saki!" Ai clicked her tongue. "5,000 on Majima-san."

Olivia blinked. Her eyes darting to each girl that was placing bets. This was possibly the strangest thing that she had ever seen anyone do. Ever. Betting over dinner on which man is stronger? Seeing them both in action, she thought it would be a tie.

"Hmm…" Hibiki popped another piece of sashimi into her mouth. "Let's do another 5,000 on Majima-san."

"Okay." Ai said. "Yuki?"

 _What is this even about?_

"Let's do 15,000 on Kiryu-san."

"Mana?" Ai asked, jotting down Yuki's bet.

"30,000 on Majima-san." She said, popping a piece of tempura between her lips.

"What?!" All the other girls collectively exclaimed which Mana just shrugged her shoulders at.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked at the group.  
"Both." She said.

Yuki dropped her chopsticks onto her plate, her eyes wide. The commotion at the table had gone completely silent with all eyes on her with varying degrees of shock. Was it _that_ much of a shock that she thought they'd both be strong? They had seen Majima last night at Club Sunshine darting around the drunk like he was taking a walk. Kiryu's muscle mass itself was enough to assure his strength. One was pure brawn while the other was more on the evasive side, but would no doubt be able to put up a fight. The match would be interesting to see that was for sure. Honestly, she kinda wanted to see it but she couldn't put a bet on either of her friends over the other.

"B-Both?!" Saki exclaimed.

"Yes. I think they both strong and it be tied in match." Olivia muttered and took a sip of her tea.

"Huh?" Ai asked. "Betting on a fight?"

"We were betting on who you'd end up with silly." Hibiki stated matter-of-factly.

 _Who she'd… end up with…?_

The tea went down the wrong pipe and through Olivia into a coughing fit. She covered her mouth as she continued to expel cough after cough. A dainty hand patted her back. How could they talk about that so casually? How could they _bet_ on it?! Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she coughed. After what felt like Death was knocking at her door, she was able to breathe. She inhaled filling her lungs with sweet, sweet air coughing a little when she exhaled. Her throat was scratchy and on fire.

"Are you okay?" Chika asked.

Olivia wiped her watery eyes and blinked, trying to clear her vision. When her breathing returned to normal, she looked at each girl. Her eyes were wide, and her face was red.  
"Y-Yeah… But… Who I end up with?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're really close with Kiryu-san and Majima-san." Mana explained. "So, we decided to place bets to see who you'd end up with."

"We all just friends." Olivia defended, taking another sip of her tea.

"That's how it always starts." Ai said. "But, since you're going back to America in about two months, you have an expiration date of two months. So, you guys can do whatever you want without worry."

"Expiration date? I canned food now?"

"… Harper-chan. Canned food as a very long expiration date." Yuki said.

"Not the point!"

Olivia's face only flushed more, and she looked down at her plate. Geez… this conversation had taken the weirdest and most complicated turn. Majima and Kiryu were like older brothers to her. It's not that they weren't attractive men, but, she didn't really think of them like that. All they really did with each other was banter. That's not really a romance. Her brain tried to connect a romantic moment with each of them. She pictured Kiryu leaning down and taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Immediately, her brain crumpled up the idea and tossed it into the trash.

 _Nope! Weird! Nope! Absolutely not!_

Then her mind switched to Majima wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close before pressing his lips onto her. Just like the thought with Kiryu, her brain crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. Then it took the trash can with the two ideas and threw it down the street of her mind, completely out of sight. Hopefully out of sight out of mind would apply here.

 _No. No. Absolutely not! So weird!_

"Guys and girls cannot have friendship to you?" Olivia asked.

"No, they absolutely can." Mana said. "But you obviously have chemistry, or we wouldn't be betting on it."

"This isn't romance. This is real life." Olivia argued, popping another piece of sashimi into her mouth.

"Oh, don't pout." Hibiki giggled. "We could very well be wrong. If we are, we give all the money to you. Chemistry doesn't mean that something _has_ to happen."

Olivia's shoulders relaxed and she leaned back in her seat and hung her head. The girls had meant well. Being a foreigner living in another country was difficult, and they just wanted her to be happy. But a _romance_? Especially with Kiryu or Majima? One was a scary real estate agent and the other was a Yakuza. Not good options. Real estate wasn't _bad_ per se, but from what she'd seen of Kiryu he wasn't your average real estate agent. Not to mention if she had a romance, then it would be harder to leave Japan. The idea of romance was a laughable concept anymore. Two people who hadn't even known of each other's existence suddenly wanted to remain a part of each other's lives for years to come—sometimes even forever. There was no way in hell that she could commit to someone like that. It had been years since she had even thought of romance in general let alone truly getting into a relationship with someone. Suddenly, she covered her mouth and her shoulders began shaking.

"Did we make her cry?" Chika asked worry coating her voice.

Olivia looked up and without realizing it, she had started to laugh. Not just laugh, like the ones that she gave the customers in the club. A real, _true_ laugh. One from within that came from a part in her heart and soul. The girls' faces broke into smiles and they laughed as well. It felt good to laugh. Laughter was the first step of healing and Heaven knows that she had a lot to heal. With her friends she was sure that she would be able to. The tears spilling from her eyes and her red face only intensified as her laughter did. Slowly, her laughter slowed and turned into giggles and she brushed the tears away.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"For what?" Mana asked.

"Making me laugh. I needed it."

"Glad we could help." Saki said.

Olivia was walking down Shofukucho street, their locked arm line returned. They were so nice. When the total for everything was announced she had almost passed out. In reality, it wasn't _too_ bad. They had an endless amount of excellent food. But 30,000 yen for it all? That was almost 270$. When she had tried to pay part of it, she had been denied. Hopefully, they were going to let her pay _something_ on their night out. While this was very kind of them, the had dropped so much yen on dinner and now they had insisted on going to get drinks and sing karaoke. There was nothing that they could say that would prevent her from paying for their drinks.

They crossed Iwao Bridge. Halfway down, she had stopped their line and looked around. Those tingles from last night were back, but this time they reached into her arms and her legs. Her throat was dry as cotton and no matter where she looked, all she saw were people continuing their daily lives. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. No one was even looking in their direction.

"Harper-chan?" Yuki tugged on her arm. "Are you okay?"

 _No. Something's wrong… Very, very wrong._

"Y-Yeah… I thought saw something." Olivia muttered more for her ears than her friends'. "Sorry."

 _Utahime Karaoke Bar_. She looked at the sign and followed the girls inside. It was a cozy little place with two booths and a table. The bar was a light brown and had blue chairs around it. The walls were covered in posters. Nothing internally matched each other, but to her it just added to the charm. It must've been a relatively slow night as the bartender was watching TV with a bored expression on his face. When the group walked in, he instantly brightened.

"Ladies! Welcome!"

"Hey!" Saki waved.

"We come here a lot." Chika explained.

Yuki sat down in the booth closest to the karaoke machine. From how comfortable she automatically became, lazily relaxing against the plush back, Olivia assumed that booth was theirs when they came. Her attention turned back to the bartender.

"I ain't seen ya around here before." He said, already pouring some alcohol into glasses for them.

 _They must really come here a_ lot.

"Yes. My name is Olivia Harper." She bowed.

"She works with us." Hibiki explained, taking her drink and smiling.

"Oh, that right?" He asked. "Alright, what can I get ya, Harper-chan? For drinks, I have draft beer, whisky, and oolong tea. Or if you're hungry—"

"We just ate." Saki said.

"Ah, I getcha."

"I can get Oolong tea."

"Aww c'mon." Ai pouted.

"Alright. Whisky please."

"Ya got it."

She hadn't intended to get drink so much. Really, she hadn't. But the more they talked and the more songs they sang, and the more that they laughed, the more she drank. Collectively—save Olivia—had sang every song that they offered except one which Yuki had claimed. When Yuki was up singing _x3 SHINE,_ Olivia was clapping off beat a dorky smile on her face rocking back and forth. The more into the song that Yuki got, the more Olivia get pumped out. When Yuki started to dance, Olivia took the tambourine and tapped it still off beat from the song.

Getting drunk with someone was an action requiring a deep amount of trust in Olivia's opinion. Things could happen if you got drunk around the wrong people. You could wake up in places where you had no idea where you were at or worse case scenario you wouldn't wake up at all. After everyone's song they tried to get Olivia to go and sing, but there weren't many English songs and the ones that were there she didn't know. As for singing the Japanese songs, she'd have to hear it multiple times and have it already memorized. The ones that she _did_ know weren't available. She had no intention of making a fool out of herself in front of her friends—drunk or not.

While they were packing up, Olivia staggered up to the bar and took out some yen bills.  
"I pay for our drinks."

"I just put it on their tab."

"No, I pay." Olivia said. "Tab too."

"That's a first. I thought for sure that I wasn't ever gonna get the money for those drinks." He laughed. "But I didn't really mind though. If it kept cute girls comin' back, I could live with the loss."

"… Uh." Olivia blinked, her brain having a hard time with the bilingual translation process. "This 'nough?"

The bartender counted the money and handed her back a couple bills.  
"Sure is." He said and gave her back the change. "Have a good night, alright?"

"Yup." Olivia awkwardly put the change in the small pouch and turned back to her friends.

From the karaoke bar, Olivia tried to head to the park. The air was crisp and even though it wasn't a good idea to stay outside during the cold for too long, she believed she had enough protection with the jacket, scarf, and the liquid warmth from the whisky. Her friends had other plans and guided her from where she was almost at the bench back on the road to Club Sunshine. Small talk was made here or there, but nothing of any real substance which was alright. Although she was the one who was most externally inebriated, the other girls were on their way. Whisky had a way of making you show the signs sooner. By the time they had all made it back to Club Sunshine, the rest of the girls were staggering as well and giggling.

"Stupid key… get in the damned lock." Olivia slurred, "Hey, I'm talkin' ta ya. I ain't gon' lose ta a key."

The girls behind her were snickering and she ended up turning around and looking at them.  
"Ya know it ain't nice to laugh when yer friend is losin' to a piece o' metal." She clicked her tongue and rested her warm forehead against the door and gripped onto the door handle. Holding her breath to increase her accuracy, she jabbed the key at the handle.

Missed.

"Fuckin' piece o' shit."

"Let me try." Mana staggered over and took the key. It took Mana a couple of tries as well making Olivia laugh. But, unlike Olivia, she had managed to open the door.

"I coulda done 'at." Every bit of Japanese was out the window and she didn't even realize she had switched back to English, and very slurred at that.

"See you tomorrow, Harper-chan." Saki waved to her friend

"See ya later. Get home safe, y'hear?" Olivia waved back, although awkwardly.

"Bye-Bye!"

Olivia turned back to the door and froze. Suddenly, all bit of warmth left her body and the vapor that left her lips felt like it contained part of her soul. Every nerve ending of her body vibrated trying to free itself of the freezing confines of her body. The scarf, sweater, nor the alcohol's warmth were any match from the chill that had invaded her. This was different than the last times. She could feel eyes on her back. Turning around, she saw someone standing a far enough distance from the club for anything other than his form and the all black color of his clothes to be discernable. The only part of him that was visible were the eyes and from the distance, she couldn't make out what color they were. Her breathing stopped mid inhale. Normally if someone was caught watching you, the person would run, but they just continued to stare at her. Smiling. There was no way she could see it with his bundled body, but she just _knew_ it. The man tilted his head and Olivia darted her eyes to the right, but saw nothing. Realizing her mistake, she turned back, and the man was making his way towards her. Her shaking hand struggled to open the door. By the time it was open and she was inside, the man's footsteps were inches from the door. The heat did nothing to warm her as the single word uttered by the man outside carried on the wind and followed her inside.

" _Soon."_


	9. The Kitten Bites The Dog

Colors. All sorts of shades dotted the surrounding space. Some stood alone and others blended into others like an artist's paint on a palette. Creating a plethora of colors from just a few was anesthetically pleasing. Even more so were the phases of which the surrounding picture crossed to create a clear scene. Blurs became lines, lines connected to make shapes, shapes connected to make objects. The colors splashed onto the finished product so quickly it was almost blinding. A world with no attachments or form had suddenly become a familiar scene.

White walls and brown wooden floors. A long white counter against the back wall with mirrors surrounded by light bulbs. Standing idly in the corner was a brown wardrobe. Near the door were boxes of varying sizes stacked on top of each other, some askew and almost ready to fall. A table with a basket atop it along with a camera and an album. Bundled up with a panda blanket sitting with a metal bat in her lap, Olivia sat with her head against the back of the couch. The sleep crusted on the corner of her eyes was the only proof that her body had gotten any sleep. When the brain caught up with the vision, her eyes darted open and took in the surroundings to its fullest.

Everything was the exactly how it had been when she sat down. Seconds had turned into minutes and minutes into hours. She had stared at the door, tracing the minute patterns of the painted wood with her eyes. If the man from outside had come in, she wasn't going down without a fight. Confining herself to a small room with no windows and no second exit wasn't the smartest plan she had ever had, but when she had wrapped her hand around the metal bat a sort of relaxation had set in. Athletic by no means meant nothing. A surprise hit to the noggin with a metal bat would bring anyone down, or at least to their knees. Whether it was fortunate or not, no one came.

It wasn't her escape into the club that had stopped him. The man from the previous night would've had no problem coming into Club Sunshine had had wanted to. By the time someone heard the noise, the police were notified, and had arrived at the scene she would've been long dead, her body cooling and the smell of iron potent in the air as her blood soaked into the red carpet. Lost in her macabre thoughts the phone suddenly ringing almost stopped her heart. The shrill ring tore through the previously silent room. A quick peek at the ticking wall clock showed that they weren't even close to opening. Was it alright to answer the phone? They weren't open after all, so shouldn't she let it go to voicemail? Her body moved faster than her brain and before she knew it, she had picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Silence. Her throat closed and her hands became cold and clammy. "H-Hello?" Mentally cursing herself for her wavering voice, she waited with a thundering heart. The only response she received was the dial tone. As if the receiver was burning her, she slammed it on the hook. Each part of her brain was rattling trying to find a logical reasoning to the strange call.

 _Wrong number. Disconnection. Some sort of connection error._

She had just stepped away from the phone when it rang again. The shrill ring beckoned her to answer. This was a typical horror story move. She picked up the phone and placed it against her ear.  
"Hello?" Again, she was met with silence. Mustering what little courage she had, she took a deep breath making sure her voice didn't waver. "Who is this? What do you want?"

She ran through every possible response she could think of, ready for a retort in the silence. Every potential rebuttal left her mind at the response. A deep, guttural laughter. It wiggled its way into her ear, planting itself into her brain attaching to anything, making sure it wouldn't be forgotten. "I asked you what you wanted! Answer me!" She screamed. Prank calls were a common occurrence in America. It was something that she would just roll her eyes at and hang up. This… This though…

 _The timing is too perfect…_

Dial tone.

"Calm down." She told herself. "It's just a prank caller. Nothing's wrong. They're just being jerks."

The personal pep talk, while it calmed down her racing mind, it did little for the inner workings of her body. The contents in her stomach from the previous night bubbled into her throat, demanding an escape. She instantly made a beeline to the bathroom, slamming the door open. Not even having time to close the stall door, they emptied into the toilet, her body wrenching from what felt like the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Leaving no stone unturned, Olivia gasped for breath at her first reprieve, spitting the remnants hanging from her lips. Her head was pounding only increasing with her second round. With her second reprieve, gasps accompanied her breathing. Staying for a while, she waited to make sure she wasn't in for a third round. Assuring herself she was home free, she grabbed onto some toilet paper and blew her nose, cleaning herself up and her surroundings.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she looked a wreck. Red face, tears gathered in her blue eyes, and tangled brown hair. Although it wasn't a true one, it felt like a massive hangover. The kind that you get when you get blackout drunk at a party and wake up on a bench or in bed with someone you can't stand. Olivia rubbed her eyes when the phone rang again. Her fingers stopped and she waited, each ring grating into her mind harder and harder; like nails on the chalkboard of her mind. Shaking hands covered her ears and she screwed her eyes shut.

"Harper-chan." A voice came from the main hall and her eyes shot open. "It's Youda. I guess you're not awake yet. I forgot to put your name on our schedule. Sorry about that, I've been thoughtless lately… Well, I wanted to tell you that you have the day off today. So uh, yeah." Youda cleared his throat. "I'm sure I'll see you sometime tonight, but, have a good day. Okay? Take it easy." The call ended.

Olivia was rooted to her spot. Time passed and she was unaware on how long she had stood there awaiting another call. She didn't leave the bathroom until her pulse and heart dropped to its normal pace. All her energy had escaped her, seeping out of her and into oblivion. Her tired visage in the mirror only served as a reminder to show her how exhausted and well… absolutely shitty she looked. Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she gathered up the metal bat and headed back to her room, checking everything once she arrived. If someone had come in, she would've heard it. She knew that. She did. Logically, there was no reason that she should've been this paranoid over someone coming into Club Sunshine blatantly during the day; prank call or not. Unfortunately, Olivia wasn't primarily ruled by logic.

She sat on the couch and closed her burning eyes, half tempted to turn the light off and go to sleep. During her fear ridden night, she had kept the light on all night. But… It was her first day off from her job. What was she supposed to do? Her eyes shot open and quickly, she sat up and looked in the basket. It was a shame that they had to rebuy these things for her. Had she not been so hasty in the street that day, the bottles of toiletries that she had thrown at Majima would still be here. It was a welcoming present, and a sweet one at that, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt at making them spend money when they hadn't had to. It was decided. Her aching body and mind called for the mineral water of the _onsen._ Pressing herself up with a grunt, she gathered everything she'd need and put it in her plastic bag. Before any of her plans would come to fruition, she needed to brush her teeth. Scrunching up her nose, she headed back to the bathroom.

Halfway to the _onsen_ , Olivia noticed a small pep in her step. That's right. Keep a positive attitude and positivity will follow. All of this was just one unfortunate happenstance after another. Collectively, she had blown it all out of proportion. There was no reason to think that someone was after her. What had she done? She was an American girl in Japan with a small group of friends and a job as a cleaner/hostess. The man that she had punched had profusely apologized for his behavior the next day to both her, Majima, Youda, and the other girls. Other than him, there was no one that she could've potentially pissed off. If anything, _she_ should be the one to have a long list of people she was pissed off at. It didn't matter though, she wasn't going to fall into such a stupid notion of wanting revenge for small things. Well, almost getting stabbed wasn't necessarily a _small_ thing, but she just decided to put it all behind her. Letting things like revenge and anger fester could burst into such an infection it would consume the whole body until any sense of your previous self was lost.

Before her trip to the _onsen,_ she decided to drop by the clothing store. Watanabe-san was behind the counter and smiled upon her entrance. It felt like ages ago that she had come in here with Kiryu. It was a rather popular clothing store, and there were countless customers that she was sure Watanabe-san had seen since then, but she still remembered her. Granted, not many American girls probably came in here. Though, Watanabe-san didn't seem like the type of person to remember someone for their nationality or ethnicity.

Olivia went up to the counter and smiled at the woman.  
"Hello." She said.

"Welcome back! I was wondering when I'd see you again." Watanabe's eyes scanned her form. "I see that everything still fits great. Olivia smiled, grateful that she didn't mention how slightly dirty she or her clothes looked. Then her eyes looked around Olivia. "Your friend isn't with you?"

"Oh, no. It just me today."

"A shame… Oh well." Watanabe brightened. "What can I help you with?"

"I came get clothes." Olivia said. "I need get a couple outfits."

"I'm here to help!"

Watanabe and Olivia looked through clothes. Even more impressive, she remembered Olivia's personal style. They seemed to have gotten some new stock in since she had been here last. Winter clothes were more prominent. Piece by piece after each approval from Olivia, she hung over her arm. A couple jackets, shirts, sweaters, scarves, and pants. On the way to the changing room, Olivia stopped by the underwear section and grabbed a few things from there as well. This wouldn't be possible if she hadn't received the money from Youda-san. Silently thanking him and his generosity every time she tried on a piece of clothing, she went to the cash register. Adding to her pile, she grabbed a comfortable looking pair of boots which she was so, _so_ glad they had. Watanabe-san had been right, the shoes had worn down a little, but they were still thinner, so her feet were getting colder easily.

"15,250 yen." Watanabe-san smiled.

Olivia dug through her bag until she found her envelope. Her heart clenching for a moment at the worry of her money being gone, she took a deep breath. Exhaling when the money was still there, she pulled out the appropriate amount of money, marveling at how much she had left even after paying for her clothes. A lump rose in her throat. Her friends at Club Sunshine really, _truly_ helped her. They were a godsend. It was true that things got worse before they got better. Now things were better than they had been the whole entire time she had been in Japan. Tonight, she would have to call her mother and tell her all about her new job, place, and friends. For a split second, that laugh entered her memory, but she pressed it back.

"Thank you very much." Olivia said and took her bags.

"You're welcome! Hopefully I'll see you again sometime soon. Make sure to bring your friend next time too. Okay?"

Olivia nodded.  
"If he feel like it. He stubborn." She looked behind her and saw a woman had come up to check out. She waved at Watanabe-san before heading back out onto the street.

The temperate dropped slightly and she dug out one of her new scarves and wrapped it around her neck. Protection from the elements was one of the most important things no matter where you were at. Nature was a dangerous mistress and wasn't to be toyed with. Taking extra precaution was important as it didn't get this cold back home, nor did it snow. She had been in snow before during visits to family but hadn't lived in it. Olivia made sure the scarf was secure and headed down the street to the _onsen_. Not only would the warmth of the bath be a welcome relief to her aching bones and head, it would warm her up. She rubbed her hands together, instantly warming up when she walked in. While it wasn't the _ideal_ bathing situation for her—she wasn't sure it ever would be, it was a warm bath and if she was able to get clean, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"460 yen please." The receptionist said with a smile. Olivia nodded and dug out the money and handed it to her, receiving her locker key and her change.

There was no better feeling than being clean. All chills from being slightly underdressed left her body when she got into the tub, relaxing against the edge and closing her eyes. A normal life was in reach. Step by step. With a few days work and a bonus, she had been able to turn her life around this much, she wondered what she'd be able to do in a few months. Provided she still had that job after all. No. Don't think like that. They wouldn't fire her. Although, she was most likely going to move from cleaning lady to hostess as men had started to request her stopping her from cleaning to go and play Barbie dress up. To them, she was something exotic that they'd be willing to pay more for. Each of them had different things about them that the men liked, for Olivia, it was her being American. One of her customers had even liked her broken Japanese. At this rate, she'd be able to move into an apartment and take back her life. Hanging on by a weak rope was still holding on and she wouldn't let go.

"Harper-chan?" Olivia turned to the voice and smiled. "Oh, it is you."

"Suzuki-san." She smiled, glad to see a familiar face. She moved over a little so the woman could step in easily and get comfortable. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing good dear." Suzuki-san smiled. The tips of her gray hair dipping into the water, the fine lines around her face deepening when she smiled. It set Olivia at ease. For someone to have that many fine lines on her face and from smiling, it just… it made her feel warm inside. "How are you?"

"I doing lot better." Olivia began. "I ended up getting job, place to stay, _and_ friends in little time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I surprised too." Olivia smiled and exhaled, looking over at Suzuki. "My friends little… strange, but they good people."

"Where do you work now?"

"I work and live at Club Sunshine. Owner took me in and let me work."

"Wow. That's _great_! Other than The Grand, it's the busiest club in Sotenbori."

"Yeah, I no doubt." Olivia nodded, gesturing with her hands. "We always packed. Some people wait a long time."

"I'm very proud of you, Harper-chan."

"Thank you very much." Olivia smiled and put her hands on her lap. "Oh, how your grandson?"

"Oh, he's doing a lot better. Thank you for asking."

The last time that Olivia was there and had talked with Suzuki-san, she had found out that the woman's grandson was sick. It wasn't something serious, but it was enough to warrant some worry. Being his grandmother though, it could've been a sniffle and she would've worried. It reminded her of her own at home. She'd sneeze and her grandmother would ask her if she's getting sick. Being with Suzuki-san quelled the homesickness a little bit. Before she knew it, she was smiling and laughing with her friend.

"I've been meaning to ask Harper-chan, but what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, that funny story." Olivia said and started giggling a little. While it wasn't funny at the time, looking back on it, the situation and how Majima had handled it was rather funny. Especially the reaction that she had gotten from Kiryu _and_ Majima when she punched the man. "I was working, and I had customer. He touched me and I told him to stop. Manager stepped in and helped me. He grabbed ice pick and tried attack me, but my manager helped. Then customer called manager and friend a name and I punched him."

"What?" Suzuki's eyes practically bugged out. "You knocked him unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Well it sounded like he deserved it." Suzuki looked like she was in thought. Olivia merely stared at the mosaic piece, letting her friend think. "You said you work at Club Sunshine, right?"

"Mhm." Olivia turned her attention back to Suzuki-san.

"Is your manager Goro Majima?"

"I don't know first name."

"He was known as The Lord of the Night. Absolutely amazing at managing cabaret clubs."

"Wait, clubs? More than one?"

"Huh? Didn't you know?" Suzuki-san asked. "Ah, well I guess you wouldn't. A couple years ago, he used to manage The Grand as well. But once Club Sunshine took off, he stopped managing The Grand. My oldest granddaughter used to work at The Grand a couple years back. He just up and disappeared for a while. No one knew why, but… it's nice to hear that he's back. For whatever reason. My granddaughter is friends with one of the hostesses that used to work at Club Sunshine, and when he left everyone there was upset."

Olivia tried to imagine the Majima from two years ago that everyone was talking about. Something interesting must've happened a couple years ago. Over the small amount of time that she'd been social, she'd heard about _two years ago_. Curiosity was something that had almost gotten the better of her multiple times, but she never asked. If someone wanted her to know, they'd tell her. For everyone to be so hush hush about it, the incident had to be something interesting. The relationships between everyone at Club Sunshine was an interesting dynamic. The love-hate relationship worked though, and he cared enough to take a failing club and turn it into one of the most popular clubs in Sotenbori.

"Have you been keeping in touch with your family?"

"H-Huh?" Olivia blinked, pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Well, with things change lately, I have to call and let her know.

"It'd be a good idea. Mothers always worry about their children. Even when they say they're doing fine; the mother will always worry."

…

Guilt settled in. She should've called her mother the first night at Club Sunshine. Calling overseas was expensive and it's not like she could make a call like that without Youda-san's permission. Olivia was sure that her mother understood that, but she still felt terrible. The picture of her mother looking at the phone throughout the day hoping it would ring made her throat close. Tonight, for sure. She'd definitely call her. Their last call had been on the awkward side and while she hadn't mentioned it, Olivia was sure that her mother knew something had been wrong. It would be a welcome relief to both to be able to set each other's minds at ease—Olivia's mother for how everyone was doing America, Olivia for her safety and well-being in Japan.

Olivia looked down at her prune hands and looked at Suzuki-san.  
"I going to head out. I hope see you soon."

"Be careful, Harper-chan."

"You too."

Olivia bundled up in some of her new clothes and returned her locker key and headed out. Even though she had towel dried her hair, it was still damp and kinda chilled her when the wind blew. She tightened her scarf and headed towards Iwao Bridge. With what money she had counted on her way out from the _onsen_ , she could do it. Hopefully, luck was on her side. With her life turning around, it had to be, right? Halfway down Iwao Bridge she heard footsteps behind her. Not exactly strange per se considering it was the middle of daytime in Sotenbori and people were going home, to and from their jobs, going out drinking, or various other activities. The thing that was strange was the _way_ the steps were coming. It was almost like they were trying to match her's. If she pretended not to notice, maybe they'd leave her alone. Then again, if she drifted from the bridge and headed further into town there was more of a chance of her being attacked. Then the whistling started, then the humming.

 _So much for wanting to stay inconspicuous._

Her plan had been to wait at the edge of Iwao Bridge, go down to the footpath and relax in front of the river until the person that was following her left. Maybe they were connected to the person from last night. Maybe they _were_ the person from last night. If they were, she could get an identification on them and go to the police and report him. Try and see if he was stalking anyone else or if they had any files on him at all. It was a little difficult and a lengthy process, but it would have to be done. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs leading down to the footpath. If she was slow and acted natural, the person would think that she had no idea. That's how things usually went in crime shows and things, right? The footpath was a little more devoid of people than she would've liked, but it was still daytime. The footsteps came quicker, almost like they were running, and her world went black, something was immediately in front of her vision.

"Gu—" Olivia didn't wait for the man to finish. She took her elbow and swung it behind her, slamming into her person's abdomen earning a grunt from the contact. Her elbow felt like it was on fire, but the pain wasn't going to stop her. She wheeled around and lifted her knee to slam the man so hard between the legs he wouldn't be able to produce children.

 _That had been the plan anyway…_

Her leg had been stopped in place with a large hand on her kneecap and another on the back of her thigh, trapping her. Olivia staggered, having to steady herself from the extreme loss of balance. Her eyes locked onto the person, ready to take in every feature of his face in order to report him if she ended up living.

"Majima-san?!" Olivia said, purely exasperated. Her frantic heart calmed, for once thankful to see his face. No matter how smug it was. When he let go of her leg, she was half tempted to try again, but if he had been that quick to grab a knee coming at him and with such precision, it had been a lucky an _extremely_ lucky break that she had even managed to hit him. On his abdomen was a small red mark and no doubt she had hurt her elbow more than she had hurt his abdomen. Still… "Oh no... I'm so sorry." Olivia touched the small mark that she had left. "I not know it was you."

"Well, who'd ya think it was?"

"I-I don't know. I not attack someone I know!" She pressed against the mark and looked up at him waiting for a reaction, but the only thing she received was a small twitch of his upper lip. For scaring her, she should've pushed as hard as she could deliberately, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. While it probably wouldn't be there for two days, it was still a little swollen. Olivia let go and started looking in her bag.

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

"I don't know." Olivia murmured. "Band-aid maybe."

In the basket that the girls had gotten for her, a small first-aid kit was there. It was always a good idea to carry a first-aid kit no matter how small. At the very bottom of the bag was the kit. She opened it and pulled a band-aid. Turning back to Majima, she saw a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow quirked. He truly was an enigma. The urge to press onto the small spot again was back. An eyebrow was lifted, and he stood there with a hand on his hip. With a look of triumph, she held up the band-aid.

"Whatcha gonna do with that? Hmm?"

"I put on spot."

"Uh… ya know, ya didn't really break skin or anythin'." Majima said. "There ain't anythin' to protect with a band-aid."

Olivia looked down at it and then at the small—for lack of a better word—wound. While it was embarrassing, he was right. There really wasn't anything to bandage. Her desire to rectify her mistake overrode common sense. Her fingers adjusted around the handles of her bags and she cleared her throat. The little altercation between them, while unplanned, wasn't going to deter her. She waved goodbye and headed back up the bridge and back to her destination. Having used any part of her brain, she would've known that he wasn't going to just stay there or go the opposite way. Of _course,_ he was going to come after her. The footsteps followed her and then came to her side.

"Why you come with?"

"Why not?"

"…"

"Ya want me to leave?" Majima asked, having to turn slightly to look at her since she was in his blind spot. She had a habit of ending up there she noticed.

"No, you fine." Olivia sighed. It wasn't that she had anything to hide.

"So, you _do_ want me around."

"… don't push it."

"Put your claws away, Kitten." Majima smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Huh? What're we doin' here?"

Olivia didn't answer him and walked inside. He asked too many questions and with the shitty morning that she had had and how little sleep she had gotten, playing twenty questions and getting on Majima's Merry-go-round wasn't something she wanted to do. She was here for one thing, and one thing only. Not even paying any attention to whether Majima followed or anyone else in the shop, she headed to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Ebisu Pawn Shop." The man said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I want to—"

 _Huh?! What?!_

The necklace was gone. From the very first moment she had gotten the money and counted it, she was counting the moments so that she would be able to go in there and get her necklace back. The display case was full of other pieces of jewelry, but not the one that she _needed._ On the brink of tears, both angry and annoyed, Majima came and stood next to her.

"What're ya lookin' for?"

"… The necklace. There was necklace here…"

"Ya wanted to buy it?"

"… Yes."

"Well, looks like it's gone now." Majima shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't ya just get another necklace?"

"… I need that one."

"It's just a necklace, what's the difference? Just get another one ta replace it."

Her vision blurred with tears, hot with anger.  
"You don't know anything!" Olivia yelled. All conversation stopped and attention was turned to them. It was quite a sight. Someone her height yelling at a man with a tattoo and an eyepatch. "Not everything is replaceable!"

 _Stop._

The tears brimmed even further. Her inability to fully communicate her anger further fueling said emotion.  
"Why you here?!" Olivia continued to yell. "I not invite you!"

 _No. Stop._

"Go away!"

 _Stop!_

"I no want you here!"

…

By the end of her fit of anger, her chest was heaving. The tears had yet to fall and the lump in her throat kept its place. No one said anything and Majima was staring at her with a singular gaze of an emotion she couldn't pinpoint. With her explosion out of the way, she realized what she had done. What she had said. That was the problem with words, once they were spoken you couldn't take it back. Even if they weren't the truth and just something that was said out of anger with no grounds, they were still said. Her lips parted and her brows knit together, but her throat wouldn't let her utter a sound. She just kept her gaze locked, hoping that he would understand what she was trying to communicate. Language was a barrier, something that was a difficult hurdle to get over. Olivia thought that wordless communication was a universal thing; facial expressions could express emotions sometimes better than words. With the right person and a good relationship, words weren't needed.

Majima was the one to break the contact. He closed his eye and huffed a laugh. With a swift turn, he opened the door and walked out, leaving her standing in the shop with the cold air blowing in through the open doorway. She walked to the doorway and looked around, but Majima was nowhere to be seen. Even when the man behind the counter cleared his throat, she just stared out of the shop feeling like she was two inches tall. All she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die.

"Ma'am? Can you close the door?"

Olivia's raised towards the handle, but hesitated. It was like a barrier. If she closed it, it was like closing him out of her life. Yesterday, she had felt they were good friends. Even though they bantered, she felt a growing friendship between them. Fast friends, but real friends. The door suddenly closed, and she saw one of the other patrons had come over and closed the door for her. Her exhale was shaky. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Get rid of the tears before they fell, and the sadness could be controlled; held back.

"Ma'am?" Olivia raised her head slightly, acknowledgment of the man's words. "Is this yours?"

Olivia turned around. There, on the counter in all its glory was her necklace. The tears rose to her eyes again and she went to the counter. It looked as beautiful and well taken care of as the day she had pawned it. Every harsh word that she had yelled slashed at her heart again. She was a terrible person. A terrible friend. She always had been.

"My necklace. But—"

"I felt bad selling it, since you didn't want to get rid of it." The man said and looked down at the necklace. Olivia took out the 150,000 yen from her envelope and handed it to the man. The necklace was placed in a black velvet box. In fact, it seemed that the man had continued to take care of it even more since he got it. "Actually… that's a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"It's true I _did_ feel bad, but… business is business." He admitted, sounding somewhat ashamed of himself. Being in the pawn business much be a lot harder than she thought. "The necklace is beautiful and… it would sell fast. Before I could sell it though, two men came in here and asked that I take it from the case and don't sell it."

"When?"

"The same night that you came in here with that gentleman in the gray suit. You two came in and he came back later after that. He asked how much it would cost to not sell the necklace. I thought he was kidding, so I told him a ridiculous price."

"How much?"

"… 1,000,000 yen."

"…!"

"He asked to use my phone. He called a number and I heard the person on the other line scream _Kiryu-chan_ when he answered. The man—uh Kiryu—asked the other man to come in. When the other man came, they split the price: 500,000 yen a piece."

They paid 1,000,000 yen to make sure that he didn't sell her necklace? She closed her eyes and hung her head. The hot, angry tears finally fell but at a redirected target: herself. This must be what it felt like to be the worst human being on the planet. To be the worst _friend_.

"Here…" Olivia looked at the money that he tried to hand back to her.

"They paid to make sure you not sell. Not the price I supposed to pay." Olivia said. "Keep."

"They told me not to tell you, so… please don't mention it."

Olivia didn't answer the man and took the necklace and left the pawn shop. Even if Majima hadn't paid for part of the hold fee for the necklace, she still felt terrible for yelling at him. Granted, he was a pain in the ass. He could be annoying, and she could want to stab him at times, but she had seen too many times that he was kind underneath it all. To take her anger and sadness out on him was completely uncalled for. All she had to do was find him and tell him. Apologize profusely. This apology perhaps topped everything that she had needed to tell him. If he didn't accept it, she would understand, but she prayed he would. They had just started to become friends, she didn't want to ruin that because of an outburst that wasn't even his fault.

Standing outside in the cold, she had no idea where to even begin looking. It was strange, he was everywhere when she didn't want him to be. Yet now that she wanted to find him, he was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't enough knowledge of her new friend to know where he would be. She could only think of four places. Placing her necklace into the bag, she walked across Iwao Bridge and back to the _onsen_. The lobby was almost devoid of people. None of the people there were Majima. Taking off her shoes, she headed to the desk.

"Excuse me…" Olivia began. "Is Goro Majima here?"

"… Who? I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know our customers by name."

Olivia rubbed her hand down her face and exhaled.  
"He's tall. He's fit. Has tattoo. Wears bad jacket and eyepatch."

"Oh. No ma'am. He isn't."

"Thank you very much."

 _One down, three to go._

Clenching onto her bags, she trekked down the street. If she found him, she'd hit him for just disappearing like that. She might hurt herself more than him, but it was necessary. Pushing any thoughts of being unable to find him from her mind, she looked at the sign above the building. _Club Sega._ A quick scan of the people inside. No Majima. She walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Club Sega. How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Goro Majima? He tall like tree—" The woman behind the counter giggled.

"Yes ma'am. I'm familiar with Majima-san." She said. "No, he hasn't been here."

"Oh… I see. Thank you very much." Olivia turned around and left Club Sega.

 _Two down. Two to go._

This wasn't exactly how or why she wanted to visit the place, but she didn't have a choice. If she could just hit him once for wandering off like that, she might feel better. She knew that he could take care of himself, but it just… not even knowing where he was or if he was okay was stressful. Friendship was stressful. Olivia's thoughts trailed to Kiryu. He wouldn't know where Majima would be. He had said that didn't even live in Sotenbori. Her mind made her face a situation where both Kiryu and Majima were missing. She valued them as friends, but she had no idea where Majima was and she wouldn't even begin to know where to look if Kiryu went missing. Living proof that their friendship needed to go. It was a dangerous world that they lived in, and if her friends were bleeding in a ditch somewhere or in someone's trunk, she wanted to know where to start looking. Olivia shook her head, clearing out the ramblings and the fragments of thoughts that weren't making sense. She went and grabbed the handle and walked inside.

"Welcome to The Grand." The man said. "We're not open yet."

 _Then why the hell was the door unlocked?_

"I'm not here as customer. I looking for Goro Majima. Have you seen her?"

"Majima-san?" The young man's eyes widened. "No, I haven't. Is he okay?"

 _If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for him._

"Yes. He just forgot something, so I try to find him." He did forget something. A punch. He had graduated from a smack to a punch. If he kept this up, she'd do both. Maybe she'd try to knee him again.

"Oh, I see. No ma'am. I haven't seen him."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"No… I'm sorry. I never hung out with him outside of work."

"Okay… Thank you very much." Olivia bowed and left with a sigh.

 _Three down. One to go._

Olivia's pace slowed, her feet trudging against the street. Her eyes focused on the ground and each step that she took. Her life was full of fuck ups. Everyone's was. This one though, she wasn't sure it could be fixed… One of the biggest fuck ups she'd done. This is why she had no friends. As ridiculous as it sounded, she wasn't good at keeping them. Every time she got one, two, or a group she'd end up doing something to ruin it. It was never her intention. Why would someone make friends just to hurt them? There was something about her that they always grew to hate.

" _You think you're special?"_

" _You think you're important?"_

" _Why would he do that?"_

" _No one wants to be your friend."_

" _People just pity you."_

" _You're sad to look at."_

" _We've heard the things people say about you."_

" _I know what kind of person you are."_

Olivia exhaled and felt more tears fall from her eyes and down her face. Her feet circled her home. It was the only other place that she could think of where Majima would be. If he had left Sotenbori, then it would be a cold day in hell before she found him. Suzuki-san said he left Sotenbori two years ago and just recently came back. What if he did that again? Would she have to live with this burning guilt for two years? For longer? Forever? It felt wrong to be back at Club Sunshine. Right now, she wasn't sunny or shiny. She took out her key and frowned when she turned it in the lock. There was no resistance. Majima must be here. She walked in and locked the door behind her.

"Majima-san?" Olivia yelled, looking around. "Majima-san?!"

 _Fuck the honorifics._

"Majima?" Her voice dwindled from a yell to a loud talking. If he was here and he was hiding to scare her or something, she'd take that baseball bat and beat him with it. Just not in the head, she didn't want to kill him. "C'mon… really?"

Olivia sighed and headed to her room when the door opened behind her. She turned a hopeful smile on her face, expecting Majima. Finally! But it quickly faded,

"Harper-chan."


	10. The Dragon's Departure

_Note: So this chapter was actually supposed to be named_ The Mad Dog's Disappearance, The Dragon's Departure _but thought it was too long, so I shortened the title. I hope you enjoy it either way._

* * *

" _Harper-chan."_

The man was not whom she had been expecting. Where her friend was tall, he was short. Where Majima had one eye, the man stared at her with two. No snakeskin jacket. No gloves or terribly tight pants.

"Youda-san." Olivia exhaled, her shoulders slumping.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"… Not… really." Her eyes darted to the various bags hanging from his wrists to the boxes in his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry! I help."

Placing her own belongings onto the floor, she went and took the boxes from his arms carefully, she moved to the bar pretending not to notice the breath of relief he exhaled. Why didn't he just ask someone for help in the beginning? Carrying all of this from one place to the next had to be daunting especially since just the boxes were crushing her arms. Wanting to shoulder some of the burden but not wanting to let on to her discomfort, she swallowed the grunt of exertion and pain. The cardboard dug into her the inner bend of her arms and when the relief from placing the boxes down coursed through her, she resisted the urge to breathe her own sign of relief. Youda-san came and stood next to her, placing the bags onto the bar next to the boxes and began unpacking them. Each bag contained various items for the club. Mundane, but essential things; toilet paper, paper towels, soap, and the like. Without glancing in her direction, Youda handed her a box cutter. A small smile rose to her lips and she slid it across the tape, momentarily reveling in the satisfying sound. Popping the rest of the tape from the edges, she blinked at the contents. No wonder the damn thing had been so heavy. Bottles upon bottles of alcohol lined the inside separated by a thin bit of cardboard. Some of the brands she had heard of back in America, others she couldn't even read. One by one, she took them out and placed them onto the bar's surface. The prices were out of her knowledge and she couldn't stock what was top shelf or not.

"Did you get my message?"

"Oh yes."

"I thought for sure you'd be on the town." Youda-san said, grabbing onto the bottles and placing them along the shelves in their appropriate places. The thought of her being more helpful compelled her to learn the places of these bottles for the next time they received their stock. Rather strange though, businesses would have trucks delivered to their shops of their orders in America. It seemed upon the owner to go and pick up the stock. Then again, it could also be Youda's personal preference to go and pick up their stock. Youda turned and looked at her. "Oh! I guess you already were."

Olivia grabbed onto her bags, forcing a smile on her face. Her new clothes and the bags were a clear giveaway, but she felt it would be rude to not answer so she merely nodded her head.  
"I have put away." She said and went to her room. She attempted to place all her new clothes into the already overpacked wardrobe. By the eighth time they had fallen out, she gave up and folded each article before placing it on the table, separated by category. Her underwear though remained in the bag. Just as she folded her last pair of pants and placed it on the table, she froze. All the muscles in her body went rigid.

 _Wait a minute…_

Olivia set down her last pair of pants and went back out into the main room. Youda was still stocking the alcohol. Wordlessly, she moved over to the box and took bottle after bottle and handed it to him. They stayed like this for a while, silently stocking the club. Youda-san was an excellent boss and a sweet man. Their schedules just conflicted, and she had never really had one-on-one time with him. There wasn't really anything to talk about as she knew none of his interests. But there was one thing that she just had to ask. Depending on his answer, her security wall could crumble down to a pile or decimated concrete.

"Youda-san."

"Yes?"

"Did you leave door unlocked?"

"Huh? No. I got the stock before I even came in." Youda stopped and turned to look at Olivia. "Why?"

When she had arrived, the door had been unlocked. There had been absolutely no hesitation in turning the key. By the time Youda had arrived, she was already inside the club and the lights were on. A chill tore through her and she shivered. Olivia tore through her mind's file cabinet. Had she really left the door unlocked? It was possible, she had left so frantic she may have left the door unlocked. A clear memory of her locking the door surfaced and she was left to wonder if it was true or something her mind planted to conflict with herself. Why would someone go through the trouble to pick a lock and come into a club and take nothing in the middle of the day?

"O-Oh. No reason."

"Did you leave the door unlocked?"

"… Yes."

"Harper-chan." Youda frowned. "You have to be careful!"

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry."

 _I'm going to lose my job and home again, aren't I?_

"What if you had been in here asleep?"

 _Wait. What?_

Back in America, the thought of an employee leaving a business completely unlocked and unattended no matter the time of day was an immediate termination. Though, he hadn't even brought up her being in trouble or made no mention of her leaving the business open for robbers. Nor did he accuse her of potentially working with robbers to strip the club. He had been worried about her. What if she had been sleeping?

"But—"

"Possessions you can get back, you can't get back people!"

Now that Majima was gone, Youda's words hit closer to home. Although she loved her necklace more than she could say, it was a possession. He was a person. What if something had happened to him? What if he got murdered? The last conversation that they would've had would be an argument. If something had happened to him, then it would all be her fault. Directly not so much, but she would inadvertently been the one to kill him. Her stomach bubbled again, and bile rose in her throat. Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to go for another round, especially with Youda being here. Olivia had to push those negative thoughts from her mind; Majima was strong. If he did end up in danger, he'd be able to take care of himself no problem. Suzuki-san said that he had helped Club Sunshine two years ago. Which meant that Majima had to have known everyone for two years.

"Youda-san." Olivia said, hope beginning to burn in her chest like a fire. "You known Majima-san for long time?"

"Yeah, about two years. Why?"

"W-Well," It wasn't like she could tell Youda-san that he was missing. And Majima wasn't exactly under obligation to hang at her hip the whole entire time whenever they were out in public, so technically he wasn't missing. With everything that happened recently though, she desperately wanted to find him though. With him being everywhere, it felt like he was missing. Kinda like a bit of her new life was pulled from her.

 _Ah… So, this is what it's like to feel the loss of a friend. I had almost forgotten the feeling…_

"I wonder if you know places he like to be. I have something to give him."

 _A punch to the face._

Youda-san's shoulders fell which in turn made Olivia's follow suit. An enigma of a man wouldn't just talk about his favorite places to hang out. Since he was a… a Yakuza… he most likely had enemies. And _lots_ of them. They usually did. Someone secretly among the enemy pretending to be a friend could easily give away a favorite location. Thinking of it from that perspective, what if the person coming around Club Sunshine had something to do with Majima? What if it was one of his enemies and she just happened to end up in the crosshairs from being at the wrong place at the wrong time? Yakuza knew the streets better than she could ever hope for. If they had it out for her, for whatever reason, there wouldn't be anywhere she could hide on her own.

"Sorry, Harper-chan. Majima-san and I haven't really hung out outside of work. The only places that I know are the ones that I'm sure you do too. The _onsen_ , Club Sega, Dragon and Tiger, and I've heard he visits The Grand still every now and then."

"Dragon and Tiger? What's that?"

"It's a restaurant. On the opposite side of town. You can't miss it. The people that own it are Chinese."

"Thank you, Youda-san." Olivia turned around and left Club Sunshine.

Well, one thing was for sure, Youda knew what he was talking about. You really couldn't miss Dragon and Tiger. The outside had red paper lanterns hanging from the sides sporting characters that she couldn't really read. The dark brown building was rather beautiful. The inside was a little more on the tame side. Cheap red tables and chairs lined the back wall. A red bar and the same cheap red stools were on the right. Sizzling from oil in a pan sounded behind the counter where the kitchen was at. When she walked in, she didn't see anyone. It seemed rather dangerous to just leave the stove going like that. Calmly, she took a single step into the building when she heard something from upstairs that sounded like something being thrown against a wall.

A woman screaming in a language she didn't understand bounced against the walls of the restaurant. The voice in response was a man, but a lot slower and wasn't yelling. Olivia contemplated turning tail and running outside, not wanting to disturb whatever squabble was going on. She stood, rooted to her spot when foot steps slammed against the stairs. The woman was still yelling, her gaze at the other person who was upstairs. She was waving her arms and then pointed at her palm. Such a harsh voice coming from a woman as beautiful as her was jarring. The woman had ink black hair that shined when the light hit it. A gray sweater covered a light green blouse. She huffed and turned, seeing Olivia.

"What you want?"

"U-Uh—"

A second set of footsteps came down the stairs as the woman practically interrogated her.

"What? You no speak Japanese? What you want?"

"Um… a friend told me about restaurant." Olivia squeaked out. For someone so feminine and delicate looking, her tongue was sharp enough to cut steel.

"Oh, Fei Hu! We have customer!"

Olivia looked at the man who rounded the corner. She wouldn't want to catch him in a dark alley. He had a long scar down the right side of his face past his eye. His hair was unkempt and had some facial hair. The furrow in his brows was almost deep as Kiryu's. He seemed like the kind of man that had a hobby that absolutely consumed his life. This Fei Hu rounded the bar and took the pan that was previously sizzling off the burner and sat it in the sink.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Despite appearances, his voice was significantly more soothing than the woman's. "Do you need a menu?"

"O-Oh, no I look for someone."

"Who you look for?" Long Hua asked.

"I—"

"What make you think we know?"

Even though Long Hua was sharp tongued, her broken Japanese brought Olivia some relief. She had been surrounded by native Japanese people that listening to Long Hua made her feel less alone. If she could just get passed the brutal words.

"You'll have to forgive my wife." Fei Hu said. "She has a sharp tongue, but she means well."

 _You sure about that?_

"My boss say you know Goro Majima." Both Long Hua and Fei Hu went visibly rigid. "I just try to find."

"How you know Majima?" Long Hua asked.

"We—"

"You girlfriend?"

"What? No, I—"

"You wife?" Long Hua's gaze was as cold as her voice as it gazed at her finger. "I no see ring."

 _Wife?!_

"What?! No!"

"Long Hua, let her talk."

 _Jesus, thank you._

"Fine, but if she say something I no like, I kick her out."

Fei Hu gestured to one of the stools in front of the bar. She sat down with an exasperated sigh. If her Japanese was better, Long Hua would make an excellent detective. Her interrogations were likely to get a confession each time. Sweat was beading up at her hairline. Just the thought was enough to take pity on any criminal that would've had to deal with her. Fei Hu put his hands on the bar and leaned forward. Olivia leaned back, ready to be struck. The restaurant was named _Dragon and Tiger_ after all. A dragon or tiger, it didn't matter. If she was struck, she was going down. A sudden pop made Olivia turn her gaze back up to Fei Hu. He leaned back and Olivia resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief. He was just trying to crack his back.

"How do you know Majima?"

"Oh, I work at Club Sunshine. He my manager."

"Why Majima go missing?" Long Hua chimed in.

"Well, we got into argument and he left. I try to find to apologize, but, I can't find. The owner at Club Sunshine say he come here sometimes. To check here." Olivia explained.

"Oh, so you good friend of him?" Long Hua chimed again. "Why you no say so?"

… _I tried._

"You wouldn't let her, Long Hua." Fei Hu commented, not taking his eyes off Olivia. "How long ago was this?"

"A few hours ago."

"What?! You make me think he be gone for long time!" Long Hua exclaimed and threw her hands up.

"It is true Majima-san hasn't been gone for a long time." Fei Hu continued ignoring his wife's ranting that returned to Chinese, sounding exasperated. "Nevertheless, I will keep an ear to the ground."

"Thank you very much."

"If we find anything, I will send word to Club Sunshine."

Olivia nodded and left Dragon and Tiger with a bow. She closed the door, cutting off the rest of Long Hua's ranting. The two were complete opposites of each other. It was obvious why it was named as such and who was the dragon and who was the tiger. There had been many more questions she had wanted to ask them, but, the short fused Chinese lady had made her forget them at the time. How did Majima know them? If it was a close enough relationship for that reaction upon hearing of him missing, then they must go back a bit as well. The stack of apologies was getting longer. If Long Hua hadn't went on her rant, she would've apologized for worrying them. It was true that Majima had only been gone for a few hours, that wasn't even long enough to file a missing person's report So technically, he wasn't _missing_. After her blowout, he was probably staying far away from her. She deserved to be yelled back at honestly. He didn't look hurt when she had yelled at him, but at the same time, if he was, he wouldn't show it. Just because they were on the road to friendship didn't mean that her blow up would hurt his feelings. Right? If he had any. Ah, no… she shouldn't think that.

Olivia rested her elbows on Iwao Bridge's edge, staring out at the water. The boat that occasionally sailed down the Sotenbori river stopped at the edge. Every now and again, some people would get into the boat and it would stop in the same place. It wasn't a long trip no matter where the person was picked up, but she wondered what was in the boat to where people could comfortably be in it for hours on end. One time she had attempted to peek into the boat when it made its stop, but she was rewarded with nothing. Just two shadows looking like they were playing shogi or mahjong. But why stop _there_ every time?

Sotenbori held so many secrets just waiting to be uncovered. Inquisitiveness wasn't a wise trait to have here though. It could lead you down the wrong path. If someone dug up a secret too close to the underworld, they could end up floating along the river and that was considering they were lucky enough to have their corpse found. Drifting to close to the underworld, no matter the country, was a recipe for disaster and a slow death.

"I figured you'd be here." Olivia turned and saw Kiryu standing by her with a bottle of some sort of drink in both hands. Kiryu went to her side and knelt against the bridge as well, offering one of the bottles to her. "You like oolong tea, right?"

"Mm." She turned the lid and took a sip, exhaling. Her unknown dehydration slowly being quelled. Kiryu said nothing and just stood by her staring at the river as well. It was something she appreciated about him. Some people would continue to talk and couldn't pick up on the mood of a conversation. She couldn't hate too much, sometimes she was the same way. The only sound between them for a while was the occasional sip of their drinks. "Am I bad person?"

"What?"

Olivia could feel Kiryu's gaze on her profile, but it didn't make her uncomfortable or anything like that. She tightened her grip around her bottle, the plastic crinkling from the force. The conversation between her and Majima ran through her mind.  
"I said bad things." She admitted. "Hurtful things to Majima."

"Huh?" Kiryu stopped mid drink and looked over at Olivia.

"… Earlier, I got into argument with Majima. Actually… not really argument. I yell at him."

"For what?"

"I went to get necklace. When I went in, it wasn't there. Majima said replace it, but I got mad and yelled at him. I don't know where he went. I not be able to find him."

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Majima after all." Kiryu said and Olivia huffed a laugh. He was right about that. But, still… until she saw him again and said that she was sorry, the guilt would still stay nestled into her chest. "Did you get your necklace back?

"Mm…" Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu and took the box out from her jacket pocket and opened it, showing it off. She picked it up almost crying at the feeling of the cool metal in her hands again. She decided to keep the box and put it back in her pocket.

"Why don't you put it on?"

Olivia tried to clasp the necklace, but her shaking hands refused to let her. The excitement of having it around her neck overriding everything else. She turned it around and tried to clasp it from the front, but the only difference was that she was able to see her failure. Kiryu held his hand out wordlessly.

"Move your hair."

Kiryu guided the necklace across her skin, fingers gliding from her collarbone and around to the back of her neck.  
"I have something to tell you."

"…"

"I'm sorry. I listened to conversation and it was rude." Olivia said and frowned, bowing to him. "… Sorry."

"About my family?"

"… Yes. I heard whole thing." Olivia admitted. "I not mean to eavesdrop."

Telling someone like Kiryu that she had listened to his rather violent conversation wasn't a good idea when his hands were right by her neck and with one swift move, she'd be dead, but while she felt guilt there was no trace of fear. She heard the slightly click of the clasp meeting the opening. His hands left her skin and went to his pockets. She placed her hand on the heart and smiled. Right back where it belonged. A lot of emotions surrounded losing and regaining the necklace, but now that she had it, she wasn't going to let anything happen to it. If someone wanted it, they'd have to pry it from her cold and dead neck first.

Kiryu took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, leaning onto the edge of the bridge again. Olivia looked at the fire in his gaze. This wasn't the look of someone that was threatening to rearrange someone's face or kill someone for overhearing a conversation, no matter how incriminating it could be. He turned his head away and blew the smoke into the air. With someone his size just _staring_ at her, she should've been squirming and planning her escape route and looking for the closest exit. Instead, she stared back, trying to show how little she was afraid of him. While he had basically shaken down a guy and threatened to beat him within an inch of his life, to her he was still Kazuma Kiryu. He had been there when she was within an inch of losing her own life. Someone that he hadn't even known, and he risked his life to save her's. He'd went out and spent time with her when he didn't have to. He paid 500,000 yen to make sure that the man at the pawn shop didn't sell the necklace he had so gently placed around her neck. This wasn't just a man. He was Kazuma Kiryu. Her friend.

Finally, he turned his gaze back to Sotenbori River, blowing more smoke into the air. He sighed and looked over at Olivia. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for some sort of response from him, but he looked back to the river again still not responding to her question. Or maybe his silence _was_ his answer. Having two enigmas for friends was mentally exhausting.  
"I have something to tell you too." He admitted, flicking some ashes from the end. They fell and disintegrated before they made it to the river. Taking her silence as an invitation to continue, he spoke. "I'm leaving Sotenbori."

"What?"

"I'm going back to Kamurocho."

Olivia's eyes fell to the water below. Kiryu had said that he wasn't from Sotenbori, but the thought had never occurred to her that he would leave and go back to Kamurocho. That night they went out on the town, he had told her that if she was to come to Kamurocho, he would show her around. Had that been a clue that he was leaving? Some way that she should've known without him explicitly telling her? If so, she had failed. So hard. That night, all she had been focused with was spending time with her friends. Now one was gone and the other was leaving town. He had only been in town to do something with a building for his real estate company, but, some part of her just hoped that he'd stay despite it.

"When?"

"Now." Kiryu said, blowing more smoke from lips. How could he be so nonchalant about it? Didn't it bother him at all? Olivia looked down and saw there was a duffel bag by his feet.

" _No one wants to be your friend!"_

" _Don't you get it? You're a charity case."_

" _They pity you."_

Ghosts of the past came to haunt again. They always came at the worst times, recalling the worst bits they possibly could to incinerate her from the inside out. If she was remembering correctly, Kamurocho was in Tokyo, but how the hell was she supposed to go there? There was no way that she'd be able to go there on her own. It was a chore enough to learn Sotenbori's roads and shops. Olivia gripped onto the plastic of the bottle tighter.

"..."

Her grip eased when she felt something on her head. She looked over and saw it was Kiryu's hand. At first, it just sat there and then it patted her head before petting her hair a couple of times.  
"You'll be fine." He said, retracting his hand. He reached into his pocket and took out a square piece of paper and handed it to her. She tilted her head left and right.

"Kazuma Kiryu." Olivia read. "Tachibana Real Estate."

 _A business card?_

Without looking at her, he wiggled his finger in a circular motion, blowing smoke from his lips again. Olivia turned the card over. On the back in black ink was a number jotted down in rather bulky and awkward handwriting.

"My home phone." Kiryu said and pushed himself from the edge of the bridge. He looked down at her and placed his hand back on her head. A small smile quirked the corner of his lips up. He took his hand from her head and placed it into his pocket. "Call me. For anything."

"…"

"Take care."

It felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. She knew that it wasn't goodbye forever. There was no way it was goodbye forever or he wouldn't have given her a way to reach him, but it might as well have been. There was no telling when or if she would be able to go to Kamurocho nor was there any telling when and if Kiryu would come back to Sotenbori. Her eyes were glued to the card in her hand. Why was it that whenever things started to go well, the rug was pulled out from underneath her? Kiryu's footsteps got further away with each passing second. When she finally had the guts to look up, he was nowhere to be seen. Olivia tried to tell herself that he hadn't just walked out of her life, but it was hard with the slightly crumpled up business card in her hand, the oolong tea in the other, and her friend nowhere to be seen.

Olivia stood in her spot staring at the space where Kiryu had been. Part of her brain was telling her that she was being overdramatic. He was just going back home. There was no reason to be this emotional over it. If he had been planning to walk out of her life fully, he wouldn't have told her or given her some way to contact him. Logically, she knew that he was still in her life. The whole thing with the building had been resolved and he was heading back home. No big deal. When she was able, she'd just have to go to Kamurocho. He had promised to show her around. That's right. Olivia flipped the card back over and looked at the number.

"Kazuma Kiryu…" Olivia murmured.

When Olivia returned to Club Sunshine, she looked at her friends who had all gathered. It was almost time for them to open and she sighed. It was her day off, but she didn't want to go out anywhere. The only thing she could do was wait for word from Long Hua and Fei Hu. They were her last hope to figure out where the hell Majima had went so she could punch him for leaving like that. Then apologize. Or maybe she should apologize and _then_ punch him. Either way, he was getting punched and there was no way around it. The girls had probed her for answers on why she looked so upset when she walked in. Not wanting to worry them, she had just said that she was tired. It wasn't a lie, just not the full truth.

"Majima-san not here tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Nope." Saki said and folded her arms. "Which is really strange, because lately he's been here every night."

"You have the night off, don't you want to go out and relax?" Mana asked.

"No, I'm fine. It cold outside. So I stay inside."

Not to mention that if she went back outside that person might find her again. It was advised to remain in groups during an emergency. The threat of a man following her constituted as an emergency. Since she was the target, there wasn't a reason to get the other girls involved. Next to nothing was known about this man except that he liked to instill fear in Olivia at every possible opportunity. Would being with them just put them in danger too? Surely not, this person just randomly picked her to annoy and prank call. Her luck was pretty shitty if she had become the object of this creeper's attention.

"Youda-san."

"Hm?"

"I like to call my mom. Is it okay?"

"Yes of course." Youda said.

"Thank you very much. Oh, Yuki,"

"Hm?"

"What here's address?"

Olivia sat down on the couch and relaxed against the back. Tossing the business card and velvet box onto the table, she rested her head on the back reveling in her relaxation. She grabbed the phone, untangling the wire and dialing her home phone number. Each ring was longer than the last and just as unresponsive. The voicemail picked up and Olivia hung up. That was strange. Her mother always picked up the phone just in case it was her calling. She checked the ticking clock on the wall. They should be up already. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she picked up the phone and dialed the number again. Those extremely painful long rings continued until the voicemail picked up again.

 _What if they got to her?_

Olivia shook her head and hung up the receiver. Who's 'they'? There was no 'they'. The man was here in Japan. Being creepy here in Sotenbori. There was no one else. What would an organized group want to do with her family anyway? They were just a lower middle-class family from America. There was nothing to gain from harming them… _If_ there was an organized group. Which there wasn't. Olivia shook her head again and clicked her tongue. She was being so ridiculous. She pulled the receiver so fast off the hook, the cord almost pulled it off the table. She dialed her phone number again. Halfway through the first ring,

"Hello?"

"Mom." Olivia smiled, relaxing into the couch. "You're okay."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, I called you and you didn't answer."

"Your grandfather had a doctor's appointment today. We just got home."

Olivia laughed through a sigh of relief.  
"Right, I forget about those." She admitted.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Hold on." Oliva smiled, hearing her grandparents in the background.

"Can you hear us?" Olivia heard her grandfather's voice in the background.

"Yeah, I can hear you. How is everything? How was your appointment, Grandpa?"

"Oh, you know, those doctors are always saying _something's_ wrong with me. Gimme more pills. More pills." She could practically see her grandfather rolling his eyes. "Quacks, all of 'em."

"Then we better sign ya up for Aflac because you're gonna keep going to see those quacks." Olivia snorted through her laughter, covering her face. Her grandparents' relationship was definitely one for the books. She hoped that she would be that quick for a comeback when she got that age. "Olivia dear, how's everything going with you?"

 _Well…_

"It's great. Oh, that reminds me Mom. I moved and I have a new address. You want it?"

"Oh yeah, give a minute to find some paper and a pen."

"You moved?" Olivia's grandmother asked.

"Can't ya hear Ellie? Do I need to order ya a hearing aid?"

"Of course not, Jacob! How would I be able to ignore you otherwise?"

"Okay, I'm back." Olivia smiled, hearing her mother sit down. "Alright, I'm ready."

Olivia recited the address back to her mother. A few times she had to go back and spell some things for her. Japanese addresses were so much more confusing than American ones. Even more so now that she was living in a business.

"What's this _Club Sunshine_?" Olivia laughed. Even though the name of the club was in English, just the way her grandfather said it was hilarious.

"Well, it's a hostess club."

"A what? What's that?"

"It's a club where women work. Men come in and we talk to them all dressed up and stuff." Olivia explained in the most basic terminology possible. She wasn't even really sure what she could say her job description was.

"So it's not a strip club?"

"What? No Grandpa!"

"Dad!" Olivia's mother exclaimed.

"I just wanted to make sure, Rebekah! I'll fly all the way across the world to beat someone's ass if they touch my girl."

 _Probably shouldn't tell him about that one customer._

"You can't even make a trip to the bathroom quick enough sometimes." Her grandmother said under her breath.

Olivia laughed, covering her face again.  
"Oh my God…"

Completely ignoring his wife's comment, Olivia's grandfather continued.  
"Besides, 'Liv would beat the shit outta them. Won't ya?"

"'Course I would, Grandpa."

"So, Olivia,"

"Grandma."

"Have you found a boyfriend yet?"

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed. "No!"

"Have you been looking?"

"Even more no!" Olivia blushed, so thankful that her family couldn't see her reactions. There was no one she even could imagine as being a boyfriend.

 _I'm not going down that route again._

"Good. Men are nothing but trouble." Her grandmother said matter-of-factly.

"Ellie, you're married."

"I know."

"Olivia," Her mother began. "So, what happened to your old place?"

"Oh… well… I had a little trouble paying the rent. But, it's okay because my boss Youda gave me my job and a place to live all at the same time. Club Sunshine is one of the most popular clubs in Sotenbori." Olivia gushed. It wasn't exactly her dream job, but it paid and well at that.

"How about your friend situation? I know you—"

"I know Mom. I had no friends." Olivia said bluntly. Bless her mother's heart trying to make her feel better and like she wasn't worthless.

"Well, you got some now, right?"

"Yes, Grandma."

Olivia turned her head as a knock came at the door. A head peeked into the room and concerned eyes looked over at her.  
"Harper-chan, are you okay?"

"Oh, Yuki-san. Yes, I'm okay."

"Who's that?" Olivia's grandmother said.

"Oh, that's my co-worker, Yuki."

"Harper-chan, is that your family?"

"Yeah."

"Can we come in and say hello?"

"Yes. I think they like that."

One by one, her friends walked in. Youda was pulled into the room as well, looking rather uncomfortable. The back room was where they all dressed and undressed. She wasn't sure that Youda-san really came in here at all. Much less to talk to his worker's family. Olivia considered him a friend though, and she knew that her family would appreciate it too.

"Are they there?" Olivia's grandmother asked.

"Yeah, they are." Olivia turned on the speaker phone and turned to her friends. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Each girl attempted to introduce themselves in English. Some were better than others, but Olivia was grateful that they put the effort to try. Olivia translated the conversation between her family and friends. It was a little exhausting, but it was in a way very rewarding. Although they were across the planet from each other, both parts of her life were combined in this moment. There may have been the language barrier, but the effort was there and noticed between all parties.

"Is there anything that they like Olivia?" Her mother asked.

"Well Yuki is obsessed with America. When you sent the gift, she was about as excited for it as I was."

"Okay!" She listened to the scratching on paper. "What about everyone else?"

"Honestly Mom, they're not picky at all. If you put the effort into it, they'll like whatever you wanna pick out for 'em." Olivia explained.

"I can see you've made good friends."

"Ellie, you're on the phone, you can't see anything."

Olivia translated the best she could, but there were some things that she didn't quite understand how to translate. Some of the things were a little harder, but she got the bare minimum amount to explain the conversation. While she was excited that she was getting to use both languages like this, it was stressful. But it was really good practice.

"Would you please take care of Olivia for us?" Her grandma said.

"She's bossy, gets aggravated easy, and she has a smart mouth. But she's a good girl."

"Thanks Grandpa… I think."

"It means more to us than you know."

Olivia again translated and one by one the girls affirmed that they would make sure that Olivia was watched out for. It felt good to know that everyone had her back.

"We love you Olivia." Her mother said.

"I love you too, Mom. Grandma. Grandpa." Olivia's voice wavered and cracked slightly.

She waited until she heard the dial tone before turning off the speaker phone and hanging it up. After a call, a feeling of loss usually followed. This time, warmth blossomed in her chest. The sadness was still there, she missed her family, but it didn't feel like the deep pit that it had before.

"Thank you." Olivia turned to her friends. "I think they more at peace."

"They're very nice people." Chika said.

"Your grandparents are totally funny." Ai said and laughed.

"Agreed." Yuki nodded.

"Make sure you call them more often, Harper-chan." Youda said. "They miss you a lot."

Olivia nodded. Calls were expensive and having the freedom to call them when she wanted to would be a relief to both her and her family. So much could happen in a small amount of time. In about a week, Olivia had been able to have a half hour conversation with her family without even really touching the tip of the iceberg. She hadn't even been able to tell her about the other friends that she made. If her grandma found out about Kiryu and Majima, she'd be on the girls' sides and probably place bets too. Just the thought was enough to give her a headache. With continued calls, there would be times where she'd have to dance around the truth if she wanted to keep her family and friends in the dark about everything bad that was happening and play down other issues. No trip or life was without its issues, but there was no need to stress them out and deprive them of their sleep from worrying about her more than she was sure that they already were.

 _Thank you, guys. This meant the world to me. To us._


	11. The Mad Dog and The Princess

The sky was a beautiful collage of evening colors and relatively cloudless. The ones that were in the sky were puffy like white cotton candy. While the air was still chilled, it was warmer than it had been lately. Some kids played in the park, bouncing their ball back and forth smiles as bright as the sun above. They say a child's smile is contagious; that it can turn even the darkest days into bright ones. Naturally, she had to be immune. The only time her frown had turned into a smile was during her shift. Six full shifts of fake smiles and laughs. The gloom wasn't exclusive to her. The other girls felt it too. The sunshine was gone from Club Sunshine. For her, it wasn't just from Club Sunshine, it was just from her everyday living.

Seven days and six nights.

Almost a full week. After tonight's shift, it would be a whole week since she had heard from Majima. It wasn't for lack of trying. The first three days, as soon as Olivia had woken up, she headed to Dragon and Tiger to ask Long Hua and Fei Hu about the results of their search. Fei Hu had said that he would send word to Club Sunshine if something came of their search, but it became compulsive to go there. A piece of paper wouldn't do it, she wanted to hear it from their mouths. By the third day of fruitless results, she resigned to waiting for their word. They had nothing to lose by lying to her about finding any information on Majima. Her depression had become so thick that Long Hua had even decided to calm her steel tongue. How could someone like him just go completely missing? Poof! No trace. He was as tall as a tree and stuck out like a cactus in a field of flowers. Yuki and the other girls were thoroughly convinced that he had left like he had two years.

Kiryu was no better. She could understand it if she had tried to call him every day. In the whole seven days she had tried to call him three times. Fruitless just as her conversations at Dragon and Tiger. His secretary said she'd give him the message and she left one message on his voicemail at home. The third time, she just hung up when she didn't receive an answer. He had Club Sunshine's number and a message from both his secretary and home. Getting busy was a part of life, she could understand it whole heartedly, but why tell her to call any time for anything if he wasn't going to answer the phone?

" _You're a charity case."_

" _No one really wants to be your friend."_

Olivia had been chasing these sorts of thoughts away a lot lately. Trying to banish the ghosts of the past was easier said than done. It's said that history goes in cycles, often repeating itself when its least expected. Was this the beginning of the cycle? The girls at Club Sunshine were still her friends, but her brain chiseled away at her rational and logical thought, forcing her to wonder when they were going to disappear too. Every crumb of her rational thought worked to calm her worries. Their lives were centered around Sotenbori and the club. This is where they lived. This is where their jobs were. While Majima had the liberty to just go and disappear for years on end, the girls didn't have the luxury. If they did though, would they leave?

The line between reasoning and emotion was the thinnest and most perilous to walk lately though, it had become the only place she walked. Keeping balance was the hardest part, lean too far on either side and the only fate that awaited was plummeting to the depths below. Falling was also the easy part, pulling yourself up on the other hand, that's where the skill lies. Grabbing onto anything in desperation to prevent the fall was not without injuries. Runaway scenarios, self-loathing, and loneliness to name a few. Admitting the need for help—to her—wasn't the hard part. It was the acceptance. Acceptance that she needed time. Acceptance that she needed a few extra steps to reach her goal. Acceptance of her hand reaching upwards.

Once upon a time, she thought she found that. Not only acceptance but the willingness to help. The willingness to not only take the extended hand, but also be the one to extend a hand. The willingness to recognize a broken, but not shattered individual. She thought she had found the person that would stand by her no matter what. To stand by her in her journey to leave the line she walked to a more stable road. The only thing she had accomplished was walking a road alone instead of just a small line.

It wasn't fair to lump the girls at Sunshine, Majima, or Kiryu with the others that forced her to walk alone. If it was anyone's fault, it was her. Being near something so bright like the girls at Sunshine or crazy and awkward like Majima and Kiryu cast shadows. While they radiated light and warmth, she was the opposite; cold and bleak. It was no wonder that they had started to drift from her.

Olivia tilted her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun and listened to the sound of the children playing. It had been a long, _long_ time since she had fallen this far. People had lives, shit happened. If something happened to them though, she couldn't help but feel it would be her fault. If she didn't yell at Majima in the pawn shop a week ago, he wouldn't have walked out the door. Even though Kiryu had went back to Kamurocho because his real estate deal had gone through, her mind tried to pin the blame on her.

 _No. Stop. They're fine. Life just happened._

Realistically, Kiryu probably just hadn't had the chance to get back to her. Working part of a real estate business wasn't a simple task. It sounded like a lot of paperwork and long hours with hardly any pay-offs to warrant the needed hours. As for Majima… he was probably just pissed at her and was avoiding. Long Hua and Fei Hu were friends of his, so they most likely found out about him and where he was at without any problem and he told them to keep her in the dark. Taking what him and Kiryu had done to make sure that her necklace wouldn't be sold, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility.

 _That's right…_

Olivia reached up and touched the heart around her neck. They had spent 1,000,000 yen just to make sure that her necklace wouldn't be sold. Back in the pawn shop, Majima had even acted nonchalant about it, pretending he knew nothing about it. Neither of them had any intention of bringing it up, let alone taking the credit for it. She thought of the girls and Youda. They had gone out of their way to give her a place to live, a job, toiletries, money, and took her out to dinner. They had known almost nothing about her and still did that. Kiryu had saved her from being mugged, he bought her clothes, walked her home, to name a few things. Majima had saved her from the man at the club, his money to Takahiro-san kept her with a home, he had eaten takoyaki with her in the park before he knew anything about her.

It wasn't just one hand or two reaching for her. She had nine hands reaching for her, ready to pull her up into the light. She was an idiot. Truly, an idiot. None of them were perfect by any means, but they weren't going to let her drown if they could help it. Her grip tightened onto the necklace in her hands. Her friends were keeping her aloft. The least that she could do was not give up hope. Even if they weren't in trouble, she wasn't going to give up hope that she'd see them again. The girls had said that Majima had disappeared before, but… he could come back. From what she had seen, he skirted through life not settling down anywhere.

Her eyes opened and noticed how much darker the sky had become. Getting lost in your mind was a dangerous thing to do. Hours could pass feeling like mere seconds. Darting to her feet, she was on the brink of running back to Club Sunshine. Her shoulder rammed into something, the force from the sudden impact almost knocking her to the ground. A man was standing with a gray sweater on and some black gloves. On the ground where they had collided was a piece of black metal.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Olivia said, bending down and picking up the piece and handing it to him. "I need watch where I'm going."

"Oh no, it's my fault." He gratefully took the item that had fallen onto the ground and put it into his pocket. "I should've watched where I was going. Thank you."

Olivia bowed and reared around, heading to her destination. By the time she entered Club Sunshine, she was bent over with her hands on her knees. With how much she walked around one would think she'd be in better shape. But geez… it wasn't like she did cardio. The girls were already dressed, some of them—like Mana—giggling when she came in. They were booked with appointments and she couldn't afford to be late. Hence the extreme cardio session. With a large exhale, Olivia stood up and put her hands on her hips.

 _God, I need more exercise. Maybe I should start running more… Well, I don't really need to run that much. It'll be fine._

"Sorry I almost late." Olivia said and went to the back. "I get ready now."

She ran her hands down her face and grabbed one of the dresses and rushed to put it on, wiggling her hips to pull it up and exhaling when she managed to pull up the straps. With a quick glance at the clock, she only had time to go for a simpler look. Makeup, hair, and accessories as simple as they could be. Next were the strappy heels that she absolutely hated. One of the only good things about being a hostess was that she had learned to walk in very precarious heels. It was a skill that she'd never need but would always have in her arsenal. She came to the main room just in time to stand in line and welcome the first guest.

By the tenth customer, the smile was winding its way down. To some a job where you can sit and talk to people and drink alcohol and eat free was a dream come true. Eating and drinking all through the night could be difficult if one was avoiding upsetting their customer but was tired of eating and drinking the same thing for the past eight hours. Someone could only drink so much alcohol and have so much tempura because they felt like they would drop dead from another sip or bite. She had learned that when this sort of thing happened and the customer continued to order drinks, the bartender would make virgin drinks. When champagne was opened in front of them though it couldn't be avoided. It was a nice gesture that the bartender was concerned about the state of their livers.

"Thank you very much." Youda-san said and locked the door as the last customer left.

Olivia slammed her forehead down on the table. The man had been nice and very understanding. Having been a wealthy tycoon in a technology company, she thought he would be rather snooty. All throughout the session he had asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. He had even said not to force herself if she wasn't hungry or thirsty. It was customers like that that she didn't mind. They were sweet people and just wanted someone to talk do. But it had been session after session with no hope of reprieve. Her coworkers plopped down on booth after booth. A collective sigh filled the room, each basking in Club Sunshine's new-found silence. With a groan, she opened her eyes. If she was going to fall asleep, she wanted to at least make it to her bed.

Each girl looked like they'd been up for a week. Usually after a shift, they talked, gossiped, and laughed. Sometimes they told funny stories about customers that they had, customers they didn't like but didn't really cause a disturbance. Tonight though, it was just a group of girl zombies in front of mirrors removing makeup and accessories. Removing makeup always looked awkward because her face always became red from the rubbing. The lingering exhaustion and depression lingered on each of their faces; wanting to ask the question but not desiring to be the one to ask. They all knew the answer. It was almost a compulsion to ask.

"Has anyone… heard from Majima-san?" Hibiki asked, setting down a makeup removing wipe.

"…"

Olivia collected everyone's used makeup wipes to throw away. If she kept moving, her mind wouldn't have time to catch up and analyze every situation's detail. For the past week it had become a routine for each girl to take a role in cleaning up after their shifts. Tomorrow Chika would have to take the dresses to get them dry cleaned since they were closed tonight. Bag by bag, Olivia grabbed the trash and walked out the back with it to toss it into the dumpster. After their duties, the others were free to go home, but Olivia still had to go to a laundromat. Finding one had been a godsend. That way she wouldn't have to worry about bothering any of her friends with her laundry troubles.

With everything finally done, Olivia hugged each of her friends goodbye and waved to Youda. She stood in front of the main door, debating on procrastinating with her laundry until tomorrow. Nodding, she agreed. She'd do it tomorrow. But when she got into her room and saw the pile of clothes that needed to be washed and the pile of clothes that she had left. The pile she had left was a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Not exactly material to be wearing around your place of employment. Olivia hung her head and sighed. She grabbed a jacket and her scarf before stuffing her dirty clothes in a bag she had kept, stopping at the door to the main room. When she turned back, her eyes focused on her blanket and pillow. Before she could talk herself out of it, she wrapped the blanket around her body and tugged off the pillowcase, shoving into the bag and grabbing one of her lollipops before leaving.

Olivia felt a little ridiculous wrapped up in her blanket and a bag of dirty laundry in her hands. She stood out like a sore thumb as it was but looking like a cotton wrapped mummy did her no favors. One thing was in her favor though, it wasn't too far from Club Sunshine. The south side of Sotenbori was rather dangerous at this time of night. All the more reason to hurry her feet along. Grunts of pain and coughs of agony cut through the night. Turning her steps into small jogs, she hastened her pace.

 _Oh God, please no more cardio…_

A loud grunt and something akin to a crack shattered the night air. A man staggered backwards and the scream that Olivia was about to emit got caught in her throat. Her face turned a bright red and she let go of the bag, all the clothes falling to the concrete. The man's face was planted right in her chest. Even worse the man had the _nerve_ to feel around her waist when he raised his head. When the man's gaze met her own, he just smirked. More steps were coming from behind rushing ever closer. Her shaking fists grabbed onto either side of the man's head and brought up her knee, smashing him in the nose and pressing him to the side to fall on the concrete at her feet. The steps stopped and she brushed off her shirt trying to get off the dirty feeling from his face between her breasts. Anger at her failure to bring a clean shirt burned through her. There was no foresight to this sort of event, but she still blamed herself.

"Disgusting." Olivia muttered.

"So _that's_ what happens when ya get too close ta a woman's chest."

Olivia froze mid swipe at her chest and looked up. Standing in front of her with a smug grin and arms behind his head was the tattooed tree. Her eyes widened. Throughout the week, she had thought of what she'd do if she saw him again. All those thoughts were thrown out of the window in lieu of what she really did. Her face flushed red from anger and she knelt to grab her clothes, shoving them back into the bag almost punching through the bag in the process. Without giving him a second glance, she wrapped her blanket back around her body and resumed her trek.

"Haw? Ya ain't even gonna say 'hello'?"

 _If I say_ anything _to you, it's going to be bad._

"Yer just gonna ignore me?"

 _Yes!_

"Didn't ya miss me at all?"

 _No!_

Olivia didn't spare him a second glance and put her laundry in the washing machine. If she ignored him, she thought he would go away. But, no. This whole time she had wanted to see him again, and now that she had, all she wanted was for him to leave. Even when she started the washing machine and plopped down in one of the chairs with him following to the one right next to her. With him being so tall, his legs naturally spread apart forcing her to move away from him to avoid bumping knees. Actively avoiding any contact with him, she turned to the side and looked outside.

"Aw c'mon, my Kitten Princess." Olivia dug her nails into her arms, keeping her gaze at the stoic scenery. "Yer really not gonna say anything?"

 _A kitten princess? Pick one or the other. Or none! That's good too!_

Olivia heard a huff of humor and heard something fall behind her. It sounded like fabric hitting something plastic. She tilted her head a little to investigate the sound, but not enough to give away her interest. She had to move extra carefully since she wasn't in his blind spot. Fabric _had_ hit plastic. The fabric of a terrible snakeskin jacket rested on the top of a chair, gloved fingers curled near her back. She listened to her clothes running in the washing machine, desperately hoping that they'd finish faster. The desire to skip the drying process and just have them air dry was increasing with every second that passed with him this close. Imagining killing him wasn't a very friendly thing to do, but it was where her mind went every time she tried to redirect it.

" _Oh_ , so this is how we're gonna play it, hm?" After a few seconds with no response, she heard another humorless huff. The same humming that had occurred that day began. Gloved fingers tapped the cheap plastic. The ticking of the clock only grated further on her nerves. The buzzer went off and Olivia switched the clothes from the washer to the drier. When she turned around to take her seat, she saw tattoo tree sitting reclined in his chair, one leg resting on the other while his arm rested around the chair where she had been. When his eyebrow raised and the smirk crossed his lips, Olivia turned and went to the chair next to the one she had been sitting at. "So it is."

Even though the searing of his eye staring at her was as painful as fire, she kept her eyes averted. Finding something, _anything_ to look at other than the annoying ass two seats down. When Olivia had succeeded in counted the number of white tiles from the chairs to the first row of washers (70), she tilted her head up to count the number of lights on the ceiling. After the final one (44), she tried to find something else to count, bouncing her leg. This was so uncomfortable, and she was wanted to go back to Club Sunshine before she punched him and broke her hand doing it. Finding things to do or objects to count was severely limited as she kept facing away from him. She decided on a mental concert to pass the time, unwrapping her lollipop and popping it into her mouth.

Later rather than sooner, the buzzer sounded, and Olivia grabbed her clothes folding each of them quickly and shoving them into the bag. They probably would unfold themselves before she made it back to Club Sunshine but punching her clothes and shoving them was better than putting her hands on the humming tower sitting in the chair behind her. Trying to retain some semblance of dignity, she tucked her blanket under her arm and headed out. The hopes of her not being followed were crushed when the footsteps rested next to her, matching her stride.

"Ya know, I can keep followin' ya all night."

 _Yeah, that doesn't sound creepy or anything._

Olivia's hands balled up even further, parts of them turning red from the force. Each step was more awkward than the last. Her pulse quickened as more anger fueled through her. Surely, he wouldn't stick to her like glue through the rest of the night, would he? If she ignored him long enough, he'd get the picture and leave her alone, right? Even when she had folded her clothes and laid them on the table, spread out her blanket, and put her pillowcase back on he was still there. Like a bad habit. Just as stubborn, she continued to ignore him. The exhaustion that had previously been running through her veins was gone. The room was stifling with the heat of her anger. And with the annoying presence of her Yakuza boss leaning against the door frame. Which was also her only exit. If she just waited it out—

" _Harper-chan!_ " He drew her name out and walked over to her. "You're makin' me so sad. Y'know that?"

 _And?_

Olivia got up and finding her exit, left Club Sunshine again. This was annoying. A wild goose chase of running around Sotenbori hoping he'd get tired or annoyed enough to leave her alone. He must have the stamina of a god to follow her, hopping or skipping along the way. She passed through the park, listening to his steel-toed loafers follow her. When she quickened her pace, he had no problem keeping up with her. She took every single curve that she found, but he followed with no problem. Halfway down Iwao Bridge, the footsteps behind her stopped.

"Hey." The usual humor was gone from his voice. Cursing herself for faltering for a moment, she kept going. Her continued ignoring seemed to be getting under his skin. "Are ya mad at me or somethin'?"

 _What?_

Olivia whipped around so fast the edges of her hair ended up smacking her in the face. Did he just say that? Was she _mad_ at him? No! She was _furious_! Majima stood at the other side of the bridge with a hand on his hip and his eyebrows raised. Her eyes looked over every inch of his face. He was serious!

"No, I not mad."

Majima clicked his tongue,  
"The first words ya say ta me tonight and it's a lie."

"How you can ask that!?" Olivia yelled, walking over to him.

"What did I do?"

Olivia felt tears brew in her eyes, her jaw clenched. Crying because your angry was so misleading. While you're trying to convince yourself to not kill someone, the other person thinks they made you sad. She swallowed the lump in her throat trying to force her tears away and calm her erratic breathing. If she was going to yell at him, she wanted to do it without tears streaming down her face.

"You left!" Olivia yelled, not noting her cracking voice. "No one know where you are!"

"…"

Without warning, she shoved him not even making him stagger.  
"We worried!"

"…"

" _I_ worried!" Olivia emphasized as she punched him in the chest, the tears finally spilling out. She continued to bang on his chest, her hits becoming weaker as the tears continued to fall. "I thought you died!" The tears were supposed to stay inside. Deep down to where they couldn't come up and she wouldn't be vulnerable.

Olivia stopped when a hand rested on the lower part of her back and pulled her forward slightly. When she looked up, Majima was staring at her. There was no trace of humor in his eye, only what looked like sadness. Closeness of this magnitude was a very unfamiliar feeling and she tried to move, but the hand on her lower back, firmly resisted her movement. Her face flushed red and her pulse quickened. Majima tilted his head slightly and leaned towards her, their closeness increasing tenfold, but ever so slowly. While Olivia's breathing had stopped, she could feel his breath against her lips.

Just as quickly as she had been held, she was let go and the distance between them increased back to their original spacing. Only one thing was different: the lollipop he had between his lips. She blinked and looked at her hand which was now empty. During her rage, she had taken it from her mouth to yell at him better. When she turned to look back at Majima, his lips were curled into a smirk. A small smile came to her own lips.

"Ah, now that's what I like ta see."

The tears that were previously full of anger now fell in relief. Olivia hung her head and her shoulders began to shake.

"Wait, no not that."

This time, Olivia was the one to cross the distance much to his shock. With as much warning as she had received, she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face from view. If she was going to cry and be vulnerable, she didn't want anyone to see her face. Her shoulders shook from the force of her cries. Everything that she had said that day in the pawn shop came full force. She remembered how angry she had been. Not at him. At the world. The situation. While he was unstable, Olivia had no right to go off on him the way that she had. All week she had been thinking that was the last conversation she was ever going to have with him. Now it was time to make it all right.

"I'm so sorry…" Olivia cried, feeling hesitant arms around her. "For everything."

"Haw? For everything?" Majima repeated, awkwardly patting her back. "What's 'everything'?"

 _For judging you. For being rude to you. For yelling at you. For throwing a basket at you. For smacking you._

Olivia wanted to form the words no matter how ineloquent it would end up being, but her lips wouldn't cooperate. This wasn't even close to the way that she had planned to apologize for all the wrong that she had done to him. A force on her shoulders pushed her back, and she looked up to see that Majima had pushed her back but was watching her with a concerned eye, his hands gripping onto her shoulders, his head dipped to look at her face. Olivia looked away and sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Are ya sad cause I took yer… this?" Majima let her go and took the lollipop from his lips and waved it around. Lollipops weren't something foreign in Japan. The shape was slightly different, but it was the same concept. Olivia couldn't help but snicker at his eloquent description of the spherical candy. "Ya can have it back if ya want."

"W-What? No!" Olivia exclaimed, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the excess tears that the cold air hadn't taken care of. "Keep."

"Ya feelin' better?"

"Mm." The smile on her face brightened.

"Could be better." Majima said popping the lollipop back in his mouth and putting his hands back in his pockets. "C'mon, follow me."

Not waiting for her agreement, he headed past Iwao Bridge. Olivia followed quickly, putting her hands in her own jacket pockets. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Majima was back and she had gotten off her chest all her apologies. Even if she hadn't been able to communicate every single one of them. The second time was the charm, right? All she'd have to do is find the best place to _really_ apologize to him. All in all, it felt great to have her friend back. The other girls would be excited too no doubt. Now all she had to do was apologize to Kiryu and she'd feel the whole weight lift off her chest. Depression wasn't going to get the best of her. All she had to do was keep thinking of those nine hands reach—

"What the fuck is this?" Majima's outburst startled Olivia.

"'what the fuck' is what?" Majima turned to look at her, blinking his eye.

"This."

He flashed her the lollipop and Olivia had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. It wasn't a nice thing to do. She couldn't blame him for not knowing, but the shocked look in his eye and the confusion in his tone just struck her funny bone. She cleared her throat and replaced her hand in her pocket.

"Gum."

"Gum?"

"Mhm. Chew gum."

"It's a lollipop."

"Also gum."

"The fuck?" Majima looked at the lollipop and then over at Olivia with a raised eyebrow. "Yer kiddin'."

"Really." She nodded and lifted her hand and chomped down. "Bite like this."

"…"

"It not hurt."

Clearly wary of the idea, he watched her as he bit onto the lollipop shattering the outer shell to discover the gum underneath. His face contorted into a look of disbelief and confusion. Olivia turned to look away from him so he wouldn't see her laugh. It was times like this that she was reminded of why he was her friend. They made each other laugh and were willing to try new things. The girls were quick to show her Japanese snacks, so she was excited to share her culture as well… even if it ended up in a face like _that_.

"Huh… Ya weren't kiddin'." Majima said, chewing at the gum. "We ain't got this here. So, what's this thing called?"

"Blow Pop." Majima coughed and his eye widened.

"A what?"

"Blow Pop." Olivia repeated watching Majima throw the stick away into the garbage.

"Yer serious?"

"Yes. Why I not be? It's called Blow Pop." Olivia explained.

"Why?"

"Because it lollipop and then gum. You take and blow—" Olivia stopped and looked over at Majima who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Blow what?"

"… really?"

"What?"

Olivia clicked her tongue. Perverted. She wanted to be mad or any kind of emotion that didn't warrant a smile but here she was; smiling. She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at him. He had a smile on his face as well. The weather may have been cold, but she was warm. Every time she was with any of her friends, she got this warmth in her chest. Olivia didn't want to bring up the concept of true friendship as it was rather subjective. Turmoil and trials would be the only defining factor in being friends. The length of a friendship didn't matter anymore. Not since then.

"Ya good at it?"

"At?"

"Blowin'."

"What?!"

Olivia's eyes widened. The smirk that was on his lips only grew when she turned and looked at him. He had stopped outside of Club Sega.

"Well?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words to answer the question but not fall into his trap.

"Why you want to know?"

"Huh? What's yer face getting' all red for?" Majima gasped. "What kinda blowin' were _you_ thinkin' about?"

Olivia scoffed and clicked her tongue. Truly she wanted to smack him, just for that. The red lights of Club Sega hopefully masked the blush that had overcome her face. She thought that she had been able to get away with not reacting to his taunting, but, to no avail. Apparently, she was more expressive than she thought that she was.

Trying to maintain a straight face, she watched Majima blow a bubble—albeit small—with the gum.  
"I was talkin' bout _this_ kinda blowin'." Majima chuckled. "Get yer mind outta the gutter."

"Look like you're bad."

"Blowin' ain't my job."

 _Son of a bitch…_

"So, what we here for?" Olivia changed the subject, glancing at the white letters spelling out _Club Sega_.

"You'll see." He answered with a laugh.

Since it was so late at night, there were hardly any people in the arcade. Excluding the staff and them, there were two people. Playing games this late at night could mess with a sleep schedule. Play too much and it could affect job and work performance. Olivia glanced at the two men sitting at the games, she hoped that they would get home and get some sleep. She followed Majima to the front of the UFO catcher game. There were a lot less prizes in here than there was last time that they had come here.

"Are you mad still about present?" Olivia snickered.

Majima put 100 yen into the machine. Olivia turned and watched the claw utterly miss a target three times. When the machine demanded more money, Olivia bit her lip to hide her smile. Next to her she heard Majima grunt and put 100 more yen into the UFO catcher. This round he was a little closer to a target. It looked like he was going for the little squirrel cowboy. Strange, Majima never looked like the type of person to like squirrels let alone ones dressed in Wild West attire.

 _Wait a minute, what does someone that_ likes _squirrels look like?_

The machine demanded more money again and Olivia glanced at the frustrated one-eyed man. He sighed and slammed his hand on the machine when the machine demanded yet another 1,000 yen.

"You not good at this."

"Well I only got one eye, what do ya expect?"

 _Well, he's got a point._

"… I'm usually good at this though." Majima mumbled under his breath. "Ah, I know what it is."

"Hm?"

"You. Yer stressin' me out."

"Huh? You invite me though!"

"W-Well yeah, but yer not helpin' me win here. Messin' up my mojo." Majima said. "Turn around at least."

Olivia waited for him to make a joke, but he just stared at her. She scoffed and turned around, leaning against the machine and folding her arms. He had invited her out here and she was supposed to miss the best part of the night, him failing at the UFO catcher so miserably. The jingle from the UFO catcher machine was rather catchy and by the eighth time, Olivia was humming it. The jingle was accompanied each time by the sound emitted from losing.

"Still too close." Majima murmured. "Yer still messin' up my mojo."

"What am I do? Wait outside?"

"…"

"…"

"Really?"

"C'mon. Ya don't want me ta drag ya all the way here just ta have you mess up my mojo, right?"

"… Fine." Olivia said and walked outside and leaned against the column.

Usually if someone told her to wait outside especially after inviting her somewhere, she would've been upset. The wind wasn't blowing anymore, and the air wasn't too chilled. Bundled up, it was kind of nice even though it was Winter. When Winter came, she usually hated it. Especially around Christmas time. It had been sixteen years since that Christmas Day. Since then, Christmas was harder to enjoy. That being said, she had enjoyed the holiday since that day. It was just a little harder, but her family had helped her. Throughout the years, there were times that she had gotten depressed over it and Christmases where she wanted nothing to do with the normal festivities. Now that it was fast approaching, Olivia wondered how she was going to react to it this year. Everything had happened back in America. Being on the opposite side of the world, she hoped the memory was rooted to the home and the state and not in her body and heart. It was her first Christmas from home and while she was going to be sad, Olivia wanted to enjoy Christmas in Japan to its fullest.

The automatic doors of Club Sega opened, and Olivia saw Majima come out. She raised her eyebrows when he didn't meet her eyes. Majima was a lot of things, but nervous wasn't one of them. She wasn't even sure if she'd seen him embarrassed let alone nervous. Yet here he was, trying to avert his gaze from her. He gestured his hand forward to tell her to go. Where were they going now? Was it another place that she'd have to stand because she was 'messing up his mojo'?

"You win?"

"… The machine's broken." Majima murmured. "What's that face for?"

"Nothing."

Olivia followed Majima back onto Iwao Bridge, trailing behind slightly. When they were walking, she made sure to stay on his right side. She covered her mouth as she yawned. All the anger and adrenaline had faded from her, leaving her only with the exhaustion she had felt before all this happened. It was a round about night, but it had developed into a good time. Not quite ready to call it quits, she pointed to the side of the bridge.

"Wait."

"Haw? Why?"

"I wait outside for you. You wait there."

"Fine. Fine." Olivia turned around. "Where ya goin'?"

"Wait."

Olivia rounded the corner on the opposite side of the bridge. She went to one of the vending machines sitting there. She stuck in 1,000 yen and pressed the red button for hot chocolate. Vending machines in Japan were so amazing to her. Anything that she could think of was in one. Even the ability to make hot drinks was innovative. America had nothing like it. She grabbed the drinks and went back to the bridge where Majima was still waiting, looking out at the river with a strange look on his profile. It looked almost depressed in a way. Or perhaps… worry?

"Here." Olivia said and held out the cup to Majima.

"What's this?"

"Hot chocolate." Olivia said. "It cold outside."

"Mm." He nodded. "Thanks."

Olivia furrowed her brows. Just a little bit ago he had been his usual self, but now he just seemed lost in thought. Sounded dangerous. She leaned her elbows on the edge of the bridge and looked at the river. The steam rose from the cup and Olivia sipped at it tenderly. A burnt tongue was not on her to-do list. It seemed that he wasn't going to start a conversation.

"I like standing here." Olivia said. "I get see river. The lights make it more prettier at night."

"… I never really paid attention."

"You need look more. Life short. Pretty things can pass by quick if you not look."

"That so?"

"Mhm."

Olivia took another sip of her hot chocolate, glad for her insides to be warming up. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Majima staring at the river. A small smirk was on his lips. That was a start.

"I'm sorry. I've been wrong."

"Haw?"

"I made wrong thought. Just because I saw you talk to Takahiro-san, I thought you took money. I throw things at you. Even smack you."

Majima chuckled and shook his head.  
"That was somethin' I never expected ya to do. Ya seemed too docile for that shit." He took a sip of his drink and exhaled. "So, I guess I judged ya too based on how ya look. Nice ta know I was wrong."

"I also yell at you." Olivia said, looking down at the remaining liquid in the cup. "It was wrong."

"… Ya were angry."

"It not your fault though. I shouldn't took it—ah wait. Taken. I shouldn't taken it out on you."

Another half huff half laugh.  
"Ya apologize too much. Ya know that?" He stood up.

"But—"

"I wasn't mad."

"Why? I said bad things to you."

"That wasn't nothin'. I hear worse all the time." Majima said.

"Then why leave?"

" _Ooh,_ yer curious 'bout me?" The teasing tone was back in his voice. A sure-fire sign that she wasn't going to get any more information from him.

"The situation." Olivia corrected.

"That ain't nice." He drank the rest of the hot chocolate. "Yer good at that though."

"…"

"It ain't bad. Spunk is good." Majima said and looked down mumbling something that Olivia didn't quite catch.

Olivia yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you back."

She nodded and headed back to Club Sunshine with Majima. The way back was mostly silent except a yawn from her here and there. Upon seeing Club Sunshine's moniker, she smiled. Laying in bed would be an amazing feeling and drifting into sleep would be even better. Olivia walked up to the door and fished the key out of her pocket.

"Here." Majima said, thrusting something out to her. It was a bright pink fluffy bird with a green hat. When she didn't take it, he wiggled it slightly. "Take it."

Olivia took the bird and smiled.  
"You got for me?"

"W-Well ya." Majima clicked his tongue. "Ya were desperately tryin' ta get it when we were with Kiryu-chan."

Olivia looked at the bird and smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Lemme walk ya in."

"But we here."

"Exactly. So, open the door."

Not having the strength to argue, and making sure the bird didn't fall, she went inside the Club and locked the door behind them when she came in. Majima was close to her again but wasn't looking at her. She went to her door and opened it, stopping in the doorway.

"Um…"

"C'mon at least lemme walk ya the rest of the way!" Majima exclaimed in his usual sing-song voice.

"Pushy…"

Olivia walked in and shrugged off her jacket, hanging it over the stack of boxes. He walked in after her, remaining needlessly close. She held the bird close to her chest, petting the fuzzy material with her thumb. She took off her shoes and sat them by the door. The whole time her friend said nothing. Whenever Olivia peeked at him, he was staring at something new.

 _He's acting weird… Well weirder._

"Ooh, ya made yerself right at home, huh?" Majima said. He tried to hide it, but Olivia could tell something was off. Normally, he'd look at her when he said something like that and smirk that taunting smirk. His eyes never looked at her, just kept walking around the room.

"Yes. I sleep here."

"Yeah, I know. Ya know I don't mind. Looks good." Majima exhaled and clasped his hands together.

Olivia sat down her bird onto the table next to a white envelope. It hadn't been there when she left. She was sure of it. Maybe Youda dropped by when she was gone and put something there. Maybe it was from one of the girls. There was no writing on the front or the back. Curious either way, she took her pinky and ripped the paper open.

"Well Harper-chan! I guess I'll—"

"…!"

The hot chocolate that Olivia had been holding fell, spilling all over the floor. Despite the warm drink she had just consumed, her hands and blood became cold. Her hands shook, barely able to hold onto the contents. Her breathing quickened and Olivia felt light-headed. Majima came up behind her and ripped the items from her hands which still held the position they were in. Even though he had torn them from her grasp, the image was still burned into her brain. They were candid photos. Four in total;

One of Kiryu leaving getting in a taxi with a duffel bag in his hand.

One of Majima flipping through the money he had obtained from Takahiro-san.

One of Olivia laying on the park bench just after she lost her home.

Perhaps the most disturbing of all was the last:  
Olivia, Kiryu, and Majima were walking together towards Club Sega, each of them holding a container of takoyaki.

"Get your things."


	12. In The Dog House

Fear. Pure unbridled fear. There were many stages of fear; something that made you stop, your eyes widen, your pulse quick. Then there was this. Her nerves and brain shut down and her body shook with the ferocity of an earthquake. Tears formed in her eyes and she could only stare in front of her not truly focusing on anything. Every time she blinked, the image in the pictures was behind her eyelids. Majima snatching the photos from her did little to spare her the horror. She was being watched. The tingles and the cold feeling from the past few days all made sense now. The raw part of her brain, primal and instinctive was able to pick up on the feeling, but she was left unsure whether its inability to transfer the information to rest of her mind was a blessing or a curse. In her picture, she had been laying on that bench in the park the very first night she had lost her home. Was that when they found her? Whoever _they_ were. Or had they been watching her previously?

"Get yer things." Majima grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking them and looking at her face. "Harper-chan. Grab yer things. Now."

"W-Wh—I… Where? How?"

"Just get yer things!"

It was the first time he had truly yelled at her. Under different circumstances, it had the capacity to make her cry. This time though, it was exactly what she had needed. The first thing her glazed over vision focused on was his face. All humor was gone from his eye, his brows knit together in either anger or worry. Olivia nodded and he let go of her shoulders. While she was curious about what would happen once she gathered her things, there was plenty of time to deal with that thought later. Sitting on top of the wardrobe was a bag where the girls placed accessories or other items that they hardly used but couldn't bring to throw away or get rid of. Without speaking, Majima reached up and grabbed the bag and handed it down to her, then went back to whatever he had been doing previously. It was hard to place all her belongings in the bag. She shoved her clothes in and put her camera and album in, making sure not to crush them. Her snacks in the side pocket. An arm shoved something into the bag, and she looked over, seeing Majima in one of the black jackets he usually wore during work.

"All packed up?" He asked, doing the buttons on the jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"That ain't what I asked ya."

"… Yes."

"Good." He said and grabbed the bag. "Let's go."

Olivia had just walked out of Club Sunshine. Instantly, she turned back and headed back towards the club. A strong grip wrapped around her wrist. Fear gripped her until she looked and saw that Majima was the one that held onto her wrist.

"What are ya doin'? I said, 'let's go'."

"I forgot prize you got."

"Haw? It's just a stuffed animal, forget it. We gotta go!"

"No!" Olivia pulled against his wrist. "You got for me!"

Whether he let her go or she pulled out of his grip didn't matter. Olivia wasn't going to ruin the opportunity. She darted back inside and saw the small bird he had won her for her sitting on the table. Knowing there was no time to lose, she grabbed onto him and ran back out. Majima was still standing just outside Club Sunshine, but was looking around, muscles rigid. She held the bird against her chest. When his eye rested on her, she could tell that he wanted to argue with her more or lecture her about going against what he said to grab a stuffed animal. From his words and his body language, she knew it was a desperate situation, whatever it was. But she couldn't just leave it there. Olivia opened the bag and put the prize into the already crowded bag and closed it.

"We go."

He said nothing in response, just grabbed onto her wrist and tugged her onto the road. There were two men dressed in black in the way. Olivia was pulled back into a close alleyway and tugged flush with his body. Her eyes were wide, and she wondered if he could feel her heart pounding just as she could feel his. The steps got closer to their position,

"What are you—"

"Shuddup." Majima hissed, pressing her closer.

 _I don't think I can get closer._

When the footsteps faded, her wrist was grabbed and tugged along. Answers. That's all she wanted. Just a few hours ago, she had been having a good time. Now she was tugged into alleyways while footsteps continued to get too close for comfort. There were tons of people in Sotenbori, but it seemed they didn't want to get caught by these ones. Did they have something to do with the pictures? What about the terrible feelings she had been getting? He tugged her along the small road leading towards the park. Just as they had rounded the corner, she was pulled back and arms were placed on either side of her head. He leaned close to her ear, this felt very reminiscent of just before she had smacked him. Despite herself, she found herself trembling. Footsteps echoed as they beat against the concrete. It sounded like more this time.

"Sorry…" Majima whispered into her ear. "Just a little more."

The footsteps passed and Majima peeked around the corner. The coast must have been clear because he tugged onto her wrist, dragging her into a run passed the park. All the while, she couldn't shake the feeling that he had done this once or twice before. Even more so that he had been planning for this. The rounded a corner and was pulled into another alleyway. His back met the entrance and arms wrapped around her frame, like a protective embrace keeping her close. The small reprieve allowed some oxygen into her lungs, but her chest was still heaving. Either it had been a long time since he had run, or they had just been going that fast as his chest was heaving as well. Every now and then he'd glance over his shoulder, his grip becoming tighter onto her back.

"Maj—"

"Shh. Be quiet."

Olivia grunted when he pulled at her wrist again. It burned this time and without her realizing, she tried to pull it from her grasp to no avail. He turned towards a small apartment complex passed the edges of Sotenbori that she had dared to venture. When the building front came into view, he released a deep exhale and darted to it. Her feet fumbled against the iron steps unable to keep up with the momentum Majima had set. She stumbled and caught herself, holding onto the railing. About three flights of stairs later, she was placed in front of him. He stood behind her, back facing the way they had just come from. Olivia shook, staring at the door. His hand came around the front of her, unlocking the door. Barely registering the current predicament, she was ushered into the room, the door closed and locked behind her.

When Majima let the bag fall to the floor, he let go of her wrist which she immediately gripped. Muffled footsteps moved from her and light flooded the room. She was in a place that she didn't recognize. It was a small apartment. In the main room, a couch and a TV were held. Other than that, there wasn't much in the way of furniture. There was a small bookshelf that seemed more for memorabilia than books and an umbrella rack at the entrance, but that was more standard than personal taste. Olivia jumped when she heard Majima clear his throat.

"Uh…" He began, scratching the back of his head. "I ain't got much in the way of comfort and shit like that but make yerself at home."

… _Huh?_

Olivia held her wrist and looked around. This must be his apartment. Unaware of what else to do, she nodded and slipped off her shoes, curling her toes like she was trying to hide from the world. The only other place she had been in way of residence other than her own apartment was Takahiro-san's apartment. Making herself at home was so much easier said than done. There were so many things that she wanted to ask, to _demand_. Yet, nothing came out. The distance was slightly closed, and he looked nodded at her hand covering her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"… Nothing."

"… Did I hurt ya?"

"No."

Carefully, he pried her other hand from her wrist. It wasn't much of a fight despite her resistance. Clear as day a red print of the outline of a hand was imprinted upon her wrist. Olivia heard Majima grunt, but she didn't look up. Anyone looking at the mark itself without context would get the wrong idea. Whatever was going on was making her head reel. It was like she was a fugitive on the run. He hadn't been surprised upon seeing the pictures, in fact it looked like he had been suspecting it. If that were true, she wanted to punch him. How could this be kept from her? Then again, she had the habit of letting her mind run wild. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong to warrant someone coming after her. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that's what was happening. What other reason would there be for the need to run arise?

When Majima walked away from her, she looked up. He went through the apartment towards something she couldn't see but heard said something opening and closing. Crackling and spilling. And another sound that she couldn't place followed by the opening and closing once more. Without moving from her spot at the door, she tilted her head and watched him plop down on the couch. He caught her gaze and waved his hand.

"Ya just gonna stand there all night?"

 _Wait. All night_?

Simple mistake. It could've been something that she misunderstood. Olivia took her first steps inside the apartment, having to force her legs to move. Someone's household was a private place. In her opinion, only special people were allowed in such an intimate place as the home. It put your whole world on display for the other person to see. The insecurities and intricacies of a person's personality could be shown through something as simple as décor. Considering how little his apartment had in terms of décor, it showed some things and shrouded even more.

Following Majima's gaze looking from her to the couch, she sat down. Surprisingly, the couch was rather comfortable. Well, just because of his profession or his personality it didn't mean that his apartment had to be run down. God, she was starting to be like the people she despised; judging people based on simple things that she knew about them. People were three-dimensional. Knowing one or two things about someone didn't mean by any means that you knew the person fully or even cracked the surface. Her friends even more so. Kiryu and Majima were those books with the darkened covers but bright pages. It was just _getting_ to the pages that was the hard part.

Majima held out his hand and Olivia, knowing there wasn't really a choice, placed her wrist in his hand. His brows knit together with an unreadable expression. He awkwardly placed a sandwich bag filled with ice cubes to the reddened, slightly swollen skin. That must've been the product of all the sounds that she heard before. Tons of thoughts circulated in her mind, but her mouth couldn't form the words. She just watched the bag of ice rest on her wrist. Every now and then, he'd lift the bag and stare at her wrist before replacing it like a few seconds was going to magically make the mark disappear.

"I know I ain't a gentle man," Majima began refusing to look at her. "But… I hope ya know I wouldn't hurt ya on purpose…"

"I know." Olivia said without hesitation.

Truly, she did. There had been plenty of times where he had the chance to harm her. The only reason that he had the mark on her wrist was because he was trying to get her to safety. There hadn't been any malice behind it. If he had any hatred at all, he could've just left her there. Her quick answer seemed to shock him since he just huffed a laugh. She knew what it was like to accidentally harm someone. It was never a good feeling and you felt the need to explain even if they understood or held no grudges for it. He stood up, leaving the bag on her wrist.

"I'm gonna go get a shower in." He pointed his thumb further back into the apartment. "Runnin' gets ya sweaty. Like I said before, go ahead and make yerself at home."

Olivia parted her lips to begin her interrogation, but he had already disappeared. He wasn't stupid. He knew she had a ton of questions, but the less time he spent around her the more time he'd have to spend without answering her questions. How much did he know? And about what? If it had something to do with her—considering their hasty retreat it was safe to assume it did—then she had a right to know. This whole 'keeping things from you to make sure you're protected' was bullshit. Within reason, she could take care of herself. It wasn't like she could fight off a hundred men and live to tell the tale but a one-on-one match or taking a couple people by surprise and she'd be fine.

Timing was important. In order to get some answers from him, she'd have to time it _just_ right to make sure that she took him off guard. It wasn't easy to catch people off guard if they were used to high adrenaline situations. Even less so when they thrived on it like him. Yakuza were trained and lived for such a thing. From her understanding they kept everything inside, even to the point of torture. Thinking about it from that perspective, the life of a Yakuza seemed rather lonely. There was no one to share your life with or time. Even if you did find a friend or something more, how much of their life would you be clued in on? Too little and you didn't know the person. Too much and you were a bargaining chip for someone out to get revenge. There were no plans for her to be that close to that sort of life but trying to take someone like him off guard was going to be a hard thing to do unless he slipped up.

When the water from the shower started, Olivia stood up and walked around, looking at the interior. Either Majima was hardly at the apartment or he was a neat freak. She settled on the former since she couldn't see him rushing around his apartment cleaning things up. Sitting in the umbrella rack was a metal baseball bat. It was almost identical to the one at Club Sunshine except this one had less dents. She hoped that baseballs had caused those dents. Normally someone's apartment held pictures of family and friends, but his walls were completely bare. There were no pictures, no frames empty or otherwise to suggest that something may have been there at one time or another. Someone surely had to get lonely like this… right? Even in its bare state, the apartment was nice. The walls were a neutral tan color. She went over to where the bookshelf was at. There were many different nooks for books—or other items—to fit, but… there wasn't anything there. Right now, it looked like an abstract piece of art standing as empty as it was. She walked closer and peeked inside the small nooks, hoping to at least see a mark of where something had been, but it was just filled with a light sheen of dust.

Back home, her home was filled to the brim with pictures and knick knacks. Sometimes it got overwhelming as it made the house feel claustrophobic. Looking at the stark contrast though… a small lump rose in her throat. She cleared her throat and bit on her lip, taking another look around. On the shoe rack near the door were only two pairs of shoes; his steel-toed loafers and her sneakers. It wasn't that she expected numerous shoes on the rack to where they were falling off, but, without her's there it would just leave his solitary and alone. Just like him. Olivia looked away from the shoes.

 _Am I really getting emotional over shoes?_

Chuckling slightly, she turned and headed back to the living room. The small table that held the TV was scratched slightly. She tilted her head to the side the wheels looked a little rusted almost like they had froze in the position they were currently in for a long period of time. Olivia frowned and wondered where he could get a better one; a bigger one with places to put things in. Little statues or something. _Anything_. This apartment didn't feel like it belonged to anyone, it was just a place to stay but not really a home. Putting down roots in a home was a hard thing to do, she understood that. It took commitment and dedication. There was no lack of dedication, but commitment on the other hand… it might tell a different story.

Olivia sighed and went to the small kitchen area but didn't really go _in_ it. The area looked much like her's did back in Takahiro-san's building. One thing though; he had a rice cooker. Thinking on it, she didn't think she had seen Majima eat. So, it was extremely possible he had a large appetite. Hence the rather large rice cooker. There was a small table that was near the back of the living room. It was a small square barely fit to be called a table. The chair that was there was in the same state. She went and touched the surface. Something tickled the tips of her fingers and when she brought her hand back, she saw a print of her hand on the table and dust on her hand.

"Ya find somethin' interestin'?"

"Huh?!" Olivia turned to the voice. Majima stood shirtless with pajama pants on. The tattoo on his chest and arms clearly displayed. "O-Oh. No." She wiped the dust onto her pants, clearing her throat.

"How's yer wrist?"

"Huh?"

"Yer wrist." A small smirk rose to his lips as he nodded at her arm.

Olivia looked down at her arm where she had been subconsciously holding onto the bag with the ice. The ice that was now water. Clearing her throat, she looked at her wrist. The swelling had gone down, and the mark was disappearing. The only redness that was present was from the ice. She took the bag from her wrist and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Ah, no trouble. The least I can do considerin' I'm the one that hurt ya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Am I makin' ya uncomfortable?"

"Oh. No." Olivia defended.

"Sorry, I ain't got that many clothes and don't really have any shirts other than the ones I wear at the club."

"It fine. I just looking at tattoo." Olivia watched him bristle. For others it was something they veered their gaze away from, pretending that they didn't see it. "It look nice."

"Haw?"

"Tattoos common in America." Olivia explained. "It very normal to see one or more on people. Sometimes people get ideas for own when they look at others. It very well done. Almost everyone want or has one."

Majima rubbed his shoulder almost like he was trying to wipe away the ink. A Yakuza that was subconscious of his tattoo? That was a new one. Or… could it just be that he wasn't used to seeing someone appreciate it as art instead of fearing it as a status symbol? Flaunting a tattoo around like that gave others a reason to fear and avoid him. When someone that sees it isn't scared or intimidated, Olivia guessed he was at a loss at how to respond to it.

She rocked back and forth on her heels and held up the bag.  
"What I do with?"

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Majima took the bag and turned around to head to the kitchen.

When he turned around, she saw the snakes that had weaves their way through the spring blossoms give way to a Hannya mask. While she was familiar with the design, she was unsure on what exactly it meant. The horns protruded from the head making its way from the shoulder blades to the shoulders. The tattoo went down further than she thought it would. The chin of the Hannya rested at his lower back along with some more spring blossoms. Looking at it from an artistic point of view instead of what the person having it was, it was very beautiful. The colors popped out against each other and the Hannya demon's yellow eyes felt like they were seeing straight into one's soul. Although it was slightly strange, the arms were half sleeves and the tattoo covered his whole back and partly onto the chest that had peeked out from his jacket.

"I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but ya gotta stare?"

"Huh?" Olivia looked up seeing he had turned back around and caught her staring. "Sorry…"

"Tattoos really that common over there?"

"Mhm." Olivia said. "It actually very beautiful."

"Haw? Beautiful? That's a new one." Majima chuckled. "Wouldn't be beautiful if ya knew what it meant."

"Hm? A Hannya mask?"

"Did ya research Japan or somethin' before ya came?"

"Yes." She didn't know what the Hannya mask meant, but why not bluff it out.

"…" Majima clicked his tongue and nodded his head to where he had come from. "Yer turn. Ya smell."

"No!" Olivia protested, her face flushing pulling her shirt so she could sniff it. "…"

"Told ya."

To be fair, they had literally _run_ from Club Sunshine to this apartment. On top of that she had been pressed against some walls. Speaking of pressing against walls, it had been rather awkward at the time, but with her mind back to thinking normally she knew that he had done it to prevent her from being seen. The same reason that he had put on the black jacket. His snakeskin jacket would've stood out too much even at nighttime. Impressive. He knew how to blend in if he wanted to. She knelt and opened the bag grabbing her clothes and taking his jacket out with it. She tossed it at him as she passed by.

"Use to cover your face."

"Oh ho!" Majima caught the jacket mid-air. "There are them claws I knew ya got."

Olivia went into the bathroom and tossed her clothes onto the floor and looked around. She opened the door to peek out. Out of all the things that she could've forgotten, it had to be a towel.

"On the door handle." Majima's voice came from further down the apartment.

Olivia reached around and felt the fuzziness of a towel hanging there. She whipped it from the handle and pulled it back into the bathroom, closing it behind her. She scrunched up her nose, shrugging her shoulders side to side,

" _There are them claws I knew ya got."_ She mimicked before unpacking her toiletries.

The water felt amazing on her back and neck. Her thoughts returned to how they had left Club Sunshine and how he hadn't been shocked at the pictures. Well, more of the presence but not the contents. Little bubbles of anger rose in her stomach. Why wouldn't she be told if she was being watched? That was kinda something you should talk about to your friend? Right? Right. They would need to have a talk. She reclined her head, soaking in all the warmth of the water. These kinds of showers were also best during Winter time. Or stressful times. Of both in her case. Her thoughts traveled to Kiryu. Did _he_ know he was being watched? He had gone back to Kamurocho, did the person follow him there? What the hell did both men have in common other than being friends with her? She stopped mid rinse. Did she pull her friends into something? What if that something ended up getting them killed? She quickly shook her head. Kiryu and Majima wouldn't go down without a fight… and even then, she was sure that they'd win. But… hearing Kiryu's voice would set her mind at ease.

Olivia turned off the water, dried off, and got dressed. The previously tense muscles relaxed, leaving her feeling somewhat relieved. Being clean was also a positive. Even now, focus on the positives. She was in a home. Granted she was in a house alone with a Japanese gangster…

 _Well that Japanese gangster is my friend. An idiot, but a friend, nevertheless._

She walked out and walked down the hall with her towel in hand. She didn't just want to roam through the apartment without any permission. "Make yourself at home" wasn't really permission. Her head peeked around, trying to find Majima but not just waltz around like she owned the place. Reclined against the counter drinking some water was her target, but… one thing was different. The eyepatch was sitting on the counter next to him. The fridge was standing in the way, but she could see the concave space where an eye would be, but not more than that. Had the fridge been pushed in a little more and his face was turned more towards her, she'd be able to see everything.

"Gimme a minute and I'll put it back on." Majima's voice was slightly dark and Olivia took a step forward. "Stop."

"… Sorry."

Olivia stood there, waiting. The desire to see more was rising, but Majima wasn't a circus attraction. He didn't deserve to be treated like one either. More than likely there was some insecurities about it. It probably didn't help if he looked in the mirror with it off. She wanted to know how it had happened, but it was one of the rudest things she could ask. A grunt came from his direction and he turned his face from her, and she heard the snap of the elastic from the eyepatch.

"What can I do for ya?" The cheerful demeanor was back. Fake as hell, but back.

"Where am I put this?"

"Lemme show ya."

He guided her through the apartment towards a small alcove that was right behind the bathroom where a small washer was at.  
"Why you not just tell me?"

"What's wrong?" Majima pouted. "Ya don't wanna walk with yer favorite Majima?"

"Huh? You're uh… you're only Majima."

Majima gasped and smiled,  
"Ya promise?"

"W-Well yes."

"Ya know just how ta make me feel all tingly inside, ya know that?"

 _What the fuck?_

Despite her confusion, she couldn't hide her smile and laugh. She would take the bait and not talk about the eyepatch anymore unless he brought it up. Olivia nodded and walked into the living room and sat down on the small couch. Majima came around and plopped down next to her, making her bounce slightly. Her questions bubbled up, but this wasn't the correct time as she knew that she'd get all sorts of roundabout answers if she asked about everything now.

"Majima-san."

"Harper-chan."

"Will you do for me something?"

"Ooh, the vagueness of yer question is gettin' me all happy."

"…"

" _Well_? What can ol' Goro Majima help his kitten out with?"

"… Can I take picture of tattoo?"

The smile that was on his face slowly dropped and disappeared. Olivia was a little scared that she had asked something weird or wrong, but just as she was about to retract her question, she watched Majima poke the space between his eyebrows. That was… definitely new. It wasn't like she was an expert on the Yakuza code. She didn't feel like getting killed or tortured or anything like that. It was a beautiful piece of art though and she wanted to document it.

"Hmm… Alright! Since it's you Harper-chan. I'll let ya photograph me in all sorts of positions."

"W-Wait! I just want tattoo!"

Majima raised his finger and _tsk'd_ wagging his finger back and forth. She wasn't sure if the devilish smirk that rose to his face was a good thing or not. If she had learned anything about Majima in these past couple weeks, it's that he's completely unpredictable and does things just to get a rise out of people. And nine times out of ten, she bit. This was one of those nine times. _Clearly_ , one of those nine times.

"If yer gonna photograph Goro Majima, ya gotta get the whole package."

"B-But—"

"No 'buts' there. Whatcha worried for? Ya were the one that threw out the idea!"

"I don't want of _everything_!" Olivia stammered, her face becoming an even brighter red than before. "Just back!"

"Haw?" Majima said, smirking. "What are _you_ thinkin' of?"

"W-What?"

"I'm talkin' bout the front _and_ back of the tattoo. Gotta get it all if yer gonna get a picture of it."

… _I wish I was dead. That I'd just drop dead. Right now._

"Y'know Kitten," Majima began. "If ya keep yer mind in the gutter it's so much easier ta get a rise outta ya."

Olivia ignored him and went and got her camera. She was going to get the picture of the tattoo if it killed her. Which it might. This man was going to be the death of her. Kiryu added into the mix and they were setting her up for a fatality. A flawless victory. She grabbed her camera and album. She exhaled and went over to him.

"Let me see back." She said. Thankfully, he turned around without any problems or any snarky remarks. Olivia lined up the view finder, adjusting her position behind him so that she could get every bit of the tattoo. She grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled each back one after the other. "Stay." She snapped the picture and took the picture ejected and sat it off to the side to let it develop.

Olivia switched positions so she was sitting in front of him. Adjusting the camera, she pressed back on his collarbone to straighten him up, pretending not to notice the smirk coming to his lips.  
"Stay."

" _Woof."_ He smirked. Olivia lined up the photo to get the whole entire tattoo from the front. Just as her finger hovered over the shutter button he spoke again. "Y'know, ya ain't gotta keep touchin' me. If ya want the Majima Special, just let me know."

The shutter went off, but she had looked up. So, when the picture ejected, she wasn't sure if she had gotten any of the tattoo. Just to be safe, she sat the picture with the others and adjusted herself in front of him again.  
"Film not cheap." Olivia frowned. "Stay still."

"I was still."

"Keep mouth still too!"

Olivia once again lined up the view finder cutting off his big head to get the rest of the tattoo. When she was sure that it was lined up correctly, she snapped the photo and placed it with the others. The first one had developed, and she looked at it. The Hannya was clearly displayed and the picture was rather amazing if she did say so herself. She opened the photo album and stuck the photo next to the others. When she grabbed the second one, it was clearly Majima, but not the part she wanted. It was a close up of his face with that annoying smirk on it. Film wasn't cheap though as she said, so she stuffed it in the album.

"Haw? Get rid o' that one."

"What? No! You made me take! I keep."

"Haw?"

"If you not taunt, I wouldn't have mess up!" Olivia said and pointedly shoved it into the album which just earned a click of the tongue from Majima. She held onto the third photo and smiled when it developed. She got the whole entire photo. When she got back to America, it really would be something she'd like.

She closed the album and sat it down on the floor by her camera. There wasn't a coffee table or anything like that, but she didn't want to draw too much attention to it. A minimalistic home was some people's style and she didn't want him to feel bad about it or allude to him keeping it this way because of the loneliness he felt. That wouldn't really go over well. Turning her attention to her camera, she smiled. It was truly one of the best presents she had ever gotten.

"Ya know, ya make it too easy."

"Quiet."

Majima stood up and grunted when his back cracked. He went and grabbed his packet of cigarettes and the lighter off the counter in the kitchen. She looked around, unsure of what to do. She couldn't just turn on the television without his permission and beyond that, she wouldn't really understand anything on it anyway because of the speed of their speech. Olivia turned to look at him and he waved her over. Following him, he led her to a door and slid it open going outside and standing on the balcony. The view wasn't a typical one. It was of a space between an alleyway. If she leaned over _really_ far, she'd be able to see the main road. On the way in, she had noticed another balcony. That one would give a better view and she might even get to see the stars. With their quick escape though, standing out in the open for everyone to see wasn't a good idea. Majima lit the cigarette and blew some smoke from between his lips. Olivia watched the smoke rise into the air, leaning on the balcony as he was. At first, she was worried he was going to get cold, but remembered his usual attire. On top of that, the heat was on inside the apartment which wafted outside to heat them up a little bit. By the fourth breath of smoke, she had wondered what Majima had called her out there for.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah." Majima said, flicking off the excess ashes. Olivia hoped that they didn't fall onto some unsuspecting person's head. Would their head catch fire? Is that possible? "That ya had to see that."

"See what?" Majima turned turn towards her and tapped the eyepatch. "Why sorry?"

"Not somethin' a woman should be seein'."

Olivia moved over and nudged him with her shoulder. Depressed Majima was not a normal thing—well normal for him. Everyone was entitled to their own emotions, but she didn't want to see any of her friends depressed no matter how strange, weird, awkward, or mental they were. He looked down at her and huffed another laugh. He blew more smoke into the air.

"Do you wear all time?" Olivia asked, looking at the smoke.

"Mm. Most of the time. Except when I'm home."

"But you home now."

"Ya, but yer here too."

"And?" Olivia asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Still your home."

"Like I said, it ain't somethin' a woman should be seein'."

"You said I not woman, remember?" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Haw? When did I say that?"

"When you, me, and Kiryu-san out." Olivia said. "I your exact words were, 'Ah, well yer right. And it's just Harper-chan. She ain't a woman'." She tried her best to mimic his tone and Kansai accent.

Either she did really well or really terrible. Majima laughed, shaking his head. He didn't let on to which it was, just continued to breathe smoke into the air. A small smile formed on her own lips. Even though the view wasn't the best and they had literally run for their lives to get here, it was peaceful in a weird sort of way. Something told Olivia that she needed to savor these moments because she wasn't going to get many more for a while. It was a rather depressing thought considering other than what happened earlier, she had no reason to think about life like that. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him flick more ashes and look at the sky. He was a lot taller, so it was probably easier for him to see it. When she tried, all she could see was the tops of buildings and just a teeny bit of the black night. Olivia settled back onto her feet and watched the smoke again.

"S'pose I did say that, didn't I?"

"Mhm."

"Either way, it ain't somethin' ya need ta be seein'."

"Alright." Olivia said.

"Yer not gonna fight me? Figured ya would."

"If you not want to take off, it fine." Olivia said. "You not want to be uncomfortable."

"Hm. So ya do understand. Could make ya uncomfortable too. And that ain't right."

 _It wouldn't make me uncomfortable. It's just an eye. But I understand. I promise._

When Majima was finished with his cigarette, he flicked the edge into the alleyway below and grabbed another one, lighting it up and breathing some more smoke into the air. Smoking was bad enough, but chain smoking? The first few times she had seen Majima, he hadn't been smoking so when she thought it for the first time she was surprised. Although his nicotine intake seemed like it doubled Kiryu's. And she thought he had been bad. Olivia closed her eyes, taking in everything.

"So ya like my tattoo?"

"Hm?" Olivia looked over at him. "Yeah. Tattoo artistic in America."

"Yer country is weird." Majima laughed, smoked escaping as he did so. "But I figure ya probably think it's weird how taboo they are here."

"Taboo?" Olivia repeated.

"Oh uh… hm… frowned upon. Not liked."

"Oh. Yes. Very strange." Olivia nodded. "Why those three?"

"What?"

"Snakes, Hannya, and spring blossoms. Why those three?" Olivia watched him take another drag of his cigarette. "Why you smoke so much now?"

"Why indeed?" Majima countered.

 _Well that was a cheap shot. And which 'why' are you even answering?_

Majima was already halfway through his second cigarette in ten minutes. With each puff that he took, she waited for an answer. By the tenth puff, she realized that was the only answer that he was going to give, and she clicked her tongue, turning back to look at the tiny alleyway's scenery and what she could see of the main road. If she could just get some more information out of him, she might be able to chisel away that wall he has built up to reveal something underneath. Knowing him, it would probably just be another wall. Why were men so confusing? Especially the ones that she had to associate with. It was so much easier to just say what you were thinking or feeling, but… she knew how difficult that could be at times too. That was part of the reason that she let the conversations with Majima trail off like they did. They weren't uncomfortable silences either like when she was talking with Nakamura-san or Takahiro-san. It was the same with Kiryu. The silences didn't necessarily mean the end of the conversation and in a way, it was part of it.

"What do ya know about them?"

"Well… Just Hannya name. For snakes, I know it mean protection. It supposed to bring good health too. For the spring blossoms… I heard it mean many things; temporary beauty, life short but beautiful."

"Hm… Ya really did study."

"I want come to Japan for long time. So I study hard. Even though Japanese broken… I still try hard…"

"Don't worry about it. Ya speak better Japanese than I can English." Majima reached over and pat her head and then took the cigarette from his lips, his eyes never leaving the sky.

More silence. Her eyes focused on the spring blossoms and the Hannya mask. She wondered how painful that intricate of a tattoo must have been. Her eyes moved from his back up to his shoulder blades. With every movement that he made, it moved the mask's brow area making it seem like it was either angrier than it already looked or if it was simply resting there. Was that a purposeful thing or just a blessed mistake? The Hannya mask was interesting as it gave a different sort of expression when viewed from the side versus viewing it head-on. The mask was designed to be terrifying and while each angle held a look desiring to instill fear into the body, the full view was the most terrifying. She blinked when another cigarette butt fell into the alleyway. Instantly, another one was grabbed and lit.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm."

 _Liar._

"Care to increase yer knowledge?" Majima asked.

"On?"

"Hannya."

"Yes." Olivia furrowed her brows. "Wait, what the catch?"

Majima blew out the smoke, but it came in shuttering puffs as he laughed. He turned his head fully to look at her, still leaning on the rail although it was just with one arm now. It looked more like a lazy recline than using the balcony for support? He jerked his head towards the apartment, putting out the cigarette on the railing before stuffing the rest into the package. He gestured for her to head inside and closed the door behind them when he followed. She turned around and looked at him raising her eyebrows. What kind of catch would he be able to come with in that twisted brain of his?

"I'm offended." Majima smirked. "Ya think I'd make a catch for that?"

"Yes."

"Alright alright. Ya win. Yer right."

Olivia brightened,  
"You tell me?"

"I never said that."

"What? You said—"

"Yeah. I said ya win. There is a catch. I didn't tell that I'd tell ya free of charge."

What sort of things could Majima want? He wasn't exactly a poor man, but some people could always use more money. Considering he was a Yakuza, that might just be what he wanted. She had the money, but was she willing to give it away in order to learn more about the Hannya mask? Maybe. Well, wait. No. She could always ask someone else! But… she was stuck here right now. Even if she had the physical power to leave, she wasn't sure that she wanted to because of what was happening out there.

"What catch then."

"Gimme the picture ya took of my face."

"Huh? No!" Olivia said and crossed her arms. It was childish, but she had taken that picture fair and square. Even if it wasn't the original target, it had still come out nicely. Not to mention she was sure that he would destroy it some way if she gave it to him. Like she had previously told him, film was expensive. Her camera was from America and she wasn't even sure if Japanese Polaroid film would fit into her camera. If it wouldn't, it would become even _more_ expensive because she'd have to have it sent from back home. "Never mind, I not want to know."

"Alright alright, how 'bout we get ta a compromise?"

"…"

"Ya let me take a picture of ya and keep it, and we'll call it even."

"What?! Why I do that?!"

"Ya wanna know or not?"

"But why that?"

"Ta make it even obviously."

Olivia clicked her tongue. Damn her and her curious nature. A sigh rose from deep within and a childlike giggle rose from Majima, knowing that he had won. If this picture was going to happen, it was going to be on her terms. She planted herself down on the couch in the exact spot that Majima had been in. If he didn't tell her or even worse said that _he_ didn't know, she was really gonna smack him. Then what was he gonna do? Honestly, probably laugh, but it still would make her feel better if she landed a hit. This time deliberately instead of when she thought he was going to attack her that one time. Majima grabbed her camera and sat across from her. Flipping it open with no trouble at all, he put his eye into the viewfinder and Olivia stared blankly at him.

"Hey hey, what's with that face?" Majima frowned, looking at her. "C'mon smile."

Smiling on cue was always awkward, but she managed to bring one to her lips.  
"…"

"The hell is that?"

"What now?"

"I said smile."

"I did!"

"Not good enough, do it again." Olivia tried again. "…No."

"You not say it have to be good picture!"

"Well, I'm addin' that rule in now."

"That not how rules go!"

"Shuddup."

"Is this good?" Olivia asked through another smile.

"Oh _c'mon_! Ya don't have a problem smilin' when yer makin' fun of me." Majima pouted and put his eye up to the viewfinder. "C'mon smile for yer favorite Majima."

Olivia's lip twitched.  
"You're only Majima I know."

"I told ya Princess, ya know how to make me feel tingly all over."  
Another quirk.

"You're weird."

"Best Majima." He said. "Right? C'mon ya know it's true."

 _Geez…_

"Oh! I know what this is 'bout. Yer havin' a hard time smilin' cause ya really want the Majima Special instead, right?"

Olivia snorted. Unable to hold her laughter in anymore, a bright smile came to her face and she brought her hand to cover her mouth, but her wrist was grabbed, and the shutter snapped. When her wrist was let go, she covered her mouth her laughter turning into giggles. He grabbed onto the picture and placed the camera back on top of the album where it had been. She waited for the picture to develop anxiously. Even if it was terrible, she knew he would end up keeping it because she had done the same for his. The picture fully developed, and it wasn't just her with a smile, but she was fully laughing…

 _Oh my god. This photo… looks… terrible._

"Don't bother." Majima said, tapping her head with the developed photo. "A deal is a deal."

"… Fine."

"So, ya need ta get ready for bed. It's passed yer bed time."

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Majima said, feigning ignorance.

"Don't 'what' me. You know!"

"I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what yer talkin' 'bout."

"You said you tell about Hannya!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

Majima folded his arms, looking at the ceiling like he was thinking.  
"Oh that's right!" He giggled. "But I didn't tell ya _when_ I'd tell ya."

"W-Wh-What?!" Olivia exclaimed. "That's cheating!"

"Get ta bed." Majima said and tapped her head with the photograph again. "Ya look like shit."

"…"

"Listen ta yer elders, alright?"

"You're not much older."

"Six years."

"Huh?" He was twenty-six years old? No wonder he was so shocked to hear about her age. Being friends with someone that much younger than you were was rare.

"Yup. Ya heard me kiddo. Six whole years."

"Not point! I'm still adult." Olivia yawned and looked away. "Besides you tell—"

"I'll tell ya 'bout the Hannya tomorrow. 'kay?"

"I not believe you."

"Cross my hard, blackened heart."

"…"

"Seriously, I'll tell ya tomorrow."

Olivia nodded. She was exhausted. The couch had been comfortable enough to sit on, she hoped it slept as well as the one at Club Sunshine. Now that she accepted her fate to falling asleep soon, her body wound down and she continued to yawn and rub her eyes. Dragging her feet, she moved over to the couch and just as she was about to sit down, Majima grabbed onto her arm. She blinked and looked at him, gesturing with a look of confusion.

"Ya ain't sleepin' on the couch."

"Where are I sleep then? Floor?"

"Haw? Ya know I got a bedroom, right?"

"Uh…" Olivia grabbed her forehead when he flicked it. "Ow!"

"I ain't gonna let a woman sleep on the couch while I sleep in my bed."

"I not a woman remember?"

"Fine. A _female_."

"…"

"More importantly, a friend."

"…!"

Majima sighed and shook his head. Still holding onto the photo, he guided her towards the back of the apartment. When they stood at the very back door, he opened it with grandeur and pat her head again. Just as he turned around, she grabbed onto his arm and frowned.

"I have question too tomorrow." Majima's arm went rigid under her hand. "Lots."

"… 'kay." His voice was low, and if she hadn't been listening, she would've missed it. "Now get some sleep, Harper-chan!"

Olivia sighed and let go of his arm. He left the room after flipping on the light switch, closing the door behind him leaving her all alone. The bedroom was the most spacious room in the whole entire apartment. It held a dresser, a large bed, and a nightstand on each side accompanied by a lamp. Just the thought of laying in a bed was intoxicating. Without delay, desperate to be in the warm embrace of a bed once again, she pulled the blankets back and turned on the nightstand lamp. She turned off the main light now that she could see. She got into the large bed and sunk down into the mattress, almost falling asleep instantly. She reached over to turn the nightstand lamp off but stopped. At the base of the lamp was the only piece of true personalization that she had seen in the whole apartment. The frill-necked lizard sat as if it were guarding the lamp and bed from intruders. She smiled turned the light off, turning over in the bed and falling asleep not even realizing she never got the chance to grill Majima with her questions.


	13. The Beginning

Murmurs surrounded her. Words were undiscernible, but the humming drew closer. It buzzed around like a gnat begging to be swatted. They swirled around, pressing inside her mind forcing her eyes open. Amid her hazy mind, she looked around unfamiliar with her surroundings and the comfortable mattress beneath her and began to panic. Repeatedly blinking, the haze started to clear. The memories from yesterday flowed through like a damn burst. With a quick peek from at the curtained windows, she determined that it was either very late at night or early in the morning. Either way, her slumber hadn't been long. Trying to remember why she woke up, she closed her eyes to focus and quirked an eyebrow at the whispers from the opposite side of the door. Olivia pressed herself from the bed, rubbing her face as a yawn tore through her. The door was closed just as it had been when she was sleeping. When she first met Majima, there was no way she would be able to sleep peacefully in a room next to where he was without fearing for her life. In terms of friendship, she could see how much their relationship had grown. The feeling of a great friend was heartwarming.

Olivia grabbed onto the door handle, ready to go out and ask him what he was still doing up. He was older than her, but he still needed sleep and if she needed to lecture him, she would. Six years apart or not, anyone could look like shit if they didn't get enough sleep. However, when she realized the mutters were coming from Majima attempting to keep his voice quiet, she stopped. Had the door and walls been a little thicker, he most likely would've succeeded in keeping the conversation a secret.

"I don't care what the fuck ya have to do. Just make sure it fuckin' happens." His voice was angry, and Olivia hoped that his teeth wouldn't crack from how hard he was clenching his jaw. It was dark and raw, unlike any tone she had yet heard from him. "I can only keep someone off a trail for so long. I follow trails, I don't destroy 'em."

 _What?_

"I don't gotta remind ya what happens if ya screw this up, do I?" Silence. "That's what I thought."

… _Is he threatening someone?_

"Secure it as soon as ya can. The sooner the better. It'll buy us some time."

Olivia gripped tighter onto the handle. Yakuza weren't benevolent no matter how close they were to a civilian. It was just different to _hear_ it. His voice teetered between off-kilter laughter and a serious voice peaking high and dipping deep into the ground. When next he spoke, his voice was so deathly low and harsh it was almost enough to kill by itself.

"Careful where ya place yer loyalties. Steer too close ta the wrong side and the Mad Dog will bite."

Olivia heard the phone call ending with its signature _beep_. It was a couple more moments and she heard something crash against the wall, startling her. No matter how terrifying this all sounded, no matter how terrifying his voice sounded to whoever was on the phone or the threats this was still Majima. This man was still her friend. Right. Repeating everything good that had happened between them, she turned the doorknob and peeked into the living room. The Hannya mask was moving back and forth at a frantic pace. He had a hand fisted into his hair. She was facing his left side, so she was unable to see his expression clearly, just the concave space of where his eye had been. Olivia contemplated on going back into the room and closing the door or keeping her eyes off Majima. He hadn't wanted her to see the space where his eye had been, and it was wrong to look without his permission. There was only one solution other than going back to bed and pretending it didn't happen,

"…Majima-san?"

Olivia called from the open space where she had been standing. The pacing stopped and when she glanced back at him, she saw the Hannya mask and watched the elastic band of the eyepatch wrap around his head before he turned back to her. Taking it as a go-ahead, she left the room and headed towards him. The phone that he had been previously talking on was on the floor against the wall. It must've been what he threw. Yakuza were violent, it came with the territory. As normal as it would be to be terrified of seeing the complete 180 of her friend, she knew that his violence wouldn't extend to her. There was the possibility, but she didn't fear it.

"Harper-chan! Yer supposed ta be in bed, remember? Did ya need a bed time story, glass of water or somethin'?" Olivia shook her head. "Ya need me ta tuck ya in?"

"What were you on phone about?"

"… Business."

"Everything okay?" She asked, watching a strange smile rise to his face. He looked up at the ceiling from the corner of his eye.

"Ya could say that. It ain't got a choice but ta be."

Olivia bit her lip and watched him. His chest heaved with small bouts of laughter. The conversation didn't really sound like a very humorous one. In fact, it sounded absolutely terrifying. She would hate to have been the person on the other side of the line. Something was going on, but she was getting nowhere by indirectly asking him. Directly asking him most likely wouldn't do anything else either, but there were few options and the only thing to do is work with what you've got. Taking him by surprise would be the best thing to do. Hell, it was the only thing she could do.

"What happening?" Olivia had a large hand on each side of her head.

"Lookie there, Harper-chan! Ya look like ya got some sex hair. Ya been doin' somethin' in my bed?" Olivia parted her lips to retort, to bring his train wreck of a brain back on track, there was no deliberately derailing a trail when talking to her, but his hands smoothed her hair, or… tried to. "Oopsie, looks like I made the sex hair worse. Ain't a bad look on ya though."

Normally such a comment would take her by surprise, and she'd have a retort. She'd board the Majima Merry-go-round and go in circles in conversation with him. This was different. Why wouldn't he answer her? Roundabout or no. Right now, he was deliberately ignoring the conversation, trying desperately to change it. No. Not this time. He had been angry, frazzled again. That wasn't normal. Sex hair or not, her questions would at least be acknowledged.

"Majima-san." Olivia said, grabbing onto one of the hands that had gotten tangled in her hair when he tried to smooth it out. Hair care was not his strong suit.

"Oh, ya wanna hold hands? Why didn't ya just say so?"

"Who is the Mad Dog?" Olivia blurted out and the smirk on his face slowly fell and he tilted his head up.

"Where did you hear that?" His voice had dipped just as low as it had when he was on the phone with the unknown person. He watched her face, his eye scanning over every bit of it. She had caught him by surprise; exactly like she wanted to. This reaction though, not what she had been expecting.

Did he really forget that he said that? Why was he getting so defensive over a couple words? It seemed to be a title from the context of the sentence. Who was the Mad Dog? _What_ was the Mad Dog? Her mind tried to force her to make a run for it. That voice was razor sharp and dangerous. It could kill. _He_ could kill in a single moment's notice. This was her though. At first glance, it looked like he had dissociated from reality with his change in demeanor. The wall was rebuilding itself. The wall that she had desperately tried to break down to find the real person underneath. Bringing up The Mad Dog seemed like the wrong move, but she hoped it didn't mean checkmate or a different end for her.

"Where?!" Majima yelled making Olivia flinch and her throat close. His yell had reached deep into his diaphragm. There was no humor, no inkling of teasing. His hands gripped onto her shoulders. "Huh?!"

"Y-You said. In conversation." She stammered, her body shaking. His eye darted back and forth and his chest huffed with his labored breathing. He blinked, the conversation seeming to come back to him. Like her body was burning him, he quickly let go of her and looked away.

"S-Sorry…" Majima's voice had dipped low again. This time it wasn't in anger. It sounded like it bordered on disbelief even self-loathing. He tried to hide it, but Olivia noticed him looking at his hands and wiping them on his pants like they had blood on them. "Did I hurt you…?"

"No." Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "I fine."

It was a lie. His grip had dug into her skin and if she moved her sleeves there would be more marks. His mental state looked like he couldn't take another blow. This Majima was the unstable, dangerous part. Both were the same person. He didn't have a split personality. Though, it looked like he was unable to hand stressful emotions once it built up to a certain level. Olivia took a step closer to him, but he took a step away from her. The deliberate distance between them cut into her slightly. They had been so close recently and had a fun time before she went to bed. In his house. In his bed. Did he forget that? She knew they were on good terms, surely, he did too. She tried again and took a step to him, but once again he took a step away from her. Desperate to have him close again, she reached out her hand to him. On a level of what someone would do with a scared animal.

 _Mad Dog…_

"Majima." Olivia dropped the honorific making him look from her hand to her face. "I okay. We sit."

Olivia turned and pointed to the couch, but he shook his head. Usually he was the talkative one, but she could tell there was an internal conflict going on. Something wanted to spring forth, but a more rational part was holding it back. If the force was let out, it would be like unleashing the beast. Olivia took another step towards him, only have the distance brought back. If he wouldn't come to her, then she'd come to him. During their time together, he had made her feel better when she was upset. Whatever turmoil he was dealing with wasn't anything compared to what she had went through, but the level of issues within the person weren't to be compared to each other's. It was exclusive to that person to compare their issues to others in their life. That way they could grow and become stronger.

"Then we stand." Olivia said. "What going on?"

It was Majima's turn to gape like a fish. Whatever excuse he had been trying to throw at her died in his throat every time he tried. She preferred their regular dynamic. Of course, everyone could have their off days, even their breaking points. No one was a robot. Majima included no matter how much he tried to hide it. She exhaled seeing that he wasn't going to speak. Again, she took a step closer only to have him take one back. They were nearing the wall. Having Majima back against a wall in his current mental state could be dangerous, but not getting the correct information could also be dangerous. If this involved her, it would make sense to tell her. If not, then she could understand his silence. There was just something that said this was involving her. The conversation only took place when she was asleep, she wasn't meant to hear anything about it, the men that had followed her the previous night, and the ones that had stayed around the club.

"If I tell something. You tell?" Olivia blinked and continued even though she didn't receive a definitive answer. "For days I feel like someone watch me. They call Club Sunshine try scare to me. One outside and try to follow inside."

"What?!" Majima's brain must've thrown out the desire to keep a certain amount of distance between them before because he took two steps closer to her. He raised his hands like he was about to grab her shoulders, let one fall and moved to her head, and let that drop as well both by his side. "Shit." He exhaled and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Majima…"

"There've been people followin' ya for a while now. At first, we thought the people were just after us… Then when ya went ta the pawn shop ta buy yer necklace back, I saw someone follow ya."

 _That's why you came with…_

"And after ya yelled, I noticed that they were headin' away, so I went ta follow 'em. Was on their trail for a week. I had ta come back, 'cause I couldn't find shit and—it wasn't safe."

Olivia felt bile rise in her throat. Paranoia would've been a better explanation. She had never wished to be wrong so much in her life before now. Those feelings had been right. Someone had been following her. Not just her, but—

"What you mean by 'we'?"

"Others." Majima answered.

 _Great, back to being vague._

"Yer handlin' this a lot better than I thought ya would."

 _I'm dying inside. I feel like I'm going to vomit._

Olivia felt like she was going into cardiac arrest. Going back to America wouldn't be safe. If they were after her, then there was no problem in going after her family in order to get to her. There was always the possibility that they didn't know where her family was or that they were close. Whoever _they_ are. Majima's confirmation of her fear forced her to realize that there was—in fact—a "them". There weren't that many people that she had pissed off. The only ones that she could think of were the people that mugged her when she first met Kiryu. The other was when Olivia punched that guy in the face. He had apologized profusely for his behavior. Other than the others at Club Sunshine, Majima and Kiryu were her only friends. The girls and Youda would have no reason to do her any harm. Then Majima had been checking for someone when he dropped her off. He had suspected something. Wait, he had suspected something! Without thinking it over, she smacked him in the chest.

"You knew something wrong! Why you not tell? Why I stay there myself?" Olivia yelled.

"In that order?" Majima asked. "I didn't tell ya because I didn't want ta terrify ya. I didn't want you to know until it was absolutely necessary."

"That not your decision to make!"

"… And ya weren't by yerself. Ever."

The tears that had built up in her eyes began to fade. The whole entire time that she was sleeping at Club Sunshine, she had been alone. Especially during those last few nights, she had been terrified. All through the night until the time she fell asleep, she tried to force the thoughts of someone coming after her out of her mind. She covered her face and her body shook. What about here? Was this place safe? No, it had to be. There was no way that Majima would take her to someplace safe if he spent a week following someone. Then… the thought of him dying wasn't too far from the what could've happened. If whoever _they_ are got the jump on him, he could die. Olivia had only seen Majima dodge one man, while impressive she wasn't sure of his fighting prowess.

"What you mean?"

"One of us was always stakin' out the place. Apparently, except for that one night where the man came up to the door… I'll have ta take care o' that." His voice practically growled.

 _Mad Dog…_

"'Us'?"

"…Ya ain't stupid, Harper."

 _Yakuza…? She had_ Yakuza _on her side?!_

This wasn't real. She had to still be dreaming. One night she goes to sleep afraid of Yakuza and everything about their world. The next day—or even a few hours later—she wakes up and suddenly she finds out that she's been protected by some of them. Why would they protect a civilian? That makes absolutely no sense. Civilians hated or were terrified of them other than Takahiro-san. The bile rose to her throat and she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. This was too much to take in at one time. Wouldn't there be some other reason for her to be involved in this? Was it because she was friends with Majima? Was the target painted on her because of that? If pushing him out of her life would save herself and stop them from coming after her, she'd—no. No, she wouldn't.

 _I couldn't do that. No way in hell._

"Y-You say that you thought they after just you. Why?"

Majima parted his lips and frowned. She could see it in his eye that he wanted to divulge all the information that he knew but putting that much information on her also placed the burden of said information as well. With each new piece of information was another dagger aimed at her heart or a bullet in her head. Olivia wanted to know, but if she continued to learn more, she would need to spill out the contents of her stomach. Knowing more could possibly make her safer and know what to expect or it could carve the name in her tombstone. He reached up and rested his hand over her head and sighed again, falling back to his side. Olivia watched him wrestle with the decision to divulge all the information.

"Don't worry 'bout that." Majima said and Olivia exhaled, unsure if it was aggravation or relief. "One thing them pictures proved was that they're after us."

"As whole?"

"Dunno. One thing's for sure. They're after you, me and Kiryu-chan specifically if no one else."

That was it. Olivia rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. In one day, her entire world was turned upside down. There was no way to get back to America without potentially putting her family in danger. Her best friends were a real estate agent and a Yakuza. For some reason this group of people were after her and both men. What the hell was she supposed to do if they came after her? By no means was she completely helpless, but if she was outnumbered things could get dangerous. There had to be something that she could do besides puking. She'd had enough of that shit. Her body refused to listen and continued what it wanted to do.

After she had finally quit and cleaned everything up, she headed back into the living room. Majima was still standing in the same spot that he had been when she left. He sighed, looking away from her. With everything out of her stomach, she'd be able to listen more and hopefully focus on the things she needed to know. She continuously told her brain that it needed to order her body to stop shaking, but it wouldn't listen.

 _Stop being a sniveling whiner. You can help._

Olivia took a shaking breath. That's right. Positivity. The possibility of everything being hunky dory soon was extremely low, but… she just had to keep going. If she kept looking at the past, then she wouldn't be able to see the future and what it holds. When Majima looked at her again, the only emotion she read on his face was remorse. Remorse for telling her. Remorse for not being able to stop it. Remorse for not having all the answers.

"What I can do to help?"

"Haw?"

"If they after me, you, and Kiryu-san, I want help protect."

"Kiryu-chan can take care of himself. He's in Kamurocho, but he ain't defenseless."

 _I've seen that… But still… I want to repay you two._

A small smirk quirked his lips upward. That was what she wanted to see. The undecisive and scared Majima replaced with the confident and somewhat annoying one that she was used to. Every now and then a flash of fear would cross his eyes, but it was only when he looked at her. There had been situations in his life where his life had been in danger, Olivia was sure of that, but the prospect of Death coming to his door again didn't faze him at all. Did he think his sole reason on this planet was just to die? If that was true, there had to be something she could do in order to make him see the truth. Olivia had heard of the Yakuza being like that, but obviously had never been close enough to one in order to talk to them about it. There were so many things that she wanted to know about their lifestyle, but now was hardly the time to ask. Honestly, she wasn't sure that there was a right time to interrogate them about their livelihood. While Majima was rather docile compared to the other ones she had heard rumors of, that didn't mean that he wasn't deadly.

"The primary thing we need ta do is get ya out of Sotenbori."

"What? Why?"

"They know all the places that ya frequent and other shit here. Sendin' ya somewhere else would be able to throw them off for a bit. Like I said, I ain't an expert on destroyin' trails. My specialty is trackin' 'em."

"Not too good if you lost pawn shop man."

Majima stared at her with a surprised look on his face, but that same smirk was still there.  
"Ya got a point there, Princess." He said.

 _Thank goodness… You're back._

Olivia relaxed and smiled.  
"I can't just take taxi, can I?"

"Naw. They'll see that comin' from a mile away. I wouldn't be shocked if they got all the exits of Sotenbori blocked somehow."

"Then how—"

"Have faith. Ol' Majima will figure it out."

"That what call about?" Majima nodded. So, whatever the person on the phone was supposed to secure would get them out of Sotenbori.

From the anger and worry in Majima's voice during the call it seemed that time was running low. They could only search so many places in Sotenbori before the radius closed further onto them. She wanted to ask how long they had before these people figured out where they were at, but she didn't want to know the answer. Was she supposed to play the waiting game in the meantime? There was really nothing that she could do in order to help? It seemed that Majima already had a plan in the works but was unable to carry it out himself. This person must be a trustworthy friend if he was trusting something this important to him. After all, this was Majima's life that was on the line. She'd be going to Sotenbori, but the man on the line didn't know her from Eve and therefore her life wasn't as important. Not that she was bitter, that was just the reality of the situation. Someone who was close to you mattered more than someone you knew nothing about.

If the situation were reversed, she would care more about Majima's life than that of someone she didn't know. It sounded cruel, but that's how everyone was no matter what other shit they tried to throw at you. That wasn't to say that the other person's life wasn't important or that she would be willing to let them die but if it came down between Majima and the other man with no way of saving them both, the other man had better make peace with himself and with God. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how cruel and heartless she sounded. That was the price for making sure those close to you were safe and secure. Protecting the ones you cared about—friends are family—was a painstaking and sometimes difficult process. Difficult choices had to be made at times. A mark of strength was someone that could make those hard decisions. It wasn't the only mark of strength thought.

A mark of strength could also be like her mother who raised her as a single mother. That overrode the mark of strength of him leaving. Why was it a mark of bravery? When Olivia was younger, she asked her mother what she had done wrong to make her father leave. For many years she had blamed herself even when her mother assured her that it had nothing to do with her. Throughout the years, she was assured that her father loved her and that he had to make a tough decision. When prodded, her mother refused to give anymore details on the matter. There was no true mark of strength, it depended on the situation. In that situation of keeping her friends and family safe, everyone else had better clear the way.

"Then you just wait for call?" Olivia asked.

"Mm." Majima picked up the phone and sat it back on its small stand. At the very bottom of the wall was a small dent from the impact. "I ain't usually that violent to objects."

"I know." Olivia nodded. "You no need—ah wait. No. You don't need to explain."

Dwelling on the situation wasn't going to help anything if they couldn't go onto the next phase. All Olivia could do was wait, just like him. She sat down on the couch where a blanket and a pillow were at.  
"You tell me about Hannya mask now." She said, resting her head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Haw? Are ya serious?"

"You promised."

"I said tomorrow."

Olivia stood up and went into the kitchen and peeked at the clock. She stood there, rocking back and forth on her heels. A smirk came up onto her face and she looked over at Majima who was still planted on the couch.  
"It 12:01 now." She said matter-of-factly, sitting back on the couch with him. "Tell me."

"Fine fine. Ya win. Ya ain't gonna stop 'till I tell ya, are ya?"

"Now you understand."

"Get comfortable cause it's a long story." Olivia crossed her legs onto the couch, nestling into the comfortable fabric. She took the blanket that had been on the couch and wrapped up in it. It was warm and smelled nice. Sleepiness overtook her again and she leaned her head on the back of the couch as she turned to fact him fully. "Comfy?"

"Mm."

A smile broke on her face when he took in a large and exaggerated inhale like he was going to say it all in one long breath. He better not. Because they didn't agree that she had to understand it all. Just that he had to say it. Hopefully he wouldn't play that card. She was tired and had a shitty revelation with the new information that she received.  
"So, Hannya masks started in Noh theater. Since yer such a studious student, ya surely know that."

"Mhm."

"White masks were for higher characters and red was for lower class characters."

"Yours white."

"'Cause I'm amazingly important. Get yer head on straight, Harper-chan."

"Right. Right. Sorry." Olivia said. "Continue."

"The Hannya represents wisdom and knowledge. It's a woman though. She was so envious and had a lot of emotional issues she ain't too good at workin' out, so she became this demon from all that jealousy and anger. A lot o' times the artists will make the mask all bright colors and shit, so the emotions are portrayed better. I don't know 'bout all that shit, but I do know that I like the meaning. Some other emotions attached to her are; evil, suffering, vengeance, and torment."

"Cheery…"

"Hey, I ain't ever clamed ta be a cheery man."

 _True._

Tattoos were an important part of anyone's life; Yakuza or not. Getting one was a long process and took a large amount of money. Not to mention that it would be there for the rest of your life, so picking something that you associate with was a better idea than getting something trendy or fleeting. The other ones she could understand more. The snakes for protection against evil and bad will; sickness. The spring blossoms to show how fleeting but beautiful life is. The Hannya was what threw her off. Like Majima said, he wasn't exactly cheery per se. Bouncing between potential murderous rampage and a jokester wasn't necessarily cheery. There wasn't much about Majima's past that she knew of. All she knew was that something happened two years, he was missing an eye, he hated The Grand, he was friends with an extremely buff real estate agent that can kick ass, and he was a Yakuza. Not much to go on. Though it was mutual. To neither Kiryu or Majima had she divulged her life story. Most of the time she wished that she'd just forget it herself. Too much baggage. If he got a tattoo of a Hannya and if what he said was true, then he had a lot more emotions than he was letting on. Suffering. Torment. Vengeance. Jealousy. Why and how did these emotions fit into Majima's mold?

"A couple o' other things. The Hannya always has some horns, a real nasty smile of fang teeth, a shitty hairstyle, and a cross between sorrow and anger on her face." Majima shrugged. "Women are emotional even in tattoos. Go figure. Ya guys can't just make anythin' easy, can ya?"

"Don't put me with demon!"

"Ah, well yer right." Majima said. "For one, ya ain't a woman. For two, yer face doesn't look like it could eat someone alive."

"Thank you?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Anyway!" Majima clasped his hands together. "Ya should get—"

"Why you wear gloves?"

"Haw?"

"Why. You. Wear. Gloves?"

"Cause my hands get cold." Olivia looked at him and frowned. "Ya know, I am a human too."

"Your hands get cold, but not chest?"

"… Naw. My chest and abdomen are always nice and toasty."

"Well, th—"

"Never mind. I not want to know."

"Haw? Ya ain't any fun." He murmured and stretched out on the couch. "But my hands get cold easy, so I gotta wear the gloves."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I think you lie."

"Why would I lie?"

"Tell me."

"I ain't lyin'."

"Promise?"

"Mm." Majima nodded. "There. Happy?"

Olivia nodded. Taking a Yakuza's promise at face value wasn't a bright idea. She should probably take it with a grain of salt, but at least she could ride on that promise for a little bit. Moving until she was nestled deeper into the couch, she looked back at Majima who darted his gaze back and forth and shrugged. Olivia scrunched up her face and gestured for him to continue. What happened to the rest of the Hannya story? It was their deal that he was gonna tell her the story? Did she need to keep mentally threatening him until he understood? Perhaps she should start verbalizing her threats. Although, if she punched him every time she felt like it, the bones in her hand would be completely shattered beyond repair.

"Where rest of story?"

"Whatcha mean 'the rest'?"

"You said long story!"

"Well it was about five sentences. That's longer than any story I've told."

"You made me wait full night for that?" Olivia pouted, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Eh, yer fine." Majima shrugged. "Now get back ta bed."

Olivia yawned and nodded. It would be nice to stay up and talk more to Majima. If she knew what she could ask to get more information she could probably find out anything. The only ammo she had had was the Mad Dog. Although, it wasn't explicitly said, she was almost positive that Majima was this "Mad Dog". That was quite the nickname. Was it a good name or a bad one? A compliment or an insult? Why that name? How did he end up getting that name? When was this weird moniker bestowed on him? What had he done to get the nickname? Where had everything taken place to get that nickname? Every question in the book begged to be asked. None of them came to the surface. She wouldn't get any answers anyway. The more that she learned of Goro Majima, the less she understood. Kiryu was the same way she had noticed. Perhaps that's why they were good friends.

Not awake enough to continue her own mental interrogation, she stood up and blinked her now burning eyes. Olivia smiled,  
"Goodnight." She said.

"G'night."

Olivia turned and headed to the door. She had made it about halfway when she stopped. Majima had come up behind her and cleared his throat. She turned around and blinked.  
"What?"

"Ya know, ya got my bed, my normal pillow, and yer gonna take my blanket next?" He laughed. "Is this yer way of tellin' me that ya want _me_ in the bed with ya instead?"

Olivia stared blankly at him, removing the blanket from around her shoulders and handing it to him. Her brain was too tired, and she was too emotionally exhausted to respond how he wanted her to.  
"No."

"… Yer no fun when yer tired." He sighed and finally placed his hand on her head after hesitating a couple times. "Alright, Kitten. Get some sleep."

Olivia smiled and headed back into the bedroom and laid back in the bed, covering up and moving until she found the spot she had been in previously. With her physically, emotionally, and mentally spent body it took no time at all to fall asleep.

When Olivia opened her eyes, the sun was trying to blare its way into the room through the curtains. Joke's on the sun because Majima had blackout curtains in the room. Ha. She yawned and stretched out, wiping her mouth where she had drooled during her peaceful slumber and where her hair had stuck to the side of her face. She stood up and still half-asleep walked to the bathroom. It was always her routine to use the bathroom after she just woke up. One part of her routine down, she walked down the hall to the living room. Majima was in the kitchen, standing reclined against the counter. Every now and then, he would sip from a bottle.

"Mornin'."

"…. Mm." Olivia grunted her greeting, dragging her feet along the floor.

"I take it ya ain't a mornin' person."

"… Mm."

Majima held out something in front of her and she grabbed it. The bottle was identical to the one that he held in his hand. Just as tired, she dragged her feet over to the couch and plopped down onto it and laid down, covering up. She brushed some hair out of her face and closed her eyes, curling up and tugged the blanket over her head when she heard footsteps coming closer.

"So, yer tellin' me ya woke up ta pee and then come out here ta lay down and sleep."

"Mm."

"I mean, I know women need their beauty sleep but it's almost 3 pm." Majima pulled the cover from her and Olivia turned her back to him and buried her face into the back of the couch. "Yeesh… Ya do look like ya need more beauty sleep. I thought women were supposed ta be cute in the mornings."

Olivia peeked open one eye and looked over at him, reaching for the blanket. She tugged on the edge of it and sighing, he tossed the large blanket back over her tired frame. Olivia pulled it back over her head, blocking the blinding sun from her eyes.

"I take it yer not a mornin' person."

"…"

"Strange, I had ya pegged for one actually."

"…"

"Well, it ain't mornin' anymore, so I mean ya could be a mornin' person."

"…"

"If yer a droolin' mess when ya get up in the afternoon, ya really should consider gettin' up earlier."

"…"

"Ya know—"

"Shut up!" Olivia exclaimed and curled further into the couch. "You talk too much…"

Majima laughed into the bottle he was drinking out of.  
"Naw, ya just talk too little." He said. "Never thought I'd say that about you of all people."

"…"

"I—"

"Why won't you stop talking?" Olivia whined, putting the pillow over her head.

"C'mon, rise 'n' shine, Harper-chan!" Majima said. "Rise and start speakin' so I can understand ya."

"Why won't you leave me _alone_?" Olivia said.

"C'mon, Harper-chan. I wanna hear yer voice and be able ta understand it."

"… I get up," Olivia murmured from underneath the blanket. "You stop speaking too much?"

"Deal."

Olivia groaned and sat up, wrapping the blanket around her body and leaned her head against the back of the couch. Normally she would be awake or would've been up for a few hours, but she didn't realize how tired her body was until she was put into a real bed. The couch had been comfortable at Club Sunshine, but it was nothing compared to Majima's bed. During her long slumber, she had tried to catch up on all the sleep she hadn't been able to fully get when she was at Club Sunshine or since she lost her apartment. She yawned and kept her eyes forward when Majima took the bottle from her and opened it before handing it back to her. She groaned and looked at the bottle, sniffing it. The aroma was rather nice, and in a way smelled like coffee. Olivia wasn't a caffeine addict, but in order to get her body moving or even be remotely able to communicate, she took a sip of the drink. Why did she have to get up and move? She wished she just would've gone back to bed after she went to the bathroom, but with how annoying Majima was being, she doubted that he would let her get sleep again.

She bounced when Majima plopped right next to her. Olivia glared at him from the corner of her eyes. How the hell was someone so smiley and peppy this early in the morning? Well… he had said it was around 3 pm, so it wasn't _really_ morning, but it might as well be. She didn't understand why he just didn't let her sleep. She took another sip and looked over at him.  
"You lonely?"

"Mhm! It ain't fun bein' the only one up." He said. "So ya know, ya better be thankful that ya woke up by yerself cause I woulda got ya up either way."

A knock came at the door and Olivia was almost instantly fully awake. She looked at Majima and he stood up, keeping his hand in front of her. There was no way she was getting up unless she needed to. Like if someone came in to attack her. Slowly, he went to the door and grabbed the metal bat at the entrance. The knocks came again and Olivia frowned. Who the hell was here? Could it be the person that was going to help them get out of Sotenbori? Whatever it was, it must've been secured. The knocks came again, but Majima didn't seem convinced. He stared at the door and put her hand on the lock.

"Osaka PD. Open up!"

 _The police department…?_

Majima quickly put the bat back and opened the door. The two officers came in and they came over to her. She blinked and looked at the man. They exchanged a very confused glance, but he cleared his throat,  
"Are you Olivia Harper?"

"Yes…?"

"Could you stand up ma'am?"

 _The fuck?_

This was an officer of the law, of course she was going to obey him. It was strange though. What could he want to talk about? Did something happen with the security process that Majima's friend was supposed to be getting? Had it gotten the attention of the cops? Olivia's hands were placed behind her back and cold, metal handcuffs were wrapped around her wrists and tightened.

"Olivia Harper, you're under arrest for the murder of James Walker."

 _What?!_

"Murder?! Who?!"

She turned and saw Majima with a wide eye and his mouth agape. Murder?! Her?! Tears fell from her eyes and she sniffled. A police cruiser was waiting at the rode. This was wrong. A mistake. Completely! How was she going to murder someone when she was at Majima's apartment?

"Olivia Harper, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney." The man read her the rights she held in Japan and ushered her out of the apartment, stumbling against the iron steps, her feet freezing against the cold metal paired with the cold air.


	14. Prison

Trying new things. That was one of the reasons that she decided to move to Japan. A way to broaden horizons and learn about a new culture. Sitting in the back of a police car with handcuffs on was _not_ her definition of broadening her horizons. If she wanted to broader her horizons that way, she would've just caused some trouble at home! This was not a way to broaden horizons. Even though the heat was on in the car, the deathly cold from the shackles on her wrist prevented her from taking in the warmth of the heat. No matter how much she racked her brain for information on this 'Matsuo Itachi', she came up with zero matches. Her social circle had been relatively small. Other than Kiryu and Majima, the only people she was close to was the crew at Club Sunshine. Not only did she have no idea who Matsuo Itachi was, but she was supposed to have _murdered_ someone she didn't know? Murder. That was an extreme charge. Sometimes you would even be put on death row for it. What would her family think? They had no idea that she was arrested for a crime she didn't commit. The others didn't know the number to call them either. If they did though… would she _want_ them to? Knowing that their granddaughter was being brought to jail on a murder charge could be enough to send them into heart attacks or… or brain aneurisms or something equally as dangerous.

The scenery passed by turning from Sotenbori into places that she didn't recognize. The worst part of all this was that she was alone. There was no one in the cop car with her other than the two police officers who believed her to be guilty. If they were arresting her, there must be some evidence against her. That's how trials and prosecutions usually go, right? The difference in countries shouldn't matter. Tears gathered into her eyes and she hung her head. Olivia thought of how alone she would be; none of her friends would be at the jail with her. She didn't want them to be _in_ jail with her, but just seeing their faces would do a world of help for her. Tears fell down her face as her body continued to shake. This couldn't be happening. This all had to be a dream. The two officers in the front were talking in a hushed voice and a Kansai accent so thick she couldn't understand hardly anything. Every now and then she could feel one of them looking at her. Neither of them said anything though, they'd just begin talking again. Attempting to fight the tears did nothing but force them to push their way upwards. Throughout most of the ride, she had cried.

One of the officers opened the door and pulled her out. The tall building in front of her reminded her of a hospital; cars of varying sizes were out front and an archway leading into the building stood out front. Seven stories of windows stared down at her, each of them seeming to convey different emotions of either contempt or sorrow. Some of the windows were separated by an off-tan part of building. The others were symmetrical so there had to be some other reason behind it. Each officer took a stance next to her, the one at her left almost pushing her into the entrance. Had the automatic doors opened any slower, her head would've smacked right into it. The woman at the desk gave them a quick glance before Olivia was ushered further into the department. The green and white tiled floors squeaked underneath the officer's shoes and were cold beneath her own. The arrest had been so sudden that she had been unable to put her shoes on. They pushed her further until she was tugged into a small room. It was barely enough to be a closet. The only things inside were a desk with a lamp on it and two chairs. Her hands were placed against the wall and one of the officers kicked her feet apart. Hands roamed all over her body. Her legs, thighs inside and out, back, arms, and abdomen.

"Ya get anythin'?"

"Naw. She's clean."

A strong arm on her shoulder slammed her down into a chair. What the hell would they be searching for? Olivia hadn't put up a fight this whole time, was there a reason to be so harsh to her? She placed her shaking hands onto the desk. Her breathing was rapid, and she was almost positive she was on the brink of hyperventilation. Even though she was breathing in, it felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in her lungs. Her head was swimming and nausea rose in her stomach and up to her throat. The tears continued to fall even when one officer left and the other sat down in a chair across from her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked through her tears.

"Where were ya yesterday around 10:15 pm?"

"Please…" Olivia begged. "I didn't do anything!"

"Did ya kill Matsuo Itachi?"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Yer just makin' this harder on yerself by not tellin' me the truth."

"I don't know what's going on!"

A large fist slammed on the desk, swinging the lamp back and forth. When it shined on the man's face it cast a looming shadow against the wall that was pure nightmare fuel. Having to endure this for an extended amount of time was possibly worse than torture. He took the lamp and shined it in her face making Olivia look away from it and to the side.

"Don't fuck with me, gaijin! I know ya can speak Japanese!" The officer yelled, slamming the lamp back onto the desk leaving Olivia with spotted vision.

"I…"

All amount of known Japanese didn't translate. It was as if that side of her brain stopped working. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't communicate what she was trying to say even in her broken Japanese. No thoughts centered or focused. Just as she thought of one answer to a question, or one of her own, it would be cut off and replaced with another creating an off-kilter and multi fabric thought tapestry of a disoriented cloth. She wanted to go back, go back to the apartment and sleep further into the day. She wanted to go back to the previous night to where her and Majima were joking and laughing. Go back to the night with Kiryu where he made sure she was okay that night she hit punched the man unconscious. Go back to the night where her, Kiryu, and Majima were out on the town. To the night where the girls spent time together. Anything, any _where_ but here in this moment.

"Why kill Matsuo Itachi?!"

"I-I…"

"Ya think ya can just come up in here and kill anyone ya feel like?"

"I didn't—"

Olivia was snatched up by her collar and his face came close to her's.  
"Didn't I tell ya not to fuck with me?!" He yelled, shaking her so violently she thought that her neck would snap. "Fuckin' gaijin…" He muttered before throwing her down in her chair again. As soon as her butt hit the chair she started to cry again. Big, fat, hot tears brimmed and fell down her face with a ferocity that rivaled Niagara Falls.

"I not know this person." Olivia said through her tears.

"So," The officer paced back and forth as much as he could in the small room. "Ya just go around killin' people that ya feel like killin', no matter the person?"

"I not kill!" Olivia screamed back the best she could with her wavering voice. She hung her head and started to cry again.

"Stop yer snivelin'. We're just gettin' started."

How many times did she have to say she didn't kill this man? And in how many different formats? Four different officers had come in and asked her questions. Bombarded would be more accurate. She barely had time to answer one before another began. Hands had been slammed on the desk over and over. The light had been shined in her eyes so long that she was sure she wouldn't walk out of here blind. If she walked out of here at all. Staying on the positive side of the spectrum was better for mental health as well as physical health, but she couldn't stop herself from declining. How long had she been in here? Time was a fleeting thing when she was getting screamed at. A headache throbbed against her temples, her brain feeling too big for her skull. Too many times she had thought to try and get a hold of someone in America, but letting her family know would do nothing but worry them. Olivia's head fell forward, her eyes red and puffy. Countless tears had been fallen in between the reams of interrogation. It left her depleted. Her mind was pressing her deeper into the pits of despair. She tried to imagine the nine hands pulling her up from the depths of darkness, but just before they reached her, they'd be shrouded, sucked up into the darkness never to be seen again. Would her friends abandon her? Other than Majima, did anyone else know about her predicament? If they did, what would they do?

The room was heated, not for her comfort. The heat seemed to decrease whenever the officers left the room. Her feet were still bare from the night before and her teeth were chattering. There was no place that she could put her feet where they'd be free from the cold. If they were planning on freezing her to get information, then they were shit out of luck. She knew no information to give. A small section of her brain tried to push her to spill some kind of information. _Any_ kind of information to get this to stop. This verbal torture was needless. Thankfully the section that was still mostly dominant was the one telling her to stick to her guns. She didn't kill this man. Olivia didn't even know _who_ Matsuo Itachi was. Why would she kill him? It's not that she _would_ kill him if she knew him. Murdering someone wasn't in her blood. To what end would she need to kill him? What would she gain? As it stood, she had nothing, but everything to lose. All she could think was how the police came to Majima's apartment and arrested her. Just as the phone was ringing. That phone call _had_ to be the one that was going to get her out of Sotenbori. With how exaggerated and eccentric Majima was, she thought that he was being over dramatic about these people coming after her explicitly for whatever reason. Yes, stalking her was obvious. The pictures were proof enough of that, but… coming after _her_ seemed a little dramatic. One thing was for sure, she didn't kill the man. No matter how many times they tried to shake her up and force a confession out of her, they weren't going to get one. There wasn't anything to confess! Why didn't they understand that?

They had allowed her to sleep a little bit. It was still in the room and she was still stuck in the chair, but it was a welcome reprieve for the men always yelling at her. Did she even look like a killer? Letting her sleep wasn't kindness on their part, if she was correct it was more for their moment to take a break. Someone could only stay up for so long before their brain began shutting down. They wouldn't get their desired confession out of someone if their brain was shutting down. All this supposed kindness was procedure. As for the harsh treatment she was receiving, she had to chalk it up to the Japanese judicial system. Not every country's system was the same, but Japan's seemed especially brutal. The sleep wasn't comfortable nor was it peaceful. Talking could be heard from outside her room. One was one of the officers that had interrogated her. Another she didn't know.

"For a woman, she's pretty unbreakable."

"Ya think she did it?"

"No question 'bout it. They found—"

A set of footprints came up to the others that were talking. By this point, Olivia wasn't sure if her mind playing tricks on her and she was actually hearing the conversation or if her mind was imagining it. Whatever was past running on fumes was where she was at.

"Keep it capped." The new man spoke. "Got bad news, guys. Tokyo PD is sendin' a couple men."

 _Tokyo… PD…?_

"Tch. What are they gonna do when _they_ get here?"

"Try to do what ya can't." The new officer chuckled, neither humorous nor light. Footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Fuck."

"I really hate that guy." The officer scoffed. "Actin' like he's so important and shit."

"He's got the number one conviction rate in Osaka. 'Course he's an ass." The officer sighed. "I could use a nice cup of coffee."

Olivia listened to the footsteps get further and further away. They were sending someone from Tokyo to Osaka to interrogate her? This Matsuo Itachi person either must be super important or they must be tired of trying to crack someone that they couldn't. You can't crack something that's already broken. A bitter laugh of her own left her lips. Her body was so cold, and she was so tired her teeth couldn't even chatter anymore. Her tired eyes stared blankly at the grains on the wooden desk. The need to cry rose, but her body couldn't produce any more tears. The wannabe tears turned into small bits of laughter and then back to small cries. Too much was going through her head. Making her brain unable to turn off was even worse because she'd need however much sleep she could get before they'd come back for more. They had made it very clear that they weren't going to stop torturing her until they got a confession out of her. Whether she truly killed the man or not seemed to be put on the back burner. How many people had been wrongfully convicted because of this? Why didn't the man who had the number one conviction rate in Osaka come and interrogate her?

The door slamming open roused Olivia from her less than satisfying slumber. It felt like five minutes—at best. When her eyes raised, she saw yet another new officer in front of her. Dark circles weighed heavily on her face. They were heavy, but it hurt to blink them. It hurt to keep them open. It just hurt. _She_ just hurt. Her body ached. All her muscles were tight and even some bones she was positive were seconds away from breaking if she moved. The officer tossed something down in front of her. It was a bowl with barely enough rice to cover the bottom. On top was a hard-boiled egg and something that looked like a measuring cup that she assumed was used for a spoon.

"Eat up, _Gaijin._ " This officer was older, older than her mom but not younger than her grandparents. That explained the slur. Olivia recalled Kiryu telling her she wouldn't be able to get away from it. The difference was knowing who meant it as a slur and who didn't.

A small smile came to Olivia's lips. Her tired eyes closed and opened with much effort. It was supposed to be a blink, but the muscles refused to work fast enough. Now that her sniveling was out of the way, the initial shock of the arrest out of the way, she tried to think logically. She didn't kill this man. She couldn't kill someone. This meant someone was setting her up. Who? _That_ was the issue. Who? Logically thinking, it had to be the same people who had tried to catch her. The same people who were watching her at Club Sunshine. Problem was, who were _they_? That was the hitch. Olivia wasn't a hardened bitch by _any_ means, but when she had her mind set on something—it was set. Especially involving her safety. Throughout her life, she had been stepped on and made fun of. If she could protect herself, she'd sure as well do it. The need for protection and the determination to see it through gave her the small boost. This was going to end somehow. It could be with her death or not, but she wasn't going to take it laying down. No, if she was going to stay here and even worse possibly go to jail or death row for a crime she didn't commit, she'd fight.

"Don't call me that." Olivia said and looked up at him.

"…" The officer cleared his throat. "How many fuckin' times do we gotta interrogate you?"

"…"

"Huh?!" The officer grabbed onto her shirt again and shook her. The small bit of rice fell to the table. Her neck cracked painfully releasing the tension from when she had been resting on the chair.

"I want an interpreter."

"A… what?"

"Want someone to translate to English."

"…" The officer's shoulders fell in defeat. "Fine."

Olivia tried to hide her surprise. She had been bluffing, hoping that someone that spoke English would come in and she'd be able to talk to them and explain everything. Whether it would truly help or not, she was unsure, but she still had to try. It may even be able to prolong the proceedings until she was able to figure something out… or until someone came for her. She hated relying on people all the time. Ever since she met Kiryu and Majima, or even everyone at Club Sunshine, she's been relying on them. She wanted to be able to do something. If something as inconsequential as remaining strong without turning into a blubbering mess, it would be the least she could do. Once she as finally free, then she could break down. Someone had to come for her… They had to. They were her friends after all.

The officer left and Olivia's head fell again. The bravado had worked, and she let out a large sigh. She looked at the food that he had bought. It was a waste of food, but worth it to prove a point. Now, she just had to wait for an interpreter. After that…? Maybe she could dance around an interrogation long enough for a breakthrough to come out where they realize that she didn't kill someone! This plan… wasn't very solid. Truly, it was barely a concept. The percentage of this plan was about 12%. It was more than 11%, true, but it was something. With enough thought, it might even make a concept. Perhaps a whole plan. A poker face wasn't a talent of her's, but it was one she better fucking develop it fast.

There were no windows in the room, so she was unable to tell what time it was. Or even worse how much time had passed. It had to be hours though. She had just woken up when she came here and she'd been in the car for about an hour, almost two. Around 5 pm she arrived, and from there it was blurry. Question after needless question. Over and over. With no end in sight. With this bluff, she wasn't sure what end she was facing, but it bought time. Something was telling her that's exactly what she needed; time. Something would be figured out. The cops from the Tokyo PD were also on their way. What awaited her when they arrived was anyone's guess. Calling in someone from Tokyo though… it could end up prolonging her interrogation or reduce it. Prolong or reduce her sentencing. She had pissed off one of the police officers though, so that was a victory.

Olivia rubbed her cuffed hands down her face and sighed. A large yawn tore through her. The more relief that she felt from her small, sweet victory the more exhaustion soaked into her. She couldn't allow it to get too bad though. Remaining on guard was the best—and smartest thing—she could do now. The marks from the cuffs dug deeper into her wrists. They had tightened them further into the interrogation. Both to traumatize her more, put her on edge and to let her know what they thought of her. She would not be broken; not fully. No amount of physical or emotional traumatization would not stop her. If she gave her all and still failed, then she had at least tried. That was all she could do.

A man came in next to the officer that had previously left. The man was tall and blond with blue eyes. Clearly someone not from Japan. When she looked up at him, he smiled and gave a small bow. Olivia dipped her head the best she was able. If she leaned over too far right now, she'd probably fall onto the floor. Thankfully, this man would be able to interpret everything clearly and more articulate than she'd be able to. Articulation would come in handy right now. Small nuances and body language in a verbal conversation could make or break it; put someone on your side or make them hate you. Preferably, she'd like to have the right people on her side.

"Hello. I'm James Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Olivia Harper." She said, slowly blinking her eyes again hoping the head throbbing would stop sometime soon. "You're my interpreter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The officer came over and slammed his hands back down on the desk, sending her brain into a frenzy knocking against her cranium. Any sort of pain medicine would be amazing right now. That would be doing something for her, and they'd want no part of that.  
"I did what ya asked, now tell me! Why did you kill Itachi?!"

"I didn't kill Itachi. I don't know this man. I've never heard his name before today. No matter how many times you threaten me, or yell the same questions at me, or grab me by my shirt and shake me, I have no new answers for you. Everything will be the same. _All_ of it will be the same. I did _not_ kill that man!" Olivia screamed, only sending her brain into another frenzy. This time she didn't mind though. She retained eye contact with the officer while the interpreter did the work.

"Ya honestly think I believe that? With all the shit against ya?" Each time the officer yelled it felt like part of her brain was breaking off and disintegrating into nothingness.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Evidence ya _Gaijin_!"

This time it was Olivia's turn to slam her hands on the desk, cuffed or not.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" She screamed, her teeth clenching and her hands balling into fists. But… Evidence? What was he talking about? What sort of evidence could there be against her for killing a man she didn't? Nothing about this whole thing added up. At all. "What evidence are you talking about?

"Ya know."

"… I don't."

Why was the justice system so annoying and complicated here in Japan? How many times did she have to answer the same question?! Olivia had told them where she was at the previous day. All night. She wanted to explain to the man that there was someone following her and possibly have the candid photos shown, but that would just complicate things further. If this _was_ something underground like Majima made it sound, then bringing the authorities into it could either expedite the plans this organization had or stop them all together. While it would be phenomenal to have it stopped, it could pick up at any other time and they still wouldn't know who did it. Kamurocho would be waiting once she got out. That had been the plan and unless she was told otherwise, that would still be the plan. She looked at the table and where the rice had fallen out of the bowl and the egg been smashed when Muscle Head Cop decided to slam his fists on the desk for what had to be the 100th time. Her stomach roared pissed at her resistance of the food she had been offered. There was no way her mind would've allowed her to eat, even though her body craved it.

One of the officer's coworkers called him out and was replaced. She had seen so many officers over the hours that she was convinced she'd seen every single cop there was. One thing they all had in common though; they had become faceless. Just another man in blue come to yell at her and accuse her of something she didn't do. It felt nice to have someone who also spoke English around even if they were just talking about the case and reiterating everything to make sure she understood the questions perfectly and could answer them as such. This officer though seemed to have no malice or hatred in his eyes. He sat down in the chair opposite her. In his hand he had a stack of papers in his hand. Olivia looked over at him from under her tired eyelids. If he was going to play the good cop bad cop routine, she'd rather not hear it. It didn't matter what cop was played, she wouldn't have a different answer.

"What's that?"

"These are papers outlining the case and stating that some people have come to talk ta ya." The man said. "Once ya sign these, ya can go home. It'll process and once that's cleared up, you'll get ta leave."

"Can you read over the document for me?" Olivia asked James.

"Of course, ma'am."

Olivia sat and closed her eyes, listening to the words from the document. It sounded just like what the man had said. A formal outline of the case with names of all the men that had come and talked to her. It stated that the interrogation had taken place, the number of hours she had been present—twenty-seven to be exact—and that it provided no results. She looked over at James when he stopped talking and he nodded. The officer handed her a pen. Olivia looked over the document and to the highlighted part where she was supposed to sign.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man burst into the room, flinging the door open so fast that it slammed against the wall.

"Sir, I—"

"What makes you think you can just set this fucking document in front of her without us giving permission?"

"With all due respect, Sir, this is an Osakan—"

"Hey!" The man yelled. "I was called here, and you _dare_ to move past your jurisdiction? Doing something without our approval?"

"But—"

"Out." He said. "Take that paper with you."

Olivia blinked and looked at the paper that the officer had taken with him. That document was supposed to be her ticket out of here and this jackass just came and took her golden ticket away. She hung her head again and sighed. What was this asshole gonna come in here and try and get from her now? This was someone Tokyo? He didn't look at it at all. His face was smug, and he looked like the type of person to care about a conviction and nothing more. _This_ man was going to end up being the reason that she never got out of here, wasn't it? It totally was.

"I'd like a moment alone with Miss Harper here." The man said. He stared at Walker for a bit and the man dipped his head and left. Who the hell was this man? He had just taken away her golden ticket _and_ her interpreter. If the goal was to get her to break, he had another thing coming. Taking away an interpreter didn't mean she couldn't communicate or understand. "My name is Jiro Kawara. Tokyo PD."

 _Jiro… Kawara…?_

"I supposed to thank you?"

"I would think so." Kawara said, raising an eyebrow. "You know, if I had've come seconds sooner you would've signed your life away."

"What do you mean? That help me get out."

The door opened again, and another man came in with a friendlier face and a buzzed haircut. The man still didn't look nice, but he looked a lot better than this Kawara that came in. They weren't dressed in a uniform, each wearing professional but personal clothes. Either Tokyo didn't have a uniform, or these men were detectives.

"Did they get her to sign?"

"No."

The second man came to the desk and leaned against the wall. He took a cigarette and lit it up. She hadn't realized that smoking in a police station was legal. One man coming in here was stressful enough. Now that these two men were detectives from a completely different department, they had a fresh start to ask her all sorts of questions. The _same_ questions that she had been asked for apparently twenty-seven hours now. Olivia's tired eyes looked from Kawara to the other man.

"Detective Tsutomu Bessho." The buzzed haircut man said. "Be glad we got here when we did."

"Why?"

"That paper you were about to sign, it was the closest thing to a written confession that they were going to get. Osaka PD uses it in desperate situations, especially to foreigners who have issues with reading." Bessho explained, blowing out smoke.

… _Something's wrong._

"So, you're Olivia Harper." Kawara said. "The one who's charged with killing Matsuo Itachi."

"I not do it." She sighed, repeating the same thing over and over.

"I know." Kawara said.

He _knew_? Olivia looked at his eyes. Hardened and annoying as his face was, there was no look of betrayal there. What the hell did that mean? Kawara knew that she didn't do it? She couldn't wrap her head around it. For more than 24 hours, she had been interrogated and tested body and soul. Now a group of men come in here, and she denies it and they believe her? It sounded too good to be true. Men like them were trained professionals. They could put someone at ease and then trick them later. Just because of the moment of trust—false or not—was not cause to let her guard down. If anything, it was the exact opposite. Bessho blew more smoke from his lips and pushed himself from the wall.

"We know. You've got a bit of a problem here though, Harper."

"… What's that?"

"This." Kawara answered and tossed a folder onto the table. Olivia looked at the folder and waited. Kawara and Bessho stared at her. She opened the folder and pictures assaulted her eyes. First was a man stabbed through the chest multiple times, the final one that was most likely the fatal blow was slit down. The man's face was contorted in a look of horror. This was—

"Matsuo Itachi." Bessho said.

"See that knife right there?" Bessho pointed to the knife and Olivia nodded. Kinda hard not to. It was stuck straight into his chest.

"So?"

"Got your fingerprints on it." Kawara said, leaning back in the chair. "Only yours."

"…! What?! How?!" She screamed. This was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

She sat there, her heart dropping into her stomach. This Matsuo Itachi had a knife in his chest where her fingerprints were. Just her's. How? How? The bravado that she had built up over all this time crumbled and she was completely vulnerable again. All the time police officers bluffed they had evidence against the person that they were interrogating. These ones weren't. This wasn't a bluff. They had real, substantial evidence of her guilt.

"No idea." Bessho said as Kawara flipped to the next picture.

"Foreigner or not, you're not stupid. You wouldn't leave a murder weapon in the chest if it had your fingerprints on it." Kawara explained, tossing the picture down in front of her.

The knife was stained with blood almost to the hilt. She took the picture and scanned it. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She had seen it before. That night where she bumped into the man on the street and he dropped something. When she picked it up and handed it to him, she had no gloves on. That piece of metal was the hilt of the knife! It was a knife! Her fingerprints were _all_ over it, most likely in the way of gripping it like she had when she handed it back to him. Back then she had thought the gloves were just a way to protect himself from the cold weather, but it had been more than that. If her theory was correct, he was trying to make sure that she was the only one that had fingerprints on it.

"Oh my God…"

"A set-up." Kawara said and sighed.

"Why me?"

"Can't tell you. Not sure if it's random or you're specifically a target." Bessho said and blew more smoke.

"Why you here?"

"To get you out." Bessho said.

"What?" Olivia asked. "How?"

"That's probably not something you want to know." Kawara said. "You've got friends in high places, Harper. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Problem is it may take a few days. While we _will_ get you out, there is some problems. If we're going just by evidence, you did kill Itachi. Even bigger problem, the man's a government official with foreign affairs. You're a foreigner. You put two and two together." Bessho said.

"Working through some underground channels is going to take a little longer, but don't worry, you'll get out." Kawara said. "Then we're going to take you to Kamurocho. From what I understand, someone's waiting for you."

 _Kiryu…?_

"We're going to have someone pick you up from the department and then transfer you immediately to Kamurocho. These people are smart. But they don't know the channels we've got. Doesn't mean they can't find out though." Kawara explained. "By the time it's found out that you didn't get put in prison, you'll already be in Kamurocho and in someone's hands that can help better."

"Hang on for a couple more days." Bessho said and nodded.

Kawara said softly, standing up. "Now that we're officially on the case, we're going to have to move fast but carefully. Keep up appearances."

"Y-Yes." Olivia nodded.

Was Kiryu coming to save her? Was she going to see him in Kamurocho? The blossom of hope bloomed in her chest and tears of relief fell down her face. This hell was twenty-seven hours. The hell of not knowing. The hell of not being told everything. The hell of feeling completely and irrevocably alone. With these two detectives on her side and the people they were going to have get her to Kamurocho, she wasn't alone even if she had to pretend that she was. Olivia wasn't an actress, but, she could do it. It would mean her freedom and the first step on the way to finding out what had happened and _who_ had done this. Some things didn't add up though and her mind was hurting too much to try and process it.

"But, why do for me?"

"We owe a favor to some people." Bessho said.

"Like I said, kid, you've got some friends in high places." Kawara said.

Friends in high places…? Who? There was the crew at Club Sunshine, Kiryu, and Majima. Excluding the others like Takahiro-san, none of them were in real high places. Were they? Majima was a Yakuza, but not of real high standing. Takahiro-san said he wasn't a boss. So, he wasn't too high up on the chain. Kiryu was just a real estate agent, so that was out of the question. Maybe the real estate agency had something going for it in terms of negotiations. Although, she wasn't sure what Tachibana Real Estate had going for it. Olivia smiled and leaned back. They still had to follow protocol.

Bessho sighed, Olivia watched more smoke flood from his mouth and Olivia resisted the urge to cough. The room had no windows so she couldn't let the smoke out. Though that was the least of her concerns right now. Her feet her in pain they were so cold. She wiggled her toes trying to make sure they all still worked. Her stomach roared again, and she gripped it, her face contorting into a look of pain. Bessho tilted his head and looked at her feet.

"That so?" Kawara looked and scoffed. "Figures. This is Osaka after all…"

The man got up and left. Bessho had just sat down taking his seat when she heard yelling. Kawara was screaming at some officer. A smirk quirked onto her lips. That's the least that they deserved for treating her the way that they had. Whatever favor was being cashed in, she was thankful it had taken place. Bessho snuffed out his cigarette into what she assumed was an ashtray. It just looked like a dented piece of metal with small spaces on each side. He laced his fingers together, laying his elbows on the table.

"Harper." He said. Olivia looked up at him. "I need you to tell me everything."

"There not much to tell." She said. "I not know this man personally."

To say she was still wary of these men would be an understatement. They had stopped her from signing a paper that would've apparently got her out of this whole mess. Trusting police officers wasn't exactly on her to-do list. Not to mention she wasn't being told what this favor was that was being cashed in, nor was she being told who they were helping. They were just expecting her to believe them based on word alone. Word alone was what got her into the mess in the first place. Favors being given in exchange for information was a common practice in America was well, so if this is what this boiled down to, she'd be stuck in the same problem she was in. The four walls of Osaka PD's police department would become her home if she didn't play her cards right. She was thankful for their help if they really did mean it, but until she heard from someone that she really knew and trusted then her guard was still up.

"Tell me everything. The more that we know, the more we can work with."

"…"

"I know you're still wary of us. To be honest, that's a smart move kid." Bessho sighed. "After what you've been dealing with for the twenty-seven hours you've been here cops are probably the last people you want to trust."

"…"

"But if you want to get out of here, you're going to need to trust us."

The door opened again and Kawara came in carrying a cloth ball in his hands and a small tray. Olivia looked up at him when the tray sat down in front of her. Rice and a boiled egg were still on it, but some sort of drink and miso soup was also on the tray. Without saying anything, he tossed the cloth ball at her. It was rather awkward to catch still being cuffed, but she managed to do it. Undoing it, she held a fuzzy pair of socks in her hands. With questioning eyes, she looked from the socks to him. The hardened looking cop just nodded his head. If anything, she had expected him to be bad cop.

"Let me see your hands." Bessho said and Olivia nodded, hesitantly reaching over the table. The warmth of the bowl that held the miso soup soothing the cold skin of her arm. He took a key out of his pocket and fiddled with the lock and the shackles released from her wrists. Her wrists were red and burning. From the amount of movement she had done, gesturing with her hands to try and get the previous men to understand, it had started to chafe her skin and even broke it in some spots. "Figures. Animals." She grabbed onto the socks and quickly put them on her feet. It wasn't instant, but with some time they'd warm up.

"Eat." Kawara said. Olivia hesitated for a moment and looked at the food. She picked up her spoon and stared at the miso soup. She didn't want it to get cold, but she couldn't help but wonder if they were going to snatch it from her as soon as she tried to eat. Better to get something in her stomach though, even if it was just a couple bites. With shaking hands, she dipped the spoon into the soup and swallowed it, coughing slightly. It was scalding. Another spoonful. A gulp of the drink. Tea. "Easy. Slowly."

Normally she'd feel awkward with two men watching her eat, but table decorum was out the window. Or door in this room's case. Even though Kawara had told her to eat slowly, her stomach begged for more and at a faster pace. Her cheek was stuffed with part of the hard-boiled egg. Slowly, her insides started to warm up. When she was sure she would be able to talk without her teeth chattering, she spoke. If they were going to ask her questions, might as well as some of her own. Some information from them would be better than nothing.

"Why do all for me?" They just had to get her out. There was no reason to get her food, _warm_ food. Or the socks that were hugging her feet trying to give her all their warmth.

"… I have a daughter." Kawara said. "She's nine years old now. You remind me of her."

Olivia wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. She was 20 years old and she reminded him of a nine-year-old girl? Probably a compliment was that nine-year-old girl was his daughter. Even if he tried to hide it, Olivia could see that he loved his daughter. Though there seemed to be a tinge of sadness when he spoke of her.

"You warm?" Bessho asked.

"… Yes." Olivia glanced down at her tray. There was some food still left, but she wanted to savor that now that she didn't feel like she was going to vomit. "What you want to know?"

"Everything." Bessho said.

"Not too much I know either…" Olivia admitted, rubbing her sore wrist. "I work Club Sunshine in Sotenbori. I lost home and been staying there. For few couple days, I've been feeling someone watching me. That man… I never met."

"Do you have any idea how your prints got on the weapon then?" Bessho asked.

"Only one. I bump into man he drop something. Try to be nice, so I took it and gave it back." Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Man had gloves on. I didn't."

"And that same thing was the knife that stabbed Itachi?" Kawara asked writing in his notepad.

"Yes. The end, uh…" Olivia moved through the pictures until she found the picture of the knife. She pointed to the hilt of the weapon. "The… the… this. It same as what man dropped."

"The hilt?"

"Yes. That it. Hilt." Olivia nodded.

"That would definitely explain it…" Kawara mumbled, scratching more into his notepad. They had already established that it was a set-up but getting a clearer picture of exactly how it happened could probably help them in the long run with whatever channels they were working through.

"From the case file we looked at, it showed you were in an apartment."

"Y-Yes…" Olivia wasn't sure how much she should divulge to these two men about the circumstances surrounding Majima taking her to his apartment.

"The man that was in the apartment when you were arrested, was he the man who took you there."

"…"

"Harper." Kawara said. "You clam up and you're making this harder."

"He drop me off at Club Sunshine. There were pictures of us from someone." Olivia explained. "They might be still there. He took me to apartment."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"Not I know of." Olivia shook her head.

"And this friend of yours, is Goro Majima correct?"

"…"

"Harper." Kawara said.

"…"

"Nothing's going to happen to him. We're just confirming some things that were in your file. The apartment where you were arrested is under the name Goro Majima." Bessho said. "That would be your friend then, yes?"

"…Y-Yes." Olivia nodded.

 _I hope I didn't make a mistake…_

Kawara and Bessho exchanged a glance and her hands went clammy. It wasn't a secret of his profession. Even more so when they arrested her, his tattoo was on full display. Even if he wanted to deny it, there wouldn't be any evidence to the contrary. Other than the pictures, what did Majima have to do with this? Her hands wrapped around the warm cup.

"How close are you?"

"Um… he's one best friends."

"Hmm. Is that all?" Kawara asked.

"What?!"

"Are you two just friends?" Bessho reiterated. That's what she was afraid they were asking.

"Yes! Why?"

Bessho looked at Kawara again and nodded.

 _Oh, please don't let that be bad…_

Olivia didn't know what she'd do if her idiocy put her friends in danger. These men claimed that they would help, and they were able to put some food in her stomach and keep her warm. They had even taken the handcuffs from her wrists and let them relax. What did they have to gain from knowing about the apartment where she had been? What did they have to gain from knowing who it belonged to? What difference did her relationship with Majima have to do with anything?

"Was there anything else with the photos?"

"… Just photos."

"Were there more?"

"… One of me. One of Majima-san."

"Any more?"

"… One of other friend."

"And this friend… are you two just friends as well?"

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. "They best friends. Why?"

"Are you and both of your friends on good terms? You all get along okay?" Kawara asked.

"Yes. We argue bit, but nothing bad."

 _Surely you don't think_ they're _suspects…_

Bessho exhaled and leaned back in his chair. He looked like he had realized and that something was completely opposite than what they had originally thought. That didn't sound like a good thing. Kawara must've realized the same thing as he ran his hands down his face.

 _Care to clue me in?_

"How many people know about where Goro Majima live?"

"I not know." Olivia said.

"Your other friend—"

"I not sure about his home situation. He went home. He just visiting Sotenbori."

"I see." Bessho said and he rubbed his hand down his face. "Where are these photos?"

"Maybe be still at Club Sunshine." Olivia said. "There four in total."

Bessho stood up and nodded his head.  
"Thank you. Kawara-san. Take it from here."

"Mm."

Bessho left and Olivia looked over at Kawara. He just stared at her face. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. He had said that she reminded him of his daughter, but unless his daughter was an adopted American girl than she didn't see how she could remind him of his nine-year-old Asian daughter. Personality wise would be something else as people's personalities can intermingle in certain aspects no matter the age. This didn't seem to be a personality thing though. His eyes were narrowed, examining her face carefully. Was this all a ruse and now that Bessho was gone she was going to get the same treatment that the others had given her? Had her guardian angel just left without knowing what awaited her? Or _did_ he know, and this was all just to make it seem like they were on her side. Did she just screw herself over?

"How's your home life?"

"H-Huh?"

"Your homelife. You already said how it is here, what about in America? Is it better there?"

 _Small talk? He didn't seem like the type to be able to handle a normal conversation outside of talking about a case. This is just as awkward for you as it is for me man, I promise._

"Yes. I live with Mother. Grandparents live next door. But they over a lot."

"What about your father?" Kawara asked, leaning back in his chair. Olivia scrunched up her nose when she heard a loud pop. He huffed a laugh from her reaction.

"My father?"

"You didn't mention him." Kawara asked. "He still alive?"

"I not sure. He left when I very young."

"Hmm. That explains it…"

"What?"

"Why you didn't mention him."

"Oh. Yes."

The ticking on the clock continued. Every now and again she'd drink her now lukewarm tea and eat at her just as lukewarm food. She exhaled and rubbed her eye. They were still red and painful when she touched them or tried to blink. Kawara left without saying a word and about two minutes later came back with a hot cup of coffee. She blinked and held onto the cup, dipping her head as a wordless thank you. Observation was key as a detective. Either he was really good at his job, or she was just really easy to read. It might be both. Putting up an iron-clad guard was the desired idea, but with everything going on, it wasn't exactly something she could just flip on. Her primary concern right now was keeping her eyes open to know more about her situation. Olivia took a sip of her coffee, making sure to be careful this time. When she looked up, Kawara was still staring at her. Would telling him to stop it piss him off? Better not try that. The creeping suspicion of him being one of _those_ cops entered her head. There was no way that she could tell if he made a move. The room wasn't videotaped, nor would anyone take her word seriously, she was a murder suspect after all. His eyes weren't filled with lust or anything like that. Thank God. It almost looked like sadness. Pity perhaps for her not having a father in her life. A lot of people looked like that when they heard that her father had left.

"Here's what's going to happen, Harper." He said. "They're going to end up putting you in a cell. There will probably be about five or six men in there."

"…" All the blood drained from her face. She was expected to be in a cell with five or six other men by herself.

"A guard is always there." Kawara assured most likely sensing her discomfort and worry. "I'm going to work through some channels, and have you transferred to a cell filled with Yakuza."

 _I'm sorry you're gonna what?!_

"B-But—"

"This isn't America, Harper." Kawara said. "The police respect the Yakuza and the Yakuza respect the police in general."

 _Well where the fuck was I when that memo was passed out?_

"Some of these men are here of their own free will. Like a… haven from rivals and such. Bessho and I are going to make sure you're placed with men like them. Some of these men have a code with helping women. Some don't. We're going to make sure you get stuck with the former." Kawara explained.

"… How long will I be here?"

"Three days tops."

"…!"

 _Three days?! I'm going to have to stay here for three days with people constantly harassing me?! I've slept probably ten minutes in twenty-seven hours and I'm going to have to deal with this for three days?!_

"It goes without saying that Bessho and I are going to try and get you out sooner, but three days is the longest you'll have to stay."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She was already here, the worst thing that could happen was that she'd be transferred to a prison. Her stomach dropped just thinking about. She thought of Majima and Kiryu. Of all her friends at Club Sunshine. "Can I have visitors?"

 _I don't really want any of them to see me like this, but… I want them to know that I'm okay._

"Only on weekdays."

"…"

"It's Friday now." Kawara said.

… _I can't see anyone. By the time I get a hold of someone and they make it down here visiting hours will be over. Then again, considering my charge, they may not let anyone come and visit at all._

"I… I see."

Kawara continued to ask her questions about her private life back in America. She answered them warily. Even though she was thankful to be talking about something other than the case, answering personal questions was awkward. Making sure to give as little details as possible, she had talked about her family in America, what sorts of things she liked to do, and things of that nature. In one of the lulls during their conversation, Olivia was taking a sip of her coffee when she heard a phone ring. He pulled a cellphone out of his jacket pocket and raised the antenna. It still amazed her how cellphones from two years ago had decreased to the size they were now. Still bulky of course, they were more portable and only well-off people or people of status—such as detectives—owned one. Other than the stores or magazines, this was the first time she had ever seen one up close.

"Hello? Yes. Alright." Kawara turned and looked at her. "Mhm. Yeah. Got it. Bye."

"Is… All okay?"

"Bessho got the pictures at Club Sunshine. He also interviewed everyone there. Unfortunately, because your charge is so high, they're not going to let any visitors come."

… _I thought so._

Kawara grabbed the handcuffs and Olivia shrank back a little bit.  
"Sorry, Kiddo. Gotta put them back on." He said. "I'm transferring you to the cell. Bessho had it all set up."

Olivia exhaled a shaky sigh and held her wrists out. Kawara looked at them and carefully put the metal on them, closing them enough to keep her in them, but making sure they were loose enough that they wouldn't bite into her skin. For someone with such an angry looking face, he was rather nice. Would he be this nice though if she didn't remind him of his daughter? She stood up and she was guided down some stairs. The socks kept her feet warm, but she could still feel the cool floor beneath them. Some of the men in cells that she passed stared out of the bars at her. Others chuckled. Others looked confused.

 _Yeah, me too._

The men sitting in the cell that she stopped in front of all looked at her. Olivia turned to Kawara, her eyes wide. She wouldn't last five seconds in here with these men. Scars adorned their faces in various places. Only two men were free of scars on the face, but one man sported a deep scar along his throat. She was really expected to spend three days in here with these men? That was the worst-case scenario. They had to move quicker before all that they got out were the bones these men would be using to pick their teeth with. The cuffs were removed from her wrists and she hissed slightly from the contact with the raw skin. Kawara held the door open for her and nodded when she stared from it and back to her. This really _was_ the cell. This wasn't a joke. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she ducked into the door and stood there. She had heard that in some prisons there were unspoken rules like where a newcomer could sit and whatnot. Breaking those rules early on set you on a path to having your teeth kicked in. When she turned and looked at Kawara, he was pulling bills from a wad in his hands and handed them to the guard who nodded. He tipped his hat and Olivia looked once more at Kawara before he left. Each step he took away from her made the pit in her stomach fall deeper and deeper.

"Ya just gonna stand there all day?" One man said, making Olivia jump. The man with a scar from the corner of his mouth across his face and up to his temple spoke. "Yer legs are gonna get tired."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but it was as dry as cotton. This was really happening. She was in jail. These men here were supposed to protect her and make sure she was okay in case something tried to happen?! These men looked like the sorts of people she needed to be protected from.  
"U-Um…" Olivia cleared her throat and looked around. "Where I sit?"

The man that sported the scar across his throat blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Wherever you want. There aren't seating arrangements."

"O-Oh…" Olivia took a seat in the corner as far away from them as she could be without seeming rude.

"We get that a lot." This man had a scar from his forehead to his lips, pulling down the corner slightly. "Don't worry, girlie. You're in good hands."

 _I don't want to be in hands. Good or bad._

Olivia sat and listened to the men talk. Every now and then they would ask for her opinion on something, but her voice came out squeaky. She needed to realize that these men were just people. They had asked her things about America, her favorite color, food, and other things. It seemed like Kawara and Bessho were telling the truth; she had been put with men that weren't going to kill her. Or at least kill her slowly. Her head rest in the corner of the wall, halfway asleep as the men talked. Her butt was cold from resting on such a cold floor. It seems holding cells didn't have tatami mats. Throat Scar Man turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

"I-I'm sorry… what?" Olivia asked, forcing her eyes open again.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"I'm sorry… I not hear."

"Word is ya have some interestin' friends." Eye Scar Man said.

"… They look different if that what you mean." Olivia's voice was groggy, she hoped that they could understand her.

"Naw girl, that ain't what I meant." Throat Scar said. "Word through the streets is yer friends with The Mad Dog of Shimano."

"The… Mad Dog… of Shimano?" Olivia repeated, furrowing her brows.

 _The Mad Dog._

Movement from the other cells peaked her interest. When she looked, some of the men that had been throwing obscenities here and there at her had backed up from the doors and were plastered against the wall, fear making their eyes bug out. Normally conversations were forced to be kept quiet just to be heard in each person's cell, but they had made sure to have it echo enough to where the other men had heard it. It looked like what Kawara said was true, that some of these men were in here of their own free will to obtain protection. Her body begged for the sweet oblivion of slumber, but she had to admit that Throat Scar and Eye Scar's conversation interested her. This might be the perfect time to ask about The Mad Dog and what that was all about.

"I… I afraid I not understand. What this nickname means?"

"Couple years ago. Ah, well it will be around Christmas time, some shit went down. I'm not really sure 'bout all the details because I wasn't in the game then." Lip Scar Man said. Other than the men that had no scars, his face was the cleanest. "Word is the Mad Dog went complete ape shit one day and murdered countless men. The few that survived recounted the experience and equated him to a 'Mad Dog'. They said he slaughtered not caring if it was friend or foe that all he wanted was blood. No one with half a brain fucks with The Mad Dog of Shimano. Get too close to the wrong side or say something he isn't a fan of and well; The Mad Dog will bite."

" _Careful where ya place yer loyalties. Steer too close ta the wrong side and The Mad Dog will bite."_

"W-What this person name?"

"Goro Majima." One of the men that had no scars said.

 _Goro… Majima? So, I was right. He really was this Mad Dog of Shimano._

She was unsure if she was glad she was right or not. If everything they were saying is true, then, she was friends with someone who had murdered tons of people. This had to be the incident from two years that everyone was talking about. Olivia looked over at the other cells. These grown men. These tall, bulky looking men were _terrified_ at the mere mention of The Mad Dog of Shimano. Did Majima really have such power with just words? Just his name? Some of the other men in the cells had rolled their eyes and were continuing what they were doing before. So, there were some that weren't afraid of him?

The other man that the scar all the way across his face cleared his throat.  
"Oh, did you hear though? I heard from a friend that this girl's got both the Dragon _and_ The Mad Dog on her side."

Silence. Pure. Utter. Silence.

Olivia turned and saw that the other men that hadn't been swayed by the mention of The Mad Dog were either cowering against the walls at the mention of the Dragon or had wide eyes. Even the guard that was supposed to be keeping watch over them turned and looked at her, slightly worried. He exhaled and looked at the money Kawara had handed him, counting it. Probably counting the amount of money his life just became worth. Even a couple of the men in the cell looked at her in shock.

"You've got The Dragon on yer side?" Throat Scar said.

"S-Sorry… I not know what you mean." Olivia said.

"The Dragon of Dojima." The other man that had no scars on his face said. Olivia just blinked. Who the hell was The Dragon of Dojima? "The Dragon of Dojima and The Mad Dog of Shimano are rivals. Kind of like friends and enemies at the same time."

"I think they're more friends." The other clean faced man stated.

"Yer out here makin' friends with some powerful people and ya don't even know it." Throat Scar stated.

"How he get this nickname?"

"Well, The Dragon of Dojima got his nickname the same time as The Mad Dog." He explained. "The Dragon of Dojima was framed for murder. He went out to go and clear his name. The Dragon lost some friends from one of The Dragon's higher-ups. He almost killed a man called Shibusawa with his bare hands apparently trying to make his mark by killing the Dragon."

 _This Dragon of Dojima was framed for murder and he got out of it?_

"I not know this man." Olivia said. "Who is The Dragon of Dojima?"

"Kazuma Kiryu?"

 _Kazuma… Kiryu?_

"Kiryu?"

"Haw? Ya didn't know?" Throat Scar spoke.

"… No."

" _Hm. Been a while since ya beat someone within an ich of their life, ain't it? Been 'bout… two years now, ain't it?"_

"The Mad Dog of Shimano… The Dragon of Dojima."

 _What the hell does a real estate agent have to do with beating someone within an inch of their life? Well, he_ was _framed for murder, so that would be enough to piss anyone off. But… Kiryu?_

Olivia sat there in her corner in pure shock. These two very important and apparently very famous men were her best friends? The Mad Dog and The Dragon had enough power in just a moniker to terrify men who chewed people like her up and spit them back out again. Was this what Kawara meant by these men would protect her? She had no idea that Kiryu and Majima were the Dragon and The Mad Dog so she wouldn't have been able to protect her. None of these men reacted the same as the others in the cells. These were supposedly Yakuza and The Mad Dog of Shimano was a Yakuza, so shouldn't they be terrified? Unless they were friends with him as well. Or workers. The intricacies of the Yakuza life eluded her. Getting too close to the Underworld wasn't a dream of her's. This was as close as she wanted to get. Jail was enough for her. _Way_ more than enough.

The three days passed by so slow. They had been given free time to read, but due to her Japanese she wasn't able to read anything effectively nor were there any English books. When meal time came, she didn't have an appetite, but the men in the cell made sure that she had enough to eat. The guard had even brought her seconds. So much for blending in. Kiryu and Majima being her friends changed her time in _jail_. The first night was alright, she had slept like a baby until she was forced to get up. Her cell mates had complained about how uncomfortable the futons were, but having been up for almost 48 hours straight, she could've fallen asleep on that cold concrete if she was given enough seconds alone. By the third day, Olivia was starting to worry that Bessho and Kawara had fucked her over.

"…"

"What's up, Harper-chan?" Throat Scar man—Oda—said. "Ya want some more food?"

"Huh? No… Thank you Oda-san." Olivia hugged her knees close to her body.

Throughout the days her cellmates had assured her that Bessho and Kawara were good people. That they wouldn't go through all this trouble if they weren't going to follow through with it. While she was thankful that they tried to cheer her up, she couldn't help but get depressed. These three walls and the iron bars were the only thing she had seen for 72 hours. Her cellmates were good people. As terrifying as they looked and with how gruff their voices were, they were truly nice people. The day the people in the other cells began whispering that it was all rumors. Someone like her couldn't be friends with The Mad Dog of Shimano and The Dragon of Dojima. Truth be told, she couldn't believe it either. There was no reason to correct them or assure them of their friendship. By the beginning of the third day, the other men had begun to call her and her cellmates liars. Was Kawara and Bessho's plan working? If the plan was to get multiple men pissed at her for lying than they had accomplished that. Was the whole thing about The Mad Dog and The Dragon's identities false?

Olivia listened to her cellmates talk about the people outside that were important. Some of them talked about their colleagues, others about their families. Oda talked about his dog, Cupcake. She was a Corgi puppy. Hard to believe that a Yakuza that had a deep voice from his throat being slashed open had a puppy and would gush about it. Again, she added some more dark covered books with bright pages to the shelf with Kiryu and Majima.

From what she was told, her time could've been worse. Foreigners had a higher possibility of being in solitary confinement. Even more so when you were charged with murdering a government official. It was nice to have alone time but being surrounded by people was an easy way to keep the depression away. While it wasn't the nine hands that pulled her from her darkness, they were able to hold her up enough to prevent her from falling into the pit.

"So, then I tried ta stay mad because Cupcake had just pissed all over the fuckin' floor, right?" Oda said clicking his tongue. "But then she looked up at me with them big eyes and I was like, 'hey Cupcake that ain't fair', and ya can't tell me that dogs don't know what yer sayin' cause she rolled on her back and wagged her tail."

Olivia smiled. Cupcake was a very lucky dog to have someone like Oda love her as much as he did. If he wasn't talking about Cupcake, he was talking to Olivia or playing games. A small tray was put into their cell and she looked at the food. It was another boiled egg and a bit of rice. What she wouldn't give for a little variety. Just a little bit. She crossed her legs and stabbed at the rice with the awkward spoon.

"You've been here for three days." One of the clean faced men—Takashi—said.

 _Trust me. I know._

"Yeah…"

 _Don't lose hope._

"Don't worry. Someone will come for ya." Oda said, clasping her on the back. "Ya have some good people on yer side."

Olivia smiled, but then the yells from the other cells came. They were no doubt pissed about the seeming lie that was told to terrify them when she first got there. Three days had passed and there was no word or anything from her friends nor Bessho and Kawara. She stabbed at her rice again, losing her appetite even more. They called her all sorts of things; _gaijin_ , liar, murderer to name a few. It took the guards multiple times to calm them down. Every now and then they'd throw their bowl of rice, some of the grains landing over into their cell. This time was no different. The sound of a door scraping against concrete made Olivia's head hurt. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Step. Step. Step. Great, were they bringing someone else down here? They were already full to the brim. Weren't there other places that they could go? Olivia sighed and stabbed at her rice again, trying to figure out where she'd move to if they put this new person in their cell but stopped when she heard humming. The humming turned to whistling. Her blue eyes widened, and her gaze traveled upward. Olivia exhaled, a smile coming to her face. The yells became whispers.

"It's The Mad Dog."

"He's here."

"Is it true?"

Majima stopped by the guard who was trying to hide his quivering body when he looked at him. There was no question that he commanded the room. She felt a clasp on her back of reassurance. She smiled, glad that even now Oda and the others were on her side. It felt like forever since she'd seen her friend. He stared at the guard and raised his brows.

"So," He began his loud voice echoing into the room. "Heard ya got my girl in here."

 _Wait what?_

The whispers from the other cells continued.

"Wait what?"

"You heard that, right?"

"His _girl_?"

"The Mad Dog and—" The voice shut up when Majima's head jerked in the direction.

"S-Sir, may I ask w-who yo-you're looking for?"

Olivia bit her lip. Bad move. She knew that it was the man's job to ask that question, but perhaps he should've just skipped protocol _once_. Majima slowly cocked his head to the side. That voice dipped down deep enough to reach the center of the Earth. He leaned in close to the guard and she was sure that she could see the sweat gleam on the guard's forehead in the illumination of the lights.  
"Don't fuckin' toy with me."

"O-Of course not Sir!" The man bowed profusely and fumbled with his keys as he walked to their cell. It took him a little bit to get the key into the lock, but once he did and the door opened, she stood up and practically ran out of the cell.

"Majima!" Olivia said and threw her arms around his waist. He was warm. Everything about this place was cold, but he was warm. It was affirmation that he was really here. She wasn't dreaming. Someone _had_ come for her. If the there was something quieter than silence, the room had reached it. The only sound was the off-center movement of the fan that for some reason was running. In the middle of Winter. While they all sat on concrete. The whispers continued.

"Is she insane?"

"He said she was his girl."

"That's gotta be a lie."

"Shh, he'll hear you."

Olivia's voice cracked despite her best efforts to hold it in. The whole time she had remained brave and hopeful. Some part of her was always worried about being forgotten. It would be too much of a hassle to come and find her.  
"Ooh, Harper-chan!" His usual cheery voice had that razor-sharp edge. "Did ya miss me?"

"…Shut up, Idiot." Olivia murmured, her voice cracking again.

"Alright, let's get ya outta here." Majima said and without disrupting her hugging him, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of money. Above her head, she heard the shuffling of bills. She looked up and saw him move the wad of bills that he was counting further to the side so he could see her face. A wave of relief washed over her when a smirk quirked his lips up. He walked forward to give the money to the guard, but Olivia didn't let go. From the cell that she had been, she heard Oda chuckle. "What's this?"

"Hm?" Olivia asked as he pulled something out of her hair. She placed her hands on the top of her messed up head, finally letting go. It had been about five days since it was brushed and three days since she'd bathed. Apparently, they were only allowed to bathe once every five days in this detention facility. To be blunt, she looked worse than shit.

"It looks like rice… and egg." Majima said, flicking the mess towards the cells where the other men were now cowering. His head rolled over to glare at the men that were in the other cell. "Have ya been having trouble, Harper-chan?"

"N-No, Majima. I'm fine."

"Alright." Majima wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him making sure to let the others know that she was with him most likely. A strange smile came to his face as he continued to look at the other cells. "Cause ya know, I'd absolutely _hate_ for something terrible ta happen ta people. People should be careful. It's too _easy_ for people ta go missin' in this town."

"Really I fine, Majima." Olivia assured, tugging onto his jacket when she heard a low growl come from him. "Let's go."

"Yer right, Harper-chan!" He said and moved his hand until it was around her shoulder instead of gripping onto it. She almost choked on air at the sudden movement.

She walked right by Majima as he ushered her through the building, towards the entrance. Every now and again, some people would stop and look at them and quickly move out of the way. Her body shook from both Olivia squinted her eyes when they walked outside. The sunlight was the brightest thing that she had seen in a while. It was also warm. As soon as they walked out of the department, he dropped his arm at his side and looked at her.

"How are ya _really_ doin'?" Majima asked as he pried his package of cigarettes from his pants. Olivia crossed the distance between them and Majima had just lit his cigarette when she smacked his chest. Majima blinked and looked down at her. "The hell wassat for?"

Olivia couldn't answer and just smacked him again. Tears brimmed in her eyes as continued to smack him. She sniffled and her nose burned with the force of her trying to stifle the tears. Her sniffling became erratic as she started to fully cry. All the fear left her body in tears that were mixed with relief.  
"I think I stuck…" Olivia cried, continuing to hit him each hit becoming weaker. Small hits turned into small shoves. Which turned back into hits. The whole time she had tried to remain strong and not appear weak to the others. Dragon and Mad Dog friend or not, she tried to fend for herself. She didn't want the others to break her.

Arms grabbed her and pulled her close. Olivia had lost the use of her hands and weakly beat her forehead against his chest. The cries turned into sobs. Killing someone was a terrible offense, she had been genuinely scared for her life.  
"Sorry…" Majima's voice was close and she felt a large hand patting her back.

Olivia had lost track of how long she stood there crying. When her eyes had started to hurt again, her tears slowed and stopped. Once her hiccupped breathing returned to normal, and only then, was she let go. She looked up at Majima who genuinely looked sorry. In fact, when she looked at him, he looked away from her. She wiped her eyes and looked away. For the past three days, she had tried to think of what she would do if she was stuck there. What would she do if Bessho and Kawara hadn't delivered? What sort of shit would she deal with? How _long_ would she be there? All those worries she had buried deep, trying to keep it locked inside. She hadn't meant for the lock to force itself open.

"… Sorry."

"Nah… I deserved it." Majima lit the cigarette again. "There's something I gotta tell ya though."

"Hm?" Olivia looked at a black car as it pulled up. Her eyes turned to Majima and he sighed, releasing some smoke. "What this?"

Majima looked at the man in the passenger's seat who nodded. Whatever wordless communication seemed to be going on, she was relieved to not have to partake in it. She'd had enough conversation about this kind of shit for a while. Being friends with The Mad Dog of Shimano and The Dragon of Dojima though, she felt like she wasn't going to get any peace for a while. At least, not until this whole thing was over. She'd better toughen up if she was going to be any help.

"This is the car that I was trying ta get for ya." Majima said. "I'm sorry it took too long. Some shit happened. Had some bullshit hoops ta jump through."

Olivia looked down at her dirty clothes and felt her dirty hair. She had just gotten out of jail and she was getting sent somewhere else. She sighed and looked over at Majima. It felt like she was getting sent away. That wasn't really the truth, she knew that, but she just wanted to be able to sit down and relax for a little bit.  
"Okay." She said and nodded. The passenger got out and opened the door for her, bowing.

"Please watch your head, Harper-san."

 _W-Wait what? San? I'm not really someone respectable that deserves that title._

Olivia looked inside the back seat. The windows were extremely tinted. It looked like night inside. Sitting on the far side was the duffel bag that she had taken to Majima's apartment that night. It was full of all her things. Now it _really_ felt like she was getting sent away. It's okay though. She knew it. This was just for all her friend's protection. Being in their presence was dangerous. If these people were targeting her specifically, then she had to be a danger to her friends. They just had to be targeted because they were close to her. No other reason made sense. She smiled at the man who opened the door and nodded. She turned from Majima and headed to the car. She was stopped when a hand was placed on her head.

"Yer strong, Harper-chan. Don't let anyone tell ya different." Majima said. "Be seein' ya."

Olivia merely nodded and got in the car, looking away from him even when the door closed. There was no way that Majima would be able to see inside, but she was still able to see him, and she blinked rapidly and looked at the duffel bag. Muffled talking came from outside and the man that opened the door got back inside and looked at the driver who was staring at her from the rearview mirror.

"Are you alright, Harper-san?"

"… Yes, Sir."

"It would be wise to get some sleep ma'am. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I not really tired." Olivia murmured.  
Olivia leaned her head against the window and frowned. The life she had built for months was getting further and further behind her. Her friends from Club Sunshine were getting further and further behind. Her job. Her favorite takoyaki stand. Before she stopped herself, she turned around to get one last look at Sotenbori but saw nothing but street and the police station. Tears filled her eyes again and she quickly closed them, refusing to let them fall. It felt like everything was coming apart at the seams.

"Harper-san." Olivia grunted, holding onto her head. The darkness from the back seat had spread to the sky. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Sometime during the quiet drive, she must've fallen asleep. It seemed like she was more tired than she thought she had been. She gripped onto the duffel bag and took the hand that was offered to her, pulling herself out of the car.

The sky may have been dark, but nothing about this place was. She squinted her tired eyes, trying to let them rest against the bright lights. It reminded her of the north side of Sotenbori, but more cramped and brighter. Coming from Sotenbori, it was rather overwhelming. Just thinking of how everything had completely changed in such little time left her head swimming and her brain reeling. The man bowed and Olivia reciprocated before holding the duffel bag in both hands. Someone was supposed to be waiting for her, but with all the people and the bright lights it was hard to notice anything else. If they weren't here, she'd be stuck because she had no idea where she was at. Well, she knew she was in Kamurocho, but other than that nothing. She took a few steps forward and the back seat closed behind her. It really was beautiful, there was no denying that, but she still felt more foreign than normal.

"Harper-chan."

Olivia turned and was met with a gray suit and a deep red shirt.  
"Kiryu-san…"

Instantly, the tears that she had been holding in since she got into the car back in Sotenbori came spilling out. She dropped her duffel bag and hugged her friend tight, letting the sobs wrack through her body. Kiryu's body recoiled slightly from the sudden contact but righted after a few moments. Once she felt hands on her back, the sobs increased in ferocity. Her grip on Kiryu's jacket tightened so hard her knuckles turned white. Without Kiryu she'd have no one. If she let go, she was terrified that something else would happen and she'd lose him too. Olivia didn't want to bring more problems to her problems.

"… It's alright." He rubbed her back, clearly awkward with the prospect of receiving hugs. Olivia hated being weak. She hated crying in front of other people. It made her vulnerable and look weak. Yet, it seemed to be the only thing that she was doing recently. Was she really weak? "I promise."

 _Please don't leave…_


	15. Serena

After Olivia's tears had calmed and she pulled away from Kiryu, she had made wet spots on his dark red shirt. She looked up at him and was about to apologize when he placed a hand on her messed up hair.  
"Don't worry about it." He told her. Once she had nodded, he dropped his hand back to his side. "You're okay?"

'Okay' may have been stretching it a little bit, but she wasn't dead so that was a start. It was always good to not be dead. Unless you were in extreme conditions like hypothermia or heat stroke. Then it might've been better off and luckier to just let go. Not wanting to worry Kiryu more than she obviously already had, she nodded. There was no point in telling him about everything that happened in jail. About all the taunting and names that she had been called. If he really was this Dragon of Dojima that Oda had told her about and that the people in the other cells feared in just name, she didn't want to test his patience. Just looking at his face gave one an idea on how small the fuse was on patience.

"Yeah, I fine."

"Good." Kiryu smiled. It was the same small smile that she equated to only him. He gave her a one up and down before removing his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that every time she was with him, he was giving her his jacket to wear. "There."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled adjusting her arms so that they were in the sleeves. When she started to button the jacket, something fell from the pocket and onto the concrete. "Hm? Oh, Kiryu-san you—"

Before Olivia could bend down to pick it up, Kiryu had beaten her to it and stuffed whatever it was into his back pocket, leaving Olivia's hand frozen in mid-air and her stare blinking. When she regained her bearings and looked over at him, he cleared his throat and picked up the duffel bag. Kiryu offered no explanation as to what it was, nor did he give her the chance to ask as he started walking down the road with Olivia in tow. If he didn't offer an explanation, whatever it was must've been really close and personal to him. Everyone could have their secrets, even those who's personality was already shrouded in them. It made her already interesting friend all the more.

Kamurocho was bigger than Sotenbori. If she had to equate it to anything that she knew about from America it would be New York City. Even then, she wasn't sure that it had anything on Kamurocho. Everywhere she looked it was like the north side of Sotenbori; bright lights, and flashing signs met her gaze no matter where she looked. It was quite overwhelming. Instead of trying to take in everything that Kamurocho had to offer visually at one time, she looked at something a little more calming; Kiryu. He walked silently beside her, gaze forward. Every now and again, he'd put a hand out or pull her away from the oncoming assault of people. Not only was the scenery more populated, the people were as well. If she was expected to stay here for an extended period of time, she'd have to learn ways around Kamurocho and how to avoid some of the people.

They had been walking for about two minutes when Olivia cleared her throat. It wasn't that being silent bothered her but being guided around Kamurocho with hardly a word said between them was a bit nerve-wracking. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask Kiryu; was he really this Dragon of Dojima that she'd heard about in jail, what did a real estate agent do to get framed for murder. Then again, the same could be asked of her. What could a small American girl have done to be framed for murder? She sighed and looked down at the concrete as they walked.

"Sorry." Olivia turned and looked, seeing Kiryu's brows knit together more than they already were.

"What for?"

"I'm not a talkative man." Kiryu explained sounding somewhat forlorn.

"It okay. Really." She assured and smiled, when his expression shifted to a softer one. It was a nice thing to see, him smiling even if it was rather awkward. "So, um… where we go?"

"O-Oh." Kiryu cleared his throat. "I guess I forgot to tell you…"

"Just a little bit."

Kiryu gave an awkward chuckle,  
"Sorry… Well, we're almost there."

Olivia nodded. Kiryu wasn't necessarily the sort of man that had to be tiptoed around, but she could tell when he wasn't going to answer anything else. He was a man of few words, but that made the words he did say all the more important and special. Normally if someone as huge as Kiryu lead a girl into an alleyway, it would terrify the girl and she'd be making her peace with God since she probably wouldn't be seeing the light of day again. For her though, it was fine. This was Kiryu and he wouldn't hurt her. He gestured for her to go up some iron steps of a fire exit. With the past week, she'd had enough of stairs, iron ones specifically though. One step at a time, she climbed up the stairs a hand gripping onto each of the railings. She heard a laugh from behind her.

"If you fall, I'll catch you. Don't worry."

 _I… wasn't really worried… much._

Two stories later, Kiryu stopped at a door and opened it nodding for her to enter. The inside was beautiful. The ceiling was an off white with beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and wall sconces to match. The bar was a dark wood with red chairs a few shades lighter than Kiryu's shirt. The woman behind the bar was just as elegant and gorgeous as the establishment was with brown hair and big eyes. The light bouncing off her earrings gave her an almost ethereal glow.

"Kiryu, you're back." Her voice was sweet and smooth like wine. It was a voice that was meant for an occupation like this and had the ability to put everyone—Olivia included—at ease. A man that had a bright, flashy suit and a friendly face sat at the bar nursing a glass of an unknown liquor. The man had brown hair and a furrow between his brows too.

 _Must be friends with Kiryu._

She turned around and took in more of the establishment. Off to the side was a large couch and bench with a small table adorned with a marble surface and surrounded by black chairs that were most likely a set from the couch and booth. It was one of the most beautiful places she had seen in her time in Japan. The only other establishments that were more beautiful than this were The Grand and Club Sunshine, but that may just be due to her bias and love for Sotenbori. Footsteps grew closer from behind, muffled by the carpet. Had it not been for Kiryu's close proximity, she would've been scared or on edge.

"So, you must be Olivia Harper."

Standing behind her was the man that had been sitting at the bar. Her duffel bag sat on the couch and Kiryu sat at the bar, the chair turned towards her and the unknown man, leaning onto the counter as the woman poured him a glass of what looked like whisky from her distance.

"Y-Yes." She nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you." The man said, "I've heard a lot about you."

Olivia looked at the man and spotted a pin on his lapel and her stomach dropped. This man was a Yakuza too? How many men did like him did she need to be affiliated with? The man had no malice in his voice, just a smile on his face and bright, welcoming eyes. Even still…

"You have?"

"Yeah. Kiryu talks about you quite a lot."

"Nishiki!"

This 'Nishiki' merely laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Apparently that information wasn't supposed to get out. Even the woman behind the bar giggled when Kiryu huffed and took a drink from his cup. A small smile came to Olivia's lips. It was nice to know that even during their separation, he hadn't forgotten about her.

"You know my name, but I not yours."

"Aw, Kiryu, you didn't tell her my name?" The man sighed and shook his head.

 _Your name? I didn't even know you existed._

"My name is Akira Nishikiyama. I've been Kiryu's friend since… forever really." He smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nish-ik-ki-ya-m-ma?" Olivia tried to sound out the name syllable by syllable, but it was hard for her tongue to make all the sounds consecutively, leaving her a little bit tongue-tied. That was some last name. And _long_ at that. She bowed. "Sorry, I try to learn better."

"Don't worry about it. Call me Nishiki."

"Nish-iki." It wasn't perfect, but with enough practice she was sure she could get it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Harper-chan." The woman from the bar smiled. "My name is Reina. I own Serena."

"Serena?"

"This bar."

"O-Oh." They had come in the back door so Olivia hadn't seen the name. She wasn't sure _why_ they had come in the back door instead of the front, but she would ask Kiryu about that later. Wait. The owner?! Olivia gasped and bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Olivia Harper!"

Reina merely giggled and shook her head,  
"Don't worry. It's okay." She walked around the bar and went over to Olivia, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was even more beautiful up close, and it made Olivia even more aware of her paltry appearance. "You must have been through Hell and back to get here. Follow me."

Olivia looked back at Kiryu who was behind them with her duffel bag.

"Hey man, I know you want to see her naked and everything, but you should probably go about it a little more subtly." Nishiki said.

"Nishiki!" Olivia turned around and saw Kiryu looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Kiryu sat the duffel bag inside of the door, turned around without making eye contact, and went back to the bar sitting down and gulping down more of his drink while Nishiki laughed and nudged him.

The back part of Serena looked like an apartment. Reina must also live here. It would be nice to be around someone as beautiful as Reina. She could tell her more about Kamurocho. Since Reina was friends with Kiryu, she might be able to find more out about him. There were some things that she wouldn't ask, because it wasn't her place. If Kiryu wanted her to know those things, then he'd tell her. She had just reunited with Kiryu. Seeming untrustworthy could end her in hotter water and going back to jail didn't sound like a vacation. Reina slid open a door and smiled, revealing a beautiful bathroom. The bathtub was _huge_. It looked like the kind in the bath houses and she could lay and just fall asleep in there. Everything was as elegant and beautiful as Reina herself.

"If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." Reina said and struggled to hand Olivia her duffel bag.

"Thank you." Olivia said, rushing to grab it so Reina wouldn't harm herself. She sat the duffel bag down by the bed and looked over at Reina when he heard her giggle. "What?"

"I wouldn't take anything Nishiki-kun said to heart. He likes to tease Kiryu."

"Oh. Yes, I know. Kiryu not that kind of man." Olivia smiled. Her answer seemed to please Reina as she nodded her head and closed the door.

Free to her own—and purely her own—devices for the first time in almost a week, Olivia exhaled. Previously she thought something in a past life had made it so she got surrounded by all this trouble and she wanted to beat the past her up. Now though, she started to believe that she had possibly done something amazing in a past life to be surrounded by all these friends. Bad things were a part of life, something you were unable to get away from no matter how hard you tried. It could range from something small to stubbing your toe, to something huge like being arrested for murder. But through it all, she wasn't alone. All her friends were by her side no matter how awkward, beautiful, or unstable they were. During her time in jail, she had been able to take solace in the peace of her friends missing her, even during the dark times.

Olivia dug through her duffel bag and pulled out some clothes and toiletries, quickly heading to the bathroom. Getting out of those clothes would be an amazing welcome relief. She felt grimy and gross. Her hair needed to be tamed and when she tilted her head to the side in the mirror, she could see bits of egg and rice that had been stuck in there. Either Majima hadn't noticed it when they left the jail, or he hadn't said anything to her. Which one didn't make a difference, it was getting out of her hair now. She peeled the grimy clothes off her body and tossed them to the floor. Each second the hot water touched her skin felt like Heaven. She tried to rush since she didn't want to run Reina's hot water out, but she couldn't bring herself to rush. With each batch of suds that left her body so did the memories and feelings of her loneliness in jail. Her feet were even warm now. Olivia exhaled and got in the bath reclining her head and closing her eyes.

"Harper-chan?" A voice called. "Harper-chan are you okay?"

Olivia's eyes opened and she lifted her head. She grabbed onto her forehead and looked around. She had shrunk further into the tub. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, her brain trying to catch up with everything that she was seeing.

"Harper-chan, I'm coming in."

When the door opened, Olivia looked over and saw Reina. The worried look on her face slowly turned into a relieved one. She sat up a little bit and rubbed her eyes. That's right. She was at Serena. She had gotten into the bathtub and… had she really fallen asleep?

"Reina?" Olivia asked, rubbing her eyes blinking away the water that she had put there.

"I came to check on you. You've been in here for almost two hours."

"O-Oh… Sorry. I guess I falled asleep." Olivia sat up more. "I be out soon."

"Okay. Sorry, we just got worried about you." Reina bowed slightly and headed out of the bathroom.

Olivia looked at her hands that were pruny. She yawned and sank back into the water for a couple minutes. The water was still really warm and she was tempted to just fall back asleep but she didn't want to worry Reina more than she already had. With another loud yawn, she stood up and drained the water, dried off, and put the clothes she picked on. When she pulled the pants up to her waist she sighed in relief. She felt like a person again instead of a prisoner. She grabbed her brush and walked out to the main room where Kiryu, Reina, and Nishiki were. Nishiki had just handed something to Kiryu that he put into his pocket. They both turned and the worried expressions on their faces turned to ones of relief. Olivia bowed and closed her eyes.

"I sorry. I not mean to worry."

"You must've been extremely tired." Reina said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh… um…" Olivia was going to decline, but they had done so much for her. "Yes please."

Olivia sat down on the couch and brushed through her hair, grunting when it snagged on tangles. If she hadn't had worried her friends, she would've brushed her hair in the bathroom or the bedroom, but it seemed like all three wanted to keep their eyes on her. She listened the liquid being poured into a glass and the background noise of the television that had been turned on.

"Glad you came out when you did." Nishiki said, taking another drink.

"Oh yes, I sorry Nish-iki." Olivia smiled.

"I was a little worried, but not too much. You should be apologizing to Kiryu. He was starting to get _really_ worried."

"Nishiki."

"Oh?" Olivia looked at Kiryu and smiled. "I sorry. Thank you for worry about me though, Kiryu-san."

"… I… wasn't that worried." Kiryu said and turned his chair back to face Reina who had raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Okay. That good." Olivia smiled and went back to brushing her hair.

After the mane had been tamed and her brush put away, Reina sat her glass down on the bar. She went and took the seat next to Kiryu. She turned and looked at him with a smile which she got an awkward one in return. She took a sip of the drink and blinked. It wasn't whisky like she was used to; but it had a sweet sort of floral taste. The punch of alcohol was there; strong, but overly so. All the drinking that she had done in America and she'd never come across anything like this before. A quick look at Reina rewarded her with the smile that reminded her of a goddess. God Reina was simply beautiful. Maybe sometime when things calmed down, she could get some tips from her on how to look prettier. It would be nice girl time and might even help her self-esteem a little bit.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes. I do." Olivia assured and took another sip like she was proving her point. "It very nice."

"I chose something that I thought would fit you." Reina explained. "Something light, but strong. Yet still pretty, at the same time."

"I love this."

Reina smiled.  
"I thought you might. What do you think, Kiryu?"

"…Mm." He muttered and took another gulp from his drink.

"Thank you." She smiled taking a big gulp from her own.

"Be careful." Kiryu said. "It _is_ strong."

"O-Oh. Thank you." She smiled.

Olivia's intention wasn't to get drunk, but… things happen. The first three glasses she hadn't felt anything, but by halfway through the fourth glass it all began to hit her at one time. She sighed and put her face in her hands. It wasn't that she was a light-weight, but she should've known better than to drink with an empty stomach. Nishiki and Kiryu had been talking about times that were only known to them. Every now and then Nishiki would ask her questions about her. It was flattering in a way that he wanted to know more about her, but even though she was bordering on drunk she didn't miss the sad look in Reina's eyes.

 _Oh… I see Reina. I understand. Believe me._

Reina sat down a small bowl of snacks in front of her. She picked one up and bit it in half. Her stomach readily took it and demanded more. Olivia had to resist the urge to pick up the whole bowl and dump all the food into her mouth. One after the other, she plopped the chip-like snacks into her mouth. Kiryu reached over and tried to grab one and his hand ended up touching her's.

"You want?" Olivia asked, picking up the chip.

"Mm. No. You can have it."

"Here, you want." She said and pressed the chip at him. "Eat."

"Harper-chan, I—"

"Eat the chip." Olivia said, wiggling it in front of his face. When Kiryu sighed and opened his mouth and she pressed the chip in, she smiled and pat his shirt. "There. I share."

"Oh my God…" Nishiki turned away from them and she could hear him laughing.

Olivia munched on the chips, sipping at the glass in front of her. She closed her eyes resting her chin on her palm and turning her chair left and right. The warmth of the alcohol filled her insides making the cold of the jail back in Osaka feel like a different lifetime. Her shoulders relaxed and she let all her guard down. There were no worries of anything right now. It was just peace as her friends talked among themselves, answering whenever something was directed her way. Olivia opened her eyes when the _clink_ of a glass rested in front of her. It looked like water.

"Just in case." Reina smiled.

"Thank you."

It was no wonder that Kiryu frequented the bar. Reina was a very attentive proprietor. She knew what the person wanted before they even spoke it. Perhaps even before they knew it. Oliva drank some of the water and glanced at her friends. Nishiki was watching Reina with a small smile on his face.

 _Ooh… really?_

A small smile rose to her own lips. Serena was warm; not just the temperature but the people inside. There was a bond that she wasn't sure how to describe. Everyone was tied around each other, unbreakable knots that everyone in each other's lives. Knots could be difficult too. They could be the reason that someone chooses to cut another piece of the string to rid themselves of a bothersome piece. No friendship was without troubles, even more so when it was a group like this. She knew that there was no way that they were all joking and laughing like this all the time, but she was glad that she got a view into it. Nishiki's relationship with Kiryu could last for years or even lifetimes to come. The unspoken connection between Reina and Nishiki made warmth blossom into her heart. There was one sentence away from making or breaking into something more. Olivia hoped that she was around to see something come of their bond. Having chemistry between someone and it being obvious to everyone else, but the two people involved could be so aggravating. The outsiders wanted some contact, anything to solidify feelings in concrete between the two people. Yet the two people seemed to walk out of the concrete before it could dry, leaving the outsiders and even the people involved longing for more.

 _Glad I'm not in a situation like that._

"Well, I'm going to have to get going." Nishiki said and stood up gulping down the last bit of what was in his glass. He turned to Kiryu and clasped him on the shoulder. "Keep me updated."

"Will do."

"It was nice to meet you, Harper-chan."

"Too you, Nish-iki."

Nishiki looked over at Reina and smiled the same smile Olivia had seen before when he watched her without her realization.  
"Have a good night, Reina. Sleep well."

"You too. Bye Nishikiyama-kun."

Olivia watched Nishiki leave Serena via the front door. She heard the _ding_ of an elevator and she turned back to Reina. There smile on her face was two seconds away from turning into a deep sigh.

To watch someone from afar unsure if your love would remain unrequited or not was painful. Each unknown day that passed by cut deeper into the person's heart. Timing was never perfect for these sorts of situations. Wait too long and the other might think you're uninterested and pursue someone else. Speak too soon and the other person might not have developed feelings yet—if they ever would have. Love was a painful emotion. Unrequited love was devastating. Reina and her weren't very close, but they were both women. Maybe, just maybe, she could get through to her in order to convince Reina to say something to Nishikiyama. It would be better for the both of them in the long run, there wouldn't be no heartbreak. To anyone on the outside, the feeling was mutual.

For some, love eluded them for their whole lives, and they ended up living as half a person, without finding their other half. Always left to wonder what person they passed by that could've been their other half. Had they turned their other half away unknowingly? It was a bubble that just as they reached out to touch it, it popped right in front of their faces leaving them with just the image of what had been or what could've been had they been able to get to it faster. For those people, that feeling of longing and desire coupled with the unknowing feeling of potential loss followed everywhere they went. Hoping that the next corner that they turned would put them in sight of their other half.

Then there were the lost ones. The ones that circled through life accepting their loss and defeat. The ones that were tired of having a knife dug through their hearts. These people had offered an infant heart to one person and with a smile they had taken it. The lost ones thought they were finally at peace, but the smile turned into a venomous one and the heart was stomped on. No, it wasn't just once. Over time, the heart would be nursed and offered to another only for it to be treated the same. One heart could only take being stepped on, broken, and healed so much before it refused to be offered anymore. This wasn't to say that the lost ones never found love. Ah, no, they still had hope. But it would be obvious to everyone but the lost one. Being blinded by one's own insecurities and past pain can make someone lose out on real love.

"Harper-chan. Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu. The perpetual furrow remained, deepening when his brows knit closer together. "Oh. Yes, I fine."

Kiryu was silent for a few moments before speaking,  
"… Alright. If you're sure."

"I am. Thank you." Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh! Wait." She retreated to the back and grabbed Kiryu's jacket from the bed and brought it back to him, picking off a piece of fuzz beforehand.

"Oh." Kiryu smiled and sat it across his lap. "Thanks."

Olivia nodded and sat back at the counter. She noticed that Kiryu was swirling his glass looking at the amber liquid inside. Kiryu claimed that he wasn't the hard one to read, but Olivia begged to differ. So many times, she had looked at him or thought about him, and what he could possibly be thinking from his expressions, but they hardly changed. Small times here and there, only when exposed to extreme emotions did his face change drastically. Those times were what she liked to see from him. Not the extreme emotions that came with it but showing who he truly was underneath the scary bouncer persona that he portrayed to the whole world. He reminded her of an onion; so many layers. No matter how many times you picked and picked there was always more underneath. They didn't know her though; it may get tiring and many emotions may arise from tearing away the layers such as sadness, but there was an end somewhere. A center. No matter the complexity of the person, there was always a center. The most vulnerable part of oneself. If it killed her, she'd expose that center to learn who Kazuma Kiryu _really_ was. This scary, intimidating bouncer wasn't the real Kazuma Kiryu. He could deny it as many times as he wanted, but she knew better.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Hm? Nothing. Why?" Kiryu looked from his glass to her.

Those eyes. The deep brown, darker than the darkest chocolate. His face and tone could hide everything, but those eyes couldn't. They say that eyes are the windows into the soul; no matter how light the soul or dark couldn't be hidden when really and truly looking into someone's eyes. Kazuma Kiryu's were no different. His body, face, and voice may have been that of a man but the soul inside was as bright as a child; brighter than her own soul. Kiryu wasn't innocent. If the story about him becoming The Dragon of Dojima was to be believed, he was anything but. Ah… no. She didn't even need the story to be true, she had seen Kiryu in action. Heard the words that Majima spoke; the words that Kiryu didn't deny. Just because his hands were dirty though didn't mean his soul wasn't clean. The inverse was also true; a person's clean hands didn't exempt their soul from being dirty. More often than not, the cleanest hands held the dirtiest and most shattered souls.

"You look in thought."

"You do too."

 _Touché, Dragon of Dojima. Touché._

"We have in common then." Olivia smiled.

Kiryu took a drink from his glass, but Olivia saw the smile behind the crystal-clear glass.  
"Not bad to have something in common, is it?"

"No. Not at all." Olivia smiled, Reina filling up her glass with some bubbling water. "Actually, it make me happy."

"Huh?"

"Yes. It make me happy to have in common with you."

"… I'm glad."

Olivia blinked and scrunched her nose when the bubbles from the sparkling water popped and went up her nose. She put down the glass and rubbed her nose, sniffling. She pouted when she heard Reina laugh at her. Even more when she heard Kiryu attempted to hide a chuckle of his own.

 _I'm really undignified lately…_

Being this awkward around people would normally make her feel two inches tall and want to hide under a rock and die, but in front of her friends it wasn't such a bad thing. It felt… liberating in a strange way. Nice to be able to let loose and not worry about people judging her for her quirkiness or judging her. Olivia scoffed and nudged Kiryu with her own shoulder.

"Not nice to laugh." She said and looked at Reina. "You do on purpose?"

"What? No!" Reina said through her laughter. "I should have warned you though, I'm sorry." Olivia tried to have her face remain neutral, but even she snorted a laugh here and there.

After her laughter had died down, she continued to watch Kiryu with a smile on her face.  
"What's that look for?" Kiryu asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It make me happy to see you happy."

"I'm happy all the time." Kiryu defended.

"You never look it."

"What? Yes, I do." Kiryu defended, sitting his glass back down.

"No, you don't."

"She's right." Reina agreed.

Kiryu frowned and looked at his glass.  
"I think I'm expressive…" He pouted.

"Huh?!" Olivia exclaimed.

 _You're kidding…_

"What?"

"There! That it!" Olivia jumped up from her seat and put her finger between his eyebrows. "This always make angry look!"

"What are you talking about?" Kiryu swatted at her hand.

"Spot here always tense." Olivia mimicked his face and then pointed to her own. "Like this. All time."

Kiryu frowned and rubbed the space between his eyebrows which raised either in realization or confusion. He cleared his throat and looked from Reina and Olivia back to his glass.  
"I'll work on it then." He muttered into his glass.

"I not want you to change who you are." Olivia explained. "I like you how you is—wait. No. Are. How you are. Yes."

 _Did I upset him…? That… isn't what I meant to do._

Olivia sat back down in her chair and sighed.  
"Your emotions important. I just want be able see them."

Kiryu huffed and put a hand on her head.  
"I know what you meant. I'm not mad."

Olivia looked in his eyes, looking for some semblance of a lie but there was none. To add to it, his face softened, and the furrow became a little smaller. She _knew_ he was capable of showing soft emotions. It was just trying to poke and prod the right way to get him to loosen up. Like an onion. Kiryu was like an onion. Actually… both her friends were like onions. Did she take a wrong turn somewhere and end up in a vegetable garden that grew complicated men? She looked at the ceiling. In the beginning maybe she wanted a refund for her entrance into the Man Garden, but now she believed she was fine with it. They were difficult, but because of them she had made friends in many places. Her circle of friends in Japan far outweighed her circle of friends at any given moment in America. Thinking of it that way, it was rather sad when she thought about returning to America to visit. The thought still weighed on where she'd retain permanent residency. She could live in America and come to visit Japan or vice versa. Olivia shook her head, that was a while away. That decision didn't have to be made any time soon. Maybe never if she ended up getting killed or put in jail.

 _Hahaha… hahaha… ha._

"I'm going to close up." Reina said.

"Guess I'll head out." Kiryu said and took some money out of his wallet and put it on the bar. "A thank you, Reina."

Reina shook her head but took the money anyway. There wasn't a point in arguing with Kiryu. Once he had his mind decided on something, there was no changing his mind. The closer that she got to him she more she noticed how hard-headed he was. Well, he'd have to be able to headbutt some men like she'd seen him do. She rubbed her forehead just thinking about. Just one whack and she'd probably fall dead from cracking her own skull open. How did people end up doing it? She never understood it. Could people strengthen their skulls to become wrecking balls? What kind of exercise would—

"Come on." Olivia turned and saw Kiryu standing there with his jacket slung over his shoulders.

"What you mean 'come on'?"

"You're coming with me." Olivia blinked and pointed to herself making Kiryu chuckle. "Yes. You."

 _Where the hell am I going now?_

"Get dressed."

"If you know I go somewhere, why you let me in pajamas?" Olivia heard Kiryu mumble something. "Huh?"

"Nothing. I didn't think about it."

 _How can you not think about it?!_

Olivia sighed and went back to the room and dressed in real clothes for outside. She put her boots on and her jacket, wrapping the red scarf she sort of stole from Club Sunshine. It was a piece of Sotenbori that she wanted to take with her. When Majima had made her pack her things, she had instinctively put it in the bag, feeling like if she left it behind, she'd leave part of her life behind too. It was stupid, she knew. It was just a woven piece of fabric, but just the thought of her leaving it behind had terrified her.

"Nothing. I didn't think about it." Olivia mimicked Kiryu.

"Ready?" His deep voice asked from the doorway.

"Huh?! Y-Yes! I am!" She cleared her throat and grabbed the duffel bag, staggering with it back to the door. Kiryu gripped onto it and flung it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. "I can carry!"

Kiryu looked her up and down, feeling the fabric of the scarf and the jacket for some sort of reason. Olivia got the feeling that if she asked why, he'd just shrug or wouldn't answer with a straight answer or even worse would just pretend he didn't hear her.  
"Okay. Let's go." He said and smiled at Reina. "See you soon, Reina."

"It was very nice to meet you, Reina." Olivia bowed. "I hope see you soon."

"Of course, Harper-chan." She said. "Oh, and welcome to Kamurocho."

"Thank you very much!"

Olivia left Serena following close behind Kiryu. He said nothing on the way, but every time she tried to make a move or a lunge for her duffel bag, he'd just move it out of the way like she hadn't tried at all. He had done that before back in Sotenbori when he was carrying her bedding after it had been bought. How was he able to see her?! She stared at the back of his head, moving around trying to see if he had eyes in the back of his head. Was that even possible? By the time they were on the main road again, Olivia put her hands in her pockets with a loud huff. Realizing she wasn't going to win, she walked next to Kiryu and hummed. The time passed and Kiryu said nothing, all she did was hum. The silence didn't really make her uncomfortable, but she was nervous being in a new town and with Kiryu not talking, she had to find some way to distract herself from everything that was going on in her head. The people that were following her, Bessho and Kawara using Majima of all people to get her out of jail. The trip here. All her friends back at Club Sunshine. Hopefully she would get back to Sotenbori soon that way she wouldn't have to call her mother to tell her she moved again. She could only move around so much before it got weird.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The song you're humming."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I both—"

"I like it." Kiryu said.

"Oh. it not really song. A jingle—uh…tune. A tune I heard as kid." Olivia said.

"It's nice."

"Thank you."

More silence awaited them, but now she felt a little awkward to hum it knowing that Kiryu had been listening the whole time. Her singing wasn't the greatest. She could carry a tune, but it felt like a ton of bricks with the weight of stress it took to carry the tune.

 _It is nice to walk again though._

"Oh. Where we going? Olivia asked.

"My house."

 _Huh?_

"I'm sorry. What?"

"My house." Kiryu said. "It's late and you slept in the tub at Serena. You're obviously tired."

"B-But your house?"

Kiryu stopped and turned to her, his brows knit together again.  
"You were in danger in Sotenbori. You could've died."

"But I not…"

"But you could've." Kiryu sighed and rubbed his temple. "You're—Harper-chan. You're a good friend."

"Yes. You one of best friends, Kiryu."

Kiryu smiled and pet her head a little, almost to reassure her.  
"I was told to keep an eye on you while you're in Kamurocho. Look for any changes or anything. But I didn't have to be told because I wanted to look after you too. You're my friend. I try to make sure my friends are safe."

… _I don't want to be a damsel… I don't want to be a burden._

Kiryu smiled and continued to pet her hair. He must've been able to feel the inner turmoil she felt, because he knew just what to do to reassure her. A small smile rose to her lips and she nodded.  
"Then I protect my friends too."

"Deal."

 _I will protect my friends. Through anything._ From _anything. No matter what._


	16. The Dragon's Lair

Olivia leaned on the railing of the apartment complex stairs trying to quiet her now frantic breathing. Kamurocho was bigger than she had originally thought, and they had walked all the way to the complex and then walked up four flights of stairs. The spoiled American in her missed every escalator and elevator that she took for granted back home. When she went back home to visit, she'd take every escalator and elevator she could find, reveling with what she wouldn't get back in Japan. They _did_ have elevators and such, but her friends refused to take any of them. Not blatantly, but they'd never veer to them. Was it a trap? Was it their soft way of telling her they knew how extremely out of shape she was compared to them and they wanted to help? Was it a form of torture for being completely out of shape? Even though she was standing upright, she was 100% positive a turtle would be able to outrun her right now.

"There we go." Olivia pulled herself out of her conspiracy thoughts to turn towards Kiryu. He had been having a hard time finding his key in his pocket but refused to take everything out to look for it. That's what she did. When she was sure something should've been in her pocket and wasn't, she'd legitimately turn her pocket inside out in order to find it. When she proposed the solution, he had vehemently denied it. "Sorry it took so long…"

"It fine."

Kiryu walked inside and flipped on the lights, closing and locking the door behind them. She took off her shoes and looked around. Just like Majima's apartment, Kiryu's was sparse on furniture as well. It wasn't as bad as Majima's but considering what she was used to back home, she found it strange. Looking at it from an objective perspective, Kiryu could say that he was going for the minimalist look and it'd be completely believable. The color scheme in his apartment seemed to be black and white. The couch and two armchairs were plush black leather. What she assumed was a coffee table had been in front of them, but now it held a very huge and very chic looking kotatsu; also trimmed in black and white. In the corner a small decorative black, leafless tree stood held by a white vase.

A half wall cut off the living room from the rest of the apartment. Behind it was a dining room, but it looked more like a bachelor's pad excuse of one. There was a small table with one chair, the top of the table had a couple empty liquor bottles on it and a glass. Further back and to the side held a kitchen, a very small one at that; smaller than the one that had been in Majima's apartment. Either way, it was a rather nice apartment and was decorated nicely. Kiryu walked into the apartment, disappearing with her duffel bag in hand. Olivia took a step into the apartment, following Kiryu. He placed the bag on top of his bed, and she was left standing in the hallway.

Kiryu's bedroom was about as simple as Majima's was. Just the necessities. The color scheme was different than the rest of his apartment; black and red for his bedroom. It left her to wonder if the colors had been like that with the apartment and he just decided to roll with it instead of changing every little thing about it. That would be something done by a person who regularly and religiously lived at their apartment. While there was no dust in Kiryu's apartment that she had seen, it still had a lot to be desired if it was going to look like a true home.

"Are you cold?" Kiryu asked.

"Hm? No, I fine."

"You're terrible at lying." Kiryu said. "I can see you're shivering a bit."

 _Now that you mention it, it is a little cold in here…_

Kiryu left the room and touched a few buttons on what she assumed was the thermostat for the apartment. Better him than her. With all her time spent trying to perfect her Japanese, there were some things she had slacked on. Like units of measurement and Fahrenheit to Celsius. He passed by her and leaned down by the kotatsu, most likely turning it on.

"It should warm up soon."

"Thank you." Olivia said and went and sat at the kotatsu, sticking her legs underneath it.

Kotatsu tables were one of her favorite things in Japan. She found it interesting how something could double as a table and a heater. Dependent upon the size, it could be tall enough to sit on the couch and put her legs under—like this one—or small enough to be stored and brought out quickly for a more personal use—like Takahiro-san's. If it wasn't too expensive, she would love to bring one home to have during the few cold weeks that they had.

Kiryu wasn't too far behind, sitting on the chair closest to her and putting his legs underneath it. Olivia looked over at him when she noticed he was looking at her. She touched her face, trying to find something on it.

"You just look comfortable." Kiryu said. "There's nothing on your face."

"Oh. I am. I love kotatsu. We not have back in America."

"What do you do when it's cold?"

"Put robe on. Wrap in blankets. Socks on." Olivia listed off on her fingers. "This more effective I think."

Olivia wiggled her toes beneath the kotatsu and leaned on the surface. After spending time in jail she'd never take warmth for granted again. Even going back home in a tropical climate, while she'd probably still complain it wouldn't be as much. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be that cold again, or worse even colder. From her left, she heard Kiryu chuckle.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kiryu asked. "I have water, tea, and liquor, but I think you've had enough of that."

"That not fair." Olivia sighed when Kiryu raised a brow. "I can get tea then?"

"Oolong, right?"

"Yes." Olivia said and relaxed underneath the kotatsu's warmth.

Not too long after he left, Kiryu returned sitting some tea in front of her and had two glasses and a bottle of alcohol. When he sat the bottle between them and gave her an empty glass, he looked away somewhat sheepishly, clearing his throat.

"I figured… it wouldn't be fair for me to drink if you still wanted some."

"Thanks."

Olivia sipped at her tea not wanting it to get cold. Kiryu poured some off the liquor into his own glass and moved to sit on the floor at the kotatsu. She supposed it was because he was so tall that he had issues with relaxing at the surface. With her height though, it wasn't so much of an issue, but still rather awkward to be the only one sitting on the couch. She followed and sat down, pressing her back against the couch. For a while there was no sound between them other than the clanking of his ice in his cup when he sipped at the liquid and when she sat her cup down after drinking her tea. When she placed her empty cup to the side, Kiryu took the liberty of pouring some liquor into her cup, dropping a few ice cubes in.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"No problem."

The silence blanketed them again and she watched Kiryu pour from the bottle again. He'd been drinking since they were at Serena, and he didn't even seem a little bit tipsy. Either he was amazing at hiding it or had the alcohol tolerance of a god. She quickly looked away when she was caught staring at him. It wasn't that she was really _staring_ , she had just been looking in his general direction and had wandered off into her brain. It could give off the wrong idea though if his brain veered down that road. The alcohol now was a bit more bitter than the one at Serena. It had a strange initial taste, but it went down smooth and strong. Olivia clicked her nails against the glass pointedly keeping her gaze from him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh… yes. I am. Thank you."

"That's good." Kiryu exhaled with another sip. "I'm going to grab a shower and be back. Okay? Make yourself at home."

"Alright. Take your time."

Kiryu disappeared from the living room and she only stood up once she heard the water running. It was a beautiful apartment and it became even more appealing the more that she looked at it. She stood and walked around, taking in the smaller things about the apartment. Here and there were empty bento box containers from Poppo Convenience Store. She wondered if it was due to the size of his kitchen that he decided to get bento boxes or if it was just an inability to cook. Despite herself, she realized she was smiling. The thought of someone bulky like Kiryu trying to cook a meal in a kitchen he could probably barely turn around in was something she'd like to see.

She rounded the corner and walked to a small shelf that was near the door. Majima had something like this in his apartment as well, but this one was full. Not to the brim like hers were back at home, but still contained important things. Pictures of children outside; one that looked like a younger Kiryu, a younger Nishiki, and a girl she didn't recognize. The sign they stood by was scrawled in white painting, but she was unable to read it. That wasn't the only picture. Another picture held a man in the center between Nishiki and Kiryu with an arm wrapped around each of them. Each of them had a smile on their faces, and when she looked there was no furrow between the brows of the younger Kiryu, the only proof she had that he hadn't been born into the world with an angry face. Over on the other tier of the shelving unit were pictures of an older Nishiki and Kiryu. They were probably about twelve or thirteen. The two boys were dressed in casual clothes like sports jackets and blue jeans. The Nishiki she met today she couldn't imagine wearing anything other than suits, especially considering his occupation as a Yakuza. Kiryu she had always seen in suits since she had met him, so she was unable to picture him in anything else either.

Even though the shelving unit held pictures from various points in Kiryu's life, each time Nishiki was by his side the only other man in the picture was the one with the mustache that had been between Kiryu and Nishiki. The girl was always clinging to Nishiki's side and she looked very frail, but in each picture always had a bright smile on her face. At first, she had thought that they were childhood sweethearts, but as the ages grew in the pictures, she noticed how similar her and Nishiki looked; most likely siblings. One other thing in common she noticed was the pictures all seemed to take place at the same building that had the white painted sign in some part of the frame.

"Hey."

Olivia turned around, almost dropping the picture and catching it quickly. She cleared her throat and hid the frame behind her back. It was rude for someone to pick up someone else's belongings and look at them without the owner's permission. This probably isn't quite what Kiryu meant when he said, "make yourself at home".

"H-Hey." Her voice squeaked.

"Find something?"

"Oh uh… no. Just… looking."

"Come drink with me." Kiryu turned and headed back to the kotatsu.

Olivia quickly sat the picture back exactly where and how it had been before rushing over to Kiryu's side. This was the first time she had ever seen him out of his suit. He wore just a plain white T-shirt and a pair of plaid sleep pants. His hair was falling into his face now from the lack of product. There was no question that he had seen her picking up the picture and looking at it, and her very uncoordinated way of trying to hide it. A tinge of crimson dusted her cheeks, the embarrassment not only of having been caught, but actually _doing_ the act catching up to her.

Kiryu didn't seem to hold any animosity in his gaze. In fact, he was smiling. If she was in his shoes, she wasn't sure she'd be smiling. She'd probably be extremely pissed. Yet here he was with that same smile she saw in the pictures on his lips, pouring himself and her another glass. Was he going to get her drunk and smack the shit out of her for looking through his things? She almost wanted to smack the shit out of herself for thinking Kiryu would even think of doing that. She watched Kiryu take a drink from his glass.

"I lost my parents when I was young." He said, the smile on his lips a cross between a sad and happy one. "I grew up at Sunflower Orphanage. There I met Nishiki and his sister Yuko."

"…"

"It was run by a man named Kazama Shintaro—"

"Kiryu-san, you don't have to expla—"

"It's alright, Harper-chan." Kiryu smiled and looked over at her. "It's alright if it's you."

 _Kiryu…_

Taking her silence as a go-ahead, he continued,  
"Kazama-san raised all of us with no problem, took care of us when he didn't have to. Even though I didn't know my real father, I'll always consider Kazama-san my father. I'm sure the others feel the same."

"I know how feels." Olivia said, tapping on the side of her glass with a nail.

"Hm?"

"Not to same way, but… I grew up without father."

"…"

"On Christmas, when I four, my father left." Olivia explained, eyes looking at a spot on the floor, but her gaze was way past it. "He walk out the door, and… I never saw again."

"Harper-chan…"

"But… I know how it feel. My mom is strong and raise me. My grandfather took on dad role and go to all Father's Day places with me. While he not real dad, he still _is_ real dad."

Olivia turned finally and looked at Kiryu with a strange look on his face. Telling someone your past was a difficult thing to do. It not only reopened wounds that one had worked so hard to close over time, but it also allowed the other to peek around and see for internal signs of weakness. A man like Kiryu, who lived his life without letting anyone inside must trust her a great deal to not only tell her about his past but let her see that side of him. No matter how much he tried to pretend he was, Kiryu isn't a super human. He's just a human like everyone else and Olivia could tell how tiring it could be to keep everyone at arm's length. No. She _knew_ how tiring it could be. Reaching out to someone was hard, it made you vulnerable. Taking care of everything by yourself seemed like an easier route. Only _you_ would know how you felt, and no one could use it, or the information associated with it as a weapon.

Kiryu huffed a laugh and smirked, looking at the half full of glass. The gears were turning, but what solution he was looking for was his and his only to know. Losing a family member, or not even knowing about them was a hard thing to deal with. You got to see other families that were normal and wonder what you did wrong to deserve something abnormal. Then it would get to the point where normal was abnormal, or it could even make the person uncomfortable. Sometimes they'd want to stay away from all situations of having a normal life.

When Olivia was younger, she wondered what it would be like if she ended up having a family of her own. Would she be constantly on alert wondering when her husband was going to leave their child? She wanted to believe that if she let someone in her life that much to the point where she created a family, they would be together forever. That's what all families thought in the beginning though, right? That they'd found the other half, start a family and it would be what they wanted. That halves would become a whole. No sane person would start a family with the intent on having the other person leave from the beginning… right? There was no way to know what the other person was thinking, so it could very well be possible one is in it forever while the other isn't. Or perhaps… the definition of 'forever' isn't what it used to be. Someone's forever could mean the rest of their life, the other… it could be until their partner has lived out their usefulness; their worth, their _newness._ With all the unknowns, she found it better to just toss that part away before it could even bloom. Give up on the growth and the flowers blooming to create something beautiful. Pull it up from the root instead of just cutting off the flower ensured the plant would die with no hope of return.

"While I don't wish it on anyone… It's nice to find someone who understands." Kiryu muttered into his glass. "Other than those that were there with me."

"Yes…" Olivia took a drink, pouring her and Kiryu another glass.

"Even still…" Kiryu began again. "Never once did I feel like I didn't have a family."

"I understand."

"One of these days… I'd like to settle down and run an orphanage."

"Settle down?"

"Mm. With everything going on, it'd be hard to run an orphanage as I am now."

"True…" Olivia murmured. "It would be hard to work in real estate _and_ run an orphanage. You're only one man after all."

Kiryu chuckled.  
"Yeah."

 _Did I say something funny…?_

Olivia smiled and took another drink of her alcohol. Kiryu running an orphanage? When she first met him, she would've been wary at the idea, but now… She turned and looked at him. His profile was strong, a sharp jawline and slightly softened eyebrows. His face was a less scary than normal, and from this angle she could see him wearing a Hawaii printed shirt and a pair of white slacks, raising kids in an orphanage by the beach. He was rough around the edges, but once he decided to do something, he would do anything to make sure that it happened.

"You can do."

"Hm?"

Olivia rested her elbow on the warm table and her head in her palm. When he looked over at her she simply smiled. When he was relaxed like this, he almost reminded her of a child. He had said that he grew up at Sunflower Orphanage, but were there some things that he never really got to do? Like, were there some aspects of him that were still childish? She felt like Kiryu was going to be in her life for a long time, so there would be a long time to learn more about him. Take tonight, he had told her some very intimate personal things. They had shared a little pain and she felt that it had brought them a little closer together. Only someone who had been through similar pain would be able to relate.

"You can run orphanage."

Kiryu sat down his glass on the warmth surface of the table and stared into it, a small smile on his face.  
"You think so?" He asked. "Even with my scary face?"

"Kiryu." Olivia said and smiled. "You're kind man. I know. If kids around you, they tell too."

"Sometimes I wonder…"

Olivia scooted closer to him and turned so she was facing him. He stopped looked at his glass and turned as well. She reached over and put her hands on both sides of his face, making sure that they had full eye contact, not worrying about the surprised look on his face.  
"Listen to me." She said. "You very good and kind man. Kids look more at heart than they do face. And you Kiryu, have kind heart. Man with not kind heart would not work with kids."

"…"

"Don't be worry," Olivia dropped her hands to her lap. "I believe in you."

Kiryu smiled and put his hand on top of her head.  
"Thanks, Harper-chan. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, is there anything you want to do?"

Olivia smiled and looked down at her hands. _Was_ there something that she wanted to do? Since that incident four years ago, it felt like she was just coasting through life with no direction. Something of a domestic had come to her back then; just be happy with the person she loved. She was only sixteen, it wasn't like she wanted to settle down, get married, and have a child yet. But she had wanted the one she loved to support her as she went through school, to cheer her on as she continued through her life. To be there whenever she needed a hand to hold. As for a dream job, she had thought about a café or something to that effect, but after four years ago that dream had fallen too. Now, her dream…?

"I want be in Japan." Olivia smiled. "Where friends are. I want build life here too."

"Then you're on your way." Kiryu said and pat her head.

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't believe me?"

"It not that… really…"

"Then what is it?"

Olivia took his hand from her head and held it in both of her's. Only from this perspective did she realize what a large man Kiryu was in comparison. Both her hands were holding his and he still had more than half of his hand available. Her heart beat faster when she looked at him. He really was a kind person, and she was unsure how to explain what she was feeling or how she felt right in that moment. Her sudden grasp on his hand must have taken him by surprise because he didn't move even though he could've easily pulled from her.

 _I don't want to dream anymore…_

"All that happening… It try to take my life away. What I build." Olivia sighed.

"We don't know what's happening, Harper-chan." Kiryu said, his voice becoming firm. It wasn't anger, but firm determination that she shouldn't let her hopes disappear. That was easier said than done though. If anything, she wanted to protect her friends. "It'll be okay."

"I am frame for murder of important man…" Olivia said, squeezing onto his hand more. "Something wrong. Something really, _really_ wrong Kiryu-san."

Bessho and Kawara seemed to think it was her in particular that was being targeted. Considering that the murder was orchestrated to make sure that she was the one framed, it did revolve around her. Because of her, her friends were put in the middle of this. As a Yakuza, she was sure that Majima could fend for himself in this sort of situation, it probably was something his kind was used to. Kiryu though, he was just a real estate agent. Strong as he may be, what did a real estate agent know about avoiding this sort of thing? Just being here with him was putting him in danger. The pictures that Bessho retrieved from Club Sunshine were even more proof that she was at the center of it all. They had separate pictures of Kiryu and Majima, but they were just part of a bigger puzzle. To her, that's what the picture with all of them signified. There was an off chance that she was reading too much into it, that it was just some random attack and she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But… the man—Matsuo Itachi—was in foreign affairs. _She_ was a foreigner. That didn't send the best message for a foreigner to be arrested for murdering someone like him. She may have been out of jail, but by no means did that mean she was out of the woods.

"It'll be okay." Kiryu said. "I promise."

"I put friends in danger by being with… There pictures at Club—"

"Majima-san told me."

Olivia could only imagine what sort of conversation had occurred between the two of them. Her eyes widened, Nishiki and Reina back at Serena… they knew her when she came in. They had been expecting her. Were they part of this too? Had she put Reina in danger just by going in Serena? What about Nishiki? She wasn't sure that she'd be able to live with herself if her presence caused something terrible to happen to Kiryu's best friend. The pictures on the shelf unit proved how important Nishiki was to him. If something happened to him because of her—Yakuza or not—even if Kiryu forgave her, she'd never forgive herself.

" _You_ didn't put anyone in danger." Even though his words were an attempt to reassure her, they didn't.

"If it not for me… You and Majima-san not be targeted."

"I'm sure we'd be targeted for something sooner or later."

"Huh? Why?"

"U-Uh well…"

"Majima-san Yakuza, so I understand." Olivia began. "But you real estate agent."

"Well… sometimes I have to buy properties or spaces that are going to be occupied by Yakuza or that were once occupied, so I deal with them sometimes."

 _So even real estate is dangerous?_

"Oh… I see…" Olivia's face fell. "I just… I just want do everything I can to keep friends safe. Friends and family."

Olivia looked down when Kiryu put his other hand on top of her's. The warmth and comfort of his grip stopped her shaking one. Even though Kiryu and Majima worked closely with danger all the time, that didn't mean that _she_ should have to have anything to do with it. If she left, things could get terrible for her family back in America. No matter where she went, there was someone that she was putting in danger. Her friends and her family. But why _her_?

"And you can." Kiryu said. "You're a strong woman. I can tell."

 _I don't_ feel _strong. I've been crying enough for a tsunami lately._

Olivia looked back up when she felt a hand on the back of her head. The look in his eyes almost made her break down right there. It was trust. It wasn't that she _didn't_ trust him. This whole thing was just so confusing. It wasn't like she could exactly explain everything that happened. Everything that would be said in a testimony would be shaky at best. She didn't know the man and she just happened to bump into a man that what? Stabbed Matsuo Itachi in the chest? But she didn't do it? If she was the judge, she didn't know if she would believe the story either. That's what these people were going for. A reason to doubt her. Thankfully, her friends wouldn't do that, but it could put a lot of distrust on foreigners as a whole if she ended up going to jail for murder of one of their officials. If she could just figure out _who_ these people were or what they wanted, it would be a lot better for them. There would be so many more leads to go on. Majima, Bessho, and Kawara were each looking around Sotenbori and here in Tokyo to find leads, but what information did they have to go on other than what pointed to her as a culprit? From what they had said, it seemed like they had more than they were letting on. It would be nice if they'd tell _her_. After all, she had almost signed her life away in jail. Even with an inter—wait…

"Kiryu-san…" Olivia said, her eyes becoming wide. "You can do favor me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need you get me talk to Majima-san."

"Majima-san? Why?"

"I thought something!" Olivia exclaimed.

"A-Alright." Kiryu looked at her, and she could see the skepticism. He slowly took his hands from her's and got up. She quickly followed and watched as he dialed the number. They always felt so much longer than American phone numbers. He handed her the receiver.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Olivia folded her arm over her chest.

"Majima here! What can little ol' me do for ya?" The usual sing-song voice answered.

"Majima-san, I need you—"

"Well, if ya leave a message I'm sure I'll get ta it eventually. Maybe."

… _Are you serious? You bastard._

"Majima-san. It's Olivia. Kitten. Princess. Harper-chan! Yes! Harper-chan!" Olivia wasn't sure what the hell to call herself anymore. He had never called her by her first name, but her realization scrambled her brain into thinking in American rules for a moment. She saw the confused look on Kiryu's face.

 _Me too._

"I have tell you. American man at police station; his name James Walker. He interpreter, but I not able to read paper. He tell me it said something different. Something that if I sign, I get to prison!" She said as fast as she could before the second beep sounded ending her message. The Japanese was more broken than normal, so she hoped he was able to understand her. "Detectives see." Another glance at Kiryu's face and those gears seemed to be turning again. "That's all." She was about to hang up and then put the receiver to her ear again. "Oh! Change voice message. It stupid." Olivia hung up the phone and smiled.

 _I helped… even if it was a little bit… I helped. Maybe I can do more._

"James Walker… Who is that?"

"Back in jail in Osaka, I questioned lots. Man came in and tried to get me sign paper. He says it help me get out quicker. I not able to read paper, so I ask interpreter to tell me what it said, and he said that it read what man said. So, I about to sign. Bessho-san and Kawara-san from here Tokyo PD came in and stop it. They told me what it _really_ meant." Olivia took a deep breath. "Man name James Walker."

"… So, the man lied."

"Yes!" Olivia said. "Why he tell me that?"

"I don't know…" Kiryu frowned and grabbed the phone again, quickly dialing a number. It must've only rung one and a half times. "Nishiki! James Walker. Find him."

 _Whoa… That voice…_

His voice left no room for argument. It commanded a room like Majima's had back in the jail. Should he really be talking to a Yakuza like that, friend or not? Olivia turned her head and watched Kiryu. His grip tightened on the receiver. She wondered what Nishiki was saying on the other line. The furrow increased between Kiryu's brows, so she could only assume it wasn't what he wanted to hear. She wrung her hands, hoping that it was good news, but the more she looked at Kiryu's face, the less that she was hopeful. Why was she so stupid?! How could she have not picked up on that sooner?! All the traumatizing things that happened or not, she should've picked up on it and told Bessho-san or Kawara-san. Right now, she felt like banging her head against a wall until she knocked herself unconscious, so she didn't have to feel like an idiot.

 _I'm such a fucking idiot. What sort of obvious shit am I missing?_

"Thanks, Nishiki. I'll see you tomorrow then." Once Kiryu hung up the phone, he turned to her and smiled. "You did good."

"I feel like I should noticed sooner." Olivia said and sighed. She looked over at Kiryu. "I ask question?"

"Yeah."

"You really real estate agent?"

"Huh?" Kiryu said and chuckled, his nostril twitching slightly. "Yeah. I showed you my business card. You think I'd just have those if I didn't run some real estate?"

 _Something isn't right. Again. Kiryu wasn't… was he? He had to be. The Dragon of Dojima wasn't a normal name for beating someone up. Murder charge or not._

"No…"

"Remember how I told you that I'd show you around Kamurocho if you visited?"

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow I show you around then?"

"… But—"

"If Nishiki finds anything out, he'll let me know first thing." Kiryu said.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Kiryu said and smiled, easing Olivia's racing heart a little. "But we have a long day ahead if I'm going to show you Kamurocho. Go ahead and get some rest. Okay?"

"Mm." Olivia smiled and waved. "Goodnight then."

Olivia went into his room. Since this is where he put her bag when she first arrived, she was keenly aware that he wasn't going to allow her to sleep on the couch. Hopefully she'd be able to go to sleep and not wake up and go to jail. Lucking out and getting out of jail once was rare, but two times in two days? No. That wouldn't happen though, everything had been taken care of and if she was aware of everything and was putting two and two together, the people that were following her had no idea that she was even in Kamurocho. It would be easier for Nishiki to go ahead and try to find things that way. But even if they didn't know she was in Kamurocho yet, time was still of the essence. Unfortunately, James Walker was the only lead that they had so until that information came back, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place and that was the best-case scenario. If they turned up empty, they were back to square one. Olivia shook her head and changed out of her clothes and into pajamas before getting into the bed and pulling the blankets over her head and trying to relax her tensed muscles to fall asleep, but one question kept pinging in her mind just as she was about to sleep;

 _Who are you, Dragon of Dojima?_


	17. The Dragon Unveiled

Sometime during the night, Olivia had found the welcome oblivion of slumber. Her sleep had been peaceful enough. Tired from walking around Kamurocho and the adrenaline from pinpointing James Walker as a lead balanced to the perfect among of exhaustion needed for a dreamless sleep. Some people liked to dream, liked to live in a place that didn't exist for a length of time. Dreams—to her—were just that; figments of either what was or what could've been, a portal from a colorful life to a dreary one. It wasn't healthy to want to stay in dreams; unconscious or physical. Stay too long in a world of what could've been or what had been could end up deteriorating the mental health of the dreamer. The desire to make their world equivalent to the dream could overtake them. The person's want would suck the color of their surroundings leaving them with only monochromatic gray. Although rare, someone within that dream would be the one to suck the color from the person _and_ their world leaving a monochrome world with an empty husk of a person. The risk of being drained outweighed the reward of a potential colorful life to Olivia. That's what her philosophy had been, but in the large canvas of her life splotches of colors had begun to appear. They were small, but the colors were undeniably there. It had been such a long time since the canvas was fully colored, when she stared at herself in the mirror inside the bathroom at Kiryu's apartment that morning, she wondered what it would be like to have it full again.

Olivia shuffled from Kiryu's bedroom into the living room releasing a loud yawn. Her face contorted to one of pain and aggravation as the sun flooded into the window pane reminding her that it was morning. Kiryu was sitting on the floor with his legs underneath the kotatsu. Upon her arrival into the living room, a small smile appeared on his lips. It reminded her of a brother amused by a little sister. Acknowledging his smile with only a grunt, she went to the couch and laid on it, facing the back of it and pulling the blanket over her head. Shuffling sounded behind her and she merely curled up further into the couch.

 _Please for the love of God, do not pull this blanket off me._

It took her at least thirty minutes of being awake to enter the next stage of awakening which would include coherent sentences without grunts. After that, she would move up a grade to where she would be able to talk without a blanket over her, and finally graduate to an upright human being. The process was long and rather undignified, but no matter how many different methods she had previously tried to change her ways it only mixed up the steps. Coffee or energy drinks just made her graduate to a human being after a few minutes, but a few hours after, she'd regress back to the second step; which was her current stage.

The shuffling behind her increased and she actively gripped onto the blanket. Her half-asleep grip would be no match if Kiryu truly wanted to rid her frame of the blanket, hell her fully awake one wouldn't be either. If he lightly tugged at it, hopefully the resistance would be enough to ward him off for half an hour. Just needed a certain amount of time for her brain cells to wake and catch up to her body. Olivia's eyes had just closed again when a hand came to rest at her head. If he was going to pull the blanket from her head, it would result in a loud scream because he would end up grabbing onto a fist full of hair.

 _I'm not even sure if I'm into that…_

She blinked, shocked that her mind had even went that route. Naturally _those_ brains had to wake up first. Can the common-sense ones wake first? That sort of thing between them was weird to think about anyway. Kiryu was an attractive man. Anyone that had eyes could see that, but he was just a friend. The hand shook back in forth, ruffling her hair through the thick blanket and then retreated. Muffled steps walked around the couch and stopped. Her brain wanted to continue its normal multi-step process of waking up, but every time she heard movement her eyes would shoot open. Kiryu wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. The footprints grew distant and the refrigerator opened and closed. Was he coming to dump water on her to make her get up? Her heart palpitated faster and faster when the steps got closer, but they stopped and were followed by a strange sound.

Slowly, Olivia turned around and focused at the blanket. A large, bulky outline could just barely be made out through the thick fabric. It seemed to be moving and she pulled the blanket to the side, just enough to peek one eye out. Kiryu was sitting at the kotatsu, sipping onto what looked like a bottle of either coffee or an energy drink of some sort. Was it common among men to drink those in the morning? Or was it just common among her friends. It wasn't like Olivia had a lot of man friends to test the theory with. Kiryu stopped mid sip and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Upon being spotted, Olivia retreated under the blanket and tucked it in to prevent intrusions. With the stark contrast between her morning here and the one she had at Majima's—before being arrested—she couldn't help but be on high alert.

"Ready to come out yet?" Kiryu asked.

"Mm-mm."

"Really."

"Mhm." Olivia grunted her affirmation which earned a nasal laugh.

Olivia closed her eyes again, focusing on the small sounds of the apartment to gradually wake her up. Kiryu's occasional shuffling under the kotatsu. The occasional flicker of the heat turning on to keep the equilibrium of the temperature he had set. As she became more awake, she focused on sounds that required a more acute sense of hearing, namely Kiryu's breathing and the drinks he would take from the bottle. She had just focused onto the shadow beyond the blanket shuffling what looked like to get more comfortable when a knock came at the door. She instantly froze, gripping onto the blanket. What if the cops had come back for her? What if they found more evidence that would somehow be even more damning? Oda and the others were back in Osaka. Nothing other than more hardships, confusion, and screaming awaited her at Tokyo PD. It wasn't like she could run. Even if she somehow managed to get out of Kiryu's apartment without getting caught, there wasn't a place other than Serena that she knew in Kamurocho, and she wasn't about to put Reina in more danger than she probably already had.

Kiryu's shadow moved from the kotatsu towards the door. A lump grew in her throat and her grip tightened onto the blanket. Would it be possible that the police would mistake her for just a large blanket on the couch? If she held her breath and curled up real small maybe she could pass for a bunched-up blanket. While Kiryu's shadow moved out of her sight, if she moved fast maybe she could hide in his bedroom. That would back her into a corner though… Barely settling onto her blanket plan, she had balled up as much as she could when the door opened.

"Nishiki." Kiryu said.

 _Nishiki?_

"Kiryu, you're awake."

She had never been so happy to hear the voice of someone she barely knew. Olivia exhaled a sigh of relief and uncurled herself. Was there such a thing as a phobia of knocks at doors? If there was, she was almost positive she had acquired it. Olivia shifted so see another shadow coming into the apartment and sitting something into the rack by the door; probably Nishiki taking off his shoes. If he was here, did that mean that he found something out about James Walker? From what Kiryu had said, they were best friends, so he probably didn't need a reason to come visit him.

"I usually am at this hour. What about you? You're awake before noon?"

 _It's not even noon yet?!_

"I know. Color me surprised too." Nishiki said, Olivia watching his shadow follow Kiryu's. The refrigerator opened and closed. She heard a cracking and an exhale. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Mm."

Silence dropped over the two men behind the couch. There wasn't even a sound of whispering. Were they communicating through glances? Nishiki's shadow hadn't indicated that he was holding anything when he came into the apartment. Although, it _was_ just a shadow. It was incredibly possible for him to have stuffed something in his jacket pocket and only revealed it upon entering. The two shadows moved around the couch to sit at the kotatsu, sitting across from each other.

"I'm sure you didn't just drop by for a house call."

Nishiki chuckled,  
"You know me too well." He said and made a movement that Olivia was unable to decipher from her hiding spot. "Truth is, I came to tell you about my results so far."

"You've found something already?"

"Not much." Nishiki said. "Before we get to that though,"

"What?" Kiryu asked, she could see him tilting his head to the side.

"What is _that_?"

"What?"

" _That_."

Kiryu chuckled and she watched Nishiki's shadow make another movement that she was unable to decipher. It looked like he had moved his head a little, but she couldn't make out his expression.

"A caterpillar in a cocoon." Kiryu's shadow moved towards her, inching something underneath the blanket. It was cold and she inched away from it. "An offering." The end of the object wiggled, trying to give her incentive to grab hold of it.

 _An… offering?_

She grabbed onto the cold object, pulling it into her blanket sanctuary. Turning the object around in her hands, she could tell it was a bottle. From the small picture on the front—which looked like two coffee beans—it could be safely assumed that it was coffee. Olivia carefully broke the sip and moved so she was able to drink from it without spilling any before capping it back.

"Is that a _woman_ , Kiryu?" Nishiki's voice raised to the point of excitement.

"You ready to join us now?" Kiryu asked, ignoring his friend's question.

Olivia internally sighed. _Was_ she ready to join the conversation? Her brain was forced to awaken when Nishiki knocked at the door, throwing her normal process out the window. If he had come here to discuss the results of the investigation that Kiryu had sent him on last night, then he would have information on James Walker. Any information was good, but if they started talking about it, her quiet time would be disrupted, and she'd be forced to face whatever harsh reality was coming her way. She moved the blanket to peek out.

"Huh? Is that _Harper-chan_?" Nishiki asked, slamming his bottle onto the table, his mouth agape. Briefly, Olivia wondered why he was so shocked then recalled that he had left Serena before her and Kiryu had. He would've had no idea that she had stayed with him. Well… not _with_ him, but on the same property.

"All the way." Kiryu said, again ignoring Nishiki.

… _Only since you were so nice…_

Slowly, Olivia sat up with a yawn. Her hair was tousled in all directions and she looked over at Nishiki with tired eyes. He merely blinked and looked from her over to Kiryu. A wide smile grew on his lips as he watched his friend.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Kiryu."

Kiryu stopped mid drink and looked over at his friend, the smile dropping from his face.  
"It's not like that, Nishiki." He said. "And you know it's not."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're no fun." Nishiki waved his hand and sighed. "I have to say though, Kiryu. I think your caterpillar needs a little bit more time in her cocoon."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. They're supposed to turn into beautiful butterflies when they come out, right?" Nishiki asked, scrunching up his nose. Even though his face was contorted in such a way, she could see a hint of a smile behind it. As flashy as his friend was, Kiryu wouldn't have kept him so close for so long if he wasn't a good person underneath it all.

"Yeah." Kiryu said, somewhat soft. A smirk came to his lips and his gaze turned to the bottle.

 _Geez… Thanks guys._

"You not come to make fun me I hope, Nish-iki." Olivia frowned.

"Calm yourself, Caterpillar." Nishiki smiled. "I didn't even know you were here. How could I come here to just make fun of you?"

 _Caterpillar?! First it was Kitten. Then Princess. Now Caterpillar?! God… Kiryu seems to be the only male friend of mine that'll call me by my name._

"Get to point." Olivia pouted, opening her coffee again and taking another sip.

"You're right. You're right." Nishiki agreed and nodded. "So, I looked into James Walker."

"What did you come up with?"

"That's the thing." Nishiki said, his brows furrowing.

 _Oh God, not another one._

"His trail was easy to pick up."

"That not good thing?"

"Normally, yeah… but… it was _too_ easy. Almost like—"

"Like we're being led." Kiryu finished, his brows furrowing as well.

"Yeah…" Nishiki sighed and shook his head. "Problem though,"

"Isn't there always?" This time it was Kiryu's turn to sigh. His gaze darted back and forth along the surface of the table like it would hold the answers to the problem.

"Usually. The trail of crumbs is getting thinner and thinner."

"That not good thing?" Olivia asked, looking down at her bottle. "If smaller, that mean you get close to start right? Uh… source. Yes. Source."

"No." Nishiki said. "The beginning of a trail is usually where the most crumbs are at."

 _Well, good thing I never wanted to pursue law enforcement. Cause it looks like I'd be shitty at it._

"What it mean then?"

"It means we're running out of time."

"Exactly." Nishiki agreed. "I asked Kashiwagi to help out."

"…Kashiwagi?"

"Who that?"

"He's a—" Nishiki began and cleared his throat after glancing at Kiryu. "a friend of ours. _Very_ smart man."

 _Could you make it any_ more _obvious that you're hiding something?_

"That should help. Kashiwagi has a better network." Kiryu said more to himself than to either her or Nishiki. "Now we just have to wait for his results."

"Yeah, I'm going to get going and see what else I can dig up."

"… Alright."

Nishiki stood up and looked over at Olivia again with a smirk on his face. The man was nice, and it was a welcome relief to find another kind person. Awkwardly enough though, it turned out to be another Yakuza. It wouldn't shock her if this 'Kashiwagi' was in the Yakuza as well. She glanced at Kiryu who was still staring at the surface of the kotatsu table, his grip now tight on the bottle of coffee. Just from her point of view, it looked like the bottle was barely holding its own against the grip. If it could talk, it'd probably be screaming in agony and begging for death. As Nishiki turned to leave, Olivia stood up and bowed.

"Thank you very much for hard work, Nish-iki." Olivia smiled.

Nishiki looked like he was taken aback for a moment and then nodded. He looked over at Kiryu,  
"I see what you mean." He said before gesturing a wave off-handedly as he left. "See you later, Caterpillar."

… _Never mind. I take it back._

Olivia plopped back down on the couch after Nishiki left. With everything happening all at once, her head was reeling. If what Nishiki had said was true, then they were being led to find out about James Walker. Was the person leading them friend or foe? If they were friend, Olivia couldn't understand why they just didn't show themselves. From what she had seen, Yakuza weren't exactly inconspicuous wearing pins on their lapels to showcase their affiliation with a family and the organization as a whole. If they were foe… then it was only a matter of time before they got in over their heads. It would mean that they were being watched despite the desperate events to keep their movements covered. Not a strategist by any means, the more answers she thought of the more questions she got in response. This sort of thing was already above her head. How was she supposed to help her friends? What _could_ she do? She was just a little American girl with no contacts or any idea of what was going on.

She fiddled with the cap on her bottled coffee twisting it this way and that. This was so aggravating. The desire to help or contribute something to this whole thing was overwhelming, but so was the brutal truth that there was nothing that she could do. In Japan she had no contacts. In America, she had nothing of the sort either. There were no favors that she could call in like Bessho and Kawara had done for her. Trying to deny it didn't help anything, she was useless. A liability. Absolutely part of the problem with no hopes for a solution. Olivia hung her head and sighed again. Maybe it was a mistake coming to Japan… Just her mere presence was putting all these people in danger, getting people she never met involved even more. Kiryu appeared in front of her and pat her shoulder.

"Hey. It's fine."

"…"

"Come on. I said I'd show you around Kamurocho, remember?"

"…Yeah."

"Then get dressed."

"… Okay." Olivia pouted and stood up, heading to go get dressed.

All throughout her picking her clothes and dressing she felt terrible. Kiryu was going out of his way to show her Kamurocho and while she was happy about it last night, now she wasn't. While she was out having fun, Nishiki and this Kashiwagi man were hunting someone that had dealings with her. If she could, she would try and help. She hoped that they knew that… No amount of words would be able to adequately state how grateful she was that these men were helping her. Men she didn't even know, _Yakuza_ that she didn't even know. She pulled a sweater over her head and tugged it into place.

"Are you decent?" The knock came at the door.

"Oh. Yeah, I am."

Kiryu came in and scratched the back of his head. It was rather awkward having her clothes strewn across his bed and floor. Sensing his discomfort, Olivia picked them up and shoved them into her bag. He moved over to his closet and the click of hangers moving across the bar was the only sound between them. Olivia took a seat on the bed and looked down at her feet.

"Aren't you going to bring your camera?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, looking up at him. He had a gray suit in his arms and a red shirt. "O-Oh, yeah. I guess I can."

She reached into her bag and grabbed onto the album and camera. Her pink bird fell out and onto the bed when she had retrieved her camera. Olivia picked it up and stared at its face with its bright yellow beak and black beaded eyes. It really was a cute toy. It reminded her of her time in Sotenbori where almost all her friends were at. There was nothing wrong with Kamurocho. It was a large city where there were multiple establishments she could visit. Another asset that Kamurocho had that Sotenbori didn't was Kiryu.

"Oh, you won it?" Olivia looked up at Kiryu who nodded his head at the bird. "You were trying hard to get the Bun-chan back in Sotenbori."

 _Bun… chan?_

"Oh, no I didn't win it."

"Hm?"

"Majima won it for me."

"Oh." Kiryu smiled. "Majima did?"

"Yes."

"Are we talking about the same Majima?"

Olivia snorted out a laugh. She couldn't blame Kiryu for the disbelief. When he had handed her the bird—apparently named Bun-chan—back at Club Sunshine, she was sure that Majima had been taken over by someone. Having him work so hard to get something for someone else wasn't in the character she had previously seen. She had wondered what his real personality was; the psychotic Mad Dog, the teasing Majima, or the awkward one that had won her Bun-chan. Why did all her friends in Japan have to be such an enigma? She had proved in her previous conversation with Nishiki and Kiryu that she was in no way a detective.

"We are." Olivia said and sat the Bun-chan on top of her bag. "I'll wait for you out there."

"Alright."

She took a seat at the kotatsu with her camera and album, opening it. The pictures inside made her miss Sotenbori, but she knew that her and Kiryu were going to go out and make some memories. While it wasn't the primary reason that she came to Kamurocho, she would take advantage of it and enjoy the town. When results came back on the trail of James Walker, she'd be sure to thank them profusely. Kiryu was working hard to make her happy and he didn't deserve to be disappointed. After all, he was one of the hands that had splashed color onto the dark monochrome canvas of her life. Resolute, she nodded. That's right. They'd have a fun time.

"Ready?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, noting the gray suit and red shirt. "You wear dirty outfit?"

"No, this is clean."

"…"

"I… have multiples of the same outfit."

Olivia covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her smile, but she couldn't stop the laugh. Was he truly that bad at fashion that he just had to buy multiples of the same outfit since it's the only thing he was aware on how to coordinate? She thought of his closet being filled with nothing but gray suits and red shirts and it only made her laughter come out full force.

"Does it look bad?" Kiryu asked, adjusting the jacket.

"No… no. Not at all." Olivia said, standing up. "Come on. We go." Kiryu looked at his suit again and dusted off some nonexistent lint and turned the kotatsu off. On their way out, he handed her a bag to place her camera and album in.

Even during day time, Kamurocho's lights were brightly lit. She gasped, marveling at the tall buildings sandwiched together along the streets. Honestly, she wanted to see inside every single building but that would take days if not weeks and some of them would no doubt be people's homes which probably wouldn't take kindly to someone just waltzing in to have a look around. Olivia headed up the street, a wide smile stretching from ear to ear. She snapped a picture of the buildings lining the streets. The picture developed slowly, but the finished product captured all the buildings in her viewfinder with its bright lights.

"Not bad." Olivia turned when she felt a hand on her head. "Looks good."

"Thank you."

Olivia put it into her album and replaced it into her bag. The depression from early melted away as Kiryu led her down the street of Kamurocho. If she was going to enjoy her time in town, she didn't want to be wheezing from the quick pace Kiryu set. Hopefully, he would take pity upon her and slow his gait to a simple pace. No doubt, it would cut into some of the places he could show her, but, if she was in desperate need of an inhaler, she wouldn't be able to enjoy all the places either. Even though the sun was high in the sky, it was chilly, and she had to button up her jacket. Thanking her past self for deciding to wear a sweater over her long-sleeved shirt, she was able to fend off most of the cold.

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh? No, I not be up that long. How I could be—" Olivia's face flushed when her stomach decided to scream at the mention of food. She cleared her throat and looked down at her camera. "M-Maybe bit."

"Good. I have some place in mind."

Olivia followed, gasping at the various places they passed by. Some buildings were more lit than others and despite being unable to read the signs, she reached up and snapped a picture. Every now and again, she would see Kiryu watching her out of the corner of her eyes and smiling. Olivia stopped at a building and tilted her head looking at the inside from the glass doors. It had small mascots and posters that she had a hard time fully seeing. Her eyes traveled to the brightly lit sign and she furrowed her brows pointing at each character.

"Ko-to-bi—no…bu! Ko-to-bu-ki. D-Dr-ug-s! Kotobuki Drugs."

 _A drug store? Even the inside of drug stores are cute in Japan._

When Olivia turned back around, she saw Kiryu with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Back in Sotenbori he had the same expression when she was reading the sign for the clothing store. Clearing her throat, she walked back to him and looked at her camera. She parted her lips to apologize, but Kiryu held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "It's important that you learn. Come on."

Olivia nodded and followed him again. The next time that they stopped, it was Kiryu's turn and it was so abrupt that she almost ran into his back. A collision with a brick wall could result in a concussion or even worse the destruction of her camera. Normally when he stopped, he would give some sort of explanation, but he just stared in the distance. She peeked around him, but he didn't look at her. He was staring at a small patch of run-down looking buildings. It looked like one had been torn down already, but there was nothing beyond except what looked like a small patch of dirt. Her brows knit together, and her nose scrunched. There was a forlorn, depressed look in his brown eyes. Something else was there, something that seemed akin to… regret?

"Kiryu…?" She was quiet and reluctant to speak. It wasn't nice to disrupt someone's thoughts, but he blinked coming back from whatever part of his brain he had been lost in and his eyes turned back to her. "Are okay?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He looked at the spot again before they started walking back down the street.

She pursed her lips, watching him. If there was something that he wanted to talk about, she would be there to listen. Unable to articulate it well aggravated her. If she told him, there was the possibility that he would take it like she was trying to pry into his life. While she did want to know more about Kiryu, it wouldn't be right to rip open some layers without his initial go-ahead. They had shared some of their internal pain the previous night, but pain was something that came in cycles. Personally, she wouldn't feel comfortable divulging all the pain she held inside at one time. A little show of emotion would need some time to heal from reopening that wound, perhaps healing to the point where there was a hardly recognizable scar if not one at all. Whatever Kiryu was staring at was the source of an extreme amount of pain, and if he wanted to tell her about it, he would.

They stopped at a small stand on the corner of two streets. It was a walk-up restaurant that reminded her of a food truck back home. They were very rare even in more populated places, but there was always food to die for in them. The people inside could focus on their cooking instead of upkeep in a restaurant. Olivia walked up to the stand and stared at the menu. A smile rose to her lips and she turned to Kiryu.

"Takoyaki?"

"You like it… right?"

"Yes. I love."

Kiryu's shoulders relaxed and he nodded. She wanted to jest and complain that takoyaki wasn't _all_ she ate, but when he relaxed, she could sense how worried he had been about her being displeased at the place. Kiryu and her ordered Oolong tea and the Absolutely Tasty! Takoyaki. While it was being made, she replaced the camera in her bag and stuffed her cold hands into her jacket pockets. While she had remembered everything else to keep her warm, she had forgotten gloves.

" _By my hands get cold easy, so I gotta wear the gloves."_

Maybe Majima had been onto something. As it didn't snow in her state back home, she was rather unfamiliar with all the necessities. Gloves were common knowledge, but she had forgotten how cold hands could get when exposed to the cold for a prolonged amount of time. After all, it had been about sixteen years since she was even _near_ snow or a cold climate so harsh it required gloves let alone being thrust fully into it. Her stomached growled louder the closer it was to the takoyaki being done.

"Are your hands cold?"

"Oh… just bit. But it okay." Olivia said and wiggled her fingers with her hands in her pockets. "The pockets warm."

"That's good."

"Thank you for take me out." Olivia smiled. "Kam-uro-cho very pretty. Lots of buildings and lights."

"I haven't really showed you anything yet…" Kiryu cleared his throat and looked down.

"But I like spend time with you."

"That so?"

"Mhm. It fun to spend time with friends."

The awkward look on Kiryu's face disappeared, replaced with a surprisingly soft smile. She was unaware that Kiryu's face could relax to such a degree.  
"You're right."

Olivia took the takoyaki and smiled, thanking the man and letting the warmth wake her fingers. She followed Kiryu to a nearby bench and sat down. Takoyaki had become more than just food to her. It had become an important staple in her life. Her love for takoyaki had granted her time with Kiryu and Majima in varying circumstances. It wasn't just food, it was… something more. Something that made her smile and feel warm inside. Takoyaki centered on feelings of friendship and caring. They aggravated her and sometimes she wanted to punch them, but they were her best friends. She stabbed one of the balls and popped it into her mouth, exhaling and continued to chew without regards to the burn it was giving the inside of her mouth. It was like she was a dragon breathing out the hot air.

 _Dragon of Dojima._

She turned and looked at Kiryu who held his takoyaki on his lap. He was looking at her with a confused and somewhat amused expression on his face. Olivia wanted to return the smile, but it came out a rather lopsided one as her cheek was still stuffed with the hot ball of takoyaki. Unable to keep the heat on one cheek any longer, she moved the ball to the other side and chewed, the content smile rising to her face again.

"You know," Kiryu began. Even though he tried to mask it, she didn't miss the amusement in his voice. "they're hot when they're first made."

"So good though." Olivia argued, swallowing the takoyaki ball. "Yummy…"

She had just stabbed her second ball when Kiryu spoke, his gaze focused forward.  
"I realized something."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Even though you're a close friend… I don't really know that much about you."

Olivia leaned against the back of the bench. The more that she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. They knew the bare minimum about each other, save what they had shared the previous night. To her, it was rather impressive that they had become so close without really knowing anything about each other. All other friendships that she had she had known a lot about them before they even hung out for the first time. But… they had hung out a lot after that. Maybe that was the problem… The problems with her previous friends were her fault. It hurt to fully realize it, but all along she supposed she knew that it had been all her fault. You could only latch onto someone so long before they retaliated, tired of your constant presence. She cleared her throat and looked over at Kiryu.

"What you want know?"

"Hm…" Kiryu mused, looking up at the sky. Olivia wasn't exactly a labyrinth, but after about a minute of silence, he spoke. "I'm not sure."

"I not that complex."

"How about your favorite season?"

"Fall and Winter." It was rather funny, all the terrible things happened during the end of the year and yet it was her favorite time. "Yours?"

"Hm… To be honest, I've never given it much thought." Kiryu said. "Each season has its good parts. So… I can't really pick a favorite."

"That cheating." Olivia popped another ball into her mouth, chewing it normally as it had cooled down enough in their small chat.

"No, it's not." Kiryu chuckled popping a ball into his mouth.

"You do sports?"

"Hm, not really." Kiryu answered. "I like to work out though."

"Really? I not tell." Olivia answered sarcastically.

"Did you ever play sports?"

"I play soccer in school. I bad at it." Olivia smiled. "I bad at all sport."

"I'm not sure if you're bad at _all_ sports."

"I promise I are—wait. Am. I am."

Kiryu huffed a laugh.  
"You said before you were working hard to come to Japan."

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"There… bumps along road I not expect." Olivia said, but smiled. "All together though, I love."

"Maybe someday I'll come and visit America."

"I like that." Olivia smiled. "I show you around."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, well, I use live in Massachusetts, then after…" Olivia trailed off and cleared her throat. "We move Florida. Mom not like so we move Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

"Mm." Olivia nodded. "It bunches of islands. That might be reason I want come to Japan. Cause it also islands."

"I've heard of Hawaii. It's supposed to be beautiful."

"Oh, it is." Olivia nodded. "Very. I love live there."

"That's good. It's always nice to love where you live." Kiryu smiled.

"Yes. I live town called Kealakekua."

"Kea—Kea… what?"

Olivia smiled,  
"Kealakekua. It small town. About… 2,000 people live."

"So, it's small."

"Yes. We used live in Ualapu'e. It smaller. Have less 500 people."

"Huh?" Olivia looked over at Kiryu. "Is that even possible?"

"Oh. Yes. Smallest place have Waiohinu. It have around 200 people."

"Is that even a city?"

"More like smaller… um… village. Yes. Village. People nice. I visit couple times."

"Huh… That's interesting."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. She had felt like a tourist for a long time with so many questions about Japan, it was nice for Kiryu to be interested in her home. "I love Hawaii."

Olivia swallowed the last takoyaki ball and smiled, closing her eyes. Conversation and takoyaki went hand in hand. It was easier to open up after some takoyaki, and the conversations she had came easier. Maybe it was because takoyaki felt more like a comfort food than an actual restaurant like food. When Kiryu finished, she stood with him and tossed their trash away.

"I still think you can't be bad at _all_ sports." Kiryu said when he started walking again.

"I tell I am. Where we going?"

"You'll see."

No matter how many times Olivia asked, Kiryu didn't tell her where they were heading. She received answers of _'you'll see',_ or _'I'm not telling you no matter how many times you ask'_. Olivia huffed and followed him, pointedly glaring at him every chance that she got. How was he just going to drag her along and not tell her where he was taking her? He didn't seem to mind her glares, in fact every time he caught her glaring, he would just smile and look forward. It seemed that no matter how glares or how many times she asked, he really _wasn't_ going to tell her.

When the name _Club Sega_ came into view, she was ready to stop and try some more at the UFO prizes, but Kiryu didn't stop. She turned around and looked at the arcade once more before following him. They didn't have to walk too much longer before Kiryu stopped and Olivia looked from him to the building and felt her stomach drop.

The building was large and trimmed in white with shallow steps leading to the door. It wasn't the fact that she'd have to climb up steps that made her stomach drop, it was the name of the place and what surrounded it. _Mach Bowl_. Surrounding the name was a light-up bowling ball and pin. He was kidding, right? She had just gotten through telling him how she terrible she was at sports. Bowling _was_ a sport. Not as conventional as baseball or something of that nature, but still a sport. He wanted her to go in there and fail in front of everyone? When Kiryu was focused on the building she turned around and tried to sneak away, but without turning around, she felt a grip on the collar of her jacket and she hung her head, sighing in defeat.

"Come on."

"No no no no…"

Kiryu listened not to her plight and tugged her towards Mach Bowl where she walked backwards inside, still held by her friend. She heard the man at the counter release a sound of surprise from a man like Kiryu dragging a woman like her into a bowling alley. She hung her head again and sighed. This isn't the sort of time she wanted to spend out and about on the town. Having her friend make fun of her lack of talent at sporting events didn't sound fun to her. She had come out and about to have fun.

"H-Hello, Sir and Ma'am. Welcome to Mach Bowl. Would you like to reserve… a lane…?"

"Yeah. Whichever is fine." Kiryu said. "See Harper-chan, it isn't busy."

"No Kiryu, I not see." Olivia muttered, still staring out the automatic doors.

"Oh. Sorry." The grasp on Olivia's collar was released and she was able to turn around.

The interior was what she expected of a bowling alley. Pins and bowling ball motifs spread around. It was smaller than she expected it to be for the grand exterior. The flooring was an awkward mustard green sort of tile that would be unacceptable in any other place. Here though, it worked strangely well. The man at the counter relaxed, probably relieved that Kiryu didn't drag a woman in here to beat her up or kill her. There was a couple with their child at the far end and a young woman about her age on the other side. She bit her lip, staring at the pins at the end of the lane with a scrunched-up face.

"Come on." Kiryu said and placed a hand on her back and led her towards their lane. He wiggled a pair of shoes in front of her face which she took with a huff and put them on.

"How you know shoe size?"

"I noticed it when you bought the shoes back at the clothing store in Sotenbori."

… _And you remembered that?_

Olivia laced up her shoes, knowing full well that she wasn't getting out of this. Kiryu was determined to get her to play at least one sport with him. If proving him right was the only way out of this mess, then she supposed that she'd just have to deal with it and pray that the others in the alley didn't notice. She hung her head looking at the ugly shoes on her feet. Off towards the back, Kiryu was picking a ball and she went and joined him, leaving her jacket at their lane.

"Why you do this?" Olivia pouted. "I tell you I not good."

"I want to see it though."

"…"

"And I want to spend time with you." Kiryu said, pulling a ball from the shelf.

"…Fine." Olivia frowned, picking one randomly off the shelf.

Olivia plopped down in her seat, folding her arms. Kiryu meant well, she knew that. They were here to have a good time, and even if she failed miserably, perhaps it could still be fun because she was with her friend. She wanted to spend time with him too just as he did with her. Admitting that must've been hard for Kiryu, so she'd at least spend the time with him. The frown on her face turned into a smile when he nodded at her.

"You're first."

Olivia gave an awkward smile and stood up. The ball wasn't too heavy or anything, but her hands still sweat holding it. No one was watching her, but she felt like everyone in the whole world had their eyes on her, waiting for her to mess up. She alternated in wiping the sweat off her hands onto her pants. It felt like a life or death moment in getting this right. With all the nervousness pressed deep down, she flung the ball down the lane. Not even three seconds and it flung itself into the gutter. Olivia looked up at the ceiling, groaning when she heard a snicker from behind her. When the ball returned and was sent down the lane once more, it made it halfway before it landed back in the gutter.

 _There went that hope._

Kiryu's frame went better than she had expected, and he landed a strike. When he turned to face her, she scrunched up her face and leaned back in her chair. It wasn't that she had an inkling that she would've stood a chance against Kiryu, but his smile just made her pout even more. He sat down next to her and smiled, but she frowned and stuck out her tongue.

She grabbed the ball and bent down swinging the ball slowly between her legs before releasing it. The ball moved at a snail's pace down the lane, and she squatted down to watch it. It managed to make it fully to the end and tap a pin but didn't have enough force to knock it down and ended up moving to the gutter. Olivia groaned again and hung her head. Another small laugh came from behind her. She sent the ball down the lane again and watched it land in the gutter once more.

Kiryu took his place next and flung the ball. He hadn't gotten all the pins, he was missing two on opposite sides _._

"Ha!" Olivia exclaimed. Her knowledge on bowling was severely limited, but even _she_ knew that the chances of getting that spare was low. He turned around and looked at her, smirking. Her mouth closed and her eyes widened. That was the first, real smirk she saw on his face. He swung the ball and it knocked the 10 pin on the side, sending it flying and knocking the 7 pin down; effectively rewarding him the spare. The only thing he got from her as a reward though was a huff and pout. "… You cheat."

"How?" He asked, sitting next to her. "You saw it."

"I know and I still say you cheat."

Olivia looked at the score card, frowning. They weren't even halfway through the game and it was already looking grimmer than she had expected. When she rested at the edge, she took the same stance she had the previous frame and flung the ball a little harder. It again made it to the edge of the lane and tapped the pin. She watched with bated breath while it wiggled and fell. Olivia gasped and stood up, quickly turning to Kiryu her smile wide and bright. His face held a smile as well and she quickly went to grab the ball again. Quickly, she went and took her stance, and sent the ball once more down the lane. It went and tapped two more pins and knocked them down.

"Yay!" Olivia exclaimed and went over to Kiryu who patted the top of her head. "I have three now!"

"You're right. I knew you could do it."

Unfortunately, by the time the tenth frame rolled around her score was still three. Kiryu's score was almost straight strikes except for a spare here and there. Two frames he ended up getting nine instead of the full ten. She grabbed her bowling ball and went back to the line, sending it down the lane. The three pins that had fallen out of pity for her increased when five fell to join their bretherin. She gasped and turned to Kiryu who was smiling, resting his elbows on his knees. Olivia quickly grabbed onto the ball again when it became available. Hyper focused on the remaining five pins, she rolled the ball down the lane, her eyes almost popping out of her skull when they fell.

"I-I did!" Olivia turned and saw Kiryu standing up, giving her a small clap. "I knock all down!" She went over and hugged him, jumping up and down as she made one full circle around him.

"You get one more shot."

"Huh?" Olivia asked. "Why?"

"If you knock down all the pins in the two turns on the tenth frame, you get a third chance." Kiryu explained. "You didn't know?"

"No! I never get all pins down." Olivia quickly let go and grabbed the ball. It was her last chance. She wiped the sweat from her hands onto her pants and sent the ball down the lane.

Well… She _tried_ to. As she reared back, the ball slipped from her fingers and fell behind her, rolling to tap the tip of Kiryu's shoes. Kiryu looked from the ball up to Olivia and the furrow in his brows was completely gone, a wide smile stretching onto her friend's face. It was probably the brightest smile that she had seen on Kiryu's face. Behind it was a laugh ready to come out, but he managed to keep it buttoned in. Thank goodness, because Olivia's face was already red enough without being laughed at. Out of all the times she had failed at bowling, her accidentally letting go of the ball had yet to happen. Olivia retrieved it and bowed to Kiryu.

"I sorry. You not hurt right? It not break toe?"

"No, Harper-chan. I'm fine." Kiryu assured. "Go on, finish your frame."

"O-Okay." Olivia turned back to the lane and took a couple steps before turning to look back at Kiryu. "You sure it not hurt you?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay." Olivia turned back to the lane and rolled the ball once more. It made it to the end, but just like most of the frames before it landed in the gutter.

Even when Kiryu had completed his tenth frame with a spare and a strike, she couldn't stop smiling. All the other times she had played sports it was competitive or during school. In all her time alive, she hadn't really played a sport just to be with friends. Olivia picked up the score card and looked at it. Olivia looked up seeing that Kiryu had one bowling ball in each hand.

"I'm going to put these back."

"I can keep?" Olivia asked, holding up the score card.

"Yeah, if you want it." Kiryu said on his way to the shelf.

Olivia stared at the score card. She had failed just like she knew that she would. But… she had fun. Even though her score was the "unlucky 13", it was still the highest score that she had ever gotten in bowling. To her, 13 was her new lucky number. She had a great time and she knocked all 10 pins down in one frame for the first time ever. She changed into her regular shoes and left with Kiryu, putting the score card in her bag.

"Did you have fun?"

"…" Olivia sighed and looked up at the sky. "Yes, I have fun. Happy?"

One look at the smile on his face practically screamed that he was happy. Granted, he had taken her there against her will and forced her to play, but he could retain the smug smile with the fact that he had made her enjoy herself. Adding more to his ego was the fact he had made her have fun while playing a sport.

"Want to go to Serena?"

"You want drink already?" Olivia asked, looking at the sky. It wasn't even close to evening time.

"No. I'm sure you'd like to talk to a girl though, wouldn't you?"

"…" Olivia looked down at her feet. It was true, she would, but… she had already put Reina in enough danger as it was just by her stepping foot into her bar the previous night. "It okay…"

"Come on." Kiryu said and nodded his head down the road. "I'm sure Reina would like it too. She probably gets tired of talking to me and Nishiki all the time."

"Not Nish-iki, but for you might." Olivia said and smiled heading down the road with her friend.

"Oh really?" Kiryu blinked.

"Reina love Nish-iki."

"Yeah." Kiryu said and put his hands in his pockets. "They're not subtle, are they?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not _that_ dense. I can tell when my best friend loves someone."

"He make obvious."

"Agreed."

Olivia and Kiryu walked down the street, having took her camera out and looked for something to snap pictures of. Maybe Nishiki and Reina would let her take a picture of them. That way when she went back home, she would be able to show her family what sort of friends she made. No amount of words would be able to describe how beautiful Reina was nor would there be enough words to describe how incredibly flashy Nishiki was nor the chemistry they shared. If she timed it right, maybe she could get a picture of them making eyes at each other. Or one making eyes at the other. She nodded her head, deciding that before she went back to America, she would at least get them together. Somehow. She knew that she wasn't the best person to do this sort of thing, but… when it was so blatantly obvious to even _Kiryu_ , then it shouldn't be too hard to get them together. Right? They passed what Kiryu had called the _Theater Square_ and headed down the road passing by the takoyaki stand they had eaten at.

Olivia heard a ring and looked at Kiryu who was fishing something out of his inside jacket pocket.  
"Sorry." Kiryu said.

She tilted her head and saw him pull out a cellphone, pulling up the antenna and answering it. The person on the other end of the line was breathing so hard that she was able to hear it. Had they just come back from a run or something? Olivia shrugged and peeked through her viewfinder looking at the world around her through a camera's view.

"What?" Kiryu said.

Olivia noticed something shining from the corner of the viewfinder. She turned to look. As the world shifted in the viewfinder, she heard a loud sound which shocked her into accidentally pressing the shutter button.

 _Dammit! Stop me! Film isn't cheap!_

Clicking her tongue, she took the photo from the camera, putting both the machine and photo back into her bag but stopped when she saw something black crash to the pavement and shatter. The phone lay on the ground and Olivia looked at her friend. His eyes were wide, and he emitted a choked sound. The instant Olivia saw Kiryu's steps stagger and part of his gray jacket slowly turn red was the instant the world slowed. She screamed out her friend's name unsure if it was in her mind or if she had been able to vocalize it. Olivia forced her lead ridden legs to move underneath Kiryu as his knees buckled.

The instant his body crashed to her's, it knocked all the breath from her body. It felt like she had just had a ton of bricks dumped on her. Her own legs shook, every muscle in her screaming to let go of the dead weight resting on her. Somehow, she managed to keep him aloft and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Her movements were slow, and she cursed her inability to move faster underneath his massive weight. Kiryu looked at her, but his gaze was glazed over and unfocused. His wide eyes had degraded to half-lids.

"Kiryu!" Olivia screamed. The man's eyes fully closed, and tears filled her own. There was no way she'd be able to move him unless he was a little bit conscious. The hand that was covering his side fell limp and she could see how much blood he was losing. "Shit. Shit." It felt like her spine was on fire trying to keep them both upright. "Help!" The people on the street merely gasped and covered their mouths looking at the two.

"Kiryu!" Olivia screamed again. "Come on Kiryu, you gotta help me here…" With what waning strength she had, she wrapped her arm around his waist, putting as much pressure as she was able onto his wound. Instantly, she felt warm liquid seep onto her skin.

"…" Kiryu grunted and his eyelids fluttered.

 _Why won't anyone help me?!_

Olivia continued to put pressure on his wound and Kiryu's grunting continued. She could only imagine how much pain he was in but unless he was somewhat awake there would be no moving him anywhere and he'd bleed out on the street and break her spine. The cellphone on the concrete was beyond repair so she couldn't even dial 119.

"Kiryu!" Olivia shook him the best she was able, trying to take a step but her knee almost buckled which would've sent them both to the concrete.

"Harper-chan…" Kiryu's voice was strained and laced with pain.

"Kiryu!"

"...Se…r…e…na."

"Serena?!" Olivia shook him when his eyes tried to close. "No no stay awake. C'mon Kiryu, you gotta help me here okay? I can't move you by myself. Please Kiryu… Please." There was no way Kiryu understood her frantic English, but he must've felt her drive. His eyes wavered between closed and half-lidded and some pressure was relieved from her spine and knees, his leg taking a step for him.

Each step felt like an eternity. Whenever Kiryu took a step, the released pressure would come crashing down on her again. The tears flowing from her eyes were not from the searing her muscles and spine but for the warm liquid running up her wrist and drying on her hand just to be replaced with more. Her hand only held so much pressure and the body only had so much blood to give. Her grip on his arm around her shoulders tightened.

Olivia knew that they couldn't get up the fire exit in his condition. She recalled Nishiki leaving Serena through the front door and the ding she heard. It must mean an elevator led up to Serena's entrance. A sign reading _Serena_ was on a placard in a small entrance. Sure enough, there was an elevator present. She leaned her friend against the wall and pressed the button repeatedly. His head lolled to hit the wall behind him and forward. She pressed the button even faster.

The doors opened and Olivia grabbed him again, dragging him into the elevator, nestling him into a corner. From the amount of pressure increasing on her as she pulled him in, she knew Kiryu was losing consciousness again. Her hands were shaking, and she pressed _2_ smearing blood all over the button. Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu when the doors closed, gripping onto the sides of his face and tilting his head up shaking him.

"Kiryu!" She said, her word breaking through her violent tears. If he died… she didn't know what she'd do. "Wake up! Please… Open your eyes."

The elevator dinged after what felt like forever. She pulled him close again and struggled getting him out. The doors almost closed twice before she was able to successfully pull him from the confines of the small space. She held him and, unable to free her hands from him lest he fall, she took a deep breath and slammed her forehead against the wooden door.

"Come in! We're open!" Olivia heard Reina's delicate voice from inside. The wine-like smoothness of her voice did nothing to calm her this time.

"Reina! It's Olivia! Please help me! I have Kiryu and he's been shot and I'm holding him, and I don't know what to do because I can't grab onto the door handle." Again, she bashed her head against the door hoping that Reina was able to catch the gist of what she had been trying to say. "Reina!"

Quick steps and the door opened.  
"Harper-chan!" Reina exclaimed and looked by her. "Kiryu!"

Olivia tried to vocalize her worries, but all she could do was grab onto him. Thankfully Reina understood what she was silently trying to ask and took Kiryu's other side. Together, they managed to move him to the couch. She took a deep, shaking breath when he was laying down. Her spine felt like it was broken, but she couldn't slow down. Her friend wasn't out of the woods yet. She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Reina was already helping her get his jacket off. Kiryu was a strong man and it was hard to lift each limb, but with the teamwork between her and Reina they tossed the jacket to the side. Olivia exhaled, focused now that she had someone else by her side. She put some hair behind her ears and Reina began unbuttoning his shirt. Olivia waved Reina's hand aside and took the shirt at the collar and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"That works too." Reina muttered exhaling a shaking sigh of her own.

Her and Reina worked to tug the shirt from inside Kiryu's pants. When they finally were able to fully move the shirt, Olivia gasped seeing the circular wound in his abdomen. She blinked, her breath stolen for a moment. Without a word, Reina stood up and went to the back room. Olivia ripped off her sweater and placed it on the wound, leaning into it as much as she could. It wasn't the preferred method, but something was better than nothing right now. Reina returned and practically threw something on the table, opening it.

"Can you call an ambulance?" Olivia asked, taking her sweater off the wound and taking a flashlight that Reina had in this kit. Olivia checked to see if there was any sort of organ that was visible, but thankfully she saw none.

"What?" Reina asked.

"Call 119."

"I can't. Kiryu wouldn't let me."

"Kiryu not awake!" Olivia screamed.

"I know, Harper-chan." Reina said and handed Olivia some gauze which she placed on the wound. The bleeding was slowing at the entry point which allowed her some more breathing room. "Trust me."

Olivia looked over at Reina and nodded.  
"I trust you."

Reina managed to turn Kiryu enough and once Olivia had a hold of him went behind the bar.  
"What about the back?"

Olivia leaned over Kiryu the best she was able and noticed a larger wound in the back and one other thing… A dragon holding an orb. A meticulous and vibrantly colored tattoo covered his back, reaching down to his lower back. A character that she didn't know was engraved into the orb. His commanding voice to Nishiki made sense, his casual demeanor to Majima made more sense. The _reason_ he knew Majima made sense. He was a Yakuza. She had her suspicions, but she hadn't known for sure.

 _The Dragon of Dojima…_

"Harper-chan!" Reina called, and Olivia blinked, coming back to the current situation.

It relieved her to know that the bullet had went all the way through. Since the blood was slowing, a major blood vessel hadn't been hit. It was still imperative that he get medical treatment though, treatment that wasn't informal from a bar owner and an American woman.

"T-The bullet not in body." She said and put some gauze on the exit wound.

Reina was talking to someone on the phone relaying everything that they knew to the person on the phone. If the reason that Kiryu didn't want an ambulance or hospital was because he's a Yakuza, then she wanted to smack him until he woke up and then knock him unconscious. Olivia focused on trying to make sure the bleeding stopped as much as it could before the person on the phone either arrived or called someone else. With how calm Reina was from the very beginning, she could only conclude that she was the first aid woman for her Yakuza friends. These must've been some of the underground connections that her new friends had. Olivia brushed some hair away from her face, making sure not to place her bare hands upon the wound.

Blood, although coming slower continued to soak through the gauze. Each time, Olivia replaced it at a faster pace. Studying first aid for person interest was one of the best investments she had ever made. If it wasn't for that, things could've gotten a whole lot worse. Reina opened the door and turned the sign to closed, locking the door.

"He's on his way." Reina informed. Frankly, Olivia didn't care who _he_ was. If this person could make sure that Kiryu woke up again and lived to take her bowling or eat takoyaki with her again, that's all that mattered. "What happened?

"I not sure." Olivia said, pressing some gauze to the wound again. "We walking here and Kiryu got call. In middle of call, I heard sound and turn then he be like this."

"I see." Reina said softly.

 _He_ walked into Serena through the back door and instantly came to Kiryu.  
"Hello ma'am." He said. "My name is Dr. Emoto." She looked at the man and saw a black bag.

Olivia backed away from Kiryu reluctantly as the man came to rest at Kiryu's side and immediately got to work with god like speed and precision. An underground doctor? What the hell didn't her strange circle of friends not have at their disposal. Reina came over with a metal bowl and sat it on the table. Gauze after cotton soaked in blood added up at a disturbingly fast pace. His bleeding had slowed, but it was only external. She knew that, but seeing it was another thing.

 _You're not allowed to leave me. Do you hear me Kazuma Kiryu?_

Olivia's gaze was glued on Dr. Emoto working. This was her friend… if he ended up dying. No. Kiryu was a strong man. Even shot in the abdomen, he had been able to walk enough to help her get him to Serena. The person that shot Kiryu better hope that she didn't get a hold of them. A tugging at her arm redirected her attention to Reina.

"He'll be alright." Reina promised. "Let's get you cleaned up. You've got blood on your face."

She allowed herself to be gently pulled by Reina to the back room, all the while she stared at Kiryu growing further and further into the distance.

 _Please don't leave me, Kiryu._


	18. The Princess and The Clan

Olivia stared at her face in the mirror. Just as Reina had said, blood covered various parts of her skin. If it had been her own blood, she would've just washed it off and continued about her day. Everyone at some part of their life had washed their own blood from a place on their body. This wasn'ther blood though nor was it some random person's. _Kiryu's_ blood was swiped across her face as well as the sides. In addition to her face, blood was caked in parts of her hair, it coated her hands and spotted her arms. Olivia scrubbed at her face, arms, hands and tugged at the parts of her hair to rid her body of Kiryu's life blood. Even when the water ran clean, she continued to scrub at her arms and hands. Tears ran down her face and she kept her head down not wanting to see her crying visage. When Kiryu had fallen and his eyes closed, she had thought that was it. She was sure she had lost her friend, that he had died in her arms. Just the thought of his body going cold in her arms before she could take him to Serena chilled the blood in her own veins. They had made it to Serena, but what if she arrived too late and all the work had been for nothing? What if she walked out there and they told her that Kiryu had died?

Ever since meeting him, she had considered Kazuma Kiryu immortal. In the short amount of time she knew him, she had never seen him in any physical pain, much less something that could take him down. This bullet piercing his body was a forceful reminder that he's human. There was nothing immortal about him, a bullet could bring him down just as easy as any other man. One thing she had witnessed and would remember was if a bullet would end up claiming his life, he wouldn't go down without a fight. There were few men who could have a bullet go through his body and be able to remain conscious and assist someone to get to a haven as long as he had—if at all. Olivia gripped onto the edges of the sink, listening to the flowing water hoping it would drown out some of her crying. The grip tightened as images of Kiryu's blood soaking through more gauze and cotton than she had been able to count.

"Harper-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Be out in a minute." Olivia sniffled and turned the water off, wiping off her hands, arms, and face. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning her head side to side. It looked like she had been distressed, but no signs of tears—or blood—were visible. With an exhale to steel herself, she left the bathroom and to the main room.

Reina and Dr. Emoto were sitting on the chairs by the couch talking among themselves. Kiryu was laying on the couch with a bandage on his abdomen. His chest was rhythmically rising and falling, but his eyes remained closed. The doctor stood up and smiled at Reina and then turned to Olivia.

"You did good." Dr. Emoto said. "Had you not been there when he was shot and brought him here, he wouldn't have survived. He'll be alright."

Even after Doctor Emoto had left, her gazed remained forward. Had it not been for her, he would've died? The words were supposed to comfort her, but they just made her feel worse. Had it not been for her, there was no reason for him to get shot. She held no illusions; the shooter had something to do with the situation going on. This also meant that these people either knew she was in Kamurocho or soon would. Running back and forth between Sotenbori wasn't a solution to this problem. No matter where she went, she was putting people in danger. Kiryu, Majima, Reina, Nishiki, Yuki, Ai, Hibiki, Mana, Chika, Saki, and Youda. Just by knowing her, for some reason, they were in danger.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Reina head behind the bar and lay a paper on it. She leaned on the surface and stared at it. Olivia went and sat down at the bar, making Reina look up at her. It was hard enough to read Japanese right side up, let alone upside down. The paper was clearly outlined in a very detailed format. Even though she couldn't read it, Olivia knew it had to be care instructions. Reina's closeness with Nishiki and Kiryu along with Dr. Emoto coming at a moment's call from her made her think this had happened numerous times before. The paper was meant for her, but she had barely gotten Kiryu here when he was helping let alone moving him fully unconscious.

"Dr. Emoto is a very talented man. If he says Kiryu will be alright, then he will be." Reina assured.

"I not feel better until I see his eyes open." Olivia whispered.

Without any words exchanged between them, the paper was turned towards her and the clanking of glasses and bottles shredded through the quiet air. A small glass was pushed in front of her and Olivia tore her eyes from the paper she was having trouble reading. In the clear glass was a rose-colored liquid that was identical to the one she drank when she was with Nishiki and Kiryu. Olivia stared at the liquor that jostled in the glass when Reina pushed it. A small bowl was placed on the opposite side of her.

"Let it all out." Reina's voice was soft like speaking too loudly would shatter her already fragile state. When Olivia looked up at her, she nodded. "It's okay."

When Olivia picked up the glass and took a sip from it, that burning behind her eyes resurfaced. Slowly, she sat down the glass and closed her eyes and covered her face. She didn't want to think of herself as a weakling and tried to stay strong, but… how many people saw their best friends get shot? How many people had to scrub off the blood of their best friend from their hands, arms, face, and hair?

"Harper-chan. What happened to your arms?" Reina reached out and gently touched the reddened skin. Compared to the warmth of her skin, Reina's touch felt cold, but Olivia knew if her skin was its usual temperature, her friend's touch would be as warm as her heart.

"No matter how I scrub, it not feels like it was all off…" Olivia admitted, looking at the marks that she had administered on her own skin. "Only when hurt did I stop…"

"Harper-chan—"

"It not really there. I knew, but it all I saw…" Olivia took the glass and took another sip.

Reina was a good person to talk to. She was able to calm someone by just talking to them. It was a gift she wished that she possessed. When she talked, no matter to who it was, it felt like all she could do was bring them down. If there was a smile on their faces at the time, they were hiding their boredom; their desire to be talking to anyone other than her underneath the surface. That's how it always was. People tended to flock to people like Reina. They were bright, bubbly, happy, and fun to be around. Independent and strong. It wasn't that she was exactly jealous of Reina, but it hurt to be reminded of everything that she wasn't. With another sip of her drink, tears fell. Usually she could pinpoint the source of tears; relief, anger, betrayal, worry or other emotions that were similar. With these, she couldn't place the emotion. They just fell of their own accord, like escaping through a crack. Maybe it was a combination of relief and worry. Or perhaps anger and worry. Whatever the reason, they continued to fall.

"There you go." Reina soothed, placing her hand on top of Olivia's.

"I not even know why."

"You're the type to hold things in until it boils over. Maybe that's why you get along so well with Kiryu." Reina smiled and patted her hand. "You're a good person. Strong. Don't let anyone tell you different."

" _Yer strong, Harper-chan. Don't let anyone tell ya different."_

She had been told that before, but, friends and family would tell someone anything to make them feel better. Olivia would like to think that Kiryu, Reina, and Majima wouldn't say things like that just to soothe her, that they'd truly mean it, but she didn't feel strong. Physically, emotionally, or mentally. She had been unable to get Kiryu to Serena without his help. She was holding back sobs while drinking whisky. While washing off the blood in the sink, she had scrubbed her skin raw. Those weren't the traits of someone who was strong in any category. Not wanting to make Reina feel bad, she merely smiled. This woman was going out of her way to try and make her feel better even though Kiryu was her friend too, she should be comforting her too. Although, considering that Kiryu and Nishiki both were her friends and were both Yakuza, she had probably seen her fair share of shot up men.

"Thank you, Reina…" Olivia finished her first glass and Reina wordlessly poured her another one. She took one of the salty snacks from the bowl and ate it.

Halfway through her second glass, Olivia swiveled in her chair and looked at Kiryu. His body hadn't changed positions and his breathing was continuous. Reina was facing him, so if something happened, she would have known. But… she still needed visual confirmation that everything was okay. That _he_ was okay. Olivia let her eyes travel from her head to his waist. Kazuma Kiryu was a Yakuza. Seeing the tattoo on his back was the confirmation and there was no way around it. No matter how much she looked though, she couldn't find anything to make her frightened of him. The same could be said of Nishiki. His taste in clothes was flashy and reminded her slightly of a pimp, but he had a good heart. At Kiryu's behest, he was going to search for someone that related to her. Olivia could tell that he was personally worried about her too. Majima was unstable but had never harmed her out of desire to. One time when he hurt her, he was trying to get her out of Club Sunshine and somewhere safe. The second time was when he grabbed onto her shoulders. Both times afterwards, he had slunk into himself and tried to keep distance between them. Then there was Oda in jail with his Corgi puppy, Cupcake. Takahashi in jail who had given her his rice every time. For those three days he had lived solely on boiled eggs. Every Yakuza that she had encountered so far had been a good man.

Olivia wasn't blind or ignorant. Not all Yakuza were good, or they wouldn't strike fear into some people with just their name. All she could think while staring at Kiryu's chest rising and falling was how lucky she was that all the ones that she had met were good people. Softly, she walked to him and knelt next to the couch. She reached out and grazed his hand with her finger. He was breathing, but she just had to feel it. After a mental push, she grabbed onto his hand. It was warm. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and gently placed it back down. Olivia brushed some hair from his forehead and gave a small laugh. His brows even furrowed when he slept. Her eyes focused on his chest and how it rose and fell. Before she realized what she was doing, she placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. All the previous worries faded away and a single tear of relief fell down her now smiling face. The skin was warm, but even more important was what she felt beating against her palm. The strength of his heartbeat gave her the true reassurance that she needed to know her friend was going to be okay.

A heartbeat was many things; an organ, a pump for blood pumping through the person's veins, the reason someone was living. In this moment, a heart was none of those things. It was the reassurance of life. The reassurance and warmth of another person, another soul, another friend; breathing, _living_ just underneath her hand. A grunt came from Kiryu's direction and she looked at him and pulled her hand away. His eyes didn't open, but his expression changed. It looked like he was in pain. Whatever pain medicine that Dr. Emoto had given him seemed to be wearing off. Or he could just be closer to becoming conscious again. Whichever the reason, his eyes didn't open. Her position would've been rather awkward to explain had he opened his eyes at that very moment. With another sigh of relief, she stood up and looked at Reina who smiled.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again." Olivia nodded. Reina came from behind the bar and wrapped her arms around Olivia, hugging her tightly taking her completely by surprise. The surprise reached to her core, but after it faded, she hugged her friend back. "I like it better when you smile."

"Thank you, Reina." Olivia said and released the hug only after she did.

"You're a good friend too." Reina said. "A good person as well."

 _I don't know about that…_

"Harper-chan. Will you do me a favor?"

"Oh. Of course. What is it?"

Reina grabbed the paper that Dr. Emoto had given her and rounded the bar to hand it to Olivia. She looked at the paper and back at Reina. No matter how many times she stared at the paper, there was no way she could read this. The kanji that were dotted throughout the paper were mostly foreign. There was one or two that she recognized, but the rest she wasn't even sure how to begin to pronounce. Olivia turned and looked at Reina who moved her finger around in a circle. She blinked and turned the paper over. Scrawled on the back in some elegant handwriting was a list.

"Will you take this to Kotobuki Drugs and get those items for me?"

"Oh, of course." Olivia said. "Um… But I not read some."

"That's alright. Just go ahead and hand the man behind the counter the list and he'll get everything together for you." Reina smiled. She looked over at Kiryu. "I'll keep a watch on him. Promise."

With one more look at Kiryu's sleeping body, headed out the back door of Serena and down the fire escape. Olivia stared at the paper and walked onto the sidewalk. Saying that she wasn't scared would be a lie. Walking this same street not even a full day ago one of her best friends had gotten shot. He was still laying unconscious. If she was going to Kotobuki Drugs for these items, they were most likely to help Kiryu. For her friend which was shot because of her, she would go back out into the unknown. There was no one to guide her through Kamurocho so she'd have to rely on her navigation skills and landmarks that they had passed to backtrack to the drug store. She took quick but deliberate steps, trying to find her turn.

She stopped at the end of the street and looked around, spotting the takoyaki stand. Olivia sighed, her erratic heartbeat slowing back to a normal pace. Okay. She was going in the right direction. She looked at the list on the back again before heading down the street. When Olivia passed by the spot where the buildings were being torn down, she nodded. When this was all over, when she had time Olivia would have to ask Kiryu about what happened in that spot. His eyes were deep and sad when he looked at that place. It was like he wanted to go there and stay as far away from it as possible at the same time. It was a small patch of land that wasn't even large enough to put a house on. It was on a rundown side of Kamurocho, nestled in a labyrinth of alleyways. The sides from the buildings that were revealed from the ones torn down were rusted and looked like they needed to be added to the list to be torn down.

Her confidence rose realizing that she was heading in the correct direction. When the sign of Kotobuki Drugs came into view, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders and relief crash down upon her like a wave. Olivia walked inside and greeted the man behind the counter. She turned the paper over again and attempted to read it. Reina's handwriting was beyond beautiful, but it was small and rather difficult to read when compared to the large and detailed print from textbooks she was familiar with seeing. The man behind the counter smiled bright at her. He was an older man with graying hair and a well-trimmed mustache. His persona reminded her of a grandfather; of her's specifically. She walked over to the counter and showed him the paper.

"Um. Hello, I need get these things." Olivia said. "I… can't read paper, but friend told me you help."

It was always awkward and embarrassing to admit that she couldn't read. At times, she didn't beat herself up. Japanese was a completely different language than English and there were no sounding out the words. Nor was it a common second taught language that could be easily be seen on products and the like in America like Spanish was. Then there were times when Olivia hated admitting it. To some, it would make her look like an elementary school kid who couldn't pass Kindergarten and had to repeat the grade; over and over. There were times, like this, where she felt some would look at her stupid when a 20-year-old young woman told people she couldn't read.

Pleasantly surprised, the man just nodded with a smile. He gently took the paper and grabbed a basket, walking up and down the aisles to grab the items. Gauze, medical tape, ointment, Band-Aids, medicine that looked like remedies for various things; nausea, headache, etc. Olivia couldn't thank the man enough for helping her. There was such a long list and there was no way that she would've been able to understand it all. First, she'd have to get better at Japanese, but… there was too much going on right now. Communication was important whether it be verbal or written, but unfortunately it would have to be put on hold. Her whole life would until this could all be sorted out.

"This is for Miss Reina, correct?" The man asked, bagging up all the items.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It be."

"Miss Reina comes and gets many items from me. For a woman who owns a bar she needs a lot of medicine and first-aid items." The man said.

 _If only you knew…_

"Yes…"

"Well, then again, I'm sure she has a lot of bar fights going on. People in this town can be crazy."

 _Right… Bar fights…_

"How much it owes?" Olivia asked and felt around her pockets.

"Reina has a credit here under her business' name. Every time she gets items, I deduct it from her account."

"Oh, I see." Olivia said and nodded. She took the bag that was offered to her and bowed. "Thank you."

"Thank you very much. Have a wonderful day." The man said and bowed.

When Olivia left Kotobuki Drugs, she placed the list in the bag. While she had been keeping Kiryu's wound dressed, she had been shocked at the number of medicinal items she had. Like she had been preparing for this. It should've been shocking that she prepared for so many 'bar fights', but with Nishiki and Kiryu coming in and out of Serena all the time, she could only imagine what other things she'd seen. When she'd brought Kiryu in, Reina wasn't as flustered or confused as she had been. While her nerves were on edge, Reina knew exactly what, when, and how to do it. Once she got back to Serena, she'd have to thank her. Had she not been as calm as she was, Olivia wasn't sure she would've been able to remain calm either.

Olivia had told herself that she would wait. That she'd continue to pass on by. The right moment would eventually present itself. Almost always it did, but never under the circumstances the person expected. She stopped and stared at the place where Kiryu had stared at. What was so special about that little patch of land? Why was he looking at it with such sorrow? She bit her lip and cut through some crowds of people, apologizing along the way. Just one peek. It wouldn't hurt for just _one_ peek. Right? She didn't want to step right _into_ it, but enough to see what the big fuss was about. Perhaps it was the soil? The way the buildings looked? How sad everything about it looked maybe?

The closer she got, the more confused she became. There was nothing unusual about the space except a sound. A repetitive sound that she felt like she'd heard before but wasn't sure where from. Adding more to her confusion, it sounded muffled, like it was covered up by something. Olivia looked both ways before stepping onto the soil. Beneath her feet was a mound of soil where something had been hastily covered up. When she knelt and placed her hand on the soil, her blood froze. She recognized that sound. How could she not have sooner?! Her legs were weighed with fear so heavy it felt like lead, but she managed to stand up and turn around, heading away from the sound. One more of the sounds and she was flung into the air. Her head met contact with a nearby wall and she fell forward onto her face.

Stars dotted her now blurry vision. Screams that should've pierced through her sounded muffled and distant against the ringing in her ears. Feet pounded against pavement desiring to be anywhere but there, but they too were muffled. Heat warmed her body against the cold ground. Olivia could hardly move, but she managed to move her head enough to see flames melting the snow surrounding the spot she had been a few seconds ago. Holes were in some of the rusted-out buildings. Tapping against the ground called her weak attention. Olivia was able to force her head to stay up long enough to see a pair of shoes coming towards her before she grunted, and her world turned black.

The next time Olivia saw the world, she had to immediately close her eyes again. The bright lights above her head seared into her eyes adding to the extreme pressure already in her head. It felt like the world was swirling around her and no matter how much she squinted her eyes shut, it didn't decrease. Was this Hell? With how she was feeling, it wouldn't shock her if she had somehow ended up in the eternal inferno. Or was this Heaven? Weren't you supposed to feel good and nice in Heaven? There were supposed to be bright lights, so maybe she was in Heaven. Keeping her eyes closed and letting her brain catch up to her body, she could discern that she was laying on something and had something over her. She touched the object she was laying on and ran her hand up and down it. No matter how nice she could be, she doubted demons would allow her to lay on a leather couch in Hell and she wouldn't need to relax on a couch to sing hymns in Heaven.

Chancing another peek open, she noticed the lights above her head were gone; turned off to reveal beautiful hanging chandeliers. She pressed herself up from the couch to a sitting position. Her head thumped painfully protesting her movements. Laying across her body was a red blanket and a pillow laid where her head had been. The room she was in was amazingly beautiful. Olivia faced a large window with deep maroon curtains blocking out the light behind it. The carpet was a deep greenish blue and the walls were a dark wood. It reminded her of an office for extremely important individuals, or people that just had way too much money to spend.

"Olivia Harper."

The voice was one that she didn't recognize, and she looked around. Near the door to the room were two men dressed in black suits with hands behind their backs while another stood in front of them. They all were staring at her and she just blankly looked back. Each bit of their face was foreign to her. There was no question that she had no idea who any of these men were. The worst part of it all was that they seemed to know her. Slowly, as her body lagged the movements her brain input, she turned to sit on the couch normally, the man that wasn't standing at the door walked in front of her. He had all this time to come and kill her, but he chose to wait for her to wake up in order to do it? Olivia raised up her head and stared. The man placed a hand over his chest and bowed.

"Would you follow me please?"

"…"

"Miss Harper?"

"Huh?" Olivia blinked, trying to make her brain work.

"I was instructed to retrieve you once you woke." The man explained. "Would you please follow me?"

Olivia screwed her eyes shut and opened them.  
"No thanks." She said and stood up, grunting. "I know that end."

That's how it always went down. Someone would act nice and tell her how they were going to take her somewhere and would end up being dragged to the backyard to get murdered either by decapitation or execution style shots or stab wounds. There were enough horror movies back home for a long list of confirmation. She was a woman, but she wasn't an idiot—most of the time. Just because someone said 'hey come with me' didn't mean that she'd automatically follow.

"Miss Harper, I assure you no harm will come to you. Our boss merely requests to see you."

"Why?"

"You were brought here, and your wounds were treated."

"…Wounds?" Olivia blinked and looked at her arms seeing bandages placed in various spots. She touched her face, now aware of something plastered onto her cheek. When her fingers touched the spot, she winced. Her gaze turned to the man who was still bowed. "…Fine."

"Right this way, Miss Harper."

The two men that were at the door held the double doors open when the other man led her out of the room. The walls were clean, just a bit of décor here and there of a generic landscape painting. Wall sconces that probably each cost more than a month's worth of rent at her old apartment adorned fixed sections of the wall. The carpet was the same color as what was in the other room. Even though her neck and body protested the movement, she looked around. They turned a corner and Olivia stopped for a moment to admire a vase on a small corner table. Satisfied with a view of the piece of art, she turned and followed the man again who had patiently waited for her.

"Swanky…" Olivia muttered to herself as they continued.

The halls were long, and it didn't help that the man wasn't saying anything nor was he explaining who this boss was, where she was at, and how much longer it was going to take. Halfway down the hall, she noticed more men in black suits dotted each side of the hall, bowing as they passed. What the hell was with the celebrity treatment? A quick glance at the other man resulted in the knowledge that this was normal for whatever situation she was in. For _them_. For her? Not even close. They stopped in front of an ornate wooden door. One man on each side grabbed their respective handle and after a bow, opened the door and she was guided in.

On her left were three windows with waning sunlight and red curtains. A crystal chandelier hung midway down the room. The blue carpet was separated with a deep red rug running up the middle. Eighteen leather chairs lined the aisle; nine on each side facing one another. At the head was a single chair holding a solitary figure. Most of the chairs were empty, but the ones that were occupied held men of varying ages in suits. Behind these men stood another. The men in the room turned to look at her when she entered, freezing her where she stood. Her eyes looked to her right, encased in a large frame was a seal with a character she was unable to read. It didn't take the men's glares and her own confused gaze to realize that this wasn't a place she should've been.

The man at the head of the group sat up further in his chair, leaning forward and waving for someone to come from behind her.  
"I gathered an interpreter to have to this talk go more smoothly."

"…" A man came to stand next to her and bowed.

The man at she front in white adjusted in the seat and smiled.  
"So you're Olivia Harper."

Her finger twitched reminding her to answer the man. Her palms were sweating, and she resisted the urge to wipe them on her pants. Whoever these men were in front of her fed from weakness and would strike at the first displayed sign.

"Maybe…" Olivia said, her interpreter working fast. "Who are you to ask for my name?" The interpreter stopped mid-sentence and continued in a whisper.

The white clad man hung his head. She heard a small gasp come from her right and saw Nishiki standing there. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was set. What was Nishiki doing here? Her eyes looked up the aisle once more and she was thankful her bladder was empty, or she would've probably pissed herself. Each man in front of her had a shining pin on their lapels.

… _Oh hell…_

"Hey!" One of the men yelled tearing right through her head. It was a man in a pinkish looking suit with a bald head. "Watch yer mouth! Ya know who—"

The bald man was cut off by small bouts of laughter which increased. The man at the head of the group lifted his head and leaned back into the chair as he laughed. Olivia wondered if her body would be sent to America or tossed aside. Just as she was wondering if these men would give her a chance to write her will before they gang murdered her, the man's laughter died but the smile remained.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Masaru Sera; 3rd Chairman of the Tojo Clan."

 _Third… Chairman… of the… Tojo… Clan?_

Anyone who was anyone at least knew the name of the Tojo Clan. They were the Kanto region's largest Yakuza organization. This man in front of her led all of them. These men… these _men's_ men. They all answered to Masaru Sera and she had talked back to him on their first encounter. Her legs quivered wanting to buckle and fling herself to the floor and beg for his forgiveness, but she couldn't move. So far, Sera hadn't made the move to kill her so there was a slight chance that she could get out of this alive. Maybe. Hopefully. Even if she managed to leave this building, she didn't know anyone who would willingly take her out of… wherever the hell _here_ was. The insignia on the wall glared at her as if it were demanding her apology. With information that she had presented, it had to be the Tojo Clan's insignia. These had to be Yakuza. Important ones at that if they each had a chair of their own.

"Hey! Didn't ya hear—" The bald man began.

"Yelling at her isn't helping, Shimano." A man further up near Sera spoke, a cane held upright between his legs. The man looked familiar, but she wasn't sure where from. From where she was standing, Olivia hadn't been able to make out his face fully when they had turned to look at her when she came in. "Brute force isn't everything."

Sera put a hand up silencing them both.

"Yes. My name is Olivia Harper." Her muscles were so tense she was sure they'd snap if she simply moved wrong.

"How are you feeling?" Sera asked. "You were in bad shape when you arrived."

"When… I arrived?"

"Yes." Sera nodded. He adjusted in the chair again and gestured at her. "Take a seat."

 _A seat?_

Olivia looked at the chairs that were clearly above her status. Was this a test? If she sat, she'd be shot for placing herself where she had no right to be. If she refused, then she'd be shot because she denied what the chairman was telling her to do. Was this one of those questions or requests that had no right answer? After a moment, she nodded and took the seat furthest from him. It wasn't to be rude, even though he did terrify her, but she could tell the position of chairs was in a ranking system. When she fully sat in the chair and no skin was pierced from a bullet, she relaxed but only slightly.

"So, Harper. How are you feeling?" Sera repeated.

"W-Well… I feel like I got hit by a truck, but… other than that, well I'm here."

"Yes. You are. And that's the most important thing." Sera looked over to a man standing behind the one with the cane. "You have Kashiwagi to thank for that."

 _Kashiwagi?_

The man turned and looked at her. His appearance reminded her of Oda back in jail; from the huge scar that was sported to the smile that she received.  
"Thank you very much." Olivia bowed.

"It was no trouble, Harper."

"Helpin' someone ta get in good with the boss." Shimano said, clicking his tongue.

"Kashiwagi is not like you, Shimano." The caned man said.

"Don't give me your bullshit rules, Kazama—"

 _Kazama?_

Sera slammed his hands on the arm rests of the chair, once again shutting each man up and making her jump. Olivia looked at Nishiki who was stiff as a board the whole time. She widened her eyes hoping he got the mental scream. He nodded his head; an awkward smile came to his lips and he blinked. Hard to believe that someone like Nishiki could be a Yakuza. This 'Shimano' was the type of Yakuza that she had used to generalize all their kind.

"We have a guest." Sera looked at Shimano, making him sigh and lean back into the chair. When Shimano was quelled again, he turned and looked at Olivia again. "I apologize for my subordinate's brash behavior. He doesn't bite."

"No, that's his pet's job." A man close to Sera had said, it being the first time that he spoke. "Speaking of your pet, Shimano. Where is he?"

 _Pet?_

"U-Uh..." Olivia said and cleared her throat, hoping to speak before these men could tear at each other's throats again. One glance at Sera and she looked like he wanted to turn this car around and send them all to their respective corners. With the Tojo Clan's power, this was no doubt not how they were all the time. There was a foreign person—literal and otherwise—in their headquarters sitting in a chair reserved for a Yakuza of importance. Truthfully, looking at it from a Yakuza's law perspective, it was a rather insulting situation. "Could I ask—"

The doors flung open, startling Olivia and making her head scream again. She grunted and rubbed her temples. Who the hell was crazy enough to bash in here and swing the doors open so forcefully they may have knocked against the wall behind them? When looked at the person who entered she nodded. That. He was crazy enough.

Majima stood in the doorway and sighed.  
"Ya know, it's kinda hard ta just drop everythin' 'n' up and get ta an emergency meetin' in time. Ya gotta know that right?" He asked, clearly not wanting a real answer. He put his hands on his hips and headed behind the chairs towards Shimano.

 _The Mad Dog of Shimano…_

"Now what was so damn important that I—" Majima stopped mid-sentence and step when his eye rested on her. From the time that he walked in, she had been in his blind spot, so she understood how his belated recognition. "Kitt—" He coughed. "U-Uh…H-Harper-chan?"

"Hi." Olivia waved somewhat awkwardly.

"Whatcha doin' here?" His eye trailed her up and down. "And why do ya look like ya barely escaped a bomb?"

"Kashiwagi brought her." Sera said, the corner of his lips quirked clearly not missing the near slip up. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest and his chin in his palm. "She looks like that because that's exactly what happened."

"What?!" Majima exclaimed. "Yer alright thought right, H-Harper-chan?"

"Well, I'm not dead so there's that." Olivia said, still letting the interpreter do his work. The man looked like he could sleep for years with all the back and forth action that was going around. Poor guy.

"She has spunk." Sera said. "You were right, Majima."

"Told ya."

Olivia looked at Majima, her jaw clenching. He was reporting all her movements back to the Tojo Clan? Was this whole thing being her friend part of the plan? All of it to get close to her so Sera could know about her and everything that she did? What the fuck would that serve? What purpose?! Was her becoming _homeless_ part of it too? All the tears that she shed… Was their whole friendship made up? She clenched her fists and blinked rapidly. She wanted to stand up and go over there and slap him across the face right in front of everyone, but if Sera had reacted the way he had to one of his own boys, the punishment for her acting out could be lethal; woman or not.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, Olivia Harper."

"… So, I see." She answered, glaring at Majima the whole time who merely pouted and looked down before he glanced back up at her and smiled. While his row couldn't see, Kazama and Kashiwagi were able to. Olivia scrunched up her face, hoping to burn holes into his stupid jacket.

"Before the feeling of betrayal consumes you, Olivia Harper, let me explain." Sera said, holding up a hand. She blinked and turned back to the Chairman. "Majima and a few other of my men noticed some strange movements in Sotenbori a little over a year ago. Kazama, Kashiwagi, and others stationed in Kamurocho noticed activity there as well."

"What's that got to do with me?" Olivia blurted out still staring at Majima, noticing how Shimano sat up and Kazama leaned forward. Sera seemed like a kind man, and she wasn't Yakuza, so she wasn't bound by their rules. He had made sure that she was cared for while she had remained here and even allowed her to sit. Some of his own didn't even have that privilege in this meeting. If she disrespected him at all during this meeting, it wasn't intentional. The lack of reciprocation she was receiving only reassured her that he wouldn't hold her to rules she didn't understand nor know.

"The incidents were small; isolated to attack the Tojo Clan and its families. At first, I assumed that they were two different factions. We have a lot of enemies after all, that goes without saying." Sera said and leaned forward. "Then suddenly, the reports stopped from both Sotenbori and Kamurocho. Then four and a half months ago, the reports began again."

"Four and a half months ago? That's about the same time I came to Japan, give or take a couple of weeks."

"These reports were more frequent than the others. They were also more violent but were covered up better."

"So… it was like they evolved." Olivia leaned back further into the chair, giving her painful body a break. Sera was a good Chairman. He was breaking down this slow enough for her to understand.

"Precisely."

"But… why wait so long to start attacks again? I mean, I'm not an expert on—" Olivia gestured around her. "This sorta stuff. But, even to me that doesn't make sense."

"Agreed. Therein lies the issue." Sera said. "From the new reports I got, I noticed that smaller incidents circled around a specific area in Sotenbori."

"…! Y-You mean—"

"Yes. I do." He nodded. Movements of unease as well as confusion; even some of revelation surrounded the room from the men inside. "I ordered Majima to keep a closer watch on the area. Smaller issues arose _just_ outside of the ordered area, so I had him expand his surveillance site."

"That doesn't make sense, why that area?"

"An unauthorized file passed by a young woman's desk causing her to lose her job and swept under the rug as a racial issue. While the building was outside of the area, the woman was not. Following on intuition, I ordered Majima to enter the woman's life—"

"To spy on me?!" Olivia asked, looking back to Majima who had looked away.

"No. To keep watch over you."

"That's the same thing." Olivia's voice cracked. So, their friendship _was_ all orchestrated. Him entering her life wasn't chance. Sera had set it all up so he could spy on her through Majima's eyes—uh his _eye_.

"I sent him to confirm or deny my suspicions."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her fists together.  
"Of what?"

"To see if there was a connection between the young woman, the incidents, and the Tojo Clan."

"And? What did you come up with?" Olivia's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"For some reason, Olivia Harper, the incidents surrounding you are intertwined with the ones happening to our clan. Take the bomb for an example. The space where it happened, the Empty Lot is a precious space to our clan."

"…!" A sound of surprise came from where Shimano was at, but it sounded more like Majima.

"However, there is no doubt nor question that the bomb was intended for you. Whether for you to end up in your current condition or destroy you entirely, I cannot be certain."

 _Right now, I wish it had blown me up into bits. I wouldn't have had to find out that Majima was thrust into my life to be a guard dog._

"So, I propose an alliance."

Olivia looked at Sera.  
"An alliance?"

"Hey Chairman, yer seriously thinkin' about creatin' an alliance with her?" Shimano chimed in.

"Yes." Sera said, not looking away from Olivia. "She will gain the backing and numbers of the Tojo Clan."

"What do _you_ get out of the deal then?" She asked.

"Any information—no matter how small—on any incidents surrounding you or anything connected to the Tojo Clan."

"Numbers for information?"

"Precisely." Sera nodded.

"I don't know enough about the Tojo Clan in order to give you adequate information."

"Take a look at the men around you." Olivia did as commanded. "These men are the group that the reports came from, from the very beginning."

 _So, these are the faces I need to remember?_

"…"

"Do we have a deal, Olivia Harper?"

Olivia sighed. There really wasn't anything to lose. The Tojo Clan was an extremely powerful influence in Japan's Kanto region. Each one of the faces stared at her; some—like Shimano—not too keen on the idea. Others—like Nishiki—seemed to feel relieved about the idea. If she had their backing and their numbers on her side, she would have a better chance at facing whatever the hell was going on. It wasn't just to protect her though. Sera wanted to ensure that his clan remained powerful and strong; firm at its foundation. It was true that she'd be working with criminals. Men that had killed numerous people. But… she was backed into a corner. She had neither the resources nor the connections to try and find anything out on her own. If she refused and something happened to any one of these members than it would be like pulling the trigger herself, especially if she had information that could've saved their lives.

"Deal." Olivia nodded.

"Make sure to remember these names," Sera said, locking eye contact. He looked a little relieved as well that she had agreed to this alliance. "Osamu Kashiwagi, Futoshi Shimano, Shintaro Kazama, Akira Nishikiyama, Sohei Dojima, and it goes without saying Goro Majima and Kazuma Kiryu."

"Can I ask you one thing, Sera-san?"

"Of course."

Olivia looked down at her balled-up fists on her legs. If Majima had really been reporting everything to Sera, then it would only make sense that he would know about her relationship with Kiryu.  
"… Did you put Kiryu in my life too?"

"No." Sera said.

 _Thank goodness…_

"Kiryu entering your life was pure coincidence. But I know how close you are."

"…I'm sure you do." Olivia looked up at Majima who had his hands in his pockets and was pointedly looking away from her, making sure to keep her in his blind spot.

"…! Kiryu!" Olivia exclaimed and stood up ignoring her body's protests.

Everything rushed back to her. She had been so caught up in all the new information provided that she her hurt brain and body wouldn't let her focus on more than one thing at a time. All eyes turned to her and she looked at Sera.

"Before the bomb went off, Kiryu was shot on our way to Serena."

"Kazuma?" Olivia looked to see Kazama, struggling to stand. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, Sir." She said. "I was able to get him to Serena and our friend called a doctor to help him. When I left to get some medicine, he was sleeping peacefully."

"You're sure?" Nishiki asked.

"Positive."

"Nishiki, go with her." Kazama said. "Go check on Kazuma."

It went without saying that she would forward any information that she happened to find out back to Sera. What he would do with it and how he would process it wasn't her problem. All she needed to do was get back to Kiryu and make sure that he was alright. She had to make sure that Reina was alright too. Her friend wasn't easily shaken, but if these people that were after her _and_ the Tojo Clan managed to get into Serena, she wouldn't stand a chance. Kiryu wouldn't be able to help either. Nor would he be able to defend himself if they came specifically after him.

"Dismissed." Olivia heard Sera say as they left the room.

She followed Nishiki through the Tojo Clan headquarters. If she needed to remember how to get back to the meeting room, she'd be shit out of luck. As beautiful as everything was, it all looked the same. Probably deliberate to throw people off that wanted to find the Chairman. Well, she sure as hell was thrown off. Every fiber of her being creaked with every movement. Kashiwagi had saved her from the spreading flames of the bomb, but the force still made its impact on her. Driving by car trying to beat someone that was on foot and possibly already in Kamurocho was cutting things close. There was also the chance that Nishiki and her were just going to run into an empty Serena just with Reina and Kiryu but slowing down and taking the chance wasn't something she was willing to do for her only friend.

Having been carried into the headquarters, she hadn't known that there were steps at the entrance. Her brain didn't react in time and she tripped and fell, crashing onto her hands and knees. Olivia winced in pain and grabbed onto the hand reaching for her. She gave her brain probably half a second to adjust to her fall and recovery of before she started running towards the waiting car parked at the road with Nishiki right beside her. The stinging in her palms and on her legs nor the pain in her ankle stopped her. Only when she was in the car and seated did she relax. The adrenaline coursing through her veins dulled the pain in her body. When she saw Kiryu safe and sound would it dwindle, and the pain arise to its fullest. The car's engine roared to life. It was jerked into gear and Olivia turned to look out the window. Majima was pushing people out of the way and taking the steps two at a time. Halfway down the brick walkway, the driver pulled them away, leaving a heaving Majima standing there with his head down.


	19. Two Years Ago

Her first month in Japan, she had been so shocked at how clean and blacktopped the roads always were. Back in the States, it was like pulling teeth to get them to fill one hole let alone repave a whole entire road. Now she wished for the jerking and pulling of a road filled with potholes. Anything to get rid of what Sera had said out of her mind. He had been sent into her life. Back when she first met him, she thought about how strange it was that he would keep popping up wherever she was at. Destiny wasn't a concept that she had believed in. Someone's life was theirs to make whether it be good or bad. There was no predetermined book written by a higher power dictating every detail of everyone's life. For a moment though, meeting him, she thought perhaps it was meant to be. He was meant to be in her life and be her friend. The only saving grace that didn't obliterate her whole thought of friendships; destiny or otherwise was Kiryu. He hadn't come into her life because of someone's orders. As Sera had said, it was pure coincidence. Even if destiny in an entirety was a boatload of shit, at least there were fragments from her friendship with Kiryu that she could hold onto.

Staring at her scratched hands, she wondered what friendship really was. Exclusively by definition, it was the emotions shared between friends. What was a friend? It was supposed to be between two people where mutual affection lie. Right now, she was sitting in a severely tinted car from a Yakuza clan, sitting next to a Yakuza friend, to go check on another Yakuza friend. The keyword in this definition was 'mutual'. Just because she considered Nishiki, Reina, Kiryu, and Majima friends didn't mean that they felt the same. Words were easily said and easily retracted. Actions were the same. Smiles were easily faked. Laughs. Hugs. All of it. Were there any people out there that could hold onto someone as a friend? Someone that would come into your life to smile and laugh together, hug each other, share simple moments that weren't important to some and yet were everything to the other person.

Some colors on her life's canvas drained away leaving the monochrome picture again. There were few things more painful than gaining color and having it pulled from your canvas again. Having it done repeatedly left the canvas strained and on the verge of breaking. Many times, she had wondered what would happen to her if the canvas broke. Could it be salvaged? If it couldn't, where would it leave the person? There had been so many tears that she had cried, but now she felt they were all for nothing. Hope was a dangerous emotion to have, it flickered like the flame on a candle's wick. When it was presented to someone, it left the person vulnerable. Any moment, the other person could snuff it out leaving smoke where the flame of hope once had been. Olivia thought she had gotten used to the smell of a snuffed-out flame, but this one burned her nostrils and turned her stomach more than any other had in a long, _long_ time. She might even go so far as to say that it was the worst she had experienced.

Pity parties weren't parties that she enjoyed being invited to; for herself or others. Feeling sorry for yourself accomplished nothing. Yet, there were times when positivity was blocked by a wall preventing it from reaching the person behind. Being upbeat and hopeful was great. Someone could only take life screaming "Get up! Get up so I can knock you back down again!" before the person would rather remain on the ground than taking the fall again. Even to herself she sounded pathetic. Friends weren't something that could be rolled off a conveyor belt in a pretty package with a pristine bow. Not everyone wanted to be friends no matter how nice of a person you were. It was just reality. That was something that she had come to accept over the years but holding someone close just to have them reveal their true intentions and leave the person with memories of smiles was cruel.

"How are you holding up?" When Olivia turned and looked at Nishiki, he had a small smile on his face. It looked like he was pitying her. However, from the bits of conversations she had personally with him and the ones that she had overheard, she could tell that Nishiki was an empathetic person.

"As you think." She said trying to smile. Honestly, she wasn't sure if the betrayal of being tricked or the embarrassment from having the truth revealed in front of everyone in the meeting was worse. The whole time, she had thought her and Majima were great friends; best friends even. It had just been ripped from her in front of everyone.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Nishiki rest against the seat. The driver was barreling down the road _way_ over the speed limit, but even still all they could do was wait. It was torture not knowing what condition their friend was in. Neither of them had cellphones so they couldn't call ahead, and they had rushed out without thinking about it. The desperation to get to Kiryu overriding some precautions. If someone was there and they ended up going in unprepared then they could be in danger too. Nothing like going in to save someone and having the cavalry get fucked up too.

"You were impressive in there." Nishiki said with a small chuckle. Looking at his profile, the smile was anything but happy or amused. Instead, it looked envious or even sad. "Even though you were terrified, you still stood your ground and defended yourself; talked back even. You've got a lot of guts and you're not even in the game."

Olivia smiled and looked back down at her hands. It seemed that Nishiki had things he needed to work out as well. While he was a good man, he seemed rather submissive. While in the meeting, he hadn't spoken up once even to voice an opinion, and only spoke once he was told to do something. Yakuza could be ruthless, and he would need to find his voice if he didn't want to be taken advantage of. She was one to talk, the only time her fire came out anymore was when she was upset. When her voice came out, it was hard to keep it contained even when it was obvious it should be. Some called it spunk, but she knew what it truly was; reckless, mindless even.

"I can ask something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Sera said place where bomb was. Empty Lot important. Can you tell why? Does have to do with two years ago?"

Nishiki exhaled and looked down. He cleared his throat and adjusted his space in the seat. If anyone was the person to ask, it would be him. Anyone else would keep it under lock and key, even Kiryu. Asking Majima was out of the question and Sera would only tell her if it was extremely imperative. Whatever it was seemed to be burdened with a lot of weight. Whatever happened two years ago, she was going to get her answers, finally. She followed suit and got comfortable, her hands protesting when she pressed against the leather seats and her ankle yelling when she put some pressure on it. She'd really fucked her body up in the past few hours.

"Yeah. It does. Buckle up. This is a long story." Nishiki chuckled.

"Yes." Olivia adjusted herself to a comfortable position. Once she was set, she nodded.

"A couple years ago, Kiryu was framed for murder. He was collecting a debt from some guy and beat the hell out of him. He's good at that. Uh, but… he's still a good guy. A-Anyway, the man ended up dead in the Empty Lot. Both of us were members of the Dojima Family then too. Sohei Dojima, the man with glasses in the meeting, wanted the deed for the Empty Lot. If he had it, then he could build on it. It was a project he was working on. Anyway, Kiryu ended up leaving the Dojima Family and met up with this man named Tetsu Tachibana who took forever to find by the way. The man was a walking shadow. He owned Tachibana Real Estate and told Kiryu that he'd help clear him of the murder charge. Kazama—our foster father and the man that had the cane—hired Tachibana to keep the deed from falling into Dojima's family. Information isn't easy to dig up if it tries hard to remain hidden."

 _This shit is getting heavy…_

"Everyone wanted a piece of Tachibana and Dojima and his lieutenants were no exceptions. Daisaku Kuze, Hiroki Awano, and Keiji Shibusawa. To put it bluntly, they were assholes. To protect us, Kiryu… He severed ties with me and Kashiwagi. Apparently, Tachibana used to be a member of the Chinese mafia when he was younger. Kiryu tries to keep everything inside. He's always been like that. Maybe that's why you two get along so well… Tachibana took Kiryu to talk to our Chairman at the time, Takashi Nihara, and got an agreement to keep Kiryu safe from the Dojima Family. Tachibana told Kiryu the name of the owner of the Empty Lot. A woman. She was living in Sotenbori during all this. Her name was Makoto Makimura. To make the whole thing even worse, she was a psychologically-induced blind woman."

"Psychologically-induced?" Olivia repeated, unable to make the translation.

"Makimura had dealt with some traumatic shit and her brain made her eyes shut down and she became blind."

… _Poor woman._

"It's common knowledge among all of us now in the Tojo Clan, but it's still awkward to talk about. They weren't exactly the best of times after all. I even threatened to shoot Kiryu in the back of the head to protect him…"

"What?"

"Some of us… we're ruthless… Sometimes death is better… and at the time all I really wanted to do was protect my best friend, but I knew that I didn't want to live in a world where he wasn't."

 _I knew that you're a good man._

"A-Anyway…" Nishiki frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"What?"

"The next part has to do with Majima… and… well we're not really on the best of terms." Nishiki cleared his throat and looked over at her awkwardly and then out the window. The internal debate might as well have been an external one as he was shuffling and moving around. There was no way that she could force Nishiki to tell her, but she felt like she had a right to know. If Sera and them were going to keep this from her, then there'd be a problem. The bomb was placed on the Empty Lot. A bomb that was meant for her. She needed to know everything about the Empty Lot that they had.

"It important to now situation." Olivia said.

Nishiki sighed and looked over at her.  
"You're right. I… wasn't with Majima through all this, so everything I tell you is just what's been passed through the grapevine, okay?"

"Yes."

In truth, Majima was the last person she wanted to find out anything about. Olivia thought about the situation at hand instead of the people involved. Something else was revolving around this Empty Lot. After what happened two years ago, if it correlated somehow, she had the right to know. No matter what alliance she had with who her life was important too. Not as important as her friends' lives by any means, but she couldn't protect her friends if she was dead.

"Majima used to run The Grand in Sotenbori. The club was super successful; packed every night all night. Sometimes reservations had to be made months in advance to gain entry. Back then, Sotenbori was a cage that held Majima in. The whole town was. No matter where he went, he was under constant surveillance. He had been exiled from the Tojo Clan because of something along the lines of a failed hit years back involving his oath brother—ah well, those are hard to explain. Majima's oath brother's name is Taiga Saejima. That's probably irrelevant, but still. Majima's warden for lack of a better word, Tsukasa Sagawa told him he could get back in the Shimano Family, which is all he wanted. Sagawa was Shimano's oath brother and a member of the Omi Alliance. They're like the Tojo Clan of Osaka."

 _Holy Hell… there are so many people… No wonder why no one bothered to explain two years ago._

"So, Sagawa told Majima he could get back into the Shimano Family, but he'd have to kill someone named Makoto Makimura. Apparently, he was told that Makimura was a man who ran a prostitution ring or something along those lines. So, he hunts the trail and ends up at a clinic on the south side of Sotenbori… Hogushi Kaikan Massage I think the name was. He finds Makimura and how the supposed he was actually a she. Well instead of killing her, he takes her to this abandoned warehouse and protects her, trying to find out why she's being hunted. I mean, who just hunts a random blind woman, right? To protect her, Makimura's boss at the time; a Chinese man named Lee Wen Hai suggested they kill a woman that looked like Makimura. Majima didn't do it and neither did Lee. Someone else did, and Majima had to lie to Sagawa. He eventually found out where Majima was hiding Makimura and they ran trying to flee. Lee suggested they take the car, but… it was rigged to explode and… it ended up killing Lee."

… _Oh my God._

"Sagawa tries to kill Makimura and Majima, but he's stopped. Obviously. Anyway, Makimura is taken and for some fucking reason Sagawa and Majima end up working together to try and find her… even though they were just at each other's throats. Word is that Majima ended up visiting a man named Homare Nishitani who was also part of the Omi Alliance in jail and finds out Maseru Sera has Makimura. At the time, Sera was part of a secret organization in the Tojo Clan called the Nikkyo Consortium. Nishitani ends up getting shot and killed in jail by one of the officers. It's said that Nishitani protected Majima so he could leave. So, he leaves right and heads to Sagawa then they go to the Consortium's headquarters, but by the time Majima gets to Sera, Kiryu and another man working for Tachibana—Oda—got Makimura and was taking her back to Kamurocho. From what Kiryu told me, they hid from Shibusawa at a construction site and Oda tries to betray them; threatening to shoot both Kiryu and Makimura. The reason that Makimura was blind was because she had been sold to the Korean mafia and… things happened. Multiple times. Oda was the one that sold Makimura to them. He also told Kiryu that she was the biological sister of Tachibana."

 _Poor Makoto…_

"Oda had promised to deliver Makimura to Shibusawa, but he was shot when he failed because they left. Turns out Oda couldn't betray Tachibana, whom he thought of like a brother. Kiryu ended up reaching Kamurocho and was about to reunite the two who hadn't seen each other in over ten years. They were born in China and Tachibana left first, and Makimura followed to try and find her brother. Dojima hired this Chinese assassin named Lao Gui to kill the man in the Empty Lot to frame Kiryu. Tachibana is met with the assassin and some Dojima Family members. He… surrendered to keep Kiryu safe. I… I really don't think that's something he's been able to get over. I'm not sure it's something that he ever _will_ be able to get over it. When I found Kiryu again, he was trying to find Tachibana. When we found him… I went back to get Makimura while Kiryu went in. He's never really told me the details, but Kuze and a couple of his men were torturing Tachibana. By the time I got back to where they were at, Tachibana had died and Makimura hugged him and cried. I had never felt so useless and worthless in my whole life. I couldn't even grant the wish of a blind woman. All she wanted to do was see her brother again. In the condition he was in… it might've been better that she _hadn't_ seen him. He died right there. In the Empty Lot."

Olivia took a deep breath and blinked away some tears. Although not to the same degree, she knew what it felt like to cry and call for someone to come back that didn't. It was one of the worst feelings ever to etch its way into a heart. Time would pass and it would scar over, but the wounds never really healed. At least she could understand Makoto Makimura in a small way. It was hard when no one understood you or could relate, even if it was a little bit. She looked at Nishiki who was also blinking back tears. He had witnessed the event, it was burned into his mind.

"Majima and Sagawa came to Kamurocho to find Makimura. They went to see Shimano, and he found out that he never wanted Majima to kill her. He had specifically requested this because he _knew_ Majima didn't have it in him to kill her. Shimano wanted them to gain trust in each other and convince her to give him the deed willingly. He ended up wandering around Kamurocho and fought Kashiwagi. He also fought me in Serena. I lost. Bad. I told him that Makimura had wandered off and even Kiryu didn't know where she was at. He looked at me like he would break my neck right there, but he left. Majima had found her at the Empty Lot. After Tachibana's death, Makimura had gained some of her sight back, but couldn't fully see. In exchange for the deed, she wanted Dojima's lieutenants' heads to avenge her brother. She ended up getting out of Majima's sight. Why he even looked away from her or how he could've lost her, he never told anyone."

 _I wonder why…? Majima isn't exactly an open book, but to deliberately hide something…_

"He ended up finding her. From what I understand, she had gone to negotiate the deal to Dojima himself. Just when he walked in, Lao Gui shot Makimura. He took out all the men that tried to ambush him. Sagawa had shot Sera, but he survived and he and Majima rushed Makimura to the hospital. I… don't know what happened while he was at the hospital. Sera never divulged and never asked Majima to either."

 _It sounds like love bloomed to me._

"Shibusawa found out that Makimura lived and tried to track her down. Kiryu and I ended up going to stop him. The Consortium had put her on one of their ships to protect her, a doctor watching over her. But… Shibusawa found out. It was… I really don't' know how we survived. Shibusawa's men were throwing grenades, shooting guns, throwing knives, and anything else they could find. Kazama's men and some of the Consortium's men fought back led by Kashiwagi. I held back and distracted some men so that Kiryu could continue forward. By the time I managed to catch up to Kiryu, he was straddling Shibusawa punching him over and over. He wasn't fighting back, hell he _couldn't_ fight back. I ran over and stopped Kiryu. Once you cross the line of killing someone, you can't go back. I… I didn't want Kiryu to cross that line. He's a better man than that."

 _Kiryu…_

"Majima was at the Dojima Family's headquarters. He… He just went completely insane. Anyone who was in front of his path he slaughtered. Blood covered, and I mean _covered_ the floors and walls. You had to step over the bodies and slipped along the floors. I've never seen anything like it before and probably won't for the rest of my life. If it wasn't for Sera coming in when he did, he would've killed Dojima and Lao Gui. Dojima told me that he'd never been so terrified of a man before. When Majima burst into his office, he was covered in blood. He likened him to a mad dog. Rabid even. I think that Makimura getting shot and being in critical condition, and just having to go through the whole thing—even him being used by Shimano—made him snap. Don't quote me on that though. Or on any of this."

 _So… that's what happened to you…_

"Sera told Majima that he was now the owner of the Empty Lot and told him to kill Shimano. For some reason that Majima hasn't told anyone, he spared him instead. Shimano reinstated Majima into the family after that. I think it was about a month after all that happened, Sera was promoted to be Third Chairman of the Tojo Clan as a reward for acquiring the Empty Lot. I'm not sure if that was his goal from the beginning or just a nice bonus. Kiryu rejoined the Dojima Family. I think that after what had happened, Dojima was afraid to tell him no. After the battle on the boat and his utter destruction he was rewarded the title Dragon of Dojima. I have to agree… Kiryu is a force to be reckoned with."

 _Dragon of Dojima…_

"I think it was about that same time that Sagawa was killed by some of the Omi men. I'm not too sure what happened after that with Majima. I know it was around that time when he became the Majima we all know; new haircut and… strange sense of fashion. Ever since him and Kiryu met in Kamurocho for the first time after that, he's been borderline obsessed with him. Some say the Dragon and The Mad Dog are rivals. You know what I think? I think they're friends. I just don't think they know it. They're both terrible at making friends. Kiryu's been stuck with me for so long neither of us even remember how we became friends. So, I don't count. As for new ones… he sucks to be honest."

"I not too good at either." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Better than Kiryu." Nishiki smiled. "But… I think that's one of the reasons he likes you."

"You think?" Olivia raised a brow. She liked him, he was a good man and a good friend. But now she was just uncomfortable with the thought of trying to get close to anyone.

"Yeah. He's not good at expressing emotions, but he's a good guy. It's hard for him to accept someone enough to let them in." Nishiki cleared his throat. "Also… Don't be afraid of him… Okay?"

"Promise."

Olivia thought that she would feel a sense of not happiness per se, but acceptance at knowing about the events of two years ago. While she was relieved at her newfound knowledge, she felt nowhere close to what she thought she would. There were so many people that had died, so many lives that had been lost because of everything that happened. From Nishiki's story, it sounded like years ago, but… it wasn't. Just two years ago. All of this happened… two years ago. It was hard to wrap her head around. Neither Sotenbori nor Kamurocho showed any signs of the events from back then. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the Empty Lot.

"What they build there?"

"Where?"

"At Empty Lot."

"Well, the plan is still the same as before; the huge tower. Now that the bomb went off there, I'm not sure if they'll build anything there now… or if it's even possible to."

Tetsu Tachibana had died at that spot. It seemed a little violating to build something there, but better have a beautiful building there than a crater from a bomb. The bomb was meant for her… Tachibana didn't know her from Eve, but would he forgive her? If she was able to talk to him, would he forgive her for a bomb desecrating his death place. Olivia hung her head and looked down at her hands. Sometimes ignorance really _was_ bliss. Now that Nishiki had spilled the whole story to her, she couldn't unthink it and would always know it. Something of Kiryu and Majima that she wasn't supposed to. She still stuck to her guns though, if the bomb that was meant for her was placed in the Empty Lot, she had the right to know the importance of the place.

"Thank you, Nish-iki." Olivia said. "I appreciate you telling me."

"You were right. You have a right to know."

Olivia smiled. She was sure he didn't think so, but from the story he just told her it seemed like he grew up a lot in two years. An incident like that would make anyone stronger. The story was hard to listen to, but a distraction from the seemingly endless drive was what they both needed. Her gaze turned to the window and her brows knit together. Finally, the flashing lights of Kamurocho came into view. She had her hand on the doorknob ready to go as soon as he stopped. The instant she was sure she wouldn't die when she opened the door, she got out of the car, staggering when her feet touched the concrete. Impatient as always, she hadn't waited for the car to stop fully and coupled with her already injured ankle, she almost fell to the ground again. Nishiki looked at her and she nodded, having steadied herself. He closed the door behind them. He took the lead, knowing Kamurocho far better than she did. Crossing Kamurocho was terrible especially with a bandaged body and an injured ankle, but if it was for Kiryu… she'd endure it. Even the running.

 _We're on our way, Kiryu… Please be okay._

Sneakers and loafers pounded against the pavement. Time continued to march forward, the passage of each second weighing heavier on her. Due to her ankle, she was moving slower than initially intended. Working through pain wasn't abnormal for her or any other person. At some time in an individual's life, they had to move about through pain. Fewer people though had to break into a sprint to run through crowded streets of a metropolitan part of Tokyo to get to a bar where their shot best friend may or may not be still breathing. Was it possible to break an ankle from running on an already injured one? They arrived on Serena's street, and Olivia pulled Nishiki into the backlot. If the place was being watched, it was easier to blend into the crowd and head up through the fire escape.

"Your ankle though—"

"Forget!" Olivia exclaimed and pushed herself up the stairs. With Nishiki right beside her, she burst into the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Reclined against the back of the couch was the Dragon of Dojima, fully upright and alert. Upon their frantic entrance, Reina who had just returned from the back and Kiryu both blinked.

"Harper-chan, where have you been?!" Reina exclaimed. Before the adrenaline could completely fade from her body, she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed on the couch, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she started to cry with the wave of relief that crashed into her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow…" Kiryu murmured and Olivia quickly let go.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She looked him over and moved some hair from his face, touched his face, jawline, moving to his neck, then to his shoulders. "You're okay?"

"Yeah…" Kiryu looked at Nishiki who was whispering to Reina and then at Olivia. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes. I fine. H-Hey, why are you crying? Don't do that…"

"I was so worried! I didn't know what to do and you got shot and I could barely hold you up because you're a big brick wall of pure muscle and you told me to go to Serena and I was having such a hard time and… and there was so much blood and I didn't know what to do. When I got you here, there was just—you went through so much gauze and you wouldn't open your eyes or even respond at all no matter how many times I called you. And… And…" Olivia rambled frantically, wiping away her tears.

"Hey…" Kiryu placed a hand on her head. "It's fine. You did good. I'm proud of you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him again and hugged him.  
"Don't you ever do that again; do you hear me?! I rushed here and even took the _stairs_ instead of the _elevator_."

Kiryu grunted and Olivia gasped, letting go.  
"I'm sorry!"

"I feel like there was an insult in there I missed…" Nishiki mumbled.

"Harper-chan, what happened?!" Reina exclaimed, waving her hands.

"Oh… Sorry… I not mean to ignore—"

"You've been gone for five hours!" Reina exclaimed, her voice cracking. "You didn't come back, and I didn't know what happened! I had to stay with Kiryu so I couldn't find out! Why are you bandaged?! Why were you limping?!"

Nishiki put a hand on her back and rubbed it, shocking both Olivia and Reina. Finally, he was taking a step in the right direction and even though her nerves were still frazzled, and she still had tear marks on her face, she smiled. It reminded her of what it would be like for an older sister to be worried about her younger one. Olivia was an only child and for a long time she had wanted that feeling, and if she wasn't reading too much into it, she was feeling it with Reina.

"Reina, calm down and let us explain."

"Alright. Alright. You're right." Reina exhaled, wiping her eyes.

Olivia took a deep breath and explained everything from the point of when she left Serena to when they arrived back at Kamurocho. When they heard about the bomb, Reina and Kiryu stared at her as if to make sure that she was alright even though she had run through Kamurocho with Nishiki and managed to take two flights of stairs to get in here safely. Both were even more confused and surprised upon hearing about the meeting and the alliance between her and the Tojo Clan. To be frank, reflecting on it she was shocked that Sera was willing to give her the numbers and backing of the clan just for some information. It wasn't like she had access to any more information than anyone else. Her voice became soft when she explained to Kiryu mostly that Majima had been placed in her life by Sera to find out information. From what Nishiki had said, Reina probably didn't care or worry about someone who beat the man she loved. Looking at it from an objective point of view, she could agree. Through the whole thing, Kiryu's expression was undiscernible. Every now and then he'd make a movement and grunt which would make her stop and watch him, but each time he nodded to assure her he was fine.

"That's what happen."

"An alliance with the Tojo Clan huh?" Kiryu mused, turning something over in his head. "You're alright though?"

"Oh, yes. I fine."

Reina sat the first aid kit onto the table and took a seat next to Olivia.  
"Here, let me change the bandages."

"Oh, it fine—"

"No." Reina was firm, making Olivia fall silent.

It was awkward and somewhat embarrassing to have Reina change the bandages in front of the two men. They were placed anywhere that was inappropriate for the others to see, but she was burned. Reina frowned as some places were worse than others. Carefully, she removed the bandage from her face stopping instantly. Nishiki and Kiryu looked down as well.

"Is it bad?" Olivia whispered.

"Right now, it is," Reina said. "But it'll be okay."

"…"

"You said that this bomb was in the Empty Lot?" Kiryu asked Nishiki.

"Yeah. Positive."

Silence fell over them; Olivia included. A bomb that had been meant for her was placed on a man's death place. That same place was a friend of Kiryu's. Nishiki's story in the car only hurt her heart more. From her peripheral vision, she saw Reina take a tube of cream of and felt the cool ointment on her skin. Until it had been placed, she was unaware on how hot the skin was. Slowly, Reina replaced the bandage and smiled at her.

"There you go." Reina smiled and stood up. "All better."

"Thank you." Olivia wasn't sure if Reina had said that to calm herself or Olivia, but she was thankful that her friend cared enough to be that worried about her.

Nishiki sat down at the bar and sighed, running his hands down his face. She felt the same. This whole day was a mess. What was it about the cosmos not giving her time to have fun with her friends? It was always screwed up somehow. She pulled up her legs to sit on the couch and stared at Kiryu. Every now and again he would look at her and then quickly took away. Her gaze was probably making him feel uncomfortable, but it was hard to believe he was okay. If Kiryu had seen the amount of blood that she had, well… considering, he might've been used to it. Having it all over a friend was different though, that much she could say for certain.

"I'm fine. Really." Kiryu assured looking down at the table awkwardly.

"I see now… But I got scared." Olivia admitted. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"No, it's fine. I understand why it would terrify you."

"Mm…" Olivia nodded and looked down at her arms which were occasionally covered in bandages. She looked a real mess too. "So, Dojima Family."

Kiryu sighed and nodded,  
"Yeah."

Olivia smiled and chuckled,  
"So… you weren't ever married, huh?"

"No." Kiryu smiled. "I—"

"He hasn't even had a steady girlfriend before, let alone a wife." Nishiki called from the bar.

"Nishiki!"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hard to know."

"Why's that?"

"Uh well…" Olivia began, furrowing her brows. "To women—maybe some men—you're attractive. It hard to believe you not had steady girlfriend before."

Kiryu cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortable on the couch. From near the bar, she heard Nishiki laugh and Reina giggle. Getting a rise out of Kiryu, no matter how small seemed like their favorite pastime. Olivia wasn't lying though. He was a very attractive man, and considering he was around her age but never had a steady girlfriend was shocking. Well…

"I haven't either." Olivia smiled. "We be awkward together." She placed a hand on his shoulder and earned a nod in return.

"Oh, you had your camera with you." Kiryu said, finding any opening he could to change the subject. "Did it break?"

"Huh? That really important?"

"Yeah," Kiryu said. "You love your camera."

Olivia leaned in close and took her fingers and flicked his forehead making him jump and blink.  
"You're idiot." She said and sighed, leaning back to her original position. "Your life more important than camera. I always can get another camera."

"Yeah but—"

"I can't get another Kiryu…" Olivia whispered. "There just you."

He smiled and folded his hands, relaxing against the couch. Perhaps he wasn't told of his worth enough. Stroking his ego wasn't her intention, but she wanted him to know the truth. Cameras were possessions, and like Youda said back in Sotenbori; you can't get people back. If her camera had gotten broken, it was fine, but… if Kazuma Kiryu had ended up dying. There was only one of him. She wouldn't be able to get him back. A camera would be a small price to pay. Her mother would understand too if she ended up having to tell her that the camera had broken. Of course, if she said that her best friend had gotten shot then she'd ask a million questions and she wasn't sure how much she'd be able to tell her family without putting them in danger or just plain freaking them out. Well… finding out that Olivia was that close to a shooter or that she had been in a bomb attack would be enough to freak them out, the rest might just end up giving all three of them heart attacks.

"Can I at least see it?"

"Really?" Olivia sighed and nodded. She stood up and awkwardly walked to the opposite side of the couch where she had thrown her possessions in a hurry. She took the bag and sat back down next to Kiryu. Now that all the adrenaline was fading from her body, the pain was making itself known. Maybe if she just continued to walk it would eventually make her body used to it. When she was sitting next to Kiryu, she took out the camera and looked it over. "It look fine."

"Try it." Kiryu said. "Looks can be deceiving."

… _You're right._

Olivia looked around, trying to find something to take a picture of. Taking another picture of her friend would usually be on the top of her list, but he didn't have a shirt on, and he had been shot. It would be rather inappropriate either way. She stopped when she looked at the bar. Nishiki was holding onto his glass, looking at Reina with a smile on his face. It was dorky looking and even from her place on the couch, she could tell they were practically shining just looking at her. Olivia tapped Kiryu's shoulder and nodded her head to where the two were. Whatever Nishiki had just told her made Reina laugh and she stopped cleaning the bar. Her smile was just as bright as his. She put her eye to the viewfinder and snapped the picture. To cover her tracks since the flash went off, she turned her head to the ground quickly hoping it was quick enough for them to think that she had been taking a picture of the table.

Olivia grabbed the photo and sat, looking at it.  
"Well, it still takes pictures, but I'm not if it really _works_."

"That's a shame." Reina said. "Kiryu's told me how much you love your camera."

The film developed and Nishiki and Reina's moment was captured clearly, their expressions and admiration for each other even clearer. A smile came to her face, hoping that they would end up finding happiness in each other. They deserved it.  
"It still works."

"Oh good!" Reina smiled. "The picture came out then?"

"Yes."

Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu. He had his eyes glued to the photo too while Nishiki and Reina returned to their conversation.  
"Kiryu."

"Hm?"

"When you better, I can take picture of tattoo?"

"My… tattoo?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "In America, tattoo artistic. People use bodies as canvas and many people have them. Your tattoo very well done and is beautiful. I like to take picture to keep with me. Can I?"

Kiryu cleared his throat, a strange look overcame his face. It was the same sort of look that Majima had gotten too. Tattoos were a taboo thing and for someone wanting to willingly document it and call it beautiful was a complete switch than what they were used to so, she could understand the shock and slight unease.

"You uh… can take it now."

"You sure?"

"It's just a picture." Kiryu said. "It's not going to hurt me."

"Okay!"

Kiryu turned around slowly. The mark from where the bullet had exited was covering up some of the tattoo.  
"I can take off?" She asked, "I put back on."

"Huh? Oh. Sure."

Olivia took the bandage off slowly and carefully. Dr. Emoto had stitched the wound extremely well. Only a thin line of where the bullet had exited remained. If one didn't know that he was shot, it could very well blend into the scales of the dragon. It was shocking that Kiryu had volunteered so willingly, she thought for sure that he would decline the request. Majima had wanted his photographed too. The inability to showcase a beautiful tattoo like that must be sad. So, when someone not only wanted to see it, but also have a picture they were able to show just how proud they were. Tattoos were a long and painful process after all. It was sad that it would have to be covered up.

"Is this okay?" Kiryu asked.

"Yes. Perfect. Stay still." Olivia switched to sitting on the couch with her knees. He was hunched forward, so she pulled on him a little, making sure not to hurt him. When the tattoo was perfectly lined up, she snapped the photo and sat back down once it ejected from the camera. "What the symbol mean?"

"Where?" Kiryu asked and leaned over as the picture developed.

"There." Olivia pointed to the character that was inside the orb.

"Oh. It's a bonji character."

"What it means?"

"It represents the Year of the Monkey." Kiryu explained. "The year I was born; 1968."

"Oh, I see…" Olivia said, tilting her head to the side. "It very nice."

"Thanks. I think so too."

Olivia gently replaced the bandage on Kiryu's back and took out her album and flipped through the pages, sheathing Kiryu's tattoo picture next to Majima's and putting the picture of Reina and Nishiki in the next space.

"I try to take many pictures of tattoos. Japanese tattoos very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"But… Kiryu. Why your tattoo not have background?"

"It's a different style."

"There's different styles of tattoos?" Olivia looked at the tattoos.

"Yeah. Majima's is called _hikae_ it has a background and covers the shoulders and arms. Mine and Nishiki's are called _nukibori_. It doesn't have a background and just covers the back."

"Huh…" Olivia looked at the pictures. "We not have different names for tattoo styles. Just want tattoo."

"They're really that common over there?"

"Mm. Yes. Lots people have one. Or many all over body. Usually tattoo mean something to them. Like hobbies, characters, writing, things like that."

Olivia put her album on the table, looking at a picture that had fallen from in between the pages. She picked it up and gasped upon seeing it. It was a picture of a figure on top of a building, a large sniper rifle rested on the edge of it. The shining that she had seen was the glare from a piece of the man's outfit. The sun had hit it just right to block out where it was exactly coming from on his clothing. There weren't many features that she could make out on the man since the glare was so bright.

"What's that?" Kiryu asked, leaning over close again.

"…The shooter."

Nishiki sat his glass down and looked at Olivia. He stood up and rushed over to where they were sitting, taking the photo from her and looking it over. It wasn't damning evidence, but it was a start. There seemed to be something that Nishiki was seeing that she wasn't, because his widened eyes scanned over every detail of the photo.

"This might be exactly what we needed." Nishiki said.

"Huh?"

 _If there's something going on man, you gotta tell me. Keep me up to date on everything._

"Remember how you asked me to try and find information on James Walker?"

"Yes."

"I called Kiryu to tell him what Kashiwagi and I found out—well mostly Kashiwagi, but still."

"And?"

"James Walker doesn't exist."

Olivia's brows knit together. When she was in jail, even though she was exhausted from the constant questioning and rough treatment, she thought that the man had said that his names was James Walker. In fact, she was _sure_ he had said that. What did Nishiki mean that he didn't exist?

"What do you mean?" Kiryu asked.

"Kashiwagi checked on the information that Harper-chan gave from her time in the Osaka PD. Even down to every single person that interrogated her to the people that were in the cells with her."

 _Geez…_

"There was no file of a James Walker being employed as an interpreter—or _ever_ having been there. When Kashiwagi asked the receptionist for the files, she had just stared at him. She had no idea who he was talking about. And it wasn't that fake look either. He said that he was sure that the woman wasn't lying; there was no one there named James Walker. Even worse… the man that had brought Walker in to interrogate Harper-chan wasn't documented either."

"Damn…" Kiryu muttered.

"I need to get this back to Sera." Nishiki said and looked at Olivia. "You did good. I'll see you later, Reina."

After Nishiki left, Olivia sat back and stared at her hands. That loud noise had been the gunshot. If he had wanted to shoot her, he could've. He was specifically aiming for Kiryu. But… why? There was no way he could've missed. Not with a scope that large. Her stomach churned. While she was thankful that she had gotten the picture, she still couldn't believe how close she had been to a shooter. Not just a regular shooter, but a _sniper_. She stood up and exhaled.

"I need air." She said and headed towards the back door.

"I'll go with you." Kiryu said.

"No. Rest. I be okay, Kiryu." Olivia smiled at him and headed down the fire escape.

Back out onto the street, she walked slowly keeping her limp to a minimum. Making sure to check every rooftop before she set out, she exhaled seeing no one. If someone really wanted to shoot her, they wouldn't wait for her to find them. Or maybe they would so their gun would be the last thing she'd see. Olivia shook her head and headed up the street and passed the takoyaki stand. She frowned, her stomach turning at the smell of the takoyaki. The thought of putting food into her body in general made her want to hurl. She continued down the street and sighed, stopping across from where the explosion was. Reina said that she had been gone for five hours. The police most likely had been there and gone.

The place where the bomb had been was cratered out. Some of the buildings were dented and others had holes in it. From her amateur perspective the bomb hadn't meant to kill anyone, but harm. Yes. Harm indeed. The bomb was secluded to that particular area, if the person wanted, it could've been so much bigger. She walked closer, slowly to give her leg time to adjust and to wave off the fear of another bomb. The crater made her stomach lurch. Someone had died in that very spot.

"Tetsu Tachibana… I heard about what happened here… About how you were tortured and how you—anyway… I know there's nothing that I could've done. I wasn't even Japan at the time, but… I can't help but apologize to you. The bomb that was here… it was meant for me." Olivia said. "It's because of me that you can't even rest in peace. But I'm going to work my hardest to make sure that you can have your peaceful rest again. Honestly, sir, I'm not sure what I can do. I'm not qualified to do anything major and all I seem to do is cause trouble for everyone, but… there has to be something I can do. You know?"

… _I am so,_ so _sorry…_

"Anyway… I had to come and tell you that." Olivia sighed and looked away from the crater that the bomb had caused and to the road ahead.

"You know, if you follow someone," Olivia said. "Make it less obvious."


	20. The Informant

" _You know, if you follow someone, make it less obvious."_

Despite the obvious presence behind her, her gaze remained forward. Why follow her here? This piece of land was out in the open so there was no sneaking around. It had been clear on more than one occasion that stealth wasn't her strong suit anyway. There was no way that she could run away either, not with her leg and body the shape it was currently in. Maybe that's why she was followed. Going after the weak or disabled was easier than going after someone healthy; someone hurt couldn't escape. That didn't mean that she sure as hell couldn't try. There was no point to this anyway.

"Yer not even gonna turn around?"

"Why would I?"

"Ta have a face-ta-face conversation with a friend."

Olivia huffed a bitter laugh and shook her head,  
"No friends close."

Her back remained turned to the man behind her; fists clenched at her side. For a moment she had thought he left. The sea of tapping footprints behind her could easily drown out his if he decided to turn and leave. A step close behind her let her know he had no intention of leaving. Even still, she didn't turn around. The steps grew closer until the presence towered over to where she could feel his breath on the top of her head; so close that she wouldn't have been able to take a full step back without running into his chest. His closeness only enraged her even further.

"Go away."

"I ain't leavin' till ya talk ta me." He said.

"We are."

"Face-ta-face."

Olivia said nothing and continued to walk forward. What was beyond this, she didn't know but she wouldn't turn around because he asked. No. _Especially_ because he asked. Just as she suspected, the heels of the shoes clicked after her limping body. With her attempted quick escape, she had been unable to keep the pain fully under control exposing her limp. A sound came from behind her other than the shoes, but she refused to turn around. Keeping her gaze straight and walking forward was the only way she could think of to make her point.

She should've known, but for some reason didn't expect him to switch from her back to her front. The lithe movement happened too fast for her brain to process and she almost ran into him. Olivia thought that if she just kept refusing to look at him for long enough that he'd get the message and leave. Naturally it couldn't go as planned. She understood now. Her gaze remained focused on the gold chain that lay against his skin. Much to his displeasure, she still refused to look at him which earned her a huff.

"…"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why…?"

"I talk to Sera if needs to know something."

"…Please." His voice took on a tone she'd never heard from him; pleading.

Her jaw clenched and she looked at her shoes. There were tons of emotions she had seen him display; happiness, anger, irritation, joy. Never had she heard him plead though. Olivia thought holding all the cards would be a good feeling. The dealer always had a smile on their faces, but a frown was molded on her's.

"There nothing talk about." Olivia tried to walk around him, but he moved to stand in front of her. Left. Right. Left. Fake left. Right. It was like he was inside her mind, able to anticipate her movements; fake-outs. If she turned around, he'd just end up in front of her again. The Mad Dog had trapped her with her own movements. She stopped moving but didn't look up at him.

"Look at me." His voice had dwindled to a whisper.

"Why?!"

"We need to talk."

"There nothing needs to say!" Olivia exclaimed. "You… Sera… You not my friend. All of it fake!"

"It—"

"No!" Her chin quivered. "You… I like you be in my life. Many emotions shared; memories. It… It's all fake. You came to see me for orders. Not because you be my friend."

"It started like that, yeah." He said. "Then I started ta come around ya on my own."

"Was it fun…?"

"What?"

"This." Olivia said with a bitter laugh. "Was it fun pretend to be friend? Was it fun to force smile and laugh? Is that why you come back? You come back for pity me? You come back to squirm inside life? To find out more and tell Sera?"

"No. Ya kinda stuck with me. It was nice ta have ya around. Yer a pain in the ass, clumsy as fuck, a glutton for takoyaki, and yer kinda mean but… yer nice ta have around… oddly enough…"

"Yet you tell Sera all."

"… That's my job. But it was just what he wanted ta know. The rest I kept ta myself."

"… I not believe you."

"Listen, Kitten, I—"

"Stop call me that." Olivia said.

"Princess then—"

"No!" Olivia exclaimed and clenched her jaw. "You know… Mad Dog perfect name for you. You _are_ dog; they pulled around by master taking orders. They not think for themselves."

"…"

"We nothing but co-workers." Olivia said, her voice cracking and chest heaving. "Don't be by me anymore."

It felt like ages passed. There were a few inches between them, but it may as well have been miles. Their once tight bond was ripped apart. It took everything in her to not break down; shaking her body from the force. There was so much more that she wanted to say. So much more that she wanted to scream, but her broken words wouldn't do it adequate justice.

"Is that what ya want?"

Unable to find her voice, she nodded. From her blurred vision, she saw a gloved hand move. Even when she felt the warmth of his glove, his finger resting underneath her chin she never looked up. Slowly, he tilted her head up and she fought to the very end; refusing to look. Regardless, there wouldn't be anything to see. All the colors would've melded together from the tears, unable to make out shapes let alone people. They stayed like that; her resisting looking at him and his eye watching her exhale, now unable to breathe through her nose. Her brows knit together, and she closed her eyes, the tears unable to be contained any longer fell down her face.

"Ya know… I ain't a very talented man." His voice was a whisper. "But there seems ta be one thing I'm great at. And it's the last thing I wanted it ta be."

"…"

"I'm _great_ at makin' ya cry." His voice cracked very slightly and teetered on self-loathing; low and rough like sandpaper. The grip on her chin disappeared just as slowly as it had appeared.

Olivia opened her and for the first time during the encounter, she looked at him. This time it was his back turned to her. His head was tilted to the sky and she saw a gloved hand move from his face, almost like he was wiping something away. He tilted his head to his left, just like he was glancing over his shoulder. However, he saw nothing as she was now in his blind spot.

"Take care of yerself. Understand?" He said. "Be safe."

Again, unable to find her voice, she stared as he grew further and further into the distance eventually disappearing amongst the crowd. Olivia covered her eyes with her hand and sniffled. All the anger that she held ebbed away. Their friendship was based on a lie; everything that they had experienced was also a lie. To her, every memory was true and real despite knowing the truth. Everything they had done together, she cherished. It had been his orders to watch over her, just as any other job he was following them his boss' orders. Finding out the truth, she had been so angry and felt so betrayed that it was all-consuming. Those things she said… She didn't mean them. Majima wasn't a dog. That was the lowest thing she had ever done or said to someone.

Wanting to explain herself, even if they couldn't be friends, she wanted him to know that she didn't really think that he was a dog. Talking before thinking had struck again. A habit she would be more than happy to obliterate. Hoping that she could still catch him, she headed down the same path and looked among the crowd. Standing at least a head taller than everyone else would make him easier to find, but even standing on her tiptoes ignoring her ankle's protests she was unable to spot him.

 _Majima…_

Not wanting Reina to lose her mind again, Olivia turned and headed back to Serena each step adding to the nausea in her stomach. Along the street, she continued to beat herself up over the harsh words. Heat of the moment or not, no one should be called a dog. Part of her brain attempted to protest, to revive the anger that she had felt. To let it burn and consume her. The time spent at the apartment. When they went to Club Sega and he won the Bun-chan for her. It had all been part of orders; keep an eye on her and track the movements of any seeming criminal activity. But… she had enjoyed herself. That hadn't been a lie. Had he kept coming back because of the orders? Or was what he said the truth, that he had started to reciprocate the feelings of friendship? If the latter were true, she had fucked up more than she had previously thought.

Olivia entered the elevator at Serena's entrance and leaned against the wall when the doors closed. The number _2_ button was devoid of blood and she was grateful to whoever had cleaned it up. Pressing it, she let the machine take her up hating herself more and more with each passing second. The inside of Serena was exactly as she had left it except Kiryu was holding his blood-stained jacket in one hand and his red shirt in the other. The sight of his confused face brought a smile to her own.

"Harper-chan!" Reina called. "You're back."

Kiryu looked up from the clothes, his face relaxing when they locked eye contact. On her way back the cold air blew enough to dry the tear marks on her face and dry out her wet eyelashes. Now all they saw was a small smile and slightly wind burned cheeks. That's all that they'd see if she could help it. She didn't want Kiryu stressing himself out in his current condition and she had already done enough to worry Reina.

"Hey… Sorry I take so long."

"Mm. You haven't been gone that long." Reina smiled. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Where you go?"

"I was thinking of going to Akaushimaru. Just recently they started selling to-go orders." Reina smiled.

"Oh. Yes. I can get small beef bowl?"

"I—"

"I know, Kiryu." Reina said and waved to the two and left.

It was the first time that Olivia had ever seen Reina leave Serena. There for a while she was wondering if Reina was even allowed to leave the bar. Having it as a haven for her Yakuza friends probably required her to be present most of the time. When Kiryu and her were all alone, she went and took a seat next to him. Back at his apartment, it hadn't been this awkward. However, he had been in the comfort of his own home. Serena wasn't home to either of them and each of them fidgeted in their respective places on the couch. This was just Kiryu, there was no reason to get all nervous and bent out of shape. When he cleared his throat, she turned and looked at him.

"I'm told I've got you to thank for this." Kiryu held out the red shirt, a small smile on his lips.

"O-Oh… Yes. Sorry." Olivia watched Kiryu rest his elbows on his knees still with the smile on his face. "Reina undo buttons one each time. It was taking too long for me so—"

"So, you decided to rip my shirt off my body."

"Huh?! When you say like that it sounds wrong! I try to save life!" Her face turned red and she looked down at the shirt on her lap and cleared her throat. At the time she hadn't thought anything about it, she had been working to save her best friend's life after all. But now that he was alright and was watching her, she realized how… suggestive it was that he had ripped his shirt open just to get it off him quicker. "Where you hear about this anyway?"

"Reina told me. I was going to put my shirt back on and noticed it had no buttons. When I asked her what had happened to my shirt she started laughing and told me how you ripped it open and sent buttons flying everywhere."

"…"

"Don't pout." Kiryu smiled and pat her head. "I know you don't hold bad intentions. I just thought it would be fun to mess with you. Thank you. Truly."

"Oh… It no trouble. I was scared though." Olivia fiddled with the collar of Kiryu's buttonless shirt. "The only place where I see someone get shoot is on TV…"

"You handled it well for someone not used to it."

"I not really did." Olivia admitted. "I cried lots and bashed my head against door and almost took the skin off arms."

"Why did you bash your head against a door?" Kiryu asked, a small laugh escaping him. "And what do you mean that you 'almost took the skin off your arms'?"

"I… well I hold you, and I not able to let go to knock on door. So, I use head."

"Geez Harper-chan. I know the saying 'use your head', but that's a bit extreme." Kiryu smiled. "So, what about your arms?"

Olivia stifled a laugh despite herself.  
"After I end up stopping blood best I could, I had blood on arms and face and in hair." She said gripping onto the shirt. In all her life, she had never seen so much blood in person before. "Reina take me to clean up, and… I got blood off face and hair, but no matter how much I washed I still saw blood."

"…"

"I knew not really there, but to me it felt like it."

Kiryu turned to her and Olivia blinked when he took her hand rather awkwardly and pulled up her sleeve to look at her arm. There were places that it was still bandaged from the bomb, but the trauma at her own hands remained obvious. He gently placed a hand on her arm. The moment their skin touched, she flinched trying to bring her hand back, but he held firmly onto her hand. It had stung a little, but it was mostly from shock at his abrupt touches.

"…Did I hurt you?"

 _If I'm not truthful with him, he'll know it for sure._

"A little."

"Sorry." Kiryu said and reached down, gently held onto her arm at the place where the least amount of trauma was.

Olivia watched him swallow, his brows furrowed even deeper. Her face flushed a deep red when his thumb ghosted along the marks she had placed on her arm. It was the gentlest she had ever seen him or what she expected someone his size able to be. Those deep chocolate eyes focused on the marks and the touch was rather soothing; rubbing up and down her arm. It wasn't too long before she was watching as well. He turned over her arm and grunted, seeing the trauma on the inner part too. Just as softly, if not even more, he did the same as before. Neither of them spoke, but the more he touched her arm the more she realized he was silently apologizing for him being the reason that this happened.

When he looked back up, she stared at him making sure to keep contact. If he could silently communicate with her maybe she could do the same. Wanting to set his mind at ease, she smiled wanting to assure him that it wasn't his fault in any way. She was the one who had snapped and scrubbed her arms until they were raw and even cracked in some places. It wasn't like Kiryu had asked to get shot in the abdomen. With her free hand, she placed it on the one rubbing her arm. He must've sensed her assurance and mental explanation since his face and shoulders relaxed. She squeezed his hand and then took it off his.

He, however, remained holding onto her. His gaze that had fallen to her hand when she removed it turned back to her face. She stared back, focused on the deep, earthy brown—but held the glistening of a bright copper penny under a powerful light. There was something he wanted to convey; a raw emotion she couldn't comprehend. The light illuminating his face did nothing to aid her search.

"I'm back!" Reina said, walking in. "Whoa… did I interrupt something?"

Kiryu's eyes were now looking from her face and blinking rapidly. He let go of her arm as gently as he had taken it but squeezed her hand before he let it go. The gesture of apology or hopefulness that she was okay made her smile. She turned away and looked over at Reina who sported a bag on each arm.

"No." Olivia said.

" _Okay_ , anyway," Reina said putting a Styrofoam container in front of them. "I got you a medium Harper-chan because I know how much you can eat."

"What?"

"Kiryu told me you can put away some takoyaki."

"Hey!" She turned to her friend and sighed, pouting. Everyone always made fun of her for it. She couldn't help it that takoyaki was so damn delicious. "… Not my fault it good."

Olivia looked over at Kiryu's. It was the largest Styrofoam bowl she had ever seen. When he uncapped it, she almost passed out. How the hell was he going to finish that?! It had to be five pounds of beef bowl. Her wide eyes only grew wider as Kiryu nodded his thanks and slowly began to eat it. Considering he was shot in the abdomen, even if the bullet didn't touch his stomach was it alright to be eating? She had stopped mid-bite watching him shovel the food into his mouth, her jaw dropping. Back in Sotenbori when they had gone out and he had eaten the takoyaki, he had picked at it. In fact, he had given her his leftovers. The ox in front of her was the opposite of the man back then. Although, he hadn't eaten since he had gotten shot and hadn't eaten anything before so she would assume he was starving. When she was in jail and Kawara and Bessho brought her the food, she had acting the same way. Increased hunger could bring out the primal instincts in people.

While Olivia was sipping the broth from her now empty cup, the phone rang. She coughed trying to dislodge the broth that had traveled down the wrong pipe in her shock. A large hand pat at her back while Reina had a conversation with whoever was on the phone. Her expressions made her aware it was rather important so she would've preferred to stop dying so she could hear it. When she was able to breathe, she filled her lungs and wiped the water from her eyes.

"You're really clumsy…" Kiryu muttered.

" _Yer clumsy as fuck…"_

"… I've heard before." Olivia whispered.

"Nishikiyama-kun is on his way back." Reina explained. "He says that the picture turned up a lead."

"A lead? Where?" Kiryu asked.

"An informant at Shoten."

"Shoten?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah… A shogi parlor on the opposite side of town." Kiryu said.

"Hmm… I wonder what they say?"

"I don't know…" Kiryu said and looked down at his empty cup on the table.

"What's wrong?" Reina asked.

"I'm not sure." Kiryu said and leaned back.

Nishiki burst into Serena slapping a hand onto the bar, the picture she had previously given him between two fingers. He cleared his throat and looked away when Reina smiled at him.  
"H-Hey!" He said, turning his attention to Olivia and Kiryu.

"Not bad, Nishiki." Kiryu complimented. Was that really a compliment?

"I think so too. Harper-chan and I are going to head over there." Nishiki explained to them.

"She is?"

"I am?"

"I'll go—ugh!" Kiryu stood up and gripped onto his side instantaneously.

"No dice, bro." Nishiki said. "Besides, the informant has some people that speak English there. _He_ might even speak it. You wouldn't be able to understand either. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

"She doesn't really need to be taken care of." Reina said. "Harper-chan is tough."

"I know." Nishiki smiled bright at Reina. "But I still have to tell him _something_ so he doesn't freak out. How come you're not worried about me, bro? I am your best friend."

"You've dealt with this sort of thing before. She hasn't."

"Geez, I was kidding. Sit down before you pop a stitch." Olivia snorted a laugh and rubbed her hand down her face trying to hide her smile. "C'mon Harper-chan."

"Now?"

"Yeah. No time to lose."

Olivia exhaled and was yet again pulled onto the streets of Kamurocho. While they walked along the street, she wondered how everyone was doing at Club Sunshine. Hopefully she would be able to call them—or even see them—soon. Right now, she felt it would be too dangerous to get into contact with them. The first night at Club Sunshine as a worker, she had thought about how she never wanted to be a hostess. Now she missed it. Sitting down all night while talking to people sure beat being slammed against the wall from a bomb or carrying a wounded man to a bar to get medical attention. One never realized how much they missed the simple things until everything spiraled out of control. In no way could she predict that the prank caller that day would end up having her heading for a meeting with an informant who potentially had information on the shooter. Maybe even something more.

She tugged her jacket closed and buttoned it up and slammed her hands into her pockets. The temperature was dropping even more. On the way back she'd have to pick up some gloves or something because her hands were freezing. It shocked her that it hadn't already started snowing. There was no weather like this in Hawaii. Not even close. Perhaps she wasn't the best person to consult on when it should and shouldn't be snowing. To the locals it didn't seem to be too bad as Nishiki wasn't shivering in the least bit. He just casually strode next to her with his hands in his pockets; a dorky smile on his face. From the dreamy look in his eyes despite the rather pressing situation she would bet money that he was thinking about Reina. There were tons of questions that she wanted to ask; did he like her? Was he aware that she liked him? Why weren't they together? Everyone and their brother could tell that they were a sentence away from being involved. Just _one_ sentence. She wanted to grab the back of their heads and just slam them together. If it came down to that, she wondered if she could get Kiryu to help her. Even a blockhead like him could tell that they were in love with each other.

If there was one thing that she wanted to complete before she went back to America to see her family, it would be seeing them together. Holding hands at least. Watching them kiss would be a little awkward, so she didn't want to make that her goal. Being close enough to someone to hold their hand was an important part. She wanted to see interlocked fingers too; a _real_ hand holding session. Not that hold where you'd be pulling someone along. Or the type where your… arm would be… rubbed and your hand held. Not that either. A _romantic_ hand holding. Yes. Definitely. Before she went back to America, she'd see it.

Thinking about the touch Kiryu had given the marks on her arm, she blushed. The apologetic look in his eyes spoke volumes more than words ever could. She hoped her look had as well. It was strange though, it made her arms feel strange. It had been a long time she any sort of caring touch had been given to an injury of her's by the opposite sex. Most of the time, if she fell or something she would just get up and deal with it. The marks wouldn't go away with Kiryu's touch, but, even for the moment the small pain that she felt when something touched it had. A small smile quirked her lips upward. Whatever sort of magic hands he had, she'd have to thank him. With a grip like his, he could easily make money as a massage therapist. Nishiki had said there was a massage parlor back in Sotenbori, maybe he could work there. Well, with the Yakuza being such a strict organization she guessed that leaving it wouldn't be as simple as just packing your bags and waving goodbye.

Back in the car, Nishiki had told her that Kiryu had left the Dojima Family two years ago. She guessed that it normally wouldn't be that easy. Since Dojima had planned to frame Kiryu from the very beginning, it was likely the only reason that he was able to do so. Knowing everything she knew about the events from two years ago, she was surprised that each person could stay in the same room. Had she known then, she would've tried to come up with any excuse to _not_ be in the same room as a tense family reunion that could end in brutal murder of everyone in the room. Curiosity gnawed at her to ask Nishiki more, but the less she knew about the inner workings of the Tojo Clan the safer she'd be. Being an affiliate was enough to put her in danger, but with the numbers she had backing her up, the reward greatly outweighed the risk. For now. Things were simple right now—anyone could guess that.

What did this "James Walker" have to do with anything? Why would someone go through all this trouble to use another man to orchestrate this whole entire persona? How in the hell had they been able to keep at it that long? To infiltrate the Osaka PD and become respected enough to have the ability to interrogate someone framed for the murder of a government official. That whole plan took balls and probably a wad of bills just as big. Who the hell was paid off and for what reason? The more things they found out the more confused she became. This sort of thing was not in her realm and the roundabout workings and backstabbing that went on were enough to give her enough exhaustion to last more than one lifetime. Calling an end to this alliance with the Tojo Clan couldn't come soon enough. Was this what Bessho and Kawara meant when they said that she had friends in high places other than Kiryu and… well, at the time Majima. Dragging this whole clan mess back to America for her visit did not sound like a fun thing to do.

"You're awfully quiet." Nishiki said.

"Oh. Sorry." Olivia laughed, the white vapors of her breath escaping her.

 _It's getting colder… Geez…_

"No need to apologize. You're worried about everything that's going on, right?"

"Hard to not be."

"Yeah. Kiryu was right. To us, it's something normal. We've been dealing with it for years. Kiryu and I both joined when we were in our teens to follow Kazama-san. He tried to stop us, but well… we're both stubborn. Another reason we're so close, I think. To you though, this is new. Probably something you didn't think you ever were going to be dealing with. Or that you'd ever _want_ to deal with. You're a civilian and a foreign one at that." Nishiki said. "I give you points for not going insane."

"Time still here." Olivia laughed again.

They walked again in silence for a little bit. As they passed buildings and weaved around people, every so often grunting from the pain in her ankle, she would wonder if by the end of this would she be insane? Truly she was starting to wonder if there _was_ an end to all of this. Clan issues seemed to be an ever-pressing issue; one vying to gain more power and numbers than the other. The constant power struggle was more politics and politics sucked. No matter what part of the world; it sucked.

"Other than that… is there something bothering you?"

"Why you ask?"

"Well, you've been getting this sad look in your eyes every so often while we've been walking."

"I have?"

Nishiki nodded and smiled. The reassuring smile he held was contagious and she knew it wouldn't be long before one lifted onto her own lips.  
"So, what happened?"

"…Majima and me, we uh…" Olivia sighed moving her hands in her pockets, making the edges flap around. Her vocabulary wasn't wide enough to really tell him what it was, nor was she even sure what it truly was. A disagreement seemed too light and a fight seemed too extreme. A falling out was also too light of a word as words were said that shouldn't have been. "…argue?"

"Really? You two? Seemed like you two were pretty close. After all, he almost called you a pet name right in front of everyone at the meeting."

Olivia winced,  
"You heard?"

"Anyone of us who didn't wasn't listening."

 _Awkward…_

Olivia sighed.  
"Yes, we argue. Well, I argue. I fight."

Realization hit Nishiki's face and he sighed.  
"This is about what was said at the meeting, wasn't it?"

"I… Yes…"

"Oh boy… I knew that wasn't going to end up good. Not sure why the Chairman decided to bring it up in the meeting though."

"Wait. You know too?"

"O-Oh um… Hey we're almost there." Nishiki laughed and Olivia turned and stood in front of him. "…"

"Nish-iki." Olivia frowned. "Tell me."

"Not _everyone_ at the meeting new, that's why it was a little awkward." Nishiki said, looking away from her. "Some of us were aware of it but weren't directly involved in it. Not our areas after all."

"Who?"

"…"

"Nish-iki!" Olivia exclaimed. "It my right to know!"

"… I knew. Kiryu knew. I think Kashiwagi and Kazama knew."

"… What?!" Olivia yelled. "All?"

"We were just made _aware_ of it, but all of us came into your life on pure coincidence." Nishiki explained holding up his hands. "Promise!"

Olivia scanned over his face, looking for a hint that he was lying. If this had been Kiryu or any other Yakuza it would've been hard to detect a lie, but with Nishiki it was rather easy. He wasn't lying. Just the idea of more of her friends being thrust into her life because of someone's plan would've been even harder. If _Kiryu_ had been thrust into her life because of a plan it would've hurt even worse. He was her best friend. Sera had said that he hadn't put Kiryu in her life like he had Majima, but the Chairman could also lie. He wouldn't have a reason to anymore now that everything had been put out in the open, but still there was the possibility.

"… Okay. I believe."

"What happened a-after that?"

Olivia frowned and exhaled, going back to her space beside him continuing their walk.  
"I got upset. He put in my life for plan. To make sure that Tojo Clan got news of what happening around me. Majima and I… we spent a lot of time together. I spent lots time with him. We got to be friends. At least… _I_ thought. When Sera told at the meeting, I got mad."

"Yeah… I could tell."

"All everything that we done was planned. All time. All encounters. Everything. I not trust him anymore. What I can know is real and not? But… he want to tell me it not like that. He try to get me to look at him, but I couldn't. I tell him we not friends; just co-workers." Olivia pretended not to hear Nishiki wince, but her fists balled up in her pockets.

 _That's not even the worst part._

"I say something I not able to take back. Something I not mean."

"Oh boy…"

"I said that Mad Dog perfect name for him because he _is_ dog. He take orders and doesn't think."

"…"

"I not mean that. I mad then. No, I'm still mad. But… I not mean those words."

"I know. You're not a bad person." Nishiki said. "Let me guess you guys broke up then."

"Broke up? We not have been dating!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I meant break up the friendship."

"Yeah. He asks if I meant we co-workers and I nodded. So, he leave. He tell me take care and walk away."

"Damn, Harper-chan."

"I know…"

Nishiki sighed and gestured to the building.  
"Here we are."

There were chairs and small tables outside with some sort of board on them. Since this was a shogi parlor, she could only guess that was the game. Even looking at it hurt her head. Yeah, strategy to that degree wasn't her forte. Maybe to any degree. The tables and chairs were abandoned but the tiles remained on the board. It probably got too cold for them to play outside any longer and they headed in. She stared at the boards but was pulled back to reality when Nishiki called for her. She blinked and turned to see him holding the door open for her. Heading inside, she looked around. Pairs of old men sat at tables playing this game. Smoke billowed up from ashtrays in various places. The constant _clicking_ and _clanking_ of the tiles knocking against the metal tables grated on her mind. If it was just one or two people playing, that would be one thing but there had to be at least thirty men in here each playing their separate games. It must be one of those sounds that you had to get used to long enough to tune it out. The man standing behind the bar smiled at the two, gesturing to probably the oldest man in there sitting on the far side of the bar, smoke billowing from the ash tray in front of him. Behind him stood two men; one of Asian descent and another of what she guessed was American each dressed in black with hands behind their backs.

 _This is shady as fuck._

"The boss has been expecting you." The Japanese man said.

The old guy turned around and Olivia blinked seeing that he wasn't Asian either. He had bright green eyes, but there was no telling what color his hair had been since the man looked old enough to have rode a T-rex around to hunt ages ago. He blew smoke and took a drink of his glass. Olivia glanced at Nishiki who cleared his throat. He better start this because she had no idea how the hell this sort of thing went down.

"Take a seat. I'm sure you've walked a long way." The old man said vocal chords stretched to the point of breaking. Definitely old enough to have a T-rex as a vehicle. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Olivia said.

The man was speaking in English. From her peripheral vision she could see how thankful Nishiki was that she had come along. If she had insisted on staying at Serena, he would've been fucked. At least for this part. What if Nishiki hadn't answered the man and he got insulted and shot Nishiki right between the eyes? Having another of her friends get shot wasn't part of this plan. Speaking of plan… Olivia hadn't been informed of one when they were walking. Did they really walk in here _without_ a plan? Was that something they did? Or did Nishiki have a plan and didn't tell her? It wasn't like they could say 'just a minute' and turn around and discuss it right in front of him.

"Akiyama." The old man said, calling the man up with a wag of a finger. "Please would you translate for Akira Nishikiyama?"

"Yes sir."

 _Calm down. He only knows Nishiki's name because he was supposed to be here._

"I'm glad that you could make it." Dinosaur Man said. "Do you have what we discussed?"

"It was transferred to your account as requested." Nishiki managed to say, Akiyama translating for him. She looked over and saw sweat beading on his temples and his fists balled onto his lap.

 _Don't be nervous! That's going to get_ me _nervous! Oh my God… we're so fucked._

"Excellent. Now, what can I do for you?" Dinosaur Man stared right at her as he flicked ashes into the heavy looking ashtray. For a shabby sort of parlor, the glasses and barware were relatively modern and expensive looking.

 _I have to be part of this?!_

Olivia cleared her throat and sat up as straight as she could, placing her hands in her lap hoping to prevent them from seeing how much they were shaking. Wasn't there a crash course that she could've taken to prepare for this situation? She was told to come just because there was a chance that they'd be speaking English. She wasn't aware that _she_ would be part of this as well. What sort of things should she or shouldn't she ask? There was no familiarity with the movements and etiquette in a meeting such as this. Fake it till you make it.

"We would like to know any information that you have on James Walker."

 _Be polite. Overly polite. Don't give him a reason to blow your head off._

"James Walker?" Dinosaur Man blew more smoke. "What makes you think that I know anything of this man?"

Olivia's hands were sweating, and it was her turn to have cold sweat prick onto the back of her neck. Chills ran up and down her spine, the constant clacking of the tiles continuing disrupting her thought pattern. This probably was the sort of basic shit she should've been brushed up on before they got here! It didn't matter that her mind had been focused on other things. This was _extremely_ more important. Fake it till you make it. Bluff it out.

"We—"

"I'm talking to her." The man said, not looking at Nishiki.

"Sir, as I'm sure you're aware," Olivia began, trying to be polite and resolute despite her voice having squeaked and cracked a little. "the main topic for our meeting was already discussed previous to this encounter."

 _Maybe if I fake it like in those spy movies it'll work… Oh God, that's a terrible idea._

The green-eyed man stared into her eyes. The tiles continued to clink against the board; faster and faster matching the frantic pace of her heart. The longer that Dinosaur Man didn't answer the more slides she was queuing up for when it flashed before her eyes just before she died. While her mind searched through another drawer in her mental filing cabinet, he parted his lips and chuckled. Was chuckling a good thing? A bad thing? Did she need to flip through her slides faster or could she relax? Chancing a chance at Nishiki from the corner of her eyes, he was as tense as she was. If she survived this, she was going to beat the shit out of Nishiki for not preparing her for this. Then she was going to see if she could brush up on whatever sort of dealing this was if she managed to be in this position again.

"Sharp girl." He said, flicking more ashes. "It's as you say."

"Thank you, Sir." Olivia said.

 _I'm going to piss myself._

"James Walker. Born March 13th, 1970; Austin, Texas. 6-foot 1 inch tall. 195 pounds. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Blood Type A negative. American." Dinosaur Man said. "Also, non-existent. Although, I suspect you know this. Correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

 _Please stop talking to me and talk to Nishiki! He's the Yakuza, not me! Women can't even become Yakuza so what the hell are you worried about man?!_

"Tell me, My Dear. Why do you want to know?"

"… I believe James Walker may have shot my friend and framed me for murder."

"Hard for someone who doesn't exist to frame or shoot anyone, wouldn't you say, My Dear?"

 _Don't fuck with me old man, I'm already stressed out enough._

"My apologies… The man behind James Walker's persona."

 _Why lie? I'm sure he knows anyway._

Dinosaur Man sighed and adjusted himself in his chair,  
"The murder of Matsuo Itachi, yes?"

 _See?_

"Yes, Sir."

Dinosaur Man blew more spoke and snubbed out what was left of the cigarette. He popped another into his mouth and the American man lit it and then took his place behind the man again. Olivia wanted to lay down and take a nap. Being on edge this whole time was exhausting. His calm and laidback demeanor didn't fool her; there was no way that this was a casual meeting.

"Ethan Connors. Born April 10th, 1969; Juneau, Alaska. 6 feet 1 inch tall. 195 pounds. Brown hair. Green eyes. Blood Type; O-positive. American." Dinosaur Man took a sip from his drink and another puff of his cigarette. If his constant pauses were a tactic to get her and the already borderline shaking Nishiki more nervous; it was working. "Former Army Colonel. Sniper. Dishonorably discharged."

… _!_

"E-Ethan Connors?" Olivia mentally kicked herself for her blatant shock.

"Surprise you, My Dear?"

Olivia tried to keep her breathing under control. Nishiki looked clearly shaken up. There would be no way that he would know who Ethan Connors was, it was an American issue. She doubted it would've been broadcast here in Japan. Her obvious discomfort at the name, however, was enough to worry Nishiki. If it were anyone else that was next to her, they would've most likely had the same reaction; albeit hid it better.

"To hear his name mentioned again is… disconcerting." Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, the sweat on the back of her neck increasing. "And… very confusing."

"My Dear, anything can be forged nowadays. Anything from birth to death certificates and everything in between."

"So, I see…" Olivia murmured, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Was I framed as a chance or directly?"

"What do _you_ think?"

 _Surely the Tojo Clan didn't pay you a substantial amount of money in order to turn questions around on me._

"I believe Sir that I was targeted deliberately." Olivia said. "There are many people targeting me however."

"Indeed."

… _You gonna give me more information than that?_

"…"

"…"

 _Apparently not._

"Are they somehow correlated?"

"Tell me, My Dear." Dinosaur Man blew more smoke. "Are you the _only_ one being targeted?"

"No. My friends are as well."

"Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima… correct?"

Olivia visibly went rigid and her breathing stopped. If he knew that all three of them were being targeted, then what was this? Was this a sort of indirect way of telling them they had better watch their backs? If that was it, then again there was no need for the Tojo Clan to pay him this much money. They were already watching their backs—and fronts—the best that they were able with what little information they knew. That's the whole reason they were _here_!

"Calm down, My Dear. It's my job to know these things."

 _Right… For some reason that doesn't bring me comfort, Old Man._

"Yes, Sir."

"What does Ethan Connors have to do with targeting my friends and I?"

The man blew smoke again and currently she wished that he'd just drop dead from all the alcohol and chain smoking he was doing. She was sure his T-rex was missing its owner.

"By himself? Nothing. What can _one_ man do?"

"Nothing."

"Indeed. What can one organization do?" The man asked and looked over at Nishiki for the first time, smirking. "Excluding the almighty Tojo Clan that is."

"…Not much."

"Exactly. Take yourself for example, My Dear. You're just one woman. Yet here you are with a member of the almighty Tojo Clan in an informant's meeting. An alliance of a regular person and a the most powerful Yakuza organization in Kanto. Alliances nowadays are common. Although, not normally with a criminal organization and a civilian." He chuckled and held out his glass for a refill and without taking his emerald gaze from her azure one, pulled the glass back and took a drink. "Alliances can occur for many reasons; revenge, money, power, etc. They can also combine between organizations and singular persons."

"So, there's an organization and another group of people after us?"

"Are you able to catch plural forms?" The man sighed and flicked some ashes from his cigarette and took another drink before sitting the glass back down. "But I digress. I must admit, My Dear. You were a welcome surprise. I expected just Akira Nishikiyama here. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Olivia said. "Sir."

"Ah, care to enlighten me?"

"Olivia Harper."

"Olivia Harper?" He repeated, raising his brows.

"Yes."

"I see. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

 _Um. Ew._

The man chuckled and put the cigarette between his lips, grunting as he stood up. Olivia furrowed her brows. The headache from the constant clanking of the shogi tiles had stopped. She glanced over at Nishiki from the corner of her eyes and he froze too. The headache stopped because the tiles stopped. She looked back at the man and his two lackeys to which the man sighed.

"Kill them."

Olivia's eyes widened and she looked around. The men that were sitting at the shogi tables now all stood. Weapons ranging from police batons to tasers to knives dotted the room. The man stood up and walked passed them with his two lackeys. She had no weapon and from the look on Nishiki's face, he either had none or one that wouldn't do any good. Going after the informant and his lackeys which possessed a gun each would be a bad idea. That would be instant death. With all these random weapons, there was the hope that they'd be able to make it out of here. Maybe.

Once the door closed, enveloping them all in the dreary light of the shogi parlor, the men rushed them. Nishiki ended up dodging a knife to the gut. Everything was happening all at one time. Usually there would be some place to start, but everyone was clustered together. Coming up behind her friend was another man with a knife.

"Nish—" Olivia screamed when something hard met her jaw, knocking her against the bar. Her jaw and cheek hurt, and her head spun; the metallic taste of blood coated her tongue.

The tips of her fingers trailed against something cold and hard. Footsteps approached her and without hesitation, she grabbed onto the object and flung it with all her force knocking a tall man to the ground completely unconscious with a couple teeth on the ground beside him. With a heaving chest, she looked to see what her saving grace had been; the heavy amber ashtray that the informant was using. It wasn't the best weapon, but something was better than nothing.

Another came at her and managed to slash her collarbone with a knife. Nishiki grunted by her and coughed. She swung her ashtray knocking the man to the ground. A blow to her back knocked her onto the ground and shattered her weapon onto the concrete beneath. The person grabbed onto the back of her head, pressing her face into the shards of glass. Each shard seared its way into her face, slicing at the healthy and burned skin of her face. A hand ripped her head up by her hair; exposing her throat. Olivia screamed, feeling the cold metal against her throat. She bit down onto the skin of the man as hard as she could, feeling her teeth puncture through the thinned skin. She other hand still had a hold on her hair and jerked it even worse. The knife he had dropped was just out of her reach. The harder he pulled, the more she was certain that her hair was ripping strand by strand from the scalp.

Her fingers grabbed onto something and she stabbed behind her, hoping to hit something. A roar of pain assured her she hit some target, something seeping down her hand. With her hair let go, she pressed herself from the floor to see the man on the ground writhing in pain. The large shard of glass was sticking out of his eye; blood and some other liquid she wasn't sure she wanted to know the source of covered her hand up to her wrist. Olivia staggered over to where the man had dropped the knife; the grunts from Nishiki only followed by the pained grunts of the men who had attacked him. Just as her hand tightened around the hilt, she was pulled upwards an arm around her neck. Breathing became impossible and her vision started to fade. Almost limp, she turned the knife around and stabbed the man in the thigh; releasing her from his hold.

Olivia barely hard time to breathe before someone came running at her from behind. She tried to back up, but her brain was still attempting to fuel her body with oxygen again. The man flew to the side from a kick delivered by Nishiki. He was bruised, but nowhere near where she was. He came up to her and clasped her on the back to which she nodded, standing up to her full height as much as she could. He turned away from her, attending to the men remaining on his side. More came at her and she staggered backwards. She glanced at a chair and swung it over her head, hitting a man that held a police baton. It had been the man with the knife she was aiming for. As the blade sunk into skin of her shoulder it was painfully aware she had missed her mark. He pressed her further and further back until her spine slammed against the bar. With a scream, she brought her knee up and knocked him clear between the legs, sending him to his knees. Fueled with blind rage, she grabbed the man by the hair and slammed his face into her knee and then into the face of the bar. Again. Again. Again. He slid to the concrete floor.

Holding her breath, Olivia grabbed onto the hilt of the knife and pulled it from her shoulder in one swift motion. She stood for a moment, immobilized by pain. A second rest was a second too long. A punch met her face to be grabbed by another man, slamming a knee into her abdomen only to be tossed to the other man and held while he slammed his fist onto her; it didn't matter where as long as it hit. She raised her knife, but it was knocked from her grasp. The man was pulled from her frame. His partner grabbed onto the knife and swung it down, it only cut into her arm due to her friend's intervention.

Barely able to see in front of her, Olivia slid down the face of the bar, arms limp at her side. There was a sea of bodies around them, but she was unsure on how many were actually there or an illusion. Her head was lolling forward making it was a struggle to keep it elevated. She coughed and felt liquid splatter onto her face. A flashy suit turned towards her and rushed at her. They grabbed onto her arms and she cried out in pain. Whatever the person was saying, it sounded like she was underwater. Slowly, she was pulled up into a standing position, but he was still holding her keeping her standing with his around the underside of her arms. His voice hummed, but she didn't know what it was saying.

From over his shoulder, she could see a man standing up and pointed something at them. She tried to push him off her and to the side. Whatever it was, he didn't need to be hit. But he didn't move, and she wasn't sure if she had even moved her arms. Her friend screamed in her ear, his body violently jerking and falling to the floor, letting go of her to have her collapse where she had previously been. The man staggered over to her. With half-lidded eyes, she looked up. He held what looked like a gun in his hand, right in front of her.

 _Majima, I'm sorry…_

 _Kiryu, Thank you…_

The last thing she heard was a loud bang before her world turned black.


	21. Sorry

Pain. Nerve endings wailing. A cranium throbbing. The brain pressing against the skull attempting to crack open its cage. Limbs contorted, weakly pulling against their shackles. Whimpers and screams rebounded against the surroundings. Tapping surrounded in a crowded frenzy. Mumbles beckoned to be heard. Creaking and cracking in a periodic pace slammed into her spine. Muscles bent and bones cracked against the shackles' unyielding wrath. The weight of the cinderblocks around her neck prevented her from fully raising her head. The lights above cast vile shadows on the figures surrounding her. Sporadic flashes from darkness to the dim illumination of her environs refused to take shape leaving her in the blob of darkness. Unfocused and walking the line between consciousness, her head gave in to the weight around her neck. The pressure against her trachea rendering her breathless and preventing her wails and screams. Shackles around her wrists, legs, and shoulder pressed further slamming her against the slab that dug against her spine. A scream tore through her taking the rest of her lungs' oxygen when a stab from behind her dug in between her vertebrae. The shadowed figures disappeared as her eyelids fluttered and her head collapsed to the surface behind her.

A loud, harsh bang forced her eyes open Figures stood a small distance from her, each turned away in one form or another. Foggy vision impeded her ability to identify them and the source of the sound. A tugging pulled from behind her eyes as if she were stretching a rubber band to its limits as she strained to take in everything she could. Head heavy and drumming with pressure, a steady sound lulled her back into darkness.

A rhythmic hissing sound pulled her back up from the pit. The mumbles from deep underwater lifted to murmurs lingering just beneath the surface making them slightly more discernable. Every figure near her was a man save for a single feminine figure. The tugging behind her eyes had lessened enough to let her free roam of the area becoming more aware with each passing second.

She was in a room with cream walls and white tile flooring. There was a window to her left with a white curtain over it. No sign of light lay beyond it, just a repeated pattern of lights. Her back lay against something that rose and fell, morphing to her body. Her eyes turned to her body, seeing a plethora of blankets bundled up around her. In the bend of her bandaged arm was the lead for an IV. Puffs of air entered her nostrils helping to further clear the fog that remained. On the table next to her bed were gifts from balloons and cards to flowers and stuffed animals.

 _A hospital…?_

On the red blanket that lay over her, someone rested. Even the simplest movement of dragging her fingers to the form ached. She managed to get her finger over to the man's hand, lacing her pinky into his thumb and tugging. When he stirred, she tugged again. The man lifted his head and groggy eyes opened. His face was bruised on the jaw and the nose. With each blink, he became more awake. Recognition tinging his copper eyes, his force contorted in grief and grabbed onto her weak hand in both of his shaking ones.

"Harper-chan!" He choked out, tears cascading on his already tear-stained face. The shaking grip tightened onto her hand.

 _Nishiki…_

"Y-You're okay…"

Nishiki's words drummed up tapping at the foot of her bed. She turned her tired eyes from her friend to see four people turn towards her. Kashiwagi. Kazama-san. Kiryu. Reina. The latter rushed to her side, tears in her eyes. Kiryu and Kashiwagi were assisting Kazama-san rise from his chair. The caned man slowly made his way over to the opposite side of her bed with his helpers.

"How are you feeling, Harper-chan?" Kazama-san asked. She could feel his concern in his voice and see it in his eyes. Kiryu had talked about how amazing and caring Kazama was. Up close and personal like this, she could tell how true it was.

At first, she tried to nod, but her head nor her body wanted her to move too much. Instead, a small smile appeared on her broken and bruised lips. Nishiki placed his forehead against their hands and another sob racked his body, shaking his shoulders. From the spaces between his fingers, she felt the wetness of his tears on the tips of her own. Olivia grazed her finger against the palm of his hand, trying to assure him but it only made him cry more.

Olivia parted her lips to speak, but her throat was flaming with pain. She grunted and swallowed only angering the fire more. It must be lasting trauma from when the man had tried to crush her trachea. Kazama-san put up a hand and shook his head. She blinked once, acknowledging his gesture and affirming his question. It would be difficult to communicate without using words, but she'd do anything to prevent that feeling in her throat again.

"I'd like to apologize on Sera's behalf as he was unable to be here. We should have prepared for anything." Kazama-san adjusted the grip on his cane, alerting Kiryu to his foster father's movements. "I would also like to apologize as head of the Kazama Family. My men were unable to come to your aid before severe damage had been done."

"My apologies, Harper." Kashiwagi said, bowing. "We rushed as soon as we received news of the set-up."

" _She will gain the backing and numbers of the Tojo Clan."_

"I would also like to thank you." Kazama-san said, placing a hand on the rail of her bed. "Even before the alliance, you have been in my sons' lives. They're trouble, of that there is no doubt. They've always been troublemakers. You saved Kazuma's life and did not leave Akira behind."

 _Of course, they're my friends…_

"You are an ally to the Kazama Family; a friend. Alliance or not."

Kiryu and Nishiki both looked at Kazama. Inviting someone to be a friend and an ally to an extremely powerful Yakuza family was rather intimidating and for a civilian woman to gain their approval and trust was no doubt an amazing feat. She sat in shock, looking at Kazama-san's face for a hint of a joke or to recant his words, but he held none. Instead, he stood with his head high and Olivia nodded as best as she were able with her pain.

"Akira already has informed me of what was stated in the meeting." He said, patting the railing. "Kashiwagi."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's go." Kazama-san said and gripped onto his cane, heading to the door. "Be safe, Harper. I look forward to our next meeting."

Kazama-san's off-kilter walk echoed down the hallway growing fainter the further away he got. Kiryu and Nishiki both belonged to the Dojima Family instead of their father's, but to gain the approval of their father and his whole family was a hard concept to wrap her head around. Did that mean that she could count on them even when this alliance was over? That she had the almighty Kazama Family backing her through her life? That kind of power was an asset to have. As kind as it was, Olivia didn't plan on remaining in the shadows of the underworld for the remainder of her life. Her brows furrowed and she turned to gaze at the blanket. Did that mean that… when this was all over, and she moved from the shadows that she'd have to leave her friends behind for good? Until now, she had always thought of her friends being in her life for good. That's what friends were for, right? Kazama-san's words ran through her mind; his kind and that of his sons were a completely different world than she was used to; light and darkness. If they came together permanently would the two clash or could a hint of twilight be made from the merging.

"Harper-chan." Olivia turned to see Reina with her hand on the bed. "We're so glad you're okay."

She nodded and noticed Reina's other hand rubbing calming circles into Nishiki's back. He had stopped crying. Was it Kazama-san's shocking words or the touches of his would-be lover that ceased the tears? Either way, she was thankful. Seeing someone crying was hard enough but being unable to do anything about it was worse. With her throat feeling crushed, she couldn't even vocalize her assurance and a smile and nod could only do so much.

"I'm sorry, Harper-chan." Nishiki said. "I was going to pull you out of there, but when I picked you up… One of the men tazed me and I dropped you. I'm so sorry."

Olivia lightly squeezed his hand. At that time, she was almost unconscious. She barely remembered anything from that point. But she did remember being pulled up and then dropped like a rag doll. A deep scream of pain and a body convulsing next to her. How could he sit there and apologize for something that he couldn't control? If it hadn't had been for him, she would've died. He saved her from getting her ran through with a blade.

"Then that man came up to you with the knife and… I couldn't move… my body wouldn't move." Nishiki started to tear up again.

 _Nishiki… It's okay._

"If it hadn't been for Kashiwagi coming in when he did… that man would've killed you. I was powerless."

"Nishikiyama-kun!" Reina exclaimed, gripping onto his shoulder. "Harper-chan doesn't blame you at all."

"…" Nishiki looked up at Reina.

"Right, Harper-chan?"

Still unable to speak without harming herself, she nodded. Nishiki blinked and looked at her disbelief reflected in his eyes. Did he really believe that she would blame him? He had said it himself, he was _tazed._ How was he going to recover from that _and_ take out the man that was trying to kill her? What was it with her friends thinking that they were Superman? How many times did they need to be hurt before they realized that they were human too? Or was Nishiki the same as Kiryu and Majima; it didn't matter what happened to them so long as they got done what they needed to? Their lives weren't expendable. Yakuza or not, they were important as normal people. When she was able to fully talk again, she would be sure to tell him that.

Olivia studied Nishiki's face. During the brawl, she had heard him get hit multiple times. There was swelling, but it had started to go down. When they had went into the shogi parlor the sun had been out and bright, now in the dark of the night it would make sense that the wounds weren't a swollen. His lip was busted with dried blood. The swelling for that hadn't gone down. She tugged at her hand and he released it, watching her. She reached up and touched her lips; confused.

"Nishikiyama-kun, let's go take a walk." Reina said.

"Y-Yeah."

 _Oh no. Reina I wasn't trying to hit on him. Nishiki is yours. Totally!_

Olivia sighed when they both left the room. Just before the door was closed, she noticed someone in a black suit standing outside. A rock settled itself in her abdomen. Had that informant sent his lackeys to finish her off? Kiryu was in there with her, but she was still injured. She was stuck in a bed. If they wanted to come in and shoot them both and walk out without a second thought or worry, they could.

"They're the Chairman's men." Kiryu said. "He has one stationed on each side of the door to guard you."

 _To guard… me?_

"The Chairman wants to make sure you're safe. As a person outside of the alliance."

 _That so…_

Something touched her hand and she turned to see that Kiryu had his hand on top of her's. She looked down at their hands.  
"Sorry." Kiryu cleared his throat and took his hand from her's and laid it on the bed rail.

Olivia watched him fumble. The fact that he did something without her permission that could be taken the wrong way mostly likely was the cause. Lethargy made her movements slow, but she ended up turning her hand over palm up. She looked up at him and then back down at her hand. Her fingers twitched, the best movement she could make beckoning for him. Awkwardly, he reached down and took her hand in his. Holding hands was a basic concept for romantic relationships. Other reasons; like Nishiki holding her hand for apology and Kiryu holding her hand for comfort also existed. With how cold the hospital was, she was thankful for the strong and warm grip he held.

"Nishiki was really worried you wouldn't wake up." Kiryu said, adjusting the bed rail so it was down, and he took a seat nearby never letting go of her hand. "When you were first brought here, all he did was pace back and forth crying and apologizing."

 _Geez… I hope I can do something once I get out of here to thank him for worrying about me._

Olivia winced, the wound on her shoulder from where she had been stabbed twinging in pain. For a while she had forgotten about the deeper wounds, but whatever pain medication they were administering must be wearing off. Kiryu looked up at the IV bags and then back down at her.

"Do you want me to go and get a nurse?"

Olivia shook her head making her head swim. Kiryu didn't look convinced, but he sighed and nodded. Being in the hospital was not the ideal way she wanted to get silence and peace, but she was thankful for it nevertheless. She moved and bit her lip knowing if she showed a single amount more of pain that he'd rush to get a nurse. Kiryu's hand moved from her's and she blinked watching him stand up and reach behind her, slowly pulling her forward flush against his chest before smoothing out the pillow behind her and placing it back behind her head. He lowered her back down onto the pillow just as gently and grabbed her hand again.

 _How did he know?_

"You looked uncomfortable." Kiryu muttered, looking at their hands.

 _Thank you._

"It's my job to notice things."

 _That makes sense._

"Besides, you took care of me when I was shot. It's the least I could do to repay you."

They say that the closer people grow it gets to the point where you're almost able to read the person's mind and hear their inner voice. They also say that traumatic experiences bring people closer together quicker. Even if she had gotten run through and almost murdered, she was glad to have this moment; this downtime. Now, she was a firm believer in enjoying the smaller things in life. Olivia smiled earning one in return. There was a lot of things that she wanted to talk about. To tell him. To ask him, but all she could do was smile. From the stab wound in her left shoulder it would be hard to write and with how her Japanese was, she wasn't sure that he'd be able to read the wonky writing or decipher it if she used the wrong characters.

"You know," Kiryu chuckled. "Kazama-san was rather impressed. You're the first _true_ civilian that he's determined as an ally of the Family."

 _Me…?_

"During Nishiki's breakdown he kept asking you why you didn't just leave the parlor and leave him behind. Kazama-san had asked what he meant. When Nishiki told him everything that happened at the shogi parlor and how you had defended yourself and even attacked someone who went after him without even realizing it, Kazama-san smiled. It's hard to make him smile."

 _I wasn't going to leave Nishiki behind. He's my friend._

"Sera found out that the information meeting was a set-up and Kazama-san sent Kashiwagi at lightning speed. You looked bad when you came in here. Some of us didn't think that you were going to make it."

 _Who's the sorry asshole I get to prove wrong?_

"It was mostly the patriarchs you met back at the meeting."

 _I bet it was Sh—_

"Shimano mostly." Kiryu said and held tighter onto her hand. "But the rest of us knew. You're too stubborn to let something like that take you."

Olivia smiled at him, looking away sheepishly. It was one time that her stubbornness had worked in her favor. There was no way that someone like that man or his lackeys were going to win. Beaten and broken as she was right now, she was still alive. To her, it was pathetic that an old man and his two men had to take ambush one Yakuza and an American girl because they were too chicken to try and take them out normally. Since the whole meeting was a set-up, she wondered what information—if any—he had given was true.

 _What the hell does Ethan Connors have to do with all this?_

"Nishiki told Sera about this 'Ethan Connors' and all the information the man gave you." Kiryu said and looked down at her. "Surprisingly, everything he said checked out."

 _Wow, so he did tell the truth…_

"Sera couldn't turn up much on Connors since it's an American problem. Once you're better, would you be willing to tell us everything that you know?"

Olivia nodded. Truthfully, she didn't have a choice. It was the condition of the alliance with the Tojo Clan. Though talking about Ethan Connors would help them in the long run, it made it real. All of this. Everything from meeting these yakuza to being in an alliance with them. The brawl was clearly real, and she had the wounds to prove it, but it still felt like this would all be a big joke. Someone like her didn't get pulled into something like this. It was real though. Kiryu had gotten shot too. She leaned her head against the pillow and looked at the gifts on the table behind Kiryu. He turned and followed her gaze and looked back with a small smile.

"Oh. Yeah, you got some gifts."

There were so many small things on the table that it had a hard time containing it all. Sympathy wasn't a good thing to receive most of the time. This amount of thought reminded her of how many friends that she had. She swallowed the lump in her throat when Kiryu pulled over the table and let her look at it all. Flowers were gathered in a large bouquet. A plethora of small stuffed animals, two stick balloons placed in a plastic container. All the items contained cards that brandished characters that she assumed meant 'Get Well Soon' or something along those lines, maybe even the company that the gifts came from.

"I'm not sure what came from who. Some of it is from Club Sunshine. Some of it Kazama-san had sent."

 _You told them?_

"Don't get mad. They were worried about you since you disappeared."

 _Well now they're going to worry more!_

"Hey, I said don't get mad. They're glad to know that you're okay."

…

"Really. I promise. They wanted to send things to make you smile."

There was one item on the table that looked out of place sitting next to the others. The hand that wasn't in Kiryu's reached over and handed her the singular purple flower. Why was it by itself? All by its lonesome it looked sad and a little strange. She reached up and touched the petal, but it felt synthetic. Why would someone give her a fake flower? Olivia liked that flower though; a purple hyacinth. The positive side of the flower being fake was that she never had to see it die like the others would. Glancing at all the other flowers, she frowned. It would be a shame to see them all die. When she was able, she'd press all of them and bring them home with her. It would be a reminder of the brawl, but it would also be a reminder of the friends that she had and that cared for her.

"I don't think they grow this time of year." Kiryu said. "Not sure why this flower though…"

 _That makes two of us._

While Kiryu held it, she noticed a simple square card sticking out of the container. It was about the size of a business card. Olivia grabbed it and looked at the singular line of characters written on it in pen. She turned it over, but there was no other writing; not even a business name. Whoever had written it had nice handwriting. A little awkward in some areas, but good, nevertheless. Good enough even to where she could read it.

 _Sorry._

Unsure if she was correct though, she turned the card and showed Kiryu.

"'Sorry'." Kiryu read and nodded. "Nishiki brought it in with him."

 _Nishiki…_

"He's always been bad at over apologizing." Kiryu said. "He's been like that since we were kids."

 _He's going to give himself high blood pressure._

"I hope he doesn't make himself sick." Kiryu said his smile fading and the furrow deepening again.

 _You really_ can _hear me, can't you?_

"You're not that hard to figure out most of the time." He said, his face softening again.

… _That's not nice._

Kiryu huffed a laugh,  
"Your eyes show your emotions." He said. "Look in them and most of the time you're easily read."

Olivia felt something new against her skin and looked down. Kiryu's thumb was rubbing along the inner part of her wrist. A glance up at him and she could tell that it was absentminded as he looked like his brain was completely elsewhere. She blinked when he snapped out of his reverie. He could really go from one realm to the other in an instant.

"Harper-chan."

 _Well there's that furrow again._

"I know you feel bad that you couldn't help more at the shogi parlor. If you want, when you're out of here and better, I can teach you some self-defense moves."

 _Really? Don't you have other things to do? Like… yakuza things?_

"Making sure you stay out of here is one of my main priorities. As a friend and alliance member." Kiryu looked down at their hands. "Mainly a friend."

Olivia squeezed his hand and when he looked back up at her she nodded. There would be no way that she'd ever be as good as him or Nishiki is, but they had been at it for years. Something was better than anything. Basic moves would help in a basic fight, but this was no basic instance and the people that she was against weren't basic. If it would help her be a better asset to this whole alliance and to her friends, then she would go through whatever trials Kiryu put in front of her. Some torture now would be payoff for later. She looked over at the presents on the table and Nishiki's present that Kiryu replaced onto the table and smiled. For her friends; the ones that cared for her, she would make sure to protect them with everything that she was. It wouldn't take her forever to get better… right? Time was of the essence.

"I hope you know that you're not going to get better immediately. Getting out of here won't take long if you do _everything_ the doctor tells you. Got that? I know you're bad at listening." Kiryu smiled when she scrunched up her face and frowned. "Healing fully once you're out of here is a different story. That'll take a while."

 _Well that fucking sucks._

Olivia blinked when Kiryu gently put a hand on her head and smiled.  
"You're no Dragon or Mad Dog."

 _Mad Dog… Majima…_

She frowned and looked through the door's window watching the two guards conversing. Seeing Reina, Nishiki, and Kiryu was a welcome relief when she opened her eyes. On no planet had she expected Kashiwagi or Kazama-san to be here. Expected even less for Kazama-san and Kashiwagi to accept her the way that he had. But… there was one person that she hadn't seen. The other patriarchs and Sera she had accepted, but not him. She should've expected he wouldn't show though. Sane people wouldn't come and visit someone that called them a dog and blatantly told them to get out of their lives. While Majima wasn't fully sane, he still had no reason to come. _She_ was the one that had cut off the friendship. Coming here was more of a personal place. A place for friends. Olivia had made it very clear in their previous encounter that he wasn't welcome to places like this.

" _Don't be by me anymore."_

" _Is that what ya want?"_

He had even been nice enough to give her the chance to take back her words. To apologize and try to set things right. Even after she had called him a real dog in her blind rage, he had still given her the opportunity to take back her insults. If she had, would things be different? Would he be here too trying to make her smile? Or would have he have taken the opening to be the one to end the relationship instead of her? In her rage, she had pushed him out of her life. Why couldn't she just say what she meant? Why couldn't she just admit her hurt and accept his apology? Why was it so hard to listen and hear him out? There were too many 'why's' and not enough answers.

Looking down at her blanket covered legs, she realized just how much she had taken Goro Majima's presence for granted. They had their spats and disagreements. The last time she had yelled at him, she had apologized, and they had moved on. After that, they had a good night. She let him know how worried she had been, and he had an explanation. A _real_ one. What made her think that this would be any different if his other explanation would be true? Just because he had accepted her apology for that instance in the pawn shop didn't mean that she could use him as a verbal punching bag. It didn't mean that he had to take it. That sort of behavior was why people lost friends all the time. She should've just listened to his explanation and went from there. Hug it out or whatever. Maybe she should've just angry punched him.

There had been many times he apologized to her; when he grabbed her at the apartment, when he came and got her from jail, when he accidentally hurt her wrist trying to help her escape to name a few. He had even apologized when he put his eyepatch back on in _his_ apartment. He had been considerate of her and worried that he was going to scare her or make her uncomfortable. All those times, he had been sincere and apologetic even for things he shouldn't have been. He was brash, uncouth, annoying, loud, suggestive, cocky and those were just the ones she could think of off the top of her head. On the flip side though, he was caring and considerate of her feelings, he allowed her to say all those things and come back, he was awkward when it came to certain things like winning the Bun-chan or when it came to putting ice on her wrist after he had accidentally hurt it.

All this time she thought that he had been wrong. Or at least that they had been an equal amount of abrasive, but it was mostly her. Looks can be deceiving indeed. The cover of her book was nowhere near as dark as theirs, but her pages were significantly darker than theirs. This time had been the worst. It just added more dark pages to her book. A grayed out cover with dark pages. She really was the worst. There wasn't even a way to apologize either. Even if they had an alliance he was under Shimano. Just because Shimano was under the Tojo Clan and they held an alliance didn't mean that she could just have access to Majima whenever she wanted. He wasn't a book that she could just check out for a week and put back on the shelf to gain dust until she felt like grabbing it again.

Olivia looked around the hospital room, squeezing Kiryu's hand that still held her's. He had always been there whenever she needed him. Even when he wasn't physically there at that moment, whenever she thought of him, he just seemed to pop out of nowhere like he could read her mind. This time though, the room was still the same. No sign of him approaching either. No whistling or humming. No tapping of shoes against the floor. She took a deep breath and exhaled, not wanting to cry. The pain was coming back to her body and crying would just make it worse.

" _But there seems ta be one thing I'm great at. And it's the last thing I wanted it ta be."_

 _No._

" _I'm_ great _at makin' ya cry."_

 _No. It isn't your fault. It's all mine. It's_ always _been my fault._

"I heard what happened from Nishiki." Kiryu said finally, his voice whispering as if to check the waters to see if he was alright to talk. If she wasn't as deep in thought. "With Majima-san I mean."

… _Why bring that up Nishiki?_

"He was worried because Majima-san didn't come up here."

 _Yeah…_

"To be honest, I wish he was up here too."

 _Never thought I'd hear you say those words, Kiryu._

"I've seen him put you ease better than I can."

 _You put me at ease too._

"Yeah, but you're at your best when we're both around." Kiryu explained, still softly stroking the inside of her wrist a smile on his face. "You smile a lot more."

 _Right now, I feel like the worst person on the planet._

"I know you didn't mean what you said." Kiryu said. "Nishiki does too. If we can see it, I'm sure he can too."

 _Kiryu…_

"Whether you called him a dog or not doesn't matter. He's been called far worse."

 _That's different… I'm supposed to be his friend._

"Don't worry, Harper-chan." Kiryu smiled.

Olivia grunted when she moved to adjust herself onto the bed more. Kiryu let go of her hand and smiled.  
"I'll be back."

True to his word, Kiryu came back a few minutes later with a nurse. She looked over at Kiryu who put his hands in his pockets and looked away sheepishly. He had said that she was easy to read. A grunt of pain would be obvious for anyone though. The hope of him not hearing it was gone and the nurse came over and smiled at her.

"Kiryu-san said that you've been in pain for a little bit. Why didn't you call, Harper-san?"

 _Well I can't talk… so there's that…_

"She didn't want me to get you, but she tried to shift and hurt herself."

"It's dangerous to try and live through the pain, Harper-san. If you want to stay here longer though, I could distance the times between your pain medicine." The nurse said, working at her IV.

 _Damn you._

"Make sure you call if you ever have any pain. Okay?" The nurse asked and smiled before bowing and leaving.

When the nurse left, Kiryu rounded the bed and took his seat back at the side of her bed, placing his hands on his lap. She looked over at him and moved her fingers again. Kiryu cleared his throat and placed his hand on her's again, scooting closer. Olivia sighed and was pulled forward again, making sure to avoid any of the bandages on her body and adjusted her pillow again before laying her back down. Despite giving him a hard time, she was grateful for his help. Broken and battered, moving was an issue let alone adjusting herself to the point where she could get comfortable. Nishiki and Reina hadn't come back and if Kiryu had left she would've been miserable in the bed. They may not have left if Kiryu wasn't here though. After all, Nishiki had fallen asleep at her side and Reina had remained in the room as well despite her not having to. Since she was the owner, she had probably closed Serena down to come and visit her. It was a swanky place and no doubt very busy at the right times. Olivia didn't want to know how much money her coming here to check on her was costing Reina.

The nerve endings that had once been on alert tapping to let her know that she was in pain—like she wasn't already aware—dulled as the pain medicine continued to take effect. Kiryu's thumb returned to stroking the inside of her wrist. She rested her head further onto the pillow and relaxed. He said nothing and they watched each other. There wasn't enough time in the rest of the universe to properly express to Kiryu how thankful she was for him; staying by her side, helping her even when she said she didn't want it, being awkward, and just… being Kiryu. She reached over rather awkwardly since her limbs were getting heavy again and pressed the button to recline the bed further down. Hospitals sucked. If anyone liked going to a hospital, they were either an employee or a drug addict. As she was neither, being forced to stay in one spot and have everyone wait on her was terrible. This visit wasn't _completely_ terrible though even though she had gotten beaten within an inch of her life. Had it not been for Kashiwagi, her _and_ Nishiki would've been stabbed and beaten fully into death. She'd get to fall asleep looking at Kiryu. That was a pretty nice thing.

Other than being in a hospital at all, the only thing worse was being in one alone. With Kiryu by her side, she wasn't. There were tons of things she was sure he'd rather be doing than sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a cold hospital room just watching her. Not to mention _he_ was still injured as well. People who were similar stayed in packs and she supposed injured people were no exception. Her eyelids were getting as heavy as her limbs and just about as numb. Whatever this stuff was, she was a fan. The time that she was younger and had been beaten up at school, the hospital gave her pain medicine in addition to what she took at home. Then again, being beaten up by a few high school punks were an extreme contrast to the men who had slammed her face into glass and stabbed her in the shoulder.

"You know," Kiryu said and she tried to focus her tired vision on him. "you _can_ go to sleep."

 _That's… kind of rude…isn't it?_

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Olivia was no match between the calloused, rhythmic caress on her wrist and the pain medicine. Her eyes closed. Her consciousness held on long enough to feel Kiryu pull the blanket up further on her body and hear him sit back down, unaware that he had stood up.

 _Sorry…_


	22. Ethan Connors and The Choice

A dragon. When she opened her eyes, the first thing her eyes laid on was a dragon. To be more specific it was a curled-up, sleeping dragon. Kiryu was reclined in the chair with a blanket haphazardly thrown over his body. His head was hung against his shoulder. Her eyes looked over every inch of his face from his closed eyes to his relaxed eyebrows and lips. Her gaze traveled downwards to see his hand still held onto her's even during his slumber. Dragons invoked fear into mortals that surrounded it either getting burnt to a crisp or ripped apart by talons sharper than the sharpest blade known to existence. They flew around without regards of others, ruining people's lives with the gusts of wind that were created from their mighty wings. They were harbingers of destruction and anger. Kiryu's fists were the talons that could rip apart anything in its path. His body was as hard as the scales of a dragon and almost as indestructible. His face was the visage of one that was unable to be shaken and would not falter, no matter the adversity that would come his way.

This dragon, however, was different. Japanese dragons are believed to control the water and rule the water in addition to the sea. They resided primarily in the water. Kiryu may have taken the physical traits with his strong and sharp form, but his personality was the realm of which the dragon ruled. The sea. Calm on sunny days and only sparkled for the sun above. The days when it rained with the sun was nowhere to be found, the waves crashed against the shore breaking even the sturdiest surroundings. The air. Everyone depended on the air to live. It was always present no matter where you resided. It watched over like a guardian, giving you life when needed. Sustaining you through the times whether they were peaceful or trying.

Nishiki had said that the dragon was the perfect tattoo for him. The Dragon of Dojima the perfect name. That he was a force to be reckoned with. While that was true, it wasn't for the same reason that Olivia believed he deserved the name. He was a guardian. Someone who was always there whether he was seen or not. In the air around you and in the sea below. He was easily to be overlooked dwelling so high above or so low below but was content to stay in his realms if it meant the person in between was safe. Content in the presence of a seemingly terrifying creature made her smile. Just like the orb that the dragon on his back carried, she knew that he would help carry her through any issues that she could have. A selfless creature.

Olivia smiled and watched the blanket rise and fall with his breaths. Hospitals weren't comfortable for the patients, even less so for the people who decided to stay behind. From the way his body was contorted to fit in the small chair and huddled to remain under the blanket, the discomfort must be greater than normal. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping dragon, she moved to pull the falling blanket back onto his body. Hospitals were cold as well as uncomfortable. The only reason she wasn't freezing was because of the plethora of blankets that had been placed over her and tucked in spots that wouldn't cause her physical pain. The paper-thin blanket atop his body wouldn't shield him from a fan let alone the perpetual freezing temperature constantly surrounding them. It would've taken him a long time to fall asleep in the current conditions. Using the tips of her fingers, she managed to push the blanket over his shoulders, exhaling only when he was fully covered.

Her back laid against the bed once more still retaining the grip he had set before she had fallen asleep. His hand was warm almost bordering on sweaty. Olivia didn't know the time, but for his hand to be this warm in such a cold room he had to have been holding onto her own for a long time. Just as she adjusted herself back into the spot that she had made her imprint on, pain shot up her shoulder and abdomen. Olivia scrunched up her face and squeaked out her pain, clenching onto her abdomen.

Almost instantly, she noticed Kiryu's brown eyes shoot open and him sitting up sending the blanket that she had so painstakingly placed back on his shoulders fall to his lap. When she looked at him, the furrow was back, and he looked her up and down and even lifted the blanket that was covering their hands looking for the potential source of her pain. Finding none that he was able to see, he looked back into her eyes again scanning over every inch of her face.

"You okay?" He asked.

Olivia nodded and smiled. Having someone that worried about her was heartwarming. Too many times in this world people tended to look away from others that were hurt. Out of sight, out of mind. Injured people or those in need were a liability to many. Surprisingly, the very type of people that she had judged as being ruthless and uncaring all the way to the core were most of the ones that had looked out and were concerned about her since she came to Kamurocho. One of the patriarchs of the entire Tojo Clan had invited her into his protection outside of the alliance. From the window in her door, she saw the two guards that stood watch outside. The protection was a nice gesture, but it could send the message that she was someone extremely important with the celebrity treatment. Through all her mental complaining, she thought it was nice that Sera had went through all the trouble to keep her door guarded with not just one, but two men.

"It sounded like you were in pain."

Olivia swallowed. The pain from her throat had gone down drastically from the previous day. Giving it rest was a good call. When the man tried to choke her, all air had been depleted from her body and was rejected from producing more. The beauty of breathing that she had taken for granted was something she would appreciate for the rest of her life.

"I'm fine." She spoke. Her throat was scratchy, and her voice sounded hoarse, but she was still able to be understood. "How you even hear that?"

"I have good hearing." Kiryu smirked and Olivia clicked her tongue. That wasn't just good hearing. It was practically supersonic. He was the only person that she knew who could be unconscious and from a small grunt of pain that barely reached the sound barrier would jolt up like she had just screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm also a light sleeper."

"Uh-huh." Olivia tilted her head to look in his eyes, but he refused to look at her.

 _Liar._

Olivia stared at his face. For a few seconds, he had stared back but ended up clearing his throat and looking away. Earlier, he had said that she was easy to read. It hadn't been the first time that she was told that. The eyes were the window to one's soul so it was only natural that someone's emotions would be able to be read through them. The reader would have to learn the language of the person's eyes before they could find anything in them. From all the turmoil and danger that they had been through, she found it only natural to learn each other's languages.

There were some where they turned away forcing the lessons to a close. Bits and pieces of lessons never ended up teaching a full language. It ended up leaving the reader confused and frustrated that they couldn't learn everything. It was like starting to learn the alphabet one day and the next being thrown into a conversation with a native speaker. Learning another person's language was dangerous. Becoming fluent was even worse. The person would have a harder time hiding something if they were able to at all. It left the reader able to dig deep into places the other would rather keep hidden. Allowing yourself to be vulnerable to anyone was a scary thought and therefore she could understand leaving the lessons short and scattered. With enough practice, the lessons could be grouped together to make a whole and the language would be learned.

Learning someone's language was difficult. Much more difficult than learning a verbal language. For an individual's language there were no guidelines; no reference material. Asking someone else would give you different insight each time for each lesson leaving it all up to interpretation. The only wat to become fluent in the language was to expose yourself to it; both for an individual and an established one. It wasn't always that simple. There were times when the student would get frustrated at the complexity of the lessons and close the book, throwing it away and refuse to take another. Unfortunately, that's what she had done. Just because The Dragon's language was easier to learn The Mad Dog's didn't make the latter's any less important. A complex language was something she assumed she was willing to deal with and be proficient at. After all, she was living in a country with a confusing linguistic made of characters instead of her usual letters.

" _Look at me."_

"… _Please."_

" _Look at me."_

During their argument, Majima had _begged_ her to look at him. Yet, she had refused. All she had felt was her blind anger and betrayal, she couldn't even think about what he had been trying to do. With all the times that she had been with him, all the times that she had been able to read him she should've known what he was trying to do. It wasn't a secret that he was terrible at verbalizing his real feelings. The exaggerated ones that were a veil to prevent the inner, fledgling ones from being exposed were easy to be seen. The real ones though, they would come out as stutters and mismatched sentences without getting to the point. If some of his real emotions came to the surface, he'd toss them behind the veil. Like when she almost caught him with his eyepatch off.

" _Gimme a minute and I'll put it back on."_

Majima's voice had been so dark then. It was his apartment, he shouldn't have felt the need to hide something. Having an empty space where an eye was no doubt took some self-esteem—if not all of it—away. Back then, she wanted to assure him that he was fine the way he was. That he was more than all of that. Everyone had their wounds. His eternal ones were on display for everyone to see.

" _Stop."_

He hadn't given her the chance. Letting someone see what lie beneath the patch was his prerogative; something akin to a deep secret that everyone could see the surface of but only a select few got to see beneath it. To say that it hadn't hurt at all would be a lie. The snap of the elastic against the back of his head was like a quick wall that had separated them.

" _What can I do for ya?"_

Majima had been so cheerful after that. It was clear that he was faking his cheerful demeanor. She had wanted to pursue the matter further, but his quick change let her know that was the end to that conversation and he wouldn't take anymore questions. His language was in a bracket all its own; something more difficult than hard. Unpredictable to emotional changes, she was met with breaks in personality and vulnerability at a moment's notice.

" _Sorry… That ya had to see that."_

Taken aback by his apology for wanting to take the patch off in his own home, she had tried to reassure him the best that she was able. It was just a wound, not even a fresh wound. It was something that while it wasn't particularly common, he wasn't the only one that had it. He just kept insisting that he was wrong and should've kept it covered. Not wanting to think she was just trying to get him out of his patch to gawk at him, she told him it was alright. That she understood why he didn't want it to be uncovered. In all honesty, she did. Saying that it was okay was one thing and it could drastically be changed when faced with the reality.

" _So ya like my tattoo?"_

Instantly, Majima had changed the topic. While an expert of talking about things in general, he was terrible at talking about himself. Whenever he was presented with the opportunity, he would redirect the conversation to the other person of to another topic entirely; sometimes both. In terms of what this would do for his job, it helped to keep him safe and be reconnaissance. Lithe in his motions like back at Club Sunshine and in conversation, he could dance around topics whenever he pleased without giving any information about himself yet leaving the person feeling like they had a full conversation while in fact they had learned nothing.

Despite knowing all this about him, she refused to look at him when he begged her. Terrible with words, he had been trying to explain everything in a different way. If she had just _looked_ , she would've been able to see what he was trying to tell her. No amount of words would've reached her at that time, but he had hoped his pleading would reach her enough to show her what he had been unable to say.

"Harper?"

Olivia looked from her blankets towards the voice. A nurse stood at the door with a concerned look on her face. How long had she been lost in thought? If it was enough for the look on the nurse and Kiryu's faces they must've been calling her for a while. Guilt set in. Not only had she pushed her friend away, but she had worried her other friend. If she ended up seeing Majima again, would she be able to apologize? Would he let her? Would he accept it? Olivia wouldn't be shocked if he didn't listen to it nor accept it. Name calling was unacceptable and if he wanted to keep her out of his life and do what she said then she would understand. Even if she apologized and told him she didn't really mean it and he told her it didn't make a difference, she would understand.

"Hm? Oh… I'm sorry. What?"

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked coming closer to her.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry."

 _I'm really not, but it's nothing you can help with._

"We're going to take you down for an MRI okay?"

"Uh… no." Olivia said and cleared her throat when the nurse blinked in surprise. "I uh… I no can pay."

 _All this shit is going to cost enough as it is. I'm not even sure what the exchange rate is from US dollars to Yen right now. Will they even let me leave the country if I have debt?_

The nurse smiled and shook her head,  
"There's no need to worry about the finances, Harper. All of them have been met for whatever treatment you need."

Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu who nodded.

" _She will gain the backing and numbers of the Tojo Clan."_

"Oh. Um. Okay." Olivia nodded.

"We're going to make sure that everything is healing nicely." The nurse smiled and turned towards Kiryu. "We'll be back shortly."

On whatever planet 90 minutes was 'shortly' she wanted to make sure to skip that during her galactic adventure. When she was wheeled back towards her room, she saw someone in black heading further down the hall. Both guards were standing at her door, however. Her brows knit together, and she arrived back in her room. Kiryu was waiting where he had been the whole time with his hands folded in his lap, a concerned look on his face. That was… not comforting. The nurse helped Olivia get back into the bed and smiled and gave a deep bow before leaving. She turned and looked at Kiryu.

"What happen?" Olivia said. "Who left outside room?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. And no one."

"Don't lie."

"I'm—"

"Kiryu."

Kiryu sighed and collapsed against the back of the chair and hung his head.

 _That's what I thought._

"Well… whoever the informant was working for must've found out that you and Nishiki survived because everything's started to settle down. Meaning we've got a small window before things dry up again. If that happens, we'll have to wait for them to make a move again. And there's no telling what will happen then or… we'll have to make moves that could put us in some trouble."

"Huh?"

"The Tojo Clan are in Kanto." Kiryu said. "The yakuza are Japanese."

"And?" Kiryu sighed and Olivia blinked. "Oh wait. Ethan Connors American. American not like gangsters at all."

"Yeah…"

"We get out here." Olivia said and started to move. "I have tell Sera everything and we start looking."

"You're hurt though."

"You say Kiryu, it American man." Olivia said. "I know man. I help best I can. Information for help. That alliance. Remember?"

She knew everything about Ethan Connors. Telling Sera might be able to speed things up and keep any of her friends—and the patriarchs—from getting hurt. This would also be information that they wouldn't have to try and dig up. If a group as powerful as the Tojo Clan went around and started digging around in the American Military Archives, things could get extremely bad extremely fast. While the conflict would be going on between the yakuza and whoever the US decided to deploy, the other organizations and people that were after them would be able to make their move in the chaos. Pulling back from this engagement sounded exactly like the sort of thing that Ethan would do to lure the enemy out. Why Ethan though…?

Since the informant told her about James Walkers' true identity, the rock in her gut had ceased to break. After these few years, she didn't expect his name to come back. How could she not have noticed it was him back in jail? Hair dye and a pair of colored contacts shouldn't have made too much of a difference. Looking back on it, she could see the resemblances. The height, the haircut, even the _voice_ was the same. The informant's words had hit her like a ton of bricks. Flustered or not from the interrogation back in jail, she should've recognized him. Her fuck up could mean the potential end for her friends. Whatever Ethan was planning, he was just one man. There wasn't anything that he could do by himself. Who the hell was backing him? How did the Tojo Clan and _her_ correlate in this? The almighty Tojo Clan and her had nothing in common besides having a few partied interests in each other.

"Alright." Kiryu nodded. "I'll call Kazama-san and let him know we're going to head out. He'll let the Chairman know." He stood up and Olivia nodded. Obviously reluctant to leave her alone she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Go."

"…Fine."

When Kiryu left the room and headed down the hall, she sighed and rubbed her temple. At first, it seemed like a coincidence that she had even been brought into this world. Now, it was clear that she was _part_ of it. Just hearing her name had put her and Nishiki in danger. Now bringing Ethan into it… this had something to do with her. What sort of thing did Ethan have to do in Japan that involved her? Who the hell was he working with in Japan to orchestrate this whole thing? He'd always been a smart man, but this was beyond the normalcy. Whatever this was, there was no way that Ethan could've plotted all of this on his own. The informant had said that there were organization _s_ in this. Plural. Olivia looked to her left and saw the gifts again. The anxiety and nausea that had started rising, lowered upon seeing them.

 _I'll do everything that I can to protect you. I promise. I won't let my past come back to harm you._

Kiryu was holding onto her hand and her waist to assist her getting into the car that had been sent to the hospital to take her to the Tojo Clan Headquarters. Kazama-san had been worried for her during the whole phone call according to Kiryu. Also, according to him, Sera had offered to postpone the meeting due to her incident, but she wouldn't hear of it. Information for protection was the condition of this alliance, but this went beyond something as black and white as information and protection.

"I get in car, Kiryu." Olivia said, the driver holding onto the door.

"Humor me."

"Fine. Fine." Only when she was completely in the car, and free of any pain was the door closed and Kiryu sitting next to her.

How were they going to react when they found out everything, she had to tell them about Ethan Connors? Would they hate her? Would they call of the alliance? Would they end up killing her? Olivia shook her head. There wouldn't be any need to harm her. After all, she was bringing them information. They wouldn't harm her just because they were both American right? If any of the other patriarchs attempted to do that, she knew that Sera would put them in line. While aggravating and confusing, he was a good man. Majima wouldn't have put him in charge otherwise. Or… did it not matter who was sitting in the chair unless Makoto was safe? If that was true, then she should be wary of him. No. Sera hadn't done anything to harm her. Just the idea of postponing the meeting to make sure she had more time to heal was proof he cared for her as a human being instead of just a means for information.

Knowing that she hadn't done anything wrong, she still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. The small stuffed dog that had been one of the presents sat in her lap. She ran the paw between her fingers, letting the fuzzy material try and calm her. Perhaps she was nervous because of what this would all mean. It would mean that she was truly involved. There wasn't a way to turn back and leave this all to the yakuza; to distance herself from it. Thinking back to everything that's happened since she got fired and met Majima on the footpath that day, was there even a way to turn back? Or had it been solidified from that very meeting? What about when she bumped into Kiryu on the street? Was it solidified then? Or… perhaps it was meant to be from the very moment she stepped foot in Japan. There was no telling, but there was no turning back.

"You're worried." Kiryu said, looking over at her.

"Yes."

They were sitting close together because of all the presents she had acquired. She had wanted them set closer to the door in case they took a sharp turn, not wanting them to fall and break. When she affirmed his worry, he reached over and took her hand. Olivia blinked and looked from their hands to him. He cleared his throat but didn't remove his hand like he had in his hospital.

"Don't worry." Kiryu told her. "Kazama-san will be there. Kashiwagi will. Nishiki too… and I will too."

"…Thank you."

Olivia bit her lip and looked out the tinted window at the passing scenery. Part of her wanted things to die down a little bit. If things kept escalating, there would be no way that she would be able to keep up right now. Not with her body as battered as it was. Like Kiryu had said, dying down wouldn't benefit them and could set them further behind which made her injuries only more problematic. Until she fully healed, and even further after that if she didn't learn some way to protect herself, she would become a liability. If she was placed with someone like Shimano or Dojima, she could count herself as good as dead. Alliance or not, they wouldn't go out of their way to protect her. If anything, they'd put her in danger and then let her die and call it something along the lines of 'an unfortunate casualty'.

"Kiryu?"

"Mm?"

Olivia squeezed his hand, her gaze still looking out the window.  
"Will Majima go?"

"Majima?"

"Mm."

It was silent between them for a moment before Kiryu sighed.  
"I don't see why he wouldn't." Kiryu said, holding onto her hand tighter. "He's part of the Tojo Clan."

 _I'm not sure if I want him there or not…_

"You want to apologize."

"…Yes."

Kiryu rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your chance."

The gates of the Tojo Clan Headquarters came into view and her stomach churned. She gripped onto Kiryu's hand tighter, slightly embarrassed at how her hand had started sweating. Swallowing the nausea that rose into her throat, she opened the door and got out making sure to hold onto the car as she did so and baby her left arm. Bumping it against anything would be a painful experience. The high level of nausea would cross over the line if she managed to do that.

" _Yer clumsy as fuck…"_

"Thanks for the reminder…" Olivia muttered.

"What?" She turned to Kiryu who had gotten out and was standing next to her.

"Oh. Nothing. Sorry." She said.

On each side of the entry way, men in black suits stood bowing as her and Kiryu crossed. He was a more important figure than her, but it was still awkward to have all these people bowing at them. Kiryu didn't spare it another glance though and kept walking like it was normal. Well, for him it was. Bowing wasn't common in America unless you were on stage, let alone in latch quantities like this. He was still holding onto her hand and guiding her along. Hopefully the men wouldn't get the wrong idea and spread rumors. She'd had enough of that shit for a lifetime. With her bandaged body and limp, they could probably put two and two together.

"Welcome Kiryu-san. Harper-san." The man at the door bowed.

 _Please don't call me 'san'. I'm no one special._

Olivia bowed slightly and headed into the headquarters, guided all the while by her friend. The steps were rather hard, but he was patient and waited until she was up one stair and comfortable with moving before they tried to tackle another stair. It felt like ages getting to the top, but they eventually made it. She'd never take her legs and their movements for granted again. Being beaten almost to death and dealing with everything else, while terrifying, made her grateful for a lot of things. Reflecting on it just made it even more obvious when the headed down the hallway, some men stopping mid walk to bow at them. Is this what celebrities felt like? That they couldn't go anywhere without being acknowledged?

When they entered the meeting room, the setup was the same as it had been for the previous one, interpreter standing by the chair she had sat in at the last meeting. All eyes turned to them when they entered, but one eye remained forward, staring at the ground. Sera nodded to acknowledge her presence and gestured to the chair. Olivia hobbled over to the chair and sat down, exhaling. From the marathon that she just endured, it felt amazing to take a break. When she was sitting peacefully, Kiryu moved over to take his place as he had before.

"It's good to see you're well." Sera said and smiled at her. "As I'm sure Kazama already said, I deeply apologize for the Tojo Clan's oversight."

"No, it's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for." Olivia said, her interpreter beginning his job. Poor man, they had hardly started the conversation and he already looked like he wanted to keel over. Thankfully, he only had to translate her English, but from his reaction to some of her previous statements at the other meeting, she said some pretty disrespectful things according to yakuza law.

"As the Chairman of the Tojo Clan, I should've suspected something could go amiss." Sera said. "For this oversight, I am sorry."

"Oh, um. Well, okay, but there's really no need to be sorry." Olivia chuckled awkwardly.

"Hey, ya tellin' me ya called us all the way out here just ta listen ta ya apologize ta the girl?"

"Shimano!" Dojima exclaimed, looking at his fellow patriarch.

"Well, I ain't got time for this shit. There are some things I need ta get done. Y'know pertainin' ta all the shit goin' down." Shimano groaned.

"Some of us have good bedside manner." Kazama-san said, looking from overtop his cane. "Not all of us are brutes like you."

"That's putting it mildly..." Olivia muttered under her breath before she realized she said it. Her eyes widened and she felt all eyes turn to her. She screwed her own shut, listening to her interpreter squeak out her words.

 _I must love the taste of my own foot since I stick it in my mouth so much._

"Why you—"

Sera's laughter cut through what would've been a lethal and fatal argument, her falling as the loser. Good thing Sera had a good sense of humor and didn't hold her to the yakuza laws. Although, disrespecting a patriarch was a terrible thing to keep doing. The next time she had a problem and was still in the room with Shimano, she would cover her mouth before she could insert her foot again. The Chairman's laughter rang through the meeting room and Olivia couldn't help but pointedly look away and up at her interpreter who looked like he wanted to stab her. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed an apology to him. He huffed and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Sera said once his laughter died down. He turned to look at Olivia, a smile still tugging at his lips. "Now, Harper, if you would be so kind."

"Yes, Sir." Olivia said and pressed up on the chair, attempting to lift herself up. She heard some muffled movement.

"Please, stay seated." Olivia nodded and adjusted herself, so she was sitting comfortably. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat. This was the moment of truth,

"When the informant told me about James Walker's true identity, I was… shocked to say the least. Ethan Connors… shouldn't exist either. He's dead. Or… he's _supposed_ to be. When I moved to Hawaii when I was younger, I met Ethan Connors. We were fast friends. Neither of us were born there so it was easy to talk to each other. A-Anyway, Ethan had always been a little… off. His father was in the military, so he hardly saw him. He was raised by his mother and when she died, he moved to Hawaii where his grandparents lived. As soon as he turned 18, he joined the military wanting to be as close to his father as possible."

Olivia cleared her throat, her voice slightly cracking. Back then, he had been so full of life and excited to be close to his father; to do him proud.

"Ethan excelled in everything he did, and he rose through the ranks relatively quickly. Sniping was his specialty. Even when we were young, he was great at hitting things from a distance. Small things. When he told me he wanted to join the military, I was the one that suggested he try to specialize in sniping. Well, one day he called me and said that someone new had joined their squad. It was his father."

 _God… he had been so happy…_

"They trained hard and worked great together; they were father and son after all. The next to last time I got a call from Ethan, he said that him and his father were getting deployed together and would officially be on the same squad. From what I was told and what I read… Ethan and his father were shot trying to get a civilian to safety. Their squad leader split them into two groups, and he headed down to them and grabbed Ethan. His father was in worse condition and was bleeding out, b-but… their squad leader took him to safety."

Olivia blinked away some tears and bit her lip. Every now and then they saw pictures of where wars and skirmishes were taking place on the news and it was always bad. She had been happy for Ethan, ecstatic when he was finally able to be near his father. It must've felt like his whole world crashed after it.

"Ethan was being cared for to stabilize him. There was enough time to go back and get Ethan's father, but the leader didn't. Ethan tried to crawl back in, but no one let him and he was too weak to resist. The squad leader forbade anyone from going back in for Ethan's father and he just… bled out right there, in clear eyesight of everyone else. After the rest of the team went back to base, he just… he was gone. Ethan was always a caring person, wanting to help others. His grandparents were called to inform them of what happened, and since we were close, I was told."

 _I didn't think I'd get this upset…_

"Ethan kept fighting treatment and eventually had to be sedated because of it. When he had healed enough, he got into a fist fight with their leader. Ethan was detailed for a while, I don't remember how long. They demoted him and yet two more times he ended up finding his previous squad leader and starting a fight. After the last time, he was dishonorably discharged and sent home. I was glad I was going to see him again, but the Ethan I knew was long gone. The last time I heard from him was when he called me just before he was heading back home. Usually when he called, he was bright, and even if he was upset, I was able to talk him through it. When I asked him how he was doing, he just laughed. It was dark and deep and… and hollow."

 _They probably didn't want all this backstory, but, I'm not sure what information they'd need. And Sera did say_ all _that she knew._

"No mater what I asked, he was either silent or would just laugh. I told him that I would be glad for him to come back to Hawaii. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had thought it would be alright with time. But he cut me off and said one thing: 'I have to do it'. When I asked what he meant, he just laughed again and hung up. Not even a day later, I saw on the news where he had shot the commanding officer that hadn't went back for his father. Point blank, just… killed him. When the others in the base saw, they just opened fire. And they didn't stop. Ethan died."

"There's no way he could've survived that you know of?" Sera asked.

"No… They didn't show it on TV, but they said that they didn't stop until he was on the ground. I went to his funeral. I saw his urn in his grandparents' home. It was right next to his dad's. However, Ethan is still alive, I-I really don't know."

"Doesn't matter—" Shimano began, but Olivia interrupted.

"I know Ethan isn't the same man that he was. That Ethan died the day his father did, but… this Ethan still has his face and his voice. Other than shooting Kiryu, I don't know what this Ethan has done, why, where, or how many he's hurt since that day. I know I don't have a right to ask this since he shot Kiryu and I know I _shouldn't_ be asking this, but… if there's a way that this can end without killing him, would you consider it?"

"Why should we?" Dojima asked and Olivia couldn't look up at him. She kept her gaze on her lap.

"I…" Olivia choked. "Ethan was the only friend I had, and I felt a great loss when he died. I don't want to feel that again."

 _I don't think I could deal with it again._

"Is there any other information that you have?" Sera asked.

"The only other information I have is that there's more than one organization and a small group of singular people involved, but other than that… nothing." Olivia sighed and then blinked. "Oh! When Nish-iki and I were at the meeting, the informant had two men with him; one was Japanese, and another wasn't. The informant wasn't Japanese either. And when he heard my name, it sounded like a bother and then and _only_ then did he order the people to kill us."

Sera sighed, something seeming to go through his mind. He put his arm on the rest and held his chin. He looked like the Japanese version of The Thinker. Hopefully if they found something else, they would keep her updated on organizations, but it could end up just dragging her in deeper to the point where she wouldn't be able to leave once this was all over.

Olivia wished that she would be able to somehow get ahold of Ethan and talk to him, but if she did somehow manage to do so, he would be the same Ethan that killed the man, and it could end up getting her and her friends killed. If Ethan did end up having to… She just hoped she'd be able to keep telling herself that it wasn't _her_ Ethan. It wasn't _her_ friend. Like she had said, Ethan Connors had died the same day his father had. The thing that held his voice and his face was just that—a thing. Her Ethan wouldn't have shot her friend. Kiryu was an innocent in that situation. While innocent in general by no means, what did Ethan have to gain from shooting him?

"Thank you, Harper." Sera said and looked at the others. "Dismissed."

Olivia looked up and saw Majima turning to head out the door with the others without even looking at her. Digging up Ethan and now this? Kiryu moved to come to her side, while Kashiwagi assisted Kazama-san. Everyone stopped in their tracks, even Olivia as she was getting up when Sera spoke once more.

"Kiryu. Majima. Before you leave, see me."

 _What is this? A meeting with the principal?_

"I'll be outside, Kiryu. I… I need some air." Olivia said, her interpreter still sticking with her.

"…"

"I'll be fine." She chanced a look at Majima who was already heading back to the Chairman.

Olivia didn't wait for him to say anything before she got up and headed out, all the men outside bowing as they exited. With how much they move around the building, it wouldn't surprise her if they got headaches and vertigo from bowing so much. The others went ahead of her without any regard except for her interpreter and Nishiki who stopped next to her and looked at her with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Olivia said and shook her head when he offered help. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright… Do you want me to walk with you?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head again, limping along the hallway.  
"No. Thank you though, Nish-iki. I appreciate it."

"Alright… If you're sure, then I'll see you later. There's some things Dojima needed me to take care of." Nishiki headed out, stopping to look at her a few times before disappearing.

If it hadn't been for her interpreter slightly in front of her to lead the way out of the confusing labyrinth of the hallways, she would've gotten lost. Maybe by the end of this whole ordeal she would be able to navigate it. But by then, she'd have no reason to come here. It wasn't like they gathered together for the holidays and had Christmas parties. Olivia stopped for a minute. It was coming up soon. This would be her first Christmas in another country, and it would probably be ruined by someone wanting to kill her. Figures. Something always happened during this time of year. The time of day eluded her half the time let alone the date. Once she was back to the car with Kiryu, she'd have to ask the date.

While lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard her interpreter warn her of the steps approaching. Her foot fumbled and she missed and fell with an instinctive yelp that strained her already pained throat, grunting when she hit the carpet with a groan.

 _The ground smells nice…_

Olivia blinked; confused. Why would the carpet smell nice? It was a pretty carpet, but with tons of loafers and her sneakers treading over it all the time, it wouldn't smell this nice. Or nice at all. She noticed that the carpet had a grip around her waist. Carpets don't do that either. She sniffed again still taken aback by the sudden stop in her fall.

"I told ya ta take care of yerself, didn't I?" Olivia felt the vibrations from the voice against her neck and chest, her brain clicking to the situation. She looked up and met Majima's gaze. Usually, she would be happy that she had just been protected from falling and hurting herself even more, but he just stared at her. There was no hint of a smile; teasing or otherwise on her lips. "Can ya stand?"

"O-Oh. Yes." Olivia moved and grunted from pain but did stand up. The moment she was upright, the grip dropped from her waist making her feel somewhat cold. She parted her lips to speak, but Majima had already turned around and started to walk away. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He didn't shake her off and continue to walk like she had thought he would, but she felt his hand move like he wanted to. She supposed the weeks of friendship they had meant something at least enough to where he'd stop. "Please wait." When the interpreter translated her sentence back to Japan, she looked at him. "Geez… go away."

 _I forgot he was around. Also forgot to switch languages again._

When they were alone, she tightened her grip around his hand which lay limp in her's. Tears filled her eyes and she wasn't even sure where to begin. It would be easier with the translator around, but this was a conversation meant between the two people involved. Even if her apology was broken between her tears and her Japanese, she would try. Just there was so much to apologize for, Olivia wasn't even sure where to begin. The comment about him being a dog _had_ to be first.

"If ya got nothin' ta say, then let me go."

"I-I do…" Olivia said, her voice cracking. The aggravation of her throat being able to form the words only made her sadder. There was no reason that she _shouldn't_ be apologizing. If he didn't accept it, then she would have to accept _that_. They were in this situation because of her. She sniffled and tightened her grip even when it started to escape her's.

Majima's hand fell from her's and he continued down the stairs without looking back. She tried to follow him down the stairs to grab his hand again. This time she'd apologize for sure. Even if it had to be translated, and she had to let that man hear it all she'd do it. It was her responsibility. But he didn't give her the chance to grab his hand. Walking without the intention of waiting for her or looking back, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. If he left, she wouldn't be able to apologize. If they had any other meetings, he would just leave without giving her the chance.

"Majima!" Olivia called and he continued to walk.

"Majima!" Still his movements stopped.

"Go—" Olivia stopped, shocking even herself. Had she just…? She saw Majima stop mid-step. It was the only chance she'd get. "I'm sorry!"

Majima stood almost to the doors now completely still. He didn't turn and look at her nor did his hands leave his pockets. She stood at the edge of the stairs, sniffling. It was up to him; he could turn around and accept her apology or he could keep going severing whatever ties he had with her. She watched his head hang and his shoulders fall forward from an exhale. A bright smile crossed her face. He lifted his head back up and he continued walking.

Out the doors. Down the entry steps. Across the brick entrance. He stopped at the gates. He was coming back…

A car pulled up and the driver opened the door and he got in. The door closed and Olivia watched the car drive away.

Every bit of oxygen was sucked from her lungs. It was overwhelmingly painful to breathe. This may even have felt worse than when the man tried to break her trachea. That was it. He was gone. She had fucked up bad. Kiryu had said that he would understand that she hadn't meant what she said but he hadn't. Even after her apology, he had walked out of her life without even looking back. Making sure to be careful with her steps, she walked towards her and Kiryu's car. She bit her lip and blinked away her tears, looking up at the sky to prevent them from falling. This whole thing was her fault. Every bit of color that Majima had brought to her life was sucked away with his departure. Unable to find a fiber in her being to blame him, she continued to blame herself.

She still had Kiryu, Nishiki, Reina, and everyone from Club Sunshine with her. That was different. There was only one of him. Friends were irreplaceable. No matter how many other friends she gained or lost throughout the years, there was only one of him.

 _Goro Majima._


	23. Unleashed

"Harder!"

Grunting. Sweating. Heavy breathing.

"Harder!"

Groaning. Haggard breathing. A wince.

"Ah! That hurts!"

Soft, soothing apologies. Shuddered breathing. A loud moan.

"There you go."

A satisfied gasp. Another satisfied moan. A satisfied exhale.

"Amazing."

Olivia moaned, her body slick with sweat and hair sticking up in either every which direction or on her face and neck. An awkward smile tugged at the corners of her lips seeing Kiryu's chest just as slick with sweat as her own body was. His chest was heaving, and his hair was slick against his face, matching her own. She looked up at him, her face a deep red. His large hand brushed some hair from her face. She reached over and touched his bare chest feeling his rapid beat underneath her palm. Allowing her lungs full reign to gather oxygen in their deprived state, she was unable to speak. Olivia reached up and gestured for him. Kiryu knew her body all too well by now. He knew exactly what to give her to fulfill her needs and how much. Just like always, she took it all too willing to receive everything he had to give. Always too eager to take as much as she could, she ended up coughing.

"Be careful. Don't choke." Olivia made eye contact and slowed down. "That's better."

Olivia made a grunt of disapproval.

Kiryu pet the back of her head.  
"You always get too excited. Slow down. Enjoy it."

"Can't help it." Olivia managed after swallowing everything she held in her mouth.

" _Slowly_." Kiryu emphasized, petting the hair.

"Need water after work out."

"Yeah, but you can get sick." Kiryu said and sighed, shaking his head and taking his hand from her head and opening his own bottle of water and taking a large drink. "You know that by now."

"Thanks for help." Olivia patted his chest and released her hand, capping her own bottle.

It had been two weeks since the meeting at the Tojo Clan headquarters. During those two weeks her ankle and arm had managed to heal, the latter displaying a thin scar from where it had penetrated the skin. Thankfully, Kiryu had allowed her to stay in his apartment during these weeks. True to his word before, he had been helping her learn some self-defense moves. They practiced multiple times every day. She didn't commonly work out back in America. Then again, she hadn't dealt with anything in America like she was dealing with now. In addition to her learning new self-defense tricks, the healing process had accelerated. Kiryu had said he wasn't sure if that's what caused it, but she could tell. Getting hurt when she was back home, the healing period was a lot longer while she was laying around versus being active as much as she was able here in Japan.

"Is your ankle okay?" Kiryu asked after his breathing had calmed a bit.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know I grabbed onto it that tight."

"It's fine. Promise." Olivia said, patting his shoulder to assure him.

Olivia took the towel laying across the back of the couch and ran it across her face and down her neck while Kiryu picked up the table and two chairs he had and put them back in their respective places. All in all, the past two weeks had gone relatively well. Her body had mostly healed and the only sign that she had gotten hurt at all was the scar. Kiryu had helped her with her Japanese so she was getting better. The girls at Club Sunshine were glad to hear about her recovery when she called. Not _everything_ was good. There was no word about Ethan and the other organizations that had tried to harm them. During the conversation with the girls at Club Sunshine, they had asked her questions about her health and her time in Kamurocho which she was fine with answering. Questions about Kiryu she just handed the phone to him and let him answer. It was funny to see him clear his throat and put his hand in his pocket and look around nervously, like they'd be able to see his face. That was fine. When they asked about Majima, however, she had had to lie. During these two weeks, she hadn't seen or heard from him.

What did she expect? Really. Just because he was friends with Kiryu didn't mean that he would just stop by his apartment to hang out. Especially since it wasn't a secret that she was staying there. Preferring to avoid her, he would just stay from the apartment all together she supposed. Thinking about Majima hurt her. Not his actions, but her's. At the headquarters, he had shown that he was walking out of her life. Yet, she still felt the need to see him again and explain everything; how angry she was, how she didn't mean it, and to the depths in her soul of how sorry she was for saying all the things that she had. Seeing him smile always made her smile, even if she didn't want to. When he caught her from her fall, it reminded her of when he rescued her from jail and how she had clung to him. The smile he gave her when she stared up at him. It had made warmth blossom from her chest outwards until it enveloped her whole body. Any smile that he gave her honestly, made that same warmth blossom. At the headquarters, there was no smile on his face. Had he smiled, maybe his exit would've been better. Then again, with how much she treasured his smile, seeing it and having him walk away could have made it worse. There was just so much that she had wanted to say but could only come up with 'I'm sorry'.

Then… there was _that._

" _Go—"_

The brain caught up before her heart made her say something that could change the way that they viewed each other and the way the others viewed them. They would meet in whatever further meetings were held at the Tojo Clan headquarters, but, if she had followed through with what she had began with the whole mood between them would've changed. It could've caused trouble—well more problems—between her and the other patriarchs as well. Olivia was brought into the alliance as an informant for any American related activities or anything odd about things surrounding her. Tojo Clan headquarters was quite possibly the _worst_ place to make friends. There were some Japanese words that had started with the 'go' sound, so she could only hope that anyone who heard would think she had started to say that. Hopefully they thought she was going to apologize and had stuttered instead of what she almost had done. The heart tangled with friends all the time; entangling even further with events and places. Certain words or actions that were different among countries could cross barriers from one stage to the next tangling the already knotted string to the point where it couldn't be untangled unless it was cut at the source.

 _I almost called him Goro… I almost called him by his first name._

Olivia had told no one, whether he did or not she couldn't say. Doubtful. If he revealed her close fuck up, then it could beget more questions. Questions that someone wouldn't want to answer about the life of the person they had just left. While still confusing, it would end up being their secret and theirs alone. A bittersweet memory. Calling someone by their first name in Japan could be a great thing, and it usually was. It could open the gates to a deeper friendship—something like siblinghood—or sometimes it could open the gates towards a romantic relationship. This fuck up though was done just as their lives were splitting from each other. Revealing that bond or trying to create one where there wasn't was hard enough in itself let alone when the people were trying to break apart.

"Want some takoyaki?" Kiryu asked, rubbing his towel along the back of his neck.

"I don't eat all takoyaki." Olivia scoffed.

"Is that a 'no'?"

"… I didn't say." Olivia pouted.

Kiryu huffed a laugh and threw his towel at her, having it land on her face. Why were her friends obsessed with throwing things on her face? Towels, blankets, jackets, shirts. All of it. She ripped the wet fabric off and scrunched up her face. Such actions were completely out of his character normally. Yet it seemed that whenever she was upset or not feeling herself, he'd do something completely out of character and throw her off. Most of the time when he did these things, she was reminded of when he told her that her eyes held all her emotions back in the hospital. These strange actions were most likely the result of his ability to read her.

"Ew!"

"Calm down." Kiryu sighed and caught the towel that she threw at him. "Get ready."

Olivia put a jacket and a scarf over her body and left with Kiryu close behind. Their lives had become on the quieter side lately, but that didn't mean that she would take a break. Training was always her primary focus. Whoever the hell was coming after them could strike no matter where they were. Looking at the rooftops more than she cared to admit would be the only way to bring her peace. Ethan was an amazing sniper and could easily strike them if given the chance. One thing she had wondered when she was told about Ethan being back was his involvement. What was he gaining through all this? Seeing Kiryu bleeding like he had, there would always be a part of her that hated him for what he did. Yet, even in his broken state, Ethan could've easily shot her. She hadn't brought these thoughts up to Kiryu or anyone else. Ethan needed to be captured, there was no question about that. Since he was involved with this, and _she_ was involved on opposing sides wouldn't it make sense for him to have taken them both out with no questions asked? Kiryu was more important in this whole thing; a legendary yakuza. Compared, she was an insignificant pawn in all of this. Pawns were sacrificed in chess; this grand game was no different. So why then, did Ethan not kill her? It was blatant that she was looking around with her camera. There were chances that he would've been photographed; his identity revealed. On the rooftop above, Ethan saw it. If the situation were reversed, she would've killed her. That way he wouldn't be identified. But… he let her live. Why?

 _No. Don't worry about that right now. Just enjoy the walk._

During her treks along Kamurocho, Kiryu was always at her side. Always frantic at any inkling of her pain possibly returning, he would always offer to do anything that could potentially be too strenuous in his eyes. It was nice to have someone care for her wellbeing as much as he did. There weren't too many people like that in the world anymore. That's who he was though; always caring and compassionate even with his angry face. This time was no exception, he was walking close with his hands in his pockets. While she didn't have the senses of a hawk like Kiryu did, she could see him looking at her every now and again from the corner of his eyes even with her gaze remaining forward.

"Kiryu."

"Mm?"

"I'm fine." Olivia said, putting her hands deeper into his pockets.

Kiryu cleared his throat and looked down at the sidewalk. For someone that was supposed to be an amazing legendary yakuza who could take on anything, it seemed he always was stunned to silence when she pointed out something that he was sure had been well hidden. No matter what time, to her he wasn't the feared Dragon of Dojima. To her, he was just Kazuma Kiryu. An awkward brick wall that pointedly looked at anything other than her when she exposed her knowledge. Someone who wasn't sure how to react in some social situations. Someone who would always end up apologizing if he did something that he even _thought_ would upset the other person. At times, it could be daunting to assure him. She couldn't get too mad though, he had to do the same to her. Meeting in the middle and admitting all worries only to have them reassured despite all thought they would be sure to crush so thoroughly only dust would be left was a breath of fresh air.

With takoyaki finally in hand, Olivia bounced on her heels. Bordering on the mid mark of December, the air had grown even colder than before. Chilled to her bones, she jogged in place. She looked over at Kiryu who was grabbing his takoyaki and the change from where she had. True to Kiryu, he had protested when she tried to pay, but she had been adamant. There had been too many instances where he had paid for her without a second thought. It could take years to pay back everything that he had done for her, emotionally and mentally included, so the least he could do was let her pay for some damned takoyaki. Coming to join her, he stopped in his tracks seeing the warm up she was doing; which now evolved from jogging to half squats and returning to jogging and bouncing. She popped a ball of takoyaki in her mouth not caring if it burned her mouth. Anything to be warm on the inside. Winters were harsh in Japan, but she wasn't aware of just _how_ harsh they could be. If she stayed out in this long enough without protection, it was almost a given that she could get hypothermia.

"I told you before it's hot."

"I get be Dragon now." Olivia muttered, blowing out hot air.

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Our dragon have fire."

"You're just blowing smoke though." Kiryu said, popping a ball in his mouth.

"Shut up."

Knowing he had won, Kiryu huffed a laugh. Her brows knit together, and she popped another takoyaki, scrunching up her face. Moaning her relief when her insides finally began to warm up, she stopped her bouncing. The muscles were already angry from her intense workout back in Kiryu's apartment, and now mocked her from her improv cardio session. Kiryu was smiling down at her, all his weight on one hip looking at her up and down.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No."

Kiryu popped another ball and laughed.  
"Liar."

"I'm not—"

"Listen Harper-chan. I've seen what you can do and how you react to things." Kiryu said and smiled. "It's gotten to the point where I'm starting to think I know your body more than you do."

"Nobody know me better but me."

"Hmm." Kiryu smiled. "If you say so."

 _Not sure how I felt about that choice of those words, Kiryu. Never would've pegged you for the suggestive type just to get a rise out of someone. That's something Maj-…_

Taking every second of the day to actively work towards something had mostly kept her mind from what happened between her and Majima two weeks ago. Most of the time she succeeded. Between the training with Kiryu, going out on the town, spending time with Reina, and talking to the girls at Club Sunshine she didn't have much time to think of anything else. But… every now and then her brain would force her to shift and remember. It wasn't that she didn't have fun with Kiryu. Just without… _him_ it felt incomplete. For someone who hadn't been in her life too long, he had made a real impression. Oddly graceful even in the oddest and most difficult situations, he found a spot in her heart and etched a place there that only he could fit in. His exit had been graceful but ripping himself from her heart had been anything but. For three days after the meeting, she had been a mess. Almost constantly crying and sleeping, Kiryu managed to pull her up enough to where she would at least eat something. The hole was still there, still fresh and always would be. No amount of time would be able to heal this. Goro Majima had made a spot that only _he_ could fill.

Hanging her head and sighing, the ache of the Majima-shaped hole throbbed again. Those three days, all she did was beat herself up. The internal beatings weren't as bad, but she couldn't deny that they were still there. If she tried, her friends would know that she was lying. She sat on a nearby bench and placed the takoyaki in her lap. The impact he had on her life wasn't realized in full until after he was gone. It didn't matter where she looked, there was some sort of memory with him associated with it. Takoyaki. They sat together in the park in Sotenbori that first time and he comforted her. Him being put in her life by Sera didn't seem to matter. He was told to just _watch_ her and put himself in her life. Sera hadn't said that they needed to be close, especially not to the degree that they are. Ah. No. _Were_. Olivia stopped mid-chew and looked down at the remaining takoyaki. All appetite that she had left in an instant.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kiryu asked, taking a seat next to her. His voice was soft as he watched her.

"I'm… not want anymore."

"…" Kiryu sighed and she kept staring at the remaining takoyaki. "Harper-ch—"

"Here." Olivia reached over and dumped the rest of her takoyaki into his container and throwing it away before he got any ideas and tried to put it back.

Getting like this and not eating made it harder for Kiryu to take care of her. It wasn't his job to care for her. The number of times she had tried to dissuade him from being her caretaker had the opposite effect. Every step that she took away from him to try and distance herself, he took two steps forward. He had said its what friends do. Conceptually, he was correct. However, her track record with friends was terrible. All she seemed to be able to do was cause pain and misery to those that she had thought of as friends. Ethan was the only one that was able to understand her need to be close, because he felt the same. The similar loss of a family member had drawn them closer together. For every other friend though, all she seemed to do was cause problems. Just as she had been told, she was a charity case. Her definition of 'friend' was dark and gray. She lashed out, saying things she didn't mean and hurting those she most cared about.

If she could liken herself to anything, it would be a parasite. Anyone that would end up getting close to her would end up getting sick. They would hurt. Trying to be helpful, she would get closer to undo what she had done, but it only made it worse. They would get sicker and their lives and quality of life would dwindle down. Even seeing it, she tried harder and harder to right her wrongs. Her many, _many_ wrongs. Each time, they ended up healing themselves sending her out. Parasites didn't have a right to be close to someone. By nature, they were unable to be without harming. The only ones that she hadn't managed to hurt were Reina, Nishiki, and Kiryu. It she got too close to Nishiki and Reina, she was worried about not only dwindling the quality of their lives by her toxic presence, but also ruining the chance of their love blossoming. Olivia never dreamed of coming in between them. They were meant for each other. Truly. The nature of a bond didn't matter to a parasite's nature. Someway; somehow, it could be broken. Kiryu must have a high immune system to be this close to a parasite for so long and not only be healthy, but still retain a smile on his face.

"Let's go for a walk." Kiryu said, dusting off the crumbs from the takoyaki from his body and throwing the empty container away.

During these times, he never asked her what was wrong. After those three days it was obvious. All she kept asking herself when she got into these moods was 'what have I done'? He knew when she was upset though, being this far into the darkness was hard to hide. She believed though that no matter how dark and deep she ended up falling and the degree of which she was able to hide it, Kiryu would know. He didn't wait for an invitation or a denial, he grabbed onto her arm and gently pulled her up. Not having the energy to argue, she allowed herself to be pulled up and guided along. Walking did calm her down. Even during the cold, the brisk air helped bring her back down to earth. It was helping, but it was a lot slower. Everything she'd been holding back for these past few weeks dragged her down. The cracks in the emotional dam lengthening. Kiryu sighed and rubbed her back as they walked. It wasn't fair to Kiryu for this, and she knew it. Her emotional roller coaster wasn't his problem to fix nor ride.

"Sorry…" Olivia said.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

 _No… That's the problem. I did_ everything _wrong._

They had just walked onto Taihei Boulevard when Kiryu stopped and his hand slid down her back to rest at the lower part. Olivia stopped and turned her head to look at Kiryu.

"What are you—"

"Follow us any further," Kiryu began, pulling her closer and making her stumble slightly. "and surgery won't even be able to repair your faces."

… _Whoa._

Multiple steps sounded from behind them. Kiryu turned around, pulling Olivia behind him. The gesture was nice, but this wasn't what she spent two weeks of intense training for; to hide behind her friend. Steps approached from her. It didn't matter. When she turned around, she was surrounded too. Gripping onto the back of Kiryu's jacket for support she grunted. This could be bad. There were fewer men here than at the shogi parlor, but these men were younger and held weapons more than police batons, knives, and a stun gun. Some of these men had brass knuckles, others had daggers that were longer than the knives held at the parlor, but the one that frightened her most was the one that had a pistol. A pistol that was pointed directly at her.

"The Dragon of Dojima…" The man with the pistol said. "And look what you're carrying with you."

Kiryu turned around, placing her behind his back again. As sweet as his gesture was, they were surrounded. Placing her behind his back only exposed her to other enemies. It would be okay. They'd get through this. Somehow. She wasn't planning on being shot or letting Kiryu get shot again anytime soon. Getting stabbed wasn't on her to-do list either.

"I've heard the stories." Olivia moved and placed her back against Kiryu's. Her heart felt like it would burst from his chest, but she didn't want the men around them to know how bad they were shaking her. "Gotta say, I'm a fan Kazuma Kiryu."

 _Not sure this is the fan club that Kiryu wanted._

The man sighed and she watched the men around them crack their knuckles or necks preparing to attack. Quickly, she tried to take in any feature that she could against these people. If there was something that she could remember that would end up getting them captured or identifying them for who they worked for, it would be a huge help. Olivia felt Kiryu go rigid behind her, but she knew his face wouldn't change much. Off-handedly, she wondered how much he could make playing poker with that face.

"It's a shame it's not under better circumstances." The man sighed again.

"…"

"I'm going to make this quick, Kazuma Kiryu. Give me the girl."

 _Me?!_

Kiryu pressed up against her, trying to become flusher with her body than he already was. The only way they could get closer was if they morphed together. With her? What the hell did they want with her? Her breathing was becoming shallower. She knew nothing about anything. Gaining her would be what? The only thing she'd be used for as a bargaining chip. If it came down to getting whatever these people wanted from the Tojo Clan in exchange for her wellbeing, she wasn't sure how Sera would respond. If she was in his position, she wasn't sure how _she_ would respond. Whatever these people wanted could end up hurting the men in the clan or even more people. Her life wasn't worth all of that. That was speculation though, but it was the only thing that made sense.

"Why you need me?" Olivia called from behind Kiryu, not taking her eyes off the men in front of her.

"Sorry, Kid. It isn't part of the orders." The man scoffed. "Listen Dragon of Dojima. Give us the girl," Olivia's eyes widened when she heard the gun clicking. "And I'll only use bullet to kill you."

"You're going to kill even still?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Business is business, Kid. I don't make the rules."

Kiryu grabbed her elbow and brought him to her side. Her eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? She tried to pull her arm from his grip, but he held tight. He never looked from the man and held onto her pressing her over to him and letting go only when the man with the gun grabbed onto her arm, holding on roughly and making her wince.

"Excellent choice, Dragon of Dojima."

The man lifted the gun and Olivia screamed when a grasp pulled her back towards Kiryu, dragging the man with her. Kiryu kicked the man in the stomach sending him doubling and releasing his hold on Olivia. All the other men rushed forward. Focusing her mind like Kiryu had taught her, she managed to dodge most of the hits except a hit from a hit in the crook of the neck from a police baton. She saw Kiryu elbow the man in the chest and pull the gun from him. He screamed out and his arm fell limp. A smack from the gun sent him to the side and Olivia gasped when Kiryu unleashed three bullets at point blank range into the man's leg, and one in each arm before disassembling the gun and tossing it to the side out of his reach.

In her distraction, she hadn't seen the man coming at her with earned her another hit, this time a hit to the chest with the brass knuckles. Olivia heard footsteps behind her and saw a flash of gray run behind her and some more cracking. She managed to land a few hits and punches, sending one man to the ground. With a swift kick, she sent another flying just giving her enough time to get the knuckles from the man and placing them on her own hands. Kiryu hadn't taught her how to use any weapons, but since these were just knuckles, she figured it would be her best option. From her right, Kiryu had taken two men and slammed their heads together, sending them to the ground. One was unconscious and before the other could get up, Kiryu slammed his foot onto the man's face.

Punching the man in front of her with all she had, he staggered backwards holding his nose. Olivia yelled and kicked him straight in the chest, sending him to the ground. Turning around to find her friend focused on one man, she saw another coming behind Kiryu with a knife. Without a second thought, she grabbed one of the daggers from the fallen men and headed towards her friend.

Olivia screamed out and drove the blade into the man's shoulder. Kiryu turned around and ripped the blade from the man's arm and slammed it into his stomach. Not wasting a second, he grabbed onto the man's shoulders and slammed his knee into the hilt driving the knife all the way into the man. A shaking exhale escaped her lips and Kiryu turned away from her again. The man was still alive, laying on the ground gurgling. Had it been any other circumstance than him attempting to kidnap her and kill her friend, she may have felt bad; tried to help even. Olivia turned away from the scene.

Excluding the man attempting to crawl away, there were two men left. One Kiryu was already attending to and another heading for her. Attempting to block the strike, she held up her arm, but the man's weapon of choice was a dagger and it dug into her arm. With a pained yell, she managed to bring her other hand around and punch him, making him drop the dagger to the ground. Olivia took her palm and slammed it against the man's chest.

"Kazuma!" Olivia called.

Kiryu turned around and grabbed onto the man, picking him up like he weighed nothing and slamming him on top of the other one. While Kiryu was pressing himself up from the ground, Olivia ran over to the man who was still trying to crawl away. With a huff of anger, she straddled the man and fisted his jacket, pulling him up towards her face. The man looked in her eyes and chuckled, the dried blood from the gun's hit caked onto his face.

"I see what they meant now." The man spoke, this time in English.

"I'm sick of this bullshit!" Olivia yelled, shaking him. "Who the fuck are you people?"

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She screamed again, slamming his head against the road beneath them before bringing him back up. Olivia frowned and slammed him against the ground again. "What do you want?! Why are you after me? After my friends?"

"…"

"Answer me!" Oliva said, slamming him again.

The man chuckled.  
"You really think I'm gonna tell you, Kid?" He asked. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

Olivia took one of her hands and jabbed him in the face. He squirmed under her grip and moaned, fresh blood dripping from his nose. She glared, not paying attention to the footsteps behind her. Her jaw was set, and her breathing was heavy, anger coursing through her veins. Fire burned from her core, flaring throughout her whole body.

"Try again." Olivia said. "Who is this whole organization? What do you want?!"

When the man laughed, Olivia reared back and slamming her fist into his face again earning another grunt and a new flush of fresh blood. It had dripped into his mouth and was coating his teeth.  
"Impressive, Olivia Harper." He said in his tired laughter. "I only have one thing to tell you, Kid."

"…"

"The Mad Dog was right about you."

 _The…_

"What do you—Ah!" Olivia screamed and dropped the man when he went limp in her arms. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head and a single bullet hole was in his forehead. She looked up on the roof of the buildings and saw a figure running away. "Wait! Ethan!"

The figure's sound grew fainter the further away he got. He hadn't stopped or hesitated and just kept running. Kiryu came up next to her and held out a hand. She blinked and looked from his hand to the dead man beneath her. Olivia gasped and gripped onto his hand, letting him pull her up. The knuckles on her hands were dented and stained with blood. Grunting, she flung them off her hands and onto the concrete. She blinked and looked down, having to force herself to breathe.

"Harper-chan." Olivia turned to Kiryu, hiding her shaking hands in her pockets. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I…" She couldn't think. The shot man was unable to fight back, and she had slammed him against the ground and punched him. Something came out of her; primal and angry. All the anger and frustration had come out of her in those punches, wanting to punch every wrong thing that had happened into the man's face and make him answer.

"You did good." He said. "Come on, let's go see if Reina will clean these for you."

Not able to find her voice to protest she followed Kiryu. Other than her outrage at the end, she was rather proud of how she had handled everything. While still sporting some wounds, she was in no way close to passing out from her injuries like she had been in the shogi parlor. All the training had paid off, and even though she was happy about that, the man's words left her near breathless. What the hell did that man mean when he said, 'The Mad Dog was right about you'? She had seen enough TV shows to know that the man had been shot to make sure he wouldn't talk. This wasn't a TV show though, this was real life. He had held information they needed to know. All they had to go on was what was said. Something didn't sit right with her. Why bring up Majima?

" _The Mad Dog was right about you."_

"What did he say?" Kiryu asked, startling her. "Sorry."

"He said he know what they meant now."

"'what the meant'?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "He didn't say about group or anything."

"… What did he say that shocked you?"

"Huh?"

"Near the end. He said something that startled you. It looked like it might've even scared you."

Olivia didn't want to tell him, because it would end up bringing more of Majima back, but that didn't mean that she could keep it from them either. It was important to whatever was going on.  
"…'The Mad Dog was right about you'."

"The Mad Dog?"

"…Yeah."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. What the hell did all this mean? It felt like everything was gathering together and she was just missing a couple pieces to bring the whole picture together. Mentioning Majima did little to help her focus in gaining those pieces. Why bring him up? If it was to aggravate her and confuse her, well A+ for that. There was something else though, something they wanted them to find out and act on. The man wouldn't go through all the trouble of saying that with blood in his mouth if it didn't mean anything. From the way he made it sound, he may have just been hired from the beginning, and not even part of the organization. Wouldn't it make sense though that you would _want_ to tell the person everything? Either way, it sounded like he was going to die. Even more that he had accepted it. Had there been a contract or something that he had to sign that he wouldn't tell even when confronted with death?

Olivia stopped just as Kiryu and her walked into Serena's backlot. With her adrenaline fading, it was trying to take apart pieces of their brawl to see if she missed something; if there was a small hint going on as to what this all meant. One piece that came together, shoving itself in her face amidst the battle. The memory made her face flush.

" _Kazuma!"_

"Harper-chan?" Kiryu asked, having already started up the steps.

"What?"

"Coming?"

"Oh… Oh right. Uh. Yeah. I am."

Olivia watched Reina cleaning the wound from the dagger. Had she not been wearing her jacket and her sweater the wound could've been a lot worse and may have even sliced to her bone. While upset that her jacket and sweater was ruined, she'd prefer her arm intact.

"You're all going to be the death of me." Reina said with a heavy sigh.

"…Sorry, Reina."

"I mean, Nishikiyama-kun and Kiryu are used to it, but you… Harper-chan, you have to be more careful."

"Yes…"

"And I know telling you not to do anything and wait for the boys is out of the question. Because you won't listen." Reina sighed when Olivia smiled. "And… well… it involves you so I can't tell you to stay away from it all, but lean on others okay? If not, you could end up back in the hospital or worse."

"Yes, Mom."

"Hey! Big sister!"

"Okay okay." Olivia smiled.

She had stood up to help Reina clean up the mess that she had made from Reina tending to her arm, but she was merely waved off. Olivia sat on the couch and relaxed. Kiryu had been on the phone with Kazama-san who would end up telling Sera everything. In person was better, but since Majima had been brought up, time was of the essence in case something was wrong. None of them wanted to say it, but from the man's words, it made it sound like Majima had betrayed them. While that's how it sounded, Olivia knew that's not how it was. He wasn't like that. He was a faithful person. Stubborn and hardheaded, but a faithful person. In this life loyalty was key for certain aspects, and what was one man supposed to do against the whole entire Tojo Clan? Just like the informant said. There was hardly anything that could be done with one man.

 _Majima…_

Was that why he walked out of her life? Other than him not accepting her apology, was it to leave the Tojo Clan and enact his plans? Olivia believed in him. Even if everyone else in the clan and all the other patriarchs didn't, she did. The times that she had spent with him… the times that he had tried to talk to her about, the times that she remembered him smiling— _really_ smiling—had been between the two of them. If all these times were true, like she was hoping, then she knew him better than anyone else in the Tojo Clan. If they believed that he betrayed them, they'd try to kill him. No questions asked. For some patriarchs like Shimano and Dojima, she didn't know if they'd wait for any evidence for or against the accusation.

"Hm?" Olivia tilted her head, looking at a note on the table that was sticking out from underneath the first aid kit. "Reina, what's this?"

"O-Oh!" Reina cleared her throat and went over to grab it from Olivia. She wasn't sure why she was so worried, Olivia couldn't read it anyway. "Um… It's something Nishikiyama-kun wrote for me…" She mumbled so only Olivia could hear.

"Nish-iki?"

"Y-Yes…" Reina blushed and took the paper. "Don't tell anyone."

 _I couldn't if I tried, Reina. I can't read it._

"Okay." Olivia nodded and watched Reina retreat behind the bar with the piece of paper and Kiryu sipping at his drink.

 _Nishiki, huh?_

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. The door flung open and Nishiki ran in with his hands on his knees. His face was flushed and beads of sweat pricked his forehead. He stood up and leaned against the wall, all of them staring at him waiting for an explanation. Nishiki waved his hand and Reina handed Kiryu a pen and paper to hand to Nishiki. He must've been running for a long time and whatever he had to tell them must be urgent. When he was done, he handed the paper back to Kiryu who read it aloud.

"Majima's missing."


	24. Hunting the Mad Dog

Olivia felt everything stop. Not just time. All her senses halted. Left in a dark and breathless place, Nishiki's words haunted her. They repeated themselves over and over like a mantra. It became the only thing that she heard. Majima… was missing? How could someone like him go missing? The man wasn't exactly subtle. Not to mention that in the underworld he was famous or infamous depending on which patriarch was asked. At Ebisu Pawn Shop in Sotenbori she hadn't been able to find him or hear anything about him. Granted, then she didn't have the resources she did now so she had been severely limited, but if that incident taught her anything it was that if Majima wanted to disappear he would be able to without any issues. Now was the worst time to disappear. There was the unidentified organization after them that seemed to want to capture her instead of killing her but had no issues with offing her friends. Did that mean that she was _more_ important to their plans or that they wanted to take her away while they tried to tear the Tojo Clan to bits? Pulling her away wouldn't affect the Tojo Clan in any way. It wouldn't lower nor bolster their numbers.

"How long?" Kiryu asked, his voice solid as steel.

Time started again but moved slowly. The organs and systems in her body began to work and revive her previously shut down senses. From their shutdown, they were having a hard time reviving. Her lungs shuddered to regain its bearings and provide oxygen. In its haste, it left Olivia's breathing short and ragged. Everything in Serena blurred together with the combination of lack of oxygen and tears. Her eyes darted around to find something; _anything_ to focus on and bring her fully back down to reality. Her friends' gazes seared into her; gauging her condition.

"…About a week." Nishiki said, his voice soft and low.

She pressed herself off the couch. All the blood in her body had seized upon the news. When she stood, it forced the frozen blood to move again and she almost stumbled with her legs' slow reaction to her brain's demands. She must've heard that wrong, right? A week? Half of the time that she had been at Kiryu's apartment and healing, Majima had been gone? To where? Didn't that worry _any_ of them? No matter what issues were going on between the clan members and what issues had happened two years ago. They were still clan members. That didn't mean that they had to like it or like each other, but if someone went missing, they should care. Whatever the hell was going on it had to deal with all of them. Strong movements and decisions could be made with a strong foundation. Sera was a good leader; an amazing foundation. The Tojo Clan was flourishing under his rule with over 30,000 members. Letting a member as important as Majima be missing for a week and not trying to find him looked like cracks in the foundation to her.

The air in Serena gripped onto her neck and pressed down; choking her. Olivia choked and left through the back door and went down the fire escape. Kamurocho's air was far from pure, but the clenching in her chest slowly released the longer she was outside. Inside was where Kiryu was. Where Nishiki was. It was where all the information was at. But if she stayed in there for a few moments longer Reina would've been having to perform CPR or dial 119 for a heart attack. The cool brick on Olivia's palm as she gripped onto the backlot wall tried to tie her to earth. Amid her panic attack, she focused on smaller things; the footsteps on the main road, the cool brick beneath her fingers, people's voices, and the sound of steps on the iron fire escape.

"Harper-chan."

Now that the feeling of lightheadedness and oncoming heart attack had stopped, she was able to fully focus on everything around her. Kiryu stood next to her with his brows knit together and lips into a tight line, worry in his chocolate brown eyes. An explanation was in order, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. She choked on her air and ended up closing her mouth again. Before she was aware of what was happening, he had grabbed her hand and was pulled to his chest and arms were wrapped around her. This sort of close contact would usually result in a claustrophobic feeling, but his arms were the strength that was keeping her from falling to the ground. She reached up and gripped onto his jacket with all her might. What if Majima was sick? What if he was hurt? If he died wherever he was, the last thing that she would've seen was his back growing more distant and him getting in the car.

" _If ya got nothin' ta say, then let me go."_

Kiryu held onto her shaking body tighter, resting his chin atop her head. He said nothing, but she knew that she was free to let it all out. All her pain. Anger. Sadness. Rage. All of it. He'd take it. Until it was all let out, he'd hold her. If only she could probably vocalize how thankful she was to have him in her life and by her side. The familiar burning in her nose returned and the tears came with. Her cries increased as did Kiryu's grip on her. If her legs gave out, that was okay. She knew she wouldn't fall. Not with him around. He should though. He should let her go and fall; fall right down to the ground where she belonged.

" _If ya got nothin' ta say, then let me go."_

And she had! She _had_ let go! Her hand had tightened, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to keep him around. It wasn't enough to stop him from leaving. The screams for him made no difference. He had just kept walking. Her pride had been too high to let someone else hear her apologies. If she could go back to that moment, she didn't care if Sera heard everything. Just _anything_ to not have to see his back growing more distant. Why hadn't she screamed out why she was sorry? Why hadn't she finished her apology?

Just for an instant, he had stopped. In that time, she had thought he was going to come back. That he was going to give someone who didn't deserve it, another chance. She thought that if she apologized and he left that she'd be okay with it. That she'd be able to accept it, but it only made it harder because there was so much left unsaid. All the apologies that she had needed to make since their very first meeting could've been said. It would've been broken beyond all belief. It would've been lucky if she could've formed even half a sentence in her desperate attempt to right her wrongs.

" _If ya got nothin' ta say,"_

But her throat had closed.

"… _then let me go."_

Her closed throat closed the door between them as well. The last option was to let him go. Majima hadn't pulled away from her, but he had already let her go. When he didn't grab her hand. When he didn't turn around. It was all actions to sever the small remaining threads. The small fiber of their joined thread; the last one had been cut when she had to watch him get into the car and watched it drive away. Two lives were cut from each other, each having to go their separate ways. It wasn't one person's job to keep the thread alive, it was the joined effort of each party involved. It was her fault it was cut. It was _her_ fault he had to carry a severed piece of thread behind him wherever he went, that it would linger on without any hope of fully being rid of it.

"We'll find him." Kiryu whispered into her hair. "I promise."

Standing around wasn't going to save him, it wasn't going to find him. Yet, she felt that's all she had the right to do. How was someone like her allowed to go and find him, let alone save him? The instant she had called him a dog and refused to look at him like he was a piece of refuse she had lost that right. Kiryu and the others could go and find him. But her… she…

 _No. If I'm going to do_ anything _right by him. It needs to be this. After this…_

" _If ya got nothin' ta say,"_

 _Then I'll let go…_

Yes. This. It would be the finale.

Finales were always hard no matter what it was; a book, a movie, or a TV show. It would mean that nothing new was coming. All that you could do would be to look at the past; re-watch the movie or the TV show, replaying the same episodes over and over. Or read the book; going back to the beginning and looking at the printed words and unfolding the story again and again. If it was a happy ending, it would be bittersweet, but the happiness would always be there to revisit when needed. If the story had a sad ending, despite the number of times you'd watched the TV show or the movie. Despite how many times you read the words on the page, it wouldn't change. You could beg and plead, hoping and praying that this time—yes, this time when the end was reached. When the final credits rolled, or the last page was turned—yes… this time it would be different. But it never was. It couldn't be. Then again, those weren't really _finales,_ were they? Not really. When she thought of the word finale, she thought of a pang of sadness, but also overwhelming completion. Endings though… they were different. _This_ was different. This was an ending.

 _If our story must be an ending for it to be a finale with someone else… then that's okay. I'll take my ending. I'll take it and reread it if it means I can view your finale. Even if your back is turned to me and the string is cut, as long as-…if you can look at your finale with a smile… that's okay._ I'll _be okay. I'll let go._

Kiryu gripped onto her tighter and she rested her forehead against his chest, her tears finally having reached their peak to come back down. The feeling of failure was overwhelming. Of loss. Of pain. The hand behind her head continued to pet her hair through the small peaks of sadness her roller coaster took on its way back down to its destination. He didn't offer her any flimsy words of comfort. He didn't need to. The grip around her waist and the gentle petting on her hair told her all she needed to know. He was there for her. No matter what it would be.

 _That's what friends do… they make their ending happen for the other's finale. I can do that… for you._

The cries dwindled into small hiccups. A headache throbbed against her temples, but she had expected that. After crying as hard and long as she had, it would be disconcerting if she _didn't_ have a headache. Olivia exhaled and only then did Kiryu let go of her. Whatever apology she had been concocting was cut off when Kiryu ran his hands up and held onto her face. Olivia blinked at not only the gesture, but the silence between them. The same thumbs that had smoothed the marks on her arms and the top of her hand in the hospital now glided across her cheeks, wiping away the remnants of the tears.

"You know," He began, his voice a small whisper. "You cry an awful lot for someone that has an ugly crying face."

Olivia blinked watching a smile rise to his lips as he let go of her face. She cocked her head to the side, her brain trying to process what he had just said. Before long, a smile rose to her own lips and she smacked his arm hurting herself a little in the process.  
"You're mean." She said.

"C'mon. Let's go back inside." Kiryu made his way up the stairs but threw another word over his shoulder. "Olivia."

All the air she had just gathered was sucked out of her lungs. He _had_ heard her. Well, she had screamed it so she would be shocked if he hadn't. At first, she was unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her, but when he headed up the stairs, there was a play of a small smirk on his face. Not to mention that the 'L' in her name sounded rather awkward. A red blush crossed over her face and she followed behind. When she had called out to him during the fight, it seemed second nature. Not because of a cultural aspect, but because he was so close to her. Kiryu stopped at the door and held it open for her.

Reina and Nishiki were talking when she came back in with Kiryu. Both turned to look at her, but she averted her gaze. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and her eyelashes were still wet. Kiryu and her had been gone for a little bit so it didn't take a genius to guess what had happened. While she wasn't the strongest person, it was still embarrassing for someone to the aftermath of her crying face. Olivia returned to the comfortable couch, reclining against it, exhaling when her spine cracked releasing some tension that she had been building over time. When she had the chance and was back in Sotenbori, she would visit that massage parlor that Nishiki had told her about. It was bad now, but by then she didn't want to think of what kind of shape her back would be in. Just thinking about how tense her muscles would be made her want to head back now and throw some yen at the workers and beg them to spare her the trouble of coming back later and help her prepare for the worst.

Reina walked from around the counter and placed a coaster on the table in front of her followed by a glass. Olivia had thought it before, but Reina was really a wonderful woman. Knowing exactly what a person wanted before even they did was a gift. It was rather funny that with all her ability to read people, she was drawing a blank when it came to the man sitting at the bar waiting for her return. Nishiki had better grab her quick before some other man did. Although, with how hard Nishiki was etched into Reina's heart, she didn't see that happening anytime soon; possibly even ever.

"Be careful," Reina said. "there are bubbles."

Olivia smiled and took the glass, nodding.  
"Ha ha."

Back during her first visit to Serena, the sparkling water had taken her by surprise. Reina remembering such a passing event warmed her heart. Reina had said to call her 'Big Sister', but she had really meant it. Olivia wasn't just a customer to her nor was she just a friend of Nishiki and Kiryu's. She was Olivia Harper. A real person. A real _friend_. She exhaled and took a small sip, relieving some of the ache in her throat from her harsh sobs in the backlot. Seemingly satisfied that Olivia was able to make conversation; albeit light right now, and drink Reina returned to the bar. She felt Nishiki look at her, but still unhappy with the way her face looked she just nodded.

"R-Right…" Nishiki cleared his throat. "Back to what I was saying,"

 _I know, Nishiki. I feel a little awkward about it too._

"Majima's gone missing."

"Mm." Kiryu asked. "And there are no leads."

"No note. No ransom. No insignias. Nothing."

Olivia took a sip from her water again. Did Kiryu want a list, a novel, or a dictionary of all the problems that were happening right now? While he may not be sporting wounds, she was and that was a problem right there. The man that she had tried to get information from had been shot. At the thought of the man, she looked down at her hand. Even with the knuckles on her fist, she had managed to create a few small bruises. Had the man not gotten shot when he had… she would've beat him to death. Taking someone's life was a line, and like Nishiki said back in the car after the first meeting; there was no going back once it was crossed. She had almost crossed it. Just like Kiryu had done with Shibusawa two years ago. Morbid as it was, maybe she should be thankful that Ethan came along when he did and crossed the line for her. With him, the line had already been crossed back in America.

"Insignia?" Olivia asked, finally looking up.

"Uh yeah, like a symbol for a group."

"Oh!" Olivia set her glass down. "Not sure if important or not, but on dagger there was faded circle."

"A faded circle? Of what?"

"Not sure. I can try draw if it help."

Nishiki walked over and handed her the paper and pen. She took it and started drawing what she could remember and what she could make out. There were some characters that had been on it, but it was hard enough to write the ones that she could remember let alone trying to write the ones that she couldn't see clearly. She scribbled out the first drawing and flipped to a clean page; starting again. Ignoring the soft huff of a laugh Kiryu made, she tried again. Olivia leaned closer to her drawing like it would assist her. Again, ignoring a laugh from Kiryu she continued, focusing more on the characters and what she could make out of them. The only sounds in Serena was the clinking of ice in glasses and the small tap of placing them down on the bar.

"That's best I can remember." Olivia said holding out the notepad. "I not remember characters good."

Kiryu looked at the symbol and froze. His eyes widening was his only movement. Nishiki came over quickly and looked down at the notepad. Just like his friend, he froze, and his eyes widened. Whatever she drew must've been good enough to be recognized.

"…Shit." Nishiki mumbled out.

"Omi Alliance?" Olivia asked, tilting her head and looking at the emblem. It sounded familiar, and she brightened remembering why. Back in the car after the first meeting and when Nishiki was telling her what happened two years ago, he mentioned the Omi Alliance.

" _They're like the Tojo Clan of Osaka."_

"Well… shit." She concurred, exhaling. From the way Nishiki had mentioned them and what they had done two years ago, the Omi Alliance was one that she didn't want to ever see let alone fuck with. It didn't make sense though. If the Omi Alliance was based in Osaka, why would they have any issues with anything going on here? There were things that Sera or the others hadn't told her on the day to day workings inside the Chairman's duties. Under normal circumstances, that would've been amazing. These weren't normal circumstances though. They would've had done something to bring the Omi Alliance knocking—or kicking—at their door, right? "Why here?"

"Good question." Kiryu muttered, holding the notepad and looking over at the emblem.

"What this have do with me?"

"Even better question." Nishiki said, quickly downing his glass.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and sighed. None of this made sense. The Omi Alliance—a powerful yakuza organization based in Osaka—was sending people to Kamurocho to capture her and kill Kiryu? For what? Enemies or not, killing someone without a reason was just needless killing. While they were brutal in some families, there wasn't killing without a reason. Even two years ago, Dojima was willing to do everything he did in order to become next Chairman. To kill Kiryu just to kill him and capture her just to capture made no sense. Gaining more pieces to the puzzle just ended up revealing a puzzle.

 _I'm never doing a puzzle again._

"This doesn't mean they're involved." Kiryu said, tossing the notepad back onto the table.

"I know." Nishiki said. "Someone could be setting them up."

"That bad even more, right?"

"Mm." Kiryu sipped more from his glass. He looked over at her and smirked. "You pick up things quick."

"I not and I die."

"Fair point."

Olivia stared down at the emblem on the table. If someone was setting up the Alliance than it would make sense. Take one of their own and leave something that would leave a trail to the Omi and it could bring about a war. An all-out war between Omi and Tojo could be devastating. She didn't have to belong to any clan or alliance to figure that out. While that was happening, they would be distracted, and the real threat would end up popping up and ending them all. If they _were_ truly involved, then it complicated things and answered less and gained more questions. She had nothing that the Omi would want. No money. No power. Nothing. The only thing that would make sense would be to capture her to get to her friends, but even still that seemed too flimsy for a plan.

"While it doesn't mean that they're involved, I know for sure that they are in some way." Nishiki said after Reina had filled up his glass.

"How?" Olivia and Kiryu said simultaneously. If it were on a topic that wasn't as detrimental, it may have been adorable or funny.

"Think about it Kiryu. American's aren't popular. We see one every so often, but it's one or two. I don't think I've seen or heard of there being groups of them—other than tourists." Nishiki cleared his throat and looked at Olivia. "No offence."

"I know."

"With the informant that almost killed Harper-chan and I. This Ethan Connors. Back in the meeting there was another man that was with him and he was American. Not to mention the informant was the one that commanded all the shogi men. How many Americans do you know in the underworld in Japan that can exist and thrive, especially to the point where they can command that many men?"

"Mm… not many, that's for sure." Kiryu sighed. "Never heard of it, to be honest."

Olivia furrowed her brows. America was a melting pot of people, so it wasn't uncommon for people of varying ethnicities to be in one gang. Japan though was mostly well—Japanese people. It would take a severe amount of trust in order to accept Americans into their ranks and even promote them above some of their own. Crazily enough, the only underworld that had any real knowledge on was the yakuza. Every so often during her thoughts she noticed Kiryu, Reina, and Nishiki looking at her. They must've thought that she was offended by their casual use of 'them' and 'they' to sum up American people. She blinked and shook her head. Even if it would've normally offended her, this situation was not a place to let offenses get in the way. Never once though, had they called her a _gaijin_ as a slur, so she knew that they didn't mean any harm.

"Not to mention, the Omi is heavily guarded."

"I'm aware." Kiryu blinked. "So are their weapons…"

"So, you say that American be working with Omi to do their things?"

Nishiki nodded.  
"That's what Sera seems to think too."

 _Of course he does. Wouldn't it just be easier to tell all of them about everything he suspected?_

"Do you know anything about any American criminal syndicates?" Nishiki asked, leaning forward.

"Syn…dicates?"

"Groups. Clans." Kiryu clarified.

"Oh. No." Olivia shook her head. "American criminal world is very secret. There some gangs that have items like you wear to show who they are. But most not show."

Nishiki visibly deflated. It was a good start and it made sense. If some American syndicate was working with the Omi it would give them more power and numbers. Like Nishiki said, having foreigners in their masses would throw people off their trail. On the other hand, if played wrong it would mean a vast number of crumbs leading right to them. All of this was great in theory, but until there was something truly substantial then they were back at square one. There was no way to prove that Omi and an American organization were working hand in hand unless they saw it with their own eyes. Premature thoughts and actions could land them in hot water. Politics was dangerous and gang related politics even more so. Just because the Omi's weapons were heavily guarded and hard to obtain didn't mean they were impossible. Just because the American mafia was more underground than the yakuza didn't mean that they were stupid either or lacked strategy. Given enough time to watch and plan, they could take the weapons and set up the Omi.

"That doesn't help."

"Sorry."

"Ah—no, I'm not mad." Nishiki corrected and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry."

Again, it felt like everything was dangling in front of them. Like a worm on a hook they were being baited, but it was pulled away just before they gathered anything. For someone like Shimano and Dojima this sort of cat and mouse game would be grating on their nerves. Hell, it was grating on _her_ nerves. The only difference was that she could hold back better than say Shimano could. If one of the other patriarchs decided to make a move based on a handful of hypotheses at best, it could come back on the whole clan. No. It would, without a doubt, come back to the clan in full force. If she could just figure out what faction of the American mafia was in Japan, then she could try to gain some information; maybe her mother would go to the library for her and check out a book or two. Until then though, there were _thousands_ that it could be ranging from small to massive. Those were also just the ones that were accounted for by either history or by arrests made by police.

"Can you think of any syndicate that would want to get a hold of you?"

"None." Olivia said and looked at the Omi emblem again. "I got nothing to give to."

"Let's think for a minute that the Omi are trying to pick a fight. What would they want me for?"

"What _wouldn't_ they want you for, Kiryu? Did you forget two years ago?"

"Hardly." Kiryu huffed. "Then what would they gain from it now?"

"Revenge?" Olivia piped in.

"Maybe…" Nishiki mused, looking at the glass that Reina filled up and then looking at her with a smile.

"What this have do with Majima?" Olivia finally asked, feeling her voice crack slightly.

"There's the problem. Sera suspected something was different with the Omi. Osaka—specifically Sotenbori and the surrounding area—has been different lately. You know that, Harper-chan. Who better to send to investigate it than someone who's familiar with the area and can handle himself?"

"…!" Olivia stood up. "Sera send Majima?!"

"… It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Nishiki murmured. "It was supposed to confirm or deny suspicion—"

"Well no one's life expendable!"

"I know that."

"Tell Sera!"

"He knows that too." Nishiki defended.

"Not enough though!"

This whole thing was becoming more and more tangled. Sera had sent Majima to go and investigate some thoughts back in Osaka? Deep down, Olivia knew that the Chairman didn't mean for this to happen the way it did. Like Nishiki had said, Majima was more than qualified to fend for himself. He didn't gain the title for anything. The Tojo Clan was extremely powerful and if the Omi Alliance was as Nishiki said and the Tojo Clan of Osaka, then they were powerful. Sending one man in there—skilled or not—just to clarify something was suicide. Olivia collapsed onto the couch and her jaw dropped. Was that why he left? Just to go on that mission and _die_?! Had he known he was going to his death? She felt her breathing start to bottom out again. Was there another hidden meaning to his last words to her than just in that moment? Was he telling her to just let go of him all together and be a memory since he wouldn't be seeing her again? She balled up her shaking hands on her thighs.

No. That couldn't be right. Something else had happened. Kiryu and Majima were some of the most powerful—if not _the_ most powerful—men in the whole clan. If Sera didn't think that Majima would come back, he wouldn't have sent him. Sending one of your finest men to his death was a rookie mistake and Maseru Sera was no rookie. Being a commanding officer of more than 30,000 men put him in a rank in its own. This whole mission thing would've had to have been an in and out thing, just surveillance. Still sending The Mad Dog of Shimano in for reconnaissance didn't bode well either. Has Sera _seen_ him? He's hardly stealthy. Light on his feet and extremely amazing at dodging? Yes. Stealthy? Hardly.

"Calm down." Kiryu said and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down to the couch slowly.

"The problem with all of this, other than Majima missing, is that he didn't even make it to Osaka."

"What?" Kiryu asked, turning back to Nishiki.

"Mm. He was supposed to get into contact with Sera when he arrived in Osaka. Even though we know Majima is… different, he's never failed to contact the Chairman when he was supposed to. You know that Kiryu." Olivia looked over and Kiryu nodded after taking another drink. "Which lets the Chairman know that he never made it to Osaka."

"Mm… do you think he's in Kamurocho?" Kiryu laced his fingers together.

He could be in town?! All this time that she was hoping to spot him around town just by chance, hoping that he would always be everywhere like he used to be. Even if she couldn't stop and talk to him. Even if he didn't look at her or notice her among the crowd. If all she got to see of him was the back of his tacky, that would be enough because she didn't deserve to be closer to her friend. It would be enough for her to know that he was alive and well. After a few days, she had thought he left Kamurocho. Better to leave the town with all the bad memories, right? Head back to Sotenbori and deal with all the problems from there… That's where his house was, where his…everything was. To think that he'd been in town all this time… she wasn't sure to think. Normally, it would be a good thing. It would mean that she would be able to see her friend, but… if he was here and all the information presented was true, then it was possible that Majima's new prison was right here in Sotenbori.

"I'm not sure. They found his car exploded and flaming a little way towards Osaka."

"… On… fire?" Olivia asked, swallowing the need to vomit.

"He wasn't in it, Harper-chan." Nishiki soothed.

"…You're-You're sure?"

"Positive."

If Majima wasn't in the car, then there were only two options; Majima was still in Kamurocho or there had been something that happened on the road and he was taken to Sotenbori. Either were plausible. The question was which seemed more likely to take place. Had she been around the Omi before, and if that was truly what was happening, then she would be able to try and add to the conversation and the thought process, but she knew nothing of the choices, and which would make the most sense and not. Nishiki, Kiryu, and Majima were the ones that had dealt with Omi before. Even they seemed stumped though. It couldn't be from the lack of knowledge. If anything, they would be able to make their choices with no problem. Yet here they sat in silence, Kiryu's furrow was even deeper and Nishiki was following suit. If he kept on like that, his face would have a permanent furrow.

"What do you think, Harper-chan?" Nishiki asked.

"H-Huh? Me?"

"Mm… You might be right." Kiryu said, leaning back. "We're too close to the Omi. Besides—"

"Besides, if America is involved, then we need your input. We don't know anything about America's underworld to make educated decisions."

 _Isn't it good to keep your enemy close and know them? 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' was the saying. They should be able to predict the Omi moments or ways from two years ago._

"While I glad you want input, I not really sure how help." Olivia admitted. "I not sure how things work."

"…" Kiryu and Nishiki both stared at her. For whatever reason, they weren't going to let it go until she put in her input. Reina would be better suited for this. She was around two years ago. Or… maybe it had to do with what happened between Reina, Nishiki, and Majima two years ago.

If she said something that ended up dragging them in the complete wrong direction and Majima ended up dying because of her judgement, then she would never forgive herself. Putting herself in the yakuza or American mafias shoes didn't help either. She only knew snippets of every side; nothing concrete. Olivia sighed and took another drink of her water, sitting it back down on the coaster. The only thing she knew about kidnapping or faking disappearances was from television shows. A scripted show on TV wasn't something to use as a gamble for someone's _actual_ life. She couldn't believe she was putting her friend's life in the knowledge from a group of TV shows. Any thought was better than none though… And Kiryu and Nishiki looked really stuck.

"What about Sera and others?"

"The others are already scouting out Sotenbori and the surrounding area." Nishiki said. "We can't devote everyone to Majima's search though, and before we send anyone, we need some solid leads; places to start."

 _So… what you're telling me is that you want me to tell you to search Kamurocho? Is… Is that really what you're telling me?_

"I think that if I happen do this, that I would make problem with car and make it seem like person went to Sotenbori but take back to here." Olivia explained, frowning. "That way people look in Sotenbori, but don't find…"

"That's what I was thinking too." Nishiki said.

 _Why do I not believe you?_

"Sera said he wanted to know what you and Kiryu were doing in regard to all this, so I'll let him know."

"What?" Kiryu asked.

"You're going to find Majima, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed, standing up. She cocked her head to the side and sat back down slowly. "Oh… but I not know where look."

"I don't know either… I can't be much help." Nishiki said. "But after I talk to Sera and Kazama-san then I'll search the south side."

"Kazama-san?" Kiryu looked at his friend.

"Mm. Kazama-san is sending some men around to look too. He wants to repay Harper-chan for looking out for us…" Nishiki murmured the last part and looked over at Reina who was smiling.

 _Kazama-san is doing that?_

While Olivia was grateful for the help, she didn't understand why Kazama-san wasn't doing just because he didn't want Majima safe. Other than beating up Nishiki, she couldn't think of a reason that Kazama-san would leave him out to dry like that. If they rescued—no, _when_ they found Majima, she would have to ask Kazama-san why he didn't want to help Majima from the get-go. No matter the difference between the families, they were both in the same clan. After all, if anyone deserved Kazama-san's wrath it would be Dojima. He had tried to frame one of his sons and tried to kill them both. How they managed to not kill each other all in the same room was beyond her. Her own family—the _real_ family—couldn't stand to be in the same house as each other on some days never mind the same room. That must be the difference between yakuza and regular civilians. Civilians had the right to act childish when they needed to or wanted to. With the yakuza it was all about business. But still, not helping Majima of his own accord… If not for Kazama-san wanting to keep a favor to Olivia, did that mean that _no one_ would be looking for him in Kamurocho. She shook her head. There would be no way that they would leave someone like him out to dry and just to potentially be tortured.

 _T-Tortured…?_

If stabbing the brain was something that could be done and survive then she would've done the deed with no questions asked. He could just be held captive and… just held. That wasn't too far out of the realm of possibility, right? What sort of information would they hope to get from him anyway? This organization held all the cards; they knew almost next to nothing about them. The only things that they _did_ know was what they were permitted to know. This group had them by the balls. If they happened to find something out that they weren't supposed to know, how would they know? Grabbing Majima was for one, one of the biggest mistakes that they could've done, and for two a way to let them know that they were onto _something_. But… what? Olivia ran her hands down her face and sighed. This whole thing was terrible. Confusing. Terrible. Aggravating.

"Where are we supposed to look?" Kiryu asked.

"Kazama-san has north covered. I'll have south covered with Kashiwagi. You two can take the middle."

"So, everything from Mach Bowl to the Champion District?" Kiryu confirmed, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. Either Reina was putting juice in there or they just had a high alcohol tolerance.

"Bingo."

Olivia nodded and stood up, pulling up Kiryu who took a second longer than her liking. Nodding a goodbye to the two, she pulled her friend through the back door and headed down the stairs and to the backlot. They had to split into three teams to search all Kamurocho? Even if Majima did end up in one of their spaces, it wasn't like they could just go door to door and ask people if they've seen a tall yakuza with an eyepatch. Little old ladies wouldn't invite him in for tea and onigiri and men wanted to stay the hell away from him and probably grabbed their daughters to pull them inside. The only ones that would be dumb enough to get near him would be street punks and they'd be beaten up. Assuming he retreated to Kamurocho of his own accord that is. If he was brought back by whoever had taken him, then he wouldn't be roaming free any time soon.

During the time she stayed in Kamurocho, she had only been in a small sliver, too scared to go much further. With Kiryu she didn't mind because he knew the town like the back of his hand. By herself though, traveling outside of the small space that she knew, even in the space that she did know still terrified her. God, she missed Sotenbori. Everything from Mach Bowl to wherever the Champion District was? That sounded like a large area, and time wasn't on their side. Nishiki had said that he had been gone a week. With a week worth of time, one would think that a better position would be locked in. She shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. They had narrowed all areas to two towns. That was worth some credit. Why was it always Kamurocho and Sotenbori though? Were those the centers of trade for everything?

"Harper-chan."

"Hm?" She turned and saw Kiryu nodding his head forward.

"Right." Olivia followed Kiryu, walking out onto the street towards Mach Bowl. "Is it large space?"

"Yeah. It is."

… _There were tons of places to look then._

It was tough to keep up with Kiryu. His legs were so much longer, making her a notch from having to run to keep up with him. If they were the team that ended up finding Majima then she might be too tired to do anything if she had to keep running around the middle area of Kamurocho. Hopefully they found him and found him fast. Why the hell had it taken so long to inform them? Wanting to make sure that he was really gone wasn't an acceptable excuse. If her backtalk ended up getting her shot between the eyes, it would be alright if she was defending her friend.

 _Calm down. Calm down. Focus._

Olivia followed Kiryu, looking out for anything suspicious. The more the sun fell and the less they found worried her further. At this rate, all the brown would be spooked from her hair and she'd end up prematurely gray. There were more buildings than she gave Kamurocho credit for. More than once, Kiryu had resorted to kicking in doors to give them access to abandoned areas. Olivia checked the alleys and in dumpsters in case he had been shoved in one of those. Thankfully he was in neither. This would be her workout for the week. Cardio and weightlifting all in one. Having to move boxes and bags to check every crevice and climbing stairs ached her muscles. Halfway through from their start at Mach Bowl, Olivia's shoulders fell, and she bit onto her lip. What if they weren't searching for a person anymore…? What if they were searching for… for a corpse? What if the week had been his time limit? What if she was wrong and he was in Sotenbori? Were the others really looking for him? Doubtful. If Shimano and Dojima and their respective families were sent to check Sotenbori they might as well have just left it alone.

"Don't think like that." Kiryu said, stopping midway through Taihei Boulevard.

"What?"

"I can tell you're losing hope. Don't do that." Kiryu said.

"I… We've search long time." Olivia frowned and looked up when Kiryu turned and walked over to her.

"You're right, and there's still more Kiryu said, placing a hand on her head. "So, let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting, right?"

Olivia looked up at him and nodded.  
"Mm!" She followed him, renewed hope igniting through her.

They passed the coin lockers and Olivia stopped momentarily, staring at the Empty Lot. The Omi Alliance also had a hand in the Empty Lot incident two years ago. The bomb had been there, wouldn't that be a plausible connection? There was always the chance that it was a set-up, like her murder charge. Olivia was never good at chess but being surrounded by yakuza it was a skill she'd need to learn quick before she became one of the pawns and was kicked off the board. The only reason that she survived this long was because of a pair of knights. This new revelation would have to be presented to the others when there was time, right now, Majima was her top priority.

"Thank you… Kazuma." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome… Olivia."

She smiled and headed further with her friend passed the Empty Lot, letting him stop for a moment too to silently honor his friend from afar. At first, she had been wondering if there was a chance that Majima could be held in one of the buildings at the Empty Lot, but from the explosion, they were all too unusable and the ones that weren't completely falling apart had a condemned sign on them and was wrapped with tape. If they had managed to take him down there, the sign and tape would be tampered with. Olivia stopped and Kiryu passed her, moving north to start on this section.

"What's wrong?"

"… Look." Olivia pointed to a spot on the ground. Kiryu came up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Is that—"

"Blood."

… _Blood._

It wasn't a solid lead. Kamurocho was full of crime. The men that had tried to kill them earlier could attest to how much blood could be shed on the streets. Had one of the lights on the signs of a nearby shop not flashed when it did, she would've missed the spot. It was old and caked onto the concrete, scratched off in some spots from where people had unknowingly trod through it. Olivia followed Kiryu, unsure if she wanted the blood to belong to Majima or not. What would they find if it did belong to him? Trepidation lingering and setting in her stomach, she noticed more spots of blood; still old and scratched up. Kiryu stopped in front of an alleyway.

"You know place?"

"…Yeah." Kiryu said. "From two years ago. We call it Little Asia."

 _Oh… So, it's got bad memories._

"Why here?"

Not waiting for an answer, Olivia followed Kiryu in. No matter where she looked, all she saw was trash. Boxes; sealed and not littered in the corners. Bags balled up in high piles. Some of them had flies buzzing around them and she gagged. It smelled positively _awful_. Something like a cross between rotten food and flesh. The fans over them that were supposed to be circulating air had grime coming from the grated entrance. It looked like mold may have been growing in some places. Why the hell had Kiryu been here before? That was a question for another time. She followed him down the cracking cement stairs, pointing to a long streak of blood that resembled a handprint. It was like someone had gripped onto the wall and was still dragged downwards.

The further they got down the steps, the more she felt the need to vomit. The smell was getting worse and the blood splatters were more frequent. Whatever significance this place held to Kiryu, it was different than what he had been expecting. His steps were slower rather than faster and it took her a moment to understand why. He placed a hand in front of her chest, stopping her immediately. It reminded her of when she was younger, and her mom would slam on the breaks hard but placed her hand in front of her like it was going to save her life. When she looked up at him, he placed a finger to his lips. She nodded and he lowered his arm and was guided to stand in front of him.

"Gotta give you props. You're a hard one to break." One man said.

Olivia furrowed her brows and heard laughing. It was low and pained though. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up at Kiryu from under his chin. She received a hand on her shoulder. Kamurocho wasn't the best place in the world nor the most peaceful. Just because something like this was happening didn't mean that it was related to their predicament.

"Give it up." A loud sound echoed against the small walls as did the pained yell that followed. "You can't keep this up forever."

The person that was being tortured merely laughed at the attacker. Even when the sound came again and something that sounded like it was slicing through flesh along with the groan of pain attempting to be stifled, the person said nothing.

"Don't you think if they were going to come for him, they already would've?" Another voice sounded.

"Looks like you've been abandoned." The main man said laughed and then sighed, clicking his tongue. "You know, if you had've just given up the location, then we would've taken it easy on them."

"Once we find them, they're not going to get _any_ mercy." The second one said. "Not even the girl."

"…"

"Don't worry. We won't kill her. That'd go against the boss' plans." The first man said. "But by the time we're done with her, she'll wish she was dead. Might even beg for it. It's all good with me. I like to hear women beg, kind of a… turn on if you will."

A loud thump followed by a loud cough reverberated against the hallways. Then something that sounded wet hit the floor making Olivia's face scrunch up. No matter who it was, Olivia wanted to get the person out of there. No one deserved to be put through this. The person moaned in pain, breathing heavy and pained. She tried to move forward. It didn't matter anymore who it was, they had to get out of there. Kiryu wrapped an arm around her front and pulled her back. When she looked up at him, he merely shook his head, mouthing 'wait'.

A cellphone rang and Olivia froze. She looked at Kiryu and he shook his head. Olivia held her breath and heard one of the men answer the phone.  
"What? What?! Oh, that so?" Whatever the man was hearing made his voice lift, almost from elation. "Alright. Good. Good. Alright. No problem." The cellphone clicked off.

 _What the hell…?_

The main man took a deep exhale.  
"Looks like we don't need you anymore." The man paused and then chuckled. "That's right. We got 'em."

The silence was deafening. For a moment, Olivia had thought that they had killed the person or had heard them. Then it started. The laughter. It was low at first; small huffs of laughter before it escalated to a full out laughter. Every now and then the laughter would be interrupted by small coughs.

"What's so funny?!

"The fact that ya think yer flimsy fuckin' lie could scare me!"

 _Majima!_

"What was that?"

"I know ya ain't got shit." He laughed, coughing again. "Yer fuckin' lie couldn't fool a grade schooler."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. Care to test that out?"

"Heh… Gladly." Majima said and coughed again.

 _That sounds terrible…_

"You're willing to bet their lives on your terrible judgement?"

"If ya had anythin', ya'd bring 'em down here and show me." Majima laughed again.

"…"

"I told ya, they're stronger than ya think. _She's_ stronger than ya think. Fuckin'… idiots…"

Olivia shuffled and knocked something over. Instantly, she held her breath. Kiryu wrapped an arm around her tighter. They stayed as silent as they could, without moving or breathing. This was the smallest place to plan a rescue. Speaking of plans, Olivia realized they went in without one. Improvs were awesome on stage, not here. One false move and it could end Majima's life as well as theirs.

"Who's that?" The man said, voice flat.

"Gee, I dunno." Majima said, his voice trying to lighten up. "Couldn't tell ya. It's almost like ya've had me down here a week!"

"Go check it out!" The man and the other man sighed, feet shuffling ever closer.

"It probably isn't anything. This place is falling apart. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen down on us."

Olivia waited until he was in front of her before she grabbed him. Kiryu took his head and slammed it into the wall hard enough to break his skull.

"Go get Majima, I'll get the other one."

Olivia nodded and rounded the corner after Kiryu had. Majima was tied up on his knees, slammed into a corner surrounded by filth. His face was bruised and bloody; what she could see of it. The dried blood from his nose fell onto his mouth where his lips were split. Covering his chin was fresh blood and she looked down, seeing what the wet sound was; blood lay on the tile like ground beneath his knees. Across his chest and collarbone, chest, and on the sides of his face were cuts of differing lengths and depths. One particularly long one was still bleeding.

"…There ya are…" Majima said, a smile on his face.

She headed over his side but was grabbed by the hair by the man that had his head slammed against the wall. She let out a painful scream and saw Kiryu turn his head and Majima pull against the bindings around his wrists. Olivia grabbed onto a part of the wall. Kiryu's footsteps ran from the opposite side where he was towards her. A piece of the wall broke off and into her hand. With another yell of pain, she turned around and slammed the concrete against his face. Not caring at the breaking sound, she hit again, but harder. The second time, he let go of her hair. It gave her full access to turn around. She grabbed the piece of wall in both her hands and slammed it against his face harder and harder each time, only stopping when the man slid to the ground with a wet thud.

Olivia pushed the man with her foot in the abdomen. Earning a grunt of pain and watching him fall to the side unconscious, she tossed the block of cement to the side. When she turned back to Majima both him and Kiryu were staring at her with a different amount of shock on their faces.

"How many were there, Majima-san?"

"…Just the two." Majima managed through his breathing.

"Harper-chan. Can you manage?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." Kiryu pat her shoulder and looked at Majima from over his shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Oh, take yer time, Kiryu-chan!" He managed to croak out in his singsong voice.

Olivia rushed over to Majima and knelt by his side. The tears that she had been holding back through their whole search rose to the surface. This wasn't what she had meant by 'ending'. If it was going to be anyone's end, it should be her's. Despite their terms, Olivia reached out with shaking hands and touched his face, to his neck, and to his collarbones. No matter where her hands moved there was some sort of wound; her hands covered with blood. Even if this was _their_ end, she wouldn't let it be _his_ end. Exhaling, she knelt up and reached over, undoing the ropes that had him bound. When the last knot was untied, he fell forwards; collapsing onto her. Two weeks ago, it would've forced her onto the floor with him, but she had enough strength to keep him upright, but not for long.

"…Sorry…"

Majima tried to move, but Olivia held him close and managed to lay him against the wall. This whole place was filthy, but she didn't want him laying fully on his back. She bit her lip and her chin quivered. She had wanted to see him again, but not like this. His injuries didn't stop him from smiling. Looking away from him was what caused this whole mess in the first place, but now it hurt even more to look. Before she was just being stubborn, now it was just… just torture to see him like this.

"Oh God. Oh God…" Olivia repeated over and over, opening his jacket further and pressing it off his shoulders slightly to give her more access. It only revealed more wounds. The deep wound across the front of his chest was worrying her the most. She touched it and he winced. "There's… Oh my God…"

Olivia pressed his jacket off his body more.  
"You're so cold…"

Whether his cold skin was from the loss of blood or the harsh winter didn't matter. Olivia sniffled and looked around, trying to find anything to try and stop the blood and keep him warm. His labored breathing only reminding her of the urgency of the situation. If she didn't do something quick, she'd lose him. She'd lose him before she could even properly apologize. No amount of money or anything on this planet was worth watching him die. No amount of pride was more important than his life. When she looked up at him, he was just watching her that stupid smile still on his face. Without hesitation, she ripped off her scarf and leaned over him, carefully wrapping it around his neck.

"I think it looks better on you…" Majima said, his voice just as low and labored as his breathing was.

Olivia managed to hold back a sob, but not by much. She gripped onto the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. The chill of the Winter bit into her and her breath caught in her throat. His eye looked like it tried to widen, but the muscles would work all the way. She pressed the sweater against his wound, receiving a loud wince from him. How had he managed to stay alive for so long down here?

"Y'know, I… ya took that guy down… real nice."

She pursed her lips and touched his face. It was still cold. Her breathing was shuddered from both the cold and the time ticking down. She sniffled, pressing against the wound harder, but he didn't react as much. When she looked at him again, he looked even more tired than he had before.

"Please warm up…" Olivia said through her tears. "Please…"

Olivia took off her long-sleeved shirt and covered his body with it as well.  
"Y'know…this…ain't exactly how I pictured… us undressin' each other." He gave a dry laugh.

"You're so stupid…" She managed through her tears.

Her clothes wouldn't fit him, but they had her body heat and the pressure would stop the blood. She just hoped they did their job before… The wind chilled to her bones, but she moved so that she was blocking the wind from him the best that she could. If Kiryu didn't get here quick…

 _I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything._

"Y'know,"

"Majima, please stop talking. Just focus on warming up and staying awake. Please? Please, for the love of God please!" Olivia begged and screamed, pressing her clothes onto his wounds even more. This time she got no reaction at all. No matter how hard she pressed, he didn't react.

"I… I ain't got a clue what… what yer sayin', but I'm sure it's complainin'."

"Please don't die… Please don't die."

"Y'know, I ain't…exactly complainin' at… at my current view…" Majima huffed a laugh. "But… yer gonna get cold."

 _You're so stupid…_

"I don't care if I get cold!" Olivia screamed and touched his face. It was still cold; colder even. "I just need you to warm up and not go to sleep. There are so many things I need to talk to you about. To apologize for. Please… I just… I found you again. Please don't leave me… Please…"

"Hey."

 _Please…_

"Look at me."

 _Please don't leave me…_

"Olivia." She froze. "Look at me."

Slowly, she looked from the clothes pressed against his body to his face. There were so many cuts and bruises on his face that she saw more of those than she did his regular skin tone. His lips were split open and on the bluer side as well. Blood was smeared across his face and some had even dried between his teeth.

 _God… there's so much blood._

His breathing fell even more, but he managed to reach up to her face; to her lips.

"C'mere." She leaned in closer. "There… that's a better view."

 _Where the hell is Kazuma?!_

His eye trailed along her face and her's along his. Throughout this whole thing, he had never stopped smiling. How could he smile even now? He was dying! His gloved hand ran up the side of her face and brushed away some tears from her cheek. Olivia grabbed onto it since he was having a hard time doing it himself.

 _Please don't…_

"Even now… all I can seem ta do… is make ya cry." Majima huffed a laugh and she gripped on tighter to his hand. "Sorry, Olivia."

Sounds of footsteps came closer and she heard Kiryu's voice among them, melding with the other ones that were in the group. She exhaled, thankful he had finally made it back.

"Maji—" When Olivia turned back to look at him, his eyes were closed.


	25. The Mad Dog Returns

Nobody likes doctors. Going to see one meant you were sick; that some part of you was declining. It happened to everyone. For some it was a peaceful decline; something that would come with age. For some… it was worse. Those were the ones that were remembered. A decline either by a parasitic nature or an outside interference was always the hardest. Each decline was painful. Loved ones would fade from existence. Some were lucky enough to be by their side when they faded, but each time it was painful. This decline, however, it produced a pain unlike any before. A pain that ached passed from the skin and bones straight to the marrow. A pain that stained everything it touched; that no amount of time would heal. It was a pain of things unsaid, of things left undone. Like Kazuma, she had perceived him as immortal and just like Kazuma, she had been forced to face his mortality; the skin that had grown cold underneath her fingers, the delayed pain reaction, the faded breathing all were grim reminders of what she had forced herself to look away from and what had been shoved in her face.

Olivia never thought she'd miss it; the snarky smile, the confident walk, the overzealous tone with some topics, the weaving in and out of a direct conversation, and even the teasing. For too long, she had taken him and his traits for granted. Whenever she turned, she had expected him to be right in front of her, even if she hadn't wanted him. One would think she would learn what would happen if people were taken for granted. Just like the spring blossoms that adorned the spaces of his tattoo, like was short; fleeting. Life was something that people took for granted. It was something they always expected to be there. Waking up after shutting your eyes was something that expected but wasn't guaranteed like everyone thought. Which was better? Was it better to never wake, leaving a day satisfied with what you had accomplished prior, or was it better to have your end while giving you time to think and recount experiences? She wondered which he would have preferred. Now, she couldn't ask.

There had been so many things that she wanted to ask. Just like the time when he turned his back to her then, her throat had closed. Her brain had refused to work instead leaving her with rushed and repetitive please; reverting to the very basics of human communication. She hated herself for it. Even during those last moments in Little Asia, he was only given frantic batches of conversation he was unable to grasp or understand. The last words he heard her speak, he hadn't been able to understand. Would he hate her? Even then, he was the stronger one. Trying to comfort her tears and make her smile while he grew colder underneath her grasp. He tried to set her mind at ease, preparing her for what was to come. It was her job to comfort him, to reassure him that everything would be fine. To apologize. But… he had taken it upon himself to do these things.

" _Even now… all I can seem ta do…is make ya cry."_

" _Sorry, Olivia."_

Instead of telling him how she felt; how sorry she was, how much he meant to her, and how much she valued his friendship, she had just gripped his hand. All her hope trying to transfer between the two, all the apologies. He wouldn't have cared how broken her Japanese would have been, she knew that. If he got a word here and there in, the rest could be inferred from looks or movements. But… her brain wouldn't allow Japanese to come out no matter how hard she tried. The shock of seeing him in that condition fried that side of her brain, letting only English escape. The _one_ time speaking two languages had to get in the way had the be the time when she needed her Japanese the most. Through her tears and her anguish, he had used what little strength he had to brush her tears away. How much had it hurt to move such a battered body? He did that for her, endured that for her just to brush some tears away. What would've happened if she could've spoke then? What would've happened if she could've conveyed all her worries and sorrows? Would his eyes have closed at all? If they did, would she feel the torture she was now? What had he been thinking in those final moments? What had been his last thought when he closed his eyes? She wished with all her might that she could ask, but—

Olivia pulled her leg to her chest, resting her cheek on her knee and closing her eyes. If she focused hard enough, her brain would press past all the painful memories and focus on the good ones; where his smile wasn't caked with blood, where his laugh wasn't labored, where his brows had knit together in confusion instead of pain, when they raised with his teasing voice instead of pain, and most importantly when his skin was warm instead of the ice that had been beneath her fingertips. That would have to be enough. Those memories would have to get through this. Memories were strong, but they still didn't compare to the real thing. With the real thing, more instances could take place and remembered. All she could do was sift through the file cabinet in her mind, searching through the videos of memories she held near and dear. The snapshots in her album back at Serena were other reminders she had.

The only thing her mind felt like gathering were the times that they had fought and how many tears she had shed. All the miscommunication that had happened between them. There was so much more time that they could've had if she had've been better at apologizing. So much more time if he had just been honest with her sooner—no. She couldn't blame him. This wasn't his burden to bear. It was her's and her mistake alone to live with. Olivia screwed her tired eyes shut trying to rid herself of the pounding headache. They had been coming less frequently lately, but when they did rear their ugly heads it was a furious pain shooting from the back of her neck to reach through the network of nerves around her cranium, signaling all of them to activate at one time. Light had become painful to have on, so she had made sure to dim it as much as possible without hindering sight. Sleep had eluded her, every time she closed her eyes all she had seen behind her eyelids was his pained smile and bloody body. The headache died down enough to where it didn't hurt to open or close her eyes and look around. Warily, waiting for the pain to renew itself, she looked to her left.

Majima lay on the cot, covered up with a pillow under his head. Her eyes took in every bit she could like it was going to change. She focused on the only thing that ended up making the headaches go away; the slight rise and fall of his chest letting her know he remained. The color had returned to his skin, but in the three days he's been at Dr. Emoto's clinic, she hadn't ventured over to him. Staying by someone's side when they were sick was something reserved for those that had helped in some way. All she had managed to do was cry herself into a panic attack and make him feel the need to comfort her.

When they arrived at the clinic three days ago and he had managed to stabilize Majima, Dr. Emoto had assured her that she did everything that she had been able to do, and her quick thinking had helped save him. She had wondered if that was just his default compliment as he had stated the same when Kiryu was shot. The sweater and shirt had been caked with blood when he was brought in. If anything, the clothes just managed to soak up the blood. The coagulation of his blood didn't have to do with her quick thinking, but how close he had been to Death's door. Doctor Emoto could try and assure her in various ways all he wanted, but her thoughts would remain the same. His godlike speed was the reason Majima was able to play ding-dong ditch with Death's door, not her pressing onto his wound.

Through the three days, Kiryu had dropped by and checked on them both. At first it was just to check on Majima so he could tell Sera what they heard, found, and 'how the patient was doing'. By the middle of the second day, Kiryu had taken it upon himself to check on her too. The black couch was where she lay during the night and sat during the day. Any sustenance that Kiryu had brought her lay on the table. Considering this was an underground clinic, Olivia had thought that Emoto was going to tell her she was unable to stay, but he had welcomed her. Perhaps it would've been better if she hadn't stayed. Most of her days were spent watching him, counting how many times he breathed in a 30 second period, a minute, two, 30, an hour. After a while, it had become soothing. The second night had been the worst, waking up just as she fell asleep. The only extended length of sleep she had managed to capture was after watching him breathe.

Sometime during the first night, after asked how long it would before Majima regained consciousness, Dr. Emoto had merely stated that it was up to him. A vague answer like that was what she was afraid of. Basically, the professional version of 'I have no fucking clue'. No matter how long it took, she had decided that she would be here when he woke up. It was the least that she could do for him after everything he had done for her. It was tiring no knowing when anything was going to happen, or _if_ anything would happen. There were plenty of cases where the patient would end up healing from all injuries, but their eyes wouldn't open. All she could was hope that he wouldn't be a number in that statistic. Even though he was just a human, he was one of the toughest that she knew. Just like Kazuma. The waiting was endless and at times she felt like if he woke up, they'd be old people.

Once her headache had settled down a sizable degree, Olivia stood up and stretched exhaling when her spine popped. Huddling in a ball against a couch wasn't good for her spine, but it was the only way that she would be able to see him breathe and therefore falling asleep. She grabbed onto the opened can of coffee Kazuma had brought for her earlier before heading out once again and took a drink. Olivia stretched listening to her spine pop more and paced the room slightly, making sure to stay away from Majima in the process. Halfway around her fourth turn, a sound from behind her made her stop.

Upon her about face, she saw Majima move slightly and groaning. Her body froze and her coffee crashed to the floor. Olivia looked around, Dr. Emoto had stepped out for a bit to get himself some food. Each time he was heading out, Olivia offered to share her food with him, but he declined each time. Getting food was probably the secondary reason he left, primarily just to get out of the clinic. Forcing her feet to move and refusing to listen to her brain's argument of staying away from him, she headed to his bed. Even if she agreed that she should stay away from him, she didn't want him to wake up alone. The whole week he had been in Little Asia he had been alone. They had found out the moment they had a plan, but it still wasn't soon enough. Olivia went over to the bed just as he opened his eye.

His gaze was unfocused. His eye was trained on her, but Olivia could tell he was having difficulty seeing. She hoped that he hadn't suffered some permanent damage to his eye in the torture session. Olivia bit her lip and leaned over him slightly, watching him blink. When the fog in his eye cleared, a smile rose to his face.

"…Hey." He said, still groggy. "What's up?"

Olivia sighed not realizing she had been holding her breath. A smile brightened on her face the more focused he became. How could he just be so casual? She reached down and brought a single finger down to his face, brushing against his cheekbone. The warmth against her finger made tears of relief gather in her eyes. There it was. That warmth. She sighed, her breathing shaky. If her vision blurred too much, she wouldn't be able to see him. After these three days, she wanted nothing more than to see him again. Olivia placed a hand against his chest when he leaned up on his elbows; firm, but soft enough not to harm him.

 _You came back to me…_

Upon the touch against his chest, he looked down at her hand and then up at her. She was waiting for him to yell at her, to tell her to get the hell out of his life. None of that came though, he just pressed against her hand try to sit up despite the obvious discomfort it was causing him. Normally when people woke up in a hospital—or this case, a clinic—they wanted to rest and get their bearings. Knowing Majima, she should've realized that he would put up a fight and try to defy the norm as soon as his eye opened. Answering his silent question, she shook her head making him remain propped on his shoulders.

"You need rest." Olivia whispered, still reveling in the warmth she now felt against her fingertips.

"I've been restin' long enough." He sighed, tilting his chin to the ceiling with a groan that reminded her of when a child was in timeout for too long or asked if they did their homework.

"Please, Majima." Olivia begged. "Lay back."

"Why ya want me ta be on my back so bad?" He began, lowering himself but stopped and that same devious smile appeared on his lips again.

 _Oh no._

"Oh, _I_ know why ya want me ta lay down so bad." He snickered and cocked his head, turning his singular gaze back to her. "This is yer way of tellin' me that ya wanna be on top, ain't it? Gotta say, I had ya pegged for likin' bottom. Ain't complainin' though."

 _What?! Absolutely not! You know that's not it!_

Olivia stared at him, forcing her embarrassment down. That's what he wanted though. He had told her before that it was fun to get a rise out of her. He deserved to have a little laugh at her expense, or a lot of laughs, but if she didn't crush this line before it got any longer, he would surely try to get up and tease her more.

 _Alright. If_ that's _how you want it. Two can play this game._

"Yes." She said, watching as his laughter stopped and his eye widened.

"Haw?!" Majima cleared his throat. "I-I mean, I _knew_ ya wanted ta ride Railway Majima." He laughed and it was all Olivia could do not squirm, show any embarrassment, or smile. As swift as his shock appeared, he had hidden it, but she had seen how taken aback he had been. "Sorry ta disappoint ya, Harper-chan, but this railway might be outta order for a while. Can't give the riders the best experience unless it's at full capacity. Ya understand I'm sure."

"I wait for ticket." Olivia said, hiding her own smile when he scoffed and laid back down on the cot, turning his head away from her. Goro Majima? A pouter? An _awkward_ pouter?

 _I win this round._

With their usual banter back in place, the torture back in Little Asia felt like a lifetime ago. The three days that she waited for this moment—well, not the sexual innuendos, but seeing him awake again—felt distant as well. Those memories she wanted to file and never look at again. Instead, she wanted to focus on their positives. Before she could do that, however, there was something she had to do. Olivia walked away from the side of his bed and grabbed onto a chair. When she turned back, she saw his head jerk back to where it had been. Olivia smiled and sat down next to his cot.

"Majima." She whispered, placing her hands on her lap. When he didn't turn and look at her, she frowned, and her gaze fell to her balled up and sweating hands. The thought to tell him how happy she was that he was better, and leave made its presence know, but she gripped her hands together, swallowing the lump gathering her throat. The butterflies gathered and swarmed throughout her stomach. This was it. There was no running away anymore. She refused to let herself run again. This was the only chance at repairing their thread. "… I-I…"

 _Please…_

Olivia took another deep breath. This was her last chance.  
"I'm sorry." She finally breathed out. From above her, she saw Majima move. Olivia couldn't bring herself to look up at him though. Closing her eyes to calm her upcoming nausea and taking a deep breath, she continued. "… For everything. What I say then, I… I don't mean."

 _Please forgive me…_

"I'm very angry sometimes and not think before I say. At meeting, I felt very sad. I hurt. When I find out that you came spy on me, it be felt like you not mean things you do or said. It make me feel like... you only want be in my life because orders. Those feelings hurt. I had such good times with you, and thinking to them being because Sera-san told you to in my life… I didn't know how to handle. That's why I say those mean things. I want hurt you as much as I feel hurt. But, that's not right. It's not fair. You're not dog. Nickname isn't who you are. I know yakuza have to be following rules. Sera-san your big boss, so I know. I know you didn't do because you want be that person; because you _had_ to be. At time though, I just was angry. I felt betray."

Olivia cleared her throat and balled up her fists more, holding onto the fabric of her pants. Just slow and steady. If she kept her apology slow and steady and articulate the best that she was able, maybe it would get through to him better. Ultimately, the choice would remain his to make. Sometime during her apology, she expected him to interrupt her and insert some opinion or quirky remark, but even he must've understood the importance of this apology to not only themselves but to each other and their friendship.

"But Majima… I swear I never mean things like that I said. I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive. I know that I don't have right to ask that, and not have to give. But… I hope you do. I hope you know how I feel now, and I know how much I hurt you."

Perhaps the worst thing after giving an apology was the wait for an answer. The silence could be nauseating and deafening at the same time; as this was. In no way was he bound to the friendship and was in no way bound to forgiving her. Even if he didn't… she hoped that he would be able to feel how sorry she was. Even if he couldn't look past her words and start anew, if he took away from this how sorry she was and accepted that at least. Her muscles tightened when she heard the rustling on the cot.

"Look at me." Olivia took a deep breath and did as he asked. It was hard, but she managed.

He was sitting up on his elbows, looking at her. It was a piercing gaze that made her want to look away, but she was held without any hope of escape in sight. From what she could see, there was no animosity in his eye. There was something that looked like acceptance, but she couldn't be sure until she heard it. Majima's language hard to learn, and while she wasn't fluent, she would consider herself proficient. Sometimes words needed to be exchanged though, especially in instances like this where one's bias and hopes could cloud what they were really seeing.

"I'm sorry too. I'm a grown ass man, and I shouldn't have let yer words hurt me like they did." Majima muttered and looked up at the ceiling. "If anythin' though, that proves how much ya mean ta me. Yer right, I shoulda told ya sooner. Not… really sure how that woulda went though. Couldn't just really tell a girl I've been with that I was supposed ta be followin' her around. Coulda got the cops called on me and they'd just look at me, cause y'know, they're really tired of seein' me. Don't see why, I think I'm a pretty good catch…"

 _He's right. If he had've told me that, I might have called the cops on him._

"At first it was like that, Sera told me I had ta follow ya around. Not like a stalker or nothin'. Just gotta make sure no one killed ya or shit like that. After I met ya, ya started just poppin' up in places I happened ta be. First, I thought ya might've known and was just makin' my job easier. It ain't exactly hard. Sotenbori ain't that big of a place and yer easy to find with yer…" Majima waved his hand in front of his face. "hair… and face and stuff."

 _Thank you?_

"It was a pain in my ass. After all, I got shit ta do y'know and I had ta be around this little American girl. Though, the more I got ta know ya, the more shocked I was. Ya weren't just 'some girl'. Ya got yer own personality; hot-headed, annoyin', and clumsy as fuck. But… still you. Then, before I knew it, I started ta like havin' ya around. It wasn't such a pain in the ass bein' around ya and I found myself lookin' forward ta seein' ya again. Been… a long time since I felt happy ta see someone else other than Kiryu-chan around."

 _I'm still not sure if you're complimenting me or insulting me._

Majima glanced at her and then it was _his_ turn to look away again. His face scrunched up and he turned to stare at the ceiling. This was one of the few times she wished that she was able to read minds. There had to be something in there that he wasn't showing. Olivia almost stood up when he balanced himself on one elbow and scratched the back of his head.

"Fuck I'm terrible at this sorta shit. I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is that I… uh…" Majima mumbled and cleared his throat, keeping his eye anywhere but on her. "want ya in my life…for a long time."

Olivia's face flushed a deep red and her eyes widened. Her ability to talk left her and she sat there in her chair, just staring at him. Perhaps feeling her gaze on him, he looked back over at her blinking for a moment before his own eye widened.  
"N-Not in a creepy way or anythin' like that, shit!" He defended and looked back down with a heavy sigh. "Y-Ya know, just as we are now. Basically… uh… shit… what I'm sayin'—what the hell am I sayin'? Oh, uh well… it'—just don't change. Yer fine the way ya are."

"You forgive then?"

"Haw?! Yer tellin' me after I went through all that and ya still gotta ask?" He groaned and looked away from her again. "Yeah. Yeah, I forgive ya. Does that mean I can call ya 'Kitten' and 'Princess' again?"

"You worried about that?"

"Well yeah, there's only one Kitten and only one Princess." Majima mumbled. "If I can't call her that, then what am I supposed ta call her? Harper-chan is bland."

"Well…" Olivia looked down at her hands again. "Other that you can call me what you did then."

"When?"

"At Little Asia." Olivia said like it was the obvious thing ever.

"What did I call ya?"

"You don't remember?"

"Haw?!" Majima exclaimed. "I was half dead, how am I gonna remember that?"

"Never mind then." Olivia muttered and pouted, leaning back in her chair.

"What did I call ya then?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Princess. Tell yer favorite Majima."

 _You're the only Majima there is… Goro._

"You call me Olivia."

"Haw?" Majima scoffed. "No, I didn't."

"Yes!"

"Yer imaginin' shit." He scoffed again.

"I'm not!"

"Then call me by _my_ first name then, how 'bout that?"

"G—" Olivia stopped mid word and cleared her throat. "Go-…"

"Huh? Sorry, speak up. Havin' a hard time hearin' ya."

"Go—no…" Olivia sighed and looked down.

"That's what I thought." Majima smirked and looked back at her again. "Feel better?"

"Mm."

"Good."

Olivia looked him over. His skin had returned to its normal hue and his face didn't look sunken in like it had. All the blood had been cleaned off, revealing his tattoo again. The only wound that had to be stitched and treated specially was the one across his chest. The others were already scabbing over and on their way to recovery. There was still some bruising and swelling in some places, but he primarily was back to being her 'favorite Majima'.

"Majima." Olivia smiled when he turned to her. "I want you in life for long time too. You mean very much to me."

"Geez…" Majima mumbled, moving his feet underneath the blanket as he pout. "…That ain't fair… hittin' from the left field like that."

Olivia smiled and the door opened. She turned and saw Dr. Emoto coming in with a bag of what looked like take-out from the beef bowl place and another bag from Poppo convenience store. He stopped as soon as he entered the clinic and smiled.

"Well Majima, you finally decided to get up?"

"Can't sleep forever, Doc." He said and shrugged. "Can I leave now?"

"Hello to you too." Doctor Emoto walked in and placed the bags on his desk and turned back around to face the two. "Let me make sure you're not going to pass out or relapse. Lay down."

Majima frowned,  
"Y'know, I only let women on Railway Majima right? I mean, I'm flattered and everythin', but cute little Kitten over here has the next ticket in line. First and only one, sorry Doc."

"Lay down."

Doctor Emoto looked at Majima and raised a brow not even for a moment phased by what her friend had said. They seemed to be on a familiar basis. It wouldn't shock her being a yakuza or anything. Sotenbori may have been where Majima lived, but that doesn't mean that that's where he was at all the time as plainly displayed by the amount of furniture back in his apartment. It very well may be possible that Majima only had a residence, so he had an address for official documents and things like that. Wouldn't shock her in the least bit. She watched her friend lay down, frowning and grumbling all the while. He really was like a child that was sent to timeout or was asked about homework. When he got antsy, he reminded her of a child that got a new comic book and wanted to rush home to read it or go play outside with his friends after he was finished with his chores.

Olivia moved out of Emoto's way and stood at the head of the bed. When she looked down at him, she met his eye and she smiled receiving one in return. The relief of the weight leaving her body was immeasurable. Somehow, they had managed to keep their relationship and repair the thread between them to its original strength. Actually, it may even be stronger than it had been prior to this whole thing. She looked over at the doctor who was pulling the bandage off Majima's wound and checking it, _tsk_ ing or making other sounds that sounded like disapproval. It wouldn't matter if they were cleared by Emoto, she felt that he'd be leaving any way.

She left Majima to the doctor and headed to clean up her mess. Olivia picked up her spilled coffee and threw away the rest of her containers. Olivia grabbed one of her napkins and cleaned up the spill from her coffee and went to go and fold the blanket. Doctor Emoto—underground or not—was the best doctor that she had the privilege and honor to know. He had not only saved the life of Kazuma, but Majima as well. There had to be something that she could do in thanks. Every now and again as she cleaned up, she heard huffs and grumbles. Once she managed to fold the blanket, she sat it on the couch and the pillow on top of it. For taking care of her, she'd have to do something nice for Kazuma too. It was relieving to know that everything was becoming calmer now.

"Hey that hurts!" Majima exclaimed, startling Olivia and making her head back over to the bed.

"Then you shouldn't have moved as much as I _know_ you did as soon as you woke up." Dr. Emoto said with a sigh, cleaning the wound that he had stitched up. She was no doctor, so she was unsure of what was going on, but it looked like he had somehow managed to get fibers of the gauze stuck between the stitches. "Stop moving now and I'll be done soon. Keep it up and I'll rip it and you'll end up having to stay longer." That quieted Majima down and he laid there and sighed, staring up at her again with a smile.

"Be more careful, Old Man." Majima murmured.

"Hey. Majima. You plan on heading back to Sotenbori?"

 _What…?_

"I was thinkin' 'bout it. Why?"

"I think that you should stay in Kamurocho. If it's Omi and they end up finding out what happened, then Sotenbori will be the first place that they look for you."

"Mm… Ya may be right. For once."

After Doctor Emoto cleaned the wound and checked it for any more issues, he bandaged it up and headed to his desk. While Majima was sitting up and adjusting himself on the bed, she was waved over by the doctor. The bag that he had taken from his desk was handed to her along with a piece of paper. She bit on her lip. Even if it had been downplayed a large amount, she still could only read a little bit here and there. Since she didn't think she would need to know so many medical terms and issues she hadn't focused on it as much when she was learning Japanese. Hindsight is 20/20 though.

"Wassat?" Majima asked, getting off the table, scratching the back of his head and cracking his neck.

Dr. Emoto had been reading her the sentences sensing her worry. Olivia quickly transcribed them into the English right under their Japanese counterparts. When Majima spoke, he didn't even look up.

"Instructions."

"For?" He turned to look at them.

Dr. Emoto continued to translate for her, and she quickly wrote the rest of the sentences and held up the paper to read it and nodded, trying to memorize the directions just in case the paper went missing. It was basic instructions, but she wanted to make sure that she got everything right, so he'd have a speedy recovery.

"You." Emoto sighed.

"Haw?"

"Well, I couldn't give _you_ the instructions and bandages because I know you wouldn't use them." Emoto said, looking at Olivia. "So, I'm giving them to Harper-chan."

Majima walked a couple steps towards her, his jacket hanging over his arm.  
"So, what yer tellin' me is that my little Kitten is gonna be takin' care of me."

"Not in so many… strange words, but yes." Emoto said. "Because I know you won't do it yourself."

Majima looked Olivia up and down, making her tap the paper as if trying to prove that she knew what she would be doing. Care for stitches and wounds was the same in each country, but she wanted to make sure that she got the times right especially. Having infection set in would just set everything back and if the Omi were involved with what happened to Majima and they found out that he was injured they might make another attack. Her and Kiryu had healed, but neither were at 100% still, so they wouldn't be sitting ducks like Majima, but walking or maybe even running ducks.

"We gotta change some stuff then."

"Huh? What?" Olivia asked, not sure how to feel about the grin widening from ear to ear.

 _Oh no._

"Well, if yer takin' care of me, that makes me a patient, right?"

Olivia looked at Emoto who seemed to be just as confused as she was. Whatever his brain was planning, she knew that it couldn't be good and would most likely embarrass her again right in front of the doctor. Her winning the round before just means he would come back with a stronger fury, determined to make up for the previously lost round.

"In a way."

"So that means you'll be my nurse?"

"Not re—"

"Nurses don't wear that." Majima gestured to her outfit. "If we're gonna do this right, yer gonna have to get a cute little nurse outfit to wear."

"What?! A nurse outfit?!" Olivia exclaimed. She chanced a glance over at Doctor Emoto who had collapsed into his chair and had his face in his hands on his desk. "No! No! Ever!"

 _Me too, Doc. Me too._

Olivia shielded her face from view, more embarrassed than she believed she ever had been. Even if Majima had ended up calling her Kitten in front of everyone in the clan meeting, it would in no way compare to the embarrassment that she was feeling at that moment. It was his goal to embarrass her to the highest degree. She thought that once they left Emoto's Clinic and were back on the streets, that he would stop. Nope!

"C'mon! Ya know, the cute little nurse outfits that have the hat that ya just sit up there." He patted the top of her head like she didn't know where the hat went. "They come ta right about here." Majima tapped a spot that was _just_ above mid-thigh.

"It's middle of Winter!" Seeing the devious smirk grow, her face turned red. "Even if Summer, no!"

"They come with socks. And shoes."

"That doesn't make better!"

"They come in pink and white." Majima tilted his head and looked at her. "I think pink would look cuter on ya. Hmm… maybe white. Ya could always try 'em both on. Nah, definitely pink."

"I'm not getting outfit." Olivia said, smacking his arm.

"Ow! Yer such a terrible nurse!" Majima sniffled, holding onto his arm.

"Oh, stop it."

Olivia walked along the street with Majima, unable to look at him. A nurse outfit?! She knew that he had just been trying to rile her up and she had bit. But still, did he have to go that far? They were still in front of a doctor after all. It didn't matter how close the doctor and Majima were, their relationship didn't change how embarrassing it had been for her. How did he just come up with ways to stress her out like this? Next time, she'd be going to Emoto for a heart attack or a brain aneurysm. Through her embarrassment though, she smiled internally. Their ups and downs were alright if he stayed in her life.

" _I… uh… want ya in my life for a long time."_

"So, where are ya gonna be my nurse at?"

"Huh?"

"Yer not just gonna bandage me up on the street are ya?" Majima frowned. "That's not nurse-like."

"You can go Serena. I don't think Reina mind."

"…" Majima scrunched up his face. "Nah, ain't happenin'."

"That two years—"

"How'd ya know?"

"Oh uh, Nish-iki told me you in Kamurocho two years ago and you got in fight." Olivia said. Telling him that Nishiki had spilled the beans about _everything_ that happened two years ago probably wasn't a good idea.

"Heh. Yeah." Majima said. "That Reina chick tried ta smash a bottle of booze on my face. Ain't happenin'."

 _Okay… That's fair._

"Then where?"

"We can stay at a hotel."

"There no 'we', Majima. I just bandage wound."

Majima gasped,  
"Yer gonna leave a poor, helpless patient by themselves?"

"… You not poor and helpless."

Majima ignored her and pointed to a building on the corner of the street.  
"How 'bout that one?"

Olivia blinked and looked at the sign and then the building and then back at the sign. Her face flushed again and turned and smacked his arm.  
"That a love hotel!" She screamed.

" _Ooh,_ is _that_ what that is?"

"You know that what that is." Olivia murmured.

"But they're pretty…" Majima pouted and followed her away from the hotel.

There weren't many places that Olivia knew in Kamurocho that were available to be stayed at. Doctor Emoto was right though. They couldn't go back to Sotenbori. That would be the first place that those organizations would look for him. If they found him, then they'd try to find her and Kiryu too. It would just be one big mess all over again. Majima had no intention of going to Serena. Even though the incident between them all was two years in the past, it would take a little longer than that to mend all the emotional and mental wounds they had inflicted on each other then. With how close Kiryu and Majima were, she would think it would be easier, but apparently not. Other than Serena, a regular hotel, and that love hotel which was 100% off limits, the only place she could think of was Kiryu's apartment.

 _I mean, I've been staying there, but would he mind if Majima stayed there too?_

The whole circumstances surrounding these events had made things even more awkward than she had originally thought. If he did end up staying at Kiryu's place, there would be a huge problem. Sleeping arrangements. Kiryu did have two couches, but Majima needed a larger space to spread out on right now. That would mean he'd have to sleep in Kiryu's bed. Olivia wasn't sure if Kazuma would be alright with that or not. To add to the pot, Majima nor Kiryu would like her sleeping on the couch. The two weeks that she had been sleeping over there, 99% of the time she had slept in the bed. One night she had fallen asleep at the kotatsu and Kazuma had told her that morning that he didn't want to move her because of her injuries, since she was curled up in an awkward position where he might have bumped her arm against something. Even that night, he had slept on the other couch instead of resting in his bed. He was as much of a pain in the ass as Majima was. Put together in the same area for a prolonged time period sounded like cause for a TV show.

"I think of a place." Olivia said.

 _Sorry, Kazuma… I'm out of ideas._

"Where?"

"You'll see." Olivia said and headed towards Kiryu's apartment.

Surprisingly, Majima hadn't interrogated her along their walk. In fact, he had fallen silent. Truth be told, it made the walk a little awkward. After their apologies in the clinic and their… talks… outside of the clinic, the sudden silence was strange. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes yielded exactly what she had expected; a hardened expression and some wheels turning in his head. Why was it that all her friends were mills, grinding gears at every chance they got? It only made her wonder about them more. Was that their intention, to pique her interest? Nah… neither of them was smart enough to think about it from that perspective. Street smart? Definitely. Social smarts? Non-existence.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Majima said, falling silent again. "Just thinkin'."

"Careful. That dangerous for you."

"Oh ho!" He said, looking down at her. "Lookie there, ya got yer claws out again. Maybe I should change yer name ta 'Tiger' instead of 'Kitten'. Hmm… nah, still small and cute like a kitten."

 _Ha ha. Hilarious._

"Yer really not gonna get the nurse outfit?"

"No!"

"Not even the hat?"

"No!"

Olivia arrived at Kazuma's apartment and tried the doorknob. Locked. She looked around to make sure that no one else saw and reached into the nearby flowerpot for the key. Usually spare keys were meant to be under the flowerpot or something like that. No. Kazuma decided to stick it _in_ the flowerpot which mean that whenever she would grab it, she'd have to wipe some soil off her hand. When she brought it up to him, he'd said that it was a way to find out if someone was trying to get into his apartment. It _might_ be true, but there were tons of other places someone could get garden soil on their hands, but she knew that Kazuma wouldn't listen even if she brought it up, so she ended up just letting it be.

She opened the door and held it open for Majima. Tiredly blinking off his faux shocked gesture, he walked inside the apartment. Olivia tried to follow but noticed something on the ground from where he had entered the apartment. She was unable to tell what it was. It was bent and crinkled in some places, a couple places were even torn off, but the center remained pristine.

"Majima you dropp—ah!" Olivia screamed out when he snatched it from the floor before she could grab onto it. "Geez… you scare me."

"Sorry, Princess." Majima said, grabbing onto the item. "Can't have ya touchin' my good luck charm."

Olivia got into the apartment and took off her shoes, placing them on the rack and sighing. It was nice to be in the warmth again.  
"Good luck charm?" She asked, walking further into the apartment and stopped when she noticed Majima wasn't following her.

"This is a picture of Kiryu-chan." Majima said, looking at the display on the left. "Is this Kiryu-chan's apartment?"

"I not know other—"

"Sleepover at Kiryu-chan's!"

Olivia huffed out a laugh and looked back at Majima who was shoving the item he grabbed back into his pocket. A strange look covered his face for a moment looking at all the pictures that were in the display. She instantly felt terrible, there was a display like this in his apartment, but it was empty and had been such for a long time; long enough for dust to cover it. While Kazuma's display was still more barren than she was used to, there were still touches of happy times on it. She cleared her throat and Majima turned to look back at her, putting the smile back on his face.

"So, you have good luck charm?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's not working." Olivia said and watched him snicker.

"Ah, no. It is." He assured.

"You're sure?"

"100% positive. Don't worry about me, Kitten. My good luck charm keeps me here."

"But not safe?"

"It ain't supposed ta do that. Not it's job."

"… I guess." Olivia sighed and set the bag from Emoto onto the kotatsu and turned it on.

The first time that she had been in Kiryu's apartment, she wasn't sure where to step or go. Living there for the past two weeks, she had started to feel like it was her second home. Sometimes she even found herself doing small things around the house, but Kazuma didn't mind and when she had apologized, he said that she was free to think of the place as her own home and make herself as such. Bringing Majima here probably wasn't in the acceptable section in the 'make yourself at home' list, but there wasn't a choice. If she explained all of that to Kazuma, he would more than likely understand.

"Come in." Olivia said, grabbing onto his hand and almost dragging him into the apartment. "I turned kotatsu on."

"Oh… thanks." Majima muttered, going and taking a seat at it, still blocky and awkward as he was since they entered the apartment.

"Do you want water?"

"Does Kiryu-chan have beer?"

"Not for you." Olivia said and smiled.

"That ain't nice."

"You're healing. Water or tea."

"…"

"I'm nurse, remember?"

Majima visibly brightened and leaned on the kotatsu and turned to look at her.  
"Ya ain't a nurse 'till ya get the outfit."

"Then I won't be nurse. I be assistant then."

"… That ain't fair either."

Olivia smiled and stood in the kitchen, making tea. Every now and again, she'd peek over at Majima. He sat completely still at the kotatsu, not touching anything. He was looking all around him, taking in the whole area. It looked significantly homier than Majima's apartment. There were parts that were obvious touches from other people. There were people in Kazuma's life that made lasting impressions enough for people's things to be scattered here and there. The table between the two couches even had a trace of her. The Bun-chan that Majima had won back for her back in Sotenbori sat there adding the only bright color to the room. When the tea was done, she went and sat a cup in front of him and took her place on the opposite side of the kotatsu. His gloved hands were around the cup and he was staring down at the tea inside. Even though he wasn't looking directly at her, she could sense how he felt. Lonely. Unimportant. Distant.

"Majima."

"Hm?" He looked up at Olivia and then smiled. "Oh! Sorry! What can I do for ya?"

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked. "You not like green tea?"

"No, it's fine. Of course I'm fine, Kitten! I'm outta the doc's clinic, I'm warm, I got tea—it ain't beer, but it'll do. I got you, it's all good."

"If something wrong, you can tell."

"Ain't nothin' wrong."

Olivia smiled. If he didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't make him. All she could do was let him know that she was here. Hopefully in time he would open up to her a little bit more. There hadn't been much time to get to know each other in between dramatic things happening in their lives lately. With the small amount of downtime, maybe she'd be able to get to know him a little. Maybe he could get to know her. It was like with Kazuma. They each classified the other as a close friend but before their time by Mach Bowl, they had known next to nothing about each other.

"I think it's gonna start snowin' soon." Majima muttered, drinking his own tea.

"Do you like snow?"

"No. Makes shit slippery." He looked at her and raised a brow. "You?"

"I'm excite."

"Ya ain't got snow in America or somethin'?"

"Not where I live."

"Huh… Where do ya live then?"

"Hawaii."

"Ha-wa-ii?" Majima stammered making her smile. She wasn't laughing at him, but it was nice to hear someone try to say something from America.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "It's islands in America. I think it reason I want visit Japan."

"Ya know somethin'?" Majima asked, looking at her.

"I know many thing."

"Do ya now?"

"Mm." Olivia sipped at her tea. "What am I know now?"

"Just realized somethin'."

"What?"

"I really don't know that much about ya."

"Oh… You're right. I not know much about you too."

Majima chuckled and looked at the tea in his cup again. There were those gears turning again. There wasn't any point in asking him what he was thinking about, he would either give her some bullshit answer or wouldn't answer at all and redirect the question to something else.

"So… Ha-wa-ii?"

"Mm. I used live in Massachusetts, then…"

"Then?"

"Um…"

"Oh. Ya ain't gotta tell me if ya don't wanna." Majima said.

"No. It fine."

"Ya sure?" Majima fidgeted under the kotatsu.

"Yeah…" Olivia assured with a smile. "When I was four. On Christmas my dad left. I not know why, but he left and not ever come back."

"…"

"After that we move Florida."

"Flor-i-da." Majima tried to repeat and Olivia nodded. It was awkward, but he was trying.

"Yes. It state that look like a penis."

"What?!" Majima choked on his tea.

"It does." Olivia nodded. "I draw for you."

"I know what a penis looks like, Harper-chan!" Majima called. Olivia waved him off and went to where the phone was and grabbed the pencil and pad there and went back to the kotatsu. She came back and sketched the silhouette of the US.

"Yer left-handed?"

"Oh, yes."

"Hmm. Cute." Majima muttered, taking another drink, staring at her sketch.

 _You really know how to make things suggestive, don't you?_

"That state." She pointed once she was done.

"Oh my God." Majima exhaled a laugh. "It does…"

Olivia looked down at the drawing and snorted a laugh too, turning the whole notepad over. She looked up at Majima and blinked. He had his head hung and a hand blocking his face, but she heard his laugh and saw his shoulders shake. It was a real laugh. One of the first that she had ever heard. There was no Mad Dog behind the laugh, no bitterness, no darkness, but a light and bright laugh. She smiled and looked down at her tea as her own laughter died down.

"We not like there. It has many swamps and bugs and crazy people. So, we move to Hawaii."

"Where do ya live in Ha-wa-ii?"

"Kealakekua."

"… Huh?"

"Kealakekua." Olivia repeated and smiled watching his lips try to even make the same motions that her's had just done. "Don't worry. It is hard word. It smaller town. Before, I live in Ualapu'e."

"Ua-Uala—nah fuck that."

Olivia snickered a laugh.  
"It have about 500 people. Little less."

"That's all?!"

"Yeah. Smallest is Waiohinu. It only have around 200 people."

"How is that even a place?"

 _You and Kazuma are so much alike and you don't even realize it._

"It more like a village. The people very nice."

"Utashinai is our smallest place population wise and it's got about 3,000 people." Majima said, his face relaxing.

 _I'm so glad you look better…_

"What other stuff do ya like ta do?" Majima asked, relaxing against his table which remained on the kotatsu's surface, a smile on his lips. "Tell me about yerself."

"Well…" Olivia said and looked down at her tea. "I don't know what tell."

"Anythin'." He said. "Just lemme know ya more."

 _Why are you and Kazuma want to know so much about me? I bet you clam up too if I wanna know more about you, right?_

"How about you? You next."

"Me? Ah, I ain't really anythin' special. Whatcha see if whatcha get."

 _I knew it._

"Anythin'. Just lem-me know ya more." Olivia mimicked his words the best she could.

"Nah, Princess. Stick with yer proper Japanese. Kansai ain't a good accent for ya."

"I not know how to Kansai accent until I met you."

"Haw?! And ya lived in Sotenbori?"

"Mm. All people I know come from Tokyo or other parts of Asia."

"Well I'll be damned." Majima said, taking a drink of his tea.

Olivia internally breathed a sigh of relief. He had been so depressed earlier. Faking it wasn't healthy for a person, but it wasn't healthy to pry something out of someone either. There were some things that he still needed to work through, she just hoped that if she was still in Japan when he tried to work through them, that she'd be there to help.

"Well, I bad at sports."

"All of 'em?"

"Yes." Olivia assured. "Kiryu took me bowling and I bad there too."

"… I uh…" Majima cleared his throat and looked away and mumbled something under his breath that Olivia couldn't understand.

"Hm?"

"I said I like ta sing karaoke."

"Huh?!" Olivia's eyes widened. "You?!"

"Ya, it ain't that surprisin' is it?"

 _If it wasn't you wouldn't be embarrassed about it._

"It is!" Olivia gasped. "We go sometime?"

"Huh? You and me?"

"Mm! I can't sing Japanese songs, but I cheer for you."

"Buy me dinner and get me drunk then we'll talk, 'kay?" Majima asked with another smirk.

"I can do."

"…"

"Oh. You're kidding."

"Ya. Just a bit. I mean, ya can buy me dinner if ya want, but I don't think yer gonna be able ta get me drunk." Majima said. "I could get _you_ drunk, but it ain't gonna happen the other way around."

"… That sounds like challenge."

"Maybe it is."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, earning the same look in return.  
"Okay. Accepted. _After_ you heal."

 _I see what you're playing at._

Majima slapped his hand on the table.  
"Dammit…"

"What other thing you like do?" Olivia asked, glad she was learning more about him. Finally.

"Well, other than run Club Sunshine, do the shit I do for the clan, and strike jealousy into the hearts of bystanders with my amazing presence, not much."

"You sing."

"…" Majima looked up at her. "Other than that."

"There have be more."

"Hmm… I like ta play pool and darts."

"Oh! I'm bad that too!" Olivia clasped her hands together.

"Are… Are ya good at _anythin_ '?"

"Getting into problems."

"…True."

"Well, truth, I never played pool."

"Haw? Then how do ya know if yer bad or not?" Majima asked with a laugh.

"Well you say before if I good at anything. I assume I bad."

"… That ain't right." He sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I'll take ya sometime."

"To play pool?"

"Yeah. Ya might be good at it."

"Thank you!" Olivia smiled.

"…No need ta get that happy…" Majima said and looked down at his cup, mumbling.

Silence fell on them again and she smiled. It would take more time to really get to know a person, but it was nice to learn more behind the front of The Mad Dog. It just reminded her that there was someone under The Mad Dog of Shimano. He wasn't that. He's Goro Majima. The nickname isn't an identifier of the person underneath of it all. Some of the activities that he enjoyed she never would've guessed in a million years he would've enjoyed. Just the thought of Majima doing karaoke at all make her smile grow wider.

"Geez I'll take ya ta karaoke too sometime, just stop smilin' about it." Majima's words made her freeze mid thought.

… _What?_

"I can tell yer thinkin' 'bout me singin' karaoke."

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes widened. The hell? Had she said her thoughts out loud without even realizing it?

 _How did you know?_

"Yer really easy ta read."

Olivia blinked again.

 _Wait, what? How?_

Majima huffed a laugh.  
"Yer eyes show all yer emotions. If ya end up lookin' in 'em most of the time yer pretty easy ta read."

" _Your eyes show your emotions. Look in them and most of the time you're easily read."_

Olivia looked from her left to her right and covered her mouth. This was the biggest déjà vu ever experienced. She tried to calm herself. It was normal for friends to be able to read each other. Yeah. That's what it was. Friends could read each other. When they had come into Kiryu's apartment, she had noticed how awkward he looked. With his head down at the kotatsu, she noticed how lonely that he looked. She exhaled and blinked, clearing her throat and putting some hair behind her ears.

"I take it ya've been told that before?"

"Heh… Uh… yeah."

Majima looked from her to the paper that she had brought from Doctor Emoto. Under each sentence of the Japanese characters was an English sentence. It seemed to grasp his attention because he just stared at the writing. Was it bad or something? Or did he know how to read it?

"I ain't seen English _actually_ written out before." He said. "Can ya write more?"

"Huh? But it just writing."

"Mm." He leaned against the kotatsu and stared at the paper. "Can ya?"

"Oh, um… Okay." Olivia said and turned the paper over.

This was the first time that someone had ever asked her to write in English. Since she came to Japan, obviously there was no need to write English at any given point. It wasn't that she had _forgotten_ how to write in English as per obvious on the front, but it was still a strange request. Even Yuki—who was obsessed with America—hadn't asked her to write anything in English for her. When she had written something down, he was excited and asked to keep it even though it was just a grocery list, but she'd never asked her to write anything. The fact that Majima had asked made it even weirder. Olivia cleared her throat and moved so that she could be closer to him and he could see her writing since they were on opposite sides before.

"What I write?"

"Hm. Whatever you want." Majima said. "How about yer name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah. I've heard ya say it, but I ain't ever seen in English."

Olivia nodded and wrote out her name. As the lead of the pencil glided across the surface of the paper, she watched Majima move his head around to watch the words being created. When she was done, she leaned up and saw him just staring at the paper. She supposed it was nice in a way to see another language written in front of you. She remembered the first time that she had a memo handed to her in Japanese at work. She'd had to use her dictionary, but it was still nice, and it had gotten her excited. Like a reminder that she was really in Japan. She turned the pencil over and pointed the eraser at the name.

She pointed the eraser to each part of her name as she said it.  
"Olivia. Harper."

Majima leaned in closer.  
"Can ya do mine next?"

"Your name?"

"Mm."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose." Olivia flipped the pencil over and started to write. Again, Majima leaned up as she wrote. "There."

"Whoa…"

Olivia flipped pencil over and pointed to each part of the name, starting with the last.  
"Majima. Goro…" The saw Majima tense next to her.

 _Well you asked!_

He held out his hand for the pencil which Olivia gave. Under his name in English, he wrote the characters that comprised his name with precision and speed. He flipped the pencil over and pointed the eraser at the characters.  
"Majima. Goro."

 _Wow… That's a lot of lines._

He tapped the pencil against the paper for a couple seconds, wordlessly moving his lips. He flipped it over and wrote just as quickly. Just as she had, he flipped the pencil back over and pointed to the characters.  
"Harper. Olivia…"

… _Oh._

"Harper-chan. Can I ask ya a favor?"

"Maybe."

Majima huffed a laugh,  
"It's a real favor."

"Okay."

"Can ya—"

The door opened and she turned to see Kiryu walking in. He stopped just after locking the door. Needless to say, him coming home to find Majima sitting at his kotatsu with his friend. He looked shocked, but thankfully, he didn't look angry. If he had've been, things could've gotten even worse than she had originally thought that they would. Or maybe he was mad but just knew that this was the only option that they had. She'd have to talk to him about it later. No… she was sure that if he was angry about the whole situation, he'd make it known. After all, this was _his_ place.

"Kiryu-chan!" Majima exclaimed, getting up and heading over to his friend. "Oh! There ya are!"

Olivia looked from her friends to the paper and looked at their names both in English and Japanese; the crossing of two worlds, two cultures right on one paper. His writing had taken her by surprise. With how fast he had worked, she was sure that it would've been messy, but it was surprisingly elegant for a man, especially one like him. Her eyes widened and she made a small sound of surprise.

 _Sorry._


	26. Nurse and Teacher Olivia Harper

Olivia tore her eyes from the telling writing on the paper where their names were at. He wouldn't be able to run from this. Goro Majima would answer if it was the last thing that he ever did. The fire of determination flamed in her. Timing was important; the most important thing. From the clinic, she now knew that she possessed the capability to take him by surprise, but it had to be timed right. It would be quickly hidden, he was good at that she had noticed but if she was watching she'd be able to catch it and keep up with the interrogation. Denying it wouldn't work, she had everything she would need for a solid case. There was no overruling her evidence. She got up from her spot and went over to greet Kazuma. Able to make herself at home was all well and good, but it was still his apartment.

"And so, the Doc told me that Harper-chan is gonna be takin' care of me cause he says he knows I ain't gonna do it myself. Ain't that mean, Kiryu-chan?" Majima sniffled.

"Well… he isn't wrong." Kiryu said, raising a brow.

"Kiryu-chan!" Majima gasped and then looked at Olivia and turned back to Kiryu. "Guess what?! Since Harper-chan is going to be my nurse, she said that she wanted ta look the part and get a nurse outfit."

"I did not—" Olivia began already feeling the fire on her cheeks. Was he really doing this?!

"Ya know the ones, Kiryu-chan! The ones that have the heels, the thigh high socks, and the hat." Majima said. "And you know what else?! She picked the pink one! The cutest one!"

Olivia looked over at Kiryu hoping that he would believe her when she had said that she didn't say that. There was no way she would've said that out loud and even less that she would've said it around Majima of all people! She couldn't even picture herself in one of those nurse outfits! Her face flamed an even brighter red when she saw Kiryu look her up and down before clearing his throat and looking away. He hadn't been picturing her in that outfit, right? This had the potential to make things so much more awkward than the original conversation had been in the first place.

"I did not!" Olivia exclaimed, unable to look at either of her friends. "Majima, you said!"

"Me?! Would I do that?"

"Absolutely." Kiryu said without hesitation, but still didn't look at Olivia. "I brought food."

Before Olivia could say anything, her stomach spoke for her grumbling loudly. She felt three eyes turn and look at her before she had managed to look away at the ceiling and walls, rocking on her heels whistling away her embarrassment. The food that Kiryu had brought her when she was Emoto's Clinic was hardly ever fully eaten. Especially that first night. Even the simple thought of food had made her stomach churn. Now that he was happily by her side again, standing upright and being her 'favorite Majima' again, her stomach was wanting all the food she had neglected.

"Me too." Majima nodded. "What did ya bring Kiryu-chan?"

"Beef bowls."

Olivia gasped and clasped her hands together. Her stomach screamed out again, but she pretended to not hear it. Kiryu smiled and handed her a bag. She peeked it open and saw a larger container and a bottle of oolong tea. She went and took a seat back at the kotatsu.  
"Thank you!"

Kiryu smirked and handed a bag to Majima.  
"Here. I didn't know you'd be here, so you can have the other one."

"That's so sweet, Kiryu-chan!" He said and clasped Kiryu's shoulder. "But I couldn't take yer food. Yer a growin' boy after all."

 _He's bigger than you are…_

"I already ate earlier. This was going to be for tomorrow." Kiryu said, extending the bag to him again. This time Majima took the bag, but it was rather awkward. Since he lived alone and spent most of his time as such, something as humble as giving someone a meal seemed to escape him.

"You leave, Kazuma?" Olivia asked, blinking. "You just returned."

Olivia took out the container and opened it, deeply inhaling the aroma. Usually she got the smallest size since they always put more in there than expected, but he must've anticipated her being hungrier than normal. She put the bottle of tea next to her bowl's container. When she looked up at the two men, Majima was still looking at the bag with his brows furrowed. Was it really that big of a deal to him? Maybe she should learn how to cook more than rice and give him some food to warm him up to the idea of people being polite and caring for him.

"Yeah… I've got to head to Sotenbori."

"Sotenbori?" Olivia blinked.

"Yeah. We managed to… persuade one of the men that had Majima-san to give us some information."

"Really?! What is it?"

Kiryu smirked, watching her sitting at the kotatsu.  
"Not something you need to worry about right now, Olivia." He said and nodded his head towards the food. "Eat up before it gets cold."

Olivia nodded.  
"Be careful. Okay?"

"Sure." Kiryu smiled and turned to Majima. "Relax a bit, Majima-san. I'm sure Harper-chan will keep watch over you."

"Huh? Oh… yeah. Thanks, Kiryu-chan."

Olivia watched Majima who stood in the same he had since Kiryu came in, still staring at the bag. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he words wouldn't reach past his lips. Not even five minutes he had been his bright and bubbly self. It had been at her expense, but that was alright if he was smiling. The words had been embarrassing, but not harmful. Kiryu left the apartment again, but Majima didn't move.

"Hey."

"…"

"Majima?" Olivia called, getting up and heading over to him. She touched his arm which startled him out of whatever he had been thinking about. When he turned to look at her, she gave a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah!" Majima said and held up the bag. "Don't worry. Just hungry is all."

 _Liar._

"Well c'mon." She said and tugged onto his hand, pulling him back over to the kotatsu. "Let's eat."

Olivia took her seat again. It took Majima a few moments before he followed, his brows still knit together, and a frown remained on his face. She waited until he had taken out the container and the can of beer that Kiryu had brought back in the bag. She pulled apart her chopsticks and placed her hands together and dipped her head.

"Itadakimasu!"

"…itadakimasu." Majima echoed albeit low key for him.

She started to eat her beef bowl but stopped when she noticed that he was slow to eat his. There was also the thought that she may have just been eating too fast. But the three days that he had been asleep, whereas she had munched, he hadn't eaten anything. The beer remained next to the beef bowl container and she frowned. When they arrived, she had been vehement about refusing him any beer, but now one was sitting right next to him and he wasn't even looking at it. Olivia slowed down and munched at the food.

"What's wrong?"

"… nothin'."

"I know you to know when you lying." Olivia frowned.

"…"

Olivia hated it when people shut her out. They had just started getting to really know each other and talking about other things than the Tojo Clan, the Omi Alliance, and yakuza. It had just been normal conversation topics instead of doom, gloom, and death hanging around every corner all the time. Now the old atmosphere returned. She just couldn't figure out why. Frowning, she uncapped her bottle and brought it to her lips.

"… You and Kiryu-chan are pretty close now, huh?"

"Huh?" Olivia put the bottle back on the table, expecting it to be some sort of joke but he remained looking at the bowl even when taking a bite. "Me and Kiryu? Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Majima was silent for about a minute before he began again. "Ya just called each other by yer first names, so… I guess a lot happened when I was by my lonesome…"

"Wait," Olivia said, a small smile rising to her face. The more that he sulked, the more she smiled. "are you jealous?"

"Haw?" Majima looked up at her. "Jealous?"

"Yeah." Olivia snorted a laugh and covered her mouth. Laughing at someone wasn't a nice thing to do. In fact, it was quite mean. However, she just couldn't resist. Just the thought of him being jealous was funny enough never mind whether it's true or not.

"… and if I am?" His question stopped her laughter flat.

 _Wait… what?_

"Um. What—"

"Ya were my friend first." Majima pouted, still poking at his bowl. "Now yer gettin' all cozy with Kiryu-chan ya ain't gonna need me anymore…"

Was he worried that she was going to be toss him out as a friend for Kiryu? Did she seem like that type of person? There's no way in hell that she'd end up doing something like that. Both meant so much to her. Choosing one just to have the other fade out of her life was something she never intended to do. Kiryu _and_ Majima were both in her life no matter what. It had to be a joke. Yet there he was, sitting on his side of the kotatsu picking at his beef bowl with a single chopstick with the can of beer still at his side; unopened. Olivia moved so she was on her knees and moved over closer.

"Hey."

"…"

"Majima." Olivia scooted closer. When he didn't turn and look at her, she scooted closer until her knees were touching his leg. "Hey." She nudged him. "Hey."

"…"

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Each time, she'd nudge him. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Majima. Majima. Majima. Hey. Hey."

From where she was at, she could see the little remnants of a smile on his lips. Even if she had to make a fool out of herself in order to make him smile, it was alright. It was a small price to pay for him to smile again. He'd been through enough in the past week without having to feel insecure about their friendship. It was true that they had met first and even though his orders had been to place himself into her life, she had still felt better when he talked to her that day in the park.

"Hey. Majima. Majima. Majima. Hey. Hey. Majima. Majima. Hey. Hey."

When he turned to look at her, a smile on his face fully now. It instantly fell and his eye widened. They were _extremely_ close together and for one of the first times at complete eye level. This… _hadn't_ been part of the plan. At all. That didn't mean that it was exactly _bad_ either. Majima was completely still, eye widening even more when she leaned in closer. Olivia felt him lean in closer, his breath on her lips. Slowly, she reached up, caressing the side of his face.

"Ow!" Majima exclaimed, holding his forehead and pulling away. "Ya flicked me!"

"That's what get!" Olivia said tapping her thumb and index finger together.

"That hurt…"

"Good!"

"Yer a terrible nurse…" Majima pouted, still rubbing his forehead.

Olivia scooted back over to her space and sat back down. He wasn't looking back at his beef bowl again, but he was still a little sad looking. Every time he rubbed his hand on his forehead, she could see the red mark that she had given it. She should've felt bad. After all, he was already injured, but he had deserved that. How was he just going to sit there and act like Kiryu meant more to her than him? Like she was the type of person that would make one friend and push another to the side.

"Majima." Olivia began. "You mean much to me. Very much. Kiryu and I good friends. I used to calling people by first names. We do in America. When we in fight, I accidentally call him 'Kazuma'. He call me 'Olivia'. I didn't mean anything big special by it. He knows. It's easier for me sometimes to call 'Kazuma' because it's what I used to in America."

"… Is that right?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled. "I never push friend out of life for another. Promise."

Majima looked down at his beef bowl again, but a smirk was on his face now. Olivia sighed in relief and ate at her own bowl again. It had gotten colder than she had hoped it would be. Still edible without having to be microwaved, but it wasn't hot like it had been. From across the kotatsu, Majima was readily eating his food. They ate in relative silence. Every now and again, he would end up coughing from scarfing down the food and Olivia would make sure that he was alright. He leaned against the back of the chair and exhaled, patting his stomach. Majima had been given the extra-large size that Kiryu had bought and just like Kiryu, he had finished it all without any trouble.

"Damn that was good." Majima said and exhaled.

"Better?"

"Yup!" He reached for the beer finally and Olivia grabbed it. "Hey!"

"No."

" _Please?!_ " Majima asked, reaching over the table making Olivia back up to leave his hands dangling over the sides, wiggling back and forth.

"Are you alcoholic?"

"Haw? Nah. Just really wanna drink."

Olivia looked at the paper that was laying on the table between them.  
"… One thing." She said, holding the beer further away from him.

"Oh boy." Majima sat up. "What is it?"

"I just need you answer question."

"…? That's it?" Majima asked, narrowing an eye at her.

"Mm."

"I don't trust it."

"Then you not get." Olivia held the beer further from him.

"Fine. Fine. Ask yer question."

Olivia smiled. Got him. If a drink was how she'd get all her information out of him, she'd have to keep it in mind. Using the same tactic multiple times in a row though could make the person start to question it and become aware. That wouldn't bode well if future interrogations were needed. She looked at him holding out the hand for the beer, but she shook her head. He wasn't going to get the drink before he answered her question. She wasn't stupid.

"What your favorite flower?"

"My… what?" Majima blinked. "Flower?"

"Mhm." Olivia nodded her head, liking the confused look on his face.

"I uh… ain't ever really thought about it." Majima said. "I dunno."

"You know flower I like?"

"Nope." Majima said dismissively.

"Purple hyacinth."

"Really? Never woulda thought ya'd like a flower like that. They ain't growin' now."

"You're right." Olivia said. "I like to get flower. But flowers with cards are best."

"All flowers come with cards now when yer in the hospital; fake or not." Majima scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

A smile rose to Olivia's face,  
"I don't think I mention where I get flower or if real." It crawled even further onto her lips when he went rigid.

 _Bingo._

"I just figured ya'd have ta be in the hospital if someone got ya flowers."

"Why? I not can get flowers when I healthy?"

"…" Majima cleared his throat, again refusing to look at her. "Y-Ya can…"

"Now why I get fake flower?"

"H-Hell if I know." Majima squirmed.

"It almost like person sending flower need _that_ one."

"Heh…" Majima chuckled. "There're plenty of flowers out there. I think yer just overthinkin' shit again. Ya know, Kitten, yer pretty good—"

"Maybe for meaning."

"… What meaning would that be?"

"Same one on card." Olivia said, raising her eyebrows. "Sorry."

Majima hung his head and sighed. Olivia snickered when he groaned and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't used to losing at all let alone losing a battle of wits with a 20-year-old American girl. She couldn't help but continue to laugh at the aggravated face his features curled into. That's what he gets for trying to hide it. Now she wanted to bash Nishiki's head in too for going along with it. He looked up and over at her, a pout now sporting his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya win, alright?" Majima clicked his tongue and turned his gaze to the table. "How long have ya known?"

Olivia tapped the paper that lay on the table.  
"Since here." She pointed to his writing. "It same as on card."

"Haw?! Ya planned that from the beginnin' didn't ya?!"

"How I plan if I have no idea?!" Olivia tossed back.

"…"

Olivia sighed, but slid the beer across the kotatsu, poking the can with the tips of her fingers to scoot it all the way to him. He reached out and grabbed the can and popped it open, still turned away from her. She had really taken him by surprise. Good. Maybe that would make him think twice before he made fun of her again. It probably wouldn't, but she might be able to get a break between taunts. Teaching herself to not react as much as she did would help too. That's what he wanted, and she kept giving him what he wanted, like a spoiled child. She watched him take a big gulp of the beer and exhale, relaxing.

As much as she wanted to be mad at him for letting her think that he hadn't even thought of her being in the hospital, she couldn't. He might have not come to visit her, but he still sent the flower and even the meaning behind it. That was a lot of planning for him. He seemed more like the type to just go off and do whatever he wanted without any care or plans, just run in with guns blazing. Yeah. Sounded about right. He turned and looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze once more.

"What are ya lookin' at now?"

"Why you send flower?" Olivia asked.

"Ya just said it; ya were in the hospital."

"But why you be sorry?" Olivia asked. "I was sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Ya got the flower didn't ya?" Majima asked and looked at the paper that had told on him and clicked his tongue before taking another swig of beer.

"Oh, I forgot. What your question was?"

"Never mind." He pouted. "It ain't important now."

Olivia tapped her thumb and index finger together again.  
"You sure?"

Majima's hand went straight for her forehead.  
"F-Fine. I'll tell ya." He sighed and looked away again, focusing on the kotatsu. "…I wanted ta know if ya would… uh… Nah, never mind. Go ahead and flick me. Yer mean anyway."

"C'mon. Please tell?"

"… I like yer handwritin'."

"Oh? Thank you very much."

"…" Every now and again, Majima would glance up at her and then back at the kotatsu.

"…"

"… Well?"

"'Well' what?" Olivia asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Will ya?"

"Will I what?" Had she missed something?

"Women are supposed ta be good at readin' inta shit…" Majima murmured.

 _I'm gonna let that one slide because you've got me curious._

Majima sighed and groaned again like he had in the clinic and looked at the ceiling. The sooner he told her, the sooner it would be over. By prolonging it, he was just torturing himself. Whatever it was, there was no reason to be awkward. Right? As suggestive as he was, he wouldn't blatantly ask her something that could make her uncomfortable other than a joke. Right? He tapped the can of beer on the table then a finger against the can. The curiosity was killing her almost as much as his fidgeting was. Finally, he parted his lips and spoke, but it was so low she couldn't understand it. What was up with him mumbling? He had no problem talking about any other subject, but when it came to something about _him,_ he always clammed up.

"I not hear you." Olivia said.

"…I asked ya i-if—ya would teach me some English."

"Huh?" Olivia blinked. That hadn't even been in the same realm of what had been running through her head. Everything that had popped up, she was ready to decline without a second thought.

"I uh… I like the way ya write… and shit like that. And yer tryin' really hard ta learn Japanese. So, I uh, I wanted to learn some… some English. Maybe it would make it a little easier on ya. That way ya don't feel so… alone." Majima was tapping on his beer can again.

 _Wait. He's serious?_

"Don't teacher teach English in school?"

Speaking English was a very coveted talent in Japan. It could get someone ahead further and quicker in the career than someone who couldn't speak it. Tons of powerful companies and conglomerates either had English speakers from other countries or was founded by native English speakers. Due to the high demand of people wanting to learn English, to have him ask her to teach him? That was an honor frankly. From what she knew, Majima wasn't the type to ask for help from the beginning, let alone in something like learning another language. When she watched him, he was still fidgeting. Asking her for a favor like this left him open to rejection and possibly even ridicule. If she had been a different American, it was possible that they would've declined or made fun of him for trying to learn. After all, there are sounds in English that didn't appear in Japan at all.

"…They do. But I was a bad student. I skipped school a lot and didn't learn English for shit. Back in school, I was a shitty student ta begin with; didn't care enough ta try. So, I didn't."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I thought ya'd—wait, what?"

"I'll teach." Olivia said and mirrored Majima's smile. "I'm not good teacher, but I can try."

"Well, I'm a shitty student, but I'll try."

It was one of the very first times that she saw him excited for something other than Kiryu or whatever sort of sexual comment he was making at the time. He must've been wanting to learn English for a while, but never wanted to admit that he needed the help. Perhaps the realization of him missing out on the opportunity as a teen finally caught up to him. Joke's on the other students, he had a true native teaching him. She wasn't licensed or anything like that, but she would help the best that she could. She took the pencil and drew a line underneath where they had written their names and started writing the alphabet letter by letter; first in capital and then in lowercase. It was a base to start and he might already know some of it. The simplicity of the alphabet compared to the Katakana, Hiragana, and Kanji that he was used to might throw him off. Olivia waved her hand over, beckoning him closer to which he eagerly followed trying—but failing—to hide most of it.

"This our alphabet." Olivia said.

"That it?"

"Mhm. We have the big letters—capital—and the small ones—lowercase."

"Why?" He asked, eyeing the letters on the page.

"We use big letters for special things; places, titles, things like that."

"Names?"

"Mhm. Those too. They're special." Olivia said and took the eraser and pointed to the 'O' and the 'H' in her name and the 'G' and 'M' in his. "Each part of name gets new big letter. The rest are small."

"Huh… that so?" Majima asked, adjusting to sit even more comfortably. She glanced and saw him completely focused on the paper, brows knit together. "How do ya say this weird lookin' shit."

 _He really wants to learn. This is the most focused I think I've ever seen him._

Olivia—letter by letter—taught him the basic sounds from the long sound to the short. The ones when combined with other letters or ones that were silent would have to wait for letter. English liked to make rules and then crumple them up and throw them away. It would be better to focus on the most basic things that wouldn't change. Every time she would say the sound; he would repeat it for both the long and short sounds. Whenever he'd mess up, he would slightly curl into himself. To be honest, it reminded her of a child who would get hit if he got something wrong. She had heard that some Japanese parents were so strict on their children for perfection that there was a high suicide rate among teens and young adults. Maybe his parents were like that. He never talked about his parents. She couldn't think of another word other than 'cute' to describe this 26-year-old man leaned forward to learn the English alphabet. Cute was never a word that she would've associated with Goro Majima before. Just as she expected, when she got to the letter L, he'd had the most trouble.

"Why ya gotta have this letter in there?" Majima frowned after his second failed attempt. "Seems like it's a pain. There ain't that many words in yer language that got it, right? Can I skip it?"

"There are many words that have L." Olivia said. "And no. We not skip it."

"Uh-huh. Name ten." Olivia parted her lips, but he interjected. "That _start_ with it."

"Look. Line. Light. Laundry. Locket. Lettuce. Letter. Litter."

"Those two are the same, they don't count!"

"It not the same. Lettuce is green on sandwich. Litter is not throw away trash."

"… They're too close."

"Like." Olivia continued like he hadn't interrupted her. "Love."

"…" Majima looked at the letter with contempt, his face scrunching up.

"So. It important." She nodded her head in finality.

"Yer name's got it too, don't it?"

"Olivia? Yes."

Majima sighed and hung his head.  
"Fine, fine. Lemme try again."

"Look at me." Majima turned. "Watch my lips."

"Haw?"

"Watch. My. Lips." Olivia emphasized.

"…Fine."

Olivia started naming off words that either started with L or contained the letter. He'd dip his head and watch the way that it was supposed to sound. Every now and again he would ask her to repeat a word and hyper focused when she repeated it. After the easier words, she would tell him to repeat it. The sound was obviously very foreign, and she could tell he was getting disheartened. She couldn't blame him, it was a hard thing to do; suddenly try and perfect a sound that you've had to use in every day life for 26 years. For someone who didn't use the sound in their language, he was doing well.

"Love." Majima murmured, clearly still displeased as well as embarrassed with how he sounded; both his L and V.

"Very good." She encouraged. "You keep practice. Let's keep going."

Olivia continued with the alphabet in the same fashion that she had with the others. Many of the letters he had no problem with; such as the letters K, D, S, and T. Just as she suspected, when they got to the letter V, he started to have issues again. It was awkward when he sounded it out, and even more so he tried to repeat a word that she had said. Not wanting him to get disheartened or feel bad about himself, she waited patiently with him while he tried again and again. Each time was better than the last, but she knew that it would change with it was in a word; such as the word 'love' or 'lever'. He tried not to let it show, but she could see his embarrassment. It wasn't the sort that he would give her when he said something sexual or suggestive. This was _true_ embarrassment. The kind that you could sit up and think about for the rest of the night and even years to come if the right situation presented itself for the memory to be remembered. He was focused though and truly trying. How long had he been wanting to learn? How long had he been wanting to ask her to teach him?

"You do good job, Majima." Olivia praised, watching his shoulders relax.

 _Had his parents been abusive to him when he was younger? I can't even imagine him with two eyes let alone being a tiny kid trying to learn._

"Heh… ya think so?" His voice shook, but she pretended to not hear it.

"Mhm." She nodded. "Promise."

"I don't get that last one though, it's a pain."

"V?"

"Yeah, I don't like it." He pouted, making Olivia smile.

"Watch my lips." She sat across from him and repeated in the same manner that she had done for the letter L. It seemed that he was having an easier time with V than he had with L. When he managed to produce an almost perfect V, she blinked. "G-Good job."

"That good?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes! Very much."

Awkward around praise, she saw him looking down at the paper, tilting his head to the side as he examined each letter. During their practice, he had taken the pencil and jotted down notes for each issue he was having with the letters. Around L and V, it looked like a book was written. She leaned her elbow on the table, resting her cheek on her palm as he wrote. The crazier and more rambunctious Majima would come back out eventually, but she liked this side of him too. It was the face and gestures of someone who hadn't had an opportunity for everything he wanted to do. His lips moved and she assumed he was trying again, silently, and nodded before scribbling down more notes. The paper was supposed to be the instructions for taking care of him, but she supposed she was taking care of him in a different way; sating a curiosity and a desire to learn.

"Can ya teach me ta write? I know it ain't gonna be perfect, but ain't it s'posed to be easier to learn when ya write it out?" Majima muttered.

"Yes. I can do. What you want learn to write?"

"I dunno, just words that ya've talked 'bout before."

"What about Massachusetts, Kealakekua, and Ualapu'e?" Olivia smiled.

Majima laughed, a hint of awkwardness behind it.  
"Naw."

"I'm kidding."

"What was the first thing ya learned ta write?" He asked; pencil in hand.

"My name."

"How 'bout that then?" Majima asked. "It's somethin' easy, right?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "You can copy from there."

He looked nervous but didn't protest. Olivia smiled as he leaned down and examined his name before putting the pencil to the paper, picking it up before placing it back against the paper. She watched him repeat the process a few more times. He cleared his throat and placed the pencil down. A few seconds later he picked it up and stared at the paper like the words would magically appear. It was almost reminiscent of a kid beginning a test that he hadn't studied for with the sole hope that he would pass.

"Um…" Majima looked down at the pencil that he had in his hand. "I don't know where ta start. I wasn't really payin' attention ta _how_ ya were writin' earlier."

"Oh, okay." Olivia held out her hand for the pencil which he almost threw at her in haste at getting it out of his hand making her laugh slightly. "Now watch."

"Mm."

Slowly, she wrote out every single letter that comprised his name. Just like she told him to, his gaze remained attentive to each line that was made. When his name was written on the paper, she handed the pencil back to him. Majima hesitated for a moment before pressing the lead down on the paper, making her jump when it snapped slightly.

"…"

"It happens." Olivia said, seeing from his profile how embarrassed he felt. "I must have made weak from writing."

"Y-Yeah, that ain't fair for ya ta do that, y'know."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Olivia reached over and brushed the broken lead from the paper, her closeness making him back up slightly. "There. Try."

Majima sighed and pressed the lead back to the paper before slowly copying the letters above. To say that it was childlike looking was accurate. It was overly large and blocky in some places, but it was clear that it read 'Goro Majima'. He looked down at the words and nodded. Finally, for the first time in their whole lesson, he looked truly pleased with what he had seen on the paper. He leaned over and brought his pencil to the other side, hesitating and adjusting the pencil in his grip before starting again. This time it was her turn to lean up to see what he was writing. Only when he pulled away was she able to see that he had written 'Olivia Harper'. She smiled and looked over at him, but she was unable to meet eye contact because he had looked away and was tapping the eraser onto the edge of the kotatsu.

"That one letter is pretty weird ta write y'know."

"Which?"

"R."

Olivia turned back to the name, sure enough he had a little trouble with the R in her name. She tapped her hand onto the table. Taking her silent hint, he placed his hand atop the kotatsu. She held up one finger and moved to the other side. She placed her hand overtop his and, holding onto his hand, wrote out her name. It came out better than before, the R's were visible and easily discernable, but it was still rather awkward still as she wasn't right-handed. Olivia grabbed onto his hand again, placing her fingers between his in order to grip onto the pencil and glided their hands along the paper, writing their names. They decided to focus on her last name since it had two R's in it. After four times, she let go and let him write it on his own. Just as she suspected, it was a lot better and she gave him a satisfied and reassuring smile, but he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Hey uh, whassa name of that place ya said ya lived again?"

"Hawaii."

"Ya. Ha-wa-ii. How d'ya write that?"

Olivia held out her hand,  
"Here. I'll show."

"Hey, this ain't 'bout you, remember? Help me write it.

 _What are you pouting for?_

Olivia nodded and gripped onto his hand again the same as she had done before, carefully writing out each letter for her state's name. When she was done, she let go again and he looked at each of the letters and sat back, a confused look on his face. He tapped both letter i's multiple times with his pencil.

"Y'know, ya put two here right?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"You need two i's to spell."

"…" Majima looked from her to the wall; deadpan.

"…?" Olivia gasped and sputtered, quickly covered her mouth and nose to prevent a snort of laughter from escaping. That hadn't been the intention at all, but she ended up unable to stop laughing as she kept repeating it over in her head and looked at Majima's face. Had he been more sensitive about the one eye, she wouldn't have laughed, but just the reaction he had. She closed her eyes in her laughter, gripping onto her stomach. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes and when she opened them, she saw him staring at her which only made her close them again. Olivia opened her eyes again, her laughter turning into small giggles.

"Was this yer idea of a joke?" Majima asked, a ghost of a smile playing on his own lips.

"N-No." Olivia snickered, covering her mouth again. "S-Sorry… I not laughing."

"Haw?! Ya were in stiches! And _I'm_ the one that's got 'em."

"Oh! That right!" Olivia got up and checked the clock in the kitchen before heading back to the kotatsu and grabbing the bag from the couch. "Sit on couch."

"But—"

Olivia pointed to the couch and his lip lifted in a snarl before plopping himself down on the couch, wincing.  
"Ow…" He muttered.

"Be careful!" Olivia exclaimed, kneeling in front of him and opening the bag.

"Hey while yer down there—"

"Shut it."

"I was gonna ask if ya'd grab my beer. My little kitten is such a pervert. Can't say I mind though."

 _Right. I'm sure you were._

Olivia reached behind her and handed him the beer. She leaned up and gently pulled at the bandage. Sighing, she decided to sit on the couch in front of him and lean close to make sure that she could see each stitch. Hurting him was not on her agenda. Slowly, she would touch his chest and tugged the tape, glancing at his face every now and again, each time he was staring down at her with a reassuring smile on his face. It was true that tugging the bandage was nowhere close to the pain that he had endured to get it in the first place, but that didn't mean he deserved any unnecessary pain. Biting onto her lip to increase her focus, she managed to get the bandage off and looked at the long line of stitches on his chest. A frown fell onto her face. God, it was such a long cut. She had remembered how much blood had oozed out of it and how cold he had gotten.

"It ain't as bad as it looks." Majima said, leaning an arm over the back of the couch. "So, don't look like that, 'kay?"

"…like what?"

"Like someone just ran over yer dog."

Olivia leaned over and grabbed onto the paper, turning it around and mouthing the words she had written on the paper and placed it back down on the kotatsu, their English lesson face-up. She got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it before returning to set on the couch. The long wound made her stomach flip and the sadness from the moment rise into her chest again.

"If I hurt, make sure you tell. Okay?" Olivia whispered.

"Will do."

Making sure to remain extra tender, she dabbed along the sides of the long wound to clean it, chancing a look at him every now and again. There was no doubt that he would hide it if she had hurt him, but each time he was just looking at her with a smile. She followed the wound up towards his collarbone. With the length of the wound, it felt like they had tried to slit him completely in half. She sat that down and went through the bag to find a container of petroleum jelly and consulted the paper again before opening it. With a wound this large, there was no way she would take a chance on accidentally doing something wrong. If an infection set in to a wound this large it could be deadly. With how dirty Little Asia was, she was shocked that he hadn't gotten an infection when he was being tortured. She sighed when she examined the large wound again after dipping a cotton swab into it. This had all happened because of her. They wanted her for some reason, but he hadn't given up her location… Why did they want her? Why didn't he just give her up? Whatever befell her would be a far better sentence than getting cut in half in a ghetto maze of alleyways. This was almost too much for her to see.

"Ya gonna lube me up or not?" Majima asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "I think I might get into it if yer the one that does it."

"You're so stupid…" Olivia smiled and looked up at him again. "Please tell if it hurts."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I told ya I would."

She nodded and carefully glided the cotton swab along the wound, worrying when it got caught on the edges. Biting her lip, she set the cotton swab aside and went to the kitchen to wash her hands. When she returned, she dipped her finger into the jelly and ever so gently glided it across his chest. Unable to contain it, she sighed and focused at applying the thin layer of petroleum along the wound. They had really gouged into him. It said that he would be able to have the stitches taken out 7 to 14 days after his injury. It had been 3 so if luck was on their side, he'd be able to take them out in four days. With a large wound like this, she was sure that it would be more along the side of 14 days before they were able to be removed. Finally, she managed to cover the whole wound's area with a small layer and wiped the rest on her pant leg before grabbing onto the bandage. Other than his few snide comments, he hadn't said anything while she was doing her work.

Just as careful as she had been with the cleaning, she managed to place the bandage across his chest and secure it. While it wasn't as professional looking as the doctor's, it didn't look bad. She smiled and placed all the dirty items onto the kotatsu's surface and smiled bright up at him.

"Thanks, Princess."

"It no trouble… It's least I can do." Olivia's frown returned and she looked at the bandage, what was underneath seared into her mind. "It's all my fault."

"Haw? Ya weren't the one that did this." Majima said, leaning up.

"I might as have been… They want you to tell where I am. Why you not tell?"

"And put ya in danger? Naw, fuck that." Majima said.

"You almost die."

"And you _would've_ died." Majima said, leaning forward. "If they had've gotten ahold of ya, they woulda eventually killed ya, I don't care what that ass said."

"I just… I be burden on you and Kiryu." Olivia said, looking up at him.

"A burden?" Majima asked. "Nah, if anyone is a burden, it's me. I done up and went missin' for about a week and Kiryu-chan and you had ta come rescue me. If it hadn't had been for you, I woulda died."

"But if it not for me, you wouldn't be—"

"Shh." Majima said, placing a finger to her lips. "I ain't gonna hear about it anymore."

Olivia sighed and nodded. When he was sure that Olivia wasn't going to start apologizing again, he took his finger from her lips. She looked out the window seeing that the sun was finally setting. It was no wonder that with all the excitement and everything lately that happened, she was exhausted. Sometime during the early morning, she would have to check on the wound again, even if he didn't like it and complained about how early in the morning it was. She watched in confusion as he felt around his pockets, only understanding when he pulled out a package of cigarettes.

"Come smoke with me."

"I not smoke."

"Come sit with me then." He smiled.

She couldn't find it in her to protest. After all, if she couldn't apologize for the wound on his chest, then she could at least go with him to smoke. Olivia watched as he stood up and went to the door. Quickly, she followed behind and walked out with him. She followed him around the steps to where a small alcove lay with a couple benches, two standing ashtrays, and pots that probably contained plants during the months where it wasn't freezing. He went and took a seat near the heater the complex kept running. It was one thing that she enjoyed about apartment complexes in Japan, if there was an outdoor area like this, the landlords would put a heater or two around so that the tenants would be able to continuously use it no matter the season. Olivia followed behind and sat across from him. Majima lit his cigarette and leaned back, tilting his head when he saw her sitting across from him. He pat the spot next to him and Olivia shook her head. His brows raised and he nodded, pointing to the wound on his chest and sniffling. She rolled her eyes and went and sat next to him. He rested an arm around the back of the bench and blew smoke from between his lips away from her face.

"Maj—" Olivia squealed when a cold rush of air ripped through her. "Oh no no no nope!"

Ignoring Majima's protests, she retreated into the apartment and exhaled. Why were Winters so _cold_ in Japan? They were usually cold in general, but it was exceedingly cold here. It must take some getting used to because no one really seemed bothered by it in Japan. She managed to not freeze to death from bundling up, but others roamed around with just a couple of layers on. Majima didn't even wear a shirt and he was just fine. If he didn't stay bundled up though, he could get sick and him coughing with an injury like his might rip the stitches and then he'd start bleeding and this time if might all the way die instead of half die.

When Olivia returned outside, Majima turned to her,  
"Hey I didn't think ya were comin' back." He pointed to her. "What's all that?"

Olivia smiled and went over to him, holding out a cup of hot tea for him. He stared at it for a moment but took it when she wiggled it a strange look on his face. When he had taken the cup and looked appropriately awkward, she took the edge of the large and leaned over him, wrapping it around his shoulder and wrapping the other around her own. Olivia took a seat right next to him; legs touching. The only way she'd be able to stay warm in these subzero temperatures is to be close to someone who radiated heat. If she was going to sit out here with him for about an hour while he smoked a cigarette, she would at least be warm while doing it. When she looked over at him, his cigarette was hanging limp from between his lips.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Wh-What's all this?"

"Well, you want sit out here with me. It's cold. Make sure two things filled. I stay warm, you get cigarette." Olivia nodded. "Win-win."

"Hmm…" Majima smirked.

"Pull around shoulder. If you slack, I get cold." Olivia pouted.

"Okay okay." Majima muttered and pulled the blanket closer around him which brought Olivia closer too.

 _Maybe I didn't think this through. We're_ really _close. I-It's fine though… Just staying warm._

Olivia sipped at her tea each time she would find herself getting cold. It was slower than she would've liked, but she did end up getting warm. It helped that Majima the space heater was sitting right next to her. They hadn't said anything which made her wonder why he wanted her to come with him. Usually when someone wanted another person to come with them, they were going to talk or something. That's how it was supposed to go at least, right? That's how normal people were. Oh, but then again, Majima wasn't really normal. She exhaled, looking up at the sky.

"Christmas soon."

"Mm." He said, blowing more smoke away from her. "Ya lookin' forward ta it?"

"… Not really." Olivia admitted.

"'Cause of yer dad, right?"

"Mm." She nodded, tightening her grip on the blanket. "I have good Christmases since then. It just…"

"Somethin' felt off. Right?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes." She nodded.

"Maybe now that yer in Japan, Christmas'll be better for ya."

It had crossed her mind a few times. All her terrible memories associated with Christmas were in America. This was a fresh start for the holiday. Whatever was going on, hopefully they'd take a holiday and just let her enjoy the one day out of the year that she wanted to feel complete. Christmas in Japan… how would that end up panning out? If she enjoyed it, going back to America could be a sad thing. Then again, missing Christmas with her family in America was sad too. She couldn't exactly merge the two either and she didn't want to choose between family and friends. One thing was for sure, this Christmas she would be in Japan, so she'd just have to see how it went.

"I think same thing, actually." Olivia admitted. "I hope it be."

Majima huffed a laugh and flicked away some ashes.  
"Ya know what ya want for Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"Presents. Ya know what ya want?" He reiterated, looking down at her.

"Oh… I never think about, really."

"Then think 'bout it now. What do ya want?"

"You can't make me know now." Olivia said.

"Haw? Why not? Women are s'posed ta know what they want, right?"

"S-Sometimes!" Olivia exclaimed. "I have more important things ta worry about early."

"Ah well, gotta say ya got me there." Majima chuckled, smoke billowing from between his lips. "Think 'bout it now then."

"I… not really know." Olivia said. "Why?"

"W-Why do ya think?" Majima asked. "What are Kiryu-chan and me s'posed ta get ya if ya don't know what ya want?"

"Oh." Olivia murmured. "You not have to get me anything."

"Still gonna…"

"Anything you guys get, I like."

"Liar. Women ain't like that." Majima said.

"I like anything. It friend's thought that is most special." Olivia said and watched him look at the sky. "What you want then?"

"Me? Dunno. Haven't really celebrated Christmas in a while." He said exhaling.

"Then think now."

" _Ooh_!" Majima exclaimed, his usual teasing tone back. "I know what I want!"

"Really? What it is?"

"Wear a nurse's outfit for me." Olivia's face fell when his brightened.

"…really?"

"Yeah!" Majima nodded. "That's what I want for Christmas."

Olivia looked away from him. A nurse's outfit? Was he insane? Those sorts of things were for couples! A couple they were not. A couple of friends, yes. But unless you were sleeping with your friend, then you didn't get those sorts of things and wear them. She sighed and then a smile rose on her own face.

 _I've got you now, Goro Majima._

"Okay." Olivia nodded, looking back at him. "I wear."

"What?!" Majima exclaimed, dropping his cigarette from his lips. It fell between the spaces of the alcove and to the coldness below. "Y-Yer gonna—"

"I wear nurse's outfit for you." Olivia smiled.


	27. The Princess Prepares for Christmas

Making someone squirm could either be one of the funniest things or one of the most uncomfortable things, dependent upon who was on each end and the situation. In this one, it was funny without question. At her agreement to wearing the nurse outfit and his cigarette dropped out of his mouth, he had cleared his throat and dug another cigarette out of the pack, mumbling about how she 'did that on purpose'. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong, but making him drop his cigarette hadn't been part of the plan. Olivia hoped, just as she had when they were back in his apartment, that it didn't land on someone's head and catch their hair on fire. How would she explain _that_ to the police or the doctors? Keep it up, and they'd get tired of seeing her like they did Majima. How would she end up telling that back to her family back in America that she had been in so much trouble she had gotten to not only be arrested multiple times, but be on a first name basis with the police?

At first, the cold outside had bothered her. Now bundled up and drinking hot tea along with the heater, she was starting to enjoy it. In Hawaii, she was sometimes angry at the weather for being too hot and longed for colder weather. _This_ cold hadn't been the plan, but she could still work with it. Being with a friend was even better. It was a way to keep the brisk chill away should it try and wiggle its way back into her. While she sipped at her tea, she could catch Majima out of the corner of her eye looking at her. No doubt trying to find an inkling of her joking about the outfit. She wasn't. If that's what he wanted for Christmas, she'd wear a nurse outfit. Who was she to deny someone a present? A smile appeared on her face when she put the edge of the cup to her lips. Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it. Although, with the outfit out of the way, she wondered what she was going to _really_ get him and Kiryu for Christmas. Presents were special, ways to tell that you knew things about a person that could seem trivial to others.

There were small things that she knew about her friends like what their style in clothing was; but she was terrible at shopping for clothes for her own body let alone someone else's. No amount of asking would yield results from either him nor Kiryu. They would probably end up brushing it off just as Majima had earlier saying that she didn't need to worry about getting either of them anything. But she had a lot of people to buy for this year. In addition to Kiryu and Majima she had Nishiki, Reina, Youda, and the girls from Club Sunshine. Kazama-san and Kashiwagi had saved her life back at the shogi parlor, so the thought of getting them something for Christmas was presenting itself. If she was going to get anything for either man, she would have to consult Kiryu and Nishiki, because she wouldn't even know where to begin trying to find a present for either man. Getting Sera something seemed like a good idea. Not just as a good nature of the alliance, but as a Christmas present between two people. After all, he was the reason that she had been watched over and protected. Going to someone for help with his present would be a necessity too, but she wasn't sure where she could turn to.

Either all her friends were needlessly difficult to buy for or she was just out of practice that it felt harder than it was. Hopefully Kiryu would be back from Sotenbori soon that way all three of them could go shopping for others. She wouldn't buy the presents for them while they were out of course, but if they ended up looking at something at the store longer than normal, it might be safe to assume that they liked that sort of object and it would be a good choice. Christmas had never been so full of excitement and stressful in years. The stress was good though, in a way. It would be nice to see smiles on other people's faces when they opened the presents from her; she just had to figure out what she was going to get the people that were special in her life. Something that, even when she was back in America, they'd remember her by. Where was she supposed to find that type of present? They didn't just fall out of the sky, did they? Worrying slightly from her terrible luck, she glanced up at the sky; dark, but glittering in a combination between stars and flashing lights like normal.

"Ready?" Olivia looked over and saw Majima snubbing out the rest of the cigarette in the ashtray. She merely nodded and got up. When they were standing, he curved out of the blanket and wrapped her up into it. The warmth made her smile as it set in. "Hey, a kitten and a burrito all in one. A purrito."

Despite her wanting to, she ended up smiling. Had he planned that or just come up with it on the fly? Knowing him, it was the latter. He wasn't the type of person to plan things. Like she had thought back in the apartment, he would just run in with guns blazing. While it wasn't completely good, it wasn't exactly bad either. Sometimes reckless thinking was what was needed in life. Too much structure and life could get repetitive and boring, leaving no room for fun or creative activity. On the opposite side, to little structure could lead to a life of chaos and anarchy; something like what she felt she was stuck in lately though. In the moment though, it was perfect. The world was slowed to a normal pace, just for regular people. Two people had sat outside and talked. Right now, there was no civilian and yakuza. It had just been two friends sitting outside to smoke, bundled up in a blanket.

Even though she had managed to stay mostly warm outside, nothing could compare to the warmth inside. Olivia shuddered and went over to the kotatsu and quickly stuck herself under it, smiling when the warmth started to heat up her freezing feet. With the continuously dropping temperatures, socks hadn't cut it and she hadn't thought to bring her boots outside. She saw Majima stop at the door and glance at the pictures again before longer than would be for a normal person. Olivia blinked, instantly having an idea. What better way to keep a memory or a person than immortalize it into a photo? It would be a rather awkward, but she'd have it done. There was no getting rid of the idea now. Hopefully, her friends would enjoy the gesture. If she was in their shoes, she knew that she would. Then again, they were their own people.

"Yer too quiet." Majima muttered, sitting across from her. "Wassa matter? Ya gettin' tired? Ah well, I s'pose it is passed yer bedtime."

"I'm adult. I don't have bed time." Olivia pouted, tugging the blanket around her shoulders more and wiggling her toes underneath the kotatsu. "And I just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"What get everyone for Christmas." Olivia admitted. With it coming up so soon, she wouldn't be able to hide it especially when she started coming back with bags and not letting them see it. "It first Christmas in Japan, I want enjoy."

Normally, she could picture Majima making fun of her in some way or another for wanting to go out of her way to Christmas presents, and if she hadn't told him what happened when she was four, he may very well have done it. Now though, he sat there resting his chin on his palm, resting his arm on the kotatsu's surface just staring at her.  
"Alright. Ya got a point." He said. "Yer gonna get yer Christmas. Alright? Better?"

"Really?!" She brightened, clasping her hands together.

"Y-Yeah." He looked away from her. "Look, I ain't good at celebratin' or nothin' like that. I'm sure Kiryu-chan can help though."

"But… Kiryu not here."

"Well, it's ain't like he's gonna be gone forever." Majima smiled, finally looking back up at her. "When he gets back, we'll get yer Christmas started. 'kay?"

"Really?!" Olivia exclaimed again.

 _Finally! I can have a Christmas!_

"Yeah. Geez… Ya gotta be happy about everythin'? That's gotta get stressful."

"Mm. No." Olivia said and stood up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going bed."

"Alright. Wait, whatcha doin'?" Majima asked when she got on the couch and was about to lay down.

"You hurt. You need bed more."

"Ya honestly think that I'm gonna be able ta get any sleep with ya sleepin' out here?" Majima asked, scoffing. "I might be an ass, but I'm still a man and it ain't gonna happen."

"But—"

"Ya know, I've been in far worse situations and slept in even worse places. Trust me, ya ain't gonna be hurtin' me any."

Olivia sighed and scanned over his face. Just as she thought; he was resolute. She could protest until she was blue in the face, but it wouldn't matter.  
"Alright." To her, it was still a terrible idea. She hadn't ever seen him sleep, but what if he turned over and ended up ripping all the stitches out? He was going to end up giving her a heart attack. She was sure of it.

Majima waited until she was to the bedroom door before speaking again, making her stop.  
"Ya want me ta come and tuck ya in?"

Olivia turned around abruptly,  
"No! I manage!"

"…That ain't fun. Alright." He waved his hand dismissively. "Night."

"Night."

Six days had passed, and Oliva was becoming increasingly more worried the more that Kiryu didn't appear back in his apartment. This time span was not 'soon' in her dictionary. If this is what 'soon' meant to him, then she'd hate to think of how long it would be if he said that he was going to take a while. Whenever she brought it up to Majima, he didn't seem too worried. His reassurance had gotten through the most difficult times. What if something happened and he ended up getting shot again and she wasn't there and bled out and died that time? Again, when she presented her worries, Majima had simply reassured her that he wouldn't be taken down that easily. Well last time she checked, he had almost gotten taken down that time Ethan had shot him. While it didn't completely cure her worries, it was enough to where she didn't want to have a breakdown every morning that she woke up and every night that he went to bed that something had happened to him.

In the six days that Kiryu had been gone, Olivia had managed to get most of the Christmas presents that she had wanted to. For Reina, she had gotten her a new necklace. For Nishiki, she had sat down with him and had a _long_ talk and helped him gain the confidence to ask Reina on a date. For Kazama-san, she had managed to get another cane. She would admit that it wasn't the same quality as his current one, but even if he didn't use it—which she would understand—she hoped that he would still like it, nevertheless. For Kashiwagi, she had gotten him a tie. Shopping for men was hard and when she walked into the shop, she was taken aback. There were different colors, materials, and patterns. Olivia had immediately retreated and headed back to Serena to retrieve Nishiki for backup. Together, they had picked a blue silken tie that Nishiki had said would go good with any of Kashiwagi's suits. A tie wasn't even close to enough payback for saving her life at the shogi parlor, but she wanted to let him know that she recognized it and was thankful for the sentiment.

On day four, Yuki had called from Club Sunshine to let her know that a package had arrived for her. Olivia had told them that she could open it and turned out; the whole package had been gifts for the girls and Youda-san from her family for Christmas. She had been put on the card as well. It was a huge relief to know that everyone at Club Sunshine had been taken care of. When she got the chance, she would have to call her mother and thank her for the thoughtful gifts ranging anywhere from snacks and trinkets to necklaces and ties.

Majima and her had also returned to Doctor Emoto's clinic to check on his stitches. He had been rather impressed at how quickly they were healing. When Majima had said that Olivia 'made an excellent nurse even though she ain't got the outfit ta prove it', Doctor Emoto had chuckled and said that he was happy Majima finally had a positive influence in his life and to be careful not to get hurt again. Emoto had said that he wanted to take an extra day to just make sure that everything had healed up before he took the stitches out and asked them to come back tomorrow, much to Majima's disdain.

Now they were heading back to Kiryu's apartment. Olivia had stopped by three clothing shops before she had found everything, she needed for the nurse outfit. After all, he was getting his stitches taken out tomorrow so this was the last day she'd be able to give him his present. Majima had asked numerous times what was taking so long and why she had to shop for it piece by piece, but had quickly shut his mouth when Olivia threatened to call the whole thing off. As she had thought, the top was the hardest part to find and had taken the longest. It was a shame that she had to go through all this and spend this much yen just to shut him up, but if it had to be done then it had to be done. If everything went as planned, then he wouldn't complain about it ever again. The issue, like always with him, was timing. Just putting it on and standing in front of him wouldn't do the trick. Oh no. Not at all.

"Yer sure ya got one? Why'd ya have ta go ta _so_ many stores?" Majima asked on their way back.

"Three stores not lot."

Majima giggled and ran around so he was standing in front of her, making her almost run right into him.  
"I know what it is. Ya just wanted ta make sure that ya got the perfect outfit so ya'd be able to make me feel all tingly inside, right? Ain't no need to hide it."

"You're right." Olivia said and tried to go around him but was stopped dead in her tracks again.

"Keep this up and yer gonna get early access to the next ride." Majima giggled. "Ya still got yer ticket."

 _Right. A ticket I'm never going to use. Yay._

"We go now?" Olivia asked, stepping to the side again only to be blocked for the third time.

"Aw, yer so cute when ya get angry, Kitten." Majima held up a finger. "But I better be nice or yer not gonna let me see yer outfit."

"Yes." At her answer, Majima immediately stepped to the side and bowed, gesturing for her to pass. Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes and continued forward with him next to her.

Majima had his hands in his pockets, occasionally looking at Olivia who didn't miss it. Nor did she miss him attempting to stretch over her in order to peek inside the bags.  
"I told them put paper on top, so you not see." Olivia said hearing him scoff.

"…Dammit."

"I know you well."

"Ya I'll say." Majima muttered.

Olivia continued onward, all the while wondering what she was going to get Kiryu and Majima for Christmas. It was fast approaching, and she had no idea what to get either of them. With it now being the 23rd, she had no choice but to think quickly. Hopefully, she could get the gifts quick. She hated shopping at the last minute, but what do you get two large yakuza men with completely different personalities who were difficult to read? Hopefully it would be a message from the heavens when she finally did figure it out. Maybe it would just be shining bright and the angels would sing, and she would be able to cry from relief. Right now, she would just take things one step at a time.

When she arrived at Kiryu's apartment, she grabbed the extra key and dusted off the soil before entering the room. She looked around and sighed, still not seeing Kazuma around. Her stomach dropped again. This was unlike him. _Really_ unlike him. If things were alright like Majima had said that they were, he would get in contact with them somehow, right? Surely, he wouldn't be mean enough to just keep them wondering without any inkling of knowing whether he was alright or not. She had just closed and locked the door behind them when Majima clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Looking at him, he held that devilish smirk and was bouncing on his heels.

"Okay go on!" Majima said, pushing her slightly towards the door. "Go go."

"Let me—"

"No no, go on."

"I have take shoes off." Olivia said, brushing his hands away so she could place her shoes on the rack. Just because his perverted mind was working overtime didn't mean she needed to be disrespectful in Kiryu's home. He had opened it to both her and Majima. Basic etiquette was a necessity. She had just placed her shoes onto the rack when Majima lightly pushed her again. "Okay, they're off. Go on!"

Olivia scoffed and headed towards the bedroom to change. When they were at the clinic, Majima had refused him cleaning it or putting any petroleum jelly on the stitches so she 'would have something ta do in her cute outfit'. She heard the telltale sign of him plopping down on the couch, a habit he had gotten all too familiar with. One of these days she was worried he was going to break Kazuma's couch. When she came to him with the worry, however, he had brushed it off with 'I'll just get 'im another one'. While she was grateful that he would replace it, that wasn't really the issue. Olivia opened the door, three bags in hand when Majima's voice stopped her.

"Hey." Olivia turned around to see him leaning against the back of the couch like he owned the place. "When ya come out, go ahead and say 'Hello. My name is Olivia Harper, and I'll be your nurse today'. 'kay?" He said, raising his voice trying to mimic her with his perfect Japanese.

 _Are you serious right now? You are, aren't you?_

"I not saying that." Olivia said.

"C'mon, it's for Christmas, remember? Ya agreed ta do it."

"I said I wear outfit. Not roleplay with you."

"Humor me." Majima smiled. "'kay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Just nod and smile. Agreeing, she went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. It would be over soon, and he'd never bother her with it again. He didn't know it, but he'd be reimbursing her for the outfit too. Ah no… it was a Christmas present, she couldn't really do that… even if this was awkward and something, she'd rather not be doing it was still his Christmas present. Piece by piece, she took the clothing out and took the tags off. This was so embarrassing. She could just feel the embarrassment rising. This couldn't get any worse, could it? She sure hoped not. Finally, fully dressed she stared at the bedroom door, separating her from the embarrassment. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked out, seeing him still sitting on the couch clearly excited if the wide smile on his face was any giveaway. She closed the door again and looked at the ceiling. It wasn't necessarily the outfit that was making things awkward; but it didn't help. It was the strange words that she had to say.

 _They're just words. Calm down._

She opened the door again and went into the living room. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed.  
"Hello, my name is Olivia Harper and I'll be your nurse—"

"Majima-san. Harper-ch…"

Olivia looked up and saw Kiryu standing there with his eyes wide, key in hand.  
"—today…" Olivia finished already feeling exasperated.

 _Yes. Yes, it could get worse._

Olivia wanted to crawl under a rock and die. All the blood in her body rushed to her face and she fought the urge to let the embarrassment that was screaming inside out. She stared at him, eyes wide and a smile on her face hoping the emotion of her feeling like she was burning in the pits of Hell was evident in her eyes.

"Haw?" Majima asked. "The hell is that?"

"W-What?" Olivia asked, looking at him. He had leaned forward and gestured to the outfit. "Nurse outfit."

"No, it ain't." He said. "Where's the cute hat and the thighs showin' and the cute shoes and high socks?"

Olivia stood in front of him with a pair of white pants on, a pink scrub top on, and a small badge holder attached to the collar of her shirt.  
"This American nurse outfit." Olivia said, a smile on her face. "You not say what country it had to be."

A small smile appeared on Olivia's face and she saw Kiryu smile the widest that she had ever seen him and turned away from them, trying to hide his laughter with a cough and failing. Majima was sitting in front of her still leaned forward, shoulders hunched forward and looking utterly defeated. When he looked up again and saw her outfit he groaned and hung his head again, small defeated cries escaping him. He had actually thought that she was going to get one of the nurse's outfits that a girl wore for her boyfriend. No real nurse wore those! Even in Japan! That was lingerie! He knew that, but there was no conning her into getting into one of those. If she knew the Japanese word for lingerie, she would chew him out for even trying to get her into one, but she had proved her point. It had taken forever to find a scrub top, and truthfully, she had lucked out in finding one.

"I thought it was obvious…" Majima whined, looking back up at her.

"I choose pink." Olivia said, putting her hands in the pockets at the front and wiggling them around. Another smile of victory rose to her face when he sighed and leaned back on the couch in defeat again. Kiryu was leaning against the wall with his eyes screwed shut and his shoulders shaking from his laughter. Olivia wished she could hear him actually laugh, but who knew what Majima would do or say if he saw how hard Kiryu was trying to hold his laughter back. She went over and took a seat next to him. "Okay, this should be next to last time." She took her fingers and started to pry the bandage off. "Oh, welcome back Kazuma."

"T-Thank…" Kiryu huffed another laugh and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Nurse Harper."

Olivia smiled when Majima groaned, looking at her with a scrunched-up face and eyeing her shirt up and down.  
"It ain't a sexy outfit." He whined and moved startling Olivia and almost making her rip the bandage off.

"Nurses not supposed to be sexy!" Olivia exclaimed, letting the fear fall slightly from the close call. "Now still, so I don't hurt you."

Olivia worked slowly, making sure to keep herself from potentially harming Majima. Even if she did harm him, he would most likely be too caught up in her outfit betrayal to notice or say anything. Whenever he would groan or whine and she checked, he was always looking at her shirt. Each time, he would huff and frown even deeper. She saw Kiryu move to the kitchen still laughing every so often. Had she decided to get the outfit he had wanted her in, things would've been so much more awkward when Kazuma came in. That wouldn't be an embarrassment she would ever be able to get out of. Considering that he knew that Olivia was getting back at Majima, the embarrassment didn't stick around for long. She got up when she took the bandage off and tilted her head to the side examining all the wound. For such a large and deep wound, she was surprised that it had healed as fast and clean as it had. Did yakuza have some sort of supernatural healing ability or something? Olivia went to the kitchen and wet a paper towel, smacking the hand that Kazuma was holding out.

The first time that Olivia had held up her hand for a high-five a couple days after she had first come to Kazuma's apartment he had just stared at it. Even when she wiggled her fingers, he just stared at her hand with a confused look on his face. She had to physically grab his wrist and slap his hand against her's for her to understand. Now it was something common between them and was usually something at praising each other for something at Majima's expense or a wordless 'good job' from all the training he had been helping her out with that day. Without saying anything else, she went to the couch to the still pouting Majima and began to dab at the wound, again making sure to not put too much pressure. Doctor Emoto had said that pressure wouldn't be too much of an issue now, but she didn't want to be proved wrong and do something to have Majima keep the stitches in longer or worse make another wound that had to heal completely from the beginning.

Setting the paper towel to the side, she grabbed the jelly and started to fan him, wanting the water to dry before she started with the next step. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Kazuma peek his head around, watching what she was doing. The smile remained plastered onto his lips. She would much rather see a smile there than his ever-present frown. She felt a gaze on her and looked up, seeing him looking down at her with a pout. Huffing a laugh of her own, she moved the petroleum jelly along the wound. The distant sound of chewing made her stomach grumble. It smelled like Kazuma had brought takoyaki.

 _A man after my own heart._

"Ya know, out of this whole betrayal ya did—"

"Not betrayal. I did as you asked."

"… Ya knew what I meant."

"So do genies, but they still do what is only said." Olivia said, continuing with his care and smiled upon hearing another laugh coming from the kitchen.

" _Anyway_! I was right. Pink does look cute on ya."

Olivia stopped for a second, returning quick so he couldn't tell that his comment had taken her by surprise. She should've known that he wasn't going to take it laying down, that he was going to at least do _something_ to catch her off guard, but it didn't matter. For all intents and purposes, she had been the victor for this round. He'd have to come back with something very good in order to make up for and surpass what she had done here. She should feel bad for getting him all anxious and excited, after all, it was his Christmas present, but she _had_ technically done what he said so he did get his present. All jokes aside, she needed to figure out what to get him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Kiryu came to the living room and sat two more containers onto the kotatsu, sitting at one side. "but you're right, Majima-san. Pink is better."

This time Olivia did visibly stop. She turned and looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked down at the food in the container and she clicked her tongue, going back to tending to Majima's injuries.  
"You were gone for long, Kazuma." Olivia said.

"Mm. Things got… complicated."

"Ooh!" Majima giggled. "Sounds juicy. Wanna share?"

"Not really."

"Yer not fun. No wonder ya and the kitten get along so well. Yer both sticks in the mud."

 _Well that's not very nice._

"You sound like the mean one." Kiryu said.

"Oh! Kazuma!" Olivia exclaimed, grabbing onto the bandage and starting to line it up to make it perfect.

"Mm?"

"Now that you back. We go shopping for Christmas decorations."

"Christmas… decorations?" Kiryu asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Mhm. Like tree and things for tree."

"Haw? Why would we do that?" Majima looked over at Olivia and sighed, looking back at Kiryu. "Alright, Kiryu-chan. Just do what she asks, 'kay? Don't make the kitten sad. That ain't nice."

"…I didn't say 'no'." Kiryu said.

Olivia brightened and lined up the bandage and secured it before sliding onto her space at the kotatsu, opening her container. Kazuma was always so caring and considerate. If it wasn't for him, she would forget to eat. The six days that he's been gone, Olivia hadn't eaten much because she was so worried with getting everything for her friends and taking care of Majima, that it hadn't been a priority in her brain. Now that food that she loved was in front of her, she was forced to experience the wave of hunger that washed over her. She put a takoyaki in her mouth and exhaled, it slightly burning her mouth.

"They're always hot when made." Kiryu said, watching her blow out the hot air.

"Geez… are ya sure that _yer_ the dragon, Kiryu-chan? Looks like ya got some competition."

"Mm."

"I'm hungry, okay?" Olivia frowned, her cheek stuffed with the takoyaki. "I not can help it."

Majima reached over and grabbed his own container.  
"Ooh! Thank ya, Kiryu-chan! Ya always know how ta make me feel better."

"…"

 _You playing for the other team now?_

Olivia put another takoyaki ball in her mouth and breathed out the hot air again and quickly chewing. She knew that she should enjoy it, but it was so good, and she was so hungry, she couldn't help it. The feeling of eyes staring at her made her stop and she looked up seeing both Kazuma and Majima looking at her each with a different expression on their faces; Kiryu's looked something akin to fondness while Majima had a smirk on his face.

"Look at ya over there makin' sexy faces." Majima snickered.

Kiryu smiled,  
"She really needs to slow down."

"That ain't gonna make the faces any sexier, Kiryu-chan!" Majima said. "While she's cute, not sure if she's got one sexy bone in her body."

…

Olivia stopped chewing and looked down at the container. The Styrofoam container was empty now, but she just continued to stare at it. The rest of the takoyaki now left a sour taste in her mouth. She took the bottle of tea and downed the rest. From under her lashes, she could see both men looking at her now both sporting a confused look on their face.

"Wassa matter, ya want some more?" Majima asked, holding out his container. "I'm hungry, but since its' you, if ya want some ya can have some."

"… No. I'm fine. Thank you." Olivia said and stood up, taking her and Kiryu's container to the kitchen.

Majima's words hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew that. However, they had. It wasn't that she was trying to seduce anyone, so in truth they shouldn't have had any effect on her. Deep down, no matter what woman it was, wanted to feel sexy in some way. It was just a way of making some women feel better about themselves to either themselves or to the opposite sex. It wasn't that she wanted to be sexy to Majima or Kiryu in particular, but it would be nice to know that did have some qualities women usually had. Just the blatant disregard for something women liked to hear that they were hurt.

It could very well be payback for not getting the outfit that he had thought she was going to get, but still. She shook her head in the kitchen. Olivia tried to think of it from his perspective and how awkward he was when it came to talking to women; _really_ talking to women. Repeatedly, she tried to convince herself that he hadn't meant what he said. This was the year, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. She _was_ going to have a good Christmas Day. And Christmas Eve. And Christmas Eve's Eve. After what happened sixteen years ago, she deserved it.

Steeling herself with a nod, she went back out into the living area where they were talking among themselves in a low voice. She went around the couch and took her seat. Each man looked at her and blinked, waiting for an explanation. But they got none. She smiled and waved at them, earning a smile from each. She rested her legs under the kotatsu.

"It's glad to have you here, Kazuma." Olivia smiled. "I miss you much."

"You had Majima-san." Kiryu smiled and pat her head.

"Yeah, but Majima mean."

"Haw?! No, I ain't." Majima said, frowning and looking at her. Olivia smiled and blinked, waving at him. In that moment, she knew what she was getting him for Christmas. She wasn't sure where the idea had come from, but she felt like it would be perfect for him. The question was; would he like it or not. "Kiryu-chan! Ya hear that? She's bein' so mean ta me!"

"…I didn't hear anything."

"Yer both in it together ta be mean!" Majima gasped. "I feel so violated!"

"What? How?" Kiryu asked. "We didn't touch you."

"Harper-chan did!" Majima gasped again, touching his chest. "She rubbed all on me trying ta seduce me with her wiles and lower my guard just so ya two could make fun of me and be mean! I knew it!"

Olivia snickered and covered her mouth.  
"You caught me."

"I knew it! Yer a minx!" Majima said. "And Kiryu-chan! Yer a… a… a minx peddler!"

"…I don't think that exists, Majima-san."

Olivia smiled at her friends. She blinked and stood up quickly, startling both men. Without saying anything, she ran into the bedroom. It might be a little awkward, but once it came out it would be worth it. She moved the bags that had her outfit in it around and sifted around the bedroom until she found what she was looking for. Grabbing her prize, she went back to the kotatsu where both men were talking again. Once she entered the room, they shut up and looked up at her both confused on why she had her camera in her hands. Each inched away from her, but Olivia took a step closer.

"I get picture of all three of us." Olivia said.

"Um…" Kiryu trailed off looking from her to the camera.

"Uh-uh. No way."

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. Each man looked at her and then at each other before sighing. She smiled and pulled Kiryu onto the couch with her and Majima.

Olivia sat on the couch between the two of them and held out the camera. It was awkward, but she managed to wiggle her arms around so she could snap the photo, smiling brightly. The photo came out and looked at it, tilting her head to the side. No good. She pouted and tried again. Again. The photo was no good. Another. No dice. They were each in the photo, but it wasn't the perfect photo like what she wanted. Olivia adjusted herself and the camera and snapped the photo. She looked down at it and gasped. It was the perfect picture. They were far enough away from each other so that their faces weren't touching, but close enough to where the relationship of friendship could very easily be distinguished.

"Good job." Kiryu complimented. "What are you going to do with the others?"

"Keep." Olivia said. "They important too."

Olivia sat the photo down and grabbed onto Majima's sleeve and tugged him back when he tried to move away.  
"What?" Majima asked, almost falling right onto her. "Ya got yer picture, didn't ya?"

"Yes, I need two more."

"Haw? Ain't we done?" Majima asked, frowning.

"Maji—" Kiryu began but was interrupted when Olivia got close to his face.

"We done when I say so." Olivia said and let go with a bright smile. "Okay!"

"Geez… she's a demon…"

Olivia lined up the photo and now that she knew what position that they needed to be in to get a perfect picture, the next two came relatively quickly. Film wasn't cheap, but for the pictures that had developed, she didn't mind the trial and error it took. She grabbed one of the perfect pictures and all her mess ups before heading to the bedroom again to place her camera back in the bag and the pictures in the album. She looked at each picture, smiling fondly at all the memories. Looking around, she turned to the very last page where her pictures of Kiryu and Majima were. She slid the perfect picture in with them and quickly closed it and put it away before one of them decided to come in and find her secret. Those were the most secret of the photos and the only person other than her that would be able to see all those photos would be her mother when she showed her memories.

Nodding to herself, she took off her nurse outfit and put back on her regular clothes and grabbed her jacket, laying it over her arm. There was a short amount of time before Christmas, which means that they would have to get the decorations and make the apartment look festive quickly. They could try and talk her out of it all they wanted, but it wasn't going to work. It didn't matter that Kiryu had just came back from Sotenbori, he shouldn't have stayed that long. Impending problem or not, it was Christmas time and she was going to enjoy it if it ended up killing her. She came back out into the living room and waved her arms, gesturing for them to follow.

"Come come. We go get decorations." Olivia said.

Kiryu cleared his throat,  
"Harper-chan, do we—"

"Yes." Olivia frowned and then smiled. "Okay! We go!"

She flung the coat around her shoulders and practically dragged both men out of the apartment having to let go of Kiryu for him to unlock the door. Taking extra time to go down the cold stairs which were becoming slicker before jogging onto the street and waving. Kiryu and Majima exchanged a glance and a few words that she couldn't hear before they followed. Nothing could bring her down. Absolutely nothing. She had her two best friends by her side, well… a little behind her, but it didn't matter. They were still following and if they tried to get away, she'd just go and drag them back because they _were_ going to go decoration shopping with her, and they _were_ going to enjoy it. And they were going to have a _fantastic_ Christmas. There was no other choice. Every now and again, she could hear them talking behind her, but they were too quiet, and she was too far ahead for her to hear. Which was fine. Their friendship had enough eavesdropping in its history. If it was something, they wanted her to know, she'd be told. About that, she was certain.

Olivia stopped at a corner and looked around, blinking. Behind her, the footsteps of her friends came closer and closer behind. There were signs and decorations in a lot of the buildings and a large Christmas tree in Taihei Boulevard close to the Empty Lot. Either to brighten and have people forget what happened, and perhaps to mark where that building was supposed to be built. She gasped and walked close to it, her eyes widening. She peeked at the bulbs hanging off the trees and tilted her head, seeing her reflection. For once, her eyes looked happy at Christmas and a smile came to her face. She nodded and turned back to her friends who both looked confused again at her scatter-brained thinking.

"Ya done peekin' 'round at everythin'?" Majima asked.

"Mm!" Olivia put her hands in her pockets. "I not sure where to get decorations."

"…I know."

"You?" Olivia asked.

"That surprising?"

"Yes. Like Majima singing karaoke." She saw Majima sigh and hang his head. Kiryu didn't look surprised though. A small smile came to his face and he led the way.

Olivia walked between her friends, a skip in her step. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of joy for the Christmas season. Some of the shops that they passed by were playing Christmas songs. Nothing was going to bring her down. Nor was it going to take the smile off her face. This smile was here to stay so was the feeling of joy from being with her two best friends. Every now and again, she'd sneak peeks at them but when they caught her, she just smiled. Had she been told a few months that she would going to be walking down the streets of Kamurocho to buy Christmas decorations with two extremely powerful and infamous yakuza on either side of her and that these yakuza were her _best_ friends, she would've laughed herself into a coma. This just wasn't a situation for a normal person to have while walking around town.

Kiryu stopped in front of a store that was on the edge of Kamurocho. It was a large shop that had a little bit of everything. Almost like Don Quijote, but larger. Her eyes lit up when she walked in; there were sections and sections of shelves dedicated purely to Christmas decorations. Bulbs of various sizes, shapes, colors, and themes adorned the shelves. Almost instantly, she broke away from her friends and headed into the back area to where she could see the tips of Christmas trees peeking out. There were things she knew about Japanese Christmases that were different than American, but she hoped that since they would all be spending it in Kiryu's apartment that they would be able to cross the two cultures to make a memorable holiday for each of them.

Olivia stared at the trees ranging from small enough to sit on an end table to ones that would reach from the ceiling to the floor. All the trees were green except for a smaller one almost out of sight from being stuck in between others, like it was pushed away and to the side for the others to be noticed more. She knelt and frowned, pulling the other trees out of the way, listening to the presence of her friends getting closer and closer. She heard a sound and looked up to see a tree falling towards her, but it was stopped. She turned and saw Kiryu with an arm up stopping it from hitting her head. It wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but she would've had a nice knot on her head and probably gotten a migraine. That would've put a damper on everything she had planned for today.

"Hey, hey, Kitten. Ya should be more careful." Majima said, his hands in his pockets. "What wouldja have done if Kiryu-chan hadn't been here?"

"Gotten a headache." Olivia answered and looked up at Kiryu. "Thank you, Kazuma. Keep hold please."

"You're welcome. And why?"

Olivia heard Majima mumble something under his breath, but when she turned and looked at him with a questioning gaze, he looked back and smiled. She frowned and turned back to the trees. She reached through the pile and ended up getting the small white Christmas tree in the back. It looked bent in some places and like someone had taken the little fibers off in certain areas around the base and tips, but she still thought it was pretty. Not to mention, it was the only white one so the tree would be special. Olivia held onto the branches and moved them back to their specific spots. A couple of them ended up bending back, completely broken from returning to normal.

"This one." Olivia said and turned to her friends.

"Haw? Why that one? It's broken." Majima said.

"I like." Olivia huffed and pet the tree like it had feelings that Majima may have hurt. "Broken things still be beautiful."

"Mm." Kiryu nodded and moved the trees around so they wouldn't fall when he let go. "Why white?"

"So, it look like snowy tree." Olivia answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also, it the only one. Special tree. Hold please."

Olivia placed the tree gently into Kiryu's arms before she bolted into the aisles again, grabbing decorations. She decided to settle on a brighter red theme. Kazuma's apartment was mostly black and white, but she wouldn't want to put black ornaments on a white tree, it might make it look a little sad. Red was already a Christmas color, so it would bring out the white even more. Offhandedly, she wondered what it would be like if she was this good at coordinating outfits. When Majima and Kiryu made it around to where she was at, Olivia shoved a couple boxes and bags into Majima's hands that had mistakenly made their way out of their shelter.

"Hey! Wh—"

"Hold please!" Olivia said before going to another part of the store and standing on her tiptoes to look at the stars to put at the top. She wanted it to be bright and pretty, but not too heavy to where it would make the tip of the tree dip. Scanning the boxes, she managed on a small star that was an odd combination of gold, yellow, and blue. She wouldn't have thought to ever put the three of those colors together, but with this star it oddly worked. Olivia reached out her hand and tried to grip onto the box, tapping it with her fingertips to ease it from the shelf and into her hands. Just as it was about to fall into her waiting hands, it was picked up. Olivia turned around ready to fight for the star but saw Kazuma had grabbed onto it from the shelf.

"Careful." Kazuma said with a smile and handed it to her, ruffling her hair when she grabbed it.

"Hey, these're gettin' heavy. Are we done yet?" Majima said from behind the small tower of boxes.

"You tall and strong. You be fine." Olivia countered and headed to another side of the store and stopped instantly. She tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Oh, you right. We check out. There something I need get, can you wait outside?"

"Haw? Yer serious?"

"Yes!" Olivia said and reached into her pocket. "Oh here, I pay part."

"No, it's fine." Kiryu said. "It's your Christmas."

"No." Olivia said and handed him the money. "It _our_ Christmas. I want to be same special for all of us."

Both men looked at each other and then at her, each displaying different degrees of embarrassment. Neither said anything and turned around heading to the counter. She peeked to the counter and saw that Kiryu and Majima did include her money in the payment before heading outside. Quickly, she turned and grabbed the item off the shelf before heading to the counter. Again, she peeked out of the windows to see the men talking, each confused and slightly embarrassed. Celebrating Christmas to this extent was something new to them too. Both had possibly been so busy with their yakuza business that they hadn't even had time to have happy moments to themselves on holidays. She did wonder though, what her Christmas would've been like in Japan had she not meant them.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Olivia nodded and watched as the cashier gather everything, she needed to put the personal touch on the item. To be quite frank, she was shocked that shops even offered this sort of service in Japan on a regular basis. In America, she would've had to go to a special place in order to get what she needed for this item. Peeking back out into the street where her friends waited, she could only pray that he liked it. Both men would be hard to buy for, but she would end up finding something for the other. It was just a matter of—like she had thought before—timing. She knew that time was running out as Christmas Eve was more primarily celebrated in Japan than Christmas, but hopefully they could work around and meld traditions for everything to go smoothly.

"Does this look alright, ma'am?" Olivia looked back at the present and nodded. "Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Yes please." Olivia said and paid, taking the present and the small bag that it was placed in.

When she walked back outside, Kiryu and Majima both stopped talking and turned to her. Kiryu had the tree over his shoulder like it weighed nothing and Majima was holding onto the decorations like they weighed nothing as well. She knew his complaining wasn't founded. He would've had no problem carrying all those items. She grabbed onto the bag in her hand and bit her lip. Kiryu placed a hand on her head upon seeing her internal conflict. He was always good at telling when she was upset or conflicted. The more she thought, the more she wondered if he would like the gift that she had bought. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it as an insult or anything like that.

Olivia smiled up at Kiryu when he ruffled her hair and pat it. She nodded, wordlessly thanking him for supporting her. She looked at the bag that Majima held and the tree that Kiryu had a hold of and smiled. A warmth bloomed in her chest. These two musclebound men who could kill someone with a well-placed punch were making sure that she was going to have a good Christmas. Like she had said back in the store, it wasn't just her Christmas. For this one, it would be for all of them, she just prayed that everything would go well without an issue.

"Ya know, it seems that everythin' ya got planned we're gonna have ta make more than one trip." Majima said and looked at her with raised brows. "That's a lot of walkin' ain't it? A lot of stairs and ya hate stairs."

"W-What? No, I don't!"

"Ya do, though. I see the way ya look at flights of stairs when we come up to them." He snickered. "If looks could kill."

"He's right. You do hate stairs." Kiryu chimed in, nodding.

Olivia stood with her mouth gaping open. That was so mean of them. She had thought she hid her hatred for stairs relatively well. Ah, but then again, it was their job to be able to notice small changes in behavior in case they needed to use it against someone. Kiryu had said that they 'persuaded' someone for information. If the yakuza were anything like the men who had tortured Majima in Little Asia, then she shuddered to think of what methods someone could've used in order to gain information. Was the man still living? Most likely not. It was common that she knew of from movies and books to dispose of the person once they got information out of them. But she had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a book or a movie, this was real life. They could've kept the man alive for a decoy or a bargaining chip. She looked up at Majima and Kiryu once they started walking.

 _Yeah… the man is probably dead._

Olivia shook her head, they were going to have an amazing Christmas and Christmas Eve. Kazuma had said that the information would become available to her when she needed to know it, so it must've not had anything primarily to do with who was chasing her or them as a whole. Maybe it had something to do with the weapons and where they were obtained. But, couldn't that lead to a clue too? The more that she attempted to try and push the thoughts from her brain, the more they wanted to me made known and try to work themselves out; piecing each other together to make more of the puzzle known. A puzzle couldn't be finished with all the pieces and not discerned in any means without enough pieces to start out. They had neither so they were stuck in a limbo.

She followed, stuck in her own thoughts as she gripped the bag again. Would he like it? It wasn't the most _original_ gift on the planet, but she had thought it was defining in a way. Looking at the bag constantly just kept the fear rising and gathering more. He was entitled to not liking the gift and she hoped he wouldn't fake it if he really didn't enjoy it. The prospect would hurt her, but it would be more important that he was honest instead of trying to fake joy to make her feel better. Since Christmas was always hard for her, she hadn't expected gift shopping to be this difficult either. Now faced with everything, the insecurities of previous Christmases were coming full force.

Letting it stop her from enjoying the holiday though would be letting the memories win; the past. If she kept holding onto the past, she couldn't look at the future. Olivia looked up at Kiryu and Majima who were talking in silence again, wherever they were taking her to. They were her future right now. They were the driving force that kept her head held high in Japan. Both quirky and awkward in various ways, they complimented each other and her well creating a complete triangle between them. It was a string that connected all together; a strong one. If Olivia kept looking at broken strings from the past that were ready to fall off, they might get in the way of the new, stronger ones. Harder said than done. The old strings had been there for so long, she was worried they would always be there even if she wanted to rid herself of them. If she did… would it change who she was? What if the person that she was after letting go of the past changed her? What if somehow it made her weaker? Usually when people let go of the past, it made them stronger but with such a heavy burden from it on her body would her head and back remain bent even when the weight was removed?

"Hey! Princess!" Olivia jumped, looking up at Majima and Kiryu who had stopped outside of a large building. Something that reminded her of a large mall. Had she unknowingly walked out of Kamurocho? Of course, she hadn't been everywhere in the city, but she thought that she would've noticed a building like this before. Then again, dodging fists, knives, and bullets hadn't given her much time to look at the sights.

"Sorry. What?"

"Are you alright?" Kazuma asked, petting her hair again. He placed the back of his hand onto her forehead and she grabbed his hand, pulling it away.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She assured and let go.

"Ya kinda worried us. Looked like ya checked out." Majima said. "Yer not getting' sick?"

"Oh. No. Thank you. Sorry for worry you." Olivia said. "What this place?"

"Sorry, it's a stop before heading back." Kiryu explained.

"Hm? Oh. Alright."

Olivia walked into the large building with the two men. People were walking back and forth with large quantities of bags in their hands. Coming from a small town in Hawaii, it was a bit of a culture shock to have this many people around with bags getting ready for Christmas. Also rather refreshing to know that she wasn't the only one who managed to put off shopping until the very last moment. While she was turning around looking at all the various Christmas decorations, she stopped when Kiryu was pointing to a bench. She blinked and he raised his eyebrows.

"I want to make sure I can find you when we're done." Kazuma said.

"… I won't wander off."

"Yer shitty at stayin' in one spot." Majima said.

With a huff, Olivia sat down on the bench and looked at them, a pout on her face.  
"You're not leaving bag and tree?"

"No. If you get distracted, they might get stolen."

"I'm not get—"

"Shuddup. We know how ya are." Majima said. "C'mon Kiryu-chan! I'm so excited to be this close to you in public for everyone to see!"

"…" Kiryu took a deep breath like he was calling on help from a higher power.

Once they left, Olivia sat on the bench rocking back and forth and side to side to the tune coming over the speakers. It was extremely boring without her friends to spice things up and their back and forth banter. Occasionally, a child would come up to her and wave and wish her a Merry Christmas. Kids were cute, Asian children even more so. She had never said that to anyone because she didn't want to sound racist, but they just were so bright and happy, Olivia couldn't help but smile when they did. The parents would apologize for their children running up to her, but she would always assure them that it was fine.

Ten minutes into waiting, she groaned and rested her head on her knees. Why couldn't she just go with them?! This was so boring. Were they buying presents for her? Majima had said that they intended to get her something, but they hadn't known what. What she had said yesterday with Majima outside, she really had meant. Anything from them would make her happy. It was the meaning of all the thought that they had put into it to make her smile that was everything. While of course a gift was nice, it wasn't the main reason for getting one; at least not to her. Ten minutes became twenty and then thirty. She stood up and left the bench where she had been assigned to try and find them. It shouldn't take that long, right? She passed by some people and a jewelry stop. Olivia stopped and walked backwards to investigate the shop. A smile popped up on her smile. That was it!

Inside, she had thought that since Christmas was soon it would've been busier than it was. Maybe when someone was shopping for items like jewelry, the people would thing more ahead that she had. Olivia browsed everything in the case. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings of styles inlaid with jewels she hadn't seen before lay against satin to display their already stunning beauty onto a higher level. She peeked around the corners and looked at everything.

"Can I help you find something, ma'am?" The man at the front said and Olivia nodded.

"Oh yes please. I want get something for friend." She said. "Oh, he man."

"Of course." Olivia watched in awe when the man pulled on the already large display case to show another tier of men's accessories; cufflinks, watches, and rings were just as beautifully displayed as the women's jewelry. She scanned each piece and her eyes widened when it fell on one item in particular. That was it! The exact one that she needed.

"I can see that one?"

When the man showed her the piece, she smiled and nodded, already fishing in her pocket for her envelope full of money. One of these days she would need to invest in a wallet. The money that was given to her at Club Sunshine and the money that Reina had given her for running miscellaneous errands for her was becoming shorter and shorter with each purchase. For Christmas though, it was understandable. Olivia paid for the item and took the box with a grateful thank you and a bow before leaving and heading to the main floor. Two men were looking around almost frantically.

"I told her to wait."

"Shit, this is what I told ya. She's got the attention span of a guppy sometimes."

Olivia went over to her friends who were frantically searching the bench that she had been sitting at. Kiryu was peeking into some shops while Majima had decided to… look under it. How the hell was she supposed to fit under there and _not_ be noticed? Desperation though would've called for some unique measures. The odd methods had called the attention of some of the bystanders and some small children had stopped and pointed; laughing. From a child's perspective, they did look rather funny.

"Kiryu! Majima!" Olivia called, waving at them and having to back up when they both came to her.

"Shit what the hell?" Majima said. "Didn't Kiryu-chan tell ya to sit tight?"

"…I did."

"You guys take long time! I got bored!" Olivia pouted.

"Haw? What are ya? Five?"

"… It's dangerous to wander off." Kiryu said.

Kiryu was right. With all the problems still not solved, it was dangerous to wander around with no one by her. While able to hold her own, if the organizations ended up calling on more reinforcements than normal, she wouldn't stand a chance. That 'Omi Alliance' was the Tojo Clan of Osaka and had numbers for days. They could easily come and attack her, and she found it strange that they hadn't already. By now they had to be aware that Majima was no longer captured. This was all speculation _if_ it had been the Omi Alliance.

"Sorry…" Olivia frowned and bowed.

"What the hell were ya thinkin', huh?!" Majima bordered on a yell, making her flinch slightly. It wasn't that she was worried he would hit her or anything, but she hadn't heard him yell before and it was loud and… and…

"I…" Olivia trailed off.

"Well?" Kiryu asked, trying to come down from his own flustered behavior.

"… I went buy present."

Kiryu and Majima looked at her and Olivia silently wiggled a small bag and hid it behind her back before they were able to read it. Silence between the three of them and Olivia hung her head. She hadn't wanted to worry them, and, in a way, she should've felt happy that they had been worried about her enough to become this flustered, but… it still hurt in a way at how their voices were bordering on small yells. It was all from worry, but she had just wanted to go and buy her friend a present and it wasn't like she could do it with them right over their shoulders.

"Sorry." Kiryu said and moved the new bag in his arm to give him access to the top of her head, gently petting her hair. "I shouldn't have gotten upset."

"…"

"Hey." Majima said, but Olivia didn't look up. "Sorry, Kitten. Ya got me worried is all. Shouldn't've yelled at ya."

"I'm sorry for wander off." Olivia mumbled and looked up at them. Kiryu and Majima looked genuinely apologetic.

"Let's go." Kiryu said and smiled, moving his head so he was able to look in her eyes. "When we get back, you can decorate the tree."

Olivia immediately brightened.  
"Really?"

"Mm."

Olivia heard Majima scoff next to her and flicked her forehead.  
"Ow!" She exclaimed, gripping onto her forehead.

"Yer so easy to please; decorating a tree and takoyaki and yer set."

"That not true." Olivia said as she left the shopping center, rubbing her forehead.

"It is." Kiryu agreed.

"You too, Kazuma?!" Olivia pouted and looked down. "I thought I complex…"

"About as complex as a fish…" Majima muttered and Olivia frowned hearing a huff of a laugh come from Kiryu.

On the way back to the apartment, Olivia had talked about how Christmas was done in America and how she wanted to put both cultures into one whole day. Mostly, she wanted to be able to experience a Japanese Christmas, but some things would be difficult for them to do. Most of the time in America, she had explained, families or groups of friends would go out to eat on Christmas Eve and on Christmas, the latter being the true celebration. They had told her that it was the opposite in Japan and while Christmas was still celebrated on the same date, it was more of just a normal day after the main event of Christmas Eve. That's when people would go out to dinner for real, some families exchanged presents then, and people would walk around and look at the lights during the nighttime. The differences weren't too far apart, but there were a few things that would have to be moved around to come together on the same day and experience both.

From Olivia's thinking and Kiryu and Majima's knowledge of Japan's Christmas she had come up with a plan: they would keep the Japanese tradition of going and seeing the lights at nighttime. They would keep the American tradition of keeping the decorations up passed the 26th; A concept that seemed strange to them as they were always taken down after Christmas in Japan. She had explained to them that Christmas was the staple of December in America so keeping the decorations up all month was almost a must. They would also split the tradition of eating on Christmas Eve and do a small dinner each time. Majima had suggested that they go to a bar that way they could have drinks and food. Kiryu had tried to protest that it seemed rather odd to go to a bar on Christmas Eve, but Olivia agreed. Since it was an important date for both cultures they could eat, drink, and Olivia had made Majima swear that they'd go to a place with karaoke so she could hear him and Kiryu sing. The one tradition they were having a hard time deciding on was whether to open presents on Christmas Eve as per usual in Japan or on Christmas Day as usual in America. After a long discussion, Olivia threw out the idea of doing both; they would open the gifts from her on Christmas Eve, and she would open any gifts from her on Christmas Day that way both were experiencing the different culture without missing out.

One of the things she was most excited about; the Christmas cake. When she heard of it, she had almost been appalled by the name. Anything cake attached to the word 'Christmas' would send shivers down her spine just thinking about the fruit cake back home. Perhaps if she was able to see them in America for a Christmas, she would be able to traumatize them with fruit cake. The Christmas cake was tamer in Japan and even sounded delicious; apparently a sponge cake with white icing and decorated in strawberries. To her, a strawberry cheesecake. Whether it tasted the same as in America was irrelevant. If there were sweets and holidays combined into one, she'd be there for it.

By the time they had arrived back at the apartment and walked in, they had their day planned. While she was a little worried that the yakuza men would end up not enjoying the holiday because of how hardened they were, she hoped that she would be able to make them enjoy the day a little bit. Hopefully, her willingness to share her culture and the want to experience theirs would add to it. Olivia immediately retreated to the bedroom and placed the presents into her bag. Once the tree was put up, she would put them under it. Japanese giftwrapping at checkout was such a wonderful thing. It was professional looking and beautiful. Anything wrapped from her would end up looking like it was wrapped form a blind T-rex and she was trying to make their Christmas enjoyable not traumatize them with her poor wrapping skills. Traumatize them with fruit cake in time.

 _You like cake? Allow me to ruin that for you. You'll never think of cake the same way again. I promise._

Olivia changed into her pajamas and stretched. Walking around all day with the bags—all two light bags of her's—had been so stressful. Mostly just the concern about what to give them. Now that she had it all packed and ready to go under the tree, it was a huge load off her shoulders. If the guys _had_ ended up getting something for her when they were at the shopping center, she couldn't wait to open it. What someone got you could tell a lot about how that person saw you in their eyes, so it would be exciting. When she walked back out into the main room, she saw all the decorations that had been bought laying out on the kotatsu. Majima was sitting on the arm rest of a couch, popping snacks into his mouth while Kiryu gestured to all the packages.

"Go wild." He said.

Olivia ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him jumping up and down.  
"Thank you!" She said before taking a box and heading over to the tree.

It didn't matter where the baubles went to her, just as long as they shined in the light and shined letting all of them know how special these next couple of days would be. She hummed songs from various bands from rock to pop to Christmas songs, anything that popped in her mind she would hum.

She put one box of ornaments down and noticed that Kiryu had turned the TV on. It would be okay, she liked decorating the tree anyway. Just because they weren't doing it with her didn't mean that it still couldn't be their Christmas. Olivia had grabbed onto a bag of garland and wrapped some around the tree, tossing the rest into the air where it fell into the space between the snack and Majima's mouth, almost making him drop it. He sighed and looked at her before popping another snack into his mouth.

Olivia moved to another bag and tossed some of the tinsel onto the tree, not paying attention to what was on the TV. From the corner of her eye, it looked like some sort of show that they were both familiar with. With the last bit of tinsel in hand, just as she headed back to grab the star, she tossed the tinsel into the air where it fell onto Kiryu's head, startling him. He stopped instantly having just been about to drink from his bottle of water and looked up at her. They locked eye contact and Olivia shrugged her shoulders and smiled, a clump falling from his hair and onto his face.

"…"

"You're Christmas spirit now." Olivia added, smiling. Finally, she grabbed the box that contained the star. "Majima! Kiryu! You—" Olivia began, but stopped between the two couches having turned to the TV. It was a Christmas movie or TV show, but—obviously—all in Japanese so she was having a hard time understanding it since they talked so fast.

"Ah, so that's what this is. 'ey! Kiryu-chan, can we ch—"

"Shh!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But—"

"Shh!"

Olivia held the boxed star a little lower as she had focused on the TV. In the current scene, the main woman was on the brink of tears for a reason said earlier that either had been missed, or she hadn't understood. It was snowing which captivated her. How could the woman be surrounded by such a fluffy pillow of white and be sad? Her question was answered when a man who had been following the lady walked in front of her, stopping her instantly. They stared at each other for a moment, the woman trying to hold back her tears, and the man just watching her.

His hand was slow to do so, but he reached up and held her face. Olivia tilted her head to the side as the scene unfolded, completely entranced. No words were exchanged between the two, but it looked like they didn't need them. Her head turned to the other side. The man brushed a thumb along her cheek. His brows were knit together, whatever was wrong with her, had he caused it? Slowly he leaned down to her and the woman's eyes closed just before their lips touched. The tears continued to fall down the woman's face, but Olivia could tell that they were from a different emotion now. He moved to hold her face in both of his hands and leaned further into their kiss.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Kazuma asked, making Olivia jump.

"H-Huh?"

"What's yer face all red for?" Majima chimed in and Olivia felt her face. Majima and Kiryu looked from her to the TV and back to her.

The redness only grew when she heard Kiryu huff a laugh,  
"…I didn't think you were a romantic, Harper-chan."

Majima let out a low ' _ohhh'_ , making Olivia clear her throat and look away knowing that she had inadvertently given both of her best friends ammo to use against her.  
"That how ya wanna get kissed?" He snickered, nodding his head at the TV.

"Are you going to help with tree?" Olivia asked, clearing her throat and trying to salvage as much of her dignity as possible.

"Ya said ya wanted ta be the one ta decorate it." Majima said. "Now yer changin' yer mind?"

"J-Just help with star!" Olivia exclaimed and held out the star for Kiryu. He had made fun of her less, but she still couldn't look up at him. That had been so embarrassing. How could her face react like that right in front of her friends?! If it had been in front of the girls from Club Sunshine, that would've been different, but these were two _men_ who were definitely going to use this against her.

Kiryu undid the box and had no problem reaching to the top of the tree to place the star. As soon as it had been placed, she went and plugged everything in, smiling when everything lit up bright. Olivia laughed and squatted and stood up, looking at every bit of tree that she had decorated. It was completely full and looked so pretty. It was the first Christmas tree that she had done by herself and she was happy to have her best friends there with her to experience it. Had she not been so embarrassed earlier, she might've started crying at this moment, but she was still trying to cool down from the embarrassment.

"You did good." Kiryu said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, not bad. Pretty shocked." Majima said, resting an arm on top of her head.

Olivia waved Majima's arm away and smiled over at Kiryu.  
"Thank you." She turned to Majima and clicked her tongue. "You too, I guess."

"'I guess'?"

"I get presents. Put under tree." Olivia said and went to get the presents that she had gotten them and placed each one under the tree. Their tree was small and had enough room to make their small pile of presents look big and full. The ones for the others would wait in her bag and she'd end up delivering them tomorrow when they went out. "Thank you." Olivia turned to both men. "You're good friend. To do for me when you not have to, I very happy and appreciate it much."

Kiryu cleared his throat and looked away.  
"It uh… It's nothing."

Majima shuffled his foot and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"That ain't fair… comin' from left field again…"

Olivia pulled Kiryu and Majima closer to her by their hands and wrapped an arm around each of them as best she could, earning an awkward mumble from each of them.  
"Thank you very much." Olivia whispered.

 _You two mean the world to me._


	28. A Colored Canvas for Christmas

Olivia had worked tirelessly to pick up the mess she had made from decorating the Christmas tree. Picking up the tinsel had to be the hardest part and she had resorted to kneeling on the carpet to try and pry each strand that had fallen from the bag while she was decorated. It hadn't been to hard to pull off the stray strands that had lingered in Kiryu's hair. Each time she would end up pulling a piece of tinsel from him and fling it on the tree, she would giggle. It hadn't been her intention to get all the colorful strings stuck into his hair like they had, but from the face he had made and the smile he was giving her while she pulled them out to fling onto the waiting tree, it had been worth it. Kazuma had more experience at successful and happy Christmases from Sunflower Orphanage than Majima or her had so it was a relief to hear him say that they had done well. Him complimenting her tree decorating skills only made her smile widen. Being appreciated was a good feeling.

Olivia was now laying face first onto the carpet. She groaned and tilted her head, so her cheek laid on the fibers. Holding her breath, she reached down and tried grabbing onto piece after piece of tinsel still embedded into the carpet. It was like a UFO game that was rigged and on the highest difficulty known to man. How could something that was so pretty be so deadly to the human psyche? Was this a plot by the creators of this beautiful invention?! It must be a conspiracy.

"All that work for colored strands of foil." Majima muttered, brushing his hands onto his pants to rid his gloves of the crumbs attached from the snacks he had taken from Kazuma's cabinets. Without asking. He stepped over her like seeing her laying on the floor was the most normal thing in the world and sat down on the couch. "Lookin' like too much of a hassle."

"Shh! I focused." After another failed attempt, she planted her face back into the carpet and let out a groan of frustration, letting her hands fall to her sides. She took a deep breath, resisting the urge to scream into the carpet. Now she understood the widespread hate for tinsel. It couldn't be _all_ bad, she had managed to pry a smile out of Kazuma from it even if he hadn't wanted to at the time.

"Is she still at it?" Kiryu asked from the kitchen.

"Mm. Sure is."

Kazuma had told her after her first breakdown from being unable to grip onto the strands that she could just leave them, and he'd vacuum them up later. She had vehemently denied it; telling him it had been a matter of pride. Now she was going to get bested by a package of colored foil in front of her friends. The incident from the TV show had taken care of that. After countless tries, she managed to pick up the last strand and held it up in victory, pressing herself up into a sitting position. In the swift motion, she had dropped it crying out, managing—in her flailing—to capture it in her hands before it fell to the floor again. Pretending like she didn't just have five mental breakdowns face first on Kazuma's floor, she stood up and went to the tree, tossing them onto it to join the other strands. She gave a huff of accomplishment before turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Soon. I want take picture of Christmas tree." Olivia said and headed to the bedroom and grabbed her camera. Standing in front of the tree, she tried to line up the picture. She bit onto her lip, backing up step by step until she got the whole tree into the picture before she snapped it. When the film ejected, she grabbed it and stared at it. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Olivia." Kazuma called. She looked up and saw that sometime during her staring at the picture he had moved from the kitchen to stand in front of her. "Sorry… The picture will still be there in the morning."

"I know." Olivia smiled up at him. "But I want see now."

With feet full of lead, she trudged over to the kotatsu and sat down with a grunt. Either this picture was taking longer than the others because something had happened in the process to change just this one picture to make it take longer to develop, or the more realistic reason; she was exhausted. The spoiled American in her was also used to—in addition to elevator access—driving everywhere. With Japan; Kamurocho and Sotenbori in particular, walking everywhere was the only means of getting through on the regular. There were taxis, but they cost an arm and a leg and were difficult to hail down with everyone else waving yen to be given priority to the taxis on the side of the street. During the days where she had to walk for hours, like they had today, she just kept reminding herself that her legs would be steel goddesses and it was better for her health to keep on the move. Training with Kazuma had helped with her endurance, but she was still unable to walk for hours like the others. This was a way of life to them; always had been. It had only been her way of life for not even a year. In order to get their endurance, she very well might have to live like this for the rest of her life.

"Harper-chan?" Olivia's eyes opened and she saw Kiryu close to her face, making her cough and choke slightly. Her thoughts must've lulled her to sleep without her knowledge. "Oh, you're okay."

"O-Oh yeah. I fell asleep."

"Yeah. Tryin' ta get comfortable and relax and yer over there snorin' up a storm soundin' like some sorta natural disaster." Majima muttered, relaxing on the couch with a blanket pulled up to his chest and a smirk plastered on his face when she ended up looking at her.

Olivia pointed at him and opened her mouth to speak but saw the developed picture underneath her elbow in her peripheral vision. She glared at him as if to say, 'you're off the hook this time', and took the photo looking at it. There sat the first Christmas tree that she had decorated all by herself in her best friend's apartment. The first photo documenting her first Christmas in Japan. A smile painted itself on her lips, looking at each bulb that she had carefully put on the tree. Just as she had said in the shop, broken things can be beautiful too. With all the decorations on it and the love she had given it, while it was still obvious in some places that parts of the tree were defective, it didn't look as lonely or hurt as it had been in the beginning when she got it at the shop. She stood up and went and showed Kazuma the photo. He must've sensed how important the photo was to her because he took it just as delicately as she had held it. As delicately as hands his were able to anyway. When his eyes had fully scanned over it, he handed it back to her just as gently as he had taken it. She waved at him, the dark circles under her eyes growing by the second.

"I going to bed now. Goodnight, Kazuma."

Olivia headed towards the bedroom but was stopped in the entryway.  
"Hey! Yer not gonna show me the picture?"

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"…I wanna see…" Majima pouted, leaning further into the couch like he was attempting to amplify the magnitude of his pout.

"You not worried about being close to natural disaster?" Olivia asked, hearing a stifled laugh from Kiryu coming from the kitchen. Agreed. It was a good retort. The satisfaction rose even more when Majima slinked further into the couch.

"Alright, I'm sorry okay, now lemme see it."

Olivia sighed and walked over to where he was at. Calling her a natural disaster hadn't bothered her in the least bit. In fact, she had thought it was rather funny but if she went back to show him the picture that would put more distance between her and the bed. Just the thought of putting her head on the pillow was almost a feeling of ecstasy just by itself. Yet here was, standing next to the couch while Majima scanned over every inch of the photo she had taken. She was waiting, just _waiting_ for him to say some sort of smartass remark about her picture. She'd poke his other eye out and then he'd be screwed. If he had come to her asking for help if he was blind, she wouldn't—okay maybe she _would_ help, but she'd be _really_ unhappy about it. To her surprise though, he handed the picture back to her with a smile.

"Looks pretty damn good. Yer a good picture taker."

"It's… It's a photographer, Majima-san." Kiryu cut into the conversation, heading over to the other couch.

"I-I know that!" Majima scoffed. "Always gotta ruin everythin' don't ya, Kiryu-chan?"

Olivia smiled at her friend and waved.  
"Night." She said and waved again to Kiryu before heading back to the bedroom, placing the photo into the album with the rest of her other photos and collapsing on the bed.

When daytime arrived, Olivia was woken up by a large body flopping down onto the bed next to her, almost making her bounce right off. Had she not gripped onto the side of the bed in time, she was 100% positive that she would've fallen to the floor, smacking her face against the carpet. That would've been a _fabulous_ way to start her day. Just when she was about to turn over and ask who the hell was crazy enough to flop on the bed and awaken the creature that was Olivia Harper from her slumber, the crazy spoke making her groan and pull the blanket over her head and curling up into a ball.

"Mornin' Kitten! C'mon! Time ta get up!" The voice sounded close to her ear and she groaned again, covering her ear with one hand and keeping the blanket over her head with another. "Yeesh… yer so difficult to get up in the mornin'…"

"Go away…" Olivia grumbled from under the blankets an aggravated sigh coming from her when the crazy dog next to her shook her. He was messing up her waking process up in every way possibly imaginable. She wanted nothing to do with getting up in the mornings. At least with Kazuma woke her up it was with the dignity of an adult and he always presented her with some sort of offering from under the covers to coax her into waking. This… This _thing_ just hopped on the bed and expected her to get up? There was nothing that would get her—

"Alright then, guess I'll just hafta open yer presents myself." Olivia's eyes opened and she peeked one eye out from under the covers.

Majima was laying on the bed with his chin resting on his hands and watching her, that stupid smirk on his face. How—just… how could someone be so bright and bubbly in the morning? These morning people were terrible. If annoyance had a picture in the dictionary, right now that face would be smack dab under the word. The smirk grew wider and he snickered, blinking and trying to put on as innocent face as possible. It still looked capable of murder no matter how hard he tried.

" _Oh_ , so yer willin' ta get up when there's presents involved?" He exhaled, placing his head on the bed. "I see how it is! I see what ya really want."

Olivia whined and tried to pull the blanket over her head again, but Majima was quicker and grabbed her arm preventing the reentry to the cocoon of blankets. She scrunched up her face and kicked her legs back and forth. She knew that she was acting like a child, but she just wanted to sleep a few minutes—hours—longer. Majima wasn't a fool. Crazy. Insane. Awkward. Unpredictable. A fool? Not even close. He knew that if he let go, she would go back into her blankets and good luck getting her up again. Shockingly, he _had_ let her arm go. Not wasting the opportunity, she tucked her whole body into her cocoon and curled up. Just as she had closed her eyes and yawned, nestling back into her comfortable spot, she heard a deep laugh.

"Alright, if that's how ya want it. We'll do this the hard way." He said. Olivia heard a sound that reminded her of something smacking together and then rubbing. She peeked an eye open but was welcomed by the darkness of her blanket cave. Barely having enough time to think, she felt the bed's surface leave her body and she screamed out. She kicked back and forth. "Calm down, Princess. Ya were the one that wanted this."

 _I did_ not _want this in any form!_

Never in her wildest dreams—or nightmares—did she think that if she declined getting up multiple times that she would've been _forced_ to get up. Not just by being dragged from bed. He had picked her up and refused to let go; despite the number of times she had kicked. Giving up, she relaxed and was tossed onto something else. The couch by the feeling of it. Her daily offering entered the top hole of her cocoon and tapped her head. She reached up and grabbed onto it. Not that she needed it now. Majima's uncouth approach to waking her up had skipped all the daily steps and left her wide awake and slightly aggravated. Although, to give him credit, he managed to move her from room to room with her throwing a fit without hurting himself _or_ her. Most importantly her. No. More importantly, him. Olivia uncapped the bottle that Kiryu had offered her and sipped at it, wiggling around so that she peeked her head out; hair wild from the impromptu transport.

The same smirk met her face from the other couch with absolutely no remorse on his lips. She should've known better than to expect him to apologize for his rash actions. Had it not been for the fact that she loved the drink that Kiryu had given to her, she would have thrown it at him. As if to prove her point, she glared at him and sipped her drink, but he merely shrugged his shoulders no fear in his eyes at all. God, she hated him and his inability to be scared. Then again, someone who had just woken up, had messy hair, been carried from a room wrapped up like a burrito, and had been offered an energy drink through a blanket hole didn't strike fear into many hearts. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to strike fear into a flower at this rate.

"Wanna hear somethin' Kiryu-chan?" Majima asked, still staring at Olivia.

"Mm?"

"Our lovely little Princess wasn't gonna get out of bed until I mentioned her presents! Ain't that just terrible? Only comin' out here to join us just so she could get presents! I feel so used!" Majima exclaimed, sniffling and burying his face in his hands.

"…You didn't want to get out of bed either until I told you Harper-chan was going to open her presents." Kazuma said, going to sit on the couch next to Olivia and offered her a glass of juice which she declined.

"T-That ain't true, Kiryu-chan! And ya know it. There just wasn't a point ta gettin' up earlier if she wasn't gonna open her presents." Majima defended.

"Mhm."

"And why dontcha offer me some of yer juice!? I feel like yer playin' favorites here, Kiryu-chan!"

"I don't want your lips on my glass." Kiryu muttered.

" _But_ ya don't mind if my Kitten's are?"

Kiryu looked at Majima with a stone gaze, not moving any part of his face.  
"I was going to get another glass."

" _Sure_! Then why didn't ya ask me if ya wanted any!"

Kiryu sighed and closed his eyes,  
"Majima-san. Do you want some juice?"

"Nope." Majima giggled when Kiryu sighed.

Olivia had pressed herself into a sitting position and was attempting to get completely centered before starting her day. Still bundled up in her blanket, she sipped at the bottled coffee staring straight ahead while the two bantered back and forth. This sort of thing had become so normal it was like breathing. She didn't react to either of their statements and just kept drinking her coffee. Sometime during their banter, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. If they weren't both straight, she would've sworn that they were gay for each other. That was rather popular in Japan, and—Olivia's eyes widened.

 _Oh God… What. Have. I. Done?_

She looked between them both, finally and cleared her throat. That was something she never wanted to think of ever again. Some two cute random guys, sure! Her best friends, she closed her eyes and shook her head. No. Oh God no. Olivia cleared her throat again and rubbed her temple. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she managed to fully wake up. Kiryu deflecting Majima's suggestive comments managed to help hasten the process of waking up. The two were close and even through the sexual comments and the blatant disregard to the contrary, she couldn't help but smile and relax the back of the couch. Majima had pulled her out into the living room to open presents, but now they were too busy arguing with each other that they hadn't even thought about the gifts under the tree. It wasn't so bad though, because while Kazuma and Majima bantered constantly having them go at it for minutes at a time without one backing out was rare. Was this one of her gifts? Because if it was, she'd be happy for it.

Olivia tilted her head back and looked at their tree. It was still as cute as it had been the previous night and was lit, the curtains drawn to give it a darker feeling so the lights would shine even brighter. The small pile that had been under the tree before now contained more presents. She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest, turning her attention back to her friends. Kiryu was rubbing his temple and Majima looked like he was on the verge of one of his psychotic laughter fits.

"All I'm sayin' Kiryu-chan, is if ya want her lips pressed against somethin', I'm sure if ya ask her nice enough she'll go for it."

… _How did I know it was going to go here?_

"You know it isn't like that." Kiryu sighed.

" _Okay_ , if ya say so. But I know ya, Kiryu-chan!" Majima giggled, bouncing on the couch.

"Um… We can open presents now?"

"Oh! That's right! _Princess_ , why didn't ya say so sooner?" Majima looked at Olivia.

"She was waiting for you to calm down." Kiryu muttered.

" _Ooh,_ good idea! Cause just seein' her all excited it gonna get _me_ all excited again, then what're we gonna do!"

"…" Both Kiryu and Olivia looked at Majima and then at each other.

 _Mom, what sort of friend have I made?_

"Stay there." Kiryu said to Olivia and waved Majima over.

Olivia looked around and relaxed against the couch. Even though there was no music or a plethora of Christmas decorations around the house like she was used to, the apartment still had the air of Christmas about. Going out the previous day and gathering their tree and the ornaments was worth it more than ever now. Her eyes traveled down to the carpet and she glared. As much as she _loathed_ to admit it, even throwing a temper tantrum at getting the tinsel off the floor was worth it because they were all three having a good morning. Tomorrow, it would be even better because she would get to give the boys their gifts. After she opened her's, she had the plan of going to deliver the gifts to the rest of her friends. She wondered what Reina would think of her gift. Hoping with all her might that Nishiki would follow through with his promise and ask Reina out it would be great to see both of them happy.

As for Kashiwagi and Kazama, she would have to ask Kiryu how she would be able to get the presents to them. Calling them to the Tojo Clan headquarters wasn't efficient and there had to be _some_ way to get them to the men. Kiryu would definitely know and hopefully it would make both of them happy. Honestly, she wished that she could do more, but there was only so much that she was able to do in terms of realism and monetary items. Her eyes widened, realizing that she had forgotten to get Sera something. Even more important, how the hell was she supposed to get _that_ to him. Calling a meeting for that was even more convenient. Maybe Kazama-san would be able to get it to him somehow. But… what was she supposed to get the man who could get anything that he wanted with a snap of his finger?

Olivia blinked when three packages were sat in front of her on the table. One was a very large box and she tilted her head. If it was one of those gag boxes where she ended up just getting an empty box with something _super_ tiny in it, she would want to smack them both. That would be such a waste of a box! She looked at the tags. One was from Majima, one from Kiryu, and the big one… was from both? Getting them to agree on something eat was hard enough, but to agree on a Christmas present? Maybe that's why it had taken so long at the shopping center. Even though she had been there when they bought the presents, she couldn't read the characters on the bags and didn't attempt to look inside. Why try and look and ruin it? Christmas came only once a year.

"Ah! Hold on, Princess." Majima said, holding up a finger. "Go get yer camera."

"My… camera? Why?"

"Obviously cause we're gonna take pictures of you openin' yer presents."

"Huh?!" Olivia exclaimed and shook her head. "No way! Kiryu! Help me."

"I think… Majima-san's right." Kiryu said. "Your family would want to see it, right?"

"I… suppose." Olivia muttered.

"Better go get it before I try ta find it." Majima snickered. "I might accidentally go through some unmentionables."

"N-No! I go get!" Olivia scampered away and headed back to the bedroom and noticed she had no film set. She grabbed another package and loaded it before walking back out and handed it to Kiryu.

"T-There…" Olivia muttered.

Olivia took a seat back where she was at and looked at the presents again. Hesitating for a moment, she went and grabbed Kiryu's first, grunting at how heavy it was. She put it up to her ear and shook it lightly. No sound. Her face brightened and she settled onto the couch and turned it over, trying to find the tape to open it from there. Both men watched; one patient, the other anxious. Neither said anything—surprisingly—and let her open the gift. It was four books stacked on top of each other. They weren't just any books though… On top there was a dictionary like the one that had been stolen from her. Under it were three books; volumes of learning Japanese 1,2, and 3.

Her jaw dropped and she heard the sound of the shutter but didn't look up. Too entranced by her books to worry about the picture being taken or how it was coming out, she flipped through the books. Even though she had been slightly worried opening them, they looked easy to follow along with and they were helping from an English person's perspective at teaching English. Olivia exhaled an excited laugh and looked up at Kazuma. He was sitting on the couch and looking down at the carpet, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kazuma… Thank you." Olivia smiled brightly.

"I'm not trying to say your Japanese is bad, I—"

"I know." Olivia assured and smiled again with a nod. "Thank you so much."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. This time Majima was the one taking the picture and she blinked from the sudden flash that penetrated her eyes. Even though it had been shocking, all she could manage to do was laugh. All this time, she had been trying to get better with her Japanese and Kazuma had noticed and went through all the trouble of not only finding the books, but a _series_. Even finding the same exact dictionary as the one that had been stolen. Whether it was a fluke or not, she wasn't sure, but she was more than thankful for it. There was no telling how much time she would get to study, but she would try her hardest to do so with as much time as she was allotted between the Tojo Clan meetings she was forced to participate in and spending time with her friends.

"'ey! Y'know ya got other presents too…" Majima huffed.

Olivia sniffled again and nodded, the same smile still on her face. She picked up Majima's gift with more force almost smashing herself in the face. Her brain had processed that the gift would be heavier than it was. Hearing the snicker didn't stop her and she turned the present around and around and put it to her ear and shook it. Something odd sounded within, but not anything loose. She pulled apart the paper and stared at the gift before her, barely hearing another shutter. It was a large photo album, probably three times the size as the one she had now. Olivia opened it noticed something attached inside. When she looked up, Majima was looking down with no intention of changing his gaze. Inside was a large packet of film that had exposures enough to fill up the album she had gotten from her mother and this one as well. Olivia sniffled and flipped through the album, looking at how many slots and pages were available. She took the pouch that contained the film inside and looked at it.

"I uh… I checked ta see if it'd work with yer camera 'fore I bought it…" Majima muttered.

"How you know I run low on film?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking.

"… Y-Ya were taking pictures less and less. Passin' up shit ya… ya normally woulda been takin' pictures of." Majima muttered, obviously uncomfortable with explaining in front of Kiryu.

Olivia looked up at him,  
"Thank you… Goro." She smiled brightly closing her eyes from her happiness and the oncoming shutter.

"Open your last one." Kiryu said.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Majima staring at her with a wide eye. She simply smiled at him and looked down at the last present. She took the album and film and placed it to the side before grabbing the last present almost dropping it. They could at least tell her if something was heavy before she almost broke her arms. With some effort, she managed to place the package on her lap.

"Don't shake that one." Kiryu advised and Olivia nodded.

Carefully, she looked for a place to start unwrapping the package. Finally, she managed to find a small corner and carefully took the wrapping paper off and stared at the box.  
"You guys are so stupid…" Olivia muttered, her voice cracking.

When she looked at the picture on the box, she covered her mouth and her tears began to fall. Olivia barely heard the shutter go off as she was trying to calm her crying before it turned into full blown sobs of happiness. Damn these men for being able to get into her head and more importantly into her heart. Inside the box was a large, red electronic takoyaki maker. She had seen them before in the stores and had always wanted to get one, but ever since she had seen the first one all her financial trouble had started and then everything else had happened. She opened her eyes and looked at the picture again. The mold was large, and the holes were deep. Olivia brushed away her tears and hugged onto the large box. Finally, she managed to look at the two of them and smiled.

"Thank you, Kazuma. Goro." Olivia said through her oncoming tears. "Thank you so much."

Both Kiryu and Majima looked awkward at her tears and gratitude. She tilted the box up and looked at the picture. Olivia had no idea how the hell to make takoyaki. Just because she had seen it multiple times didn't mean that she knew how to do it. But… she would love to try and learn. Even more so, she would get to learn with her friends. Olivia looked at the other two presents and smiled again, wiping more approaching tears. She looked at her friends and smiled,

"I know we say tomorrow you open, but can you open present now?" Olivia asked.

"We can, but why?" Kiryu asked.

"I want see you both happy too."

"…" Kiryu and Majima looked awkward but Kiryu nodded. Majima was still just sitting there with his stare on the kotatsu.

Olivia went over and grabbed the two presents under the tree for them. They were significantly smaller than the ones that she had gotten, and probably worth a lot less money. Either way, she was sure that they'd like them. They were from her. They were her friends. She nodded and turned around and headed back to where they were at, handing each of them a small package. It was her turn for the camera. She quickly took it and sat down where she had been, keeping a hand on her presents to make sure that they didn't fall. Each of them looked at the presents and she blinked. Nervousness rose in her. Did they… not want to open them?

"Will you… open?" Olivia asked, somewhat worried.

"O-Oh." Kiryu said and nodded. Majima was still staring at the box she had handed him with a strange look on his face. "I uh… I guess I'll go first."

Olivia knew the pictures wouldn't be as expressive for her friends as they had been for her, but it didn't matter. It was still the first and only time that she'd be able to get these photos. She watched Kiryu open the package and he stopped, his eyes widening. He hesitated and took out the present; a watch. In fact, it was the same type of watch that had broken during that fight where Ethan had killed the man that she had almost beat to death.

"Look at inside." Olivia said. When Kiryu looked inside his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. Quickly, she snapped the picture before he could realize he expressed some emotion and change it. When she bought the watch, they had a free engraving service available for the next two days. She had them engrave Kazuma on the interior so that even when she was gone, it would be something that would be personal to him and only him. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah. I love it. Thanks, Harper-chan." Kiryu smiled and looked over at Majima.

"Aren't you going to open?" Olivia asked.

Majima cleared his throat and blinked. For Kiryu's she hadn't been _too_ worried. After all, men liked watches. She had been worried that he wouldn't like the style even though it was the same type he had before. Since he hadn't replaced it himself, she wondered if maybe he didn't really like the style of it. But her worries had been dashed the moment that he had put it on instead of putting it back inside the box. Majima's was a little… unconventional, so there was a greater chance that he wouldn't like or wouldn't use it. If he didn't, she would understand. But she really had put some thought into it.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." Majima said and opened the box, his eye widening for the second time since they started opening gifts. Olivia snapped the picture and smiled. He picked up the small piece inside the box. Her hands were still sweating from the very real possibility of him not liking it. "Ya… got this for me?"

"Mm. I thought it match." Olivia said. "Will you wear?"

Majima nodded though it was awkward. No matter what she did, he wouldn't look at her. This time, more than others, she had taken him off-guard. He stood up and turned away from everyone, Kiryu looked at her and she smiled. When Majima turned back around, she smiled just as bright. Replaced by his old eyepatch was one that she had gotten him. This one she had paid extra for to have a snake embroidered on it. The woman had done a really good job, it almost looked metal. He cleared his throat and sat back down, looking at his old eyepatch.

"…Thanks." He looked up at her and smiled.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. I do. Thank you." Majima smiled again making Olivia looked down at the pictures on the table. All of them had developed and she went to the other room and grabbed her old album, putting each picture into it and closing it. The album was almost full. She'd have to switch some of the pictures to the back where she kept all her pictures with Kiryu and Majima during their special moments as friends.

Olivia stood up and looked at the tree. There were still three presents underneath the tree. She turned and looked at Kiryu and Majima.  
"I have deliver these presents. You come with?"

"Presents?" Kiryu asked. "For who?"

"I bought for Reina, Kazama-san, and Kashiwagi. I… going to buy for Sera, but I not sure what to get." Olivia admitted with a sigh. "I not know where to give Kazama-san and Kashiwagi presents."

"The Kazama Family Office is here in Kamurocho." Kiryu said. "I can take you there and then we can go and visit Reina."

"Okay. Thank you, Kiryu." Olivia nodded and turned to Majima. "You come too?"

"Oh, yeah. S'pose I can do that. I ain't goin' in there with that Reina chick. Might have another bottle possibly smashed on my fuckin' face. Ain't dealin' with that."

Olivia nodded. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted them to be able to put everything behind them, after all it was two years ago. However, she could understand why it would be difficult. So many misunderstandings and problems had caused the issues between them. Some of the Tojo Clan had almost been torn apart by the events of two years ago. If Olivia was in Majima's position though, she wasn't sure that she would be able to forgive someone who almost tried to smash a bottle of alcohol on her face. The whole fight had just been because of one huge misunderstanding. Since they were both parts of the same clan just on different subsidiaries, she couldn't understand why they didn't just all communicate, but maybe that had something to do with yakuza law that she wasn't familiar with.

She gathered up the presents from under the tree and held them in her arms.  
"Ya might wanna get dressed first." Majima said and Olivia looked down at her clothes and gasped.

"You're right! Oops! I go. Wait for me!"

Olivia retreated to the bedroom and grabbed her hairbrush, running it through her hair and grumbling at how painful it was. Without Majima's interference, it was difficult enough to brush it in the morning. Since she had been thrown around like a sack of potatoes, her hair was even worse than normal in the mornings. It reminded her of her first time at the _onsen_ in Sotenbori and how her comb had broke while trying to tame her hair. With a final grunt, she managed to brush her hair. From her pulling, it was a little frizzy, but the cold weather would be fixing that soon. She quickly got dressed in her winter clothes and grunted pulling her sweater down. She loved the cute fashion of Japan, she just wished that some of their sizes were made for different top sizes.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and put it on, a smile on her face. Kiryu and Majima both had on the gift that she had gotten them, and she felt her throat close. They really did like the gifts that she had gotten them.

"Are you going to bring your camera?" Kiryu asked. "With Majima-san getting you all the film, you can take more pictures."

"Oh! That right!" Olivia exclaimed and headed back to grab her camera and the new album, placing it in her bag and heading back to her friends. With how many pictures she'd be taking, she wasn't sure if her old album would take all the pictures that she would take now. "Okay! We go!"

Olivia walked outside with her friends and immediately gasped. The ground outside of Kiryu's apartment complex was covered in a white blanket. So surprising, she had almost dropped her camera. Tears gathered in her eyes at the beauty. The last time that she had seen snow was when footprints were walking away from her home. Now it was untouched and bright, fallen like it was protecting everything underneath from the harsh elements above. She brought the camera to her eye and backed up until she found the perfect view. She clicked the shutter button and grabbed the picture when it ejected, heading down the steps. She squatted down and gently touched the surface of the snow, making sure to not do it any harm. Olivia heard the footsteps behind her, but she turned around and quickly snapped a picture of her friends, shocking both. When the picture ejected, she watched it develop. Kiryu and Majima were smiling probably the gentlest she had ever seen.

"Naw, get rid of that."

"No!" Olivia protested, taking out her album and pointedly sticking it in one of the slots. "It's mine!"

"Come on. We were going to deliver presents, remember?" Kiryu said.

"Oh! Yes! Let go!"

The walk downtown took longer than normal since she snapped pictures of everything that she thought was beautiful. The scenery. The snow against some buildings. The large light tree that wasn't quite lit yet, but it was still beautiful. She couldn't believe that Majima had noticed how little she was taking pictures lately. A yakuza through and through she supposed; noticing even the smallest things. It was part of his duty, but it still made her feel good that he had remembered. And Kiryu. She couldn't believe that he had went through all the trouble of trying to find her books to help her learn. They were more thoughtful than given credit for. Hard. Brash. Abrasive. Any other time, these would be deal breakers in friendships, but with all their awkward personalities, she had a novel of positive personality traits for each one of them.

Kiryu had taken them to the Kazama Family Office and she looked at the door. It was rather funny that gangsters could have special buildings like this clearly displaying that there were mobsters inside. This was their base of operations. Without hiding. It was strange that they could be so blatant, so out in the open and not have any repercussions about simply existing as one of them. Although, mostly from what she'd seen they upheld most of societies rules. Obviously, there were exceptions like everyone from two years ago, but it was said when she was in jail; the yakuza respect the police in general and the police respect the yakuza in general. That had been one of the biggest culture shocks since moving to Japan.

"C'mon."

"Wow." Olivia muttered. It really was a beautiful office.

"I think I'll wait out here. Y'know get some of this nice cool air in." Majima said.

"Alright. Be back out soon." Kiryu said and held open the door for Olivia.

Inside it was just as beautiful if not more than the outside. Everything was clean; pristine and well maintained. One of the men got up from the desk and walked over to them and bowed. At first, she had thought that it was at Kiryu, but it seemed that this man was bowing at _her_ too. Not just being caught up in the gesture by being in the general vicinity. He had turned to include her. This must've been either because of the alliance with the Tojo Clan or because of what Kazama-san said when she was in the hospital about becoming an ally and friend of the Kazama Family.

"Are you here to see the boss?" The man asked, smiling at both.

"And Kashiwagi-san." Kiryu said.

"Of course, right this way."

The hallways were less intricate and confusing as the one at Tojo Clan headquarters but knowing her she would still end up getting lost were it not for the man guiding them. Kiryu looked quite familiar with the Family office. Having Kazama-san as a foster father would make him familiar with the place. It was still strange to her why Nishiki and him weren't part of Kazama-san's family. She hadn't asked Sera because that was more of the inner workings of the yakuza, but she assumed it was because of the rules. The man knocked on the top most door which had a placard on it that she was unable to read.

"Come in."

Inside the office Kazama-san was sitting with Kashiwagi in front of the desk. Whatever they had been talking about was put on hold and just as they walked in, she noticed that his brows furrowed when he noticed her, but then quickly softened. Had she just been seeing things? Or was it possible that he was having trouble seeing in his older age? In the world of the yakuza, couldn't that be deadly? Kashiwagi-san was always nearby and if he was experiencing failing sight, she knew without a doubt that he'd be protected by not just Kashiwagi-san, but by everyone that related to him.

"Kazuma? Harper-chan?" He asked and looked at them both, Olivia bowing deeply. "What can I do for you?"

"W-Well, Kazama-san." Olivia began and Kiryu handed her the long box. She cleared her throat and walked up to the desk and handed it to him. "I know that… it isn't compare to what you have, but I hope you like."

"I… must say, I'm shocked." Kazama-san said. "And, here I am without anything to return to you."

Olivia shook her head,  
"You give me Kaz—I mean Kiryu as friend. That better than any gift." She turned and looked at Kashiwagi. "I have for you too." Kiryu handed her the other box and she went and gave it to Kashiwagi.  
"And you save life… I cannot thank enough."

Kazama-san and Kashiwagi looked at the boxes and then back at Olivia. No doubt puzzled at the fact that she would go through all the trouble of getting her a gift. Truthfully, it was a little bit difficult. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen the men in person, and she had tried to shop for them for Christmas. It wasn't very creative, but she had ended up finding something that she hoped that they liked. She bowed to Kashiwagi and Kazama-san,  
"Thank you for all you done for me. I hope you like them."

Kazama-san leaned his cane against the desk and opened his present, a smile coming to his face when he pulled the cane from the box. It was a deep cherry wood with a silver handle. She knew that it couldn't compare to how much it was worth with his present cane, but she had liked it. The deep wood reminded her of Kazama-san and how he could handle such a dark job and yet be kind enough to raise a group of orphans as his own. He wasn't _fully_ dependent upon a cane as she had seen during his walk around the Tojo Clan headquarters, but since she had seen him carrying one, it seemed like he was preparing for something. Perhaps his growing age. Perhaps something else. Either way, she wanted to make sure that he had everything that he needed.  
"Thank you very much, Harper-chan."

Kashiwagi-san opened his box and blinked. A smile crossed his lips as well and he removed the tie from the box. It was similar to the one that he had on at that moment, but the texture of the new one was softer and had a small diamond like design that gave it a regal looking feel. Kashiwagi-san reminded her of a regal man by the way he always stood by and supported Kazama-san in his life as a friend and as someone of the Kazama Family.  
"Thank you. This is very thoughtful."

"I sorry I couldn't get something more expensive." Olivia apologized.

"No. These are perfect." Kazama-san said. "I can tell how much thought you put into them."

"Yes, Kazama-san is correct." Kashiwagi nodded.

Olivia smiled again and bowed,  
"This all I came to deliver. I have go now. Thank you very much for seeing us."

Back outside, she looked at Kazuma and exhaled, a huge weight off her shoulders. It wasn't just every day that someone of Japanese descent could walk into the Family office of a patriarch of a yakuza clan, but here she was—a foreigner—doing the same thing. Not only had she been greeted warmly at the front, but also had been by the patriarch himself. Kiryu put his hand on her head like she had gotten used as him assuring or comforting her. She smiled and saw Majima leaning against the building with an eye closed. Olivia went over and poked him on the cheekbone, making his eye open.

"Oh! You awake."

"Yer kiddin' right? How could I fall asleep standin' up?" Majima asked, smiling down at her.

"Oh, good point."

"Can we go and get these stitches out now?" Majima sighed and put his head back against the wall.

 _Oh! Right! Doctor Emoto wanted us to come back so he could take Majima's stitches out! Whoops… I forgot._

"Yeah!" Olivia nodded.

"Ya forgot, didn't ya?"

"M-Me!? No!" Olivia protested.

"Yer a shitty liar. Anyone ever tell ya that?" Majima snickered and pressed himself off the wall.

She walked down the street with her friends, heading towards Doctor Emoto's clinic. It would be good for Majima to get his stitches out. The best part? She wouldn't have to be a nurse anymore! And he couldn't complain about her getting the 'wrong nurse outfit' anymore. Well… it wasn't that he _couldn't_ , she just hoped that he wouldn't. Maybe after this she should stay away from anything _remotely_ medical so he wouldn't be reminded of it. As time went on, he'd forget about it right and not bring it up. Yakuza got hurt all the time, so they probably were used to getting stitched up like rag dolls. Olivia got distracted by one of the mascots in front of a restaurant and ran up to it and lined up the photo snapping it and putting into her album.

To her grateful surprise, Doctor Emoto had been impressed at how Majima had healed. Even more so impressed with her capabilities to take care of someone as 'wild and unruly' as Goro Majima. He had just scoffed and rolled his eyes. She wanted to tell Doctor Emoto that he wasn't as bad as people seemed to think he was, but that would be exposing something he wanted to keep closed. Better to think that someone like him was hardened from the inside out, all the way down. It made the people that knew better even more special and appreciate the closeness more.

"I feel so much fuckin' better!" Majima screamed once they were out of the clinic, stretching from side to side and front to back.

"I'm glad." Olivia nodded. "Don't get hurt more."

Kiryu and Majima both chuckled and looked away. That was probably asking a bird not to fly. People coming into this job knew what it was about and what could happen to them. Majima and Kiryu were no different. While she hadn't been a fan of Kiryu getting shot or Majima getting tortured, in fact just thinking about it made her stomach churn; she could tell that they thought it wouldn't be their last and if things kept going the way it had, _none_ of them would make it out completely unscathed, her included.

"Or as little as be possible."

"Ya got my word, Kitten." Majima snickered.

Olivia looked down at her bag and saw the last Christmas present. It was the one for Reina. Yet, when they came to the bar, the door was locked. Her and Kiryu had tried the back lot since Majima didn't want to have anything to do with the bar inside or out. But that door was locked too. She folded her arms, wondering why both doors were locked. It dawned on her and she turned to look at Kiryu,  
"I set Reina and Nishiki for date up. They went out on date."

 _Thank goodness… please tell each other how you feel. Be happy._

"Really?" Kiryu asked. "About time…"

"Agreed."

"We can set it in front of the door then, up in the corner so she can see it when she comes back."

"Mm. That sound like good idea." Olivia and Kiryu went to the front door again and Olivia put the small box in the corner. Somewhere that someone wouldn't look at normally, but somewhere that would catch Reina's gaze. "There we go."

Olivia and Kiryu left down the elevator and she smiled. It was nighttime. From the distance, she could see the huge tree of lights, finally lit up. She gasped and ignored her friends' protests and headed for the tree. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. In America they had these sorts of things too, but for some reason it was just more beautiful in Japan. It could be because of the surrounding snow or just the beauty of the country in general. Just the small things made everything so much more beautiful. She lined up the shot and backed up. The tree was rather large, so she had to move backwards to capture it all into the viewfinder. Her finger hovered over the shutter button. When she backed up, she ended up ramming right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor—" Olivia turned around and almost dropped her camera, her eyes wide.

"Watch—well well well, if it isn't Olivia." The man said.

" _Don't you know? You're a charity case."_

" _No one wants to be your friend."_

" _People pity you."_

Olivia stared at the man in front of her. This time the cold weather had nothing to do with the pain; the painful breathing nor any other part of her body going cold. A soul crushing pain that made even breathing painful weighed on her chest. The burning behind her eyes and in her nose started again. Her body refused to respond to her movements. She wanted to turn around and run, to look away, but she just stood there staring at him; her lips quivering. It was hard to even find her voice. If it had worked, she didn't even know what she would possibly say to him. The very reason for her grayed canvas stood right in front of her. The very reason why she hated herself and even her very existence stood there. In the flesh. From her prolonged silence, she thought he wouldn't stand there. She thought that he'd walk away; scoff. Or even worse laugh, just as he had back then.

"Keahi." Olivia whispered.

Keahi chuckled, it was dark just as it had been that day.  
"So, you _do_ remember my name after all. Well, I suppose you would, wouldn't you?"

The memories of the palm trees swaying in the breeze as she waited filled her mind. The salty air filled her nostrils. She could feel the blisters on the back of her heels and how much pain they had caused her over the next weeks. The roots of her hair hurt from all the tugging that she had gone through. She could feel the pain. The anger. The hurt. The betrayal. All of it. She felt it all over again. Just by him standing here, she remembered it _all_. Even the things she thought that she had forgotten resurfaced.

" _Did you really think you were special to me?"_

" _Don't you get it? It was for pity."_

He stood just as he had that day. A confident smirk on his face. Tanned skin, black hair, muscles showing just how hard he worked out daily. Dark brown eyes that had once reminded her of smooth amber now just reminded her of everything painful. All those knife wounds from his stabs resurfaced; bleeding and fresh once more. How was he here? _Why_ was he here? It was selfish and conceited to think that he had followed her, but anything else was just coincidence. In the whole country, in all the towns; he to pick this one, this day, this spot, this time?

"Why…" Olivia began, taking a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

"What? Can't a man travel with his girlfriend?"

"…" The tears started to gather in her eyes again, but she couldn't cry in front of him. Not again.

"You remember, right? Aolani?"

 _How could I forget?_

"If everything goes right, it'll be fiancée tonight."

Her body was shaking, and she kept blinking, trying to control her rapid breathing. She thought that she had gotten better, that she had moved on. She should've known better. There would be no healing until she confronted everything. The wounds could stitch up, but they would never heal until she got rid of the infection from her body and mind. Footsteps rushed behind her, and she knew Kiryu and Majima had just stopped behind her.

"Harper-chan?" Kiryu asked, but Olivia didn't answer.

"Kitten?" Majima called, but still, she didn't answer.

"Still ever dependent on those around you, huh?" Keahi asked, chuckled darkly again. He shrugged and shook his head. "Some things never change."

Olivia clenched her fist together, the tears gathering once more. This time, she was unable to discern where the sadness and betrayal ended, and the anger began. She knew that Kiryu and Majima wouldn't understand hardly anything or if anything at all from this conversation, but she was sure that they could pick on the atmosphere on it. Her jaw set and she exhaled.

"What? Say something!"

 _Trust me, I want to._

"Weak and pathetic like always." Keahi sighed. "You would think that after everything happened, you would've grown a spine. But weak people will be weak no matter what they do."

 _Don't cry. He'll take it as a sign of weakness. Be it sadness or rage. It doesn't matter. Don't._

"If you're not going to talk, then I'm out of here. Just being around you brings down my mood."

Keahi turned around to leave, but Olivia gripped onto is arm. Sure, that he would resist her touching him, she gripped on tighter. Astonishingly, he didn't pull away. Instead, he chuckled and turned around to look at her; towering over her just as he had then. Back when they were younger, she had thought it was charming, but after _that_ happened, just thinking of him towering over her made her nauseous. The last time that she had grabbed onto him, he had shrugged her off. When she asked why he was doing this, he had given excuse after excuse. Each one more brutal than the last. After the final stab, all the color had drained from life. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror without thinking about everything that he had said.

"We need to talk." Olivia said, trying to prevent her voice from cracking.

Keahi laughed.  
"You? Talk? You're not going to run away?"

" _You're a strong woman."_

" _Yer strong, Harper-chan. Don't let anyone tell ya different."_

" _You're a strong woman. I can tell."_

" _You're a good person. Strong. Don't let anyone tell you different."_

"She's _stronger than ya think."_

All her friends' words flooded through her mind; Reina. Kazuma. Goro. All their words cheering her on and assuring of her strength.

 _Let's see if you're right._

"I'm not running away from you anymore."

"Good." Keahi said.

Olivia heard the shuffling behind her, Kiryu and Majima not knowing what was going on. In a way she was thankful, this was a conversation that's been a long time coming between the two of them. If it had to be conducted in a public place, then it would be better if no one was around to understand.

"Why would you do that to me?" Olivia asked.

"You were too clingy."

"We were friends. All of us; you, me, Ethan." Olivia said. "Or was that another lie? Another joke?"

Keahi clicked his tongue and shook his head.  
"No, actually. That wasn't. We _were_ friends." He sighed. "Then you got too clingy."

"I needed you." Olivia said. "Ethan had just died! I needed someone there!"

Keahi shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Ethan died. It had nothing to do with me. People die."

"Ethan was our friend!" Olivia yelled.

"What does that matter?! People die!" Keahi retaliated. "Just because you needed me doesn't mean _I_ needed _you_!"

Olivia choked on the air and swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Keahi rolled his eyes.  
"You needed me. I didn't need you. I had other friends. After Ethan died, I didn't turn into a parasite like you did."

"A… A parasite?" Olivia's voice cracked.

"Yeah… A parasite. You heard me." Keahi sighed. "You latched onto me and sucked away my friends from my life!"

"So, I wasn't good enough anymore…?" Olivia asked, tears in her eyes.

"You weren't ever good enough by yourself."

Olivia closed her eyes and furrowed her brows.  
"Is that… why you did what you did?"

"Part of it." Keahi laughed. "You think I didn't notice?"

"…"

"You weren't exactly subtle." He laughed again and shrugged. "Couldn't have you constantly hanging around, so I had to improvise."

"Embarrassing me in front of everyone was _improvising_?!"

"Be thankful that's all I could come up with." Keahi shook his head.

"What else could you have done?" Olivia laughed. "There was nothing else you could've done to me."

"I'm sure I could've thought of something. Doesn't matter. It worked."

"Was it worth it?" Olivia asked, balling her hand tighter into a fist.

"To keep a leech like you off me? Absolutely." Keahi nodded to Kiryu and Majima who were still standing behind her.

 _Anger. That's what this is. The pain is gone._

"Who are these goons? Your latest meal?"

Olivia laughed and shook her head,  
"They're friends."

"Heh, that right?" Keahi raised his brows. "Watch out for her. She likes to suck people dry."

"… They don't understand you, Keahi." Olivia said. "They don't speak English. Did you forget where you're at, you dumb fuck?""

"… What did you just call me?"

Olivia slammed her camera into her bag and took a step towards him.  
"You heard me." This was it. This anger. It was the emotion that she'd been needing since that day. The need to show her strength and realize that he couldn't hold her back. "You know who the pathetic one is here? The one who _always_ has been? You."

"…"

" _You_ were the one who decided to embarrass a girl at prom. _You_ were the one who decided to spread all those rumors to better yourself!" With each accusation, she took a step closer. When she couldn't get any closer, she pushed Keahi away. " _You_ were the one who couldn't comfort someone. _You_ were the one who let me feel needed just to take it away. It was all you!"

"… Is that what you think?"

"That's what I _know_. You know what, _I_ pity _you_." Olivia laughed. " _You're_ the pathetic one."

"Your 'friends' over here been putting ideas in your head? They look about as insane and desperate for attention as you are." Keahi asked. He pushed her aside and Olivia's fists tensed even further. "You've got one of here that looks like he's taken one too many steroids," She took a step closer to Keahi, but his back was turned to her, "and the other is over here that's a fashion starved cyclops."

When Olivia and Keahi were younger, he hated how long his hair was. He used to say that he would cut it when they got older. She had never been so happy for him not to follow through with a choice in her life. She reached up and pulled at his hair, sending him coming back to her and slammed her fist into his face, sending him to the ground, gripping onto his nose. Olivia took a step closer to him, still writhing on the ground and for the first time in their relationship, she had the higher ground, so it was _her_ turn to look down on him.

"…Say whatever you like about me. Don't drag my friends into it." Olivia said and gestured to Kiryu and Majima. "They know what friendship is. Their appearances don't matter to me. I know what's inside of them; how caring and amazing they are. These men are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"…"

"If it wasn't for you doing what you did to me, I never would've met Kazuma and Goro." Olivia held her head up high. "Your betrayal pushed me into something that I'd been wanting for a long time. While I thank you for that, I can promise you one thing, Keahi Mah'ai."

"…" Keahi held onto his nose and for the first time, he looked… afraid of her. No. He knew that his taunts couldn't do anything more to her.

"Remember their faces. If you come near me or my friends _ever_ again, I'll break your nose so hard that they won't be able to repair it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Keahi Mah'ai. That's a _promise_." Olivia jutted her chin in a different direction. "Leave."

A feeling of relief and peace unlike none she ever felt before rinsed away almost all the black and white leaving her with a nearly complete life canvas. Olivia watched Keahi leave, disappearing. Out of her life. For good this time. Keahi wouldn't hold her back anymore. Never again. Not from herself or anything else. Olivia turned around and saw both Kazuma and Goro staring at her. She smiled and waved at them before taking her camera back out of her bag and lining it up and snapping a picture of the tree. It felt like more than just a picture of a tree made from Christmas lights. This picture marked the steps of the freed Olivia Harper. Not everything was going to be peachy from here on out. She was going to have her issues and get depressed, but… Olivia turned back and went to her friends to show them the photo she had just snapped. With Kiryu and Majima at her side, she felt like she'd be able to do anything. That's the friendship she had needed from Keahi back then.

"…" Kiryu looked at her and frowned.

"…Ya alright?"

Olivia nodded.  
"I haven't felt this good in a long time. Thanks for worrying about me. I mean it. I appreciate it a lot. Oh wait a minute…"

 _I wish you understood English just this once so I could properly thank you for everything._

"I feel better than have in long time. Thank you for worry about me. It make me happy. I am grateful. Just… thank you for all you done."

"But… Harper-chan," Kiryu said petting her hair. "we haven't really done anything."

"You done everything for me." Olivia smiled brightly and looked at them. "Okay! We go eat now!"

Olivia followed her friends, assuring them multiple times along the way that she was indeed fine. It was a relief, also sad in a way to confirm what she had thought back then from Keahi. That sadness would heal though. Now that everything was open and the infection cleansed from her body, those wounds would stitch up and she would heal. They may not even leave scars. Looking at Majima and Kiryu on either side of her, she _knew_ it wouldn't leave any scars. Majima gestured to a door and walked into the bar. The bartender looked rather bored. Everyone was out as a couple or as friends eating for Christmas. Tomorrow, they would have their Christmas feast and enjoy everything to the fullest. Feeling slightly guilty, she had dragged Kiryu and Majima into her past problems, she decided to buy the first round. Each of them sat in one of the leather chairs, talking and drinking.

"So, Kitten."

"Mm?" Olivia asked, working on her second glass.

"Are ya gonna tell us what happened?"

"Majima-san…" Kiryu shook his head.

"No, it fine." Olivia nodded. She tried to figure out where the best part would be to start. Part of her wanted to paint the worst picture of Keahi she possibly could, but that wouldn't be telling the whole story. No. There were good times with Keahi, and she would cherish those. Trying to separate the man she had seen from the boy that she knew would be the challenge; but she would work on it so she could smile when thinking about him as a child and focus on that.

"… Are you sure?" Kiryu asked.

"Yes." Olivia adjusted in her chair. "Keahi and I been friends for… _long_ time. We both were friends with Ethan. It just the three of us. When we get to middle school, we grow apart. Keahi was good in surfing. Many people on team want to be his friend and popular people too. Ethan and I not popular. We not Hawaiian. So, it a little harder to make friends. I… liked Keahi from young age. Even to high school. Keahi got distant in high school and start to really change. There a dance in America called 'prom'. It something all girls get excited about. Ethan and I going to go together as friends, but he go to army. He apologize lots, but it was okay. I understand. But, Keahi call house once day before prom. He… said he want to take me."

 _God I was such a stupid teen._

"So, I say yes. For many months I been trying to talk to him. Try to repair broken friendship. Somehow it got broken, and I not know what to do. We been friends for long time, so I felt bad. It had something do with me. I felt that. So, I try to repair. When Keahi called to ask for prom, I got very happy. I get to be with my friend and guy I liked. It was win-win. I got in dress, heels, had hair and makeup done, and went. Keahi said he meet me there."

 _I just wanted my friend back._

"I not live far from school, so I walk there. And wait. And wait. And wait. I wait for long time. Many minutes had passed until I supposed to meet Keahi. Our town not big, but we have cars. I worry he got hurt. I wait longer. Finally, I walk inside—he had told to wait outside—to ask if anyone heard from him. He uh… he inside with girl… When I walk inside, everyone there. I got laugh at… and made fun of. Lots. Keahi look at me and ask 'did you really think you were special to me?'. At time, I did. But… I knew once he say I wasn't. I find at school and ask why he did. His girlfriend come and say 'don't you get it? it was for pity.'."

"…" Olivia looked and saw both Kiryu and Majima eyeing their glasses.

"I was sad for long time. It felt like world lost all color. Especially when Ethan die too. Even after, I try to be friends again. Ethan and Keahi were only friends… so when Ethan gone—but it okay now."

"How is that okay?" Kiryu asked.

"Because I have you two." Olivia smiled. "My best friends."

"Aw, how touchin'." Majima said. "Ya know, that's not the only kinda touchin' we like."

"Okay, change mind. You're not friend now."

"That ain't fair!" Majima said. "Kiryu-chan is the same way!"

"Kiryu not." Olivia laughed and thanked the bartender when he brought their food by. "Cheers!" Olivia held up her glass and clinked it with her friends'.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to a mere squint. The light was making it hard to see with her already hazy vision. Her head was as cloudy and foggy as her vision. It wasn't a bad feeling though, kind of like being on a cloud. A very comfortable cloud. Even though she hated opening her eyes for the mornings and would rather it be afternoon or evening when she did, she couldn't complain _too_ much that morning. She had slept like a rock and she was warm. Perhaps she could skip a few steps in her morning routine. Olivia stretched in the bed, feeling her back pop in various places. That was one of the bad things about staying in the same spot for so long when you slept; the back would be hurting. Just sleep a little while longer. That would be okay. Surely Kiryu and Majima wouldn't get aggravated at her for sleeping longer. She stuck her arm back under the blanket and closed her eyes.

Olivia tried to get comfortable but realized that something was in her way. In her tired state, she tried to move it. When she touched it however, it felt strange. Then she realized it kept traveling upwards and reached behind her. She stretched to try and remove what had fallen over when she was sleeping but stopped instantly. What the hell? She reached behind her and ran her hand along the item behind her back. She opened her eyes, sat up on her elbow and turned, stopping instantly. Goro Majima lay behind her with her back pressed firmly against his chest and an arm wrapped around her abdomen; sleeping peacefully.


	29. The Morning After

This had to be a dream. It just _had_ to be! Every part of her body was trying to dissociate herself from the situation; try to put it on the back burner and force herself to make it and accept it as a dream. However, the warm arm wrapped around her abdomen, the breath against the back of her head, the beating heart against her back, and the slight space where his leg was tucked in between her's was forcing her to the contrary. This was real in every sense of the word. There had to be a misunderstanding. She racked her brain trying to come up with something else, but her mind went blank. No matter the force put behind the remembering process, she still came up blank. First thing was first; getting out of this bed. Preferably without waking the sleeping dog behind her.

 _This isn't what they meant when they said 'lay down with dogs'!_

Slowing her pace to that equivalent of a snail's she reached under the blanket and tried to move the arm draped lazily around her abdomen. She took ahold of one of his fingers, biting her lip and moved the hand away. Okay. This was going well. One step at a time. Small steps. Once she got out of this bed, she could find Kazuma and ask him what the hell happened. Where the hell _is_ Kazuma?! This was his bed. Wait… They… In Kiryu's—no! No! The small smile of victory at moving his arm crashed when a sigh came from behind her, and the arm was pulled from her grasp and wrapped back around her, pulling her even closer. When she left America, she told her mom that she wouldn't drink too much. There were so many different brands of alcohol to try in Japan and since she wasn't old enough to drink in America, she had been excited. But she had promised. At the time, she had thought 'what could happen'? This! This is what could happen!

Who would've though Goro Majima was a portable space heater? Ah! No! Not the point! She exhaled and glanced back at the sleeping dog. He still lay the same way he was before, or maybe even closer. It would've been nice to see him this peaceful if shehadn't been in the bed _with_ him. Holding her breath, she reached for the hand again having to move slightly to grab onto him and remaining at her snail's pace, ended up removing his arm from around her body. With a shaking exhale, she inched herself to the edge of the bed, stopping each time she heard any type of movement from him. Relief moved the rock settled in her stomach slightly at finally being out of his grasp.

When she moved her legs over the side, she turned and looked back at him. He truly did look peaceful. It was also the first time that she was ever seeing him sleeping, so he may look this way all the time. If it wasn't for the extremely awkward situation, she would've felt honored in a way. Having a yakuza let down their guard enough to be seen in their most vulnerable state was a warming gesture. His arm lay in the exact spot she had been, and she noticed for the first time she was seeing him without his eye patch. His eyelids were closed, but the patch still wasn't there. This wasn't the time to appreciate her friends' willingness to show their vulnerabilities! This was the worst time! She thought that she'd end up being cold from being out of the blanket, but the sheets underneath her at the edge of the bed were warm too. Maybe sometime during the night, she had moved over there? It seemed unlikely with the hold that had been around her before. No! She wouldn't think of anything else. Any different explanation would end up giving her heart attack.

Olivia pressed herself off the bed and screamed out. Her legs gave out from underneath her the moment pressure was put on them and she collapsed to the floor where she rested on all fours. The lower half of her body was shaking and every time she moved her leg, it hurt. Her eyes widened and she stared at the floor. This couldn't be happening. She had heard that when… _that_ happens—no. No! What else could happen? How could it get worse?! It couldn't, right? Olivia shook her head, she needed to get up and move somewhere besides this bedroom, but her legs refused to work properly. Stop thinking those thoughts because whenever she did, it would _always_ get worse. She turned and was about to crawl away to anywhere but there, but she stopped instantly when the door opened.

Kiryu stood in the doorway with his hair all tousled in different directions. He looked like he had just woken up as well. The only times she had seen him in the mornings was when he was already fully awake and alert. He looked like her when she first got up. His tired gaze looked from her on the floor to the bed and back to her. There didn't seem to be any concern or shock in his eyes at the scene before him. Which only concerned her more. Had he…? No! Stop! From her perspective, it looked like he was just barely awake. That's why… That had to be why.

"You're up." He muttered. His voice was low and still full of sleep. He was, indeed, barely awake. Kazuma blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. "…Why are you on the floor?"

"Seems ta me like everythin's kickin' in." Another tired voice came from behind her, making her bristle. Knowing she would regret it later, she peeked over her shoulder. Majima was sitting up with his fingers laced together and his elbows on his knees with the smirk on his face; the eyepatch replaced.

Olivia's face flushed the deepest shade of red known to man. There had to be some other explanation than this. Her heart thudded against her ribcage and she glanced up at Kiryu who was had managed to shuffle forward a step. She hung her eyes and screwed her eyes shut.  
"We uh…" She cleared her throat. "Uh…"

"Mm?" The taunting voice from the bed asked.

"…didn't do… weird last night…right?"

The silence was crushing. Usually at such a question, Kiryu would jump in and try and assure her but both men were silent. It's just because Kiryu's tired. Right? There's no way that they would end up being together. They were all just friends. Close friends. But not _that_ close! They hadn't—

"Define 'weird'." Majima muttered from the bed.

"You know what I say!" Olivia turned and placed a hand on the edge of the bed that Kiryu was now sitting on; yawning. It was in the same spot that the sheets had been warm. From his tired expression and his return from the bathroom… he had been laying in the bed too. She had been sandwiched between them! She had to get up and go somewhere other than that room in order to clear her head. She tried to press herself back up to a standing position, but her shaking thighs refused to do their job.

"Lemme put it ta ya this way, Kitten." Majima said, leaning back and sighing. She could hear the conceited smile in his voice. "There are three surefire signs that ya rode Railway Majima."

 _I don't want to hear this._

"Number one: sex hair." Majima leaned up to looked at her, the grin widening on his face. "Which I was right, does look good on ya. Number two: no pants. I like it _all_ off, but hey wasn't my full call… _this_ time."

"I have p—" Olivia looked down and noticed her bare thighs contrasting against the one article of clothing she _did_ have on. And it was one she recognized; a deep red button up. She looked up at Kiryu hoping for some explanation but noticed something. "…"

"Number three, and probably my favorite one: the mornin' after, legs are practically useless." Olivia refused to look at him and looking at Kiryu wasn't any better, so she ended up looking at her own bare thighs. "'specially… the _thighs_."

Olivia attempted to push herself up again. It was better than before, but it would take her a lot longer to get up. No doubt that both Majima _and_ Kiryu sensed this because she could feel their gaze on her. She silently begged her thighs to work, but they just quivered as if to laugh at her. She screwed her eyes shut and hung her head again. This was the worst thing that would've happened. How did she manage to get into this position? Well, not this _specific_ one, but just this morning in general. The embarrassment was enough to make her want to die. It didn't help that both men were watching her trying to get up. Majima was snickering on the bed and Kiryu wasn't saying anything. It was her fifth attempt before Kiryu spoke.

"… want some pants?"

"…! Yes!" Olivia screamed, looking up at him just long enough to try and glare at him. It didn't faze through his tired gaze at all as he made his way to his dresser. The dragon on his back felt like it was mocking her, the look on its face laughing at her. She wanted to tell him to go get her a pair of her _own_ pants, but she didn't want a tired Kiryu rummaging through her clothes. Not even an _awake_ Kiryu would've been okay for that. Kazuma came back and tossed her the pair of pants. All the pride she had ebbed away. She couldn't be picky right now. If she managed to get the clothes on and escape from this room, it would be better than anything she could feel right now. She stopped and noticed something red on Kiryu's chest. "What on chest?"

"…scratch marks." Kazuma muttered.

 _Scratch…marks…?_

"I ain't really sure what happens when ya ride Railway Kiryu. Why don't ya let me know?"

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed, looking over at Majima who's Cheshire grin had widened even further. He was lying. He _had_ to be lying. This whole thing had to be just one big joke. A big joke at her expense. But… then how could she explain the thighs and her severe lack of clothing? No! Oh God please don't. Thinking about everything the least among of possible was the best way to get through this with some dignity left. Her vision turned to Kiryu who was leaning on his arm and was turned to look at her, his eyes still tired. She gulped and looked at his chest. Indeed, plain as day, scratch marks embedded into the skin from his collarbone down to his abdomen. "T-Those aren't—"

"Gotta say, I'm a little jealous of Kiryu-chan." Majima said. "He got a different view than I did. Though, mine was pretty damn terrific too, so I ain't complainin'."

Olivia's eyes widened and her face flushed again. He was lying. They were _both_ lying. She used all her strength to push her body off the floor, awkwardly trying to pull the pants on as she did. Not only did she earn a snicker from Majima, but Olivia heard even Kiryu huff a laugh. This was the worst nightmare in her whole life. She managed to push herself up and sit on the edge of the bed. Sitting within the same room as either man right now was more than torture, but she needed to sit in order to get her jelly legs to put the pants on. She heard a huff behind her and turned to Majima and her throat closed. His back was facing her now, bigger scratches adorned the skin all along his back, embedded into the tattoo. The Hannya mask stared at her, its smile taunting. Quickly, she stood up and held onto the wall, hobbling towards the bathroom and slamming the bathroom door behind her, locking it.

Instantly, she grabbed onto the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and in some places plastered to her face. In a morbid attempt to investigate further, she turned her head side to side. Small red marks on her jawline were dotted here and there. Perhaps the worst, she pulled down the collar of the red shirt and felt her stomach drop even lower. In the crook of her neck and shoulder was a large red mark that looked on its way to turning an even deeper color. It couldn't be… It was something else. Olivia poked at it and winced. She wiped her hand down the outside of her thigh and winced again. She held onto the counter and let the pants drop far enough to look at her thigh. Right there. Clearly displayed were finger marks; on the inside of her thigh as well as the outside.

 _I need to go to church._

Olivia stayed in the bathroom for what felt like hours. During that time, she tried to recall something from the previous night. All she managed to recall was her legs being around someone's waist and someone's grip on her thighs. The thoughts were damning to stay the least. She moved her hair and looked at the marks once more. Sometimes the easiest explanation is what truly happened. It was hard to accept, but… she hadn't been _forced_. Even from all the marks and everything on her body, she knew that nothing about this had been against her will. It… _may_ be possible that this happened _because_ of her will. Her eyes widened and the blush returned to her face and she quickly looked away from the mirror before her reflection could silently judge her.

 _Wait. What? What the hell did_ that _mean? That sounds like I—…_

Olivia shook her head. They were her _friends_. After last night, it seemed they crossed a new threshold that she had never intended to cross with one of them, let alone both. Was there any salvaging this friendship after last night? Yeah, she knew that she should've been worried about some other things; Had she been forced? Had she been taken advantage of? But… none of that seemed to matter. It could be because she already knew the answers to those questions. As gruff and annoying as they were, they had treasured her throughout their friendship. They had gone out of their way to make sure that she was happy no matter what they did. Everything that she had said to Keahi was true. They were good men, even though all _this_ happened. This was a strange leap into an even stranger realm. Was it one that they were able to come back from? One thing did give her some peace, if she was drunk last night then it was fair to assume that they had also been drunk. It wasn't them taking advantage of a drunk girl. It would've been an all-around bad judgement between all three of them.

"I… would've liked to have remembered my first time." Olivia muttered, looking at her reflection. "But, if it had to happen this way, I'm glad it was with them."

 _Wait… what the hell did I just say?_

Olivia looked away from the mirror again and down at the sink, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again. It was just a hungover thought. Stupid lingering thoughts that had no hidden meaning. It was true that it was better to wake up next to one of your friends in a black out drunk state than waking up next to someone that you didn't know from Adam. Or… if you woke up at all. Chills ran up her spine, a new thankfulness for her friends being near her settled into her chest. Her eyes trailed along her exposed skin trying to make sure that there were no other marks. She closed her eyes when she noticed the there were just three buttons done on Kiryu's shirt, covering her chest thankfully. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Hiding out in the bathroom wasn't going to help anything and it wasn't going to help her confront this problem.

Taking another deep breath, she brushed her teeth and hair, having to hold onto Kiryu's pants around her waist lest they fall. Her friends had already seen enough of her body for a lifetime. Olivia cleared her throat and brushed out all the knots in her hair. When she put her hair to one side, the large mark that was already deepening in color was revealed once more. Upon seeing it, she started to remember all the other ones that she had uncovered. Marks that had resulted in pleas—

 _Nope! Stop thinking like that!_

Olivia choked on the toothpaste and coughed repeatedly, tapping onto her chest until she was able to breathe again. If the people coming to kill them didn't succeed, these intrusive thoughts would. A bright blush rose to her cheeks again. Life couldn't continue like this. But she didn't want to admit the alternative. That would open another door that she didn't know the destination to. _Not_ opening though could lead to even more devastation later. Why did things have to get so complicated around them? Even more troubling was that she always had to be stuck in the middle of it. She opened the door to the bathroom and peeked out. She could hear Majima and Kiryu mumbling from further in the apartment. Tightening Kiryu's pants the tightest they could go and holding them securely just in case, she went back to the bedroom still slightly limping and quickly shut the door behind her; locking it for extra measure.

She got dressed into some pajamas. If they went out later, she'd have to change again, but for now pajamas would do. Olivia held onto the clothes that Kiryu had loaned her. Never in her wildest thoughts would she have expected everything to end up like it did. A look over at the bed with its disheveled sheets and blankets only added to the thought she was trying to force away. All this time she had been thinking of Kiryu and Majima as just guy friends; friends that were guys. Simple. Easy. Cut and dry. Nothing more. Last night though… she was seeing them in a new light. A light that had always been there, but she hadn't been seeing either by default or by ignoring it. While Kiryu and Majima were still her guy friends, there was one other thing. They were _men_. Men. Grown men.

 _They're men. Real men. And I'm a woman. Now it feels like this was inevitable at some point or another._

Olivia grabbed all the dirty clothes she had in her pile, letting her mind wander. Both men were yakuza. Dangerous in every aspect of the word. She should've been terrified of them, even more so after last night and all the marks telling her what they were capable of. They were more than that though, more than the Dragon of Dojima and The Mad Dog of Shimano. They held their own feelings, worries, _desires_. Snatching up another piece of clothing, she mentally berated herself for going there again. She went over to the bed and started to pull the sheets off the bed.

Chills went up her spine when she pulled it away. She thought of Majima's arm around her and his chest against her back, how his leg had just been between her's, and the breath against her hair. All the heat from her body went to her face. She thought how close he had pulled her when she tried to remove his arm. The look on Kiryu's face when she noticed the scratch marks on his chest. The ones that had went down Majima's back. It wasn't just that. Even though she didn't remember, she started to wonder what actions had warranted such treatment. How much… pleasure had she been in. What had they done to create such pleasure? It wasn't like she could exactly _ask_ them what they did. She thought about the marks on her thighs and how tight they had to be gripped in order to make the bruises. Whose lips had pressed against her skin to make that mark? What had Majima meant when he said they both got 'different views'? Olivia swallowed and cleared her throat, pulling the blankets and sheets even harder to get them off the bed. This wasn't the thing she should be wondering about her friends.

Actions between her, Kiryu, and Majima filled her head. The times that Kiryu had hugged and wiped away her tears. The time at the hospital when he held her hand all through the night and rubbed her wrist. None of it had been romantic per se, but it had been sweet. Caring even. She thought about the times that Majima and tilted her head to look at him, touched her lips, and wanted her close to him that time in Little Asia before he went unconscious. Again, none of it had been romantic. The friendship between them was abnormal compared to others though.

As she was taking off the pillow cases, she stopped again. This time her mind went to their appearances. Even when she first met them, she had seen how attractive they were. Both in unconventional ways, however. Kiryu always looked mad and hardly ever smiled. Majima wore a snakeskin jacket and an eyepatch. There were about as unconventional as she could think of. But… they were both attractive too; despite their quirks. Kiryu had large hands and with a powerful hug that was oddly calming despite the looming threat of death if he squeezed too hard. Majima was able to make her laugh even when she didn't want to. Suggestive comments that would send some women heading for the hills just made her laugh. His terrible way of expressing emotions was something else attractive.

Olivia took off the last pillowcase and tossed it into the pile, her mind focusing on the one thing she had tried to not think about; their bodies. There was no denying that _either_ of them had amazing bodies. If they were in America, they would be the talk of the town. Especially if they were to walk around without their shirts—or jackets. All the women would turn and look at them. The dragon and Hannya tattoos would be enough to attract some women just by being there. She thought about how many times she had hugged both of them. The time that she was in jail and had wrapped her arms around Majima's waist in front of _everyone_. Or when Kiryu was shot and she had torn his shirt off his body. At the time, she hadn't focused on his body. Looking back on it now, she cleared her throat. Or when they trained, and he had started to sweat. When Majima had the stitches and she had to take care of it because he wouldn't. All that time she had been face to chest and hadn't thought about it. Now though…

 _Stop! Stop! They're more than their attractive personalities or their… bodies._

She internally screamed and tossed down the sheets that smelled… really good. Like both of their scents she had gotten used to. Olivia huffed in anger and put some hair behind her ears. This was ridiculous. They weren't sacks of meat with tattoos. They were living breathing people. People she _genuinely_ cared about. Even as attractive as they were, and before they were just 'men', they were her friends. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she turned the doorknob and ran into the door. Olivia cleared her throat and unlocked the door and walked out to the other room where both men were with the sheets in hand.

Majima was resting on the couch, leaning forward and focused on the TV. It was playing another Christmas movie. This one was in English and had Japanese subtitles underneath it. She stood there and watched it for a moment. It seemed like another love story, and it seemed like the love theme of Christmas was worldwide. Kiryu was in the kitchen, fiddling with something. She cleared her throat; Majima didn't turn, but the fiddling stopped.

"I'm going wash sheets." Olivia said.

"Yeah. You know where it's all at." Kiryu said and the fiddling began again.

Olivia turned and headed to the washer and popped open the top. Inside was a few things of her's. Among them was the outfit that she had worn last night. She parted her lips, and she knew that she was going to regret it, but did anyway,  
"Why my outfit from yesterday in here?"

"Well, y'know Kitten." Majima said, making her turn. He still hadn't turned from the TV. "It'd be a shame ta throw such a cute outfit onta the floor after we managed ta tear it off ya."

… _I don't know what I expected._

Olivia exhaled and tossed the sheets in the washer. While she was putting the soap in, she started thinking again. Just _how_ did they manage to get the outfit off her? Who had pulled what off? Had there been heated breathing and tugging? Isn't that how that… sex usually started. Had she been the one to start taking off her own clothes as an invitation? What had she said or done in order for them to accept the invitation? Was that where she got the mark on her neck? Or the ones on her thighs.

"Harper-chan?" Olivia jumped. She looked over and saw Kiryu. "I think that's enough."

"Huh?" She looked down and saw that she had dumped quite a large amount of soap into the washer. "S-Sorry! I get more!" It wasn't empty or close to, but she still felt bad that her mind had went back to those thoughts and had made her waste something of Kiryu's.

"Are you okay?" Kiryu asked, now more awake than before.

Olivia smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. Thank you." She pulled the top down and pressed the button for it to begin.

She walked into the living room and leaned on the back of the couch, watching the movie. It was a very popular movie. Back in America, it was showed at least once every Christmas. It was a love story between a man who was from a different side of the tracks and a woman who judge people by appearances. Rather generic so it could apply to many people's lives without too much of a stretch. It was cliché in some spots, but all good media did. Cliché was just a trope that continued to work over time. She watched it at least once every year. It was surprising to see that it was airing all the way in Japan. One thing she liked about it was how the leading cast wasn't drop dead gorgeous like in many movies. While they were attractive, they were still normal.

"Are you hungry?" Kiryu asked.

"Little." Olivia admitted and then gasped; smiling brightly. "Oh, wait. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Kiryu and Majima said awkwardly.

"Oh, Kiryu." Olivia asked. "Is okay to call my family?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

Olivia went over to the phone and picked it up, dialing the number. It rang twice and Olivia noticed the clock. It was still Christmas Eve over there, but it would be okay. If it was alright with Kiryu, she would just call again tomorrow. On the third ring, she heard the phone pick up and smiled when she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Hi!" Olivia smiled brightly. It was so good to hear her mother's voice again.

"Olivia!" Her mom sounded just as happy. "How are you? Did the girls like the presents?"

"I'm good. Yeah, they loved them. By the way, Merry Christmas!" She smiled. "I know it's still Christmas Eve over there, but the 24th over here is like our 25th."

"It's okay. I'm glad to hear from you either way." Her mother said. "It feels like it's been forever. Have you been doing okay?"

 _Well, my best friend got shot and almost died. My other one got tortured for a week and almost died. I almost got killed by a bomb. Ethan apparently isn't dead, I punched Keahi in the face so hard I may have broken his nose beyond all possible repair. I left Sotenbori because I was apparently being chased. I got arrested for apparently killing a government official. I'm in an alliance with the biggest clan of gangs in Kanto. I made friends with my friend's foster father who is an extremely powerful gangster. I almost got beaten to death. I almost beat someone to death with my fists. Let's see, what else? Oh! Right! How could I forget? I apparently had a threesome with both of my best friends because I got blackout drunk like you told me not to!_

"Yeah of course!" Olivia smiled.

"How's work going?"

"Oh, I… took some time off. I wanted to stay with a friend in Kamurocho. It's in Tokyo." Olivia explained.

"Oh! Is it—huh? Yeah. It's Liv. Yeah, she's staying with a friend. Give me a minute, Olivia." She waited and heard a button beep and she heard her grandparents in the background. "Can you hear us?"

"Yeah. Loud and clear." Olivia said. "Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa. Merry Christmas. Well, Merry Christmas Eve to you guys."

"Thank you, Olivia, Merry Christmas to you too." Her grandmother said. "So, you mom told us you're staying with a friend."

"Yeah. I sure am." Olivia nodded.

"Is your friend a man or a woman?" Her grandfather butted in.

"What? Jacob!" Olivia's grandmother said and she heard her smack him.

"Well! These are the questions that you need to ask, Ellie." Her grandfather huffed.

"My friend? Uh… he's a man." Olivia muttered.

Three different reactions came from her explanation. Her mother gasped, but it wasn't one out of anger. The gasp actually seemed excited that she was making new friends be it man or woman. Her grandmother let out an _'ooh',_ and well, Olivia's grandfather huffed.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Oh, what are you going to do, Jacob?" Olivia's grandmother said. "Sit down. Goodness."

"His name? Kazuma Kiryu…" From behind her, she heard shuffling.

"Ooh, that sounds like a strong name." Olivia's mother said.

"Uh, yeah. Kazuma is a very strong man."

"Does he have big strong arms? And a strong handshake? What about piercing eyes that can reach into your soul?" Olivia's grandmother asked.

"Ellie! I'm still your husband…"

"I'm just asking. Goodness, calm down Jacob."

"Um… in that order?" Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu who was looking at her. Obviously. Even if their conversation was in English, his name was still his name. A blush rose to her face. They couldn't understand the conversation, nevertheless, she was still talking about his physical characteristics right in front of him. To her family. "Yes. Yes. And… uh… yes."

"Sounds _dreamy_!" Olivia's grandmother sighed. "To be young again."

 _Oh, please don't—_

"Kitten! I feel left out!" Olivia heard footsteps come up behind her. When she turned, Majima was close by. "Why are ya only talkin' 'bout Kiryu-chan?! I'm here too y'know."

"Is that another friend?" Olivia's grandmother asked. She could see the stars in her eyes brightening even from Japan.

"Uh… Y-Yes." Olivia looked over, but Majima was leaning on a wall and just ended up leaning closer.

"Sounds like another man." Olivia's grandfather huffed. Normally, she would've laughed at this type of banter. Even though her grandfather couldn't do anything about Kiryu and Majima with the distance—even if they were in front of each other he'd still be shit out of luck.

"Um… yes."

"You're staying with two men?" Olivia's mother asked.

"M-Mom! Don't say it like that!"

"Well you are, right?" Her grandmother asked. "What's the other man's name?"

Olivia turned and looked at Majima who had a big smirk on his face. Even if he didn't understand English, she just _knew_ that they had asked about him. Without taking her eyes off him, she spoke.  
"Goro Majima."

"That sounds like a strong name too!" Olivia's grandmother gasped.

"…"

"Are you just surrounded by strong men?"

"Right now?" Olivia asked and looked at Majima and Kiryu. "Yeah."

"Is he strong? Does he have a piercing gaze? Strong hands?"

 _Please don't do this to me, Grandma._

"U-Um… yes. Yes. And, yes." Olivia turned to Majima and waved her arm to ward him off as he had taken a step closer.

 _Getting closer isn't going to help you understand the conversation any better. Shoo!_

"Sounds like some interesting friends." Her mother said. "I'm so happy for you."

"They're not touching you anywhere inappropriate, right?"

Olivia started laughing, internally wanting to die.  
"No Grandpa! They wouldn't do that. Geez! You have such a wild imagination."

"Don't mind your Grandfather. You know how he is." Olivia's grandmother asked. "Can we hear them?"

"I have to admit, I'm curious too." Olivia's mother said.

 _Why must you all do this to me? Is this a conspiracy?_

"Alright…" Olivia muttered and took a deep breath before putting the phone on speaker. "There you go."

"Hello, Kazuma Kiryu. Goro Majima. I'm Olivia's mother. It's nice to unofficially meet you."

"Hi! I'm Olivia's Grandma! She told me how strong and amazing you two are!"

"Grandma! I didn't say that!" Olivia exhaled.

"…"

"Jacob! Introduce yourself."

"…I don't want to."

"That's my husband. That's Olivia's grandfather. He's mad."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. She translated everything for her friends the best that she was able making sure to leave out the 'she told me how strong and amazing you two are' part. They had already had enough ammo to use against her, she didn't need anymore.

"Why's he mad?" Kiryu asked and she heard her grandmother sigh, no doubt excited to hear her friend's voice. To be fair, her grandmother did have a point. His voice was rather… um… no. Never mind. She cleared her throat and looked at Kiryu.

"I'm not mad, Ellie."

"Yes, you are. Your forehead is all smashed together." Olivia translated the best she could with a laugh. Is that what Kiryu's forehead was going to look like when he got that old. "Which one is which?"

"Oh, uh. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"My name is Kazuma Kiryu." His English wasn't too bad and able to be understood.

"Olivia you were right. He does sound strong." Her mother said.

When she turned and looked at Majima, he was staring at the phone with his brows furrowed. From his profile, she could tell he was rather awkward with it. After all, the only English that he knew was what she had taught him, the occasional word in signs or in songs. He had told her how terrible of a student he had been and therefore hadn't the opportunity to learn much English.

"Hello? Olivia, are you still there?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a second."

Olivia grabbed onto his arm. When Majima turned his attention to her, she tapped her lips. From out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that Kiryu had turned slightly away. Majima turned to her and nodded.

"Hello. My. Name. Is. Goro Majima." Olivia mouthed each word as many times as he needed before he was able to say the whole sentence. She gave a nod of approval and smiled, turning back to the phone.

"Olivia, they both sound so _dreamy_." Her grandmother said. "Which one are you dating?"

"You're not touching my granddaughter in wrong places, are you?"

"Grandpa, I'm not asking them that. I already told you they didn't."

"I wanna hear it from them. You're still my little girl even if you are twenty." He pouted.

Olivia frowned and sighed.  
"My Grandpa is… asking if you've uh… touched me inappropriately."

 _Please don't guys…_

"Absolutely not." Kiryu said without hesitation and Olivia quickly translated. It may not bring her Grandfather any comfort because he could easily lie, but hopefully it would ease him down a bit.

"Well, lemme tell ya secret, Kitten's Grandpa, don't tell anyone, alright? My—"

"Majima!" Olivia reached up and covered his mouth. Like she hadn't moved at all, he pulled her hand from his mouth and continued.

"—My little Kitten here is an amazin'—"

"Maj—"

"person."

 _Huh?_

"She's…" He cleared his throat and turned away from her slightly and looked at the phone. "She's an amazin' person. Prob'ly one of-of the best. She's a strong woman. Yer luck ta have her as yer granddaughter and ya've got ev'ry right ta be proud of her. Neither me nor Kiryu-chan would touch 'er inappropriately without her approval. She's important ta us."

"Majima-san is right. Harper-chan has helped us more times than we can count. She's a good person. We wouldn't risk losing her."

It took a moment for Olivia to recover from the shock of her friends' words before she translated the words for her family. Her mind was still having a hard time processing all the kind things they had said about her. They could've said everything that happened, even down to every last gory detail. Obviously, Olivia would've made something up, but not only had they lied about everything that happened, but they had said some kind words about her. Words that expressed how important she was. Words that must've been hard for both of them to say as neither were good with expressing themselves.

"There, are you happy now, Dad?" Olivia's mother said. "She's found good friends."

"I suppose so." Her grandfather sighed. "I can't help but worry about her. You know that."

"Don't worry, Jacob. She can take care of herself." Her grandmother said. "And she's got Majima and Kiryu to protect her too! Isn't that so romantic?"

"…Ellie. Really?"

"It is kinda romantic though, Dad."

 _If you knew everything that happened last night, nothing about this conversation would turn into 'romantic'._

"Guys. Really?" Olivia asked and rubbed her temples. "Kazuma and Goro are friends. That's all."

"For right _now_." Her grandmother giggled.

"What kind of people are they?" Olivia's mother asked.

"Well, to put it mildly? They're weird." She smiled. "But… they're good people. Kiryu is almost always silent. He's terrible at expressing emotions. His face is always smushed together, so he always looks mad. I think I've seen him laugh _once_ in the time I've known him. But, he's a good man. He's always there for me when I need him. I'm always happy to see him. He's the type to give you the shirt off his back." Olivia froze, remembering just a couple hours ago. "L-Literally."

"And Majima?" Her mother asked.

"Well, Majima is about as good as Kiryu in expressing emotions. That's why… I thought it was really sweet what they said. They're both the type that would probably rather get hit by a car than to tell someone how they're feeling. Majima is always excited and happy though. Almost always suggestive, it's hard to tell what he's really thinking. But… I know he's a good man. He's helped me more times than I can count. He makes me smile even when I don't want to. He let me live and work at Club Sunshine since he's the manager. He's the type that when he cares about someone, he's not happy unless they are."

"Sounds like you love them." Olivia's grandmother said.

"I do." Olivia nodded. "They're an important part of my life. Although we get into fights sometimes… they're there for me when I need them. All the time. In some way or another. Majima and Kiryu are my best friends. I've finally found my real friends. I love them."

Olivia sniffled and brushed some tears from her eyes. It was something that she hadn't been wanting to admit. This sort of connection between friends was a once in a lifetime experience. To have a friendship this deep was something she never thought she could get. For a long time, most of her life, she had thought that true friendship between two people that weren't family was a myth. Something that parents told their lonely children to make them feel more important; to give them hope that there wasn't anything wrong with them. But now… now she knew that this was true. There was a real friendship there. As much as she had appreciated Ethan and Keahi when they were children and had loved them and valued their relationship. Her friendship with Kiryu and Majima reached past her heart and went into her soul. It was so cliché, but it was true.

After her small emotional breakdown embarrassingly in front of her friends and family, they had continued their talk. They had asked many things about her friends; that they did for a living—Kiryu was in real estate and Majima was Club Sunshine's manager—they asked about their appearance her grandmother had almost busted a hip dreaming about how cute they must've been. She even tried to tell her how it reminded her of how her grandfather had been when they were younger, and she vehemently denied any description. Her mother had been rather entranced about the tattoos they had on their backs. Olivia didn't go into any detail about what _actually_ having them meant, but she promised that she would show the pictures she took when she returned to America. Her grandfather—even if he tried to hide it—had been curious about why Majima wore an eyepatch. Settling simply with 'he got into an accident when he was younger' was enough to sate him. All her family had been rather impressed with Kazuma's choice in fashion and concerned about Majima's—save her grandfather who actually _liked_ the idea of a snakeskin jacket. That was concerning.

Her mother had asked if they were going to come and visit America when she came back, and she smiled. Not one but two yakuza in her small town back home was attention that they didn't need. Not to mention, actually having them fly over to America was a slim chance. Kiryu had said that he wanted to visit Hawaii sometime, but it didn't mean that he would actually come to America if he had the chance. The statement could have very well been something just to sate her or to add to the conversation. She could ask them sometime, but it wasn't likely. There were also more pressing matters than if her friends were going to come visit America. Her family had also asked her if she was going to end up moving to Japan fully or if she was just going to come to visit every now and again. Olivia had been truthful; she hadn't decided yet. Her life right now was in Japan, but when she returned to America, her life would be there. Her family was also there which it didn't feel right to up and leave, moving on the opposite side of the world with her family staying behind in America.

Olivia tried to not think of that choice so much until she absolutely had to. Her friends were in Japan. The best friends she had ever made; the soulmates of friends. Her family though, was in America. There would be no way to get them both in the same place. Kiryu and Majima had their whole lives here. Their jobs. All of it. Even their families. Well… Kiryu's. She still didn't know too much about Majima's family. Her family's roots were in America. Their whole lives were planed in that country. All their friends. Coming over to Japan, they'd have to learn a whole other language and the different customs that were so different from America's. No. She knew that they wouldn't be able to be in the same place. There would be a choice that she would have to make later; America or Japan. No matter what, the choice would hurt. But it would be one that she would put off for as long as she could.

"It was so good to hear from you again, Olivia. Call again soon." Olivia's mother said.

"I will."

"It was nice to meet you, Kiryu and Majima." Her grandmother said.

"… Take care of my granddaughter." Her grandfather mumbled.

Olivia translated between the two and she eventually hung up the phone and exhaled. Talking to her family was always the best part of the day. It was a reminder that she was missed and loved. The lingering feeling of sadness did appear every time though. She wondered if her family felt the same when their call ended. Olivia turned and looked at Kiryu and Majima. Both men looked away awkwardly.

"Thank you." She said. "My family happy to know I have good friend in Japan."

"Aw, Kitten! That's so sweet of ya ta be thankin' us like that! Right Kiryu-chan?! Doesn't it just make ya tingly all over?"

"…You're welcome." Kiryu smiled at Olivia.

"… Ya just ignored me, didn't ya?"

"Majima-san and I got something for you." Kiryu said.

"Me? What?"

Olivia followed Kiryu to the kitchen, still walking somewhat awkwardly. She pretended not to notice the laughter coming from behind her. She wasn't going to let him get to her with his laughter. After all, she remembered what he said in the phone call with her family. He could pretend and deny it all he wanted in the future, but she heard it. Her family did and Kiryu did as well. He was screwed. There was no backing out of those words now. She dipped down when Kiryu opened the fridge and gasped clasping her hands together. He pulled a beautifully done Christmas Cake. The pretty pink frosting with strawberries on top made her eyes sparkle. It looked so good! She leaned down close to it and examined the decorations. They were simple and yet so pretty. They had gotten this for her? Really? Olivia fanned away the tears that were gathering. They had remembered how much she said that she wanted to try the Christmas Cake? She smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you very much!"

"Merry Christmas, Olivia." Kiryu said and sat the cake on the counter. Next to the cake was her takoyaki maker, set there just like it was meant to be there.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kazuma." She said and turned to Majima who blinked and looked at her. "Merry Christmas, Goro…"

"…"

Olivia smiled and turned back to the cake and pointed at one of the strawberries.  
"I want that."

Kiryu cut the cake and handed her a large piece and a fork. She didn't wait for anyone else and went and plopped down on the floor sticking her feet under the kotatsu, slightly wincing when her thighs touched the kotatsu's legs when she wiggled beneath it to get comfortable. Olivia examined the cake for a moment before getting up and limping to go and get her camera. When she brought it back, she noticed that Majima and Kiryu were sitting at the kotatsu too. She got back into her spot and leaned back; getting all the cake pieces and her two friends into the picture as well. The shutter had taken them both by surprise, so the picture had Majima looking up at her with a fork in his mouth and Kiryu's jaw set as he was chewing, his elbow rested on the kotatsu. It would be another one that she would keep close to her heart. Olivia lined up a photo of her untouched cake slice and snapped it, smiling when it came out perfect. Setting her camera to the side, she stabbed the cake with her fork and popped the bite in her mouth; her face relaxing and she moaned slightly.

"So good…" Olivia muttered.

Her attention turned towards the TV where another Christmas movie was playing. It was something that just interested her. The other two purely used it as background noise. Even though she was having some issues understanding this one too—as it was in Japanese—she was still getting the majority of it. Just as the couple was about to kiss. Olivia was leaning forward, oblivious to any external forces. The picture cut out and a woman sitting behind a counter with some papers in her hand appeared. A look of confusion covered her face before the woman began speaking. She was talking extremely fast and Olivia narrowed her eyes as if it would make her understand better.

The woman stopped talking and two pictures popped up on the screen; one of a Japanese man that she didn't recognize and another of Keahi.

"…While the American man is alive, he is in critical condition. Yamamato Touma—age 35—director of the second division of Foreign Affairs was killed by the explosion. Police suspect that this may be the work of the same group responsible for the bomb in Kamurocho Empty Lot and the murder of Itachi Matsuo and are calling it a 'possible terrorist attack'. The police urge anyone with information regarding these incidents to contact your local police department immediately. This is Tanaka Himari; signing off."

Olivia's fork fell from her hand and crashed onto the plate below.


	30. The Mad Dog Unhinged

The Christmas movie resumed, but all the magic had disappeared. A terrorist?! The government had branded her a terrorist? There was always the choice to go and plead her case to the police. In theory, it would be better to talk to the law and explain that this bomb couldn't have been her doing; she had an alibi. For the past few days, she had been at Kiryu's apartment. The only times that she had left was to get presents and go out drinking. Her friends could attest to her alibi and the clan could confirm her character; she wasn't a murderer. While the Tojo Clan's word carried weight, she wasn't sure it could carry the weight of being immune from prison time—or the death penalty—from the crimes she was accused of. The only beacons of hope she had were the friends on the other sides of the kotatsu and the absence of her picture on the screen as an identifier. This was _their_ fault. Whoever this group or _groups_ were, they had struck again. During these three days, she should have been out trying to find out more about them since they had gone silent. Instantly, guilt settled in. If her desire for a normal Christmas hadn't overtook her completely and brought Majima and Kiryu with her, they may have been able to find out more. Maybe… that man's death could've been prevented. Maybe Keahi wouldn't have been almost blown to smithereens and in critical condition. As much differences as they had and as much as she cut him out of her life; he was still a human being. He had a family. His parents had always been on her side and she saw how much Ethan's grandparents had been distraught upon his death and didn't want the same thing to befall Keahi's parents.

This whole thing was connected somewhere. A knot that was in the middle that everything led to. Every string created from this whole ordeal was centered there. The inability to see the knot at untie or sever it was hurting others. The Fates were severing other people's threads as punishment for their lack of knowledge; their lack of actions. There was something they were missing. Blatant. Obvious. Right in front of them. Hiding in plain sight. With this information, where did they even go from here? What sort of actions did they need to take to prevent anymore needless deaths? How could they prevent all this needless killing? These men—targeted simply for their jobs—could have been spared if they knew what to do. She felt eyes at her, but she couldn't look up. Their eyes would be sympathetic; caring. It was a feeling that she didn't need, nor did she _deserve_ now. That was it!

Without any words, she stood up and went to the bedroom, tearing off her pajamas and putting on some clothes. Rustling could be heard from the other room, shuffling as the men were unsure if it was safe to walk in. After last night, that should've been the lowest thing on her list. She thought about everything that she had said to her friends; to her family. It would have to end here, wouldn't it? Olivia wrapped a jacket around her shoulders. She'd be gone for a long time, might as well be comfortable. She looked down at her bag, seeing all the memories taken in picture form sitting in the album. Even if she wouldn't be able to physically show them to her family, they could be sent… Right? For her, they'd always stay in her mind, even to the last second. She swung open the door and headed to the door, putting on her boots and heading out of the apartment, ignoring the protests from her friends. It was cowardice to run like that, especially after everything they had done, but they would try to stop her. If she looked at them, and listened to their pleas, she knew that they would be able to stop her without a doubt.

Still being unfamiliar with Kamurocho, she tried to think of the quickest route to her destination. Sooner rather than later would be best for everyone; any victims that were on the list. Olivia headed down the street, forcing her legs to move to their full capability. Even last night, as unexpected as it was, she would cherish that too. Even to the end. She had thought about the differences between an _end_ and a _finale_ before. If everything went the way that she had it planned, everyone else could have their finales… It would be her end, but if it meant for the others to have their time in exchange for her own, it was a sacrifice she could make. She wanted to save everyone, but she was only one girl. Seeing no other alternatives, as much as it hurt… as deep as it cut to know she couldn't have the future she wanted, it would be better.

As Olivia rounded the corner, three men in suits stopped her in her tracks. One was carrying a golf club, but the others were barehanded. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets, shifting all her weight onto one hip trying to focus on the men in front of her instead of the pain. Men like that wouldn't stop her from doing what she had to do. One man looked her up and down, not in desire—thank God—but in shock. The other two seemed to not care if she was a little old lady, they looked ready to beat the shit out of her.

Another loud bang sounded from far away. Was that… another bomb? Were these people _bombing_ Kamurocho? Why?! It was a crime filled city, but it was also full of nice people. The Tojo Clan oversaw this area and wouldn't bomb the city! Who the hell were these people?! Did they have no conscious? They were willing to bomb anything and anyone to get to her? Is that what this was? Was it money? She had none. Power? Had even less. If it was because of her alliance that they were coming after her with such ferocity, then they were sorely mistaken. She had no money from them. Nothing of theirs that she could offer; captured or no.

"Listen Lady," The one man said. If he spoke English, she would've easily seen him in Brooklyn. "we've been offered a whole fuck ton of money to get you to come with us."

"By any means necessary." Golf Club Man added, slamming the palm of his hand with the golf club.

"All this stops?" Olivia asked, gesturing around. If turning herself in would stop it all… she would do it. They wanted her. Right? All these people were just collateral. Just means to make her feel as low and useless as they had succeeded in making her feel. "If I go."

"Sure does." The other man said, sounding bored with the whole exchange. Was money the only thing that mattered to these people? Nothing else? Not the lives of the people that were screaming around them.

"Face it, Lady. You don't have anywhere to run." The man with the Japanese Brooklyn accent said with a shrug. "We were just told to bring you. Never said anything about having to be in one piece."

"No need." Olivia said, hoping she was hiding her shaking well. "I go."

Them capturing her was just the first part. Whatever would come next was anyone's guess. It wouldn't in her living, she felt that for certain. If she was breathing, she would wish that she was dead. The man with the golf club came closer. Olivia didn't even take a step back. She didn't flinch when the man grabbed onto her arm. A few gunshots were heard in a distance and more screaming. Was this punishment for past mistakes in another lifetime? All the karma from a past life coming to harm her and everyone around her. People she didn't know. The families of those people that she didn't know being dragged into something that she had no ability to control. Her capture could let her take the helm a little, to derive the ship of pain from everyone else. The splashing of the waves may take some time to dwindle, but the waves from the sea of these peoples' wrath wouldn't touch them.

"That was easier than expected." The bored man said. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing."

Olivia felt the man grip onto her arm tighter and she looked down. The pain from the grip on his arm was nothing in comparison to all the pain that she was positive she'd feel later in their captor's hands. The man tugged at her arm, but in an instant the grip faded. Her brows furrowed and she stared at the hand. The fingers were twitching like it was trying to find something to grab. She felt her cheek and examined the wetness on her fingertips. Red. With wide eyes, she looked over to the man and paled. A large blade was sticking threw his windpipe and out the back of his neck, nestled in all the way to the hilt. Her breath hitched in her throat and she staggered backwards. The man fell to his knees and onto the pavement face first, pitched like a tent from the hilt of the knife. The gurgling stopped as did the blood spewing from his lips and remained still.

"Knew it was too easy." The bored man said and sighed. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Olivia was surrounded by at least thirty men. All were dressed in baggy clothes with various weapons in their hands. This was the same as the shogi parlor. "Remember. Bring her back alive." Both him and the Brooklyn man left.

She swallowed and looked around her. No matter where she looked, there were more men. Thugs ready to tear into her for a shot at whatever money had been promised for her capture. Olivia looked down at the man who lay balanced on the blade sticking out of his throat. Her breathing was rapid, and she knew that she would have one chance to grab this knife. Olivia wasn't a murderer, but was it murder if she was trying to protect herself?

With as swift as she could be shaking hands, she rolled the man over and pulled the blade from his throat with a sick _crack_ and a wet _glug_ , holding it close and trying to look intimidating. Her body worked on autopilot, slashing at a man who came too close. Stopping this whole thing without killing anyone was the ideal plan. Olivia held onto the ornate hilt as tight as she was able. More cracks and gurgles came from behind her. Chancing a look, she saw Kiryu and Majima entering the circle.

Shockingly enough, the men surrounding her were parting the way for the two. Well mostly. Two men made the mistake of attacking them. The one that attacked Kiryu ended up with a broken arm and a crowbar to the head... multiple times. The one that attacked Majima ended up with a dagger to the stomach. The bored looks on Kiryu and Majima's faces only fueled the already present fear rising in the thugs. Kiryu twirled the crowbar in his hand while Majima had twisted the dagger in the other man's gut and she heard a snap. He pulled up the hilt to look at, the blade still embedded into the man's stomach earning a small giggle from him and an 'oops' before grabbing onto his face and slamming the hilt into his widened mouth and into his throat as far as it could go with another giggled. He sighed turned to the other man who had taken a step back.

"Now, which one of ya decided it was a good idea ta not only _attack_ my Kitten, but lie to her?" Majima asked tilting his head to the side, his voice dropping even deeper than the dangerous level that she knew. With an exaggerated sigh and a shake of his head, he reached over and took the blade from Olivia's hands ever so gently, running his fingers through her hair with the other making a blush creep to her cheeks.

 _What…?_

He clicked his tongue and ran a gloved hand along the back of the blade, examining the shining exterior. "Not talkin'? See, that—"

Gurgles came from behind him and Olivia followed the sound to where the man with the hilt in his throat was attempting to pull it out. He turned around and placed a finger to his lips with a 'shh'.  
"Can't ya see we're tryin' ta have a conversation here? Ain't nice ta interrupt." Majima turned his attention back to the group. A large thud called Olivia's attention back to the space where the man had now fallen; dead. "Tell me Kiryu-chan!" Majima stopped running his hand along the blade in an almost… sensual sort of way. "How d'ya think we should take care of this?"

"…Same as them." Kiryu said. "By any means necessary."

"Ooh, Kiryu-chan!" Majima exclaimed with an almost dreamy sigh before his voice dropped. "…I like the way ya think."

Olivia watched Majima twirl the blade between his fingers, getting ready for the inevitable battle. The motion was so swift that she was hardly able to keep up with it. To her left, Kiryu was cracking his neck. What the hell was _she_ supposed to do? The bravado of the group returned, each looking at them in contempt. Before Olivia was able to take her next breath, both men were surrounded by enemies.

Olivia had heard the stories of The Mad Dog of Shimano. However, this was the first time that she had ever seen him in action. She had heard the stories on how he had painted the walls of the Dojima Family's office red. About how he had made the floor slick with blood, almost unable to be walked on. When Nishiki had told her in the car as they were leaving the meeting, she had thought that they were exaggerating. Majima was strong, but able to take on all those men on by himself? It had to have been blown out of proportion. No. No it wasn't. The prior knowledge of him having a knife, the large gashes that appeared on the men's bodies, and the sharp _swish_ of the knife cutting through air were the only signs of proof that he was holding a weapon. He slashed and gouged, each time a smile was either on his face or a laugh came from his parted lips. He seemed to glide along the pavement to slash at the legs.

On the flip side, Kiryu delivered slow but powerful blows. He used the person's own body against them; dislocating their shoulders, swinging them along the legs to attack others. He grabbed onto one man and swung him at Majima who stabbed him right through the chest and sighed, twisting the blade and using his steel-toed loafer to shove him onto the ground. The same demented smile came to his lips when a man rushed him from behind, but Majima just flipped the blade around stabbing him twice; one in the gut and another in the chest. He dropped to the ground with a wet _thud_.

Olivia screamed when arms wrapped around her chest, trapping her own and depriving her of breath. Another man rushed to her front and with a quick thought she pressed off the ground and slammed her feet against his chest, the force sending her and the surprised man behind her to the ground. He groaned and Olivia held her breath and slammed the back of her head against his face making him let go. Rather awkwardly, she managed to get up, holding the back of her head. Even after all this time, she still didn't understand how Kiryu could do that not break his own skull or have a headache. Her eyes locked onto a dagger. It was the same type that Majima had broken off into that man's stomach and shoved in his throat. If she could avoid killing anyone, she would do her best. 'Bringing her in alive' seemed to be becoming less and less appealing as the men that were near her turned their blades to her instead of their fists. She turned around just in time to see the most—whatever emotion it gave her—thing she had ever seen.

Three men were heading to her, but one stopped in his tracks. Majima had severed the jugular and somehow managed to backflip to slash the other man's throat as well. Smirking at the last man, he tossed the blade in the air, the top of his loafer meeting the rounded edge of the hilt sending it flying into the last man's chest. The two men fell to the ground while he strutted up to the last man and grabbed onto the handle.

"You're so pathetic." He said, his voice elevating with a laugh, but held a sharp edge—just as sharp as the blade he used—before dragging the blade up his torso and took the blade from the man, holding him up with one hand. From her view, she could see the muscles in his back working to keep the man aloft. Majima whistled a small tune as he cleaned the blade of the blood on the dying man's clothes, examining it before sending him to the ground. He leaned down to the man's dead body and whispered something that she couldn't hear before standing up and turning back to the group.

Between Majima and Kiryu, they had managed to lower the amount of men in the group, but they weren't done. Even though her friends had been the ones to do most of the work, she was heaving. Glancing at them, neither man gave any indication that they were winded. Olivia saw Kiryu step onto a man's face with all his might, sending the man limp. A man rushed at her, swinging something over his head which she managed to block with the dagger that she picked up. When she peeked up, she saw… a katana?! Really?! How the hell was this supposed to bring her in alive?! She placed her hand behind the blade, trying to give herself more strength to fend it off. If she couldn't hold on, that blade would slice her clean in half. Olivia brought up her leg, slamming her boot into his stomach. He dropped the blade onto the pavement.

"Kazuma!" Olivia screamed and kicked the blade over to him.

She turned her attention to the one in front of her and slammed her own dagger into his shoulder. Again. Again. Then into the other one. Again. Again. Where it broke off. She tossed the hilt to the side and slammed his face into her knee and into the wall over and over. Just for good measure, she brought her first back and slammed it into his bruised and bloodied face before pushing him to the ground. Olivia wiped the sweat from her forehead. She gave him a swift kick in the ribs where he groaned.

"That's for lying to me. Prick."

She turned around in time to dodge another man trying to stab her. The hurried mention sent her to the ground. Olivia slammed the tip of her boot between his legs sending the knife to the ground which she quickly caught. Scurrying off the ground, she was just about to stab and would pray for forgiveness later when he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. A slash whipped through the air and Olivia screamed, seeing the man pinned to a wall by the same blade that had saved her before. This time the blade was pinned through the side of his throat. The man gurgled and coughed. She turned to see Majima walking over whistling that same tune that she had come to associate with him. Olivia reached up to the blade, but Majima grabbed it first.

"Nah. Can't have ya touchin' it right now. Gotta keep them pretty little hands of yers clean." He said and looked at the man who was on his last leg. Majima sighed and ripped the blade upwards from his throat and twirled it in his fingers before smirking at her. Just as they both turned around, Olivia felt something cold and metal press against the back of her head.

"You lose." The man said. "You move Mad Dog of Shimano, and your bitch dies. Drop it. Hands up."

Olivia heard the snarl and the sound of the blade hitting the pavement below. The dark laugh came from behind her and she heard the click of the gun and she swallowed the lump in her throat. This was definitely not taking her alive. In no way was shooting her in the back of the fucking head taking her alive! She felt the metal pressed against her temple and she was turned to see both Kiryu and Majima staring at her. Both looks of defeat on their faces. No. It didn't matter what happened to her. They needed to attack this man. Capture him. Get information. If something happened to her, it was okay as long as they got the information. That's what all this was about; these organizations. Not her. This whole thing was _not_ about her. Majima held his hands up, a glare that could slaughter staring at her captor.

"You too, Dragon of Dojima. Drop it. Hands up." Olivia watched as Kiryu followed, dropping the katana that she had kicked to him and raise his hands.

Olivia looked at both men and smiled. All she could think about was the good times they had together. About all the things that she wanted to do with them, all the things she wanted to say. If she was pulled away right now from, there would be no seeing them again. She struggled and tried to bite at his arm, but he raised his arm, cutting off her range.

"Spunk. Determination." He said. "I can see why she's caught the eyes of The Mad Dog and The Dragon."

 _You're making things sound_ extremely _suggestive right now, man. We had sex_ one _time okay?_

Her friends grew and more distant. A gunshot sounded and Olivia screamed out, the man screaming out as well, the gun flying from his hand and onto the pavement. She slammed her head against his face and his scream rang in her ears when another gunshot flew past and landed in his shoulder. He dropped her where she fell to the ground with an undignified _oof_. Olivia looked up and saw that Kiryu was at her side, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her up.

"Are you alright?" Kiryu asked, trying to hide his frantic tone. She smiled at him and nodded assuring him that she was alright. Kiryu's brows relaxed only a slight amount. "Are you sure?" He looked up and she followed his gaze.

Majima was walking to the man. He had the gun in his hand and his feet shuffled ever closer. In a way, it reminded her of a possessed person. Each step echoed against the pavement and the man tried to shuffle away from him. With a messed-up hand and shoulder, he was making very little progress. When he got closer, he held up the gun and shot. Olivia was sure that he'd just killed him, but he screamed out. Kiryu helped her up and she watched. Each step he would take, he'd shoot. Each time he'd scream out worse than the last time. Kiryu held her close with an arm around her shoulders. With each shot, he'd speak.

"Oops." Scream. "Oops." Shot. "I slipped." Another scream.

"Majima-san!" Kiryu exclaimed.

"Gee, guns nowadays are touchy, aren't they?" The man screamed again, this time it was laced with tears. "Oops. I'm so sorry."

"Majima!" Olivia looked to see Kashiwagi standing there with two men. Each looking just as concerned as she was. They had known Majima longer than she had, so to see them looking like this was even more worrisome. Her mouth had gone dry and her heart slammed against her chest.

"Gee… what is wrong with me?" Majima said and shot again. "Can't seem ta stop."

When Majima came completely up to the man, he placed his foot between the man's legs and pressed down, tilting his head to the side saying something else that she was unable to hear despite how much she strained. The man must've screamed and cried out a sufficient amount because he ended up lifting his foot, but he squatted down. He took the gun and pressed it directly against the man's forehead, just as he had to Olivia when she was held.  
"You lose." He muttered in that low voice, but it peaked again with his next words. "Night night!"

"Goro!" Olivia screamed out shocking everyone present; including her.

The shot didn't come, put the gun wasn't taken away from his forehead. Majima didn't turn and look at her either, but something did appear a little… off with him. Whatever emotion or thought went through his mind, he managed to hide it well, still in the same spot he had been before. Kashiwagi, his men, Olivia, Kiryu, and the man on the ground all looked at Majima none saying a word. After what felt like ages, he sighed and hung his head forward before deeply inhaling and pressing himself up. He brushed whatever was on his gloves off and looked up at Kashiwagi who had sent his two men to where her captor was at. Majima still stared ahead at him but said nothing.

Kiryu let go of Olivia and they ran up towards where Majima was standing while Kashiwagi's men managed to get the man to stand up. She looked him up and down seeing bullet holes… between his legs. A small smile quirked her lips. Majima had just unloaded half a clip into this man's testicles. This was one of the most inappropriate times for laughter ever, but she had managed to huff one and look down, putting her hands in her pockets. Out of all the places that he could've shot him… he chose the testicles. She coughed, hopefully covering up her laughter.

"Kiryu. I need to talk to you." Kashiwagi called.

"Right."

When Olivia and Majima were alone, she stood in front of him, but he ended up looking the other direction. They repeated this process multiple times before she grabbed onto his arm. He looked up at her and she blinked. His face had blood on it and he just stared down at her with an expression that she couldn't read.

"He's fucking crazy!" The man yelled through his tears.

Olivia let go and turned to fully look at the man.  
"No he isn't!" She defended. "He's good person!"

 _He should've unloaded the whole clip into your nuts._

Olivia turned and saw that Majima had walked away from her and towards his blade. Through all the excitement, she had forgotten that he had dropped it. Kashiwagi and Kiryu were talking, strange looks exchanged between them. Kiryu looked surprised and Kashiwagi looked worried. That didn't bode well. Whatever it was could wait. Slowly, she followed him. When he picked up the blade, it scraped against the pavement sending slight chills down her spine. She hated that sound. His shoulders were hunched into themselves and he stared at the blade with another expression that she couldn't decipher. It wasn't excitement or joy as it had been previously. When his hand ran along the blade this time, it wasn't the sensual touch the blade had gotten before. Through the inspection of his knife, she had dipped her head to try and lock eye contact, but he made every attempt to block her efforts.

Olivia took a step closer to him to which he froze, his thumb resting on the back of the blade. That sort of motion or any of the ones he had done prior should've terrified her. Any sane woman would be running in the opposite direction desperate to get away from someone who had went off the rails a few times during that fight. In truth, she knew it had all been her fault. Had she not tried to run away and deliver herself to the police none of this would've happened. The whole incident was her fault, but even with her growing Japanese vocabulary, she couldn't express how apologetic she was. Olivia wasn't even sure if there were any words to express her apology. When she looked up, his hands were caressing the blade again, picking off blood in some places.

"Are ya okay?" His sudden voice made her jump which made him stop and look at her.

"Yes." Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Yer an idiot. Ya know that?"

Olivia looked down and again nodded.  
"… Yes. Sorry. I… thought I help make better by giving self up. I… I was wrong."

Majima huffed and Olivia turned to look back up at him. Even though he had sheathed his blade sometime during their tiny conversation, he still looked anywhere but at her. She took a step forward, but he ended up taking a step back. This was the same thing as back when they were in his apartment. After he had gripped onto her shoulders and shook her, he came back to his senses and didn't want to be close to her in that moment. In fact, he looked now just as he did then. There was the same Goro Majima somewhere in there that she knew. This… whatever this had been didn't define him. Just because she had seen the true Mad Dog of Shimano meant nothing to her. His battle prowess or… sometimes blatant torture methods were nothing compared to how kind and compassionate he had been to her. Never once had he directed that sort of anger or dissociation to her.

Olivia took another step towards him and just as she suspected, he retreated again. She sighed and held out her hand just as she had done then. She watched as his eye turned to whatever patch of pavement he had been looking at and to her hand. He did nothing but stare at her hand. She tried to take a step forward, but he already made the motion of retreating. Settling for the next best thing, she reached for the hand at his side, but he moved that from her grasp as well. He had retreated somewhere far down just like she had back then. Through all that pain and healing, he had colored her canvas and kept a hand out to drag her back into the light when she was sad. His means were unconventional and strange, but they were his and had worked every time. His was a special kind of friendship; a special kind of presence. Just like Kiryu there was only one, in no way could he be duplicated. Even him going off the rails as he did, she didn't want him to be any other way.

"Goro." Olivia said watching him go rigid again. "I'm not afraid."

It was ages before he spoke, but when he did it was hoarse, and his brows were furrowed.  
"…Why?"

"Because you're you." Majima ended up looking at her with a wide eye and she smiled bright, hoping to get him to see how truthful she was. How much she valued him and their friendship. "You perfect how are."

"… That… ain't a smart thing to say."

"You already call me 'idiot'," Olivia said with a small laugh. "If you can be in my life. Then, it's okay. I be idiot. Happily."

Olivia held her breath when he reached towards her, hoping that he would grab onto her hand. Hoping with everything that she was that she had been able to pull him out of his pit of darkness and back into the light. He reached passed her hand and reached towards her face but stopped. His eye focused on his glove and he quickly put it back down at his side. He hid his hands slightly behind him, like he was ready to get some sort of beating.

"Ya… don't mean that. And ya know ya don't."

"I do." Olivia said. "I mean very much."

"… Then ya really _are_ an idiot."

"Mm. I am." She smiled again, making him look away. "I say already, I want you in life for long time."

"…Ya…may have said that." Majima muttered.

"I mean. I like you just the way you are. Promise."

"… Ya saw what I did." He looked down and gestured at the bodies. While she aimed to know out and Kiryu aimed to kill only if necessary; Majima's only goal from the beginning seemed to be to kill these men. "…I ain't a good man."

"You are. You only hurt who try to hurt friends." Olivia assured, taking a step forward. This time, he didn't move back. She internally exhaled. He was coming back. "That important."

"Y'know, that man said I'm crazy, and he's pretty much right." Majima laughed, but there was no humor and he made sure to keep his gaze from her's. His voice lowered to a mere whisper. "I am crazy."

"Look at me."

"Mm-mm." He said, shaking his head. "Ain't happenin'."

"Please?"

"Mm-mm."

Olivia sighed. It was a little difficult because of the height difference, but she managed to grab his face and force him to stay still. He had reached up to grab her wrists but hesitated and put his hands back at his sides. Even then, he didn't look at her and remained highly uncomfortable.  
"You are _not_ crazy." Olivia said. "You protect. You very nice person. You care for people who mean much. Very strange person, but not bad. Not crazy."

The silence filled the space between them and Majima finally looked up at her. He hesitated in grabbed her wrists, but she took the hint and let go. Now it was his turn to take a couple steps forward. "Y-Y'know, maybe yer right. Maybe _yer_ the crazy one."

Olivia smiled and nodded.  
"Maybe. I keep strange company."

Goro shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his foot, looking away from her with a huff.  
"H-Hey. Harper-chan?"

"Mm?"

"I uh… I got somethin' ta tell ya." He cleared his throat, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I-I uh… well shit I'm terrible at this shit. I may… or may not be—"

"Majima-san! Harper-chan!" Olivia turned and saw Kiryu headed towards them.

"K-Kiryu-chan!" Majima exclaimed laughing awkwardly and turning to his friend.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"There's a problem."

"Ain't there always?"

"It's Kazama-san." Kiryu said, now obviously frantic. "He's gone. And… he left his pin."

"W-What?!"

"U-Um… what that mean?"

"… It means he's left the Tojo Clan."


	31. The Princess Joins the Investigation

Left? This wasn't the same as when Majima went missing. Back then, there hadn't been any sort of trace. They had been forced to assume the worst. Kazama-san didn't get captured. He had left the Tojo Clan of his own free will. One look at Kazuma and it was plain as day that he was frantic. As he should be. Not only had he left the clan, he had left Kiryu and Nishiki as well. If it were any part of her family, she would've been acting the same way. Maybe even worse. Other than Nishiki, Kazama-san was the only family that he had. After the events of two years ago, the Kazama Family became the most powerful family in all the clan. Why would he just leave that all behind? Shintaro Kazama wasn't a man she knew well, but she could tell that he had a strong sense of duty. Being a yakuza patriarch and the same man that took care of orphans seemed two different worlds, but Kazama-san had managed to do both and helped raise some amazing children to become amazing adults. His loyalty to the Tojo Clan seemed undying; as strong as the strongest steel, unable to be bent much less broken.

Looking passed the frantic Kazuma, she saw Kashiwagi dictating to the two men that had come with him. From the distance between them, she couldn't hear what he was saying but both men nodded and dragged the man away from the scene. The man was practically dead already. While Majima's shots weren't enough to kill him, he'd be in an extreme amount of pain for a long time. That was if he managed to escape the clutches of the Tojo Clan's torture sessions that she knew he'd be going through. If he hadn't have tried to kill her and threatened her friends, she _might_ have felt a little bit of remorse for his future predicament. Right now, she couldn't care less if she tried. Kashiwagi turned around and headed towards them, putting the gun that he had used to shoot her captor into his jacket. In this fight, she had tried so hard to defend herself but ended up being a burden anyway. If it wasn't for Kashiwagi—once again—she would be dead. Olivia parted her lips to apologize to him but stopped noticing the tie he was wearing. It was the same one that she had gotten him for Christmas. While it wasn't a testament of friendship by any means, she was glad to see the acceptance.

 _It does look good. I'll have to thank Nishiki for the help._

Kazuma had separated from the group, holding his head in his hand as he paced back and forth. He hardly ever got worked up and Olivia watched his chest rise and fall as he was on the brink of hyperventilation. He stopped a few feet from them and kicked a trashcan, sending it flying down the road to crash against a street lamp, bending it beyond all repair. While the loud sound had startled her, she could understand his worry. Breaking from the group as well, she went over to his side and touched his arm. Kazuma stopped and turned to look at her with a gaze she had never seen on him before. His hair was fisted, and his lips were drawn into a large frown. It was his eyes though that shocked her. Deep pools of dark brown were brimming with tears; either from frustration or sadness. There was a good chance that it was both.

She didn't know enough about the yakuza life to understand the true direness of the situation. There was one time during the six-day period that Kazuma had been gone that she found out that disobeying or failing a boss' orders sometimes resulted in the loss of a pinky finger which was then presented as repentance. Leaving a clan though, that was on a larger scale more calamitous than failing or disobeying a simple order. To her, it sounded like there would be a slim chance—if any—of rejoining the clan or even living. Leaving a clan, the yakuza could take the secrets and strategies of the clan with them and if they ended up joining another, it could prove fatal to the previous one specifically if the new clan was a rival clan… Like the Omi Alliance.

This was all speculation of course, but it had to be something that they all had thought of. If anyone had brought it up however, it hadn't been to them or Kashiwagi. He had been just about as frantic as Kazuma when he came up to them. Kazama-san was his boss after all. In the meetings at the Tojo Clan headquarters, it seemed that they were more than just subordinate and boss. Their relationship seemed to be bordering on friendship or perhaps brotherhood. Another thing that worried her was Kazama-san's physical strength. While the man was able to walk freely, there were times when he needed a cane. If he _had_ betrayed the Tojo Clan, he would likely face no mercy. Had his body decided to falter that day, he was a sitting duck for those coming after him.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say to Kazuma. In reality, was there anything that she _could_ say to alleviate the worry he was feeling. Had she been in his shoes, there wouldn't have been enough words in the dictionary to calm her. His father was in danger, potentially lethal if the wrong people got wind of the possibly betrayal. Sera had said the first time they met that everything was on a need to know basis with all of them. That she was supposed to remember the names of the important people; the ones always present in the meetings. Considering who Dojima is and how he tried to frame Kiryu two years ago, it was possible that Kazama-san would be dead if he was the one to get a hold of him. As for Shimano, she couldn't say. She just assumed that he hated everyone equally and would kill just to kill.

Wordlessly, she took his hand and squeezed it. Even if the truth would be hard, she would be there for it; for him. Looking at Kashiwagi and Majima yielded even more worry. It seemed the Kazuma's news wasn't the only one that he was delivering. Upon hearing the second bit, Majima's eye widened. Wanting to reassure him, but also feeling the need to know what was being exchanged between the two, she held onto Kazuma's hand and pulled him with her back to the group now that his breathing had quieted considerably. The situation that she left was almost the same as the one that she walked into. The only difference was that while Kazuma had looked completely terrified at the knowledge of his foster father leaving the Tojo Clan to be hunted down, Majima looked somewhere between dismissive and concerned. Odd that one person could display two opposite emotions at the same time, but nothing about Goro was normal if the fight they had taken place in counted for anything.

Kashiwagi looked to Olivia and Kazuma when they returned and bowed. It was still strange to have someone above her in terms of age and rank bow to her, but she returned it, nevertheless. A small smile appeared on his lips and gratitude filled his eyes; thankful that she had calmed down and brought Kazuma back to the discussion. Even if it had nothing to do with the yakuza or Kazama-san, she would still do anything in her power to make sure that her friend was calmed as he had done for her so many times before. Their friendship was one thing she valued above all else and if keeping them sane was part of the bill, then she'd pay for it. Kashiwagi smoothed out his jacket and placed his hands at his sides. His attention turned back to Goro who was still standing in the same position he had before except his eyebrow was raised and he was tapping his foot. The concern was gone from his eye and it just held concern and something akin to… boredom?

"So, what d'ya want me ta do about it?" Majima asked. "Ain't my problem."

"It _is_ your problem though." Kashiwagi countered, raising an eyebrow of his own. In her time entered the yakuza world, she had seen that even some people of higher rank or older had bowed—literally and metaphorically—to the Dragon of Dojima and The Mad Dog of Shimano. Kashiwagi seemed to neither care about title or fame and considered Majima as his own rank, if not equal to his own. "He's still your Boss."

"And?" Majima shrugged his shoulders. "That don't mean I gotta throw ev'rythin' I'm doin' down ta go and find someone who ain't gonna be found if he don't wanna be. On top of that. He tortured me for a year, or did ya forget about that tidbit? Got my eye cut out, or did that escape ya too?"

"You were the one who wanted back into the yakuza." Kashiwagi countered.

Olivia let go of Kazuma's hand and took a couple of steps forward, not quite in front of them but enough to have some of their attention turned to her. She put up her hands and waved them, hoping to calm down the rising tension. If these men were from any other clan or Family, they would've killed her without question. Thankfully, she was among friends.

"Sound like Kazuma and I miss something." Olivia said.

"Ah, yes. It seems—"

"My Boss went missin' too. Ah well, can't really call it _missin'_ , he went and left his pin behind too."

 _So… Kazama-san and Shimano both left their pins behind…? This bodes even worse._

Shimano's disappearance or escape or whatever he wanted it to be called didn't strike her as word of Kazama-san's desertion had, and it sure as hell didn't make her feel any sort of worry. If she managed to never have to look at Shimano's sunken in face again in her whole life, she'd consider herself lucky. Yakuza rules must dictate that the subordinates were loyal to the Bosses no matter what. Assuming that was one of the rules, Goro didn't seem too concerned about it. Of course, she wouldn't want to actively search for someone who had a hand in torturing her for a year or cutting out her eye either. From Kashiwagi's lack of reaction, she could assume that he had been expecting such a response. To be fair, it was warranted. While Majima was off the rails about some things and had to be steered in certain directions at times, he was on the right track with this.

"Kazama-san and Shimano both?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brows.

Politics were difficult to understand in general; throw the underworld politics into it and it was a recipe for disasters in her head. She felt like there were times that she needed to have a cork board and pin everything, connecting all people together with a string; like how they did in those cop TV shows and movies. If there was _one_ thing she could say about Kazama-san and Shimano as a whole was they were about as far from allies as they could get without being branded enemies. Shimano's hand in the empty lot and giving the Omi Alliance control of Goro when he was tethered to Sotenbori ended up leading him right into the Empty Lot scandal with Makoto being pulled in the middle, therefore putting him in contact with Kiryu and the Dojima Family. From Olivia's understanding, Shimano might as well have had a hand in everything that was done to Kiryu; Kazama-san's foster son. For both to leave the Tojo Clan either together or within a small window of each other didn't make sense.

"Yes." Kashiwagi said and locked eye contact with Olivia. "I find it strange as well."

"And again, ya want me ta go and try and track down Shimano?" Majima said.

"That's the plan."

"A shitty one. Got anymore?" He scoffed.

"Not right now."

"Nope. Ain't doin' it." Majima said, picking something off the palm of his glove.

"You really don't have a choice." Kashiwagi's words, Goro stopped picking at the palm of his glove, his head slowly tilting up to look at the other. "These are orders from the Chairman."

"Does Nishiki know?" Kazuma butted in, staring at the spot of pavement in front of them. Olivia doubted the Goro and Kashiwagi would end up getting into a fight, but she didn't want to have that tested, so she silently thanked Kiryu for butting in when he did.

"About Kazama-san? No." Kashiwagi shook his head, his attention turning from the still glowering Majima over to Kiryu. "I assumed you were both at Serena, so I was on my way, but I found you here."

"Thank you, Kashiwagi-san." Olivia bowed. "You save me again."

Kashiwagi smiled again and smoothed out his jacket.  
"You keep the boys on their toes, don't you?"

"Oh… I do? Maybe?"

"She does." Majima said; deadpan.

"Definitely." Kiryu agreed.

"It's one of the things I like about her, she's unpredictable." Majima added, looking away slightly.

 _Do you really have to be suggestive_ now?

Kashiwagi looked between her and Majima, a small huff of a laugh escaping him. What was it with all these yakuza unable to actually laugh? Why did they all have to huff and puff? Were they practicing on being the next big bad wolf? Olivia looked up at Majima and then over at Kiryu nodding to herself. She could see it. Although, dressing them up in a wolf costume would be rather strange. Olivia shook her head, trying to force it to stay on topic.

"Indeed."

 _The hell does_ that _mean?_

"I'll go and tell Nishiki. You were going to 'talk' to that man, weren't you?" Kiryu asked, turning his gaze to Kashiwagi who nodded.

"Ya want me ta go and find Shimano without givin' me anythin' ta go off?" Majima scoffed. "Even dogs gotta have a scent ta start out with."

"I _do_ actually have a trail for you, Majima." Kashiwagi said and took something out of his pocket, tossing it at Majima. Olivia watched as he caught it without any effort or without breaking eye contact with Kashiwagi.

… _Damn._

"The fuck is this?" Majima asked. "This ain't a fuckin' trail."

Olivia stood on her tiptoes and peeked at what was in her friend's hand. It was a small envelope. Majima ripped it open with his pinky and took the items out. One was a pin; the symbol matched up with the Omi Alliance and a piece of paper; well just a torn bit in the corner that looked like it was sketched. She tilted her head to the side, focusing on the piece of paper. Goro scoffed and flung his arms up, blurring the symbol on the paper. She clicked her tongue and grabbed onto his wrist, staring at the sketch.

"Do you recognize it?" Kashiwagi asked, shocked. Truth be told, she was too.

"I… I don't know." Olivia muttered. She held out her hand and Majima handed her the piece of paper. It was nothing but a few lines and a few other shapes that connected to something that wasn't attached. She tilted it in different ways but couldn't make out the picture. Olivia turned it around and noticed some lines on the back as well, but barely able to be noticed if she hadn't tried to actively search for something else. Still… she couldn't shake the feeling nor make out the picture. There was something about it that she needed to know about. Something pressing against her brain making it a _need_ to know about what these symbols were. "It feel familiar. But I can't not tell where from. It's very strange to know and not."

 _I'm sorry. I know that isn't really helpful._

"What I can do to help?" Olivia asked.

This situation was getting more and more desperate. Time was ticking to find those pieces to flesh out the picture in the middle. More pieces had to be added, pieces that prevented the middle picture from being completed until _those_ were put in place. Puzzles were never going to be the same after this. Her eyes were glued to the picture, flipping it over back and forth trying to force her brain to push some sort of epiphany out. Unfortunately, it did nothing. She sighed and rubbed her head, handing the picture back over to Majima, but he shook his head.

"Keep it. Ya seem ta be onta somethin'. Maybe somethin'll pop into that empty head of yers."

"… You're mean." Olivia muttered and looked back down at the picture with an aggravated huff.

"I have to go. Be careful you three. My men just barely managed to stop whatever faction had tried to invade Kamurocho. Whatever men we tried to capture killed themselves." Kashiwagi looked at each of them before turning to leave.

Olivia looked at the picture and wanted to tear it up out of frustration, but if she did that, she'd be screwed and the little bit of a trail that they were able to obtain would be reduced by half. Whatever this sketch was held half of an important piece. It wouldn't be all the pieces, she knew, but it would be a step in the right direction for them. Just trying to find something that would make her understand this sketch in all of Japan was a slim to none chance. Whatever chance she had was better than what Majima or Kiryu had when she showed him the picture. If something was going to be connected to it, it would have to be by her own doing. No pressure or anything. An extreme amount of pressure, actually. Just standing there staring at a piece of paper wasn't going to help either. Somewhere. She had to start _somewhere_.

"I'm going to Serena." Kiryu said. "Olivia, are you coming with?"

"… Huh? Oh, I—"

"I'm headin' out too. Gonna see what I can find about these bastard's movements lately. Ain't gonna be too hard and ain't any chance they'll tell me on the first go, but eh. That's what blades are for." Majima said and sighed, looking back at Olivia from over his shoulder from the few paces he had taken forward.

 _I have to be helpful_ somehow _. I won't just be dragged along and protected._

"Wait!" Olivia screamed and looked at her friends with a big smile on her face. It wasn't the idea that she had, it was the fact that she _had_ an idea. One that she could genuinely use and genuinely be helpful instead of dead weight that her friends had to drag around and put themselves in danger. "I know what do! I need visit Keahi."

"Huh? The asshole that ya punched?"

"Yes! That one!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Why would you go see him?" Kiryu asked, folding his arms.

"He in hospital. He can tell if saw anything!" Olivia said and looked at the paper. "Maybe he know."

"That's a bit of a—"

"Okay! I go now! We meet at Serena. Yes? Okay good!" Olivia turned and ran down the street, moving around the bodies that were on the ground.

Keahi was the only lead that she could think of other than whatever Majima could find or that Kiryu would uncover at Serena. This paper was all up to her. There was the chance that Keahi wouldn't know anything anyway. After all, he was blown up by a bomb. If he had anything to do with it, wouldn't it make sense that he wouldn't want to put himself in critical condition? While she didn't want to see him again for the rest of her life, she could put differences aside for some time to get information. Her friends' lives could very well depend on it. Halfway down the street she stopped and looked down at the piece of paper. Olivia realized that she had forgotten an important piece of information; one of the most important and basic bits that someone needed to know.

Olivia cleared her throat and ran back down the street where her friends were at. Each of them was staring at her and she tried to keep her head held high, but they both had a smirk on their lips.  
"Um… how get there…?" She pouted, looking down at her boots.

"Ooh, looks like my little Kitten likes to jump 'fore she thinks."

"Kazuma. How get to hospital?" Olivia turned to Kiryu hearing a small huff. She narrowed her eyes when Kiryu told her the address to the hospital. After he was finished with the ridiculously long address, she stood there staring.

"Got all that?"

"… I forgot." Olivia admitted.

"Haw? He just told ya!"

"It long address okay?" She huffed. "Okay, this time I remember."

"Uh… how about I just take you to the taxi?" Kiryu chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Oh… that work too."

"'ey, I can do that. Don'tcha gotta go and tell yer friend about your dad or somethin'?"

"Yes. There's a taxi that parks by Serena." Kiryu said.

"… Fine." Majima pouted and took another look at the two before leaving. He stopped halfway up from them. "I'm really goin'!"

"Okay, Majima-san." Kiryu smiled.

"Bye! See you later!" Olivia waved. "Good luck!"

"…" Majima turned around and kicked a stone before heading up and disappearing.

Olivia turned around and headed down the opposite way with Kiryu. He had his hands in his pockets, and she could see he was thinking from his profile. His forehead was more scrunched up than the usual amount. Asking would be a waste of breath. It wasn't that Kazuma wouldn't answer, but the answer was obvious. How the hell were they going to find out anything about Kazama-san? Where would they begin? The pin that Majima was investigating and the scrap of paper were the only hope of finding Kazama-san, oh… and Shimano, and getting some answers. Her thoughts wandered to what Majima had said when they were standing there. Was it true that Shimano was partly responsible for his missing eye _and_ he had tortured him for a year? Was he a glutton for punishment? Like, a true masochist or something? Some people got excited from that sort of thing. Inadvertently, her mind went to the scratch marks that had been along his back from her nails. Her face flushed and she coughed, trying to rid herself of the thought.

"Are you okay?" Kazuma asked.

"H-Huh?! Yeah! I fine!" Olivia laughed nervously. From the raised brow she received from Kazuma, she knew that he didn't believe her as far as he could throw her. She exhaled and felt her face with the back of her hand. It was exceedingly warm. Like he had been when his chest was pressed ag—Olivia's eyes widened, and the blush deepened.

"Olivia."

"Y-Yeah?" She managed to squeak out. The back of a large hand felt her forehead, making her stop.

"You're a little warm." Kiryu said, concern lacing his voice. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

The moment Kiryu's hand touched her forehead, her mind wandered again. He had held her many times when she was crying or held her hand in the hospital, but, every now and again, she'd think different. Was it _his_ hands that caused the marks on her thighs? If so, was it the outside or the… inside. Her thoughts shifted to Kiryu's hands trailing up her legs to hold onto her thighs and—

Olivia coughed again, and she could feel her face getting hotter.  
"Y-Yeah!" She laughed, slightly hysterical. "Yes! Very fine!"

"It's Winter. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Y-You're right. Goodness me!" She laughed again, moving away from his hand on her forehead, increasing her pace slightly. Just anything to keep his hands off any part of her body right now.

 _Oh my God. Forgive me guys… I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about you. I'm such a terrible friend._

Kiryu didn't need to increase his pace to match her's. Curse him and his long legs. Both of their legs. She looked up at the sky as they walked, putting her sweating hands into her pockets. There was no reason for herself to be this warm in the dead of Winter. Any other intrusive thoughts of what could've transpired that night were quickly pushed away. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about that. Never was a good time! How about never!? She walked forward and instantly felt a tugging on her collar, sending her back against something hard. Olivia blinked and turned slightly, seeing her back pressed Kiryu's chest. She prayed with everything she was to whatever higher power was listening that he wouldn't be able to feel her rapid heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" Kiryu asked.

"What?"

"You almost walked into traffic!"

Olivia turned to look where she had been heading. Sure enough, she had almost walked straight onto the main road. When he was sure that she wasn't going to head onto the main road, he let go of her collar. She turned around and patted his chest in a thank you gesture, but her hand remained for a moment too long to be normal in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah!" Olivia exclaimed, brushing off his shirt to rid it of whatever imaginary speck of something she could think of. Instantly, she regretted it. When she brought her hands close to brush the fabric, she felt the contours of his chest and abdomen underneath, the thin fabric the only thing separating skin from skin. Another thing she just _had_ to notice was how silky the shirt was. Even when it was on her body, she hadn't noticed. Because she'd been so—so… traumatized? So concerned? His shirt had been on her body. Was this the same one? "Haha! You're so worry!" She put her hands at her sides and cleared her throat again.

"Here we are." Kiryu said and opened the door for her. Olivia quickly climbed in and he recited the address to the driver and handed him some money. "Be safe."

"You too!" She squeaked. Olivia quickly grabbed onto the door handle, separating them by something more than just a thin, very silky piece of fabric. The driver started the car and drove away.

 _I'm so, so sorry Kiryu. My mind got the better of me. I didn't mean to feel you completely up… No! I didn't mean to feel you up at all! Where is my brain going lately…?_

The car ride was silent other than the driver asking her a few questions. If everything was alright; yes. Was she heading to the hospital to see a friend; yes. Olivia didn't mind the driver's questions. The distraction was nice to keep her mind from going back to places that they shouldn't. In the times of danger, where bombs were going off in Kamurocho and people were getting killed. The three of them had been in a fight that resulted in multiple deaths, there were more important things than just thinking about her friends… during _that_ time. And who's fingers had left their marks on her thighs. Whose lips had made the marks along her jawline. What about the mark in the crook of her neck? And her thighs, what had transpired to make them so weak like that. Like… jelly. Was it—Olivia strangled on the air in her chest and leaned over, pressing her hot face against the cold window. Every time she closed her eyes, her brain just _had_ to conjure up more thoughts.

"Focus. Focus." Olivia muttered, looking at the scrap of paper again. Looking at the scrap harder wasn't going to make her see anything more than what she already had. All her thoughts muddled together, and she tried so, _so_ hard to separate them from the ones she shouldn't be thinking to the ones she needed to think about. "Okay, Liv. Think! Think!"

During the fight, Majima had been so merciless to the men that had surrounded them. Yet, when he came into the fight, he had taken the blade ever so gently from her fingers and ran his fingers through her hair. For someone that complained that he wore gloves because his hands easily got cold, he sure had warm hands. And chest. And arms.

 _I meant think about_ important _things, Brain!_

They were both strange men, capable of dangerous and cold-blooded murder. But when they entered the group and stood on each side of her—

" _Tell me, Kiryu-chan! How d'ya think we should take care of this?"_

"… _Same as them. By any means necessary."_

" _Ooh, Kiryu-chan! …I like the way ya think."_

—They had been… really cool looking.

Kiryu had gripped onto someone's arms and just… _pulled_ them. He just dislocated their shoulders and picked them up and flinging these people around like they were ragdolls. The muscles that were taut in his shirt had then been used for destruction. But she thought about to the time when he hugged her in Serena's backlot or when he caressed her arm feeling bad for the marks that she had scratched into herself. His chest and abdomen. All the muscles in his arms and back that she had seen could be used for gentle moments too. Or…

Then there was Majima. He had glided across the battlefield in a way that she had never seen before. The blade that he had so lovingly caressed slashed the throats of two men with no issue whatsoever. He just… somehow, he managed to kick that sharp blade perfectly into the last man's chest. From the _air_! How did someone manage to do that with so much poise and such little effort?!

" _You're so pathetic."_

Olivia's eyes widened. It was so obvious. How could she have not seen it before? Maybe because she had been almost dead multiple times during that fight? No. There wasn't an excuse. She should've realized sooner. Was it because she didn't _want_ to admit it or because she _hadn't_ seen it? She swallowed the lump in her throat. During that fight, Olivia had been truly, utterly, and irrevocably… _attracted_ to them. _Sexually_ attracted to them. That thought from the battle finished itself. The one that she had tried to push away when Majima had taken down those three men.

 _Damn… That was… sexy._

"We're here."

"Huh?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"We-We're here ma'am." The driver said making Olivia look out the window.

Sure enough. Outside stood a tall white building with a medical cross at the top and some characters that she assumed were displaying the name. It felt like she had just gotten into the cab and now they were at the hospital. Either Kamurocho was close to the hospital or she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the ride. Olivia hoped that it was the former. The idea of being lost in all those really perverted thoughts for the whole ride was unsettling. Realizing what she had, how was she supposed to face them now? Could she face them without working through all these feelings? The idea of Majima or Kiryu being sexy, just… it floored her.

 _Calm down. Calm down. They're friends first._

Olivia thanked the driver and apologized for her erratic behavior before exiting the cab and looking at the building. She had been so desperate to help that she hadn't thought about what would happen if she ran into some major trouble. Until now, she'd almost always had Kiryu or Majima by her side to help her if things got too bad. If she had been alone, nothing had happened. Like back at Club Sunshine when they had just decided to scare her instead. If the organization ended up attacking the hospital, she would lose all chance of finding anything out, not to mention the patients could die. With another quick look at the scrap, she shoved it into her pocket and headed into the building.

As expected, it was pristine. One woman—a beautiful nurse—bowed to her when she walked in with a bright smile on her face. See _this_ is what nurses were supposed to look like. Not what Majima had said. Olivia cleared her throat and bowed back to the woman. She pushed the patient in the wheelchair past her and she made her way towards the information. The floors were a bright white and the walls were almost matching, except they had a blue trim and were just slightly off white. While she wouldn't put it in her own home, it fit a hospital. In a nice way. The information desk was another shade of white with the same blue trim.

When she walked to the front, she cleared her throat and the woman looked up at her. The receptionist was just as beautiful as the nurse she had seen when she walked in. Was it a freaking _requirement_ to be beautiful in the medical industry? Why the hell put _her_ into a nurse's costume? Olivia didn't think she was a troll, but if that was one of the requirements, she better steer clear of the nurse attire. She smiled back at the nurse and brushed some hair from her face.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The woman said.

"Um… Yes. I need see Keahi Mah'ai please." Olivia said.

"Go ahead and sign in right there for me." Olivia took the pen that was offered and signed her name in crooked and awkward Japanese. She cleared her throat and handed it back. Seeing her awkward writing near the other people's that had signed in made her realize just how more she had to learn and practice. After the woman typed a few seconds on the computer, matching the way she had written to the patient records, she smiled again. "Thank you. He's in room 404."

"Thank you very much."

Elevator rides had never bothered her too much. Just when they would jerk. Inspection was a lot better in Japan as the ride was physically smooth, but the pathways in her mind were anything but. What would she do if Keahi was unconscious? It wasn't like she would just be able to wait by his bedside. It would send wrong signals on top of it being dangerous. Olivia looked at the paper and frowned. For the information though, she may just have to do what she needed to do. The elevator dinged and Olivia swallowed the bees stabbing at the insides of her stomach. The walk down the hallway to Keahi's room felt extremely long. More than once, she thought about turning back and trying to find something else. However, her friends were working so hard to try and find something on their end, she needed to put forth effort too. She stopped in front of room 404 and wiped her hands down her jacket. Olivia slid the door open and walked inside, stopping instantly upon seeing a woman at his bedside. When she turned to look at her, she instantly froze. The feeling was mutual.

"Olivia Harper."

"Aolani Kalawai'a."

She stared at the beautiful woman with long brown-black hair. Tanned skin and beautiful deep brown eyes. There was no wonder why she had been so popular in their hometown. Anyone who was anyone knew who Aolani Kalawai'a was. There were too many boys to count that had a crush on her. Keahi had gotten a bad rep when they ended up going out. Had it not been for the stunt that they ended up pulling, she would've considered it romantic that they stayed together despite all the taunting and things that Keahi went through because of his love for her.

"What are you doing here?" Aolani said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Keahi. I need to ask him something."

"Haven't you done enough?" Aolani spat, looking her up and down.

"If you're insinuating that I had a hand in this, you're severely mistaken." Olivia said, trying to remain calm and neutral. Every issue that she had was with Keahi. Aolani was just something that would buzz in her ear. "What would I have to gain from hurting him?"

"Revenge."

"I'm not you." Olivia said and turned, sitting in the other chair by his bedside.

Keahi did look terrible. His skin was blistered in some places and bandages covered parts of his face and his arms. While she hated him, she knew what it felt like to be burned from a bomb. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. This bomb, she had to say, Keahi was lucky to make it out alive. It had meant to kill. The steady beeping of his heart monitor relaxed her slightly. Despite his appearance and what he had done, he was still here.

"Keahi." Olivia said. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes opened and they looked around. She knew what it was like to wake up and have everything trying to come back into focus. It was jarring and sometimes nauseating. He squinted and she got up and dimmed the light. When she returned, she passed Aolani's confused face and sat down. Olivia pulled the chair a little closer that way he wouldn't have to have such a difficult time trying to be heard.

"I have to talk to you. It's _very_ important. Are you coherent enough to understand?" Olivia watched as he blinked once. She nodded. "Okay go—"

"He doesn't have anything to say to you." Aolani said making Olivia sigh and sit up.

"I do believe I told you I had to talk to Keahi, not you."

Aolani held up her hand and Olivia turned to look at it. A ring; simple but beautiful was on her finger.  
"I'm his fiancée."

"Hm." Olivia mused. "Interesting." She turned back to Keahi. "Can you talk?"

Keahi blinked twice. He lifted his hands slightly and made a motion of what looked like writing. Without saying anything, Olivia investigated the bedside drawer and found a pad and a pen. Thank goodness. If she left the room, there was no telling what Aolani would've told him or that he may have went unconscious again. Then she would've _had_ to wait for him to wake up. Gently, she placed the paper and pen into his hands and grabbed onto them as gently as she could in the least burnt placed and moved them closer together so he wouldn't have to move further than needed. When burned, every small movement could cause pain. With his burns being so severe, every movement would be magnified ten-fold of what she felt.

"Okay. Keahi. Listen to me. For 'yes' or 'no' just blink for me. Okay?" Olivia began, trying to remain calm and quick as well. Once Keahi blinked, she continued. "Did you see _anything_ or _anyone_ out of the ordinary when this happened?"

One blink.  
"You did? Good. What happened?"

Olivia watched his hand move. She could only imagine how much pain he could be in from answering her questions, but she was glad that he was able to understand the direness of the situation and not try to put up a fight. He stopped and Olivia stood up and looked at the writing. Having not looked the paper, it was wonky and there were a lot of spacing issues.

" _I saw two men just before the bomb went off. They looked different than everyone else."_

"Different? How?"

" _They were wearing suits. Expensive."_

"Keahi. Listen. What did they look like?"

" _Odd. One was huge. Bald. Face smashed all together. The other was older. Push broom mustache."_

"Keahi, was one of them walking with a cane?"

Keahi blinked twice and then started to write.  
 _"Limping."_

Olivia ran her hands down her pants. These descriptions were too close to be coincidence. Even more so that they were together. Part of her had hoped that they had both been captured. It would make the contrary less difficult to deal with. Keahi had no reason to lie. Kazama-san and Shimano had been at the site of the bomb.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

" _They both pulled out a gun. I heard shots. Then the bomb exploded."_

"A gun?" Olivia asked and Keahi blinked. "Shit." He started to write again, and Olivia squinted her eyes to try and make out the words that were becoming crowded on the small paper.

" _Olivia. I saw Ethan."_

"Ethan?"

"He's delirious, obviously." Aolani spoke for the first time since their conversation started, but Olivia paid her no mind. Setting her straight would've felt amazing, but it could also put her in danger. Put the little bitch in danger. No. Calm down. "Ethan's been dead for two years now."

" _Am I crazy?"_

"No. You're not crazy." Olivia said and took the pad of paper from him and flipped to a new page before putting it back in his hand carefully. "Tell me about Ethan."

" _I thought I was crazy. I had to do a double take. He was in a crowd of people. Just standing there. He started to raise his hand. Not sure why."_

"Is that when the bomb went off?" Olivia asked and sighed when Keahi blinked. She sat down and knocked something off the bedside table.

"Nice going, Harper." Aolani said.

Olivia took a deep breath and got up, gathering onto the papers that had fallen out. She grabbed onto the folder and started to put them back in one by one to make sure that she didn't bend any, but the last one caught her attention. Her eyes looked at the symbol at the front and she pulled out the scrap of paper from her pocket and held it up to the corner of the page; it matched. Olivia exhaled and flipped the paper over and scanned through the documents. She pressed the paper up. Both were a match. Olivia thought that when she found the matching symbols, she would feel better. Now more trepidation just filled her. This didn't bode well. Not at all. Olivia looked over the paper. All it had was the symbol and Keahi's name on it.

"Keahi. Who gave you these papers?" Olivia said, putting the papers back into the folder.

" _I don't know."_

"Did you see them?" Olivia asked almost frantic. Keahi blinked twice. She turned and looked at Aolani who just shook her head. "Keahi. You've helped me a lot."

Olivia was about to get up when she saw Keahi writing on the paper again. Was there something else that he remembered? At this point, she had gained more questions than answers. But there were answers with this as well. How it all tied together, she didn't know. Things were getting more complicated the simpler they got. One thing was for sure, this went deeper than she thought it had. When Keahi was done writing, Olivia raised up and looked at the paper.

" _Olivia. I'm sorry. For all I did."_

She looked at the paper and then at Keahi who just blinked. Despite herself, a small smile rose to her face. The conversation they had before still lingered in her mind, but they say that a brush of death makes you realize what you took for granted. He had. He had taken her and their friendship for granted. For so long, she had thought that if she got an apology, she would be angry or cry. That she would ask more questions and demand more answers. No. None of that. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Keahi. I forgive you. What you did made me who I am today." Olivia said and stood up. "If you want to make it up to me, live your life to the fullest in whatever you do. Goodbye."

Olivia got to the door and had just gripped onto the handle when Aolani spoke.  
"You think you—."

"Aolani."

"What?" Despite everything and her fiancé laying in the bed, she could feel the venom in her voice.

"Be careful what you say here. There are those that don't take kindly to foreigners like us. Nor do they take kindly to people spouting off and getting pissed at everything and nothing. It can be dangerous if you cross paths with the wrong person and you don't understand what to look for. The best thing you can do right now is stay by Keahi's side and once he's better; leave Japan. Don't come back. Your personality is only going to cause you harm here." Olivia advised, not turning around to look at the girl.

"What did you—"

"Aolani."

"What now?!"

"Shut the hell up." Olivia said before leaving the room.

She headed back towards the elevator, having a hard time comprehending everything that she had heard. Keahi had no reason to lie to her. Aolani was just… Aolani. One thing she couldn't deny was how close the descriptions of the two men matched Kazama-san and Shimano's. Perhaps just as disturbing was that Ethan had been there. If he was there, standing in a crowd and lifting his hand, he may very well have been pulling out a gun like Shimano and Kazama-san were. Then… there was also the chance that he may have been setting off the bomb. Olivia got into the elevator and leaned against the wall after pushing the G button. There was no way that Ethan would set off a bomb and kill someone right? She thought back to how he had shot the man that Olivia was beating. If Ethan _had_ set off the bomb… No. Olivia knew that her Ethan was gone.

She headed back down the stairs and exhaled. Olivia shoved her hands in her pockets again and frowned. What the hell was going _on_? She groaned and rubbed her temples. They had thought of multiple factions being involved, but to have _them_ involved? That didn't make any sense. Unless it was a set up. By how the hell would someone go about setting this organization up? They weren't exactly pushovers. Each time that she asked more questions, the more that her headache continued to grow. A shining came from her right and she heard a gunshot. Olivia fell to the ground as the shot echoed into the air.


	32. Detective Harper

The shot was loud enough to ring around the world. It echoed into the sky screeching through the sound barrier. It was the source of a headache whenever it resounded and reverberated against anything within its sonic radius. Olivia only heard the pained sound for an instant before she fell to the brick below. Everything felt like it was in slow motion; the sound, her fall, her eyes closing. Her body didn't have time to react to anything and her heart couldn't even quicken from the adrenaline. She groaned when her back hit the brick pathway.

 _Wait a minute…_

Where was the pain? When Kazuma had gotten shot, there was hardly five seconds that went by before he passed out and was gripping onto his abdomen. Olivia peeked open an eye, her ears were still ringing from the injected pain into her head. Something mumbled, but she couldn't make out what it was. Through blurred vision, she was able to see someone looking at her, a worried look in their dark chocolate gaze. She opened both eyes and blinked.

The voice was coming into more focus and her brain was starting to develop its sense of hearing again. The mumbles were slowly becoming words, but she still couldn't discern what was being said. Her eyes focused and she saw that she had been rescued. There was no pain and she hadn't fallen. Olivia had been tackled to the ground. A large hand rested behind her head, protecting it and her neck from harm. When she didn't move, the hand shook behind her head calling her attention up to the voice.

"Huh?" Olivia managed, blinking her eyes to hopefully calm the scream in her ears the bullet had caused. The voice mumbled something, but it wasn't quite there yet.

She blinked again. When she parted her lips to speak, nothing came out. The ringing in her ears had calmed and the shock to her body was dwindling, but her voice was coming back slower than her other senses. Olivia felt another hand patting along her body, moving her jacket side to side. The hand behind her head turned it side to side and felt around. It was one that she recognized. "G-Goro…?"

Olivia heard a sigh of relief and a chuckle.  
"There ya are." Upon hearing the voice fully, her brain began to wake up more. She felt the hand on her head in more detail, how the wrist was protecting her neck from getting hurt. A familiar cologne could be smelled when she inhaled. Her hands were gripping onto what felt like a jacket with all her might. Her eyes traveled upward and was rewarded with a smile. A hand brushed against her cheek, bringing her further back. "Ya back with me?"

"Y-Yeah." Olivia said.

"Ya sure?"

"Mm." She smiled as bright as she could.

"I ain't convinced. How many fingers am I holdin' up?"

"Three. Two. Five. None." Olivia answered and chuckled.

"Good." Majima said with a chuckle of his own. "Good."

She couldn't help but laugh. There he was again. Right when she needed him. He was always there even when she didn't know that she needed him. The laughter between the two of them stopped when she felt fingers run through her hair. Heat rose to her face finally noticing how close they were. Being as shell shocked as she had been before, she didn't notice. Now though. _Now_ she noticed. If either of them moved a little too far to one side, lips would touch. Her heartbeat was so loud and fierce, he had to hear it. There was no way he couldn't. Her breathing stopped when the leather of his glove caressed the side of her face. He tilted her face upwards just a fraction of an inch. Olivia's grip tightened onto his jacket. The little amount of breathing she managed to grasp left once he leaned in closer. Any thoughts that dared to enter her mind muddled together and it became hard to see from trying to keep her eyes from closing. A small ghost of a feeling just barely brushed against her lips.

"Ito-san! Call the doctor!" A voice screamed from the hospital. Little taps from shoes clicked against the stairs. "Is she okay?"

Majima sighed and hung his head.  
"Oh for fuck's sake…" He muttered under his breath and parted from her, grunting when he stood up.

Olivia exhaled finally, blinking frantically. The heat from her face was decreasing after Majima got off her. When he tackled her, he must've been laid on here; where they had been the whole time. That would explain the closeness. She sat up and took the hand that was offered her. Goro ended up pulling her upwards in one swoop, holding tightly onto her hand until she got her bearings. Olivia let go and looked away, brushing some hair from her face and replacing her hands in her pockets. She tried to focus on something; _anything_ in order to calm her heart. Anything other than how close they had been just moments ago. Even more concerning was her reaction to it. It had been so hard to keep her eyes open. They had just wanted to close no matter how hard she tried.

 _Maybe I hit my head. He must've not been able to protect it all. I'm sure that's what it was._

"'ey. Kitten." Olivia jumped and looked over to Majima who had a raised brow. "Lady's talkin' ta ya."

"I-I'm sorry… what?"

"Are you feeling ok?" The woman, who was a nurse asked.

"O-Oh. Yes." Olivia smiled and bowed. "I am."

"Are you sure? We can always do a physical check just to be sure." The nurse offered.

"No, I—"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Nurse Lady. I can do all the physical checkin' she'll need." Olivia reached over and smacked him in the abdomen earning a groan. "Geez… I was just kiddin'."

"He like tease." Olivia assured the nurse who cleared her throat and bowed. "I fine. Really."

"Alright. Please if you feel dizzy or anything else abnormal, please come and see us."

 _I'd really rather not._

"Yes ma'am." Olivia bowed and waited until the nurse was out of sight before turning to Majima who was rubbing the spot that she had hit. "Why you say that?!"

Majima pouted and looked over at her.  
"Just tryin' ta get ya ta smile…" He whined.

"Embarrass is not smiling."

"Fine. Fine." Majima sighed and looked down at his abdomen where a larger mark than before was displayed. "Geez… Kiryu-chan trained ya well. Dammit…"

"Ah yes. Kazuma train me really well." Olivia nodded and started to look around.

"Hey. Whatcha lookin' for, Kitten?"

"Bullet."

"Hmm… Ain't bad thinkin'."

Olivia nodded and stopped, looking over at the roof where the sniper would've had to have been. Was it Ethan? Or was there another man involved? It wouldn't shock her at this point. There were so many people involved in this whole thing. What Keahi had written still rang in her mind. The desperation to tell Goro almost outweighed the necessity to wait until everyone was gathered together. Majima hadn't seemed too concerned about Shimano. Honestly, neither was she. Kazama-san though. That was a different story, and Kazuma and Nishiki would need to know. Whatever was brought to the table from the investigations from the other two would maybe shed some light on the information that she had gathered. Goro's footsteps followed behind her and she felt the tall figure from behind her; radiating warmth. Geez… Why couldn't _she_ be warm like that all the time? That would probably come in handy during the cold Winter months. Ass. Olivia went over to where she was standing before she was tackled and narrowed her eyes in thought.

 _Let's see… I was standing here. The shine came from over there. Going off the theory that it_ was _Ethan…_

"Goro!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?! Geez, yer gonna fuckin' traumatize me with all yer yellin'."

"How tall are you?"

"186 cm." Majima smirked like it was an accomplishment.

 _It's in your genes. Calm down man. Wait a minute… Centimeters…?_

"How tall in feet?"

"Haw? How would I know that? I don't know anythin' about yer system over there."

Olivia frowned. That's right… The US was the only country that didn't use the metric system for their measurements. 186 was a big number, so that had to mean that he was pretty tall. Right? That's how centimeters worked. All she remembered from school was that 'centi- 'meant 100.

 _There are 84 inches in 6 feet. And… 84 is close to 86… and 'centi- 'meant 100… So, adding the two, maybe he's the same height as Ethan? That… makes sense…maybe?_

"Okay. Standing over there." Olivia instructed, pointing towards the building. He backed up a couple steps. "All." Olivia went over and put her hands on his chest, pressing him backwards until he was almost flush with the wall of the building.

Olivia backed up a couple of steps and closed an eye, putting Majima between her fingers to gain a small figure of him. She started to back up, keeping the measurement with her fingers.

"It's bigger'n that." Goro said, leaning against the building with his arms folded.

"Huh?" Olivia asked, opening both her eyes and putting her hand to her side.

Majima mimicked her fingers and her face.  
"It's bigger'n that. Trust me."

"What are—" Olivia flushed a deep red. "Stop! I'm focus!"

Ignoring his laugh, Olivia took the measurement again she backed up and put it where Ethan was standing. She looked back over at Majima and noticed his height against a nearby pole, also putting the measurement where he would've been standing. From the picture taken before, she had seen how long the rifle that Ethan was carrying had been. It had been about 5 inches hanging over the edge of the building and from what she saw was tucked against his ribcage. Olivia counted on her fingers and widened her arms to an approximate size of what the rifle would've been if her train of thinking was correct.

"That's about right!" Majima called from the building.

"Shut up!" Olivia called back and huffed. "Okay, you come back."

While Majima was coming back, Olivia continued her train of thought. With fingers mimicking where he would've had to have been holding the stock _and_ the trigger she stood on her tiptoes and pointed down.

"Pew!" She exclaimed and moved backwards like she had experienced some recoil.

"…'pew'? Whassat?"

"Sound of gun obviously." Olivia clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

She took a finger and turned from where Majima was facing and headed in the opposite direction. Olivia moved around a flower bed and heard the unconvinced footsteps behind her. Turning around the corner, nestled in a crack in one of the stone flowerbeds, was a small bullet. She took it with a victory smile and turned, looking at Goro and held it over to him.

"…I'll be damned."

Olivia turned the bullet over and over in her fingers, running the smooth metal along the sides. Every millimeter or so, a little notch would be embedded in the otherwise smooth metal. She turned the bullet to the front and noticed the tip was a different metal than the rest of the bullet. Majima leaned over closer as she inspected the bullet.

"That makes sense." Olivia muttered in English.

"Mm."

"I see now. If this is the tip… With this caliber… it would make sense. But why?"

"Mm."

Olivia looked at Majima who was nodding.  
"You not understand."

"Sure, I do."

"You speak English now?"

"W-Well…" He looked away with a huff.

"Don't worry. I explain later."

Olivia turned the bullet around again and looked at the butt of it that would've been ejected from Ethan's sniper rifle. Her eyes widened. She had thought— _hoped_ that she would be wrong. However, she wasn't. The same symbol that she had seen on the papers in Keahi's room was engrained into the butt of the bullet. That… was even worse. The fact that _Ethan_ was sing this bullet just made it worse. She looked around hoping that no one would see her, and she dropped the bullet into her pocket. This couldn't get any worse.

 _No! If I say that, it's going to get worse._

"We need get all of us together. But I need drop by Kazuma apartment." Olivia said and looked at Majima, fierce determination in her eyes.

"Haw? Why?"

"Trust me. Okay?"

Goro nodded and Olivia followed him back to the main road where he tried to flag down a cab. She fingered at the bullet in her pocket and frowned. If this all added up the way that she was thinking, then she wasn't sure what to do from there. It wasn't like she had people in high places in America. Especially not enough to get the information that she needed. Although, she could—no. She'd use that as a last resort. An absolute last resort. Like Sera had said. Dipping their toes into the wrong places could cause international incidents. They were already having a hard enough time among the Tojo Clan with two deserted patriarchs without worrying about anything else happening. But… in the end, that might be their only option. With the information that was here in Japan, she might be able to pull up just enough to connect some of these pieces. They could always hire another informant, but… if she had to go because they spoke English, then she'd be going in with weapons and want others to come in there with weapons. She wasn't going to any other meetings with anyone she didn't know without packing some sort of heat; preferably multiple degrees of heat. It would be easy to get her hands on some sort of weapon if she asked super nice to the others—well maybe not Majima. Relying on weapons wasn't a habit she wanted to get into. Defending herself was another story.

"Kitten."

"Mm?"

"C'mon." Majima said. And Olivia smiled when he held open the door.

"Sorry."

When they got inside the car, Olivia sat in her spot furthest from Majima that she was able to in the back of the cab. She hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way, but with what happened back there in front of the hospital, that—whatever that was—she didn't think that she could take more of it lest her heart give out. She settled with putting her hands in her lap, absentmindedly wringing her hands or fiddling with her nails. Anything to try and direct her mind from the correlation she had found. If she was right, it could be good. If she was wrong, then it would be good in a way. But then they'd be back to square one again on her end. On top of that, she would feel like a failure. She had been so confident about this lead with Keahi and it seemed to produce some leads, but this wasn't the only problem in Japan. It could be deliberately trying to seem like a correlation in order to throw them off the trail. Realizing that possibility, she bit at her lip.

Something else entered to her mind. Ethan had shot at her. Part of her had wanted to believe that some sort of _her_ Ethan remained. During all that happened, he never had attacked her. In the police station when he easily could of. Shooting Kiryu, he easily could've killed her. The man that she almost beat to death, he could've shot her then. All these times, there had been the chances to shoot her, just kill her in cold blood and he hadn't. That small ember kept the flame going in believing he was somewhere in there. The actions that he's done are inexcusable even if he _is_ in there, but she couldn't give up on it until she knew for sure. Olivia's eyes widened and she looked over at Majima who adjusted in his seat.

 _Wait a minute… It couldn't be…_

The ride to Kamurocho felt like it wouldn't end. Car rides never bothered her. In fact, she rather enjoyed car trips depending on how long they were. This one was like an eternity. Whenever something pressing was awaiting at the end, the trip was always longer. If anyone said different, they're lying. Olivia sighed and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Maybe it would be better to just relax. As best as she could anyway knowing that she was going to have to gush all this information to her friends in front of each other. Whether Majima liked it or not, he was going to have to be in Serena. The least him, Nishiki, and Reina could do was call a truce while she was in there explaining all this. Surely, they'd be able to do that since this was a little more important than their two-year long feud. The fact that they were still angry over a small misunderstanding was ridiculous. Now they were on the same side. Well… maybe it wasn't _small_. Goro had beaten Nishiki up and Reina almost slammed him over the face with a bottle of booze. Okay there were a _little_ bit more injuries than surface, but again. This was more important. Reina could put the booze away and Nishiki and Goro could sit on opposite sides for the duration of the meeting.

The lit-up city was a godsend. She got out and bowed to the driver, thanking him before heading down the road with Goro. She replaced her hands in pockets and exhaled. Halfway down the road, Olivia put a hand on her head and looked up, squinting her eyes. Snow was falling from the sky making her smile. The small puffs of cushiony white landed wherever it could; her hair, Goro's hair, her shoulders, the ground, on top of buildings. Ever since she first saw the snow in Japan, she had been mesmerized from the beauty it could create with flake upon flake. It was best in the early morning before people's feet and other sorts of interferences crushed the surface. By morning, the ground would be covered in the beautiful white blanket again. When she woke up, she might just go and stare at it for a little bit. It was calming to know that not all snow had people's footprints walking away in it; that it could be enjoyed in the beautiful way it was meant to be appreciated.

When they arrived at Kiryu's apartment, it was almost a little depressing that they'd have to stop and leave the beautiful snow behind. The complex never disturbed the snow that was around, so it was always covered in a pure, undisturbed sheet. If the snow was on the road or sidewalk, it would be shoveled away, but most of it remained on the spaces around and on what was the lawn. Many times, she had wanted to thank them for preserving the snow the way that they did, but Kazuma had talked her out of it. She understood. Snow was normal for them here and having a strange foreigner than them all for keeping it pristine would be odd. Kazuma knew how she felt about being a spectacle in the first place, to go out of her way to do something that could make attention drawn to her more than it already had wasn't a wise thing to do. So, she would just end up thanking and appreciating from afar.

Olivia rummaged through her belongings in Kiryu's apartment. Groaning in frustration, she dug to the bottom of her bag. Not seeing it, she put her camera and albums on top and huffed. Her gaze traveled to the bed and cleared her throat before turning around from it. There was no other place that she could think of where it would be other than her stuff. Talking with her friends would be extremely more difficult since she wouldn't know the right words to use. She huffed again and walked out into the living room, looking around to see if it had dropped somewhere. Grumbling, she got down on her hands and knees and peeked under the kotatsu. Not there. She crawled around and peeked under the chair. The next couch. Then the last one. She huffed again and leaned back on her heels. From her peripheral vision, she saw movement and saw Majima squatting with a book in his hands.

"My dictionary!" Olivia exclaimed and scooted over to him and grabbed onto it. "Why you let me craw to find it?"

"Well, I like seein' ya—"

"Real reason." Olivia interrupted.

"Couldn't figure out what ya were lookin' for, but I saw yer book in the kitchen by yer takoyaki maker. Since it wasn't with the rest of yer stuff, I thought it might be whatcha was lookin' for." Majima admitted with a shrug.

"When you find?"

"When ya were in Kiryu-chan's bedroom."

"So, you let me crawl around to find?"

Majima shrugged.  
"I can't help it that my Kitten is so cute when she's crawlin' 'round ta find somethin'."

Olivia sighed and took the hand he offered.

 _Why do you do this?_

Her mind drifted to that moment in front of the hospital and her face flamed. She quickly took her hand from his and cleared her throat, adjusting her jacket that wasn't messed up in the least bit. She flipped through her book and nodded. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. It wasn't like all the pages were going to be ripped out or anything like that. She took the book and left with Goro making triple sure to turn off all the lights and lock the door before heading back down the street. Olivia glanced over and saw him with his hands in his pockets, walking confident like always. His confidence was a nice trait; a desirable one. Everyone was always wanting to be more confident in things that they did. Majima had enough confidence for everyone and even if he wouldn't admit it, shared some of it with those that didn't have enough of their own. Like her. Throughout their time together, he had helped her gain confidence in many things; her Japanese, their friendship, and just her worth as a person in general. It was a gift that she wouldn't be able to give back or repay. Nor could she even vocalize her thanks. It would be too awkward for him and she would feel just as awkward. Hopefully the gestures that she did and the time that they spent together would be enough to give him the thanks that he needed.

Olivia bit at her lip, the pit in her stomach getting deeper with every single step they took closer to Serena. One thing that she hadn't thought about when she found out everything that Keahi had given her in the paper form _and_ in the writing form was how her friends would react upon hearing the news. Not just as the investigation and situation all together, but her as a person. She wanted to think that her friends wouldn't lump her into this, but mistakes happen. Take the yakuza for example. When she was in prison, those yakuza had been some of the best people that she had met. They had taken care of her. Made sure that she ate even if it meant they didn't get time. Nishiki, Goro, and Kazuma. All three were yakuza and they had been nice to her. Kiryu and Majima had even saved her. Kashiwagi. Kazama-san. Sera. All of them. They helped her out. Even with the indecisiveness of Kazama-san's current status, she wouldn't think of him anything other than an ally; like he had told her that she was. When she gave him the cane, he had been really appreciative. That wasn't the face of a man that would betray a whole clan and leave his men behind. No matter how damning the evidence and Keahi's testimony, she couldn't lose faith in Kazama-san. He wouldn't lose faith in her. Nishiki and Kazuma hadn't lost faith.

"Alright. See ya later." Goro said and Olivia gripped onto his hand.

"You coming in."

"Kitten, we already talked 'bout this. I ain't goin' in there." Majima pointed to the sign that said Serena.

"Yes."

"Nah."

"Yes."

"Mm-mm."

"Goro!" Olivia exclaimed, huffing.

"Kitten!"

Olivia groaned again and turned fully to look at him. His brows were raised and his face was completely serious. He had no intention of going inside Serena. But like she had thought before, this whole thing was quite seriously more important than their whole entire grudge. If they could see each other during clan meetings, then it wouldn't kill them to sit in Serena together.

"You going in."

"Nah, I ain't."

"This more important than your anger."

"Can't ya just tell me later?" Majima frowned.

"No."

"Yes, ya can."

"Well, maybe, but I not going to." He scoffed.

 _Oh, for the love of God!_

"Then I guess I won't know."

 _Am I going to have to stab you?_

"Please?"

"Haw?"

"For me?" Olivia smiled brightly.

"Nah, stop that. It ain't gonna work."

 _That's what you say, but you're looking away._

"Please please?"

"Mm-mm."

 _C'mon, there's got to be a way to break you. What—heh…_

"Please? For favorite Kitten?"

Majima bristled and cleared his throat. She tried to go around the front of him to see his face, but he turned away making sure to look at everything but her. But from her position, she could see that his brows were furrowed, and he looked visibly shaken. That's what he gets. Should've known better. He huffed and cleared his throat. All the times that he had called her this name, she couldn't recall one time that she had called _herself_ Kitten. It seemed to solidify it somewhat. While the embarrassment remained, there were more important things than her embarrassment. Shoving that aside would reward her with what she wanted and that would be enough. Working through the embarrassment could come later. Much, much later. Maybe she'd never deal with it all. That sounded great.

"…"

" _Please_?"

With an exaggerated sigh, he hung his head.  
"…Fine. Fine. Ya win."

"Okay! We go!"

"…Damn women…"

Olivia walked into Serena through the backlot. All conversation stopped upon their entrance. Reina and Nishiki had been happy to see her, but the moment their eyes set onto Majima all that faded. For a while she thought that Majima was the only one that was still holding onto the grudge. Back in the car with Nishiki, he made it seem like he didn't hold any animosity or anger from what happened two years ago. From how he was looking now, ah… well maybe she was right. It didn't look like anger. More like _fear_. After all, Nishiki had been there during the aftermath of his slaughter of Dojima's men. He had seen what he was capable of. Reina didn't look at him in fear, it was more determination. Olivia prayed that it wasn't determination to try and knock him out again. Slowly, as if she were afraid to take her eyes off him, she turned to Olivia who just smiled and nodded. Reina's shoulders relaxed slightly. She saw Kazuma and smiled, waving. Hopefully that would relieve some of the tension to know that they were all safe in The Mad Dog of Shimano's company. While Kiryu obviously didn't care for it and casually sipped his whisky, Majima was also wary of Reina and Nishiki.

"Go sit, Goro." Olivia muttered and pointed to the couch furthest away from Reina and Nishiki.

She pretended not to notice the surprised and confused looks that the two gave her upon calling him by his first name while Kiryu continued to drink. By the end of the night, she felt like she would need it too. At the mere thought of alcohol, her mind drifted back to that morning where she had woken up in Majima's arms and from the heat of the sheets next to her, she had been sandwiched between the two. Olivia looked at the two and exhaled. It wasn't _bad_ to be sandwiched between two men that looked like that, but there were important things to deal with right now. Olivia shook her head.

"Would you like something to drink, Harper-chan?"

"Oh, yes please." Olivia muttered and rubbed her neck.

"…Majima-san?" Reina added stiffly.

"Nah thanks. 'ppreciate it."

 _That's a start. Okay, small very normal sentences._

"Y'know what?" Majima sighed, leaning forward. "I'll take whatever ya tried ta smash on my face two years ago."

 _Annnnnnd there it went._

"…"

"Bein' serious." Majima said. "Smelled good."

Olivia gave a nervous and forced laugh, hearing Kiryu snicker from the bar. While Reina was fixing the drinks, still visibly shaken by the brazen nature of the Mad Dog who had made himself completely at home on the couch. She took a seat over on the other side of the couch. It would've made things a lot easier had everyone decided to sit _together,_ but Rome wasn't built in a day. One step at a time. Even if Majima never stepped foot inside of Serena again after this day, maybe it would give Reina and Nishiki something to think about. Maybe it would give Goro something to think about too. Could there be all around apologies in the future?

 _Let's not get overzealous here, Olivia._

"Kashiwagi will be here soon." Nishiki said.

As if on cue, Kashiwagi came into the room with the translator from the meetings at the Tojo Clan. That was all well and good, but was it alright to let him know everything that was going on? Even if he was a third party that was just hired from the clan was it good to know all the inner turmoil that was going on? There were some people that would pay big for this sort of information and Olivia had witnessed first hand how powerful money could be. Olivia looked at him with wide eyes and he shook his head, smoothing out the tie. If Kashiwagi trusted him, then she would too. Kashiwagi turned to Reina and bowed to her which she returned. Come to think of it, she didn't know that he was even familiar with his patronage at Serena. It might be his first time here. And he had to come into the tension filled room. Reina went around the counter and handed Olivia her drink and hesitated for a moment before handed the drink to Majima. He just raised his glass in thanks and nodded his head.

 _I'm going to get an ulcer._

"I apologize for taking too long." Kashiwagi said. "I um…"

"Ya got lost." Majima said, raising his glass.

"… Yes." Kashiwagi admitted.

"It okay. We just got here too."

"She's lyin'. We been here a while."

"No, you haven't." Kazuma chimed in.

"Aww, Kiryu-chan! Yer so mean ta yer good friend. No wonder my Kitten and ya get along so well."

 _I'm sorry for traumatizing you; Reina. Nishiki. You didn't need to hear that._

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples and took a sip of her drink; the same one she had that night here. She looked over at Reina who simply smiled. That wasn't very reassuring. What the hell was she trying to play at? This wasn't an attempt to get her drunk, was it? No, no surely not. Reina wouldn't do that. What would she have to gain? There were more important things too. Reina gestured inside and Kashiwagi made his way inside and sat at the bar, swiveled around look at everyone.

"I looked around and dug up what I could." Kashiwagi began. "Unfortunately, I came up with about as much as one would expect. I thought something was odd with Kazama-san a few days ago. But I never said anything about it. Sometimes he gets like that, so I believed it to be passing. I had my men investigate more about the bombing in the Empty Lot. It was a rather crudely made mild explosive bomb. As you suspected, Harper-chan. It wasn't meant to kill. But it was aimed for you, and _only_ you."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, letting Kashiwagi's man do his job.

"It was set to react with a certain person's fingerprints; yours."

"Huh, that's some advanced shit." Majima chimed in, exhaling from his drink.

"Yes…"

"So, whoever made this bomb needed to have a lot of money." Nishiki said.

"Or a lot at their disposal." Kiryu muttered and exhaled.

… _Damn._

"So, what yer sayin' is someone built this thing ta not only harm, but ta harm my little Kitten _specifically_?" Majima clicked his tongue. "That's fucked up."

"Fingerprint technology like that isn't available to anyone." Nishiki muttered. "Why make a bomb with that much technology so crudely?"

"Mm-mm." Olivia shook her head. "It was made to _appear_ crude."

"Exactly my thought, Harper-chan." Kashiwagi nodded.

"Can you think of anyone who would want your prints?" Kazuma asked.

"… No. The same people who tried to get me for Matsuo Itachi's murder is probably a safe bet." Olivia sighed, hoping that they wouldn't see her hands shaking.

 _Damn. Damn. Damn._

"Probably. They did off the other official." Nishiki kicked back another drink with a sigh.

"Kiryu-chan! You said yer friend and ya'd be searchin' too. What d'ya come up with?"

"…About the same." Kazuma muttered.

"That's the problem. Kazama-san isn't going to be found if he doesn't want to." Nishiki said.

"What about Shimano?" Kashiwagi turned to Majima and asked.

"Haw? What 'bout him?"

"…"

"Geez. Calm down old man." Majima huffed and leaned forward again. "Problem is; Shimano's a bastard."

"It took you all this time to figure that out?" Olivia muttered, taking a sip of her own drink and looked at her translator, shaking her head slightly. All present company wasn't a fan of Shimano but saying something that could get back to him wasn't a good idea. If it did get back to him, then Olivia would know who to blame.

"Ain't got a clue what ya said, Princess, _but_ if it was somethin' 'bout the Boss, I agree." Majima took another sip. " _Ooh,_ good thing I dodged this. This coulda put my other eye out. Pretty good shit."

"T-Thank you." Reina said and bowed.

"Ain't a problem."

"Majima-san." Kazuma sighed.

"Right. Right. Calm down." Majima waved his hand. "Yer in the same situation I am. Shimano ain't gonna be found if he doesn't wanna be."

"So, basically, we came up with nothing." Nishiki sighed.

"I didn't say that."

"Out with it." Kazuma said, putting his glass on the counter.

"Calm down, Dragon of Dojima." Majima said, his voice dipping slightly, before brightening. "Basically, what I'm sayin' is that just because he don't wanna be found don't mean that he's betrayed the clan. He's an ass. A prick. No question 'bout any of that. Think 'bout it though. Kazama and Shimano know how many numbers we got. We'd be able ta find 'em no problem with all the men. Other than the bomb that went and exploded, have we gotten anythin' showin' that Kazama and Shimano have betrayed the clan?"

"…No." Nishiki said. "Why leave the pin, then?"

"A set-up?" Kazuma said. "Why?"

"Why not, Kiryu-chan! They're the most powerful patriarchs in the whole clan. They're gone—or seemin' ta be—and whoever finds out can come and hit us at our weakest."

"Hmm. Makes sense. If that _is_ what's happening, then there's got to be a reason that Kazama-san and Shimano broke away. They're not on the best of terms. So, they wouldn't work together." Kiryu sat down his glass and looked down at the ice. "…The Chairman."

"You're saying the Chairman set up Kazama-san and Shimano to leave the Tojo Clan?" Nishiki asked and chuckled. "What kind of alcohol did you give him, Reina?"

"The usual."

"No, it makes sense." Kashiwagi agreed. "There was no word of expulsion and they left. There would be _tons_ of men out after them if this was normal."

"But…" Olivia began, and all eyes turned to her, making her cringe slightly. "Maybe they're waiting for the right time to send them."

"What do you mean, Olivia?" Kazuma asked. Olivia looked over at him and he nodded, assuring her to go ahead and speak her mind.

"W-Well… It's true that Kazama-san leaving the Tojo Clan willingly is strange. I'm not sure about Shimano though. But… if they _are_ the two most powerful patriarchs in the clan wouldn't they have a plan? They wouldn't just leave without having somewhere to go to." Olivia mumbled, putting some hair behind her ear and looked down at her hands hoping she didn't sound like an idiot. "… maybe Sera hasn't sent out men to get them because he wants to know what their next move is."

"So, you think Kazama-san left?! Like really left?!" Nishiki exclaimed.

"Nishiki!" Kazuma yelled back. "Olivia isn't saying that. She's making a possible point."

"…hey." Olivia looked over to see Majima glaring right at Nishiki. "Watch it. Understand?"

"…"

"We're all on the same side here." Kashiwagi added.

"…Sorry, Harper-chan."

"No, it's fine." Olivia assured.

"Olivia. You said that you were going to the hospital, right?" Kazuma said, hoping to ease her back into the conversation. She looked at him and gave a grateful smile.

"Yes."

"The hospital? Why?" Nishiki asked; awkward at his previous outburst.

"The American man hospitalized from the most recent bombing was a man I went to school with. I thought that since the news said the police thought they were connected, I could go talk to Keahi—his name—and see if they were right."

"And?" Kazuma asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked around at each of them and took out everything from her pocket, holding onto it with her sweaty hands. They were all friends with her. There was no reason that she should've been this nervous. Yet, nervous she was and no matter how hard she tried to quiet it, it just came back like a fire fanned.

"I went and talked to Keahi and asked him if he saw anything strange before the bomb went off. It was an awkward question because he isn't really familiar with anything in Japan, so I wasn't sure if he would know what to look for. But he said something that both captured my attention and terrified me at the same time. He had no idea what they looked like; but he described Shimano and Kazama-san as being there. He said that they each pulled a gun out of their jackets and pointed it. He may have been in the front so it may have looked like it was being pointed at him. However, him and Aolani—his fiancée—I don't think have anything to do with it. I think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, Keahi also said that Ethan was there in a crowd and he pulled something out of his jacket pocket just before the bomb exploded."

"Do you think it was detonator?" Kashiwagi asked.

"A-At first I didn't want to think about it like that. Ethan, Keahi, and I were friends as kids. There was no reason for him to hurt Keahi. Ethan had always been a caring man, so just the idea of seeing him as an inevitable casualty… It hurts to think of, but, nothing else I can think of would explain the bomb going off just as Ethan was pulling something out of his jacket."

Olivia looked up from her hands where the pieces of evidence were at. Her hands started shaking again and she exhaled. The nausea rose up again and she suddenly felt like a kid on stage that had just forgotten their lines in a school play. It took her a few moments and some blinking in order to regain her thought train and put it back where it belonged.

"The symbols on the piece of paper that you gave us, Kashiwagi-san, I felt like that I recognized them just a little bit. I wasn't sure from where or how. It was rather strange to know something like that and not be able to pinpoint it. At the hospital, in Keahi's room, I knocked over a folder of documents by mistake. When I started to pick them up, I noticed just a single paper in the back. All it had on it was his name, but that wasn't what disturbed me. It was the insignias at the front and back. Usually when a document is stamped or printed, you all know that it's the same front and back. Sometimes it goes through the whole entire paper in order to prevent forgery as only some printers and techniques available to the organization can use it."

"U-Uh…" Olivia heard Nishiki clear his throat.

"A-Anyway, I took the scrap of paper out just to be sure, but the corners on the paper lined up with the lines on the scrap. They… They were insignias of the US Marshal and the Federal Bureau of Investigations… They're both American intelligence agencies."

"What?!"

"Haw?"

"…!"

"You're serious?"

All her friends joined in a chorus of confusion and surprise.

 _Please don't hate me… I promise I didn't know._

"In the United States, we have many, _many_ branches of the military stationed either locally or overseas. Even inside those branches are different factions. For example, the FBI—that's our Federal Bureau of Investigations—has multiple units inside of it. While they all answer to the same _main_ boss, they take on different cases and each department has their own boss. As for the US Marshal, they're in charge of finding and apprehending America's Most Wanted. It's like the worst of the worst."

Olivia glanced up and noticed all the eyes were trained onto her; even Reina's. Quickly, she looked down again and at the bullet in her hands.

"Another thing they're in charge of… is the WITSEC. It's the United States Federal Witness Protection Program. They… protect witnesses from getting killed before, during, and after trials. During extreme cases, they take people and turn them into new people; give them new lives, new jobs… new identities…"

"Like Ethan Connors." Kazuma mused and sighed.

"Y-Yes. I thought maybe my imagination was running away with me. When I left the hospital though, I was shot at, and Gor—Majima saved me."

"Aw, it was nothin' my dear Princess." Majima said, putting her at ease slightly.

"I wasn't hurt, so I knew that the bullet had to be around there somewhere. So, I thought about Majima's height. Him and Ethan are about the same height, so I used him as a reference and what kind of sniper rifle I saw Ethan carrying in that picture and was able to pinpoint the general direction of where the bullet would be from the recoil I've seen from Ethan training and the preference in his sniper rifles in relation to how large the rifle is against his body. S-So, I went and got the bullet." Olivia held up the shell and turned it around and around for everyone to see. With another sigh, she looked up and saw everyone trained onto the bullet instead of her. That was better. "It's a common shell used in sniper rifles in theory. It's a .30-06 Springfield. Or, that's the mold it was modeled after. They were used a lot in wars; World War I, II, and even the Vietnam War. They're very light and versatile." Olivia tilted the bullet upwards and tapped at the tip with her fingernail. "It's a softer tip than normal. It wasn't meant to devastate the target. With the right shot, obviously it would kill the target; such as being in the heart or brain. Olivia tilted the bullet around and tapped onto the bottom. "In America, I'm not sure about here, when a bullet is ejected from a military-grade barrel, it leaves a 'stamp' of sorts. Usually, it's the make and model of the bullet itself. This one though, it isn't stamped with the make or model. The ballistic marks as well are almost non-existent. I had to _really_ search for them. Ethan's gun is specially made."

"Specially made?" Nishiki asked.

"Yes. No matter the grade issued from whom or by what organization—military wise; it _always_ has discernable ballistic markings to _some_ extent and more common than not, a stamp. For Ethan's gun, in addition to the ballistic markings, the stamp on the bottom isn't the make or model of the bullet. It's got a different stamp."

"Of?"

"Well, I'm not an expert—"

"Coulda fuckin' fooled me." Majima said.

"—but it looks like a cross between the US Marshal and the FBI insignia. Almost like they were melded together. Bullets of guns like this aren't available to civilians in large quantities, not to mention _special_ bullets like this from the tip down to the harder casing. Which means that Ethan isn't working by himself. He isn't a rogue and is being funded by someone or some group. Possibly even more than one. Other than the stamp on his bullets, there is always a shine whenever he's near. For a sniper, that isn't a smart idea."

"You don't want to be seen." Kazuma said.

"Yeah. Having the shine there, is almost like a warning."

"He still shoots people." Nishiki said.

"I-I know. And I'm not excusing his actions. Not in the least bit. But there were plenty of times where he could've killed me or anyone else around. When Kiryu and I were battling, he could've shot both of us. He didn't. He could've killed Kiryu with a bullet to the head. He didn't. I was a sitting duck outside of the hospital and he could've killed me so easily. He didn't. In fact, when I did find the bullet, the height from which he was shooting at wouldn't have hit me no matter what angle."

"So, he wasn't aiming for you." Kashiwagi concluded.

"Right." Olivia looked down and glanced at Majima. "Ethan was aiming for him."

"Haw?! Me?!"

"Mm. Ethan is _extremely_ talented when shooting. He wouldn't screw up a trajectory shot like that. If he was aiming for me, he would've hit the target. He wasn't aiming for me though. He was aiming for you, Majima. I don't know why yet, but, from the height of where Ethan was, the bullet wouldn't have hit any lethal part of you. Most likely your shoulder."

"That uh… that doesn't make me feel any better."

"S-Sorry!" Olivia apologized and stood up; bowing low. "If the American government is involved in all of this and is for some reason harming the people of Japan for some personal gain, I am so sorry! I know that what I say can't make it better and it won't be able to bring the people back, but I can't help but apologize."

When Olivia heard nothing from any of them, she felt the tears brew. They had every right to hate her. Not just her, but her country in general. From the way things were standing, it looked like the American government—or at least part of it—was responsible for some, if not all, of this. There were so many questions still unanswered. But if Kazama-san and Shimano were in the same place as Ethan when the bomb went off, that was no coincidence, especially in a city as large as Kamurocho.

"Harper-chan." Kashiwagi said, making her look up. "Not every citizen is responsible for what their government does. You said that they aren't all in unison, right? There's still a lot of room for other things to happen in your theory, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Olivia nodded.

"Don't worry." Kazuma said. "Kashiwagi is right. You don't have anything directly to do with it. There's no reason to be sorry. There's still a lot of things we don't know. Finding Kazama-san and Shimano can show us even more."

"Thank you…"

"You're a good person, Harper-chan." Nishiki assured with a smile.

 _Thank you. All of you._

"I gotta say though, Kitten." Majima said, making her turn to look at him. "I'm rather impressed and shocked at all that knowledge ya got on some topics like that. Ain't somethin' ya expect a cute little thing like ya to know about. Much less be able ta go on a whole tangent 'bout it and have it make sense. Ya really know how ta get all my gears grindin' in all the right places."

 _Please stop. We're in front of everyone._

Olivia heard Reina snicker from behind the bar, probably noticing her face and the redness that was rising to it. This really wasn't the time for this sort of suggestive talk. She was used to it by now. Kazuma was too, but Kashiwagi-san, the _interpreter_ , Reina, and Nishiki not so much. They were going to be traumatized for the rest of their lives at this and may start thinking there's something romantic between them.

 _At the hospital—No! Spur of the moment thing between a man and woman in a suggestive position! Nothing more! Stop it, Olivia._

"How'd ya know all that anyway?"

"Hm? I watch a lot of law and crime documentaries in America. I like to watch law and crime shows on TV."

Olivia heard Kazuma from the bar trying to hide a laugh with a cough.

"She likes ta watch TV." Majima downed the rest of his drink. "Yo! Bar Lady, can I get some more? Maybe somethin' stronger?"


	33. Back to Sotenbori

Gathering information was an important part of any investigation. Ones taking place in the criminal underworld were no exception. Sharing such findings were just as, if not more, important. It was a time where teams could gather and speak freely. Bouncing ideas off each other to put the puzzle together more. Results were supposed to be just that; results. Ways to continue. Without a plan, there wouldn't be anyway an investigation—criminal underworld or not—could continue. There were always times when some investigations would take priority over others. That was just the nature of the beast. Although, typically the group for such an important case would be larger. Then again, this wasn't an average case. Nothing was typical about this case. The people involved couldn't go to the police or gain a larger base of workers as it was strictly on a need to know basis. Having the Tojo Clan, the Omi Alliance, and now an American organization involved complicated things in more ways than one.

Within the confines of Japan, there was more knowledge easily accessible either in a specific locale or was about to be sought out by the connections and networks available to their small group. With a new piece involving sections of the American government, hands were becoming tied. Finding something out from the government was hard enough for a citizen, but to try and find something significant from a group of gangsters halfway across the world just wasn't going to happen. Not to mention that the insignia that she had found wasn't one that she could research with a simple read of a book or folder. It was extremely possible that this group was new or just coming to the surface. It's one hell of a thing to be involved in first. Why would the two agencies combine into one? What was the goal of combining these two _specific_ factions of the American government? Even more troublesome was the bombings and Ethan having the stamp on his bullets. If it was revealed that this agency was murdering these Japanese officials, it could break bonds between the countries and plunge them both into war.

That thought. That single thought slammed her down into the depths of despair. There could be another explanation. Definitely. If they had run into a dead end, it could mean that they were on the wrong track. Shimano and Kazama-san were smart enough to not be found if they didn't want to be found. Trying to find them and see what they knew, get an explanation from them would make things a lot easier. If there was some internal conspiracy going on, then it should be shared. This was definitely something on the need to know basis. Tracking something wrong could leave their backs open to a stab. Potentially even fatal. The Tojo Clan wasn't unbreakable. Olivia had to give credit where it was due though, if her theory had been true and they truly had left the clan, then Sera was doing a good job at keeping everything normal and running operations as per usual while the foundation was crumbling. With that theory in mind, it made it imperative to find out more; faster.

Visiting Keahi had given some insight, and while that was fantastic now, she wasn't sure what to do with it. She had shocked all her friends with her knowledge and understanding of guns. However, all the knowledge in the world on guns, bullets, ballistics, and everything associated with didn't matter if it went nowhere. How did that correlate with the attempted crudely made bomb? What about the one that wouldn't detonate without her fingerprints? What the hell was _that_ all about? Like Nishiki had said, that sort of technology wasn't available to everyone. Worst case scenario with what information that she had mulled over in her mind; Ethan was working for this secret American government branch and stationed here in Japan. Olivia had to face the reality that Ethan may have had a hand with creating or had solely created the bomb that harmed Keahi and killed Touma Yamamoto. It didn't matter that she wanted to put that thought on the back burner, it needed to be addressed. With the technology in the bomb, his gun, and his bullets Ethan would've needed a significant amount of money. The kind of money and tools that only a government organization would be able to provide.

That being said, Olivia still wanted to know why he was stationed in Japan. Had he made the other bomb in the Kamurocho Empty Lot? It hadn't meant to kill her but harm her. Why? Why just harm her and not shoot to kill so to speak? On the matter of shooting, why _hadn't_ Ethan killed her all those times? Bombing places and killing others and the man that she was beating senseless just added to the number of deaths at Ethan's hands. Even if there was some semblance of Ethan Connors still in there, his actions wouldn't be able to be ignored. They were too intense; killing two government officials wouldn't get a slap on the wrist. He'd be lucky to get the death penalty. That was merely conjecture. Thinking that if Ethan was in there somehow and didn't end up killing her, why go after Goro and Kazuma? What did he have to gain from maiming them instead of killing them? Granted, he hadn't hit Goro, but he had harmed Kazuma. Extensively. Even still, she felt that his intention wasn't to kill Kiryu. Like she had said in the meeting, if he was supposed to end up dead a single shot through the head or heart would've been more than enough. It sounded like he wanted Kazuma out of commission for a while. But… why? What did they accomplish while Kazuma was stuck recovering? What had they accomplished when she'd been in the hospital for the explosion? All the subcategories of questions just led to one simple word; Why?

The Tojo Clan wasn't innocent by any means. With people like Goro and Kazuma, there was no coming out of any sort of mission clean of blood; either the fighter's or the target's. That wasn't realistic to even think of. While the clan's methods were anything but simple and clean, they still had kind people on the inside. From the pin that Kashiwagi-san had given them in the envelope to the seal on the weapons proved they were involved somehow. Gang turf wars weren't a specialty of her's—hell… none of this shit was—but what reason would Kanto and Osaka have to after one another. Shedding needless blood could only bring about destruction on both sides. Too much blood shed on either side would make said organization weak, therefore leaving them open to the exact thing that they had attempted to avoid in the first place. Hiding in the darkness and gathering information, making small cuts here and there at each clan or alliance could weaken them, but could be stitched rather quickly. With everyone in their small group in the Tojo Clan on high alert, any sort of large cut would be a telling sign of the enemy. They might as well be standing with a spot light on them.

The only consolation in this whole meeting was that some pieces had come together, but it was nowhere enough to paint the whole picture. Olivia couldn't help but feel that they were running desperately low on time. Having the upper hand, the other side could gather everything that they needed and attack full force as they had just before her, Kazuma, and Goro had got into that brawl. What the hell were—counting Nishiki and Kashiwagi-san—four yakuza and an American civilian going to do if something was invaded full force? Kazuma and Goro had shown two years ago that they would be able to take care of a plethora of enemies, but it only took one wrong move to have everything come crashing down. One wrong move could end up in the loss of a life. If there was more than one faction working together, the numbers would increase, and those chances would rise. Having the Tojo Clan at the height of its political power mattered not if they were unsure of who they could trust. That would make sense that the enemy was trying to cut them off from all sides and strand them. Sera would end up fighting that with everything that he was. Even still, who could he trust with two of his most powerful patriarchs deserting the clan. To who knows where to?

Sera had balls. That was for sure. If Olivia was in his position, she couldn't say confidently that she would be able to keep the whole clan afloat and strong; ready for a fight. Just like turning your back during an altercation, shooting at the wrong people could result in retaliation that they wouldn't be able to handle right now. With the rise of American men in these incidents, like the informant, going in with guns blazing at them could turn the wrong people against them if they weren't tied to this. In short, politics sucked. It didn't matter if it was with gangsters, yakuza, "legit" politics from governments; it all sucked. There were too many land mines to dodge. Thinking at least 20 steps ahead and preparing for each of them was excellent, but they didn't have the numbers. With their small group, they could only stretch so far. With Goro, Olivia, and Kazuma splitting up she had gotten shot at. Staying all together wasn't a good idea either. They would except that in time. Having the Dragon of Dojima, The Mad Dog of Shimano, and Olivia all nestled together at every instance would make the pickings easy if they wanted them.

"Why's this all gotta be so difficult? 'ave ya ever just sat there and wondered 'hat the hell ya must've done inna past life ta get all this shit comin' ta ya at one time? Yer world is completely normal one day and then proof—wait… _poof_! Yes. Proof. No. Poof! All the shit's all turned around and the world that ya thought ya knew just got turned around, _oops_ , and smashed all inta bites—no, bits. Yes. Bits. Innit seems like no matter whatcha try'n do, it just shuts the door in yer face and yer just standin' there lookin' inta the gate of knowledge all like, 'lemme in! I need answers!' but it ain't openin' so ya end up just standin' there like a desperate mom waitin' for the doors ta open for Black Friday. Then when ya end up gettin' more answers, ya just get more questions! This ain't a test! I don't wanna answer questions just ta look further down the page and have more questions that I didn't have th' time or the guide ta study for. Just things're gettin' so complicated."

Olivia leaned over and put her forehead against her knees and whined. The whine turned into a groan of frustration. From there it turned into small cries. The more worried she had ended up with her contestant pressing and stressful thoughts the more that she had drank. Sometime during her third glass, Reina had switched the alcohol she was giving. Per her own request. It would be better to drink a few more and be able to tell her limit than drink a few and end up blacking out again. With the shooting today, there wasn't any room for blacking out. Who knows where she'd end up? It could be possible with everything starting to come to the surface that she may end up not waking up at all. When she started to feel too woozy, she would end up drinking some water and eating some snacks. It didn't mean that the alcohol had no effect, she just wanted to be able to enjoy some of her night.

"Things're just gettin' so complicated. Then there's all the stuff with the guns, and the stabby blades, and the pins, and the people, and the politics, and the tattoos, and the scrunching faces, and the alcohol—well that's good—and the guns… wait, I said already." Olivia threw her arms up, but since her forehead was still on her knees, they didn't move very high. "Y'know 'hat I'm sayin'?"

"Kinda." Kazuma's voice came from her left and she felt a large hand rubbing circles on her back. Olivia sighed and nestled her forehead onto her knees more comfortably and let him rub her back. Not wanting to be a burden, she hadn't said that it hurt from the fall. Not wanting to worry or make Goro feel guilty since he was the one who tackled her, she had just dealt with it. Either Kazuma knew she had been hurting or it was coincidence. She wasn't complaining though. "You're mixing English and Japanese."

"Eglianese. Or Japish." Olivia giggled and turned to rest her cheek on her knees. "Which sound better?"

"The second one." Majima said from her right.

"Sound like radish…" Olivia snickered and shook her head, scratching her forehead with her knees.

Her eyes closed and she breathed again, relaxing when Kiryu rubbed the circles on her back. Since none of this was over, she would end up having to get a professional massage. Yes, once this was all done that's what she would do. That place in Sotenbori would be a good place to go. Olivia wondered what it would be like in there and would it would feel like to have a back and spine that didn't feel like it was going to break every time that she moved.

"Harper-chan," Olivia looked up and saw Nishiki looking at her. "Maybe you should take it easy."

Olivia completely sat up and held up a single finger.  
"Nope. I being good." She nodded once. "Yes. I keep under control. Not like last time. I got bad drunk."

"What happened last time?" Reina asked.

"We had sex. Lots." Olivia said bluntly, reaching over and placing a hand on each Majima and Kiryu's chest. From her left, she saw Kiryu cough and his eyes widened as he began to choke on his drink. To her right, Majima had spit out his drink and covered his mouth as he couched. Blinking, she patted each of their chests. "Oh. Careful."

"Y-You what?!" Reina exclaimed, her face flushing a deep red but not from alcohol like Olivia's.

Nishiki cleared his throat who apparently been choking on his drink too. When he turned back to them, his eyes were red-rimmed and he was blinking away tears.  
"I don't want to know, but I have to… All… _three_ of you?"

"Yes. I sleep between all night." Olivia nodded, rubbing her hands along their chests. Her gaze turned from chest to chest, lingering slightly as her hands ran up and down the toned muscles. "Very nice. Much warm. Mm!"

"Oh boy…" Nishiki muttered, knocking back his drink which Reina quickly poured full and then grabbed a glass for herself.

Olivia continued to pat Kiryu and Majima's chests until they stopped choking. Each hand was grabbed and put back on her lap. Quickly, Olivia took her hands and placed them back, but they were once again taken off. She pouted slightly and then remembered that she had unfinished business with Reina and Nishiki. Even though she was severely inebriated, she needed to know.

"Oh! Did you go on date?" Nishiki and Reina's faces both turned red and they looked away from each other; the awkwardness on their faces even noticeable to her. She took her hands and clasped them together. "I'm happy! Good! Be much happy!"

Happiness was a wonderful thing to spread. If she couldn't get romance in her life, it was satisfying to know that she had helped her friends. They were absolutely made for each other. Olivia truly hoped, even in her sober state that they would end up getting married. Potentially even having kids. She watched the two and smiled, thinking on how cute their children would look; especially if they had a little girl. Or maybe more than one. If she ended up staying in Japan or coming back, hopefully she would be able to meet them. She liked cute children. When she was in high school, she used to wonder what it would be like to have a family of her own someday and be married to a man that wanted to stay with her forever and loved her even on days she looked like a dump truck. That they would have children that he would love and want to stay in their lives no matter what and wouldn't leave.

" _Alright,_ time to go." Kazuma said when she grabbed her glass that he pulled from her grasp. Olivia reached up for it and she followed, which he handed over to Majima who held it up further from her waiting hands. "You've had enough."

"You're drunk."

"Just bit, but I fine." Olivia muttered and tried to reach for the glass again, but Majima pulled it up higher. She felt like a child trying to smack a pinata. Whenever she would reach for it, the glass was pulled right from her grasp.

"Ya called _me_ an alcoholic, but I think _yer_ the one that's an alcoholic." Majima said with a smile.

"No, I'm _not_!" Olivia exclaimed and hopped up grazing the bottom of the glass. However, she ultimately missed and ended up falling into Majima's lap. She stayed for a few seconds before snickering and leaning back. "Oops! I fell."

"Just a bit." Majima muttered, looking down at her but completely still.

Olivia parted her lips, but Kazuma gripped onto her hand and pulled her back up into a sitting position making her blink. She tilted her head trying to get everything back into focus. The quick movement hadn't given her head time to tilt the world back to the upright position. Gasping, she smiled when everything sat up again. The whole time Reina and Nishiki were looking at her and she just waved. Unable to contain their laughter, she saw both of their shoulders shaking. Even more important was that Nishiki's hand had covered the top of Reina's. To her that was as official as it could get without making out right in front of her. If there was one thing other than spending time with Goro and Kazuma that she valued that Christmas it was how much time she had spent talking to Nishiki and getting him to have enough confidence to ask Reina out. No matter how many times that she told him how Reina felt and about how it was _so_ obvious to everyone else, he just couldn't believe that she liked him. Olivia had told him that she would give him 500,000 yen if she said no to a date. Where she was going to get that money didn't matter because she knew Reina would agree.

"Come on. Let's get you back home." Kazuma said and sighed, picking her up and putting her onto his back. He nodded his head to Reina and Nishiki who were still laughing. "Thanks guys. Sorry about this." Reina just simply waved, having to look away from them.

Olivia rested onto Kiryu's back as he walked down the road. She had her elbows on her shoulders and was playing with his hair. She focused on strands that had product on them and picking it apart. Every now and again, she would end up hopping up and losing her focus because he'd have to adjust her in his grip. Some minutes after they walked and Olivia had separated enough product from the strands of his hair, she rested her chin on his head and draped her arms over his shoulders. Each time he would grunt and would have to adjust her, she snickered.

"Kazuma. Kazuma. Ka. Zu. Ma." Olivia hummed, wiggling her ankles back and forth. "Kazuma Kiryu. Kazuma Kirrryu. Kiryu-chan! Kazzy-chan! Kazuma."

"I'm going to drop you if you keep moving."

"Oh, sorry." Olivia muttered, resting her cheek onto her arm. "I be still now."

Olivia did as promised… for about thirty seconds before she started moving her legs back and forth, humming to herself and trying to rock. She stopped the instant that Kazuma sighed and went back to playing with his air, still humming. A few minutes later, Kiryu stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Why stop?"

"…You're hurting my back." Kazuma muttered and Olivia gasped.

"I walk!" Olivia said and moved for Kazuma to let her go. Once Olivia's feet were on the ground, she took a couple steps and staggered.

"Here, Kiryu-chan, I'll help." Majima clicked his tongue and crouched slightly. "C'mon. Hop on."

Olivia went over and after a few moments and some awkward leg movement, she was adjusted securely on his back. With a sigh, she rested her cheek against his and draped her arms over his shoulders. Her hands waved back and forth, still lightly humming.  
"Goro Majima. Goro Majima. Go. Ro. Ma-ji-ma. Goro…uh… hmm… san? Kun? Chan?" Olivia let out a sound of surprise as she was adjusted again.

"Ya been eatin' too much takoyaki." Majima muttered.

"Hm?"

"You. Yer gainin' weight."

"No, I not!" Olivia protested and looked at him. "How you know anyway if did?"

"I just do."

"That not answer." She mumbled, resting her cheek back against his face.

"It is now."

"…Warm." Olivia muttered, waving her wrists back and forth again.

"She's a handful." Kazuma smiled.

"Ya, a drunken princess. Not sure those things're s'posed ta go together, ya know?"

"Mm." Kiryu nodded.

Olivia frowned and looked down at the pavement as they walked. It wasn't that she _wanted_ to be a handful. Nor was she an alcoholic. She just didn't know what else to do. After Kashiwagi left the meeting and things had dwindled down, she wasn't sure how to add to the conversation as it had turned towards more clan related things. Reina had even shrugged her shoulders. To compensate for her lack of knowledge also in a way of filling the boredom, she had drank and drank. But, like she had said in Serena, she was being good. Instead of drinking all what Reina had given her at first, she switched to something lower shelf. Now she felt guilty. Both of her friends were making sure that she had gotten home safely, and she felt like all she was doing was troubling them, even if she hadn't meant to.

"…Sorry." Olivia muttered, her cheek rubbing against Majima's when she was adjusted.

"It ain't a problem." Goro said. "Right, Kiryu-chan?"

"Mm. You couldn't walk if you tried."

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, listening to Majima and Kiryu's shoes against the pavement. It was cold outside, but with the alcohol running through her system and the space heater that had his hands on her thighs to keep her steady and in place, she hardly felt the chill that was carried in the breeze. Her humming continued as they continued down the road. With her body becoming tired, the wave of her hands and humming was becoming slower.

"Hey." She said.

"Mm?"

"…I can ask question?" Olivia whispered.

"You usually do." Kiryu commented.

"…We're friends…right?"

"Haw?" Majima asked. Olivia assumed he tried to turn her face, but with her cheek being against his and her eyes closed she wasn't sure. "Ya think I'd carry just any random woman 'round?"

"…I not know."

"Well, here's a hint: I wouldn't. Idiot."

"Harper-chan." Kazuma said and sighed when she didn't move. "I thought you knew we were."

"I think so, but I not be sure…" Olivia rested her forehead against Majima's shoulder.

"Alright, Kitten. What's on yer mind?"

Tears filled her eyes and she sniffled. Olivia felt the muscles in Goro's neck move. Perhaps he had turned to see if she was crying.  
"I just not be sure… I can be annoying times. And I do bad things. I thought I do good to help, but I not helped at all. I can only do some things. I try be more helpful, but I not sure what I can do. All I do is make thing difficult… but I try not. I thought I be over what Keahi said, but I'm not. He say I clingy. I depend too much. He call me a parasite."

"Hey, Olivia—" Kazuma started. The tears finally started to fall, and she sniffled again.

"I not try to be. I try very hard so I don't be repeating problems. But I scared. I love spend time with you two. It mean very much to me. Even when you beat people up, if I with you two, I'm happy. Just being with makes me happy. Really. It spark much joy. But, I scared one day I wake up and you two not want me around. That you say I problem or to much to be dealing with." Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Majima and buried her face deeper into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you two. Ever."

"'ey. Ya uh.. ain't really gotta worry about it. Ya should be able ta know that Kiryu-chan and me ain't really goin' anywhere. If we were gonna, we woulda a long time ago."

"Majima-san's right." Kiryu said and Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Majima when he rubbed the circles into her back. "Sorry if we made you feel different."

"I be making problems for you two and not be meaning to." Olivia said.

"That's what friends do. They cause problems for each other. But, ya know, I think that if through all that ya still findin' yerself wantin' ta be around the person, then they're special. They got somethin' 'bout 'em that makes ya just like bein' 'round 'em. Ya can just do anythin' and it ends up bein'… well nice. Sometimes even just lookin' at 'em sets yer mind at ease." Majima mumbled and adjusted Olivia again, who sniffled at the sudden movement. "Y-Ya know? Right, Kiryu-chan?"

"Mm. I'm not good at talking." Kiryu said and sighed. "But, it's… nice to have you around. You mean well, in whatever you do. That's rare in people nowadays."

"So, stop cryin'. Ya've got an ugly cryin' face."

Olivia huffed out a laugh and sniffled.  
"Okay." She smiled and rested her face against Majima's cheek again, trying to warm up her tear-stained face. The chill from the wind had cooled it down when he touched the wetness of her cheeks. "Thank you."

While they continued along, Olivia's humming became softer and she had a hard time keeping her head up. The combination from the alcohol and her small crying fit had wiped her out. The only thing that managed to keep her awake enough to get home was when she was transferred between the two and adjusted on their backs. She had stopped moving so much and would yawn every so often. Olivia felt the warmth flood her and when she opened her eyes, she realized she was in the apartment and had been switched to Majima's back. With another yawn, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.  
"Gorrrro Majima. Goooro Majima. Majima, Majima, Majima, Majimaaaaa." She mumbled and closed her eyes. "Sounds like theme song. You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Majima mumbled and cleared his throat. "Kiryu-chan, help me here."

"Oh. Right." Kiryu went into the room and stopped. "Uh… the sheets aren't on the bed."

"Oops…" Olivia mumbled and rocked her face to the side, so it rested against his cheek.

"It's fine. I'll make it quick." Kiryu said and went into the room.

Goro sighed and sat Olivia down on the couch. When he took the seat next to her, the movement sent her tumbling over next to him. Another sigh came from him and Olivia didn't have enough energy to feel guilty. Once this was all over and life returned to as normal as it could be with gangster friends, she would have to get them something to apologize for her behavior. She moved her arm and linked it with his and put his hand between her's.

"You lie."

"H-Haw? What did I lie 'bout?"

"You say hands cold, that why you wear gloves. But they warm." Olivia mumbled.

"They're warm _because_ I'm wearin' glov—did you just wipe your nose on my jacket?"

"No. Yes. I just scratching."

"I fuckin' hope so…" Majima sighed again and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I move. Hold on."

"Ya ain't gotta. I know how hard it is ta move when yer drunk. And the only movement ya need ta be doin' is takin' off yer jacket right now so ya can get ta bed." Majima said.

"Okay." Yet she didn't move.

"Damn do I gotta do everythin'?"

"You say before you picture us undressing each other. Now you get undress off jacket." She snickered.

"Why do ya always remember the stupid shit?" He muttered. "I was kiddin' obviously."

"Yes. Okay. I help."

Olivia had tried the best that she was able, but her arms felt like jellied noodles and the only thing she was really able to do herself was shrug it off her shoulders once her arms were pulled through. At once, she crashed back onto his shoulder and yawned. Her humming started again, and her eyes closed.

"'ey. Whatcha always hummin'?"

"Just small tone—ah tune, from home. It play in music box Ethan got for 18th birthday."

"Ah. Ethan, huh?"

"Mm. It music box I be looking at for much long times. I cherish much because it last bit I had before he was gone. I also love because Mom help me find place to put." Olivia nodded. "I happy to have from good friend."

"Uh… can I ask ya a question?"

"Mhm."

"Back in America, that Ethan guy and you… were just friends, right?" He muttered the last part so quietly that she almost hadn't heard.

"Why asking?"

"Well… I uh… Just wantin' ta get ta know my Princess just a little bit better. Obviously. Ya ain't gotta answer if ya don't wanna. I just assumed since ya two were gonna go ta that 'prom' thing together, ya really like that music box that he got for ya, and ya get sad whenever ya end up talkin' 'bout him, I thought that…maybe ya guys had been… more than friends... like in love and shit like that."

"Mm-mm." Olivia shook her head. "Ethan being very important person to me. I listen to music box much because soon after I got, I had seen he died. I listen much because of that. Tune inside very nice to hear, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Does bother you if we had been?" Olivia asked with another yawn.

"W-Well, if ya were and since he turned up not bein' dead, ya may wanna go back ta him after this is all over…"

"No, Ethan very good friend. I had been liking Keahi."

"Ah… that's right. The long-haired weirdo." Majima muttered. "Say, what did he call us ta get ya so upset?"

"Not nice things."

"Which were?"

"…He say Kazuma be taking—uh… hmm… drug to make muscles bigger. And he call you cyclops."

"Thought that's what he said." Majima sighed.

"So, I punch." Olivia nodded. "Seem like best idea. He say hurtful things… I not like that."

Olivia jumped when she felt a hand on her head.  
"Thanks. Ya didn't have ta do that, but ya did."

"Hey. Got it." Kazuma called from the other room.

"C'mon, Sleepy Princess. Time ta get ya ta bed."

"But—"

"No." Kazuma muttered. Olivia felt the ground leave beneath her feet and carried her to the bedroom and laid her in the middle. "Get some sleep."

"You two sleep with?"

"Haw?"

"What?" Kiryu and Majima asked.

"Be in bed with me."

"Ah, no." Majima muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. "Ya like ta move 'round a lot."

"You do." Kazuma agreed. "Just rest. Okay?"

Olivia nodded and kicked her legs around until she was able to get her feet under them and pulled the blanket over her head. The moment that she had found her comfortable spot, she fell unconscious.

The next morning, Olivia woke up with a headache. Not a bad one, but enough to make the light painful. She pressed herself from the bed with a yawn and headed to the bathroom. She scratched the back of her head and stopped. With her mind waking up, the conversations that she had were coming back little bit by little bit. Her face flushed when her brain recalled the worst memory of the night.

 _I told Nishiki and Reina that we had sex. Oh my God! I traumatized my poor friends!_

After she was done, she walked out into the living room and grabbed the bottle that Kazuma was holding out just as she exited the bedroom. With a large yawn, she shuffled over to the couch and grabbed onto the blanket, wrapping herself up. Olivia ran her hand down her face and sighed, laying down and taking the bottle with her. How could she just tell her friends that?! Drunk or not, a conversation like that should've been a big enough red flag to never talk about ever again and definitely not to the friends that had no idea about it. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"We told 'em that we didn't." Majima said. "That ya were just spoutin' random shit."

"Mm."

"Hm?" Olivia peeked out from inside the blanket.

"We told Reina and Nishiki that you were just talking." Kazuma clarified, setting something that looked like rice and miso soup on the kotatsu.

"Told 'em ya like ta get handsy and say random shit when yer drunk."

"O-Oh…" Olivia muttered and sat up, scooting to the kotatsu and sticking her body underneath it still wrapped in her cocoon. "…they believe?"

"Yeah." Kazuma assured. "Now eat before your hangover settles in."

Olivia didn't want to question her friends. People spouted off all the time when they were drunk. Most of the time it was _truthful_ things that happened. Like what she said. Reina owned a freaking bar. There was no question she had seen and heard things from her customers that shouldn't be repeated. Since Reina didn't know them though, it wouldn't bother her so much. All of them, however, she knew. Every time they were together, it would make things awkward if she didn't truly believe Goro and Kazuma. Olivia wasn't sure she'd be able to live with herself if that's what her and Nishiki thought of every time they decided to be together around them. She silently prayed that Reina and Nishiki would believe what they said and not question it. If she was going to be able to go into Serena ever again without getting the overwhelming urge to crawl under the table and die, then that was the only hope she held.

Sighing, she wiggled an arm from the inside of her blanket cocoon and dipped the spoon into the soup. For someone so big and burly like Kazuma, he could cook. It was comfort food that she could feel warm with when she ate it. She leaned forward and sipped at it carefully not wanting to hear them complain about how she liked to chow down on hot food. On top of that, she wasn't sure her throat would be able to take it. With how much she talked and rambled last night, she wasn't shocked that it was scratchy the next morning. Kazuma seemed to always know what she wanted without having to ask; the drink, the kotatsu being warm, and the food to start. A smile creeped onto her lips and she exhaled, curling up more into her blanket. Olivia leaned forward again and put some of the rice in her mouth. One of her favorite things about Kazuma's food was that he knew _just_ the right amount of rice vinegar to use. Whenever she had tried to make it, she ended up using either too much or two little. Then again, she was a foreigner and this sort of stuff wasn't common in America. It would make sense that Kazuma would be able to cook rice well, in fact, she might be a little concerned if he couldn't.

Olivia hummed as she ate the food and looked to see Majima reclining on the other couch and Kazuma on the opposite side of the kotatsu. The one thing they had in common was that they were both watching her. She cleared her throat and looked down at the food. What was it with them and watching her eat? Wasn't that rude? In America, it would be considered rude for someone to stare at you while eating and she thought that was a worldwide thing, but apparently not. At least not with them since they always seemed to stop whatever they were doing to watch her. Weirdos. Pointedly looking away, she shoved some more rice into her mouth and cleared her throat. Out of all the yakuza in Japan, why did she have to end up making friends with the weirdest ones? Well… they be weird friends, but they're _her_ weird friends.

"Why you looking at me?" Olivia asked with a mouth full of rice.

"So, ya like our chests huh?"

Oliva's eyes widened and she coughed, some rice flowing down the wrong pipe. She covered her mouth and tried to breathe. Desperate for air, she uncapped the bottle that Kazuma had given her and sipped at it. Oh God, that's right. She had forgotten that she felt them up last night in front of Nishiki and Reina. Pushed it with the rest of her embarrassing thoughts and actions on the furthest back burner. Yet, here they were bringing it up again. Even Kazuma seemed to enjoy it as a small hint of a smile was on his face as well. Why? Why do this to her? With a final cough, she wiped some tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know what you're be talking about." She muttered.

"Think they're 'very nice'." Majima teased. "Warm."

"'Mm!'" Kiryu even joined in, mimicking her.

 _Why must you do this to me?_

Trying to muster up some dignity, she sat straight up and resisted the urge to crawl back into her blanket and lay down; absolutely refusing to get up for anyone or anything. Olivia cleared her throat and looked straight ahead knowing that if she even looked in their directions that she would falter.  
"T-They are very nice. You can see the working out…"

"Uh-huh." Majima didn't sound convinced.

"A-And warm. Because… body heat. Makes body warm."

"Mhm." Kiryu said with a small smile.

" _And_ 'Mm!'?" By this time, she could see Majima had sat up and was leaning on his knees.

"I-I…" Olivia coughed again and looked down at her food. She sighed and looked back up. "Uh… admire? No. Appreciate? Uh… enjoy? _No!_ Look at! Yes. Look at f-finer things… in life."

"Like art?" Kiryu asked, also leaning on his knees.

"Y-Yes." Olivia frowned.

"'ey Kitten. Ya ever been ta a museum before?"

"Hm? Yes." Olivia looked over at Majima. The smirk meant she was in for trouble. "Why?"

"Aren't there rules at museums, Majima-san?" Kiryu's voice held a bit of a teasing tone too.

 _Double trouble._

"Yeah, somethin' along the lines of 'don't touch the art'."

"W-What?" Olivia looked back down at her food and squinted her eyes shut. "I not say _you_ two art."

"Well—"

"I can eat please?!" Olivia exclaimed, finally opening her eyes.

"Go ahead." Kazuma said with a smile.

Olivia snacked at the rest of her food, keenly aware at the two still looking at her. Whatever gears were turning in their heads to make herself feel worse and more embarrassed than she already was, she wanted to be as far away from that machine as possible when those gears stopped. One would think she would've learned her lesson about drinking with them. Or even in the same room as them. It was like getting arrested in America; she had the right to remain silent, anything she did or said could be used against her in a court of law—in this case Kazuma and Goro's court—and she _should've_ had a right to an attorney. The little guy in her head that would be able to defend her case must've taken a sick day. Or abandoned the case all together as she remembered saying everything. Perhaps getting black out drunk was better. Or she could always not drink to destress herself. Or just not around them.

After Olivia was done, she got her empty dishes and headed to the kitchen. Normally she could just put them in the dishwasher but standing up there and doing them by hand gave her more reason to be away from Majima and Kiryu. Why did they do this to her? Why did she do this to _herself_? If she just used her brain half of the time, she wouldn't put herself in that position in the first place. Truthfully, she didn't have anyone to blame but herself. If anything, she should be thanking her friends for dealing with her when she was drunk and bringing her back home. Most people wouldn't be doing things like that. They'd be making sure that she stayed as far away from them as possible. Olivia dried the dishes and put them back they were supposed to go and turned to the window and just stared at it. Three eyes stared into her back and she couldn't bring herself to turn around without a game plan. Back during that fight, Kashiwagi-san had said that _she_ was the one that kept _them_ on their toes, but she was definitely feeling it was the other way around. Of course, she didn't want to traumatize Kashiwagi-san by letting him know why it was the other way around. She'd already traumatized Reina and Nishiki.

Olivia took a deep breath and brushed off the sweater that she hadn't taken off from last night. They were like piranhas. Except for blood and flesh they fed off embarrassment and awkwardness. If she showed none, they'd stop. It was the only plan that she had. She turned around and went to sit back at the kotatsu, plopping down in her spot with a huff. Pretending not to see them, she grabbed onto the remote and turned the TV on, furrowing her brows like she knew what was going on. Usually when she watched TV, she would try and read their lips in order to learn. However, with three eyes still looking at her, she was unable to focus and translate the language like it needed to be. She stared at the TV but ended up being antsy and fidgeting despite herself. Why? What did they have to gain from making her squirm?

"Are you alright, Harper-chan?" Kiryu asked.

"W-Why wouldn't be?" Olivia cleared her throat, not turning away from the TV.

"Ooh, I see whatcha mean Kiryu-chan! Looks like somethin' crawled up that cute little sweater of yers. I can help ya take it off if ya want."

"N-No! I'm fine!" Olivia sighed and brushed some of her messy hair from her face. "It staying."

 _They're going to give me a heart attack. I'm positive. Absolutely positive._

"Alright, alright. Enough teasin'. We actually got some shit ta tell ya." Majima said. "Ain't that right, Kiryu-chan?"

"Mm."

Olivia looked between the two of them. For a moment, she had been expecting them to make her lower her guard in order to make fun of her again. However, both of their teasing expressions had lowered and had taken a more serious one. Okay. Back to normal shit. Well, normal for them. Now. Despite the food that Kazuma had made, she felt a headache coming on just from their expressions. What they or hadn't they found out? All the new information pouring in all at once, while she was grateful, it ended up making feel nauseous and felt like a sledgehammer was knocking against her head. One would think that finding out more information would make things better and that one could relax. _Nope_! It just stressed her out to know. Organizations coming together more and more to complicate this whole thing added more people to the already confusing mix. Not to mention that they had _no_ idea what was going on with Kazama-san and Shimano. From Keahi's testimony, it sounded like they were stationed or stuck in Kamurocho. That only worried her more. If the two most powerful Tojo Clan patriarchs were stuck in Kamurocho from whatever what was going on, what was going on in the rest of the area.

"I'm headin' back ta Sotenbori." Majima said.

"Oh. Okay, when we are going?"

"Uh-uh, Kitten. There ain't no 'we', it's 'me'."

"W-What…?" Olivia asked, her shoulders falling. "Why?"

It wasn't like Majima to go somewhere without her. Yes, there had been times where they had been separated. There had been times where all of them had been separated. Yet, lately it seemed—while dangerous—imperative to stay together for everyone's safety. There was no telling when and who would strike. Their trust circle was growing smaller and smaller. Other than the crew at Club Sunshine, who could Majima trust in Sotenbori? Why was he going by himself? Every time that he had been apart from her, she had worried more than she could tell him. Now, in the midst of this pre-war, he was just going to up and leave to a town that they weren't prepared for in the least bit.

"Word through the grapevine is that Omi might be makin' a move in or around Sotenbori. Since all of our focus has been on Kamurocho, they ain't gonna be thinkin' that we can move back and see what all sorts of goodies we can find out from Sotenbori."

"So?" Olivia said, her voice low.

"'So'? So, that's why I'm goin'." Olivia parted her lips and he held out a finger. "That's why yer stayin' here with Kiryu-chan?"

"Kazuma not be going either?"

"Mm-mm. One man job." Majima sighed and leaned over at pat her head. "Don't look like that."

 _But… But… You can't go. You're supposed to stay with Kazuma. With_ me _._

"What will happen if you get hurt?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Got it covered."

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Kazuma asked.

"Not in the least, but s'alright. I can improvise." Majima shrugged.

"I know. Be safe and be careful."

Majima stood up and cracked his back, making Olivia look up. He was heading all the way back to Osaka to just go and peek at people? There was no denying that the Omi Alliance was involved in some way or another. However, just having _him_ go back to spy on a whole alliance didn't make sense. Sure, he was good at spying on people—take her for example. But, this was in no way a one man job. On which planet in the solar system or in the galaxy could this constitute as a one man job? He would be swarmed if he was found out. And it may just not be from the Omi. He could _die_! How did he not see that?! Yakuza or not, she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"W-Wait… you're go now…?"

"Sure am. Wanted ta at least wait for ya to wake up before I headed out. I wouldn't just run off without at least tellin' my Kitten 'bye'." Majima smiled and pet her head.

"I still not understanding why we _all_ can't go."

"Two well-known yakuza and an American girl would cause too much attention in a small town that you're trying to be stealthy in." Kazuma said.

"Well… well… So does that jacket!" Olivia exclaimed, pointing to Majima.

"… Geez… why are ya so mean ta my jacket?"

"So you not can go because of!"

 _I'm grasping at straws here. Please don't see that though._

"Ya know, I can always wear somethin' else. I _can_ do that, y'know. Ya've seen me in a suit before. I've seen ya in a dress 'fore. We can wear different outfits."

"Then… Then eyepatch be showing who you are!"

"Sunglasses." Majima countered.

"…" Olivia bit down on her lip and looked down at the kotatsu.

 _I'm all out of ideas._

Olivia blinked when she heard him heading to the door. What else was she supposed to do? Every flimsy reason that he couldn't leave had been easily countered. They had been expecting her to put up some sort of fight. To protest in some way. Damn them. Damn _both_ of them for being able to see right through her. Damn _her_ for being able to be so easily read. There had to be something else that she could do or say to get him to stay with them. With _her_. Olivia didn't know enough about this sort of thing to be able to continue confidently without him. Kazuma only made up a third of their dynamic. With him gone, there'd be a hole. A huge, gaping, annoying hole that someone could come in and attack them from. Her and Kazuma did have an advantage. They were two out of three. If Goro went back to Sotenbori, there'd only be one of him. He'd be one out of three. Anything coming at him, he'd by base have a 33% chance of getting through it. At least with her and Kazuma they had 66% as their base.

The door opened and Olivia looked to see him heading out. Quickly, like the blanket was on fire, she untangled herself and ran out the door. He had just turned around when she slammed into him, wrapping her arms completely around his waist and tightening it as hard as she could. She pressed her forehead to his chest and closed her eyes. If she let go, it felt like it would be the last time that she would see him. There was so much danger around every corner right now. What if he just got out of sight and someone ended up stabbing him just to get to her or Kazuma. What if he ended up trying to get mugged? Ah well… he'd be able to take them on. But, what if something happened and he couldn't?! There were just so many unknowns right now. Heading from Kanto to Osaka with all the weight of the unknowns pressing onto them didn't make sense.

"…Don't leave me, Goro." Olivia whispered and tried to tighten her grip even harder. "Please."

 _Something's wrong. Something doesn't feel right. I can't describe it, but I just know. Please,_ please _just listen to me. Please don't go. I can't beg enough._

Olivia looked up when a hand rested on her head. A thumb brushed against her face, wiping away a tear that she hadn't realized had fallen. Crying over it? She knew she hadn't liked the idea and that it worried her, but she didn't think that she'd be shedding tears over it. Was that just an affirmation of what she already knew? Was it the affirmation that something was going to go wrong? This wasn't as simple and cut and dry as everyone was making it sound. They knew that too, they just didn't want to admit it to worry her. Surprise! It was doing the exact opposite.

"Look at ya, cryin' again with that ugly face." Goro smiled and pet her hair. "Yer actin' like this is the last time that yer gonna see me."

 _Because it might be. It very well might be._

"Majima-san."

"Mm?"

"Something isn't right. Be more careful than you normally would. Which… you're never careful, but do it for Olivia if not for yourself."

"Ya guys are so solemn. I ain't headin' ta my grave or anythin'." Like she hadn't even been holding onto him, he pried Olivia's wrists from around his waist. Her efforts to make them return did nothing. "I ain't gonna die. There's still shit I gotta do… and say."

"…"

"Bye bye, Kitten! Be seein' ya! You too, Kiryu-chan! Take good care of my Kitten for me."

Majima turned around and headed down the stairs. Olivia wanted to run after him, to somehow force him back into the apartment. Maybe even lock him up if that's what it took for him to get it through his head that they all had to stick together. She didn't care what it took. There was no reason for _one_ man to head to Sotenbori for this so called 'mission'. Was this the Chairman's doing? Whose idea was this shitty mission? Part of her was trying to assure her that she was just being overdramatic. There was no reason to look at Goro like he was heading off to war without any possible chance of returning. No matter how desperately she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that if, no _when_ she saw him again, he might not be in one piece. Kiryu put an arm around her shoulder, but it did little to soothe her as he grew further and further from her sight before disappearing completely.


	34. The Invasion

Even after Majima had completely disappeared from sight, Olivia continued to stare at where he had been. The unconventional methods on how to soothe her worries had done the exact opposite. His barefaced disregard for the severity of the situation only fueled the steadily rising fire of unease. Sitting on the couch he had even admitted he hadn't had a plan. How could someone just run off half-cocked into a potential war zone without a plan? Didn't that worry Kazuma? Goro? Was _anyone_ worried about this situation other than her? Yes, they had faced worse. Far worse than Olivia could ever imagine, but that didn't make it better nor easier for her to comprehend or accept. Nothing about this made sense. The ever-looming feeling of Death grew closer with each passing second without Goro's return. No matter how many words passed between them to calm each other, she knew; they weren't saying them just to reassure her. They were doing it for themselves. Both Kazuma and Goro had said that she was able to be read through her eyes. What about them? While they weren't exactly a children's pop-up book, they weren't a 900-page book written in Latin either. With all the time that they've spent together, she could read them almost to the point of fluency save a few chapters that were still out of her reach. Olivia had never wanted to be so wrong in her life before.

It took three attempts to move her back into the apartment with Kazuma tugging at her shoulder. All her senses had been dulled with the sadness of his departure. Only when she stepped foot onto the warm carpet did she realize how truly cold she had been. Her feet were freezing to the point where she was almost unable to feel them as were her hands. In Tokyo, temperatures around this time of year could get from 41 degrees Fahrenheit to 54. Not truly _too_ bad looking at it in passing. However, standing outside on a metal deck with no shoes or socks on shot the cold right through her body. Kazuma ended up having to shut the door to break her eyes from the line of sight where she had seen Goro leave. Even still, her mind still repeated him leaving. Why did it bother her this bad? Men had walked out of her life all the time. It should be something she was used to by now. But… Goro and Kazuma were different. With the impending doom just hanging over their heads, walking out for a 'little bit' could end up being permanent. Nausea rose into her stomach just thinking about how that would've been their last meeting. He had promised he'd come back though, but… sometimes promises were out of people's control. What if he tried and was stopped? What if that really _had_ been their last meeting?

Kazuma—while worried for his friend—hadn't seemed surprised that Goro was heading back to Sotenbori. What had _that_ conversation been like? Had Kazuma planned on going with? On bringing her with? Who had called? How had they been informed? Whoever it was, could they be trusted? Olivia wasn't sure who to trust anymore. Besides the obvious of Goro, Kazuma, Reina, Nishiki, and Kashiwagi-san who else was there in the clan to trust? She wanted to believe that she could trust Sera, but if he had ordered Kazama-san and Shimano to leave the Tojo Clan, or make it at least appear so, then why weren't they told? That's something that should be made public within their small group. Faking a coup to appear as real could result in deaths if the wrong people were pissed off. Although, Sera did seem like an amazingly well-organized tactician or the clan wouldn't be doing as well as it was. Olivia would like to think that all the pieces in chess were in the proper spots for their victory, but she hated chess and was afraid to look at the board to see who the pawns were. This is why she liked checkers better. All pieces were equal until they made a cross over the board. Then and _only_ then were they rewarded with a higher status, but they all started out the same.

Sometime during her stupor, Kazuma had managed to bring her back to the kotatsu and sit her down mumbling about how she was going to get hypothermia if she didn't end up taking care of herself. He wasn't wrong. With her recklessness and her dissociation at the most inopportune times, she could end up in terrible positions and even end up getting sick. Her friends didn't deserve to baby sit her. Olivia tried to be self-sufficient, but her body refused to stay working whenever she thought about either of her best friends dying. So many times, she had tried to convince herself that they could take care of themselves with no problem. Unfortunately, reality had to bitch slap her every time. They were mortal. Olivia had to keep reminding herself of their mortality; not to depress herself but prepare for the possible inevitability of her having to… to attend one of their funerals.

Funerals were difficult enough to go through when they were an acquaintance, but she already knew how hard it could be when going through one with a best friend. To have to deal with that two more times at the hands of one she had previously cried for, she might end up of dying of a broken heart. All the strings keeping her heart in place and systematically making it perform its purpose would just all snap from the grief making it fall and stop. Olivia didn't know if the death was slow or fast but living in a world where Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima wouldn't be in it would be just the thing to do it. Depression hit, and when it hit it hit hard and painful. She could already hear the mourning and see the graves where they'd be placed. Kazuma had family to come and light incense at his grave, but… what about Goro? Who could come and light incense for him? He didn't have a family that she knew of, so would no one be there to remember him if he did end up perishing?

Olivia covered her ears and shook her head, attempting to rid her head of the horrid thoughts it was producing. No. Believing in her friends was the best thing that she could do right now. With all the miles that them and Majima would be apart from Kanto to Osaka were just numbers. If she believed in him and the ability to complete his mission, that's enough. That would be enough in order to keep him alive and come back to Kamurocho right? In an ideal world, yes. This wasn't an ideal world nor a perfect one. There would be no situation to worry about were that the case. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she looked up at the ceiling and blinked rapidly. It would be okay. Just repeating the same thing over and over could bring some relief. She would force her brain to believe it. But… is that really the wisest thing to do? If the contrary happened and she had prepared for the best-case scenario, wouldn't it make the other side of the coin even harder to deal with should the time come? Feeling like she was on the brink of hyperventilation, she leaned the back of her head against the couch and screwed her eyes shut even tighter. The world, even behind her closed eyes, was spinning with her lack of oxygen.

She knew that her current predicament was all her fault. If her brain wouldn't analyze and nitpick every small detail like this, then she wouldn't end up like this. If the fucking thing would just mind its own damned business instead of running through every possible scenario, she wouldn't be on Kazuma's couch gripping onto her pants with her feet under the kotatsu and her neck resting against the couch. The world behind her eyes wouldn't be spinning and she wouldn't be having a hard time breathing. Despite knowing it was her fault, her body made no attempt to calm itself and bring it back to normal. This wasn't healthy. If something were to happen right now, her inability to focus could cause harm to her _and_ Kazuma. Sucking it up and putting on her big girl panties was a lot easier said than done though.

A _clink_ from in front of her startled her enough to open her eyes. Olivia blinked and looked around. A glass of what looked like tea had been placed in front of her. Kazuma took a seat next to her at the kotatsu. All this time, she had been lost in her own thoughts. It hadn't been fair to him who she was sure was worrying about her this whole time. An attempt at a smile would be pathetic at a time like this, obviously fake in every sense of the word but she tried anyway. Kazuma just huffed out a laugh like she was used to him doing. Even though he was rather awkward about the situation, he ended up putting his hand over her's and squeezing it. The reassurance was almost enough to make her break down and cry right there. Slowly, she turned her hand over from under his and he held onto it again, to reassure her. Truly, if it hadn't been for Kazuma she would be more of a mess than she was right now. Other than her mother, Goro and Kazuma were the only two people that would be able to calm her down in such a situation.

How could she repay them? There wasn't enough money in the world to be able to repay them in an adequate amount and even if there was, they wouldn't take it. Olivia knew for a fact that they would just end up saying something cheesy like 'your friendship is enough' or something else in that realm of corny. Anyone other than them pulling that line would make her cringe, but with them it would just make her smile and she would find it genuinely endearing. Awkwardness on any level had never been more emotionally attractive as it was with them. Rather contradictory that two men that looked like them and could fight to the level that they could would be unable to handle social situations with a girl in a way other than reverting to a defense mechanism; shutting down to simple sentences or quick-witted perverted remarks. Awkward herself, she wasn't stupid. She knew that half the things that Majima had said that were suggestive were meant to just mask how awkward he was with some conversations. It didn't make it easier to deal with, but she knew. That's why she didn't chew him out for it. That way of dealing with certain incidents was just who he was. Normally a girl would get upset with a man shutting down on them during conversation, but Olivia knew that he was just really terrible at expressing feelings. He did try though, and that made it all the more endearing.

Between the warmth of the kotatsu warming up her frozen feet, Kazuma's hand on her's, and the warmth of the tea she began to calm down. Coming down from an anxiety issue as drastic as that one was becoming could be difficult and most of the time was tiring and lengthy. In just fifteen minutes, he had managed to calm her down to the point where she was almost back to normal. Until Goro was back in Kamurocho, she wouldn't be relaxed though. And until this whole ordeal was over, she wouldn't be able to relax fully. How Olivia longed for the days when she would be able to relax once more. Never again would she take such days for granted. Those would be the bread and butter of her life, giving blood to the body. Whenever she was presented with a lazy day in the future, she'd snatch it up like a crazy woman gathering the last on sale item. Kazuma took his hand from hers and reached over, putting pressure on two spots near the base of her neck. Knowing where pressure points were didn't just come in handy for battling apparently. During her internal struggle, she must've been rubbing her neck or otherwise physically in pain.

Just like when he rubbed the circles along her back at Serena, she exhaled. If being a yakuza for the rest of his life didn't work out—they had a strange and unimpressive retirement plan anyway—he could always go into massage therapy. With all the strength he had from battling, he'd be able to put pressure in the right areas and from the size of his hands, he'd be able to cover a larger area with the pressure much easier. Picturing Kazuma in a uniform for a massage therapy clinic was rather funny though. A complete stark contrast between the suit she was used to seeing him in. Olivia rested her elbow on the table and placed her cheek in her hand. Even though Kazuma was the one rubbing her neck, she could feel the tension in her own muscles. It must be really bad. If _her's_ was that bad, she couldn't imagine how bad his and Goro's must be. Maybe one of these days, she'd end up taking them out to a clinic to get some massages, or she could just do it herself if they didn't want to go. Olivia wouldn't be able to promise the quality of it in comparison, but she could try.

"Hey." Kazuma finally spoke, his voice low like he would wake her.

"Mm?"

"Let's go for a walk."

Olivia turned and looked at him, a surprised but confused look on his face.  
"A walk?"

"Mm. I think the cool air would calm you down a little. You can clear your head." Kazuma said as he continued to rub her neck.

"That… might be good idea." Olivia grunted.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Kazuma stopped instantly.

"It's good way though." She assured. "Thank you."

When the massage had gone on for an adequate amount of time in Kazuma's mind, he moved from her neck to her back and patted it. Olivia smiled at the reassuring smile that came to his lips. Smiles were rare from him when around other people. It seemed that when they were alone or together with Goro as a group were the only times that she got to see them the most. All the other ones looked uncomfortable or forced. Being in places such as his apartment though was a comforting thing for him and most likely made him lower his guard and relax easier therefore letting his softer side come out more. Olivia couldn't describe to him how honored she was that she would be able to see a side of him that possibly five people or less got to see.

"Go on and get ready. Okay?"

"Yes."

Olivia took a longer shower than was originally planned, letting the hot water try and work out what tension Kazuma's hand hadn't. While her hair was drying, she started to pick out her clothes. She would've had no problem just getting dressed and heading out, but if her hair wasn't at least 98% of the way dry Kazuma wasn't going to let her out of the house. It was a sweet sentiment how much he worried over her and not wanting her to get cold. With how she had been just a little while ago once Goro left, Olivia couldn't really blame him. Lately, she had been thinking less and less of her own health and worrying about her friends' more. Getting sick would prevent her from looking after her friends, and for that reason she was trying to slow herself down and make sure she didn't get sick. Kazuma and Goro were terrible at keeping their own health in check, and she couldn't keep _them_ in check if she was sick.

Once Olivia left the room, her hair was brushed at least 98% dry, she had a hat on, and was dressed warmly enough. Still, Kazuma gripped her shoulders and turned her around and around, inspecting her layers. She held out her arms knowing that this was coming already. With a sigh, she felt the hat being tugged off her head and his hand on the top, back, and sides to check for dryness level. He ran his fingers through her and smiled.

"I'm not hide wet hair." Olivia huffed and took back her hat, placing it back onto her head.

"I'm just making sure. I know how you are." Kazuma nodded his head at the door. "Put on your boots and let's go."

Olivia scrunched up her face and shoved her boots on her feet. Putting up a fight didn't mean that she was ungrateful for the attempt at a distraction or relaxation. If anything, it meant of how much she appreciated it. While not near the same level, she knew how awkward she could be in certain situations as well. The ones after certain emotions; sadness, embarrassment, and such were always the hardest ones to have conversations after and she ended up always putting up a fight after trying to get back into the regularity of conversation and shake off the previous emotion. Kazuma must've come to know this over the time spent together as he didn't seem offended in any sense. When he was locking the door, she caught a glimpse of a smile on his lips. She smiled and put her hands in her pockets and followed Kazuma down the road.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The similar walks and vapors of air that were almost synchronized attested to their closeness. Kazuma was an interesting person. The more time she spent along with him, the more she noticed. Words didn't need to be exchanged with him, his silence was enough to speak for days. Just with a simple look, she was able to tell—most of the time at least—how he was feeling. Now was no different. They were thankful for each other's company just like this. Normally, when friends spent time together, they usually went places to fill the boredom. However, she was perfectly fine with spending time in the apartment with Kazuma and Goro for days without leaving. Just having each other as company and being in each other's presence was enough to fill the boredom. Just talking was enough. Eating together; that was enough. _They_ were enough. Each simple thing that they did that would annoy others and prevent them from being friends with Goro and Kazuma she cherished; the quiet voice, the furrowed brows, the suggestive comments, the expressive face and gestures, and those were the ones she could only think off the top of her head. It was everyone else's loss. They were missing out on a once in a lifetime friendship.

"Where are we be going?" Olivia asked, noticing when Kazuma turned down a road that if she recalled correctly led to the shopping center where she had bought his watch and they had bought her presents.

"Getting you gloves. I'm tired of pretending not to see your hands being cold." Kazuma looked away as he spoke.

"They be fine once they be in pockets for time." Olivia promised, wiggling her fingers in her pockets.

"Gloves are better."

"You're not taking no for answer, huh?"

"No, I'm not." Kazuma looked back over her and smiled. "Glad you're noticing."

Kazuma led the way into the shopping center. While it was still busy, it hardly compared to how it was the day they had all been in there. Then again, everyone had been last minute Christmas shopping so she could understand better. Having that be her first sight of the center it was shocking to see it this empty. She turned around and around, peeking around to see new people but not in droves like before. This must be what they were like on an average day. When Olivia peeked into the shops, there were some that contained none. On Christmas Eve's Eve, there were at least ten people in each store. When she went into the jewelry store to get Kazuma's watch there were about twelve people ahead of her. The man had been quick with the checkouts though, she the line had moved relatively quickly.

The shop that they had walked in was a cute little clothing store. It wasn't like the one in Sotenbori. It held the same interior as the rest of the shopping center with its tiled flooring and tan walls. Kazuma walked over to a small table and picked up a pair of gloves and tilted his head. Shopping for clothes wasn't his forte. Olivia walked over to him and she took the pair of gloves and felt them. They were fuzzy and would keep her hands warm with no problem. They were also extremely cute; black with white little cats on them. Looking up at Kazuma yielded an awkward clear of the throat.

"I love." Olivia smiled. "We get."

"Yeah."

As soon as they were purchased, Olivia placed them on her hands and wiggled her fingers back and forth. Any sort of fuzzy attire was the best kind. That was until they started shedding their fuzzies with age or prolonged use. Then they could be difficult to deal with constantly picking off little balls of fuzz off clothing. Even if they managed to get fuzz bare, Olivia would cherish these gloves forever and a day. She exhaled and looked at the gloves. Each little kitten had a different face on it; some were winking, others were smiling, others were pouting. She couldn't help but feel like these gloves were made specifically for her. Kazuma patted her hair which earned another smile from her. He was right, gloves were definitely better, and she was glad that he ended up convincing her to go and get them. They walked back into the cold of Winter and down the stairs. This time instead of placing her hands into her pocket, she kept them out wanting to show off her new gloves. To anyone else, they probably wouldn't matter and would just consider them regular gloves. To her, they meant the world. Maybe it was better that everyone else didn't know. It would take the magic away from just them knowing. Inside jokes and items were always the best; you could get a laugh or smile in and wouldn't have to share the magic or moment with anyone else.

Just as their hit the pavement and turned down the road, she heard laughing. Knowing for sure what had to be coming next, she sighed and turned around. Sure enough there were men that were trying to surround them. Three on each side for a total of six. Each man was wearing a black suit and was staring at them. A quick look at Kazuma and he shook his head. He didn't know who the hell these guys were anymore than she did. A quick look at their lapels confused her even more; no pins. They didn't belong to the Tojo Clan nor the Omi Alliance. Each man, save one, was also American. These people had something to do with that other faction. Her jaw set and anger coursed through her.

"Who the hell are you people?" Olivia questioned, knowing that they would speak English.

One of the men scoffed and shook his head.  
"Always with the questions. The boss was right. You are inquisitive."

"I'm sick and tired of your cryptic bullshit! Just tell me what I want to know!"

The same man that spoke before stretched a glove further onto his hand with a laugh.  
"We weren't hired to answer questions."

"'Bring Olivia Harper to me; alive'." Another said and cracked his knuckles. "'By any means necessary.'"

"… Think you can manage?" Olivia scoffed.

"Ooh, spirited, aren't we?" A larger American man said with a laugh. "What are you going to do?"

"Damn…I just got these too… I'm not going to fuck them up on your ugly ass faces." Olivia muttered completely ignoring the man; pulling off her gloves and putting them in her pocket.

"See if your tough girl act can still hold up after your pummeled into the ground so hard your face can't be recognized."

"Kazuma." Olivia said, ignoring the man again. A smile came to her face when she heard him grunt in frustration. "They from American place."

Olivia and Kazuma pressed their backs against each other, silently agreeing to take on three at a time. For him, no issue. Three might prove a little bit of a problem for her though. If she timed everything right though, they'd be able to take down all theses men before more came. Six men was too little of a group in order to capture this little American girl and the Dragon of Dojima. Focusing was the most important thing. From behind her, she heard Kiryu huff a confident laugh. That was about as good as 'go' as they were going to get.

A yell from each side sounded and without a word, Olivia moved left and Kazuma moved right sending the two men crashing into each other. When one staggered backwards, his neck was met with a foot on either side. He crumbled to the ground, grunting. The other man got a palm to the chest staggering him back into Kazuma's grip who slammed his spine right into a railing. Well, hope he didn't plan on using his spine anytime soon. Or maybe ever again. The man that had fallen to the ground staggered upwards just as another tried to stab her. Without a thought, she grabbed onto his wrist and improvised slamming her knee into his elbow making him drop the knife after a sickening crack. Olivia and Kazuma switched; the man on the ground got a foot to the face while her unfortunate soul got a kick between the legs bringing him down to size. Olivia sighed and grabbed his head and pulling him by his hair a knee from both Kazuma and her slamming into opposite temples.

This time Kazuma was the one to hold up a hand and Olivia chuckled and smacked his hand before turning to their respective sides again. For someone so burly, he was such a dork.

 _Three down. Three to go._

She gasped, when a knife came slashing down at her. Olivia felt arms wrap around her arms and her body lifted enough to where she could slam both her feet against his face. The simple force from the renewed strength of her legs almost sent her flying over Kazuma's head, but he managed to keep her straight enough to where her feet would end up on the ground again. A loud yell came from behind her and she moved out of the way but turned to see that Kazuma had slammed someone onto the ground and his foot met the back of their head and pressed down.

"I don't think you need this anymore." He said, and Olivia, making sure to keep her eyes forward held out her hand and grabbed onto the item the man had; a pipe. It was handed just in time as the man that had been slammed to the ground with her feet stood again and tried to stab her it, it scratching against the pipe and knocking her off center for a moment.

Olivia screamed when a gunshot rang out. She covered her ear and staggered even more. The same feeling as when she was at the hospital returned. The voices and yells became hums and it was hard to understand what was fully going on. In a fight, that was dangerous. Only proven further by the fist that met her face and knocked her to the ground, sending the pipe flying far from her. She blinked and saw a group of six men coming closer. These men were all Japanese and on their lapel was a clear pin. It wasn't of the Tojo Clan. This were men of the Omi Alliance.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" One of the final American men standing screamed out in Japanese this time. "You almost hit her!"

 _Wow, if only your care was actually for me._

"Keep her out of the way." The group of Omi men were dressed in suits of various shades of gray. That pin though. That was, without a doubt, of the Omi Alliance. "We need the Dragon. Not your girl."

 _Kazuma…?_

"As we're aware." The leader of the American group said.

Olivia held onto her head, trying to push herself off the ground. That bullet had been close to her ear. It was a miracle she had dodged it. That wasn't a warning shot. Had she not moved, it would've either torn her ear off or landed in the back of her head. The shell shock was wearing off more quickly, but she still stumbled in getting up. The main Omi man laughed and turned the gun to her.

"'Alive. By any means necessary', right?" The man asked.

"Yeah." The main American man stated. "Doesn't say she had to be conscious or in one piece."

Kazuma hadn't moved since the Omi men arrived. With weapons and fist fights, things were fairly simple. When guns got involved, more precise thinking was necessary. Taking their eyes off the main Omi man arrived could result in Kazuma's death; they weren't sure if they needed him alive or not and her unconscious torn-up body being delivered to wherever it was supposed to go. A loud crash sounded behind the Omi men and he made the mistake of turning to look at it. Within an instant, Kazuma had grabbed onto the gun and disarmed him. The one thing she hadn't expected was what came after. He flipped the gun around and with the barrel at his forehead, unloaded three bullets into his skull. With gun still in hand, he reached out a hand and Olivia took it, staggering back to her feet.

"Shit, Kazuma…" Olivia muttered.

"Sorry."

Olivia looked at what the crash had been. It was another bomb that had sent some mechanical equipment down to the street below. While some people had screamed, none were hurt. With renewed anger, she went and grabbed the pipe before turning to the large American man.

"I'm getting _real_ tired of people trying to kill me and my friends." She slammed the pipe down and to the side as she missed her mark the first time. While it wasn't the intended target of his head, it managed to stop him in his tracks. Grunts and screams came from behind her as the Omi tried to take down the Dragon and from the sounds of pain 99% being of anyone other than Kazuma, she knew they were failing. "You wanna know what _else_ I'm tired of?" She slammed the pipe against his other side while the last American man—the leader of the group—was cowering slightly. "Getting _real_ sick of people's cryptic messages."

Olivia stabbed the edge of the pipe into his stomach doubling him over. Taking the chance before it was gone, she used all her force and slammed the pipe into the side of his face slamming him to the ground. Breathing heavily, she leaned over him and placed her foot onto his chest. Even though he tried to capture her, she couldn't bring herself to crush his chest even though she easily could've.

"Gimme those." Olivia pointed to the brass knuckles on his fingers. When he hesitated, she slammed the pipe mere inches from his face. He had a difficult time taking them off since they were too small for his fingers, but once she had them and they covered her own, she smiled. "Good. Now…" Reaching back with all her might, she popped him in the face knocking him unconscious.

 _That's for attacking me and my friend, Prick._

Taking a glance at her pipe and how close it was to busting, she tossed it to the side. More grunting continued to sound from behind her. The man that was the leader of the American group was scooting back from her, fear evident on his face. That's what happens when you piss someone off who hangs out with the Dragon of Dojima and The Mad Dog of Shimano. What kind of _idiot_ would go after someone who's friends with both? That spells trouble for the group from the very beginning. Whoever was the person—or people—behind sending the American group was an idiot _and_ an ass. It was possible that whoever the person was, was simply using them as bait or leverage and didn't expect them to win in the least. Had they not tried to attack and capture her and kill Kazuma, she might have felt bad for them. Probably not.

Olivia headed towards the leader of the American group, staggering when two more explosions resounded not too far from the first one and these two were almost consecutive. They had to be on the ground. More screams came from the direction of the bombs. It didn't matter if the fucking _Earth_ shook at this point. Fueled by pure anger and hatred, she continued onward even when four more explosions sounded further away. This time the screaming sounded more manly.

 _Dammit…_

She went and grabbed onto the collar of the leader and straddled him. This was all too familiar. This time, she might beat the man to death. She was so tired of the hiding, of the games, of the confusion, the sadness, the anger… All of it! Olivia slammed her first into his face making him grunt.

"Who hired you?" Olivia screamed, popping him in the face again.

"That all you got?" He laughed. "I was told you were more fierce than that."

"By who?!" Olivia screamed, slamming her fist into his face again.

"I don't know which is cuter; the fact that you think your ass is gonna intimidate me or that my boss would let me live if I ended up telling you anything."

"You might not live either way if you keep this up." Olivia warned, slamming her fist into his face again. "I'm so tired of this! I just want this all to be over? Why me? Who's setting me up? Why the bombs? Why? Why? Why?!"

By the time she was done with her verbal and physical barrage of hits, he was barely conscious, but he still laughed. Damn these people. Damn all of them to hell and their inability to be broken. All she wanted was answers. Was that so hard?  
"Money can't buy everything… I guess."

"What does that mean?!" Olivia shook him.

"Goodnight, Olivia Harper." From the corner of her eyes, she saw the man's fingers twitch and then a shine.

"Wa—" Olivia didn't even manage to get the word out before the man was shot in the temple; killing him instantly. She turned and sure enough, she saw someone's face still behind the scope on a roof with a sniper rifle. He reached somewhere and for a moment they locked pure eye contact, without a scope between them before the ground shook again. In his hand was a detonator. When she got off the man, he stood up and started to run, vaulting over obstacles like they weren't even there. That's military training for you. "I'm sick of your shit too, Ethan!"

When she turned to look back over at Kazuma, he was dusting off his hands all the Omi men either dead or unconscious at his feet. Truthfully, right now she didn't care. The urge to scream bubbled up and she ended up picking up a stone and throwing it against a wall watching it crumble. The pipe that almost broke, she grabbed and slammed against another wall until it broke in half which she dropped to her feet. If this sort of thing was something she was used to or she had been getting answers, then she wouldn't be so angry and upset. Every time she grabbed onto someone, Ethan would come up and shoot them. They were going to have to stop and look at every roof apparently if they were going to get anywhere with this. That detonator though… Ethan _had_ been setting off bombs. That fact made her even angrier. She felt hurt. Betrayed. Pathetic even, for thinking that he was different. Olivia grabbed onto another stone or brick, it was hard to see now and beat it against the wall. Fierce at first, but with hit and the more it crumbled the weaker her hits got before she started to cry and slid to a crouch and put her face in her arms.

"Dammit… Dammit. Fuck… Shit. Son of a bitch… Dammit." Olivia strung out everything she could think of, crying all the while. "Why…?"

Jogging sounded from behind her and a hand came and rested on her back, gently guiding her to a standing position. When Olivia turned, she saw Kazuma. The smile wasn't a happy one, more of a consoling one; one of understanding. There were few people that could understand this exact feeling, but she knew that he could. Trying to hold in her tears, she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. All she wanted was answers… why was that so hard to get? When Kazuma pulled her into a hug, he rubbed her back. With all the bombs that had gone off and all the screams that had resounded, there were more important things to worry about than her feelings no matter how extreme they were. Kazuma didn't seem to think so and took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes.

"You're fine. You did good." He said and looked at the man. "You've been hanging around Majima-san too much, you're getting a little unhinged in battle."

Olivia turned and looked at the man and burst out a small laugh through her tears.  
"M-Maybe a bit." Her gaze locked on something by the man's side and she pulled away from Kazuma and went over to it. Kneeling, she tilted her head and moved his wrist to see what it was.

 _Ethan…_

"What is it?" Kazuma asked, coming to her side.

"Detonator." Her voice lowered. "He going to use."

"You didn't see it?"

"No." Olivia looked at the spot where Ethan had been.

 _He_ is _in there somewhere._

"We need to find someone to disarm it."

"You know someone?"

"No. I don't." Kazuma sighed and carefully grabbed onto the detonator. "… Maybe Kashiwagi-san does."

"…Where he at?"

"Hopefully at the Kazama Family office." Kazuma sighed and looked down at the detonator.

It looked simple enough. Almost _too_ simple. Like the ones that you see in movies with the big red button that made you want to push it, but something bad would happen if you did. Kazuma turned it over and looked at the back. Truthfully, Olivia wanted to throw it on the ground and stomp on it, but that would just activate it therefore doing exactly what they all wanted to avoid. She frowned and put the brass knuckles into her pockets and put her gloves back on. She pouted when Kazuma laughed.

"Really?"

"They cute and fuzzy." Olivia defended and followed Kazuma towards the Kazama Family office.

More bombs had gone off than originally thought. Some buildings were barely holding together while others just made little craters in the ground. As they passed by, Olivia noticed men in suits dotting the ground here and there; in suits of gray and black. Her brows furrowed and she slowed to stare at them. Sure enough, the ones in the gray suits had Omi pins in their lapels. If those bastards were caught in the bomb that Ethan set off, she owed him a 'thank you'. But he owed her a massive number of apologies, so, maybe it just balanced out. First thing was first though, they had to get to the Kazama Family office. If Kashiwagi-san didn't know someone that could at least disarm a detonator, then they'd have to put it someplace safe until they found someone that could. But where the hell was 'safe' for the detonator for a bomb of an unknown size?

The amount only increased when they had to take several detours. Groups were caught in battle either with guns or weapons between Tojo Clan members and members of Omi and the unnamed American group. Other routes to the Family Office were blocked by rubble. Kazuma had grabbed her and pulled her through parts of Kamurocho she didn't know existed and other parts she never wanted to visit again if she could help it. Through their passing through alleys of interesting and skeevy nature, she wondered if Kamurocho was ever going to return to how it was before all this started happening. Nishiki had talked about two years ago, but she didn't think it was as damaged then as it was now. Then again, she wasn't there so it could've been worse two years ago. Poor Kamurocho didn't deserve all the problems it was getting. It wasn't a perfect city and had a high crime rate, but it had many charms and made some people happy. Like her. Like Kazuma. Like Goro. To see parts of it in rubble was heartbreaking.

Olivia was pulled into another alley and pulled against Kazuma's chest with his back towards the entrance, blocking her from harm. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when she heard footsteps running by and more gunshots. This was nightmare fuel. Pure nightmare fuel. All the blood from the bodies and discarded guns laying around terrified a normal person like her. With all the incidents and her almost beating two men to death with her fists, she was sure that seeing this sort of carnage wouldn't bother her now, but it did. Kazuma gripped onto her hand and pulled her passed it all and Olivia realized why it made her stomach turn. All these bodies had one thing in common; the pin on their lapel. They were _all_ Tojo Clan members. Granted, there were more men of the opposite side dead, but the clan members got to her. Olivia hadn't met any of them, but to know that technically her comrades were laying in their own blood on the ground with gunshot after gunshot wounds into their chests and abdomens made her exhale.

 _Oh God… this is all my fault. These American people that wanted me killed you. I'm so sorry…_

Kazuma tugged on her again when she slowed. When she slowed even further, she felt him stop.  
"It isn't your fault." He assured. "Don't look."

"…"

"Olivia!" She blinked and looked at her friend who had a tight hold on her hand and tugged. "Let's go."

She took another look at all the blood that had already started to dry on the pavement and allowed herself to be tugged along with him. Her friend knew what to do. He knew how to get through problems like this, so she looked away and just followed him. When more gunshots sounded, she just gripped on tighter to his hand and sniffled. If she didn't need to look at her feet to make sure she was stepping onto curbs and whatnot, she would've closed her eyes. The smell of iron permeated the air and almost made her gag. How could someone get used to this smell?

They rounded a corner and Olivia felt like her arm was almost dislocated when Kazuma pulled her back. On the road where the Kazama Family office was, Kashiwagi-san and a group of men stood outside fighting off a large group of the opposite side. Men on both sides were dead at everyone's feet. While most of the men that remained living had regular melee weapons, there were a few that had guns—Kashiwagi included—Olivia looked at Kazuma who looked from her and back to the battle multiple times before sticking her in a nearby alley where she had view of the battle. It wasn't to torture her, Olivia knew, it was so he could keep an eye on her if need be; but it still felt like torture.

More than anything, she wanted to join the fight. Staying in an alley and watching her friends fight the Omi and some Americans wasn't a good time nor fair. However, the training that she had with Kazuma hadn't covered how to deal with a battle containing multiple guns. One? Yeah. It was harder and needed more focus, but they had gone over it. Two or more and she was screwed. Being a burden was one of the hardest things to be, and if she went out there right now, she would end up being what she hated most. So, she had to just be patient. A terrible trait which she barely contained.

Olivia had never seen Kashiwagi in action, but she was surprised that he didn't have an impressive nickname like Kazuma and Goro did. He was extremely proficient in battle and even with a gun. The only term that she could think to use for him would be 'gunslinger', but he didn't have _two_ pistols. So, she—oh wait. There he goes. Now 'gunslinger' was the perfect term to be used for him. It was no wonder that Kazama-san kept him around. Other than being a good friend and loyal, he was great at battle. Truly an asset to have in any family. With her limited knowledge, that seemed like a good bet to place on him.

Kashiwagi-san and Kazuma worked as a great team. More than once, they saved each other from danger. Both this time had turned their backs to one person that had appeared unconscious. He stood up and from the gunshots from Kashiwagi and the kicks from Kazuma, they hadn't heard him. Olivia looked around and making sure that the button wasn't pushed, Olivia grabbed onto the lid of a metal trashcan and stepped out of the alley.

"Hey! Idiot!" Olivia screamed and threw the lid, making the man turn. "Bulls-eye!" The man fell unconscious this time and Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san turned from him to Olivia and while Kashiwagi-san looked shocked, Kazuma merely shook his head and she saw his shoulders shaking from a laugh.

Olivia left the alleyway and smiled at the two. She had just joined them when a blood-soaked laugh came from one of the men that remained alive. An American man. She handed the detonator to Kazuma knowing that neither him nor Kashiwagi-san would be able to talk to this man. More than likely, it wouldn't matter because he wouldn't say anything straightforward and would just end up giving her some cryptic shit that would end up pissing her off. She walked over, trying not to focus on the sound of the bottom of her boots sinking into the wet blood. Making sure that he didn't have anything in his hands, she knelt by him.

"Are you going to talk or spout more cryptic bullshit?" Olivia asked. "Cause I'm _really_ tired of the latter."

"I have a message for you." The man said.

 _A message? For me?_

"Out with it then."

 _Stay stone-faced. Don't let them know they've shaken you._

"You'll be better off if you come with one of us."

"That's what they always say." Olivia countered. "Is that all you have to say?"

"You don't know how valuable you can be in the hands of the right people." The man grunted.

"Then why don't you enlighten me?"

"Can't do that, Sweetheart." The man laughed. "One thing I can tell you. Not everything's as it seems. People aren't either; past, present, or future."

"What did I tell you about—?" Olivia's eyes widened when the man grabbed a gun from close by him and pointed it out her.

"One more thing. Nice to meet you, _Kitten_." The man said before turning the barrel of the gun on his temple and shooting causing Olivia to scream.

Olivia covered her ears and fell back on her butt. Her body was shaking, and his words rang through her mind more than the gunshot that had cut into her eardrums. She had heard that right… right? Tears gathered in her eyes and she wasn't sure from what emotion. Shock? That seemed like a good enough one to settle on. She felt a hand on the underside of her arm making her jump and look. Kazuma stood there with a concerned look on his face and gently pulled her up.

"We have gone Sotenbori." Olivia said.

"What? Why?" Kazuma said.

"He just called me 'Kitten'." Olivia muttered, borderline frantic.

"… _He_ did?" Kazuma asked, nodding at the dead man.

"Y-Yes, I—"

"Harper-chan." Kashiwagi-san said.

But Olivia wasn't listening. She was holding her head and looking around, trying to pace but considering the amount of bodies around it was a little difficult. The tears started to fall, and she became desperately frantic for both answers and air.  
"T-That mean—"

"Harper-chan."

"And I—"

"Olivia."

"What I do? I—"

"Olivia."

"I just—What do I do if—how can—"

"Olivia!" Olivia stopped speaking when hands held onto her face. She blinked and saw Kazuma looking down at her. "It'll be alright."

"B-But, Kazuma—"

"Shh."

Olivia's eyes closed when he leaned down close enough to feel his breath on her lips. When his lips pressed against her skin, her eyes shot wide open.


	35. Defending Sotenbori

Kazuma had never been a truly affectionate man in the whole time that she knew him. A simple touch here and there. A smile here and there. Sometimes she had wondered if he had a truly affectionate side to him that crossed the line from friendship. From the first time they had met, she had known that he was going to be in her life for a long time. There was a connection between them where they just knew each other. It was like they could read each other's minds. In fist fights, the closer that they got the less words would be needed to be exchanged. When she was in the hospital, he had been able to read her mind to the point where they had a full-on conversation just by words and looks. It had taken a very drunken and confused night for her to even think of him as a real man. Another drunken night to embarrass herself even further letting out that she saw him as such and thought about how attractive he was. Even with some sort of his inner walls being exposed for others to see, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Not at all.

When his lips left her, she looked up at him. Those brows were turned in even further. Kazuma cleared his throat and slammed his hands in his pockets before looking away and down at his loafers.  
"Sorry… It's the only thing I could think of that would shut you up."

Olivia reached up and touched her forehead where his lips had just been. The space just above the furrow of her brows was warmer than the rest of her forehead. For someone so seemingly cold, he was warm. It had worked. He had calmed her down. Shocked her enough to give her a heart attack, but it had calmed her down. Her heart wasn't thumping in her chest as it had been moments before, and her thoughts weren't as scrambled as they had been before. While not thinking crystal clear, she was able to form a coherent thought and the sentence to express it. Olivia exhaled and smiled at Kazuma.

"Yes. You're being right. Thank you."

"N-No problem." He cleared his throat.

Kazuma wasn't the only one to clear his throat. Forgetting that they weren't alone, she had been alarmed when she heard another clear his throat. Upon her eyes laying on Kashiwagi-san, a blush rose to her face. Olivia felt the need to explain everything; how it wasn't what it looked like, how it was just a tactic—albeit strange—to get her to calm down. There was no need, Kashiwagi-san had been there and seen or heard it all. He knew. It still didn't make it less awkward. Maybe if it had just been the two of them it would be less awkward. _Maybe_. She looked down at her shoes, but seeing the blood surrounding them decided she'd rather look at Kashiwagi-san's awkward face more… but it was a hard choice to be honest.

"You're both alright?" Kashiwagi-san asked.

"Yes."

"Kashiwagi, do you know anyone who can disarm this?" Kazuma asked, holding out the detonator.

"What is it?"

"It bomb button." Olivia explained. "We get from a man that almost use against us. I think it for large one. When he about to push button, he made it seem like it be being a large uh…"

 _How do you say 'explosion'?_

"Boom! Large boom." She gestured making a wide circle around herself.

Kashiwagi smiled despite himself and looked at Olivia.  
"Indeed." He said. "I can have one of my men look at this and get someone to disarm it."

"Wow… you know someone like that?" She asked. "Amazing…"

"W-Well, you have to be prepared for anything." Kashiwagi explained, smoothing out his jacket. "Which reminds me. If you two are heading to Sotenbori, you're going to need to be prepared."

"Anything in particular?" Kazuma asked.

"Fights. Lots of them."

"Normal." Olivia commented.

"I admire your candid assessment of the situation." Kashiwagi-san smiled. "But this time unfortunately, it isn't so simple.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked, trying to hide his worry.

"I saw the pins on those men. They're Omi. They were able to send a larger invasion here to Kanto because of the American faction with them."

"But… it still isn't a massive invasion." Kazuma concurred, folding his arms.

 _This_ wasn't _a massive invasion? There're bodies, blood, bombs, screaming, and everything! What the hell do you people consider as a massive scaled invasion?! Does it have to be helicopters and people flying everywhere from bombs?_

"It wouldn't be smart to send a full group of your team in an onslaught in another group's territory. Slightly crumpled as we are without Kazama-san and Shimano, we still held our own." Kashiwagi-san said.

"Yes. Do you be thinking there is… traitor inside Tojo Clan?"

"Not enough evidence to know for sure. We have to be very careful now."

"We need to get to Sotenbori." Kazuma said.

"That's what I be saying!"

"I know. But now even more."

 _It was pretty pressing before. How is it_ more _?_

"Because; the Omi invaded Kanto and sent a pretty large amount of numbers. The Omi are based in Osaka. They have all their numbers plus those of the American faction at their disposal. Things got as bad as they did here because we didn't have Majima-san. Damage would've been reduced significantly with him here." Kazuma muttered.

"W-Wait! Goro by himself!"

"What?" Kashiwagi-san asked. "What do you mean he's 'by himself'?"

"Majima-san left to Sotenbori a few hours ago. He wouldn't have made it just yet, but once he gets to Sotenbori, there's no telling if he'll be able to leave without a fight and head back to Kamurocho."

"They want separate us." Olivia said. "Goro be heading to one place that being far away. Kazuma tried to be taken by Omi and I try to be taken by others. The two working together not be able to get us, but there were only twelve. As you said, Kashiwagi-san not too many men to have huge groups. But… in Sotenbori—"

 _Oh God…_

"We have going _now_!" Olivia exclaimed and grabbed onto Kazuma's arm.

Olivia wouldn't be able to go by herself. She was unsure on which routes to take or tickets to get on the bullet train to get to Osaka by itself let alone a town like Sotenbori. If they were right and it was a center of war right now, then Goro was having to take care of himself _by_ himself from all the numbers that were trying to attack him. He would be able to hold his own for a certain length of time, and if someone else ended up trying to help that ended up being part of the Tojo Clan, he'd have those numbers. Even still, Osaka and Kanto were a good distance apart and no matter how fast the vehicle a second made all the difference. She tugged on Kazuma's arm and looked up at him trying not to cry. She wasn't sure the best way to convey how much she wanted to go and how desperately they needed to go _now_.

"You're right. Let's go." Kazuma said and squeezed her hand.

"Go." Kashiwagi-san nodded. "I'll send some men behind you and gather anyone else I can that I know is trustworthy. Be careful."

Olivia ran with Kazuma down the road, heading to the train station. Flashes ran through her mind of everything that could happen. They could get to Sotenbori and everything could be fine. It could be as bad as it had been in Kamurocho. Not too bad in itself, but they had had Kashiwagi-san, his men, and any other Tojo Clan member that had been there. Until they got to Sotenbori, Goro would be alone unless he had thought ahead of the possibility and brought some people to help him. That was unlikely as back in Kazuma's apartment he had blatantly said that he didn't have a plan. What sort of… of _moron_ would just go to Sotenbori which is right into enemy territory without some kind of plan?! Two. Olivia could think of two morons who would do just that. One moron had grabbed her and tugged her into another alley to avoid a group of American men heading down the road. Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima. Two of the biggest moronic idiots that she had ever met. If they didn't stress her out to the maximum, even attempting to break the confines of that scale, she would give them kudos for being able to take care of things the way that they had.

Then her mind gradually degraded to the worse side of the spectrum. What would happen if she got to Sotenbori and people were just slaughtered left and right; citizens, yakuza, it didn't matter. Other than the Omi, there _had_ to be some others in Sotenbori. After all, Sera had stationed him for her area in Sotenbori when he was a Tojo Clan member. Even if the other yakuza there weren't part of the Tojo Clan _or_ the Omi, hopefully they wouldn't take too kindly to someone invading the town and would try to fight back. That was leaning more towards the best case scenario. The faster their shoes smacked against the pavement, the quicker her heart raced. Olivia wanted to be in Sotenbori right now, yet at the same time she wanted to stay as far away as possible. Going there might mean walking right into a warzone. Not going could result in the death of one of her best friends. For Goro, Kazuma, and everyone at Club Sunshine that would be there, she would walk right into a warzone. It didn't make it any less terrifying and didn't settle anything buzzing around in her stomach, but she would do it for them.

What if they got to Sotenbori and the onslaught was still going on, but… what if she found Goro's corpse? What if it was just sitting somewhere in the corner or by a dumpster just tossed around like trash that people considered him? Olivia had almost had his corpse in her hands once before, it wasn't a feeling she wanted to repeat. In Little Asia, he had been so cold and so disoriented. No matter how pressure she had put on those wounds or how much of her clothing she had taken off in order to try and keep him warm nothing had worked. It was the most useless that she had felt. Being unable to help her best friend despite trying everything that she had thought of was terrible. Olivia would do whatever it took to prevent that from happening. There was a long ride from Kamurocho to Sotenbori though. There was every possible chance that something could've happened to him before they even got on the train, while they were on the train, just as they got off, or just as they saw him and were heading in his direction. If the latter happened and she had seen him be murdered in front of her eyes, she, without a doubt, would cross that line that Nishiki had talked about and kill the person.

Olivia knew Kazuma sensed her worry and distress. He took her shaking hand and squeezed it alerting her to be careful as they headed down the steps. She tried to be a polite person normally, but it didn't matter how people she slammed against or had to push out of the way now. To her, there were mere obstacles keeping her from knowing about her best friend's safety. She would push down everyone in her way if it meant getting to her friend quicker. Tugged along to get their tickets, she looked around. Being a center for yakuza activity, people in Kamurocho must be used to these sorts of things. Even with the town in rubble at some places, they continued about their lives more frantically but weren't screaming their heads off or running around like she assumed or expected them to be. That itself was a little distressing. Buzzing sounds called Olivia's attention and she saw that their tickets were being printed. The moment they were available, Kazuma gripped onto them and got onto the train. Still holding tightly onto her hand, he went to find seats. If it wasn't for his tight grip onto her hand, she would be crumbling into pieces. Why did her brain have to work on overdrive for the things that she wanted it to veer from? Kazuma found them spaces and sat down, letting her sit closest to the window.

Once the train started, she looked up and saw that their arrival time was cut in half. They could be there in three hours instead of six?! She had never ridden the bullet train before, but she couldn't thank Kazuma enough for picking the fastest way. It wasn't for just her. Goro was his friend too even if they had trouble admitting it to each other. Taking the bullet train always cost more and it was one reason that she didn't use it, other than not having anywhere else to go until all this happened. She looked out the window at the passing scenery rather than focusing on her reflection. If she saw exactly how frazzled and frantic she looked, it would just send her into another frenzy. Letting out a groan of frustration, she rubbed her face with the hand that Kazuma wasn't holding. Each second felt like it wasn't going to end. Olivia knew the train was going as fast as it could and cutting down their time in half was a _huge_ relief. Having to spend six hours inside a different train or taxi might've put her into an anxiety attack worse than the one she was trying to fight off now. Once she saw Goro again, she was going to take out those brass knuckles and punch him right in his face with them. He deserved it. If he was hurt well… she'd wait until he was better and _then_ punch him.

"Hey." Olivia turned and saw Kazuma smiling at her. "It's okay."

"Kazuma. I—"

"I know. You're worried about him." Kazuma chuckled and nodded. "I am too."

"You?"

"Well yeah. Majima-san and I… well, we're both terrible at making friends."

Olivia couldn't help herself and laughed slightly. She didn't need to be told that. It was rather obvious.  
"You two? Never."

Kazuma huffed a laugh and held onto her hand tighter.  
"I chase a lot of people away because of my face. And… I'm terrible at talking. Majima-san, well he chases a lot of people away with his face too. The only difference is that he never _stops_ talking."

"True."

"But, Majima-san well…" Kazuma cleared his throat. "If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?"

"I know. Goro be feeling like an older brother. I see. You two making good friendship. Very close."

"Yeah. I'm glad I didn't have to say it."

Olivia smiled and leaned back in her seat. The ride was longer than she would've preferred, but one thing she liked about this bullet train was that the seats were comfortable. It wasn't like the ones at an airport where every five minutes you had to adjust because they were so uncomfortable. These ones were plush, and she could probably fall asleep in them if she waited long enough. Whatever awaited them though, she needed to be ready for and therefore couldn't fall asleep. Or maybe _because_ she needed to be alert would be the reason that she should sleep. If she fell asleep for three hours though, would that be enough, or would she just remain tired? Before that, there was something she needed to address.

"Why did you kiss me?" Olivia asked; blunt and not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Huh?" Kazuma sat up and looked at her which brought a smile to her face. Other than when she had told Nishiki and Reina that they had sex while they were drunk, she hadn't seen him this flustered before. "Well… I told you. I needed to quiet you down."

"That quite a strange way to do."

"It worked, didn't it?" Kazuma said.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him regain control of this conversation. Oh no. It was time for her to be the one to ask the questions and take lead. Too many times had she been at the mercy of Kazuma and Goro's questions.

"Hm?" Olivia asked when Kazuma mumbled something. "What?"

"I didn't want to do it that way."

"W-Wait, what?"

"Oh. That came out wrong." Kazuma said and cleared his throat. "Well… uh…"

 _I feel like I should've seen the conversation going this direction._

"It's just. You mean a lot to me." Kazuma said. "You're one of my best friends. I hold friends close since I… don't have many."

"Yes. I do too."

"But… I feel for you in a way different than friends… too." When Olivia looked over at Kazuma who was looking down at his lap. "As _more_ than friends."

"Oh?" Olivia blinked and when Kazuma took a glance at her, her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh!"

 _This is what happens when you're so stone faced all the time! I do shit that is really mean and don't notice things that should've been obvious!_

"Yeah…" He took his hand off Olivia's and even though he tried to hide it, she saw him wipe it onto his pants.

"Kazuma—"

 _I'm a terrible friend…_

"Wait. Let me finish." Kazuma said and hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto her hand again and squeezing it. This time, it was tighter. Once again, he was trying to reassure her. Shouldn't it be the other way around? No… maybe that would just make it worse. He parted his lips again and sighed. "I've always been bad at talking to girls so, hold on."

"O-Okay."

Olivia waited and didn't try to take her hand out of his. He looked down at their hands and smiled, but it wasn't a smile that a regular man would be expecting from this sort of situation. It looked more like… acceptance? Peace? Something along those lines that she couldn't quite place. Nevertheless, they had a long time to be on the bullet train, so the least that she could do was give him time to sort through his thoughts enough to talk to her. Olivia had been there. She knew how difficult it was to gather everything you wanted to say into a sentence that was enough to be understood. All these thoughts that wanted to be expressed would keep popping up and the effects of what would happen. It was the person's job to sift through them and gather the most important and effective ones. From the look on his face, she saw that's exactly the stage he was at.

Having someone confess feelings for you was a stressful thing. The person would wait for what felt like eternity to get an answer or even be able to express everything that they wanted to. The worst people were the ones who would shun out even a chance at an explanation. While Olivia had never pictured this sort of thing in a million years, she knew what it was like to be shunned and her thoughts cut off. Kazuma was still important to her, so she didn't want to do that to him. It could make something already stressful enough on him even worse. The scrunch on his forehead already told her how much stress he was feeling.

"Olivia."

"Y-Yes?" His sudden voice took her by surprise.

"You were my friend first, before any of these other feelings happened. It was… strange. A small American girl captured my interest as a friend. Normally, I walk through Sotenbori with just my thoughts and myself. But… when I saw you stand up for yourself even while getting mugged; I was impressed. I remember thinking 'this girl is strong'. Many people cower of give up what's asked of them, but you didn't. Maybe that's why you captured my interest. It became nice to have you around. You're a breath of fresh air, and completely unpredictable. Even when you were kicked down over and over, you continued to get up, dust yourself off, and keep going. Having you as a friend is honestly one of the best things I ever did." Kazuma cleared his throat and exhaled before continuing. "Before you think you did something that led me on or start blaming yourself, let me tell you; you didn't. I'm a grown man. Not everything is your fault. Things that normally wouldn't have caught my attention started to; how funny you looked when you shoved hot takoyaki in your mouth, how bright you looked when you hit the pins when we were bowling, how happy you looked when you take your pictures. Then I realized I screwed myself over."

"…" Olivia looked down at their hands. This was hurting her.

"But first and foremost, you're my friend. And I hope that… me telling you this isn't going to ruin our friendship. Because I truly cherish that."

"Kazuma—"

"Didn't I say let me finish?" He laughed and cleared his throat again. "You don't need to say it; I know. You don't feel the same. And that's okay. Really. You're a grown woman entitled to your own feelings."

Olivia parted her lips to say… something. She wasn't sure what she could even say to him. How could she make him feel better? Before she could, she felt a hand on top of her head and rubbing it back and forth, tousling her hair underneath her hat.

"Don't look so sad. Majima-san was right; you do look like someone hit your dog."

"That's not nice." Olivia mumbled with a small laugh.

"Can I tell you something that might make you feel better about this?"

"…"

"I'm not in love with you." Kazuma said and looked down at her. "I do have strong romantic feelings for you, but they didn't cross over into love."

 _That… oddly enough_ does _make me feel better._

"So, I'll be fine. Now your friendship and your happiness? That I do love. And… if you'll still have me as one, I'd like to continue to be your friend. Just as before."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
"Yes! I be happy to!"

"Good." Kazuma smiled and squeezed her hand.

Olivia looked up at him. He really did mean everything that he said. Even though she didn't feel the same way, he didn't look devastated. A little disheartened and sad despite the smile on his face, but he didn't look beyond all possible repair. Whatever woman truly capture Kazuma Kiryu's love was going to be a lucky woman because he would have so much to give. His smile, his hugs, his awkward laughs, his willingness to help, and everything else that made him up. That woman would be always be loved and he would make sure that she knew it. Women craved that sort of thing; pure love. And he had it in plethora of amounts to give. One thing did concern her though, why _hadn't_ she fallen for Kazuma? Looking at it from an objective perspective as just man and woman she had all these times with him and laughs. They very well could've been a good match. There just was something that hadn't clicked. Olivia didn't want to try and force something that she wasn't feeling. Kazuma wouldn't want that either.

"Even though _I'm_ not in love with you, that doesn't mean someone isn't."

 _Yeah, yeah. There's supposed to be someone out there for everyone, right?_

Kazuma smiled and stared ahead as he spoke,  
"There's someone out there who looks like the sun rises and sets on you. Whenever you smile, he smiles. Whenever you're upset; so is he. Your laughter and smile are some of his favorite things. Just to see and hear that, he'll do or say anything he has to. Being near you sets his mind at ease, and when he isn't at your side; he worries. Even if he truly knows that you're alright, until he sees it himself, he won't be calm. Your happiness is what keeps him going; the thought of returning to you to see it. In short, you're his world."

 _Geez… What happened to being bad with words?_

Olivia blushed and cleared her throat, looking away from him. That's what the description of soulmates is supposed to sound like. Those people that are supposed to be connected by a red string of fate, each at the opposite end. No matter where they went, they were always connected, and it was just getting to each other that was the hardest part.

"You need sleep." Olivia muttered which just earned a chuckle.

Olivia rested her head against the back of her seat and closed her eyes. Worrying about getting to Sotenbori wasn't going to make the ride go by any quicker. If she continued to do that, she would end up making it feel longer. Just something; _anything_ to make this train get to Sotenbori quicker would be much appreciated. While her eyes were closed, she kept thinking about what Kazuma said. All those romantic things that made her heart beat faster and her face flush. If someone really thought of her like that, she wouldn't know what to think. How could someone's world revolve around her? How could someone like _her_ be someone else's world?

"Dogs and cats are supposed to hate each other, right?"

"Hm?" Olivia looked at Kazuma who had leaned his head back and was smiling. Was with this cheeky bastard smiling so much lately? She blinked and rubbed her own eyes. Sometime during her thoughts, she must've fallen asleep. "Yes. Why?"

"That's what I thought too."

Olivia yawned and heard Kiryu mumble something just as the train stopped.  
"Sorry, I not hear." She said.

"Just talking to myself."

"People think you're crazy if do." Kazuma stood to the side and let her walk in front as the exited the train.

Sotenbori was full of people fighting. The streets were filled with men from local yakuza branches fending off the Omi and the American group. Olivia and Kiryu had no more walked onto Sotenbori's streets before they were surrounded by a larger group than they had been in Kamurocho. It was even bigger than the one that her and Nishiki had faced in the shogi parlor. A group this size was out of her realm and she tried to find an escape route for future use, but the men were closely knit together. Olivia sighed and tried to remain cool. The familiar warmth of Kazuma's back pressing against her's, calmed her slightly. It let her know that she wasn't all alone. This group consisted of Omi and the American group. Olivia wished that she at least knew what they were called. Now wasn't the time for that though. She took off her gloves again and clicked her tongue.

"You guys are bound and determined to ruin my new gloves. Aren't you?" She asked as she shoved them in her pocket and took out the brass knuckles, placing them as snugly as she could without hurting her own hands. "And I take it you're not going to feed me any information."

One of the American men huffed.  
"Look, she grew some balls. Isn't the same sniveling girl she's been for years?"

… _Years?_

Man after man came and attacked. Kazuma deftly dodged most of the attacks that were thrown at him. Olivia wasn't as lucky. Already she had gotten a slash down her collarbone and a mark on her jaw from being punched. It wasn't to say that she hadn't landed any punches. One man would most likely have to have a facial reconstruction surgery, and another had her boot pint on his face. Times like these questioned morals; she could easily cross that line and have blood on her hands that she couldn't wash off. Olivia tried to remain resolute and stick to just harming and knocking out. While her back was turned, she felt an arm wrap around her neck. Olivia clawed at the arm and tried her hardest to pry him from him crushing her windpipe, but he let go. With a quick look behind her she saw why; Kazuma had picked up a patio chair and was slamming it onto him.

Looking around for anything, Olivia settled on a bat that one of the men had dropped. It was like the one at Club Sunshine. Metal. Deadly. A man headed for Kazuma and she swung, hearing a crunch. The force of her hit knocked the man forward onto a railing and his teeth got caught. They cracked and he felt face first onto the pavement below. She swung it, hitting the man in the knee cap and sending him down. Olivia looked at the bat and realized she had flung it like a golf club.

"Batter up asshole." Olivia said and swung the bat, cracking it against the side of his face. "Whoo! Hole in one! Wait a minute…"

 _Oops. Wrong sport._

Olivia was hoping that Kazuma had missed it in his fights, but she heard him laugh from behind her. During a fight was one of the worst times to get embarrassed. It threw off your focus. As did other things; like the ground shaking as a bomb went off and the sound of screaming men in the distance. She staggered backwards into a man and was about to apologize to Kazuma when an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Not Kazuma!" Olivia managed to choke out. When she kicked up, another man grabbed onto her legs.

"Olivia!" Kazuma screamed as she was being carried off. Men surrounded Kazuma preventing him from following them.

Olivia twisted and turned in every direction that she thought of. Unfortunately, doing so just succeeded in making her lose more air as the man didn't loosen his grip on her. She grunted and gasped. They were told to bring her in alive by any means necessary. If knocking her around and dragging her by her neck and feet brought her alive, it was a means to an end. Her clawing weakened as did her hold on consciousness. Her eyelids were fluttering between staying awake and closing. Olivia fought with all her might. If she closed her eyes and succumbed to it, she didn't know where she would wake up or with what organization. Despite this knowledge, her hand became limp and she felt her lead body be moved until it was flung over something just as her eyes closed.

A force against her face brought her back into consciousness. Olivia gripped onto her throat and coughed, gasping for air the best that she was able. What had happened? Looking behind her, she saw her captors now laying on the ground dead, each with a single gunshot wound to the temple. Olivia looked around but saw nothing. She quickly scanned the rooftops and saw nothing. Not a person. Not a shine. That… was worrisome. All the times that she had been saved before, she had seen Ethan and the shine. Well, that time she was unconscious so even if it _had_ been there, she wouldn't have seen it. Grunting, she pushed herself up off the pavement and staggered. In the distance, she saw the same group still surrounding Kazuma. It looked like two had him held beck while others were beating on him.

"Kazuma!" Olivia called out. They had been outnumbered too much even for him. Or was it that some of the men that were trained for her had turned their sights onto him after she was grabbed. Either way, she ran back towards the group, staggering when three more bombs went off. They sounded smaller and further away, but there were still the signs of men screaming in the distance. What the hell?! Why?!

 _I don't have time for this shit!_

When Olivia gained her bearings, she crossed over the Iwao Bridge and headed back to the group. If one of them managed to stab Kazuma the others would show no mercy. There were no rules about bringing the Dragon of Dojima back alive. It seemed all the Omi wanted was his head for whatever reason. It seemed more personal than just a dispute over territory. Or… whatever else these sorts of people fought over. Tires screeched against pavement, shrieking into the air. It was like nails on the chalkboard of her mind. She put her hands over her ears and saw two black cars fly down the road, ramming into the men and sending them flying in various places; on tops of buildings, Sotenbori River, impaling themselves on tall signs. From the impalements, blood spewed from the wounds and fell down the rod and some dripped onto the streets below.

Out of the cars, a group of men got out and opened fire on everyone in the area. Men in gray and black suits. The last person that got out of the car made Olivia cry out a laugh.  
"Kashiwagi-san!" Olivia exclaimed, heading over to him.

"I apologize for being late, Harper-chan."

"Don't worry. You got in time."

Olivia rounded one of the cars, almost falling when the hand of one of the men under the car's tire grabbed onto her ankle. She tugged at it with a grunt and slammed her foot onto his hand with all the force she had, hearing the cracking of bones. She smiled at Kashiwagi-san who cleared his throat and smoothed out his jacket. She waved her hands in front of her face to rid her vision of the smoke and burnt rubber smell the tires produced.

Kazuma had pressed himself off the ground and Olivia went to his side, helping him up fully when he stumbled. He smiled down at her and pat her head. She nodded and let go glad to know that he was alright despite all the bruises and cuts on his body. Of course he would be. She was stupid to think otherwise. This was Kazuma Kiryu after all.

"Kashiwagi-san, Kazuma, I—"

The smoke and burnt rubber smell left but in the wake of what she saw; she would've settled for the smoke and smell. She held her hair away from her eyes and gasped.

 _You're fucking kidding me._

On opposite sides of the cars that Kashiwagi-san had brought were two helicopters. They were black and held no insignias of any kind. Four ropes fell from each side of both helicopters. The dust and debris from the ground was making it hard to see and trying to look up while doing so was even worse. Olivia shielded her eyes the best that she could, trying to see if there was a way that she could help. One after one, the men fell from the helicopter. With thuds. One man hit the hood of one of Kashiwagi-san's cars denting it and sending off the alarm. Sixteen consecutive shots rang out and sixteen consecutive bodies fell to the ground. Olivia pushed her hair from her face and turned around, seeing a familiar face on one of the building rooves. With one swift motion, he took out the magazine and replaced it with another. Two fast shots later and the two helicopters that had been leaving Sotenbori fell and crash landed outside the city limits.

"Ethan!" Olivia exclaimed. She watched him move the sniper rifle away from his face. All their eyes were trained on him. Upon seeing him, she had thought that her friends would open fire and attack him, but either they were grateful, or they just wanted to capture and interrogate him later. Both probably. He looked down at her and for the first time in a long, _long_ time; he smiled. Really _smiled._ It was the same crooked smile that she had seen before he went to the army. A contagious smile that made her smile too. He held up something between his fingers. From where she was standing, it looked like something white, but it was also hard to see. He perked his head to the right like he heard something. Olivia watched him take something out of his back pocket and hold it up. He clicked the button on the side three times before three more small explosions sounded. Just as she expected, more men screamed. Her smile faded.

He tossed what was the detonator down in front of him and when dark black smoke began to pour from it, he turned and ran away. The smog was so thick that they were unable to see where he had gone after getting off the room.  
"Get back here Ethan Connors!" Olivia screamed, looking around. "I need to talk to _and_ beat the shit outta you!"

"Are you alright?" Kashiwagi-san asked when Olivia turned away.

"Yes. Thank you." Kazuma said.

"Y—Goro!" Olivia exclaimed and turned around unsure of where to run to try and find her friend.

Olivia couldn't be sure where to look and with all the rubble and dead bodies everywhere, she couldn't even begin to know where to _start_. Not to mention, what if one of the explosions had blocked his path of escape from wherever he was at. She shook her head. No. She couldn't think those thoughts right now. Thankfully, the sounds of helicopters hadn't returned and while fighting was still heard up and down the streets, it was nothing compared to how it had been when they first arrived. Who was on the winning side worried her. If it was Omi, things could go from bad to worse; if it was the locals and the men Kashiwagi had brought with him, then things could get better; for now.

"We'll search this district." Kashiwagi-san said. "The bulk of the fighting right now is out of the way. If you run into anything in the southern district, you two can handle it."

"How you know?" Olivia asked.

"I've seen what you two can do together." Kashiwagi-san said with a smile. "Go on."

Olivia looked at Kazuma who nodded. She agreed. They weren't an army by any means, and she didn't want to admit it, but Ethan had just saved all their lives. Set off three bombs afterwards, but saved their lives, nevertheless. Right now, her friends were more important than the people affected by the bomb—as terrible as that was to say. If they didn't stop these people though, Ethan included, then more people could be hurt. It was a terrible way to look at things, but right now it was the only way that she could look at it without going insane. Kazuma tugged her forward and they headed down Bishamon Bridge. Every time they would come to a cross area, they would split up and search for him. Just as Kashiwagi-san had said, most of the fighting had dwindled down into small brawls that the local yakuza were able to take care of. It didn't help that the fighting was still going on, but it was better than what they had experienced mere minutes ago.

She put the knuckles in her pockets and put her gloves back on hoping that the fuzzy material would bring her some comfort. Olivia was on the verge of having another breakdown. They had checked around Club Sunshine without going too close to the building just in case they ended up putting her friends in danger. She turned the corner and went into the alley that she had ran to after Goro had caught her following him and where she had found the flyer for Club Sunshine. He wasn't there either. Olivia ran ahead of Kazuma, something he hated her doing, but she had to cover more ground before it was too late. Just because this side was almost barren of fighting _now_ didn't mean it had been before. The rubble laying around and the bodies.

 _The bodies! Yes!_

Trying to ignore how morbid her actions were, she moved the dead Omi man's face to the side with her foot and sure enough; there was a deep gash to the jugular. Nodding to affirm her plan, she followed the bodies the best that she was able, having to stop here and there to check the wounds or take a different route when they didn't match up. Olivia quickly turned around and headed further into Sotenbori's southern district.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous. Ain't fair ta use bombs ta shake me off balance. That's low."

Olivia gasped and followed the complaining voice that was occupied by the occasional groan. Sure enough, nestled in a corner in an alleyway was Majima, holding onto his abdomen and exhaling.  
"Goro!"

"Huh?" He said and blinked when he saw her. "Hey. What's up?"

"'What's up?'" Olivia exclaimed and fell to her knees, scooting closer.

The wounds on his body weren't deep, but they were excessive. Bruises also occupied his skin as did scrapes on his face. He wouldn't bleed to death, but he had to be in a severe amount of pain. The marks and wounds were in spots that could cause the most pain.

"Mm." Goro nodded and looked at her and then pointed to her hand. "Lookie there! Ya got some cute little kitten gloves on!"

"Don't be worrying about gloves!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Aw lookit 'em though. They're so tiny and cute. Kinda like you. And even kittens." Goro laughed and grunted, putting his head against the wall. "A-Ain't that a coincidence?"

"H-Hey… we go. Come come. We go." Olivia reached over but he pressed her hand away. "Come on I said!"

"Naw Kitten, don't wanna get yer cute outfit and then e-even cuter gloves all dirty." Another pained laugh came from him.

"Who care about that!? Come come!"

"Kiryu-chan."

"Take Harper-chan 'n' get her out of here." He said, holding on tighter to his side. "Ya get me?"

"Majima-san—"

"A-All imma do is slow ya down right now."

"No! You come with!" Olivia exclaimed again, trying to reach from him again but he moved away the best that he was able. "Listen you idiot! I say come with!"

"Kiryu-chan." Goro began again, huffing and sweat pricking on his hairline. "Not sure who these fuckers are, but they got Omi backin' 'em. Even saw Shimano out here…"

"Shimano?!"

"Mm. He was… wearin' an Omi pin. Not sure 'bout yer dad. Ain't seen him."

"We go then!" Olivia exclaimed again, tears by this time falling down her face.

"If Shimano is with Omi—"

"—then there'll be more on the way. Ain't gonna have time ta grab me and head out."

"Then we'll get the others and fight our way out." Kazuma said and Olivia reached further for him, but he smacked her hand away.

"Ain't happen' Kiryu-chan." He laughed again and grabbed onto his blade which lay limply beside him. "I'll get as many as I can ta give ya guys time ta get the fuck outta here…"

"No no!" Olivia said.

"Sorry ya had ta come all the way out here for nothin, Kitten."

"I not come for 'nothin'. I come for you."

"Same thing, really…" Goro laughed. His attention turned back to Kiryu and he nodded when sounds of people approached started to get closer. "Go."

Olivia screamed out when she felt an arm around her abdomen, picking her up and pulling her from where Goro was leaning against the back of the alleyway. Tears fell from her eyes as she kicked and screamed.  
"No! Kazuma! Let me go! Let go!" The tears continued as she was pulled further away, the injured Goro Majima still in the alleyway where he looked like he was peacefully awaiting death.


	36. The Safehouse

Olivia's screams pierced through the air. Her shrieks echoed against the brick on her sides. Kazuma continued to pull her further and further away from him, letting her desperate pleas fall on deaf ears. All she wanted was for Kazuma to release her. To let her run back to him. To drag him out of that alleyway and somewhere safe. He had done so much to keep her safe and she had just left him there! No amount of kicking or attempt to claw at him yielded results. Kazuma didn't falter against the soles of her boots nor flinch from the deep marks she was clawing into his skin trying to pry his hands from around her abdomen. Goro's figure was becoming smaller with each passing second. Just before Kazuma swung her around, she saw his shoulders shake and his head fall forehead.

"No! Please, Kazuma!" Olivia begged, her tears falling even harder. "Let me go!"

Whatever they passed, her gloved hands reached out to grab it, trying to give her some leverage to pull against Kazuma's strong grip. Olivia reached out with both hands to grip onto a brick wall, not paying attention to her nails chipping even with the protection from her gloves. The soles of her boots latched between the grout of the bricks and she pulled with all her might, but Kazuma merely grabbed her legs and pried them from the wall, holding her at her thighs as he continued to run away. The harder the footsteps slammed against the pavement, the faster he pulled them away.

"Over here! I found him!" Olivia heard and she struggled harder.

Kazuma rounded a corner and tucked them into an alleyway, quickly covering her mouth. With renewed vigor at the absence of one of his hands around her abdomen, she struggled once more. It didn't matter. He was just as strong with one hand as he was with two, and with him locking her arms into place she had no chance. Even with his hand covering her mouth, she continued to plead and cry. She tried everything. Slamming her head against him? Missed. Moving her leg to kick him? Missed. Without the use of her arms, she was severely limited in what she could do. It didn't matter. Once she heard that; she stopped moving all together.

A single gunshot.

Her eyes widened and her chest tightened. From deep within the reaches of her heart and soul she wailed. Over and over. Just when her breathing would run out from one, a new one would begin. Her legs stopped holding her and she collapsed, held up only by the strength of Kazuma's arm. Even when her throat wouldn't produce sound anymore and anything that came after was a squeak, her heart and soul attempted to vocalize its pain; its deep-seated anguish. Doubled over in his arm with his hand still over her mouth, he carried her further away from the Goro Majima that was now a corpse in that alleyway. This time she allowed herself to be carried away; losing all desire and ability to carry herself forward. Either Kazuma didn't notice, didn't care, or didn't mind as he carried her without any issues.

They stopped in front of a familiar building. The same building where all this started. Her old apartment building. Going back home was supposed to be a good feeling. It was supposed to spark happiness and peace. Coming here did the exact opposite. Questions would normally flood her; why were they here? What could this place have to offer them? Was there something here that they needed? Now? Nothing. Olivia just stood there, kept upright by a hand around her waist. All it did was remind her of everything that was gone. Her happiness. Her peace. Her laughter. Her joy. It was all gone; stolen with that one gunshot. _He_ was gone. With him gone? So was everything else.

Kazuma knocked at the door, but Olivia barely heard it. Even when a familiar voice sounded, she didn't look up. Her gaze was stuck on the piece of metal from the staircase. Even then, she wasn't truly seeing it. She was looking past it, into nothingness. All of the plans they had made were gone. Plans to spend time together. Plans to go back to Club Sega. Plans to go and play darts and pool. He had told her that he was a fan of baseball. Even though she knew she'd be terrible at it, she had wanted to go to the batting cages because _he_ enjoyed it. There were so few things that he truly enjoyed doing. If it was special to him, it was to her. All that was gone; slipping away like water through fingers. Now it was just nothingness. The future? Gone. Any plans? Gone. They had been so close… So close to being able to spend some quality time together. Everything was past tense now; was, had, gone. All of it. There was no future. There was no present.

Kazuma said something to her, but she didn't hear. She just let herself be guided away to wherever they were going. He could've been leading her into the belly of the beast, and it wouldn't matter anymore. It was hard enough to keep her feet moving; autopilot or no. After everything that Keahi had done, she thought that her canvas had turned monochromatic. She had been wrong. So, _so_ wrong. It became grayscale. Right now; _this_ is what a monochromatic life felt like, if it could even be called a life. This didn't feel like living. Feeling like this? It felt like just existing. Olivia didn't even care anymore if it sounded overdramatic. The click of a lock announced that they had arrived at wherever their destination had been. The whole time, she had just followed Kazuma without questions or cares. They walked inside and the door was closed behind them and locked. Light filled the room.

"Have a seat." Kazuma's voice was so low that she barely heard it.

Finally, Olivia looked up and took in her surroundings. It was about the same size as her apartment had been; maybe a _tad_ bit larger. The floor was older wooding and the walls were painted white which was now chipping off. It was a one room space. It was filled with four small beds, a small kitchen by even Japanese standards, a couch, and a radio. The space was cold, but she barely felt it. Kazuma said nothing else and headed further into the space fiddling with something. Olivia remained standing in the same spot that she entered. Sitting somewhere would mean moving. That wasn't something she was sure she could do at that moment. The wood flooring in her vision received the same treatment that the metal stairs had at her old apartment complex. A hand gripped onto her arm and guided her to sit on one of the beds. They were musty, but otherwise well kept.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him go over to the singular window that this place possessed and crack it. Whether it would make her more comfortable; she didn't care. If the situation would've been any different, she would've found the thought endearing. Now it just upset her. In her heart of hearts, she knew that she shouldn't be mad at Kazuma. She knew it. Unfortunately, her heart didn't believe what her head knew. Her fists clenched and tears started to fall again, but this time it was from anger. Potentially from hearing her sniffling, Kazuma came over to her and sighed. Tentatively, he reached out a cup to her which she smacked from his hand. Once the cup hit the floor, the shards split across the floor and the tea inside spread out just as far.

"Leave me alone." Olivia said. Her voice was soft; deadpan.

"Olivia—"

"No!" Olivia yelled. Her fists clenched further. When it got to the point where she was having a hard time clenching them further, she stood. "This is all your fault! You left him!"

"…"

"What right do I have to draw breath? What gives me the right to be in here; alive and rid of any physical pain?! Huh?! What the fuck makes me so goddamned special that I deserve all this special treatment?" Olivia screamed at him, the tears of anger melding with the ones of anguish she thought she was rid of. "He died alone. He died in an _alley_ alone. He was a good man! He didn't deserve to die in a fucking alley! He was your friend! How could you just leave him there?!"

"…"

"Why doesn't that bother you?! Do you like leaving your friends to die?! Why would you leave him?! We could've taken him with us! I would rather be slowed and take longer to be brought to safety than lose one of us for a quicker escape! That's not friendship! I don't care about the yakuza way or any of that bullshit! I… I just want him back." Olivia managed through her tears.

"It's what he wanted." Kazuma finally spoke. All the time she had been speaking English, Kazuma must've understood some of what she had said, or he could just tell from her emotions how hateful her speech was and how distraught she was.

"Why about me?! What about what _I_ want?! Why is everyone making decisions for me?!"

"…"

Olivia smacked his chest which broke the barely repaired dam that had been holding back the sadness. She pushed him and she wasn't sure whether she was glad or angry that he had barely moved.  
"I hate you." She said, punching him in the chest with her weakened hand. Tears fell and she shoved him again before beating on his chest weaker this time. Kazuma pulled her into a hug and Olivia tried her hardest to push away from him. However, it only made him grip tighter onto her. Her hands slammed against his chest the best that she was able from both her depleted strength and her position. "I hate you so, _so_ much."

"I know." Kazuma said, taking her beatings with no anger or malevolence in his voice. "Hate me all you want. That's fine. But, you're safe and that's most important."

Olivia was unsure of how many hits she had thrown, how many shoves he had received, how many times he had been told she hated him, and how many tears she shed while in his embrace, but he took it all. Never once did he attempt to retaliate. All the while, she felt him try to channel his strength to her. He rubbed her back and embraced her tighter when her legs felt especially weak and almost gave out. This reminded her of when Ethan had died. Olivia had hated everyone and everything. For weeks she had cried and even the mere _thought_ of his name would be enough to send her into a frenzy. Over time, while it still hurt to be reminded of him, she had no more depression frenzies.

This was different than that. She knew why. She was _painfully_ aware of why this time was so different. Oblivious and hot-headed to a fault, yes, but not stupid. However, she couldn't say it now. She couldn't even think it. Acknowledging it would make it real. It would make _everything_ real. It was a reality that she wasn't ready to face right now—if ever. Olivia had never been good at dealing with negative feelings. Usually this sort emotion that she realized was positive, but… not this time. Just as she had captured it, it was gone. A feeling so intense and coveted that it was gained and lost within hours of each other. There were so many things she wanted to know now that she had discovered this feeling. Yet, she couldn't even let those appear. These were cuts that would _never_ heal. No matter how much time had passed. Olivia wasn't even sure if they could be sutured let alone heal to scars.

Kazuma had helped her sit on the bed and sat on the one across from her. She didn't look up. He didn't force her to. They sat there for a long time, just staring at different things. Neither spoke, and after her crying she wasn't sure that she'd be able to. Every time she'd make some sort of movement, Kazuma would be called to attention to see if she was alright and watch whatever it was. Most of the time it was her brain sending signals to various parts of her body to make sure that she was still alive. One other time was her sneezing and the other was her removing her boots. The beating of her heart must've gone too slow for her brain's liking. She didn't care.

…Death… It was a natural part of life. Inevitable. But, at 26? With the sounds of shards of glass being scraped up in the distance, she thought of the spring blossoms on _his_ back. They had been beautifully placed, but they had been right. Life was beautiful, but it was short. The thread of one's life was cut at different lengths, but… this was unacceptable. There was no reason for this. War or not. Why the hell hadn't she chased after him? Why hadn't Kazuma? If someone had been with him, they would've been able to protect themselves. In order for _him_ to become as… harmed as he had been, there must've been so many people. Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them before the tears started again.

 _He must've been so scared…_

In his last moments, he had been thinking of someone else. _Her_. Why? He had commented on him being equivalent to 'nothing'. It was the exact opposite. He was _everything_. The use of past tense cut as sharp as his blade each time she had to think about it or feel it. Twenty-four hours hadn't even passed, and she didn't know what she'd do without him in her life. How was she going to face the girls at Club Sunshine? Would they blame her like she blamed herself? Just as her tears quieted, she began again when she thought of the pictures in her albums. The pictures of _him._ The pictures of them. There was the album that he had gotten her. The film that was in her camera back in Kamurocho.

The stupid moments they had throughout their time together became more precious to her than all the gemstones in the world. The time that he had given her the Bun-chan from the crane machine. The time he had taken her lollipop. The time he had even handed her back her dictionary. All the small things that she had taken for granted were the moments she longed for again. Awkward smiles, huffs, pouts, and even the suggestive comments. Olivia had always taken him for granted. Not just his quirks, but his presence. Even though she had known he was mortal from the incident in Little Asia, a part of her was still convinced that him and Kazuma were immortal in some way. They had always overcome the odds no matter what. When all three of them had been surrounded after she ran from Kazuma's apartment, they had taken down the men gracefully and almost effortlessly. But she was forced to face it again, this time it was final. It was his end. He didn't get a finale. He had made his own end for her finale.

 _Why?_

Always wanting to see her smiling, he had even tried to lighten the mood when he was bleeding. What kind of psycho did that? _Him._ He did that. That psycho did that. Olivia had remembered how unhinged he had become when someone threatened her life. The man's screams and cries could still be heard in the recesses of her mind. Even now, she thought that if she hadn't stopped him, he would've point blank killed that man. There were so many things that she hadn't been able to learn about him; his past, his childhood, his family, and more. Olivia covered her mouth and closed her eyes, inhaling a shaky breath.

The memories of her holding onto his hand to help him write English slammed themselves to the front. He had so desperately wanted to learn English. He had tried over and over to write her name. Olivia had been so proud of him for making such bounds and leaps as he had in their learning. Their time was precious. Had he not admitted that he wanted to learn English, she would've never thought of him as the inquisitive type other than just joking around. How many times had he wanted to learn throughout his life? Someone who looked like him and acted like him would be laughed at by most people for wanting to learn something like English. Not to mention, if he wasn't a delinquent, he would've known some English, but he was bordering on absolutely none.

 _Why didn't I spend more time teaching him?_

Olivia remembered the smile that turned into a frown when she came out in the American nurse's outfit. Most of the time he was the one that would end up playing tricks on her, but that time it had been the other way around. Had she known that his end would go the way it had, if there hadn't been _any_ way to prevent it no matter how hard she tried she would've just worn the stupid nurse's outfit. They weren't a couple and it would've gotten him to shut up eventually. Olivia put her forehead against her knees again. Never in a million years did she think that she would regret putting on a nurse costume for a—a friend.

 _Why couldn't I just give him the stupid Christmas present?_

Speaking of Christmas presents, he had been so shocked that she had gotten him one and even one that he even enjoyed. When Kazuma had pulled her from him, she had seen that he was still wearing it. Not once did he replace it for the old one. He had truly appreciated it. Why didn't she get him more throughout their time together? It seemed like he was always getting her things. He got her the Bun-chan. He chipped in for the takoyaki maker. He got her the album and a _huge_ amount of film. Besides the Bun-chan being from a crane game, none of those things were cheap. Price didn't matter to her anyway. She loved the Bun-chan just as much as she did the film and the takoyaki maker. Now, just the thought of making takoyaki in it or taking another picture devastated her. _He_ wasn't the only one that she had ever enjoyed takoyaki with. Multiple times, she had enjoyed it with Kazuma. Perhaps, with time she would be able to use her takoyaki maker and take pictures again without the thought making more tears pour from her eyes.

 _Why do I take people for granted?_

Olivia stopped instantly. What about… a funeral? Would they have one for him? She had never been to a Japanese funeral, but she heard it was supposed to be more involved than an American one. Would they even be able to recover his… body… from where it had been at? Would the person that shot him leave it there to rot? Olivia wasn't sure if she wished that they would so that there was something to grab and give honor to or if it would be better to not have one at all. All people deserved to be honored nevertheless though. If they did end up having a full-on funeral for him, would she be invited? Just because she was in an alliance with the Tojo Clan didn't mean that she would be able to be a part of an intimate ceremony such as a… funeral. Just because she was allowed at the meetings meant nothing; that was business. If she _was_ invited, would she go? It would be the last time she'd be able to see him before he— The thought of his picture being displayed for everyone to see with that stupid smirk on his face sent her into another frenzy of sobs.

 _This is all my fault. If he hadn't had been trying to save me, Kazuma would've been able to carry him._

The next session of thoughts was interrupted when something was set down next to her on the bed. Thankful for the distraction, she looked over and saw some rice in a small bowl. In front of it was another cup of tea. Her tired and strained eyes turned and watched Kazuma sit down on the bed across from her. With everything that she said and the tiredness from her eyes, it was so difficult to look at him. Kazuma deserved an apology. Her lips just couldn't form it. Truly, she knew that he wasn't to blame for anything. She was. She was the one that was trying to be protected. In that, they had lost someone precious. Someone irreplaceable. Brown haired, blue eyed American girls like her were a dime a dozen. Travel to America and there were tons of them. Someone like _him_ though? No. There was only one. Her emotions had done the talking for her once again, and she had said some hurtful things that she couldn't take back. She didn't blame Kazuma if he hated her.

"Eat." Kazuma said and nodded at the rice. "Please."

 _I'm not really hungry._

"I know you're not hungry, but, please. Eat something."

Her limbs were just as full of lead as her head was, but she managed to nod. She lowered her legs and gently took her cup and placed it on the floor making sure that it didn't spill. That ship had sailed. Having smacked the cup out of Kazuma's hand just hours before, treating another cup gently wouldn't bring the old one back or recant the smack that she had done for such a caring gesture. The bowl of rice was still warm, and she stabbed at it. Just because Kazuma asked was the only reason that she was even going to attempt to eat. Nothing about her body needed or desired the food that she was about to put in her stomach. She took a bit of rice in her chopsticks and put it in her mouth. It wasn't as tasty as Kazuma's rice usually was, but she understood why. Whatever this place was didn't have everything that he had back at his apartment. Even still, he managed to make the rice good.

"This place is a safehouse." Kazuma explained. "We have one in Kamurocho too. It isn't much, but it's got all the essentials. You won't be cold."

 _Again, worried for me. Why won't you just worry about yourself for once? Please… Please for the love of God just worry about yourself for once. You're important too._

"With how weak you are right now, I'm more concerned about you."

 _Don't be._

"I can't help it." Kazuma huffed a laugh, but she could tell it was fake. Who could laugh in this situation?

 _Kazuma… I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said. I don't hate you. I couldn't to be honest._

"Even if you don't hate me… I hate me." Kazuma admitted. "I shouldn't have had to choose. I should've been stronger."

 _You're only one person._

"I don't have many friends… I shouldn't have had to choose between them." Kazuma cleared his throat and sniffed, looking down at his rice.

 _I miss him so much…_

"I know." Kazuma sighed and looked down at his own rice. "… I do too."

 _What am I supposed to do now? What are_ we _supposed to do now?_

"We're going to take it one step at a time. That's all we can do. M-Majima-san… he… he gave us some information that we can go off of. It's small but knowing that Shimano is brandishing an Omi pin puts things into perspective a little more."

 _And Kazama-san?_

"I'm not sure about Kazama-san yet. I can't really make a decision until I know for sure." Now it was Kazuma's turn to pick at his rice. "If I'm being honest, I'm worried. Things aren't looking good."

Olivia sighed and saw him look up. She tried to give him a smile, but all that came out was an awkward quirk of her lips that looked exactly what it was; a pitiful attempt at a fake smile.

 _Do you think we're going to lose this… whatever this is?_

"I don't know. There is one thing I'm wondering about that I think the Chairman really needs to know."

 _What?_

"About that Ethan Connors. You're right. He's had an opportunity to kill you multiple times. When you were taken, he saved you. Then he saved all of us."

 _Then he set off the bombs. You saw that too. I know you did._

"That's where things get tricky. There's no denying he saved us. We would've been in trouble if he hadn't come around when he did. If they can call in helicopters like that, they would've been able to continuously call reinforcements in until we were worn down. But he _did_ set off those bombs."

 _Yeah… He did. I was hoping that I was wrong, and he wasn't behind the bombings._

"I was hoping you were wrong too. But I don't know your friend very well, but he didn't look like the crazy person that you described back at the meetings."

 _You're right. He didn't._

"You looked at peace when you two looked at each other. Were you seeing the old side of him?"

Olivia nodded. Kazuma's uncanny ability to know her thoughts and feelings really came in handy at times like this. If she opened her mouth to speak, she knew for sure that she'd end up crying again. It was enough work to just shovel the food in her mouth. Every time she would put her arm down, it was such a chore to pick it back up again. Once she returned to America, her family would be able to tell something was wrong with her. They had seen a sort of behavior like this when everything happened with Keahi. They would be in for a shock with this degree though. When that time came, she'd have to spill the beans about everything. While not liking that _he_ was a gangster, they would be grateful that he had been so worried about protecting her, even then.

 _I hadn't seen that side of Ethan since before his father died._

"Yeah, you said that he went a little crazy when his dad died, right? It must've been a shock to see that."

 _It was, but that only worries me more._

"Does that mean that he's not fully gone?"

 _I don't know, but even still… even if_ my _Ethan is in there somewhere, he's done some terrible things._

"It's going to be hard to redeem himself if he is in there."

 _I'm not sure if he can._

"Agreed." Kazuma smiled. "Look at you, you said you weren't hungry, but you managed to finish almost all of your rice."

…

"It isn't anything to be embarrassed about." He stood up with a grunt and poured the rest of his rice into her bowl making sure to avoid knocking over her cup. "There. You need it more than I do right now."

 _I'm… not too sure about that._

"I am. You've… been through a lot. Go ahead and eat up. Then get some sleep."

Olivia looked up at him and nodded. Sleeping sounded like a good idea. There wasn't much in ways of recreation in this safehouse, but she just found that she'd be sleeping most of the night and probably the next day away anyway. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes when she heard the water running. She quickly opened her eyes again and wiped her eyes. How many tears can one person cry in such a small amount of time?

"Hey. Olivia." Kazuma began but didn't turn his back to her. Had she not been paying attention, she would've missed it. His hands were gripping onto the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles were turned white. "I'm sorry. I should've been stronger."

…

Olivia looked down at her bowl. It wasn't only her friend that had… he was Kazuma's friend too. All that time where she had been hitting him and yelling how much she hated him settled into her throat and stomach. It was pathetic, but she hadn't even thought about how he may have been feeling about the whole situation. Back at the alleyway, he had even started to put up an argument to the plan. Eventually agreeing didn't mean that he liked it. _She_ had been the bad friend here. Forcing her tired body to move, she left the bowl at the bed and went up behind him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen. He had placed his around her for safety, the least she could do was return the favor in comfort. She placed her forehead against his back.

"…Sorry." Olivia managed a hoarse whisper.

Kazuma exhaled a shaking sigh. After a few seconds, he patted her hands, but she just got closer and hugged him tighter. With the tough time that she was having, he wasn't likely to break down in front of her. She knew though, she could tell from the gestures, the tone, and the body language that he was fighting it so hard. Telling him it was okay would do nothing, he wouldn't let it out until he wanted to. There was no taking back the words that she had said to make him feel worse. That's all they were. Words to make him hurt as much as she was hurting. Olivia hadn't even stopped to think that he was already hurting to begin with.

 _Like the time in the snow… I did the same thing with him._

When Kazuma made the move to turn around, she finally let go and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him again. The warmth reminded her that he was still here. One of her friends still remained. His arms wrapping back around her brought her back enough to realize that she wasn't alone. Someone was there for her. They were both broken and in pain. To different degrees, yes, but the same emotion was still there either way. In times like this especially, friendships were tested. Olivia loved Kazuma. He was a good man and an even better friend. When his hand pressed her face gently into his chest, she started to cry again without any warning.

"It's okay." Kazuma said. "Cry as much as you need to."

 _Thank you, Kazuma. Thank you for everything. For being you. For being here for me. Just… for existing. Thank you._

"You're here for me as much as I am for you."

What did she do to deserve a friend like him? Someone that would be by her side even after she had said such terrible things. She had had two friends like that… and she had taken one for granted. Olivia stared at her now empty bowl of rice, gripping onto the sides. It seemed that no matter what she did or thought, there was always something that reminded her of _him_. If this what it meant to-… then it was no reason that some people hated it.

"Are you done?"

"O-Oh… yes." Olivia croaked out, handing the bowl to Kazuma's outstretched hand. In the time that she had been relaxing on the bed listening to the radio that he had turned on, she managed to calm down enough and drink enough tea to where her voice was usable again. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble." He said and Olivia closed her eyes as she listened to the radio. "I have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I'll be stepping out every now and again."

"W-What? No."

"Don't worry." Kazuma said. "I promise you, I'll come back."

… _That's what he said too. And he didn't._

"I'm better prepared. And I'm not going to be alone. Kashiwagi-san is going to meet me here and we're heading out."

"Why?"

"We're going to go and tell the Chairman about everything that happened. It seemed your friend Ethan and us caused enough of a hinderance to where the Omi and the other faction have pulled back for now. We've got to take advantage of this while we can."

"Where you be going?"

"…"

"Kazuma. Where you be going?" Olivia asked, firmer this time.

"…Grabbing some people and staking out the Omi headquarters."

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed. "You get killed!"

"Don't worry."

"Too late!" Olivia said.

 _Please… don't make me lose the two most important people in my life._

"We're going to see if… if Majima-san's information checks out." Kazuma said, trying to calm her. Wasn't working very well.

"Why it wouldn't!?"

"I'm sure it would. But it's just a step. The beginning. We need to check all of it while we can." Kazuma explained and sighed. "I… I don't want what information Majima-san told us to go to waste."

… _I don't want that either. But… this mission is dangerous._

"Everything the yakuza do is dangerous." Kazuma sighed. "But, Olivia. I will come back to you."

"…You better."

"Listen. This is important." When Kazuma was sure that she was paying enough attention, he continued. "I'm leaving the key with you. It's the only one. That way someone won't be able to come in here unless _you_ let them. Don't go _anywhere_ right now. Okay?"

"Yes."

"It isn't exactly the most secret method, but three knocks, one knock, and two and let the person in."

"Huh?"

"Three, one, two. That's the only way we know of right now to identify each other. It changes regularly, but that's it right now."

"You're serious?" Olivia asked. It felt like a secret handshake or a knock to get into a clubhouse. She understood. Having too many keys could make things difficult. With this shack being far out as it was though, who would be able to just randomly guess what place a key went to. Unless the someone was attacked _for_ the key specifically. It just seemed funny that the almighty Tojo Clan couldn't think of a better way to secure a safehouse a ways from Sotenbori. "You are."

"Yeah. Please… listen to me. Okay?"

"Yes. Please, come back."

Kazuma smiled and pet her hair.  
"I will. I shouldn't be gone too long. But I won't leave until tomorrow morning. So, get some sleep."

Olivia nodded and got into the shockingly comfortable bed with her back against the wall. Kazuma stayed up despite her trying to get him to lay down too since he'd need it for that mission thing he was going on, but he had insisted on staying awake.  
"Goodnight, Olivia."

 _Wait for me, he said. Listen to me, he said. I shouldn't be gone too long, he said. What the hell was four days then?! Kazuma… you are okay, aren't you? You promised me._

These four days had been the most stressful than she had known in a long time. Yakuza lived a life of danger, so it wasn't shocking that they'd be gone for days at a time. She had even been warned that he'd be gone. Was four days a short amount of time for yakuza? What the hell would a long time be then?

 _Forever. Never coming back._

Olivia stopped her pacing and stared down at the floor. The four days had started the same. Each time she'd open her eyes and look around; hoping, praying, _begging_ that it wasn't true. That it all had been a dream. A horrible, _horrible_ dream. When the safehouse became more visible, and her brain had made her face reality. Made her face that this _had_ happened, and he was gone, the crying would start. The same crying that she had experienced since she heard the gunshot. It would last anywhere from five minutes to an hour. Simple actions throughout the day would make it come back and she'd start crying again. It amazed her how much a simple thing like a groan of frustration could be attached to so many memories of someone who'd left. She wondered how long it would take before she would be able to wake up without crying just moments after. _Would_ there be a time where that would happen? Or would she be forever doomed to have her sobbing become a part of her morning routine?

If Kazuma was there, he would've lectured her for hours about taking care of herself. In the four days, she had probably eaten three times and about a half bowl of rice at that. This time, she didn't have an appetite at all. From everything that happened and Kazuma leaving, she couldn't gain much of one let alone keep it long enough for her to eat a bowl of rice. Drinking though, she did a lot of that. Water and tea were the things that were keeping her sustained. The radio was the only thing keeping her company and to ward away the loneliness. At least once a day, she would find herself in the shower. She cried a lot there too. All the clothes available were men's clothes—obviously, but it was better than putting on her own clothes over and over. Hopefully sometime soon, she'd be able to wash her clothes. Having on big dress shirts all the time got a little uncomfortable after a while. Olivia wasn't sure how her friend could do it.

Olivia wished for the hundredth time as she stared at the darkness from the small window on the upper part of wall that there was a phone in there that way he could at least call her and let her know if he was alright, what he was doing, and if he was on his way back. Even if he didn't call and it was Kashiwagi-san, just hearing someone else's voice would be a godsend right now. Now more than ever, she hated being alone. It wasn't the night that scared her, it was being alone with her thoughts that were the worst part. Having a phone in a place like this was dangerous too and she knew that. Just being alone with her thoughts she was starting to feel was even more dangerous. With her eighteenth cup of tea in her hand, she sat on the bed and stared at the radio that she kept on practically all the time. Sometimes it would help her fall asleep. Other times it would rouse her from her slumber. It was a gamble, but with nothing else to do, it was one that she would bet on every night.

A song came on the radio that reminded her of one in that Japanese Christmas movie they had watched in Kazuma's apartment. She'd give anything to go back to small moments like that. Enjoy them more. Savor them. Take more pictures. Smile more. Laugh more. Do everything more. Just… live. Although, she knew deep down at no matter how much she laughed and smiled and lived… it wouldn't be enough with this sort of ending. Olivia closed her eyes and started to cry again. She put her cup down on the bed and covered her face with both of her hands letting her shoulders shake from the sobs. The small cries weren't _too_ bad. They could get done and over with in five minutes without too much aftermath. These ones though; when they set in, she knew she was in for trouble. They always took her breath and voice away and left her heart and head aching. With these wailings, she would learn that there would always be one—two if she was lucky—intermissions where her brain would let her have a break and breathe.

This one hit hard. This fit felt _exactly_ like the pain she had felt and the anguish she had heard upon the gunshot. Since she had arrived at the safehouse, she had only one other fit like this and she couldn't be more thankful. These were the worst. They would leave her with a migraine and the desperate need to sleep. After this, she would always have nightmares and have a hard time remaining asleep despite her desperate need to get it. At her intermission, three knocks came at the door. Then one. Then two. It took Olivia a moment as it had stopped her sobs right in its tracks. She waited and the pattern came back, more urgent this time. Right! She grabbed her cup and headed to the door, unlocking it. A smile came to her face, so relieved to have Kazuma back.

"Yo. What's up?" Olivia heard when she opened the door. Olivia dropped her cup and it crashed to the floor. "Kitten."


	37. The Kitten Captures The Mad Dog

Olivia felt neither the tea that had splashed onto her legs nor the cold air blowing in. All brain activity had stopped. There he was. Standing right there. In the flesh. Not a single coherent thought would form. Any thought or words were like trying to fit a circle peg into a square hole. Everything short circuited leaving her standing like a gaping fish. This was real, right? She knew that she had closed her eyes just before the knock at the door came. It would be just like her brain to conjure something like this up to tease her; to _torture_ her. The sadistic side of her brain would want to make her squirm. Letting her think that everything was okay, that _he_ was okay just to force her awake and make her relive it all over again. She had come to know the sadistic side of her brain too well in these past four days.

" _Ooh_ , lookie, ya dropped yer cup." He said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Olivia even tried to back up and force herself to put distance between them, but her legs wouldn't move. She was scared to touch him lest the mere brushing of skin make her brain decide she'd been happy too long and wake her up to make her realize the truth once more. Just like taking a brick and slamming it on an already cracked stained glass window and rendering it beyond all repair, she'd be broken. "Ya didn't hurt yerself, didja?"

She didn't want to breathe. It could blow him and this moment away. If she cried, it would prevent her from seeing him. Blinking even would leave her with a second of letting her see him. Mirage or not, she wanted to see all she could. If he was destined to disappear again, Olivia wanted to memorize every part of his face and his smile that she could. His mirage took a step closer, but she managed to retreat one step, staggering from forcing her muscles to work all at once. He just stared at her and didn't move again. Was this it? Was this when he disappeared again, and she'd wake up?

"It's alright." His voice was a mere whisper and reached out to her.

Even though he stood there with bruises and cuts in all the places that she remembered him having them in that alleyway meant nothing. The brain was a powerful, _cruel_ organ. With enough depression and grief, it could form anything it wanted for the person to see. Sometimes she wasn't sure if the mirages and thoughts were to keep her just above the level of insanity or to dangle happiness right in front of her like a pinata just to take it away at the last moment. There was a thin line between power and torture, and her brain knew just how to teeter on that line. At her side, her hand twitched. To touch him or to make sure she was still living? Neither made sense right now and yet both did.

Olivia tried to move away when he made a move closer, but her legs locked keeping her in place. It was going to make her endure whatever this was whether she wanted to or not. Tentatively and without breaking eye contact, his gloved hand reached down and took her's. She tried to pull it away, but the thumb on top of her hand held on just the right amount to keep it in place. Just beneath her fingers, she felt the leather of the glove. The _warm_ leather. It slowly moved until it was holding her's the same way she had held his when she was helping him write English. Cradling it as if it were the most precious thing in the world, he placed it against his chest and held it there. Warm. So, _so_ warm.

Olivia stared at her shaking hand. With each definitive beat, she became closer and closer to accepting what she was terrified to; that he was here. Somehow, once again he had returned to her. Each beat reaffirmed his existence just beneath her hand. Tearing her gaze from her shaking hand, she looked up at him. His brows were knit together and his lips were turned downward into a saddened smile.

"Hey, Kitten." He whispered, his hand gripping onto hers even tighter.

All at once, the tears she'd been holding back since he came in burst out and fell down her face. An arm wrapped around her waist to keep her now limp body aloft and her other hand was released. Instantly, she wrapped both arms around him and placed her ear against his chest, closing her eyes. It was all here; the warmth, the scent, the arms around her, the beat of his heart… all of it. Each steady beat brought more tears falling from her eyes to her already soaked cheeks. As cliché as it sounded, the strong beat was music to her ears. It was undeniable, irrefutable proof that he was back. That he hadn't left. Those nightmares could leave; disappear just as she thought he had.

"T-That hurts a little. Still healin', y'know."

"Good." Olivia muttered through her increased tears and held tighter.

"Geez! Which are ya? Happy or mad?"

"Both!" Olivia exclaimed and sniffled before easing her grip slightly. "I… I just…"

 _I just missed you so much, you idiot._

Despite his protests, he didn't push her away or make any indication that he wanted her to let go. When his grip tightened around her, bringing her closer to him and his warmth, more tears fell. For sure, she thought he was gone this time. Gone for good just to leave her wandering through life without any purpose or direction. Without him here by her side, this whole thing of fighting whoever these people were that were after her meant nothing. Of course, she would've made sure that her friends were safe the best that she could. However, if she had been captured, she would've accepted whatever fate had awaited her. The energy for anything to do with living had left with that gunshot.

He let her sob and wail away the rest of the sadness that had been taking her over. Not once did he make a smart ass or suggestive comment. The strong grip around her remained the same, if not stronger. He helped keep her from crumpling to the ground. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. When she slapped her weak hand against his chest, he didn't falter and kept her tightly against him. He must have felt just as much relief at their embrace as she had. After all, he hadn't seen her successfully escape. Her presence was proof enough that she was alright just as his was to her. Until the last tear had fallen from her face, he held onto her; his warm breath on the top of her head.

The hardest part about sobbing was the aftermath. The splitting headache and the hiccupped breathing added to the inability to breathe only aggravated her more. Even after they parted, she held onto his jacket, desperate for any sort of reassurance that he was there and wasn't leaving. Even after hearing his beating heart and the warmth of his body, she couldn't help but feel like it was a lucid dream. There was no way someone could cheat Death that many times in reality, right? Who could be that lucky? Olivia sniffled and started to speak, but both sides of her head were held by large hands. Her tired and strained eyes turned to look at him.

"Y'know somethin'?"

"Mm?" Olivia held onto his wrists, exhaling when she felt the pulse beneath her fingertips.

"Can't believe I'm actually gonna say this…" He cleared his throat.

 _H-Huh? Say what?_

"But… y'know, yer after cryin' face ain't… that ugly. It's uh, kinda cute actually. T-That don't mean Imma make ya cry just ta see it. Unless it's happy tears, but, I'm pretty bad at makin' those come out. But I think I did okay this time. Ya said it was mad _and_ happy, right? That counts for somethin', don't it?"

Olivia blinked and huffed a laugh. Of course, he would say something like that and take her completely by surprise, coming at her from left field. _He_ was the one who always surprised her, and not only did he bring up something completely unrelated but would keep going on about it. Once a smile rose to her face, she saw one come to his as well.

"Yes. It does."

His hand came from around her waist and brushed some tears away making her eyes close and exhale. Now that she knew everything; how it felt to be without him, how it felt to not know, how _she_ felt any bit of life she could feel from him would set her heart further and further at ease.  
"But y'know, I ain't gonna stop until it's just happy tears. 'kay? So, be ready for that."

"I will."

"Cause Imma be stickin' 'round for a long time, 'kay? So, ya ready for _that_?"

Olivia smiled, laughing a little.  
"Yes."

"Yer no fun… can't say anythin' ta get a rise outta ya anymore." He huffed.

"Goro."

"W-What? Can't just be callin' me like that from outta nowhere."

Olivia looked at him and smiled.  
"I missed you."

She watched, fascinated at everything that he was doing or how he reacted. How he cleared his throat and looked away hoping to hide the pink that had come to his cheeks. Amazing that a one-eyed yakuza with a Hannya tattoo could be made uncomfortable with just three simple words. Torture? No problem. Being told that he was missed? Instant K.O. She smiled and watched him scuff his foot awkwardly at the floor, an obvious pout on his face.

"… When did my Kitten get so bold?" Goro pouted. "I ain't used ta it."

"Well—"

"That just means Imma have ta work harder ta get my Kitten all shy and cute again."

"Good luck." Olivia smiled and looked at him once more before heading to get the trashcan and pick up the shards of the cup that she had broken. If she didn't stop breaking him, they weren't going to have any to drink out of. She picked up the largest shard and put it into the can.

" _Ooh_ , look at how cute she is just pickin' up somethin'." Goro came over and knelt beside her, moving her hands out of the way. "But! Can't have her fingers gettin' all cut up, now can I?"

"I—"

"Nope! Sure can't."

Olivia would've normally argued, but now she couldn't. With realizing everything she had and the thought of truly losing him, she had calmed down in some respects. She knew that he couldn't be pushed away just by her deciding to pick up some shards from a broken cup, but if she had decided to do it, she would've missed out on the view. A view that she wouldn't have appreciated as much as she did until now. A view that was well aware they were being watched but pretended not to notice. He was trying to focus on his task but ended up fumbling and dropping a couple of shards and having to pick them back up. She tried to hide her laughter and once he was done and they were placed in the can, he cleared his throat and stood up. Olivia smiled and put it back and turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

"Aw. Everythin' my little Kitten does is just so cute!"

"Goro. How did… How you are here?" Olivia asked, looking up at him. He just stood there, his demeanor completely different than how it had been before. Is this what it would take? Would she have her dream and happiness end just because she asked a question?

"Honestly? Ain't too sure myself. One minute, Kiryu-chan took ya and I heard ya… screamin'. Next thing I know, I'm wakin' up in a clinic. Ain't no one around but the doc. When I asked what happened, he just said someone brought me in there. Said I looked like shit. Well, not them _exact_ words, but close 'nough. I asked what'd the person look like, but he didn't say nothin' 'bout it. Just told me that he'd never seen the person before." Olivia furrowed her brows. "Real helpful, right? I'd like ta meet the person sometime… thank 'em… y'know?"

"Yes. I do." Olivia grabbed a rag and smiled at him again, looking his frame up and down earning a shocked gasp.

"Stop makin' eyes at me! Yer violatin' my innocent body!"

Olivia snickered and pointed to his chest.  
"I was looking at wound."

 _Yeah right. Liar._

"Oh. That ain't any fun."

She went over to the tea that was still on the floor and began soaking it up. It was still all so hard to take in. He was really here. Goro Majima had come back to her again. Was it this good luck charm that he had? In Kazuma's apartment, he had commented on how his good luck charm was just meant to keep him here, but not safe. Sounded like a useless good luck charm in her opinion, but if she had it to thank for returning him to her, then by all means, it would become the best good luck charm in the world. The curiosity was still there, even though she tried to keep it caged. Whatever it was, he didn't want it to be touched by anyone else other than him. Understandable. It might confuse the spirit that would protect the person if more than one set of fingerprints were on it.

 _There we go._

She held onto the rag, an old one probably as old as that informant had been and headed to the trashcan with it. Might as well throw that away too. There wasn't really any washing it. There was hardly any detergent as it was, and the washing machine was run down and when she tried to do her laundry before it shut it down three times. Nodding her head, she turned around and jumped at how close Goro was. She hadn't even heard him come up. Geez.

"You scare me." Olivia placed a hand over her heart feeling the rapid beating. No wonder he was sent for stealth missions.

"Hey."

"What wrong?" His face was deadly serious. It was an expression that she had only seen a few times in their whole relationship.

Goro moved closer, locking eye contact. Even if Olivia wanted to look away, now it felt impossible. Part of her wanted to put distance between them, while the other part wanted her to be as close as possible to him. It wanted her to just feel that warmth again. He must've felt the same. His hand cupped onto her face and her heartbeat quickened.  
"All jokin' aside." He whispered, a thumb brushing along her cheek. "I missed ya."

Being unable to breathe was supposed to be an uncomfortable feeling, but in that particular moment it felt necessary. Like too much breath would break them apart. On the other hand, she wished her heart would slow down even if it was just for a few seconds. Between her heart slamming against her ribs and her lungs unable to produce adequate oxygen, she was at his mercy; completely. All of it from a simple touch. But it was _his_ touch. That's what made the difference.

"I kept thinkin' that yer screamin' was the last thing I was gonna hear. That yer sad face was the last thing from ya I was gonna see. I was sittin' there thinkin' how nice it would be ta see ya smile again and hear yer laugh. How much I took ya for granted… how much I worried ya. Kept thinkin' 'bout how much I I love… havin' ya 'round. I thought 'bout how much of an idiot I am. Thought 'bout ya the whole time."

He made eye contact with her the whole time. Olivia felt her lip quiver and more tears gathering. While scrambled and awkward, the words were coming from his heart. That's all she could ask for. That was _better_ than she could've asked for. Despite the tears in her eyes, she smiled which remained even when a tear fell down her cheek,  
"There it is. A happy one."

A spark was such a cliché, but that's what it was. Like the shock from static electricity. It penetrated deep into her heart and passed into her soul. Just like the first, more happy tears fell, and her eyes closed. This was it. The feeling that she was missing. The one she could get _only_ from him. After all this time, and all the pain she found the person on the opposite end of her red string of fate. A one-eyed yakuza with a sharp tongue and a murder count through the roof.

None of that mattered to her. What mattered was the way one hand moved slowly down her body to wrap around her waist and the fingers she felt in her hair. What mattered was the way that he looked at her and his desperation to make sure that she was smiling. Even when he broke apart from her, he didn't pull away. When her eyes opened, she saw him looking at her. His lips were red, but a smile was there. It was awkward and slightly embarrassed, but it was there.

Everything about him was in a new light. His ink black hair shined just as bright as his smile. A brown eye that reminded of dark cinnamon looked away whenever he noticed she was staring too much. In that earthy hue was his soul, not in the way of those cheesy romance novels, so obsessed with lust, but with the kind of beauty that expands a moment into a personal eternity, a heaven that you wish to be a part of. A heaven that she _was_ part of. In this personal eternity; it was just him and her. There was no war, no pain, no dying. No impending doom around each corner. Just the unspoken words.

She loved that he was taller. When she reached up, her harms hung softly at his neck, resting on his shoulders. Olivia looked back into the cinnamon gaze that was trying to peek at her before standing on her tiptoes and reversing the roles. Not as experienced as him by any means, she hoped that she could make his world stop just as he had hers.

The hands that rested on her hips gripped tighter and something changed. The breathing between them was no longer sweet and innocent like the crystals of the first snow landing on the ground. It was the heat stoked in the fireplace that one sought after when they couldn't take the snow any longer. It was the heat that all desired, but none admitted wanting to stay in the crisp snow where it was easier. Olivia gasped when the floor left from beneath her feet

When her eyes focused, she realized she was sitting on the kitchen counter. The warm hands had picked her up like she weighed nothing. The cool countertop tried to cool down her heated body, but it was no use. He stepped in between her legs and reversed their roles once more. His kiss isn't at all like those movie stars, but one steeped in passion that ignites just as quickly as the fire. It is the promise the realness, of the primal desire that lives in us all. And with it, he shows that he's awake, connected with, and embraces himself as he is. He retains this even as he pulled her by the back of her knees to the edge of the counter, never once breaking their connection.

Olivia closed her eyes, letting him step further between her legs. She wasn't some horny little teenager that ended up getting aroused every time a man touched her. But him, he knew just where to place his hands. How? They'd never even been _close_ to this sort of connection, but here he was already knowing her body like he was reading a map. Her hands traveled down his chest, earning a strained sound of restrained passion. Still wrapped in that warm embrace, she tugged at his belt, ripping it from the buckle.

He broke their connection and reached down, placing his hand over hers.  
"Uh-uh." He managed through his breathing.

Dazed, it took her a moment to realize he had said something.  
"But—"

When he was sure she wasn't going to continue, he rebuckled his belt. Had she… done something wrong? It was her first time even attempting something like that, so it wouldn't shock her if she had. Olivia didn't have to wonder long.  
"As much as I would _love_ ta play with your body and learn every curve," He admitted, his bare ungloved hands—when had he taken _those_ off—trailed up her thighs from the outer side and working its way to the inner parts just to reach back out and to her hips, traveling up the sides of her body from underneath her shirt to rest at her ribcage, leaving searing fire and goosebumps wherever he touched. "this ain't the time _or_ the place. Ya deserve better than this place." His hands moved to her back and back down the same path he traced before.

 _Now I know how his blade feels…_

Her eyes closed and she let out a soft exhale when his lips brushed against her collarbone, to her neck, and up to her ear.  
"I can promise ya one thing though."

"W-What's that?" Olivia exhaled, chills running the length of her spine.

"Once this is all over, I'll leave as many marks on any place of yer body as ya want." He tangled his fingers in her hair brought his lips to the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses from there to her jawline. "Sound like a deal?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good." He chuckled and placed his forehead again her's. When she opened her eyes, she saw his was closed. "Gotta say Kitten, I'm impressed."

"At what?" She spoke, placing a hand on his chest. His heart was beating as wildly as hers was.

"Didn't think someone could capture The Mad Dog. 'specially a Kitten." He broke away and replaced his hands on her thighs, thumbs stroking the bare skin. "Much less tame 'im."

 _In hindsight, probably a good thing I didn't put on pants._

"Huh?" Olivia asked, blinking.

"I know ya got ears dammit." He looked away and frowned.

"Goro."

"Hm?" He mumbled, but didn't turn to look at her.

"I love you."


	38. The Mad Dog Captures The Kitten

_I love you._

There they were. They were the words that everyone longed to be lucky enough to say to someone. There were those three words that stripped someone of all armor they were wearing and all weapons they were carrying, leaving them bare and vulnerable to an attack. Armor could be dented and scratched from blocking actions and words of hatred and betrayal. Weapons could be scratched or broken, leaving the warrior with nothing but to take the hits and pray they held up. To admit love… was the hardest part of living. It was waiting for either a fatal stab to the heart or the renewal of protection from another through reciprocation. It was holding a baby bird with a freshly repaired wing waiting anxiously for its first flight. From his silence, she could already hear the bird crashing to the ground; unsuccessful in its attempt.

Lust was often mistaken for love. But it was merely a thin replica based on desire and conquest. Desire? Conquest? Those were nothing to her. She longed for something more; something that wasn't facial features or a body. With him, she could easily distinguish between replica and reality. Could he, from her? Had he wanted simply conquest, he would've let her continue and readily taken her. The desire was there, plain as day for either of them, but it could be for different reasons. Reality for her. A replica for him. It was funny, from an objective point of view. A simple American girl and a powerful yakuza. Two worlds that couldn't become more different if they tried. He wasn't the type of person that she usually thought about falling for. Yet here she was, still sitting on the kitchen counter with him standing between her legs, not having uttered a peep having exposed her heart for that fatal strike.

"You… what?"

"It's okay!" Olivia exclaimed, her nails digging into the softened wood on the underside of the counter. "It's okay if you… don't feeling the same."

 _It's really not, but if it's you, I'll manage somehow._

"B-But I just want to let you be knowing."

Olivia stared at his bare hands. It was the first time that she had ever seen them. Strong, calloused palms that had stopped their movements on her thighs. Blue eyes darted around, trying to take every single speck of them that she was able to before they were gone from her vision once more—perhaps for good. His thumbs rested limp on the inside of her thighs as his fingers did to the outside. Keeping her breathing shallow was the perfect way to not allow any emotion to be shown. Just because he was on the end of her red string didn't mean she was on the end of his. Those three words were special; important. Words that were only said to the most special of the special. The way she felt was reserved for one person; him. There was no other him. There never would be.

"Well… that ain't fair."

"H-Huh?" Olivia finally looked up to see that he was looking at her thighs where his fingers had started tapping.

"That ain't fair at all… sayin' that. I had a plan."

"A plan?" Olivia swallowed the lump growing in her throat, loosening her grip onto the counter.

Goro nodded with a small 'mm', still tapping at her thighs. His mind was unpredictable. Whenever she thought she had a read on him, he'd turn the map a different direction and show her a side road that no one would ever see. The paths were usually rocks and uneven; dangerous even to travel. Never once had she regretted traveling down those side roads. The scenery was always so beautiful and outweighed any risk that the rocky, dusty road presented. Sometimes she took the map and showed him side roads, and although hesitant, he would always take them with her. It had become a pattern, a way that they could learn each other without words, showing each other only sides they knew about.

"What plan?"

"Ta… explain things. And say… _certain_ things." He muttered. "So, this ain't fair at all."

Fledgling emotions were the most difficult to nurse and take care of. Just like the first bloom of Spring, it needed to be cradled and given just the right amount of water and let it receive the proper amount of sunlight. Love was no different. No, love _was_ this rule. Two people were needed to properly care for the bud, each giving their share of energy and care so it could blossom to its fullest shining the brightest and the brightest that it was able. So badly, she wanted to ask if he felt the same, but they wouldn't form.

"And… I wanna stick ta that plan. So, I can't say nothin' like that."

"…Oh." There it was. That bird squawking again from its failed fall.

"But I can say that I _strongly…_ feel… romantically for ya too."

"Y-You do?"

 _That was the most perfect awkward confession ever._

Goro huffed and continued to keep his gaze on his hands which hadn't left her thighs.  
"'course… ya think I'd just kiss some woman I didn't feel anythin' for?"

"I—"

"Ah well, I _have_ done that." Goro cleared his throat again, the rubbing of his thumbs beginning again. "Ya think that I'd just touch some woman like that without feelin' anythin' for her?"

"I—"

"Ah well, I've done that too… Well, ya think I'd consider havin' sex with a woman I—nope, done that too." Sweat from the palms of his hands could be felt against the skin of her thighs.

 _Take your time._

"I gotta point. Promise." The tapping against her skin continued and he cleared his throat. Olivia watched him mull over everything in his head before the tapping stopped; something had finally clicked. "Ya think I'd willingly turn down a woman that wanted ta have sex with me?"

"I don't know." By this time, the worry had melted away and she found herself smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't. Ain't done it before. Didn't matter when or where; night, day, hotel, bathroom, alley. Didn't matter. Didn't care."

 _Oh my._

Flashes of him desiring a woman so much, that he'd just take her anywhere unwillingly presented themselves. Jealousy wasn't present, because she could tell; that was the replica. _That_ was the lust. Just the desire and the conquest. Most likely, he couldn't even remember their faces let alone their names. Quite honestly, she was unsure how to feel about that. But she reminded herself that wasn't the Goro Majima that was in front of her right now.

"Can't do ya that way though. Nope."

"Does that mean you're say I'm special?"

Goro huffed again.  
"Use yer brain and figure it out."

The little bird with the recently healed wing got up and started flying. Ineloquent and awkward, but it was still a confession. The more time they spent in their small, personal eternity; the more she realized that she preferred that over the blatant 'I love you' that she had given. His was so personal, meant and written just for her. There was no template that could be tailored to fit the situation in his world. It was admirable, beautiful even. One day, she hoped that she would be able to see the world through the same candid lens that he did.

Making sure to be gentle; the budding flower was still delicate after all, she reached over, and it was her turn to tilt his face up. Her thumb traced along his bottom lip just as his had done prior. They weren't what most women would consider full. Upon the surface were signs of where it had been cracked from multiple cases of trauma. There were rough patches that never seemed to heal fully despite time that passed. It wasn't conventional beauty. But nothing about him was. To her, however, they were. It wasn't the beauty that called her, no. It as the way it sent her mind reeling into a sensual state of intoxication. People say that eyes are the windows to the soul; while she believed it to be true, she believed the same could be said about lips being the gate to the body. With his, she knew of the passion and the promise of sweetness to come.

His face wasn't extraordinary or significant in ways that would make women stop and stare had he contained both eyes. Yet, with her it was the most beautiful face she had ever seen. High cheekbones and a strong jawline that set whenever he was angry leading to a just as strong chin. Perhaps one of her favorite things about his face was how his eye widened and his eyebrows raised talking about certain things. Maybe it was his upper lip that was quick to sneer when the wrong thing was said. So many small intricacies of a face she loved. Tracing over the lines with the tips of her fingers, she had been so entranced at the feel. Places where she expected it to be hard was soft. Places where she expected the skin to soft, was hard. This was a face that she could trace over countless times and quite possibly never map it out to its fullest. It wouldn't be from lack of trying though.

One of the hardest things of kissing him was having to close her eyes. The intoxication they bestowed on her prevented them from opening. They stepped out into the snow once more with that soft and slow kiss. Her hands cupped his face, leaning further into his welcoming arms. The kiss was as soft and gentle as a snowflake laying against the ground, quietly making its presence known. Beautiful; perfect even. However, just important for those who were in that moment. Olivia's eyes snapped open and their kiss broke when she felt a grip on her wrist. Sometime during their kiss, she had veered too close to the patch for his comfort. She didn't attempt to pull away, it had been her fault—subconsciously or no—that she had drifted too close. She looked in his eye, expecting to see anger, but his brows were just knit together in what looked like… worry?

"Sorry, I—"

Before Olivia could apologize and explain that she hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable, his hand moved to cover hers the way it had when he placed her hand on his heart and guided her fingers to grip onto the elastic strap. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, but he had already closed his eyes. His hand tightened over hers and he slowly led her hand underneath his ear and to the back of his head before the elastic gave way and the patch was left in her hand. The only other time he had seen his whole face was when she woke up in bed with him that morning. Just like then, his eyes were closed. Heart thudding against her chest, she sat the eyepatch down onto the small bit of counter space that was left. Was he really going to expose his most vulnerable side like this?

Softly, she let the back of her hand run along his cheekbone silently assuring him that he didn't have to do this if he didn't want to. While she would be glad to show him how it didn't make a different to her whether he had two eyes, one, or none; she didn't want to make him feel like he was forced. Rubbing against the elastic had been a genuine mistake. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes.

For the first time; she was seeing it. Where there should've been another deep brown eye was nothing. A concave hole where the skin had healed over time. While surprising, even though she had been expecting it, it wasn't a monstrous or hideous or anything of the sort. Many times, she had heard of people who had lost an eye but had never seen it. Looking at his one intact eye made her heart hurt. It was averted in what now resembled shame and embarrassment. A meaningful and careful touch could work better in assuring better than verbal reassurance could. Carefully, she let the back of her hand roam down the side of his face. Halfway down his face, she felt his eye look at her. Just as carefully, she brushed some hair out of his face that had gotten misplaced and smiled brightly when she finally looked at him. There was no eye there, but there didn't need to be. He was him no matter what. He looked shocked at her quick acceptance.

"I love for here." Olivia said, placing her hand against his chest where his heart was beating perhaps even crazier than it had been before. "To me, you are perfect."

Olivia leaned in again and pressed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck. At first his lips were slow and deliberate as if testing to see how deep the next section of the ocean was before embarking. There it was again. That fire. The fire that mixed with ice and melded into the electricity his fingers released upon touching her body. His palms rubbed against her thighs once again, the talent in each caress making her squirm. Fingers tangled in her hair and she shoved off his jacket when he let fall onto the floor. A slight tugging at her hair pulled her head back, exposing the base of her throat and with a slight slant of her neck.

His hot breath touched the skin of her neck and those electric shivers ran up and down her spine again. He knew. He knows that once the kisses start on her neck, she'll crumble completely. He knows that with the tender brush of his lips against the heated skin, that she resigns herself. All this knowledge gained from one prior kiss. It was like he had a map of her body before they even met. She knew that he was aware of how much power he had with such a simple gesture as a kiss in the crook of her neck. The lips curled into a smile when a soft shuddered breath exhaled from her now dry lips. His smile only increased when the grazing of teeth against skin forced her to bite back a moan. She couldn't deny what he was doing to her body, she'd already given too much away. Her fingers tangled into his hair and her knees gripped onto either side of his waist. A shaking heavy breath against her neck and a choked groan earned a small victorious smile rise to her own lips.

Olivia slid off the counter, her feet touching the cold floor. Had it always been that cold or—? Whatever destination her thoughts had never got there as something slammed against her back. When the daze momentarily cleared, she realized Goro had slammed her against a nearby wall where he wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck. With just the right amount of passion, he worked his way from her ear to her neck, and down to her collarbone. Her eyes closed again, biting back another moan which only earned another chuckle from deep within his chest.

With a wrap of an arm around her waist, she took one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. Well, that was the plan. He knew. Somehow, he had to have known. Again, like she weighed absolutely nothing, he picked her up by her thighs and backed her up against the wall as far as he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist, amazed at how everything between them seemed to fit like it was made to fit together. His strength would be able to keep them both at the wall, but not for long. If he kept this up, it wouldn't take too long. Olivia was already a writhing mess, putty in his experienced hands that trailed up her leg. His thumb dipped into the waistband of her underwear and Olivia became _keenly_ aware of how much fabric was truly separating their pelvises which were now touching. His thumb tugged at the fabric and her hips moved; a wordless attempt to assist him.

It wouldn't just be about the sex. It was a journey of discovery of who he was. Of who each other was not just body, but soul too. Some would argue it was just the feeling of being swept in the moment, but she knew better. Being swept in the moment didn't have all the memories and feelings behind it that she had. It didn't have the reasoning behind wanting to continue investigating someone you loved into their soul. He was a mirror of her, an echo. He had been a best friend before anything, and even now; he still was. He was able to bring out the best in her and accept her at her worst.

Then her legs were on the floor again and they were separated, and he was rubbing a hand down his face and exhaling. His eye turned to her and she blinked, still slightly dazed when he looked her up and down. Olivia couldn't help but huff a laugh when he shook his head and started pacing.

"G-Go put some pants on." He said, trying to return his breathing to normal. "Yer makin' things difficult."

"O-Oh. Sorry."

That special knock came at the door and Goro's face turned even redder than it was. This… would be a rather awkward thing to explain.  
"Hurry up. Don't want anyone else seein' them thighs and gettin' ideas of havin' their head smashed between 'em."

"What?!" If embarrassment could kill, she'd be dead. "Who—"

"Only head or face gonna be smashed between 'em is mine."

Olivia made a small strangled sound of embarrassment before retreating to the pile of clothes she had laying about and picked her pants up and headed into the bathroom. They had been about to— He had been pulling at— His face smashed between… her… thighs? She shook her head, not wanting to think about that. How could he just say something like that so easily?! That was something so intimate and—and—and… yeah! She had trouble getting her pants on from how sweaty her body was.

"Ooh! Kiryu-chan!"

"M-Majima-san?!"

"Surprise!"

"How did—"

"I said 'surprise' Kiryu-chan!"

 _Oh God, it's Kazuma._

Pulling up the zipper, she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch or thank Kazuma for the interruption. If he hadn't had, things would've… B-But, Goro hadn't wanted things to happen like that. And, now that she was thinking about it, she wanted it to be someplace better than a safehouse. But damn him and his good heart, sweet nature, beautiful face, amazing body, talented hands, and—dammit! Olivia reached up and tried to fix her hair the best that she was able, knowing it was tangled and very telling. She slammed the faucet to the 'on' position and splashed some cold water onto her face and a little on her hair to make it stay in position. No button could be out of place. No bit of fabric. Olivia touched her lips and blushed slamming some more cold water on her face.

 _Calm down dammit! Calm down!_

Olivia took another few deep breaths before flushing the toilet. It would be better to pretend that she had been in the bathroom instead of cooling herself down from an—an… a… whatever that had just been. 'Make out' was too light a word, 'sex' wasn't quite there. Nodding and tapping her cheeks a couple times, she headed out into the main room.

"K-Kazuma!" Olivia exclaimed, holding onto her throat from the squeak that came out.

" _Ooh,_ Kitten. Ya sound like yer gettin' sick. I told that Nurse Lady that I would perform all the physical exams ya needed, so let me know if ya need any."

"Mm." Olivia said noticing his jacket and eyepatch were in place and he looked as if nothing had happened at all. How even? "Kazuma, are you okay? Not injured?"

 _You're a one-eyed demon. That's what you are._

"Mm. I'm fine. Thanks, Olivia." Kazuma stated and pat her head before sighing.

"Something wrong."

"I saw Kazama-san."

"That being great!" Olivia exclaimed. "Where?"

"Omi Headquarters." Kazuma whispered.


	39. The Start of an Army

Kazama-san? At the Omi headquarters? It couldn't be true. Something had to have been misunderstood. There was a feeling that said 'no' there was no other reason for this, but one in her heart that said 'yes' there was something that they weren't fully understanding. For Kazuma, it looked like he was just waiting to die. The man he admired; the one that he had called _Father_ was at the Omi Headquarters. If he joined, and by the destructive tone in Kazuma's voice she assumed he had, that would make him their enemy. That would mean that they would be on opposite sides and might have to harm—or kill each other. How could anyone remain this calm? Knowing Kazuma though, he was probably burning up inside, searing from anger and dissolving from sadness simultaneously.

He wasn't expressive, but he never was. He was leaning on his elbows which rested on the table. The only indicator that he was feeling anything was the ivory color his knuckles had turned. Betrayal was a common emotion. It was one that was felt multiple times in a person's life. It was also a feeling that she knew well; one that she could sympathize with. It was one where what we believe to be lies become truth. Olivia reached out her hand to put it over his, but he smacked it away. Kazuma stopped and looked down at his hands, tightening them even further.

Pushing people away was the easiest way to deal with betrayal. Showing another an open wound left it open to infection from another or widening the wound even further. In cases like this, going back to the person that wrongfully pushed you away in the first place could be exactly what they needed. Kazuma hadn't given up on her when she smacked the tea out of his hand. He hadn't given up on her when she repeatedly told him Goro's death was his fault and how much she hated him, despite him having every right to. Once more, she put her hand on top of his and squeezed.

"S-Sorry…" Kazuma muttered. "I just…"

"I know."

"I ain't buyin' it." Goro said and waved his hand dismissively, plopping onto the couch next to Kazuma.

"What? He said sorry."

"Haw? No, Kitten. Not that. I ain't buyin' his dad up and left the Tojo Clan."

"He just—he…" The hands tightened even further. He might break them if he kept that up. With how dazed he was, she wasn't even sure if he'd feel it. With a soft voice, softer than any pillow he elaborated. "He was wearing a pin."

"Nope. Ain't buyin' it. Pin or not." The reiteration didn't seem to calm Kazuma's worries. Goro clicked his tongue and sat up. "Now Shimano, I can believe that no problem. Two years ago, for example. I mean his sworn brother was even in the Omi. Bastard had ahold of my leash for what felt like a fuckin' eternity."

 _That was… Sagawa. If I'm remembering what Nishiki told me in the car right._

"Yer dad though? Nah. Yer dad's the only Family that's got any morals in this fuckin' clan. He runs a goddamned orphanage. What yakuza does that? Not one that would up and quit and then move to the enemy clan that's for sure. So, nope. Ain't believin' it."

 _Goro does have a point._

"I've thought of that too." The tightening on Kazuma's hands lightened beneath her own. Another knock came at the door and Olivia looked at the three of them and counted on her fingers. Three? Three. "Kashiwagi-san."

"R-Right." How embarrassing. Worrying about a friend takes every bit of her focus. They're the center of her attention and concern. Olivia got up and rounded the couch. When she passed Goro, she felt something against the palm of her hand. Not stopping, she went to the door. If she stopped then Kazuma would have noticed something and questioned it. Well, maybe not in his current state. "Kashiwagi-san." She smiled, quickly closing the door when he came in.

"Majima?" Kashiwagi-san stared. "How—?"

"Long story. Whatcha got?" Goro just waved him off and Kashiwagi-san was glad to take the hint and brush off his shock. It was the most expressive she had ever seen the man.

"Yes of course." Olivia watched as Kashiwagi-san headed around the couch and stood on the opposite side of Kazuma.

 _Good thing I did end up putting pants on. There are three men here, that could have been weird._

" _Don't want anyone else seein' them thighs and gettin' ideas of havin' their head smashed between 'em. Only head or face gonna be smashed between 'em is mine."_

Pink rose up to her cheeks and she cleared her throat; giving a slight cough. Why did he have to say that so bluntly? More importantly, why did she have to think about it at such inappropriate times? Peeking at him from the corner of her eyes, she saw him smirk and huff. Bastard.

"Kiryu, Majima, Harper-chan. I—" Kashiwagi gestured to the couch. "Please Harper-chan. Take a seat."

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead and sit."

"I—"

"Please. I've been sitting or laying down since Kazuma's been gone." She said. He hesitated, but bowed, and sat. They had been out on a mission for four days, sitting had to be a godsend. Had they eaten? Slept? Still a gentleman in even these times.

 _Reminds of the type of man Mom likes._

"Kiryu has told you of finding Kazama-san at Omi Headquarters, correct?"

"Mm." Olivia nodded.

"I said I ain't buyin' it."

"I must admit, I am… concerned. However, I wish to hold out hope."

"You should. Kazama-san very good man." Olivia said.

Taking a glance at Kazuma, his hands had loosened even more, and some color was returning to his knuckles. Right now, even though he was stressed, he was surrounded by friends. Being surrounded by those closest to you was a spiritual and emotional barrier that could ward off all worries better than any words could. Almost like a personified good luck charm. That wasn't to say that she would brush off his worries now that he was showing no external signs of it. Seeing Kazuma even that expressive of worry was concerning, but she would stand by there for him. After all, Kazama-san had done a lot for her too. He'd stood up for her in front of Shimano and even called her a friend and an ally. Goro was right. Someone like that wouldn't just switch without some sort of reason.

"Yes." Kashiwagi-san cleared his throat again. "I have to say, I am concerned of the Chairman's actions lately."

"Sera? Why?"

"Normally when a man would defect or desert, there would be squads of men sent after them. Two years ago, Kiryu experienced this. However, the Chairman hasn't asked anyone to go after Kazama-san nor Shimano. While I am grateful of that, it concerns me that he isn't following normal procedures."

"Isn't that good?" Olivia asked. "That mean he believe something other than leaving happen."

"Yes… normally." Kashiwagi-san said. "This would be a good thing. However, he's forbade all men of both Families to intervene with anything resulting in an altercation with Kazama-san or Shimano."

"Haw?!"

"The only exceptions are Kiryu, you Majima, me, and Harper-chan." Kashiwagi-san sighed.

"That only four people! What four people going to do? No one help in Omi problem?"

"If it's fighting Omi lackeys such as I assisted before, then yes. They are permitted. However, if Shimano or Kazama-san were to appear then all the men following would have been unable to fight against them and would have had to stand down." Kashiwagi-san explained, his brows furrowing.

Olivia looked at Kashiwagi-san, her own face mirroring his own. While it was great that the men were able to help them with the bulk of the Omi, being forbidden to hurt Shimano or Kazama-san or even knock them out was worrisome. Both men were a force to be reckoned with, but to not even try… that was just as concerning. Part of her was thankful for the protection of Kazama-san from being pelted full of bullets. Her thoughts stopped mid track when she felt something around her pinky. It was a slight tugging and she glanced at the force. Goro had leaned forward, but his eyes were on Kashiwagi-san and Kiryu.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it gets worse." Kashiwagi-san said; his voice grim. Kazuma turned to look at him and the force on her pinky pulled more.

Olivia glanced down again and saw a gloved pinky finger pulling against her own. When her hand was pulled close enough, his enveloped hers. The grip was firm and comfortable.  
"W-Worse?" She cleared her throat and looked at them.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"How could it get worse than this?" Kazuma asked. The grip in her hand moved again and spread her fingers just wide enough to allow his own in; interlocking them tight. Never once did his eyes stray from the group.

 _Is he…? Is he holding my hand?_

"We're only allotted a certain amount of men to be used from both families."

Olivia's jaw dropped. Not only did they have limited access to men in general. Most of Dojima's men were given to Kazama-san after two years ago. That left him with nearly nothing. Kazama-san and Shimano's families were plenty enough to make sure that they were covered hell, even double covered from all sides. Now they were limited to the amount of men we had to the men that they were limited to? What the hell was the Chairman playing at?! This wasn't the time for this!

Olivia reciprocated the hold of Goro's hand, locking her fingers with his.  
"Y-Yer shittin' me." A small smile came to her face when Olivia heard him stammer.

"Unfortunately, I'm not 'shittin' you." Kashiwagi-san said.

"It's almost like the Chairman wants us to find our own army." Kazuma muttered and his eyes widened.

Kazuma's reaction fell over all of them. In a way, she could understand why Sera didn't want to put all his men out there for this war. As they knew, Kazama-san and Shimano's families comprised of all the men that they would need, but if something else came out of the blue—like the helicopters—then if both families were depleted, then the Tojo Clan would end up crumbling even more than it was with the departure of the patriarchs. But that made them seem like mere pawns. So much for gaining the numbers of the Tojo Clan… All of them had trust in Chairman Sera, even with his concerning actions. She would have to do the same.

"How the fuck are we supposed ta do that?" Goro exclaimed and sighed. "This is a joke."

"Unaffiliated yakuza in either small groups with no ties to either clan would be our best bet." Kashiwagi-san said and shook his head, putting his face in his hands.

"But that be bad too. If they're unaff… un… they're not with any big group, they not have ties to Tojo. That could be meaning that if Omi give better offer, they switch." Olivia said.

"So… ta but it bluntly. We're fucked." Goro parted their hands slightly to rub the palm of her hand with his thumb. The terror ridden heartbeat was slowly decreasing.

"Mm. Sounds like it." Kazuma said and sighed.

This was hardly the time to be a blushing girl. This was a life or death conversation, but with the gentle brush of his thumb along her skin, it was out of her hands. The slight distraction was nice to have, the severity of the situation might bring along a small panic attack. Or a large one. They were alone. Kashiwagi-san, Kazuma, and Goro were enough for a small army on their own. By herself the rate on which she could handle herself was growing, but if this American faction and the Omi came at them all head-on, she wouldn't stand a chance and putting her friends in danger for her inadequacy, well… she'd rather take a bullet to the chest.

Keeping their men safe was an asset to the Tojo Clan, not just to keep their numbers bolstered. There were bonds among the men in families; sworn brothers. Fathers. Sons. Best friends. This war could end up tearing them apart as most wars did. Like Ethan and his father. Olivia had seen first hand how hurtful it could be in long term effects to have someone taken from you like that. Signing up for the yakuza, one could argue, was signing of the death of those bonds. Signing up you knew what you could lose. That didn't mean that they should throw their lives away for something they didn't know. For some _one_ they didn't know. Her.

"There's something else I noticed at Omi Headquarters." Kazuma said, finally unclenching his hands fully. "The whole Alliance isn't part of this."

"Haw?! Whatcha mean, Kiryu-chan?"

"The Alliance is divided into multiple sections. There was only movement from a few of them that we were able to discern. None of them were high on the ladder." Kazuma explained, most likely adding a little bit extra in there for her to follow easier.

"How you can tell?"

"Omi Headquarters is a large building in tiers. The higher you are, the further up into the building you are. The movement we saw consisted primarily of movement in the first tier. Although there was also a slight amount in the second as well. While this doesn't mean that the Alliance Chairman isn't giving the orders, he's not using his most important men for this." Kashiwagi-san explained.

"Which be meaning that it not very important to them as other group?" Olivia asked, hoping that she was following this correctly. While they wouldn't blame her if she wasn't, she didn't want to look like an idiot and have to have things dumbed down for her.

"Yes. It could very well mean that." Kashiwagi-san said.

"Or, it could mean they're try ta fake it ta make it seem like that. Everything ain't always cut 'n' dry in this business, Princess." Goro smiled and Olivia kept her eyes on her friends when he turned their hands so the back of his rubbed against the outside of her thigh.

 _Can you focus?! Please?!_

"S-Sorry…"

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Olivia. You're not as familiar with this." Kazuma smiled. "It's nice that you have such trust in people."

"Indeed." Kashiwagi-san said. "Both are possibilities. Unfortunately, without better numbers we won't be able to discern or even try to get closer."

"And we not have many numbers." Olivia sighed. "Yakuza that not be in clans… Just by themselves?"

"Yes. The Chairman said that we could offer them a place in the Tojo Clan."

"Haw?! So just for helpin' they're gonna get a place in the clan?" Goro sighed. "That's kinda bullshit."

"Beggers not can be choosers right now, Goro."

"…Fine." He huffed. "Yer right. Yer right."

"We have many enemies." Kashiwagi-san huffed.

"Yeah, that's going to make it difficult to find people." Kazuma agreed and rubbed his hands down his face. "We can't hire gangs. They're betray you in an instant."

"Yes."

Olivia gasped.  
"I know people!" She exclaimed.

"Haw?"

"What?"

"Where?"

Olivia smiled at all her friends.  
"When I in jail, I meet nice men there. Very strong and scary looking. They're yakuza. I think they not in any clan, just in small groups." She said.

"Yer tellin' me yer gonna ask some scary lookin' yakuza ta be yer friends?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded.

"Excuse me for possibly breaking your enthusiasm, Harper-chan, but… are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "They're like you friends. Very angry and scary look, but very nice. They help for sure. They hold very much respect for Tojo Clan and Kazuma and Goro."

"How can ya be so sure? Ya talkin' 'bout the ones that threw rice and egg in yer hair? Cause if ya are, fuck that." Goro said, going back to stroking the skin of her hand with his thumb.

"They threw egg and rice at you?" Kazuma asked.

"No. Not them." Olivia assured. "The ones that keep me fed and be nice to me. They very nice. Have many scars, but very nice."

Kashiwagi-san stood up and exhaled, smoothing out his jacket.  
"We'll need all the help we can get right now. Just be careful, Harper-chan. I'm going to try and call in a few favors."

"Yes. Thank you very much!"

Kashiwagi-san went to the door and grabbed onto the handle, but she didn't hear him leave. Turning around, she saw him with a small smile on his face. That was probably the first time she had ever seen him smile. Olivia waited. It looked like he was going to say something but was having a hard time getting it out. Since she had first met Kashiwagi-san, she hadn't seen him anything but proper but the smile that was on his face wasn't one of business. It looked something between thankful, fatherly, and was that teasing?

"Majima?"

"What?" He said, sounding almost bored.

"If you're going to feel up Harper-chan, prepare better. You weren't subtle in the least."

Goro chuckled and leaned back in his seat, looking at Kashiwagi-san.  
"That's where ya made yer mistake, Old Man." Olivia looked at Kazuma and they shared a shrug. A light tug pulled on her arm and she ended up sitting on his lap with her back against his chest, his cheek pressed against hers. He didn't look at her but kept his eyes on Kashiwagi-san. "Who said I was tryin' ta hide it?"

 _I knew it!_

Heat flamed on her face, turning a bright red. This wasn't the closest that they had ever been, but in front of everyone was a little different. Especially Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a small smirk come onto Kazuma's lips. That for one, wasn't the expression she had been expecting from him. Two, she didn't expect the smile that remained on Kashiwagi-san's face.

"Indeed."

With those words Kashiwagi-san left leaving Olivia sitting on Goro's lap. On the couch. Right next to Kazuma. It was something that was common in America. She had seen it multiple times back home, but it was somehow different now. The confession on the bullet train could've made this incident more painful for him. But if it was, he wasn't showing it. The smile remained on his face and there was no part of it that looked pained that she could see. He had talked about someone that loved her, who was his world. From the way that Goro had kissed her and held her and showed her the most vulnerable side of him, she was his world. The reverse was true as well; he was her world.

While still embarrassing, it was nice to feel the warmth around her body. Not the steam that resulted from their kiss, but the warmth of someone being there. Just another presence, another heart beating close to hers. If given time and she didn't move, she knew she'd fall asleep. There would be no nightmares, no pain. It would just be the two of them in their personal eternity once more. Now wasn't the time for that though. There were men to gather. Problems to take care of. When she tried to get up, she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her abdomen and a cheek resting onto her shoulder.

"Took long enough." Kazuma muttered, lighting up a cigarette.

"W-What?"

"To get together, I mean." The smile grew and he turned and looked back at them.

"Aw, Kiryu-chan! That's so sweet of ya. But she's my Kitten and I ain't sharin'." The blush only grew, and she heard Kazuma chuckle.

"Um… we have going." Olivia said and cleared her throat. Her face was getting hot again and she didn't want him to take it for anything else. "Things to do."

"A shame, but yer right." Goro let go of her and she stood up, turning back to her two friends, brushing some hair from her face. It was going to take some used to after that blatant show of affection in front of Kazuma to be able to look at him in the eyes.

Olivia retreated to grab the only warm clothes she had and put them on. She wished that there was a part of her that could even begin to utter that she was shocked that Goro would do something like that in front of Kazuma, but she couldn't. Not just in front of Kazuma, but Kashiwagi-san too. It was so awkward. Was it going to be like this whenever he touched her from now on? Olivia stopped once she grabbed onto her scarf. What was the next step after admitting feelings? Was it… dating? Were they dating? Putting a label as such on a relationship as strange as theirs was difficult. When Olivia thought about dating, some of those cute ideas popped into her head. Going out to dinner. Spending time together. Playing games. Just small things like that.

But that was a label for normal couples. Were they even _that_? A couple? It wasn't something that she could ask either. Love was present, and that should be enough. Right? Times like this were the ones where she wished that she was a guru on love. There would be no questions about it, no worries. Between them there was usually a silent understanding, but these situations needed definite words with no room for miscommunication. Unfortunately, she was awkward about it and she didn't see Goro bringing it up anytime soon. She huffed and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

There was no time for this sort of thought anyway. Kashiwagi-san had already explained how much more dire things had become. What the hell was Sera thinking? In war, numbers could make or break it and giving them so little to work with would leave them at a higher disadvantage than they already were. The yakuza wasn't exactly something they could hand out fliers recruiting for. There were so many things they needed to worry about when it came to finding people to join their cause; trust, worth, skill to name a few. The men that she had met in jail would be shining examples of all three. Olivia just hoped that they would agree to help them. They, technically, be putting their lives on the line for some people they barely knew. Yakuza or not, that was a hard thing to ask. They had given her such a wave of relief to know that she was going to be with people that would end up keeping her safe and protecting her, that she ended up owing them, not the other way around. Yet, there she would be, acting for a favor. One that could get them killed. She looked down at the red fabric of her scarf and furrowed her brows. _Should_ she go and ask them? It was the only group that she could think of and they needed numbers, like yesterday.

Olivia shook her head and headed back out to the main room where Kazuma and Goro were talking. For a moment, she stopped and watched them. Whatever Kazuma had said made Goro smirk and raise his brows before looking down at his hands and nodding. In turn, it made Kazuma smile and exhale some smoke in return. They were so opposite each other, and yet the same. Watching them converse could keep her entertained for hours. Sneering. Smiling. Laughing. Anything. They were her friends and anything they did made her smile. Unless they were killing. Then she wasn't. Anything _normal_ they ended up doing. She walked further and they both turned their attention to her; Goro first.

"Ooh! Look how cute!"

"T-Thanks." Olivia blushed and looked down at her boots which now hugged her feet.

"You're warm?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get outta here."

Kazuma grabbed the key and left, locking the door behind them. He stood awkwardly for a moment before walking with them, but he moved to the right of Goro, leaving her left side empty. It looked a little lonely. Walking with her in the middle had been more of a ritual, or a custom. With Goro in the middle now, it felt strange; off.

"You're sure they're going to help?" Kazuma asked.

"I not 100% sure, but I close enough to think yes."

"Mm. Good. That's 'bout as close as we can get until we get there." Goro said and she felt him look at her. "Ya alright?"

"O-Oh. Yes. Just worried."

"I'd be worried if you weren't." Kazuma chuckled, blowing more smoke into the air from his cigarette.

"So many things happen, and we still not knowing what main goal is. That's very big problem."

"Sure is." Goro said and sighed. "Really got ourselves all sorts of fucked with this one, right Kiryu-chan?"

"Yeah."

They continued on, but suddenly Goro stopped. Olivia stopped and noticed Kazuma had as well. They both turned and saw Goro standing there tapping his foot in thought. Nodding once and without saying anything, he moved around to her left before placing Olivia in the middle. Slowly, a smile came to her face and she looked over at Kazuma who smiled and then Goro who also held a smile, but it was rather awkward. They both knew. Neither was stupid. Making things awkward between friends was the hardest thing about falling in love with one and not the other. How far could you go or how close could you be without the other getting angry? How close could one be and how much affection could be shown before the other got uncomfortable? By no means did she want to _test_ this theory, but she wanted them each to know how much they meant to her—albeit in different ways—but the same between them was the love she had for each of them as friends. Before anything else had happened, they were all friends first.

At the jail, Olivia glanced up at the building with a frown. Coming back to the jail wasn't her first choice in vacation destinations, but this was business. They had nothing to arrest her for. There was no proof of her being involved in this terrorist attack. If they had any sort of evidence other than probable cause, they would've nabbed her for it just as they had back in Goro's apartment what felt like ages ago. She had remembered how terrified she had been during the whole thing. During the interrogation, she had kept a straight face, but inside she was trembling. In the cells, she was tired all the time and worried, but while she had been surrounded by the comfort of friends and humorous stories, it was still nerve-wracking not knowing who or _if_ anyone was going to come for her. When Goro had come in, she had been the happiest she'd ever been.

Just like then, she was guided along to the cells and the familiar scraping of a door against concrete rang into her ears. It was a terrible sound and never one she wanted to experience again. When they left, hopefully that would be the last time she would have to hear that heavy door and the concrete it scraped against. One by one, they descended the stairs. All conversation that had been taking place instantly ceased, but she had recognized a few voices. Never again would she be intimidated by the people down here. She wasn't the same Olivia that had been cowering in a corner upon her arrival. She took the steps faster, one by one until she came to rest in almost the same spot where she had been hugging Goro when she was let out of her cell. Most of the men that had given her problems were still on the left. On the right, there were some new faces. Save two or three, the remainder of the yakuza on the right side were still her friends.

"Well well _well_ , the _gaijin_ 's back." One of the yakuza on the left said.

"Yo! What's up, Harper-chan!" Oda said. "Whatcha doin' back here? Surely ya didn't get in more trouble did ya?"

"Me? No. I come ask f—"

"Hey! I was talking to ya _gaijin_!"

Without turning to look at the men on the left, a smirk came to her face.  
"And I was ignoring you."

"What was that?!" Olivia felt something against her boot and looked down to see more rice and egg that rested at her feet.

"You have ears."

One of the men raised his bowl and was ready to throw it, but she didn't cower. Not at all.  
"You fuckin'—"

An overdramatic sigh came from the stairs that her friends had finished descending, Silence even more deafening than it had been the first time Goro had come in here weighed heavily. Not only was the " _gaijin_ " not afraid of them anymore, the Dragon of Dojima, _and_ The Mad Dog of Shimano were in here. One quick look at the guard and Olivia was wondering if he was internally calculating when his life insurance policy was going to take effect.

"Sorry, care ta speak up? Didn't quite hear ya." Goro said.

"That's the Mad Dog."

"That's the Dragon."

"Holy shit!"

"Shh!"

"Quiet!"

There was no intention of backpacking off her friends' infamous reputations. All she had wanted to do was show them that she wasn't the same girl they had intimidated before. Perhaps even throw an egg back at them. It wouldn't harm them, but it could startle them that the " _gaijin_ " was fighting back. Kazuma and Goro's presence also had a nice effect. As slightly sadistic as it was to admit it, it was rather satisfying to have them cower in fear. Now they knew what it had felt like for her, for _every_ move she made to be scrutinized and made fun of, to possibly be used against her with each breath. Oda and the others had tried to make her feel better and assure, but all she had wanted to do was get out there. When or if time travel ever becomes a thing, she might return to that moment and thank her friends and tell her past self to hold her head high, that there was nothing to be scared or ashamed of. That she wasn't going to be forgotten and she was important.

Olivia smiled to Oda and the others. The ones who hadn't been in there previously looked absolutely terrified of not only her but the others as well. They were also relatively young. Maybe they were new to the game too? She wasn't sure if there was a required age on when they could start or not. It didn't seem like the sort of organization that they would have a strict age requirement on, but then again there were honorable yakuza, so there were surprises either way in at least the Tojo Clan.

"Hi Oda. I come ask for help." Olivia asked. "Oh! How does Cupcake be?"

"She's being annoyingly cute like always. What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I in kind of problem. I need you to um… hmm…"

 _How can I explain this? I don't want to make something sound more different than what it is._

"Kazuma." Olivia said, earning a few whimpers from the opposite cells. "You can explain?"

"We're gathering men for the Tojo Clan. Olivia said that you're trustworthy men. That you helped take care of her and keep her safe when she was in here. We came here to ask if you'd be willing to help us and assist the clan. In exchange, we're willing to offer induction. Therefore, you'll gain the protection that we have to offer." Kazuma explained.

"That's a rather formal way of sayin', 'can ya help us and we'll let ya in the Tojo Clan', ain't it? Ya been hangin' 'round Kashiwagi too long." Goro said never taking his eyes off the group of men that had made fun of her the whole time that she was there.

"Not really."

"You're serious?" Oda said.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "I need help. You can be helping me?"

"Of course! Me and my boys will help ya all we can."

"How many ya got?" Goro asked. "Can ya pledge 'em all?"

"Sure can, Mad Dog—uh, Majima-san sir." Oda said, slightly bowing.

"Ain't no need for all the formality. Yer a friend of my little Kitten's here, yer a friend of us, ain't that right, Kiryu-chan?"

"Mm."

"I have about 100 men." Oda said.

"Ain't too bad."

Every single man in the cell that Oda was in chimed in that they wanted to help. The Tojo Clan was the highest honor that a member of the yakuza could be inducted into. Some men even joined just for the chance to be able to get there. That was no doubt the reason some of the men pledged to help. However, most of them were her friends from before and wanted to help her. It was relieving to know that her thought had panned out. 100 men that Oda had plus whatever was left in the cell was hardly an army though. She wasn't sure how many men were at their disposal with the number allotted from them from Kazama-san's family and Shimano's family. From the way that Kashiwagi-san had spoken, there couldn't be too many. At least not enough to have a normal fighting chance. Even with Kazuma and Goro, things could still become very bad very fast. Kazama-san and Shimano were tactical and brute force respectively. Putting that experience from the Tojo Clan and its inner knowledge and giving it to the Omi… it meant being even more careful than they would've been from the beginning.

Kazuma reached into his jacket pocket and started to thumb through a _huge_ amount of bills. Yen that easily equaled thousands of dollars in the United States. Possibly tens of thousands. Why did they just always carry that much money around with them?! No matter how much time passed, she didn't think that she could ever get used to seeing her friends just pulling out and waving thousands of dollars around like it was single bills. Kazuma walked over to the guard and started counting bill by bill into his hand, having to pick up a couple from where they were dropped.

"Y'know, Kitten, I remember sayin' how _easy_ it was ta have people go missin' in this town and how much I'd _hate_ for that ta happen… didn't I?" Olivia noticed how deep his voice dropped and how sharp it sounded; almost bordering on how sharp his blade was. "Do I need to repeat myself? Or is it… proof that ya need?"

A whimper came from behind her and something that sounded like running water? Olivia turned around and her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. The main man that had tormented her through her whole time in jail, the one that always started the onslaught of verbal assault and food assault, the one that used " _gaijin_ " like it was her name had just… pissed himself. Liquid ran from the inner part of the cell and onto the outer part making Olivia actually have to step back slightly. When she looked at Goro, a sadistic smile crossed his lips and without turning, he spoke in that same dark tone as before.

"Hey! Guard Person!"

"Y-Yes Sir!" Olivia thought for sure the guard was going to be next from how much he was shaking and sweating.

"When's the next shower day?"

"T-Two days sir!"

Goro raised a finger to the cell and pointed at the man that had just pissed himself.  
"He ain't gettin' one."

"Y-Yes Sir!"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, turning her attention from the man to Goro.

"And he ain't gettin' another jumper either."

"Y-Yes Sir!"

"Goro!" Olivia exclaimed, having to step to the side as more liquid came from the cell. Seems like calling him by his first name just terrified the men further. "You cannot do that! Guard Person, do not be doing what he said."

"H-Huh?" The guard said, wiping some sweat from his brows at her blatant defiance at Goro's for lack of a better word, command. Kazuma sighed and blew some smoke into the air.

"Haw? Why not?" He nodded his head at the men. "They made yer life a livin' hell when ya were in here. Least they can get is a little payback. Ya heard me, Guard Person."

"Y-Yes Sir." The guard bowed and headed to the cell door to open it for Oda and the others, stepping over the piss. "I-I heard you very loud and very clear."

"Do not be to his level. You're better person than that. Guard Person, please be listening to me."

"Not when it—" Goro began, turning slightly to her.

"Guys." Kazuma said and raised his brows. "You're going to give the guard a heart attack. The man gets a shower."

The guard nodded, his legs shaking.

 _Poor man. He deserves a raise._

Oda and the other men filed out one by one, making sure to step over the puddle that had started to run into what had been the other cells. How much could one man hold? Ah well, now it wasn't just one man. Gross… Although somewhat satisfying at their undeniable fear, just the idea of what Goro was proposing was rather disgusting and no human should be subjected to that. Even if they _had_ bullied and made fun of her the whole time she was in jail despite Oda and the others trying to comfort her.

"Sorry, Guard Person." Olivia bowed. "I not be meaning to scare you."

Goro pulled her to his side and put a hand on her lower back. All heat from her body rested in her cheeks. His eye looked at the group of men that wanted desperately to retreat but were too scared to move. With a few sentences, he had _literally_ scared the piss out of them.  
"Remember my girl's pretty little face, 'kay?" He said and brushed some hair from her face ever so gently. "This is the face of the woman who prevented ya from sittin' in yer own filth for a week. When ya get outta here, if I see or even _hear_ that yer talkin' 'bout her, lookin' for her, or even lookin' _at_ her… well, I'll give ya _all_ the proof ya could ever ask for, we clear?"

"Goro—"

"I said, 'are we clear'?"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

"That's what I thought." He sighed and Olivia closed her eyes when he placed his lips against her forehead, surprisingly gentle considering his recent threat. Ah, but that was the thing. When it came to her, he was always gentle. He never crossed a line. "C'mon, Kitten. Let's get outta here."

To say it was embarrassing outside of the police station with the others was an understatement. Oda, Kazuma, and all the other men had saw the whole display and him kiss her. It was on the forehead, but hopefully they didn't treat her different because she was—

" _Remember my girl's pretty little face, 'kay?"_

 _He called me his girl._

Olivia bit her lip and blushed. They were simple words. Strung together as they were meant something else. Something she'd never felt before. To others who didn't know him, she might have thought he was being possessive. That she was "his" and that no one belonged to anyone else. In a way, that was true. She was his, she loved him. But already he proved how much he trusted her. While she had been upset about Kazuma's distance, he hadn't berated or gotten jealous. Goro even made the effort to rectify the problem. It was small, awkward things like that that showed even if they belonged to each other _romantically_ , they were still each their own person. That was the difference of "belonging" to someone and belonging _with_ someone. Olivia reached over and this time it was her turn to tug at his pinky and interlocked their fingers. She heard a small exhale of awkwardness before he pointedly looked away and returned the gesture.

" _Didn't think someone could capture The Mad Dog. 'specially a Kitten. Much less tame 'im."_

"So, Harper-chan—oh, um. It's nice to meet ya Kiryu-san, Majima-san. I've heard many stories and am honored to meet ya." Oda bowed, all the men following quickly behind him.

"Ain't no thing. I should be the one doin' the thankin'."

"True. You kept Olivia safe when she was in jail. When we couldn't." Kazuma said, snubbing out the rest of his cigarette into an ashtray. "Thank you."

"O-Oh, it was nothing." Oda said and bowed again. Kazuma took a cigarette from his pack and offered one to Goro and to Oda; both taking one, the latter hesitantly. The lighter was passed around as well, and smoke started to fill the air. "Harper-chan is a good girl. She talked a lot about the two of you."

"Really?" Kazuma looked at her and Olivia huffed.

 _Thanks, Oda. Thanks a lot._

"Ooh, my little Kitten missed us, did she?"

"…Yes. Idiots."

"Bet it feels better ta be in yer normal clothes again." Goro muttered.

"Yes, it does Sir."

"'ey. What'd I tell ya 'bout all that formal shit. Majima and Kiryu'll do just fine. Right, Kiryu-chan?"

"Mm."

Oda cleared his throat and nodded. Calling two major yakuza as casually enough to call them without honorifics was a huge leap in little time. Had it not been for his treatment of her when she was in the cells, they wouldn't be getting this sort of treatment. If they hadn't been kind to her, they wouldn't have even been thought of to be let out of the cells in the first place. This was the best way that she could thank to repay her friends for being as kind as they had been to her.

"I'll fill you in." Kazuma said.

"This is about the bombings, right?" Oda said.

"Mm. The bomb in Kamurocho's Empty Lot is supposed to be done by the same person who ended up using a bomb to kill Yamamato Touma. Olivia was in the Empty Lot bombing and came out with a few bruises, minor burns, and a couple scrapes. Nothing compared to how the other one was. The bomb in the Empty Lot was meant to harm."

"Nah, I'm thinkin' they expected my Kitten ta be far enough away after it was activated ta not get hurt at all." He said, flicking some ashes onto the ground, earning a frown from Olivia. "They made the weak bomb weaker just in case though."

"What makes ya say that?" Oda asked.

"Mm. My Kitten's got a friend. He's been settin' off bombs left and right in Sotenbori and a few in Kamurocho. They're different than the one that killed that official though. They're the same as the one in the Empty Lot. Made ta look crude, but just enough of a blast ta harm or—if yer in the shitty spot—it could kill ya. They've got a range of blasts, and this friend of her's knows where they're all at. Can set off back ta back." He moved to flick more ashes. Olivia noticed and watched him. When she caught his gaze, he kept it and reached over, flicking them into the tray before looking back to Oda.

"This friend of Olivia's, he's supposed to be a dead man. He was in the American army. A sniper. At first, we thought that this friend of hers was supposed to be the one after her. He shot me and tried to shoot Majima-san."

"That's hardly a friend, Harper-chan. Sorry." Oda said, frowning.

"I know. I thought same way for while." Olivia explained. "But something happens."

"Olivia and I held off some men at Kamurocho, but we headed to Sotenbori realizing that they were in worse shape. By the time we got there, a lot of damage was done. Kashiwagi-san ended up rescuing us from an ambush. Omi Alliance men and an American organization attacked us. Omi want Majima-san and I. Seems like dead or alive. The American organization on the other hand wants Olivia alive. They're working together, but they—"

"They got some shitty teamwork."

"Does your friend belong to that organization, Harper-chan?"

"We be thinking so for a long time. But, Ethan very good at sniping. Helicopters came in and even with Kashiwagi-san's numbers he be brought with, it would have been difficult. I have got grabbed and Ethan ended up shooting the men—who were American—and save me. From helicopter, he shoot them too."

"Mm… That's concerning." Oda commented and exhaled blowing smoke vapors into the air.

"Wouldn't be shootin' his own people, 'specially if they already had a hold on my Kitten."

"You're right, Majima. That would defeat the whole purpose." Oda knit his brows together.

 _Sorry I brought you into such a confusing situation._

"So there has to be another organization involved." Kazuma said.

"Ah yes. I forgot to said. When Goro almost was shoot, I found a bullet—"

"She's a genius at bullets and guns by the way." Goro said.

"Harper-chan?"

"Shocked us too." Kazuma smirked.

"Anyway!" Olivia sighed. "I found organization that between two American governments. Cross between two very important. Not like any I have saw. It has be new one. Very secret. Maybe very small too."

"So, you think your friend is part of that instead."

Olivia nodded,  
"Yes. Every time Ethan—friend name—be around, he has shine I see. Like light off something."

"Doesn't make sense if he's a sniper." Oda said.

"Exactly. He want to be seen by me when around. To be warning I think to know where to not be and keep safe."

"I'm still thinkin' it's kinda a long shot. Apparently, his dad died back in America and he went a little insane after it. Kinda unscrewed a few screws." Goro muttered, flicking ashes into the tray.

"Yes… It was sad. He become very strange. But last time I see Ethan, he look like one I know." Olivia muttered. A strong grip squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"These bombs… you said they're small but only lethal if you're in the right spot?" Oda asked.

"Mm."

"Do you think this friend, uh Ethan, is setting them off at certain times to harm people?"

"Whatcha mean there?"

"Wait, hold on. Let's think for a minute if this Ethan is part of an organization that's separate from the one that's after Harper-chan. That would make three so far, right? Omi, the American one, and Ethan's. Ya said for sure that Ethan is setting off these bombs."

"Yes, I have seen."

"Okay. But he's not setting them off anywhere near the three of you. Enough to harm you I mean."

"Naw, but we just ain't been in the right spot."

"Ya sure, Majima?" Oda asked.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma seemed intrigued and snubbed out the rest of his cigarette.

Olivia had to admit, she was intrigued at Oda's point of view too. Goro, Kashiwagi-san, Kazuma, and her were both too close to it. They saw and dealt with it 24/7. They were only seeing things from their view and what they had experienced. Going off what each _other_ had experienced and trying to put everything into perspective from there. Since Oda hadn't been there for any of it, he was able to think outside the box in places that they wouldn't be able to as he wasn't confined to the container they had placed themselves in.

 _This is why Sera wanted us to gather extra people! For new insight!_

"Ya said that Ethan can set these off consecutively and not hurt you, right? Wouldn't that make it so he knows exactly where every bomb was and who was coming to it? Since I'm new to this investigation, I'm not sure about everyone's personality. But, saying hypothetically—"

"Hypo…hyper…"

"Guessing." Kazuma clarified.

"Oh! Yes. Okay." Olivia pretended not to hear the small laugh from beside her. "Sorry."

 _Don't laugh at me, Goro._

"Okay, saying hypothetically that this Ethan is in a different organization all together, with what you've told me it sounds like an ally. If he sets of the bombs at certain times in certain places, it sounds like he wants to capture certain people in them. Men. Omi perhaps? Or the other American faction. Ya already said that he shot the Americans that had taken Harper-chan, and it _wouldn't_ make sense to shoot someone that had almost completed their goal. Not to mention, Harper-chan said about that shine thing. It sounds like this group is an ally in the shadows."

"I'll be damned." Goro chuckled and raised his brows. "Well I feel like a fuckin' idiot."

"Sorry." Oda muttered.

"Ah no, that's a good thing." He clarified. "Lookin' at it from another perspective's just what we needed. Couldn't see something right in fuckin' front of us."

"What he's trying to say is thank you, Oda-san." Kazuma said.

"O-Oh, no. Thank you for letting us help."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course, Kiryu." Oda nodded.

"Gather all your men and head to Kamurocho. Go to the Kazama Family Office. There you'll meet Kashiwagi-san. He can help you need to learn everything that we know right now. You can explain to him what you did for us." Kazuma instructed.

"To the Kazama Family Office?" Oda asked and exhaled a laugh. "W-Wow, yes Kiryu-san. Uh, Kiryu."

"Yer pretty quick on the uptake. Gotta say, I'm surprised."

"Don't be mean." Olivia said and thwacked him on the chest.

"Ooh, ya wanna play right here, Kitten?" Goro snickered and Olivia cleared her throat, seeing Oda blinking.

 _For the love of God do you have to embarrass me in front of everyone?_

"You get used to it." Kazuma said.

"Aw Kiryu-chan, that ain't—" Olivia raised her brows. "Fine, fine. Damn woman." He sighed and snubbed the cigarette into the tray.

"Thank you. We'll do as you said right away, Kiryu." Oda bowed and the men behind him followed. He turned around and clapped his hands. "Let's get the others and go."

Olivia watched the others walk away. Relief filled her that they had agreed to help. Enveloped her like a warm blanket. The 100 men that Oda had still left them seriously deprived. Hopefully Kashiwagi-san would be able to help them gather more people. They held no knowledge on how many people the other side had. They had over 100 men no problem as they had the men of Omi. It wasn't all of them if the intelligence the Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san brought back panned out. But it was no doubt more than 100. The closer and closer they got to the end, the more that she worried that there was something major they were unprepared for.

"Good idea, Olivia. It was a smart move to get them." Kazuma smiled and pat her head.

"That's cause my little Princess is so damn smart." Goro smirked. "But seriously though, Kiryu-chan's right. That was a pretty smart move. 100 men ain't all the men that we need. Not by a long shot, but it's a helluva good start."

"Tha—" Olivia stopped mid-sentence and looked around, seeing that shine.

Sure enough, Ethan was sitting on the rooftop of a close by building. Either he had listened to the whole conversation or had just gotten there. Without all the smoke and screaming, she could focus on how he looked. Still with that ashy brown-blond hair and that crooked smile that looked down at her. His eyes were just how they remembered; focused and determined. There was no trace of the crazy Ethan that she had heard once his father died. This was the Ethan that she remembered.

"Ethan…" Olivia walked closer to the building and saw him hold something white between two fingers. He flicked his fingers back and forth. "What's that?"

 _He can't hear me from this distance._

Olivia reached up her hand and Ethan flicked the paper in her direction. It headed right for her, so there must be something heavy in it. Her head knew that she shouldn't be accepting something from him if he was going to deliver it without a word like this, but she couldn't help it. He _was_ in there. That _was_ him. Just like with Kazuma and Goro, her silent communication rewarded her with the paper safely and deftly in her hand in the space between her index finger and thumb. They always were best at catch when they were together. When she glanced back up at Ethan, she watched him lazily get off and give her a casual salute before heading away, walking this time instead of running.

Kazuma and Goro walked up behind her, but she didn't turn around. The paper in her hand was actually an envelope. Whatever was inside was hard and felt like cardboard. There was no name, but it had to be for her if it was delivered personally. Olivia turned it over and the seal on the back matched the one on the bullet that she found. She gripped onto the edge and took a deep breath.

"Y'know, that could be a bomb. He's pretty good at settin' those off."

"Majima-san. Stop."

"Just sayin'."

"It isn't." Olivia said and opened it, ripping the seal apart.

Inside was a simple black card. Nothing was on the back, but there were words etched on the front in elegant silver writing.

"Judicii per noctem." Olivia read aloud, furrowing her brows.

"What's that mean?" Kazuma asked.

"Judgement by Night."

"Sounds cheery." Goro said.

"That doesn't sound like English." Kazuma muttered, looking at the card from over her shoulder.

"It not."

"It ain't? Then what is it?" Goro asked, looking over her other shoulder.

"Latin."

Both men pulled back and looked at her. Kazuma smiled and shook his head.

"How many languages do ya fuckin' know?!" Goro exclaimed.


	40. Judicii per Noctem

" _How many languages do ya fuckin' know?!"_

Olivia turned. Both Kazuma and Goro were looking at her with different levels of surprise marking their faces. A smile came to her lips.

"Eight. English. Spanish. Japanese. Russian. Korean. Latin. Arabic. Chinese."

"What?" Kazuma blinked.

"Ya know all them languages?!" Goro huffed and kicked at a rock from some rubble that had been cleaned up. "…all Kiryu-chan and me know how ta do is punch and stab stuff… Yer over here knowin' eight languages and 'bout bullets and guns and shit like that."

"I'm kidding. I be known two; English and Japanese. Latin, I know bit of, but many English words have Latin roots, so it kind of things you pick up. Also, Latin dead language. No need to know fully."

Olivia's gaze traveled back down to the card with her smile still intact upon hearing her friends' chuckles. Judgement by Night… What the hell did that even mean? How was this supposed to help at all. One side just had the name and the other side was just white. No matter how many times she turned it over, nothing changed on either side. Frustration was starting to grip ahold of her. She was holding a significant lead in her hand and she knew nothing. Handing the card to Kazuma and Goro provided as much product as her own investigation had. Ethan had come to deliver it personally. Why? Until she could break this… code—or whatever it was—on the paper she wouldn't be able to ask him. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but first, he deserved a slap. _That_ he definitely would be getting.

Kazuma opened the envelope and sighed. Nothing else was in there. Just the card. The lack of assistance only aggravated her further. How could someone give another a puzzle that was obviously extremely important and not just tell them. Hadn't they been through enough games in the past weeks? Judicii per Noctem. They were the assholes to make things more difficult than they needed to be. Whatever organization this was deserved a good talking to as well. Just like everything else, the answer was right in front of her face. Even closer; right in her hand, but she couldn't grip onto the full truth. This was even worse than when she had gotten that scrap of paper from Kashiwagi that revealed their insignia. There was something to compare everything to then, now she just got a name. There was no need for a translator, because surprise, she already had done that.

"Judgement by Night…" Olivia mused again and looked at the card again. The sun was overhead and shined against the silver lettering on the front. It was the same sort of shine given off by Ethan whenever he was nearby. That only helped confirm the theory that he was working with, for, or headed this Judicii per Noctem. "Judgement by… night?"

 _Wait a minute._

"Looks like you have an idea." Kazuma muttered, lighting up another cigarette.

"Just one. It say, 'by night'. Maybe I only can see at night."

"Haw? This ain't a secret agent movie, Kitten. As awesome as that sounds, and as sexy as ya'd be in some tight suit—" Kazuma coughed. "—huggin' yer curves and them damn thighs, I don't think that's gonna work."

"It's the only idea we have, Majima-san." Kazuma said.

"And… you _have_ to say about suit?" Olivia blushed.

"Haw? Of course! Yer just—wait… Kiryu-chan, don't be thinkin' dirty thoughts 'bout my girl now."

He said and blew smoke from between his lips.  
"Calm down. I wouldn't do that." A small smile came to his lips and Olivia knew he was telling the truth. He had told her on the bullet train that he was in strong like, but not love. With time, that feeling would fade but the friendship would remain. While Olivia knew he wouldn't go out of his way to think about her in a spandex suit, some things did happen, and she wouldn't blame him. Since it was in his mind, she wouldn't even know. "Well, what can we do until nighttime? That's the only lead we have right now."

"Well, since we're back in Sotenbori, might as well drop by the club and make sure they haven't burned it down or some other shit like that." Goro said and sighed. He complained, but she knew he loved the hostesses and the club.

With unanimous agreement, Olivia walked in the middle of the two of them. Occasionally, her eyes would return to the card in her hand and she'd sigh. The idea wasn't the best that she's ever had, but like Kazuma had said it was all they had to go on right now. If all this panned out, maybe she really _should_ go into law enforcement. Ah well… she glanced over at Goro and chuckled. A yakuza and a cop. That would be a hell of a couple. If she ended up having to arrest him—well, he'd probably like that. Heat rose to her cheeks just at the thought. He'd probably say something along the lines of 'I didn't know ya liked it rough, Kitten'.

"Something on your mind, Olivia?" She jumped.

"Huh?! What? No. No." The laugh was awkward and faked even to her. "You're being funny, Kazuma."

"Yer thinkin' somethin' pervy ain't ya?" Goro snickered only making the blush rise higher when he squeezed onto her hand.

"No, I'm not!"

"You're going to give her a heart attack." Kazuma muttered.

Olivia had never been so thankful to have Club Sunshine coming into view. While the girls might not be there because it wasn't close to opening yet, that didn't mean that she still wouldn't be glad to be back. Oddly enough though, there was a line that was leading from the club. From here, her life had changed so much. Goro had brought her to the safety of his apartment where she had gotten arrested the next morning and everything went from there. It felt like she hadn't seen the club in years. Tonight, they'd be able to stay long enough to prove or disprove her theory and see the girls, so it was a win-win situation. There would be so much to catch up on, on both sides. She wanted to know about how they were all doing, how Christmas had gone for them, all of it.

The lights were on at the club, and Olivia took another look at the sky. It was still on the earlier side, why would they be there this early? Now instead of excitement, worry sat in. Had these people or this Judicii per Noctem come in and done something to the place? If that was true… then that would mean that Ethan had come in and hurt her friends. After he had been so casual and given her this card when he sat on the rooftop. Desperately, she wished to tell her mother about everything that was happening in Japan with her life, and about Keahi and Ethan, but that would just make her worry more. Her grandfather might even have a heart attack and start yelling at Kazuma and Goro for 'not protecting her' when that's all that they've ever done. Goro had even told Kazuma to take her away and let him die just to make sure that she was safe. Knowing he was there, she gripped on tight to his hand to reassure herself. Kazuma grabbed onto the door and let them in, giving Olivia a small smile. It must be obvious that something was going on in her head because Goro had squeezed onto her hand again.

A soft exhale released itself upon seeing the regular interior. Youda-san was behind the bar tidying the glasses up. Yuki was wiping down some tables with Hibiki. Ai—per usual—was dancing on the stage while Saki was clapping sitting on one of the booths. Chika and Mana were nowhere to be found, but she could hear rattling in the back room. Since it didn't alarm anyone, she felt safe to assume it was the other two girls.

"We're not— Harper-chan!" Yuki exclaimed, throwing down the rag and running up towards them with a bright smile, staggering in her heels. "Kiryu-san!"

"…"

"Oh, Majima-san's here too." Yuki shrugged and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

Choruses of 'Harper-chan' and 'Kiryu-san' rang from the other girls who ran up to them. When the girls came up to them, each with a bright smile on their faces, Olivia instantly felt like she was forgetting something. Maybe it would've been better to bring them a gift as an apology for not coming to see them sooner. However, they knew that Goro was a yakuza and probably knew that Kazuma was as well and with the recent bombings and shootings, they could put two and two together. She was just dragged along for the ride. It was a relief to see that they had no animosity to their sudden and lengthy disappearance. Once this was all over, maybe she'd come back as a hostess for a while.

"You look so different, Harper-chan!" Ai exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"You're right." Chika nodded. "Stronger."

"Happier." Saki added.

"Wait a minute." Hibiki said and tilted her head. "Are you holding hands?"

Olivia looked down and she cleared her throat, her face heating up. There was no denying it. Although slightly hidden, they were indeed holding hands.

"What?!" Yuki gasped and leaned closer. "They are!"

"Are you two together?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Dating?!" Mana asked with a gasp.

Goro cleared his throat and waved them off with his other hand, not letting go of hers making the smiles of the hostesses widen further. Even Kazuma had a smile on his face. Not much could make Goro squirm, but seeing him do so was satisfying, even to Olivia… when she wasn't involved.  
"S-Shuddup. And even if we were? Haw? That a bad thing?"

Silence fell over the group. Goro started to look slightly worried as did Kazuma. The girls' opinion was nice to have, but she knew that they just wanted all of them to be happy. They were good people. Olivia's eyes widened and she suddenly realized what it was that she just forgot.

 _Oh no…_

"I knew it!" Mana exclaimed. "Pay up!"

"Pay… up?" Kazuma asked.

"Haw? Whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"Well, when we took Harper-chan out for dinner, we made bets." Mana explained, collecting money with a smile on her face.

"Bets for what?" Kazuma raised his brows.

"Who Harper-chan would end up with, obviously." Ai said.

 _This is so embarrassing… How could I forget about this?! Well, there were more pressing matters and their bet wasn't at the forefront of my brain all the time. I can't believe they remembered!_

"Haw? How much money didja bet?!"

"I put 10,000 on Kiryu-san." Chika said, sighing.

"I put 20,000 on Kiryu-san." Saki said, dishing out some money.

"Don't worry, Majima-san! I had faith in you! I put 5,000 on you." Ai said.

"…that all I'm worth or somethin'?" Goro pouted and huffed, looking over at Kazuma who shrugged. It must've been awkward to hear that your own workers bet mostly against you and on your best friend. Truth be told, it may have even hurt his feelings. If it did, Olivia couldn't tell.

"I put 5,000 on you too Majima-san." Hibiki smiled.

"How come I didn't get big bets like Kiryu-chan?" Goro pouted again with a mumble. "That ain't fair. I think I'm a pretty good catch…"

"I put 15,000 on Kiryu-san." Yuki said and sighed.

"Yer all in this against me. That's what it was!" Goro exclaimed.

"Well _I_ put 30,000 on you Majima-san." Mana smiled, collecting the money with a bright smile.

"I was looking forward to collecting the 30,000 too…" Yuki mumbled.

"Hey!"

" _But_ , Harper-chan you look really happy." Mana said, counting the money. "Not just with him, but in general."

"Mm. I am." Olivia smiled brightly. "Kazuma and Goro been very good friends to me."

"I'm glad." Ai smiled. "So, other than to show off your relationship, what did you come by for?"

"We didn't come to show off anything." Kazuma said. "We came to stay until night."

"Oh? You're staying?" Ai asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

 _Oh dear._

"Mm." Kazuma nodded.

"That's perfect!" Hibiki said. "We've got a lot of reservations. Harper-chan, can you—"

"Uh-uh." Goro said. "Ain't happenin'."

"But, Majima-san—" Ai began.

"Ain't happenin'. I don't want all them weird guys ta be peekin' at her."

"It'll give us something to do, Majima-san." Kazuma said. "You can manage tonight. I can keep a look out and Olivia can hostess."

"…"

"You didn't mind when she was a hostess before." Yuki said.

"She wasn't my—" Goro cleared his throat and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine! Fine! She can punch 'em out if they give her any problems anyway."

Olivia smiled and nodded at her friends. She walked with them willingly instead of like last time when they had to drag her inside the dressing room. Everything else was the same, even her blankets hadn't moved from the place that they had been when Goro had taken her to his apartment. Everything felt like ages go. Eternities ago. Her friends were already thumbing through the dresses that were in the closest. All of them held a small smile on their faces, even the ones that had lost the bet. Money wasn't what was truly important, it had been her happiness. The sweetness made her heart ache, but in a good way. They had just wanted her happiness in everything that she did.

Teasing was a good way to show the bonds of friendship as she had learned on her journeys and the battles. Even before anything grew romantically between her and Goro they had teased each other. Before Kazuma had even grown any feelings for her, they were friends first. Relationship or no, that stood above all else like when they were leaving the safehouse. Jealousy could've easily taken hold, but he had gone out of his way to make sure that both Olivia and Kazuma didn't lose the friendship despite the fact that the latter did end up with her. It was their combined happiness that was the truth strength and the true bond. The girls could tell that too. While they would most likely relentlessly tease him continuing forward, they were happy to see him happy. Even to her, Goro had changed. Still unstable. Still a yakuza. Still The Mad Dog of Shimano. Still able to kill without batting an eye. But there was something underneath it all that had changed.

Olivia grabbed onto a dress that Hibiki had handed her and raised her eyebrows before shaking her head and handing it back with a laugh from her friend's pout. While there were many modest dresses that they had in the closest, it felt like the girls kept picking out the ones that showed more skin. By the third time Hibiki pulled out a dress that was above the knee she rubbed her temples. While grateful at what she was trying to do, she couldn't help but feel a little awkward about it. Having Goro and Kazuma seeing her all dressed up as a hostess before was awkward enough, now with all the feelings that have been confessed and developed, it could make it nigh unbearable if she were to put on one of the shorter dresses. Mana stepped in and waved Hibiki aside.

Olivia blushed and took the dress that Mana had offered. It had to be a newer one as it wasn't there when she had helped them before. It was quite beautiful. The fabric was silky and would be very airy and comfortable all through the night. It was a deep black color with golden embroidery around the bust area leading to the waist and down by the end of the floor-length dress. The fabric was see-through from her upper thighs down to her feet, but not in a slutty way. In a rather classy and elegant way as it led down asymmetrically. All along the side, the golden vine embroidery continued to keep eyes on the dress more than her legs. At where her calves would be, there was a single bright blue butterfly. She shuddered to think what other dresses Hibiki would try to get her in if she didn't agree on one. This one seemed a safe bet.

"But, we not open for while." Olivia said when the other girls started getting undressed.

"Mm-mm." Yuki shook her head. "We're having a New Year's special shift. We open a few hours earlier than normal."

"O-Oh."

 _I didn't even think about how close it is to New Year's. What am I supposed to get Kazuma and Goro?_

"Come on, come on." Mana said. "Let's get this on you."

"Right…"

The dress was rather awkward to get on. Olivia tried not to blame the dress knowing it was more her fault for not being used to them, but Mana still had to help her. She snorted a laugh when her foot got caught in trying to stick it next to her other one. Pulling the dress up was the easier part and she slid the straps onto her shoulders and wiggled into the rest, pulling her hair from the inside. Thankfully, there was no zipper for this one and she went over to where they kept the shoes and tried to find the others that she had used before. They were black. Would match. But most importantly? They were really small heels. With a smile and sigh of satisfaction, she held onto the shoes and sat down in one of the chairs, looking at the wide array of makeup, hair accessories, jewelry, and colored contacts. Not many things had changed, but new items had been added. Overwhelming before, it was a little claustrophobic to see so many new things that she wasn't familiar with from the beginning.

"So." Yuki began, as Olivia started brushing her hair.

"So?"

"How come you decided to stay until night?" Chika asked, putting some earrings in.

"I need check something."

"Is it something very important?" Ai asked.

"Mm. Does words 'Judicii per Noctem' mean anything? Or Judgement by Night?"

"Can't say that it does." Hibiki said, putting some green contacts into her eyes and blinking them into place. "Where did those words come from?"

Olivia just wanted to break down and tell the girls everything. How worried she was about her friend. About the time that she spent in jail. About her having an alliance in the Tojo Clan. All of it, just gush it out to some girls and talk. While it was nice to hang out with the guys, she wanted to hear and talk to girls too. There wasn't a strict line on what was okay and not to tell them about the situation. Especially considering the now surefire fact that her, Kazuma, and Goro were being targeted. Being here worried her a bit, but the girls didn't know anything, and they could be in danger, something told Olivia that they were flying under the radar. Considering that Goro was their manager, they may have Tojo Clan protection under the table. If that were true, she would be thankful and relieved.

"I got… how can I say… card. I got mail and it had words on it. In Latin. I feel it need to be looking at during night since name has 'night' in it." Olivia looked at the girls. "That make sense?"

"Yeah. That's really smart, Harper-chan." Ai smiled and finished doing her hair.

"Thank you."

Olivia turned her head side to side, unsure of how to do her hair or makeup. This was the stressful part of getting ready. Being on the floor was easier than dolling up in the dressing room. Obviously, her level of experience in this sort of thing was through the floor compared to the others and would always remain so. Yuki and the others wasted no time and looked like everything came so naturally, looking as if it were muscle memory by this time. The butterfly on the bottom of her dress was blue so… maybe she should wear something blue? She scratched the back of her neck and cleared her throat, picking up a necklace and tilting her head. There were large crystals on the edges and when she put it to her neck, the edges would reach deep into the recesses of her cleavage.

"I like that one." Yuki said and looked at her. "I think you look very pretty, Harper-chan!"

"I bet Majima-san would too." Ai snickered when Olivia coughed. Quickly she set the necklace back down and looked away at anything else.

Clearing her throat, she grabbed onto another one. Placing it against her neck again, this one had a longer drop jewel and while it wouldn't nest itself in her cleavage like the other one would have, it still rested in between. Olivia tilted her head and stared at herself in the mirror. Why was this so hard? And why did she have to be so bad at it? It complimented the dress nicely, but she didn't want something that would blatantly be in her chest. Not as embarrassed as she was by the first one that she casually pushed further away from her, she sat that one down. Having her chest a different size than the other girls' it made picking accessories more difficult as they dropped in certain places that it wouldn't for them.

"That one was pretty too." Ai commented, putting some eyeshadow on.

 _Thanks for supporting me guys, but I know I'm really bad at this. You guys are almost done and I'm still choosing a necklace._

The third one Olivia picked up and placed to her neck made her blink. It was a lace looking chain that had a small drop jewel that reached _above_ her chest. Not by much, but she would take her wins where she could get them. Hoping that it looked well with the dress, she reached behind her and clipped it. When she caught Hibiki's glance she was relieved when her friend smiled and nodded. She sifted on the counter and saw a pair of earrings that were long jewels that matched the necklace. Thanking the cosmos up above that she had stumbled upon the perfect earrings, she quickly put them in.

Olivia instantly stopped. From here was the makeup and the hair and there were tons of accessories, hair pieces, and lipsticks to choose from. Each time she would reach for one, she'd pull her hand back and sigh. Desiring even more to apologize to her Barbie dolls as a child, she looked over at Chika who gave her a small, awkward smile. Coordinating jewelry was hard enough, now to do hair and makeup? While she wanted to be able to do things for herself, she was out of her element. The other girls had their own issues to worry about and their own dolling up to do without worrying about her own.

"Can I help?" Yuki asked with a bright smile.

"O-Oh, yes. Please."

With swift and deft hands that were proof she had been doing this every night for a long time, she quickly wrapped Olivia's hair in a strange cross between a bun and a braid, tucking in some jewels, lightly curling in the pieces that hung from her face. She reached out her hand and she noticed that without even looking at the situation Hibiki had reached for a hairpiece that Yuki placed gently into Olivia's hairdo. When Yuki stepped back, Olivia turned her head left and right, her eyes widening when she saw how she had jewels seemingly braided _into_ her hair. That would've taken her hours if not days to do, and Yuki—with Hibiki's help—had managed to get it done in five to ten minutes flat.

"I'm so jealous of your eyes." Mana sighed, carefully placing eyeliner on her lids.

"Why?"

"They're so nicely shaped."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. That was the first time someone had ever commented on the shape of her eyes. Coming from someone as beautiful as Mana, she was honored to have such a compliment. Being complimented by _any_ of the girls there was an honor. Each of them was gorgeous on their own, but when they added all the touches for their shifts, they were stunningly magnificent. One day, hopefully Olivia would be able to do makeup and hair to the point where she'd look as beautiful as they did. She opened her eyes when Mana commanded and blinked, watching her stare and measure each side before pointing up.

"Look up." This part Olivia could do, but she preferred Mana or one of the other girls to do it since she didn't want the job to look professional on one part and amateur on the other. When she was done and blinking, Mana sighed. "And they're so _blue_! I'm so jealous…"

"Don't be. Blue eyes common in America like brown in Japan. Your eyes are very beautiful."

Mana smiled and finished up her makeup.  
"Thank you."

"So, how long have you and Majima-san been dating?" Ai asked from the couch where she was putting on her shoes. This sort of talk wasn't really normal for Japanese women, but then again none of the girls here normal and they were doing it just to get a reaction—also to know of course.

"What?! I uh… I not sure we're dating."

 _Do you even_ date _a yakuza? Like… date? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Is that too cheesy? Too American?_

"So, you're just lovers?"

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed, choking on air. "No!"

"Well you have to be one or the other, unless—"

"Ai, that sort of relationship wouldn't have them holding hands." Chika explained, buckling her shoes.

 _That sort of… No! We're not just having sex! We haven't even—well, there's the_ one _time, but that doesn't count!_

"W-Well," Olivia wrung out her hands and looked at her knees. "I'm not sure how to be asking if we're _dating_ or couple or anything like that. It's very strange and embarrassing conversation to have if one think one thing and other doesn't."

"That's true, but if there is a miscommunication, then it needs to be cleared up right away." Chika said. "That's just as important as revealing feelings."

"I not be sure how to ask. It being strange to have a yakuza….b-boyfriend, wouldn't it?"

"Stranger things have happened." Mana said with a smile. "I think you should ask."

"W-Well… I…"

"Do you want one of us to ask?" Ai questioned.

"What?! No!"

"Harper-chan. We would _really_ ask, not joke with him. We'd have a serious conversation." Hibiki said.

"I should be being able to ask, but with poor Japanese, I don't want to come around as asking wrong thing."

"Don't worry, Harper-chan. We'll help out." Yuki smiled. "As much of a pain as Majima-san is… it's nice to see this different side of him."

Voices from outside the door became louder and Olivia smiled knowing that was their cue to get into position before the doors opened and the reservations began. Counting on the girls to help clear up a worry that could easily turn into a misunderstanding in a way felt like a copout, but, with her poor Japanese she didn't want to say the wrong thing. Goro understood her on a way that others didn't, without words, but… sometimes being eloquent in this sort of situation would be better. Olivia cleared her throat and shook her head. Just helping her friends until she was able to check her theory was what she was here for. Her mind needed to focus on that, and that _only_.

She walked out with the other girls and looked down at her shoes. From her peripheral vision, she saw Kazuma and Goro's shoes turn to them and shuffle awkwardly; Kazuma's turning to his right and Goro's shifting, unsure of where to put his weight. This wasn't about her and how she looked, but she was still having a hard time looking at her friends.

"S-So, how come ya didn't me know when we came in that yer havin' a longer shift?" Goro said, making her look up. He had deliberately put her in his blind spot and his hands were in his pockets. "That's somethin' yer manager needs ta know 'bout, don'tcha think?"

"Well, we were going to tell you—" Chika began.

"Then y-ya got too worried 'bout collectin' yer money from yer bets."

"Does it matter? We're still doing the shift." Yuki said with a huff.

"I need a drink." Kazuma muttered and cleared his throat, heading to the bar and exhaling, sliding his hands down his pants.

Olivia looked over at Goro, but he pointedly looked away from her again. Was he… nervous? Come to think of it, in the time that their relationship had begun—starting from friends—he hadn't ever commented if she looked pretty or anything like that. Always the suggestive sexual comment, but never once had he genuinely call her beautiful or if she was pretty. The comment of her 'pretty little face' in the jail to those men made her blush, but it would be different if it was just the two of them and he whispered something like that to her. If she was expecting that here, of course she would be disappointed. These were his friends and his employees. Anything he did would be taken and used against him by the girls and he'd be teased relentlessly for it.

"Don't you think that your girlfriend looks pretty?" Hibiki asked, brushing away some of Olivia's hair.

"My gi—"

"Welcome, Sir." Youda-san said opening the door and greeting the first man.

She stood at the back with the rest of the girls waiting to be seated, keeping her hands folded in front of her. Whenever a customer would look their way, she'd give a bright smile just like she was told to her first night there. How she wished that it was the dead of night already so she would be able to check on the card that was now safely stored in Kazuma's jacket pocket. If she was right and something _was_ on the back of the card that could only be seen at nighttime, then what would be there? The insignia again? Instructions? An explanation? There was always the chance that she would be faced with more cryptic words and she might just break down from frustration if that were to happen.

Olivia knew how much she thought about the increasing urgency of the situation and it only stressed her out more. When the brain was under an extreme amount of stress, ideas didn't flow as freely. This impeded the desperate thought process that she needed to take place. Gears needed to be turning at a quicker rate, but not too quick to break the machine. Just the right amount of thought was necessary, but she was giving too much. So were Kazuma and Goro. Oda's opinion had been a breath of fresh air. That reminded her, later she would see if they could call Kashiwagi-san in order to see if Oda and his men had gotten to Kamurocho and to the office okay. They could work from there. One step at a time. That's what she had to keep telling herself.

"Miss Harper." Olivia blinked and saw Goro standing in front of her in that suit he wore when he put on his manager persona; just like the perfect Japanese he donned. "You've been personally requested."

"I have?"

"Please, right this way." Goro gestured for her to follow him. "Here you are."

"Harper-chan." The man before her, she didn't think that she would ever see again. "How are you?"

 _This is the guy that tried to put his hands up my dress! Well now that you're here, I'm doing terrible._

Olivia looked over at Goro who had a smile on his face, but the corner of his eye twitched.  
"Please, if there's anything that you need, do not hesitate to ask." Goro said and turned to walk away.

 _Please don't leave me here alone with him. I don't want to punch his lights out again._

"'kay? Anythin' at all. Got it, Kitten?" The words he whispered were for her ears alone.

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Slowly, she sat down. Normally there was a closeness between customer and hostess, but the man was the one keeping the distance this time. The first time he had smelled profusely of alcohol, but now there was hardly a scent. Maybe just one very small drink. Something akin to anxiety presented itself. Nothing close to fear, however. Their previous encounter had proved that she could care for herself and her friends without a doubt or a problem. With Kazuma's training, she might do worse damage. As she had thought back at the jail when gathering Oda and the others, she wasn't the same Olivia Harper. Neither of them made a move to become closer and she tried her hardest to put on the friendly hostess mask.

"Thank you very much for requesting me." Olivia said and bowed in her spot.

"Ah, no need to thank me, Harper-chan."

 _Don't worry, I don't mean it._

"Would you be liking to eat? Or to… drink?" Olivia asked. The last thing he needed was alcohol, lest he repeat what happened before. However, it was still her job to ask.

"Yes, to both, please."

Olivia raised her hand and Goro came over at lightning speed, almost knocking over a customer leaving which he bestowed an apology on. Typically, hostesses would keep the conversation going and send out hand signals to the manager, not wanting to disrupt the flow. However, there was no conversation between them which just made it even more awkward.

"A menu, please?"

"Right away, Miss." He said with a small bow.

The moment that Goro handed her the menu, he would normally walk away and attend to any other customers that needed him. But he remained. Olivia smiled, sending a wordless thank you for his concern. She opened the menu and handed it over to him, which he took with an awkward bow and a soft 'thank you'. He scanned the menu and without looking up at her, spoke.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like, Harper-chan?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? I'm buying." Olivia noticed that his hands were getting a little sweaty.

 _Well obviously. I'm not. Alright. Fine. Fine._

Sensing the man's uncomfortable nature and his desire to conversationally please her, she relented. Olivia decided to pick the most expensive thing on the menu. Typically, Olivia wouldn't try to squeeze more money from a customer just because she knew that the man contained it. If this was the worst that he got from her, then he should consider himself lucky. It was a large fruit that contained many of her favorites. While she would be eating throughout the night, she wanted to make sure to eat light from the beginning.

"Two of those please. One for each of us."

 _I'm not going to be able to finish one of those by myself and eat through the rest of the night!_

"Yes Sir." Goro said and looked at Olivia. "Although, it may be easier to… share one."

"That's true, but I don't mind if she doesn't finish it all. Just until she's satisfied."

"…And to drink?" Goro asked, still tense despite his smile and perfect posture, Japanese, and smile.

"Whatever is the most expensive with the… the lowest alcohol content."

 _This is… a surprising turn of events._

"What would you like, Harper-chan?"

"… The same. Please."

 _Smile. Be polite. Be calm._

"Right away, Miss."

Goro bowed and stood up, heading away. Olivia gave a small smile and waved which made him stop and turn his head to look at her over his shoulder. Instead of holding a thumbs up like he had before, a small smile appeared on his lips before continuing on his way.

"You have a beautiful smile, Harper-chan." Her customer adjusted in his seat, inadvertently getting closer. He apologized and moved away once again.

"Thank you." Her reply was stiff, but the fake smile remained.

"When I healed after… that incident, I came here every night asking if you were working."

 _That's totally not creepy or anything._

"I came to apologize to you, about my previous behavior."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My actions were—and still are—inexcusable. I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness and you by no means need to give it to me, but I still request it of you. Deeply. Truly." The man bowed almost to the point where his face was against the plush red booth.

"…I forgive you." Olivia said just as Goro came back with the two fruit platters and sat them in front of each, stopping dead when he heard the words. She just assured him with a smile, and he placed a hand over his chest and bowed before heading away once more.

"I figured it would make you uncomfortable to share a platter with me, that's why I requested one for you as well."

"Thank you." Olivia said and the alcohol was sat in front of them as well.

"Is there anything else you need?" Goro's voice was still sharp and Olivia could see how clenched his jaw was.

"No, Sir. You, Harper-chan?"

"No thank you." Olivia smiled at him and he bowed to her.

"Very well."

When Goro was out of sight, Olivia heard a small chuckle. Thankfully, it wasn't dark.  
"You two have a nice relationship."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your manager and you. It's easy to see how much he cares for you."

"Of course. I work here."

"As a woman. Not a hostess." The customer smiled. "It's nice to see there are still people like that."

"…"

"Especially young people, but that's not my place to say."

 _Not really. Although, strangely sweet. So, thank you, I suppose._

"Thank you very much." Olivia bowed again, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're not a fulltime hostess then?"

"No, I'm not."

"May I ask what you do when you're not being a hostess?"

 _You name it: fighting, pummeling, dodging bombs, getting shot at, getting carried away, crying to summon a tsunami, having a threesome with my friends, in a relationship with a yakuza, best friends with another. To name a few things._

"I teach English." Olivia said. She wasn't lying. Back in Kazuma's apartment, she had taught Goro some English.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. It being very rewarding to see hard work get results." Olivia nodded.

"I see. Your hard work is paying off as well."

"Hm?"

"Your Japanese. It's improved a lot since our… previous session." The man said and ate some more fruit.

"Thank you very much. I have been try hard."

"Good. Good."

The conversation fell into a lull again and Olivia popped a grape into her mouth. It could very well rank up on the embarrassment scale when Goro commented on her thighs. Her face flushed red just remembering it. She took a sip of her own drink and exhaled. Normally, a hostess would clean off the customer's glass and light his cigarette, but whenever she tried to do the job she was needed for tonight, he would decline it. He did seem to regret his actions the last time. However, that didn't mean that she would just forget, and everything would be fine between them. Olivia felt the need to apologize to her friends having to get a visit from him every day just to ask if she was working. While it was nice that he had come to apologize, to come _every_ day, that was a little much. He could've easily written a memo to send along the message. What would he have done if his session with her had been declined for what happened the last time? Glancing, she saw Goro bowing to another booth where Mana smiled. Why hadn't he declined the session? She'd have to ask that later.

"Thank you very much for your time today, Harper-chan. Again, I am sorry." The man said.

"Thank you for apology. Be getting home safely." Olivia bowed and once he left, she sighed and leaned against the back of the booth, rubbing onto her temples.

Goro came over and bowed, looking up at her with that same professional smile that he always had on his face when he was in his manager role. While it was beautiful, she preferred his smirk and the flirtatious one that he always had in his normal day-to-day routine.

"Ya alright there?" He asked, reaching out a hand which she gratefully took. "Gotta say. I'm proud of ya. I wanted ta decline the session, but he kept insistin' that he needed ta talk ta ya. Ta apologize. S'pose it wasn't a _total_ waste. He spent a fuck ton of money for his apology."

"I'm happy that he be apologized. Very brave to do." Olivia smiled.

"Sorry ta rush ya inta somethin' else, but someone else has requested ya. Ain't fair… all yer gettin' is requests… I don't like it." Olivia looked down and saw he still had a hold on her hand which she quickly took back and cleared her throat.

Olivia was guided over to another booth and bowed to the man. An _American_ man.  
"My name is Olivia Harper. Thank you for requesting me."

"There isn't a need for formalities." He patted the booth next to him. "Sit."

Olivia hesitantly took the seat. Just like the previous customer, he kept space between them. From his smile, she had expected him to be skeevy and try to make a pass at her. With how tense she already was from the last customer, she would punch this man without a second thought… then regret it later. Once she got back to America, she might have to sign up for some anger management classes. Or get a punching bag. The latter is cheaper. Alright. Set. That's what she'd do. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kazuma sitting at the bar, swiveled around to see the conversation. To her left at another booth, Goro bowed but the gesture and smile on his face was strained so much it might snap. The tension between the two of them didn't help the unease settling into her stomach.

This wasn't an average customer. Nor was he an average American man. The suit was too expensive, and the smile was too professional for someone that came in here with the intention of being just a customer. If he planned on coming in and shooting up the place to get her, she'd just walk outside. The chance of the girls or the customers getting hurt was too high. However, the smile didn't have a dark undertone. Strangely enough, it looked glad to see her. He looked her up and down, and she narrowed her eyes, but he quickly held up his hands in surrender. However, one of his arms _did_ rest on the booth behind her. Neither her, Goro, nor Kazuma were very happy with the gesture. He sighed and dropped it, leaning on his elbows.

"Did you call me here just to make me and my friends uncomfortable? Or was it to create tension and worry?" Olivia asked, switching to English.

"Neither, actually."

"Care to explain?"

"Ah, he was right. You are spunky." The man said and sighed. "That's good."

"Who's 'he'? I swear if you feed me more cryptic—"

"Ethan Connors." The man said, making Olivia sit up. "Now I got your attention?"

"…"

"Ethan Connors told me about your spunk. Determination. Strong will. Don't worry. I'm not your enemy here, Olivia Harper."

"Care to tell me who is, then?" Olivia asked.

"Truth be told, even I'm not sure of the whole story. Only a few of us are."

"Judicii per Noctem? That you?"

"Quite smart too." The man sighed.

"Doesn't take a genius." Olivia scoffed. "What do you want?"

"While your friend Ethan would've loved to be here in my place. He couldn't be. Boss' orders see. Poor guy, he's really spread thin."

"That didn't answer my question." The man merely huffed and raised his brows.

"How many of you are there?"

"Enough." He looked over at Olivia and she tried not to show how much he'd shaken her. "Like I said, I'm not your enemy."

"You're sending mixed signals then."

"Your friend only delivered half the package. I've brought the other half." He reached into his jacket pocket and then looked to his left and right.

Olivia watched the man for a moment before turning and seeing that both Goro and Kazuma looked ready to attack at a moment's notice, but both trying to keep the appearance of remaining calm. Everyone else bought it, but she could see how Goro's jaw was clenched and how taut Kazuma's muscles were. Her mouth was dry from their sudden edge, and she was right there with them. This wasn't about protecting her from this man. This was about what he supposedly brought and who he claimed to represent. Olivia could go out and scream that she worked for the United States president. With what little knowledge they had on this Judgement by Night, unfortunately she had no choice but to believe him… for now.

When she turned back, the man was in the same position he had been before still looking from both Goro to Kazuma. He opened his jacket open more so they could all see a white square. That wasn't a detonator or gun. The man gripped onto it and held it between his fingers just as Ethan had done with the other. Another envelope. He tossed it down on the table and nodded at it. Olivia was hesitant to take it, but when she picked it up and turned it over, the same insignia was on the seal. A side glance only rewarded her with a smirk. While her friends and the customers were having a joyous time, her heart was slamming against her ribcage at what else could be a part of this 'package'. This half was heavier than the other one that Ethan had handed her. That could be the reason it had to be delivered twice. If Ethan had've flicked this in her direction it might've sent it off course.

Only one way to find out. She stuck her pinky into the edge, glancing at the man who ripped it open. If it was an explosive, he would've made sure that he was well out of range. Unless he was a suicide bomber. Push those thoughts away. Stay positive. Olivia opened it fully and looked at the three items inside; cards it looked like. The man simply smirked again when she looked at him with a questioning gaze. She reached in and grabbed onto the three cards and her eyes widened.

"These are—"

"You'll need them to get to us." He said, nodding his head at the cards in her hand.

"Why weren't they just delivered from the beginning?" She asked, flipping through them and looking each inch over like it was going to change.

"Hey, do me a favor."

"… Maybe."

The man took out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips.  
"Light me up, Dollface." Tossing a lighter in her direction. Olivia grabbed onto it with both hands and sighed, flicking it and lighting the cigarette.

"Sir, I must ask that you refrain from using pet names with my girls." Goro came over and bowed, his manager persona still in full force; cracking here and there. "Especially that one."

 _Out of all the English you understand, and it has to be the one thing to piss you off._

The man took a drag and blew out smoke, that smirk widening.  
"Ah, that's right. She's already a Kitten. Right?" He chuckled switching between languages as needed. "My mistake, Mad Dog of Shimano."

 _Don't let him see he's shaken you._

"You didn't answer my question." Olivia said. "Why weren't these delivered in the first place?"

"Ah, that's right. Well, for one, the envelope would be too heavy. But you already thought about that, didn't you… Kitten."

 _Why are you trying to piss him off right now? Just, is this a game to you man?_

Kazuma came up and sat over on her other side, reaching out his hand and Olivia handed him the cards.  
"I did." Olivia said.

"Well little Caterpillar," The man said, and Olivia saw Kazuma freeze momentarily. "let me inform you."

"Please do."

"Well you see, Princess," The man blew more spoke and leaned back on the booth with another sigh. "we've been keeping an eye on you for a while."

"Really? I had no idea."

"We had to make sure that you were on the right track. Can't have you going off in a different direction."

"To what?" Olivia asked.

"Isn't my jurisdiction, Kitten." The man said, making sure to switch every pet name to Japanese and emphasize them the best he was able. "Afraid I can't answer that."

"Why not just tell me everything from the beginning? Could've saved a hell of a lot of time."

"Again, little Caterpillar. Isn't my jurisdiction. You have what you need. Be seeing you soon." From the corner of her eyes, she could see both Goro and Kazuma on the verge of beating the hell out of this man. "Ah, before I leave. Nice place you have here Majima. I love your 'customer is king' policy." The man turned and looked at Olivia, smirking again. "And the hostesses. Love them too."

The man left and she could feel the anger rising between both of them. Not just for the blatant disregard of Goro's request, but also from the conversation in general. Having most of it in English didn't help matters. Both men were shaking, but definitely from various reasons. Both in anger mind you. How long had they been watching them? Surely, Ethan wouldn't be part of an organization with men like _that_. Well, there were terrible people in any faction. Just calm down. Olivia wanted to tell both her friends that, but she was worried they'd explode, and this was the worst place to do this.

"What are they, Kiryu-chan?" Goro's voice was steel sharp. If he followed that man outside, he would've killed him without a second question. Not for flirting with her, although he probably would've gotten a stab for that too. Just for watching them all this time. What had they seen? What had they heard? What was that information used for?

"They look like ID cards."

"Haw? ID cards?"

Kazuma tossed them on the table and rubbed his hands down his face. Olivia exhaled and could relate entirely. She felt the same. This was too much at one time. But… she had to admit that that's what they needed right. A lot of information at one time was better than none at all. Goro flipped through the cards and then tossed them back on the table. Olivia was the next to pick them up. Compared to other ID cards, they were simple. A name. Their picture—the candid pictures of them together from before—and the insignia. A magnetic strip adorned the back and something that looked like another strip and a barcode on the front. It was the same silver as the writing on the card was. This was as official as official could get. Underground official, but still official. They would be useless unless they could figure out the card that Ethan had delivered.

"… This could be bad." Kazuma muttered.

 _I think it's passed 'could be' Kazuma._

"Ya think?" Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 _Well that wasn't necessary._

The rest of the night went normal and Olivia wasn't requested personally again. While Olivia was helping the other girls clean up, Kazuma and Goro had went outside. All the girls had asked what happened with the second man that requested her, but she just settled with he was a trouble customer and Goro had to intervene. It wasn't a lie, but not the full truth either. Despite the others telling her not to, she had assured them that she would wash the dishes. It would be something that could maybe keep her mind off everything; the man, the words, the flirting, and the cards that were inside of Kazuma's jacket pocket. While she was washing off one of the large platters, and putting it away, Kazuma peeked in.

"Hey, Majima-san wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why?" Olivia asked, placing it into the dishwasher.

"Not sure. The others went home, and he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I want to be finishing this."

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I'm familiar with the process." Kazuma smiled and pat her head. "Go on."

"Geez. Okay."

Olivia went to the back room and put on her jacket, having already changed out of her hostess get up and replaced her regular clothes. She grabbed onto the Judicii per Noctem card and headed outside where Goro was smoking a cigarette, with his back leaned up against the cold concrete of the building. From his profile, she saw that his jaw was set, and his gloved hand was gripping onto the sleeve of his jacket. She walked over to him and smiled, but he didn't look at her. She moved around to the other side and tried to peek at his face but was met with his face turning the other way. Finally, Olivia stood in front of him and dipped her head, but he didn't look up at her.

"Kazuma say you need talk to me. This isn't talking."

"…"

"Fine. I be going to see about card."

Olivia turned around, but a firm grip reached out and grabbed onto her hand. She sighed and looked back at him. Finally, he had lifted his head, but his gaze remained averted from her face. He dropped her hand and taking the hint, walked closer to him once more.

"…Sorry." His voice was low.

"For?"

"Comin' up ta the conversation like ya couldn't handle yerself." He exhaled and raised his eyebrows.

"You're be worrying about _that_?"

Goro chuckled and looked up at the sky,  
"Mm. I should know better. I've seen whatcha can do. Yer not a damsel. Conversation was in English anyway. Couldn't understand most of what the fucker said. Except… But he put that in Japanese, so really, I didn't understand shit. I wasn't much help. Ya don't need me by yer side all the time."

"That not being true." Olivia said. "For emotion support just as important."

"…"

"You and Kazuma keep me being calm during times like those."

"Is that right?" He laughed slightly. "Ya were pretty calm in there. Pretty impressive."

"Really? I very much was scared."

"Y'know, the more time I spend with ya, the more I realize what a fucked up man I am."

"Huh?" Olivia blinked and finally he turned to look at her. He looked… sad.

"I ain't a good man. Y'know… if I coulda got ahold of him, I woulda killed him. No questions asked. Wouldn't have felt bad for it or anythin'."

"…"

"That ain't a good man. Someone like ya deserves someone as pure. Ya deserve someone better than me."

"Goro, I—"

"Just 'cause we shared a couple heated kisses don't mean ya belong ta me. Doesn't mean I got yer heart or anythin' cheesy like that." He chuckled, it was dark this time; almost hollow.

"I—"

"I called ya 'my girl' in there, but ya don't belong to anyone. Not even ta me. Yer not a possession."

"What—"

"I can't claim ya as mine, 'cause yer… yer not that type of woman. Never have been. Never will be."

 _Are you really doing this right now?_

"So?" Olivia managed, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I ain't a stable man. Ain't a good one either. I think ya'd probably be happier with someone else. Ya said that ya loved me. But, there ain't really anythin' redeemable 'bout me ta fall in love with." His gaze fell to his shoes and he huffed a darker laugh.

"That not being nice to yourself." Olivia's voice fell and cracked. "And not being true."

"I'd like ta think yer in love with _me_ instead of just the idea of me. Being in love with the idea of me sounds more probable than ya actually lovin' _me_. Ain't really anythin' 'bout me worthy of yer love. Danger can make ya feel things that aren't really there."

 _You did not call me out here just to end what we_ just _started._

"How da—"

"Problem is," Goro huffed another laugh and dropped his cigarette onto the ground and smashed it beneath his loafer. "Ain't got any intention of lettin' ya go. Naw, that ain't quite right. I _can't_ let ya go."

"Huh?"

"Yer too good of a woman for me. I know that. Ya got more redeemin' qualities than ya do negative ones where I'm the exact opposite. Even still, I ain't able ta let ya go. It'd probably be better for ya in the long run, but ya got a pull ta ya Kitten, and ya got me wrapped 'round yer little finger and I don't think ya even realize it."

This time instead of anger making red touch her cheeks, it was nervousness. Another awkward confession that was still his and his alone. The fists that were balled up at her sides loosened. She had been ready to smack him again and yell into a long tangent that probably would've dipped between both languages, confusing him even more.

"Yer a hell of a woman is what I'm tryin' ta say."

"Why you not just say from beginning?" Olivia laughed.

"Sorry. Told ya I'm bad at this sorta thing. Also, while I ain't plannin' on lettin' ya go, that doesn't mean ya can't leave. If ya really wanted ta go, that's yer choice. I wouldn't stop ya."

"That not going to happen."

"If it does. Just know that." Goro raised his eyebrows and his eye widened. "Yer free whenever ya wanna be."

"Okay." Olivia smiled.

Olivia's blush rose when he tugged off his glove and with the now bare hand gestured her over. She grabbed onto the warm hand and he guided her to the side of Club Sunshine. He brushed some hair from her face, a small smile coming to his lips. She had thought he was going to end what they had. Just tug up that small blooming flower. From how awkward he was, she knew he didn't mean it to sound like that and had just wanted to get his feelings out there, but she had still been worried.

"Also, I got somethin' else ta tell ya."

"Hm?"

"I uh… Dammit. How am I s'posed ta say this?"

"With your lips."

Goro looked at her and smirked.  
"I could do that. If ya want."

"I-I meant speaking!"

" _Right_ , sure ya did." The heat only rose further onto her face when his trailed along her bottom lip and exhaled, his gaze focused on his thumb. "I thought—ah no… I still think that ya—well son of a bitch."

Olivia couldn't help it and snorted a laugh.  
"Sorry. Go on. Go on."

"Look I think that ya looked—dammit. Okay, for real this time. 'kay?"

"Yes."

"Ya looked really… nice tonight. In yer dress with yer hair and face and stuff." His voice lowered to a mumble.

"Just look 'nice' though?"

"Yer really wantin' ta torture me, aren't ya? Fine. Ya looked cute… pretty. Beaut—very pretty. 'kay? There happy now?"

"Mm." Olivia looked up at the sky and noticed how bright the moonlight was right there and she opened her jacket to grab the card.

"Hey."

"What?" Olivia asked, pulling out the card and tilting it into the moonlight which Goro blocked when he leaned closer. "Hey you're being block—"

"Sometime soon, ya wanna wear that dress just for me? Or another one? Preferably a shorter one?"

"Geez! I be trying to do something!"

"Yer right. Yer right." Goro said and replaced his glove before placing his hands in his pockets.

Olivia tilted the card back and forth, furrowing her brows. She could feel Goro's eye look from her and down to the card that was in her grasp. Nothing was happening. She tried harder. No. This _had_ to work. It was the only lead that they had. That man had said that they were on the right track! That had to mean that they were doing something right. When she met whoever was the head of this thing, she was going to give him or her a piece of her mind.

"Nothin's happenin'."

"Something _have_ to happen." Olivia flipped over the card and held it up higher, tilting it and seeing a streak along the white side. "Oh! See?! You see?!"

"No, Kitten. I didn't see anythin'."

"You're being taller. Hold higher and move."

"Alright." Goro said, doing as she asked. "Huh? Oh, I did see somethin'."

"Yes! Yes okay!" Olivia took the card back. "Okay!"

"What's that mean?"

"No idea!"

"…Yer kiddin'."

"Nope!" Olivia tilted the card again just as she had before and saw another streak.

"Yer killin' me here."

Keeping in mind where the silver streak that she saw was, Olivia rubbed her finger along it and frowned. Gently, she took her nail and ran it against the grain, feeling it catch on something. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Yes! That was it! Without saying a word, she went back into Club Sunshine and put the card on the bar before heading to the back room. She looked around and sighed, going back out to the main room and headed around the bar, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the boys. She ducked down and fiddled around the cubbies in the back. Grabbing her prize, she lifted her head.

"Ow!"

"Did you hit your head?" Kazuma asked.

"No!"

"Are ya lyin'?" Goro taunted.

"… Yes."

Olivia sat up and rubbed onto her head, scrunching up her face before heading around and sitting in the chair, and tilting the card remembering the way that she held it outside. Kazuma and Goro came over to her and she began gliding the pencil back and forth on its side along the paper. Her smile brightened even more when the pencil started catching on lines that weren't visible before. Wanting to scratch further but not wanting to ruin the only chance she had. Too slowly for her taste, but keeping the pace, she finally scratched to the other side and smiled. In the shading on the back of the card were words written in English but sounding them out she knew what it was; an address.

She read out the address and smiled. It was right here in Sotenbori. On the outskirts, well if they were getting _super_ technical it wasn't in Sotenbori, but in her opinion it was close enough to be 'in' the town. Finally, they would get some answers. Olivia wasn't sure how many answers they would end up getting or about what. Truthfully, she wasn't sure that she was ready for the truth, but she didn't have a choice. It was now or never. Looking over the address again, she read it once more. The signs weren't in English so she wouldn't have an idea on where to go. Gripping tightly onto the card; Goro, her, and Kazuma left Club Sunshine and headed in the direction of the address.

The building… wasn't what she had expected to say the least. When she thought about a place needed security cards, she thought of a futuristic looking building or one that was well, put together. This one looked like it was about ready to crumble. Not the walls per se, they were intact it was just the feeling that she got from it all together. She tilted the card around again upside down and everything to see if she had misread the address, but nope. Sure enough, this was the building. Blinking, she headed to the stairs and up to the door. Olivia tried the knob expecting resistance, but it fell rather easily. That could be good or bad, and from the expression on Kazuma and Goro's face they were leaning towards bad. Olivia had to concur. It felt like one those old TV shows or movies where they get to enemy's lair and they turn around in their chair and smirk all 'I've been expecting you'.

Their footsteps echoed against the hollow walls. There was no decorations and the interior was cold. Either it was the fear, or the place had no heat. Both were possible. Olivia exhaled, shaking slightly and headed further into the building next to her friends. Another set of stairs led downwards. If they went too far underground and the building collapsed, they'd be dead for sure. Maybe… that was the plan. She shook her head and felt relief when the next set two sets of stairs led upwards. The further into the building they got, there was more of a heating unit and she assumed they were heading in the right direction. This place was a labyrinth and she focused on the heating to lead her into the right direction. The last door that they came to had a small reader next to it. Olivia took a deep breath and Kazuma handed her the ID card that held her picture.

 _Answers are just beyond this door._

She swiped the card in the reader. A green light appeared in place of red and Olivia gripped onto the door handle and walked in, letting the door fall closed behind them. It was better to follow the rules instead of trying to all come into the room at one time. The boys must've felt the same because neither of them complained. Kazuma first appeared next to her. Then Goro. It was rather funny, she had laughed at Goro for the secret agent comment, but that's exactly what this interior reminded her of. A desk was at the very front. An Americana flag on its left and surprisingly enough, a Japanese one on the right. Behind the desk was a large metal decoration in the form of their insignia. The floor had a red rug and a door on the left. Off to the side was a table with a couch and two chairs. The desk chair was turned away from them and Olivia was internally hoping that whoever was in that chair wouldn't turn around with a white cat and talk about how they were expected. Secret organization or not, she would laugh. She felt it. With all this wild goose chase that she was led on, that would be the last straw to make her lose her sanity.

The door on the left opened and a man walked in smoothing out his jacket, stopping when he noticed the three of them. A bright smile spread across her face. Cross what she thought previously. This man in front of her was going to make her lose her sanity. Olivia thought that when she got here that she would receive more answers, but all she got again was more questions.

"Olivia. You're here earlier than I thought." He said. "Goro Majima. Kazuma Kiryu. A pleasure to meet you."

"Are you serious?!" Olivia exclaimed, blinking and fisting her hair. "You're kidding, right?!"

 _I'm going to have a fucking heart attack. This is it._

"What's goin' on? Who's this?"

"I have to admit. I'm confused too."

 _Un. Fucking. Believable._

"Uncle Merc! Really?! My eye's twitching. My eye is fucking twitching." Olivia started to pace in front of her friends, holding the corner of her eye, her laughter borderline maniacal.

"Oh! I forgot the translator. Damion!"

Another man filed in. The same man that had flirted with her at Club Sunshine. Her eyes closed and she started laughing, the maniacal part coming through even more. This whole entire time. How did? What even? When she looked up, her uncle had sat in the chair and adjusted his jacket and this 'Damion' winked and made a small kissing sound.

"'ey! Stop makin' eyes at her!" Goro exclaimed. "Customer ain't king here, get me?"

 _He's just doing that to piss you off, Goro._

"Damion. What did you do?" Merc asked.

"Nothing."

"Everything." Olivia said. When she looked at Merc, she started chuckling again.

"Olivia calm down."

"Uncle Merc! Are you serious?! What the hell?!" Olivia screamed, it bouncing off the walls. "What's going on here?! Why is this—what even—why are _you_ here?!"

This Damion translated everything that Olivia was saying. Through her continuous questions, she continued to laugh and stopped and looked up at the ceiling.  
"I can't answer your questions if you keep freaking out, Liv."

"What do you expect?!" Olivia inhaled in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She raised her hands and lowered them, trying to calm herself.

"Better?"

"… About as good as I'm going to be right now." Olivia turned to Goro and Kazuma and stepped aside, gesturing to the man at the desk. "This is my Uncle Merc. My Uncle! Funny, right?!"

 _I'm losing it. I'm fucking losing it._

"Yer… uncle?"

"You're… serious?"

"Well, he's not my _real_ uncle. Him and my father were best friends. They used to be in the police force together. They had the closeness of a sworn brother." Another laugh came from her lips. She wasn't sure whether she was about to cry or laugh. Maybe it was her turn to snap. This must've been what Goro felt before he snapped. "That doesn't make it better. What the hell Uncle Merc!"

"Liv. Calm down."

"Believe me, Uncle Merc. I'm trying." Olivia said and tried to calm herself down. "Alright. Okay. Now. Explain to me what the hell is going on."

"First, Olivia, I have something for you." Merc said, a small smile on his lips.

"Something—"

Footsteps came into the room and a tall young man stood a little bit in front of the desk. Ashy brown-blond hair. Green eyes. The young man smiled. It was crooked. All breath was stolen from her. They couldn't be 20 feet apart now. A familiar burning behind her eyes and a stinging in her nose began to present itself again.

"Hey. Liv." The voice was the one that she remembered. It wasn't the one that she had heard in that last phone call.

Olivia crossed the gap between them and reached out and touched his face. Even after seeing her the few times that she had during this whole ordeal, she had thought she was going insane. Despite the others telling her that they had seen him. Despite _Keahi_ saying that he had seen him, Olivia was sure that she was going insane. For the longest time she thought that the dead couldn't come back to life. Goro had proved her wrong of that so many times and now Ethan was here in the flesh again. The tears started to fall freely now, and she closed her eyes, feeling him press their foreheads together. When they were younger, it was something that they'd do in order to comfort one another. Actually, when they were younger, they had really bad depth perception so it would end up knocking heads together. That's probably what comforted them then, but just knowing he was there was enough.

She looked up at him again and when he hugged her, she squeezed back. He was one of her best friends back in America. He had _died_. She had heard about it. Olivia had gone to his funeral. Yet, here he was. Alive. Those were the hands that she remembered hi-fiving her, the ones that had had helped her learn how to hold a golf club. She threw it because she forgot to grip it hard enough, but her friend was here. He eventually put her at arm's length and smiled patting the top of her head.

"It's okay." He assured her with a small chuckle. "Now wipe your tears. Your boyfriend's watching. I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Moron." Olivia chuckled and wiped away her tears and sniffling, looking over at Goro who was, in fact, watching her. He did look extremely worried for her. She smiled and walked the short distance between Kazuma and Goro.

"Ya alright?"

"Mm. Thank you."

"Are you calmer now?" Merc asked and Olivia nodded.

"Alright. Take a seat."

Olivia took a seat on the couch with Goro and Kazuma. Both looked extremely confused. Other than the fact that Ethan was genuinely there, and for some reason so was her uncle, she was just as confused. When she glanced at Goro he looked like he was about to either murder someone or drop dead himself. She reached over and put her hand on top of his. It startled him and when he looked at her, she smiled brightly at him and he nodded.

"Let me start from the beginning."

"That'd probably be a good place." Olivia muttered.

"For some exposition, Kiryu and Majima, I've been in Liv's life since even before she was born. Her father and I used to be in the police force together. After Liam—her father—left, I helped to raise her the best that I could. I never married and she was the closest thing to a daughter I had. Needless to say, Liam and I stopped talking when he left. When Rebekah and Liv's family moved to Hawaii, I ended up staying behind. Every now and again, Rebekah would call, or I would, but other than that I was pretty much out of Olivia's life."

Olivia furrowed her brows and looked down. There were some things in that exposition that she hadn't told Goro and Kazuma so it was a little awkward having it explained like that, but she knew that it would all be needed to get the full story. Or at least it _better_ be all needed.

"I was recommended to the FBI by my commanding officer in the police force where I had almost made captain. I rose through the ranks rather quickly. The director of the FBI presented me with the opportunity to work with the US Marshal service and make a collaborative team. The only problem was that I would have to find the numbers myself. There were no men getting assigned to my team. Mind you, I couldn't put anyone in there I wanted. They had to have certain requirements and had to pass through both the FBI director and US Marshal director to be inducted."

"Huh, sounds pretty fuckin' important." Goro muttered.

"Thank you, Majima." Merc chuckled. "It is 'pretty fuckin' important'. I see what you see in him. You've both got bad mouths."

"Gee… thanks." Olivia muttered and pointed to Ethan. "What about him?"

"Liv, I'm getting there. I gathered men throughout the years, but as expected it took a while with all the requirements. I was sitting at my desk and ran across a file of a possible candidate. Young, had risen through the ranks of the military in not time flat. Excellent sniper. Top of his class. He was the perfect candidate. I ran into a bump in the road, he had picked fights with his commanding officer. In the time that I managed to convince both directors to let me use him, he had been dishonorably discharged."

Ethan cleared his throat and looked away and at the ceiling.

 _Don't pretend like you don't know what the hell we're talking about, Connors._

"I got permission, but… there was a condition."

"Which was?" Olivia asked.

"We had to 'kill' Ethan Connors. Having someone repeatedly attack his commanding officer and be dishonorably discharged walking away with no criminal charges would raise suspicion and we were to remain as underground as possible. The US Marshal director planted men in the base to shoot Ethan once he killed his commanding officer."

"Ethan… did you… really kill that man?"

"Yes. I did." He said without any hesitation.

"Another work around that I had to get through. When I found out that he was friends with you, Liv, it made me want to recruit him even more to make sure that he was able to live more of his life. It wouldn't be in the light like you or anyone else, but he was still living."

"I wish that I had at least _known_!"

"Couldn't tell you. Trust me, I tried." Merc said. "Multiple times."

"He did." Ethan clarified. "He had to pry the phone out of my hands a lot too. If I called you, it was over for me and I knew that you wouldn't want that. It took a long time, but he did beat it into my head—literally and metaphorically—so don't be mad at him, Liv."

"Well, it's great you're alive and everything, Connors," Kazuma said rubbing his temples. "But what about the bombs? You bombed her, Kamurocho, _and_ Sotenbori."

"That's—" Merc began.

"We're talkin' ta him." Goro said. "He bombed my girl. Better have a good explanation for that!"

"See, that was a mistake, Majima-san." Ethan explained. "I wouldn't harm Liv intentionally. Just in case Liv didn't end up making it out of there quick enough, I made it as weak as I could. As for the other bombs in Kamurocho and Sotenbori, I planted the small ones. Well, _we_ did. Us as a group I mean."

"To kill people?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes." Ethan explained. "Specifically, Omi."

"Omi?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Whenever Omi would step near the center of my bombs, I would get a signal. Only then would I set the bombs off, just to harm the Omi. Like when you were ambushed here in Sotenbori. I received three signals, so I set off three bombs. Killing only Omi men." Ethan explained, bowing to both Kazuma and Goro.

"And the larger bombs?" Kazuma asked.

"Not by us."

"Why are you even in Japan in the first place?" Olivia asked, ignoring Kazuma's important question.

"We follow wherever American crime infiltrates another country to an alarming degree. This time it was Japan." Merc said.

"And the larger bombs?"

Merc explained. "By the other faction."

"Who are they?" Olivia asked.

"How about we stay on the same topic, okay Dollface?" This 'Damion' said.

"… Watch it." Merc said.

"Knowing how close Ethan is to you, I charged him with protecting you to keep you out of everyone else's eyes for as long as possible. That would give us time to gather information throughout our squads."

"Squads? Plural?" Olivia asked.

"Mm." Ethan nodded.

"We've got four squads; recon, sniper, ground soldiers, and air support." Merc said.

"That's fan fucking tastic and everythin', but yer boy decided ta shoot Kiryu-chan over here and tried ta shoot me. Sounds like yer boy went a bit rogue." Goro said, sneering over at Ethan who just bowed.

"No. I shot Kiryu-san in the abdomen. It wasn't fatal, but it would seem that way from the amount of blood. I wouldn't kill someone who is precious to Olivia. As for you Majima-san, I only was going to shoot you in the through the arm; missing any bones of course. But, surprisingly enough, you managed to get out of my range. I am… grateful for your speed in attempting to protect Olivia."

"I didn't try and protect her for you."

"I know. Still, thank you."

"So, you decided to shoot us… why?" Kazuma asked.

"Good question." Olivia nodded.

"As I said, I instructed Ethan to try and keep you off the streets as much as possible. Since we know the Omi are after Kiryu-san and Majima-san, and how close you are to them; I figured the easiest way to bring the other organization to the forefront—the ones after Liv to the front—was to put you in hiding." Merc explained with a sigh.

"Olivia will remain by her friends' side at all cost. Which is why she remained by Kiryu-san's side. It wasn't my intention to have that bomb in the Kamurocho Empty Lot to go off when it did. I set it too soon."

"It, however, _did_ set her in direct contact with the Tojo Clan. Which was another thing we were trying to accomplish. Majima-san and Kiryu-san are already part of the clan. Getting Olivia in there to gain their backing and numbers would be a huge relief to us knowing that could focus more numbers onto the faction that wants her." Merc explained.

"I do regret causing you any direct harm, Liv. You know that… I hope." Ethan whispered, but she heard it.

"… Yeah. I do."

"That's it? Yer just gonna accept that flimsy apology?" Goro asked.

"That's not the problem right now. We need to know everything we can, Goro."

"I hate it when yer right."

"I wanted to make sure Olivia knew that I was nearby to make sure that she was safe no matter where I was at. By the time everyone else was in my line of shot they were done for. But _she_ had to be out of my line of sight or else I wouldn't shoot no matter what." Ethan explained.

"… Thank you." Goro said.

"Yes. Thank you." Kazuma agreed.

 _There's some tension here and not because of the shootings…_

"That's why I shot you two. I wanted to draw out the Omi after you and keep Olivia safe to draw out the faction that was working with the Omi. The bombs? I used them to hit Omi where it hurts the best I could without exposing us. Like Merc said, we're elite. Not plentiful. Especially my team. We're all snipers, we work from the shadows and if we're to be successful, we can't be spotted."

"But ya wore that shine thing."

"Yes. I did. To make sure Olivia stayed out of my line of sight like I said. I already had everyone else lined up before I showed that. She's a smart woman, she knew to get out of the way."

"Mm." Kazuma nodded.

"I'm sorry, Liv that we didn't come to you sooner. We had to set a trail for you to follow in order to get you here. Just telling you everything could make you more vulnerable had you just tried to come here from the vey beginning. On top of that, there were things that we hadn't known at the time, so we would've put each other in danger by wanting to know more and keep each other safe. Harming your friends wasn't my intention, and I've already berated Ethan for it. When it comes to you, he sometimes goes off the rails in order to make sure you're alright. Take the ambush for example: Ethan put himself in danger making all those consecutive shots to make sure not just Olivia was safe, but all of you as well." Merc said and sighed. "He was willing to put us all in danger to save you. And honestly… I don't blame him, I'm a terrible commanding officer when it comes to keeping you safe, Liv."

"Sounds like ya got a thing for my girl, Ethan Connors." Goro said.

"Not in the way you're thinking Majima-san." Ethan retorted.

"Yer sure 'bout that?"

"100% positive. Olivia's happiness as a friend is my top priority. Always has been."

"I'd be careful who I try to piss off in the future, Mad Dog." Damion said with a scoff.

"Can we not?!" Olivia exclaimed. "Shit… This is already giving me a headache as it is."

"… You saved Majima-san, didn't you Connors?" Kazuma asked.

"…"

"So, you did."

"Ethan…" Olivia watched him.

"Like I said, your happiness is my top priority. Always has been." His gaze turned to look between Goro and Olivia. "Alwayswill be. _Always_."

 _Ethan… Thank you. You saved the man I love._

"…" Goro huffed and interlocked his fingers with Olivia's, looking at Merc. "So, what yer tellin' us is that shootin' us, settin' off bombs, and bombin' my girl was all ta keep us safe?"

"It was to draw out everyone else, so we know exactly who and how many numbers we're dealing with. Attacking first without knowing what you're up against is a terrible tactic. You know that Majima. So do you, Kiryu. Which is why you've both been being as careful as possible. It's why you made sure that Olivia can fight for herself. From what I've been understanding, you're in need of an army; numbers." Merc said and looked at Olivia who nodded. "And you and one other yakuza, Kashiwagi-san, are collecting them, yes?"

"Uncle Merc, have you been spying on us this whole time?"

"No. Only when necessary to lay the trail for you. Other times, we happened to be in the same place at the same time; pure coincidence. Promise, Liv."

"I still kinda feel like a pawn." Olivia admitted and looked squeezed on Goro's hand and sighed when Kazuma rest his hand on her head and patted it. "I know I shouldn't, because I understand you reason, but… I can't help it."

"I'm proud of you, Olivia." Merc said. "You've been fending for yourself, and you even have made an alliance with the Tojo Clan. I had faith in you, but I was still worried."

"Do you know anything about Kazama-san and Shimano." Kazuma asked.

"Ah… no, but my recon team has told me that they were spotted in Omi Headquarters and were at the bomb where Keahi was harmed."

"Yeah, about that, what the hell happened there?" Olivia asked. "Keahi said that you were there, Ethan."

"Mm. Kazama-san and Shimano were there. There were a few American men behind Keahi that were going to shoot them, but they drew first. I took out my gun because I saw an Omi man reaching for a detonator. I'm terrible with a pistol… I missed and shot a building. The bomb went off and Keahi was extremely close to the origin point. I left with a few burns; painful but nothing too serious. Kazama-san saw me for sure but didn't shoot me. Shimano on the other hand was too busy going after the Omi man that had set off the bomb. It all happened so fast, I can see why Keahi was confused." Ethan said.

"Thought ya just said ya didn't know nothin'." Goro muttered and grunted when Olivia elbowed him.

"Sorry… I wasn't sure if it was significant or not. The only thing that seemed significant was Shimano beating the Omi man, but my head was still reeling, and it was blurry, so it was possible he was beating someone else up. Ground work isn't my specialty." Ethan said.

"Thank you, Connors." Kazuma said. "You helped put my mind at ease."

"Oh… you're welcome Kiryu-san."

"Liv."

"Uncle Merc."

"Funny." Merc merely huffed a laugh. "I need you to do me a favor. If you can."

"This doesn't bode well. What?" Olivia asked.

"We need to have an alliance with the Tojo Clan."

"Huh?!" Olivia exclaimed. "What?! Why?!"

"We don't have many numbers. About 500 give or take. That's _all_ the teams. I can't use air support for this. Too many civilians can be hurt. So that knocks us down to about 350. Recon isn't equipped to handle a major battle. Isn't their specialty. All we've got is ground soldiers and snipers to help in the main part. That's about 250 men."

"… That's not good." Kazuma muttered.

"You're right. Which is why we need the Tojo Clan."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Uncle Merc, but… the Tojo Clan isn't exactly giving us their full 30,000 men either." Olivia said.

"Perhaps 'alliance' was the wrong word. We're not asking to borrow their numbers."

"Yer vocabulary is shit." Goro grunted when Olivia once more elbowed him.

"Majima-san." Kazuma sighed.

Merc chuckled again and smirked.  
"We need access to tread and work where the Tojo Clan is and be considered an ally in arms. Without getting shot on sight. My men won't shoot back at the Tojo Clan, but they're not expendable either."

"And you want _me_ to talk to them and convince them to become an ally of an underground American organization which is the same group that's shot Kazuma, tried to shoot Goro, and bombed me—accidentally or not." Olivia laughed.

"We're also the same group that saved Majima-san, helped you survive the ambush here in Sotenbori, and have taken care of countless Omi men while preventing civilian deaths." Merc said.

"… That _is_ true. But it's not like Sera is going to just listen to me because I'm Olivia Harper."

"True. But you've got Kiryu-san and Majima-san there with you to vouch for us and the deeds we've done to unofficially assist the Tojo Clan and its members."

"What about the papers in Keahi's room. Did you give them to him?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping to recruit Keahi in the ground soldier unit, but I had someone go and pick them up since he didn't pass one of our checks." Merc explained.

"What about you almost getting me sent to prison Ethan?"

"I was going to have you put in jail under protection to keep you out of sight until we could figure something else out. Majima-san and Kiryu-san ended up figuring something out." Ethan said. "Sorry, Liv, that I had to lie to you… I really did want to help."

"Haw? Ya know how she was treated in there?! Ya got any idea how they treat foreigners in prison _normally_ let alone bein' charged for murderin' an official?"

"…"

"Majima-san is right." Kazuma said. "The best your protection would've gotten her is the ability to speak English and not get beaten for it."

"… Sorry, Liv. I didn't know."

 _You better be thankful that you're an amazing person 99% of the time, Ethan Connors._

"I forgive you, but only because you've saved my life and been in my life for years and have been one of my best friends and I know what you did you genuinely did to protect me. I still want to punch you though."

Ethan laughed.  
"While I would've let you two years ago, I've seen what one of your punches will do and I'm not having that. I'm not a ground soldier remember? I'm fragile."

"Yeah. Right." Olivia joined in the laughter. It felt so good to laugh with him again. Maybe there would be some way for him to return to the light and get everything cleared once this was all over. His grandparents would be so thankful to see him again.

"About the other organization," Kazuma began. "what do you know about it?"

"Not a lot. I tried to plant Ethan in there to get some information, but that didn't work."

"Why not?"

"They suspected me of being a mole right away."

 _Really? Why? You're American… do they know about this group? Doubtful._

"All we know is that they want Olivia alive." Merc said. "That they're working with Omi and that they don't care who gets hurt as long as they get Olivia."

"What about the officials' deaths, Uncle Merc? Know anything about that?"

"Other than the other American faction is responsible? No. We still need to do some digging. If we go into Tojo Clan territory, we don't want to get attacked. Information for information. Numbers for numbers. It's a good trade."

"Mm. If the Chairman agrees." Kazuma muttered.

"Yeah. He's been kinda fuckin' weird lately."

"I'll still try. It's the least I can do." Olivia said and stood up.

"Thank you, Liv."

Olivia turned to Ethan and smiled.  
"Welcome back." She said laughing slightly when she saw him smile.

"Good to be back, Liv."

"Once this is all over, we're going to get some beef bowls."

"Is that all you still do is eat?"

 _God Ethan, I missed you. And I can't thank you enough, for everything._

Olivia, Goro, and Kazuma left Judgement by Night headquarters and sighed when they came onto the streets of Sotenbori. She sighed and while glad that she had so many answers, there still lied so many questions. Though slowly, pieces were starting to fit together. If there was one thing she knew, it was things were going to become desperate soon. In the meantime, they just had to stick together and keep each other safe. None of them could function without the other. It would end up taking a group effort to get through this intact. But… she felt that they could do it. If they could convince Sera to gather Judicii per Noctem into the ranks of allies and with Oda's men… they still didn't have an army. With the men that they were allotted from the Shimano and Kazama-san families, they might stand a fighting chance. Olivia didn't want to test these people's lives. None of them were expendable.

 _I hope Sera listens to me…_


	41. Unconventional Therapy

This felt like a dream. A place where reality was hidden behind a curtain too heavy to pull away, making everything on the opposite side be produced as hums. Dreams produced the world moving in slow motion and this feeling was the same. While her brain ran away from her, her body moved on autopilot following after Goro and Kazuma. At Judicii per Noctem's headquarters, she had been sure that she was going to lose her mind and completely snap. Seeing Uncle Merc as the head of this secret organization was something she never would've expected. The last time she had heard anything from him was just before they moved to Hawaii. All calls with him had lasted for over an hour at least, the last one had only lasted for five minutes. She had explained to him what was happening in her life and he had just silently listened. During all previous calls, he would joke around and laugh. Being small didn't make her oblivious to his different nature, he tried to shrug it off by saying that he was just tired. Making her compelling argument had just earned her a sad laugh. His parting words were, 'I'm proud of you. You're a good girl'. For so long she carried those words with her, wondering why he had walked out of their life just like her father had. It hadn't dawned on her to ask him while they were there.

There had been times while she grew up in Hawaii that she would think of her father and Uncle Merc, wondering why both had left her. Her grandparents never brought up either and refused to answer her questions. Turning to her mother yielded the same results except for the occasional story of times spent together when she was younger. Being too young to remember said stories, she was unsure if they were true or just fabricated to pacify her. Worrying about these matters did and _should_ take priority, but… her own personal issues needed to be addressed too. Especially if they were heading for a skirmish or war. There shouldn't be anything left said or undone. Knowing that, she should've headed back to Judicii per Noctem again and demanded all the answers for everything about her personal life just as they had done regarding the organization itself and what happened to Ethan. Yet, her feet didn't turn around and the answers were getting further and further behind her. She knew, really, she did, that it wouldn't be the last time she would see either Ethan or Uncle Merc—Damion she couldn't care less about seeing again—but the questions pressed at her brain.

Ethan's story had been solved, all the pressing questions with him also solved. Everything that they had wanted to know anyway. The other American faction and Kazama-san and Shimano's disappearance and reappearance at the bombing site that harmed Keahi only gave more questions. Uncle Merc was onto something, and with Ethan by his side the answers would eventually come, but would they come soon enough? Olivia needed to ask a huge favor of the mightiest yakuza organization in the Kanto region. Her. On behalf a small elite American organization. They hadn't met Judicii per Noctem nor knew Uncle Merc, Ethan, or anyone else. All Sera would have to go on would be their words. Would they carry enough weight in Sera's eyes to warrant this alliance? This other organization and the Omi were merged, and that wasn't working so well. Would Sera be willing to take the chance just based on Kazuma, Goro, and her words alone? Presented with everything, would Kazuma and Goro even _want_ this alliance? Despite the reasoning, Ethan admitted to shooting Kazuma and attempting to shoot Goro. Just because he was her friend didn't mean that they had to forgive him or go along with this alliance.

Trepidation continued to fill her the closer that they got to the taxi stand knowing it would only continue once they got to the Tojo Clan's headquarters. Knowing all that they knew, she would have to tell Sera about the bombings and how they were indeed her friend and Uncle's doing. Hopefully the saving grace would be that they didn't harm anyone other than Omi men—excluding her—and it would be enough weight to get him to agree. If Sera didn't, then they'd be fucked. Judicii per Noctem would not only be denied for this alliance, but even worse, they'd be exposed to the mercy and numbers of the Tojo Clan. Olivia's eyes widened. Oh God… if she failed, it could get Ethan, Uncle Merc, Damion, and all the other men that he had with him killed. The Tojo Clan could capture them, torture, and kill them.

"You're worried." Kazuma's voice called her attention and she looked at him from the back of a taxi.

 _When the hell did I get in a taxi?_

"I'm fine." She tried to convince, but even she had to admit she sounded anything but.

"Nah, Kiryu-chan's right. Ya eyebrows turn all up and yer eyes… they uh… they get bigger."

"Huh?" Olivia blinked and looked to her right and saw Goro not having realized he was there.

 _Well, I don't even remember getting_ in _the taxi, so it makes sense._

"We know what you look like when you're worried or sad, Olivia. We've seen it enough." Kazuma gave that soft smile that only he had, hoping to assure her. It did. Sort of.

"Yeah, what Kiryu-chan said."

"I just… What if Sera be saying that he not wanting alliance?" Olivia asked. "I have expose Uncle Merc and Ethan."

"And Damion." Kazuma added which made Olivia and Goro scoff in unison. "Or not. Can't blame you."

"Judicii per Noctem is being run in shadows. If I bring to light and Sera not agree, then they could be being in big trouble. If Sera sends men after, they're dead." Olivia wrung at her hands.

Kazuma put his hand on hers and smiled, making her return the smile. The warmth of his hand did calm her heart slightly, but until this whole issue was presented and resolved with Sera, nothing would fully calm her. Especially the caress on the right side of her face from Goro's bare hand. Which was completely negating the calming feeling Kazuma was trying to give. The caress turned into a calming hand laid atop her head. Normally, this sort of situation with both men touching her would make her feel embarrassed or nervous, but right now, it was just keeping her from having an anxiety attack.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. We'll be there to help." Kazuma said.

"Why ya always gotta try and put everythin' on yer shoulders?" Goro said and sighed, patting her head.

"I… I not want to drag anyone into issue with people that have been being in my life before Japan." Olivia admitted. The problem did involve Japan, but the bombings and the issue of Judicii per Noctem rested on her and her alone. It was her uncle and her friend that were at the higher parts of the organization. Having a meeting or sitting with them in general could cause an issue and place a target on her back by the Tojo Clan, previous alliance or not.

"Trying to shoulder a burden like that can cause you to do reckless things." Kazuma sighed.

"Even yes, I—Ow!" Olivia exclaimed, taking her hands from Kazuma's in order to grab onto her forehead. Looking over at Goro, she saw that he was replacing a glove. "You flick me!"

"And?" The aloof nature of Goro's reply only made her want to hit him. But that would require her to leave her forehead vulnerable for another surprise attack.

"That hurt!"

"And?"

"That _really_ hurt!" Olivia emphasized, rubbing her forehead and widening her eyes.

"Ya gonna make a point anytime soon?" Goro asked, leaning against the car door.

Olivia huffed and took her hands from her forehead, glaring at him all the while just in case. Her reflexes were nowhere close enough to protect herself if he did decide on another attack, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't try. When she placed her hands back on her lap, Kazuma chuckled and put his hand back on hers. Finally, a small smile rose to her face. They had to be worried too, but there they were doing all the work to make her feel better. She kept telling herself the same thing, that she'd try harder, but it seemed that no matter how much she tried they were always a few steps ahead of her. Friendship was give and take and she was starting to wonder if she was taking more than she was giving. That would get tiring after awhile and annoying, so, it would break apart their friendship. There had to be _something_ that she could do to make it up to them. There wasn't too much about them that she knew for sure. Perhaps they could just go out on the town another time and this time they'd go to places _they_ liked instead of what she liked.

While lost in her thoughts, playing over everything that could go wrong in her head instead of what could go _right_. She tightened her hands and chewed at her lip. Sera hadn't done anything out of the way for her. He had given her the Tojo Clan as an alliance, kept her protected when she was still ignorant about everything at Club Sunshine, and… even though she had gotten mad then Sera was the reason that Goro had entered her life. The feeling of betrayal was gone and now replaced with gratitude. Olivia peeked over at him and watched him look out the window. Sera was a strategist, a tactical specialist. He had told her before she let the feeling of betrayal consume her, to listen to the rest of his reasoning. Had he known that she would forgive him and continue their friendship? The relationship between them was a little strained, but, the mutual respect was there.

"We're here." Kazuma muttered.

"… So we are."

Olivia got out of the car with Kazuma and Goro and looking at the large gates that lay open for them. Bile rose in her throat and she put a hand on her stomach hoping that would end up keeping it down. Throwing up during her plea to Sera would be embarrassing to say the least. Or just throwing up in general. That would be bad too. Yeah. She looked at the brick pathway that led to the stairs and up to the doors of the clan headquarters. It took a few moments to make her first step, almost having to physically pick up her leg to get it started. With Kazuma and Goro at her side, she managed to go through the gates and made it to the pathway to head to the stairs. Each step was closer to judgement. Closer to knowing if their army against the Omi and American faction was growing or if they just contained Oda's men and the ones that Kashiwagi-san had managed to gather. With his position and ranking, it could be quite a lot of men despite the handicaps and the enemies the clan had.

When Olivia was almost halfway down the walkway, she heard a yelping sound and looked around. A quick look at Goro and Kazuma showed that they had heard the sound as well. What the hell sort of sound was _that_? Still looking around and keeping an ear open, she took another step and heard the sound again; twice this time. From her right where a pathway led to the back of the clan's building panting was heard. She took a couple steps and saw a flash the color of butterscotch candy whizz by.

"The fuck was that?"

"I'm… not sure."

Olivia turned around in a complete circle and saw the culprit standing at the entrance of the side path it had come from.

"A puppy!" Olivia exclaimed and her smile instantly became bright and wide.

The small puppy yelped again and hopped. Watching the dog close, she hopped and laughed when it yelped. Olivia hopped and turned around twice which the puppy mimicked. She got on her knees and clapped her hands, the butterscotch puppy running over to her and putting its paws on her thighs. She reached out and scratched the panting puppy between its ears smiling even brighter when it closed its eyes. The fur was soft and silken. You weren't supposed to pick up a dog or any animal that you weren't sure of, but it was just so cute that Olivia couldn't help herself. Tucking it under arm, she pressed herself off the ground and held it out in front of her to show off to Kazuma and Goro.

"So cute!" She exclaimed and brought it back to hold it close, giggling when it licked her cheek and kicked its legs.

"Hey put that down. Ya don't know where its been. Could have somethin'."

"But look at tiny paws!" Olivia exclaimed, taking a paw and waving it at Kazuma and Goro which earned a blank stare from both. "Look at ears! Look at its cute butt!" She turned the puppy around to show them the fluffy wagging tail.

"I… would rather not." Kazuma muttered. "Majima-san is right. You shouldn't pick up strange dogs."

"You have nothing bad, do you puppy?" Olivia asked and the small puppy licked her cheek. "See?!"

"That ain't an answer."

Olivia held the puppy under the arms again and had to hide the urge to squeal at its cuteness, especially when she saw its small fluff of a tail wag and its small paws wag back and forth. She tilted her head to the side and watched the dog do the same, making her laugh.

 _Wait a minute—_

"Cupcake! There ya are!" Olivia tilted her head around the small dog's frame and saw Oda coming around the corner with a man that she didn't recognize on his right. It was probably one of his men. "Oh! Harper-chan! You found Cupcake?"

"This her?"

"Sure is." Oda said and came closer. "Now Cupcake, we're guests here. That wasn't nice."

Cupcake whimpered and the fluff of her tail stopped wagging and mouth closed. Olivia even frowned and looked at Oda. She pulled Cupcake closer and started scratching her behind the ears again.  
"Don't being mean to Cupcake."

"W-Well, I'm not _trying_ to be mean."

"She not be doing anything bad." Olivia said and put her cheek on the top of Cupcake's head.

"Cupcake, ya shouldn't be pissin' on carpets in general, but _really_ shouldn't be on the _Tojo Clan's_. How am I supposed to explain this to the Chairman?" He frowned listening to the small dog whimper. A smile came to her face when Oda sighed. This 5-pound puppy—and that was even pushing it—had this scarred up yakuza by the balls.

"Why'd ya bring her with ya then?" Goro asked, walking up with Kazuma.

"Because she being cute." Olivia said and took Cupcake's paw, waving it at Goro and smiled when he looked away.

"I couldn't find anyone to watch her." Oda admitted. "Usually some of my men do, but they're all here. Kashiwagi-san suggested I bring her instead of worrying her by leaving her at the Family office. And well… I didn't get to her in time and she ended up pissing on the carpet. And then bolted out of an open door and started running."

"Aww." Olivia poked Cupcake's stomach. "She couldn't not be holding it anymore."

"This is why I ain't got any animals, they're a pain." Goro sighed.

"Don't be being mean." Olivia said and make Cupcake wave at Kazuma. "Say 'hi Kazuma'!" Cupcake's fluffy tail started wagging and she yipped. She turned her paw and waved at Goro again. "Say 'hi Goro'!" Olivia frowned when Cupcake growled.

"You don't have animals because they're scared of you, Majima-san." Kazuma said.

"I'm sorry, Majima-san!" Oda bowed and apologized.

"… It ain't a big deal." Goro huffed.

 _Then why do you look all upset that Cupcake didn't greet you?_

Olivia looked at Cupcake, holding onto her to prevent her from falling. The small Corgi dog was looking around, desperate to take in all the new surroundings. Cupcake had moved to look behind her head, making Olivia blink when her gaze was darkened by the dog's stomach in front of her face. They had come here for such a serious reason, but she couldn't help but feel all that ebb away with Cupcake's panting above her head and the fluff of her tail wagging back and forth so fast, Olivia was convinced she'd take flight any time.

Dogs or animals in general she loved because they could always make all your worries fall away and replace them with happiness and joy. This adorable little puppy was just another proven factor. Whenever she was around animals, she felt like a kid again. They held communication through thoughts and actions, something that she held in high regard. Even though Cupcake couldn't speak, she felt like the small dog had come to her feeling how upset she was in order to make her smile again.

"You got your pin." Kazuma said.

"Oh, yes. I did. Thank you very much, Kiryu-san. Majima-san."

Keeping a hand pressed on Cupcake's back to make sure she could continue to take in her surroundings, but making sure she didn't fall, she peeked from around the corgi's belly to see that Oda's lapel now held a Tojo Clan pin. It looked like the one that Kashiwagi-san had on his suit. With how fast Oda had not only been inducted into the clan but placed in one of the most prestigious Families in the whole clan gave her renewed hope. Olivia had sent these men to the clan and he had highly regarded them. But Oda and the others were Japanese. Would he be willing to extend the same courtesy to foreigners? Staying outside wouldn't solve anything, but even with Cupcake calming her down, she still continued to worry just enough to have it be on the brink of debilitating.

Cupcake's jaw rested on top of Olivia head making her smile. No wonder Oda loved this dog so much; she was loving and in the job of a yakuza it would be nice to have something to come home to whether it be another person or an animal. Cupcake was lucky to have him to care for her as greatly as he did.  
"Alright, Cupcake. C'mon. We have to go clean up your mess… somehow." Oda said and sighed.

Olivia pulled the puppy from her head where she had almost climbed fully on and looked at her.  
"We'll be playing together sometime again." She smiled when she was licked on the cheek again.

"Sorry again for her bothering you." Oda said.

"It not being bother." Olivia watched with the smile she'd been holding while Oda held the small puppy that was licking at his face as they headed back the same way that they had come.

 _I want a puppy…_

With Cupcake gone, all the worry started to set in again. Faced with the reminder of what she still had to do, she frowned.  
"He's in the Kazama Family."

"Mm. Ya saw that too?"

"Is that being bad?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's good actually. It means that the Kazama Family still exists instead of it disbanding on the men being moved to another family like most of Dojima's were after two years ago." Kazuma explained and placed his hands in his pockets and started to head to the steps again.

 _I hope it's good news._

Olivia headed up the stairs and into the foyer of the clan headquarters. Each man that was inside bowed deeply at all three of them. No matter how many times she came and went in the headquarters, she wasn't sure she could ever get used to each man stopping what they were doing in order to bow at them. She still knew that it was mostly Kazuma and Goro they were bowing too, but she knew that some of it was her too. Probably Sera's orders to treat her with respect as she had an alliance with them. Once this was all over, she wouldn't have a need to go into the headquarters anymore. While in a way she was grateful that she wouldn't have all these men bowing at her just from walking by, she was sad. As strikingly beautiful and intimidating as the building was, she enjoyed being inside. The walls felt like a castle when she walked inside, wrapping around and protecting whoever were inside.

When she headed around a corner, she snickered hearing Cupcake yipping from another part of the headquarters. Oda and the rest of the members certainly had their hands full with their new members. Oda and his men would hopefully continue to have a place in the Kazama Family and the Tojo Clan even after this war was over. That huge door came into her vision once more and the two men that were stationed outside of it, pulled it open and bowed deep for them. Wiping her sweating hands on her pants, and a shaking exhale she walked in and bowed to Sera. The meeting room was rather sparse without Kazama-san and Shimano. Not that she was complaining that the brute was gone. His continued disappearance was creating a feeling of unease, however. If he was gone, that meant that Kazama-san was gone too.

"Olivia Harper. Welcome back." Sera said and gestured to the seat. "Please, sit."

"Thank you." She bowed again and took the seat that had become hers in the meetings while Kazuma and Goro dispersed to their respective sides. Olivia glanced over and saw that the interpreter was there per usual standing behind her chair.

"Kiryu told me that you have some information for me."

"Yes, Sir." Olivia nodded. "I—"

 _Yip! Yip!_

"I do. I found out more about the American faction that was responsible for the bombing in the Kamurocho Empty Lot." Olivia sat up, hoping to appear professional at least a little bit despite the corner of her lips quirking upward.

"Is that right?" Sera asked and leaned forward. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you." _I think?_ "And I also found more about the matter surrounding Ethan Connors and the—"

 _Yip! Yip yip!_

"—t-the ambush in Sotenbori and the invasion in Kamurocho."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"Yes, Sir." Olivia said, bowing in the chair. "The—"

"Before we get to that though, about this group I've requested that you're to gather?"

"Y-Yes, Sir?" Olivia asked, eyeing all the friends that were in the room. Nishiki and Kashiwagi-san looked just as worried as she felt.

"You've brought quite an… interesting group."

"With all due respect, Sera, you asked that I gather a group of people to help me. You never said that they had to be normal."

Silence fell over the room. Olivia had technically just back sassed the 3rd Chairman of the Tojo Clan. In front of Kashiwagi-san, Nishiki, Dojima, Kazuma, and Goro. All air left her lungs when she realized the severity of the disrespect she had just shown him. She had just been so aggravated with his admission of leaving her to gather all these men by herself without an explanation, that she'd spoke before she thought of the consequences. Sera already had his hands full of everything else that he didn't need to be sassed by a civilian American girl. Dojima had a small smile on his face. If anyone was going to get her blood on their hands, it was going to be him. And Sera would be the one to issue the order. Sera leaned forward in his chair, making her heart beat even faster.

After what felt like an eternity, she watched a smile rise to his lips. Was that one of humor? Or was that going to be the last thing that she saw before she was ordered to be shot? Even Cupcake must've felt the tension because she stopped yipping from wherever she was at.

"Indeed, I didn't."

 _I almost just pissed on your chair._

"While brazen, I appreciate your candid and blunt nature, Olivia Harper." Sera said and leaned back in his chair. "Now, you said you had information."

"Yes Sir." Olivia's voice came out in a small squeak for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Ethan Connors and a man named Damion delivered a package to me in two separate parts consisting of a card with the words Judicii per Noctem on it as well as three ID cards."

"Judicii per Noctem?"

"Yes, Sir. It's Latin for Judgement by Night."

"You speak Latin?" Sera asked and then leaned forward again. "Interesting."

"Not fluently. Enough though to know what was said. Phrases here and there. English has many Latin roots in our language, so some of it we pick up just by learning to speak our own language. I studied some for personal interest. The three ID cards had my picture, Kiryu's, and Majima's on them. The back of the card ended up being a puzzle, no… maybe that's not the right word. More like a test. The lines etched into the back could only be shown to be present at nighttime and at the right angle. When shaded in, it revealed an addressed." Olivia explained, her heart still slamming from her outburst.

 _One of these days I'm going to catch him on a shitty day._

"Considering that Majima and Kiryu's pictures were on the other two ID cards, we all headed to the address. Further on the outskirts of Sotenbori was a large seemingly abandoned building. It reminded me of a government facility or even a lab. We went in and made it to the inner sanctum. Inside was simple, but there was a desk there that had the American _and_ Japanese flag on either side. Behind the desk was the same symbol that I had been seeing everywhere and I began to associate it with Ethan. The same seal was on the letters that were delivered to me from them. So, I knew I was in the right place. Well, I also _had_ to be because the ID cards worked on the door, but that's besides the point."

 _Stop rambling._

"A man came out and revealed himself to be the leader of Judicii per Noctem. My um… it's my Uncle."

 _I'm so glad that Shimano isn't here. He would've gotten a field day with this information._

"Your uncle?"

"Yes Sir. My Uncle Merc. Non-biological mind you. That doesn't really make a difference though. Uncle Merc told me all about the origins of his organization, Ethan's appearance, and the bombs. Judicii per Noctem is part of the American government. The elite of the elite. Each person is handpicked by both my uncle, the director of the FBI, _and_ the US Marshal services. My friend Ethan's death was faked with the help of the US Marshal service and he was given to my uncle to serve in his faction. I was also informed that the bomb in the Kamurocho Empty Lot was placed by Ethan Connors. The bomb was meant to draw out Omi—"

"Omi?"

"Mm. Judicii per Noctem has their eyes on Omi as well. The movements that they're making are worrisome because of the backing they had from another American faction. One that _isn't_ related to the small bombings at all. The other is responsible for the officials' deaths as well as the large bombs that have been released in Kamurocho and Sotenbori. When Kiryu and I arrived here in Sotenbori, there was an ambush and had it not been for Ethan I would've been captured by the other Americans and Kiryu, Majima, Kashiwagi, and his men would've all died."

"Kashiwagi, is this true?"

"Yes, Sir. It is. The group called in air support and dropped men from two helicopters. Had it not been for Harper-chan's friend taking down all the men in the helicopters and the pilots, I believe they would have kept calling reinforcements until we were too weak to fight back and would've been slaughtered."

"… Continue, please." Sera said and gestured to her.

"Of course, Sir. Ethan and my uncle assured me that each bomb was planted in a specific place for a specific reason and wasn't meant to harm anyone other than the Omi that would be at the origin point. From each memory I have of the bombs going off, they were always smaller, and no one was in the blast but Omi men and a few of the other American men."

"You're sure?"

"100% sir." Olivia nodded. "Knowing your numbers and the odds, they have no reason to lie."

Sera sat back in his chair and rubbed his bottom lip along his finger back and forth in thought. Olivia felt rather bad. It was a lot of information to take in all at one time. The idea of one American faction being involved was now thrown away and was split into two. One was still unidentified and the other was full of people that Olivia knew. If she were in Sera's position, she wasn't sure what she would do. She hadn't done anything other than an outburst here and there that would make him think that she'd betray them especially with the numbers they had at their disposal. Not to mention the continued numbers that she was feeding them. Betraying them would turn her into swiss cheese in a nano second. Considering how much they had done for her, she would deserve it.

"Anything else?"

"Ethan… did shoot Kiryu and shot at Majima. His shots were nonlethal either way, hit or miss."

 _That probably isn't going to make it any better._

"… Why?" Sera's voice took a sharp edge. Of course, it would. She had just admitted that her friend had shot some of his men and now she was going to defend it. Pressure smashed at her chest, reminding her of her current situation.

"To keep me out of the unidentified American faction's sights to try and draw them out. Since Uncle Merc and Ethan have found out that they're with the Omi and that they want Majima and Kiryu, keeping them off the streets was a way to draw them out as well." Olivia muttered, trying to keep her brave face on, but it was quickly fading into the depths.

"You believe this?"

"I do. During the ambush in Sotenbori, Omi and the Americans attacked—as you know—and Majima was injured… bad." Her voice became a whisper and she looked down at her hands. "…he was close to death and… Kiryu had I had to-to… retreat. I heard a gunshot and Kiryu and I assumed Majima had… because one man was alerting a group they had found him."

 _I was hoping to not have to relive that ever again._

"When I talked to Ethan and Uncle Merc at their headquarters, we were informed that Majima was saved by Ethan. He had been in the shadows lurking about and ended up saving his life and taking him to a clinic to be treated. Being a sniper he's always on the rooves and being on the ground is almost lethal for him, but he risked his life to make sure that Majima got the treatment that he needed. Without Ethan and Judicii per Noctem, he would've died. _All_ of us would've died at one point or another."

Silence fell over the room again and Olivia wiped her hands on her pants, trying to be discreet but it hadn't escaped Sera's vision. She swallowed the lump rising in her throat and consciously tried to keep her breathing at a normal pace to keep her conscious but prevent hyperventilation.

"You look like something else is weighing on your mind." Sera said.

 _A ton of things are, but I'm not here for a therapy session._

"Yes… This group that you've asked me to gather, I managed to get Oda's group which only about 100 men. Whatever you've allowed Kashiwagi-san to have is added to that. And, there's a potential for more men. Not very many, but willing men."

"Men from this Judicii per Noctem, yes?"

"Y-Yes, Sir. My Uncle Merc wanted me t-to request an alliance with the Tojo Clan… to assist in th-the issue with the unidentified American faction and against the Omi."

 _I feel like I'm going to puke._

"What you're telling me is this 'Judicii per Noctem' is an elite underground American organization that's been bombing in small sections in Kamurocho and Sotenbori. One of the members shot one of my men and attempted to shoot another. Obviously, they've been spying on you and my two men in order to obtain so much information on you and to be in the right place at the right time and to deliver these packages to you and request your presence at a meeting. A meeting where two people connected to you are a founder and a high-ranking member. Now they want an alliance with my clan. That's what you're telling me, correct?" Sera asked and Olivia hunched into herself.

"…Well it sounds really bad when you say it like that." She muttered, playing with her fingers and darting her gaze to her lap.

"If I may interject, Sir." Kashiwagi-san said, and Olivia gripped onto her hands to try and keep herself from turning to look at her friend. There were a few seconds of silence before he continued. "This organization that Harper-chan is talking about may be an asset considering our handicap."

"How?" This time it was Dojima that was speaking. _He_ of all people shouldn't have a say in this sort of thing at all considering two years ago.

"All this time, they've kept to the shadows long enough to where we believed them to be melded with a different faction all together to the point where we knew nothing of this 'Merc' and had only speculations about Ethan Connors. As Harper-chan stated before about Ethan Connors, he's a sniper and during the ambush, he was willing to put himself in the open in order to save all of us. Judicii per Noctem isn't ignorant of our numbers and is yet putting themselves out there in an attempt to join numbers to take down a common threat. I don't mean to say that they have outsmarted you, Chairman, but it is impressive that they managed to—despite our numbers—stay off our radar for so long. Betraying us wouldn't be an option because they wouldn't stand a chance against us; elite or not. So many men can only do so much."

 _Good God, thank you Kashiwagi-san for having my back here._

"Do you think that there's a chance they're somehow working with the other Americans?" Sera asked, still obviously apprehensive.

"No, Chairman, I don't." Kashiwagi-san stated without and hesitation.

"Kiryu? Majima?"

"No, Chairman." Kazuma stated—also without hesitation. "While I'm not thankful I was shot, Ethan Connors could have easily killed any of us, or let the others handle it during Sotenbori's ambush."

"I ain't thankful ta be shot at, but when were in their headquarters, they coulda easily killed both Kiryu-chan and me. That American group or whatever the hell they are want Harper-chan alive. Omi wants us dead. If they were workin' together well… Killin' us would've made it easier no problem—done deal."

"Nishikiyama?"

"H-Huh? Oh um…" Nishiki cleared his throat. Olivia hadn't expected him to be called on either. "This is the first I'm hearing on the new update as well, Chairman. However, I _have_ seen how smart Harper-chan is in matters like this."

"Explain."

"Y-Yes, Chairman!" Nishiki's voice faltered.

 _Poor guy. I'm so sorry man. Don't feel bad, I'm terrified too._

"When Majima-san was shot at, Harper-chan came back to Serena and was able to discover not only the insignia from a scrap of paper and was able to explain about the bullet's significance in _extreme_ detail, even going so far as to talk about the make and model. About how the soft tip made it apparent that he wasn't shooting to kill." Nishiki chuckled awkwardly. "It was actually very impressive. I may not know a lot about all the new things, but I do trust Harper-chan's judgement when it comes to matters like this."

Olivia didn't look up at Sera when silence fell over the room again. Being the tactician that he is, there would be no reason for him to require the input of his subordinates had he not valued it and to weigh it from both sides. The telltale movement of Sera's chair only made her clasp her hands together tighter, making her knuckles turn white and pain registering to her brain, trying to make her ease her grip. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Sera sighed and adjusted in his chair again. Silently, she wished he would stop moving as it was beginning to stress her out more than normal.

"Very well." Sera said. Only then did Olivia look at him. He was sitting back, relaxed into his chair. She wasn't sure what sort of expression was on his face. It looked like a cross between being impressed and worried. "As 3rd Chairman of the Tojo Clan, I accept this request for an alliance with Judicii per Noctem."

 _Yip! Yip yip!_

Olivia smiled, hearing Cupcake's barking from further into the clan headquarters.


	42. Planning a War

Adrenaline had flooded her system, pumping through her veins trying to ignite her fight or flight response predisposed to settling on flight. Surging so quick that it staggered her brain and made her want to vomit. While her hands were folded, she kept hoping that the alliance wouldn't be denied. Without her friends vouching for her and Judicii per Noctem, Sera wouldn't have agreed. The instant he decreed the official alliance between the two organizations, relief hit her, and she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The chill of the sweat beading at her hairline made itself known. Through the layers of warm clothing, the hairs on her arms stood on end. With the meeting dismissed, everyone started to file out. Reaching the door, she turned. Looking at Sera, he had leaned over and whispered something to Dojima who shook his head. For a moment she had been worried about Judicii per Noctem and if she had just sighed their death. However, the look on Sera's face was worry which was increasing to the edges of anxiety. For what reason? Like Kashiwagi-san had stated, the Tojo Clan had more numbers and could absolutely decimate and obliterate Judicii per Noctem at even an inkling of betrayal; elite or not. _American_ or not.

A hand rested on the space between her shoulder blades. Blinking, she looked to see Kazuma smiling at her. It was contagious. Having him smile around 5% of the time only made the times he _did_ more precious and meaningful. Not one for words, he knew that he had soothed her and pat her head. Sera and Dojima's hushed conversation still weighed on her, but not as heavily. It hadn't been directed at her that she could tell, but something else. Kazama-san and Shimano's continued absence might have been starting to finally worry Sera.

The meeting had been painfully quiet without the two of them arguing. Now that she missed Shimano's brute nature and loud voice, but she did miss Kazama-san putting Shimano in his place whenever he overstepped his boundaries or tried to verbally attack her. Just because she's friends with Kazuma didn't mean he needed to do that, yet he did. And continued to do so even when things started stacking against Ethan and she tried to remain hopeful. Proposing a true alliance and friendship with the Kazama Family wasn't something to be taken lightly. All that… and he had left? Olivia had stood with Kazuma and Nishiki in keeping hope for Kazama-san's disappearance being some understanding. All of them stood with the man. Even Goro did. But… there was no evidence to the contrary.

Sooner or later, they would have to face reality even if it hurt. Even if it broke Kazuma and Nishiki's heart. Would they have to fight their father in the battle between them, the Omi, and the unidentified organization? If it came to that, would Kazuma and Nishiki be able to do it? Would Kazama-san be able to harm those he raised? With the glowing reputation he had been given by everyone, she wanted to think that he wouldn't. Even if they ended up facing off, she wanted to think that Nishiki and Kazuma would be the only ones that he wouldn't be able to harm. Olivia would rather Kazama-san shoot her than have him betray his foster children.

The group consisting of everyone at the meeting—save Sera, Dojima, and her interpreter—headed from the headquarters. Every man that they passed kept their heads down and bowed at their passing. Olivia made sure to keep with everyone so they wouldn't have to bow a second longer than necessary. If she had talked to them and said that they didn't need to treat her so highly, they would most likely say something along the lines of 'It's the Chairman's orders'. Hopefully, she could have some downtime soon without all the stress and would be able to return to civilian life.

The men opened the doors and Olivia walked down the stairs with the others towards the car. The instant her feet descended the last step, she stopped and looked at Goro. If she did return to civilian life and was thrust from the shadows back into the light… what would happen to him? To _them_? Her gaze turned to Kazuma and she frowned. What about Kazuma? Would they be forced to stop being friends? If they were, then what would happen to the life that she had built? It was chaotic and technically she had no place to live, but she was with her friends and that was enough. If she gave that up—forcefully had to give it up—would she ever see them again outside of happenstance on the streets or if she visited Serena at the right time? What about visiting their apartments? Would she be allowed inside? Would they move? Her gaze turned back to her shoes and she bit at her lip.

It wasn't just them either. Judicii per Noctem was made from the shadows, operated in the shadows, and would die in the shadows. If she was passed back into the civilian life, would she be able to see Ethan and Uncle Merc again? Any time that she would've ended up seeing Uncle Merc would be unlikely and would have to be based on luck. As for Ethan, he was technically dead. There would be no running into him in public. Leaving the underworld to return to the surface would cause her to lose people important to her. People that couldn't be replaced no matter how much time she spent without them. Some people that she had just got back into her life.

"Get off me!" Olivia looked up and saw Goro with a cigarette between his lips in a triangular conversation between Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san; his profile aggravated and his brows knit together. He grunted and backed up from the conversation and Olivia had to cover her mouth to prevent her outburst of laughter.

Attached to the ankle of his leather pants was a small butterscotch puppy. Cupcake's teeth were tightly latched into the fabric, being tugged along as he backed up. The small dog was growling, tugging back and shaking its head back and forth. Every time he would end up taking a step backwards, Cupcake would tug trying to pull him back, her little paws scooting against the brick of the walkway. Olivia's snorted laughter was muffled from her hands.

 _I wish I had my camera right now._

Each time Goro would shake his ankle, it would send Cupcake off balance a little, her little paws scooting around. Never once did she let go and continued to growl.  
"I said 'get off me', dammit!" He exclaimed, grumbling when he shook his ankle and Cupcake shook, her stomach resting on top of his loafer and her feet spread on either side now laying on the top. "That ain't gettin' off."

Other than a small corgi puppy getting the better of the great Mad Dog of Shimano, perhaps the funniest part was that Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san were continuing their conversation as normal, both watching the situation unfold. Olivia laughed even more when Cupcake's growling jiggled from being shook. No matter what direction Goro shook his shoe, she kept a hold on him. One thing she did notice as she got closer was that her fluff of a tail was wagging back and forth.

"Cupcake!" Olivia laughed as she came over.

The little puppy instantly let go and rolled from the couple inches off the ground she was from her place planted on Goro's shoe and onto her back. The little fluff of her tail was still wagging and her tiny paws moved and her small head tilted to the side.

"So cute!" Olivia knelt and scratched at Cupcake's soft stomach.

"I thought one dog was supposed to love another." Kazuma muttered and blew some smoke and for the first time, she saw Kashiwagi-san crack a smile that barely held a laugh behind it.

"Ya can tell the damn thing's a girl. It's all evil and bites at everythin' and when its caught it tries ta act cute ta get out of it." Goro shook his leg, trying to get his pant leg back to where it belonged and adjusted his jacket back and huffed. He looked down at Cupcake again and Olivia smiled, continuing to scratch at her stomach giggling when he clicked his tongue, and flicked his lighter. "Stupid mutt…"

 _Yeah. Okay. Sure._

"What were talking about?" Olivia asked, picking up Cupcake and petting her head looking around for Oda who was most likely frantically looking for the light of his life.

"Men." Kashiwagi-san said. "Our numbers to be specific."

"Oh?" Fully standing up finally, absentmindedly scratching behind Cupcake's ears. "How many?"

"Excluding what we will receive from this 'Judicii per Noctem' and the men we received from Oda, about 500."

"Uncle Merc promise 250." Olivia explained. "Roughly."

"All together about 850." Kazuma muttered.

That was almost a thousand men. That had to be good, right? A quick sweep of her friends insured her that it was less than good. Possibly even less than okay. Ethan took down almost twenty men by himself. Then there was Goro, Kashiwagi-san, Kazuma, Oda, Nishiki, and herself. Even if Olivia only took down two men, that would be two more that her friends wouldn't have to deal with. There was something that she had to be missing. Puzzles? No problem. Strategy? It felt like math class.

"We don't know if they're going to strike Kamurocho or Sotenbori." Kazuma explained.

"That means we'll have to split the men equally down the middle to provide equal power to both sides." Kashiwagi-san added.

 _Wait… that means that Kazuma would be in one place and Goro would be in another. No. No no no._

"This terrible plan. Very terrible." Olivia blurted out. She expected some sort of resistance to her words, but she just earned a chuckle.

"Yer right. But it's the only one we've got."

"I attempted to talk to Sera again concerning the matter about using the Shimano Family and Kazama Family's full numbers, but he declined again. Without giving a reason. Again."

"Is there being any chance some will come and fight even though orders be different?" Olivia asked.

"If they value their lives, then they won't." Goro said and tilted his head away from Olivia so he wouldn't blow smoke in her face. "… orders in the yakuza are absolute." The last part sounded like he was talking more to himself than anyone else, quoting something only he knew about.

Kazama-san wouldn't hurt his own men, but… Kazama-san wasn't here. Shimano's men might default to saving their patriarch just because he was their boss regardless of his current affiliation. Having the internal conflict among the two most powerful families could cause a civil war. Even in one family not all minds were the same. Just because they all worked together didn't mean that they had a hive mind. Some men may want to attack Shimano or even Kazama-san for leaving the Tojo Clan, while others would want to remain loyal.

"Oh! It make sense!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Haw? What does?"

"Why Sera be telling men to stay out between Kazama-san and Shimano. It be making sense."

"How?" Kazuma asked.

"Sera being Chairman, so he wants to be keeping peace no matter what in clan. Kazama-san and Shimano most powerful Families. Goro be saying that orders in the yakuza are abso… ab… rules. Even if rules, they still being their bosses. For Shimano, I not being sure because I not like him." Olivia heard a small laugh, but she continued. "For Kazama-san, I hear he good man and that Family has morals. So, Kashiwagi-san, if you finded Kazama-san and orders were to be killing, could you?"

"I… would like to say yes because of my orders, but… I don't think I could."

"See? Kashiwagi-san very loyal to Kazama-san. Others in Family that be newer might not being as loyal and want just follow orders, because it being their job. One of them killing Kazama-san would make those very trusting of him—like Kashiwagi-san—would make angry and fight could be caused in Family. If two most powerful families be fighting among themselves, then it makes clan weaker than already is. _That_ be being why Sera not want to have access to all numbers. Maybe… he worried that some pretend to be being loyal just to have excuse to follow orders."

Olivia's smile faded when all three men stared at her. The cigarette that had been in Kazuma's lips fell to the ground and the one in between Goro's hung limp. Kashiwagi-san's face just stared at her. Olivia cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. Had her poor Japanese made something sound stupid? Or had it not made sense? Or had she accidentally said something that she hadn't been meaning to say that took them by surprise. She had to admit, when she would explain things in Japanese, she would get worried that she'd be using the wrong word and accidentally insult someone or say something inappropriate.

"If women were allowed in the yakuza, I would have to recommend Harper-chan."

"H-Huh?" Olivia looked up and saw Kashiwagi-san adjusting his tie.

"Nah. She can't be gettin' hurt that much."

"Recon then." Kazuma said with a softer voice.

"Maybe, ah but if she _was_ yakuza, she'd have ta wear a suit. That wouldn't be sexy. Not even cute. _Ooh_! She could always wear a spandex suit like in them American secret agent women movies."

"No." Olivia muttered, smiling when Cupcake licked her face.

"I think red would—" Goro began, a smirk rising on his face.

"No." Olivia quickly deflected.

"Pink? I've already seen how pink lo—" He tried again.

"No."

"Then what color d'ya want?"

"I don't want color!" Olivia blushed and huffed.

" _Ooh_ , transparent. I like the way ya think, Kitten."

"What?! No!"

"Yer right, wouldn't be anythin' left up ta imagination." Goro giggled, his eyebrows rising and his eye widening, that same damn smirk on his face. "Imagination's the best part."

"Did I be saying something strange?!" Olivia exclaimed, turning from Goro and towards Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san hoping for the love of all that was decent and good on that Earth that they wouldn't notice her red face, and if they did, they wouldn't comment.

"No." Kashiwagi-san said, clearing his throat. "I think that you're right."

"R-Really?"

"Mm." Kazuma nodded, bending down to pick up his cigarette.

"It would explain the Chairman's sudden change in demeanor." Kashiwagi-san mused.

"Feel like I'm startin' ta lose my touch." Goro muttered.

"No. Shimano is your boss and Kazama-san is mine and Kiryu's father. We're all too close that we're not seeing it from an objective point of view. Our vision is too cloudy. That very well might be why the Chairman put her with us, and even proposed the alliance in the first place. He… may have been expecting this from the very beginning."

"Kazama-san and Shimano to leave?" Kazuma asked, the furrow in his brows deepening.

"Wouldn't shock me. The man can see things like this comin' from a mile away." Goro said.

"Mm."

"Cupcake!" Olivia jumped at the sudden voice. Turning, she saw Oda coming around the corner with a relieved smile on his face when he saw his dog in good hands. "There you are. You're going to be the death of me one of these days, you know that?"

" _Yip! Yip yip!_ "

"Ya need ta keep better track of yer dog. It attacked me."

"That wasn't an attack, Majima." Kashiwagi-san said.

"Hardly." Kazuma agreed with raised brows.

"She be wanting to play." Olivia smiled and looked down at the bright Cupcake, with her fluffy tail wagging. "Right?"

" _Yip yip! Yip!"_

"See? Told you."

"Ya speak dog now or somethin'?" Goro frowned, flicking some ashes into a nearby tray.

"She talks to you just fine." Kazuma said, smoke coming from between his lips and disappearing into the air.

"That ain't nice, Kiryu-chan."

"I'm sorry that Cupcake caused you so much trouble again, Majima-san." Oda bowed making Cupcake whimper.

"Aww, you made her sad." Olivia pouted and turned to Goro, placing her head against Cupcake's.

"…"

"See?"

"…" Goro pointedly looked away from them.

"Look at her face."

"…"

"Say you not meaning it, Cupcake." Olivia said and Cupcake whimpered. "You want be playing."

"F-Fine forget. Just forget the whole damn thing." Goro said and put them all in his blind spot again.

Olivia handed the kicking puppy over to Oda who smiled once she was back in his arms. He was about to walk away when Kashiwagi-san called him over. From underneath his arm, Cupcake looked at each of them her tiny paws kicking back and forth with her dog smile bright and attention just as it had been before. The small smile that came to her face fell when she felt a tug on her belt loop. Goro's attention remained on the conversation even as he tugged her closer by her belt loop. Not until they were flush together, but very close.

"Yer tellin' me ya think that's a good idea?" Goro added to whatever conversation was being had. Olivia was trying her hardest to pay attention, but the gloved hand that went under the back of her sweater ever so slightly and to her hip was pulling her attention in a different direction. "Nah. I wouldn't."

 _Do you have to do this at important times like this?_

In general, Japanese men and women didn't show blatant displays of affection in public. There was the hand holding and the occasional kiss. While nowadays sometimes a romantic hug or kiss would even be seen much to the older generations chagrin. _This_ though. _This_ was not any of those things. Having the fingertips of a gloved hand run up and down the length of her lower back was not something normal to her in Japan _or_ America. Public displays of affection were more common in America and in extreme cases, it had been heard of a couple kissing and groping each other so provocatively that it would make the surrounding people—young or old—uncomfortable. This wasn't like that though. It wasn't anywhere that wouldn't normally be touched on a daily basis. A pat on the back. A hand put to guide someone along. Had his hand not pointedly traveled up her clothes just to reach her bare back, it could be a normal touch.

"Can ya actually do that?" Goro asked and from the corner of her eyes, she noticed the small smirk on his face. A simple touch like this shouldn't be sending her body into a frenzy like this. Damn him and his skilled hands and skilled just… everything! "Can ya guarantee that?"

Olivia focused on the conversation the best that she could. They were explaining everything to Oda from the part of Kazama-san and Shimano leaving, to what happened at the meeting, her theory about why Sera was making things difficult and decreasing their numbers, to what happened at Judicii per Noctem, everything that he had missed out on since their last meeting. Oda stood there, holding a now sleeping Cupcake in his arms silently taking in everything. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she was working so hard to keep her breathing normal. She didn't even want to think what would have happened had he taken his glove off and done this. From what she could gather of the conversation, Oda had told them that he would try and gather more men now realizing how desperate their situation was becoming. The group that he was trying to gather was a few enemy groups of his own, hence Goro's comments.

"But they're being your enemies. H-How you get to convince?" Olivia asked, stammering when his hand drifted over towards her hip, but not enough to where he'd be able to be seen.

"There were a couple times in the past when we teamed up to take down a bigger gang. We were still enemies then, but we formed a pact to work with each other to get this bigger threat out of the way." Oda explained, and Olivia nodded worried about what would come out of her mouth if she opened it.

 _Rubbing someone's back shouldn't feel like this! What are you doing back there?_

"And you think that will work again?" Kashiwagi-san asked.

"It has to. Splitting 850 people in two different places leaves us at a bigger disadvantage than we already are. Using the theory we have from Harper-chan, which was really good thinking by the way."

"…"

 _Breathe. Breathe normally._

"Harper-chan?"

"H-Huh?" Olivia blinked and looked over at Oda. "S-Sorry, I was thinking. What were you… saying?"

"I just wanted to compliment you. That was really good thinking."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"How many members does this group have?" Kazuma asked.

"550. That was a year ago though."

"So, they may have gained some." Kazuma said.

"Or lost some. Yer always so positive, Kiryu-chan!"

"You're just always so negative." Kazuma said raising his brows.

"Ooh, that ain't too nice. Is it, Kitten?"

 _Breathe. Don't focus on his hand. The conversation. That's what's important. Not his hand trailing further up my back and rubbing it..._

"Ya alright?" Olivia heard the faux—but convincing—worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm being fine."

"Maybe you're stressed." Kazuma said. "This is a lot to take in."

"It is." Kashiwagi-san said.

Olivia noticed the looks in both of their eyes. They weren't fully convinced of what was happening, but they _were_ suspicious. Even she wasn't sure on why it was affecting her so much. His hand was just trailing along her back, but there she was, almost a complete pile of putty. If his glove was off and she felt his palm against her back, she would've given herself away a long time ago.

"Yer from Ha-wa-ii too… it's warm there all the time right. Yer prob'ly not used ta standin' out in the freezin' cold for so long." Goro said, just as convincingly cheerful as normal. "Too cold for a kitten."

 _The last thing I am right now is cold._

"Yeah." Olivia nodded, swallowing.

"It is the dead of Winter." Kashiwagi-san said. "Sorry, Harper-chan."

"N-No, it being fine. Go ahead. This being a… very important conversation." From next to her she heard that same huff associated with a smirk.

"We can continue it later. If you stay in the cold for too long, you can get sick. I'm going to head back to Kamurocho with Kashiwagi-san and check these numbers. Since Nishiki already left, we're going to have to grab him." Kazuma sighed and shook his head. "I have another idea, but… I've got to see if it pans out first. Something that has to deal with my real estate days."

"You actually been in real estate?" The shock was so much that Olivia had been momentarily taken out of Goro's touch along her back.

"Well yeah. I told you before that I don't just have cards like that just to have them." Kazuma smiled.

"I'm going to head back to Sotenbori and see if I can get those guys on my side." Oda sighed and looked down at Cupcake that was now snoring and whimpering, her tiny legs moving like she was trying to catch something.

 _Aww, she's dreaming._

"Okay. I have go see Judicii per Noctem. Let Uncle Merc be knowing we… we have alliance."

"Sounds like a plan." Kashiwagi-san said and smiled.

Kazuma walked over closer to her and she felt the fabric of her sweater fully cover her back again, but his glove remained. She looked up when Kazuma placed a hand on her head.  
"Make sure to stay warm. Okay?" He asked. "Promise me."

"Don't worry, Kiryu-chan! I'll keep my little Kitten warm."

"Right." Kazuma turned from Goro and gave that small smile at Olivia. "Promise?"

"Mm. I do." She nodded.

"See you soon."

Olivia waited until Kazuma, Kashiwagi-san, and Oda were out of sight before she turned to Goro and smacked him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

 _Hopefully I really did hurt you._

"What you did!" Olivia exclaimed, smacking him but this time only earning a chuckle.

"Whatever are ya talkin' 'bout, Kitten?"

"…"

He sighed and closed his eye, raising his brow.  
"Couldn't help it." He said. "Yer just so cute, I have a hard time keepin' my hands off ya."

"Try harder. What if someone had saw?"

"Ooh, so it's alright if no one sees then?" He snickered.

"…I not said that." Olivia muttered.

"Well ya didn't _not_ say it."

"I am now." He bumped into her shoulder and her frown slowly turned into a smile and she bumped him back, clearing her throat. "You're so stupid."

A smile came to her face when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Their car was waiting for them and a man was standing by the door waiting for them. This royal treatment that the yakuza, the Tojo Clan specifically got, was while something that she could get used to if she was in this kind of life all the time still made her uncomfortable. How could Kazuma, Goro, and everyone else get used to this sort of thing or find it normal? Each time someone bowed to her she wanted to plead with them to stop. Or when one of the men that were driving the car ended up speaking to her with a higher respect even though they were usually older made her even more uncomfortable. The yakuza were the ones that were used to and deserved the respect associated with the Tojo Clan. Not her. Alliance. Friendship. Didn't matter. She was still just a civilian.

"Hey." He said, leaning down by her ear. "All jokin' aside, I really can't help it. I've been waitin' awhile for ya ta let me—or even _want_ me—ta touch ya this way, so I don't want ta miss any opportunity."

 _Did… Is that a way of telling me that he's been interested in me for a long time?_

"W-What?" Just the idea of the almighty Mad Dog of Shimano having his eye on her for a while made butterflies flutter about. "How long?"

"What sorta 'how long' are we talkin' 'bout? Cause if we're talkin' the one _I'm_ thinkin' 'bout, you'll find out eventually."

"What are—hey!" Olivia blushed and pressed the back of her hand to her reddening face making him chuckle. He moved from her waist to grip onto her hand. "What about the other?"

"What other?"

"You know what I trying to be saying!" Olivia exclaimed, following him as he walked towards the car.

"Got a bad memory. Not sure what yer talkin' 'bout. Wanna refresh it?"

"No. Never mind."

The man at the car bowed at the both of them and opened the door. She gave a small bow back and an awkward smile. Olivia hoped with all her might as they got inside that the others still inside the clan headquarters hadn't witnessed that whole thing lest they be scarred for life. Olivia settled into her seat and exhaled, resting her warm face against the cool window and closing her eyes.

"Why ya all the way over there?"

"I'm not far. Geez." Olivia said, smiling despite her protests.

"I told ya I don't wanna miss out on any opportunity."

She peeked an eye open and smiled,  
"Oh, you remember?"

"Hm? Remember what? Never mind. Stay over there."

Olivia smiled and scooted over to where he was pouting and reached for his hand, pulling off the glove and locking their fingers together. Goro cleared his throat and looked away. She found it funny how he could just casually run his hand up and down her back in front of all their friends and be perfectly fine with it, but she holds his hand and he wouldn't look at her. Once again, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Coupled with the soft drive, it helped calm her. All the worries were becoming less nauseating with the closeness. The movement was bold for her, but sometimes it was needed. Without words, she wanted to be able to explain how important his emotional support was.

"Got somethin' on yer mind?" Goro asked. The vibrations from his voice made her smile slightly. Even after all the proof she'd had since she saw him after Ethan saved him, she still worried that he was going to up and disappear one day. One of these days, she felt that he would leave and never come back. When that day came—whether by his job or natural causes—she hoped she was gone first. Olivia had already felt the loss of him once, she wouldn't be able to take it again.

"Mm."

"Wanna share with the class?" His words were teasing, but his tone wasn't.

"I'm scared. Truly."

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it so much. Yer smart. Showed that plenty of times." Goro squeezed her hand, earning one in return. "B-But I get why ya would be. This is outta yer normal life."

"Very much." Olivia chuckled.

"We're goin' back ta see yer uncle, right?"

"Mm. I have to be telling him about what happen and how we work together now."

"Gotta say, Kitten. I'm shocked that ya had the Chairman agree ta it."

"I didn't." Olivia explained. "With the helping. Yours, Kazuma's, Nish-iki's, Kashiwagi-san's. If you not be saying those things… Sera wouldn't not have agreed."

"Ya think?"

"Mm-mm. I know." She sighed. "But… it being okay. We did together."

The car ride continued, and she exhaled both from aggravation at what they still didn't know and what they needed to obtain. If Oda was able to gain all those men, that would help immensely, but she didn't like the idea of splitting up. Looking at it objectively, it did make sense. Keep both targets safe since there was no telling which one the main objective would be. Olivia wanted to think Sotenbori, but what if that was too obvious? Or what if they wanted them to think it was too obvious and they went to defend Kamurocho and they really did attack Sotenbori? What about the reverse being true?

"Ya sleepin'?"

"Mm-mm." Olivia shook her head, it rubbing against his shoulder. "Why?"

"Just curious." He whispered.

"Oh. Okay."

"Actually, that's a lie. Wanted ta ask ya somethin'."

"Mm?" Now that he mentioned sleep, she was teetering on the edge.

"Um… well," He cleared his throat. "Ya said yer scared right?"

"Yes. Very."

"We could always… spend some time together. If ya want." He offered.

"Huh?" Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him, his was just met with his jawline. His face was still turned to look at the scenery.

"Obviously, ya ain't gotta if ya don't want. But, going through days until a big blow out ain't healthy. For the body or mind. Can leave ya open ta some really easy attacks that ya could've gotten outta before. And… as much as I would like if ya weren't there at all and would go somewhere that I knew ya'd be safe, yer dumbass would just come back and try ta fight again, so it'd be a waste."

"Mm. You're very much right." Olivia nodded and put her head on his shoulder again, closing her eyes.

"I know we kinda got more pressin' matters 'n' everythin' like that. I really do. Just even _I_ know when ta take a break. Sometimes… well not really. But, I'm gonna make sure that _you_ get ta take a break. I'm more used ta battle. Trained better for it, so I don't get as sleepy as quick. Ain't the same for you. So, I just wanna make sure yer taken care of is what I'm tryin' ta say."

 _Is he asking me on a date?_

"Where we go?" She asked.

"Dunno. I'm sure we can find some place."

"Well—"

"Don't worry. We'll get some takoyaki." He said with a sigh, but she heard the laugh beneath it.

"…" Olivia huffed.

"So, after we let yer uncle know what's goin' on. Ya wanna go out?"

"I—"

"Not like on a date or anythin' like that." Goro said. "Just ta make sure that you have fun and that you can relax before shit starts gettin' to the point where we can't do nothin' else."

 _I want to think that you're just saying it's not a date, but now I don't know._

"Okay…" Olivia said, trying to hide her sigh. "I think it'll be being nice."

"Good. Good." He responded and cleared his throat.

When they arrived back in Sotenbori, Goro had to shake his shoulder to take her up. She took his hand when he offered to help her get out and bowed back to the man that held the door open for them. With a smile and a wave, she headed down Sotenbori's streets with Goro at her side. Usually, he would be flush up against her or holding her hand. Now he was at least 30 centimeters if not more apart from her. Olivia sighed and reached in her jacket pocket and put her gloves on that she always carried with her and stuffed her hands back in her pockets. His hands were enough to keep hers warm so she hadn't been wearing them as much lately, also wearing them to a Tojo Clan meeting wouldn't give the best impression. Well, then again, this time they did have a small corgi puppy _yipping_ in the background for a while. Maybe when she returned to America, she would get a puppy like that. Name it Cupcake II or something. Or after another pastry.

The thought of retuning to America was bittersweet. Ultimately, it came down to her wanting to be with her family again. While the man she loved and all her friends were in Japan, her family was in America. She couldn't ask them to pack up and move across the world just because she didn't want to leave the country where she wasn't even born. That was selfish. And she knew that it was. After everything her family had done for her, she couldn't be like that. Things had become awkward between them and Olivia wanted to say something to break the tension and silence, but she wouldn't even know what to begin talking about. Talking about impending doom would lower the mood—not that it already wasn't low to begin with, talking about something funny would seem fake right now. Bringing up the awkward mood would just make it more so. Perhaps silence was best and she'd just have to deal with it.

The trek to Judicii per Noctem's headquarters was longer than she remembered. When Kazuma was by her side as well, she had felt almost invincible with both of her friends. The mood was lifted as well. Just between the two of them, it was so dreary and depressing. It was like Kazuma not being around killed the fun and life out of everything. With the relationship that was blossoming between her and Goro wasn't that a bad signal right from the start? Miscommunication happened all the time, so maybe one of them had done something that hurt the other and not even realize it. Trying to bring it up would be a moot point then, because they wouldn't even know when to start and what memories or conversations to sift through and look for what had hurt the other person.

Olivia opened the door and walked inside, hearing Goro close the door behind them. Inside was just as dark and confusing looking as she remembered. Uncle Merc had always been a shitty interior decorator. With a smile playing on her lips, she headed through the confusing maze, hearing Goro follow behind her. She stopped for a moment at a fork and tilted her head. Choosing left, she headed down the hallways and smiled when she saw the ID card door. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her ID card. Patting was heard behind her.

"Aw shit. I lo—" Olivia reached back behind her holding out his card key. "—oh."

Olivia swiped her card and walked inside, letting the door close behind her. Uncle Merc was sitting in his chair, rubbing his temples and sighing at whoever was on the phone. She looked around and up at the ceiling. How the hell was he even able to plug a phone up down here? He brightened when he saw Olivia and she waved nodding when he held up a finger. Reminded her of what he used to do when she was younger, after her father left when she would run up to show him a drawing or tell him about a story from school before her mother and grandparents got home from work. Looking back on it, she wondered why they hadn't retired sooner, but they were always sticklers for wanting to finish things through. Admirable to be honest.

To the right sitting on the couch, nodding off was Ethan. His arm was wrapped around a gun and his feet were resting on the table. Peeking around him, she was shocked to see the actual size of it that had always been covered by his body. No man should be able to be that comfortable with a gun that big next to him. It had to be almost as tall as him if he could wrap an arm around it like a woman. Olivia walked around the table and headed over for him. It looked like he was dreaming, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was about. When they were younger, she would always tell him if he had nightmares and vice versa. Other than her family, it was nice to know that she had some support even if it was just from dreams. He started mumbling and she leaned closer to try and hear what it was. He'd always talked in his sleep, and it was always something funny.

All breath was stolen from her when strong grip took hold of her hair at the back of her head and his eyes snapped open. The instant he looked over at her, the grip released.  
"Oh shit! Oh God, I'm so sorry Liv." He said and exhaled patting down her hair. "Are you okay?"

Olivia wanted to assure him, but he had moved just as fast as she had seen Goro and Kazuma move. Lithe. Stealthy. _Deadly_. The muscles in his arms were the same that she had seen in her friends. Ethan was a man too, and a toned one. Just like the others. That military training had really changed him. While it didn't make her heart thump like it did when she thought of Goro, it still shocked her the new light that she had seen Ethan in at that moment. Her mouth was dry, but she managed to nod, emitting an awkward laugh.

"Y-Yeah."

His arm wrapped around from his gun and he sat up, moving her head side to side and moving her hair to look at her skull.  
"Son of a bitch… sorry." He laughed just as awkwardly.

"I forgot that you're not supposed to sneak up on a soldier." Olivia said, the pounding from the terror in her heart decreasing. "Since you still look the same as before, I forget you're one now."

"Yeah, but still Ethan."

"The Ethan from before the military couldn't lift 50 pounds or move that fast." She said.

"Eh, maybe you're right." He said with a shrug. "So, what's up?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Olivia asked, ignoring him.

"Huh?"

"You were dreaming. What about?"

"Hmm. Don't remember now." Ethan shrugged. "You know how dreams are."

Olivia pouted, but nodded. That's one of the things that she hated about dreams. It could be one of the most amazing ones ever, but almost as soon as you woke up, you'd forget about it and it'd never come back. When Ethan moved, a shine came from his gun. She sat up and leaned over.  
"Is that the shine? What is it?"

"Oh my God! You're still so stupid!" Ethan said and leaned away, taking his gun with him and pushing against her shoulder. "It's just the insignia that shines in the light. Damn. You shouldn't be touching guns normally. You're a shitty shot."

"Am not…"

"You really are though. But don't touch this one in particular." Ethan said. "It's made for me and with how short you are, you could fuck it up."

"Gee thanks." Olivia muttered. "Where's Damion by the way?"

"Don't pout. And ew, why?"

"He translates better than I can."

"Ah. Well, he's out doing… I don't know. Some chick probably."

"…ew." Olivia looked at Goro and waved him over who had been standing awkwardly behind them and not sitting on the couch. He sat next to her and she sat back a little bit so she wouldn't have to keep turning back and forth.

"So, really, what's up?" Ethan asked, adjusting his own seat since Goro had sat down.

Olivia looked to see Uncle Merc was still on the phone with wide eyes, that glare telling them to keep it down or shut up. She rolled her eyes and translated the best that she was able  
"I went to go talk to the Tojo Clan. I got them to agree to the alliance with you guys."

"What? Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Did you doubt me?"

"Me? Never."

"Liar." Olivia said, smacking him when he raised his fingers and mouthed 'little bit'.

"But seriously though, Liv. I'm impressed. You've come a long way since I saw you last. Like _really_ saw you. Not just from a rooftop."

"Well geez so have you." Olivia smiled. "Oh! Hey. Goro and I are going out after this. Do you wanna come?"

"Huh? You and Majima?" Ethan asked. "Is it a date?"

"A date? No." Olivia shook her head.

 _I wish it was though. Sorry Ethan._

"Well," Ethan began. "hm, better not. I'm supposed to be dead, remember? Not a good idea to walk around and potentially bring trouble to you."

"C'mon, Ethan. Just come with."

"I'm not going to put you in danger, Liv." Ethan said and put a hand on her head. "You know better."

"Alright… but, will I ever be able to _really_ hang out with you again?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Remember, we're going out for beef bowls?"

Olivia slammed her fist onto the palm of her hand.  
"That's right! Beef bowls!"

"…You're such a fat ass." He said, but a smile was on his face and he was shaking his head.

"Can't help it. I like food. Your… grandparents… they like to make food, you know."

"… How are they?"

"Your grandpa is on oxygen. It's not all the time, just when he's in the heat too long. But since he likes to be outside a lot still, it's a lot. But he's still got a lot of spunk."

"…Does he still like to grill?" Ethan asked, his voice low.

"Yes. He does. He doesn't do it as often since…" She cleared her throat. "Also, because, a lot of the people we'd eat with ended up moving out of town. But my family goes over to see them at least three times a week. You know how close they've always been."

"And… grandma?"

"Well, she still yells at your grandpa a lot. Because he leaves dishes to 'soak', but never ends up actually doing them." Olivia smiled when Ethan laughed, but she knew it was sad. "She still likes to play bingo and order from infomercials. Your grandpa still gets mad."

"I'm glad…" Ethan said and smiled. "Thank you, Olivia. For looking out for them."

"It's no trouble. They've always looked out for me."

Olivia looked up when the phone was put on the hook. Uncle Merc was resting his elbows on the desk and rubbing his temples. He looked at her and she simply smiled, knowing that they had been loud and should've kept it down for his phone call. What did he expect though? It was the first time that they were really able to talk in such a long time. There was so much that needed to be caught up on. She didn't even get to tell him about Keahi and how she punched him. Ethan would really be proud of her for that. Unless he was watching. Wouldn't shock her.

"I'm back!" The door flew open and Damion came in, his clothes all askew

 _Ew. Someone really_ did _want to be with him? They better have gotten paid a good amount._

"Yay." Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't sound so—ooh hey there Liv—"

"Olivia." She corrected.

Damion's gaze turned to where Goro was sitting on the couch and the already aggravating smirk became even wider.

"Aw don't be like that, _Caterpillar_."

"Olivia."

"That isn't nice, _Princess._ "

"O-liv-i-a." She enunciated.

"Damn, those lips move really nice when you say it like that… _Kitten._ "

Olivia stood up when Damion was slammed up against the wall, his forearm under his chin. Normally, the person would apologize, but it just made him laugh. Ethan stood up and they both went over to the altercation. She pulled at Goro as Ethan pulled at Damion, only to let go and have him fall to the floor. Ethan wiped his hands on his pants and clicked his tongue. Uncle Merc looked on the verge of maniacal tears himself. Well, good. Now he knew how she felt. Despite their prowess in battle, it seemed that his most elite were less than a unit. Reminded her of a dysfunctional family that somehow still worked great together.

"Sorry, Majima." Ethan said in awkward Japanese. Even though he had been her interpreter at the jail, from how his Japanese was here in their headquarters, she wouldn't be able to tell. "He's an idiot."

"Need ta keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for 'im."

"Agreed." Ethan said once Olivia translated the best she could.

"I should've just let you stab him." Ethan said.

Uncle Merc stood up and clapped his hands.  
"Alright children! Focus here! Dammit Damion, I wish I could send you to timeout for that bullshit stunt."

"Totally worth it." He said, pressing himself off the floor and grabbing onto his throat where Goro had made a mark. "Shows his girlfriend what an unstable asshole he is."

"That's not true!" Olivia said. "He's a good person. You're the ass here."

"Hey! Liv!"

"S-Sorry Uncle Merc. I didn't come here to cause trouble."

"Despite his appearance and shitty personality. Damion is actually quite the talented recon specialist."

"That _thing_ is?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I was shocked too." Ethan said, folding his arms.

"Let's be adults here and sit down and talk." Uncle Merc said.

Olivia glared at Ethan and grabbed onto Goro's hand and brought him back to the couch, sitting down and interlocking their fingers to try and assure him as he was glaring at Damion the whole time.  
"I went to talk to the Tojo Clan."

"And? Did I hear right in your conversation with Ethan?"

"Mm. I did manage to convince them. Actually. That's a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Goro. Kazuma. Kashiwagi-san; a friend. The one with the huge scar that Ethan saved. Nishikiyama; another friend. They all vouched for you guys. It was them that managed to secure an alliance with the clan. The Chairman—Masaru Sera—was in disbelief and honestly, he looked pissed. But I had to tell him about what Ethan did and come clean about everything."

"Smart move." Uncle Merc said. "Last thing we'd want to do is hide something after we say we're coming in peace."

"Mm."

"You're telling me I have to work with _that_?" Damion said, pointing to Goro.

"You're recon, you're not working with anyone." Olivia fired back, squeezing onto Goro's hand, making Damion hold up a finger.

"Careful there, Beautiful. I'm also in the ground unit."

"… You're kidding me."

"He's not." Ethan chimed in. "I work sniper and recon."

"You better learn how to all get along. One wrong move out there and you can get each other fucking killed. Damion, I don't want you antagonizing Majima. Majima, I don't want you stabbing my soldier. If we're going to make it out of this all intact and alive, we're going to need to work together. You all know how intense this is and what the stakes are. I don't want to hear any arguments. You hear me, Damion?"

"… Crystal. Sir." Damion said and sneered at Goro.

"I can't tell you what to do Majima, but I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Damion is an annoying person—"

"Hey—" Damion started.

"You are—" Ethan interjected.

"Really, you are." Olivia added.

"— _but_ I can vouch for his prowess in battle."

"Fine. But if he's gonna be tryin' ta watch my back, he better lay off my girl. I… I ain't got too much ta live for, but I do for her and I'm not gonna let someone like him talk ta her like that. She's a person. She ain't a piece of meat. He can keep his thoughts and even more important, his words, in check then I ain't gonna like it, but I'll work with him. Not for him, but ta make sure that _she's_ safe. Ta make sure my friend and my clan are safe. The people that're important ta me. If he's in my way of doin' that, I don't care what side he belongs to, I'll take 'im down. Ya know that though, I'm sure."

"I do." Merc said. "And I understand. We're comrades. Brothers—and sister—in arms. We don't put any of each other in danger."

"So," Ethan began. "What kind of numbers are we talking here?"

"Well, our friend Oda is trying to gather more men. The Tojo Clan—well Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san really—have the idea to spread out our forces among Kamurocho and Sotenbori equally to make sure that each has the power needed in case an invasion."

"And if one isn't?" Damion asked.

"The Omi and these other Americans aren't going to hit one side." Ethan said, leaning back in his seat. "In war, Damion, you hit all sides or none at all."

"… So, Kamurocho and Sotenbori?"

"Mm." Olivia nodded. "Kamurocho is where most of our forces are based. Other than the two of us, you guys, and the men that you can spare we have to get everyone from there."

"Kiryu and Majima?" Ethan asked. "Ah sorry, Majima, I shouldn't be talking about you like you aren't here."

"If we're s'posed to put the same amount of power on both sides, having both me and Kiryu-chan in the same spot ain't a smart thing ta do. Don't mean to brag or anythin', but both of us are pretty strong."

"Someone that has the monikers The Mad Dog of Shimano and the Dragon of Dojima would have to be." Ethan said and smiled. "Truthfully, I'm honored to be working with you and Kiryu. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Kamurocho."

"Why?" Damion asked.

"Do you listen at all?" Olivia asked. "To spread out forces evenly."

"We don't have enough forces to start out with to be spread out evenly." Damion retorted.

"She said that that's where most of the forces are based." Merc said. "Kiryu is there most likely to help gather everything together."

"Ain't half bad brain work." Goro complimented. "Kiryu-chan is helpin' Kashiwagi get the men we were able ta get from the Tojo Clan together, plus the men that he was able to get from whatever fuckin' favors he called in. Not sure I wanna know 'bout that. I'm sure Nishikiyama is helpin' him out too. He ain't my favorite person, but he's smart when he wants ta be."

 _Did you just compliment Nishiki?_

"This Oda guy is gettin' some men that are actually enemies of his group—before he joined the Tojo Clan—to try and help."

"Enemies?" Damion asked.

"Fight against a common threat, right?" Merc asked.

"Mm. Again, ain't bad brain work. Figured yer brain woulda been goin' on the fritz havin' ta deal with all ya do."

"Pretty close, Majima. Pretty close." Merc rubbed his hands down his face. "Saying we don't these extra men that Oda is trying to get, what are we working with?"

"All together? 850 give or take." Olivia said.

"That'd be helpful if they were all in one place." Damion muttered.

"Hate to admit it, but he's right." Ethan said.

"We need these men from Oda. Or any other alliances that we can get, no matter how small."

"We can't use anything American based other than us. Too risky and too much red tape." Ethan said.

Olivia ran her hands down her face again and sighed.  
"I just really, _really_ want this to be over."

"The fact that Omi and this other faction is givin' us time ta gather an army bothers me." Goro spoke up, adjusting in his seat and putting an arm around the back of the couch where Olivia sat.

"Mm. Me too."

"It'd make sense that they know how fucked we are if they've been sendin' small squads out to test the waters. Problem is, we ain't got a number on them so we're just workin' with what we're guessin' from Kiryu-chan and Kashiwagi. Even with 10,000 men, we might be fuckin' outnumbered. Usually, yakuza don't get involved with turf wars to this extent. We ain't the best people, but we try ta avoid slaughterin' people where we can. Blood is aggravatin' ta clean up ya see." Goro said.

"So, it's the American faction that's making it spread out this far." Ethan said and leaned back, putting his arm around his rifle.

"Sounds like yer snipers are gonna help us a lot. Say, Connors, how fast can ya move from building ta building?"

"Faster than you'd think." Ethan smiled.

"I can think pretty quick."

"I know."

Goro huffed.  
"Impressive."

I'm _impressed you two are getting along._

"We've got a week at best." Merc said. "Even that's pushing it."

"I'm betting two days." Damion said.

"Four." Ethan said, shaking his head.

 _That soon…?_

Nausea rose up in her throat and she looked down at her lap where her and Goro's hands lay.  
"Whatever plans we need to make, we need to make the calls and make agreements." Merc said. "Dismissed. And Majima. It was nice to see you again."

Damion and Ethan stood up. Olivia smiled and waved goodbye to the both of them.  
"C'mon, Goro."

"I'll meet ya outside, I got somethin' ta talk ta yer uncle 'bout."

"…What?"

"Don't worry, Kitten. Ain't anythin' bad. Promise."

"Alright."

Olivia walked outside, waiting on the road. It was slightly scary to be surrounded by all these dilapidated buildings and not have Goro or Kazuma, or both by her. Seven days at the most? Ethan was usually right about guessing times… so if she was going off what Ethan said, then they'd have four days. She hugged herself tight, feeling cold even with her warm clothes on. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Trying to stay strong was important in these cases. But also admitting when you're scared is just as important. She bit at her lip, waiting and looking around. About five minutes had passed and just as she was about to go inside and check on them, Goro came out.

"Ready?"

"What you talk to Uncle Merc about?"

"Guy stuff."

Olivia frowned.  
"You're not telling?"

"Nope. C'mon we were s'posed ta go out, remember?"

She sighed and looked at him, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Nodding, she walked with him. Olivia kept her hands at her sides for a few minutes as they headed back to the main parts of Sotenbori, hoping that Goro would grab onto her hand like he had before, but he made no move to. Heart lead in her chest, she slowly put them in her pockets and sighed, looking down at her feet with a frown. Was asking if it was a date the wrong thing to do? Were they really just together for the physical aspects? For him at least? She shook her head. The way he had been with her and talked to her in the safehouse wasn't someone that just wanted sex. All she had to do was keep pushing those insecurities away. There was an explanation, she was sure of it.

"Daddy!"

Olivia huddled into herself. Sounds like some kid lost their dad. She knew how that felt. She turned around when she heard footsteps coming closer. A young girl was running towards them and Olivia looked behind her but saw only people walking to and from their destinations. The little girl stopped in front of them and smiled up at Goro. Olivia's blue eyes widened and blinked. This little girl thought that Goro was her father?

"Daddy!" She looked over at him and he cleared his throat. "I've missed you, Daddy!"


	43. A Night In

Her gaze shifted from Goro to the little girl. Quickly, she tried searching for any signs of resemblance between the two. The only thing she did end up finding was the same among all Japanese people; ink black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was cut into a bob and her smile was just as bright as Goro's when he really smiled. Realistically speaking, it shouldn't shock her that he would have a child. From what he told her at the safehouse it sounded like he had pumped his seed into half of Japan. Biologically, it would make sense to have one or two of his children running around. Still, to see one that was up close was jarring. The little girl was beautiful, that was sure. To her though, all Japanese females were though. They just had an ethereal looking vibe to them. Even more concerning was that he didn't deny the fact that he was her father and simply cleared his throat.

"Daddy, is this your girlfriend?" The little girl asked with her bright smile. Goro said nothing.

 _I guess not…_

"She's very pretty."

Goro cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. One of the funniest things about children was how they could put you on the spot like she had just done. To be called 'pretty' by a little girl who would grow up, to no doubt, have the high potential to be a model was a wonderful compliment. While the little girl continued to smile, Olivia tried to shake off the shock. Crouching down to the little girl's height she smiled. Telling the little girl that she was his father's girlfriend could make things awkward. For a child, that sort of complicated relationship could make them have all different complications in their lives. Adding the fact that she was a foreigner and he was a yakuza was another factor.

"Hello. My name is Olivia. What's yours?"

"My name is Meiko!" The little girl waved at her and Olivia returned it.

"Meiko-chan. It's nice to meet you."

"M-Meiko-chan. Where's yer mom?" Goro asked. When Olivia looked up, he was still looking about awkwardly.

It looked like he wanted to tell her something, but if it was about the little girl with the bright smile, it should've been done a while ago. Just because he had a daughter didn't mean that she thought anything less of him or that his value had decreased. Although, it _was_ something that should've been brought up a long time ago. What if she had had been one of those girls that upon finding out the other had children, it would be an instant deal breaker? Everything that they had built up to that point wouldn't matter and it would shatter.

"Um… I saw you and came running. It's been so long since I've seen you, Daddy!"

"What have I told ya 'bout leavin' yer mom and just up and runnin' somewhere?"

"… Not to do it." Meiko frowned, hanging her head.

"And what didja _just_ tell me that ya did?" Goro folded his arms, raising his brows.

"…"

"Hm?"

"…Run from Mommy." Meiko said sadly. Goro sighed and Olivia looked up at him. He had his eye closed and his head tilted to the sky.

"Meiko-chan. We be going to find your mommy. Okay?"

Olivia patted Meiko on the head and smiled, standing up to her full height. The little girl's smile was bright, and she nodded. Not growing up with a dad, it was nice to see that even though he was awkward, he could still be a good father. Not seeing your father for a long time and not seeing him again were two separate beasts. Olivia was glad that Meiko had the former. The smile on her face brightened even more when she watched Meiko grab onto Goro's hand. It was so tiny compared to his. He sighed and held onto it, glancing at her and then looking away and back down at Meiko.

Despite feeling like the odd one out, she continued along the way keeping her hands in her pockets. A few steps and Meiko reached inside her pocket and took her hand out so she was standing between them with a hand in each of hers. Almost halfway down Iwao Bridge, she saw a woman running around frantically.

"Meiko?! Meiko?!"

"Mommy!" The woman stopped and turned.

"Meiko!" A beautiful woman with sad looking brown eyes ran up to them. She took Meiko's face in both her hands and looked her left and right and up and down. Her chest was heaving. Olivia could only imagine how terrified she must've been looking for her daughter. The woman's eyes finally turned up and looked at them. "Majima-san?"

 _Wait… Majima…san?_

"Yo. What's up, Dolly?"

Olivia looked at the woman again. While she was beautiful, in every bit of the word she didn't seem like the type of woman that would have a one-night stand with someone. Her hair was to her shoulders and she had rather homely looking clothes on. Just some simple pants and a sweater vest with a comfortable looking short underneath it. And… Dolly? That hardly seemed like the type of name for a Japanese woman to have. Olivia looked down when Meiko broke from her and Goro's hands and hugged her mother tight around the neck.

"Did Meiko cause trouble for you again, Majima-san?" The woman asked.

"Nah. Just doin' her thing, y'know doin' _exactly_ what I told her _not_ ta do."

"Mommy. This is Daddy's girlfriend. Isn't she pretty?" Meiko said, calling the woman's attention finally to Olivia. She stood up and bowed.

"H-Hello! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." Olivia watched 'Dolly' look from Meiko to Goro and back again before turning back to her.

"It's being okay."

"Wait… Did you explain to her?" Dolly asked Goro. When he cleared his throat, Dolly sighed.

"Meiko-chan didn't give me enough time!" Goro protested.

"Sorry! This must be very confusing for you." Dolly said and bowed again. "A couple of years ago, Majima-san helped my daughter get a few stuffed animals from the UFO game at Club Sega. My husband died and… Meiko was drawn to Majima-san's caring nature. So she started calling him 'Daddy'. I told her to stop since it could give the wrong impression, but… she got sad and Majima-san just waved it off and told me to drop it."

Olivia looked over where Meiko went over to Goro again and held up her hands. Goro crouched down and held his up the same and she started clapping her hands together and smacking them against his in a small Japanese rhyme that she wasn't familiar with. Even though he was trying to hide it, Olivia saw the small smile that was on his face. Meiko clapped her hands together twice and then against his. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and mimicking the movement.

"I worked at Club Sunshine for a little while after that as a hostess to thank him for being there for Meiko." Dolly said. Olivia turned back to look at her and noticed the smile on her face. "I'm sorry she caused so much misunderstanding. Meiko and Majima-san aren't related at all."

"I see." Olivia said and internally exhaled. That was a huge load off her shoulders.

"Majima-san isn't even my type." Dolly said with a small giggle.

"He something get used to." Olivia agreed.

"Between you and me, I think if there's ever a time that he _does_ end up having kids, he'd be a very good dad. Especially if it's a daughter. That's my own opinion though." Dolly smiled.

 _This is the first time I've ever seen him interact with a kid._

"I was shocked that a yakuza could be so soft-hearted." Dolly continued.

"Me too." Olivia said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, um…"

"Olivia Harper." She said and bowed.

"It was so nice to meet. I hope we can meet again sometime." Dolly smiled. "C'mon, Meiko. We have to go now."

Meiko stopped and looked at her mother and then at Goro.  
"Okay. Bye bye, Daddy!"

He stood up and ruffled her hair.  
"Do what I told ya. 'kay? Yer gonna keep worryin' yer mom like that and it's gonna make her sad. Ya don't wanna do that. So, listen to her. Got it?"

"Mm. Okay, Daddy. Bye Miss Olivia!" Meiko said and waved.

Olivia watched Dolly and Meiko head down the bridge and smiled. Not everything was bad two years ago then. Goro had helped a little girl win some prizes in a UFO crane game. The little girl was so grateful that she started calling him 'Daddy'. Perhaps the best part of it was that he _let_ her. She turned and looked at Goro whose hands were now shoved into his pockets and he was looking away from her at the Sotenbori River. He had even been willing to play a game with her. Just to make her smile. Dolly was right. If he ever ended up having kids, they'd have a good father. Usually when a man worked that hard to make a kid smile, they had a hard childhood. Ethan was the same way before he joined the army. They were heading down the street and some girl had fallen and scraped her knee. Even though Ethan wasn't very strong then, he picked up the girl and sat her on his lap, doing everything he could to make her smile while Olivia tried to find the little girl's parents.

"W-What are ya starin' at?" Goro grumbled.

Olivia giggled and shook her head.  
"Come on. We were being going out. Right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Just as they turned around, she went to put her hands in her pockets, but Goro silently grabbed onto her gloved hand and interlocked their fingers. When she looked at him, he made sure that he was looking anywhere other than her. A small giggle left her despite her wanting to keep it in. He pulled her along and she happily followed. There wasn't too much in the way of things to do in Sotenbori, but there were small things that she liked; the arcade, eating takoyaki, looking at the river, and sitting on the footpath. Truthfully, anywhere with him was a good time to her. The Mad Dog of Shimano had a soft spot for kids. Offhandedly, she wondered if Kazuma knew and what he would think if she ended up telling him. As much fun as it would be, she could tell that it was something that he wanted to keep away from any of his other friends. Had he wanted her to know about it, he would've brought it up to her.

"Sorry."

"Hm?" Olivia asked, looking back at him. Now he was fully looking down at her.

"Shoulda mentioned it sooner that a girl might run up ta me callin' me 'Daddy'."

"Yeah." Olivia chuckled. "I was being surprised very much."

"See, thing is, she really considers me a father figure, so I didn't wanna say right in front of her 'I ain't yer Dad'. While she knows it's true, I didn't wanna hurt her feelings. Ya know what I mean?" Goro asked.

"Mm. I do." Olivia nodded. "Even having a sort of father person can make all difference."

"But… truthfully, I ain't got any kids. Promise." He assured.

"Even with all—"

"Nah, I'm not an idiot. I make sure ta be safe in _that_ aspect at least. Ain't 'bout ta be havin' kids." Goro chuckled again, but this time it was somewhat awkward. "So, if a kid ever comes up callin' me 'Daddy', it's Meiko-chan."

"Why you are telling me all this?" Olivia asked.

"T-Tryin' ta reassure ya is all. I saw how confused and upset ya looked. Don't want yer bo—someone close ta ya havin' a kid without at least tellin' ya." Goro said.

"Thank you."

Olivia looked up and saw that they had stopped at Club Sega. It reminded her of the first time that they were here back when she had spent her first night with Kazuma and Goro. So much had happened… but here they were again. Just as it was last time, it was on the emptier side. It would be nice to have this sort of space just for them right now. While it wasn't a date, she wanted to think it was. He had said it wasn't, so she knew that she could be setting her brain and heart up for hurt if she continued to let herself believe it. Just once though. Just once she wanted to be selfish and let her think that this time that they were spending together; hand holding or not was a date. Even if he didn't feel the same, she wouldn't force him to feel what she was. No. Then it wouldn't be real. She could keep those feelings inside and just pretend. It would be better than breaking the moment.

She looked at the UFO crane game and smiled. They had stocked some more prizes. One day she wanted to get one of each prize. Olivia gasped and her eyes widened. Inside was a huge bun-chan that took up half of the shelf on the top. Was that even winnable or was it just there to taunt? On the ground floor of the inside of the crane game was a new prize that she had never seen before. It was about the size of a potato and was wearing a hat and a robe that reminded her of Shinto monk clothing. Its mouth was open, and its eyes were wide. On its cheeks was a red circle and its skin was blue. It looked like a blue zombie potato. But it a cute way. Olivia took out a 100-yen coin from her pocket was about to put it in the slot, but a gloved hand beat her to it. She looked up and saw a smile on Goro's face. He gestured to the crane game and she nodded, turning back to it.

Tilting her head to the left and right, to get a good measurement on it, she moved the crane to the left, chewing at her lip as her focus increased. She stood on her tiptoes and got another measurement before moving the crane again. The UFO catcher reached down and grabbed onto its robe sleeve. She frowned, knowing that it wouldn't make it to the hole. Sure enough, almost as soon as the crane lifted it, the small stuffed creature fell. Hearing a small huff behind her, she smacked behind her. Readjusting her measurements from last time, she sent the crane back for her prize. This time, it grabbed onto the small creature's hat and pulled up, but she didn't have a strong enough grip and it fell again. This time though, it landed in an extremely awkward position. Halfway on its side and lifted onto its hat. Olivia sighed again. With 100 yen came three turns and she had already messed up two. Had it been her money, she wouldn't have minded, but it wasn't her yen she was playing on.

"Go on." Goro said from behind her. "You've got another turn."

"But what happen if I lose?" Olivia asked, her shoulders falling.

"Don't worry about it." He nodded his head at the game.

Olivia turned her attention back to the crane game and stared at it. Whatever it was, was just so adorable that she had to have it. Chewing at her lip again, she moved the crane. When it reached down, it grabbed onto its body and she gasped, standing on her tiptoes to watch it. Just as it let go to drop it into the hole, it fell outside of it. The utter betrayal of the blue toy reminded her of when a basketball would essentially hop out of the basket. She groaned and placed her forehead against the glass, closing her eyes and letting go of the controller. The _clink_ of another coin made her open an eye and she saw that the turn counter was reset to three. Olivia turned to look at Goro who shrugged.

"Oops. I accidentally dropped another coin in there." His smile made Olivia blush.

She turned to the crane machine again and took a deep breath. Grabbing onto the controls, she chewed at her lip and leaned closer. As the crane descended, she was practically bouncing on her heels. Her eyes widened when the toy wrapped around the whole body and carried it effortlessly to the hole where it dropped. The winning jingle played, and she gasped, bending over and grabbing it. A bright smile came over her face and she turned, showing it to Goro who just nodded and put a hand on her head. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, but the emotional weight that it carried was enough to make it extremely important. With a blush, Olivia thrust it out to him quickly screwing her eyes shut. When he didn't take it, she wiggled it the redness on her cheeks increasing. The instant the weight of the toy was released from her hand, she looked to see that Goro had taken and had a small awkward smile on his face as well.

"Ya going to get the other one?" Olivia blinked.

"Other one?"

"Kyon-bo and Kyon-chan are a set." Goro said, wiggling the small toy that she had given him. "Kinda hard ta have without the other."

"Is it?" Olivia asked, looking at the one that she assumed was Kyon-bo.

"Mm. Can't be complete without each other."

Olivia turned back to the glass and saw that there was another toy that resembled the Kyon-bo. The other had a yellow robe on with matching hair ties in her green hair that matched her shoes. She had been so focused on trying to find something for Goro—and entranced by the large Bun-chan—that she hadn't taken time to look at the other prizes. It would make sense that Kyon-bo and Kyon-chan were in the same set with how similar their styles were; wide eyes, open mouth, and pink circle cheeks. Resolute to make the set complete, she nodded and grabbed onto the controller. Focusing to make sure that Kyon-bo and Kyon-chan got to be together, she matched up the crane the best she was able and let the crane descend. It gripped around Kyon-chan with no issue and brought her to the hole, dropping for her to grab. Olivia looked at the stuffed toy and looked over at Goro with the other.

"There. Now they can be being happy together." She said and handed Kyon-chan to Goro too who just huffed a small laugh and raised his eyebrows. "I still be have one turn."

Her gaze turned to the large Bun-chan on the top shelf. She would have it. She _had_ to have it. The jumbo Bun-chan was so chubby and cute with it's blue tie and orange hat. It would be so amazing to have and be able to set with her other Bun-chan that Goro had gotten her before she got arrested. Olivia moved the crane and headed for the jumbo Bun-chan in the back. She managed to grip onto the hat and pull it forward just to have it fall on the other toys, sending them in all directions. A small laugh came from behind her and she blushed and shrugged her shoulders. The other toys inside didn't weigh as much, and she hadn't known what to expect. Now she did though. How was she supposed to win _that_? Her head tilted to the left and right, trying to find some strategy that she could use to snag the large Bun-chan.

"My turn." Goro said. "Ya had like six turns. Hold onto them. 'kay?"

"Mm." Olivia said and managed to put a 100-yen coin in the slot before Goro did merely earning a small scoff. "I get—"

Olivia huddled into herself when an arm came from around each shoulder, trapping her in front of him at the crane machine. Her breathing shallowed a little and she didn't miss the small laugh from behind her. Squishing Kyon-bo and Kyon-chan at her chest, she watched his hand work the controller for a moment. Different than the way it had before when they had been there. Her attention turned to the crane which gripped onto a Bun-chan, but it wasn't the jumbo one. It had gripped onto the normal Bun-chan with the yellow fur, green tie, and red hat. Effortlessly, like it was the easiest thing in the world, the stuffed toy fell into the hole and the winning jingle played. She smiled and crouched down to grab it when Goro backed up slightly. She pulled the Bun-chan in her arms too.

"Go get a bag. 'kay? Yer arms can only hold so much." He said and smirked lifting an arm. She nodded and headed to the counter where the woman at the counter handed her a red bag and gently placed each of the prizes inside of the bag before handing it back to her. When she turned around and headed back to the crane machine, Goro lifted his arm to let her back in. Unable to say anything, she shook her head and he sighed. "C'mon, get back over here."

Placing some hair behind her ear, she took her place back between his arms and held the bag tightly. While Olivia knew that it wasn't a _real_ date, she still wanted to pretend it was. Sending her brain all these mixed signals wasn't good for her heart, but it was alright. If they were having this moment, it would be okay to predispose herself to hurt. Olivia hoped that maybe he was starting to feel the same, about it being a date. This closeness wasn't something that would be happening if it wasn't a date, right? Part of her was wondering if he had just said it wasn't a date because he couldn't find the right words to ask her on one. If he _did_ consider it a date, then she should just be told. What was he expecting? Her to turn him down? Hardly.

The redness that was on her cheeks only increased when she felt his chest against her back and his chin rest upon her head. Like it was the most normal thing in the world, he continued playing the game. Each time he would run out of turns, he'd insert another turn without a moment's hesitation. More than once, she had tried to put her own coin in before his, but he had wised up to her game and would end up blocking her hand with no issues. The jumbo Bun-chan moved mere centimeters with each pull from the crane. No matter how many times he ran out of turns, he would continue to insert another coin. She tried to look up, but his chin on her head prevented her from doing so.

"You not have to keep trying." Olivia said, hearing him slide another coin into the slot.

"I know." His answer was simple.

"But—"

"Ya got all the Bun-chan series 'cept for this one." Goro said.

"Yeah, but you're being spend much money." Olivia muttered.

"These ones are made heavy so ya gotta put a lotta yen into it ta win it." He explained.

"…I not be knowing that. Sorry." Her voice turned to a small whisper.

"Ain't yer fault." He said, sliding another coin into the slot.

"But—"

"Do ya want it?"

Olivia thought about telling him 'no', but she knew that he could tell she was lying. She was a terrible liar to begin with, even more with him.  
"Y-Yes."

Goro didn't say anything else, but she heard another small huff from behind her. The arms around her got a little bit closer. Trapping her wouldn't be a good description. A trap was something that you didn't want to be in. While shocking and rather spontaneous, her thundering heart gave away that she didn't mind where she was at. Olivia watched the jumbo Bun-chan get closer and closer to the exit hole and her heart sped up. Was he really going to be able to get it? With another coin slid in the slot, her heart sped up even more. As the crane started to move, Olivia felt herself moving with it.

"Ya know that don't work, right?" Goro said with another of his usual laughs.

"O-Oh. Sorry. I not even be realizing it."

An arm wrapped around her waist and adjusted her so she was flush against his chest and his chin was resting centered on her head.  
"Stay put."

"Y-Yes." Olivia was almost breathless.

With the last turn of this coin, he managed to pick up the jumbo Bun-chan and slide it into the hole. She gasped and felt a chuckle from his chest.

"There ya go." He whispered against her hair just before she took the jumbo Bun-chan from the slot and held it tight against her chest.

"Thank you!" Olivia smiled. "Come on. We eat. I get us takoyaki."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Goro said with a sigh, but she noticed the smile on his face too.

 _You can't fool me, Goro Majima, you're having a good time._

Back out on the streets, Olivia bit at her lip and looked down at the jumbo Bun-chan's beady eyes. Even though it had no expression on its face, she felt it was smiling at her. It was probably grateful to get out of the confinements of the crane game. To be honest, she wasn't sure where she was going to put it, but she would make sure that it was somewhere safe. Like her Kyon-chan and her other Bun-chan. It was nice to have all these stuffed animals. They were so simple, but she considered them so beautiful. She was mentally calculating how much money Goro had spent to make sure she obtained the jumbo Bun-chan and if her math was right—and she was doubtful because of how terrible it was normally—she was guessing around 25 to 30 dollars.

Every few steps that they took, Olivia got closer. When Goro would look over, she'd be petting her jumbo Bun-chan, pretending that she had no idea that he had looked at her let alone what for. It wouldn't take her long to be found out. After all, someone could only get so close before they were touching. She made sure to stop when they were about 30 centimeters apart which was the common appropriate amount apart for couples. Speaking of couples, she wasn't sure if they were officially a couple or not. Asking would just make things awkward, and she just wanted to spend time with him free of any awkward or other problematic emotions.

Olivia walked over to the takoyaki stand with Goro at her side. Nakamura-san was making his takoyaki like normal looked almost bug-eyed when he realized she was in front of him. It had been a long time since she had been there. With all the death, confusion, and destruction it was great to be able to have takoyaki from him again. To her, takoyaki was the comfort food of Sotenbori. It had gotten her through so many emotions, and she had so many memories attached to Nakamura-san's takoyaki stand; good and bad. Now, with Goro, she would be able to have more good emotions attached to it. Hopefully once this whole thing was over, she would be able to create even more memories. Goro, Kazuma, Kashiwagi-san, Oda, Cupcake, Ethan, and Uncle Merc to name a few. No Damion though. Fuck that guy.

"Harper-chan! It's great to see you again!" Nakamura-san smiled.

"Hello. I've been away for long time. I'm being very happy to be back." Olivia brightened.

"So, what's been going on with you?"

 _You want a list? A novel? An atlas?_

"Not very much. How about your life? Many things happen?"

"Nope. Just making some takoyaki. I started to worry about you, well more than usual." Nakamura-san said and cleared his throat, smiling over at Goro. "With everything happening here in Sotenbori."

"Mm. Yes. Things been being strange." She nodded.

 _If only he knew_ how _strange things have been._

"Well, I'm glad to have you back. Anything you want, on the house." Nakamura-san said.

"No, I can't be doing that."

"C'mon. It's the least I can do. I haven't seen you smile this bright in a long time. If ever. So, what can I do for you?"

"I want Absolutely Tasty! Takoyaki."

"Sour cream fries and Oolong tea too?" Nakamura-san asked.

"Mm. Yes please." Olivia nodded.

"Same." Goro muttered.

"Do you want the combo?"

"N—"

"Yes, he does." Olivia interrupted.

Nakamura-san smiled and gave a small chuckle before nodding. He made sure to oil up the molds before dumping the batter inside and making sure that there was extra octopus in there. With everything happening, it was nice to know that some people still remembered what she liked, even if it was just the small things. Olivia smiled and stood on her tiptoes to watch. The familiar tugging on her pinky called her attention and she brought her hand closer so she could feel his palm against hers. It was a comfortable feeling, and one she was becoming addicted to. Despite herself, she felt the familiar blush rise against her cheeks. Him having this effect on her was so embarrassing, especially when they were in front of others. Breaking the connection of their hands wouldn't do anything to rectify the problem. The feeling of his palm against hers would still be there.

Goro didn't say anything the whole entire time that Nakamura-san was making the food. It worried her. Had Nakamura-san or her said something wrong? Olivia tightened her grip on his hand and he looked down and at her and cleared his throat, a smile returning to his lips. His train of thought must've gone somewhere else. Standing still without talking like this, it did leave room open for talking or thinking about the impending war.

"Will you be letting us knowing when it's done?" Olivia asked.

"Hm? Of course, I will."

"Thank you."

Olivia pulled at Goro's hand and guided him to follow her down to the footpath, sitting on the edge. If it was the middle of summer, she would've liked to have dipped her feet into Sotenbori's river. The middle of Winter? Not so much. Goro took a seat next to her and she sat her bag down and made sure that the jumbo Bun-chan was secure on the top before taking his hand with one of hers and using the other to pull off the glove. She left his hand on her thigh and took her own glove off before putting their hands back together again. The sunset was glimmering off Sotenbori River's surface. Even in the cold of Winter, it was beautiful. Even more so with him by her side.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked

"Mm?" Goro asked, looking from the river's surface to her. "Oh. Nothing."

"Goro, I know when you're being liar."

"Of course you do." He chuckled and cleared his throat, looking back down at their hands. "I… hm."

 _Don't worry, Goro. Take your time._

Goro cleared his throat again and raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. Olivia squeezed onto his hand for support and she saw the smile that came to his face from his profile.  
"I'm… havin' a good time."

"I am too."

"I lied." Goro mumbled.

"About?"

"I did want ta ask ya… on a date. I wanted this… ta be a date." His confession was awkward, and it turned into mumbling, but she didn't mind. She had heard him. "Is it too late ta change it?"

"There's nothing to be changing." Olivia said. "I uh… I've been thinking to myself it date all time."

Goro looked at her and a small embarrassed smile came to her face.  
"R-Really?"

"Mm. Really." Olivia smiled when his fingers interlocked with hers.

There were so many other things that she wanted to say. Things that her mind couldn't even process right now. Olivia wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. How thankful she was that he was in her life. What a different person she was because of him. Just everything. Maybe she would be able to find someone to translate for her, but… then again, she'd have to tell or let someone else read the words. These had to come from her lips. From her lips _only_. In order to give him a proper confession—in her eyes—she would have to get better at Japanese. Goro didn't have a problem with being awkward with her, confession or not. Maybe she should be the same.

"That's a relief. Like a real fuckin' relief." Goro muttered.

"Goro."

"W-What? Ya can't take it back now. Ya already said it." He huffed and held on tighter to her hand.

"I'm not going to be. I want, no… I need to talk be talking to you. But somewhere private."

"Oh. Um. What's it 'bout?" Goro said and looked down when she smiled.

"Well, nothing that be bad. I just need say something." Olivia blushed.

"Uh… we can get the takoyaki and then head ta my apartment. That's really the only place I can think ta talk that's super private."

"That be fine." She nodded and smiled.

It was funny. The last thing she was expecting to find when she came to Japan was a relationship. Especially with a yakuza. Having a war hadn't even been in her thoughts or expectations let alone being the last thing. Now she couldn't imagine her life without having this one-eyed yakuza in her life. Olivia tried to think of how exactly she could tell him how she felt. In English, she could eloquent in some respects. But… when confessing like this, was someone ever truly eloquent? Stumbling around words and feelings was normal. With the slight language barrier, it made the stumbling even more prominent. Yet, she was determined that she would be able to communicate it to him. Even if it was just a small amount. Maybe he wouldn't have to hear the whole thing and would just be able to understand from the small amount of words that she'd be able to say.

Goro clearing his throat made her turn to look at him. The hand that wasn't holding onto hers was tapping on his knee. She had learned from their kiss at the safehouse that he did that when he was trying to think of something to say. Olivia wasn't sure if it was just about their relationship that he did this, or if it was in general. There were so many smaller things to learn about him other than just his face and body. While those were nice to look at, she wanted to know more about who he was in the inside. Other than what she had already found out, but that was the thing, there was _always_ something new to discover. Spending every waking moment together with someone wouldn't even give the entirety of the person away.

"Y'know… um, didja notice where ya brought us?" Goro mumbled.

"Footpath."

"But ta this specific spot I mean."

"It-!" Olivia looked around and then over at him. "This… this exact spot I was at before."

"When we first met, yeah. Ya brought us back here."

"I not… no, I didn't even realize."

"Maybe that's why it's even better. Know what I mean?"

"Harper-chan!" Olivia heard Nakamura-san's voice calling.

"Oh, come come. We go." She stood up and gave him back his glove and replaced her own, making sure to grab her prizes before heading back to the takoyaki booth. Nakamura-san had already placed their order in a plastic bag and handed it to Goro, seeing how full her hands already were. "Thank you."

"It was nice to see you. Come back again soon. Okay?" He said. "Make sure to bring your boyfriend."

Olivia would normally retort with saying he wasn't her boyfriend, but this was a perfect opportunity to show him what he meant to her.  
"I will." She didn't miss Goro turning to look at her. "Bye bye!"

She followed Goro back to the streets that led towards his apartment. The whole way, neither of them said anything, but it wasn't awkward this time. It felt like there was an understanding that had been met with her small conversation with Nakamura-san. Hearing it would be nice too, but for right now her heart and her head were at peace. Just the small tapping of their feet against the pavement continued to lower her anxiety. Most of the time she had been used to one set of footprints when she was walking. Lately, she was used to hearing two—even three pairs of footsteps around. Having people surrounding her and giving her the comfort was something she needed for a long time. She had thought about it before, but she liked the feeling of closeness. The feeling of being wanted and needed by others. Sometimes she worried that she might be a little bit too pushy, Keahi's words of being called a parasite lingered in places despite his apology at the hospital.

Neither talked even up the stairs to Goro's apartment or when he opened the door to let them in. Walking inside under normal circumstances would've made her apprehensive, but the only feeling she could place this with was peace. It was like coming home after a long day at work. Just being held by comfort, warmth, and relaxation. Strange to feel something like that even when it wasn't her apartment. The light flipped on and she looked around. He held out his hand and Olivia handed him the bag with all her prizes on it, not saying anything even though she gave him a questioning look.

It was the same as it had been the last time she was here. Then she had felt lonely for him; sad even. Olivia watched Goro walk over to where the shelves were that held so much dust on them before. One by one, he took out the prizes one by one and looked at them before placing them off on the newly cleaned surface. Her eyes widened. This blank canvas of an apartment was slowly starting to become personalized. It was a small touch, but it was a large leap for him. Those shelves would be used now. For people that were special to him. Like _her_. Perhaps the most special part of it all was when he took out the Kyon-bo and the Kyon-chan and placed them side by side on the shelf. He had said that they were a set. A pair. One wouldn't be happy without the other; couldn't be _complete_ without the other.

 _Like us. I can't be happy without you. I can't be_ complete _without you. How can I tell you that?_

"I uh, hope ya don't mind me puttin' 'em up here like this." Goro said, finally noticing she was looking at him. "Just didn't want 'em sittin' around and maybe getting' knocked over… and stuff."

"No, I like them being there." Olivia admitted.

Goro exhaled and gestured to the couch.  
"Yer hungry right? C'mon, let's get ta eatin' before the food gets cold. Still good reheated, but better when it's warm straight from the mold. Y'know?"

She nodded and sat down on the couch with him. There was a little more distance between them than normal. Partly, she was thankful for. It gave her some space to think about how to tell him exactly what she was feeling for him. On the other hand, she wanted him as close as possible. Even though they hadn't talked really, she still was feeling her heart thundering in her chest. Olivia's gratitude was stiff when he handed her the container holding her takoyaki and her tea. Her brows furrowed and she opened her takoyaki, staring at the octopus balls. While she hadn't eaten anything all day and she normally would be devouring the takoyaki, she couldn't bring herself to stab the first one let alone eat it.

"Was the order fucked up?" Goro asked, scooting slightly closer and looking at the food.

"Hm? N-No. It what I ordered." Olivia said. "I'm be trying to think how to say."

"Oh. Uh… take yer time. Ain't somethin' ya gotta rush."

 _Great, I made it awkward._

Now Goro was the one stabbing at his takoyaki, but not bringing any to his lips.  
"Yer tryin' ta tell me that ya wanna leave, right?" He said, his smile somewhat sad. "I ain't gonna stop ya. I told ya that at Club Sunshine."

"What? No. That being complete opposite!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Huh?" Goro stopped and looked over at her. Instantly, she had to look away because his gaze was so intense.

"I… trying to figure how to be saying how much… Sorry. Give me minute."

 _Geez… Now I'm the one that's being really awkward. I'm sorry, Goro. Just please give me a minute._

Olivia sat the takoyaki container and her tea onto the coffee table and put some hair behind her ear. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Even in English she was having a hard time trying to find the words to explain how she was feeling. _Were_ there even any words to explain this feeling?

"I… you mean much to me. I told you before that I love you, but… that only little bit. There so many words I want to be saying, but… I can't find. Even in English, I… I having a hard time." Her gaze remained on her lap and she started chewing on her lip again. She felt the couch move, but she couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Hey." Olivia gripped onto her pants. "Look at me."

 _Why do you say it like that… you know I will._

Slowly, she looked up and saw he had scooted right up to her. His bare hand touched her face and a shaking breath came from her lips. His eye looked from her own and down at her lips. One of her favorite things he did was when his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. It was always so soft despite the roughness of the skin. Her eyes remained on his own.

"Keep that up and there ain't gonna be anythin' left ta kiss." His voice was a whisper. Goro leaned in and Olivia felt her eyes trying to close. "I mean, there are _other_ places I could kiss ya, but this is my favorite."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Mm." He said and pressed their lips together. Just like the rest of him, he was rough. Again, just like the rest of him, his touches against her body were gentle. While one hand remained cupping her face, his other roamed to her hip, pressing her back further onto the couch. He parted just long enough to position himself between her legs. When he was satisfied with their current position, he kissed her again.

Olivia had heard rumors that a man wouldn't want you unless you were as experienced as him. That he would be bored and unimpressed. Goro wasn't like most men though. He knew of her experience level and still wanted her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he placed a hand on her back to keep her stabilized like he knew he would. What she _hadn't_ known or expected was the sharp jolt of pleasure that ran through her body, making her break their kiss and cry out when his pelvis grinded upwards against hers. Her thighs gripped onto his hips, desperate to keep him there.

"So that's what ya like, hm?" He asked, his own breath shuddering. The next movement of friction between their pelvises was deliciously slow, but deliberate. Even with their clothes separating them, he knew exactly where to move and how hard to press against her. Olivia leaned up and kissed him, moaning between their lips with a fast, but hard thrust against her pelvis. When he broke their kiss this time, his forehead came to rest against hers exhaling another exhale of restrained passion. "Y-Y'know, with sounds like that, yer makin' it _really_ difficult ta wait 'til this over."

"You started it." Olivia retorted, her eyes widening and a small laugh escaping her.

"Guess I did, didn't I?" He said, exhaling and swallowing. "Ain't got anyone ta blame but-but myself then, do I?"

"I not want to wait." She said, trying to speak the best she could between her labored breathing and her increasing heartrate.

"But my apartment ain't—"

"Please." Olivia begged.

His eye trailed over her face again and he lowered his head, his shoulders shaking with a small chuckle.  
"Damn… How am I s'posed ta reject that?"

"You don't." Olivia smiled when he looked up at her wide a wide eye and a smile.

"I'm terrible at sayin' 'no' when it comes ta ya anyway." Goro said and tried to run his fingers through her hair but stopped and tossed her hat somewhere in the room making Olivia laugh at the aggravated look on his face from her hat.

Their lips connected and Goro pulled her upwards, tugging at her jacket. Never breaking their kiss, she assisted him in taking off her jacket and threw it somewhere in the room as well. She pushed at his jacket, which he let her shove off. She took the fabric and pulled from him just long enough to throw it somewhere in the room as well. Olivia chuckled when he watched his jacket fly and turned to her looking a little shocked. She closed her eyes and brought their lips together, running her hands down his chest, slightly scratching along the way, earning the first real moan she'd heard from him; unbridled and unmasked. It made her eyes widen and her brain stop. He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Well damn." He laughed, bringing their lips back together. His hands rested atop hers when she reached his belt once more. "What's the rush?"

 _Because you've my body hotter than any fire I've known of._

"Don't worry. Yer gonna get it. Be patient." Olivia took her hands from his belt and ran them back up his chest before gripping onto her sweater and pulling it over her head. "Geez how many layers of clothin' do ya wear?"

"What's the rush?" Olivia retorted.

"Oh ho!" Goro laughed. "Sly."

Still smiling, he kissed her again. Olivia stood up when he gently tugged at her. He bent down and spread his hands along the back of her thighs. His lips brushed against her ear.  
"Hold on." He whispered making those electric shivers run along her spine. Goro waited just long enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck and made sure her grip was adequate before he lifted her up off the ground.

Despite knowing what was going to happen, she ended up letting out a yelp of surprise anyway. Quickly, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Realistically speaking, as strong as Goro was, he wouldn't be able to support her weight as well for very long. Olivia held on tight and moved her hips trying to adjust herself in his grip, but she ended up brushing their pelvises together, making his grip on her thighs waver for a moment and his steps stop. Through her own moan, she managed a laugh.

"Oops."

"Yer gonna think its 'oops' if I drop ya." Goro said laid her down on his bed like she was the most precious thing ever and moved until he was between her legs.

 _She's a person. Not a piece of meat._

This bed had been the first _real_ place that she had slept in since she became homeless. That feeling was great. It was acceptance and peace. A place where her friend had let her finally relax and feel like a person again after all that hell that she had went through. Now… Now it would be something different. A different kind of acceptance and a different kind of peace. Something coming around full circle was always interesting to her. While a circle was never supposed to have ends, she could pinpoint where the difference was from the first time to this time. Connecting the two ends would be what made it complete though. This would be their connection. Two ends to make a complete circle. To be complete all together. It was cheesy and corny to think of, but that's what she believed.

She arched up off the bed and tugged at the edges of her shirt, but hands moved over hers. They slid up her body taking both shirts that she had on left with it. When the clothes were bunched up around her neck, she pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. Olivia blushed at the way Goro was looking at her but managed not to cover her chest from his view. Goro took those rough hands and moved from the waistband of her pants, past her navel, up her ribs, and stopped just below her bra. They moved to the sides and trailed the same path downwards. Her legs tried to close, but with him knelt between them she was unable to, but her back arched off the sheets wanting more of that rough, but gentle touch. Painfully slow, Olivia felt Goro unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Those wonderfully talented hands tugged at the waistband and pulled them from her hips. She lifted them so he could tug them fully from her body, pulling her legs closer to her so he wouldn't have to move from in between her legs.

"Y'know, if ya ever want me ta stop… at any point. Doesn't matter when. Let me know." Goro said, his voice and face serious.

"I will."

A small smile came to his lips and he threw the pants with the rest of the discarded clothes. For a moment, he just stared down at her barely clothed body. Olivia blushed and wanted to cover herself, but at the same time she wanted him to look at her with that _look_. It was desire, but it wasn't the replica that was lust. There was something there that she couldn't place. His lips gently kissed at her navel, slowly traveling up her body. Coupled with his heated and staggered breathing, she was close to being a writing mess on the sheets. His lips stopped right at the valley between her breasts and looked down.

"What's this?" Goro said.

"What's what?" Olivia asked, looking down at him.

"This a front clasp I see?"

"W-What?" Olivia looked where his finger had dipped underneath the clasp and was gently tugging, just enough to make the top of her breasts move. "M-Maybe…"

"Ya put this on just for me?" Goro snickered and Olivia's blush deepened.

"And if I did?" Olivia asked. She hadn't put it on for him, but she was thanking her past self she had put it on.

"W-Well damn then." Goro cleared his throat and Olivia reached in front of her and with shaking hands, undid the clasp hearing him trying to suppress a groan. She leaned up and kissed him helping him free her arms from the confines of the fabric. She wrapped a free arm around his neck and smiled when it was tossed behind him, watching it land on the corner of the dresser only made her laugh and her forehead rest against his chest.

It instantly stopped though when she realized that the naked skin of their chests was touching. Olivia ran her hands from his chest, up passed his collarbones, and to his shoulders. Her gaze looked from her hands to his eye and she saw something else there that she couldn't place. It looked almost like shock. The kiss between them was different now, it was soft and gentle. Slow. _Sensual_ even. His arms wrapped around her body, and he gently lowered her back onto the bed. Olivia moaned when his lips gently brushed over her jawline.

"Yer less nervous than I thought." He muttered against the skin in the crook of her neck. She held onto the back of his head and bit her lip to suppress another moan. It didn't work.

"I would be being more, but you've already seen before."

"Haw? When?" Goro blinked, stopping his kissing on her neck to rise up and look at her.

"What you be meaning? That night with Kazuma and you."

Goro placed his face in the crook of her neck and chuckled. Olivia tried to look at him, but he just turned away from her more.  
"We've never slept with ya."

"W-What?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Kiryu-chan and I didn't sleep with ya." Goro said, still laughing against her neck.

"Then why-?!"

"Ya left the bar when Kiryu-chan turned his back and I was in the bathroom. We were worried 'bout ya, since we couldn't find ya to save our lives." Goro finally leaned up from her neck and his expression was serious. "We were really terrified, Kitten. Obviously, we eventually found ya we ended up takin' ya back to Kiryu-chan's apartment. Considerin' everythin', I came up with the idea to make it seem like we slept with ya. Kinda teach ya a lesson ta not get blackout drunk."

"W-W-What?!" Olivia's face flamed red.

"I know ya might get angry, but we wanted ta show ya that there are consequences. What if Kiryu-chan and I hadn't found ya? At least ya ended up in bed with someone ya knew. If we didn't find ya… there was a chance ya might not have woken up at all."

"B-But you should have tell me later!" Olivia said.

"Sorry." Goro said, gently caressing her face. All humor remained gone from his face. "I really _was_ terrified though. I'd finally found somethin' that I… cherish wanted ta protect and that was important and when I turned my back ya were up and gone. Didn't want somethin' ta happen."

All the anger that she had melted away at the gentle touch on her face. She placed her hand over his and leaned in. The gentle kiss bordered on fierce again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned so he was fully on top of her. Goro pressed himself on his forearms and smiled at her, just staring at her face. Olivia desperately wanted to avert her eyes, but his gaze had her glued. Still keeping her gaze the best he was able, he leaned on his forearms and placed his lips against her shoulder. Her collarbone. The top of her breast. The valley between. His hand mirroring what his lips were doing on the opposite side, where they were unable to touch. Olivia grabbed a fist full of hair and kept his face on her breast, small moans escaping from her each time she would feel the wetness of his tongue against her. The free hand tugged at her underwear.

"Ya gotta let me go or I can't pull 'em off."

"S-Sorry." Olivia blushed and let him go.

"Oh no, don't apologize at all." Not wasting a second, he pulled the only fabric left from her body and hung them on his finger twirling them around, raising his eyebrows with a devilish smirk on his face. "Y'know Kitten, these are uh… pretty soaked."

Olivia strangled on the air in her windpipe and covered her face, peeking out from between her fingers.  
"Ain't gonna need _these_ anymore." He said and flung them from them where they landed on the door handle.

 _Oh, you're good._

He grabbed onto one of her legs and flung it over his shoulder. Olivia gasped when his lips met the soft skin on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer. She felt his breath where she wanted him most and heard him click his tongue.  
"Soon." He muttered, bringing his lips to hers just long enough for her eyes to close before he pulled away making her whimper. "Don't be like that, there are other places that need tendin' to."

"What other—" Olivia's eyes snapped open and her back arched off the sheets. Between her legs, Goro had inserted two fingers. Just when she thought the initial shock and pleasure was dulling, they started to move. Her thighs snapped shut when his fingers curled, making her toes do the same. She gripped onto the sheets beneath her and closed her eyes, reveling in this new feeling. It was a feeling that she hadn't even been able to give herself.

"There you are." Goro muttered more to himself. "I said I wanted my face snapped between these thighs, Kitten, not my arm. C'mon, let go."

Olivia wanted more of that feeling, but she wasn't sure that she could spread her legs. The thumb from his free hand rubbed the inner part of her thigh, pressing it down gently. No matter how much she pressed against his hand wanting to snap her legs shut again when his fingers continued, her thigh wouldn't budge. Her chest heaved and with all inhibitions gone, her hips moved to grind against his fingers. The movement made his fingers momentarily stop, making a pitiful whimper escape her lips. But they quickly regained their speed and quickened, curling inside of her just to bend back.

Absolutely _no_ match for those amazingly talented hands, she moaned so loud she was sure that the neighbors heard her and gripped onto the sheets, pulling at them with all her might, his hand still preventing her thigh from moving.  
"Now _that's_ what I wanna hear."

When the stars cleared from her vision enough to actually see, she looked down at him. His gaze traveled from his fingers to her and he smirked, wiping it onto his pants. He rested between her legs again. He kissed her again and Olivia brushed some hair from his face. Her hands trailed across his chest, just barely touching as he had to her. He inhaled through his teeth and he placed his forehead against hers, chuckling when her hands rested on his belt. She hesitated for a moment, waiting for his to stop her. They didn't. Olivia undid the belt and his pants and tugged. And tugged.

 _Stupid leather pants!_

"I'll get 'em." Goro chuckled and leaned over her, opening the nightstand drawer. Olivia looked above and saw him pull something from deep within the drawer. He leaned back and she watched him pull his pants with one hand and ripping a wrapper open between his teeth, spitting the wrapper somewhere in the room.

He was not stereotypically Asian in…. _that_ way. Olivia's face flamed a bright red as he started to slide the condom on as she rested up on her forearms.  
"Don't look so disappointed, Kitten. As sexy as it would be ta watch ya take it all in raw and as much as I would _love_ for ya ta do it? I'm a realist."

 _How can you even so candidly say that?!_

"But, for one. Yer too young ta be a mom. For two, I ain't the dad type—"

"Meiko-chan think so."

Olivia smiled when she saw Goro blush.  
"She's a kid. The fuck does she know?" He cleared his throat. "For three? In case…"

"In case what?" she asked as he kicked off his pants and seated himself between her legs.

"If I don't make it outta this… I don't wanna saddle ya with a kid."

Olivia looked at him, her eyes wide.  
"D-Don't be talking like that." She stammered.

"Like I said, I'm a realist." He said, caressing her face with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna do everything ta make sure I come back ta ya, alright?"

"Promise?" Olivia asked, grabbing onto his hand.

"'course." He assured and wrapped an arm around one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder. "Ya alright?"

"Mm." She nodded.

 _I'm actually terrified, but… It's you. So, I know that it'll be okay._

Olivia grunted, slightly in pain as he slid into her. It wasn't the terrible pain that she had been worried about or the ones that she had heard about from other girls. While uncomfortable, it was nothing like what she expected. His grip tightened on her thigh and she heard him inhale through his teeth and exhale. This was extremely considerate of him. From what he had told her, he was used to just slamming inside women and then being done with it. This whole gesture from making sure she was as pain free as possible and not just slamming into her, so assuring her the whole time was just amazing. Not just because it was with him, but with how much he cared. Seated fully inside her, she tilted her head back a soft moan escaping her.

Those soft moans only increased in quantity at his small movements, so slow it was almost taunting. Truthfully, she knew it was to just make sure that she was alright. Any sudden movements before her body was ready could harm her and she could tell how much he was holding back. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his hips jutted forward, harder than the others making the bed move slightly, a scream of pleasure leaving her lips.

"S-Sorry…" Goro said, mistaking it for one of pain. "D-Didn't mean ta…"

"Again." Olivia asked, breathless. Screaming out again. This one was harder than the last. "Again."

Catching the hint, he gave a strained chuckle cut off by a groan. The oncoming thrusts were slow but jarring. Each time their pelvises met, the bed would shake and creak. Olivia had seen his hips move during certain activities before; turning, battling, laying back, but she had never known hips could do this. It was no wonder that women wanted him. His hips rocked, no _rolled_ against her like a wave crashing against the shore. The time between her moans decreased. Goro took her leg from his shoulder and gripped onto her other one, pulling her closer.

Jumping off that cliff into a sea of pleasure wracked her again and her thighs clenched against him again. Olivia reached up, and Goro held onto her hand, interlocking their fingers.  
"S-Sorry." Olivia said when she was finally able to breathe and see again. "You—"

"Oh no Baby, don't apologize." Goro smiled, leaning down so they were still connected. He rested between her legs on his forearms and pet her hair, brushing some from her face. "I've got as much stamina as ya need."

 _How are you even human? Wait… did you call me 'Baby'?_

"And before this is over, let me tell ya somethin'." He smiled at her, looking over her face.

"What?" Olivia asked, momentarily awestruck at their closeness. It was so intimate and even after all that they did and how he had brought her to bliss with just his _fingers_ , this was so much more intimate. He was just looking at her. Just smiling at her.

"I ain't gonna be satisfied 'til I get ta see yer toes curl, yer screamin' my name, and." He smiled, but there was no raunchy tone as he continued, still gently caressing her face. "'Til them beautiful blue eyes roll in the back of yer head from pleasure."

 _Did you just call my eyes… 'beautiful'?_

Those hips started rolling into her again, making chills instantly overtake her. It wasn't gradually fast though, he kept that slow pace just rolling against her. Their gaze remained locked and every so often he would place a gentle kiss on her forehead, her cheek, her lips. This gentleness… It was almost enough to make her cry. Happy tears though. Their heartbeats against each other only increased this feeling. She wrapped her arms around his to run her hands along his back while he held her close, kissing her from deep within his soul. She didn't know how she could feel it, but she could. The intoxication made her close her eyes, able to feel the tears welling in them.

With her arms wrapped around him and still connected, he moved them so she was on top and he was holding onto her; like an embrace. Her legs rested on either side of his hips as she adjusted herself so she was comfortable listening to her body as it guided her. Slowly, her hips moved against him. His hands didn't leave her back and roamed up and down, pressing her closer against his chest. The pounding hearts echoed against each other, wanting to connect. She looked at him and smiled brushing some hair from his face. Her fingertips roamed along his skin, wanting to learn all she could.

Just as gentle as her own touch, he moved to cup her face and kiss her. This was what love was. Moments like this. Where something that was classified as gross or nasty just by definition, knowing what it entailed could become beautiful with the right person.

 _I love you like you're the last of my kind. As if you can speak the same language as I, that no one else is able to. To be around you, I finally know what its like to not be alone. It's almost as if I've been isolated in a windowless and doorless. Then… you just suddenly walked in. How is it someone like you can be so much brighter than the sun above? How are you to be able to breathe life when no one else can? Who could love me more than you? Goro, know this—while I continue to draw breath, I am yours. Body, mind, and soul._

With her poor Japanese, she couldn't communicate her feelings in such profound words. Olivia reached out and gently removed his eyepatch that had remained on his face this whole time. He looked like he wanted to say something but had stopped halfway through. She rested her forearms against his shoulders.

He smiled, a hand resting on her hip before reaching behind him and taking a hand. Without saying anything, he took it and interlocked their fingers so his hand was behind hers. Olivia wondered what he was doing, but she hadn't had to wonder long. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the skin before he moved backwards a little and placed them on his chest.

"I love you, Goro Majima." Olivia said pressing her forehead against his.

His hand that had been on her hip ran up her body and rested on her neck so his thumb could brush along her jawline.  
"Ya've had someone like me fallen for ya for… quite a while now." He admitted awkwardly, a just as awkward smile on his face when she looked up. "And… I've had a thing for ya for even longer."

"What…?"

"S-So, even if I can't say it right now… Just know ya've got me. Like _really._ I haven't had much to live for in a long, _long_ time. And… I've been ready to die for even longer. Now though, it ain't like that." He sniffled and cleared his throat.

 _You're telling me you love me. I can feel it._

"What have ya done ta me?" The question was rhetorical, but Olivia wished she could answer it.

 _What have_ you _done to_ me _?_

She smiled and even when the tears fell, she kept looking at him.  
"There they are. _Those_ are the ones I've been wantin' ta see." He brushed a thumb along her cheek. "Happy tears."

Taking their interlocked fingers and laying them down at their side, she wrapped her other arm around his neck and moved her hips faster trying to mimic the same movements he had done before. Her head fell back and a wonton moan came deep within her. Goro took advantage of the newly exposed skin and pulled at her hair to keep her head bent and kissed at her skin. Olivia wanted to leave a mark, but that would be rather difficult to explain to her friends. He pulled her back into an embrace and fully laid down, letting her go and held onto her other hand, as they moved in unison as a team. One mind. One soul. Feeling his erratic thrusts, she slowed down, letting the friction between them build. His hands gripped onto her thighs and squeezed, wonton moans and groans leaving _him_ this time. She took her nails and scratched them down his chest and down to his abdomen to just before his hands against her thighs. A loud moan that she was absolutely _positive_ the neighbors heard left him and with a final thrust so hard it knocked her off balance and fall against him, she knew he was done.

She lay there with her ear against his chest, listening to his heart with her eyes closed, waiting for him to be able to breathe normally again. His arms were around her and his lips were against the top of her head. Olivia had been close for what felt like the millionth time, but he had done so much for her and pleased her in so many ways, she couldn't beg him for more. Olivia heard him mumble something against the top of her head.

"Hm?"

"I said I know ya ain't done."

"W-What?" Despite everything, a blush rose to her face.

"I can feel how fast yer heart's beatin'. I know." Goro snickered and turned them over.

When Goro finally exited her body, she moaned from the sudden pull and release of pressure. Another type of pressure was still there, and Olivia could see the determination in his eye that he was going to take care of it. Awkward now out of all times, she had a hard time looked down at him. Never again would she think of a tongue the same way again. Was _everything_ about him skilled? She bit onto her lip and she noticed how he pressed her thighs apart to fully access her. Olivia reached down and grabbed onto his hair. It didn't matter what way he moved his tongue; up, down, left, right, she was completely at his mercy either way.

Not that he needed the reassurance or the ego boost, she had unintentionally given him one as she screamed out. Her thighs clamped together, and he got everything he wanted. Her eyes did indeed roll in the back of her head and his name was repeated over and over on her lips.

Her legs managed to go limp and she looked down seeing Goro now standing at his full height. He brought a thumb along his bottom lip and Olivia lost all her breath when he brought his tongue out to lick along the length of his thumb.  
"I knew I'd like bein' between them thighs."

Olivia managed a laugh,  
"You're so stupid." She said between breaths and tried to throw a pillow at him.

Now calmed down and able to breathe normally, she lay on Goro's arm facing him. Tired beyond all possible belief, there was still something she needed to ask. His hand brushed some hair from her face and shoulder, tucking it behind her ear.  
"Hey."

"Mm?" He mumbled, looking just as tired as she did.

"I have question."

"Name it."

"Are we dating? Like as in… a real relationship?" She watched as Goro leaned up slightly, but not enough to disrupt her space.

"Haw? Yer tellin' me we went on a date and after everythin' we just did, it isn't obvious?"

"W-Well, I want to be hearing it." Olivia huffed.

"Yer so stupid." Goro smiled and pulled her tired body closer. "Yeah, ya idiot. We are."

 _Thank you. I just wanted to hear it. No, I_ needed _to hear it._

Olivia smiled and placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes; just focusing on feeling his heart beneath her fingers.


	44. Commander Harper?

Dreams. Dreams were peaceful and a blessing. They were able to keep a person sane and happy, even through the darkest of times. However, dreams faded when one opened their eyes. Most of the time, they were forgotten and either thrown from the head completely or shoved into a far recess of the mind, waiting there until the right trigger brought it forth to be remembered. A miniscule amount of times, the dreams would cross the border into reality. When Olivia opened her eyes, what her brain had quantified as a mere dream was proven to be a true reality. The silken sheets that she had laid on that first night now were beneath her again, welcoming her and holding her just as they had that first night.

"Ya awake?" Olivia heard a gruff voice behind her; soft, low, and tired.

 _That's a really sexy morning voice you have there, Goro._

"Mm." She exhaled a soft sigh.

"Ya sleep good?" Goro asked making Olivia close her eyes and give an exhale when he kissed her shoulder blade, moving some of her hair to get to the crook of her neck.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded. It was the best sleep she had gotten since this whole thing started. Hell, it was the best sleep she'd gotten in possibly _years_. She grunted from soreness when she turned over to face him.

His hair was all disheveled and a tired smile was on his face. The last time that she had seen him in the morning, his lids were closed but when she looked back at him, he had replaced his eyepatch. This time was different. When she had fully faced him, his lids were open and he was looking at her face. It warmed her heart to see that he wasn't hiding behind his eye patch with her. The arm that she hadn't realized was underneath the blanket, pulled her closer by her lower back.

"Ya alright?" Goro asked, brushing some hair from her shoulder again. "Did I hurt ya?"

"Mm-mm. Just sore bit." Olivia admitted, caressing his face. The first time she had touched near where his missing eye was, he had bristled almost to the point where he almost became a solid. While he still froze for a moment, it wasn't as bad as before. She couldn't blame him. Before her, the last time someone had touched by his left eye, they'd taken it out. It was just his body reacting. Not his heart or mind. She knew that. He grabbed onto her hand and gently brought it down to his lips to kiss, his eye slightly worried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean ta—"

"It being okay." Olivia shook her head. "I understand."

"Ya always do, don't ya?" Goro smiled and pressed their bodies close together and kissed her. It was such a loving way to wake up, to show that even after the heated night they shared he still loved her and wanted her. Even if she hadn't heard the words 'I love you' yet, from his words and actions last night and how gentle he was with her, she knew. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back, pressing their chests together, closing the small space he had. He slowly broke their kiss and his eye scanned over her face. "Nope. Gotta get up or I'll be here in bed with ya all day."

She blushed and bit her lip.  
"Mm."

 _I mean it isn't exactly a_ bad _idea. Sore or not, I could go for that._

"Want a shirt?" Goro asked. His hand ran up and down the side of her body, resting on her hip and up to her lower back. He groaned from frustration. "Dammit…"

"Huh? You are owning shirts?" Olivia asked, trying to distract him from their current predicament. She wanted to remain in bed with him all day too, but you know, war.

"Haw?! Of course, I do!" Goro leaned up onto his forearm and snickered. "Just cause I don't wear 'em don't mean I ain't got 'em."

"T-Then why you not wearing?" Olivia asked, her eyes drifting to his chest. "It Winter."

"Ya complainin'?"

"… No." She admitted with another blush.

"Alright then." Goro muttered with a smile.

He took hold of her thigh and turned them so he was on top, between her legs, and looking down at her once again. Those rough hands ran along the inside of her thighs, up to her hips, ran up her sides, and down her abdomen. Another frustrated groan and he laid his forehead in the valley between her breasts. Funny that such a strong yakuza could be so… _cute_ in the mornings. And pouty. She looked down and smiled when he sighed again.

"C'mon time to wake up." Olivia smiled, petting his hair.

"I am awake. That's the problem."

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"Cause I gotta see yer body and it makes me wanna not get up even more." Goro mumbled, making her blush slightly. After everything they did last night, one would figure she wouldn't blush anymore around him, but he still had it. No matter what, she was still her. And he was still him. "This is all yer fault. Why ya gotta look so cute in the mornings?"

"I thought I am looking ugly in mornings. That what you say before." Olivia taunted, smiling when he looked up at her.

"Not anymore. Changed my mind." Goro grumbled and sat up again; clearly pouting. "Dammit, alright fine. But once this is all over, yer mine."

"Okay." She nodded.

"All night." He said.

Olivia couldn't help it and ended up giggling. It was a bit embarrassing to think of them going at it all night, but she wouldn't be exactly _mad_ if they ended up doing exactly that. He was the only one who she'd be able to be with like that, to have that connection, to love that deeply to where they were just connected physically but mind and soul as well. So beautiful enough to where it could bring her tears, where they could be their most emotionally vulnerable selves.

"Okay." She reiterated.

Goro started to move from between her legs and then looked back at her.  
"Y'know, I mean it. _All_ night."

"Okay!" Olivia laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. Cool." He tapped the bed next to her and got up with a small grunt.

Why couldn't the Omi just stop enough to where they could be together for a while? Just to love and enjoy one another. He had said last night that he would do everything he could to come back to her. Olivia would do anything in her power to come back to him as well. Not just so they could have that passionate night, but because she couldn't imagine them being apart from each other. They weren't complete without each other. Olivia watched Goro get up and stretch and for the first time she was able to see how far his tattoo went down. She had thought it had just gone down to the lower back, but it went down even further. _All_ the way down to a little bit above the knee.

"Didn't that be hurting?" Olivia asked, pointing to the tattoo.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder at the tattoo. "Oh, yeah. Hurt like a bitch."

"Why?"

"Cause they were stickin' needles in me, Kitten." Goro said, heading to his closet.

"No," Olivia smiled, exhaling a small laugh. "I mean why—"

"Ya mean why does it cover my ass and the back of my thighs?" He smirked seeing the blush rise to her face, opening his closet and sifting through the clothes in there. If her mind had a jaw, it would've dropped. He was just like Kazuma. She saw multiples of those jackets in his closet and pants. Who buys not _one_ of those jackets, but _many_?! The person must've thought he was insane buying all those jackets. She had wondered how they had managed to keep their clothes all intact.

"M-Mhm."

"Lemme put it ta ya this way, Kitten. From what ya've told me tattoos are pretty common in America. Sounds like some people get 'em just ta get 'em. In a way, it's a pain in the ass that they're so taboo here, cause ya can't show off what ya put so much work inta. But, at the same time, that's kinda the beauty of it. Those that _do_ end up seein' it are special. For various reasons; special event, special fight… special people."

 _Goro…_

He went back to sifting through his closet.  
"We kinda like ta highlight things from the shadows. Like I said, can be a pain in the ass, but kinda like one of those bugs with the light up ass—can't think of their names right now—ya can only really see how nice they are durin' night, in the shadows… That make sense?"

 _A lightning bug?_

Olivia blinked. It _did_ make sense. In a beautiful and profound way. While she still liked the idea of how most Americans get tattoos, because they want to show off something, they're excited or passionate about, the Japanese way of tattoos was beautiful too. It wasn't to show off status or anything, but it was something that could only be appreciated to its fullest potential from the shadows. Yakuza didn't need others validation to consider beautiful what they thought was beautiful or emotional because it was different for everyone. In America, some people who didn't like a certain tattoo would try to dissuade the person from either getting it in the first place or try to demonize or put down the person who had such a tattoo from what they call artistic.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "When you become so good with making words?"

"Haw?" Goro looked at her and tossed a shirt at her face like he had done his jacket back when her and Kazuma first went to explore Sotenbori that first time. "I'm always good at speakin'."

"You're not. But that being okay." Olivia said and put on the shirt. "That still not tell me why tattoo go so far down though." She looked down at the shirt and started clasping the buttons.

"Didn't feel like a full picture until it was completely down." Goro said, grabbing his own outfit and shrugging. "Hey, uh, do me a favor."

"Hm?"

"Leave a few undone for me, wouldja?"

"A few—"

"Of them buttons. Preferably a few of the top ones. Or the bottom ones. Them are good too. Y'know, whichever ones. They're both nice. Just leave some undone for me. 'kay?"

"W-What? No, we're being getting up!" Olivia exclaimed, looking at her hands on the shirt.

"Yeah yeah, that don't mean I can't get a good view in the mornin'. I'm grabbin' a shower." Goro turned and looked at her again before heading to the bathroom but stopped. "Ya could come take one with me if ya wanted."

"What? No! Go!" She waved him off, trying to keep her blush remaining hidden.

"Ah, yer right. Might lead ta somethin' and I'm tryin' ta start my day. 'Course, bein' between them thighs is a good start to any mornin'. Great actually. And the shower'd be slippery. Don't want ya ta fall. Nah. Alright. Alright, I'm goin'." Goro headed into the bathroom and she heard the water running, the door still wide open.

"You want me close door?" Olivia called from the bed.

"Nah! Hopin' it might make ya wanna come in here and stop me from gettin' ready."

"I'm closing!"

"Calm down, Kitten. It gets too hot sometimes." He said, Olivia clearly hearing the laugh.

"Then take cold shower!" She objected. Being nervous like this didn't make sense, but again, she was still her and he could make her embarrassed without even trying.

"Trust me. Already on it. My pants ain't got a lot of room in the first place. Lookin' at ya is just gonna leave me less room."

 _What does… How do you say things like that without even batting an eye?!_

Olivia covered her face and sighed. Pushing herself up off the bed, the familiar feeling of pained and non-working muscles hit her, and her knees hit the floor. Even from her current position, she could hear the laugh coming from the bathroom.

"I wasn't lyin' 'bout the thighs!" Goro called from the shower.

 _Why didn't you warn me sooner then?!_

Olivia grumbled and leaned back on her knees, rubbing at her thighs to try and get them working again. Truthfully, it didn't shock her that this happened. She should've been expecting it. After all, her leg had been over his… his shoulder. Around his hips. On either side of him. Clamped around his arm. At his face. She cleared her throat and placed the backs of her hands on her cheeks. Damn him and his… his pelvic sorcery! Clearing her throat, she tried to press herself up off the floor. While her legs and thighs were still sore and jelly, it wasn't like the time where she had woken up in bed with the two of them. Speaking of that! He still had some explaining to do! If what he said was true—and she believed it was—there were some marks and thigh issues that she had to ask him about.

Her body protested to the sudden movements that she was making. Every muscle in her body ached, but she would rather deal with that than take back the romantic and passionate night they had. Goro would no doubt tease her for her slow movements, but she knew how he truly felt. Even if he tried to play if off awkwardly like she 'didn't know what she was talkin' bout' or 'yer just imaginin' things', she knew. He wouldn't be able to fool her. Olivia stopped the instant that she heard a knock at the door. She looked around quickly, trying to find something to put on that was acceptable enough to answer the door in. Her eyes locked onto her underwear that was hanging on the doorknob.

" _Y'know Kitten, these are uh… pretty soaked."_

Olivia shook her head. The desperation was real in order to be able to wear something to get to the door, but there was no way she was going to put that pair of underwear back on. The knock at the door came again and she cleared her throat.  
"Coming!" Olivia exclaimed.

To her right, she saw Goro coming out of the bathroom, pants low on his hips like always. Her eyes wandered and her face flamed as she remembered what was underneath those pants and what he could do with it. And those hips. What those _hips_ could do.

"Y'know, it's a good thing they didn't visit last night, or else it would've been a different kind." Goro smirked, seeing the look of pure disbelief on her face before he headed towards the door where the person had knocked again, after grabbing his eyepatch from the bedside. "Damn yer impatient! Hold on!"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Oh. It's you. The hell do _you_ want?"

Olivia froze the instant she heard the voice,  
"Aw, no need to be like that Mad Dog. I just came for a friendly visit."

 _It's Damion! Oh my God!_

"You? Friendly? Funny."

Olivia moved the quickest she was able, begging her legs to stop screaming to stop. She _had_ to close the door. If Damion got word of this. For one thing, he'd never stop bringing up how she looked. For two, she _knew_ he would bring it up to Uncle Merc and Ethan and the last thing either of them needed right now was to be embarrassed. Ethan was one of her best friends and Uncle Merc was well… her Uncle. Ethan might be able to endure the embarrassment better than Merc would be able to do. She did manage to make it to the door, and pressed it shut, falling on the floor face first.

"I'm okay!" Olivia called out, putting her forehead on the carpet.

 _There's no denying I'm here. There's takoyaki out there enough for two. Both our jackets are out there, so's my hat and scarf. But that's okay. That's not damning. It's okay._

"Oh. So, Olivia _is_ here. Good, that makes my job a lot easier." Damion said. "Hey, Olivia! When you're done in the bathroom, come here! I need to talk to… both… of… you?"

 _What the hell was_ that _about?_

She heard Damion give a laugh of disbelief.

"What?" Goro said. When Damion didn't answer him and continued to give that low laugh of disbelief, his voice became that lethal tone that she remembered. "What?"

"C'mon, I'm not stupid Mad Dog. Recon specialist. Remember? Takoyaki for two. Some clothes on the couch and the chair."

"There's nothin' wrong with left over takoyaki and clothes hung up."

"You're right. You're right. But uh… Does Olivia always end up leaving her underwear on the doorknob?" Olivia looked up and noticed that the underwear wasn't facing this way. Last night the door had been open so she hadn't realized it, but it had landed on the outside. "That's uh… some pretty damning evidence."

Olivia screwed her eyes shut and slammed her forehead down on the carpet, internally screaming. This was how she'd die. Right here on the floor with a button up shirt and no underwear on. Her boyfriend talking to a guy that they hated that was no doubt going to torment them until the end of eternity about this. She hoped and prayed with everything that she was that he wouldn't end up blabbing to Ethan and Uncle Merc. Knowing him though, that would be the first thing out of his mouth once they were all in the same room together again.

 _I'm so sorry Goro, I didn't notice._

"So you ended up fucking your precious Kitten last night?" Damion asked.

"No." Goro said without hesitation.

" _Right_. Isn't any use denying it Mad Dog."

"I didn't fuck her." Goro reiterated, from his voice, Olivia could tell that his anger was rising. Damion was an expert at pushing buttons too.

"Oh, _I_ see. 'Made love' to her then." Damion said and Olivia could hear the air quotes.

"…"

 _Made… love?_

Damion huffed and exhaled.  
"Cute. _Real_ cute."

"I don't see how what me and my girlfriend do in private is any of yer business."

 _Girlfriend? He just… in front of someone…_ To _someone._

"'Girlfriend'? Hmph." Damion sighed again. "No, I suppose it isn't."

Olivia managed to get herself off the floor and to a standing position. As much as she wanted to take a shower, she couldn't with Damion there. No. _Especially_ because he was there. Just like Goro, she wanted him to leave as soon as possible. She grabbed her bra off the dresser where it had been flung last night and put on the same pants. Wearing dirty clothes wasn't a habit, but why bother putting on new clothes if she was going to end up taking a shower after he left anyway? Olivia put on just the tank top knowing that if she put on _too_ much of last night's clothes that it would be obvious, she hadn't showered yet and had just gotten out of bed. With a large sigh, she patted down her hair and opened the door a crack to pull her underwear back into the room and tossed it on the floor before heading out.

Damion and Goro were in the middle of a stare down. The former had a smirk on his face while the latter remained as stone faced as Kazuma usually was. Damion was no idiot, he knew that the only reason he was even allowed to pass through the door was because of his alliance with the Tojo Clan and the conversation they had previously. He was going to take full advantage of it for as long as he could. She walked over to where Goro was at, brushing some hair from her face and trying to maintain some dignity while limping the whole way over.

"Gotta say, I'm loving the sex hair, Liv." Damion said, finally looking from Goro. "Your dog give it to you good last night?"

"Didn't Uncle Merc say not to antagonize Goro?" Olivia asked; voice as hard and cold as steel.

"Suppose he did, didn't he?" Damion sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Why are you here?" Olivia said. "Surely you didn't come here just to fuck up my morning and piss off my boyfriend."

"Cute. And no. I didn't. I need to talk to you." He said and looked at Goro again. " _Both_ of you."

"Out with it then. Yer already treadin' on thin ice." Goro warned.

"Can we sit?" Damion asked.

"No." Olivia said. "Goro already said out with it."

"No wonder you two get along so well. You're both a pain. Anyway. Merc wants to see you. Says something about numbers and strategy and other shit."

"Were ya payin' attention at all?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest." Damion said and turned back to Olivia. "So, when you're done cleaning up from your… _passionate_ and _loving_ night? Come see us. Got it? I'd hate for Merc to see his precious niece all fucked up from laying down with dogs."

"Whatever." Olivia said and opened the door. "Now get out." She shoved him, sending him staggering against the door frame and on the railing.

"Do you—"

"Bye bye!" Olivia said, slamming the door and cutting him off.

When she turned back to Goro, she could see the aura of absolute loathing seeping off him. Olivia couldn't blame him. That was _completely_ uncalled for. If he wanted to be childish, so could she. Uncle Merc had _explicitly_ stated that they were to be on good terms. Goro had even given a warning on what would happen if he didn't play nice. Hopefully he wouldn't end up going through with it, at least until they were fighting. Then he could do whatever and Olivia would keep her back turned. No… that was a lie. Even if she hated Damion with everything that she was, she couldn't let Goro kill him. Let of the Omi men do it at least if he was going to die. She sighed and went over to him, placing her hands on his chest. He blinked and looked down at her, placing a hand on the back of her head and kissing her forehead.

"There is one thing I gotta agree with him on though."

"Huh? You two agree on a thing?"

"Mm. Just one though. And he ain't allowed ta bring it up again." Goro said, putting some hair behind her ear. "The sex hair really _does_ look good on ya."

Olivia blushed and grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. A look of surprise marked his features momentarily. Every once in a while, she could be bold enough to make the first move. It was still a little scary even though she knew that he wouldn't reject her. Putting yourself out there was terrifying no matter what happened or how long. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hands ran up her back and tossed her tank top from her body and to somewhere on the floor. She couldn't help but laugh. Flung around clothing was what got them into this argument in the first place. He sucked and nipped at the skin of her collarbone, a small moan escaping her lips. Wincing slightly when a bite attacked the same spot. The pain was quickly taken away as his lips from his previous spot, up her neck, and to her jawline.

"I need ta get ya more of these." Olivia whimpered when he undid the clasp and inhaled. "Like the way they come bouncin' out."

"We're… We're—" She blinked, her mind going blank.

"I'm just helpin' ya get undressed for yer shower. Remember?" Goro chuckled from her blank expression as he pulled her along towards the bedroom. And the bathroom. But she knew where they were heading.

"We have to going, r-remember?" Olivia breathed out, shaky and unconvincing.

"Mhm. And we will." He muttered against her neck, undoing her pants and tugged them to her knees. " _After_."

Olivia tangled her fingers in his hair as he backed her against his dresser. The clanking of various objects against each other barely registered and before she was able to stop herself, she was pushing some away from behind her. The hot breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. Olivia bit down on her lip, desperate to keep her moans in check. Even as he put her on the dresser and tugged at her pants, still kissing at her neck and shoulder. The pants were flung to the floor and she was pulled to the edge of the dresser. That familiar pleasure filled her when he parted her legs and two fingers entered her again.

"B-But—"

The throaty chuckle at her neck shallowed her breathing.  
"C'mon, Kitten. Don't kid yerself. Ya don't wanna wait." He curled his fingers inside her, making her thighs snap shut. "Do ya?"

 _No, I don't, and you know it!_

She pressed down on his head, her breathing increasing only for the fingers to slow down. Desperate for some type of release, her hips tried to grind against his fingers, but a hand on her hip stopped her.  
"'til ya say somethin' I can't continue. Ya wanna wait?" His fingers had slowed to the point where they had almost stopped.

"N-No. I don't. Please don't stop."

"Yer wish is my command, Princess."

Goro had to part her thighs again as he rested on his knees, his tongue starting to work the same magic it had last night. Her head rested against the wall and she gripped onto his hair with every amount of strength that she possessed. He wrapped his arms around her knees, holding her tight and buried his face even deeper between her legs making her scream out and pull at his hair.

"Fuck…" Olivia managed between labored breathing, slamming the back of her head against the wall. The hot breath between her legs from his chuckle made her gasp.

"I plan on doin' that too, don't worry Kitten."

Wonton moans and groans left her lips; sounds that she would need to go to church for followed. Her hips grinded against his face and her hands kept holding onto the back of his head, yanking at his hair. A moan from between her legs sent her over the edge. She screamed out his name, her thighs shut tight around his head and her toes curled. When her muscles finally let her release him, he stood up and she looked up at him; dazed.

"Sorry…" Olivia asked watching him lick his lips.

"Mm-mm. If I end up drownin' down there. I won't be complainin'. What a way ta go."

He stood between her legs and leaned down and kissed her; soft and gentle. Olivia was able to taste herself on his tongue which might normally weird her out, but now it only started to fuel the flame of desire that pooled between her legs again. Olivia's eyes closed when he cupped her face in his hands. A smile came to her face when they broke apart and he exhaled, looking her up and down.

"Don't go anywhere."

 _Trust me._ That _isn't happening._

Goro quickly turned around and headed to the nightstand, pulling out another condom. He hadn't even made it across the room before he was already ripping the package open. Olivia wasted no time and tore at his belt and he assisted her in pulling the super annoyingly tight pants from his waist. He quickly put the condom on and just as she was ready to accept him, he stopped right before entering her.

"Want it?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Mhm."

He smirked and just touched the tip to her entrance.  
"Ya sure?"

"Goro!" Olivia exclaimed, obviously no appreciating the teasing.

"Mm?"

"Goro!" Olivia exclaimed when he just barely put it inside her.

"What? Oh! Ya want _all_ of it?" He gasped in faux shock, chuckling when he looked at her face. "Well why didn't ya say so?"

"…"

"No need ta pout, Beautiful." Goro said. "Since it's you though, I'll give in."

Olivia's head fell against the wall again and her eyes closed when she took him all in in one single thrust. Had this been last night, that would've definitely hurt her. While it was a little uncomfortable it was nowhere near to how much pleasure she felt. She screamed out again, gripping onto the dresser beneath her when he pulled out deliciously slow and slammed back into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him hardly any room to pull out. He leaned down and kissed her, his thrusts still pulling out slow, but from what little room she had given him, the jarring hard movement of their pelvises connecting came at a faster pace her moans increasing just as fast.

" _Ooh,_ my little Kitten likes it rough, does she? Well… ya know just how terrible I am at sayin' 'no' to ya." She shoved his jacket off and onto the floor, leaning up to place their chests together and wrap her arms around his neck. He chuckled and grabbed onto her thighs.

His hips slammed against her, barely pulling out before he re-entered her. The dresser scooted against the floor and knocked against the wall matching the ferocity of his thrusts. All inhibitions gone once more, she continued to scream not caring at all if the neighbors heard or if _America_ heard. Almost at completion, somehow he moved even quicker those hips rolling into her again while keeping his pace. Olivia heard sounds from the dresser but didn't have time to check what it was. A jarring hard thrust slammed inside her and she held onto him, her body clamping down onto him. Yet he didn't stop, he grunted and arched his back against her chest and moaned. When her body relaxed enough, his hips were still rolling inside her, his forehead on her shoulder. Her legs tightened and he held onto her and Olivia gasped when his teeth sank into her skin making her wince, her hand going to rest on the side of his neck. His breathing was ragged, and his movements had stopped.

"Damn…" Goro chuckled, exhaling and grunting when he leaned up. He leaned down again and kissed her, exiting her making both of them moan. "Has anyone ever told ya how beautiful ya are? How _sexy_ ya are?"

"N-No."

"Well, we're gonna have ta change that." A kiss came to her forehead. "Now ya _really_ gotta get in the shower and we gotta go before that prick comes here again."

"Okay." Olivia nodded and took the hand he offered her to get down, holding onto the dresser. Sometime during their sex, the drawers had fallen out of their place and onto the floor. Her face flamed red and she cleared her throat.

 _Tomorrow I'm_ really _going to hurt._

Olivia got into the shower and all the memories and feelings came flooding back to her again. That wasn't like their first time, but she wasn't complaining. That had been amazing too. Although, she did prefer the way their first time had went over this time. Clearing her throat, she pressed the back of her hands to her face and smiled. It was nice to feel loved and wanted. He had called her 'beautiful' again, ' _sexy_ '. Olivia remembered when they were at Kazuma's apartment how he had said that she didn't have a sexy bone in her body. Well, joke was on him. Apparently, she did.

Olivia walked hand-in-hand with Goro to Judicii per Noctem's headquarters. Goro hadn't let them leave the apartment before he checked the mark he had made on her shoulder and apologized awkwardly multiple times. The tables had turned when he turned around to put another drawer in the dresser just after she got out of the shower and she saw the _large,_ red marks down the length of his back. They hadn't been the first scratch marks that he had received, but he said that they were his favorites. Using his words exactly it was, 'the first time I've ever gotten turned on by havin' my back destroyed by some nails', and oddly she was rather proud of that. She did feel bad that he'd move awkwardly in his jacket every now and again.

Judicii per Noctem looked just as bleak as it was each time she walked in. Ethan was resting on the couch, but she didn't dare go up to him this time. Damion was on the opposite side of the couch, about as far from Ethan as was physically possible without being on the arm rest or on the floor. There was a lot of animosity there. Well, when it came to Damion, there was a lot of animosity between everyone. He better be an excellent asset. Uncle Merc said that he could vouch for Damion's battle prowess, but if they kept this up, she wouldn't get to see it because Goro would end up killing him. What did he have to gain from antagonizing him? It was already obvious that she didn't plan on leaving him.

When they walked in, she frowned when Damion smashed a swift kick to the underside of Ethan's kneecap.  
"Wake up, Connors. They're here."

"Better be thankful that I was already awake, Dick." Ethan said. "I wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet through your brain."

 _Damn Ethan._

"Liv! Majima-san!" Ethan smiled bright when he looked at them. "Merc! They're here!"

Uncle Merc came from the same door that Ethan had come through and he smiled bright upon seeing them. His eyes fell to their hands and the bright smile turned into what looked like a content one? All her life, Uncle Merc had wanted to make sure that she was happy especially when her father was brought up. She could only assume that he was thankful that she had found happiness.

"Hey!" He smiled. "Glad to see you."

"Hey Uncle Merc! So, what's going on? The Dick said that you've got some news."

"Hey!"

"Shut up." Ethan said and adjusted himself on the couch. "You _are_ a dick."

"About that, Liv. I do have news. It's good _and_ bad news."

"Naturally. Why can't any of ya ever call when it's just _good_ news?"

"If it was just good news, Mad Dog, we wouldn't be here in this problem."

"Sorry, Majima-san. I wish we could do that too. Once we're able, we're going out to eat. That's good news. Liv is really excited about the beef bowls."

"She's always excited when it comes ta food."

"A-hem! I _can_ hear you!" Olivia said, looking at Goro and Ethan.

"Back to what I was saying. Good news, Liv. We got an influx of numbers."

"That's awesome!" Olivia exclaimed.

"How many numbers are we talkin'?" Goro looked unconvinced. With all the disappointments they'd had, she couldn't say she wasn't skeptical as well, but she tried to remain optimistic.

"All together? 5,000." Olivia's eyes widened. "How?!"

"Well that Oda friend of yours managed to get those groups of enemies that he was talking about onboard. And each of those groups called in favors. It ended up spreading like a web." Merc explained.

"Seems that everyone who's anyone wants a crack at whatever the fuck's going on." Damion said.

"Can't complain though. That's a fuck ton more numbers than we had before. "Goro mused.

"Alright. Time for the bad news." Merc said and looked at Olivia. She knew that look in his eyes. This _was_ bad news. Extremely. "We've got about 75 men that don't fit into any squad."

"That sucks." Olivia said.

"To say the least." Ethan muttered. "It's like the miscellaneous ones that didn't fit a mold."

"Odd ones out?"

"Mm."

"Okay, so I mean, that is bad news, but why call me?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes. Had she missed something? Merc and Ethan were always bad at leaving out details. Then again, sometimes she was just stupid and didn't pick up on it.

"Well, some are American, and some are Japanese. The Americans won't listen to a Japanese commander and the Japanese won't listen to an American commander." He said.

"Ah, okay so they're—" Olivia stopped, blinking. "No. No no no no no."

"Listen Olivia, I don't like it anymore than you do—"

"You _just_ said that they won't listen to an American commander and you want to put an American woman out there to try and lead this squad? A group of _yakuza_? Women aren't even allowed in the yakuza!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You're not going to be alone. That's why I called Majima-san here."

"If you both work together, you'll have Japanese and Americans listening." Damion muttered, looking bored.

"I'll be there too, Liv." Ethan said. "Some of them are snipers. You and Majima-san wouldn't understand what terminology and other issues we'd have. So, it would bring some relief to see one of their own there."

"I—"

"I discussed this matter with the Chairman. He believes this is the most effective method in order to bring all of the units together under one banner." Merc said.

"So basically, what yer sayin' is we ain't gotta choice."

"In layman's terms, Majima-san, yes.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew nothing about being a commander. If there was something less than nothing, then that's what she knew. The only thing she could think of was that it involved a lot of yelling. These men were _yakuza_. Some of them snipers. Some were both! Sniper yakuza! That was even worse! Why did Uncle Merc and Sera think this was a good idea? Honestly, she could see the thinking behind it. An American there to calm and assure the Americans. A Japanese yakuza there to command and assure the other Japanese—yakuza or no. Ethan there to assure the snipers to make sure that their ideas and everything we taken seriously and accurately analyzed. What better person to address a sniper's concerns other than one?

Yet again, all of them were men. Even in America some women weren't taken seriously when it came to having some men under them. That was in just company settings. This was a life or death thing. With criminals. Yakuza. Snipers. Did Uncle Merc and Sera _really_ think that a petite American woman would be able to stand up to 75 of these men? Ethan and Goro would be able to take most men out, but they'd be coming for her. Not them. Even worse was that strategy wasn't her strong suit. Now she was expected to have on the job training? This was a little more important than pushing papers or taking someone's order at a fast food restaurant. Glancing over at Ethan, he just nodded his head. Looking at Goro got her the same look. Like he said, they really didn't have a choice. The orders came from Uncle Merc _and_ Chairman Sera. All hands were tied.

"What's _that_ thing supposed to be doing?" Olivia pointed her thumb at Damion.

"Don't worry about me, Dollf—" He stopped upon seeing Merc's expression and sighed. "I got a squad of my own to worry about. We're small, 10 men."

"I don't remember asking."

"Liv…" Ethan said and chuckled. "C'mon now."

 _If only I could tell you about what the hell he did over at Goro's apartment._

Olivia rubbed her temples again and groaned, looking up at the ceiling. Wordlessly, she nodded hearing a huff behind her and an exhale from Ethan. She couldn't figure out why everyone was excited. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

"Well, I do have more good news—" The door opened behind her and she turned around. A bright smile came to her face.

"Kazuma!" Olivia went over and hugged him, pretending not to hear the surprised grunt that escaped him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mm. The Chairman sent me back to Sotenbori. He said that your Uncle got more numbers and it'd be more effective to be here."

"That makes me so happy!" Olivia said, squeezing onto him. A large hand was placed awkwardly on her head and she let go, but her smile remained. "I was worried about you being in Kamurocho by yourself."

"Seems like a flimsy excuse." Damion muttered.

"I have to agree." Ethan said.

"Ya, Kiryu-chan. What's up?"

"Nothing. Olivia's uncle got more numbers. Spreading them out evenly gave me room to come back to Sotenbori. Although, I have to admit… Majima-san, I was sure one of us was going to stay in Kamurocho."

"That's what I'm sayin' Kiryu-chan!" Goro clicked his tongue, adjusting his jacket again.

"You okay?" Kazuma asked.

"Of course, Kiryu-chan! Yer so sweet ta be worryin' 'bout yer best friend! Could just bring tears ta my eyes." Goro went over to him and put his head on his shoulder, shaking it back and forth.

"I'm going back to Kamurocho."

"Aww, yer no fun. Look, yer gonna make the little Kitten sad. Ya wouldn't wanna do that, wouldja?"

"…" Kazuma sighed. "Alright. Fine."

"So, this is what's going to happen." Merc began. "Damion, you're in charge of your recon ground soldier hybrid group."

"Naturally." He scoffed. "Who else could do it but me?"

"A cockroach maybe? An amoeba?" Olivia shrugged.

"…"

"Olivia, Majima-san, Ethan, you're going to work on the American/Japanese/sniper hybrid group. Like you all know, it's a group of 75 men, but they're all disorganized. All deadly and elite, so don't worry about their prowess. I know you're worried about it, Liv, but I wouldn't. You're smarter than you think you are. All I really need them to do is work together and have a plan. We've got almost a definitive plan for each squad save yours and a couple others. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a challenge, but if anyone can do it; I think you three can. Kiryu-san. You're going to be in this squad too."

"Wait, what?" Kiryu looked around, blinking. "Why?"

"I heard about how you helped Olivia learn hand-to-hand combat. Some of the soldiers in this group don't have any training in that area. It isn't going to be perfect, but something is better than anything. As you know Kiryu-san, and what you've seen with Olivia, a few good punches can end up saving someone's life."

"Mm."

"I don't want any of us to have any illusions. It isn't going to be a fair fight. It isn't going to easy. And none of us—and I mean _none_ of us are going to come out of this unscathed. That just isn't the way that war goes. Be quick about all this, but smart. That's another reason I put Majima-san, Kiryu-san, and Ethan with you Olivia. They've been in these sorts of situations before. They know what to focus on and what can be slacked on. In truth, we're needing everything. However, there are some things that we can worry more about. Ethan."

"I know."

"Well I don't." Olivia said.

"While those snipers are elite, they don't come into Ethan's league at all." Merc said.

 _That makes me feel even worse than I did before._

"Don't worry about it, Liv. I can run through some drills that are going to help."

"Fine. Fine." She hung her head.

"It'll be fine." Merc said. "I have faith in you."

"It'll be fine, he said. I have faith in you, he said." Olivia muttered to herself, pacing back and forth.

For the past two days, she had been working these men the best that she could. Strategy was the worst thing that Merc and Chairman Sera could've given her. While she _had—_ or Kazuma, Goro, and Ethan had—been able to get them some hand-to-hand combat training and all into line without wanting to kill each other each second, the same couldn't be said for Olivia. What the hell was she doing? Her friends were helping, well, they were doing more of the job that _she_ was supposed to be doing. This was Olivia's crew. Out of the 75 men that were in this squad only 3—other than her friends—listened to her. One was a sniper, one was a yakuza, and another was just an average gang member that wanted to help. The rest of them always complained whenever she wanted them to do a drill or even ask their input on something. It wasn't that she was telling them what they wanted to do and go with it. They would be the ones up on rooftops and slicing and dicing, not her. She wasn't sure exactly _where_ she'd be, but she knew that it would be close to where Goro, Ethan, and Kazuma were at. From working with this squad, she could see how well they worked as a team.

Ethan had given them an estimate that they would only have four day's worth of time. She had asked him if he still thought it would be four days, but he said that he wasn't sure. Neither was she. The increased numbers of men they had might throw the others off-guard and they would have to take some time and back up. Then again, there was always the chance that she had been watched the whole time and the enemy already knew what was going on. Their training area wasn't exactly hidden. It wasn't right out in the open, but it wouldn't take forever to get to. With a little digging, they'd be found out no problem.

"Do it again." Olivia said, rubbing her temples.

"Huh?!" One of the regular yakuza said. "You know, we've already done this 15 times."

"Then make it 16!" She yelled back. "You guys keep slacking!"

"The hell do you know?!" One of the regular Americans said.

"Apparently a lot more than you if _I_ can see it!"

Kazuma grabbed onto a sniper's ankle that had tried to kick him while he was distracted. Even from a distance, Olivia was rather impressed at how fast his reflexes was. Ethan was knelt on the floor with a group of snipers pointing to a map. His finger had stopped mid swipe and he looked over at Olivia. It had been a long time since she cried from embarrassment. Yet this was worse, this was embarrassment _and_ anger. Perhaps even hurt was mixed into it.

"Why employ a woman for this?" A yakuza said.

"Especially one with no training at all." One of the snipers followed, earning a smack from Ethan.

"Guys—" The thug that was on her side started.

"Hey!" Goro chimed in. "Ya got a problem? Talk ta me 'bout it."

"What? Your girlfriend can't fight her own battles?"

"You ain't gonna kill us Mad Dog. You need us and you know it." Goro held onto the blade's hilt tighter.

"It's obvious you don't know what the hell you're doing!" One of the yakuza said.

"You think this is a fucking joke, Girlie?!"

"Guys—" Ethan began.

"No! I'm tired of taking orders from this twat that is gonna get us all fucking killed!" One of the American men screamed. "She's just getting special treatment because she's friends with an elite sniper and a yakuza and is fucking another one."

Olivia blinked back tears and turned away from them and headed towards the exit. She slammed the door open and left, walking away from their training facility. When she was outside, she sniffled and wiped the oncoming tears away. The last time that she had really cried was when she thought that Goro was dead. Why do this to her?! She headed further away from the facility. It was feeling claustrophobic in there. All the verbal onslaught that she was enduring and the anger of not knowing what to do. They were right! Olivia _didn't_ know what she was doing. That's part of what made this so infuriating. Ethan, Kazuma, and Goro could've handled this by themselves. Ethan was an American. He's a talented man. Could've easily worked with the snipers and the regular Americans. Having to take orders from a woman that had no idea what she was doing _was_ infuriating. She so desperately wanted to be angry at the men who had yelled at her and called her names, but she couldn't.

Olivia heard footsteps jogging behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears and sniffled. Whichever friend had come after her didn't need to see how much they had upset her. She exhaled shakily and an arm wrapped around her and a cloth was placed on her face. Her eyes widened and she screamed, struggling against the person. She tried not to breathe, but the more she was tugged the more it made her lungs scream for oxygen. Tears now filled her eyes; pure terror. She clawed at the person's hand, but it became weaker and weaker just as it did for her eyes to remain open. Her head fell limp and forward and black overtook her world.


	45. In The Hole

When Olivia opened her eyes, she tried to blink away the grogginess from her face and the fuzziness in her head. It was like static from a TV that had just played a VHS that no one had rewound. Pain from her neck pulled her further into a conscious state. A pained groan left her as she turned her head side to side. Muscles were such an aggravating thing sometimes. A good rub though could do wonders. Olivia pulled her hand and her eyes snapped open. Something surrounding her wrist prevented her movement, a small _clink_ sounding when she had moved. All blood left her body upon seeing the metal shackle gripping lightly onto her wrist. The small, shallow breaths only left her on the verge of a full blown panic attack when she followed the chain up towards the ceiling, resting high at the wall. Her eyes darted to her right wrist which was in the same predicament as her left. Tugging at the restrains provided no results, just the clanking which echoed against the stone walls.

Each _clink_ or _clank_ from the chains holding her in place made her heart thud faster. Visions of her capture flashed through her mind. With each tug of her muscles, she was becoming acutely aware of her surroundings. The walls around her were a strange stone looking texture. She was resting on her knees and her arms were shackled upwards. Not enough to suffocate her, but enough to render the rest of her body useless. There were no windows around and any sound made would just echo around her. Sweat clung her hair to her face. Fire crackled in a small metal basin towards the metal door in front of her. Screaming for help would have the opposite effect as she was sure that there were no allies nearby. Any sort of escape plan tried to form. The leftover headache from whatever chemical—probably chloroform—was used on her was making it difficult for her to think at full capacity. Looking behind her and praying for anything that she could've used as a method of escape, all she was met with was a large vent. That would be fantastic if she wasn't tied up. Assessing her hands inside the shackles, she clenched and moved them realizing that she'd have to break or dislocate bones to escape. Leaving a desperate situation like this called for desperate measures, however if she messed up her hands any hope of gripping that vent and escaping was lost.

Olivia was sure that her body shut down when the metal door scraped against the stone flooring. The cold chill it sent through her despite the warmth of the fire not too far away, made her long for the annoying metal scraping against concrete from the jail once more. In walked four men; two that she didn't recognize. One was Japanese and one was American. The Japanese man had a strange looking face, it wasn't that there were scars or anything, but there were lines everywhere. He had seen some things. His hair wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. Even though she didn't know who _he_ was, from the look in his eyes, it was tremendously clear that he knew exactly who she was. The American man was bald and had casually strode in with his hands in his pockets. His eyes also exhibited he knew who she was. Having people know her without reciprocation wasn't a shock anymore. What _was_ a shock were the other two men that walked in with them. Both of them Japanese men. Both she knew.

"Sato… Ota…"

Upon seeing their faces, her struggling had instantly stopped. The faces that she had seen from their first encounter weren't present. The helpful and happy-go-lucky nature was gone from their eyes. Hatred wasn't present either. Olivia would rather have seen unbridled hatred than what she was seeing; opportunity. The smiles on their faces were not one of happiness or joy like she had seen in the alleyway when they had first taken her in after she became homeless. That wasn't _entirely_ true. There was still joy, excitement, and anticipation. However, it wasn't the kind she wanted to be a part of on any level. This whole thing just went from bad to worse. She had heard the saying 'things would get worse before they get better', but this was fucking ridiculous. This was like one of those TV shows she watched back home, but oh no. There was no script. This was all too real.

"I must say, Harper. I'm surprised that you managed to stay out of our grip for so long." Ota said. His voice reminded her of the lethal tone that Goro's could take when he was on the verge of killing someone. Olivia brushed away those thoughts. She didn't want to lump him in with _these_ people.

"Don't give her too much credit. She didn't do it herself." Sato muttered.

"Watch who you're talking to!" The Japanese man exclaimed, his voice bouncing off the walls to assault her ears. Her eyes screwed shut involuntarily making her seek refuge from the sound in her arm. For a moment, Olivia had taken it to assume he was on her side. That was quickly swept away with the look on his face and the smirk that rose to his lips. Of course he wouldn't be on her side. He'd walked in with the others. "Don't overstep your boundaries. Remember who your elders are. And your own ranking."

"Y-Yes, Saejima-san." Ota muttered.

 _Saejima…? Why does that name sound familiar?_

The American man just stared down at her. The strange look on his face and in his eyes was enough to make her squirm. No matter what, she couldn't give this group anymore of a hold or any more of the upper hand they already had. Olivia tried to mirror his stone gaze, resisting with everything she was to squirm. Nothing about this was good. Her mind could turn this situation whatever way that it felt like, but she couldn't find a single shred of anything good. Perhaps most concerning was the gleam in his eyes, amplified from the fire by the door. This gaze was different. While Sato and Ota looked at her like an opportunity, this man stared at her with pleasure. Not the sexual kind but reveling in what she knew was to come.

"Let's get down to business here." Saejima said, exhaling and raising his eyebrows.

The American man huffed and sighed. It was obvious that his attempt at psychological torture to make her squirm being interrupted was a disappointment. He looked over at the man called Saejima.  
"You're right." His gaze turned back to Olivia from the corner of his eyes. "Alright Harper. Got a few questions for you. We can do the easy way and just tell us what we want to know, and we'll only hurt you the minimal amount for all the trouble we had to go through to get to you. _Or_ we can do this the hard way where… well, Sweetheart, while I can guarantee you'll live, I can't promise you'll be able to move again."

"Choose carefully, Harper." Saejima spoke.

"Judicii per Noctem." The American man spoke. "Where are they?"

 _Judicii per Noctem?!_

Olivia blinked her eyes at the four men and furrowed her brows.  
"Who?" She pretended not to notice the American man's hand grip tighter onto something.

"Don't fucking toy with me, Harper!"

"I have no idea who—" She screamed out when the back of a hand met her face, the blunt force forcing her head so fast that it cracked her neck. Blinking away stars, tonguing the inside of her mouth to check for blood, she turned her head to look at the man.

"I knew we'd end up picking the hard way." Saejima said, beckoning Sato and Ota over. Olivia's eyes followed those that she once called friends bringing over a tray of varying objects that she couldn't make out from her position on the ground. Saejima reached into the tray and pulled something out, unsheathing a very sharp blade that gleamed in the fire's light. He turned it over and over in his hand, raising his brows. "Not that I'm complaining. Been a _long_ time since I've been able to persuade someone. Even better, an American _woman_. Now, lets try again. Judicii per Noctem. Where are they?"

"I already to—" In this room with its crackling fire, Olivia screamed with her whole body. Her eyes screwing shut and snapping open unsure of which would stop the pain. Saejima had dug the blade into the flesh of her arm and slowly pulled down. With blanched knuckles and nails digging deeply into the palm of her hand, she attempted to pull away. Which inadvertently caused the blade to bite further into her flesh. His slow pace allowed each nerve to make her aware of the pain. Olivia could feel each layer of her skin splitting open.

Saejima pulled the blade from her arm and Olivia hung her head, her breathing shuddered and erratic. The sweat that beaded on her forehead that mixed with that from the heat of the fire and dripped from her chin onto the cold stone beneath her knees. She could already feel the blood starting to pool from the wound. What the hell did they want with Judicii per Noctem? Destroying them was a given, but there had to be something else. Grabbing her was an attempt to draw them out if she refused to give up the information. This American man belonged to the other faction. The ones that had been making her life a living hell. There was no way that they were going to get anything from her. Olivia would rather die right here than let these bastards go after her friends. Olivia felt splatters against her face and realized that Saejima had flicked the blood from the knife onto her face.

"Let's switch topics here for a moment, Sweetheart. The Dragon and The Mad Dog. Where are _they_?"

 _There's no denying that I know them. None at all._

"No clue." Olivia coughed when a kick or knee, she hadn't been able to tell was delivered to her abdomen. While she was satisfied that it had pissed off her captors, she really _didn't_ have a clue where they were at right now. Probably looking for her no doubt, if they realized that she was gone. How much time had passed since she was captured? Once Olivia was able to breathe again, her head turned to look at each man, a small smile coming to her face. "Have you tried going door to door and asking nicely like a good Boy Scout?" This time it was a punch that knocked her head back and then her head fell forward.

 _Please guys… Do whatever you have to do to win. Don't drop it all to look for me. I'll buy you as much time as I can._

It was already hard to breathe, but she knew that were just getting started. Well, so was she. There was no way in hell that she'd end up giving her friends, the love of her life. No way in this hell. Olivia would rather them find her skeleton in here years from now than do that. Too many people had died at her expense because of this damn war. Casualties were inevitable in any sort of battle, but if this could minimize some; give those important to her enough time to do what they needed to do, then it would be okay. She could do it. Could endure _anything_ that they threw at her. Being in pain physically compared nothing to the internal pain of losing those that you love.

"Don't get overconfident, Harper." Saejima said, eyeing the blade and then her face. "You're not stupid. You know we're just getting started."

 _No shit. If this is all you guys have, then I'd be disappointed._

Olivia looked over at Sato and Ota who had grabbed something that resembled long needles. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Even from the distance between them, she could tell how sharp they were. A sharp scream tore through her as they dug the pieces of metal through her skin. Her arm. The soft flesh between her collarbone and the top of her breast. The side of her abdomen. Her fists balled and she tugged at the shackles, her body desperate to flee the current situation. The _clanking_ of the chains made demented smiles cross the faces of the men in front of her. Her head hung and the back of a hand met her face again. This time she didn't need to check, she could feel the blood already gathering.

"Ready to talk?"

Her head remained hung and while it hurt to move any part of her body, her shoulders shook, and she heard huffs of satisfaction at their assumption of her tears. Olivia slowly rolled her head up, revealing bloodied and cracked lips, a smile on her face and huffs of laughter echoing against the walls just as her screams had. Each laugh tore the skin around the metal inserted into her body, but she couldn't help herself. The laughter started out as small huffs but escalated until she had to tilt her head back. _This_ was the group she had been so worried about this whole time? If she did manage to get out of this alive, there would be no way that she'd ever be terrified of them again.

"That all you got?" Olivia managed, still huffing labored breaths. "I'm disappointed. Going through all this trouble because you can't break a woman. Pathetic…"

"I can see what they see in you." Saejima smirked, fingering all the instruments on the tray. "For the Dragon, can't say. But… My brother always _did_ like strong women."

 _Brother…? …! Saejima! Saejima Taiga! Goro's sworn brother!_

"Saejima Taiga." Olivia growled.

"There went the light." He said and picked up something that resembled a corkscrew.

Olivia didn't have to wonder long about what was going to happen with that. Saejima crouched in front of her and held up the corkscrew. How much strength would she have in her head to smash it against his? Well, if she did… what would happen then? It wasn't like she could run. Knowing he'd won, he maintained eye contact and dug the corkscrew into her leg, pressing down harder as he curled it into her thigh. Her toes curled and her thigh moved to try and attack him but was stopped by the metal in her leg rubbing against a muscle or bone, she was unable to tell. When the screw was hilted all the way into her leg, Saejima stood up with a smirk.

"… Goro is your sworn brother, Saejima… why?" Olivia asked, every movement she made harming her in some way. Even breathing was starting to hurt.

"See, I got this nice deal. Capture a terrorist, and I get freedom."

 _You'd betray a brother for some freedom? Pathetic…_

"What do _you_ have a stake in this, Chromedome?"

Olivia turned to the American man. She sputtered and coughed, choking when either saliva or blood gathered in her throat. Nausea rose in her throat. Her abdomen was struck with some hard metal instrument and she ended up, creating a puddle of blood onto the ground below. It wasn't _fully_ blood. She knew that some of it was bile and saliva, but if they kept up with this, then she'd end up dying. If she did, she wanted to at least make sure that everyone was out okay. She'd keep fighting until she knew for sure. Once she found out her friends were okay, then and _only_ then would she let go. Until then… no. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her break.

 _Heh… Chromedome. That's a good one, me._

"Power." Chromedome raised his bushy eyebrows.

In a way he reminded her of the American version of Shimano. That was a terrifying thought; that there would be more than one. Power and freedom. Olivia's gaze switched from American Shimano to Saejima and back. Their teamwork was shoddy at best. Her own squad hadn't even been this dysfunctional. While they tried to keep up the appearance of a unit, she could tell that each of them was vying for power and wanting to dominate this torture session. While Saejima _was_ torturing her, from what she could tell he wasn't connected as strongly—if at all—to the other American faction that Chromedome was a part of. One for freedom. One for power. Who the hell _were_ these people? Nishiki's conversation came to the forefront of her mind. Saejima must've been in jail from this whole time. Capturing her for freedom from jail? Olivia couldn't figure out if that was stupid to believe or smart that he had the opportunity. Well, yakuza and police had a somewhat mutual respect, so it may have been true. Capturing a "terrorist" in exchange for freedom? It wouldn't be too far of a stretch.

That left American Shimano. What the hell did he have to gain from this? Power? Wow. Descriptive. Being vague was the point. Give away too much and they wouldn't have any hold. Right now, they had most of the cards in their hands. Pushing the right buttons at the right time could result in answers, or it could result in more pain. Another quick look over the four of them, and she could safely assume that they could show their whole entire hand and still end up—no that they _would_ give her more pain. Chromedome had said that they wouldn't kill her. This whole time they had said that they needed her alive. While there was no doubt that they'd keep her alive, but if their plan worked, she was going to break and start crying and begging for death.

"So generic." Olivia muttered and winced when she was backhanded. This time she felt something cut into her face. When the stars left her eyes, she saw that a ring was on American Shimano's face. While it always resulted in more pain, it was always satisfying to see their faces scrunch in aggravation.

No matter how many times they asked the same questions; where was Judicii per Noctem, where was Goro and Kazuma she wouldn't answer either straight or she would end up keeping her mouth shut. A scream tore from her throat as that same blade sliced along her abdomen. A little after she had called them generic, she had finally realized that she had been stripped of all clothing on her upper body save her tank top. Slicing through all that fabric would take too much time. Leaving her in just this would make it so much easier and effective to torture her; to attempt to break her. Olivia would be lying if she said that the urge to cry never rose. There was so much pain. No matter what she did. Moving her thigh moved the corkscrew around. Breathing would hurt her abdomen from the fresh slice Saejima had given her. Moving any other part of her body would send pain shooting through her from those metal needle rod things that Sato and Ota had placed in her body.

Olivia's head leaned against her arm. So tired, she was so tired. Pain would make the body tired. Constant and unending pain would end up leaving you exhausted. Despite her pain and the desire to cry, she still felt a sense of relief and satisfaction wash over her at their increasing desperate attempts to break her. Blue eyes half-lidded, she tried her hardest to glare at Saejima and American Shimano—Perkins apparently—but it looked pathetic. And she knew it. Perkins—Olivia preferred American Shimano—snapped his fingers and Sato and Ota headed to his side immediately.

"Why don't you keep our little Olivia company while we head out?"

 _You have nothing to go on. I don't care what tactic you try to use American Shimano. I didn't give you_ shit _to work with._

"Yes sir." Ota said, taking something from Perkins.

"Don't stay too long. Got it? We wouldn't want her to get comfortable." Saejima looked over his shoulder at her with another smirk.

"Y-Yes sir!" Sato exclaimed.

Olivia's head pounded when the metal door opened and closed, leaving her with Sato and Ota. If she had the ability to, she would have no problem killing them. She remembered what Goro had said about wanting to go after Damion and killing him and not even feeling bad about it. So much rage and betrayal hit her that she would kill them with a _pebble_ if she was able to get a hold on one right now. The two men walked over to where the fire basin was in.

"Don't be upset, Harper-chan." Ota said, his voice changing into that same cheerful voice she knew him to have when they first met an eternity ago. Had she known this is how it would've turned out, she would've just ended it right there. Olivia shook her head. "It's all good business."

 _No… I would've kept things the same. If I killed them, I wouldn't have met Kazuma if I hadn't met Sato and Ota and buy them takoyaki. No matter the pain… I take Kazuma's friendship over this. His friendship and the memories we have is worth it. If they hadn't taken my things, I wouldn't have been desperate and ran into Goro at the bath house. As evil as they turned out, they—just like Keahi—pushed me into being friends with two very important men._

"Why are you laughing?" Sato's voice took a sharp edge.

Unfortunately, now that American Shimano wasn't here, she would have to revert to Japanese to insult them and it wouldn't have the same effect. But they would be able to tell she wasn't afraid of them.  
"I'm not sure which is being more funny. That you're think I'm scared of you when I not even being scared of your boss. Who are _way_ important than you."

Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat, her breathing quickened. Ota had pulled out a piece of metal. The tip of it glowed bright red, creating a hellish light against the walls. They walked in front of her, and she set her jaw ready to die right then. She could feel the heat coming off the iron just as they passed. Instinctively, she tried to pull away. Giving them the satisfaction of seeing her squirm had brought a smile to their face. Curse her body and its natural movements. Its desire to get away from the pain. Her brows furrowed and she screwed her eyes shut, balling her hands into fists as the heat got closer.

There is a scream within us all. A scream from deep within that forces its way out. The scream is as if her terrified and scarred soul unleashed a demon. Tore through her like the blade that had sliced through her flesh. Her fingers uncurled and scratched at the metal on her wrists and the chains binding her arms upward. Every attempt and escaping the searing pain in her shoulder was halted when the iron was pressed further against her skin. Each movement shot more pain through her body from previous wounds until she was forced to deal with the onslaught of attempted branding on her shoulder and another on her neck. Her head tilted back, and her fingers clawed at anything they were able. The pain of her fracturing nails was nothing to the iron.

Sato and Ota pulled the iron from her body and she would've bet money that her skin was slime at that point. Tears pricked behind her eyes and she bit onto her broken and bruised lip, refusing to cry. If she was going to cry, then she would do so when there was no one around. Her head hung again, her hands contorted and twitching. Her breathing had bottomed out to the point where she was barely holding onto consciousness. Throughout her life, she had heard of stories and seen on TV where people would be in so much pain that they would pass out. Until that moment, she had wondered how it was possible. Small grunts of determination and groans of pain left her. Footsteps returned, but Olivia had no more strength to look up. They hadn't broken her, no. Not even close.

"That must've been hot. Why won't we cool you off a little?" Sato said and Olivia groaned and tugged on the chains when ice cold water fell over her head and down her body onto the burns where she pulled at the chains the hardest. Putting ice cold water on a burn was a bad thing to do in the first place, let alone on one that bad. It would damage the surrounding tissue. Offhandedly, she wondered if they would just have to take all that skin off once she got out of here. The idea of escaping here was feeling less and less likely with each passing second? Bring her in alive? Yeah right. "There we go. Aren't you thankful?"

With what little strength remained, she rolled her head back and gathered all the saliva she could before spitting right on Sato's face. The anger flashed in her eyes and she smiled, her head hanging again. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she smiled when Sato let out an angry growl, grabbing something from the tray. Unable to lift her head, she saw some other pieces fall onto the ground. Had she had more strength, the scream would've been louder. Now it just sounded pathetic. A device had been placed against her neck where the recent burn was, and she felt electricity surge through her body. The ice cold water and the metal stuck inside her increased the conductivity and before long she was choking, her fingers jolting and contorting themselves. Her lids fluttered and she felt saliva bubble up in her throat.

"You're going to kill her!" Ota screamed and for the first time, she was thankful. He had stopped the electric current, but her body still twitched, ridding itself of the remnants remaining, attached to the metal. Olivia tried to draw in as much breath as she was able just in case they decided to defy orders and have her killed. The only good thing that would come out of her death would be the joy of those two fuckers following soon after. "We're supposed to keep her alive, remember?!"

"You're right. You're right." Sato said and growled. Olivia let out another pitiful scream at the swift kick to the corkscrew embedded into her thigh.

 _I have to find out something…_ Anything _before the others come back or I pass out. These guys are idiots enough._

"…What do you want?" Olivia breathed out her question.

"Like I said, Harper-chan. It's all good business." Ota sighed. "Nothing personal."

"Could have… been… fooling me."

"You should know all about alliances! What you can get with them. How many _numbers_ and _power_ you can grasp if you know the right people." Sato said with a scoff.

"…Alliances…?"

"We know all about your alliance with the Tojo Clan. Don't fuck with me."

"What that has… to do with you?" Olivia exhaled, feeling her eyelids getting heavier.

 _No. Not yet. I refuse._

"You really _are_ an idiot. Aren't you? You're in an alliance with the most powerful yakuza clan… and you're that much of an idiot. Do you know how much power the group that took out the Tojo Clan would receive?" Sato continued.

"No… I don't. Are they being very important?"

"Of course! That's where the Omi come in! Do you know how great it would be to have the numbers of the Tojo _and_ the Omi under one banner. Problem is, Harper-chan, even the powerful need help every now and again. What's better than a large clan in both Kanto and Osaka?"

"Not being sure… I not understanding."

"A group in Japan and America under one banner, obviously." Sato scoffed. "You really are an idiot."

 _Am I? Am I though?_

"Then _no_ one can stand up. Not even the mighty Tojo Clan. Not American gangsters. South Korea. North Korea. Not even the Italian mafia."

 _What…? You're kidding me._

"The largest crime syndicate ever." Ota sighed. "Idealistic, but realistic at the same time though. But it all starts here, in Sotenbori and Kamurocho."

"That be turning heads though…" Olivia muttered.

"Not if the police have a distraction." Sato said and Olivia could hear his eyes rolling in his tone.

"I'm still being confused. Why has do with me?"

" _Someone_ has to take the blame for all the terrorism. What better person than having a small, unsuspecting American girl be the terrorist? An infamous yakuza and an American bringing in a terrorist and one gains freedom while the others gain government favor. Turn their heads for a second and we've got them under our thumb." Ota explained.

"Although, this a little more personal. _Had_ to be you for the American part. He just wouldn't accept anyone else. Gotta have her alive to execute later."

"Sato!" Ota exclaimed.

"…!"

At the start of Sato's explanation, Olivia had forced her head forward and exhaled, closing her eyes.

"It's alright. She's out like a light." Sato mumbled. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Olivia listened as the footsteps headed towards the door, still bouncing off the walls. Behind her eyelids, she saw that the fire was extinguished, leaving her in complete darkness. There were no windows. Other than the door in front of her, there were none.

"Keep warm. It's going to be another cold one." Ota said and Olivia heard the door scraping against the floor before they left, and the footsteps went up what sounded like stairs.

The rods of metal and the corkscrew was still embedded in her body, so it hurt to move. But she couldn't help it. Olivia's shoulders shook and a smile rose to her face. It was the same feeling that she had gotten upon seeing Uncle Merc at Judicii per Noctem's headquarters. That little bit of her mind that was holding back a fragment of insanity. This is how Goro must've felt just before he snapped. Betrayal from what she understood; betrayal and worry caused him to snap. Staying in this darkness, in this place for a prolonged length of time could make anyone a little insane. How many days would she have to endure this? Having a definite time would make things easier. Just because she didn't know for sure didn't mean her will would waver. If anything, it made it stronger. Stay strong until the very end.

Just as she had done when she saw Uncle Merc, her shoulders continued to shake and she started to laugh. It rang against the walls and hurt her head, but she couldn't stop laughing. It started as just regular laughs, then went to slightly maniacal ones, before dipping back to normal laughs. Remembering how she had literally just outsmarted two men that were supposed to be members of what would be the largest crime syndicate in the world brought the laughter back. If one person—woman or not—could outsmart them broken as battered as she was, then they wouldn't make it past gangster orientation. Once the others found out about how stupid Ota and Sato were, then for sure they'd do her dirty work and kill them instead. It would be perfect. She could get everything that she wanted; no blood on her hands and their deaths at the same time.

"Idiots… Absolute. Fucking. Idiots." Olivia said through her laughter which fell to crying, and then was brought back up to laughter again.

Once it calmed to a point where she didn't sound like someone that needed a straitjacket, Olivia exhaled and tried to relax as much as she was able considering her current position. Already the cold that she had been warmed about started to ebb in and through the vent behind her. Either that led directly outside, or they had turned on some kind of air to make her colder. The stone around her was cold as was underneath her knees. She exhaled and tried to focus on anything other than the cold. What were her friends doing? Were they worried about her? Did they miss her? Did they think that she just ran away and was hiding somewhere? Had they found anything out? Had they _tried_? Surely, Sotenbori and Kamurocho hadn't been attacked. No, they wouldn't until they got some sort of information from her. That was their ultimate goal. While Saejima just wanted to cash her in and get his freedom, it would be so much more rewarding to bring the terrorist injured and broken to them instead.

"Please be okay… I miss you guys so much."

 _I want an extra-large beef bowl when we go out, Ethan. You can't talk me out of it._

Olivia was forced awake by another cut on her face by the ring. Her body jolted and she groaned, all the tired and pained muscles waking up and making her relive the pain from yesterday that they had done to her body. She assumed at least that it was the next day. Without windows, she decided that each time she woke up, she would make it another day in her mind. On one hand, that would be great because it would mean that her friends would be closer to taking care of these assholes. On the other hand, that would make her brain realize that she had been here for numerous days. No. She couldn't focus on that. All her focus was right now was somehow getting the information to her friends and buying them as much time as they needed to do whatever else they needed to do. Get the information themselves if she couldn't get it to them somehow.

In front of her was Saejima and Perkins again. To the side was, just like the previous day, Ota and Sato. If looks could kill, Sato's would have ended her. Well, if he hadn't tried to kill her then she wouldn't have had the need to spit in his face. Cause and effect, Sato. Learn it. Consequences for actions. They looked like they were ready for another round and were well rested, while she was teetering on the verge of sleep again. Her head lolled forward, just barely hanging before her eyes snapped open seeing American Shimano stepping on the corkscrew in her thigh. Olivia bit her lip and groaned, lifting her head.

"I'm so glad we have your attention." He said.

 _I'm going to be so glad to see your corpse._

"Things would be so much easier for you if you'd just give us the information we need, Harper." Saejima sighed and gathered something else on the tray.

"I don't have anything to tell you." Olivia looked at every other man in the eyes. " _None_ of you."

"That so?" Perkins sighed and smacked his palm with something that made a strange sound.

Olivia blinked needing desperately to rub her eyes. She was starting to have a hard time seeing. That would be awesome if she you know, didn't need to see what she was about to be near murdered with in order to brace herself for the pain. Her brows furrowed when she looked up at American Shimano and he just continued to smack his palm with whatever brown piece was in his hands. It was all so exhausting, but she just couldn't give up. No matter what they did. If she kept telling herself that and remembering her friends' faces in her heads, that would keep her going. Their smiles, their laughs, their jokes, just anything. Goro popped in her head. His awkward expression of affection. How he uses sexual comments to cover up nervousness. Yet at the same time how loving he can be to her just after he sliced someone's jugular open seconds before.

"I don't see why you're protecting everyone." Perkins said. "Especially The Mad Dog."

"It really isn't any of your business." Olivia retorted, blinking her tired eyes again looking over at Saejima to glare once she heard his chuckle.

"You _really_ think he loves you? So you do… Cute. Please. My brother isn't capable of that. One of the reasons that we get along so well."

"You don't know anything."

"I know you're a replacement." Olivia's skin crawled when he looked her up and down. "And a cheap one at that."

"Of?"

"Makoto Makimura."

Olivia bristled. Nishiki had brought up the woman when they had that talk in the car. That time that he told her about two years ago and what the big deal was about it. She had felt so bad when Nishiki had told her everything that had happened to her. About her blindness. The whole ordeal with the Empty Lot. About how she lost her brother right there. She was shot. Two years ago, her and Goro had an unspoken relationship. They had fallen in love. That's how she had taken it from Nishiki's words. Her brows furrowed and she looked down at the floor beneath her where the blood she puked up yesterday had dried.

"… I said it before, and I'll say it again. You don't know anything."

"You think that after all that difficulty and strife they went through two years ago, how they fell in love with each other. You think that would go away in two years? That he'd be able to fall in love with someone else? Especially with an American woman?" Perkins was the one to laugh this time.

"They were meant for each other. Majima left her life in order to protect her, because he loved her. That's what I'm guessing. Not sure, I was in prison the whole time. He may not care about much, but he cares about a woman that he loves. Or else he would've stayed in Makoto's life. Did he walk out of your life?" Saejima sighed and raised his brows.

"…" She tried her hardest to not look uncomfortable or worried.

"Obviously not. If my brother is the type to sacrifice his own happiness for that of the woman he loves, then what makes you think he'd change that for you?"

 _No. Don't doubt Goro. That's what they want. He's always been super kind and caring to me. I'm not going to let them force me to think different._

"I'm not going to hurt my brother. But, it's pretty pathetic to watch a little American girl like you chasing after someone like him."

 _He's a good man. Goro is a good man. He'd never lead someone along like that._

"My brother is a lot of things, but he isn't the type to fall for an American woman. There's no way that he'd fall for one like you either. Look, I'm telling you this for your own good. Save you some strife later." Saejima said and sighed. "Just hurts my warm heart to have you love him when he obviously doesn't feel the same."

… _Warm heart?_

"You can stop now." Olivia said, her voice slurred and tired. "I don't care what lies you try to throw at me. I don't believe you."

 _Even if Goro doesn't love me back. Even if I_ am _a replacement for Makoto Makimura. But even if he doesn't—but I feel he does—I love him. And that's enough. I'd do anything for him. He's always been there for me when I need him. He's saved me. He's made me smile even when I didn't want to. Goro is an amazing man and he's everything to me. Nothing you say can make me change my thinking. You're just wasting your breath._

Saejima gave no expression on his face and Olivia smirked. Were all these men stupid enough to think that their words would sway her after they had tortured her as much as they did yesterday? Perkins walked around her. Searing, fiery bursts pulsated against her back, intensifying with each crack against her back, bringing back blood with it. There was a small break in between what she now realized were cracks of leather against her back. Blood was slowly oozing out of the numerous wounds on her back. A small, but relentless flow that wouldn't be given time to coagulate properly. Screams flew from her mouth, the jarring force of the whip's tails on her back swinging her forward, rocking her body against the corkscrew in her thigh and moving the metal rods in her body.

Whip lashes splitting the skin on her back over others that had already been created. Pain that was like a knife being inserted and twisted inside her spine. It shot up fast, erasing every thought from her head and paralyzed her body of any voluntary movements. In the whip's intermission, the only thought repeating through her mind was the begging and the pleading to stop. Olivia heaved out breaths, sweat pricking on her forehead again. Another swift strike to her abdomen and her chest and Olivia expelled more stomach acid and blood from deep within. It felt like a demonic hand reached into her stomach and was pulling and tugging on all the organs, dissecting them and leaving them wide open to bleed out into the rest of her body. Olivia's body hung limp against the shackles.

"I have to give you credit, Olivia Harper, I didn't think you'd last this long." Saejima said, giving a slow clap. "But… everyone has their breaking point."

"Grab her hand."

Olivia pulled against the grip that Sato had on her hand. It wasn't a comforting one like the one Kazuma had given her. No, it was trying to break the bones in her palm and was keeping her fingers apart. They wouldn't break her hand, right? Perkins came over and she heard a switchblade. Olivia tugged against the grip, crying out when the blade dug into the webbing between her fingers, the blood oozing from the spaces. Thankfully, they didn't cut _too_ far down, but it was mere millimeters from the space between her knuckles. Her head fell and whimpers only turned into more screams as the same treatment was given to her right hand. When both her hands were mutilated, she hung her head.

 _This is going to kill me… All of this is eventually going to kill me._

Pushing the tears deep down again, she thought about how Kazuma had held her hand in the hospital. How the girls at Club Sunshine had welcomed her and loved her, treated her just like an equal no matter what. She thought about how Nishiki and Reina had accepted her. About how Kashiwagi-san and Kazama-san accepted her and considered her an ally. Olivia thought of Oda and his men and little Cupcake who had made her smile. Her thoughts traveled to Goro. He had won the Bun-chan for her. The whole series. He had made sure she was smiling no matter what. There in the alleyway, he was ready to give up his own life to buy her time to get out of there. She thought about that night they shared and how gentle he had been. How awkward he had been about asking her on a date; like he was worried that she was going to turn him down. That wasn't the actions of someone who didn't love her. _All_ her friends cared for her. Uncle Merc was probably turning Japan upside down trying to find her. Ethan was most likely ready to shoot anyone who even thought about hurting her.

"Okay… Okay…" Olivia whined.

"Out with it." Saejima said, raising his brows.

"I'm going to tell you where to go…" Olivia said, grunting.

"Where?"

"…Go fuck yourself." She chuckled and continued to do so even when she was smacked again.

"Well. I didn't want to do this." Saejima sighed and clicked his tongue. "You're resilient to physical torture, but everyone has their breaking point."

Once more, Sato and Ota went to the fire basin. A smaller iron like the one that had pressed against her body was heading for her again. Where the hell were they going to put it now? Sato took a hold of her head and Olivia's eyes turned and looked just in time to see the iron just before it pressed against the length of her cheek and onto her jawline. She tried to pull away from the grip, but Sato's hands were firm against her head. The iron pressed further and was given a shove before it was pulled away. Even after it was pulled away, she remained staring ahead, the red heat still on her skin. The scent of burnt flesh made her stomach lurch. Sato was handed a knife and he sliced into the burn on her shoulder that she was given the previous night while Perkins sliced into the one just made on her face. It was a quick slice, but that's all it took for her whines of pain to leave her.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched Perkins grab a pair of red-hot pliers from the fire basic while Saejima sighed and grabbed what looked like a block of wood and a small chisel from the tray. She didn't like where this was going. Olivia was already on the verge of tears, and even though she promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. What if she ended up dying? Their goal would be screwed up. Maybe that's what she should do. Maybe she should just succumb to the pain and pure agony they were forcing upon her just to spite them. While it might not stop their plans completely, if Olivia were to die, then it would at least be set back. She wanted to continue to hold on, to see her friends' faces again, but if she was taken from here, Olivia would rather die than be used as their pawn.

Saejima whistled and Ota and Sato came over, grabbing her hands to keep them still, thumbs pressing into the webbing that they had sliced. Olivia exhaled a pained groan and tried to pull away. The wooden block was inserted under her nail and the pliers grabbed another. Her eyes widened and her wails of agony were cut off and strangled in her throat as a nail was forcefully removed on each side. Perkins red-hot pliers pulled and tugged fracturing the nail all the way down before tearing it apart from the nailbed. Saejima's method was more crude and painful. The wooden block was used to keep her nail in place while the chisel was used painfully slow and steady knocking against the nail to peel it up piece by piece. One would think she'd be lucky if it fractured before the nailbed. Saejima would dig into the newly exposed skin with the wooden block until he was able to chisel it away as well.

All tears that her body could've produced froze along with her screams. Pain had left her arms numb. Pieces on some nails and whole ones fell around her. When they left her hands alone, they sounded almost bored at the agony they had just given her. Any sound of pain was choked off. Her body shivered and her breathing was almost non-existent. In the shackles, her hands were contorted, locking at the knuckles both in pain and wanting to keep her fingers apart. Who was this messed up in the head to even think about doing something like this on _one_ nail never mind all the ones on her hands? Every centimeter of her hands throbbed, and the crimson elixir of life trailed down from her fingers, from in between her fingers, and down to her wrists. Her thoughts returned to her friends again.

 _I will not let them hurt you. With everything that I am… I will make sure you're protected._

Olivia heard the door to the entrance of this building open and all four men turned. Fear engulfed her. Please… no. No one else. The only things that they could do was start cutting off limbs and taking out eyeballs. At this point, with her nerves working on overtime, she may not even be able to feel it. Her eyelids fluttered and she wanted desperately to fall asleep and never get up. To die with the memory of her friends being the last thing in her head. It wasn't just her friends, but her family that she was trying to stay alive for. This was unlike anything she had felt, unspeakable. Indescribable. Her tear-filled eyes closed and her brows furrowed. She tried to push them back. If she cried now, they would feel victory. Was there any hope that someone was coming in here to help her? Was that too much to ask for? The door scraped against the floor and the man walked inside and Olivia almost died right there.

"Shimano!"


	46. The Surface

Shimano. Futoshi Shimano. The large brute of a man with a scrunched up face and eyebrows that looked like they needed to be tamed with a weedwhacker stood before her with that perpetual angry face in place. His mere presence exuded an aura of intimidation and fear to those that happened to be in its radius. Ota and Sato had backed up further away from him and were almost visibly shaking with backs against the wall. In the silence of this place, his footsteps echoed as he walked closer to her, standing between his American counterpart and Saejima. With her beaten and battered face, she managed to look up at the man. A seasoned yakuza in every sense of the word, he knew how to hide emotions that crossed his face, but he made no attempt to hide his raised eyebrows and the smirk that came over his lips. The icing on the cake? On the lapel of his suit he was brandishing an Omi Alliance pin. The small piece of metal garnished with characters might as well have spelled out betrayal. Goro had been right. Shimano wasn't going to be found or even appear unless _he_ wanted to. Kazama-san had to be the same as Kashiwagi-san had said. Two veteran yakuza wouldn't be able to be found by a group of powerful but fresher yakuza and an American girl.

So many insults ran through her head on what to call him. How could she adequately describe how much she loathed the creature in front of her? The criminal underground wasn't a place she ever expected her to find herself—nor was the _literal_ underground. Among that, she never expected to find herself loyal to an organization in that world. Yet, here she was; beaten, battered, bruised, and burned. One thing that she wasn't and never would be by their hands though—broken. All the insults bubbled up inside of her and washed out. Fingers and hands still contorted to prevent the wounds from touching each other, her mouth opened and instead of the anger, laughter poured out. It was a laughter that came from deep within her abdomen and from her lungs. The lack of oxygen and the burning of her throat didn't matter. Each time she tried to close her mouth, unstoppable giggles would be present. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over, but not the tears she had been trying to hold back. Olivia laughed. And laughed.

The intensity hurt her ribs and her head with the borderline psychopathic laughter bouncing and ricocheting around her. Raucous laughter; hysterical even. All the anguish she felt was, for the moment, was replaced with maniacal humor. Only when her body refused to let any more sounds escape did she stop. Hers was a laughter that one would mistake for having found the best comedy show or movie at first. But the more that she was watched, the more that one would realize and be almost horrified at the ferocity and fluctuating pitches it reached. Doubled over, hanging from the walls, she started to cough. Her scratchy throat shouting at its forced and prolonged usage. Through her whole laughter, no one said a thing. Not even Shimano. The dryness of her throat closed, trying its damndest to prevent her from keeping it from the starting process of healing. With the sudden closure, it sent her coughs into choking; almost like something had been inserted into her throat that she was desperately trying to expel.

For the first time since her laughter began, someone spoke.  
"Don't smile. She hasn't broken yet." Shimano. "Not even close."

Inhaling sharply through her nose, Olivia lifted her head that had sometime fallen during her fit of laughter. Shimano was standing in the same spot with the same look on his ugly mug. That same smile that if she were able to move her hands, she would've tried to wipe off his face. Had anyone else, but Shimano and the others in this room complimented her like that, she would've been beaming at her accomplishment, but now she was just aggravated. Her determination and refusal to break at their hands would undoubtedly push them further to try and break her. Determined or not, the human body could only take so much before it shut down and died. This wasn't the best place to die, but it'd be a hell of a lot better than giving up her friends. Small giggles escaped her closed lips again.

"I knew it… I fucking knew it." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, but there was no way she was going to let that stop her.

The giggles started again followed almost instantly by another cough. Shimano was brash in general to the people of the clan, even other patriarchs and even questioned Sera at times. While it was admirable in a small way that he would speak his mind to such a degree, there was no doubt that he wouldn't think twice about being brash or even cruel to someone who was allied with them simply for information while she was supposed to gain the numbers of their clan. Shimano had no doubt been even more pissed because him and his men were included in backing her up. What sort of great patriarch that was as hot-headed as him want to go around protecting an American girl for? Maybe that was the reason that Kazama-san had left too. It wasn't like Olivia _wanted_ to be guarded by the clan. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She didn't want to be protected by anyone. Others lives were more important and what they had to do. No wasting their lives on someone as insignificant as her.

"I have to say, I'm impressed at your will to fight." Shimano said.

" _Ooh_ , I'm so glad I could impress someone as _great_ as you." Olivia mocked and choked.

Her eyebrow raised when Shimano snapped. Ota scurried over to his side, now visibly shaking as Shimano leaned down and whispered something.  
"Y-Yes sir! Right away!" The door scraped open again and Ota ran out.

Tired eyes watched the once torturer scurry out. Olivia huffed a laugh. It was true. They really _were_ pathetic. Couldn't even hold their own against her verbal interrogation the previous night. Against Shimano and his authority, they were nothing. Even an attempt at defiance would result in either being in a position such as hers or being squished like the bugs they were instantly. Shimano had locked her in a stare down that she was losing, but not from lack of trying. She wouldn't look away like the others underneath him. Defiance, anger, and determination were the only things keeping her heart beating and circulating the blood through her veins—what blood she had at least. Not too long after, Ota came back in holding what looked like a bowl. The sound of a liquid sloshed back and forth as he stood by Shimano. The man nodded his head and he walked in front of Olivia. The bowl did in fact contain a liquid. It was clear and odorless.

"Go ahead. Drink up." Shimano said.

"…"

"Water."

"Liar." Olivia choked out.

"I understand why ya'd think that, but I'm tellin' ya it's water. Can't talk to ya if all you're doin' is chokin'." Ota moved the bowl towards her face, but Shimano shook his head. "Not that high. Hard for dogs to lap up water if ya put it up too high."

Olivia scoffed and the bowl was lowered. Is this what this was about? Embarrassing her? With her nails torn off and cuts and burns all over her body, did he think that something as simple as this would embarrass her? She had nothing left other than her drive to survive and escape this place. The body could exist for a long time without food. Water, not so much. Coupling with the vomiting she had done; her body was becoming dehydrated. Shimano was no fool, he could see how dehydrated she was becoming. Only to make sure that she would remain alive did she lower her head and drink at the water. She tried to pucker her lips and suck at the water, but Ota would move it out of the way. Being forced to lap up the water like a dog _was_ indeed embarrassing especially when she felt all eyes on her.

She'd never admit it, but the quenching of the water against her pained throat was a godsend. It was just to make sure that they could kill her throat more, she knew, but survival was the most important thing right now. The more she drank, the more the water started to taste like copper. The blood that had been on her face was mixed into the water. It was still water that would sustain her, but the iron copper taste was making it less enjoyable. No doubt this was another of Shimano's ideas. It seemed that his lackeys liked to do the physical torture while he was more one for embarrassment and psychological torture. If she wasn't going to break from physical torture, she wasn't going to break from any other.

Near the bottom of the bowl, she had to lean further in to reach as Ota always held it _just_ out of her normal reach. The excess from the bottom of the bowl dripped from her lips and down her chin to the floor below. Wanting every drop that she would get but refusing to look more like a dog that she already was she refused to lick her lips. Olivia sneered when he huffed another laugh. Just survive. Don't mind him. They were just trying to get to her. She could only be embarrassed if they let them embarrass her. There was no way that they were important enough to get that feeling from her. The pain in her neck muscles prevented her from holding her head as high as she would've liked, but from the look in his eyes and the look on his face that he allowed to be shown, he understood. If he wanted some sort of true response out of her, he'd have to do a hell of a lot better than that.

"The boys really went to town on you, didn't they?" Shimano said with another laugh.

"What the hell do you want?" Her throat wasn't as dry or scratchy, but it still hurt.

"Yakuza who lose their way wind up here in the hole."

"… Well that's all great and everything," Olivia coughed out. "but you must have a few screws loose. I'm not yakuza, remember?"

"Which is why this even more interestin' to me. All the guys we throw down here end up cryin' and beggin' to die."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Chromedome Number 2." Olivia said, coughing up a little bit of something onto her face. Despite knowing better, she hoped it was speckles of water that hadn't went all the way into her stomach.

"Haven't seen this much determination in a few years."

"Out with it… tired of your… cryptic shit." Olivia's head lolled forward with a grunt. She wasn't sure if there was anything in the water, but it wouldn't be smart to try and poison her if they needed her and wanted her alive. Nor would it be smart to knock her out. Where the hell were they going to take her? There was nothing they could do until they got some information.

"Poetic in a way. Two lovers in the same spot, years apart, but with the same will to keep from givin' up. I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't find it interesting. Normal yakuza would've already given up by now. Civilians wouldn't have even made it this far. The desire to keep livin' for something is powerful. For Majima; it was to find out about his brother."

 _Goro?!_

" _He tortured me for a year, or did ya forget about that tidbit?"_

Olivia couldn't believe she had forgotten. This asshole was the reason that Goro had lost an eye—inadvertently and had tortured him for a year. In this same spot. However many years ago this was, she was kneeling in the same place that he had been. It brought her some relief in a way to know that he was close. At least the memory was. She didn't want to think about how many people had been down here and even died in this place. All that mattered was knowing that Goro had been here. The comfort was enough to relax her and keep her going. But… for a _year_? How in the hell had he survived this for so long? There was also the possibility that they hadn't been this hard on him every day for a year. Yakuza or not—there was no way that someone could endure this much pain all day every day.

"How could you torture one of your own?!" She yelled, tugging at the shackles and groaning at the renewed pain in her body.

"Orders in the yakuza are absolute." Shimano's reply was curt and bordering on uncaring.

" _If they value their lives, then they won't… orders in the yakuza are absolute."_

That's what he had meant. She had thought that it sounded weird when he said it. Was he told those same words just before he was to endure the year of hell that he had? The pain wasn't the worst part of this all. Her stomach churned just at the thought. The man that was now involved in torturing her was the one that Goro had endured his year of torture for. It was so painful and so sad. Physical pain or not, that betrayal was enough to make her cry. Olivia would do anything to make sure that Goro wouldn't have to find that out. Saejima was his sworn brother. It was supposed to be the relationship that Kazuma and Nishiki had. A sworn brother. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Saejima was ready to throw all that away, that connection in order to guarantee freedom fully from jail.

"How the hell can you torture someone that was willing to endure a year of pain for you?!" Olivia screamed at Saejima, tugging at the shackles again and unintentionally balling up her fists. The renewed pain crippled her and she doubled over, wincing trying to breathe through her pain.

 _Don't lose it, Olivia. This is what Shimano wants. He wants you to break down. To feel the betrayal that Goro would feel. That's what this was. This was his sort of torture._

"That was his choice. I didn't make him do anything." Saejima said. Olivia couldn't believe how bored and uncaring he sounded. She wasn't sure if making it personal or not would have been better. Tears forced their way to her eyes and she blinked back the tears, tilting her head upwards. "Majima has always been a little… reckless."

 _I wish I could run you through right now. I really,_ really _do._

Orders were absolute? What kind of bullshit was that? How was Shimano able to have someone torture his own for a year when he was just worried about his sworn brother? And Saejima. How could he just be so flippant about the whole thing? If she found out that someone had been in this hell for a year just to know if she was okay, and she was torturing someone that meant something to that person, she might just end her own life. She scanned his face, hoping to find something that would look like remorse in his eyes. There was nothing. He really was here for it. For his own personal gain and feelings. Goro's pain and suffering meant nothing to him. It was all about himself now. His own freedom without the burden of caring for others.

"You're such a piece—" Olivia grunted, curling into herself. Her abdomen felt like it was going to explode. That demonic hand that had been grabbing at her organs was at it again, tugging on her stomach and intestines.

"Hm?" American Shimano muttered. Olivia looked up and saw that he had that same electrical rod that had almost killed her last night.

"A-A piece of—" Chills ran through her and while it hurt, she tried to move her thigh. Olivia closed her eyes and groaned, trying to not focus on the pain on her hands when they balled into fists. She was fighting a losing battle, but she couldn't. Not here. Without even opening her eyes, she could feel all eyes on her. They knew she was losing. Her toes curled and she curled into herself more. With a whimper and another grunt, she felt it. The fabric between her legs was now warm, and down the sides of her thighs. The occasional dripping onto the stone floor beneath her only made her want to crawl into herself and die.

 _No… Dammit…_

Shimano huffed a laugh, but Olivia refused to open her eyes and definitely not look up at him. He had known. Her deprivation and desire for water would be her undoing and he knew it. How could she even think that nothing bad was going to come out of Shimano seemingly doing something nice for her and giving her water. It _had_ made it easier to talk, but that wasn't his true intention. This. This was.

"Dogs that mess themselves need to be trained better." American Shimano said and Olivia could see the smirk on his face even from her closed eyes. "Let's cage her up and let her think about what she's done."

 _Dammit. Dammit!_

One by one, the men filed out. Perkins. Sato. Ota. Saejima. Finally, Olivia managed to resist the tears long enough to look up at him. This time whatever emotion or expression that he had, was only known to him. That smirk was plastered on his face, but there was something else there. The glare was enough to kill him, but he just stared back. She wanted to scream at him, but nothing would come out from an elevated voice other than pathetic whimpers. Even trying to clamp her thighs shut would just result in more laughter from them. She couldn't believe it. With every sort of documentary about torture that she had watched, she couldn't believe that she had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Captors and even more, the torturers wouldn't care about the feelings or needs of the captee. Food. Water. Bathroom needs. Nothing. They didn't care. Mentally stabbing herself, to have had hope even for a second was a sin in this hell. Trusting Shimano for even a split second had led to this mortifying incident. No matter how many years she ended up living, if she lived through this war, would be enough to rid herself of the embarrassment.

With another smirk, he turned to leave and grabbed the handle, but looked over at her from over his shoulder.  
"Ragnarök." He snuffed out the fire and left her.

Complete darkness surrounded her and she was left with her own thoughts. The only thing worse than the darkness around her body was the cold that was starting to seep in. The warmth from between her legs had cooled and now was freezing. _That_ was what they were aiming for. The hairs on her arms stood on end and her jaw refused to remain closed. The only sound other than her huffs against her chilled skin was the chattering of her teeth. Olivia wanted to huddle into herself, but the chains prevented her from doing so as did the pain in every part of her body. The coldness of outside was only amplified by the stone around her and the coolness between her legs. Even through all of that, she forced her barely working mind to some way to distract itself. To keep herself from going to sleep. With the cold that was clawing at her, she wasn't sure that she would end up waking up if she did fall asleep.

"Ragnarök." Olivia repeated.

It didn't make sense. This was Japan. What the hell did Norse mythology have to do anything? Why did Shimano have to say it? Was this just another game? Something that he would say in order to stress her out and make her use valuable brain power on something that had nothing to do with _anything_? No. That didn't make sense. No matter how small, there was always a method behind this madness. Pissing herself? To make her colder. Making her drink water? To piss herself. Even two years ago, he had gone through this whole strategy in order to make sure that Goro and Makoto fell for each other to try and secure the Empty Lot. He wouldn't waste his breath for something that didn't matter. But why that word? Why to _her_? Her brows furrowed and she felt like ice chunks were falling from around her. Olivia knew it was ridiculous, but she was just so cold. Her head fell forward and she grunted. The cold was freezing and making her muscles taut.

"Ragnarök." Olivia mumbled over and over, on the brink of sleep. Her eyes were opening and closing and shuddered breaths were coming shorter and shorter. Was this what was going to happen? She was going to freeze to death in this hole? It wasn't cold enough to make her freeze to death, but it could be pretty damn close if she didn't get warm soon. It could've been a whole lot worse. They could've poured water on her and then left her like this. She would've died. No question. Olivia's mind wandered and she was sure she was going insane.

 _Water wouldn't be good for me. Nope. Not at all… Water makes you cold. Makes you pee. Water isn't good for me right now. Water isn't good for anything. Nope. Brushing your teeth. That's good. Drinking it helps you live. Also helps you pee. No. No more of that. Snow is made from water. Snow is cold. Nope. None of that. Water helps things grow. Plants. Plants are pretty. Certain plants are pretty, Olivia. Not all of them. Shh, you know better. I do. I do. I promise I do. Water also destroys. Yes. Yes, it does. Too much water isn't good either. The Great Flood. That happened because of too much water. Water destroys._

"Ragnarök. Ragnarök…" Olivia's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Ragnarök!"

Ragnarök is a series of events, a great battle between powerful figures. It was foretold by Norse mythology that it would result in death and destruction. Powerful figures would fall; die and the world would collapse. The world would be submerged in water, destroying everything that hadn't been destroyed by the fights. Within time, the world would resurface bright and new and the figures that had survived would meet again and join. It's said that the world would be repopulated by two human survivors. Some liken this series of events to the end times. The battle… to a _war_ between the gods.

 _That's it! I know! It's them!_

"Ragnarök! Ragnarök!" Olivia exclaimed, laughing again. "Yes!"

With renewed vigor, she tried to think of some way that she could get out of there. There would be no hope for her friends if she didn't deliver the information that she knew. Not only did she know the name of the organization, but she knew their ultimate goal. If they _did_ end up going through with Ragnarök, then everyone would be underneath their thumbs, ready to push whenever they felt like it. Someone could say something they didn't like and if they just happened to catch them on a wrong day, then they'd be screwed. Even with her brain working on overdrive as it was now, there was no way that she would be able to get out of there. Even though she was unable to see from the darkness, she looked at her wrists. Was she desperate enough to try and break and dislocate her hands to get out of there?

With a thundering heart, she started pulling, clenching her jaw at the resistance and the pain of the metal digging into her flesh. Her thumb started to bend in an unnatural direction and she grunted. Her gaze turned in the direction of the door and closed her eyes trying to remember if there was a lock on it. If she did get out of these shackles and the door was locked, she was signing her death. Once she pulled her hands out of these bindings, there would be no putting them back in and keep appearances. If she _did_ somehow manage to get them back in, the damage would be there and it would be obvious that she had tried to escape. With her friends' faces in her mind, she clenched her jaw and pulled it as swift as she was able. She cried out and bit at her tongue. When she pulled, she had heard some cracking and snapping. While she was able to move most of her fingers, there were those that she wasn't able to.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and taking another shuddering breath, she gripped onto her wrist the best she was able and tugged. Screaming from behind closed lips and a clenched jaw, she felt the hot tears just ready to fall. Her body shook and she exhaled. Taking her hand, she exhaled again and gripped the rod that was buried in her arm. Whimpering for a moment, she clenched her jaw again and pulled it out. The one in the soft flesh of her collarbone; ripped out. The last one at the top of her breast was going to be the most painful. She knew it. Swallowing the bile rising into her throat she gripped onto the rod the best she could and then stopped. Exhaling again, she held onto it tight and closed her eyes.

 _It's the last one. I can do this. I can do this…_

Pulling it out, she bit onto her tongue and doubled over, letting the metal rod drop by her side. Tears gathered in her eyes and she placed a pained hand over the hole where she had just pulled the rod from. If she made too much noise, she could alert someone who might be standing out of the room. With her other hand, she felt around to find the handle of the corkscrew. Two options presented itself: she could either unscrew it or rip it from her leg in another quick motion. Neither seemed more appealing than the other. Her mind focused to when it was put into her leg. He had screwed it _into_ her leg, but it had been jostled around by feet and hands. Heart slamming against her chest and adrenaline pumping, she gripped onto the corkscrew and tore it from her leg, her leg pulsating and the webs between her fingers felt like they were ripping even more.

 _C'mon. I can do this._

Whimpering, she felt around and tore off a long fragment of her shirt and wrapped it around her thigh and tightened it the best she was able. Her battered and bent hands needed to be treated carefully, but there wasn't enough time to take all the precautions necessary so Olivia managed to push herself up into a standing position.

Taking into account the memory she had of the room, she limped to the door that was directly North of where she had been. She pressed her forearms against the wall, trying to feel for the difference. Olivia placed an ear against the door and tried to quiet her breathing and beating heart so she could focus. The only other sounds that she heard on the other side of the door was that of creaking from wherever she was at. No talking. No anything. It could either be a good thing or bad thing. She pressed her forearms against the door and it scraped against the floor. Her blood froze and her heart stopped. In her desperation to escape, she had forgotten about the door's telling factor.

… Nobody came.

Olivia's blood warmed and her heart started again. Taking a shuddering breath, she stepped out of where she was at and followed the memories she had of everyone else leaving to feel around with her forearms wanting to baby her hands as much as possible. Slowly sliding her feet forward, she managed to find the stairs and gasped. Her body was shaking. From cold or anticipation she couldn't be certain, but it was sending her a little off balance. Leaning on the wall, she managed to reach the top of the stairs. Again, she pressed her ear to the door in front of her. This led outside. The air beneath her feet was cold and she saw a small sliver of light. Silence and the air going on its way. With her head and arms, she pressed the door open and she looked around.

 _I'm outside. I'm outside!_

Where the hell was she? There was nothing about this place that was familiar. She could turn left or she could turn right. Cold in the dead of night whipped through her stopping her in her tracks. It didn't matter which way. Left. Right. Either was better than where she was at. Choosing left, she scurried down the snowy street doing the best she could to keep a steady pace. Ice made her slide in places. If she fell, she was worried that her hands would try to break her fall by instinct, then she would truly lose use of both of them. Right now, she had a chance at saving them. The pain in her chest and thigh staggered her. Hoping and praying, she turned a corner and stopped. Footsteps followed behind her. Multiple steps. Tears welled in her eyes and she started to run the best that she could. The sole of her shoe caught on a patch of ice and sent her falling onto her back, hitting her head against the ground.

Her head was hurting and she was having a hard time focusing. The footsteps continued and she knew they had found her. They got closer and she felt hands on either side of her shoulders before wrapping one around the back of her neck. They were warm hands. The stars and spots dotted her vision making the person in front of her a blur. It was hard to keep her eyes open and her lids were heavy. The person jostled her a little, but not enough to send any searing pain through her. Olivia brought a hand to the person's face, trying to feel around, but her body was cold and her hands were numb.

"I… I can't see you. But, it's you, right Goro?" Olivia laughed slightly. "I did good… right? I tried to. I-I didn't cry. I didn't… I tried to be strong. Saejima Taiga… Shimano… They didn't break me."

Her teeth were chattering and she hadn't even realized that she had defaulted to English. Olivia touched her fingers to his face, trying to feel something before she lost consciousness. The warm hands jostled her again and she heard a voice, but she couldn't make it out. One of the warm hands traveled up to the back of her head and started feeling around while the other tried to keep her aloft. One of the hands brushed against the wounds on her back, but she barely felt it. The smile still remained on her face even after the sweetness of oblivion took her.


	47. The Truth

Warmth. The first thing that her brain registered was the warmth. Deep within her chest, from every cell of her body, the warmth filled her; wrapped around her like the first rays of sunlight on a cold morning drying the dew on the leaves and silken flower petals. Sometimes in extreme conditions, the brain would force the body to experience a sensation to keep it from fearing death such as a mirage of an oasis in the desert just before someone was to die from dehydration. As her brain's gears started to work again, she realized this wasn't a mirage. Something was over her and it was warm. There was a site at her arm that was warm, releasing the feeling throughout her body. It was a pleasant feeling like sunbathing on the beach for a prolonged period.

Resistance pressed against her wanting to open her eyes. It called her body back into oblivion. All it wanted to do was rest. Problem with that was that while she woke up this time, she couldn't guarantee the next time. Weak, but unrelenting, she pushed back against the resistance and opened her tired eyes. Scanning across the room burned behind her eyes. It was hard to make out distinguishing features at first, but there were multiple figures in the room with her. One was sitting in a chair by what looked like a window. A large window that let night and lights from buildings pour through. The multicolored lights and a constant _beeping_ sound were bringing her further and further into a conscious state. Moving was almost out of the question, a mere movement of her abdomen to get comfortable made her groan.

Eyes turned to her and figures rushed to her bedside. The sudden arrival of so many figures took her aback. Slowly, they backed up most likely sensing her discomfort and shock. Under different circumstances, she may have found it funny. Her eyes focused slowly, but steadily. The unease that she had been feeling slowly drained away. All the figures that were in the room were friendly; Kazuma, Ethan, Uncle Merc, Kashiwagi-san, but perhaps the most shocking was the one sitting on the couch at the end of her bed. It was a figure that she was familiar with, but one that she thought she'd never see with her ever again.

"K-Kazama-san!" Olivia cleared her throat, her brows furrowing. The scratchiness was present, but it wasn't like what happened when she was trapped in the hole. "What are you being here?"

Kazama-san stood up and turned to face her, a warm smile on his face. His leg must've been feeling better for now as he was standing up on his own. None of the men in the room seemed worried or untrusting that he was there. On his lapel was a familiar pin; the Tojo Clan. Her eyes widened and she looked from the shining piece of metal back to his face where the warm smile remained. When her eyes fell onto Kazama-san, it sent her head reeling. He was supposed to have left the Tojo Clan and be with the Omi. That's what Keahi had written down. Minus the Omi part, but he was standing next to Shimano who was _definitely_ with the Omi Alliance. She sighed and put her now banging head onto the pillow. This whole runaround was going to leave her with whiplash, if she didn't already have it.

"Harper-chan. How are you feeling?" Kazama-san asked.

"Fine for right now."

"That's relieving to hear."

Glancing around the room again, she noticed something even more worrying. Goro was nowhere to be found. With what happened to her, not seeing him made her stomach buzz around like it was being stung by bees. Seeing her other friends was a great relief. Kazama-san's presence even sat her at ease, as confusing as it was. If Kashiwagi-san and the others weren't there she may have been wary. Yet, he was here along with all their friends _and_ a Tojo Clan pin on him. Something _had_ to be going on other than what they had seen at face value. Leaving the clan and then deciding to come back whenever wasn't a realistic situation among yakuza.

"But—"

"P-Please, Sir, calm down." Olivia turned her head the best she was able towards the commotion. Something smashed against a wall making her jump. The slight bit of friction made her grunt from the pain from the whiplashes that had split the skin on her back.

"Where is she?" The voice from outside her room dipped so low she almost didn't hear it.

"Sir—" A person that she assumed was the hospital staff attempted to speak.

"Take yer hand off me before ya lose it."

"Y-Yes, I apologize Sir." The person's voice was so shaky she was surprised they were able to speak at all.

"Where?" The voice dipped even lower than it had been before.

"V-VIP 4."

 _A VIP room? Holy shit. Those are reserved for the most important of the important._

The footsteps came down the hall quicker and the door slammed open. Goro had just walked into the room, and when he laid eyes on her, he stopped instantly.

"Goro!" A bright smile rose to her face. Seeing him was enough to make all the pain cease and enough to make her smile even in a situation such as this, but it wasn't reciprocated making her smile fall.

Worry was spread to every single corner of his body. From her place at her bed, she could see his muscles tightening and his jaw set. Silence fell over the room and Olivia almost stopped breathing. Goro was blinking and running a hand down his face. His eye was becoming red and she frowned. He… looked like he was about to cry. Men cried more in Japan than in America, but she had yet to see him experience something so extreme that he shed a tear. Now he looked like he was barely holding it back. The fact that all their friends were present might be the only reason he wasn't crying now. She must look pretty bad if all of her friends looked the same as Goro in varying degrees.

Olivia wasn't sure how long it took before Uncle Merc put a hand on his back and gently pushed him forward. She was worried that he was going to step back, but it seemed that a small push was all he needed. While it wasn't quick and she could hear every shuffle his feet were making, he ended up sitting at her bedside. She watched his shaking hand reach up to take hers but stopped. All along her hands were bandages and splints. He reached over towards her arm but stopped there too. The arm that Saejima had cut was bandaged from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist. She watched him inhale and reach up to the crook of her neck but stopped there as well. She couldn't see, but Olivia could feel a bandage there as well as on her collarbone and face from where the irons had burned her skin. His hand rested on the railing of her bed and she watched the fingers squeeze it so hard she was sure it would snap under his grip.

Reaching out with the only finger that wasn't completely bandaged, she stroked the top of his hand. When his eye traveled back up to hers, she gave him another smile.  
"Yer so stupid… how can ya smile even now?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Because you're being here right now. That makes me feel happy." Olivia admitted. She didn't care if everyone in the room felt awkward with her admission. It was amazing to see him again. So wonderful to hear his voice and see his face.

"What the fuck happened ta ya?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Kazama-san said, still standing at the edge of her bed.

"I knew ya didn't fuckin' leave. Care ta explain all this bullshit?"

"Majima-san, we—" Kazuma began, leaning against the wall close to her bed.

Another figure came jogging into the room.  
"I heard you found Oli…v…ia."

"I ain't got time ta deal with ya right now—" Goro began, not taking his eyes off her.

"I had Merc call him here, Majima." Kashiwagi-san said.

 _Damion? Out of all people, you had_ Damion _come here?_

Olivia didn't feel like dealing with him now. Yet, shockingly enough, he came into the room in the same awkward manner that Goro had. His feet shuffled awkwardly to the other side of the room where Ethan was at. The whole time, his eyes never left her and in them looked like… worry. True. Genuine worry. Damion was a lot of things, but she never expected that he would be worried about her or care if something happened to her. It seemed like his sole purpose in life was to annoy everyone that he came into contact with. He hadn't tried to provoke Goro or even her. She wished that she could say that she was seeing him in a different light, but no doubt she looked terrible and that would be shocking to anyone. Friend, rival, or acquaintance.

"Kazama-san, what are you doing here? What… Just what's going on with you?" Olivia asked. When Damion didn't speak, she looked over and saw him still looking at her bed in complete shock. Ethan had to elbow him gently to get him back to reality. Due to him having been out of it for a few moments, she had to end up repeating herself.

"It's a long story, Harper-chan. And I feel like these two stories are going to intertwine."

"Perhaps we should all take a seat." Kashiwagi-san said.

One by one, each of her friends took a seat except for Kazuma who remained at the wall and Uncle Merc who remained standing by her bedside. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Goro staring at her arm and hands, eye darting back and forth. Olivia wanted to reach over and grab his hands, but right now hers were in no condition to do such a thing. The best she could do was pet his hand with her finger. She looked over at him and smiled bright, but the gesture only made him grip onto the bed railing harder. Kazama-san waited until everyone was properly seated before he cleared his throat.

"Harper. Are you alright?" Kazama-san asked.

"Yes. Please continue."

"About a week before Christmas, the Chairman called Shimano and myself to a meeting at headquarters. He tried to hide it, but we could tell he was getting desperate and worried that he was coming up with nothing substantial no matter how many angles we tried. The Omi Alliance was no doubt involved, but we knew something else was going on behind the scenes. As Harper had explained about Ethan Connors, we knew an American faction was behind some of the destruction happening in Kamurocho and Sotenbori. Because of the difference in organizations, it was difficult to investigate too far without perhaps alerting the wrong people. The criminal underground isn't too different no matter where you are in the world, but, certain intricacies need a special hand and some knowledge of the way the underground works in that country to prevent not only alerting but upsetting the wrong people. If Omi and this American faction were working together, they no doubt knew each other's strong and weak points, balancing off each other where we could not." Kazama-san began, occasionally looking at Olivia.

She moved to sit up and grunted, alerting every man in the room.  
"S-Sorry. Just trying to get comfortable." She explained with an awkward smile. It was rather heartwarming to see seven men instantly on edge with the slightest sound of pain.

"We can wait until more rested, if you would prefer." Kashiwagi-san stated.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Sorry for interrupting."

Goro reached inside the bed and pushed the buttons, remaining silent while he adjusted the bed. Slowly the bed moved until she was reclined backwards enough to still be rested, but to where she could see everyone relatively well. While it was heartwarming to have everyone worry over her, it was also rather awkward. She could tell that each one wanted to help, but there wasn't much they could do other than adjust the bed and pillow to make sure that she was more comfortable. A room full of powerful men that were rendered almost powerless. A gentle hand was placed behind her neck, slowly guiding her forward enough to where the pillow behind her could be adjusted.

"Yer gonna be the death of me, I fuckin' swear…" Goro muttered, painstakingly making sure that the pillow was centered before carefully lowering her back down. "Stressin' me out and givin' me heart attacks and shit like that… Better?"

"Mm. Thank you." Olivia smiled and looked back at Kazama-san. He held that same warm smile and look that he had ever since she first met him.

"Working off the assumption that the Omi and the American faction were working together, Chairman Sera concocted a plan to seemingly make the Tojo Clan lose power. A mole that we placed inside Omi headquarters to observe weapon and intelligence levels managed to safely secure two alliance pins. He ordered Shimano and I to appear to leave the Tojo Clan and join the Omi Alliance to side with the side that had more power. I will admit that I was skeptical at first. Having someone as I leave the Tojo Clan and join with the enemy was a far-fetched thought. Chairman Sera picked Shimano for that reason as well. From the Empty Lot incident of two years ago, and that Shimano's sworn brother was also in the Omi Alliance, a slight number of Omi factions already trusted him. Losing its two most powerful patriarchs would give the impression that the Tojo Clan was crumbling at its foundation."

"But you couldn't do too much at one time without it being obvious, right?" Ethan muttered from the couch, glancing over from Olivia to Kazama-san.

"Yes. Everything had to be meticulously thought out right down to the very second. The Omi may be brash in some respects, but they're not stupid. Making things seem too simple and they'd be able to tell for sure. For the week, we were given knowledge of how many factions in Omi were involved, the numbers we would be dealing with both in terms of people and weaponry, as well as the hierarchy of this plan. Just before Christmas, Chairman Sera launched the plan for Shimano and I to leave the clan and leave the pins behind, making it as official as possible. Needless to say, we were still suspected and were therefore placed in the lowest tier of the headquarters as possible. Normally, that would be an insult, but it went according to plan. Truthfully, I'm surprised Shimano didn't still take it as an insult despite knowing everything we were supposed to do. Putting us too high would make us watched even closer than we were on the lower tiers. Making sure not to create waves as best as we were able, we continued to watch and report our findings when the times were right."

"Why didn't you tell the people that you trusted, Old Man?" Damion asked.

"Can you be respectful for _once_ in your life?" Merc threw back.

"Keeping the people out of the loop that he trusted most was probably integral to the plan, Damion. If Omi was spying on the Tojo Clan—which I'm sure they were as it probably seemed a little too good to be true—if the people that were closest to the missing patriarchs weren't freaking the fuck out, then it would be obvious that something was up. As loyal as Kazuma and Kashiwagi-san are to Kazama-san, seeing them at peace even with their patriarch, father, and friend missing would be a red flag right away. While Goro and Shimano aren't exactly on the best of terms, he's still Goro's patriarch and having him display anything other than his regular behavior would be another red flag." Olivia explained.

"You were right, she is extremely smart." Kazama-san said and smiled at Merc.

"Told you."

"And you're supposed to be a recon specialist." Ethan sighed.

"Hey, I locate and survey, I don't ascertain the strategy." Damion fired back.

Olivia looked over at Kazama-san and Kashiwagi-san expecting both of them to look as exasperated as Merc was looking, but they were both just smiling. Not worried or troubled. Genuinely smiling. With the number of children that Kazama-san had taken care of in the orphanage, he probably saw some of the kids in the two of them. Glancing at them, Olivia could see it in a way. They were like estranged brothers that while hated each other, still held some sort of obligatory affection for one another. As for Kashiwagi-san, it was almost a look of… longing?

"That's why when Kazuma came to Omi headquarters—"

"Kazama-san, you… knew I was there?" Kazuma pushed himself off the wall and looked at his father.

"Kazuma, stealth isn't your specialty. When I saw you were there, I had to make it look as damning as possible to throw you and everyone else off the trail, to keep distrusting me. Like Harper-chan said, if I gave you guys any reason to trust me again and relieve some of the tension it would alert Omi. While I can be rather talented in combat, I would have been outnumbered if I were to be found out in their headquarters of all places. I am sorry Kazuma. I know I worried you and Akira."

"Speaking of, where is Nishikiyama?" Goro asked. Was he really worried about Nishiki? When Olivia caught his eye, he cleared his throat. "Ya know, figured ya'd wanna tell him yer dad was found."

"Mm. Nishiki is supposed to be here any moment." Kazuma said.

"Keep putting men in here and it's going to look like a reverse harem—Ow!" Damion exclaimed, holding his chest where Ethan and smacked him. "What the hell?"

Olivia giggled slightly but ended up grunting from the pain in her abdomen alerting all the men again.  
"I-I'm fine. Sorry. It was just a little pain. But, thank you. It felt nice to laugh."

 _Looking at it like that, I can only wonder what the nurses tell their families what happens in the VIP rooms after dark once they go home._

Kazama-san and Merc both looked at her with worried father-like gazes. She shook her head trying to assure them. Olivia knew that neither one of them fully believed her, but there were so many questions that needed to be asked and answered. With Kazama-san back and giving them their information in addition to what Olivia learned in the Hole, it was like someone had come over and dumped a box of puzzle pieces right in their lap. After all this, Olivia would have to go and apologize to Chairman Sera for doubting him. Being the 3rd Chairman of the Tojo Clan wasn't for everyone and she should've known that he would have _something_ under his sleeve. Not oblivious to the fact that something was off by any means, she hadn't expected to have this much of a shock when she woke up.

"Another thing Shimano and I were tasked with was monitoring the deaths of the officials and the bombs that had been going off in Kamurocho and Sotenbori. Needless to say that it's obvious that there are _two_ American factions in Japan that were setting off bombs. Once we were able to establish that, we deduced the group allied with Omi was responsible for the larger bombs as I'm sure you're all aware of as well. Knowing for sure that with your collective knowledge, you would have figured that out, we began mapping out bomb locations, possible victims, reasons for that spot, etc. Omi and the other faction's bombs were larger and spread out with the blatant intent to kill. With the alliance men always close by, it became more difficult to try and prevent one of these bombs. Our hopes were to find one of the bombs and carefully send it to someone to disarm and report back findings; how it was made, to what extent, special characterizes, and such. By the time we found one, and was able to get to it in time under the guise of investigating the smaller bombs, it was already set to detonate. There was nothing we could do."

"The one that killed Touma Yamamato, correct?" Merc asked.

"Yes."

"And the one that almost killed Keahi." Olivia added.

"I am sorry we were unable to get there in time to save your friend from being harmed."

"Not… really our friend." Ethan said, scrunching up his face slightly.

"But… I appreciate that you care enough to apologize…?" Olivia wanted to shrug her shoulders, but the idea of putting herself in pain for the dismissal of Kazama-san's apology wasn't an appealing idea.

Kazama-san and Kashiwagi-san both looked confused. That was a talk for a whole different day. Perhaps a different lifetime. It could be cut and dry if they didn't ask many questions. Considering it was about a civilian's life before she entered the underworld, they probably wouldn't care. Honestly, she wouldn't blame them. There would always be more important things than talking about her past failing love life.

"Speaking of that bomb, Kazama-san. If you don't mind my asking, what happened there? I saw you, but I didn't quite understand what was going on." Ethan said.

"When we arrived just before the bomb went off we saw three American men behind your friend—uh this 'Keahi' with guns already drawn and were going to shoot us. That 'Keahi' was in the line of sight too and would've been shot without a second thought. By the time we took care of the other men, I saw you, Ethan, but your gun wasn't pointed towards us but to an Omi man that held a detonator. That solidified the thought of there being two American factions. Partly to sate my curiosity and partly to stick to my morals, I stayed my gun."

"But I missed." Ethan frowned.

"Yes. While the bomb did go off and I watched you leave, Shimano went to the Omi man and well… did what Shimano does best." Kazama-san said.

"Beat the fuck outta somethin'?"

"Yes. To death."

"Figures." Goro scoffed. Through the whole conversation, he never took his eye off her. Occasionally, Olivia would flash him a smile to assure him.

"Judicii per Noctem, correct?"

"Yes, Kazama-san." Merc said.

"Kashiwagi has told me a lot about you. I must thank your organization for keeping my son and my friend safe. I cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Don't worry about it. Being on the same side is good enough payment for us. Right?" Merc turned to Damion and Ethan who both nodded.

"Kazama-san, I'm afraid I have to ask. The access that we were given to the men of the Shimano and Kazama Families was that also—"

"Part of the plan, yes. It was obvious to everyone that was aware of Shimano and my seeming betrayal that proper procedure of a deserter wasn't being followed. Sera tried to keep it to a minimum as much as he was able. To prevent rumors from spreading and potentially getting out, he cut ties between the Families and your access. It was risky considering everything that we knew and everything that we didn't know. There was an undetermined amount of time that we needed to gather an army. Shimano wasn't convinced you guys would be able to stall the Omi and the other faction long enough to gain more intelligence. Sera and I both disagreed. Sera entrusted only the most worthy and the most loyal of both Families to your army."

"He wanted to avoid internal conflict between the Families and the Tojo Clan as a whole tearing the loyal from those just trying to carry out protocol." Damion sighed and rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Very astute of you."

"Don't let him take credit, Olivia." Kazuma muttered from the wall.

"It isn't about credit, Kazuma. It's about getting everything out in the open."

"Olivia was the one that figured that out. Not me." Damion said, not looking at any of them and keeping his eyes closed.

 _You're being awfully caring and considerate. It worries me._

"What are ya playin' at? Yer usually a piece of shit who can't keep his mouth in check and now yer tryin' ta put on a good face cause a Tojo Clan patriarch is here?" Goro spat. "Or is it cause of yer boss' orders. Or do ya got some reason ta feel guilty at seein' my girl like this?"

"I seem to have missed a lot in my absence." Kazama-san muttered.

"I'm here!" A voice called and opened the door.

"Nishiki. About time." Kazuma sighed.

"Bullet train was late." Nishiki explained and shrugged, finally turning to look at everyone in the room. "Whoa. What the—Kazama-san! Whoa… Harper-chan. What the hell happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt—well obviously you are, but you're feeling better right?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Nish-iki. Thank you." Olivia smiled.

Nishiki hesitantly returned the smile and laid eyes on Merc, Damion, and Ethan.  
"Whoa, who are—"

"It's quite a long story, Akira. Sit." Kazama-san said and nodded to another couch.

Olivia leaned back against the pillow and listened as Nishiki was brought up to speed on everything. With all the recent events happening in Sotenbori he'd have a lot to take in. Uncharacteristically silent, she watched Nishiki's face contort into all sorts of subtle emotions; confusion, acceptance, worry to name a few. Goro's worried look made her turn her head. His eye continued to scan her frame like with a hard enough look everything would disappear. If this was how he reacted to the front of her body, she didn't even want him to know about her back and how torn up it was. She reached out a finger and touched his gloved hand again, making him look at her. For the first time, she saw tears in his eye. He sniffled and looked back down at her hand. He turned his hand palm up and Olivia lifted her tired and beaten one to rest in his palm. She could see how much he wanted to hold onto it, but he just stared.

The bandages on her hand covered up most of the trauma her hands had endured, but the unbandaged fingers made him let out a choked sound. He was focused on one of the things that she didn't want him to see; the lack of nails on her fingers. Just as gentle as she would expect from him, he moved his hand underneath hers to rub his thumb along the small patch of normal skin on her finger. From the place on her bed, she saw a deep furrow appear between his brows. Goro Majima was always able to take care of everything with a slash and gutting a human. The fact that he loved her wasn't helping matters she was sure. Olivia listened to a shaking breath escape him and take his other hand and wipe it down is face, sharply inhaling. Whenever she was hurt he would always try to make her smile or laugh. He'd even try to take care of it himself in an awkward way like when he'd grabbed onto her wrist so tight when they ran from Club Sunshine that he had almost bruised it. There were so many wounds on her body he must've been overwhelmed and with so much he wasn't even sure where he could place a hand.

"You're serious?" Nishiki said, exhaling and Olivia saw him lean back into the couch. "Shit…"

"There's something else." Merc said, looking at Kazama-san.

"There is. I have reason to believe that Shimano strayed from the plan and went rogue." Kazama-san leaned back on the couch and sighed. "The words that you said to me when we found you, Harper-chan only solidified my past worries. And… gave me more."

"…? I said to you?" Olivia blinked and looked over at Goro who was still staring at her hand.

"Yes…"

 _So, it wasn't Goro that found me. It was Kazama-san. I can't be mad. I know he tried._

"Are you alright to tell us what happened, Liv?" Ethan asked, adjusting himself on the couch.

"Yes, of course."

"Don't force yourself." Uncle Merc said.

"I'm fine. I left the training facility, oh by the way—"

"Don't worry 'bout them. They're all _whipped_ into shape." Goro said.

"O-Okay. Well, I left the facility and was captured. When I woke up, I uh… I was chained to a wall in a stone-like place."

 _I really don't want you to be here to hear this, Goro…_

"I was told it was called the Hole. That yakuza that lose their way are thrown down there. When I first arrived, there were four people there; Sato and Ota. When I first became homeless, they were two homeless men that had accepted me into the group. Well… I _thought_ they had accepted me. And you know, at first, they may have. But, somewhere along the way they decided to join this group to gain power. Another was an American. He kinda looked like the American version of Shimano. I remember thinking 'great there's two of them'. And another was a Japanese man. I… didn't like the smile on his face. His name was Saejima Taiga."

Even without looking, Olivia felt Goro's shock. No doubt his blood went cold and all the color drained from his face. Just the thought of his sworn brother being a part of this was stab to the heart. How she wished that she had the ability to comfort him, but right now, she couldn't even look at him. All that time, she had been thinking and _hoping_ that there was some misunderstanding. That she was being lied to and it wasn't Saejima. Silence filled the room as Olivia tried to gather her thoughts. Olivia could only hope that they kept their arms, hands, and legs inside the vehicle at all times because the ride was going to be bumpy.

"They… kept asking me where Judicii per Noctem was. They asked where the Dragon and The Mad Dog were. Sato and Ota were new to the whole thing, but it was obvious who _really_ controlled the sessions that I dealt with. Saejima… he was the ringleader of the whole thing. I tried so, _so_ hard to stay strong and not cry. No matter what they did, I wouldn't let them break me. I couldn't. Not when I knew that if I said something, all of you would be in danger. There… There was just no way I could put you all in danger like that."

 _I can't look up at any of you. I'm so sorry. Please don't feel guilty, I don't blame any of you._

"While Sato and Ota dished out some punishments, they're anything but smart. I'm not sure how long I was down there. There aren't any windows you see, but I just counted any time I fell asleep and woke up as a new day. It seemed easier that way. I tried to think of a way that I could gather information without seeming like it and putting you all in danger. I kept thinking that I needed to be strong, I needed to be _helpful_. To me, it didn't matter what I had to go through as long as I got information for you. After all, that's why I was in the alliance with the Tojo Clan in the first place. But… it went beyond that. I wanted to stop people from getting hurt. I wanted to help you as not just an alliance member, but as friends and allies."

"You are a strong woman." Kashiwagi-san stated. "You managed to endure by yourself and escape."

"I had people to live for. People that missed me."

"Liv, you said that there was information you got from Sato and Ota." Merc said.

"O-Oh. Yes, I'm sorry. I'm still a little tired."

"Take your time." Kazuma said.

"Sato and Ota said that those two organizations are allied for power. Not just in Japan, but worldwide."

"Worldwide?!" Damion exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Yes. Combining the two according to Sato and Ota would be able to take the Tojo Clan with no problem. Whether it was a bluff or not, I can't say. But they've got shitty teamwork right now. Having them get on the same page for good is something we don't want. If they _do_ manage to topple the Tojo Clan, then they'll move on. I think—no, I _know_ that their goal is to become the largest crime syndicate in the world. If they did that, well, I don't need to explain how terrible that would be. If they're going to this length in order to gain control of Japan, I don't even want to think of what else they would do to gain control of other strong syndicates; like the Italian mob. Let's be real here, some countries rely on the economic qualities the underworld of their certain countries can give. Or the protection from other syndicates." Olivia sighed.

"Sounds like a criminal world war." Ethan said.

"As much as we don't want to admit it, we need the criminal underworld to thrive in some respects. Doesn't matter if it's the Chinese mafia, Korean, Italian, American, Japanese… we need them in some places. Can't have one without the other. No darkness without light. I know its idealistic and simple putting it like that, but it's the best way I can think to put it."

"A pure way. I like it." Nishiki smiled. "But other than the goal, we don't even know what name they have."

"Yes, we do. The name is rather fitting too."

"Fitting?" Ethan leaned forward, resting on his knees.

"…Ragnarök."

Olivia looked over and saw Ethan whistle and lean back on the couch. Damion put his face in his hands and Merc sighed, hanging his head. The rest of her friends looked completely confused. Truthfully, she couldn't blame them. Ragnarök wasn't something that was taught or even brought up in the Japanese school system. The only reason that Olivia and Ethan knew about it was because of an elective that they took in high school. She had found it so interesting that she decided to look into it more. As for how Damion knew, she couldn't say. Ever since Olivia could remember, Merc had been fascinated with different cultures and stories from said cultures.

"Fucking shit." Damion muttered from his hands.

"Ragnarök?" Nishiki repeated, his brows furrowed.

"Ragnarök is a prophecy in Norse mythology which translates to _Fate of the Gods_. It's a series of events, including a great battle. It's supposed to lead to the deaths of many great figures, even to some gods. Natural disasters are expected to happen, and the world is supposed to be submersed into water. Sometime after the events, the world would resurface from the water; cleaned and anew. The surviving and returning gods and great figures are supposed to meet and start to rule the new world with the two human survivors. Among the gods that are supposed to perish are Odin, Thor, Tyr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki."

"That's a nice story and everythin', Kitten, but what's that gotta do with what's happenin' now?" Goro asked, but despite his attempt at returning to his normal self, she still heard the depression and utter betrayal that coated his voice.

"As for the gods, I feel like they may have something to do with the faction leaders. I'm not sure which ones though. Odin is the highest power in Norse mythology. He's the god of wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, war, battle, victory, sorcery, poetry, and frenzy to name a few."

"Busy guy." Kazuma muttered.

"If these guys _are_ trying to unconventionally create a sort of Ragnarök using the criminal world, it wouldn't surprise me that one of these so called 'gods' would be Odin—metaphorically of course. The gods may not be associated with just them. Take Thor for example. He's associated with thunder, lightning, storms, strength, and protection of mankind also to just name a few. It would stand to reason that one of _our_ men would represent Thor, wanting to make sure that Odin didn't prevail."

"Mm." Ethan muttered, adjusting on the couch once more.

"As for Tyr, he gets his arm bit off by a huge wolf. Unfortunately, I don't know too much about him. I just know I don't want any of us to lose any body parts. We're already under enough stress as it is. Freyr is the god that's usually associated with fair weather, sunshine, etc. Heimdallr is supposed to possess foreknowledge, keen eyesight and hearing. He's supposed to keep watch for invaders during Ragnarök. Loki ends up getting bound and basically attacked by acid slowly dripping onto him. His screams are said to cause the earthquakes that shudder throughout the world during Ragnarök. He's foretold to slip free of his bonds and fights against the gods. He crosses paths with Heimdallr, and they end up killing each other—he's also known as the trickster god and is believed to have the ability to shapeshift."

"R-Right." Damion muttered.

"If we're to believe that Ragnarök—again in a metaphorical sense related to the criminal world—is involved, then we can connect some dots. The criminal underworld can be the world. This fight between the Omi alliance and Ragnarök and what we end up gathering can be the onset of the battle. We know that this is going to be more than just one small battle, but a series. That's why we're gathering squads. With the increasing amount of battles, it can be attributed to a _war_. If by theory Ragnarök and the Omi were to succeed, then the 'world' would be cleansed and renewed with the 'gods' meeting and ruling over the new world. Taking these with what we're dealing with, the 'world' would be cleansed of the criminal underworld as we know it. Ragnarök and the Omi Alliance would be the 'gods' meeting and ruling over what was newly created; in this case the worldwide crime syndicate."

Olivia heard Ethan chuckle and when she looked over at him he clicked his tongue and raised his eyebrows before looking over at her.  
"That's our Liv, way to think outside the box."

"She's a fucking walking Jeopardy bank." Damion chuckled.

 _I think that's the first time that Damion has ever truly complimented me. That was a compliment, right?_

Olivia looked down at her broken and battered hands. Normally she would bite at her lip, but when her teeth grazed against her skin, she grunted. With how excited she had felt about finally getting some answers, she had momentarily forgotten that she was wounded and where they were. To be honest, even to her she sounded a little off her rocker. Just because this faction was named Ragnarök didn't mean that they were planning a legitimate, metaphorical old Norse war.

"I agree, Kashiwagi." Kazama-san said after too much time passed for her liking. "If women were allowed in the yakuza, I would have to put in my vote for her."

"Indeed."

"H-Huh?" Olivia blinked and looked up at them.

"It makes sense and something that none of us would've ever thought of." Kazuma said. "Too out of the box for normal thoughts, but too close to be a coincidence. Given the name they chose only proves that you're onto something."

"From your perspective then, Harper-chan," Kazama-san began. "Who do you think which 'gods' would be portrayed in this oncoming battle?"

"To me, it would be Odin and Thor without a doubt. Loki _might_ play a part. After all, I didn't know the name of this faction at all. The name is so out of the ordinary that I wouldn't have even been able to place the possible movements until it was too late." Olivia admitted.

"Who gave you the name?"

"Shimano." Olivia said. "While I was in the Hole, Shimano appeared. Some… things happened."

 _I don't want to tell all of them that I pissed myself. Or that I drank water like a dog._

"He sent the others ahead of him which included Saejima, Ota, Sato, and Perkins—the American—and looked over his shoulder at me and just said 'Ragnarök' before leaving."

"So, there's a possibility that Shimano hasn't went rogue." Kazama-san mused.

"Don't get ahead of yerself. Ya know how the bastard is. Wouldn't shock me if he was portrayed as this 'trickster god'."

"I wouldn't be shocked either."

"I can't stand Shimano to be honest, but I do believe that he gave me Ragnarök's name to assist me and helped me get out of the Hole indirectly."

"Shimano? Helping someone?" Kashiwagi-san asked, disbelief crossing his face.

 _Trust me. I'm shocked that I even have the thought. Even weirder that I have evidence._

"After the last session I had to endure, I was left in the darkness. To be honest, it was absolutely terrifying. There was nothing there except my own thoughts and memories. I believe they were going to leave me for days. I wouldn't have survived that long."

"No, you wouldn't have. You already had the onset of hypothermia when you were found." Merc stated.

"It doesn't shock me. It was so cold in there. But, with the knowledge I had, I had to try and get out of there. Even if they ended up finding me and putting an end to me, trying would be better than sitting there and waiting for myself to freeze to death. So, I managed to get out of the shackles. The door was in front of me, but I had to feel around for it the best I could. One would think that I was being guarded. After all, I was a hostage. But there was no sound from where I was at and the door wasn't locked. Neither was the door that led out of the place to begin with. There was a fork in the road, and I had no idea where I was supposed to go, but I knew that anywhere was better than there. I slipped and fell on the ice. You were right Goro, ice 'makes shit slippery'." She smiled when she heard a small huff. "I hit my head."

"That's where we found you then." Kazama-san said.

"Was it really bad?"

"It was." Kashiwagi-san agreed.

 _I want to know how bad it was, but I don't want Goro to hear it. I don't want_ any _of them to hear it._

"I've been in those shackles…" Goro said and furrowed his brows. "Yer thinner than me, but they woulda adjusted 'em ta be around yer wrists… How'd ya get out?"

"…"

"Kitten, how'd ya get outta them?"

"… It doesn't matter. I got out."

"She dislocated parts of her hand to make them fit through the holes." Merc said, leaning against the wall.

 _I'm going to fucking kill you in your sleep, Uncle Merc._

"Ya did… what?" Goro's voice dipped to a whisper. It wasn't angry, but with an emotion she couldn't place.

"…Damn." Nishiki muttered.

"I knew she was strong." Kazama-san stated.

"She is. Always has been." Ethan agreed.

"Guys, please stop. I just wanted to survive. It's really not anything special. People will do anything to survive." Olivia muttered.

"Yakuza that are thrown into the Hole end up cryin' and beggin' ta die. Ya managed ta not only endure whatever the others and… and _Saejima_ threw at ya but dislocate parts of yer hand in order ta get the fuck outta there." Goro huffed a laugh, but it was slightly hollow.

 _I can't blame you. You just found out your sworn brother that you endured torture for a year for ended up torturing someone else. I'm so sorry… I didn't want to tell you._

"This is a lot of new information." Kashiwagi-san said.

"Until we can assure that Shimano is still on our side, I'm going to stick with the Chairman's orders and keep as many of his men as I can out of this. All my men are welcomed back into the fight. That should give us more of an edge. Kashiwagi and Kazuma have told me about you gathering Oda and his men for this fight. I'm impressed, truly. You didn't have to go through all this trouble to make sure that we at the Tojo Clan were protected, but you did. I'm going to relay this information back to the Chairman. We'll see what else we can do." Kazama-san said. "Get well soon. We need you, Harper-chan."

"Indeed, we do." Kashiwagi-san bowed.

"I'm going with them, Liv." Uncle Merc said and kissed the top of her head gently. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Olivia watched as Merc headed out but stopped at the doorway.  
"By the way, I may have called your mother and told her everything."

"W-What?! You called _Mom_? Are you trying to give Grandma and Grandpa a heart attack?!"

"Call her back for me, 'kay?"

"Uncle Merc!" Olivia called, but she could hear him heading down the hall.

Olivia couldn't believe it. Uncle Merc called her _mother_?! She had been trying to keep this all from her just in case something happened. All rational thought tried to leave her brain, but she pushed it back in. Their family meant a lot to Uncle Merc. Unless he was absolutely positive that they were safe, he wouldn't call them and put them in danger. From a different perspective, her family had nothing to do with this. It could become a worldwide issue if Ragnarök and the Omi weren't stopped quick, but for right now the only reason that she was being targeted was to keep the police's eyes off the others movements while they were hunting this 'terrorist'. Her mother was going to flip shit when she ended up calling her back. There would be so many questions that she would have to answer. Hopefully Uncle Merc didn't go into the gory details. Letting her family know the current condition that she was in and how she was brutally tortured would definitely kill them. Terrify them. _Mortify_ them even.

"I'm going to grab something to eat." Kazuma said. "Do you want me to pick you up something?"

"Anything. Please."

"I didn't eat anything on the way here. I'll go with you, Kiryu." Nishiki said and stood up before looking at her. "You know, you never stop surprising me. Good thing you're on _our_ side."

"I'm heading out too, I'm getting some grub. Connors, you coming?" Damion called.

"Nope. On duty." Ethan said and leaned against the back of the couch and got comfortable, wrapping his arm around the rifle that he had pulled from the corner. How the hell did he even manage to bring that into the hospital not to mention all the way up to her room and store it.

"Alright. Hey uh… Olivia. Get better soon. Okay?" Damion mumbled before leaving the room.

"Are… will you be leave too?" Olivia asked Goro.

"Not a chance in hell, Baby." He whispered.

Olivia lay there and even with all her bruises and pain, she ended up blushing. It was amazing to have him by her side again. The closest she had been able to feel to him was when she was kneeling in the Hole. She couldn't believe that she had put all those pieces together, but that they had actually listened and believed her. It sounded like some sort of supernatural fairy tale, a group of criminals trying to recreate a Ragnarök in the crime world. Yet, that was the only thing that made sense. Like Kazuma had said, there were too many things that lined up for it to be pure coincidence. When she ran back into Shimano, she would begrudgingly have to thank him. There was no denying that he was the one that got her out of the Hole. He left all those doors unguarded and unlocked. The only thing she had to do was get out of there. Looking down at her hands, she smiled. Her determination and strong will had paid off.

"I'm thankful that you're being here with me."

Goro was quiet for a long time, and his hands were shaking as they gently pet the small bit of skin that was intact. The room was so quiet that he had been able to hear him swallow. His brows were still knit together deep in thought. Olivia lay her head against the pillow even more and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes had closed, and she was relaxed in the hospital bed with Ethan on the couch and Goro at her side.

"Hey… Kitten."

"Mm?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry…"

"For?" She peeked an eye open, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"A lot of things. My sworn brother doin' this ta ya. Not that it's alright for anyone ta do it, but… my sworn brother. Gotta say, didn't see _that_ comin'. I'm sorry for… not findin' ya. Not bein' there for ya when ya needed me."

"Goro—"

"Sorry for bein' just a shitty boyfriend in general. I'm s'posed ta be protectin' ya, keepin' ya safe. But can't seem ta do that. Can't even touch ya really ta console ya. Ah, but ya don't really need it. Yer the strongest person I've ever fuckin' known." Olivia watched him and looked in his eye and she saw it becoming red and misty.

"Hey—"

"Are ya even fuckin' human?" He sniffled and a sort of sad smile came to his face. "Yer just layin' here all… all fucked up and yer still smilin'. Still laughin'. Tryin' ta make other people feel better even though we should be doin' that. Yer just... all that shit ya went through, and I don't understand how ya can still smile… and so _bright_ too."

"I told you, I want to be coming back to you and rest of friends. I do anything for that."

"Ya dislocated parts of yer goddamned hands just for a _chance_ to get outta there." He reached his hand up and the gentlest that he's ever been, just using the tip of his finger brushed some hair from her face. "I promise ya that with everythin' that I am, I ain't gonna let anythin' like this happen to ya ever again. Not even somethin' close."

"It's not being your fault."

"Ya just… I was really scared. Thought I really lost ya. Couldn't think of nothin' else for the almost 4 days ya were gone. Searched everywhere that I could think of. Didn't even dawn on me that ya might've been _there_."

"How would you have been knowing?" Olivia asked, still smiling at him despite the tears that were ready to spill over.

"Ya know, I'd rather get my other eye stabbed out then have ya go through somethin' like this again."

"Don't be quick to getting eye out." Olivia laughed slightly.

"Damn… I just can't get over how bright ya are. Personality and brains." She smiled when he brushed some more hair from her face. "The fuck did they do to ya…?"

 _You really,_ really _don't want to know. I'm not sure you could handle it right now._

From the way that she was laying and how tall he was, she felt his forehead rest atop her head.  
"I'm sorry…" Olivia's eyes widened when she felt little wet droplets against her hair.


	48. The Calm Before the Storm

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Olivia Harper?! What were you thinking?!"

Olivia sighed and leaned her head back against her pillow. For the past 45 minutes, she had been on the phone with her mother. When Merc told her he had called her mother, while she had ben initially shocked, she thought for sure that he was lying. There was no way that he would've called her mother. That would be the worst thing he could've ever done. To be sure, she had called her mother. It was passed New Years, so she should've called her for that. That's what she had been hoping for when the phone was picked up mid first ring. If it wasn't for the pain in the back of her head, she would've been smashing her head against the pillow. While grateful for the worry and the love, her head was throbbing. Never before in her whole life had she wanted to strangle Uncle Merc.

"No, Mom. I don't want to give you a heart attack. That's exactly _why_ I didn't tell you."

During the first bit of their argument, her mother had said that Merc called her and spouted some 'ridiculous story' to her. She had tried to play it off like it was just Merc being Merc. Getting her family worried from the other side of the world wouldn't do anything but harm them. However, when her mother brought up the fact that Ethan was still alive, she had sighed. Her mother sounded almost maniacal upon hearing Ethan's voice coming from the phone which was on speaker. After hearing him, her grandparents had started arguing with her for 15 minutes. Ethan had tried to calm her family down, but her mother had silenced him like she did when they were children.

"I haven't heard from Merc in _years_ and the first thing I hear from him is a crazy story that deserves to be on TV! And I found out that you've been holding out on me!"

"Well, Mom, it isn't exactly table talk."

"Don't you get an attitude with me, Olivia!" Her mother yelled.

"Mom I'm not!"

Olivia looked at all her friends that were present, desperately hoping one of them to end up jumping in and assisting her, but each time she met eye contact with one of them they all looked either terrified or ended up shaking their heads. Even though Kazuma, Nishiki, and Goro didn't understand what she was saying from the get-go without Damion's translation none of them wanted to interject. Ethan was just leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling. Several times during their childhood, he had been on the receiving end of one of her lectures. He knew how long they could go on. She looked out the window at the lights of Sotenbori reflecting against the glass.

"Rebekah, it's 6:30 in the morning!"

"I don't care, Dad, I need a drink." Olivia listened and looked at Ethan who sighed and shrugged. They looked at each other and he shook his head when they heard the liquid being poured into a glass and a large exhale. "Now. Let me run through this again."

"Shoot."

"You've been targeted for _months_ now by this group of people that want to use you as a scapegoat in some sort of bombing scandal thing? You're in the hospital right now because one of them ended up hurting you. This whole Omi Alliance is a Japanese gangster organization which is aligned with an _American_ group trying to take control of the criminal underground in the whole world?! And to make things even better, you're allied with another Japanese gangster organization. Your friends Kazuma and Goro are part of that? They're… what was the word again?"

"Yakuza."

Olivia heard more alcohol poured into a glass.  
"And this 'Tojo Clan' is working with whatever the hell Merc and Ethan are in?"

"When you say it like that, it really does sound like something from a TV show." Ethan said.

"Shut up, Ethan."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Ethan cleared his throat and hung his head like they were kids again.

Olivia was thanking all her lucky stars that Merc hadn't told her that she was _tortured_ , not just hurt. Why the hell would he even talk to her mother? To talk to her about this anyway. Talking to her mother in general was fine, but calling her just to tell her all of this? What the hell was that all about? He better be counting _his_ lucky stars that he wasn't here now. In a way, she wished that he was because he had always been good at cooling her mom down when she was upset. There was no denying anything basic about the situation. Olivia looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I thought Goro and Kazuma were supposed to be protecting you!" Olivia's mother screamed, borderline hysterical. She heard sniffling and more alcohol being poured into a glass.

When Damion translated, begrudgingly, Kazuma and Goro both looked down. Olivia hung her head. If only her mother knew how much they _had_ protected her. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have made it this far. Listening to her mother's choked off sobs and sniffles only made the guilt set in more. She should have called and told her sooner, but like she said, this wasn't exactly table talk. Not something you just call your family out of the blue with to tell them about your day. Her eyes closed and she sighed. There was no getting around this with making everyone happy.

"Mom, Goro and Kazuma _have_ protected me. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have lived through those people wanting to use me as a scapegoat." Olivia explained.

"It's because of them and their kind that this happened in the first place!" Her mother screamed back becoming frantic.

From the corner of her eyes, Olivia saw Nishiki, Goro, and Kazuma recoil at the venom in her mother's voice. All three kept their heads hung and taking a glance at Ethan he merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders. This wasn't nice for anyone to hear. Silence was on both sides of the line save her mother sniffling and trying not to cry.

"Rebekah, that wasn't fair." Olivia heard her grandmother's soft voice in the background.

"I know…" Her mother breathed and exhaled, her voice dipping into regret.

No one was keen on the idea of this happening in general and her family most _certainly_ wasn't keen on her being involved with the criminal underworld as a whole. Having her involved in this incident didn't help matters. By this time her mother's tears had started to fall making Olivia exhale her own shaking breath.

"Mom. Goro and Kazuma. All the Tojo Clan has helped me. Goro and Kazuma gave me a wonderful Christmas here in Japan. Kazuma helped teach me some self defense moves. They really _are_ helping. Kazama-san, Kashiwagi-san, and Nish-iki have become amazing friends too. They've protected me and made sure that I was safe."

"Then why are you in the hospital?" Her grandfather chimed in, his tone hard.

"It doesn't matter where you're at. It doesn't matter what's happening. Nothing is 100% safe and you know that, Grandpa." Olivia said, trying to take a softer tone to calm down her family.

"Rebekah, if they were bad people, would they be there with her? Concerned about her? Would they have even wanted to help her?" Her grandmother said, her tone just as soft as Olivia's.

"I know… I just… I can't lose her." Olivia's mother started to cry.

"Mom. I can tell you that without a doubt that all the yakuza that Liv's affiliated herself with are good men. One of them even has a corgi puppy named Cupcake." Ethan said making her mother huff out a laugh. "Yakuza aren't like American gangsters. They don't hide and even have helped the government. Of course, there are bad ones. But that goes with _anything_. The yakuza and the police even have a mutual respect."

Since Ethan's mother died and they became good friends, he looked up to her mom as his own and after a while had started calling her 'Mom' as well. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that she had been so distraught when Ethan 'died' was because she felt like she was losing a child. It would make sense that she was presented with a scenario where she might lose her children.

"Olivia is an important part of our lives. She's a great friend, smart, and without her we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did, and many people would've died." Kazuma said.

"It's true. Harper-chan's practically a genius." Nishiki chimed in.

"She's always been bright." Her grandfather said.

Olivia looked over at Goro who was staring at her blanket with a blank expression on his face. It seemed that her mother's words had hit hard. She had heard before how Goro and Kazuma felt about her and their friendship, her mother's words were said from anger and worry at the whole situation. Not at them as yakuza or people. She pet at his finger, but he didn't move or look up at her.

"There's been many times where we would've been stuck without her knowledge." Kazuma said.

"… Promise me something." Olivia's mother said after a long pause.

"Anything."

"That she'll be fine. No matter what."

"Count on it." Goro finally spoke up. "Ain't nothin' gonna keep her down. She's one of the strongest people that I've ever known, and I've seen some pretty damn strong people. Any one of us can tell ya that without a doubt. Probably got the strongest will and determination I've ever seen."

 _I can't believe he's saying this in front of everyone._

"Yer daughter is the most important person in my life and honestly, she's the only reason that I keep goin' anymore. Everyone who's anyone knows that I'd do anythin' for her. Really outta character for me ta act like that, but it's true. If anyone hurts her; they die. No questions asked. Don't care what side they're on either."

 _Did you just tell my family that you would kill someone in cold blood without batting an eye?_

Everyone in the room looked at him. So, it wasn't just her. Everyone had heard it. The thought of someone killing to keep their girlfriend safe was something that eased people's worries While it was nice in theory, the thought of truly murdering someone in cold blood could deter people and want their loved one as far away from the person as possible.

"Goro Majima, correct?" Her grandfather asked.

"That's me."

"One of these days, I'd like to meet you."

Olivia listened to her grandfather huff. That was the biggest compliment that he could ever give someone. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Ethan's whose eyebrows were raised and he had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." Olivia's mother said and sighed. "Just… please make sure that she comes back."

"Don't worry, Mom." Ethan said. "She's in good hands."

"Olivia, I love you. Ethan, I've missed you so much. I love you too."

"Love you too, Mom." Olivia and Ethan said simultaneously.

"Bye Grandma. Grandpa. We love you too."

When the line went dead, she leaned her head back onto the pillow more. That had gone better than expected, but she also didn't know what the hell was done or said after the phone was hung up. It was normal for her family to worry about her. Olivia had expected her mother to fly off the rails like she had. One thing she hadn't been expecting was her grandfather saying that he wanted to meet Goro. Nor did she expect their acceptance of his candid admission of willingness to commit literal murder. If it was someone other than a yakuza, they would've just brushed it off as someone saying it to say it. Her family wasn't stupid, they knew that all her friends—Ethan included—had killed someone. Letting Goro in their house enough to meet her grandfather was literally letting someone who has considered mass murder inside. The fact that they knew that and even after her mother had yelled about 'their kind', they were still willing to accept him warmed her heart.

Her eyes looked at each other friends who were looking awkwardly at any place other than her. For a man, expressing emotions was easier here than in America, but at the same time, letting a yakuza show their feelings could cause problems. Some people would be targeted just because they were associated with a yakuza. They hadn't said it, but Olivia could tell that Goro and Kazuma felt guilty and responsible for her being tortured. They had asked about where the Dragon and The Mad Dog were at. Hopefully, they wouldn't blame themselves too bad. They had been asking about Judicii per Noctem. Perhaps the thing that concerned her the most about the interrogation was how _desperate_ they were to find Judicii per Noctem. In addition to needing her for their scapegoat, getting ahold of them made it feel personal. If there was something that Ragnarök and Judicii per Noctem had against each other, it needed to be made known.

Olivia didn't doubt Uncle Merc or Ethan. There was no need to lie to them and they'd made it very clear where their loyalties lie. If there was something personal between the two, it was on Ragnarök's plate. Clearing her throat called everyone's attention to her. This was awkward.

"Sorry… my mom said some harsh things. She usually isn't like that." Olivia said.

"No, it's understandable." Kazuma said.

"American gangsters are different than we are. So when your mom heard 'gangster' or 'mafia' her mind defaulted to what she's used to. We don't blame her." Nishiki said.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

Olivia looked over and saw that Kazuma was moving the bed and Goro was adjusting the pillow. Despite herself, she found she was giggling and then chuckling. It hurt, but she ended up having to bring a battered hand to cover her mouth. Two of the most well-known yakuza in the Tojo Clan were in the hospital moving her bed and fluffing her pillow to make sure that she was comfortable. Both men stopped what they were doing and looked at each other then at her. Ethan had moved to the couch and smirked seeing the scene at the bed.

"Whatcha laughin' for?"

"She probably thinks it's funny that The Dragon of Dojima and The Mad Dog of Shimano are fluffing a pillow and moving a hospital bed." Nishiki said.

"I do!" Olivia brought her other hand to cover her mouth when both Kazuma and Goro cleared their throats and moved away from the bed. "Hey, you don't have to stop."

"W-Well ya made it awkward now."

"Mm." Kazuma scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Your smile is bright. It's nice to see it." Ethan said.

"Oh, Ethan, I forgot to ask. You told Damion you're on duty. What did you mean?"

"She's got a point." Damion said.

"Going off what we know and what we speculate, Ragnarök and the Omi could strike at any moment. If they took Liv to get information from her and put her in the Hole, they know that she's missing by now."

"So, you're on guard from any attempt to attack or kill her from the outside." Kazuma said.

"Sure am, Kiryu-san."

"Smart."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
"We try."

"I've got recon outside and the area surrounding the hospital." Damion said. "Sorry I can't be in here with you, Doll—Olivia…"

"I appreciate you being here. It's easier to have these meetings with you to translate."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He smirked.

"It was."

Damion sighed and stood up, grunting and stretching. Her face scrunched up when she heard his back pop, earning a laugh and a nod. For a group so young, their bodies were starting to act and sound like a geriatric ward. He gave her a small salute and headed out and down the hallway. For a long time, she had hated Damion with everything that she was. He lived to taunt Goro and piss everyone off. Uncle Merc had even said that he was an ass. Come to think of it, Olivia didn't even know his last name or anything about him other than the fact that he was a recon specialist and ground unit of Judicii per Noctem. He didn't elaborate and no one else took the chance to. Uncle Merc said that they were the elite of the elite, is it possible that he maybe… forgot about whatever past he had? No, that sounds too secret agent movie material. A quick scan around the room and she found herself raising her brow.

 _This whole fucking thing looks and sounds like a TV secret agent show. I mean come on, a group of criminals trying to become stronger than the others? A group of yakuza on an American girl's side and a small underground organization consisting of the elite of the elite which has my friend that was supposed to have died? Not to mention that I fell in love with a yakuza? Wow… putting it all out there like that, it sounds sort of cliché and unbelievable. Yet here we are._

From the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Goro poking at the corner of her pillow. A smile came to her face when she noticed that Kazuma was inching towards the buttons. They really were determined to make sure that she was comfortable. Just any small change of her face or her demeanor and they'd pick up on it right away. She looked away and leaned up slightly, grunting from her back separating from the bed. Both friends set to work on changing the bed. While she wasn't a fan of being waited on hand and foot, she could tell that they wouldn't stop stressing until they were able to make sure that she was comfortable. Yakuza or not, friends like them were hard to find. Within time and thought, her family would see it too.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled at her friends once they had made her comfortable again. Neither one of them knew about the trauma on her back from the whip and if she could prevent it, she would make sure that they didn't know. If they _had_ to know, she would try to make sure that they found out once they were healed.

"Her IV bags are getting empty." Ethan said from the couch. "Nishikiyama-san. Would you tell a nurse please?"

Olivia translated and he nodded and stood up, heading out.  
"Ethan, geez. You're going to terrify everyone. I'm fine."

A small smirk came to his face and he looked over at Kazuma and Goro.  
"I can't leave and they're worrying themselves sick over your bed being in the right spot. How do you think they'd react if they found out that you let the IV bags run out without telling a nurse? That's got your pain medicine in it too."

"I-I know but—"

"They're your friends. We all are. Don't be afraid to lean on people."

"Always making me out to be the bad guy. I don't want them to know everything that happened. I know you can tell. But that doesn't mean that they have to know. They're already frantic enough as it is." Olivia countered, becoming frustrated.

"You think they don't notice that something's wrong with your back? Trying to make it less obvious is only bringing more attention to it Liv. I know you want to make them feel less guilty, but they're worried about you because they care for you. Don't deny them that. What are you going to do if it starts to bleed? Everyone's going to lose their shit. They stitched up the bigger ones, but the smaller ones can still bleed." Ethan laughed and adjusted on the couch.

"I don't want to tell them everything that happened. I don't think I can."

"Then don't. But that doesn't mean you have to hide things. It'll only worry them more. I saw how your boyfriend reacted to your hands. That tore him up. Tore all of us up actually. I can see where you're coming from. If they found out what happened to the rest of your body, then they just may be so angry they'd be ready to kill everything in sight. Especially your boyfriend."

 _I hate having this conversation to where they can't understand what I'm saying. It's super rude, but I just can't let them know what Saejima and everyone did to me. Ethan's right. Kazuma and especially Goro would be so angry they could just focus on trying to kill them. Focusing too much on one thing could end up getting them killed and I'm not sure I could deal with that._

"Yeah, but—"

One of the nurses came into her room followed by Nishiki.

"The bags are rather low. Your pain medicine and the fluids to keep you warm are in here. With all the injuries you've sustained to your body, we want to make sure that you're in no pain, so your body doesn't go into shock."

 _Gee, thanks Nurse Lady. I wanted to try and spare my friends all the knowledge of how much I was injured but you literally just came in and screwed all that up._

Olivia internally sighed and tried not to glare at Ethan when he started snickering from the couch. Even if he was terrible at understanding Japanese, he knew that she had just gotten tattled on and lectured all in one.

"Y-Yes… Thank you." Olivia muttered and blinked when the nurse left the room again.

She could feel Kazuma and Goro looking at her and she cleared her throat and pointedly looked away. The questions were going to start soon, she could feel it. Questions that she didn't want to answer but knew that she had to. Knowing that Ethan was there could either be a blessing or a curse. He could always insert comments that the others wouldn't be able to understand or reprimand her where they couldn't understand. Just thinking about it made her wish her glare could burn holes into his clothes. Already that stupid smirk was coming to his face and his eyes closed as he wrapped an arm around his rifle.

 _Don't try and pretend your sleeping. I know you can hear everything._

"What'd that Nurse Lady mean, Kitten?" Goro asked, looking at her with that piercing eye.

"I-I don't know."

"Olivia." Kazuma's voice was that of a big brother that just told his sister she had until the count of three to tell him the truth before he went and tattled to Mom.

"W-Well… um, there are more spots than hands and face."

"On yer back, right? Noticed that right away." Goro gestured at her back on the bed.

"Fuck you, Ethan." Olivia muttered earning another laugh. "M-More than that."

"Olivia." Kazuma dragged over a chair and Nishiki turned on the couch to look at them.

 _Who are you going to tell if I don't spill the beans after three, Kazuma? You're gonna tell Sera on me? Uncle Merc? Kazama-san? Oh… all of those sound bad._

"What?"

"What happened?"

"I was lock in Hole, remember?" Olivia muttered.

"'ey. I told that one Nurse Lady, I'd give ya physical inspections if ya needed 'em. Ya want me ta do that right now in front of everyone?"

"W-What? No!"

"Yer right. It's better in private." Goro smirked. "Get ta see all the nice spots in private."

 _I can't believe you just said that in front of everyone. Yes, I can. What the hell am I even thinking? Of course, you'd say that in front of everyone._

"Out with it." Kazuma said.

"Well… All in total, I'm not being sure." Olivia tried to pretend she didn't notice the pained looks on her friends' faces.

"What'd they do?"

"But… you can't be getting mad if I telling you. Okay?" Olivia said.

"Fat chance on _that_ happening." Nishiki muttered from the couch.

 _Not helping man. Not helping at_ all _._

"How 'bout I just say that we won't go out of our way ta go and find 'em. Sure we'll be crossin' swords or guns—so ta speak."

"Majima-san is right. We're here with you right now. It's been a while since we've all been able to be together. I just… wish it was under better circumstances." Kazuma said.

 _It really has been a long time since we hung out Kazuma. I've been worried about you. No matter what happens between Goro and I, we're still friends too. I hope that you know that. I'm not going to push you out of my life._

"After this all being over. We need to spend time together. Go get food or do other thing. Maybe to arcade or to go be seeing sights. That would be being nice too."

"Yeah. That sounds great." Kazuma smirked. "But you're not going to distract us from the topic we were on."

 _Dammit you're good._

"You shouldn't force her to talk about it if she doesn't want to. It could give her flashbacks or nightmares." Nishiki commented.

"It ain't that. She's tryin' ta protect us from wantin' ta kill everyone and everythin'."

"Mm."

 _Dammit, you're_ both _good. How dare you wiggle your way into my thoughts!_

"When I was being in the Hole. Um, they be putting rods. Metal ones that be look like needles; here, here, and here."

There was no hiding that Nishiki and Ethan were both listening as well. The only one that knew the extent of her wounds fully was Kazama-san and Kashiwagi-san that had found her. Perhaps Uncle Merc if he had been there as well. By the time everyone else saw her, she was already bandaged to some extent.

"Um… right here Saejima be cut me." Olivia motioned the length of her arm. The feeling of her skin splitting from the slow cut made her skin crawl. She pointed at her abdomen. "Being there too."

Goro's hands were gripping onto the railing of her bed. This was part of the reason that she didn't want to tell them. Hearing the betrayal of what his sworn brother did in general was difficult enough, but to get all the gory details could send him into a frenzy. That wouldn't be good anytime, but they were in a hospital room. No, while Goro was a little unstable, he wasn't stupid or psychotic. He could tell the difference from losing it on the battlefield and in a hospital room. Others didn't seem to think so, but she knew.

"He be taking turning to open wine bottles—"

"A corkscrew?" Nishiki asked.

"Mm. And put in thigh. Right there."

"In yer thigh?!" Goro exclaimed.

"Y-Yes."

"Not my precious thighs…"

Olivia blinked and laughed seeing the pouting look on his face. She forgot how much he loved her thighs. There were more pressing matters such as the horrific nature of the interrogation, but she was glad to see that he wasn't ready to kill someone with a seething aura of hatred. It must've been hard to keep his head on straight right now.

" _Your_ thighs? They're attached to Olivia." Kazuma said.

"Yeah, Kiryu-chan, but they're so nice and firm, but soft in the right spots. I like 'em. 'Specially when they're wrapped around my—"

"H-Hey!"

Olivia's face flamed red and a glance at Kazuma's face only made it worse; his eyes were wide and pink was on his own cheeks. If her hands were in perfect condition, she would've hid her face in them. That's right. The only ones that knew about their… intimate times was Damion, Goro, and herself. This wasn't how she wanted anyone to find out—if at all.

"Let's get off the topic of your thighs." Kazuma cleared his throat and looked at Goro who still was looking at them. She desperately wanted to smack him.

"Yer right. I'll investigate later. See what I can do ta make it better."

"Majima-san." Kazuma sighed.

 _I can tell how pissed you are Goro._

"I also be having hot iron on face, shoulder, and being on neck. After, they put cold water on. This was being Sato and Ota. By then Saejima and Perkins had been left." Olivia explained.

While she hated Saejima, she wanted to make sure that they knew exactly who was involved and in what process. It wouldn't be fair to have Saejima take all the blows and let Sato, Ota, and Perkins off the hook.

"Then they be taking electric rod and…" Olivia looked down. The flashback of how much pain she had been in revealed itself. With the water and the metal in her body, she was sure that she was going to die. "A-Anyway."

"Damn…" Nishiki sighed from the couch and shook his head.

"Later they be cutting into burns that made."

"And your back?" Kazuma asked.

"Um… it was whip." Her voice was low and she looked down.

"You said that Shimano was there?" Kazuma asked.

"Mm. It being strange, but Shimano came in and gave me water. But… I made to drink like dog, and… I drank too much and I peed myself." Olivia closed her eyes and muttered the last part. She hadn't wanted to tell them that, but it just poured out. Through all the physical torture, that was the worst part. Pissing herself right in front of her captors.

"What about your hands?" Kazuma asked. "They're pretty bad."

"Oh… yes. They be cutting into spots between fingers and… Saejima and Perkins took and took off all nails."

The room fell silent and she exhaled. Suddenly, a chair slammed against the wall making her jump. When she looked, she saw that Goro was standing, pacing back and forth in the room, patting and tapping his pants. Everyone turned to look at him and she heard a small humming coming from him. It escalated into a louder hum and then to a giggle. Mid pace, he stopped and tilted his head to the ceiling and started to laugh. It was deep and dark and came from somewhere deep within his chest. It was the laugh that had every intention of killing the person that did this to her. Without any room for mercy. She felt it.

He continued his pacing, but this time his hands were shoved into his pockets. The giggling continued and he hung his head, it dipped between whistles and humming. When the laughter resumed, it was mere huffs that were just as humorless as his earlier bouts. Again, he stopped mid pace and shook his head before rolling his head upwards and looking at her and then at the ceiling. The singsong giggles continued with the sharpness that rivaled the blade at his waist. His brows raised and he exhaled, brushing away his jacket and taking the sheathed blade from his place. He sighed and exposed the blade, it glimmering in the light of the room.

"Goro." Olivia called, but she got no response.

Taking a look at everyone else, no one seemed exactly terrified of him. Save Nishiki. But Nishiki probably would forever be terrified of Goro. Kazuma and Ethan on the other hand looked intrigued as to what was going to happen and slightly worried. Just as Kazuma had said many times before, it was hard to get a read on him. His gloved hand ran up and down the sides of his blade, still humming and whistling. He brought it to examine it under the light. Caressing his weapon in the dead of night in a hospital room while whistling and humming seemed the most normal thing in his mind right now.

"Goro?" She tried again, and he froze for a split second but continued right after.

He pressed the side of his blade against his thumb and gave a small sound of approval. Each new spot that he moved to would be inspected meticulously until he gave another hum or approval. The whistling stopped the moment that his hand ran along the blunt side of his blade right to the tip. His eye looked up from the metal and to the door. A smirk rose to his face and a strange sound between a laugh and a huff left him. His eyebrows raised and Olivia noticed it seemed he had silently agreed on a plan. Goro clicked his tongue and started to walk to the door.

"Goro!" Olivia called out again. She didn't yell, but her voice was firm.

He stopped mid step and blinked, tilting his head to the side. Left. Right. Then left again. His hand ran along the blade again and he sighed and gave a long exhale that she was sure he had just depleted all the oxygen from his lungs.

"Soon, you'll drip rubies. I promise…" He whispered to his blade and sheathed it again before placing it back at his hip and swiftly turning into a 180, startling Nishiki.

When he had made his full turn, he looked at her and she smiled bright. Whatever thoughts had been in his mind were relaxed along with his muscles. A smirk rose to his face and he headed back to his chair and plopped down on it like nothing had just happened. Olivia wasn't in his mind, so it was extremely possible that he didn't remember it or realize that he had done anything at all.

"Oh, Olivia, I brought this for you." Kazuma said and lightly handed her a container of food and a bottle of tea. "Sorry, the hospital doesn't have takoyaki."

"Geez Kazuma. I eat more than takoyaki."

"Not _too_ much more." He smiled and made sure that the plastic fork was in her hand and that there was a straw in the tea. Still with a smile on his face, he pushed the button and raised the bed enough to where she could still be relaxed but eat as well. "Slowly. Okay?"

"I know, I know." Olivia smiled. With her hands in the condition that they were in, she didn't have too much of a choice but to eat slowly. "Thank you, Kazuma."

"No problem."

Olivia ate at her food, exhaling. Her stomach was cheering at the arrival of sustenance. Her throat cheered when she sipped at her tea. She had to force herself from chugging it all down and slamming the food into her mouth. Right now, she'd drop it everywhere and it would make her sick to try and take too much in at one time. They had said that she'd been gone for almost 4 full days. Trying to eat too fast would make her sick and defeat the purpose of trying to sustain herself.

"Is it okay?"

"Yes. It's being very good." She smiled bright at him and continued to eat.

Over the next three days, Olivia remained in bed other than to use the rest room. Her wounds were healing nice and while none of them were close to being healed other than the swelling and small cuts that were on her face, she felt so much better. Laying in bed so much had made her body stiff, but when she was led to sit up by Kazuma who had remained by her side the whole time, her back popped and she exhaled both from the relief and the pain of it right against the slash marks. The most aggravating part was her hands. They were on the road to recovery, but she still had limited use of them. She didn't realize how much she'd use her hands just for small things like scooting over until it hurt to press them too hard against anything.

She'd had visitors through the three days. Sera had even made a personal appearance and had talked to her for a few hours asking her how she was feeling, how she was doing, if there was anything that they could do—not just him, but the Tojo Clan as a whole to make things easier on her. He also commended her on the assessment of the situation and the ability to put as much together as she had from an out of the box concept.

Merc had come back and had gotten an earful from Olivia about calling her. She had ended up calling her mother every day and telling her how she was doing and feeling. When Merc was there, Olivia had called and they had talked for a long time. Hours even. There was a lot to catch up, so it didn't shock her. Ethan had stayed at his post over the three days, only disappearing to use the bathroom. Unless it was brought, Olivia didn't even see him eat. His gaze was either always on the outlying area or looking at her.

After Goro's strange little breakdown, Nishiki started staying as far from him in the room as he was able without trying to make it too obvious. Damion even came by and checked on her by his own prerogative instead of being given orders. When she questioned his motives and why he was being so kind, he had just come back with 'do I need a reason?' everyone had concluded unanimously that he did, in fact, need a reason. However, he refused to give one other than 'just checking on a comrade'.

"I really want to just get out of here." Olivia muttered, listening to Damion huff.

"I believe it, but you're kinda shit out of luck right now."

"I know ya so badly wanna come back home with me, Kitten, but we gotta make sure yer all healed up before we start yer physical exams."

"Majima-san is right. Other than the… exam part. You can't go anywhere until you're at least a little bit better." Kazuma said.

"That's going to be a long time." Olivia sighed.

"If it's necessary, then deal with it." Merc said and shrugged.

"Yeah, I—"

Olivia heard something slam and three consecutive sounds. She looked and saw that within a couple seconds Ethan had slammed open the window and fired three shots at men.

"They're here."


	49. Ragnarök

" _They're here."_

With two words, adrenaline coursed through her system sending her heart slamming against her ribs. It pumped and beat like it was trying to escape. She was sure that her heart was going to explode, her eyes widened with fear. The adrenaline surged so fast that she could almost vomit, saliva thickened in her throat coating it making her unable to swallow while cold sweat started pricking at her brow. The reality of the situation was setting in. This was it. It was the beginning and the ending at the same time. Would it end up being an end or a finale? Who would gain which? Ethan's shots from behind her continued at lightning fast speed, yet with deadly precision.

Gun safety clicking off in various locations surrounding forced her to remain in the moment no matter how much she wanted to disassociate herself from it. Merc's figure tugged something tighter with his teeth. Kazuma ejected his clip and met eyes with Nishiki who both nodded. Goro stood up and unsheathed his blade, giving it a once over. Damion jumped up from the couch and adjusted a few pouches on his person before sliding the door open and heading down the hall. Each man followed and Merc had just left when she heard something metal hit the ground. Ethan reached into his pocket and jabbed another magazine into his gun moments before he continued the assault from above.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Ethan screamed. "Get out!"

A quick look at her hands and her body's protests to her movements made her realize how Goro felt when he wanted Kazuma and her to leave him in that alley. Kazuma and Goro had barely left the room before stopping noticing she hadn't followed.

"Go without me." Her voice was a mere whisper and tears gathered in her eyes.

"We're not doing that." Kazuma said.

"I'll just be slowing down! I can't be moving too fast! Please…"

"I'm not choosing between my friends again." Kazuma said and tossed her tattered tank top at Goro who caught it without looking along with her pants.

"But—"

"I'd rather be slowed down and have all of us than make a quick escape and lose one."

"Kazuma…"

The hot tears that had gathered in her eyes fell down her face. Under normal circumstances, Goro undressing her in front of Kazuma would've been embarrassing. With trembling hands of his own, he tugged the hospital gown from her body, using his blade to slice places which were too much of an inconvenience or which would cause her too much pain if it rubbed against wounds. Trying to be as quick and gentle as possible, he helped her put on the shredded fabric that was a poor excuse of a tank top over her head, pausing for mere seconds at the first uninterrupted view he had of her back. Kazuma held his gun, keeping his eyes on the hallway. Goro tugged at her pants until they were on her body and buttoned them.

"I like takin' 'em off better." He commented exhaling a laugh when she smiled.

Olivia looked and saw that Ethan slammed the window shut, ejecting another empty magazine before slamming another in place. Despite his heaving chest, she saw that crooked smile grace his lips. Her attention was turned back to Goro when pain radiated up her arm and down her back.

"Sorry." He whispered and Olivia noticed that he was guiding her arms through his jacket.

"Hurry." Kazuma warned.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can." Goro said, an edge to his voice. His hands tugged at the space behind her kneecap and pulled her closed before kneeling completely in front of her. "Hold on."

"O-Okay." The moment that her arms had wrapped around him to the best of her current ability, he pulled at her lower back which was free of injuries and lifted her up. Instinct taking effect, she wrapped her legs around him as tight as she was able.

"I ain't leavin' ya anywhere." Olivia looked from the place where she had buried her face in his neck and up at him. His hands interlocked with each other underneath her butt, keeping her steady and held. They were at a severe disadvantage with him being unable to hold onto or keep a grip on her back. Goro nodded at Kazuma. The door opened and he led the way, gun at the ready. She felt lips against her forehead. "Wherever I'm headin', that's where yer goin' too. Ya get me?"

Holding on tight was hard with all her injuries, but she knew Goro was having a harder time trying to keep her aloft and pain-free. With Olivia and Goro in the middle between Kazuma who headed the line and Ethan who was at the back, the three sets of shoes knocked against the linoleum flooring making their escape. Whenever Goro would speak, she felt the vibrations from his voice; soothing assurance and soft apologies whenever she let out a grunt of pain. Trying to be efficient and careful clashed on their way down the fire escape.

Rounding the hospital, all three of them stopped. Olivia looked from her space in Goro's neck and her eyes widened. The sounds of war were already upon them. Bullets from the sky like a hailstorm of death rained down, piercing those that were unlucky enough to be in its sights. From somewhere between Sotenbori and the hospital where she had been, the _whirring_ sounds of helicopter blades ripped through the air. Dead bodies already littered the ground. Each held a mortified expression of some sort. The ones that were perhaps the most heartbreaking were the ones that were civilians. Nurses and even patients who had tried to flee the hospital to escape from being harmed. Corpses were laying on top of each other near the stairs. Each time the automatic doors would try to close, it would end up smacking against the head of a young nurse. Tears gathered in her eyes and her heart clenched in her chest.

"Don't look, Olivia." Kazuma said from her right, looking along the ground and then down the road where more commotion awaited them. "It isn't your fault."

"There they are!" A man said and Olivia looked up from Goro's shoulder again.

A group of about twenty men headed right for them. There was no intention of bringing anyone in alive. Each man carried either a gun or shockingly enough a sword. They aimed to kill. Painfully. With Olivia unable to help and Goro holding her, they were two against twenty. Thankfully, most of these men seemed to be terribly trained or terrible shots in general. They fanned out, and Goro turned around so that he could see, but it left her back exposed. From above, shots fired, knocking man after man down. They must've been being produced from a conveyor belt because there was one if not two men to take the fallen's place. Olivia heard a gunshot and she was suddenly whipped around and a grunt came from by her ear. At Goro's shoulder was a slice mark from where a bullet had grazed him. Even through the pain, he never wavered and kept a hold on her, but Olivia didn't miss the sweat beading at his brow.

While not as elite as Ethan by any means, Kazuma was a very good shot as well. One of the men that had ran out of bullets rushed at Kazuma. He dislocated the man's arm and pulled it behind him, sending him to his knees where Kazuma shot a single bullet right through his temple, flinging him down to the ground. The rain of bullets from above stopped and as Goro tried to head down a smaller street to at least stay out of the fire from the other men, she saw that Ethan was replacing another magazine. Olivia tried to wiggle out of Goro's grasp, not wanting to be more of a burden, but he just held tighter.

A metal clank came from the direction of the men seconds before a large explosion sent them all off balance and staggering, making Olivia's ears ring. Kazuma gripped onto a wall, from his nest on the fire escape which shook from the blast, Ethan held onto the railing, and Goro turned around just in time to let his back scratch against the brick wall instead of hers. His wince tore right through her. With his jacket on her own frame, his upper body had no protection. She parted her lips to apologize, but he just pressed his cheek to the side of her head and whispered soothing assurance to her.

Smoke billowed out from where the men had been. From behind the cloud, she could see blackened figures. What had been men just mere seconds ago was now a mountain of corpses. As the smoke began to disperse, she saw that some of the men weren't completely put together. Some had legs blown off. Some were missing arms. Some had their skulls were caved in and brains were splattered about. Bones stuck out of the severed limbs. A single figure came from the smoke with a mask over his mouth, tossing something up and down in the air.

Ethan jumped from his nest to a spot a few feet from where Olivia and Goro were at.  
"Thanks for the save."

The figure pulled down his mask and caught the object in his hand.  
"Better be thankful my throwing arm is still as good as ever."

"Damion?" Olivia asked and Goro gently lowered her onto the ground and turned around.

"You guys were taking too long." He said, pulling something akin to goggles on top of his head. "All of you alright?"

"Mm." Kazuma nodded. "We would've been in trouble if you hadn't come."

"Hey—" Goro began.

"We'll talk later. If we don't get out of here, they'll send more, and I'm running out of grenades. Follow me." Damion said.

Still looking at him for a few moments, Goro was slow to open his arms. Olivia moved into his opened arms and wrapped them around his neck and was lifted back into her place. When he grunted in pain, she looked at him, but he kept his eyes forward and followed the others, still holding her close. While they ran from the scene at the hospital, she looked at the civilians that lay on the ground. All they were trying to do was leave, to get to safety. They hadn't even been given a chance. Some hadn't even been able to get down the steps; simply executed where they were. Mass execution without a second thought. The beginnings of sobs started and her eyes closed. Goro placed a hand on the back of her neck and pressed it down into his shoulder. Eyes closed or not, that's all she could see. That's all she was sure she'd see for a long, _long_ time.

No one said anything, but they moved as a unit. Large groups of steps would get close and Damion would duck them into an alley. With their current numbers they were sitting ducks. She was injured, Goro wouldn't put her down, Kazuma only had so many bullets left, Ethan muttered a string of profanity when he peeked into a bag at his side one of the times that they had taken refuge between buildings. He was running low if not out completely. Damion had said at the hospital that he was running out of grenades. If they didn't get to their destination fast, they'd be screwed. Their labored breathing only terrified her more.

Peeking from their current spot, there were a few smaller squads; ground units of different specialties. Olivia watched the patrols. They had anticipated them to run through here. Not in that alley in particular or they would've had no problems executing each of them. Squads on their left and right. Textbook pincer formation. If they were spotted by any member of any one of those squads, they'd alert the others and they could be considered Swiss cheese. Their patrols were tight, no room for error. No room for retaliation. However, one thing that Olivia _did_ notice about the patrols was that they weren't in sync. While the men were acting as a unit, it was in no way a professionally trained one. Just as she was noticing this, Damion had pulled out a grenade from a belt inside his jacket. He looked the grenade over, his brows furrowed. That looked like the face of someone that was going to sacrifice themselves.

She reached over and gripped onto his jacket, shaking her head when her grip called his attention. She tilted her head and looked at the grenade. She recognized it from one of the documentaries that she watched. It was a frag grenade. An M67 to be specific. Still holding onto Goro, she made a motion of opening his jacket. Olivia scanned the grenades that they had at their disposal. To her it looked like a fuck ton, but he knew where they headed and if he deemed this running out, then they needed to plan carefully. Her eyes widened when they spotted a canister on the bottom part of his jacket. An M18. More commonly known as a smoke grenade. Pointing at it, Damion took it out of its holster and looked at it and then at Olivia.

Her plan was reckless, but it was the only one that they had. She held out her hand for the grenades and Damion screwed up his face and shook his head. Olivia widened her eyes, raised her brows, and nodded, wiggling the good finger in a motion of 'give me'. He looked back at Ethan who nodded. Obviously not liking the idea, Damion handed Olivia the grenade and Olivia looked at Kazuma and pointed to a man on the left squad's feet. He checked the clip in his gun and pressed it back and nodded. She wiggled her feet and Goro looked confused before slowly lowering her to the ground. She motioned for everyone to back up. Each of the men was hesitant to do so but did as she silently asked save Kazuma. She looked up at the sky in silent prayer and counting mentally, trying to drown out the rest of the fighting that wasn't too far away before nodding.

Olivia looked the M18 over again. It was a little different than the ones that she had seen in her documentaries. Beggars couldn't be choosers in these types of scenarios. As silently as she could, she pulled the pin and as she did in bowling, sent it rolling by the men's feet narrowly missing one of them kicking it. A large cloud of white, thick smoke escaped from the tube. All the men that had previously been in the pincer formation turned to look at the white smoke. Their frantic search and needless waste of bullets trying to penetrate through the smoke at people who weren't there gave her a little breathing room. With no time to waste, Olivia tugged the safety handle away and pulled the pin with her teeth, quickly rolling it towards the group of men that had stopped. It had just touched the back of one of the men's loafers before the gunshot rang out, Kazuma's bullet having hit its mark and sending the fragmentations of the body in its blast radius, creating a crater at the origin point, making her get shaken off balance. She heard a wince and saw that Kazuma was standing in front of her touching his cheek and the sleeve of his jacket were ripped.

 _He took those frags for me…_

"Kazuma, are—"

"Go!" Ethan yelled over the commotion.

She was scooped up in an instant from the back of her legs and neck, running through the street as they followed Damion. While this wasn't the ideal position, she had to deal with the uncomfortable position to get away from the sounds of reinforcements heading towards the blast. Taking refuge into a small alcove off one of the main streets, Goro moved her until she had her legs wrapped around him again.

"I think that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen ya do." Goro muttered into her hair earning a small laugh.

Damion left their small shelter by centimeters, just enough to point the barrel of his gun out before he shot it. A wet _thud_ told her that he hit the target. When he pulled it back and checked his clip, she noticed a large silencer on the end. Recon specialist indeed. He nodded his head forward and guided them once more. As they ran, she started to notice something concerning. They were heading _towards_ the sounds of battle. One would figure that's the exact place they should be avoiding. Coming around one of the corners, she instantly saw why they had been heading in this direction.

Gathered in a group a ways outside of Sotenbori some of their men were engaged in a battle between thugs hired by the other side. Corpses littered the ground beneath the fighter's feet. The disrespect for the dead from the other side as the corpses—previous loyalty making no difference—were literally kicked around to make more room to fight made her want to vomit. Men on both sides were bleeding from holes on their bodies and staggering from wounds. They were determined to beat each other to death. This was war. There was no giving up. Wounds didn't matter.

"We made checkpoints along the way. To keep things contained the best that we could." Damion explained. "They were hasty since the others weren't quite sure what to expect, but if we can help then it'll be easier to keep our numbers up."

"Got it." Ethan nodded. "Kiryu-san. Majima-san. Can you two take point?"

"Mm."

"S'pose we can do that."

"Connors." Damion said and laced his fingers together, backing up against a wall.

Ethan stopped for a second and gave a casual salute to Olivia. She knew that he could sense her worry and was trying to make her feel better. Although, there'd be no way that she'd feel completely better until this was all over. Without another word, in one fluid motion, he stepped onto Damion's hands and was bolstered onto a building where he jumped over the edge and onto the next, heading up onto a nest to make himself comfortable. Pretending she wasn't worried would be easily seen through. She knew that he didn't have much ammo. Ethan wasn't the elite of the elite for nothing, but that didn't mean he was invincible, nor did it mean that he wouldn't make mistakes. His desperation to save their friends and men might bleed him dry of ammo.

Goro gently placed Olivia down in their safe spot and placed a hand on top of her head, giving her that smirk she was so used to seeing. Olivia looked at Goro and held his hand in her battered ones.  
"You come back to me." She said and looked at Kazuma and then at Damion. "All of you."

"H-Huh?" Damion cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah sure whatever."

 _I'd like to consider you a friend now, if that's okay. Your personality is shitty and you're an ass, but you've went out of your way to help us when it would've been easier to leave us to die._

She watched as the three left their small alcove nestled in between buildings. Adequately describing how much she wanted to go and help her friends was impossible. Leaving their safe space and going out there would make her a burden, a damsel even. With her current condition, she wouldn't be able to fend for herself let alone help. Kazuma had put his gun away, resorting to what he knew how to do best. Her eyes turned to Damion who was cracking his knuckles and neck. Goro had unsheathed his blade and muttered something before beckoning a group over.

Blood. Blood flew everywhere. Man after man fell at the triangular complimentary dynamic Kazuma, Damion, and Goro had. Where Damion lacked with power, Kazuma made up for it. Where Kazuma lacked speed, Goro made up for it. Each man carried a different level of lethality: Damion delivered deliberate attacks to spots that would kill. Kazuma's unrelenting power attacks would use the person's own body against them. Goro's blade wouldn't stop until the person fell to the ground. The three were able to take the forefront of the battle without any issues, letting the injured either retreat or fall back. Olivia had been so intrigued at the strange, unspoken teamwork the three had that she hadn't heard the _whirring_ of helicopter blades coming closer. When her hair flew in her eyes and obstructed her vision, she looked up and saw three helicopters heading their way, each carrying a plethora of men. Both Ragnarök and Omi. The helicopters got closer and Olivia had to shield her eyes from dust and debris flying everywhere.

Three shots rang out and Olivia fell to the ground. From his nest, Ethan ended up shooting the three pilots, sending the helicopters to the ground. Unlike before though, they crashed very close to the current battle, exploding upon impact. One decimated a close by building. Another fell in front of the alcove, blocking her exit completely the blast from the explosion knocking her to the ground. Her body ached with its assault on her wounds. Just as the last helicopter fell to the ground close to the other it exploded and sent Olivia back to the ground as she pressed herself upwards by her forearms. The fire continued to grow from the helicopter that had crashed in front of her. The heat was making it hard to breathe and sweat beaded at her brow. Not wanting to be a burden as much as possible, she pressed herself up from the ground, setting her jaw and ignoring the pain her body was trying to make her aware of. Grunting and exhaling, she looked around, trying to find something—some _way_ to get out of there. Had she full use of her hands, she'd be able to climb up some of the broken bricks. She swallowed the lump in her throat, readying herself for the pain as she got a hand hold on one of the bricks, gripping onto it and ignoring the pain already shooting up her arm.

 _Now isn't the time to baby yourself. C'mon Olivia._

Adrenaline would cool pain. Letting the adrenaline build was the hard part. What was enough to climb up this wall without feeling anything or as less as she could? Multiple attempts could render her hands useless and there was no telling if the helicopter would explode again. The creaking and breaking of metal only made her worries flood more. Closing her eyes and steeling herself, she placed a foot on one of the bricks and then was pulled off. A hand rested on each of her sides and pulled her backwards, making her blood run cold worrying about falling on her back. The hands made sure that she remained upright. Whipping around, she blinked, seeing Damion standing there.

"You'll hurt yourself." He muttered. "Well… more."

"What are—"

"We can talk later." He said and walked to the edge and bent over. When she didn't move, he patted his back. "C'mon hurry up dammit!"

"O-Oh. Right." Olivia said and awkwardly climbed on his back and stood up, pushing herself onto the roof of the building without using her hands too much and standing. When she turned to look back at Damion, he had backed up to the opposite side of the alcove. "Damion, what—"

He ran and scaled the wall like it was a step stool and stood up. Ethan came over to the roof and looked the two of them over before nodding. Her gaze turned from the two and to Kazuma and Goro who were on the ground. Olivia sat down and looked at the distance from the roof to the ground. It wasn't _too_ far, but she wasn't balanced enough to make the jump. She gasped when she felt forearms under her arms which held her over the edge into Kazuma's waiting arms. Olivia gripped onto his shoulders and was held by her legs and then at her hips until she was safely on the ground. Two grunts came from behind her and she saw that Damion and Ethan had jumped next to her, landing safely their training evident.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled at her friends. "I appreciate it."

Goro was standing there and clasped a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. He smirked over at Damion and held out something to him; a harness and a jacket. Olivia watched him take them with a nod and replaced them with no problem. All of them had chipped in some way or another to help her. Goro walked over to her and took her face in his hands and leaned down, kissing her forehead in front of everyone. A blush overcame her face and she looked down at her shoes awkwardly and then over at the battle. It looked like a mountain of corpses. Men stacked upon men stacked upon more men. Ragnarök men or Omi? The blood from the top of the corpse mountain had drained onto the men at the bottom making any faction they may have been in undiscernible now.

"Aren't we going to help them?" Olivia asked, pointing to their men.

"They're heading for a small tent that Kazama-san has set up for first aid further outside Sotenbori." Ethan explained and shook his head with a shrug. "Man thinks of everything apparently."

"Let's go. We have more to go." Damion said.

"Care ta tell us where we're headin'?" Goro asked.

"Safehouse."

"We have a safehouse?" Ethan asked.

"Mm. Outside Sotenbori. On the opposite side." Kazuma explained, carefully putting Olivia onto his back.

"So, you're saying we have to go through Sotenbori in order to get to it?" Ethan asked.

"We do." Damion nodded.

"Well… fuck."

Olivia draped her arms over Kazuma's shoulders. Taking a glance over at Goro, he smirked. Even though he hadn't said it, she knew that carrying her all that way had been taxing on his body and then the fight that he had just taken place in. If she brought it up, he would protest it to the ends of the earth. She slightly winced when she adjusted herself. Quickly, she assured Kazuma that it was her own doing and nothing he had done. They headed back out again. They had to go through Sotenbori. If the _outskirts_ looked this way, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what the inside of town looked like. Not that she had a choice in the matter, nor could she close her eyes. It would be too risky as she could see something that the others might miss, especially from her vantage point on Kazuma's back.

All the air left her lungs when they arrived at Sotenbori's city limits. Buildings were on fire. Some were charred to a crisp and looked ready to fall apart. Civilians were trying to get to safety, screaming and crying. They were pushed to the side by some of the citizens running from the city. There were so many people that it would be hard to get around without hurting any of them. For them; Ragnarök and Omi, it didn't matter. Their path was set. By any means necessary. A woman holding a toddler had been running away from one of the small skirmishes when she was shot through to get to one of the smaller group of yakuza they had allied with. Olivia covered her mouth and watched as the mother fell face first to the ground, crushing the once sobbing child beneath her. Blood from both seeped out from underneath them. One of Ragnarök's men looked down at his shoe and shook the pooling blood off.

Olivia screamed out from behind her hand, tears falling down her face. Sotenbori was hell. If Ragnarök or Omi were pulling the trigger, anyone in the line of sight would fall. Trying to keep her safe, Kazuma pushed through some of the civilians while trying to stay away from the battles that were taking place. Some had run out of ammo and were defaulting to fists and kicks. Some people were fleeing inside of buildings that remained intact. Every now and again, a shot would come from above and kill an enemy, clearing the path. From Olivia's left, she saw Ethan looking around trying to find a vantage point for himself. Had he been a ground soldier didn't matter, his gun wasn't made to be used in close quarters like this. Screams tore through her and cries chilled her blood.

Ethan quickly pushed through people and ran to a smaller wall, scaling the brick just as Damion had done before. He looked at them.  
"I'll follow you. Get going." He said.

"Let me down, Kazuma. It'll be harder for us to move around like this."

"But—"

"She's right." Damion agreed.

As soon as she was sat down, a man running with his family ran into her arm and she grunted. Working as a unit, they headed towards the other side of Sotenbori. Whenever they would enter a conflict with a Ragnarök or Omi man, either Ethan would shoot from above or Damion would end up shooting them. With Goro's talent being with a blade, he was almost as tied as she was. All they had to do was make it to the safehouse. Then they could go from there. When they managed to get to The Grand, she saw a Ragnarök man standing at the entrance and looking around. A small girl, around 7 years old was standing around and crying. Olivia screamed when the Ragnarök man flipped his gun around and without batting an eye or turning to look at her, pressed the barrel of the gun against her head and shot. The moment the little girl hit the ground, her hands covered her mouth and she almost puked. Another shot rang out and Olivia watched the man drop to the ground dead and Damion place his gun back down.

"Let's go." His voice was hollow and dark.

Kazuma, Damion, and Goro pressed against the crowd, pushing the people out of the way and behind them, closer towards the exit. Olivia followed and didn't even feel the pain in her leg or arm when people continued to bump into her. She just kept thinking about that toddler's cry cut off when her mother fell dead on her; instantly killing her. The little girl that was shot at point blank range while she was crying and looking for her mother. That little girl had died alone, her last thought wondering where her mother was. Why them? What did they do? Tears gathered in her eyes again and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Once they were safe, she could cry then. Blurring her vision would only lead to trouble and worry her friends if something else happened to her.

At the entrance of Bishamon Bridge, Oda and a couple of his men were fighting against some Omi. It looked like Oda was injured. He was holding onto his arm and his face was swelling. Kazuma and Goro ran ahead of her and Damion. Goro grabbed one of the Omi men by the back of his head and brought the blade up, slicing his throat and up to sever the jugular before throwing him to the side and listening to the gurgles he emitted before his death. Kazuma grabbed onto the other men by the back of the head and snapped his neck. Damion pulled out his pistol and shot two other men and well… Olivia picked up a rock and threw it at the final man. Goro stabbed his blade through the man's throat and upwards pulling it back and having the flesh from his throat fall onto the bridge with a sickening _slap_. His foot rested on his throat and he put all the pressure onto the windpipe and shattered it; overkill. With a bored sigh, he brushed off his blade onto the man's clothes, starting to whistle again.

"Kiryu. Majima." Oda exhaled, grabbing onto the edge of the bridge and moaning in pain. His gaze turned to them. "Harper-chan, and… um—"

"Damion. I'm with Judicii per Noctem."

"Oh! Yes! Very nice to meet you." Oda tried to bow, but his face contorted in pain.

"Oda, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Are _you_ okay? What the hell happened?"

"Long story." Olivia said and sighed. "What's going on?"

More sounds came from above and Olivia saw figures on rooves which would rotate from different buildings once shots were made. If it wasn't for the blood and gore, it would look like a beautiful dance; graceful and elegant in a strange way. It wasn't though. It was a method to survive. To do as much damage and prevent yourself from dying or to delay it as long as possible. Oda exhaled a shaky sigh and she looked back at him. His suit was cut, but from what she could see his wounds weren't very severe, but they were plentiful. The men with him seemed to be in better condition. Knowing Oda, he placed himself in the most danger to make sure that his men were as safe as they were able, considering.

"About three hours ago… out of nowhere, a _huge_ bomb detonated near the northwest exit of Sotenbori, blocking it completely. The northeast exit was mobbed with this army. Ragnarök and Omi. Then the bombs started. The fires. The senseless killing. The helicopters." Oda explained, shaking his head.

"All at once?" Damion asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah… it was crazy." Oda exhaled.

"Come with us. We're going to a safehouse." Kazuma said.

"No can do. North side isn't safe yet."

"You're injured!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I didn't sign up to hide and make sure that I'm clean and pristine while everyone else is fighting and putting themselves in danger, Harper-chan. I can still be of use."

"What about Cupcake?" Olivia frowned.

"I'm not going to die. I've got a little puppy to look after."

"But—"

"His mind's made up. He ain't gonna change it."

"Majima's right. Get going." Oda nodded his head towards the south side. "Careful."

Her lips parted to try and convince Oda to come with them. Going off like he was now would only make him open to more attacks and problems in the future. What would Cupcake do if he ended up dying? He was an important friend to her as well. War wasn't something that you were promised to get out of. No one was safe, it didn't matter who it was or what they had to live for. A large bomb detonated on the footpath, staggering all of them. Another one went off in the water, sending water so high up that when it descended it was like a pouring rain shower.

The south side of Sotenbori. The place where she called home. It was wreckage. All of it. The park. Where she used to live. Olivia hoped that Takahiro-san made it out safely from the now charred building. Even parts of Club Sunshine were damaged. As they passed by the building, she had to pull Goro along. Stopping and going inside could only make things worse. Nothing about going inside would make things better. Telling herself that was keeping her mind in check, the only thing that prevented them from stopping.

 _Please be okay everyone. Please…_

They were just about to pass the park and head through the southeast exit when Goro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her backwards and into another alley.  
"Shh. Quiet." He said before she could even protest.

A large group which took up most of the park stopped. The man in the middle was _surrounded_ by men. Each of them had dived into a different alley, trying to escape from the large group. Over the sounds of the bombs and the screams, the crying, and the gunshots she hadn't been able to hear what they were saying. With the amount of men surrounding the man in the middle, obviously an American man, she believed that man was the leader of Ragnarök. This war's Odin. Her hands twitched. He was _right there_ , and they couldn't do anything about it. With a group this large, the only thing that they'd be able to do was piss them off. It was like a weed, they'd have to take it out at the source all at once or it would just keep coming back.

One of the men in the group put something in front of the American man. Whatever it was, he just smirked and shrugged before heading back around and towards Iwao Bridge. He didn't seem to give the man's offering a second thought or didn't care about whatever he said. Olivia couldn't tell if she was relieved or worried. Hopefully it would have something to do with their plan that wasn't working out, but if that were true, then… he wouldn't have been smiling. Once all the men were out of sight, Goro let go of her and each of them came out of a different alleyway. Rustling came from above her and with a small sound, Ethan landed next to Damion who reached an arm up and they wordlessly tapped forearms together.

 _Are you guys friends or enemies, I can't tell._

Olivia headed with her friends through the exit that the other group had just left from. The last time that she had taken the path to the safehouse, she had been so distraught over Goro's supposed death that nothing had registered. This time, she was aware but of the wrong things. It would've been nice to appreciate the snow on the ground or in the trees, but all she could think of was the blood that had been shed in Sotenbori; innocent blood. Those children's screams were going to be haunting her for the rest of her life. Perhaps even into the afterlife and into the rest of her lives after that. Looking at it from any angle that she could find, she knew there was no way she could've stopped it. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault. It was her fault that those children weren't going to be able to live full lives. Groups of soldiers here and there started to grow and become more clustered the further they went back into the woods, taking the most complicated and extremely aggravating path they could. Two men were standing outside the safehouse with black suits on and Tojo Clan pins on their lapels. Scrambling from above made her realize just how heavily guarded this place was. Upon their approach, the men bowed deep and one opened the door, letting them in. She was too tired to worry or feel awkward about the royal treatment.

The inside, structurally speaking, was the same as it had been the last time that she was in there. However, everything else was different. Beds were spread more evenly apart, and some were added. Against the far wall were large boxes of supplies. On the floor in front of the small kitchen counter were boxes that she assumed were rations. Spread out on the table where the radio used to be was a map with symbols and circles drawn in red. This was as about 'Command Center' as one could get. When the door closed behind them, the two men that were there turned and looked at them; Kazama-san and Merc. Seeing her Uncle, the tears that she had been holding in started to fall. He apologized the best he was able in Japanese and came around the couch to stand in front of her. War was something that everyone knew about, but most didn't experience. Some thought that they could do it; that they were strong enough. No one was ever strong enough for war. How could you prepare yourself to see what you saw? What you would feel like after and how that would impact the rest of your life? PTSD and other effects were the symptoms and war was the disease.

Merc reached out and Olivia wrapped her hands around his waist and her cries escalated to sobs. Unable to wrap his arms around her to the fullest, he rest his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Most of his life, Uncle Merc had seen some sort of war whether it was in the police force; such as a drug war. In the FBI there were heavier topics—serial killers, criminal organizations, etc. Ironic in a way that what he fought against in the FBI was what he was working with right now. While war was something that one never got truly _used_ to, he was able to hide it or deal with it better than she was. Goro, Damion, and Kazuma's footsteps hardly registered and sure as hell didn't concern her right now.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this Liv." Uncle Merc whispered against her hair. "My whole life all I've wanted to do is keep you safe, but I guess I kinda failed as an uncle, didn't I?"

"No, Uncle Merc. This isn't your fault at all! This is that stupid fucking Ragnarök and Omi Alliance's fault." Olivia exclaimed. Now her tears of sadness were replaced with ones that tried to flow from anger.

"Yo, Merc, did I ever tell ya what a fuckin' smart and spunky niece ya got?" Goro asked, coming over to the conversation.

"No, I don't think you have, but you don't have to. She's a very bright young woman. Always has been. I'm sure she always will be. But you can tell me that for sure in the future Majima."

"Huh?"

"Haw?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Merc smiled.

"So, lemme tell ya 'bout what she did. Probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen a woman do."

 _Don't tell my uncle that you thought I did something sexy, Goro. That's really weird._

"Also smart. Bright. Amazin' ta be honest. A-Anyway. She took these two grenades and ended up takin' out like 20 men all by herself. Got a lot of brain power in that pretty head of hers."

Merc smiled and brushed some hair from Olivia's face. He tilted her chin up and looked her face side to side and sighed.  
"You really are bright. I can tell it in your eyes. But you made it here. I'm proud of you."

Between Uncle Merc and Goro complimenting her, the tears had disappeared, and she found herself smiling and wiping away the remnants of her tears with the back of her hand. She didn't think she was worthy of such praise all the time, but everyone else seemed to think so. Even those in the Tojo Clan—patriarchs, even the _Chairman—_ had complimented her. Taking that to heart would make sense. No one gets into an alliance with the Tojo Clan much less getting a compliment and a statement of becoming an ally with one of the most powerful patriarchs.

Kazama-san gestured Olivia over and she went and sat next to him. The map in front of her was of Sotenbori and underneath peeking from the corner were more maps of the surrounding areas. Mostly wooded areas or abandoned buildings. In red marker, some places were circled, and others had arrows pointed every which way. On other sides of the map was places where large X marks had been placed. When she tilted her head, it looked like a game plan for a football game. Kazama-san called the others over. Once the group was fully around the couch, Kazama-san began speaking while holding a red marker.

"I'm glad to see that you made it back here safely." Kazama-san said.

"Yes. Thank you. It was… difficult."

"No doubt you've seen things that no civilian should see."

"Olivia isn't a civilian anymore." Kazuma said.

"Not right now. Once this is over, she'll return to civilian life." Kazama-san said and looked at Kazuma.

… _I don't really know how to feel about that, or what that entails. Will I lose all my friends? Will I lose everything that makes me happy now just to be thrust back into the light of the civilian life?_

"…" Olivia looked down at her battered hands.

 _Do I even_ want _to return to a civilian's life? I don't want to see war like this all the time, but could I even go back to being the regular me after all I've seen and everything I've done?_

"Tell me what transpired." Kazama-san said.

"Of course. We set up small checkpoints along the way like you said, Kazama-san. The choke off points helped immensely." Damion said.

"Did it though? There were still so many people—"

"If it wasn't for the choke off points that Kazama-san and Merc had placed, then there would've been a lot more deaths. Some of our men wouldn't have even made it out of the fights." Ethan said.

 _War is cruel. War is painful._

"One thing we _didn't_ anticipate, Kazama-san, was the amount of Omi and Ragnarök that were waiting for us at the northeast entrance. I thought there was going to be one or two small squads, but while there were one or two, they were large squads. It was a difficult time even making it to Bishamon Bridge. We ran out of a lot of ammo and ran low on grenades, so we had to play stealth to make it to the bridge. Buildings were charred and some were on fire. The northwest entrance into Sotenbori was blocked by rubble. Deliberately placed, mind you, from a well-placed bomb." Damion explained.

"We ran into Oda on our way here. On Bishamon Bridge. He was the one that told us about the rubble on the northwest side. Our primary focus was getting here. There were two bombs that were set off while we were on the bridge. One in the water and another on the footpath." Kazuma said.

"When we got ta the other side of the bridge, we had ta take cover. A fuck ton of guys came out from the entrance we took ta get here. I'm talkin' like 30-40 men. In the middle of 'em was this guy. Real important lookin'. He got shown somethin'. Not sure, couldn't hear. He headed off towards Iwao Bridge and we made a run for it here." Goro finished.

"You said the northeast exit was surrounded and the northwest exit was blocked by rubble." Kazama-san muttered and looked at the map, drawing two X marks on the map. The one that was surrounded also had a circle placed around it. "Southeast had that group coming out of it. Southwest?"

"We didn't get a chance to look at it." Olivia said.

"This group. Omi? Ragnarök?" Merc asked, looking at the maps.

"Ragnarök most likely. The man that was leading the group was American. I couldn't tell if all the other men wen were American or if it was a mix. I think… he may have been the leader." Olivia sighed.

"…" Merc said nothing, but Olivia noticed that his brows furrowed.

 _That's some 'deep in thought' face you have there, Uncle Merc._

"They're trying to isolate Sotenbori." Kazama-san said.

"Isolate it?" Kazuma asked, looking at the map.

"Yes. They know that we're making a move to resist. I think that they're going to attempt to take the outer regions as well to take control of the whole area. We need to gather everything; supplies, food, and everything we need for survival." Kazama-san said.

"Once we're locked in… we're on lockdown." Olivia muttered.

"Seems like it. Only way we'd be able to get out of Sotenbori is from air support. If we're isolated, then Ragnarök and the Omi would know that. They'd be looking for aircrafts from miles away. If they keep us cut off from everyone else and everything, then we're going to have to plan our moves even more carefully. Like Kazama-san said, we get what we need in advance—and keep surplus—that way in case they do manage to put Sotenbori on lockdown, we won't be stranded. Just because we'll have limited supplies doesn't mean they will." Merc instructed.

"What about Kamurocho?" Olivia asked.

"Kamurocho is doing a lot better than we are. It's a larger city, and there's more room to divert and attract attention." Kazama-san said.

"Sounds like we're pretty fuckin' screwed if I'm bein' honest with ya."

"We do have one advantage." Kazama-san said, holding up a finger. "They're not sure of our influx in numbers, so they're assuming that we're still spread out equally between the two with the small amount of numbers that we have. Having Kazuma and Majima here at the same time will help tremendously."

"So, what's this Kazama-san?" Olivia asked, flipping through to another map of the area we were at. When she grabbed it, she turned it around and around, tilting her head to look at it.

"Where our units are placed in this area." He answered, smiling. "If they end up finding and taking this safehouse, then we're done for."

"I'm worried." Olivia admitted.

"About?" Kazuma asked.

"Pretty sure the Kitten's worried 'bout everythin', Kiryu-chan."

"I mean in particular."

"We have a fair number of snipers. If Ragnarök and Omi intend to cut Sotenbori off from the outside and keep the fight here, then they're going to have snipers around town. Wouldn't it make sense that their primary concern would be finding and taking the safehouse like you said, Kazama-san?"

"Yes, it would. I was just talking to Merc about placing a group of snipers, here and here." Kazama-san explained, tapping the spots at the north and south entrance in the trees and on the ledges to keep a look out.

"But that leaves so many men that we're not sure how to use." Olivia muttered. "At least, _I_ don't."

Kazama-san pulled up the map of Sotenbori and Olivia looked at the X and circle marks and the arrows. He tapped a box in the upper right-hand corner that had writing she couldn't read and numbers next to it. If she was using common sense, it would make sense that these were the numbers that they had available at this given time.

"We're going to continuously need recon, Damion." Merc said.

"You got it."

"Ethan, I'm going to have to put your squad scarce and separate around town. No rooves for now."

"… Yeah. Got it."

"Until we know a plan for sure, we have no choice but to wait for their first move. It doesn't mean that we can't prepare for the obvious, but, that's only a temporary solution. Problem is the four choke off points on the bridges. It can be used to either side's advantage if used at the correct time. If not, then whatever squad is there are going to be slaughtered."

 _Slaughtered…?_

"Harper-chan." Kazama-san said, circling multiple smaller areas across the map and putting an H in them.

"Yes sir!"

"This is where your squad is going to be stationed." Kazama-san said, tapping the places he just created.

"My… squad?"

"The men that you were training before you got captured."

"Um… they hate me. And don't listen." Olivia admitted, looking down.

"Not anymore." Kazuma said, raising his brows.

"Huh?"

Goro clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Let's just say that they're real good at listenin' now."

"What did you guys do?!"

"Nothing, Olivia. Calm down." Ethan said. "Honestly, we just made them feel like shit."

"I can't lead a squad."

"Not right now. So that's why someone's going to do it for you." Kazama-san said.

"Kazuma. He can do it." Olivia said.

"Me?"

"Mm. Ethan can't do it because he's got his squad. Damion can't because he's got a recon/ground unit squad to look after. Goro can't because he's—"

"Shitty at tryin' ta get people ta listen ta me without slicin' 'n' dicin'." Goro shrugged. "Besides, I'm better at workin' alone anyway."

"Why are you all so intent on me running a squad in the first place?" Olivia asked, now getting aggravated at the idea. There were so many good men here that could easily do it. Why make her do something where a wrong move could get someone killed?

"You're great at thinking outside of the box. Great at seeing things that are right in front of us that others would miss." Merc explained.

"And until then?"

"You're medical team."

"Sorry, what? Medical team?"

"Mm. We're sending hurt soldiers from inside Sotenbori here. I know you're worried about being helpful. Doing that would be a great help and the intel that they would bring back are going to get those gears going in your head and by the time you're healed, then things are going to be easier for you." Kazama-san continued.

"It's going to take a while to heal enough to where I can go out there." Olivia explained.

"War… it isn't finished overnight, Liv." Ethan said, his voice turning into a whisper.

"But _weeks_?"

"Some wars go for years." Damion chimed in.

"That's not going to happen here. There aren't enough men on either side to continue a war to the length of years." Kazuma said and sighed. "Don't scare her."

"Just being realistic. She needs to understand it, Kiryu."

"She does." Merc said. "Trust me."

"Right now, both sides are prepping. Each of us are laying out a plan and gathering units. Gathering supplies for the inevitable battles. We can't stop their attempts at closing Sotenbori out either. They'd expect that and are going to have the remaining exits heavily guarded from escaping. Besides, this is where our fight is. We can't leave it. We're going to have to be Sotenbori's one and only stand. If we fall, everything falls to Kamurocho. While it's a large city, any units from here adding onto the ones that are already there is going to put too much strain on them. To where they could break. We both go down and well… you know what Ragnarök and Omi want." Merc sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Play this carefully and we might just make it out of this." Damion sighed and scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat when Olivia and he made eye contact. "S-Sorry."

"'ey. Damion. I need ta talk ta ya for a minute." Goro said.

"Don't cause trouble, Majima-san." Kazuma warned, keeping his arms folded.

"I'm not. I really do gotta talk ta him. Come talk ta me outside, 'kay?"

"Yeah…"

Damion and Goro left the safehouse and Olivia sighed, leaning back on the couch, closing her eyes. The room felt like it was spinning. The desperation for everything to be over making her head swim and her stomach churn. She had hoped that this would all be over in a few days, but she should've known. Like Ethan said, war isn't over that soon. Especially if two factions as powerful as Ragnarök and Omi were involved. Even worse was the fact that they would be cut off without a doubt from everyone else. What would they do if they _did_ up running out of supplies? Would they just line up and let themselves be executed? She shook her head. Olivia forced her head to stay out of the worst side of the spectrum. Thinking positive wouldn't make things better. Skill, determination, and let's be real here—luck also played a huge role. Strategy was key. With a small town like Sotenbori in comparison to Kamurocho, they had less to work with and only so many spots that they'd be able to use. Only so many buildings that were still left standing after the fires that the enemy had set to no doubt give them less places to take cover and use for their advantage. Something had to go right. This _had_ to work. They had one of the most powerful patriarchs on their side, a secret organization that was quite possibly the most elite in America, The Dragon of Dojima, The Mad Dog of Shimano, her, a large group of volunteers, and yakuza. She had to just keep thinking of it like that. They had power, but in truth, Olivia didn't know if their power was going to be enough against those that had all the cards. The door to the safehouse open and a group of yakuza came in, staggering from wounds to the abdomen and chest.

"Come on, let's get you in the bed." Olivia said, guiding the yakuza over to where the beds were at.

 _I have to do what I can until I heal. After that, I should be able to help more. Be out there on the battlefield. Another group of hands would be an asset—no matter how weak—against a threat._

War… has changed. The age of 'to the victor go the spoils' was gone. In war, the spoils go to those that helped created war; the ammunition and bomb makers. The rest of the spoils is handed to contractors to rebuild what was blown up. Men from different jobs of different ages go willingly to an event to end terrorism with a sort of their own; that very well may end up ending their lives. They die to right the wrongs—protest them even—committed to them, but ultimately play into the enemy's hands. A warm hand traveled over a cold face, closing another's eyes for the last time. The emotion never got easier. Tears still were shed before and after she retrieved the pin from the lapel.

Wars tear people apart, families. They turn people into monsters. Atrocities that would never be accepted or tolerated outside of this became the norm. Wars put barricades between brothers and drive people insane; tearing the victims from the inside out. Were you stronger the longer you held onto your sanity? Or were you insane for not losing it to begin with? In the five and a half weeks that Olivia had been in the safehouse caring for injured yakuza and volunteers, she had to close countless eyes for the final time. The inability to help some of these men weighed heavily on her shoulders. Over these past five and a half weeks, she had learned to fall asleep to the sounds of gunshots, screams, and bombs. With her wounds mostly healed, Olivia wondered what she would see once she headed to Sotenbori. Would there be any Sotenbori to see?

War. A three-letter word that obliterated everything.

The only thing that brought her solace in these times was when her friends returned. Each time that they left the safehouse, she would cry knowing very well it could be the last time that she saw them. She would stand there, holding on tight to each one of them. A hug for eternity wouldn't be long enough to bandage what damage would be done with losing one of them. During her time in the safehouse she had learned that Ragnarök and Omi had been losing men upon successful raids and strikes. It gave them more room to spread out. Kazama-san had the theory that they were just trying to draw them out further to make a decisive strike and end them. Olivia had to admit, it made sense. Ragnarök and Omi's leaders hadn't made an appearance. There was always the thought that they had headed Kamurocho, but that didn't make sense in her mind. Sotenbori was the one that was struggling, they should put all the power they could behind the attacks, but they were holding back their leaders. There were just a few puzzle pieces that they were missing. Putting their leaders out from the very beginning would've been able to make an easier end for them. Why hold them back? Was it strategic? Or was there another reason? Thinking about it proved no results or even a train of thought that she could follow.

She stood up and exhaled, closing her eyes. Ethan had just walked in and came up to her and ran his fingers through her hair, giving a soft smile and placing his forehead against hers.  
"You did good. You saved a lot of people."

"Still so man—"

"Don't." His voice was firm but not rude. "Don't do that to yourself. You're only human."

Olivia sighed and nodded, trying to smile for him when he pet the back of her head.  
"Where are the others?"

"At camp. Merc and Kazama-san think you're healed enough to come and join us. Good thing, because I was starting to miss you something awful. It gets boring when your best friend isn't around."

Olivia nudged him and smiled the best she was able.  
"Thanks Ethan."

The walk wasn't necessarily awkward, but she had been in the same four walls for almost six weeks. The only thing she had seen and heard was cries and grunts of pain for almost six weeks. Part of her wondered if she was jaded from it now or if she had been insane from the start and that's why she hadn't snapped. The only time she had been out of the safehouse was to stretch outside and to say goodbye for the final time to another deceased that she had been unable to help. The healing process had been slow and painful at times, but with her hands almost fully healed, it was worth it. Some bit of her wanted Ethan to talk, to say _something,_ but any attempt at small talk other than what was at hand would've been fake and would only add to the worry. He led the way to a hollowed out building that reminded her of an empty store that would be seen in a scene of a zombie apocalypse movie.

Her eyes laid on Sotenbori for the first time in six weeks. The streets that had once held so much life were now skeletons, stripped of its flesh long ago by the swarm of locust that were bullets and bombs. All that remained on this side of town was mostly concrete structures; no glass, no wood, hardly anything that scavengers could use. Through the air blew from the north blew the scent of unburied dead. The other side hadn't even had the decency to bury them. Gone were the stores on this side of town. The shells of the buildings remained, perhaps in time they could be rebuilt. There were cracked sidewalks and empty gun shells. From the north, smoke filled air where places were still burning from a recent attack. Blood lay in specks on certain places; congealed and in other places had already turned brown. What had they done to earn this ticket to hell? At this point was it just destruction just to destroy? To kill just to kill?

Inside the hollowed out building sat her friends around a crudely made campfire. The day in and day out of this war was taking its toll on each of them. Nighttime stretched along the sky darkening the already dark scenery. No one walked the streets. The only background noise in this ghost town was the crackling of their campfire. The emptied crates from their supplies were used as the kindling for their warmth on the frontlines. All eyes turned to them and smiles spread across faces all around the fire. Each of them looked exhausted, some even looked hollow. Constant fighting and blood everywhere could chisel away someone's will to live and drive to keep going. Had this been a perfect and fair fight, she would've been able to practice some and gain back some of her skill back instead of walking back into the heat of battle being as rusty as she currently was. Ethan placed a hand between her shoulder blades and brought her further inside and sat down. It looked that they had been saving her a place all this time because there was a space that no one occupied. It was between Kazuma and Goro with Ethan on her left just on the opposite side of Goro.

"How are you feeling?" Merc asked, looking down at her face and her hands.

"I'm fine now. Thanks." She smiled, trying to set her friends at ease. For a moment at least, it looked like they were.

"I wish we could have this moment longer, but… tomorrow comes sooner than we think." Kazuma said.

"You're right." Damion agreed and rubbed a hand down his face.

 _God… you all look so tired. So exhausted._

Damion adjusted and put an elbow on his knee and shook his head. It looked like he was trying to keep himself awake. He pointed two fingers out one of the windows at a building that had some sort of barricade on top of it and raised his brows. No matter what he did, his eyes were still half-lidded.  
"That's where we've got some snipers. There's three buildings that have the upper left and right corners."

"How far do we control?"

"Halfway over the bridges." Ethan said, leaning against the wall behind him.

From the skeleton of the building, she peeked and saw small barricades along this side of Sotenbori. At their current point, she couldn't tell about any of the alleys or the footpath. They were going to have a hell of a time rebuilding the town. She would of course help the best she was able. This was her home. Goro's home. Everyone at Club Sunshine's home. She had good memories here from various places and it pained her more than she could say to see it bordering on shambles and ruins.

"Before you got back, we got word from Kamurocho." Merc said.

"You did?"

"Mm. Seems like our men over there have some rocket launchers."

"Rocket… launchers?" Damion huffed a laugh. "That's rich."

"Gotta agree. Why they gettin' all the good shit?" Goro reached over and grabbed her hand.

"They're getting the bulk of the air support right now. With how wide Kamurocho is, they're able to have more drop points than here. So that makes the rocket launchers easier to take down the helicopters." Merc explained.

"Has anyone got word or sight on the leaders?" Olivia asked.

"No. It worries me." Kazuma admitted.

"Same." Ethan sighed.

"Do you—" Olivia screamed out when a shot rang through the night.

All men stood up and Olivia looked around. She took a hand reaching for her and stood up. The metallic clanking of gun shells hitting the floor shattered through the night. The men filed out one by one and the south side of Sotenbori was filled with their men. There wasn't one among them that wasn't battered or scraped up in some way. Their tired visages disappeared, and each was instantly on alert. Screams of pain and death followed by the splashing of water made her look to the bridges. A crowd was crossing them. Some men looked like they were there to distract while the more important ones at the middle were getting through. A yank at the arm made her fall to the ground and roll from a grenade that would've killed her and Kazuma had he not intervened.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, getting up and noticed the fragments of metal in his side and back. "Oh my God, Kazuma."

When she reached towards them, Kazuma wasted not time in pushing her hands away and yanking the metal from his body and flinging them to the ground. Olivia looked worried at her friend who now had sweat on his brow. How many times had he had to pull metal from his own body? A small smile came to her face and he placed a hand on her head. More explosions called her attention and she saw Ethan from above pull a pin from a grenade and throw it into a throng of people on the north side. All her other friends were unable to be found except for Kazuma who had pointed to the park before heading out. Per Kazuma's instructions, she headed to the park where she saw Kazama-san with a few men. There was a makeshift bench that had two oil barrels and a board across the top. Two guns sat next to the map. Olivia approached, and he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Welcome back, Harper-chan." Kazama-san said and stepped to the side. "This is what we're looking at right now."

From the previous meetings held at the safehouse before it was turned almost solely into a clinic, she had learned the basics of reading a strategic map. At their current position, they controlled everything on the south of Sotenbori. That included the footpath. If the information on the map was current and up-to-date as much as was possibly able, then their side of town now had trenches that spanned the length of the footpath. That footpath was the place where Goro and her first met, and now it was taken and changed to an instrument of war. Another loud bang came from behind her and both her and Kazama-san covered their heads from where the rubble of the street came crashing down, scratching their arms. Olivia heard a scream and noticed how one of their men fell from his place on top of his building, landing on his head, cracking his skull and snapping his neck. Her eyes widened when the blood started to pool from the dead man.

"Harper!"

"Y-Yes! Sorry Kazama-san." Olivia turned back to her superior, blinking the horrid imagine from her sight.

"They have more explosive equipment. If they keep continuing this way, they're not going to leave us a south side to defend."

"You be saying I have people there, there, there, and there. Yes?" Olivia pointed to the circles that remained in the alleys with an H in the middle.

"Yes. Now, these spaces aren't here. Most have either been caved in or are being barricaded to prevent entry."

"Kazama-san!" A man ran up with a Kazama Family pin on him.

"Yes?"

"They—"

Olivia covered her ears when another loud bang rang out. Screams followed by gurgles rang into the air and she knew that more people had just left. It didn't matter what side right now. War was war. Life was life. Death… was death. War was pain. War was hell. A ticket that some bought willingly and never returned. Some that were forced to take the trip and that never returned.

"Can we be moving some to area here?" Olivia ran her finger along the trenches they controlled.

"Kobayashi!" Kazama-san yelled. A man that was reloading what looked like a machine gun ran over to them. "Get Harper's men together. How many do you need?"

Olivia jogged to where she was able to see more clearly and then back over to Kazama-san where she looked at the map. Her finger scanned along the footpath and she muttered numbers to herself.  
"Ten." She said and watched this Kobayashi freeze at looking at her. She knew what he was thinking.

 _You're going to trust this woman in the heat of the battle that still counts on her fingers?_

"Get ten men." Kazama-san said leaving no room for argument. "What are you planning?"

Damion came jogging over and went to a box to slam some more ammo into his pouch, interrupting them. Sweat was coating his skin and running down the side of his face. She couldn't help but watch. When they first met, she had utterly despised him. The thought of fighting side by side with her was a laughing matter. Someone that had that much of an ego and was that intent on pissing someone off would no doubt turn on you the first chance that they got in battle. Yet here he was, fighting with everything that he was on their side. He had even saved her life after all the problems that they had. She didn't know what to make of him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Harper's got a plan?"

"Do you now?" Damion stopped and looked at her.

"We have snipers up here on these buildings. They can only use so much ammo and they're not set for ground battle. These men are going to keep coming and cluster themselves onto the bridges, bringing the most important men to this side. The most experienced. The deadliest."

"Yes. We believe that's the plan."

While Olivia was talking, the rest of her friends came back to their command center making her train of thought stop. Kazuma and Goro were bleeding, Ethan was going to the ammo crate with Merc. Before Olivia could even rush to their side, both Kazuma and Goro held up their hands. They knew her too well. She turned back  
"I'm going to place two men up here on each building facing opposite bridges. I need three men spread evenly through each of these trenches. I also need someone to get some items for me."

"Items?" Ethan asked, slapping another magazine into his gun.

"Don't think grocery shoppin' is a priority right now, Kitten." Goro said, heaving from labored breaths.

"What are you planning, Olivia?" Merc asked.

All of them sounded skeptical at her extremely suicidal looking plan. They had taken her from being a fulltime clinic administrator and into the heat of battle. She hadn't even been with her friends for thirty minutes before another battle had commenced. Trying to unscramble a brain was a given, but she hadn't seen this clear in a long time. While it might not make things _completely_ turn in their favor, she would be lying if she said she wasn't confidant that it would take them by surprise and give them an edge. They had all the ammo and battle prowess they needed on the north side. They were stuck in Sotenbori just as they were, so they had to make do with what they had and the people they had since they were focusing—without another choice—air attacks on Kamurocho. Knowing a little tidbit here and there on warfare might just be able to save them. Even better would be if it drew the leaders out.

A man that was most likely under her command came running up and when his gaze looked at her and then behind her at her friends, he cleared this throat and stood at attention in front of her. Having someone as tall as her friends have someone her height as a commander was funny in hindsight. Although, whatever her friends had done was working. The man just stood there awaiting her orders.

"I need someone to go back to the safehouse and get me the items I'm going to list off. Take two or three men depending on how much you can carry back."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bring me glass bottles. I don't care what kind, but make sure that they're breakable. Preferably with a stopped, but if not, that's fine too. Cloth; gauze, bedsheets, comforters, old clothing. Again, I don't care, just make sure it's cloth. Kerosene. We should have some lamp oil in the back crates. Check. Isopropyl alcohol—"

"Ma'am… that's in our medical crate, are you sure—"

"More of your comrades will die if you don't bring it to me." Olivia said, looking at the man with a steel gaze of her own which immediately set him on edge. "Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Anyway. Pick between whatever we have of these; rubber cement, detergent, dish soap. I don't care which it is or how much. Combo; mix and match. Just bring it to me."

From behind her, she heard Ethan start laughing.  
"I see now."

"This is _very_ important. Bring me bleach or chlorine. Whichever we have. Preferably both. Be careful with those and make sure you bring enough face coverage for _ten_ men. Understand?" Olivia asked.

"Yes ma'am! Right away!" The man practically tripped over himself as he ran from her.

"Oh ho… you smart bitch." Damion chuckled.

Olivia said nothing but did have a small smile cross her face as she began clearing a space for her to work. Despite pretending not to, she could feel Kazama-san, Goro, and Kazuma's eyes on her back. While Ethan and Damion and from the huff from above her, she could tell that Merc knew too. Then again, the last three were trained in _literal_ combat. That wasn't to say that the Japanese—especially the yakuza—were ignorant of this, but they had probably used more advanced methods and ingredients than what she would be using. She knew that she had to be careful because as the solider said, some of the ingredients that she needed would be coming from their medical crate. Just because this was a plan to dwindle their numbers didn't mean that it would take care of them completely. It didn't mean that some of their men wouldn't get injured.

Three men came back, and Olivia pointed to a spot close to an area where she had cleared for her workstation. The crates had just touched the ground when Olivia began working. She took out all the bottles that they had brought. Some were oblong, some were old alcohol bottles, but all were usable. Olivia separated the bottles into the three categories. She looked at one of the men that were under her command.

"Now, I need you to bring me metal shards from frag grenades." Olivia said as she started pouring some of the isopropyl alcohol into a bottle. Her movements stopped momentarily to switch to another bottle. "I said 'now'!"

 _Do I really have to_ yell _at you in order to get you to listen to me? You may not like it, and I don't either, but that doesn't mean we don't listen to each other. We_ must _listen to each other right now._

Making sure to use only as much of the alcohol as necessary, she filled the bottles and set it to the side. Set on the far side of her workstation, men brought fragments of a grenade. Olivia eyed the shards.  
"Bigger ones."

 _I really don't want to keep being a bitch to people, but… it seems like that's the only thing that they understand. We have enough stress from the opposing side as it was, we don't need it from each other._

Behind her, she pretended not to notice that her friends still watching her. This wasn't really the time for that. They needed to get out there and make sure that they were safe. Wanting her friends to leave wasn't from her heart, but from her head. Just because they were friends didn't mean that they would stay out of danger.  
"I can handle this. You guys can go."

"Uh-uh. I gotta see what yer doin' here, Kitten. Also, gotta get these wounds taken care of. Wouldn't want me and Kiryu-chan to go back out there without bein' in tip top condition, would ya?" Goro said.

"You just want an excuse to stare at me longer."

"That too." He giggled slightly and headed over to where a man was applying first aid. She assumed he was a Kazama Family man.

"You're so stupid." Olivia smiled, tearing some of the fabric with her teeth to stuff into the mouth of the bottle. The ones that had stoppers, she replaced and set off to the side.

Turning her attention to the middle group, she added more of the alcohol then squeezed some dish soap into the bottle making sure that it was all integrated properly. Adding the dish soap seemed to confuse Kazuma and Goro as the sat while getting treated and watched her. Again, she tore some cloth off with her teeth and shoved it in the mouth of the bottle, keeping it in place. She sat them in front of each other, making sure to keep the types separate. Filling up the bottles with the alcohol in the third category, she carefully added bleach and chlorine before treating the mouths of the bottles in the same manner. With all the eyes watching her, she felt an extreme amount of pressure, but she merely turned to the final category. Having saved the bottles with the largest mouths for this category, she put some shards into each bottle and poured in the alcohol. Picking up each one, she shook it and watched it all swirl together making sure that the shards didn't stick to the sides. She added more dish soap into the bottles and capped those with cloth as well.

Finally done, she called over one of her men which gathered the other nine and pointed to each category starting from the far left:  
"Normal. Sticky. Toxic chemical. Frag _and_ sticky." Olivia stood up and dusted off her pants, handing them out to each man according to their role.

 _Alright… Let's explain this and hope I don't sound like a complete idiot._

"The men on the rooves, I need you to throw the normal ones in the middle of the bridge, cutting the other side off from our side by a wall of fire. Aim for _anything_ that looks even somewhat flammable. Men in the trenches? I need two of you to throw the toxic chemical ones as _far_ into the north side as you can. Make sure you cover up your faces afterwards. I'm not going to lose any of you. Any group that's bunched up from the fire wall, aim for those. For the sticky ones, if you can manage to get those combined with the toxic ones, they should react and have an effect over a larger area. The sticky ones _will_ set the target on fire and will _keep_ them on fire. If any of them jump into Sotenbori River for relief and surface… Shoot them. Finally, the ones that are frag _and_ sticky, you should aim towards the middle where it can spread out as far as possible both explosion wise and fragments. Use them _effectively,_ but _sparingly._ I'm not sure how many more I'm able to make."

"Yes ma'am!" The men called out and looked at each other and then at the bottles, placing them anywhere on their person that they were able, keeping them separated.

"Go then. I'll give the signal when I'm able."

The men scampered off and Olivia cleared her throat, finally looking over at all her friends. Ethan, Damion, and Merc looked more impressed than shocked. Kazama-san, Goro, and Kazuma on the other hand looked an extreme amount of both.

"Changed my mind." Goro said, grunting when some alcohol was placed on a wound on his abdomen. " _That's_ the sexiest thing I've ever seen ya do."

"What do they show on TV in America?" Kazuma muttered, the furrow in his brows growing even deeper.

Olivia snorted a laugh and shook her head. Had it not been for the hours of documentaries that she watched and the notes that she took on the things that interested her by seeming so obscure, she never would've thought of that. Without those TV documentaries, she was sure that she wouldn't even have made it this far to even _try_ to figure that out. While it was sad that the people in the shows hadn't lived and she had to learn from someone else's death, at least theirs wasn't in vain as she was going to be able to save some of their men with the knowledge.

 _Thank you. I hope that this helps you rest in peace a little._

She exhaled a sigh of relief. She _could_ be helpful. No, she _would_ be helpful no matter what. Hand to hand combat or weapons combat of her level would get her killed if she tried to engage on the frontlines. This though. Resourcefulness. Scavenging? That she could do. Maybe she had a _little_ bit of strategy in her. Hanging out with yakuza during a war may have ended up rubbing off her a little bit. Useful skill to have when life took a turn that you never would've expected. Damion, Ethan, and Merc smiled at her before leaving to their own post.

"I'm becoming more and more impressed with you the more time I have the honor of spending with you, Harper-chan." Kazama-san said.

"Thank TV. Not me." Olivia said and laughed awkwardly. "Thank you, though."

She walked over to where Goro and Kazuma were sitting and smiled at them. They had been such amazing friends and just an integral part of her life in becoming who she was today. They helped her grow as a person. There was no amount of words that she could say to convey her thanks. All the words in every language wouldn't be enough to show them how much they'd changed her for the better. All the smiles and laughs they had shared together just warmed her heart.  
"Thank you." Olivia smiled at them. "For being next at me when I be needing you."

"Olivia. You've become a large part of our lives. So, don't talk like you're going to die out there." Kazuma said, giving the small version of a smile he had and looking down as one of his wounds was bandaged.

"I just… want to be letting you know how much you mean to me."

Olivia smiled at Goro and touched his face. It took a great amount of pressure off her chest to have him smile back at her. Her morals had to be gone out the window for this plan. While she wasn't pulling the trigger or throwing the cocktails themselves, she had made them. The men that died would be by her hand. No on would be able to tell her or convince her different. Constant personal reassurance on it being simply to save her men was what would keep her going in the hard times that would assuredly follow this battle and the others to come. The days after the war even. She turned around to leave and was yanked back by Goro's hand which pulled her to his current level so she could whisper in her ear.

"I'm tellin' ya Kitten, when all this shit is done and I can get my hands on ya how I want ta; you're gonna have a hard time walkin' for _days_. Might even need a new bed afterwards." He parted from her and smiled bright. "Now go on and command them idiots, Beautiful."

Olivia blushed and turned around and headed away from them and towards where her men were waiting. She was so grateful that he hadn't said that in front of Kazuma and Kazama-san. There would be no way that she'd be able to live that down. Even more that she was… looking forward to it? She pressed the back of her hands to her cheeks and exhaled, clearing her throat. Geez. Distracting her like that could be deadly. What was he thinking? Ah, but that was the thing with him. Goro never really thought and just did what his mind and heart commanded of him. It was one of the many things that she loved about him. The many, _many_ things.

She gathered around to where all her men could hear hidden and protected by a barricade and wall in one of the alleys that had been blocked off with rubble. It was the only place that she could think of in order to make sure that all her teammates would be able to hear her. Perhaps this display of teamwork and strategy would be enough to gather them together as a solid unit instead of a shaky one. Just as the first wave had commenced, as Olivia thought, a second one continued with more men this time.

"Roof team!" Olivia exclaimed. Her eyes remained glued to the bridges. "Go!"

Just as she had pictured, the glass bottles cracked on the ground and fire rose up creating a wall-like space between their teams and the other. Shots rang out and Olivia noticed that the snipers that were on the rooves next to her teammates were taking out men on the other side that were aiming from them. With all the trouble that they had gathering these men, it was nice to see them working together well with others. They didn't have a choice and they couldn't put them in the corner or turn this bus around and head back home. That sounded great though.

The sudden wall of flame sent men staggering backwards. Men that had already went too far were instantly caught on fire. From the intensity of the double wall, she could see the skin already shrinking into each other; turning black in some areas and blistering in others. The ones that were able jumped off the side and into the Sotenbori River. When they rose, quick shots rang through the air with the speed that she knew to belong to Ethan. Seconds flat and they were laying dead in the water.

"Trench teams one and two! Go!"

Two bottles on each side flung towards the frantic groups and smacked onto the ground. Noxious gas filled the air surrounding the group and Olivia saw some of the men falling to their knees. Some gripped onto their throats. Others started puking up blood. Some were smart enough to quickly cover their faces, but when the other bottle crashed, it didn't matter. The fire stuck to all the men that were close to the origin point and screamed out. When they ended up running into other men, they coated them, passing on the fire like a _heated_ game of tag. The orange-yellow of fire lit up the north side of Sotenbori. What men tried to take refuge in the river to cool their blistered and disfigured skin met their end at Ethan's gun; some before they were even able to touch the water.

"Trench team three! Go!"

Two more bottles flung into the air and although Olivia was too short to see and her current spot made it difficult in the first place, loud shrieks and wails of pain rang from the north side. Unsure for a moment as to the effectiveness, she worried about the final phase of their plan. That worry soon dissipated when bodies flung across the areas, the blast of not one, but _two_ frag and sticky Molotov cocktails sending them every which way. Some landed and cracked their skulls, others were shot in the air, dying before they could even reach the ground. The unfortunate ones were the ones who ended up getting impaled on the sharp structures surrounding each team's area. The unfortunate of the unfortunate were the ones who didn't die upon impalement but ended up burning to death while still on the spike.

Cheers rang out through her teammates and Olivia heard high-fives being given all around. Olivia left her spot and stood at the edge of the side of their bridge. The wall of fire was still burning bright, giving off heat that distorted her vision. The continuous dripping of the blood oozing down the pikes was making it hard to focus, but she did end up seeing people behind the fire. _Live_ people. Four it looked like. The one at the forefront tilted his head and then gestured, turning the others around, heading further north. While the fire died down, she remained focused on the men who grew smaller and smaller before disappearing. They must've been men ranking near the top in the hierarchy. Those men didn't even look flustered at the attack they just delivered. That wasn't all their forces by any means, but the attack _had_ been devastating and they knew it. If they went too far forward to capture the whole area, then they'd be walking right into a trap where more people ended up waiting.

"Take the rest of the bridges and trenches!" Kazama-san exclaimed. "Nothing more!"

Olivia remained where she was at while their men moved forward and taking just what Kazama-san had ordered. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around. While the smell of burning flesh penetrated her nostrils, she was met with a small smile from Kazuma.  
"You did great." He complimented.

"I think it could have being the most stressful and worrying thing I've ever done." Olivia admitted, scrunching up her face. Strangely enough, the smell of decomposing corpses was better than the flesh burning and crisping up right on the bones of the men surrounding them.

"You doubt yourself too much." Kazuma muttered, bringing her back further into their area while Kazama-san's men took the area and Damion's recon team fanned out to make sure it was safe for their approach.

"Can't believe you took out that whole group by yourself." Ethan said.

"I didn't. I had the others help and you. I know you shot those men that were in the river. No one can shoot that fast and accurate at the same time."

"Well… you got me there, but you did great."

" _Ooh_ , my little Kitten is so smart!" Goro said and wrapped his arm around her and pressed his cheek to hers, snuggling it back and forth making her laugh. "Whatever am I gonna do with ya?"

"F-First let go. You're being making it hard to be breathing."

"How 'bout I just loosen my grip then?" Goro smiled and let her go a little bit and continued to rub his cheek back and forth on hers. It reminded her of when a child got excited over a small, cute animal. She couldn't contain her smile and ended up laughing.

 _You were worried, weren't you? Don't worry… I was too._

"What the actual hell did I just walk into?" Damion asked, tugging the protection on his eyes and mouth up and down respectively and taking a breath.

"Not sure." Kazuma admitted. "But Olivia looks happy."

"Gotta say, Harper. I'm impressed." Damion said and sighed, checking the clip in his gun. "Merc and Ethan told me about how resourceful and smart you were. Didn't believe them when they raved about you. Glad I was wrong."

"Oh, uh thank you."

Damion smirked and put his forearm up and Olivia blinked. He waved it side to side. She placed her forearm against his and she smiled when he nodded.  
"You're supposed to be quick on the uptake." Damion said, taking his arm from hers.

"Did ya see the guys on the other side?" Goro asked, leaning against a wall.

"Mm." Kazuma nodded and rolled his shoulder. Olivia noticed that his jacket was gone and he was just in his untucked red shirt now. "I've got a feeling they're the leaders."

"You and me both." Merc added, coming over and placing his hand on Olivia's head. "Proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle Merc."

"Kazama-san thought it best that we gather everything we'll need for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Strike while the iron's hot." Ethan explained.

"Isn't that what they'd be expectin'?" Goro asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"They probably do, Majima." Kazama-san came up to their group, pausing at the distant sound of spread out gunfire taking out any man that lay in their way.

"Then why're we goin' right where they're expectin' us ta be?"

"Desperation creates openings." Damion chimed in.

"They didn't look desperate to me." Kazuma muttered.

"Me neither."

"War requires brave and strong poker faces." Ethan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"With that logic, shouldn't we just run up there and fuck their shit up then?"

"Oh, I get it! They're thinking we're going to 'just run up there and fuck their shit up' and are probably waiting to ambush. If we fall back enough to gain a plan, then we've got a better chance at finishing things and taking them by surprise." Olivia said, slamming her fist against her open palm.

"Ah, there it is. Being quick on the uptake." Damion complimented with a smirk.

"… that ain't fair makin' me look like that, Kitten." Goro kicked at a small rock.

"You know you don't mind."

"Yer right, Kiryu-chan! She's so cute when she's usin' her brain, ain't she?" Goro patted the top of her head. "Too bad she doesn't do it more oft—ow!"

"That's what you get!"

"Follow me." Merc said leading the group to where Kazama-san and him were waiting at their small command central.

"The Grand?!" Goro exclaimed.

"It would make sense; it's got walls, space, and places to hide and recover." Kazuma murmured.

Olivia folded her arms. Kazama-san and Merc had just run over their theories on what the northside was doing now. How they were going to recoup from their attack or even replenish their numbers. What their best strategy was for ending this. War for more a second was too long. War in general was wrong. But they were running out of supplies and tomorrow would make the six-week mark exactly. While still their enemy, the idea of the leaders having used their men just to wear them down so they could strike the final blows was cruel, but, to the wrong people everyone else was just pawns that were easily sacrificed so that they could gain control. Holding up in The Grand would make sense. Like Kazuma said, it was a strong building with a lot of space to hide items, ammo, recover injured units or rest without worry of an ambush as there was only one door.

"Prepare the best you can." Kazama-san said.

"We're not going to get another shot at this." Kazuma nodded and sighed.

Back in their hideout which was nothing compared to The Grand, Olivia found herself huddled into herself. Now the deaths of the men that she had caused was catching up to her. It was true that war could turn the good into evil. She tried not to think of herself as evil. Without doing what she did, making the weapons and issuing the commands, her friends would've died. All lives were important, and she had tried all her life to not try and put them in categories of 'expendable' and 'asset', of 'important' and 'unimportant', but here she was around the fire doing just that. When it came to her friends and the men on the other side—Kazuma, Goro, Kazama-san, Ethan, Merc, and even Damion were more important than any of the deaths that were caused by that plan of attack.

"You just got back and now you're getting sent right into hellfire." Ethan joked.

"She's got terrible luck." Kazuma muttered, huffing a laugh when Olivia glared at him.

"Aww, no need ta pout, Kitten. Ya really do have shitty luck, but—" Goro held up a finger before she could smack him. "Ain't so bad though. Ya met some pretty cool people. I think I'm the coolest, but Kiryu-chan is a close second. S'pose Damion can be in third."

"You're both so ridiculous." Olivia said with a laugh.

"I think I'm cooler than a bronze medal…"

"Better be thankful you didn't get a participation award." Merc commented with a smirk.

"Well thanks, Merc. Damn."

"What's that?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh, back in America we have this country wide presidential physical fitness thing. All of us have to participate and there's certain times and numbers to place in first, second, and third. And, if you're shitty at any sort of physical activity like Olivia—"

"And _you_ —"

"—were in school, then you get a participation award." Ethan snickered. "It's like someone patting you on the back and sighing and saying, 'you tried'."

"Tryin' ta make ya feel better 'bout yerself even though ya know ya did a shitty job. Not sure whether that's a good thing or just laughin' at ya." Goro huffed and raised his brows.

"Me neither. It sounds nice in theory." Kazuma murmured, furrowing his brows more.

"Hey. How are Kashiwagi-san and Nishiki doing in Kamurocho? What about Oda?" Olivia asked.

"So far so good. They've got better odds then we do here, so they're fine."

"Good." Kazuma nodded.

"Are you scared?" Ethan asked, seeing Olivia looked down at her hands.

"Terrified if I'm being honest."

"You're smart. Strong. You'll be fine." Kazuma assured her, rubbing circles along her back.

"I'm sorry you guys have to keep reassuring me." Olivia apologized, sighing deep from within.

"You're not used to battles let alone war. Doing pretty good for your first time." Merc said.

"Hopefully my last time too."

"My Kitten is really good at doin' things for the first ti—"

" _Anyway_!" Olivia exclaimed a little louder than necessary.

"I was just gonna say 'bout the first time ya were a hostess. What did ya think I was talkin' 'bout?"

"…"

 _You're lying right through your teeth and that big smirk on your face says it all._

" _Ooh_! Such a dirty, perverted mind! I ain't complainin' though."

Olivia put her face in her hands to hide the growing embarrassment. She looked up when she heard laughing and saw that Ethan had his head tilted back in laughter. Real laughter straight from the heart. It was infectious and soon she heard Damion snickering and Merc coughed and looked away from her, but she could see a smile on his face.

"Gee… thanks for laughing at my expense guys." Olivia muttered, hiding her own smile as well.

"It's okay." Kazuma said, his comforting voice breaking as he was trying to hold a laugh in too.

She huffed and laid back on the jacket that Goro had put on the ground for her to use as a pillow and turned from her friends. Why did they have to tease her? Deep within, she didn't mind. In fact, it was times like this where she needed to be lighthearted and smile the most. Pressing her face into the jacket, she snickered and closed her eyes trying to keep it under control. The laughter died down all too soon and she heard small giggles continue here and there.

"Liv's got the right idea." Merc said and leaned against a wall. "Think I'm going to turn in too."

"Same."

"Ditto."

"Agreed."

" _Ooh_ , sleepin' with my Kitten right here? Never thought ya'd like some voyeur—"

"Sleeping!" Olivia exclaimed.

"…Geez, yer no fun."

 _I know you're terrified too, Goro. I can feel it in your heartbeat._

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes at bay. Something didn't feel right. The only thing soothing her was the heartbeat against her back and the arm around her. Had it not been the night before a large battle, she would've been awkward about the whole entire situation as she was surrounded by friends.

Shockingly enough, there hadn't been any warfare or sounds of gunshots nor bombs all night. Both sides must've agreed that they needed to prepare for this morning. This morning was off limits, however, and a blast broke her out of her slumber and jarred her to full attention. Heads peeked up from around their battlefield safehouse. From outside the frames of their windows, heads peeked up and looked around. Olivia had just gotten up and looked out the door frame when throngs of men came running in droves through the black billowing smoke that rose into the air from their blast. Where had all these men come from?! Were they inside The Grand this whole time? Could that building even _fit_ this many people? Olivia ran out of the way of her friends who filed out. Ethan without saying anything took to the roof of their safehouse. She looked around, feeling utterly helpless. She had no weapon and her fists wouldn't help much for too long. As Damion passed, he placed three grenades in her hands before smirking and leaving into the distance to give some assistance to those that were already being overrun.

 _This_ was why they hadn't attacked last night. Each leader wanted them to be painfully aware and awake to realize their doom and imminent demise. Her eyes scanned the grenades. Had they more in reserves, she knew that she would've been given more, but… Olivia wasn't sure what to do. Goro and Kazuma looked at her and she looked around frantically. Neither one wanted to live her and Kazuma came over and shook her shoulders.

"Focus, Olivia." He said. "We're going ahead."

"No!" She screamed, the tears gathering.

"Sorry, Beautiful. Ain' gotta choice. Ya can tell they need some help."

Olivia wanted to chase after them, but they were too fast for her and her confused mind. She knew that they were right. They needed to help the others. Sticking by her could only get others in trouble. Could get them killed if they got too overrun. Clenching her jaw, she watched them leave, Merc following close behind and leaving her by their safehouse. Kazama-san could be seen on the front lines. Men; Ragnarök, Omi, yakuza, and thugs fell at a faster pace than she had ever seen before. Exhaling, she placed the grenades on her person and swallowed the lump in her throat. There had to be something around here that she could use. While searching, she saw a man coming right for her, but dropped instantly as a hole pierced right through the back of his head. Once he fell, Damion nodded and turned around heading back into the throng of men.

Hanging from the man's person was a bat that had some barbed wire around it. Had that hit her, she could've been in for a bad time. Olivia picked it up with shaking hands and looked around. To the right. To the left. They would fight—fight to the death. It didn't matter where the men were coming from, all her friends would fight. Just _where_ to start was the question. The question was answered for her when some men busted through the wall of resistance of some of her squad, their corpses now littering the ground with blood pooling around them. None of them held guns and it was evident that they wanted to make it as painful as possible before they took her back—or killed her. Whichever they had decided on now. There was no strategy in mind. This was frantic and pure instinct and primal fight from somewhere deep inside that guided her to fell these men.

There was a line that would be crossed when killing someone, and… she had almost crossed it. Olivia had swung the bat as hard as she could, the barbed wire getting caught into the man's flesh. Tugging it back only earned pained grunts, but she managed to tear it from him, pieces of his skin still hung off the sharp pieces of metal that were wrapped around the bat. A shot from above ended the man's life before her swing could. She turned and headed further into the plethora of men where her friends were at. Gunshots. Screaming. Gurgles of pain. Blood seeping around beneath her feet. These were the sights and sounds of war. Trying to keep her tears from falling as she passed by some of their men's corpses was hard. Olivia had just talked to some of these men last night. Some of them had even been in the clinic at the safehouse and she had taken care of them. Now they were beneath their feet. Some of them had their eyes open, others closed. The desire to close their eyes like she had done in the clinic overtook her, but it wasn't the time. Silently apologizing, she walked over them and headed further towards Bishamon Bridge. The quicker they got to The Grand, the better.

Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to have that idea. It looked like people trying to smash into one door when there was a deal on food. Fists were flying. Guns were shooting. Weapons were smacking against walls, chests, and skulls. Someone's skull dented and collapsed right in front of her making her gag. For some reason that had gotten to her more than seeing the men impaled on the spikes last night, which were still there. Whenever someone would get too close for her comfort, she'd swing her bat and had to pull it from the places that she hit. Each time, more skin dangled off the sharp edges. This was a thing from nightmares. Just as she turned around to head to Iwao Bridge instead, she heard a familiar sound and noticed that Kazuma had been knocked down onto the ground. His shirt was off—for whatever reason—exposing his dragon tattoo. Was that something that they did for significance in an important battle or something? Seemed dangerous. She ran to Kazuma's side and put the bat down to pull him up.

"Kazuma, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Y-Yeah. You?"

"Mm. What happ—ah!" A blunt force landed at her side and she was flung from Kazuma and ended up rolling on the ground.

Looking in the direction from where she had come from, she saw Sato and Ota standing there, one with a smirk and the other with who just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Olivia held onto her side and pressed herself off the ground, staggering for a second to get back into place. A well-placed kick to the ribs had knocked all the air from her lungs and she was left coughing while looking at them. Once she had called them friends, and she wondered if she did end up crossing that line with them, would she feel guilty about ending their lives? They had tortured her relentlessly without feeling bad. All in exchange for the promise of power. All she had wanted were friends and someone to help her, to make her feel like she belonged and was important in Japan.

"Look what we got here. Really smart getting out of the Hole the way you did. I commend you." Sato said and shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately, your story ends here."

"Like hell it does." Olivia scoffed.

"Fire. Maybe burning you was the right way to go." Ota said. "We could always try again."

"If you can." Olivia said, putting up her fists.

Focusing just on Sato and Ota while blocking everything else was hard, but it was the only way that she was going to end up surviving. Sato attacked her, but she dodged the main attack to receive a small electronic shock to the shoulder. So that's what they were doing. Ota had a fire poker in his hand that reminded her of what they had burned her neck with. That's what they were doing huh? Not killing her with them in the Hole, they were going to take the chance to do such here. When Ota swung the poker, she moved from the attack enough to where only her cheek was scratched and kicked his kneecap with all her might. His leg bent in an unnatural position and when he collapsed, she took the poker and swung it upward sending him flying back and unconscious. Her almost flawless victory over Ota made Sato cower for a moment. A moment, though, was all she needed before she knocked the electric instrument from his hand and slammed his face into the wall and kicked him to the ground. Her shoe slammed onto his forearm, keeping his hand away from his face.

He raised his hand and Olivia slammed the poker right into his other shoulder. Making sure to still hold onto the poker, she grabbed onto the electric rod a few inches away and turned it on before digging into his shoulder deeper and placing the rod against his skin. Olivia sighed and watched him convulse, raising her brows. Revenge wasn't something she strived for in normal circumstances. This bastard had almost killed her, prevented her from seeing her friends again. When they first met, she had been so appreciative of him. Strange how a simple promise of power would be enough to get someone to change so drastically, but… his personality must've been twisted to begin with if he was able to change that quickly. Only when he started gagging and started to foam at the mouth did she take the rod from his neck. With a set jaw, she pulled the poker from his shoulder and straight through his hand when he tried to reach up to her, making him scream out and listening to it echo into the sky.

"Do we need to be going over this again?" Olivia asked, wagging the electric rod in her hand.

"N-No!"

"Didn't think so." Olivia said and pointed the bloody poker at the base of his throat. "Don't let me see you any other time. If I do, you will end up not surviving."

"Y-Yes—" He screamed when Olivia slammed the poker so close to his ear and so hard it may have made him permanently deaf in that ear.

"That's what I thought." She muttered to herself before taking both the poker and the electric rod and heading towards Bishamon Bridge.

Olivia jogged the best that she was able around the fights, assisting where she was able to, but by the time she reached most of them the victor was in their favor and they simply nodded at her before heading on to another battle to be of assistance. She had wanted to stay by Kazuma's side and fight with him, to make sure that he was alright, but he had just waved her off. Other than a heaving chest and a few more marks to his body other than the ones that were already, he looked fine. While Kazuma was good at hiding pain, she had gotten used to him doing such and would be able to tell when he was trying to and wouldn't leave. The pain wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"Go, I'll catch up later." Kazuma said. "Promise."

 _Knowing you're not in a severe amount of pain is the only reason that I'm leaving Kazuma. You_ are _coming back to me. If I have to drag you back from the afterlife, I'll do it._

Taking one last look at Kazuma, she handed him one of the grenades that Damion had given her. He looked down at it and smiled at her, nodding before waving her off again. Olivia exhaled and gave Kazuma a quick hug before turning around and heading back towards Iwao Bridge. Kazuma wouldn't lie. He was going to come back to her no matter what. He promised. She turned the corner and had to move around some Ragnarök corpses on the ground before making her way towards the bridge.

"Is that what this all about?! Power?!"

"What else is there?"

"Loyalty!"

"loyalty'? Who the fuck needs that?"

 _That's Goro and… that sounds like Saejima!_

Olivia put more force behind her legs, letting them carry her towards the voices. Her feet beat against the pavement, wanting to beat the clock that she knew was ticking down.

"Saejima… all the things I endured ta find out about ya and ya end up doin' this?!"

"It isn't anything personal, Majima."

It didn't matter who she ran into—enemy; ally—she slammed passed them and turned the corner. Knelt on the ground on a knee was Goro. There was a gunshot in his leg and shoulder. Standing a fair distance from Goro was Saejima; a gun pointed at him. There was no inkling of regret or hesitation from his profile. He shrugged his shoulder. Goro had no weapon, his blade was kicked away from him and if he even tried to move, she knew what was going to happen. Standing even further away was Olivia.

"Goro!"

"Goodbye, Brother." Saejima's shot rang into the air.

"No!" She screamed.

Olivia stared at the scene before her. A gunshot wound in the chest and blood poured from the large hole. Ethan was standing in front of Goro, arms outstretched to protect him. Saejima fell to the ground; dead from a bullet at the back of the head. Olivia stopped breathing as Ethan fell to his knees in front of Goro. His gun dropped at his side. He fell towards the ground, but Goro ended up catching him and holding him up. Olivia ran up and she knelt by him, helping Goro lean him up against a wall.

Ethan's breathing was haggard, and he was choking on what she could only guess was blood. Olivia looked at him and she didn't know what to do. The hole was so big and there was no moving him with Goro in his current state. Olivia had to face reality; with a hole that large, he wouldn't make it anywhere. Tears fell down her face and Goro only watched, his jaw dropped.

"Why?!" Olivia screamed.

Ethan looked at her and smiled, blood coming from his mouth when he coughed.  
"I told you… your happiness… has always been… my top priority… even if it…wouldn't be…with me."

Olivia's eyes widened.  
"W-What?"

Ethan chuckled, a smile still on his face.  
"Funny… isn't it? Dying twice… and I still can't… say the words."

"No. No. No! We're supposed to get beef bowls, remember?" Olivia said, the tears falling.

"S-Sorry Liv… going to have to cancel… can't make it." Ethan chuckled again.

Olivia touched his hair, brushing some from his face. He looked so tired. She watched as Ethan reached his hand up and clasped the side of Goro's neck.  
"Listen to me. You better keep… her happy. Understand…? If you don't… I'm going to come back… and haunt your ass. All the time. For good."

Through her sobs, Olivia managed to translate the words. Goro merely stared at him and gave a curt nod. She watched him. His eyelids were fluttering, trying to stay open. He lifted a tired finger to the gun at his feet.  
"Yours… Olivia. Has to be."

She grabbed onto his hand and put it against her face. The tired fingers moved to the back of her neck and pushed. Olivia put her forehead against his.  
"Please Ethan… You have to get up… _Please_! I just… I just got you back and—"

Olivia looked him in the eyes the best she was able.  
"Don't cry. Too beautiful… for that. Liv… you'll be okay. Promise."

Her eyes closed when she felt his hand go limp in her grasp. She pulled away and opened her eyes to look at him. His head was hung, and his eyes were closed, but even through it all he had that crooked smile on his face. Olivia sat fully on the ground and pulled his body closer, hugging it tight hoping that her body heat would warm his quickly cooling body. Her sobs turned into laments from within her heart. She buried her face in his hair and rocked back and forth. Olivia didn't let go of him until his body was completely cold to the touch; until he had completely left.

"I'm sorry, Harper-chan." Kazama-san said, coming from up behind her and replacing his gun in his jacket. He must've been the one to shoot Saejima. "I'll have someone come retrieve him. He'll get a hero's burial. I swear it."

She placed her lips against Ethan's forehead and closed her eyes, more hot tears falling down her face. Olivia took one last look at his smiling face, running her fingers through his hair before she forced herself to stand up with Goro. He picked up the rifle and handed it to her, a sorrowful look in his eye. For the first time, Olivia saw the gun and the shine up close. In elegant lettering etched on the side which shined against the sunlight was her name. She hung her head and held on tight to the rifle. He was willing to do anything to make sure that she was happy.

Determination and rage took over.  
"Take this and be going to safety Goro." She said, gently handing him the rifle.

"But—"

"Please. I'm not wanting to lose another people that's special to me. _Please._ "

Olivia watched him take the gun and closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to her forehead.  
"Don't do anything reckless. Come back ta me. Promise?"

"Yes."

Men littered the ground behind them and once her vision became normal again, her fists clenched, and all the sadness turned into determination and rage. It filled her body and coursed through her veins, igniting every part of her body that was capable of feeling anger and hatred. Ethan's sacrifice was _not_ going to be in vain. Olivia went over to a building nearby and tugged a metal rod from the rubble. From one of the brawls, a Ragnarök man bumped into her and she broke his kneecap and sent him to the ground with the pipe and stood over his body and hit him again. Again. Again. Again. Each swing was harder than the last and the pipe was grabbed from behind. She turned and saw Kazuma holding onto the pipe.

"Don't." His voice was a whisper and Olivia's eyes started to floor with tears again.

"They—"

"I know. Don't become them. He wouldn't want that."

"But—"

"Let me do the dirty work." Kazama-san said.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder at Ethan's body which had been moved into a place that was out of the way so that it could be safely recovered. Shuddering a breath, she nodded. Still enraged, she ended up having the pipe taken from her by Kazuma. He bent it and broke it in nothing flat. With the three of them finishing off what the other groups had worked to achieve, the made it across Iwao Bridge with relatively no injuries. Except for Olivia who had a few bruises and cuts.

The northside was more populated than it had been before. Olivia grabbed one of the grenades that Damion had given her and pulled the pin with her teeth before throwing it towards the back where all the enemies were clustered. When it exploded, it sent men in all different directions. Anger and rage filled her again. Upon entering the central part of the northern district, men churned out of The Grand like they were coming out of a factory. Some headed towards Iwao and Bishamon bridges attempting to take back Sotenbori. Others came for the three of them.

Kazama-san focused primarily on the men that were too far for Olivia and Kazuma to get at with their fists. Someone grabbed onto Kazuma's hair and he ended up elbowing the man and slamming his head against the pavement, shattering the skull completely. A small sound came from behind her and Olivia turned to see Damion running to them from Iwao Bridge.

"Thought you could use a hand." Damion said. "Brought someone else."

Goro came following behind and Olivia looked at him.  
"I told you to be—"

"I ain't gonna leave everyone up here and go runnin' with my tail between my legs 'cause I got a little wound."

"It not little! You had two bullets in skin!" Olivia screamed back.

"Yer right! 'Had'! They're gone now!" Goro scoffed.

During their small argument, sounds of their friends taking out enemies that were coming after them reminded them that were more pressing matters, but they just kept going back and forth. While she was thankful that he was there with her so that he could be seen and Olivia could keep an eye on him, he was still injured and should be taken care of. She had said that the bullets were gone, but there were still wounds there.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Guys—"

"It does! What makes ya think that two little bullets are gonna stop me from makin' sure yer okay?"

"Guys—"

"Those were really big!"

"Guys—"

"The hell they were!"

"I don't want something to be happen to you! I not want Ethan's sacrifice to be for nothing!"

"It ain't gonna be! If ya come up here and end up gettin' yerself hurt, then it will be. It ain't just me y'know! How am I s'posed ta explain ta Ethan if the woman I love up and dies 'cause I up and left her?!"

… _Did he just…?_

"Love?"

"I mean like! I said strongly like! Ya didn't hear anythin' else cause I didn't say nothin' else!"

"Guys!"

"What—"

"What—"

"Hello!" Damion exclaimed and gestured to the battle.

Goro clicked his tongue and unsheathed his blade. She sighed and put up her fists.

"We ain't done."

"No, we're not."

Crazed laughter rang through the air and too many times during the battles, Olivia had to wipe away blood that had splattered onto her face from Goro's slaughter of the enemies. Even though he tried to hide it, she noticed he had made a pained sound a few times. Between all of them, the numbers were thinning out rather quickly. Not as quickly as she would've liked, but quicker than what would've happened if Goro wasn't here with his lithe, acrobatic dance of death. Olivia delivered a palm open punch to a man and with a leg on each side of his neck from her and Kazuma, he crumpled to the ground. Kazuma picked up a man and swung him towards Goro who gutted him like a fish without batting an eye while Olivia managed to roundhouse kick someone to the face. With the height difference, she ended up stumbling backwards and would've fallen if Damion hadn't caught her. With the two of them, the struck another man sending him towards Kazuma who flung him over his shoulder where the man's throat was ran through with Goro's blade.

A man was coming up behind Kazuma and Olivia grabbed onto a brick and pulled him backwards, slamming the brick into his face. When he crumpled to the ground, a shoe met his face while maniacal laughter from a distance tore through the air as Goro danced with Death. Olivia punched a man which met Damion's fist and bounced back to her. Her and Damion's forearms met his neck and both his knees were capped. Kazuma took him and tossed him around and Goro ran him right through, twisting the blade back and forth with a giggle before letting him fall to the ground.

"Uncle Merc!" Olivia exclaimed, pushing from her friends and heading towards her uncle. A man was standing in front of him that had the same outfit as the leader of Ragnarök had. That same man had a gun pointed at her uncle. She ran closer, not wanting to lose two important people. Both men turned and looked at her and she stopped dead.

"…Dad?"

Standing there in that Ragnarök outfit—the leader—was her father. He looked the same as he did all those years ago when he left except the lines around his face where his age was showing. There was no denying it. The man standing in front of her was her father. The leader of Ragnarök. The Odin of this war. Her father. Why?

"Olivia."

"It's you? It's been you this whole time?!" Nausea coated her tongue and betrayal filled her stomach.

"Power has to be obtained somehow." Her father shrugged and turned the gun on her. Olivia gasped and stared at the barrel.

"Are you insane, Liam?! You were willing to use your own daughter as a scapegoat in your power struggle?!" Uncle Merc was holding his arm. At his shoulder was a bullet hole.

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter." Her father sighed and cocked the gun. "But… you know that, don't you, Merc?"

Olivia stared at the two men. She wanted an explanation. From the look on Uncle Merc's face, her father had gotten the exact reaction out of him that was desired. Her brows furrowed and she blinked.

"…"

"You think I didn't notice? Oh, come _on_ , Merc. It's so obvious. Who's left-handed between me and Rebekah?"

"…"

"That's right. Neither of us. Tell me, Merc. How does that work?"

"…"

"Who's got hair that thick between me and Rebekah?"

"…"

"That's right. Neither of us."

"Uncle Merc…" Olivia whispered.

"Is that what this is about?! You're willing to use Olivia out of spite because of something that happened between me and Rebekah 20 years ago?!"

" _Please_ Merc, she isn't important enough to have me go specifically after her. Once I found out she was in Japan though, it fit rather nicely." Her father—no, _Liam_ said. "Rather interesting that little Olivia aligned herself with the exact people that I was hoping to get a hold of. And then _you_. Small world. Isn't it? But I digress."

"This power hungry bullshit of yours is the reason that Rebekah made you leave! You think that just because you get a monopoly on the criminal underground in Japan that other countries won't ally to take you down?"

 _Mom…_ made _him leave? Uncle Merc is… my dad? What the hell is going on?_

"And look what happened. Olivia ran right into people of our kind again. Strange how that works, isn't it? The other countries may ally, but it isn't gonna matter. Every person only has one life."

"The Tojo Clan is _nothing_ like you and the others you've had with you!"

"Even so. Doesn't matter now though. I'm sure the police won't mind if I bring the corpse of a terrorist. I'm sure I'll still get the reward and the end goal will be achieved no matter what." Liam shrugged his shoulders.

 _It makes sense now… why mom was so frazzled when she found out about the Tojo Clan. The closeness of her mother and Uncle Merc now made sense. They were her parents. If they still acted like this… could they still be in love? Had she been made from love in the first place?_

"Goodbye, Olivia _Harper_." Liam smirked.

Crashing from behind stopped Liam from shooting for mere moments. It was just long enough for his attention to be diverted and she was shoved out of the way. When the ringing from her ears stopped, she realized that Uncle Merc had been shot in her place and a group of Omi Alliance members came through the north district inside a bulldozer. That was _one_ way to make an entrance. Olivia instantly went to Uncle Merc's side. More men filed out of The Grand and she held onto Merc while the Alliance men came out of the truck. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw Shimano get out of the truck. The men with him started shooting at the men who were filing out of The Grand.

"Figured as much." Liam muttered. The distraction was enough for Kazama-san to shoot the gun out of Liam's hand. Being the leader of a group such as Ragnarök, he wouldn't come with just a gun. He pulled out a knife and headed towards Olivia and Merc, but her friends ended up blocking the way.

The men that Shimano brought clashed with the remainder of the men that came out of The Grand. She wanted to join the fight, but she didn't want to leave Uncle Merc who was still bleeding. For the second time in just a couple hours apart, she had tears gathering in her eyes and she held Merc onto her lap. For the second time that day, she had to watch someone that she cared about bleed from the chest. She brushed some hair from his face, and he smiled up at her. How could she not notice it before?

"You're okay?" Merc asked, grunting.

"You—"

"You're my baby girl… of course I'm going to save you. Always wanted to… keep you safe."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia started to cry harder. He took her hand and she squeezed it.

"You were young. We didn't want to… confuse you. We… I love your mother. Always have. I… I think she loves me too—or did… I don't know. If she didn't, I didn't want to… make her feel bad for what happened that night." Merc explained.

"…But—"

"I asked her not to tell you. Don't… Don't be mad at her… okay?"

Olivia sniffled. All this time she had wanted to have a father to love her. Yet, all this time, she had one. How could she have been so blind? Like Liam had said, there were small parts of him that she carried and being close to him should've been a dead giveaway.

"Do me… a favor, okay?"

"Please don't do this to me."

"When you… visit your mother… take my wallet with you. There's something in there… I need her to see."

"T-Then we can go together. We can show her together." Olivia tugged at his shoulders, the tears starting to fall harder, hot against her face. "C'mon. Please. _Please_."

"I… I really knew that the last time I saw her, would be the last time. The last time… I talked to her… I knew it would be the last. I'm… not sure how I did, but I knew." Merc said.

"Please don't leave me." Olivia begged, noticing how tired he was looking too. Not just Ethan, but him too? Her own father?! "Please, D-Dad."

Calling him Dad broke the damn and her tears fell like a waterfall as she tugged at his clothes again. He was always a strong man to begin with, but with his body giving out, the dead weight was making him heavier.

"I wanted to hear you… say that at least once."

Olivia noticed his hand moving and she put it against her face.  
"Dad please… _Please_ don't. Let's get you somewhere safer."

"You look… _so_ much like your mother. Smart. Beautiful. I do love you, Liv. I… hope you know that."

"I do. I do know that." Olivia cried. As his hand got heavier to hold, she started pulling at him again. It was like if she let go and his hand fell that would be the last bit, that would be what would make him leave. "No no. Dad! Dad, please! _Please_ wake up! Daddy!"

Through her tears, Olivia continued to shake her father, repeatedly begging for him to come back to her and not leave. Had she known there would've been so many things that she could've done. That they could've done as father and daughter. It would've confused her when she was younger. Even when she got older because then they would've had to explain Liam's involvement with the criminal underworld from the beginning, potentially putting her in danger. She placed her forehead against his chest and sobbed, tightening the grip onto his clothes. Thor fell. The protector of mankind. The paragon of strength. Heimdallr fell. His keen eyesight and hearing had saved the man that she loved. Olivia stood up and grabbed the gun that had fallen from Liam's hand and walked over to where Shimano's group had taken care of the rest of the men from The Grand. Some were even going in to make sure none were left. Olivia stood over Liam, pointing the gun at his forehead.

 _Odin_ will _fall._

Her finger rested on the trigger and tears gathered into her eyes. Her jaw set and her breathing became shuddered. Liam stared up at her and started laughing.  
"What's the matter, can't do it?" He asked, coughing up some blood from his beatdown.

"…" Olivia adjusted her grip on the gun and her finger shook on the trigger.

"You always were weak, just like your dad."

Olivia pulled the trigger without a second's hesitation. The bullet landed right by his face, so close there were marks.  
"Don't talk about my father." Her voice was lethal, sharp; deadly.

"What—"

Olivia turned the gun around and slammed it against his face before hauling off and kicking his face. Her foot stabbed and kicked at anything that it could. Kazuma ended up pulling her back by her arms, but she still attempted to kick him. Shimano's men grabbed the barely conscious man and started bringing him towards their truck. One by one, the men were replacing the silver Omi pin with the Tojo pin; Shimano included.  
"Don't get any ideas." Shimano said, looking at Olivia and the rest of them. "I did this for none of ya. I did it for the loyalty to Tojo."

"Wouldn't wanna be indebted to ya anyway…" Goro muttered, wiping his blade on his pants before sheathing his blade.

Kazuma let her go only when Liam was put into their truck. She tossed the gun to the side and went back over to where her father was laying. Just like Liam, he had a smile on his face. She went over and knelt by his side. Just as promised, she gathered his wallet and opened it. Her eyes rested on everything inside and she hung her head and closed her eyes. Inside were pictures of her. She reached inside and flipped through them. There was one photo for each school year. Near the back was a photo that had her, her mother, and her _real_ father in it. It was one of the first times that she had ever visited Santa. When she looked at the back it read 'my family, 1972'. She collapsed to sit fully on her butt and sobbed. This whole time he carried this photo around, considering them a family. He had so many pictures of her. Her father was always proud of her. Further in the back was a yellowed piece of paper that had 'Rebekah' written on it. Curiosity set in, but she knew it was for her mother's eyes only.

Tires screeched against the pavement and Olivia looked to see Kashiwagi-san and Oda get out of the cars followed by multiple men. They went further into Sotenbori and some looked around. Olivia looked from her father and closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards. The sky was bright, and the sun was warm just like the tears that fell down her face.

 _The fight is done. The war is won._


	50. Sayonara

Constant and consistent pressure on her back had her exhaling in relief. A smile was on her face and her eyes were closed. She placed her cheek on her forearms, relaxing against the skilled hands that continued from her back down her sides, to her lower back, and back towards the center. Hands pressed more firm then before up along her spine and Olivia opened her eyes when a loud _pop_ shocked her.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No. Thanks, Makimura-san. I've been try to pop for long time now." Olivia assured.

During the times before and during the war, she had continuously told herself that once it was all over, she would get a massage from Hogushi Kaikan Massage. Since she was unable to do some things that she had thought she would do afterwards, once Sotenbori was repaired enough to where the massage parlor was back in business, she was the first customer. The first time she had been arrived and was laying on the table, she was relaxed but when she heard 'Makimura-san' would be her masseuse, she felt the awkward level rising when she came over.

Makoto was a beautiful woman and she had instantly relaxed once she had started working on her back. She had made it at least a twice a week thing to return. They had talked multiple times throughout their sessions and had become good friends. Too many times to count, Makoto had told her how thankful she was that Sotenbori was saved and that the Tojo Clan had been kind enough to fund the ongoing repair of the town that she loved. Olivia had explained just as many times that it was nothing to do with her, it was the people that had fought, sacrificed themselves, and the Tojo Clan was the one that had decided to fund the repairs to Sotenbori.

"So, you're heading back to America?" Olivia smiled to herself upon hearing the sadness in Makoto's voice. It was hard. They became good friends and now she would end up leaving.

"Mm." Olivia nodded.

"If I'm being honest, Harper-chan, I'll miss you a lot. You're one of my favorite customers."

"I'll miss you too. Back in American, I'll be studying hard to write." Olivia assured.

"You better."

Olivia nodded again. Once her two hour session was over, she changed back into her shirt. She smiled at Makoto who came over and shockingly enough, hugged her. She blinked and hugged the beautiful woman back. Her words were true, Olivia didn't have many female friends, and she valued Makoto immensely and would miss her just as much. Once their hug broke, Olivia went and grabbed onto her luggage which was much more plentiful than when she arrived. Choking back some tears, she smiled and waved heading towards the door.

"Goro Majima. Is that right?"

"Mm." Olivia turned back and looked at her. "You really can't miss him. He's tall. Got a tattoo. An eyepatch. And a terrible fashion sense."

Makoto smiled and laughed slightly, covering her mouth.  
"Thank you again, Olivia."

"Goodbye, Makoto."

Back on the roads of Sotenbori, she looked around at the town. It was well on its way to recovery. With the Tojo Clan's funding and numbers, it would be a matter of months before the town was back to the way it used to be. As much as it could be anyway. There were some things that were never going to be the same. Takahiro-san had passed during the war. When she asked what happened, she was informed that she had got all her tenants out and didn't worry about herself, but she hadn't been able to get out in time. The places where Ethan and Uncle—where her father had passed were fixed, but she knew what had happened. She'd never be able to look at those places the same again.

One good thing that did happen was that Nishiki and Reina were in Sotenbori—giving help wherever they were able. Many times over the two months, she had seen them. A couple times when she visited Kamurocho after everything, she had visited. The last time, they announced that they were thinking about getting married. It would be a beautiful wedding and Reina would look perfect in anything that she decided to wear no matter what way they decided to have their wedding.

While in Kamurocho, she had met with and said her goodbyes to both Kashiwagi-san and Kazama-san thanking them for everything that they had done. They had both looked upset that she was leaving Japan, but Kazama-san had told her that she would end up being a friend and ally of the Kazama Family for the rest of the Family's duration. They had also informed her that Chairman Sera had made sure that she was able to take Ethan's rifle back with her; no questions asked by security in either country.

Saying goodbye to Chairman Sera had been harder than she thought it was going to be. Olivia had actually started to cry. He had thanked her repeatedly for all the help she had done. He told her—just like Kazama-san had—that she was a friend and ally of the Tojo Clan for as long as it survived. She had even said goodbye to Shimano and thanked him for saving them. In addition, she thanked him for torturing Liam to death, something that she never thought she would thank someone for. He had merely grunted in affirmation.

Saying goodbye to the girls at Club Sunshine had been hardest. They had all gotten in one big hug—Chika had pulled Youda in—and the girls had cried. And cried. Olivia promised them that she would end up writing them and would make sure to get better at her Japanese so that it would be easier for her to read and write. The girls all agreed to send culture boxes each month. Even though they wouldn't be in each other's countries, she would be able to get her taste of Japan and they'd get their taste of America—literally and metaphorically.

Taking one last look at Sotenbori and adjusting her luggage on her shoulder, Olivia got into the taxi and headed to the airport. Part of her wanted the airport to be further than it was from Sotenbori, while the rest of her wanted to be there as soon as possible. Her eyes closed and she tried to relax and enjoy the ride the best that she was able. Anticipation and trepidation set themselves into her stomach, swirling around into a strange new emotion that made her want to puke. All too soon, the airport came into view and she thanked and paid the taxi before getting out and heading in and towards her gate. She had a little time until her plane was supposed to take off.

"Olivia." She turned and saw Kazuma coming to her with a small smile on his face.

"Kazuma." Olivia went and hugged him.

"Here. I know you didn't want to carry it around until you decided to leave."

"…Thank you." Olivia said, taking the urns that held Ethan and her father's ashes. She looked around and blinked her eyes. A sad smile came to her face and she looked down at her shoes. "Where's Damion?"

"He got the last plane. Something about 'not wanting to wait too long to get back'."

"Mm. That make sense… He got many things to be reporting… people to gather."

"Do you think that he'll be able to do it?" Kazuma asked.

"Judicii per Noctem? Three months ago, I would have been laughing, but… now? I think he can be doing it. With all that had happened, it will be difficult, but… I think—no, I _know_ he can do." Olivia said and looked behind Kazuma again.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Kazuma assured.

Olivia looked at her friend and smiled. The first time she had went to Goro's apartment after the war, they had spent a lot of time cleaning up and repairing what they were able to before the formal renovations would begin. The only things of hers that had really gotten destroyed were most of her clothes, but she would've rather had that then the pictures that she had taken. Kazuma had to get her a bigger bag to prevent her from squishing anything of hers that she was trying to bring back from Japan. Everything she wanted perfectly intact without even a single bend.

"…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here soon." He assured again.

" _Goro. Hey, it's Olivia. I uh… I haven't been hearing from you in many weeks. I just want to be making sure that everything is alright. I'll be go back to America tomorrow. My flight leaves at 17:30. I hope I see you before I leave. I love you."_

Olivia blinked, remembering the last voicemail that she had left him from the back room of Club Sunshine. Since that time she grabbed her things from his apartment, she hadn't seen from or heard from him. The girls and Youda hadn't either. No matter who she asked, no one had heard him. Three or four times, she had tired to go to his apartment to talk to him, but he wasn't there or didn't answer the door. A woman's voice came over the speaker announcing her plane's departure in ten minutes.

"Olivia, I'm—"

"It's okay." She said, trying to keep her tears at bay. A sad smile came to her face when Kazuma wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Get home safe."

"Yes. I might be making call—just once—so you can be letting everyone know I got home."

"That sounds good." Kazuma said, but Olivia noticed the furrow deepening in his brows.

"Thank you for everything, Kazuma."

"…"

"Goodbye."

With a single look back over her shoulder, she headed through the gate and towards her plane. Once she got in her seat, she looked out the window. Olivia closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her face as Goro's awkward smile flashed in her mind.

 _Sayonara.  
_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Thank you so much for reading The Mad Dog, The Princess, and The Dragon.

Before you all get shook nasty at the end. We've got an epilogue called "The Red String of Fate" that is for this story. I didn't want to mess up the clean 50 chapters of this, so it'll be posted on another work. Keep an eye out for that. Okie dokie!

Thank you so much to all of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and the like. Your guys' support is what really kept me going.


End file.
